Instinto de Sangre
by Lira12
Summary: Luego de que unas pequeñas vacaciones en el campo se vean interrumpidas por una ataque Strigoi, Rose se ve obligada a llevarse a sus amigos lejos a un lugar seguro. La corte no es una opción para ella puesto que ha sido tomada por algunos Strigoi. Ella deberá descubrir una forma de mantener a salvo a sus amigos sin terminar perdiendo la cordura. ¿Lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1: La carta

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Después de que Lissa fuera coronada reina las cosas parecen ir bien hasta que misteriosamente Rose recibe una amenaza de Robert por la muerte de su hermano. Cuando las cosas para ella no podrían empeorar descubre que el fantasma de Victor la atormenta y no solo eso, el vinculo entre Lissa y Rose podría no haber desaparecido. Ahora Rose deberá descubrir todos los secretos que se ocultan a la vista y a la vez proteger a Lissa de los Strigoi e incluso de Robert.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 1:

La carta

.: Rose :.

No sé tú, pero por como van las cosas todo puede caerse a pedazos en cosa de segundos. ¿Qué no sabes de que estoy hablando? Deberías concentrarte más, muy bien, te contaré como comenzó todo esté embrollo que yo estoy viendo ahora mismo. Era casi imposible pensar en quién o qué pudo haber hecho ésto, pero bueno, mientras no me culpen a mí (otra vez) todo estará bien.

Era un 15 de Abril, el otoño apenas estaba a la mitad cuando yo me encontraba desayunando en la cafetería de la corte junto a Eddie. Él, como siempre, estaba con su actitud de "soy un chico serio", nada parecía haber cambiado, y tal vez el tiempo en prisión no ha ayudado en nada. Comprendo lo que se siente, pero solo eso hace querer apreciar más la luz del sol y luna, más el aire libre y sobre todo... la libertad. Yo comentaba abiertamente sobre una deliciosa dona glaseada que estaba comiendo mientras él solo escuchaba atento como si realmente yo estuviera hablando sobre la cosa más emocionante del mundo.

Debía ser un poco más de la una de la mañana, en el horario Vampiro, la noche es el día y el día la noche, así que nosotros apenas estábamos empezando la tarde cuando esa explosión me causo una sordera increíble. Mi estómago no lanzo la advertencia "strigoi" así que no me preocupe por aquello, sin embargo sé que ésto no podía pasar de largo. Tanto Eddie como yo salimos corriendo de los primeros, él se detuvo a mitad de camino como si algo o alguien lo hubiera frenado, pero yo corría a todo lo que me daban las piernas para poder llegar al campus.

Frente a mí un hombre me sonreía maliciosa mente mientras algo que acababa de estallar en pedazos había dejado todas sus piezas en el césped. Yo lo mire fijamente esperando a que atacará, no podía ver bien por la oscuridad, pero cuando mis ojos lograron tomar un buen enfoque de la persona frente a mí casi se me sale el corazón.

Víctor Dashkov. Era casi imposible que yo estuviera mirando frente a frente. Seguramente era otra de mis pesadillas, claro, eso sería lo más lógico, pero tan pronto como parpadeé supe que no era real, pues se había desvanecido. Frente a mí solo podía encontrar los restos de metal del objeto en cuestión que había estallado y a una serie de Morois y Dhampirs que me miraban como si yo lo hubiera causado.

No tuve tiempo de decir algo, nada que pudiera defenderme ya que tenía la vista puesta en el suelo mientras pensaba en que sucedía. Para mí había sido tan confuso como en mis pesadillas. Víctor Dashkov una vez más aquí, en tierra, porque claro, no era la primera vez. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, el vinculo con Lissa había desaparecido así que yo no debería de ver fantasmas... ¿o es que acaso estoy aún besada por las sombras solo que sin la necesidad de un vinculo?

La voz de Lissa asustada llego a mis oídos trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad de lo que había sucedido y una vez más me pregunte que sucedió. ¿Quién hizo explotar ésto? Aunque no estaba segura ya que para mí eran solo engranajes destrozados, metal ardiendo y cosas extrañas de ese estilo. Su mano me sacudió fuertemente el brazo para que luego sus brazos me enrollaran con fuerza, temiendo que algo me hubiera sucedido.

– Eh, tranquila – Sonreí levemente – Estoy bien

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Me miro asustada.

Mire las piezas en el suelo y luego busque a alguien que pudiera responder porque honestamente, yo, no tenía ni idea. Minutos más tarde nos encontrabamos en una sala de reuniones. Hans hablaba y hablaba sobre que éstas cosas ya estaban comenzando a asustar no solo a los Morois sino que comenzaban a esparcir pánico en algunos Dhampirs. ¿Acaso era posible? Es decir, los dhampirs somos guardianes entrenados para no perder el control y defender a todo Moroi de las garras de un Strigoi.

Yo, honestamente, no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba hablando Hans. Con mi espalda apoyada en la pared y mis brazos cruzados mi mente divagaba en lo que había visto. Apenas habían pasado un par de meses desde la muerte de Víctor y dudo que alguien lo sepa ya que tanto Sonya como Dimitri como Jill se habían encargado de mantenerlo en secreto. Tampoco es como si yo le hubiera dicho a alguien, ni siquiera a Lissa ya que solo recordar aquello causaba que el miedo corriera por mis venas.

Y ahí estábamos nuevamente, Hans, como siempre, pensando que la explosión fue culpa mía. Honestamente, no soy buena con cosas electrónicas, pero ésta era la tercera que explotaba y el objeto en cuestión no había sino nada más y nada menos que una vieja computadora que estaba preparada para ser lanzada al trasto de basura. Tuve que objetar enseguida que no podía culparme de ésto y mucho menos siendo que yo estaba en la cafetería con Eddie, quién fue bueno en mi coartada para comprobar que decía la verdad, pero solo por haberme ganado el apodo de "chica salvaje" no significa que todo lo malo que sucede aquí sea culpa mía.

Estaba a segundos de estallar en gritos cuando la suave y firme voz de Lissa me lo impidió. Internamente le agradecí la intervención, pero a la vez me preocupe un poco. Ella pidió que revisarán todas las cosas electrónicas con sumo detalle y buscar algún indicio de que pudo haberlas hecho estallar, también pidió revisar algunas cámaras para ver si había alguien involucrado.

Verla así, con toda la postura de una reina, me hizo sentir orgullo de ella. Era bueno verla así. Con todo el control en sus manos. Como no estaba de humor para poder quedarme a charlar con Hans sobre como no tuve la culpa de nada mi opción era ir a mi habitación de la corte, pero al parecer mi amiga tenía otra idea en su mente.

– Hey, estoy algo cansada – Dije con una sonrisa forzada – ¿Es importante?

Ella me miro seria, cosa que me extraño, pero luego comenzó a relajar su rostro de una forma inusual a preocupación. Trague saliva, probablemente sintiendo culpa de que si había una persona frente a mí y no era Víctor entonces la deje ir por distraerme.

– ¿Qué está mal? – Pregunto suavemente – Has estado... No sé... Extraña

Extraña. Probablemente porque ella no sabe la cantidad de cosas que me están perturbando.

– No es nada – Sonreí forzadamente aún – Iré a ver si Dimitri está de turno

– Ah, sobre eso – Se mordió el labio inferior. La mire fijamente. No necesitaba nuestro vinculo para saber que algo estaba ocultándome y le daba algo de nervio decirme. Me pregunte que era, pero no a ella, espere a que sola me dijera y así fue – No está

– ¿No está? – Fruncí el ceño. Su expresión paso a ser culpable – ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde está?

– Te lo diré, solo si no te alteras –

– ¿Alterarme? Lissa... –

– Dimitri, junto a otros guardias, fue a Tarasov para llevar a Tasha Ozera – Pude notar lo mucho que le costó decirme aquello. En cambio a mí la noticia me cayo como un balde de agua fría encima. ¿Cómo que llevo a Tasha a Tarasov? ¿Sin decirme? Y más importante aún... ¿¡SE LLEVO A TASHA!? – Cálmate, no grites

Obviamente mi expresión le dio a entender que eso haría. Lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque ella me miraba preocupada. Intente relajarme y no gritar. Tasha había sido enviada a Tarasov, una prisión en Alaska, por haber asesinado a la ex reina Tatiana y haberme inculpado a mí. Por un lado ésto fue sobre política, pero por el otro habían sido celos. No entro en detalles aún. La cosa es que si Dimitri estaba con ella entonces yo no podía estar tranquila, porque además de intentar culparme del asesinado de Tatiana intento matar a Lissa, pero gracias a mi intervención casi me mata a mí.

– ¿¡Cómo pudiste permitirlo!? – Intente no gritar, pero era casi imposible. Para mi hermosa suerte no había nadie en la sala de reuniones salvo por otros guardianes de Lissa, los cuales apenas si había llegado a conocer, eran muy reservados.

– Es que... él se ofreció – Me miro asustada. Abrí mis ojos aún más grande (sí es que se podía) y estoy casi segura que mi rostro palideció.

Intente no pensar en los motivos que tenía Dimitri para ofrecerse a llevar a Tasha y lo cierto es que no habían. Ella me inculpo, ella casi mata a Lissa, utilizo a Lissa, casi me mata a mí, mato a Tatiana, mintió. Yo no encuentro nada bueno en eso, aunque, por el otro lado, ellos habían sido muy buenos amigos.

– Hey, estará bien – Sentí la mano de Lissa en mi brazo. Sonreí levemente, una genuina sonrisa sincera, y luego asentí lentamente – Ahora – Tomo mi brazo enganchándolo con el suyo sonriendo como si quisiera algo – Hay algo más que debes saber

– Oh no, por favor no me digas que ya se te ocurrió traer a los Pequeños Dragomirs – Me reí entre dientes mientras ella se sonrojaba y me miraba divertida dándome a entender que no era eso – ¿Qué sucede?

– Estoy pensando, pronto tendremos vacaciones y mi idea es que nos vayamos a pasarlas a una cabaña – Me sonrió – En el campo, libre de coronas y todas esas cosas

– Lo siento Majestad, pero usted no puede abandonar su puesto por un par de días – Reí divertida – Pero, siempre podemos escaparnos

– Oh no – Me miro asustada – No, por favor no

– Oh sí – Asentí mientras caminábamos a su habitación – Esto requiere un digno plan Rose para escaparse

– Y meternos en problemas – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– Es lo de menos –

– Claro que no – Se indigno – Tus planes siempre nos meten en problemas y no son lo de menos. De hecho, pensaba que tal vez yo podría buscar la forma de tener unas semanas e irnos al campo, ¿qué me dices?

Torcí los labios pensando en lo que ella me estaba pidiendo y lo cierto es que no parecía mala idea, sin embargo eso significaría que yo iba a estar al servicio y ella tendría sus vacaciones.

– Necesitamos guardianes – Sonrió.

– Yo soy un guardián –

– Otro guardián – Me miro inquisitiva – Estoy pensando en que nuestros amigos vengan

– Guardianes... – Pensé un poco que, en nuestro círculo de amigos, solo Eddie y yo eramos guardianes, también estaban Dimitri y Mikhail así que eso es un total de cuatro, aunque claro, ellos no contaban mucho ya que casi siempre estaban aislado. El resto eran Morois: Lissa, Christian, Mia, Jill y Adrian. Cinco Morois y dos guardianes, aunque si los cuento en general sería un total de seis Morois y cuatro guardianes ya que Sonya Karp es una Moroi. Complicado.

– Sé que es algo apresurado – Me sonrió – Pero, hay un guardián que estará al servició. Hable con ella y acepto

– ¿Ella? – Torcí los labios. Obviamente no era yo puesto que me acabo de enterar y por razones obvias no era Dimitri, Eddie o Mikhail. ¿De quién habla? Mire a Lissa de reojo y pude notar no solo una sonrisa misteriosa, sino nerviosa. Entonces entendí – Oh, no lo hiciste

– Dijo que era bueno que descansará un poco de los problemas de la corte y me relajará. Cuando le conté sobre mi idea estaba de acuerdo y yo sabía que aunque ibas a ir como una invitada probablemente no te ibas a divertir por estar de servicio así que se lo pedí y acepto –

– ¿Acaso mi voto no cuenta? – Fruncí el ceño – ¿Y Dimitri? Él podría estar demás al servicio

– No, no – Negó con el dedo – Dimitri irá como invitado

– ¿Sabes qué no lo hará cierto? – Pregunte con una muca – Él es tan pegado a las reglas...

– Sí – Sonrió – Pero lo hará si yo se lo pido

– Genial – Murmure de mala gana – Entonces once personas a las cuales proteger. Una sola guardiana no podrá con eso

Lissa me sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza – Sonya y Mikhail no irán. Ellos no quisieron aunque esperan que nos a pasemos bien

– ¿Quién ya has hablado sobre ésto? – Levante una ceja sentándome en su cama mientras la miraba fijamente, acusadora. Por lo visto soy la única que no tenía ni idea de ésto.

– ¿Con todos excepto tú? – Su tono de voz no era de duda, más era como si estuviera respondiendo mi pregunta con una pregunta que contenía una respuesta a la cual tenía miedo de dar. Yo la mire fijamente y luego suspire pesadamente.

– Última. Sabes que odio eso –

– Lo sé, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. He pedido la semana entrante así que prepárate. Dimitri volverá pasado mañana y... –

– Espera, ¿qué hay de los guardianes? No me has respondido –

– Oh cierto – Sonrió – Alberta se ofreció a ir de guardiana y además Dimitri me dijo que iría como "invitado al servicio" dijo que también iría a divertirse, pero también iba a estar al servicio

– ¿Él dijo eso? –

– No con esas palabras – Se encogió de hombros ella.

– Tres que se ofrecieron y aceptaste. ¿Por qué a mí no? –

– Eres mi mejor amiga – Me guiñó el ojo como si fuera una respuesta obvia – Además con tu madre, Dimitri y Alberta estaremos bien

– Sí, eso puedo ver – Rodé los ojos – Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Christian?

Ella me miro fijamente por unos segundos. Intente descifrar lo que estaba ocupando lugar en su mente, pero no pude. Realmente me hacía falta el vinculo.

– Está... – Trago saliva – Fue con ellos a Tarasov

Solté un simple "oh". Christian había pasado mal todo esto de Tasha ya que ella era su tía, estaba mal lo que ella hizo, pero de todos en el mundo a él le dolió más saber que fue cierto que saber que la había había expuesto frente a todos. Obviamente para nadie fue fácil saber que Tasha hizo aquello, pero sin duda él se llevo la peor parte. Seguro que fue una traición para Christian. Sé que intento hablar con ella para saber lo que estaba pasando, pero Tasha no le dio respuestas al menos no sobre porque me inculpo a mí.

– Entonces estamos solas – Sonreí forzadamente – Tú y yo en la corte sin nada mejor que hacer

– También están Mia y Adrian – No pude evitarlo, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal con solo la mención del nombre del chico. Adrian y yo habías compartido una relación de novios, que pese a que no duro mucho lo destrozo demasiado cuando terminamos. Lo pero de todo eso es que yo lo había engañado y no solo con un par de besos a un chico, sino que me había acostado con un viejo amor, actualmente mi novio.

– Ya vas a ver, la pasaremos genial – Sonrió Lissa emocionada sin notar lo incomoda que yo estaba – Por cierto, tienes que hablar con el medico

– ¿El medico? – Parpadeé confundida. ¿En que mundo tiene que ver el medico con el viaje?

– Por tu lesión – Me apunto a pecho.

Rodé los ojos. Solo habían pasado tres meses del ataque de Tasha. Ella intento disparar a Lissa con un arma de fuego, pero yo me interpuse y la bala me dio a mí en el pecho. Estuve un par de días en un estado inconsciente y cuando desperté estaba un poco desorientada, me mantuvieron unos días más en cama y fue ho-rri-ble, no es algo que le recomiende a nadie. Pero ya estoy bien así que no encuentro la razón de porque debo verlo.

– No creo que... –

– Hans dijo que no podías salir de aquí a menos que el medico te deje – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué? – Me levante de golpe – ¿Acaso no le recordaste que ya estoy bien y que aparte, incluso, ya estaba de servicio como siempre?

– Sí, pero dijo que no lo aceptaría a menos que el medico te deje –

Gruñí pesadamente pensando en las mil formas de matar a Hans. Oh sí. No era nada sano, pero es mejor imaginarlo que ejecutarlo. Maldito desgraciado. Lissa rió divertida por mi forma de actuar, como siempre.

– Bien, ya que pasaré una tarde sola y aburrida, y tú tienes que ir a quien sabe donde con tus deberes de la realeza, iré a... ah no espera – Recordé algo – ¿Qué hora es?

– Tu pesadilla – Rió entre dientes. Mire la hora y pude comprobar que ya eran las dos de la tarde (noche, humanos), gemí de mala gana. Tenía que estar al servicio, con eso me refiero de guardia ya que oficialmente era a guardiana de Lissa y ahora tenía mi turno. Maldito Lunes.

– Odio las cosas reales – Dije de mala gana – ¿Qué harás?

– No tengo nada agendado – Se encogió de hombros. Yo sonreí ampliamente – Hasta las tres cuarenta

Mi sonrisa se cayo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer a esa hora? – Pregunte sin esperanzas.

– Dirás que _vamos_ a hacer – Suspiro pesadamente – Rose, nosotras cometimos una gran infracción a la ley Moroi, creo que hasta una ley de los humanos, tenemos que arregarlo

– No me gusta a donde va esto – Dije mirándola preocupada. Tome asiento en una silla que estaba cerca y la mire fijamente – Habla...

– Tenemos que ver el caso de Víctor –

Me paralice enseguida. Joder. Víctor. ¿Cómo decirle que nunca más lo íbamos a volver a ver? O al menos ella porque yo, ja, está claro que no es así. No tenía ni idea de como decirle sobre lo que había ocurrido con Víctor ni sobre la oscuridad que me llevo a hacerlo ni mucho menos sobre la locura que tuve. No tenía valor para hacerlo. Ellos habían buscado a una asesina... puede que no matara a Tatiana, pero mate a Víctor. Asesina.

– Seguramente no es importante – Mascullé.

– ¿Estás bien? – Me miro preocupada – Estás...

– Estoy bien, solo tengo hambre – Respondí con una sonrisa forzada – ¿Vamos a la cafetería?

Ella asintió lentamente y ambas salimos a un siguiente destino. En el transcurso del camino yo intentaba no pensar en Victor, pero era casi imposible, así que intentaba no demostrar que había algo mal. Joder. Yo lo mate. De no ser por Sonya y por Dimitri probablemente me habría matado a mí misma ese día. Sonya con su hechizo de compulsión que me calmo y Dimitri que me hizo ver que no estaba siendo yo misma cuando lo mate. Irónico viniendo de él.

Tras haber comprado una hamburguesa, Lissa decidió ir a la sala del trono. Como su guardiana me toco seguirla y protegerla, por suerte en el camino nadie podía quitarme mi hamburguesa.

– ¿Sabes que tanta chatarra hace mal? – Pregunto Lissa mirándome.

– ¿Sabes que no me importa? –

Ella rió entre dientes. Al llegar a la sala del trono me lamente haber arrojado a mis espaldas mi pobre hamburguesa por tener que ponerme en guardia enseguida. No esperaba ésto. Frente a mí se encontraba la amenaza más grande de todas. Victor Dashkov

– Más vale que tengas un buen médico porque cuando acabe contigo por hacer que tirara mi hamburguesa para pelear lo vas a necesitar – Apreté los puños con fuerza mientras mantenía a Lissa detrás de mí.

– Rose, ¿con quién hablas? –

Parpadeé un par de veces. Cuando mi mente se aclaro mi vista recorrió toda la sala observando claramente a nada más y nada menos que a Jill y a Emily. No había ningún Victor en la sala. Mire a Lissa quien se encontraba claramente confundida y luego a Jill que estaba algo asustada, probablemente pensando que se lo decía a ella.

– Joder – Mascullé. Mire la hamburguesa y luego a Jill – Ahm, lo siento, pensé que... ah olvidenlo

– Tal vez tú deberías ir a ver al médico – Lissa me miro preocupada colocando una mano en mi hombro, aunque podía ver un deje de diversión en su rostro.

– O la cafetería – Dije tristemente – Diablos...

Lissa había invitado a Jill y a su madre para hablar sobre el viaje que haríamos. Nuevamente me di cuenta de que yo era la última que lo sabía puesto que ellas ya estaban al tanto. La madre de Jill no consideraba buena idea dejarla ir, probablemente porque oficialmente solo iban a estar tres guardianes al servicio aunque tanto Eddie como yo, y sé es así, pensábamos que en cualquier momento entrabamos al juego.

Para Lissa no fue fácil descubrir que la "pequeña" Jill Mastrano era su ilegitima hermana perdida. El padre de Lissa, Eric Dragomir, había estado pasando por un mal momento, uno oscuro, al perder a su padre y se había ido en algo parecido a una escapada. Él estaba en las vegas cuando conoció a Emily Mastrano, la madre de Jill, ellos tuvieron algo así como una aventura, pero fue solo por el momento ya que el hombre realmente amaba a su esposa y en ese momento estaba tan devastado que no pensaba con claridad nada. De la aventura aquella, en las vegas (típico, ¿cierto?), Emily descubrió que estaba embarazada y se lo dijo a Eric. La pobre no sabía que se trataba de un Moroi de la realeza. Eric enviaba dinero en secreto con la cuenta de una mujer que los ayudaba a mantener "el secreto" secreto. Jill no sabía quien era su padre ya que Emily le mintió diciéndole que el hombre las había abandonado cuando no era así, ella supo la verdad hace poco y eso solo gracias a que Tatiana me dejo una carta (entregada por Ambrose después de morir) para que yo buscará al heredero ilegitimo de los Dragomir y Lissa tuviera una oportunidad en el consejo. Esa fue una aventura llena de peligros, en la cual me metí en muchos problemas, pero nada que no pueda controlar... salvo por Victor.

– ...realmente no creo que sea buena idea – La voz de Emily me saco de mis recuerdos. Ella se mantenía firme a la idea de que su hija de quince años fuera con nosotros. Tampoco me parecía que fuera la gran cosa, solo un montón de chicos en un campo, una cabaña intentando no meterse en problemas bajo la supervision de una seria madre, un apuesto Dios Ruso y una admirada guardiana. Hmm... pensándolo bien, sí parece ser para preocuparse, pero nada que Rose Hathaway no pueda controlar.

– Como dije, solo iremos a pasarla bien por una semana. Los guardianes Hathaway, Belikov y Petrov estarán allí para protegernos además claro de Rose y Eddie. Si Jill quiere no veo el por qué no puede venir –

Realmente no sé que me dio un escalofrió más grande, su seriedad o la forma "profesional" de hablar. Creo que la seriedad, Lissa siempre ha usado el término guardián seguido del apellido para referirse a un dhampir, a menos, claro, que hayamos estado en la escuela y sea un estudiante.

– Aún así... –

– Mamá – Jill sonrió – Estarán tres guardianes grandiosos, por no mencionar que Rose también estará allí

Me tensé un poco al ver la mirada molesta de Lissa. Mi deber era protegerla a ella, como guardiana, pero también a Jill ya que era su media hermana y aparte una Dragomir. En términos sencillos, mi deber es proteger a los Dragomirs, pero Lissa estaba primero que nadie, ya sea en mi mente o en la de ella. Necesita algo de tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que Jill es su hermana, pero sé que lo hará con el tiempo, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero lo hará.

La madre de Emily me miro fijamente. Preocupada.

– ¿Tú la cuidarás? –

– Ah bueno... – Quise decir que sí, pero la mirada de Lissa casi me mata – No veo por qué no, pero mi madre estará allí y ella realmente es buena. No creo que tengamos inconvenientes

Emily me miro no convencida de mi respuesta. Trague saliva intentando buscar otras palabras, adecuadas para Emily y Lissa, pero no encontré nada. Finalmente no me quedo de otra que acceder, claro que también le recordé que yo era la guardiana de Lissa, pero de todos modos iba a proteger a Jill de cualquier peligro.

– No tenías que hacerlo – Dijo molesta ella.

– Tú querías que ella fuera – Me defendí mientras caminaba detrás de ella a quién sabe dónde – Emily no la dejaría ir así que no me quedo de otra

– Uhg –

Sentí la ira de Lissa y eso me asusto. Fue como una ola de rabia que no abandonaba su cuerpo y mente, no la quería dejar pensar con claridad. De pronto me detuve de golpe al darme cuenta. No sentía la ira de Lissa porque se notara, sino porque parecía ser como si el vinculo estuviera presente. Ella me miro. Si llego a notarlo no lo demostró, pero mi expresión era clara: estupefacta.

– ¿Qué? – Exigió una respuesta.

Trague saliva – Deberías... deberías calmar la oscuridad

Ella me miro paralizada – ¿La sientes?

– Sí, wow, es como una ola de calor, solo que de rabia – Dije confundida – Lissa...

Ella trago saliva y eso me dio a entender que algo me estaba ocultando. Fruncí el ceño.

– No ha desaparecido el vinculo, ¿cierto? –

Su falta de respuesta casi era como una respuesta afirmativa para mí, pero de pronto me miro seria.

– Iré a mi habitación, deberías hacer lo mismo y descansar. Obviamente estás cansada y crees que el vinculo sigue presente cuando no es así –

Ella me miro seria, pero poco después sonrió. Trague saliva y asentí con la cabeza preocupada. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Estaba cansada y eso me hacía pensar que el vinculo entre nosotras aún estaba presente? Tal vez era eso. Con el accidente de Tasha, es decir, la bala y mi recuperación mi estado de ánimo ha estado normal, pero me he sentido un poco cansada, en especial con la pesadilla de Victor en mis sueños y caminando en la tierra. Probablemente solo estoy cansada y por eso pienso aquello.

– Probablemente tengas razón – Dije estupefacta – Aunque también tengo hambre

Lissa rió suavemente – Eso se puede arreglar – Coloco una mano en mi brazo – Descansa. Y es una orden de tu reina

– Como ordene Majestad – Sonreí divertida. Ella se alejo sin decirme nada más. Yo me quede ahí parada, levante la mirada a una ventana que estaba cerca de mí y luego suspire. ¿Realmente me lo estoy imaginando?

Decidí que mi hambre podía esperar a mañana así que me fui directo a mi habitación. Tan grande, espaciosa y lujosa. La misma en la cual me desperté luego de haber sido perforada por un arma de fuego. Estúpido. No me derriba un Strigoi, pero si un arma de fuego.

Me deje caer en el colchón de dos plazas con la vista en el techo. Preparándome para tomar una siesta, me gire para acurrucarme, pero mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo tome y luego observe un mensaje.

_Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero estoy en Tarasov. Te daré los detalles cuando vuelva, nos veremos mañana. Te amo. _

Torcí los labios confundida. ¿No había dicho Lissa que volvían en dos días? Bueno, no importa quizás fue una confusión. Si tengo a Dimitri un día antes entonces no veo problema alguno, aunque ahora me hace falta e calor de sus abrazos y el sabor de sus labios. Oh, santos cielos, necesitaba tenerlo conmigo ahora mismo.

Con el leve pensamiento de Dimitri besándome me quede dormida. Para cuando desperté fue por los rayos del sol. Me sorprendí bastante, pero en cuanto mire e reloj no pude evitar soltar un grito.

– ¡SANTOS CIELO! – Se suponía que era una siesta de dos horas como máximo, no siete horas. Eran la nueve de la mañana en el horario humano, es decir que debía ser un cerca de media noche en el horario Moroi. En realidad no sé, las matemáticas no van conmigo. Intente buscar mis posibilidades de que hacer, no tenía sueño así que estaba descartado, no tenía hambre así que también estaba descartado y mis amigos todos dormían así que eso también estaba descartado... ¿qué haré?

Escuche que alguien golpeó la puerta de mi habitación así que me levante con la esperanza de ver incluso a Adrian, pero no era nadie. En su lugaer una carta cayo del marco de la puerta. Busque con la mirada, pero no vi a nadie. Tome la carta y luego volví a mi cama.

– Rose – Tenía mi nombre, pero el no el del remitente. La pregunta era quién la mando. Abrí la carta y abrí mis ojos como platos al leerla. No era larga, apenas si era una linea, pero era la falta de escritura lo que casi me mata sino la información.

_Puede que no esté vivo, pero vive en tus pesadillas. Si crees que desaparecerá estás equivocada. VENGANZA_.

– Oh diablos – Trague saliva. Sin firma. Sin inicial. Sin nombre. Sin letras con lápiz. Solo tipeada. Solo una advertencia. Solo mi fin – ¿Qué diablos? ¿Esto es una broma?

No. Claro que no. Obviamente se estaba hablando de Victor en esta carta y solo conozco a una persona que pudiera haberla enviado: Robert Doru. No esperaba a que el hermano de Victor estuviera enviándome una amenaza, mucho menos sabiendo que obviamente yo era más fuerte que él. No es pro ser presumida, pero yo me tendría miedo si fuera él. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que soy yo quien tiene algo de miedo, aunque no sé por qué. Trague saliva y arrugue la carta en mis manos para luego meterla en un cajón. Intente no pensar en la carta y luego suspire pesadamente. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

No sé por qué, pero presentí que las cosas se saldrían de control más adelante, tenía ese presentimiento y no estaba equivocada. Al día siguiente recibí una carta un tanto similar, me recordó horriblemente a cuando Dimitri era Strigoi y me enviaba cartas advirtiéndome que vendría a por mí, solo que ahora no es él sino el hermano de Victor. Victor, un hombre que yo mate, tío de Lissa, un demente. Sí. Las cosas se complicaban.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ha sido mi primer capítulo, algo corto, pero pienso que ha estado bueno, ¿no? Uhg de verdad espero que sí porque cuando lo escribí tenía el presentimiento de que le ha faltado algo, pero si es así entonces lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Quiero decirles que espero que les haya gustado y que se tomen la molestia de leerlo, además de que al inició hay una advertencia que habla sobre POV. Básicamente es un recordatorio en todos mis fics, pero centralizaré más en el POV de Rose, aunque los demás los pondré también, pero no tanto.

De nuevo, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: La pesadilla

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Después de que Lissa fuera coronada reina las cosas parecen ir bien hasta que misteriosamente Rose recibe una amenaza de Robert por la muerte de su hermano. Cuando las cosas para ella no podrían empeorar descubre que el fantasma de Victor la atormenta y no solo eso, el vinculo entre Lissa y Rose podría no haber desaparecido. Ahora Rose deberá descubrir todos los secretos que se ocultan a la vista y a la vez proteger a Lissa de los Strigoi e incluso de Robert.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 2:

La pesadilla

.: Rose :.

Un leve, pero agradable besó a la altura de mi oreja me hizo sonreír sin y necesidad de abrir los ojos yo ya sabía quien era el culpable de haberme despertado. ¿Quejarme? Oh no, claro que no. Estaba demasiado complacida de sentir esos labios sobre mi piel que no me importaba haber sido despertada de mi sueño placentero y descansador.

– _Roza_, despierta – Un suave acento ruso me susurra a mi oído – _Roza, _ya es hora de levantarse

Gemí de mala gana mientras intentaba acurrucarme a la cama con la idea de que aferrándome a las sabanas no podrían levantarme. Su risa resonó suavemente cerca de mi oído.

– _Roza..._ –

– Déjame dormir – Presione mis parpados con más fuerza.

– Venga, hay que levantarse. Llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo y ya es hora –

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me moví de forma que sin tener que levantarme el rostro de Dimitri estaba a solo pocos centímetros del mío. Le sonreí levemente antes de sentir la presión de sus labios sobre los míos. Era un besó dulce, suave y cálido.

– Vamos, nos esperan abajo – Sonrió levemente. Se encontraba sentado en mi cama con ambas manos apoyadas en la cama de modo que me dejaba acorralada en ella.

– ¿Dónde está Lissa? –

– Ella despertó mucho antes que tú – Rió divertido – Ya levántate _Roza_, nos esperan para el almuerzo

Nuevamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Esa calidez, esa suavidad, ese sabor... todo era... espera.. ¿¡ALMUERZO!?

– ¿Cómo que almuerzo? – Me separé bruscamente y me senté alterada – ¿Qué hay del desayuno?

Dimitri me sonrió levemente – Te has quedado dormida y te lo has perdido – Con un ademan me indico el reloj de la mesa de noche. Lo mire sorprendida.

– Me he perdido la comida más importante del día – Dije sorprendida – Oh diablos. No puede ser cierto, yo tengo que desayunar

– Calma glotoncita, almorzarás –

– Primero: no me llames así. Y segundo: ¿cómo quieres que me calme? – Pregunte de mala gana – No voy a almorzar, quiero mi desayuno

Dimitri rió entre dientes y se puso en pie. Yo lo mire de mala gana, obviamente no iba a poder hacer nada. No puede ser que me haya perdido mi preciado desayuno, bueno, al menos me queda el almuerzo y a cena. Obligada me cambie de ropa, pero me negué a salir de la habitación sin un desayuno.

– Vamos Rose, nos esperan – Rió divertido por la actitud infantil que había tenido – Si tienes hambre comerás en el almuerzo

– Probablemente me asquee por ver a los alimentadores – Rodé los ojos.

– Vinieron cuando dormías – Gruñí nuevamente. Rápidamente eche un vistazo en la habitación. Lissa tenía todo tan ordenado, incluso ha ordenado mi desorden de anoche. ¿Qué le pasa?

– Si tienes tanta hambre, ¿por qué no bajas sólo? – Pregunte mirando mi tentadora almohada.

– Porque tu madre dijo que ya era de que despertarás y aparte no te dejaré – Se encogió de hombros.

Mi madre. ¿Mi madre? ¡Mi madre! Claro, ya recuerdo. Rayos, me desoriente un poco. Era nuestro tercer día en la cabaña de campo para unas "vacaciones" que Lissa había querido tanto. Eso explica por que mi habitación estaba ordenada, comparto habitación con ella.

– Vamos Rose – Dimitri me extendió la mano. Sonreí levemente y la acepte, pero tras haber cruzado esa puerta enseguida me detuve.

– Desayuno –

Él rodó los ojos y sin que me diera cuenta hizo un movimiento rápido que le permitió acorralarme en la pared con ambas manos sujetas por las suyas a la altura de su rostro. Me sonrió divertido, como si esperara sorprenderme y lo cierto es que sí lo hizo.

– Almuerzo –

– Desayuno –

Dimitri me sonrió de una forma un poco malicioso. Seguí pidiendo mi desayuno y para callarme Dimitri me besó con intensidad. Le correspondí el besó olvidando que había estado hambrienta hasta hace solo dos segundos. Si tenía hambre ahora, no era por comida, era por besarlo. Ese beso intenso comenzó a tornarse demasiado apasionado, juro que si no fuera porque una voz se aclaro la garganta ya me habría llevado devuelta al señor perfecto a la habitación.

– Oh siento interrumpir – Mire gire a la derecha para poder ver a quien me había hablado, aunque por su voz ya sabía ya que era Lissa. Me miro con una sonrisa sonrojada de haber interrumpido, Dimitri enseguida tosió mientras me soltaba y tomaba una postura un poco más seria. Lo mire divertida y luego a Lissa.

– Hey, por favor dime que es mentira lo del almuerzo –

– ¿Qué? – Me miro confundida. A mi lado Dimitri rió entre dientes, pero no dijo nada – Chicos, Adrian se está impacientando y Alberta se niega a que empecemos sin ella. Gracias a Dios Dimitri que lograste sacarla de la cama, ahora vamos a comer

– ¿Desayuno? – Pregunte esperanzada.

– Almuerzo – Respondió Dimitri divertido.

Gruñí al ver que Lissa había asentido. Me perdí el desayuno. Nada puede ser peor. Tuve que aguantarme las bromas sin humor de Adrian, que obviamente seguía enojado conmigo por lo de Dimitri, aún no sé como es que vino si tan enojado estaba. El almuerzo... eh, estuvo bien, aunque hubiera sido mejor con mi desayuno en mi estomago en lugar de sin él.

Nos encontrabamos en la casa de campo a una hora de la corte. Era una cabaña de dos pisos muy sencilla y hermosa, grande también. En la primera planta a la derecha de la puerta de la entrada se encontraba un sillón viejo, cómodo, que se encontraba junto a otros dos sillones, enfrente una chimenea con la leña quemada. Encima había una pequeña barra muy parecida a una cornisa, pero contenía unos objetos. Detrás del sofá estaba el comedor, en donde estábamos nosotros, una mesa grande con las suficientes sillas para cada uno de nosotros, y a la derecha estaba la cocina. Una mesa nos separaba. Al lado de la cocina estaba la pared que la dividía de las escaleras. En la planta de arriba se encontraban las habitaciones y mi madre con Alberta se preocuparon de dividirlas. La estúpida regla de mi madre de nada de mixtos me tenía aún molesta, pero bueno, ya no importa. Veamos, las habitaciones quedaron así: Lissa y yo compartíamos una; Dimitri y Christian otra; Eddie y Adrian; Mia y Jill; Mi madre y Alberta.

Supongo que la regla de mi madre se refiere a una precaución de relaciones sexuales, eso o querer evitar un embarazo. Honestamente era lo que menos me preocupaba ya que prefería mil veces tener que despertarme en los brazos en Dimitri y perderme el desayuno a no tener a Dimitri, pero si mi desayuno y honestamente... hoy apenas si lo tuve a él. Realmente dormí como oso, Mia no mentía, ni siquiera escuche a Lissa despertarse y salir ni a Dimitri cuando entro.

Luego del desayuno yo estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la leña quemada abrazada a las rodillas y con el mentón apoyado. Lissa, por su parte, estaba con Christian en el campo. Era de día, obviamente ellos no iban a durar mucho tiempo allí afuera, pero apenas era el atardecer, en pocas horas anochecería y no importaría de todos modos.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Levante la mirada y vi a mi madre tomar asiento a mi lado con una taza en las manos – ¿Quieres? Es chocolate, Mia lo ha hecho

– No tengo hambre – Negué con la cabeza.

– Que extraño, estoy segura de haberte escuchado quejar de no haber desayunado –

No respondí. Nuevamente mi mente vaga en la tercera nota de Robert. No quería decir nada para no preocupar a nadie y mucho menos a mi madre y Lissa, pero realmente no sé si yo iba a poder resistir eso. Cuando no respondí ella me miro preocupada.

– Rose... –

– ¿Abe va a venir? – Intente cambiar de tema, pues sabía que preguntaría que sucede. Mi madre y yo no eramos unidas, al menos no demasiado, pero está más que claro que la situación en nosotras había mejorado desde el año pasado. Ahora podíamos pasar un tiempo en una habitación juntas sin querer matarnos la una a la otra, eso es algo bueno. No sé que habrá sido, pero por un lado me alegra aquello.

– No – Negó con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo – ¿Quieres que venga?

Guarde silenció. Abe aquí... no, no parecía la mejor idea.

– ¿Tiene cosas que hacer, no? – Sonreí levemente – Es un mafioso con negocios ilegales

Abe. Mi ahora conocido padre. Dieciocho años sin saber de él, por Dios, eso debe ser un récord. Al menos para Jill fueron quince, eso son tres años menos, pero yo... bueno, ni que fuera la gran cosa ahora.

– ¿Qué está mal? – Pregunto ella con un tono suave, inusual en ella.

– Nada – Cerré mis ojos suavemente – Sigo cabreada porque no desayune – En parte no era mentira, pero no era la gran cosa – Y ya me está dando hambre

– Realmente eres un barril sin fondo – Rió ella entre dientes antes de beber un poco – Deberíamos encender la leña

Mire hacia la ventana y negué con la cabeza – Aún hay sol, me pregunto si a las criatura de la noche se les ocurrira jugar afuera hasta tarde – Sonreí al ver a Jill jugando con Adrian a la pelota. Hicieron un equipo doble: chicas vs chicos y aunque Lissa no estaba muy de acuerdo decidió aceptar. Un momento... ¿Cómo sé yo que Lissa no está de acuerdo? Diablos, esas sensaciones de nuevo. Debe ser a que estuve tanto tiempo con el vinculo que probablemente se me hace mucho más sencillo reconocer el estado de animo de Lissa.

– ¿Criatura de la noche? –

– Ah lo siento, es el termino de Sydney – Sonreí levemente – Lo uso para molestarla cuando estaba conmigo, pero ella ya no está aquí

– Oh sí, tu padre se encargo de eso – Me estremecí un poco. ¿Se encargo? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso le hizo daño? Espero que no, no soportaría saber que por mi culpa Sydney tiene problemas. Probablemente Adrian tiene razón, solo me preocupo por mis asuntos sin importar a costa de quien lo hago – Oh no te preocupes. Hizo que le devolvieran su trabajo en Nueva Orlean's, claro que también pidió que tuviera algo así como un reconocimiento por haberte ayudado a demostrar que eras inocente y además de ayudarte a encontrar a Jill, una Dragomir perdida

– Él... – Trague saliva – ¿Él no le va a cobrar eso como favor?

– No, era como una recompensa nada más – Sonrió levemente mi madre. Eso me tranquilizo, al menos Sydney estaba bien.

Quería estar con Dimitri ahora, pero él se encontraba montando guardia con Alberta fuera de la cabaña así que no podía. Suspire pesadamente y luego mire a mi madre confundida. Ella estaba aquí y no montando guardia, a menos que lo haya hecho de día, lo cual no sería de extrañar. Dos dhampirs en guardia de noche era mucho más seguro que uno de día ya que los Strigoi no atacan de día por el sol.

– Debería estar entrenando – Dije mirandola con una sonrisa – ¿No tenemos un salón de entrenamiento? Seguro que Eddie querrá combatir conmigo

Mi madre me miro seria.

– ¿No quieres que lo hagayo mejor? –

Trague saliva nerviosa. Una pelea con ella. ¡NUNCA EN LA VIDA! La primera, única y última vez que pelee contra ella termine en la enfermería con un ojo morado por haberla insultado y ella lo hizo a posta. No pienso arriesgarme de nuevo y mucho menos sabiendo que hay un sexy guardián aquí.

– No quiero terminar con el ojo morado – Me levante del sofá y busque a Eddie con la mirada, pero me detuve en seco al ver a Victor sonriéndome. Trague saliva y sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza repitiéndome a mi misma que él estaba muerto, el vinculo entre Lissa y yo no existe, no estoy besada por las sombra y sobre todo... no veo fantasmas.

– Rose, ¿te sientes bien? – Me gire a la entrada y fruncí el ceño. Lissa me miraba agitada, como si supiera que algo iba mal puesto que se veía angustiada. Pude sentir que realmente estaba preocupada, angustiada y sobre todo nerviosa por algo.

– Iba a ver a Eddie – Dije simplemente – Ah, pensé que jugaban afuera

– Ah sí, pero ya me aburrí así que iba a darme una ducha. Los demás siguieron con su juego – Dijo Lissa con una mueca molesta porque Christian hubiera preferido estar jugando con Jill y Adrian que estar con ella.

– Oye basta – Dije molesta cosa que llamo la atención de Lissa, mi madre y de Mia que venia bajando.

– ¿Con qué? – Pregunto Lissa confundida.

La mire confundida también.

– Nada –

Los celos. Ella estaba celosa y yo lo sabía sin necesidad de verla. ¿Por qué?

– Iré a tumbarme, creo que estar aquí sin hacer nada me vuelve loca. ¿Mencione alguna vez que me volví claustrofobica? Tal vez lo mejor es salir de aquí, sí, es mejor eso, iré a trotar – Salí de la cabaña rápidamente. Me sentía alterada por alguna razón y como no sabía la razón iba a culpar a Victor.

– Hey, Rose – Alzó la mano Jill – ¿Quieres jugar?

Mire a la niña fijamente por unos segundos y luego la ignore. Recuerdo que hay un lago cerca, a unos pocos metros al sur así que decidí ir. La brisa que sopla cerca de ese lago iba a tranquilizarme y a despejar mi mente de mis problemas y confusiones. No pienses más en tonterías.

Me senté a la orilla del lago y respire hondo.

– ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila? – Escuche aquel acento ruso que me encantaba tanto – Eso debe ser un récord. Tres días sin hacer nada

Reí entre dientes – Hey Camarada, pensé que estabas de turno

Dimitri no respondió, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió – Vimos que ignoraste a Jill con una expresión de angustia, vine a ver que sucedió. Janine está cubriéndome

– Janine – Musite.

– ¿Celosa? – Pregunto riendo entre dientes. Lo mire como si estuviera loco y eso le saco una carcajada.

– Pensé que hablabas enserio – Me reí mientras lo abrazaba. ¿Celosa yo? Eso ni en sueños y mucho menos de mi madre. No porque se la llame por su nombre de pila significa que sea algo como para que estén involucrados, no que horror, solo son... ahm... ¿amigos? Mi madre acepto mi relación con él, le pareció extraño, pero la acepto y mi padre... oh Dios, no quiero ni recordar todas las amenazas y advertencias que le dio.

– Yo hablaba enserio – Sonrió – Y valió la pena

Me reí un poco y luego lo rodeé con mis brazos. Dimitri me sonrió divertido y luego... me perdí en un besó. Nuevamente sentía ese sabor que caracterizaba a Dimitri, uno que no tenía una descripción solo por ser él. Pensar lo mucho que lo amaba me hacía sentir en el cielo. Dimitri suavemente se dejo caer de espalda en la hierba mientras nos besábamos. La postura no era incomoda, yo estaba sobre él con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros y Dimitri me rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos mientras besábamos con pasión.

– Ejem – Me separé de él y levante la cabeza levemente con las manos aún apoyadas en sus hombros.

– Hey – Sonreí algo nerviosa. Mi madre estaba frente a nosotros cruzada de brazos.

– Va a oscurecer. No me respondes el celular y pensé que te sucedió algo – Me miro preocupada, otra cosa inusual.

– Puedo cuidarme sola – Le recordé – Además Dimitri está aquí...

Ella me miro, pero no respondió. Por un momento pensé que lo que ella quería era realmente interrumpir mi tiempo con mi novio, pero luego me di cuenta de que sinceramente estaba preocupada por mí. Mi celular no había sonado aunque... oh esperen, se me ha quedado en la habitación y está en silencio, eso explica todo. Aunque mi boca como siempre arruino todo.

– Tal vez deberías preocuparte por proteger a los Moroi en lugar de mí – Pude ver un destello de furia en sus ojos.

* * *

.: Lissa :.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras Mia me miraba estupefacta. Intente no pensar en lo que acababa de confesarle, pero me era casi imposible. Ella no dijo nada por unos minutos. Sentada en la cama de Rose parecía meditar en lo que acababa de decirle.

– Mia, tienes que prometerlo – Hable con la voz temblorosa.

– Yo... yo no entiendo – Me miro sorprendida – ¿Cómo paso?

– No lo sé – Negué con la cabeza – Para mí también es un misterio, pero pensamos que es mejor no decirle a Rose

– ¿No decirle? Ella ya lo está notando – Dijo alarmada – Tú has visto como se puso hoy, obviamente está pensando en que se vuelve loca

– No se volverá loca. Ella no lo sabrá – Dije con firmeza – Rose ya me protegió durante mucho tiempo y ahora es mi turno de protegerla a ella

– Sí, pero... –

– ¡UHG! – La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y pude ver a Rose enojada. Nos miro molesta y sin decir nada más se dirigió al baño para luego dar un portazo con fuerza. Mire a Mia preocupada y le murmure pidiendo que por favor guardará el secreto a lo que ella acepto a regañadientes.

– Ehm Rose – Golpeé suavemente la puerta del baño – ¿Estás bien?

Probablemente la pregunta estaba mal. Yo sé que ella estaba enojada, demasiado enojada y a la vez se sentía culpable, pero no puedo entender porque. La puerta del baño se abrió y la vi salir con el cabello mojado y un rostro demasiado enojado.

– Uhg de todas las personas del mundo, de todos enserio yo tengo la peor suerte – Se quejo. Se cruzo de brazos. Miro a Mia – Fuera de mi cama

– Hey, tranquila – Rió Mia – ¿Qué te paso?

– ¿Qué qué me paso? – Eso la irritó. Trague saliva y retrocedí preocupada – ¡Mi madre paso!

– Más especifica por favor – Dije sentándome en mi cama nuevamente.

– Bueno, estaba en el lago con Dimitri... mmm... haciendo cosas cuando ella se apareció – Se sentó en su cama en forma de meditación cruzada de brazos – Primero pensé que ella solo había ido para interrumpir, luego pensé que estaba preocupada y al final... Metí la pata, nos peleamos, como siempre, y...

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunte temiendo lo peor.

Rose trago saliva y me miro culpable. No lo había notado antes y probablemente nunca lo hubiera antes, pero... es como si estuviera vulnerable. Rose no es así, es la persona más fuerte que conozco y ahora se notaba tan vulnerable, tan pequeña.

– Creo que tengo una boca grande – Ahora volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Maldijo por lo bajo y luego se dejo caer de espaldas. Mia, quien aún estaba su lado sentada, la miro divertida.

– Puede ser, pero no dices cosas malas sin una intensión – Intento reconforarla, pero sé que no funciono – ¿Qué paso luego?

– ¿Recuerdas como termine con el ojo morado? – Asentí lentamente. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Rose insulto a su madre diciéndole un par de cosas que no debería, sobre su padre, quien entonces ella no lo conocía así que entones los insultos parecían buenos, para ella, pero a posta su madre la golpeó en el ojo mientras practicaban.

– Ay Dios, no lo hiciste – Dije preocupada.

– Tenía que... – Gimió escondiendo la mirada en sus manos – Ella comenzó y no iba a dejar que me ganará

– ¿Y no te moreteo el ojo? – Pregunto Mia sorprendida. Hice una mueca pensando que tal vez eso no era lo mejor, es decir, preguntar aquello.

– Hey, yo solo dije un par de cosas y ella se lo tomo a mal. No es mi culpa – Miro a Mia y luego mascullo algo que me dio a entender que solo lo hizo para defenderse, aunque el tono que uso no fue bueno.

– Bueno Hathaway – Mire a Mia esperando saber que iba a decirle – Ve el lado positivo. Tu madre aún estará ahí por ti

Sentí una punzada y sé que Rose también la sintió. La madre de mía había muerto por un Strigoi en un ataque. Ella había estado deprimida, lo que es raro, nosotras eramos enemigas mortales y hasta este incidente recién comenzamos a ser amigas. La pandilla de criaturas de la noche como le dice Rose. Creo que es una broma con la Alquimista. Pero, volviendo al tema, Mia tiene razón. Peleadas o no, Rose siempre va a tener a su madre consigo para apoyarla y al igual que Mia podía entender el dolor de perder a alguien. Mis padres.

– Lissa – Me miro Rose, sorprendida. Trague saliva. Ella lo sintió.

Justo cuando pensé que Rose iba a decir algo más la puerta se abrió. Me sobre salte un poco, pero me tranquilicé al ver a Adrian. Estaba tan preocupada por Rose que ni siquiera lo sentí venir.

– Solo tú entrarías sin tocar – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

Pude notar, por la expresión de Adrian, que no estaba de humor para una broma. Él miro fijamente a Rose que no lo estaba mirando, creo que tenía la mente volando en algún lado de por allí. Me mordí el labio inferior queriendo saber la razón por la que estaba Adrian aquí, sé que en cuanto Rose se de cuenta la tensión crecerá.

– Su aura – Dijo Adrian mirando a Rose sorprendido.

La mire confundida, pero enseguida sentí como si la oscuridad nuevamente, como antes, la estuviera absorbiendo y ella no se daba cuenta. Eso era más sorprendente aún. Me asuste enseguida y la sacudí con fuerza, enseguida ella volvió a la realidad y me miro confundida.

– Rose... – Dije sintiendo mi corazón salirse – Dios, me asustaste

Ella se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos suavemente y se dejo caer de espaldas en su cama nuevamente. Tanto Mia como Adrian me miraron de una forma desaprobadora. Claro que ellos estaban en contra de lo que ocultaba, pero si tenían algo de racionamiento entonces no le dirían nada. ¡Hasta Dimitri se lo oculta!

Adrian abandono la habitación y también lo hizo Mia. Una vez que me quede a solas intente buscar un tema de conversación que no hiciera que Rose se preocupará demasiado.

– ¿Y... Cómo estuvo el paseo con Dimitri? –

– ¿Paseo? – Pregunto confundida. Se sentó en la cama y me miro.

– Dijiste que estabas con él –

– Oh sí – Sonrió – Estuvo bien... hasta que ella interrumpió

Trague saliva.

– Rose, será mejor que te calmes – Dije preocupada – No me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo

– ¿Sintiendo? – Me miro alterada – ¿Cómo que sintiendo? ¿El vinculo?

– No – Dije – Tu hostilidad por tu madre

– Ah – Se tranquilizo un poco – ¿Crees que odia la idea de que salga con Dimitri?

Fruncí el ceño.

– A cualquiera le molestaría que una alumna salga con su profesor – Me crucé de brazos mirándola molesta.

– Ay por favor. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir molesta? Ya te lo dije, no podía contarte – Se quejo algo indignada – Se suponía que era un secreto

– Y yo podía haberlo guardado bien – Dije ofendida – Además te hubieras ahorrado todos mis intentos por conseguirte un novio

– Uhg con novio secreto o sin no tenías que intentar buscarme un novio – Dijo de mala gana.

– Yo quería que fueras feliz – Me encogí de hombros mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente. Sentí un almohada en mi cara y cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Rose sonreírme maliciosamente. Rápidamente le devolví el almohadón golpeándola en la cara y en cosa de segundos una pelea se inició.

Por un instante sentí que mi edad se había reducido a diez de la nada. Cuando Rose y yo eramos más pequeñas solíamos jugar de la misma forma sin preocuparnos por nada, sin pensar en las peleas ni en los problemas amorosos ni mucho menos... nuestro problema con el vinculo y el espíritu. Solo nosotras dos jugando y riendo como dos niñas pequeñas.

Me acerque a ella a toda velocidad, pero ella siempre, _siempre_, iba a ser más rápida que yo y gracias a eso logro esquivarme con rapidez y golpearme con la almohada en la espalda. Caí en su cama y enseguida la golpeé. Pronto las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas que llamaron la atención. Nuestra puerta estaba cerrada y nadie sabía que sucedía aquí dentro, solo que nosotras dos peleábamos.

Luego de que una almohada de Rose me derribará ella se puso en pie en la cama y alzó los brazos al techo gritando que era la mejor peleadora del mundo, pero tan rápido como subió, cayo. La golpeé en la zona de atrás de las rodillas y al doblar las rodillas cayo al suelo. Me preocupe un poco porque se hubiera hecho daño, pero se puso en pie tan rápido que me golpeó con una almohada.

– Hey, hey, hey – Nuestra pelea fue interrumpida por la voz de Christian. Rose y yo nos dejamos caer en mi cama llena de risas mientras la multitud había entrado en la habitación para ver que estaba sucediendo.

– Wow, que desastre – Comentó Jill.

Una vez que logramos respirar Rose se encogió de hombros restandole importancia al desastre que causamos. Ella se puso en pie para poder levantarse de la cama, pero nuevamente cayo al suelo luego de que la golpeara con la almohada.

– Te lo merecías, señora reina del mundo – Dije riendo suavemente. Rose me miro con una expresión vengativa y antes de poder hacer algo para atacarme su rostro paso a estar en alerta. Todos nos preocupamos. Yo esperaba, por los cielos, que Rose no haya tenido esa sensación en el estómago que dice que le advierte de los Strigoi.

– Rose, ¿qué está mal? – Pregunto Dimitri preocupado.

– Todo – Dijo seria mientras se ponía en pie – Algo malo está sucediendo

– ¿Son Strigois? – Pregunte preocupada.

– No, mucho peor – Dijo ella mirándome con una expresión sombría. Temblé un poco y Christian se me acerco preocupado, pero con esa mirada de "no dejaré que te hagan daño". Rose apretó los puños y me miro seria, sombría, cosa que me asusto.

– Rose... –

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunto su madre preparada para sacar su estaca.

– Tengo hambre – Murmuro por lo bajo.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Todo en la habitación se sumió en un silencio y Rose me miro con una expresión infantil y divertida. Apreté una almohada con fuerza y la golpeé en la cara con tanta fuerza que llego a caer de espaldas en la cama mientras reía a carcajadas.

– Eres una idiota – Suspire aliviada – Me asustaste

– A todos – Comentó Jill aún asustada.

– Ay perdón – Dijo Rose levantándose de la cama y corriendo fuera de la habitación. Pude sentir que el haber tenido nuestra pelea de almohadas hizo que optará por una personalidad despreocupada e infantil, pero sé que en cualquier momento volverá a ser temeraria y peligrosa. Eso es lo que más temo.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Lo sentí. Lo sentí. Lo sentí. No fue mi imaginación, estaba aquí, realmente estaba aquí. Victor. Apreté mi puño contra la pared luego de haberme detenido en el penúltimo escalón para llegar a la primera planta. Mi vista estaba fija en el suelo. Recordando como sentí la presencia de Victor en nuestra habitación hace tan solo unos minutos. Si no quería preocupar a nadie lo mejor era mentir. Aunque sí tengo hambre, pero el punto aquí es que no solo él estaba allí... Mason... Tatiana. Los fantasmas están allí nuevamente.

Entre en la cocina y saque lo necesario para poder hacerme un sándwich, pero mi mente aún divaga en lo que había sucedido. No podía quitarme de la mente la idea de que Victor estaba allí y no precisamente por Lissa, estaba allí por mí. Lo sé, lo siento dentro de mí. Shadow-Kissed. Nada más que eso.

– Rose – Mire hacia la entrada de la cocina, el marco más bien ya que no había puerta y el mesón dejaba visible el living – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – Sonreí levemente – Camarada, ¿cocinamos pizza?

– No lo creo – Negó con la cabeza, serio – Rose, ¿qué te molesta?

Mire a Dimitri fijamente y luego camine a la isla de la cocina dejando el pan y los ingredientes en ella. Luego mire a Dimitri.

– Hey, enserio que no es nada – Sonreí – Estoy bien. Te dije, tengo hambre

Me miro dudoso. Obviamente no estaba convencido de que así sea.

– _Roza,_ por favor –

Me mordí el labio inferior al oír mi nombre en ruso. Trague saliva. Intente no caer.

– Camarada, enserio – Sonreí levemente – Tengo hambre y si no haremos pizza me haré un sándwich

Él me miro fijamente en silencio. Apenas si parecía que estaba respirando. Pase una mano por su rostro, entonces note que apenas reacciono y que había estado pensativo. Sonreí levemente y mire el sofá.

– Podemos dejar de lado la comida e ir a acurrucarnos en el sofá – Dije sonriendo.

– Dudo que quieras dejarla de lado – Rió suavemente.

– Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a correr – Sonreí levemente tomándolo de la mano. Dimitri no puso objeción al desastre en la cocina, encendió la leña y nos sentamos frente a la fogata. Me acurruque con cuidado en su pecho con las piernas flectadas en el sofá. Dimitri me sujetaba con fuerza en un hombro, casi como si tuviera miedo de algo, pero es imposible, ¿no?

El ambiente era cálido gracias al fuego. El sofá bastante cómodo, tenía colores verdes que casi parecían de militar, pero es lo de último. Frente a nosotros había una pequeña mesa de centro que nos separaba de la chimenea y debajo de ella una alfombra color burdeo. Los El suelo, por supuesto, era de madera y las paredes también. Bastante rustico salvo por los muebles. Lo único aburrido es que no había televisor ni wifi.

Cerré los ojos suavemente al sentir la mano de Dimitri enredarse en mi cabello, peinandolo suavemente.

– ¿No tienes que estar de turno? – Pregunte. Aunque no quería que se fuera sé que era inevitable, él había prometido que también iba a estar cuidándonos así que Eddie y yo no deberíamos preocuparnos. Pero tanto como él, sé que es imposible no hacerlo. Dimitri, por su parte, no respondió y solo me acerco más a él.

_Victor me miraba fijamente con una expresión maliciosa, en comparación con otros fantasmas que me miraban tristes, creo que él realmente muerto o vivo no cambiaría para nada. Intente retroceder, pero a mi alrededor todo había desaparecido. Era como un maldito encierro. Yo no era claustrofobica hasta que pase unos días en la maldita presión por culpa de Tasha. Realmente me lo había pasado muy mal._

_Intente no pensar en la claustrofobia y comencé a caminar por la oscuridad a tientas en busca de una luz, algo que me saque de aquí._

_– Diablos – Dije entre dientes al ver que nuevamente Victor se ponía en mi camino. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba nuevamente. Intente voltear y nuevamente estaba ahí. Por donde miraba aparecía.  
_

_– ¿Qué diablos quieres Victor? – Exigí saber con toda la rabia del mundo. Él cambio su expresión de maliciosa a triste, apunto a su corazón lentamente. Ésto me hizo recordar a Andre, el hermano mayor de Lissa, quien me había apuntado en la misma zona una vez. Yo pude deducir que él quería que yo volviera al mundo de los muertos. Me había escapado de la muerte una segunda vez y supongo que es razón suficiente para que los muertos me odien, sin embargo hasta ahora no había tenido ningún problema con eso. ¿Por qué?_

_– ¡NO VOLVERÉ! – Grite desesperada mientras comenzaba a correr. Por primera vez el miedo comenzó a invadirme, no recordaba esa sensación desde que lo mate, pero, joder, sentirlo nuevamente era horrible. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Mis defensas... mis defensas estaban bajas. _

_Victor me cortó el camino y todo se volvió de luz nuevamente. La escena se remontaba a la vez que mate a Victor. Lo vi, lo vi, ahí estaba yo persiguiéndolo, lanzandolo contra la pared, nublada por la oscuridad y al final... matándolo. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato. Haberlo sentido era una cosa y verlo era otra. Apreté los puños con la intensión de irme de allí, pero una pared llena de fantasmas me lo impidió. Pronto todos ellos estabas rodeándome en un circulo y cada uno apuntaba a su pecho. Todos a la puerta._

_Extrañamente escuche un cacarear horrible, busque con la mirada y vi allí a una gallina negra que me sonreía maliciosamente. No sé a que se debía, pero no dejaba de cacarear y me estaba destrozando los oídos._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté en medio de la cama con la respiración agitada. Una pesadilla. Solo eso. Una pesadilla. Espere a calmarme un poco y tome un reloj para ver que hora era. 6 AM de día. Nuestra noche. Le eche una rápida mirada a la habitación y pude ver que no estaba en la que compartía con Lissa. Más bien está tenía escrito hombre por todos lados, las paredes pintadas de un celeste casi azul, dos camas. Una de ellas estaba vacía y parecía que no la habían ocupado en toda la noche, aunque apenas había comenzado nuestra noche.

Volteé mi izquierda y vi a Dimitri dormido a mi lado. ¿Qué paso con la estúpida regla de mi madre? O mejor aún, me gustaría saber cómo diablos llegue aquí si estaba en el sofá. Esperen, ¿dormí toda la noche? Eso significa que tengo el horario humano. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?

Un cacareo. Mire hacia la ventana enojada. Había una maldita gallina que me había despertado y si mal no recuerdo hace dos noches, la primera vez que dormimos en esta estúpida cabaña también me mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Intente volver a dormir un poco, pero esa estúpida gallina me estaba estorbando. Apreté mis puños contra mis oídos y gruñí enojada. Salí de la habitación enojada.

– Juro que ahora si me las pagará – Dije entre dientes golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Al llegar abajo salí de la casa y pose la vista en el horizonte intentando buscar el cacarear.

– No me sorprende que ya hayas despertado – Escuche la inconfundible voz de mi madre – Dormiste toda la noche

La mire fijamente.

– Si, me quede dormida – Dije molesta. Nuevamente la escuche y volví a buscar con la mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¿De dónde viene el cacareo? – Pregunte de mala gana.

– Imagino que de la granja que está cerca – Dijo ella bebiendo un poco de algo, creo que es café.

Una granja. Supongo que tiene sentido debido a que estábamos en el campo. Pero nada justifica que esa maldita gallina me haya despertado. Busque con la mirada un objeto y sonreí al encontrar una pala. La tome en mis manos y luego salí en busca de esa gallina.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto mi madre sin moverse de su puesto de guardia.

– De cacería – Dije fríamente mientras seguía el estúpido cacarear.

Camine unos metros y logre encontrar al plumifero que me había despertado. Allí estaba, parado sobre una valla aún cacareando. Con una gran cresta roja en la cabeza y plumas color café por el cuello, al llegar al pecho tomaban un color parecido al negro mezclado con verde oscuro y en la cola negra con verde.

– Muy bien gallina, me has despertado por última vez – Alcé la pala.

– Eso no es una gallina – Dijo mi madre a mis espaldas – Es un gallo

Parpadeé un par de veces y sacudí la cabeza – ¿Qué importa? Ese cerebro de pollo me ha despertado por dos noches seguidas y ya no lo soporto. Creo que podría encerrarla y así poder comer los huevos que saque, sí eso podría hacer

– Es un gallo – Repitió mi madre divertida – No te dará huevos

– Janine no ayudes – Dije mirando fijamente a la gallina. Me lancé contra ella, pero de un saltó se alejo – ¡HEY, VUELVE AQUÍ GALLINA!

– Gallo –

– ¡Es igual! – Dije de mala gana.

* * *

.: Christian :.

Me reí entre dientes al ver a Rose terminar su trampa para el gallo aunque ella está convencida de que es una gallina. Sé que le encantaba la biología, pero la pregunta es si realmente prestaba atención en clases. Apenas eran la siete de la tarde y el sol se escondería pronto. Ella no había dormido nada de día, solo lo hizo de noche. Me parece que comenzará a acostumbrarse al horario humano en lugar del vampirico.

– Hey – Escuche la suave voz de Lissa – ¿Qué sucede?

Ella apenas había despertado, lo note, pero sonreía suavemente sentándose a mi lado en la entrada de la cabaña, justo en las escaleras. Todos estábamos afuera observando el quinto intento de Rose por intentar capturar el gallo, al parecer ya se sabe quien es más listo.

– Rose intenta atrapar un gallo – Reí divertido – Es su quinto intento

– Esa es una trampa muy fácil – Dijo Adrian aspirar el cigarrillo – No lo atrapara nunca

Sonreí levemente asintiendo. Rose había hecho una trampa sencilla con una caja, un palo, una cuerda y una carnada. El problema aquí era que el Gallo era mucho más inteligente que ella ya que no se acercaba a pesar de estar a dos metros de distancia. Rose estaba escondida tras una roca con la cuerda en la mano.

– Nadie cae en esa trampa – Se rió Mia divertida – Es demasiado obvia

– En especial para alguien que le ha ganado cinco veces – Jill soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Por qué está intentando atrapar un gallo? –

– Comenzó a cacarear a eso de las seis de la mañana – Explico la guardiana Hathaway – Ella se despertó enojada, malhumorada y además cansada. Dijo que en cuanto la atraparía iba a robar sus huevos manteniendola encerrada en la jaula, pero como ha fallado tantas veces termino diciendo que la iba a cocinar

– ¿Robar sus huevos? Es un gallo – Dijo Lissa confundida.

– Está convencida de que es una gallina, eso o realmente no le importa lo que sea – Dije riendo.

– ¡UHG! ¡MALDITA SEA! – Escuche a Rose quejarse y no pude evitar saltar en una carcajada al verla atrapada en su propia trampa. Con una trampa como esa... oh Dios, ella realmente tiene que estar cansada para no poder pensar con claridad. Nadie cae en una trampa así y mucho menos se atrapa a sí mismo – ¡YA VAS A VER CUANDO TE ATRAPE! ¡HE CAPTURA A STRIGOI Y UNA GALLINA NO VA A SER RIVAL PARA ROSE HATHAWAY!

– ¡Gallo! – Grito Janine.

– ¡LO QUE SEA! – Devolvió el grito Rose molesta.

– Necesita ayuda – Rió Eddie caminando hacia ella.

– Espera – Lo detuvo Dimitri. Lo mire confundido mientras él hacia un ademan con la cabeza hacia Rose que estaba, literalmente, peleando con el gallo a golpes. Todos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, en especial cuando por accidente Rose tropezó y el cayo le araño la cara.

– Oh Dios – Se preocupo Lissa – Tengo que...

– Espera – Dijo Alberta sonriendo – Déjala, no se dará por vencida

El gallo comenzó a alejarse con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro y Rose lo miro de mala gana. El sol ya se había ocultado y como estábamos todos afuera no habría peligro, pero algo paso. Pude notar que Lissa se tensó y que Rose saco su estaca enseguida. Todo se sumió en un silencio en el cual los guardianes parecían serios, como si la estaca de Rose hubiera sido una alerta.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Jill preocupada.

Yo pensé que Rose estaba por usar su estaca contra la gallina, pero no fue así. Justo cuando Jill termino de preguntar tres Strigoi saltaron de la nada hacia donde estaba Rose. Rápidamente nosotros nos pusimos de pie en el pórtico y la miramos preocupados.

– Eddie, lleva a todos dentro – Ordeno la madre de Rose – Dimitri vamos, Alberta...

– Tranquila – Asintió Alberta.

– ¡Rose! – Grito Lissa al verla peleando contra tres Strigoi. Tanto Dimitri como la Guardiana Hathaway corrieron en la ayuda de Rose, quien se notaba muy cansada e imagino que la pelea con el gallo tiene mucho que ver aquí. Nosotros entramos en la cabaña y Eddie enseguida saco su estaca mirando a nuestro alrededor.

– Será mejor mantenernos alejados de allí y no bajar la guardia – Le dijo Alberta a Eddie quien le asintió.

– Hay que proteger a Lissa – Dijo Eddie serio.

Claro, aquí somos cinco Moroi, pero antes que nadie estaba Lissa por ser la reina, aunque claro, obviamente a nosotros también nos brindarían la protección. El pánico de Jill comenzó cuando al mirar por la ventana vio al Guardián Belikov y a la Guardiana Hathaway acercarse, pero Rose no estaba con ellos. Me preocupe también y ni hablar de Lissa que palideció enseguida.

– ¿¡Dónde está Rose!? – Pregunto alterada.

– Necesitaremos estar alerta – Dijo la madre de Rose seria – Me parecen que son más de tres

Lissa se tensó enseguida, quizás por no tener respuesta. La abracé con cuidado y mire por la ventana. Me sentí aliviado enseguida cuando vi a Rose correr hacia aquí.

– Allí viene Rose – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Juro que no fue mi imaginación – Dijo Rose apenas entro. Note que estaba cojeando un poco y Lissa no pudo evitar lanzarse en sus brazos.

– ¿Qué no fue tu imaginación? – Pregunto Mia preocupada.

Rose nos miro seria y luego suspiro.

– Que esa gallina nos delato –

– Gallo – Corrigó su madre.

– ¿No te cansas de eso? – Pregunto Rose enojada mientras con la ayuda de Lissa caminaba hasta el sofá – Uhg ese Strigoi va a pagar por esto

– ¿Lo dejaste ir? – Pregunto Dimitri sorprendido.

– No, se escapo porque la gallina, ¡Sí dices gallo te ataco!, se puso en medio ya que estaba camino a su maldita granja – Gruñó enojada – Grandioso, deje ir a un Strigoi, deje ir a una gallina, no dejo de tener la sensación de que el vinculo entre Lissa y yo aún esta presente y no dejo de ver a Victor

Me tensé un poco al escuchar lo del vinculo, pero rápidamente la mire confundida por lo de Victor.

– ¿Victor? – Pregunto Lissa nerviosa – ¿Has visto a Victor? ¿Por qué no nos has dicho? Podríamos ya haberlo capturado

Rose se tensó.

– Es mejor dejarlo de lado – Dijo Dimitri revisando el pie de Rose – No tienes una fractura, lo que es bueno

– Un esquince tal vez – Dijo ella preocupada – Oh ahora nunca atrapare a la gallina

– Gallo – Dije tranquilo. Ella me miro molesta y yo me encogí de hombros – Pensé que te gustaba la biología

– Da igual – Se quejo Rose mirando su pie – Duele

– _Roza –_ Rodé los ojos al verla sonreír con un ligero sonrojo. Dimitri la miro serio y eso hizo que ella desviará la vista.

– Fue una pesadilla nada más – Murmuro.

– Estamos llenos de secretos – Dije molesto antes de recibir un codazo por parte de Lissa.

– ¿Creen que el strigoi siga afuera? – Mire a Jill tranquilo y le sonreír.

– Probablemente tienen miedo de los guardianes aquí –

.: Rose :.

Fruncí el ceño. Christian se equivoca, ellos están cerca y a la vez lejos. Mi alerta Strigoi no ha avisado sobre los Strigoi aún, pero por como arrancaron sé que están cerca. Mi madre y Dimitri lograron matar a dos y el tercero, que peleaba conmigo, logro escabullirse. Ese maldito desgraciado suertudo que logro escaparse antes de que yo lo estacara. Juro que cuando lo vea de nuevo las va a pagar.

Una vez que las nauseas se calmaron yo también lo hice. Los Strigoi habían desaparecido de la zona en la que nos encontrabamos. Alberta reviso mi tobillo y se aseguro que lo dejará descansando en una almohada. Luego de que el miedo se desvaneciera de los Morois cada uno fue a hacer algo, aunque mi madre y Alberta se pusieron en guardia fuera de la casa, y Dimitri se quedo conmigo.

– ¿Qué es eso de Victor? – Pregunto en un murmullo.

– Nada, ya te lo dije, una pesadilla – Intente desviar la mirada a Eddie y Mia que jugaban en la mesa junto a Jill con cartas y Adrian que estaba bebiendo alcohol como siempre.

– Rose, ¿qué es? – Pregunto serio – Sé que hay algo

Trague saliva y luego suspire.

– Escucha, no lo sé, creo que aún me atormenta el haberlo matado – Dije preocupada – Pero enserio, no hay que decirlo aquí, nos van a oír

– ¿Anoche soñaste con él? – Pregunto mirándome preocupado – ¿Cierto? – Estaba por mentir – Sé que sí, no dejabas de moverte cuando estábamos en el sofá. Es por eso que te lleve a mi habitación, tu madre y Alberta accedieron a dejarnos dormir juntos en la mía y de Christian y él durmió con Lissa. Pero solo fue porque tenías una pesadilla y no despertabas

Deje escapar un pesado suspiro y asentí lentamente. Odiaba ser vulnerable a él, pero no había nada que pudiera evitar para no serlo. Era como si Dimitri tuviera algún tipo de control en mí o algo por el estilo.

– Es tonto, yo sé que el vinculo se fue, pero no dejo de dudar de que así sea ya que de lo contrarió no estaría viendo fantasmas – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza levemente – El fantasma de Victor no deja de molestarme en mis sueños y aquí en la tierra. Juro que lo vi el día que exploto la computadora y luego cuando entramos en una sala para hablar con Jill y Emily

– _Roza_, el vinculo desapareció – Dijo Dimitri suavemente mientras me abrazaba – No tienes de que preocuparte. Debe ser solo...

– ¿La culpa? – Pregunte molesta – Ya sé, ya sé. Perdonate a ti misma, no tienes nada que temer

Dimitri me miro preocupado y luego suspiro. Pude ver algo extraño en sus ojos, no amor, sino... culpa. Que extraño, no esperaba eso.

– Solo deja de pensar en el vinculo, desapareció y probablemente imaginas los fantasmas porque no dejas de pensar en el vinculo – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Ya se acabo todo. Pero, si quieres sentirte tranquila... creo que tengo el collar que Sonya te hizo para tranquilizarte, puedes usarlo aún cuando no te hará nada... pero si así te sientes tranquila...

– Es real – Dije preocupada – Robert cobrara una venganza. Yo lo sé

– No, no lo hará – Dijo Dimitri abrazándome con cuidado – Robert no va a tocarte. Yo te lo prometo

Me deje abrazar pese a mi idea de que si Robert intentará hacerme daño Dimitri no podría evitarlo. Es un Moroi y la regla... Dios, la regla es protegerlos y no matarlos. Me quedaría así todo el tiempo de no ser por mi pie que comenzó a palpitar y eso preocupo a Dimitri. Me hubiera gustado mostrarle la nota para que supiera que hablaba enserio, pero Lissa estaba arriba con Christian y dudo mucho que ellos solo estuvieran hablando.

– Creo que hoy no es mi día – Dije mirando los arañazos – Esa gallina era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé

– Era un gallo – Rió Dimitri besándome en los labios – Uno muy poderoso

– Me encargaría de él si no fuera por mi pierna –

– Bueno mi pequeña guerrera, fue divertida la pelea – Rió Dimitri pegando su frente a la mía – Debías estar muy cansada para perder

– Demasiado – Asentí lentamente – No te preocupes

– Realmente te ves cansada – Acarició mi mejilla – ¿Haz comido algo?

– No, quería espacio para la gallina – Dije suspirando pesadamente – ¿Podemos desayunar?

Él asintió lentamente. Me puse en pie como pude y camine hasta la mesa con su ayuda tomando asiento al lado de Eddie. Le sonreí levemente mientras tomaba una baraja de cartas. En tanto Dimitri estaba en la cocina.

– Siempre teniendo problemas Pequeña Dhampir – Rió sin humor Adrian – ¿Cómo sabias de los Strigoi?

Mire a Adrian incomoda, no por la razón de que tuviera mi alarma sino porque apenas si intercambiábamos alguna palabra luego de haber terminado. Trague saliva.

– Los vi corriendo entre los árboles – Mentí.

– Te atacaron por la espalda – Dijo Jill frunciendo el ceño.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir los pares de ojos sobre mí.

– Ah sí, es solo... – No sabía que decir, pero Mia me sonrió.

– Seguro que los vio moverse por los árboles, pero no vio la dirección y es por eso que la atacaron por la espalda – Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mire a Mia confundida, pero ya tenía una excusa. Yo solo asentí.

– No pensé que nos atacarían tres de una – Dijo Eddie dejando las cartas de lado – Eso no es normal

– Si tan solo tuviera una idea de porqué entonces podríamos tomar precauciones – Deje las cartas también y luego fruncí el ceño.

– Seguramente vinieron por Lissa – Dijo Eddie golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Mire las escaleras con la sensación de que Eddie estaba en lo cierto. Lo más probable es que vinieron por Lissa en lugar de los demás Morois, pero aún así, tres... tres Strigoi es muy poco, así como si solo pensaban que iban a fallar, sabían que eso iba a suceder y aún así se arriesgaron.

– Aquí tienes – Mie a Dimitri por primera vez a mi lado, sin haberme dado cuenta de cuando apareció por primera vez desde la cocina – Un sándwich

– Gracias Camarada – Dije sonriendo levemente.

– ¡Chicos! – Vi a Christian sonreír malicioso – ¿Qué les parece jugar a algo?

– Yo tengo que ir afuera a hacer guardia con las demás – Dijo Dimitri serio. Sin decir más salió.

– ¿Jugar a qué? – Pregunto Adrian intrigado.

– Verdad o desafió – Sonrió Christian – Rose, tú puedes elegir desafió e intentar capturar el gallo, seguro pierdes

– No me provoques Ozera – Dije de mala gana.

Christian rió entre dientes divertido. Se acerco a nosotros y yo me levante como pude para ir cojeando a mi habitación. Entre sin golpear y me sorprendí al ver que Lissa tenía un collar de plata en las manos.

– Hey – Fruncí el ceño – ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

– Ah... – Trago saliva – No importa. ¿Christian ya les dijo del juego?

– Sí y me niego a ser la burla – Dije de mala gana mientras caminaba a mi cama.

– Bueno, entonces podemos hablar de chicos – Dijo Lissa acercándose a mí. La mire fijamente sin decirle nada, ella acerco sus manos a mi tobillo y pude sentir la energía del espíritu actuar.

– No deberías hacer eso –

– Prefiero hacerlo – Dijo sonriendo – Ahora dime...

– No hablaremos de chicos – Reí divertida – Tú solo quieres sacarme información de Dimitri

– Bueno, tal vez porque no siempre hablas de él, pero he visto esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada en tu rostro todo los días – Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

– Mira quien llego a hablar – Dije riendo.

Lissa y yo nos reímos un poco y no sé como, pero terminamos hablando de Christian y de Dimitri. Justo cuando pensábamos bajar yo me quede de piedra mirando en una esquina a Victor. Trague saliva.

– Rose, ¿todo va bien? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Sí – Asentí lentamente cuando Victor desapareció. Salimos de la habitación para poder ir abajo. Yo había dejado de pensar ya en Victor para entonces y me iba a concentrar en el juego y en capturar esa gallina.

Continuara...

* * *

Bien ha sido un capítulo largo y espero que les haya gustado. Al parecer hay un secreto que se Rose no conoce, pero los demás sí. La pregunta no es cual es el secreto, sino porqué es secreto. Esperemos que las cosas estén bien. Pronto veremos el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: El vinculo

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Después de que Lissa fuera coronada reina las cosas parecen ir bien hasta que misteriosamente Rose recibe una amenaza de Robert por la muerte de su hermano. Cuando las cosas para ella no podrían empeorar descubre que el fantasma de Victor la atormenta y no solo eso, el vinculo entre Lissa y Rose podría no haber desaparecido. Ahora Rose deberá descubrir todos los secretos que se ocultan a la vista y a la vez proteger a Lissa de los Strigoi e incluso de Robert.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 3:

El vinculo

.: Eddie :.

Estaba sentado en el pórtico con una taza que contenía chocolate caliente hecho por Mia. Aún seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos de Rose, quien no se quitaba de la cabeza que la gallina en realidad es un gallo y que ella la atraparía. Lo cierto es que si fuera yo ya me habría rendido, ¿por qué atrapar a un animal que no quiere ser atrapado?

– ¿Sigue intentándolo? – Escuche la voz de Lissa detrás de mí – Rose nunca va a cambiar

– Supongo que eso es lo que la hace ser Rose – Bebí un poco mientras Lissa se sentó a mi lado – Nunca rendirse

Rose sonrió maliciosamente mientras intentaba cazar al gallo con una red, pero fallo nuevamente y ésta salió corriendo lejos. Ella comenzó a seguirla hasta que tropezó. Hice una mueca sintiendo el dolor del golpe, ella no se levanto solo comenzó a golpear el suelo con su dedo indice derecho y apoyo la mejilla en la otra mano. Me parece que estaba pensando, pero su mirada era irritada.

Escuche una risa divertida y mire a Dimitri que estaba apoyado de espalda junto a una de las patas del pórtico mirando a Rose con una sonrisa de brazos cruzados. Hice una mueca incomodo y luego mire a Rose que se había levantado irritada.

– ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto Lissa con una expresión preocupada.

– Recuerdo el ataque de ayer – Dije preocupado – Rose...

– Ella no puede saber, Eddie. Ya lo hemos hablado – Dijo Lissa seria – Además, mientras más lejos mejor

Suspire pesadamente. Volví a mirar a Dimitri y luego a Rose.

– Sea lo que sea no es relacionado con el ataque de ayer, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Lissa mientras Dimitri se alejaba para ir a ver a Rose que estaba de pie intentando pensar en como capturar al gallo.

– No – Dije – Se me hace extraño que ellos dos... tú sabes

– Ah sí – Lissa me sonrió – Yo no sé como no me di cuenta antes, debía de haber una razón por la que Rose no quería salir con nadie

– Ella salía con Mason – Dije fríamente. Lissa se puso algo incomoda y luego suspiro – Lo siento, no quise...

– Rose realmente quería a Mason. Era su mejor amigo y sé que ella no tenía intención de que sucediera lo que sucedió – La defendió Lissa – Yo sé que aún se culpa por no haberlo ayudado. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que la oscuridad ya no está presente en ella

– Supongo que sí – Sonreí débilmente – Nunca va a atrapar a esa a gallina

– Gallo – Corrigió.

– ¿Qué? Ah sí, lo siento, creo que tanto escucharla decir gallina me ha contagiado – Reí divertido.

– Anoche no durmió planeando su estrategia con el gallo, creo, tan solo creo, que ella debería dormir y así pensará con claridad – Dijo Lissa riendo divertida. Asentí con la cabeza.

– Vamos a dentro, tendrá para rato –

– Sí, ahm, oye, ¿qué sabes sobre Adrian? – Pregunto Lissa algo temerosa.

La mire confundido, pero luego entendí. Mire a Rose perseguir al gallo hacía unos árboles mientras Dimitri se dirigía a nosotros.

– Él... no habla mucho sobre Rose, apenas si habla sobre ella y si lo hace no es nada sobre odio o su anterior relación. Solo habla del gallo –

– Hey, vamos adentro – Dijo Dimitri interrumpiendo a Lissa que estaba por decir algo – Ella estará toda la tarde allí probablemente y ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo

– Bien –

Entramos y sonreímos al ver a Jill con Mia preparando la ensalada. Luego mire a Christian que estaba mirando un libro de cocina junto con Adrian y para variar la madre de Rose con Alberta montando guardia al lado de cada ventana.

– ¿Haremos algo especial? – Pregunto Lissa sonriendo.

– Aún no sabemos que cocinar – Dijo Christian – No tenemos muchos alimentos así que...

– ¡Comeremos pollo al horno! – Vi entrar a Rose con una sonrisa triunfante.

– ¿Pollo? – Pregunte confundido – Comimos pollo antes de ayer y no quedo nada, ¿recuerdas señorita me repito dos platos?

– También te repetiste – Frunció el ceño – O sopa de gallina

– No tenemos gallina – Dijo Jill negando con la cabeza.

– Ahora sí – Dijo Rose mostrando una jaula cuadrada en la cual estaba el gallo encerrado.

– ¿Cómo...? – Intento preguntar Mia sorprendida – Eso es un gallo, no gallina

– Es igual con otro nombre – Se encogió de hombros – Al fin me la comeré – La miro maliciosamente, el gallo picoteo a Rose en el rostro y ella se quejo para luego dejar la jaula en la mesa mientras nosotros nos reíamos.

– ¿No crees que el granjero notará que su gallo no está? – Pregunto Christian mirando el gallo.

– Da igual – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Podemos decirle...

– Nada que un poco de compulsión no solucione – Agito una mano despreocupada Rose. Nosotros la miramos sorprendidos ya que ella normalmente odia cuando se usa la compulsión, pero ahora lo estaba aprobando. Vi que se acerco a Dimitri quien le sonreía de forma cómplice, ella le dijo algo al oído luego lo besó en la mejilla.

.: Rose :.

Abracé a Dimitri por la cintura mientras observaba a la gallina con una sonrisa triunfante. Por un minuto comencé a sentir compasión de ella, pero me recordé a mi misma todo lo que me hizo pasar y eso sin contar que me picoteo en la mejilla donde ahora me duele un poco. Christian se la llevo a la cocina. Pude sentir una extraña sensación de angustia, no, no podía dejar que la comiéramos, era inocente sin importar en... ¡OYE!

– ¡Lissa! – La mire molesta y ella me miro sorprendida – ¡Basta!

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Lissa nerviosa.

– Estas usando compulsión conmigo – Dije molesta. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego suspiro aliviada. ¿Era compulsión cierto? Si el lazo ya no existe entonces tiene que ser compulsión la razón por la que tengo este sentimiento de angustia por la gallina.

– Lo lamento – Dijo apenada.

– Me la pelee mucho para atraparla en esa jaula así que me la comeré lo quiera o no. Ya que no quiere soltar huevos –

– Es un gallo – Dijeron todos al unisonó mientras yo les daba una mirada molesta.

– Uhg, lo que sea – Rodé los ojos para luego salir al pórtico. Me apoye en la valla mirando el campo. Era tan tranquilo aquí. Me sentía tan, pero tan aliviada de que la brisa del viento fuera suave.

– Creo que no deberías estar molesta con ella – Escuche su acento ruso tan cerca de mi oído. Sonreí levemente al sentir una de sus manos en mi cadera mientras se paraba a mi lado – Solo ama a los animales

– Sí, yo también – Sonreí – Cuando están horneados... con excepción de algunos

Dimitri rió entre dientes y se apoyo en los antebrazos. Hice una mueca al no tener más su tacto, pero no comente nada.

– Lo sé –

Mire a Dimitri fijamente.

– ¿Estaría mal si dijera que quiero que unos strigoi nos atacaran ahora mismo para poder tener algo que hacer? – Pregunte inocentemente.

Dimitri me miro serio y yo me encogí de hombros.

– Me parece que liberando al gallo tendrás algo que hacer –

Deje caer la cabeza hacia pesadamente. Lo último que quería que dijera era eso, realmente no me apetecía aquello.

– ¿Sabes algo? Para ser la voz de la razón a veces te equivocas – Lo mire apoyando un codo en el barandal – Yo pensé que tenías algo mejor planeado para decir

– Para actuar realmente – Dijo sonriendo. Sonreí torcidamente y luego coloque mis manos en su cintura para luego besarlo en los labios. Un beso suave y dulce que se fue tornando apasionado. Le sonreí en medio del besó mientras Dimitri tomaba mi rostro en sus manos. Nos besamos por un largo rato hasta que poco a poco él comenzó a cambiar de dirección de mis labios a mi cuello. Le sonreí con placer y mientras sentía sus dientes rozar mi cuello.

Cuando había sido un Strigoi la sensación de tener sus colmillos encima había sido diferente a cuando Lissa tuvo los suyos, ella lo hacía para alimentarse en cambio Dimitri solo lo hizo por placer y aunque yo debí ser la primera en detenerlo las endorfinas eran mucho más poderosas de lo que pensé y eso evito que lo hiciera. Aún sin colmillos era placentero sentir sus suaves mordidas.

– Te amo – Murmuro Dimitri volviendo a subir a mis labios. Le sonreí abiertamente.

– También te amo – Dije besándolo de nuevo. Nos estuvimos besando un largo rato hasta que la voz fría de Adrian nos separo. Pude sentir la incomodidad y el ambiente tenso entre los tres. Trague saliva intentando buscar algo para decir, pero Dimitri se me adelanto y entro en la casa.

– La comida está lista – Dijo simplemente – Christian hizo sopa

– Sopa – Trague saliva – Ahm Adrian. Creo que debemos... hablar. No me gusta la tensión

Él me miro fijamente y luego asintió. Respire hondo y abrí la boca.

– Enserio creo... –

– ¿Sabes? Mejor no importa – Negó con la cabeza – Escucha, es obvio que tú ya elegiste con quien querías estar y... no me amas a pesar de que yo sí – Trague saliva – Ser amigos sería complicado, pero... podemos intentarlo

Sonreí levemente. Realmente no esperaba ésto. Santo cielos, debieron haberlo cambiado antes de venir aquí.

– Está bien – Asentí lentamente.

– Perfecto, pero aún así no me gusta el color de tu aura – Frunció el ceño. Pensé que debía tener un aura que demostrara lo mucho que amaba a Dimitri, pero su expresión era muy parecida a cuando encontraba un aura negra en mí. Intente no pensar en eso y entre en la casa.

– ¡Sopa de gallo! – Dijo Christian mostrándome los colmillos. Me senté al lado de Lissa y mire la sopa. Había papa, zapallo, algunas verduras y por supuesto... la carne del animal. Mire a Lissa quien se debatía si probar o no mientras que yo comenzaba a dudar si debía o no.

– Ok... ni yo puedo comer ésto – Dije alejando el plato – Iré a comprar una pizza

Me puse en pie y tome las llaves de uno de los autos. Todos me miraron sorprendidos ya que me la había pasado más de dos días intentando capturar a esa gallina y ahora ni siquiera podía mirarla luego de saber que Christian la había cocinado. Una vez que puse el auto en marcha me dirigí sin rumbo hacia el norte, solo porque estoy casi segura de que más allá había algo así como un local de comida para los viajeros.

– Joder – Me queje cuando al llegar vi el local cerrado. Me baje del auto y mire a la señora que estaba limpiando la entrada – Ahm yuju... ¿van a abrir o...?

– Está cerrado – Me dijo muy groseramente – No abriremos hasta mañana

– Uhg genial – Dije con sarcasmo – ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar un lugar para comer algo?

Ella me miro dejando de barrer. Su expresión era bastante molesta, como si mi presencia fuese lo peor del mundo.

– ¿No eres de por aquí? – Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

– Ahm algo así – Me encogí de hombros – Vivo del lado contrario muy lejos, voy a... solo hago un pequeño viaje

Me miro de reojo. Tal vez sea mi ropa o mi aspecto. Después de pasarme toda la mañana peleando con la gallina no me sorprendería si mi cabello aún sigue estando como un estropajo. Ese día usaba una polera blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero rojo abierta, unos jeans y unas deportivas. Nada que llamará la atención.

– Más al norte hay un local que abre las veinticuatro horas – Hizo un ademan con la cabeza hacia el norte, el camino que yo había seguido – Esta como a cuarenta minutos de aquí

Cuarenta minutos. Hice una mueca con el rostro. Era de noche así que podría ser peligroso ir tan lejos, en especial con el último ataque de los strigoi, pero no podía ir y comer la sopa de gallo que hizo Christian. Hey, acabo de decir gallo, eso es bueno.

– Bien, gracias – Asentí y volví al auto. Me mire en el espejo y levante una ceja confundida. Mi cabello estaba bien peinado, como siempre, así que no sé que rayos estaba mirando la mujer. Tampoco tenía arañazos por parte de la gallina. Bueno, será. Decidí que mi hambre era mucho mayor que cualquier cosa así que puse la chatarra en marcha y me dirigí al siguiente local.

Llegue sin problemas a un viejo local que tenía por nombre "oing oing" con la imagen de un cerdo con delantal cargando una pizza. El solo verla me entro nauseas, pero esperaba a que no vendieran nada así. Una vez dentro pude ver a dos hombres compartiendo una mesa, hablaban en murmullos así que no escuche nada; una mujer con un anciano hablando a murmullos también; y un pequeño niño moviendo los pies en la silla, no tocaba el suelo. Camine hasta el mostrador y toque la campanilla. Una mujer de unos treinta años salió. Usaba un delantal a cuadros color rosado y blanco, tenía el cabello con rizos desaliñado, color castaño y ojos color marrones. Su expresión en el rostro era algo gastada, aburrida y abatida. Casi podría decir que ella odiaba ese trabajo.

– Diga – Dijo con una voz ronca.

– ¿Tiene menú? – Pregunte sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. A mi parecer era una humana normal. No Alquimista. No Dhampir. No Moroi. No Strigoi.

Ella suspiro pesadamente y se agacho. Entrelacé las manos colocandola en el mostrador mientras tomaba asiento en un taburete. Ella se levanto y me dejo un viejo menú con la imagen del cerdo con la pizza y el nombre del local. Asentí lentamente con una mueca que apenas si parecía sonrisa y lo abrí. Los precios no eran altos y la comida no parecía tan mala, sin embargo había algo por lo cual no fiarse. Tal vez no era de calidad.

– Ahm quiero unas papas con chili – Hice una mueca – Y algo para beber

Ella me extendió la mano y tomo el menú. Yo la mire fijamente y luego ella entro nuevamente por la puerta de la cual salió.

– Su nombre es Alice – Dijo el pequeño a mi lado sonriendo – No te preocupes, siempre actúa así

– Ah ya veo, es amargada – Masculle moviendo la cabeza suavemente.

– Debes tener mucha hambre – Dijo el pequeño mirándome con una sonrisa inocente – O no comerías aquí

Mire de reojo al enano. No sé que edad tenía, pero parecía ser menor que Jill. Su cabello rojizo y alborotado me recordaba al de Mason, pero él tenía los ojos verdes y muchas pequeñas pecas en la cara. Usaba una polera roja con una franja azul a la altura del pecho y unos shorts cortos.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? – Pregunte.

La mujer, Alice, salió por la puerta y me dejo un vaso con una botella. La mire fijamente y luego mire a la mujer.

– Ah... ¿esto es licor? – Pregunte confundida.

– Dijiste algo para beber – Dijo ella sin ganas.

– Ah no, me refería a... bebida o agua, no a licor – Dije sorprendida porque ella pensara en eso. Es decir, ¿no es obvio? Tal vez no.

Ella gruñó una queja y tomo las cosas devuelta. Volví a mirar al niño con una mueca incomoda y luego deslicé mis manos por mis piernas intentando no pensar en el licor.

– ¿Entonces? – Subí las manos a las mesas.

– Once – Sonrió – ¿Tú eres uno de ellos?

– ¿Uno de ellos? – Pregunte confundida.

– Imagino que no, no tienes ojos rojos como ellos – Dijo el pequeño mirando la mitad de su hamburguesa – Siempre vienen, ¿sabes?

– Ojos rojos... – Murmure. No creo que hable de un Strigoi... ¿o sí? – Ahm... ¿Cómo dijiste qué te llamabas?

El niño me miro con una sonrisa sincera.

– No lo he hecho. Soy Tom – Me extendió la mano – ¿Y usted?

– Rose. Dime Rose – Dije sonriendo. Para ser un niño de once años era muy maduro – ¿Y ahm, tus padres están aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza y miro la puerta por la que la mujer había salido nuevamente con una botella de agua.

– Alice es mi tía, vivo con ella porque mis padres murieron hace un par de años –

– Oh, lamento oír eso –

– Está bien – Sonrió infantil – Lo que debes lamentar es la comida

– Basta – Dijo la mujer limpiando el mostrador. Entro nuevamente por la puerta.

– Ella es muy aburrida – Susurro el pequeño – No la hagas enojar, tiene un mal temperamento

– Ah conozco el sentimiento – Sonreí tomando un poco de agua. Hice una mueca al sentir un sabor extraño, pero no quise decir nada. Cuando salió la mujer me entrego un plato que contenía papas y chili, un mondadientes y un tenedor por si acaso.

– Te gusta lo picante, ¿verdad? – Sonrió el pequeño tomando la hamburguesa. Lo mire fijamente unos segundos – Es salsa de tomate, el chili aquí... bueno, digamos que no es chili. La comida no es muy buena, sin embargo las personas paran porque abren las veinticuatro horas.

– Sabes mucho para ser alguien de once años – Sonreí tomando una papa. Mire el plato luego de haberla ingerido y decidí que el pequeño tenía razón, realmente era salsa de tomate, pero había algo diferente, un toque picante... ¿pimienta? Realmente estoy pagando por esta basura... bueno no importa, es mejor que comer el gallo.

Una vez que termine de comer pedí un vaso de café para llevar. Tal vez no sea buena idea, dado que la comida y el agua no eran tan buena, pero no importaba de todos modos ya que necesitaba evitar dormirme en el camino. Debo volver a cambiar mi horario para no tener el de los humanos. Saque el dinero y lo deje en la mesa.

– ¿Ya te vas? – Sonrió – Probablemente es lo mejor. Ellos vendrán en cualquier momento

Mire a Tom confundida y por alguna razón preocupada. Me sentía como en una película de terror, una de esas en las que un asesino anda suelto y ataca en las carreteras o algo por el estilo. La mujer me dejo el vaso de café y yo lo tome.

– Tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión Tom – Sonreí entregando el dinero. Salí del local y camine a mi auto tranquilamente. Deje el vaso en un porta vasos que había cerca y luego saque las llaves para volver. Mire el local preocupada y luego fruncí el ceño. Había algo extraño aquí. Estaba por irme cuando mi estómago me mando una señal de nauseas.

– Oh no – Dije sorprendida. Strigoi. Joder, no he traído mi estaca. Lo mejor era irme rápidamente, pero no podía dejar a las personas allí dentro solas. Busque con la mirada a mi alrededor algo que me diga que ellos estaban, pero no vi nada. Fue cuando escuche un grito y vi a la mujer que había estado con el anciano salir corriendo.

Estaban dentro.

Busque bajo el asiento una estaca, pero no encontré nada. Me mordí el labio debatiéndome sobre que hacer y que no. Entonces mi lado temerario me gano. Baje del auto rápidamente y entre en el local solo para encontrarme a dos Strigoi y el cuerpo del anciano en el suelo, rodeado de sangre.

– ¡Eh! – Alcé la voz justo cuando mi corazón se detuvo al ver como uno de ellos estaba por beber la sangre de Tom. Guarde silencio al ver que todos estaban asustados, salvo por el niño. Me acerque al Strigoi en un intento suicida de alejarlo. Él sonrió maliciosamente y lanzó al chico lejos para luego acercarse lentamente a mí. Intente golpearlo, pero al ser más rápido que yo lo esquivo.

– Pero si es un dhampir – Sonrió uno de ellos. Alto, pálido, ojos rojos y cabello negro como la noche. Podría tener unos dieciocho años, como yo, solo que lo dudo ya que son inmortales – Carnada fresca

Trague saliva maldiciendo haber sido tan tonta de salir sin una estaca. Tres formas de matar a un Strigoi: estaca, decapitar, fuego. Bien, no tengo la primera, pero si las otras dos. Algún cuchillo debe de tener el suficiente filo, ¿no? Esperen, cocina, sí. Fuego.

Apreté los puños con fuerza para lanzar una patada que lo golpeó en el estómago lanzandolo contra el mostrador. Comencé a correr, pero el otro me bloqueo el camino, fruncí el ceño y esquive, a duras penas, un ataque de puño. Aproveche para tomarlo del brazo y darle una vuelta para derribarlo de espaldas en el suelo. Sonreí y corrí a la cocina.

Encontré a otro Strigoi allí y a un hombre junto a la pared asustado. No tuve tiempo de mirar la apariencia del hombre, solo sé que era viejo y gordo, corrí al Strigoi con un sarten y lo golpeé en la cara. Él retrocedió e intento atacarme, pero gracias a Dios que el sarten funciono bien.

– Conseguiré uno de estos – Sonreí dándole una vuelta en aire al sarten.

– No creo que vivas para hacerlo – La voz fría del Strigoi anterior recorrió mi espina dorsal como un escalofrío. Me di la vuelta y vi a ambos que estaban afuera sonriéndome maliciosamente. Busque una caja de fósforos y arrugue un papel para encenderlo en fuego.

– ¡Atrapenla! – Ordeno un Strigoi. Era una mujer de hecho, alta, de unos veinte años ya que era joven y con cabello rubio pálido.

Lancé el papel con el fuego al primero que se me acerco y él grito asustado intentando apagar el fuego que lo consumía desde la manga de la chaqueta que traía puesta. Tome un cuchillo carnicero y me acerque al otro Strigoi intentando atacarlo, pero él tomo el cuchillo de mi mano y me lanzó lejos. Literalmente atravesé la ventanilla que separaba la cocina del local y me estrelle contra unas mesas. Intente levantarme rápidamente, pero no pude ya que el Strigoi me lanzo el cuchillo con tanta velocidad que cuando me puse en pie, al no verlo venir, me lo clavo en el ante brazo. Grite de dolor, desgarradoramente. Tome el mango del cuchillo y me lo quite aún gruñendo por tenerlo clavado.

El fuego comenzó a consumir por completo al Strigoi que incendie y para cuando los otros dos le lanzaron agua éste ya estaba muerto. Rápidamente me acerque a uno y le clave el cuchillo en el dorso de la mano. Él me golpeó en la mejilla y me empujo contra una pared, se quito el cuchillo y se me acerco.

– Eres fuerte dhampir – Sonrió siniestramente – Muy fuerte, pero termino la hora de jugar al héroe

– _"Joder"_ – Pensé sintiendo sus manos clavarse en mis brazos para impedir que me moviera. Sus dientes rozaron mi cuello de una forma que causaba escalofrío. Justo cuando estaba por morderme, tome el cuchillo como pude y se lo clave en el corazón. Él grito antes de caer al suelo. No era una estaca así que no lo mataría, pero lo mantendría paralizado el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera escapar o matarlo. Rápidamente tome la segunda opción: incendiarlo.

Una vez que su cuerpo estaba quemado (creo que ya se me quito el apetito, con la comida de aquí y Strigoi rostizado mi estomago se ve vulnerable, a eso hay que sumarle las nauseas) salí al comedor donde vi a la última Strigoi. Le di una mirada de fiereza y ella me sonrió fríamente. Busque a Tom y lo encontre lo más lejos de ella con Alice, estaba consciente así que no lo habían mordido aún. Grandioso.

– Cayeron dos, falta una – Sonreí victoriosa.

– Eres fuerte – Dijo divertida – ¿Quién eres dhampir? Nunca te había visto por aquí

– Me sorprende que no sepas quien soy – Dije extrañada antes de darle una patada en el pecho – Muchos me tienen miedo

– ¿Sí? Pues yo no – Me tomo de los hombros y me aventó hasta chocar contra el mostrador y los taburetes. Mi espalda y mi hombro izquierdo se llevaron la pero parte del golpe, pero me puse en pie como pude y la mire a los ojos. Ella se me acerco y tomo mi mentón en sus frías manos. No pude hacer nada ya que me sentía paralizada a causa del golpe. Ella me sonrió – Te dejaré vivir solo para que le digas a todos que un Strigoi te venció, pero antes, beberé lo que vine a beber

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y solté un maldito gruñido al sentir sus labios atravesar mi cuello. Rápidamente sentí el placer de una mordida de Strigoi. No es posible que algo tan malo te de una sensación tan placentera. Ella dejo mi cuello y me sonrió maliciosamente, mi sangre corría por su boca hasta su mentón.

– Maldita... – Dije apenas ya que me sentía aturdida por la mordida.

– Nos veremos dhampir – Sonrió. Se levanto del suelo y camino hasta la salida – Por cierto... me llamo Samara

La mire confundida, sin saber porque diablos me decía su nombre. Ella salió y yo deje caer la cabeza al suelo pesadamente. Mi mano derecha sostenía mi hombro con fuerza mientras mi espalda seguía pegada al mostrador. El suelo estaba tan helado y tan sucio. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí pensando (y probablemente diciendo) incoherencias tras haber sido mordida, probablemente me sentí como una ebria y le hable al aire. Pero cuando pude recuperar la consciencia de que no podía quedarme ahí toda la noche me puse en pie tambaleándome.

– Oh diablos – Puse una mano en mi cuello. La sangre estaba seca.

– ¡Rose! – Tom se me acerco preocupado.

– Estoy bien – Sonreí levemente.

Coloque una mano en su cuello y le baje lentamente la camisa buscando alguna mordida, rogado para mis adentro que no tuviera nada, pero ahí estaban. Dos marcas de dientes. Lo raro es que yo no vi que lo mordieran ya que lo evite y estás estaban ya viejas, cicatrizaban. Probablemente... ¡Claro! Él sabía que iban a venir y por eso me daba esas advertencias raras, ya lo habían mordido porque los Strigoi ya habían venido en varias ocasiones.

– Deberías alejarte de ellos – Me puse en cuclillas y lo mire a los ojos – Son peligrosos y esto – Apunte a la mordida en mi cuello – Los hace peor

– ¿Vas a estar bien? – Me miro preocupado.

– Sí – Sonreí – No te preocupes

Le desordene más el cabello y me tambalee hasta ir fuera del local. Mire el auto y luego suspire pesadamente. Subí al asiento del copiloto y tome el café, bebí un poco sintiendo el sabor amargo que me dio asco y luego encendí el auto. Me recargue contra el asiento del copiloto y luego suspire pesadamente sin avanzar aún.

– Vamos Rose, podemos llegar a la cabaña sin estrellarnos o accidentarnos – Me dije a mi misma. Partí devuelta a la cabaña. El viaje se me hizo corto, probablemente porque el efecto de la mordida aún estaba en mí. Sentía el cansancio y por desgracia no era por sueño: falta de fuerza. ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? ¿Tamara? ¿Alana? ¿Lanama? Creo que eso último no es un nombre.

Tras haber llegado a la cabaña me baje del auto y cerré la puerta. Recargue mi frente en la ventanilla del auto y respire hondo intentando bajar un poco el efecto y luego camine hasta el pórtico.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – Me encontré con la mirada ruda y seria de Alberta. Mi mano derecha aún sostenía mi hombro que había sido brutalmente azotado por una baldoza del suelo. Nunca pensé que en una pelea el suelo me ganaría. Y la sangre corría de mi antebrazo derecho por el cuchillo que me clavaron, además de eso mi ropa estaba entera desaliñada como si realmente me hubiera metido en una pelea callejera, solo que con mordidas y arañazos. A eso hay que sumarle el olor a quemado que desprendía de mi ropa – ¿Y qué te paso?

– Nunca comas en "oing oing" – Le apunte con un dedo, aunque estaba media cansada así que creo que ni siquiera le apunte a ella – La comida es asquerosa

– Pareces ebria – Dijo Alberta tomándome de los hombros y llevándome a dentro. Tras haber entrado mi vista revelo a mis amigos jugando al poker apostando dinero, a mi madre y a mi novio de guardias desde adentro y todo dando vueltas como loco. Debió ser brusco cuando me jalo adentro.

– ¡Rose! – Lissa, la única que no estaba jugando, pude notar su mirada angustiada. Me abrazo con fuerza y eso solo logro que gimiera de dolor. Rápidamente me llevaron hasta el sofá y me sentaron.

– ¿Lo ves? – Se burlo Adrian – Es por eso que nadie te deja conducir

– Silencio Ivaskov – Dije respirando aire.

– Rose... – Mire a Lissa y la note temerosa. Cerré los ojos suavemente y recosté la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá – ¡Rose!

– Traje el botiquín – Dijo Eddie preocupado.

– ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo Dimitri preocupado mientras me examinaba en antebrazo.

– Me pelee – Dije como si fuera obvio – ¿Acaso no lo ves?

– Hey – Me frunció el ceño preocupado.

– Lo siento – Dije cerrando los ojos y apoyando los codos en mis piernas – Es solo que he tenido un mal rato

Sentí una mano en mi cuello, la yema de los dedos delineaba con cuidado las marcas de la mordida. Cuando mire a quien me tocaba sentí la ira, la angustia y sobre todo la preocupación de Lissa. Era ella.

– Debo tener esos efectos aún – Dije colocando una mano en mi frente – Puedo sentir tus emociones como si fueran mías. Esto es una locura

– ¿Quién te mordió? – Pregunto Jill preocupada.

– Fui a buscar un local para comer y el primero estaba cerrado así que fui por otro, comí y cuando estaba por venirme tres Strigoi atacaron. No podía venirme sin hacer nada así que corrí adentro a pesar de que no tenía una estaca. Logre matar a dos de ellos y la tercera me derroto antes, luego me mordió y se fue – Explique mientras mi madre me pasaba un algodón con algo liquido por la herida ocasionada por el cuchillo clavado.

– Oh Dios – Dijo Lissa preocupada. Unas lagrimas corrieron de su rostro y yo la mire confundida, pero luego sonreí levemente.

– Hey, no llores – Dije sonriendo – No es tu culpa. De ninguno de ustedes, nadie sabía que yo estaba en problemas y mucho menos en donde me encontraba así que no podían ir a buscarme

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego me sonrió forzadamente. Pensé que algo andaba mal... además de mi cuerpo adolorido, pero no importaba ahora.

– Nunca pensé decir esto, pero, ¿podemos volver a la corte? – Pregunte viendo a Dimitri vendar mi brazo.

– No – Me miro preocupado – Hubo un ataque de Strigoi

– ¿¡Qué!? – Pregunte sorprendida – Santos cielos

– Afortunadamente no murieron muchos, solo un mínimo de cinco. Bastante poco y sorprendente en realidad – Dijo Adrian despreocupado – Eran cerca de seis Strigoi y buscan a Lissa. Nos llamaron cuando no estabas y no podemos volver por seguridad

– ¿¡Y en qué mundo aquí es más seguro!? – Pregunte alterada.

– No lo es – Respondió Alberta – Pero por ahora la corte es un lugar peligroso

– Oh rayos – Musite dejando caer la cabeza contra el respaldo – Atrapados en una cabaña a la mitad de la nada en el campo cerca de la carretera... diablos...

– Sera mejor que comas algo – Dijo Eddie entregándome una manzana – Te hace falta

– Gracias, pero prefiero algo con más azúcar y menos dulce – Me puse en pie para ir a la cocina, pero me tambalee y Mia me atrapo. Gruñí internamente y luego me volví a sentarme con la manzana en la mano. Todos me miraban preocupados. – Estoy bien – Aclaré – No tienen de que preocuparse

Adrian se hizo el desinteresado como siempre y decidió ir a la cocina por algo para beber mientras los demás se quedaban conmigo. Alberta volvió a montar guardia afuera y Eddie fue con ella, mi madre se quedo sentada en un sofá mirándome preocupada y Jill se sentó en el suelo intentando no mirarme y volver a las cartas. Yo me recosté de forma horizontal en el sofá, como si fuera una cama y apoye mi cabeza en el brazo. Lissa estaba sentada a mi lado, en el poco espacio que quedaba y me miraba preocupada, Mia se sentó en el otro sillón y en cuanto a Dimitri, bueno, él estaba sentado en el brazo de frente.

– Me duele tanto el hombro – Mascullé cubriendo mis ojos con una mano – Y la espalda

– ¿Recuerdas que Strigoi te ataco? ¿Como era? – Pregunto Dimitri preocupado.

– Rubia – Dijo Lissa por mí.

– Sí, pero no recuerdo su nombre – Comente sin mirarlos. Guarde silencio unos minutos y luego mire a Lissa inquisitiva – ¿Cómo sabes que era rubia?

– Ah... tú lo dijiste – Se excuso.

– No, no es así – Me senté y la mire fijamente – Apenas si dije que era una mujer, pero nunca mencione su apariencia o al menos su color de cabello

Lissa se tensó.

– No podías haberlo sabido a no ser que estuvieras ahí – Agache la mirada confundida – No tiene sentido

– Creo que las endorfinas que libero la mordida te están confundiendo un poco – Salió en su defensa Mia cosa que, por un lado a Lissa alivio y por el otro lado a mí me confundió – Deberías descansar un poco, ¿no crees? Si dijiste que era rubia, probablemente no lo recuerdas

– Las mordidas te adormecen, no te dan amnesia – Dije negando con la cabeza.

– Te viniste manejando con el efecto de una mordida, Rose – Dijo mi madre seria – Es probable que hayas olvidado algunas cosas

– Es probable – Dije no tan convencida – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

– Cerca de cuatro horas – Respondió Dimitri.

– Cuatro horas – Cerré mis ojos pensando mientras me volvía a recostar – El camino debió de ser como una hora y algo de ida y vuelta, no pude haber tardado más de una hora en comer, incluso menos y la pelea... la pelea no estoy segura... Me pregunto cuanto tiempo habré estado tirada en el suelo – Dije mirando el techo ahora – Veinte minutos tal vez, o quizás un poco más, no me pareció mucho

– No estoy segura – Mascullo Lissa. La mire confundida. Ahora si tengo razones para sospechar que algo me oculta.

– Hey, ¿saben? He tenido tantas emociones y mi cuerpo quiere una ducha larga y caliente así que iré a darle lo que me pide – Me puse en pie sujetándome del hombro de Lissa. Comencé a caminar sin problemas, pero al ver los escalones me paralice. Victor de nuevo. Apreté los puños cansada y luego suspire – Oh no Vic, ahora no – Subí los escalones una vez que desapareció y llegue a la habitación.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa y la lancé al suelo, luego entre en la tina una vez luego de llenarla con agua. Una vez que mi cuerpo se inundo de agua comenzó a relajarse poco a poco. Por desgracia tuve que mantener mi brazo derecho fuera del agua por la venda, sin embargo después de unos segundos no importo porque tuve que cambiar el agua ya que la sangre seca tiño el agua.

Recargue la cabeza a mi espalda y luego cerré mis ojos suavemente. Pude haber estado una hora, dos o tres, no sé, pero si mucho tiempo en realidad. Solo sé que cuando estaba por salir pude sentir que la tensión en mi cuerpo había desaparecido y los dolores ya no se notaban tanto aunque mañana iban a estar peores.

– ...solo digo que tenemos que decirle ahora – Escuche la voz de Dimitri. Fruncí el ceño luego de envolver mi cuerpo con una tolla y me pegue a la puerta – Lo que ha pasado...

– Quiero decirle, pero no va a reaccionar con una sonrisa. Creerá que la estuvimos tratando de loca y además... – Lissa. Sabía que algo me oculta y gracias a Dios que no me estaban engañando con una relación secreta porque yo la mato a ella sin importar que sea mi mejor amiga y a él sin importar lo... guapo que es.

– Bien, será como usted diga –

– Quiero decirle también. Si tan solo hubiera visto el nombre del local hubieras ido a ayudarla en cuanto lo supe –

Solté un suspiro pesado y luego tome el picaporte. Lo gire y salí. Ambos palidecieron al verme. Yo les di una leve, pesada, sonrisa y luego camine a mi lado de la habitación.

– Rose, pensé que... –

– El baño está aquí, ¿lo has olvidado? – Apunte a la puerta mientras buscaba ropa en mi maleta – Hace frío para un vestido, ¿por qué lo traje de todos modos?

– Yo los guarde – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Porque quería que tuviéramos una cita doble, algo así como un picnic

– Que linda forma de decirme que no te gusta mi ropa – Rodé los ojos.

– Sabes que no es eso – Dijo ella divertida.

Los mire a ambos. Apreté los puños y luego suspire pesadamente. Dimitri me miro sonrojado.

– Yo mejor... te dejo vestirte – Salió sin decir más. Mire a Lissa.

– Apuesto a que si no hubiera estado yo aquí él habría terminado sin la ropa – Me sonrió picaramente.

– ¿De qué hablaban? – Pregunte con firmeza.

– Oh nada – Sonrió – Tengo una idea, usa el vestido y hacemos el picnic ahora

– Lissa yo los escuche. ¿Qué me escondes? – Fruncí el ceñó – Y sabes que aún tengo fuerzas para obligarte

Lissa me miro nerviosa y luego se sentó en su cama. Saque unos jeans y una polera sin mangas. Luego, encima, me puse una de hombro caído de color lila.

Pude sentir el miedo de Lissa, no quería decirme algo, pero no sé que era. Tal vez no sea nada malo, pero a juzgar por su expresión realmente era algo que le preocupaba demasiado. En otro momento hubiera pensando que era una locura o quizás es por la mordida, pero ahora que mi cuerpo y mente estaban relajados todo cobraba sentido. No sé como o por qué, pero el vinculo que no une estaba allí presente.

– Yo si pude sentirte – Dije entendiendo – No fue la mordida y no fue mi imaginación, fue real – Fruncí el ceño molesta – Me dijeron que era mentira, pero no es así. ¿Cierto? Lo que yo sentí fue el vinculo que no ha desaparecido

– Eso no es verdad – Dijo Lissa nerviosa.

– ¿No? – Pregunte incrédula – Lissa puedo sentir tu angustia como si fuera mía. Lo que no entiendo es como supiste que estaba en peligro y que la Strigoi era rubia. Es como si pudieras entrar en mi cabeza, pero aún con el vinculo es imposible

– Rose, ¿te estás escuchando? – Pregunto sorprendida. Se me acerco e intento tocarme el brazo, pero yo retrocedí.

– No estoy loca, ahora entiendo porque vi a esos fantasmas... sigo besada por las sombras y sobre todo... Dios, ¿cómo fui tan estúpida? Yo puedo sentirte y tú a mí, es como si el vinculo fuese bidireccional – Baje la mirada un poco – ¿Por qué me lo ocultas?

Lissa me miro arrepentida, bajo la mirada y yo la escuche sollozar. Sentí rabia interna, demasiada, tenía ganas de hacer algo, pero no algo malo que la haga ponerse peor así que solo me senté en la cama.

– Ella dijo que lo mejor era no decirte – Musito.

Fruncí el ceño intrigada – ¿Quién?

Lissa me miro y suspiro – Promete que no vas a enojarte – Gruñí y asentí. Ella se sentó a mi lado y me miro – Hace unas semanas las cosas estaban bien y el vinculo no existía, pero sucedió algo. ¿Recuerdas cuando hiciste un alboroto por el rumor que se corrió en la corte? – Asentí. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Todos pensaban que era mi culpa lo de las cosas explotando así que me enoje y literalmente me pele con todo el primero que aparecía frente a mí – Fue entonces cuando sentí la ira creciendo en ti. Primero pensé que fue una locura y seguramente era porque estabas muy enojada, pero conforme pasaban los días yo podía sentir cuando estabas molesta y cosas así. Sonya fue la primera en notarlo, dijo que era posible que el vinculo se hubiera bloqueado por el accidente, pero ahora que estabas bien había vuelto, eso contradice a su anterior teoría, pero como no sabíamos que sucedía decidimos quedarnos con la segunda opción. La cosa es que tú no parecías notarlo y Sonya dijo que era mejor no decirte, dijo que si te enterabas cabía la posibilidad de que la oscuridad te llenará de nuevo. Dijo que tenía miedo de que pudieras... volverte loca

Me tensé. Claro. Tiene sentido, creo.

– Liss – Agache la cabeza – Yo realmente... no sé que decirte

– Enserio Rose, lo lamento tanto – Dijo ella preocupada – Nosotros solo queríamos protegerte. Sonya nos contó que...

– ¿Nosotros? – Fruncí el ceño – ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?

Maldita sea. A través del vinculo lo puedo sentir. Ella le había a dicho a todos en lugar de mí. Todos lo sabían menos yo. De nuevo. Eso me hizo sentir rabia, demasiada rabia, con ganas de... ¡GRITAR COMO LOCA POR LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO!

– Rose cálmate – Dijo Lissa asustada.

Me puse en pie con ganas de querer hacerle daño y luego, luego golpeé algo para salir enojada. No quise mirar a nadie ni hablar con nadie mientras salía. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Con tanta rabia todo lo que pensé fue en entrar al auto, quise encenderlo, pero recordé que las llaves estaban dentro de la cabaña así que me baje y golpeé la puerta del auto enojada. Mire a mi alrededor y camine hasta el lago.

– Rose – Cerré mis ojos suavemente sin querer voltear a verla. Ella seguía allí atrás parada preocupada, angustiada y arrepentida. ¿Arrepentida? Sí, ella se arrepentía de no habérmelo dicho cuando lo supo así como se arrepentía de habérmelo ocultado sin saber porque. Pensando en mis opciones probablemente a lo que le teme Sonya es probablemente a que enloquezca por Victor, suena lógico.

– No puedo creer... – Hable sin abrir mis ojos – Que el vinculo esté devuelta

– Sí, yo tampoco – Se sentó a mi lado. La mire con una sonrisa forzada – Lamento...

– No tiene importancia – Mire el lago nuevamente – Después de todo tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos

– No me gusta como sonó eso –

– Lo sé – Me encogí de hombros mirando el lago aún – Oye, tengo que ir adentro y no pienso dejarte sola así que... ¿vamos?

– ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto Lissa mientras yo le extendía una mano para que se levantara.

– Iré a hablar con el dios... es decir Dimitri – Dije suspirando. No podía creer que todos lo supieran menos yo, pero ahora supongo que es lo de menos. Tengo que hablar con él sobre algo aunque... – Y tengo algo que decirte, pero lo haré luego de regañarlo a él por ocultármelo

– Oh vamos – Dijo Lissa con una mueca – ¿Vas a hacerlo? Yo quería protegerte y con eso hice que todos guardarán el secreto

– Que ironía porque yo soy quien te tiene que proteger – Dije riendo mientras caminábamos devuelta – ¿Sabes algo? Probablemente el vinculo sea bueno – Me detuve, bájela mirada al suelo y hable con un tono serio y pensativo – Pensé que estaba loca por sentir tus emociones y más aún... a los Strigoi. Ahora sé que ese lado, puede ser algo bueno del vinculo y me alegra que haya vuelto, por otro lado odio lo de los fantasmas

– Y yo que te enteres de mi vida sexual – Me miro ella divertida. Yo la mire fijamente y luego levante la mirada al cielo – Es bidireccional

– Lo sé – Murmure – Lo puedo sentir

– Se siente raro – La mire intrigada – Aunque puedo sentirlo algo... débil

– ¿Débil? – Fruncí el ceño – Yo te siento horriblemente fuerte

– Adrian cree que es porque anteriormente el vinculo era unidireccional y tú ya estabas acostumbrada a todas estas cosas así que yo debo de acostumbrarme también – Sonrió levemente – Pero por alguna razón cuando estás en peligro el vinculo es mucho más fuerte, demasiado, como hoy. Cuando estabas en peligro lo sentí e intente entrar en tu mente, fue horrible y además casi imposible, no pude ver en donde te encontrabas, pero si a la Strigoi que te atacaba aunque no vi cuando te mordió

– Gracias al cielo – Dije aliviada – Oye... no me te acostumbres a ver mi mente, eso solo yo

– A ti no te importo cuando era yo – Me miro molesta.

– Sí bueno... soy la temeraria – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada. Ella me sonrió y luego caminamos devuelta adentro. Enseguida subí las escaleras con la intensión de ir a la habitación de Dimitri, pero al golpear la puerta me abrió Christian.

– Christian, Lissa tiene problemas – Dije con un tono preocupado – Ella acaba de tener un accidente cuando veníamos entrando. Tienes que ir a verla

– ¿Qué? – Me miro asustado. Una vez que salió de la habitación sonreí maliciosa y entre, cerré con seguro y mire a Dimitri que estaba en la cama con un libro.

– ¿Le has mentido? –

– Tal vez – Me encogí de hombros y camine a sentarme en la cama de Christian – Estuviste mintiéndome. Sabias del vinculo

– Le prometí a Lissa que no te diría nada – Me miro algo culpable – Y a Sonya también

– ¿Es por lo de Victor? – Pregunte con la voz temblorosa – ¿Lo hicieron por eso?

Dimitri suspiro, dejo el libro a un lado y luego me miro preocupado. Sentado en su cama frente a mí pude ver, a través de su mirada, lo preocupado que estaba. Como si en cualquier momento fuese a romper su postura.

– Lissa noto el vinculo hace unas semanas – _"Ay no, aquí de nuevo con la historia"_ – ...pero ella pensó que fue su imaginación, sin embargo tanto Sonya como Adrian dijeron que el vinculo había vuelto. Comenzaron a elaborar teorías de porque y como, pero no importa. Yo hable con Sonya un día, fue algo casual cuando este tema salió. Ella no quería que tú supieras

– Eso es lo más... –

Dimitri alzó la mano para que no hablará así que lo deje seguir.

– Habíamos notado que tú no te diste cuenta del vinculo, aunque sucedían cosas y tú parecías confundida. Lissa quiso decirte enseguida, pero Sonya la detuvo y le hizo prometerle que no lo haría. Ella me dijo que si tú no te habías dado cuenta del vinculo aún podíamos usarlo a favor. De esa forma tú no tendrías tus defensas bajas y no te atacaría la locura por lo de Victor. Sin embargo aún así te atacan los recuerdos por lo que pensamos en decirte que era tu imaginación –

– Oh genial, hacerme pasar por loca – Me crucé de brazos molesta – Colega, no estoy de humor para eso

– ¿Colega? – Me miro confundido.

– Camarada – Corregí – Como sea, aún así debieron decirme. No puedo creer tampoco que fui tan estúpida para hacerles caso en lugar de seguir mis instintos cuando supe que tenía el vinculo

– Escucha, lo más importante ahora es saber como estás – Dijo Dimitri tomando mis manos. Lo mire confundida y me moví de la cama de Christian a la de él – Sonya dijo que podría ser algo shockeante, pero más que nada podría dejarte vulnerable por un par de días

Estaba por responder a su pregunta cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta desesperadamente. Torcí los labios en una mueca desagradable cuando supe que era Christian, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí.

– Me mentiste – Dijo molesto.

– Ups que pena. Adiós – Cerré la puerta nuevamente con seguro. Camine hasta Dimitri que me sonreía divertido. Christian siguió golpeando, pero lo ignore – Me siento algo vulnerable, odio admitirlo, pero bien. Supongo que en algún momento alguien lo iba a notar. No dejo de ver al fantasma de Víctor, lo que significa que mis barreras están bajas y sobre todo...

Me detuve al sentir los labios de Dimitri sobre los míos. Me había interrumpido. No puse objeción al beso así que correspondí colocando una mano en su mejilla. Después de todas las cosas malas que me han sucedido hoy es bueno saber que aún hay cosas buenas que pueden pasar. Aún tengo en la mente la imagen de la Strigoi dándome una paliza, la gallina cocinada y a Lissa diciéndome la verdad del vinculo. Nada de eso parece que este bien, pero bueno, al menos lo último no es tan malo como parece.

Atrapados en la cabaña. Joder.

Solo tenía que intentar dejar de lado lo malo y concentrarme en que tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar, ¿no? Además no vamos a estar por siempre en esta cabaña, solo dijeron que sería un tiempo indefinido. Por un lado me siento feliz de no tener que poner a Lissa en peligro en la corte y por el otro odio estar aquí sin Internet.

Me deje caer suavemente de espaldas en la cama mientras movía mis manos lentamente al cuello de la camisa de Dimitri, de ahí comencé a bajarlas hasta los botones de la camisa que estaba usando en ese momento. Era extraño verlo usar camisa ya que normalmente usa una polera sencilla y suelta, de forma que sea cómoda por si tiene que entrar en batalla o algo por el estilo. Aunque, como siempre, había doblado las mangas hasta un poco más arriba del codo.

Rápidamente comencé a desabrochar los botones mientras aún mantenía el beso, él comenzó a reírse divertido, pero no me detuvo. Una vez que logre deshacerme de la camisa pase las manos suavemente por su pecho. Dios, Dimitri realmente era un maldito Dios Ruso que me tenía enamorada. En la vida habría pensado que algo como eso sucedería.

– Te amo – Me susurro al oído mientras pasaba sus labios por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior para reprimir un poco el placer que sentía. Poco a poco comenzó a decir mi nombre en ruso, como siempre, y trayéndome una sensación de victoria. Dimitri sin duda era increíble. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y poco a poco termino en el suelo mientras nosotras seguíamos con el acto de amor.

Más tarde sonreí levemente mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro izquierdo que se sostenía por mi codo en la cama. Dimitri estaba dormido y me causaba un placer verlo así, parecía extraño que siguiera durmiendo. Con todo lo que ha sucedido dudo que alguien pueda dormir, o tal vez soy solo yo, así que de ser así yo soy quien no va a poder dormir.

Pase una mano suavemente por su rostro removiendo un cabello rebelde que me obstruía la vista. Le sonreí levemente y luego lo besé en la frente. Él no despertó, pero si se movió un poco atrayéndome más a él. Dudo que sea consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Estaba por dormirme también cuando la inconfundible voz de Lissa resonó en mi cabeza pidiéndome que bajará. Gruñí pesadamente y luego intente levantarme dela cama sin despertarlo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Escuche la voz de mi novio. Yo estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama terminando de ponerme unas botas mientras él apenas se había dado la vuelta confundido y algo somnoliento.

– Lissa quiere que la vaya a ver – Suspire – Probablemente se deba a que le iba a contar algo

– ¿Ah sí? – Me sonrió mientras acaricia mi brazo con su mano. Un tacto cálido y suave – ¿Qué cosa?

Trague saliva y baje la mirada.

– Voy a decirle la verdad sobre Víctor –

La garganta se me había secado en ese momento. Dimitri me miro serio y enseguida se sentó en la cama sin quitarme la vista. Lo mire fijamente y luego suspire pesadamente. Él se paso una mano por el cabello y luego me sonrió forzadamente.

– ¿Vas a estar bien? –

– Eso espero – Me encogí de hombros – De todos modos, ¿no tenías turno ahora?

Él me miro como si hubiera dado en el clavo, miro el despertador y luego maldijo algo en ruso que no pude entender. Una vez que se levanto de la cama comenzó a vestirse rápido. Con el típico vestuario despreocupado como si realmente estuviera por entrar en acción en una pelea. Unos pantalones negros sueltos, zapatillas deportivas y una polera arremangada hasta los codos de color azul. Lo mire curiosa unos minutos mientras él terminaba de vestirse.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto sonriendo levemente.

– ¿Qué paso con tu gabardina? – Sonreí sabiendo que por nada en el mundo él sería capaz de alejarse de ella.

Dimitri me miro con una sonrisa y luego se me acerco colocando ambas manos a mis lados en la cama – No creo que haga falta por ahora – Me besó fugazmente en los labios y luego me tomo de la mano para salir a ver a Lissa.

Una vez abajo sonreí levemente al ver a Lissa hablando con Christian en un murmullo. En cuanto él me vio guardo silencio y luego Lissa me miro. Ella se notaba algo sonrojada y a través del nuevo vinculo pude darme cuenta de que accidentalmente ella sabía lo que había sucedido arriba con Dimitri. Estuve apunto de quejarme, primero porque me sentía violada por la idea de que ahora Lissa pudiera no solo sentir algunas emociones mías sino que pudiera ver lo que yo veo y segundo porque realmente no me gustaba la idea, es casi lo mismo. Pero me detuve en seco al verlo ahí parado. No era Víctor. No era Robert. Era Mason.

– Santos cielos – Dije sin quitar la mirada de enfrente. Todos me miraron confundidos y miraron el lugar en donde yo estaba mirado, justo entre la chimenea y la mesa de centro. Trague saliva.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Por lo visto no he dejado de escribir por tener las ideas y la inspiración está bien alta así que no he podido dejar de escribir aunque llegará el momento en que lo haga. Por ahora ha sido todo y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Chapter 4: Plan de escape

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Después de que Lissa fuera coronada reina las cosas parecen ir bien hasta que misteriosamente Rose recibe una amenaza de Robert por la muerte de su hermano. Cuando las cosas para ella no podrían empeorar descubre que el fantasma de Victor la atormenta y no solo eso, el vinculo entre Lissa y Rose podría no haber desaparecido. Ahora Rose deberá descubrir todos los secretos que se ocultan a la vista y a la vez proteger a Lissa de los Strigoi e incluso de Robert.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 4:

Plan de escape

.: Lissa :.

Mire a Rose sorprendida de no saber que estaba sucediendo. Ella tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la habitación. De hecho parecía muy sorprendida por algo, además de que estaba totalmente paralizada. Casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No creo que haya sido eso ya que ella… o al menos eso espero.

– ¿Rose? – La llame preocupada. Ella parece que no me escucho ya que seguía con la vista puesta en el punto x de la habitación. Me acerque a ella con cuidado y la tome del hombro, solo así reacciono.

– ¿Ah? – Me miro confundida. Volvió a echar un vistazo a donde antes lo había hecho y luego suspiro pesadamente. Sea lo que sea que vio ya no estaba, eso lo pude sentir, alivio. Ella estaba aliviada por algo que ya no estaba presente con nosotros, algo que no podíamos ver y tal vez si sea un fantasma ya que ella tiene esa habilidad de verlos.

– Pareces que hubieras visto un fantasma – Comentó Jill divertida. Pude sentir que ella se estremeció un poco, tanto Dimitri como yo nos acercamos preocupados, pero antes le di una mirada dura a Jill para que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Sé que había intento jugar una broma, para aligerar el ambiente, pero no resulto tan bien como ella quería. Jill, Dios, si tan solo no la hubiera traído, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debo buscar la forma en que nos llevemos bien y eso incluye cualquier salida. Las cosas entre nosotras realmente no eran de la mejor situación, sobre todo por aquel tiempo en que Rose se había ido para matar a Dimitri cuando era un Strigoi, eso causo mucha tensión y más todavía por culpa de Avery que me hizo actuar como una tonta, pero yo tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella. Después de todo, y odio decirlo, es mi media-hermana.

– ¿Querías algo? – Pregunto Rose mirándome un poco más tranquila e ignorando el comentario de Jill.

La mire fijamente. Yo no tenía la intensión de molestarla cuando estaba con Dimitri, pero quería hablar con ella sobre eso tan importante que tenía por decirme. La cosa es que no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza y Rose lo sabía perfectamente, además, solo se supone que iba a hablar con Dimitri y luego volvería conmigo, no ha pasarse toda la noche con él.

– Sí – Me sonroje un poco ya que era algo egoísta hacer que Rose deje a Dimitri para poder hablar con ella sobre eso.

Ella me sonrió levemente y luego le echo un vistazo a la chimenea, como si esperara algo. Luego miro a Dimitri y le asintió con la cabeza, él la besó en la frente y luego salió de la casa a donde se encontraban los demás guardianes. Adrian como siempre estaba tomando y fumando mientras decía un par de cosas que nadie le entendía, eso causo que Rose se riera un poco, pero no hizo nada más.

– Muero de hambre, juro que ese restaurante era horrible – Dijo molesta mientras caminaba a la cocina. Yo la seguí.

– Siento haber interrumpido tu tiempo con él – Comente una vez que entramos. Ella no dijo nada, pero pude sentir que se ponía algo nerviosa.

– Eso es invasión a la privacidad – Dijo mirando una olla, hizo una mueca de asco y me miro – ¿Acaso nadie se comió esa sopa?

Me encogí de hombros. La sopa de gallo hubiera estado mal si no fuera porque Christian la cocina así que eso hizo que tuviera un sabor delicioso, eso lo digo yo quien normalmente desaprobaría la idea de ver a ese pobre animal sufrir. Fue una tortura, incluso quise que Rose se retractará. No puedo creer que al final ella ni siquiera comió.

– Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar? –

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados como si buscará algo, pero luego sonrió levemente.

– Tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos, ¿recuerdas? – Asentí lentamente sin saber a done quería llevar – Sucede que hay algo… algo que debes saber, pero no te lo había dicho porque no es un buen recuerdo o algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa

Pese a que estaba tratando de actuar indiferente pude sentir que ella realmente estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pensar de ella. Tomo unos panes y los puso en la isla de la cocina. Yo la mire preocupada, muy preocupada, y ella solo intento evadir mi vista.

Por Dios. Yo podía saber como se sentía, pero no podía leer sus pensamientos como ella lo hacía conmigo y mucho menos podría tener una idea de que sucede, eso es muy molesto en una situación así. Sé que Rose no mentiría nunca, al menos no a mí… o tal vez sí lo haría, pero la cosa es que sea lo que sea que tiene que decir… la pone nerviosa.

– Es sobre Víctor – Dijo mirándome preocupada. La mire sorprendida.

Sentí que algo me golpeó brutalmente en el rostro. ¿Víctor? ¿Qué puede tener relacionado a Víctor con los nervios de Rose? ¿Acaso ella lo vio cuando salió a comer a ese restaurante? Sí fue así entonces nosotros… Dios, él podría haberla seguido y podría venir por nosotras en cualquier momento. Víctor solo causa daño, nunca pensé que mi tío sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo.

– No, no es eso – Dijo ella luego de haberme leído el pensamientos – Liss… Víctor está muerto

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Yo no sabía si estar feliz porque Rose me estaba diciendo que mi tío, quién nos hizo daño a ambas, estaba muerto; sentirme extraña de saber que él estaba muerte; o incluso incrédula por pensar en que puede ser una típica broma de Rose para que no me preocupara más. Ella se mordió el labio inferior dándome a entender que era totalmente cierto, pero había algo más en ella que no pude entender de qué se trataba, un sentimiento oculto.

La mire fijamente esperando a que continuara, pero no lo hizo así que supuse que era mi turno de tener que hablar. La pregutna para mí es qué voy a decirle. Intente divagar en mi mente y sentimientos, pero no pude hacer nada.

– No sonrías – Dijo ella con una expresión dolida.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que ella me lo dijo. Eso quiere decir que inconscientemente estaba feliz de saber que Víctor no era más que una amenaza, y aunque mi duda debería ser quién lo mato o cómo murió, no me importaba en lo más mínimo ahora.

– Sí debería importarte – Dijo ella otra vez leyendo mis pensamientos. Rose dejo lo que estaba haciendo, un pan con mantequilla, y se pego a la pared de la isla para luego deslizarse al suelo. Abrazó sus piernas, algo preocupada y escondió su rostro. La mire extrañada, pero aúna sí me agache para estar a su altura y hablar.

– Rose, ¿qué sucede? – Pregunte con un tono suave.

– Sí Víctor murió… es mi culpa – Dijo apenas con un tono audible.

La mire confundida. ¿Su culpa? ¿Qué cosa pudo haber hecho ella para que Víctor muriera? Por supuesto Rose seguía leyendo mi mente, me miro preocupada y trago saliva. Fue duro hacer eso porque hasta yo escuche como la saliva corría por su garganta.

– Yo… – Cerró los ojos y presiono una mano contra su frente dejando claro que ella no estaba bien, ni feliz, ni mucho menos orgullosa. Creo que orgullo es lo último que ella tenía en la cabeza, porque podía sentirlo así – Yo lo mate

Sentí un balde de agua fría caer encima de mí al tiempo en que Rose dijo aquello. ¿Rose mato a Víctor? No, eso no podría ser. Yo sé que Víctor no ha sido la mejor persona del mundo, de hecho nos hizo demasiado daño ambas, casi la mata a ella, a mí me quiso utilizar para curarse de su enfermedad y a Christan… Dios, incluso a él le hizo demasiado daño. Además, eso sin contar que cuando nosotras nos escapamos de la academia por dos años él envió a los sabuesos psíquicos para encontrarnos. Pero volviendo el tema, pese a todo lo que hizo él Rose jamás lo mataría, es más ella vive para proteger a los Moroi.

– Es enserio – Musito sin mirarme y sin quitarse de la posición en la que estaba – Mate a Víctor cuando estábamos fuera, él tenía secuestrada a Jill y cuando fuimos por ella… no sé enloquecí y sin pensar en nada lo mate…

Sin pensar en nada y enloquecer. Ahora entiendo a que se refería Sonya cuando me dijo que no podía decirle a Rose del vinculo, creo. Supongo que Sonya quería evitar que Rose recordara aquello.

– No – Negó con la cabeza – Lo que ella quería evitar era que yo volviera a la locura. Dimitri ya me lo ha explicado

¿Dimitri? Claro, no debería sorprenderme ya que Sonya después de hablar conmigo hablo con él, pero ninguno de los dos me dijo de que hablaron solo que acordaron no decirle nada a Rose sobre el vinculo.

Mire a Rose preocupada. Ella seguía sin mirarme y pude sentir lo mucho que le dolía haber matado a Víctor, estaba arrepentida y al fin ese sentimiento oculto lo descubrí… miedo. Rose no es de tener miedo, claro, rara vez lo tiene, pero ahora ella estaba totalmente asustada. Recordé las palabras de Sonya _«Ella podría verse un poco vulnerable, ha pasado por mucho así que es mejor que no sepa lo del vinculo. Como no se ha dado cuenta aún no habrá problema… tienen que cuidarla, los sentimientos oscuros de vinculo la van a golpear con fuerza y esa será la razón de su estado»_ Yo prometí que cuidaría de Rose así como ella lo había hecho conmigo, la iba a proteger, pero ahora… ahora no sé que hacer o que decirle.

– Realmente lo siento –

No necesite leerle el pensamiento para saber que ella pensaba en lo sucedido en la corte. La habían culpado de ser la asesina de Tatiana cuando no era así, pero era la asesina de Víctor. Un Moroi. Eso la asustada. Al parecer si era una asesina.

– Rose… – La abracé con fuerza. Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera lloro o sollozo, solo estuvo callada y a duras penas su supe que estaba respirando aún – Estoy segura de que no fue tu culpa

– Da igual si fue de la oscuridad o no. Yo lo mate – Musito – Yo mate a un hombre que no merecía eso aún después de todo lo que hizo… Fue mi culpa

La oscuridad podría haber tenido la culpa. A eso se refería Rose. Entonces ería también mi culpa, ¿no? Ella había estado absorbiendo mi oscuridad para calmarme, lo hacía más de una vez al día y todo eso debió de rebalsar, ella debió haber explotado en el momento en que Víctor secuestro a Jill y por eso debió de haberlo matado. No pensaba con claridad, no, claro que no.

Ella maldijo algo, no a algo… a alguien… se maldijo a si misma y luego se mantuvo en silencio. Yo tampoco dije anda, nos quedamos así un momento, yo seguía abrazándola con fuerza y cuando supe que ya estaba mejor fue porque se puso en pie y siguió preparándose su sándwich.

– No importa lo que sucedió – Coloque una mano en su brazo y ella me miro algo culpable – No fue tu culpa

Ella no respondió, apenas si sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Intente cambiar el tema de conversación, pero no sabía que decir para que no se volviera vulnerable nuevamente. Probablemente hablar de algo entretenido sea bueno para que no se preocupara más, aunque aún tenía muchas preguntas.

– ¿Qué te parece si tienes la cita doble? – Pregunte sonriendo – Podemos hacer un picnic aquí afuera. Solos tú, yo, Dimitri y Christian

Rose me miro con una típica sonrisa suya. Se encontraba más calmada, gracias a Dios.

– No lo creo – Negó con la cabeza – Me duele el cuerpo aún

– Sí y probablemente acostarte con Dimitri no te ayudo a calmar los dolores – Use un tono de broma mientras sacaba una paleta de limón del congelador. Rose no me respondió así que la mire.

Me reí divertida al ver que solo se había sonrojado mientras intentaba ignorarme un poco.

– Tuve una pelea – Me apunto con un cuchillo – Agradece que estoy viva y que ese Strigoi no me mato

Camine hasta ella y rodeé con mis brazos sus hombros mientras salíamos de la cocina.

– No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace saber eso –

No era mentira. Realmente me hace feliz saber que ese Strigoi no la mato cuando estaba bebiendo su sangre, aunque no sé porque no lo hizo prefería no pensar en eso ya que ella estaba aquí, adolorida y salva.

– ¿Sabe algo Majestad? – Pregunto mientras caminábamos al living con los demás. Yo rodé los ojos ya que cada vez que usaba el término "Majestad" lo hacía para burlarse – Creo que podría no gustarle lo que estoy pensando

– Nunca me han gustado tus locos planes – Negué con la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta los demás.

– ¿Verdad o desafió? – Pregunto Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Quise darme una bofetada en el rostro cuando ella pregunto aquello, sabía que algo malo tramaba y aunque era un juego tranquilo la sonrisa en su rostro no ayudaba en nada a que yo me sintiera tranquila.

– Acepto – Dijo Adrian terminado de vaciar una botella – Pero Pequeña Dhampir vas a lamentar cuando haga que tus más oscuros secretos salgan a la luz

Rose no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Miramos a los demás y todos aceptaron el juego. Incluso yo lo hice, aunque eso fue sin ganas ya que estaba temiendo lo peor.

– Entonces, estás son las reglas – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Quién lanza la botella es quien pregunta o desafía, a quién le toca realiza y luego gira la botella. Sencillo como sonreír

– Y vaya que tú sonríes mucho – Dijo Christian pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

– Venga, Jill, has los honores – Dijo Adrian entregando la botella. Ella nos miro a cada uno con una expresión temerosa en el rostro y luego dejo la botella en el centro del circulo que habíamos formado. La hizo girar.

– "_venga que no salga yo"_ – Rogué para mis adentros.

La botella giro y giro hasta detenerse en Christian. Él sonrió despreocupado.

– ¿Verdad o desafío? – Pregunto Jill sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño molesta al ver que la sonrisa en el rostro de Jill solo fue porque le había tocado Christian. No me molestaba en lo absoluto que saliera él, de hecho mejor así, pero odiaba como le sonreía.

– Verdad – Sonrió Christian.

Y así comenzó nuestro juego. Estuvimos mucho tiempo jugando sacando verdades a cada uno, salvo por Rose que se negaba a decir una sola palabra sobre sus secretos y siempre escogía desafió. Los desafió que se estaban haciendo eran demasiado horribles como para que yo pudiera hacerlo, salvo por unos pocos, así que la mayoría de las veces elegí verdad… cuando se trataba de Jill o Mia, incluso de Christian, pero cuando se traba de Rose y Adrian me vi obligada a sacar desafío ya que con ellos dos es imposible saber que van a preguntar.

– Y viene, y viene y se detiene en… ¡Oh! La elegida es Rose – Adrian estaba usando un tono de comentarista que nos hacía reír a todos. Mire a Rose con una sonrisa sabiendo que debería estar preparándose para un desafió cuando algo me llamo la atención.

– Verdad – Así de simple con una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro. Por un momento pensé que estaba molestando, pero cuando Adrian le advirtió que iba a sacar hasta el más jugoso secreto ella solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– Hmmm esta es una oportunidad única en la vida – Dijo Adrian pensativo – ¿Qué puedo preguntar?

Pude notar una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Christian quien se había inclinado para decirle algo a Adrian al oído. Él sonrió complacido.

– Te has cocido – Le dije a Rose que aún se encogía de hombros despreocupada sin necesidad de tener miedo.

– Mi querida Rosemarie – Enseguida supe que no podía ser nada bueno. Normalmente Adrian la llama "Pequeña Dhampir" y jamás en la vida lo he escuchado llamarla por su nombre completo, así que no tome eso como una buena señal. Comencé a temer por Rose y pude sentir que ella se tensó un poco, pero no lo demostró, seguía despreocupada.

– ¿Cuál fue la peor cosa que hiciste mientras estabas de fugitiva hace unos meses atrás? – Pregunto Adrian.

Pude, ahora sí, ver como Rose se tensaba y a través del vinculo sentí la angustia. Trague saliva sin tener conocimiento de la respuesta, pero a juzgar por como estaba ella pude darme cuenta de que era malo.

Christian sonrió malicioso y pude saber que esa pregunta era suya. Yo me preguntaba por qué ellos querían saber aquello, no era la cosa más relevante, después de todo ya paso ya eso. Pero por lo visto algo sucedió. Justo cuando Rose se decidió por responder alguien nos interrumpió.

– Rose – Me di la vuelta y vi a Eddie – ¿Quieres montar guardia?

Rose miro a Eddie, él se notaba algo cansado. Adrian abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero ella ya se había ido afuera. Luego Adrian suspiro en derrota y nos miro a todos molesto, en especial a Eddie quién no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

– No pudiste llegar en mejor momento – Gruñó.

– ¿Qué hice? – Pregunto Eddie confundido.

* * *

.: Rose :.

– Sabía que no iban a poder estar sin mí – Sonreí con orgullo al ver a mi madre, Alberta y a Dimitri mirando hacia el horizonte con cautela esperando no encontrar ningún rastro de un ataque.

– Eddie estaba cansado así que lo enviamos a descansar – Respondió Dimitri sonriendo.

– Y yo también – Me encogí de hombros – Pero en lugar de descansar estoy aquí. Que irónico, ¿no? Considerando que yo acabo de salir de una pelea

Los tres me miraron serios. Estuve a punto de decir algo más cuando Dimitri y Alberta entraron. Los mire confundida y luego a mi madre. Por un momento pensé que entraron a buscar algo, pero cuando no salieron me di cuenta de que caí en un plan para tener que quedarme aquí con mi madre.

– Maldición – Me queje sentándome en el pórtico – ¿Desde cuándo Eddie puede hacer cosas así sin que me dé cuenta?

– Yo se lo pedí – Dijo ella entregándome una estaca – Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas

– ¿Ah sí? – Pregunte confundida – Entonces no estoy de guardia

– No, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Le lancé una mirada molesta y ella me miro indiferente – No estoy segura de que planean los Strigoi, pero la corte no es un lugar seguro para nadie y mucho menos para Vasilisa

– Dime algo que no sepa – Suspire mirando la estaca – ¿Ya tienes un plan?

– Algo así – Se sentó a mi lado – Hemos pensando que podemos quedarnos aquí de una forma indefinida. Los Strigoi no saben de este lugar así que no habría problemas con ataques

– Salvo por el que deje ir y sabe nuestra ubicación – Suspire pesadamente – Soy una tonta

– Creo que con los cinco montando guardia, bueno, tres de hecho, podemos mantenerlos a todos a salvo – Dijo ella seria e ignorando mi comentario – Pero en caso de que no se pueda… quiero pedirte algo

– ¿El qué? – Pregunte levantando una ceja.

– Que te lleves a los Moroi lejos – Dijo mi madre sorprendiéndome – Usa la camioneta y váyanse lejos sin decirle a nadie a donde. Solo conduce lejos de aquí a un lugar seguro

– ¿Quieres que me lleve a los cinco Moroi y los proteja? – Pregunte incrédula – Escucha, sé que obtuve mis tatuaje Molnija antes de graduarme y que mate a dos de ellos, además de que siempre logro vencer a todos, pero eso no significa que pueda proteger a cinco de ellos

– Eddie y Dimitri irán contigo, pero estarás a cargo – Dijo ella mirando al horizonte – Alberta y yo nos quedaremos aquí

– ¿Por qué solo ellos dos? – Pregunte preocupada – La camioneta es lo suficientemente grande, ¿por qué no irnos todos?

– Porque alguien tiene que quedarse a distraerlos, además… tú eres la guardiana de Vasilisa y el guardián Belikov el de Christian. Eddie aún no ha tenido una asignación, pero prometió cuidarlos a todos –

– Aún así… –

– Solo llévatelos de aquí – Dijo ella seria.

– ¿Por qué yo a cargo? – Pregunte confundida – No es que me guste, pero…

– Hemos hablado todos los guardianes y pensamos que debido a tu personalidad es perfecto. Nunca sabes a donde irás con tal de salvar a tus amigos ya además… sé harás hasta lo imposible por protegerlos –

– ¿Quieren dejar de ocultarme cosas? Odio ser la última que se entera – Dije de mala gana – ¿Hay algo más que no sepa?

– Sí, una vez que logremos deshacernos de los Strigoi y ustedes estén lejos Alberta y yo iremos a buscarlos – Dijo ella con un suspiro – Imagino que nos tomará mucho tiempo, pero no será imposible

Guarde silencio y mire la estaca. Estoy segura de que hay algo más aquí, pero no puedo descifrar y me pregunto que será.

– ¿Piensas que vendrán en cualquier momento? – Pregunte sin dejar de mirar la estaca – ¿En manada tal vez?

– Tal vez unos siete u ocho – Dijo ella seria.

– Eso asusta – La mire a los ojos – Son demasiados y por mi culpa saben nuestra localización

No pensé que Janine Hathaway tuviera un corazón materno, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé aquello y aunque en ocasiones había demostrado que yo le importaba en ese momento… solo en ese momento, me di cuenta de que realmente estaba preocupada.

– Lo sé – Su tono de voz había sido suave y comprensivo. Seguramente ella sabía lo del vínculo y por el maldito mundo que odiaba ser la última. Ella me había abrazado, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa, pero no quise alejarme. Se sentía bien por una vez en la vida tener unos brazos protectores rodeándote, además de Dimiiri y Lissa, unos que… sin duda te hacen ver quienes te quieren y te protegen.

Unos minutos más tarde yo volví a la cabaña. Escuche risas y me sorprendí al ver a Eddie usando un vestido. Por un momento pensé que quizás el golpe contra el mostrador me dio una contusión y estaba viendo cosas que no debería ver, pero luego volvía a la realidad. Realmente Eddie usaba un vestido.

– ¿Qué…? –

– Un desafío de Christian – Explico Mia entre carcajadas. Los mire sorprendida y luego suspire.

Eddie se notaba muy avergonzado, me dio pena. Lissa me miro algo preocupada, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta arriba. Yo no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero al entrar ella me lanzó una mirada preocupada y entendí que sucedió.

– Oye enserio basta, es mejor cuando yo lo hacía – Dije sabiendo que se había metido en mi mente – Es raro

– Ahora sabes como se siente – Dijo ella – Rose, ¿enserio harás eso? ¿Nos vas a sacar de aquí en caso de un ataque y no puedan ganar?

– Al parecer sí – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – El lado bueno es que podré conducir

– Oh no… al volante tú será mucho más peligroso – Dijo ella preocupada.

Me encogí de hombros nuevamente y mire la habitación tranquila. ¿Dónde diablos me podría llevar a estos Moroi y no nos encuentren los Strigoi? Hmm… no debería de pensarlo ahora, mi madre dejo claro que cuando llegue el momento yo iba a seguir mis instintos e iba a actuar para protegerlos.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto Lissa preocupada.

– En que quisiera una paleta de uva – Dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Ella rodó los ojos sabiendo que yo estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada. Bajamos a la cocina donde yo saque una paleta de uva y luego volvimos al living. Los guardianes se pusieron en acción y Eddie se quedo conmigo adentro.

– ¿Crees que nos veamos obligados a escapar? – Pregunto Eddie. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá en forma de meditación, comiendo la paleta de uva y mirando al vacío mientras los demás jugaban solo a retos. Quien no cumplía con su reto tenía que pagar penitencia y la verdad es que no era nada agradable.

– Espero que no – Dije suspirando – Pero tengo el leve presentimiento de que sucederá

– ¿Es tu alerta Strigoi? – Me miro serio. Los demás estaban tan metidos en su juego que no prestaban atención a nuestra conversación aún cuando estábamos a medio metro de ellos.

– No, es mi sexto sentido vampírico –

– Con que sexto sentido – Sonrió Eddie – No sabía que tenías un sexto sentido vampírico

– Es el que me hace hacer locuras cuando los vampiros están cerca, ¿lo olvidas? – Pregunte riendo. Eddie se rió también.

– Tú irás de copiloto – Dije sonriendo – Yo conduciré

– Moriremos en la carretera en lugar de a manos de los Strigoi – Dijo Eddie mortificado.

– Hey, saque mi licencia – Le recordé.

– Después de dos intentos porque chocaste y ah sí, cómo olvidarlo, casi atropellas a un hombre en silla de ruedas – Me recordó Eddie. Hice una mueca y luego le di un suave golpe en el brazo mientras ambos reíamos.

Levante la mirada al cielo y sonreí. Debían de ser como las tres o cuatro de la madrugada así que aún faltaba tiempo para que amaneciera y nos pudiéramos ir a dormir. Me pregunte por un instante si esta noche iba a ser tranquila, hasta el momento no se ha movido tan bien… al menos para mí, pero mientras aquí no suceda nada entonces podría estar tranquila.

La noche estuvo tranquila, tal y como esperaba que estuviera, nos reímos, jugamos y contamos algunas cosas. Historias de Terror por parte de Adrian. Cuando estaba por amanecer ya era hora de ir a la cama y honestamente fui la primera en caer dormida.

No sé qué sucedió con los demás, pero conmigo… solo diré que me perdí en una pesadilla y un viejo recuerdo.

_Lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo encontré. Había un solo camino que me dirigiría a él así que decidí caminar hacia al frente mientras miraba lo que me rodeaba… nada. El camino era algo parecido a un puente solo que sin barrotes, vallas, barandal o algo para evitar que calleras, eran apenas unas baldosas quebrantadas._

_Camine un largo rato hasta que mis pies comenzaron a exigirme un descanso y dado que mientras más caminaba menos llegaba a alguna parte decidí darles un merecido descanso. Me senté en forma de meditación buscando entre la oscuridad algo que me diga en donde estoy, pero no vi nada. Entonces sucedió. El camino detrás de mí comenzó a desparecer, tal y como el agua al evaporarse, me puse en pie sorprendida y con la rapidez que eso sucedía comencé a correr enfrente para no caer, pero llego un punto en que me detuve en seco al ver que desde enfrente estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Apreté los puños sin saber qué hacer._

– _Joder –_ _Me queje buscando una salida. No pude llegar muy lejos ya el camino para mí se borro por completo y comencé a caer al vacío gritando. Caía y caía, pero no llegaba a un lugar. Por un momento pensé que caería por toda la vida hasta que mi espalda se estrecho contra algo y luego siguió cayendo hasta tocar suelo. _

_Tenía mis ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí pude ver un techo destruido. Estaba en una casa, me puse en pie algo adolorida y mire a mí alrededor. El corazón se me paralizo al ver ese viejo recuerdo que seguía atormentando en mi cabeza. _

_El cuerpo de Mason estaba tirado a un lado junto a mí. Los Strigoi que lo habían matado estaban muertos. Yo estaba mirando el suelo con una espada en mano. Y Mia estaba detrás de mí horrorizada. Apreté los puños y retrocedí asustada, pero de la nada todo cambio cuando el cuerpo comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo. Se levanto y me miro. Retrocedí asustada hasta salir de la casa, pero me encontré con escenario diferente. Un cementerio._

_Allí estaba la lapida de Mason con una foto de él. No era una foto que demostraba que estaba feliz o que había sido alguien alegre, más bien había dolor en sus ojos. Intente retroceder nuevamente, pero unas manos me tomaron con fuerza los brazos y me obligaron a voltear sorprendida._

_Allí, frente a mí, estaba Mason con una expresión de rabia. Su boca se abrió y en silencio las palabras «morí por tu culpa» resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Me aleje de él asustada, pero nuevamente me detuve al ver que ahora Tatiana estaba junto a él._

_Esto debía ser una reunión de los muertos porque estaba rodeada de ellos. Incluso de Víctor. Mason me tomo de la muñeca y siguió repitiendo aquellas palabras en silencio. Su boca se movía, pero las palabras no salía sin embargo en mi cabeza se escuchaban como si realmente las estuviera diciendo, pero con un eco que no dejaba que pensara con claridad._

_Nuevamente el suelo se destruyo debajo de mí y cuando toque fondo me encontré con una situación diferente. Frente a mí Mason me daba la espalda y se alejaba repitiendo está vez «no quiero saber más de ti. Me mataste»_

_Esto me recordó un poco a la prueba para ser Reina de Lissa, aquella en la que tenía que enfrentarse a sus temores. ¿El mío era éste? ¿Qué Mason haya muerto por mi culpa? De mi boca su nombre y el «no me dejes, te necesito» se escapaban con desesperación. Comencé a gritar aún más fuerte mientras lo veía alejarse a un escenario completamente diferente al mío. No había nada. Solo era blanco y ese blanco se esparció a mi escenario que era la academia, donde hizo el funeral._

– _¡MASON! –_

Una fuerte sacudida me saco de esa horrenda pesadilla y la mirada de Lissa, asustada y preocupada, fue lo primero que se visualizo en mi cabeza. Intente calmarme ya que mi respiración estaba demasiado agitada y mi cuerpo estaba sudando, me senté en la cama y la mire.

– Dios – Dijo abrazándome – Estabas teniendo una pesadilla

– Yo creo que esa palabra no le llega ni a los talones – Comenté con la voz quebrada. No lo había notado, pero tenía unas lagrimas corriendo por la mejilla así que me las quite bruscamente – Dios… pensé que…

– ¿Nunca se acabaría? – Pregunto preocupada. Asentí lentamente y ella paso una mano por mi rostro quitando un mechón rebelde – Soñabas con Mason

No respondí. Lissa no necesitaba el vínculo o que ella leyera mis pensamientos (aunque sé que no puede) para saber que era así, de hecho no me sorprendería que haya repetido todas esas cosas mientras dormía. Probablemente el grito fue lo que la despertó.

– Perdóname por despertarte – Me forcé a sonreír.

Lissa gruñó muy molesta, pero no conmigo, sino con el vinculo. Ella pensaba que por culpa del vinculo yo estaba teniendo estás pesadillas y estaba pasando por un mal momento. No podía contradecirla porque ni siquiera yo sabía porque era así. Mire por la ventana y vi el sol puesto en el cielo. Torcí los labios y luego mire el reloj. Eran las diez de la mañana.

– Joder – Gruñí – Ahora no podré dormir

– Yo creo que deberías hacerlo – Me acarició el cabello preocupada. Normalmente me quejaría de eso, pero lo cierto es que no sabía ni que hacer puesto que estaba totalmente confundida y algo nerviosa por la pesadilla.

Lissa pareció darse cuenta y saco una personalidad cariñosa que usualmente usaba cuando alguien estaba muy asustado. No quería ni pensar en cómo me debería estar viendo ahora. Ella me abrazo y luego me obligo de una forma u otra a recostarme nuevamente en la cama. Tuve que hacerme a un lado y darle la espalda ya que ella se había acostado conmigo solo para velar mi sueño. Pero honestamente yo no quería volver a dormir.

– No me gusta que hagas esto – Dije intentando cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– Preocuparte – Respondí una vez que tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella coloco una mano en mi hombro y puedo apostar que se estaba apoyando en un codo para mirarme el rostro, pero como no tenía los ojos abiertos entonces yo no la podía ver.

– Eres mi amiga… más que eso, mi hermana – Dijo suavemente.

No respondí. Con eso me quede dormida nuevamente y está vez mi único sueño bueno fue interrumpido por Adrian y sus sueños espirituales. Al aparecer mi grito alerto a todos en la cabaña, pero no habían venido a ver o probablemente lo hicieron y yo ya estaba durmiendo nuevamente. Cuando le pedí que se fuera, él se negó, pero finalmente se fue. Y mi sueño… bueno… no lo recuerdo.

Para cuando volvía a despertarme eran las siete y ya estaba por ocultarse el sol. Lissa dormía tranquilamente en el otro lado de la cama y no la quise despertar así que decidí salir con cuidado. Me di un estirón y baje las escaleras.

– De todos no pensé que fueses a despertarte tan temprano – Sonreí al ver a Eddie sentado en el sofá mirando un libro de fotos.

– No he dormido en todo el día – Negó con la cabeza – Tu grito me lo impidió

– Lo siento – Me sonroje y me senté frente a él – ¿Realmente no te deje dormir?

Él me miro con una mueca de una débil sonrisa. Mason. Si tan solo hubiera podido salvarlo entonces nada de esto hubiera sucedido, nada estaría mal y sobre todo… nadie estaría sufriendo por lo que sucedió. Tanto Eddie como yo éramos mejores amigos de Mason y realmente lo extrañábamos. Demasiado.

– No quiero ser… metiche ni nada por el estilo, ¿pero qué soñabas? – Me miro preocupado.

Posé la vista en el álbum de fotos y pude ver que se reflejaban Mason y Eddie con varias sonrisas, también en una que otra aparecía yo con ambos o solo con Mason o solo Eddie. Por supuesto también estaba Lissa y otros chicos más.

– No tiene importancia – Dije sin ganas de hablar y él lo entendió bien. Guardamos silencio por un largo rato – Yo también le echo de menos

– Lo sé – Sonrió levemente – Estoy seguro que así es

Trague saliva y me pase una mano por el cabello. Eddie me miro sonriendo como si nada.

– ¿Por qué crees… qué soñaste con él? – Pregunto con delicadeza – Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo

– Realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso – Suspire – Pero Lissa cree que es por el vinculo. Ahora volvió y él volvieron los… fantasmas

Eddie asintió lentamente sin decir nada más.

Yo quise decir algo más, pero la voz de Dimitri me lo impidió. Sonreí levemente mientras él se acercaba a mí. Me besó en la frente y me pregunto qué había sucedido. Obviamente mi grito despertó a todos.

– Camarada, tengo hambre – Sonreí cambiando de tema bruscamente en lugar de responder – ¿Hacemos pizza?

Dimitri me miro preocupado, pero no puso objeción. Le pregunte a Eddie si quería ayudarnos a preparla, pero se negó así que fui con Dimitri a la cocina.

– A preparar el desayuno se ha dicho – Sonreí buscando las masas de pizza que habíamos comprado preparadas.

– Espera, espera. No vas a cocinar pizza – Negó con la cabeza – Desayuno, comeremos lo de siempre

– Eres aburrido – Me queje un poco mientras él sacaba la cafetera. Lo mire hacer las cosas y me crucé de brazos.

– Yo no soy aburrido, es que tú tienes tolerancia cero – Dijo riendo un poco. Me reí también para luego envolver su cuello con mis brazos – Rose, estoy haciendo las tostadas

– Esto es más importante, ¿no? – Me reí un poco antes de besarlo en los labios.

– Sí se queman tú les dirás a los demás que fue tu culpa – Dijo Dimitri colocando ambas manos a mi cintura mientras nos besábamos.

– De hecho también es tu culpa – Dije riendo. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazo con fuerza – Te amo

– Y yo a ti – Susurro suavemente.

A eso de media noche ya estaban todos levantados. Estábamos sentado afuera, en el césped, hablando y hablando sobre muchas cosas. Adrian estaba bebiendo como siempre y Mia estaba jugando con un pote que contenía agua, ella y Jill estaban probando levantarla como si fuese un tentáculo.

– Realmente necesitaba aire – Dijo Christian dejándose caer de espaldas en el césped. Lissa le sonrió divertida y se recostó a su lado. Les sonreí levemente y luego me puse en pie para poder ir a ver a Dimitri que estaba en el pórtico junto con mi madre, pero apenas di dos pasos sentí unas nauseas horribles.

– ¿Rose? – Escuche a Eddie serio.

– Joder – Mascullé – ¡Strigoi!

Mi grito alerto a todos. Los Moroi se asustaron y salieron corriendo con dirección a la cabaña, pero no pudieron llegar muy lejos ya que cuatro Strigoi bloquearon el paso. Me di la vuelta y vi otros tres aparecer encerrándonos. Junto a mi madre y Dimitri habían dos y con Alberta, que estaba un poco más lejos había uno. No podía creer la gran cantidad de Strigoi que había aparecido. Esto es mucho más del valor que mi madre había tenido en mente. Saque mi estaca de mi chaqueta y ataque al primero que vi, uno que estaba frente a Jill. Yo fui tan rápida que él no lo vio venir, por lo tanto murió enseguida. Mire a Lissa preocupada y me acerque a ella para atacar al siguiente que me embistió lanzándome con fuerza al suelo.

– _Son demasiados_ – La voz de Lissa resonó en mi cabeza en ese momento. Recordé el plan de mi madre así que mire una camioneta y luego la mire a ella quien me asentía lentamente.

Me puse en pie rápidamente y le hice un ademan a Eddie para que sacáramos del camino a los Strigoi. Eddie advirtió a los Moroi de ir a la camioneta, que estaba abierta, y él fue con ellos para protegerlos. Yo me quede luchando contra dos, no tenía muchos problemas, pero uno de ellos casi me muerte y de no ser por Alberte otra vez me vería bajo el efecto de una mordida.

– Saca a los Moroi de aquí – Me dijo seria lanzándome las llaves del auto – Llévenselos

– ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – Pregunte preocupada – No los voy a dejar

– ¡VETE! – Su grito y tono de voz no me dio para replicar. Corrí hacia la camioneta y cuando estaba a dos metros lancé la estaca como si fuese un dardo para clavársela a un Strigoi que casi ataca a Christian. Él me miro sonriendo y ayudo a los demás usando su poder de fuego para hacerlos retroceder.

Todos entraron en la camioneta salvo Eddie, Dimitri y yo. Estaque a un Strigoi y obligue a Eddie a entrar una vez que ellos se disiparon.

– ¡CAMARADA! – Le grite a Dimitri que había terminado de estacar a uno. Él se acerco con rapidez y entro en la camioneta en los asiento de atrás. Yo le lancé una mirada a mi madre que me asintió para que me fuera. Por un momento dude de hacerlo, pero cuando vi a dos de ellos acercarse Eddie me grito y entre.

– Maldita sea – Encendí el auto. No estoy segura de que modelo era pero sé que era lo bastante grande puesto que tenía tres filas de asientos, conductor, medio y final. Una vez que encendió pise el acelerador y pase a irnos. Aunque di una mana vuelta y derrapamos un poco.

– Trata de no matarnos Rose – Dijo Adrian quien aun parecía estar sobrio.

Apreté el volante con fuerza mientras miraba el retrovisor solo para asegurarme de que mi madre estuviera bien, pero no la pude encontrar con la mirada. Para mis adentros rogué porque no le sucediera nada malo. Ella era una buena guardiana así que estoy segura de que no le iba a suceder nada malo, pero no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de volver y traerla con nosotros.

– Rose se nos acercan – Dijo Eddie, que estaba sentado en ella siento del copiloto mirando por la ventana. Trague saliva.

El auto se sacudió con fuerza desde el techo, pude deducir que a juzgar por unos golpes de arriba, había un Strigoi sobre nosotros. Comencé a menear el auto mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima, pero este se aferraba de una u otra forma. Gruñí pensando en que hacer para quitármelo, pero no tenía ni una idea salvo seguir el instinto Rose que nos metía en problemas.

– Santa mierda – Mascullé enojada – ¡Eddie, toma el volante! – Dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad.

– ¿Quieres que haga qué? – Me miro incrédulo. Baje la ventanilla de la puerta del conductor y me subí en el asiento, como pudo, Eddie tomo el volante mientras yo me sentaba en la puerta.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Dimitri preocupado desde el tercer asiento intentando sujetarse ya que Eddie no podía conducir bien desde posición en la que estaba.

– Una misión suicida – Respondí sujetándome del techo del auto por dentro. Tenía ambos pies sobre el borde del marco del vidrio de la puerta del auto y medio cuerpo afuera del auto. Mire al Strigoi que estaba ahí parado golpeando el techo. Saque un brazo y me sujete desde arriba – Ahora o nunca

Salte al techo del auto de golpe, escuchando a Lissa gritar asustada. Por poco resbalo y caigo, pero una vez arriba suspire un poco más aliviada. Estaba agachada y mis manos se aferraban al techo mientras el Strigoi me sonreía sin necesidad de sujetarse de algo. Apreté los puños con fuerza y saque mi espada para luego aventarme contra el Strigoi.

Estuvimos lanzándonos golpes, puñetazos y patadas, además de buscar la forma de derribarnos también. El viento estaba en mi contra ya que íbamos a una velocidad muy rápida, no podíamos parar o de lo contrario nos atraparían así que éste me golpeaba en el rostro y al Strigoi en la espalda. Intente derribarlo, pero de alguna forma me lanzó un puñetazo que me golpeo en el rostro y me derribo. Mi espalda azoto con el techo del auto y fue un milagro que no se rompiera, pero quedo algo abollado. Luego se lanzo sobre mí sujetándome de las manos para no que no pudiera quitármelo. Forceje un poco antes que pudiera matarme con una mordida y luego cuando no pude decidí usar los pies.

Con un golpe en el estómago el Strigoi salió volando hacia atrás y gracias al viento no pudo evitar caer, pero justo para mi mala suerte se sujeto de una punta del auto. Estaba segura de que él estaba pegado al cristal del auto y en cualquier momento lo rompe y le puede hacer daño a Dimitri, Jill y Adrian. Con mi estaca hice daño en el dorso de la mano y cuando se soltó aproveche de darle una patada para que cayera al suelo. Rodo por la carretera y no se levanto. Sonreí levemente hasta que mi sonrisa se cayó al ver un auto con un Strigoi conduciendo. Rodeé los ojos y corrí hacia el frente, me recosté de estomago y metí la cabeza por la ventanilla.

– ¡Eddie! – Grite.

– No hagas eso – Dijo él intentando manejar – Te vas a caer

– Eddie acércate al auto de al lado, pero no demasiado, tiene Strigoi dentro – Le dije al ver que ya había tomado el control del auto al sentarse en mi asiento del conductor.

– Tu sexto sentido vampírico me está asustando – Dijo él asintiendo – No sé que harás, pero comienzo a preocuparme

– ¡HAZLO! – Le grite. Subí la cabeza y mire el auto. Nuevamente me prepare par aun intento suicida de alejarlos. Eddie se acerco manteniendo una distancia de casi dos metros. Era demasiado para mí, pero tenía que intentarlo. Retrocedí y luego corrí hasta el borde para saltar al techo el otro auto. Resbale y me di un fuerte golpe en el hombro, mi hombro ya lastimado, pero no le hice caso y mire el auto que manejaba Eddie. Con señas le dije que se alejara manteniendo una buena distancia y él lo hizo.

Camine hasta el borde, donde estaba el asiento del copiloto y baje la cabeza la igual que como lo hice en el otro auto. Había un Strigoi conduciendo y uno sentado en el asiento. En cuanto me vio me sonrió malicioso. Con una mano sujetándome del borde y con la otra sujetando la estaca lo ataque como pude en el cuello, luego saque ambas manos para intentar abrir esa puerta. Fue complicado debido a la peligrosa posición en la que me encontraba, pero cuando logre abrirla tome la estaca nuevamente y baje colocando los pies en el borde de la ventana y mis manos al techo del auto desde adentro. Le di una patada al Strigoi y luego abrí la puerta separándola del auto. Trague saliva al sentir el peligro y como pude acerque mi cuerpo al Strigoi, de un golpe lo noquee a pesar de él que intento detener casi lanzándome a la carretera, pero cuando logre la compostura anterior lo lancé a él a la carretera y luego salte al asiento. El que iba conduciendo me miro asustado. Forceje con él, me golpeó horriblemente, pero intente no hacerle caso dolor hasta que mi cabeza azoto con el volante. Él sonrió siniestramente. Intente recuperar la vista que tenía borrosa y tome el volante probando que el auto saliera de la carretera. Vi que estaba por estrellarnos y con un movimiento rápido le clave la estaca al pecho antes de volver a la carretera. Otra vez, estábamos por estrellarnos y no tenía nada que hacer. Mire a Eddie que estaba unos cuantos metros.

– ¡Abre la ventana del copiloto! – Le grite mientras intentaba subir al techo del auto. Cuando lo logre mire el auto que estábamos usando nosotros y luego mire enfrente. Joder estábamos por estrellarnos feo contra un tráiler. Trague saliva y di un salto de casi dos metros al techo del auto de al lado. Cuando logre mantenerme allí vi el auto del Strigoi chocar con el tráiler y hacerle mil pedazos. Camine con cuidado me metí por la ventanal siento del copiloto.

– Santo cielo – Dije agitada mientras intentaba calmarme ya que los nervios por la locura que acaba de hacer.

– ¿Estás loca? – Pregunto Eddie mirándome rápidamente para luego volver a al carretera – Eso fue suicida. Casi te matas allí

– Algo tenía que hacer, ¿no? – Me defendí pasando una mano por mi frente. Sentí un ardor y mire mi mano ensangrentada. Recordé el golpe que me di contra el volante.

Volteé a mirar a los demás que estaban conteniendo el aliento de mi loco plan para salvarnos. Sonreí levemente y luego mire a Lissa que estaba más que asustada. Tome su mano para tranquilizarla y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, luego volví a mirar al frente.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunto Eddie preocupado reduciendo un poco la velocidad.

– Sigamos adelante – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza sin saber que hacer – Ya no nos siguen así que no podemos hacer nada más, tampoco podemos arriesgarnos

– Bien, aunque no tengo ni idea de adonde terminaremos llegando. Tomamos un camino alterno, ¿recuerdas? – Pregunto Eddie serio.

– Espero terminar en las vegas – Dije con un suspiro pesado.

– De hecho… – Escuche a Dimitri que había estado muy callado con un mapa en las manos – Vamos camino a Denver

– Denver – Musite – Bien, que sea Denver entonces. Solo sigue manejando

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, tengo entendido que no hay comentarios, pero si hay personas que leen la historia. Que deprimente. Como sea, que bueno que la lean y espero que les haya gustar.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Chapter 5: Un nuevo plan

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 5:

Un nuevo plan

.: Lissa :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente cuando el sol golpeó en mis parpados débilmente. Estaba amaneciendo apenas. Me llevo un tiempo orientarme y recordar lo sucedido anoche. Ahora nos encontrábamos en medio de la carretera camino a Denver. Dios. Lo sucedido ayer fue un susto de muerte, solo espero que los Guardianes Petrov y Hathaway estén bien.

– Oh allí hay un local de comida – Escuche la voz de Rose.

Levante mi cabeza del hombro de Christian y parpadeé un poco preocupada. Ella estaba en el asiento del copiloto mientra Eddie manejaba. Todos en el auto estaban durmiendo, incluso Dimitri, ahora recuerdo que a la gran mayoría le tomo mucho trabajo dormirse después del ataque. Yo apenas si pude dormir ya que no dejaba de preocuparme de que el loco ataque en la carretera se repitiera.

– Están durmiendo – Dijo Eddie sin notar que yo apenas desperté – No podemos parar y despertarlos

– Entonces compremos algo para llevar – Dijo Rose tranquila – Si tenemos dinero, ¿verdad?

Eddie tardo en responder. Por un momento pensé que no teníamos nada, pero él suspiro y redujo la velocidad para entrar ene l estacionamiento del local de comida para los viajeros.

– Petrov y Hathaway metieron bastante dinero en una de las maletas – Respondió.

– ¿Maletas? – Pregunto Rose confundida.

– Antes del ataque ellas pensaron que era mejor asegurarse, sacaron un par de prendas de cada uno y lo metieron todo en algunas maletas, al igual que dinero –

– Eso explica porque no encontré mi chaqueta roja – Dijo Rose suspirando pesadamente – Iré a comprar

Ambos se bajaron del auto. Yo me quede allí sentada y luego recargue mi frente con la ventanilla del auto. Por suerte era de día y no había peligro. Escuche el maletero abrirse y luego cerrarse, para al cabo de unos minutos Eddie volvió a entrar al auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto cansado.

– Eddie – Lo llame.

– Ah Lissa – Sonrió.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunte preocupada.

– Como a dos horas de Denver – Sonrió levente – ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí, solo… pienso en lo sucedido anoche – Suspire pesadamente – Fue una mala noche

– Y que lo digas – Suspiro él – Nos salvamos de una grande

Lo mire fijamente y sentí a Rose nerviosa. Mire al local preocupada sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de ella, pero luego se ocultaban para no ser demostrados. Quise entrar en su mente así como ella ya lo había hecho conmigo varias veces, pero no pude, por alguna razón no podía e imagine que fue por el cansancio. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y la vi salir con cuatro bolsas grandes. Ella las dejo en maletero y subió al asiento del conductor con una en la mano.

– Buenos días Lissa – Me sonrió inocentemente. Eddie miro el interior de la bolsa y luego a Rose.

– Esto no es desayuno – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

– No vendían nada más – Negó con la cabeza – Además agradece que logre comprar. Ese viejo no me quería vender nada

Puso el auto en marcha.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunte mientras Eddie me entraba un paquete de galletas.

– Al parecer tienen una política para no venderle a viajeros que tengan sangre seca en la frente, la ropa desaliñada y por supuesto unos cuantos moretones – Dijo molesta – Por poco y el viejo casi me echa pensando que hice algo malo

– ¿Cómo saltar de un auto a otro y hacer que se me salga el corazón? – Pregunte algo molesta y Eddie apoyo a la pregunta mientras comía una galleta. Rose no me dijo nada, tenía la vista puesta en la carretera. Sé que no debería estar enojada con ella ya que lo hizo para salvarnos, pero, Dios, fue peligroso. Se pudo haber matado.

– Ya no importa – Dijo ella suspirando – Es día y no sucederá nada malo

– Lissa, ¿quieres cambiar de asiento? – Pregunto Eddie mirándome. Lo mire confundido por no saber, pero luego note que se notaba muy cansado y le urgía dormir un poco. Con la buena orientación de Rose tuve que aceptar, ella se estaciono y así cambiamos de asiento.

– No sé porque no se quedo dormido allí – Se quejo ella mirando por el retrovisor.

– Alguien necesita leer el mapa y reprobaste historia, ¿recuerdas? – Pregunte mirando el mapa. Ella me miro fijamente por unos segados y luego volvió a concentrarse en la carretera.

Mire su herida en la frente, realmente había sangre seca que parecía haber sido raspada y la herida se veía como si intentara cicatrizarse, pero con un mínimo toque podría volver a sangrar.

– ¿Quieres que te cure eso? – Pregunte.

– No – Negó con la cabeza – Ya lo haré yo cuando llegues a Denver

– ¿Tienes un plan de respaldo, cierto? – Pregunte mirando el interior de la bolsa. Habían varios paquetes de galletas, la mayoría azucaradas, unas bebidas energética y uno que otro chupete. Creo que con las galletas y la bebida energética bastaba, pero conociendo a Rose no se pudo resistir a comprar los chupetes, en especial de sandia.

– ¿Honestamente? – Asentí – No

– Me lo temía – Dije preocupada.

– Supongo que buscaremos un hotel en donde quedarnos y ver que vamos a hacer – Se encogió de hombros – Hasta entonces…

La mire preocupada y luego mire por la ventana del copiloto.

– Rose –

– ¿Hm? –

– ¿Es mi culpa? –

Ella dudaba de si responder o no, pero finalmente lo hizo. Yo presentía que era mi culpa ya que los Strigoi me querían a mí, ya habían ido a la corte para matarme y ahora nos fueron a buscar al campo. Por mi culpa sucedió lo de anoche y ahora estamos huyendo de los Strigoi.

– Es gracioso – Rió suavemente ella – Cuando me las di de fugitiva también me molestaba que fuera mi culpa haber metido a todos en problemas. Dimitri y Sydney. Lo cierto es que no es tu culpa que esos te quieran matar, pero ya te lo he dicho: pienso protegerte

Suspire un poco y la mire con una sonrisa.

– Me di cuenta cuando salte del auto – Rose se tensó y rió nerviosa.

– Algo tenía que hacer, ¿no? – Pregunto divertida.

– No creo que tu mamá se haya referido a esto con que nos ibas a proteger a toda costa – Dije sonriendo por mi broma, pero a Rose no le hizo gracia ya que su rostro se torno sombrío. Me maldije por haber dicho aquello, ella debía estar preocupada por su madre y por la guardiana Petrov.

– Espero que estén bien – Murmuro preocupada.

Sonreí levemente y mire a la carretera. Tal y como dijo Eddie nos tomo dos horas para llegar a Denver. La ciudad era bastante grande y aún tan temprano había uno que otro humano caminando por las calles. Nuestros amigos seguían durmiendo salvo por Dimitri que se había despertado y ahora tomaba el lugar de Mia en el asiento y ella se haya sentado atrás.

– Debemos buscar un hotel – Dijo él mirando por la ventana – ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

– Nah, puedo hacerlo – Se encogió de hombros – Liss busca algo en el mapa. Un hotel o algo

– Este es un mapa de carretera, Rose – La mire con una mueca. Ella maldijo.

– Busca un puesto turístico – Dijo Dimitri.

– Ups – Suspire.

– Nos pasamos uno cuando entramos – Dije. Mire a Rose que me sonrió nerviosa e "inocente". Logramos llegar a un hotel, luego de dar demasiadas vueltas por toda la ciudad.

– _The Curtis_ – Dijo Rose estacionando enfrente – Supongo que estará bien, ¿no?

– Eso espero – Dije sonriendo levemente.

– Chicas, yo iré a registrarnos – Dio Dimitri sonriendo. Salió del auto y fue adentro. Mientras yo me acerque a Rose y con una distancia corta acerque mi mano a su frente. Ella me tomo de la muñeca molesta y negó con la cabeza.

– Ni lo intentes –

– ¿Acaso quieres que crean que te metiste en una pelea callejera tan temprano? – Pregunte algo molesta por la forma como me miraba a mí molesta. Rose no dijo nada y finalmente me dejo curarle la herida.

– Espero que no nos vean – Suspiro preocupada.

Sonreí una vez que termine de curar su herida le sonreí, solo necesitaba un poco de agua y ni se notaría nada. Ella se paso mano y se quito la sangre seca, luego dejo caer su cabeza contra el respaldo. Se notaba cansada y no me sorprende porque apostaría a que al igual que Eddie no durmió en toda la noche para asegurarse de que estuviéramos bien, y pese a que fue quien se enfrento a los Strigoi es la última que se dormiría hasta tener un destino seguro. Mientras Eddie, manejar igual es cansador.

– Ahí viene el novio – Sonreí al ver a Dimitri acercarse. Rose sonrió algo sonrojada y lo miro. Él se apoyo de ante brazos en el marco y entro la cabeza un poco.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto con un tono suave.

– Con ganas de dormir dos días seguidos – Bostezo ella – ¿Conseguiste habitación?

– Sí – Sonrió. Me miro – Conseguí dos habitaciones cuádruple, para estar seguros y no tener que dividirnos mucho

– Entonces cómo dormiremos? – Pregunte con una mueca.

– No me digas que mixtos – Dijo Rose mirando a Dimitri – No me molesta, pero quiero mi privacidad también

Dimitri rió entre dientes y la besó en la mejilla.

– Chicas en una y chicos en otra – Dijo con una leve sonrisa – Aunque me preocupa un poco eso

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Rose confundida.

– Porque nosotras somos tres Moroi y un guardián – Dije al entender. Dimitri asintió con la cabeza. Rose bostezo de nuevo y luego me miro con una sonrisa – No podrás cuidarnos a nosotras tres y mucho menos en ese estado de cansancio que tienes

– Tranquila, no veo problemas – Dijo ella sonriendo – Además, ¿Qué harás? ¿Traer a Christian para que duerma con nosotras y nos proteja con su poder de fuego

– No, pero… – Me mordí el labio inferior.

– No te preocupes Camarada – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Estaremos bien las cuatro

– Bien – Suspiro resignado – De todos modos nuestras habitaciones están cerca así que si necesitas algo, ayuda, puedes ir corriendo

Rose asintió lentamente y me miro con una sonrisa, luego miro a los demás con una mueca.

– Hay que despertarlos – Dije. Ella se mordió el labio y luego sonrió.

– Cúbranse los oídos –

La mire confundida, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa de Rose era mejor hacerle caso. Llevo dos dedos a los labios, pulgar e índice, y luego silbo tan fuerte que despertó a todos. La mire sorprendida.

– Algo pequeño que aprendí de Abe – Sonrió orgullosa.

Una vez que todos se despertaron y dejaron de quejarse por como los despertó Rose entramos al hotel y un botones nos guió a nuestras habitaciones. Estábamos tan cansados que todo lo que queríamos era ir a dormir, además, la apariencia de Rose solo ponía nervioso al botones, es obvio que sabe que estuvo en una pelea. Tal y como dijo Dimitri nuestras habitaciones estaban cerca, solo se separaban por una que estaba vacía.

Nuestra habitación era sencilla. Habían dos cama a cada lado, en forma horizontal a la puerta, había un televisor a la derecha y una puerta enfrente de la de entrada. Debía ser el baño. Nosotras entramos con una maleta cada, ya que los guardianes nos habían hecho una maleta para cada uno con ropa suficiente para unos tres días. Tendríamos que lavar aquí la que traíamos puesta.

Rose y yo íbamos a dormir en las camas de la izquierda, no eran literas, pero estaban separadas por una mesa de noche. Y Jill y Mia en las de la derecha. Mire el televisor que estaba en la derecha, en una zona pequeña, frente a él habían cuatro puff de colores.

– Deberías darte un baño – Dijo Jill a Rose. Volteé a ver a mi mejor amiga y la vi, literalmente, tirada en la cama sobre su estómago con ambas manso a los lado de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Además de las piernas separadas, como si estuviera muerta.

– Lue… – No pudo seguir hablando porque se quedo dormida al instante. Sonreí levemente y luego mire a Mia y a Jill.

– Deberíamos dormir también – Dije sonriendo.

– O podríamos acostumbrarnos al horario humano – Dijo Jill cosa que me molesto un poco. Pero recordé cuando Rose y yo nos capamos de St. Vladimir. Ella pensó que lo mejor era tomar un horario de humanos en algunas ocasiones para así poder mantenernos a salvo. Tal vez ahora podríamos hacer lo mismo.

Justo cuando estaba por decir algo alguien golpeo nuestra puerta y Mia abrió. Ella se hizo a un lado y vi a Dimitri con las manos metidas en una gabardina. Su mirada paso a Rose que estaba dormida, pero no hizo ningún comentarios sobre ella, en lugar nos volvió a mirar a nosotras.

– Iremos a comer al buffe – Dijo sonriendo – Imagino que tienen hambre

– Sí – Dijo Jill sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Asentí con la cabeza recordando el "desayuno" que había comprado Rose.

– Vamos – Hizo un ademan con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué hay de ella? – Pregunto Mia. Dimitri sonrió simplemente.

– Estará bien, solo hay que dejarla descansar –

Salimos y nos encontramos con los chicos. Todos fuimos a la mesa del buffe, bueno casi todos, Eddie también estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Por primera vez había tenido un desayuno delicioso. Cuando terminamos íbamos a volver a nuestra habitación. Dimitri dijo que lo mejor era seguir el horario de los humanos así que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos siempre y cuando de noche estuviéramos durmiendo. Me preocupe por Rose y por Eddie, pero recordé que ella dijo que podía dormir dos días seguidos así que pensándolo bien no había de que preocuparse.

Christian y yo salimos a la recepción del hotel y nos sentamos en unos sillones. Estuvimos hablando un poco sobre el acontecimiento del ataque él dijo lo mismo que Rose: no era mi culpa.

– No te preocupes – Me sonrió levemente – Ya verás como encontraremos una forma de arreglar todo esto

– Eso espero – Dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

.: Mia :.

Estaba en la habitación que compartía con las chicas, sentada en un puff mirando la televisión, aunque no dejaba de preocuparme por lo ocurrido. Unos Strigoi nos habían atacado en el campo y nosotros huimos, sin embargo la madre de Rose y la guardiana Petrov se habían quedado para distraerlos. Me preocupaba que algo pudiera sucederles.

Honestamente esto me sorprendió bastante y más cuando nos hicieron entrar en la camioneta. No esperaba a que tuvieran un plan como ese de escape y mucho menos que en él estuviera el hecho de que dos de nosotros se quedarán para distraer a los Strigoi. Por otro lado no debería sorprenderme mucho ya que son guardianes y harían lo que fuera por protegernos.

Mire a Rose unos segundos. Ella durmiendo como un oso en la cama y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo soy la única aquí y mucho menos de que fuimos a comer. Jill se encontraba con Adrian, Lissa estaba con Christian, sé que Eddie también duerme como oso y el guardián Belikov… en realidad no estoy segura de en donde estará. Tal vez salió a la ciudad.

Le baje un poco al volumen para no despertarla y luego suspire. No había mucho que hacer aquí, ni siquiera podría practicar mi magia así que era mejor solo mantener la calma hasta que alguien entrara por esa puerta con un plan encima.

– Santa mierda – Escuche a Rose. Me tensé pensando que tal vez ella había tenido otra de sus "alerta Strigoi" pero cuando la vi molesta pasándose una mano por la cara supe que no era así – Muero de hambre

Reí divertida y me puse en pie para sentarme en la cama de Lissa.

– No esperaba a que te despertaras tan pronto – Sonreí – Deberías seguir durmiendo

Ella me miro confundía y luego se puso en pie rápidamente. Se estiro y abrió su maleta en busca de ropa.

– Nah tengo demasiada hambre y ya descanse – Obviamente estaba mintiendo. Se le notaba en la cara que necesitaba seguir durmiendo, después de todo ella fue quien se arriesgo a pelear contra los Strigoi en el auto mientras Eddie conducía y Belikov le daba instrucciones a Eddie sobre dónde ir. Además yo recuerdo haberme dado cuenta de que Belikov sentía impotencia por no poder ayudar a Rose.

– Iré por una ducha –

Asentí lentamente y sonreí. Volví a mirar el televisor sin nada interesante para hacer. Luego de que Rose saliera del la ducha, mostrando una apariencia mucho, pero mucho, mejor a la anterior se dirigió al buffe para comer.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Para mi suerte el buffe era plato libre así que tome un plato y lo llene de comida. Desde lo más saludable a lo menos saludable evitando ciertas carnes. No me sorprendía que tuviera tanta hambre después de la pelea de ayer. Cuando termine de comer anote el número de mi habitación y mi nombre ya que esto se cargaba a la cuenta.

El hotel era barato así que no importaba cuanto comiera, iba a salir económico y la comida era muy buena. Decidí volver a la habitación, pero me enteré de que había piscina y cuando estaba por ir a verla vi a Lissa y a Christian en la recepción. Les sonreí tranquila y me acerque.

– Tortolos, ¿vamos a ver la piscina? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– Rose, deberías estar descansando – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

– Lo siento, mi estómago me hablo – Me encogí de hombros. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada esperando que fueran Strigoi. Yo solo negué con la cabeza para decirle que no era así. Se tranquilizo.

– Deberías ir a descansar – Dijo Christian – Hasta a mi me canso el verte saltar de auto en auto

– Fue divertido – Dije modestamente. Quitando por supuesto el peligro y que casi muero con tantos saltos.

– ¿Han visto a Dimitri? – Pregunte curiosa.

– Salió a la ciudad – Dijo Lissa – Iba a recargar tu celular

– Oh – Hice una mueca triste – Bien

* * *

.: Dimitri :.

Entre en el hotel tranquilamente después de haber asegurado el perímetro, por lo visto estaba tranquilo aquí así que no había de que preocuparse. Gracias a Dios. En cuanto entre en el lovi del hotel me sorprendí por ver a _Roza_ levantada y hablando con Lissa y Christian.

– Deberías estar en la cama – Dije. Ella me miro sonriendo despreocupada.

– Sí, debería – Se encogió de hombros.

Le hice un ademan para volver a la habitación y ella suspiro en derrota.

– Adiós Rose – Dijo Lissa riendo suavemente.

– No tenías que hacer eso – Dijo ella mientras nos alejábamos para ir a su habitación – Por cierto, Camarada, tenemos cosas que ver

– Lo sé – Asentí lentamente. Entremos en la habitación que se encontraba vacía con la televisión encendida. Rose miro a la puerta del baño y sonrió levemente. Me senté en su cama y ella comenzó a buscar algo en las cosas de Lissa – Necesitamos un plan

– Y uno bueno – Suspiro sentándose en la cama conmigo y colocando el mapa de – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos aquí, la corte está aquí y no podemos volver aquí

Asentí lentamente.

– Me parece que alguien está haciendo que los Strigoi ataquen en manadas grandes – Tome el mapa – No sabemos en donde puedan atacar

– Ellos quieren a Lissa, ¿no? – Pregunto ella preocupada – Si no hacemos algo nos matarán tarde o temprano – Apretó los puños – No puedo dejar que le hagan daño a Lissa

– Lo sé – La besé en la parte superior de la cabeza – Pero ahora tenemos que tener en cuenta de que un grupo grande ha ataco nuestro lugar de vacaciones y la corte. Podrían venir en cualquier momento

– Podemos tomar turnos – Dijo ella mirándome preocupada.

– Acabo de revisar el perímetro. No hay nada cercano que delate a los Strigoi y mucho menos a nosotros – Suspire mientras sacaba el celular de Rose – Tenemos que tener un plan, no podemos permanecer aquí siempre

– Es el mío – Lo tomo en sus manos y lo reviso – Llamaste a mi madre

Trague saliva y la mire preocupado. Por su expresión pude notar que anhelaba saber que su madre se encontraba bien, pero no le dije nada. Ella guardo silencio.

– ¿Te dijo algo? – Pregunto.

– Rose, ella… – Intente decir, pero ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

– Ella está bien, ¿no? – Me sonrió forzada – En cualquier momento va a comunicarse con nosotros y cuando lo haga todos nos vamos a reunir. Yo sé que así será

Le sonreí dulcemente y asentí con la cabeza.

– Vamos a reunirnos todos pronto – Dije sonriendo. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y luego asintió con la cabeza. Seguro que tanto Alberta como Janine están bien y buscarán la manera de contactarnos pronto – Ahora tenemos que ver que hacer

– Podemos ir a New York – Sonrió ella mostrándome en el mapa.

– Eso está muy lejos, el viaje será en auto será muy largo y peligroso – Dije preocupado – Además, ¿a qué iremos allí?

– Bien, oh qué tal Oklahoma City, queda bastante cerca – Sonrió.

– No, podría ser que esté plagada de Strigoi – Dije preocupado.

– No lo estás haciendo fácil Camarada – Suspiro Rose. Mire el mapa y luego la mire a ella.

– Podríamos quedarnos unos días aquí, dos o tres, luego partir – Mire el mapa – Ir a St. Vladimir

– Volver a la academia – Me miro apoyándose en una mano en la cama. La mire con una sonrisa leve.

– Es el lugar más seguro – Dije tranquilo.

– Al igual que lo es la corte y aún así entraron – Contradijo – No podemos arriesgarnos además, queda cerca de la corte igual

Torcí los labios, pensativo. Tal vez Rose tiene razón en decir aquello ya que la corte es uno de los lugares más custodiados de todo el mundo, el menos peligroso seguido de todas las escuelas y aún así lograron pasar las barreras, burlar a los guardias y todo para llegar a la sala del trono.

– Eso… –

– Deberíamos hablarlo con los demás, ¿no crees? – Pregunto ella.

Suspire pesadamente. Tenía razón, espero. Ella me miro sonriendo levemente así que le devolví la sonrisa también.

– Deberías ir a descansar – La besé en la mejilla – Si quieres puedo…

– ¿Besarme? – Pregunto con una sonrisa inocente. Reí entre dientes.

– No era lo que pensaba decir – Dije.

– ¿Entonces no lo harás? – Me sonrió.

Como siempre estaba jugando conmigo de una forma encantadora en ella. La besé en la frente y ella gimió para hacerme saber que no era eso de lo que hablaba. Baje lentamente a sus labios y la besé con delicadeza, aunque no duro mucho ya que una vez que Rose correspondió el besó éste se torno apasionado y lento. Luego de un largo beso baje a morder suavemente su clavícula, antes había hecho un camino de besos a través de su cuello.

Un gemido placentero se escapo de la boca de Rose provocándome placer a mí. Justo cuando quería seguir más adelante la puerta de la habitación se abrió evitando que pudiera llegar a hacer algo.

– Bien, dejen sus jueguitos hasta ahí – Dijo Christian con una mueca asqueado. Reprimí un suspiro mientras optaba por una postura de guardián, pero Rose solo le gruñó mientras rodaba los ojos.

– Bien – Dijo Mia mirándonos mientras esperaba una respuesta. Puede notar una mueca de confusión en el rostro de Rose.

– ¿No estabas en el baño? – Pregunto.

– No – Respondió Mia – Salí a ver si ya habías terminado de devorar la comida, pero no te encontré

– Ah –

– Oigan ya, basta de distracciones – Se quejo Adrian sacando una cajetilla de cigarros – Tenemos que hacer algo. ¿O se olvidan de que hemos tenido que huir como fugitivos por culpa del los Strigoi?

– Gracias por tocar el tema tan delicado – Dijo Rose con una mueca. Seguramente se acordó a cuando nosotros huimos de los guardianes – Bien, permaneceremos tres días aquí

Todos habían tomado asiento en algún lado de la habitación. Cerca de nosotros. Rose comenzó a explicar sobre el por qué deberíamos quedarnos y además de que debíamos usar un horario de los humanos. Las salidas nocturnas estaban prohibidas para todos a menos que estuviéramos en grupo y con más de un guardián. Mientras tanto el qué hacer después aún era una incógnita.

– Un pueblo cercano, tenemos que buscar alguno – Dijo Jill sonriendo – Eso nos va a ayudar

– Sí y crearemos alpacas todos juntos – Dijo Lissa con sarcasmo – Tenemos que encontrar una verdadera idea

– No – Dijo Rose – Un pueblo, es una buena idea – Me miro sonriendo – Nunca nos encontraran si no saben

– Pero… –

– Dimitri, la casa de Sonya – Dijo sonriendo. Hice una mueca y sonreí levemente.

– No es mala idea – Dije asintiendo – Oh salvo que está al otro lado mundo

– Podemos ir a Paris – Me sonrió tratando de que aceptará.

– Sería tomar un vuelo y no tenemos dinero suficiente – Negué con la cabeza y ella gruñó de nuevo.

– ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Christian.

Torcí los labios. Rose me miro pensativa, estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió.

– Abe – Dijo llamando la atención de todos – Podría hablar con el viejo para que nos traiga un avión o nos compre los boletos

– ¿Crees que lo hará? – Pregunto Mia mirándola preocupada – No sé Rose, tu padre no parece…

– ¿Ser alguien de quién confiarse? Tranquila, todo estará bien – Se encogió de hombros – Hablaré con él a las ocho porque ahora debe estar durmiendo, se quejará si lo despierto

– Bien – Dijeron los demás.

– Pero, ¿qué haremos hasta entonces? – Pregunto Eddie que estaba de pie cruzado de brazos – Hay que tener cuidado

– Exacto y debemos evitar hacer locuras – Dijo Rose alzando el dedo índice.

– ¿Cómo evitar saltar de un auto a otro auto? – Pregunte.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en cuanto dije aquello me miro algo molesta. Me encogí de hombros y ella miro a Lissa quien le sonreía divertida, volvió a mirarme.

– Tú eres el cuerdo en esta relación, no yo – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

Me quede sorprendido por su respuesta, pero no dije nada puesto que escuche unas risitas. Volví a mirar el mapa y luego a Rose recordando que no iríamos a Paris. Ella siguió insistiendo, pero al final decidimos que iríamos directo a…

– Miami – Me sonrió Rose divertida – ¿Qué te parece?

Apenas habíamos terminado con la pequeña reunión y ella seguía intentando cambiar nuestro próximo destino. Estaba acostado en su cama con ella sentada sobre mí a horcajadas. Negué con la cabeza mientras reía divertido y ella entrelazando ambas manos con las mías.

– ¿Bahamas? –

– No, _Roza_ – Suspire un poco cansado – Nuestro destino siguiente será Ottawa

– Pero no quiero ir a China – Gimió – ¿Por qué no podemos ir a un lugar bonito donde divertirnos? Miami, las Bahamas o Nassau

– Ottawa es muy bonito – Dije sonriendo – Y en invierno es precioso

– Me parece que esa palabra ahora carece de importancia – Dijo molesta.

– ¿Incluso si te digo a ti preciosa? – Pregunte sonriendo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener algo, yo me reí divertido y luego mire la puerta del baño donde salió Lissa con el cabello mojado y una toalla secándolo.

– Wow, no esperaba esa vista – Se rió divertida.

– Lissa, deberíamos ir a Miami, ¿no crees? – Pregunto sonriendo.

– Pensé que quedamos de ir a Ottawa, eso si tu padre nos ayuda – Nos miro confundida.

– Sí, lo hará – Se encogió de hombros.

– Le dirás Ottawa, no Miami – Dije con uno serio.

Ella rodó los ojos y luego miro a Lissa con una sonrisa.

– ¿Estás segura de que Ibrahim querrá llevarnos allá? – Pregunto Lissa secándose el cabello, preocupada.

– Eso espero – Suspiro Rose – Imagino que lo hará. No veo porque no. Cualquier cosa para proteger a la hija. Me siento como una princesa de cuentos de hadas que espera en lo alto de la torre para ser rescatada. Yo puedo cuidarme sola

– Lo sé – Suspiro Lissa. No sé en que momento paso, pero Rose dejo de prestarme atención a mí para hablar solo con Lissa y en cosa de segundos hablaban en un extraño lenguaje porque no entendía nada, primero hablaban de Abe y luego de la nada de que Ottawa no estaba en China. _Roza_ debió prestar más atención en clases de historia.

– ¿Cómo que no está en China? – Pregunto Rose confundida – Pensé que sí, tiene el nombre

– Creo que lo confundes con Okinawa y eso está en Tokyo… en Japón – Dijo Lissa despreocupada.

Me reí entre dientes llamando la atención de ambas que me miraron sorprendidas.

– Vaya, sigues aquí – Sonrió Rose antes de besarme en los labios. Rodé los ojos y luego mire a Lissa.

– Creo que ya está oscureciendo – Dije sentándome. Rose aprovecho de poner ambas manos en mis hombros y yo me apoye con las manos en la cama – Será mejor irme

– No… – Hizo un puchero, muy inusual a mi parecer – Quédate…

– Lo siento – Le sonreí. La besé en la frente y luego ella se quito de encima para que pudiera levantarme – Ahora si descansa, enserio

– Sí, sí – Agito la mano sin prestarme atención. Rodé los ojos y salí de la habitación justo cuando Jill y Mia venían entrando. Les sonreí tranquilo y les recordé que cualquier cosa que sucediera fueran a buscarme. Cuando entre en mi habitación me sorprendí al ver a Eddie y a Christian peleando.

– ¿Qué hacen? – Levante una ceja – Eddie, deberías estar descansando

Eddie se encogió de hombros y con rápido movimiento golpeo a Christian derribándolo. Hice una mueca al escucharlo quejarse por el dolor mientras Adrian se reía divertido.

– Los genios aquí quieren estar preparados para otro ataque, así la Pequeña Dhampir no tendrá que pelear sola en el auto –

Una expresión fría debió de haberse mostrado en mi rostro, ya que los chicos se tensaron y yo pude sentir que realmente tenía una expresión fría. Hacer una broma sobre la locura que hizo Rose fue una cosa, pero ahora, querer comprarse con eso… ni loco dejaría que algo así sucediera y mucho menos que Christian lo intentase, yo soy su guardián. Además odio el hecho de que haya sentido tanta impotencia mientras Rose estaba peleando contra los Strigoi en la carretera.

– Creo que deben ir a dormir – Camine hasta mi cama y la mire unos segundos antes de acostarme.

– ¿Sucede algo Guardián Belikov? – Pregunto Eddie.

Lo mire fijamente – No – Negué con la cabeza – Solo pensaba en las chicas, con Rose siendo la única para protegerlas espero que no les suceda nada

– Seguro que estarán bien – Sonrió Christian. Asentí lentamente esperando que realmente no les suceda nada está noche.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Estaba con las chicas viendo una aburrida película romántica cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, me quede mirándolo perpleja sin saber qué hacer. Responder o no. Lissa me miro confundida al igual que Mia y Jill, yo no podía responder, no podía moverme. Estaba paralizada.

– Rose, ¿qué esperas? – Pregunto Mia preocupada ante mi falta de acción.

La mire sorprendida y tome el celular en mis manos. Había un número desconocido llamando, me mordí el labio inferior y respondí llamada.

– ¿Hola? Habla Rose – Trague saliva.

No hubo respuesta.

– ¿Hola? – Volví a preguntar.

Sin respuesta.

– ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Jill y yo me encogí de hombros confundida.

– _Rose_ – Abrí mis ojos se salieron de su órbita al escuchar la voz del otro lado – _Soy yo_

– ¿Rose quién es? – Pregunto Lissa.

– M-mamá – Dije apenas audible – Santo Dios, ¿estás bien?

– _Necesito ayuda Rose, ven a buscarme_ – Escuche del otro lado la voz entre cortante de ella. Me puse en pie y mire el teléfono sorprendida.

– Vuelvo enseguida, no salgan – Dije preocupada mientras salía de la habitación – ¿Dónde estás?

– _En el vestíbulo _– ¿vestíbulo? ¿Qué vestíbulo? ¿Acá en Denver? ¿Cómo supo ella que nosotros estábamos aquí, a no ser claro que haya usado un GPS por mi celular entonces…

– Santos cielos – Me detuve en seco antes de salir del elevador – ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Es imposible que mi madre esté aquí en Denver y mucho menos en nuestro hotel. Lo peor de todo es que creyera que me necesita, por Dios, ella es Janine Hathaway no necesita ayuda para pelear y en caso de que así fuera seguramente no me lo pediría a mí solo por querer mantenerme fuera del peligro. Pero… algo no concuerda, si ella no es entonces… ¿quién llamo?

Trague saliva dudando de si debía volver a mi habitación así que salí del elevador y camine hasta el lovi. Tenía que saber quien se estaba haciendo pasar por la voz de mi madre y sobre todo… ¿cómo lo ha hecho?

Un malestar en mi estómago me advirtió sobre un peligro, pero antes de poder hacer algo sentí un golpe en la cabeza desde atrás. Para mí todo se volvió negro de un segundo a otro.

* * *

.: Lissa :.

Comencé a preguntarme en donde estaba Rose, hace más de diez minutos que supuestamente había salido a ver a su madre que supuestamente estaba aquí en el hotel. A mi parecer era una completa mentira, pero entonces no tendría sentido porque Rose no se arriesgaría a salir si supiera que no es ella. Mire a las chicas preocupada y tome mi celular.

Pocos minutos después Christian entro en la habitación. Yo lo abracé preocupada y no era el único que entro, al parecer todos los chicos vinieron.

– ¿Dónde está Rose? – Pregunto Eddie.

– Ella salió – Dije preocupada – El problema es… que no siento el vinculo

– ¿Cómo que no lo sientes? – Pregunto Adrian bruscamente – Eso quiere decir que ella no está bien

– Intente entrar en su mente, me costó mucho, pero no vi nada. Todo estaba oscuro – Dije preocupada – Ella recibió una llamada y dijo que era su madre, salió a buscarla

– Eso no puede ser – Dijo Dimitri serio – Ella no pudo haber ido a buscarla. Aún no hemos podido comunicarnos con Janine o Alberta así que no tienen forma de saber que estamos aquí

Solo escuchar esas palabras hizo que mi corazón se paralizara. Rose estaba en problemas. Mire a las chicas quienes estaban igual y luego mire a los chicos preocupada.

– ¿Dónde fue? – Pregunto Adrian bruscamente – Venga Lissa intenta entrar en su mente

– No puedo, ya lo hice y todo estaba oscuro – Dije molesta por su forma de pedir las cosas. No es el único preocupado por ella.

– Quizás ella… – Mire a Christian – Podría no estar consciente, es decir…

– ¿Muerta? – Pregunte temiendo lo peor.

– Eso sería en el peor escenario – Dijo Christian preocupado – Pero no, quizás solo está inconsciente o dormida, una de dos y dado que no es dormida… inconsciente sería la única respuesta lógica

– Si claro – Dijo Adrian sentándose en el suelo – Entrare en sus sueños

– No – Dijo Dimitri serio – Eddie cuida de ellos, Christian en caso de que sea necesario prende fuego a cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño y tenga colmillos. Yo iré a buscar a Rose, no salgan de aquí

– Ella estará bien – Dijo Jill con una leve sonrisa esperanzada – Es Rose, después de todo, ¿no?

Asentí lentamente esperando sinceramente que fuera así. Adrian gruñó enojado. Lo mire preocupada y luego pude saber que no pudo entrar en su sueño, aunque estuviera inconsciente él afirma que puede hacerlo, entonces no sabe que está sucediendo.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi cabeza. Mi vista se había tornado borrosa por unos segundos y un horrible dolor estaba ardiendo en mi cuello así que me pase la mano por el para poder saber que sucedía. Sentí algo extraño en mi mano, algo líquido así que gemí y la mire. Rojo. Sangre. Una mordida.

– Has despertado –

Una voz resonó en las cuatro paredes de una habitación. Supongo que aún estaba en el hotel, pero por extraño que parezca no tengo ni idea de que en lado estaré. No recuerdo casi anda y ahora se supone que estoy aquí metida. En una habitación. Frente a mí había una mujer de unos veinte años, usaba un vestido y una chaqueta negra, el vestido era rojo. Su cabello era rubio pálido, laceo, largo y sus ojos eran azules muy profundos. Estaba sentada en la cama de piernas cruzada, una mano apoyada en la cama y la otra en su regazo con una leve inclinación hacia la derecha. Mis ojos pasaron a mirar fijamente sus labios teñidos de un rojo líquido, carmesí. En otras palabras sangre.

– Te conozco – Dije frunciendo el ceño levemente – Eres esa mujer… Ahm… ¿Tamara?

– Samara – Sonrió – Y tú eres la Dhampir

Fruncí el ceño.

– Para ser un Strigoi hablas mucho – Me puse en pie tambaleando.

– No pude evitar sentir un aroma delicioso por tu sangre – Sonrió – Es la mejor de todas. ¿Cuántos de han mordido? He averiguado sobre ti, Rose Hathaway, sabía que había que había algo en ti que era especial. La primera Dhampir que mato a dos Strigoi a los diecisiete años antes de graduarse, además de ser totalmente temida en Rusia. Eso es excelente

– Y yo no he oído de ti – Dije mirándola fijamente – Me tendiste una trampa. ¿Cómo sabías qué esa es la voz de mi madre?

– Trabajo para alguien – Se miro las uñas desinteresada – Alguien que te quiere a toda costa. No estoy segura de por qué y no me interesa, pero va a pagar

– ¿Con qué? ¿Un banco de sangre? –

– Eso no te importa. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente – Dijo ella sonriendo. Necesitaba buscar la manera de salir de aquí, intente sacar mi estaca, pero recordé que no la saque conmigo cuando salí. Eso quiere decir que no tengo nada con que matarla.

– Eso, eso suena exquisito – Me sonrió de una forma que daba miedo, casi como si fuese su presa y, ¿por qué no? Estoy aquí encerrada sin armas, ya bebió mi sangre dos veces. Soy una presa fácil – ¿Sabias eso? Un Strigoi que ha bebido mucha sangre logra desarrollar un super oído con sus víctimas. Quiero decir, yo gracias a que he bebido tu sangre sin matarte puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón y créeme… me encanta el pánico de ellos

– Eso es algo que no te enseñan en la escuela – Dije estupefacta. Apreté los puños – Así me encontraste, ¿verdad?

– No. Fue por casualidad – Sonrió – Después de dejarte en ese horrendo local me fui a las Vegas, luego vine a Denver cuando escuche que la Reina Vasilisa Dragomir estaba aquí y por error escuche tus latidos cuando venía a por ella. No imagine que encontraría una presa mejor, pude escucharte desde el lovi. Estabas acelerada, no por algo malo, algo bueno más bien

Dimitri.

– Sí, justo así – Me apunto con un dedo – Ese sonido… suena como si estuvieras… pensando en alguien

Apreté los puños y mire la entrada cerrada y bloqueada por unos muebles. Por la venta calculo que debemos estar en el último piso ya que podía ver las terrazas de los demás edificios.

– No hay forma de salir de aquí, Rose, así que será mejor… – Pude notar un acento extraño en su voz. Es la primera vez que lo escuchaba. ¿Francés? Probablemente, pero puede ser fingido ya que la primera vez que la vi no lo escuche – …¿entiendes?

Como había dejado de prestar atención a lo que me decía no entendí nada. Busque un objeto pesado en la habitación, pero no encontré nada. Me arriesgue a usar mis puños así que corrí a la salida pero ella me bloqueo con una mirada enojada. Intente hacerle daño y gracias a eso logre darle un puñetazo el rostro, pero ella rápidamente me tomo de la muñeca y me aventó contra la pared de atrás.

– No saldrás de aquí. Te llevaré con ese anciano y cobrare mi parte del trato, luego iré a por la Reina y finalmente sonreiré victoriosa – Me enseño los colmillos y me tomo de las muñecas con fuerza sujetándome con fuerza a la pared.

– Sobre mi cadáver – Dije entre dientes – No tocarás a Lissa, no te dejará

– ¿Lissa? ¿Así le dices? Bien, entonces yo mataré a la Reina Lissa – Sonrió fríamente. Le di un rodillazo en el estómago y luego un puñetazo para derribarla. Ella se quejo en el suelo mientras yo movía el mueble que me bloqueaba la entrada. Ella se me acerco rápidamente.

– Ni lo sueñes – Antes de poder hacer algo sentí sus colmillos en mi cuello. Maldita sea. Comencé a sentir ese maldito placer a causa de las endorfinas. Por alguna razón comencé a sentirme más débil de lo normal, algo me dice que ella estaba bebiendo demasiada sangre, ¿pero acaso importa? La sensación era maravillosa.

– ¡ROSE! –

Se detuvo. Caí al suelo con una maldita sonrisa en el rostro que no podría borrar. Odiaba sentirme así y más aún por una mordida de Strigoi, pero no podía hacer nada. Tanto alimentar a Lissa por dos años me había hecho casi vulnerable, pero no… me niego a terminar como una de ellas. Yo era más fuerte que esto. Intente ponerme en pie. La puerta de la habitación estaba intentando abrirse y estoy casi segura de haber escuchado a Dimitri del otro lado hace unos segundos.

Me sentí aliviada por un instante, pero Samara me tomo de la muñeca para conducirme a la ventana. Intente evitar que se le ocurriera saltar, pero ella salió conmigo a la cornisa. Oh Dios. Si estuviera en todos mis sentidos esto no habría tenido mucho problemas para mí, pero apenas sí podía sentir que me rodeaba y que no.

Gruñí resistiendo el tener que seguirla, pero ella me miro enojada. Estaba casi segura de que ella quería tirarme desde el puso en que estábamos, pero se estaba conteniendo. Mire a la habitación con una vista borrosa, parpadeé y logre alcararla un poco. Vi a Dimitri romper la puerta y entrar.

– _¡ROZA!_ –

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. En ese momento, solo su voz, hizo que fuera un poco más consciente de que estaba sucediendo. Forcejee contra Samara para que me soltará la muñeca y con un mal movimiento le di una patada que hizo que ella cayera por la cornisa y como me tenía sujetada de una muñeca caí con ella. La voz de Dimitri salió con grito desgarrador. Me sujete con una mano desde la cornisa para no caer por completo. Mire a Samara, quien solo me sonreía fríamente, volví a mirar arriba y luego le di una patada en la muñeca. Ella se soltó y gracias a que ser Strigoi tenía algunos regalos logro sujetarse de la cornisa de bajo y ponerse en pie. Maldita sea. Con ambas manos me impulse arriba en la cornisa para poder subir a la habitación y vi a Dimitri aparecer de la nada. Intento ayudarme a subir. Una vez que estaba arriba pude sentir el miedo apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Dimitri me abrazo asustado también susurrado algo en ruso, que a pesar de no saber qué significaba me tranquilizaba un poco.

– _Roza_ – Tomo mi rostro en sus manos. Me besó en la frente y luego me volvió a abrazar con fuerza – Ya paso, estás bien y a salvo

– Volverá – Mire a la ventana preocupada.

– No, no lo hará – Negó con la cabeza Dimitri – No volverá, tranquila

Intente ponerme en pie, pero la falta de fuerza me ataco de golpe, una vez que la adrenalina se había ido, para hacerme caer al suelo volví a caer al suelo. Dimitri me miro preocupado y me miro la mordida. Maldijo algo en ruso, que no entendí para nada, pero no importaba en ese momento. Me tomo en sus brazos y salió conmigo de esa habitación. Sé que él tenía razón, ella se fue, no sentía la nauseas aunque igual me sentía muy débil y si eso bloqueara las nauseas entonces… realmente no puedo evitar preocuparme porque vuelva.

– Tranquila – Me besó en la frente.

– Eh, Camarada – Sonreí débil – No más locuras

Dimitri abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego soltó una leve risa divertida. Podía decir que mi broma hizo que se liberara su tensión, pero Dimitri no lo dijo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Realmente había alguien ahí afuera que me quería y no sabía porque. Alguien había contratado a un Strigoi para hacerme daño, ¿pero quién? Ahora que lo pienso, eso es algo, ¿no? Sé que hay un Strigoi detrás de mí por un trueque y un grupo de ellos detrás de Lissa por ser algo… ¿normal? Al menos ya tengo información sobre algo.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunte con un tono suave y débil.

– Ya casi – Murmuro Dimitri.

– ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en peligro y que estaba en esa habitación? – Lo mire a los ojos. Él se detuvo y me sonrió levemente.

– Lissa supo que algo andaba mal. Intento entrar en tu mente para buscarte, pero dijo que todo lo que vio fue oscuridad. Yo salí a buscarte, pensé en ir al lovi por si saliste y un hombre me dijo que te vio caer al suelo desmayada y una mujer dijo que te conocía y te llevo a tu habitación – Suspiro – Me dijo que no conocía a la mujer pero vio que se alojaba en una de las habitaciones del último piso. El ascensor estaba descompuesto, lo cual no me pareció coincidencia así que subí corriendo las escaleras y escuche unos golpes cuando llegue arriba

Me acurruque en su pecho una vez que volvió a ponerse en marcha bajando las escaleras.

– No tiene sentido. Yo no me desmaye – Dije suavemente – Alguien me golpeó, aún tengo el dolor

– Me parece que alguien quiere deshacerte de ti – Me miro preocupado – Es el tercer ataque

– Quizás sin mí tienen un camino más fácil hacia Lissa –

– O quizás no es a Lissa a quien quieren – Dijo Dimitri llamando la atención. Lo mire preocupada y sacudí la cabeza.

– ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? – Pregunte con un murmullo escondiendo mi rostro en la curva de su cuello y hombro.

– Por supuesto _Roza._ No me pienso separar de ti esta noche, no después de lo que ha sucedido – Dijo él con un tono suave y preocupado.

Al llegar a la habitación me bajo de sus brazos con cuidado, pero al estar aún bajo el maldito efecto de las endorfinas caí al suelo. En lugar de quejarme me reí divertida mientras Dimitri me miraba preocupado. Me puse en pie con su ayuda y entramos en la habitación.

– ¡ROSE! – Escuche a Lissa llamarme. La mire con una leve sonrisa y luego a los demás que estaban preocupados – Dios, ¿qué paso? Me tenías asustada, ¿te hicieron daño? ¿Quién te hizo daño? Santo Dios, ¿es una mordida? ¿Hubo un Strigoi? Maldición, Rose…

Le sonreí nerviosa al tener tantas preguntas encima. Camine como pude hasta mi cama y luego me senté. Jill me entrego un vaso con agua.

– Gracias – Tome el vaso. Mire el agua y vi mi reflejo, luego bebí un poco y lo deje en la mesa de centro.

– Bien, creo que será mejor que descanses – Dijo Dimitri – Mañana llamarás a Abe

– Oh santos cielos, olvida llamar a Abe – Dije sorprendida. Me deje caer en la cama de espaldas y cerré mis ojos – Ah no interesa, lo haré mañana

– Bien, ella volvió, está bien así que volveré a mi habitación a dormir – Dijo Adrian despreocupado. Lo mire molesta y luego me hice a un lado en la cama. Las chicas me miraron preocupadas sin saber si ir a dormir o no.

– Estaré bien – Les dije sonriendo. Jill asintió no tan convencida y se acostó en su cama. Cerré mis ojos para poder dormir y sé que me quede dormida rodeada por unos brazos fuertes. Con solo saber eso sabía que era Dimitri.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina un nuevo capítulo de Instinto de Sangre y vaya que ha estado interesante. Me pregunto quien es la persona que ha enviado al Strigoi y por qué. Eso da intriga y mucha.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Wuaskjask si es cierto, un día va a terminar matándose a ella misma. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

- Rosie Stark: Que bueno que te haya interesado el fics, y compadecer está bien, pero las cosas apenas están iniciando.

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado el fics. Nos veremos en el siguiente.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	6. Chapter 6: Un nuevo destino

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 6:

Un nuevo destino

.: Rose :.

Apenas abrí mis ojos por la mañana vi a Lissa sentada a la orilla de su cama mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y emocionada. A través de nuestra conexión pude sentir que le hacía muy feliz saber que estaba al fin abriendo mis ojos y a que, además, había estado más de media hora mirándome dormir tranquilamente.

– Buenos días – Sonrió emocionada – Me alegra que hayas despertado

– Lo dices como si estuviera durmiendo desde hace cien años – Intente levantarme, pero algo me lo impidió. Un fuerte agarre por mi cintura impedía que pudiera sentarme, con mucho cuidado mire a la persona que me lo estaba impidiendo y sonreía al ver a Dimitri dormido a mi lado.

– Llevas dos días dormida – Dijo Lissa. Pase una mano por mi rostro y mientras con la otra me apoyaba en la cama para no caer de cara en la almohada. La mire sorprendida sabiendo que no mentía.

– Dos días – Dije sorprendida sin gritar – ¿Es enserio?

– Sí – Dijo sonriendo – Te he traído el desayuno, tenía la esperanza que despertarías hoy… bueno, eso y que pude sentirlo por el vinculo

– Ah, grandioso – Sonreí mirando el plato con unas tostadas, un vaso de jugo y algo de cereal. Mire a Dimitri y luego a Lissa – ¿Cuánto lleva aquí?

– Te estuvo cuidado día y noche mientras dormías como oso – Rió suavemente entre dientes mientras yo me sentaba en su cama sin quitarle la mirada – Por las noches dormía contigo, tenía miedo de que algo te sucediera

– Aaaww es tan tierno – Dije sonriendo. Tome una tostada y mire a Lissa – ¿Por qué dormí tanto? Apenas me parece haberlo hecho unos minutos

– ¿No lo recuerdas? – Pregunto ella sorprendida. Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada – No conozco los detalles, Dimitri no quiso decir mucho. Un vampiro te mordió y bebió tu sangre. Dimitri cree que tenía la intensión de matarte en ese momento, pero lo interrumpió. Tú caíste al suelo, dijo que tenías un pulso realmente bajo. Luego al paso y tú apenas si estabas consciente de lo que te rodeaba

Mire la mordida en la tostada y enseguida los recuerdos de esa noche vinieron a mí como imágenes a una cámara. Samara me había emboscado, me chupo la sangre hasta lograr que perdiera la consciencia aún cuando estaba algo despierta, luego me llevo hasta una cornisa con la intensión de escapar y recuerdo… la voz de Dimitri. Me salvo.

– Una vez que llegaste aquí caí en tu cama dormida con una sonrisa de placer – Hizo una mueca algo desagradable – Recuerdo que entre sueños dijiste algo de que no había nada mejor que una mordida de Strigoi

Me estremecí.

– Joder – Pase una mano por mi rostro – ¿Qué paso luego?

– Nada, dormiste como oso – Sonrió levemente – Hasta ahora. Debió de haberte quitado demasiada sangre

– Eso creo. No lo sé. Yo me sentía volando después de su mordida… – Me estremecí nuevamente – Oh Dios, es horrible ahora que lo pienso

– No fue mejor haberte escuchado decirlo – Dijo Lissa con una mueca incomoda – Cambiemos de tema, por favor

Tome el vaso de jugo y asentí lentamente. Cerré mis ojos intentando pensar en otro tema cuando me quede en blanco, no sé porque, pero así fue.

– Oye Liss –

– Dime –

– Sí yo he dormido por dos días… y nosotros íbamos a irnos mañana… – La mire – ¿Alguien llamo al viejo?

Lissa asintió lentamente y luego miro a Dimitri.

– Le explico todo y Abe acepto – Dijo ella sin quitarle la vista – Me sorprendió a decir verdad, no pensé que fuese a ayudar si no se lo pedías tú

Mire a Lissa despreocupada. No tenía intensión de explicarle que Dimitri y Abe eran amigos ahora y que eso, obviamente, no me agradaba demasiado ya que Zmey sigue siendo un problema grande en mi vida cuando se trata de ocultar secretos. Como todo el mundo últimamente.

– ¿Cuándo partimos? – Pregunte mirando a Lissa intrigada.

– Hoy al anochecer – Torcí los labios, pero dije nada con respecto a eso.

– ¿Y las chicas? –

– Piscina – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

Sonreí levemente mirando a Dimitri dormido. Me puse en pie con la intensión de buscar algo en mi cuello, las marcas, pero no las pude encontrar, fui hasta el espejo y me mire el cuello para ver si mi tacto estaba. Efectivamente, las marcas de la mordida habían desaparecido y eso me hizo pensar en una sola razón para que no estuviera: Lissa me curo.

– No debiste – Dije preocupada – No me gusta que lo hagas

– Estabas muy mal – Dijo Lissa preocupada. Ella tenía razón, quiero decir, probablemente yo estaba muy mal después de la mordida, pero no importaba porque iba a sanar la herida e iba a recuperar mis fuerzas tarde o temprano. Aún si no lo hiciera antes de que tuviéramos que irnos, seguramente me las habría arreglado para moverme igual.

– No es mi semana – Suspire pesadamente mientras caminaba hasta mi maleta y sacaba unos jeans y una polera verde de mangas largas – Entonces tengo un día antes de que Abe venga. Que mal, tendré que suportar sus burlas sobre como termine en este embrollo – Murmure

– No lo creo – Dijo Liss mientras yo terminaba de vestirme – Estaba muy preocupado. No sé que tanto te has unido con tus padres, pero pude escucharlo muy preocupado

Hice una mueca y luego mire a Dimitri con una leve sonrisa. Por lo visto se notaba cansado y era algo imposible que se despertara temprano–o pronto–así que dije nada para despertarlo, tome una hoja y escribí una simple nota, luego la deje a un lado en la almohada y luego lo besé en la mejilla.

Salí poco después acompañada de Lissa, íbamos a ir a buscar a los demás. Ella prefería que yo me quedará a descansar, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni la menor intensión de quedarme todo el día en una cama luego de haber despertado de dos días inconsciente. De hecho me sorprende que haya podido durar tanto tiempo durmiendo sin hacer nada, no es algo propio de mí.

Al llegar a la piscina no pude evitar que mi rostro se iluminara al ver el agua cristalina brillar por los rayos del sol. Había una gran cantidad de personas rodeando la piscina, tomando el sol, pero no habían tantas en el agua lo que se me hizo extraño ya que considerando la gran cantidad de sol yo demás ya estaría dentro. Pude identificar a una gran cantidad de Moroi cerca, pero ellos no nos habían visto a nosotros, también uno que otro dhampir vestido de negro–morir de calor así–y sobre todo, humanos.

– Allí están – Apunto Lissa a una esquina. Sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver a mis amigos todos reunidos. En la piscina se encontraban Jill, Eddie y Christian jugando con el agua; Mia estaba tomando el sol rodeada de unos chicos que parecían completamente embobados por ella, probablemente por la belleza que desprendía en la posición que estaba. Adrian, como siempre, estaba fumando, pero se encontraba sentado junto a Mia en la silla de al lado. Estaba demás decir que tenía un ceño fruncido por la cantidad de chicos que rodeaba a Mia. ¿Celos? No, nunca. Probablemente no le gustaba que un par de humanos estuviera cerca de ellos sin saber que eran dhampirs.

Nos acercamos a ellos con una sonrisa. Yo me crucé de brazos mirando el agua salpicando por todos lados. Mia estaba usando unos lentes de sol, probablemente la estaba protegiendo para que no se cansara demasiado, usaba un bikini azul y en una mano tenía un vaso de jugo con una pajilla. En cuanto nos acercamos ella se sentó en la silla y se quito los lentes levantándolos sobre su cabeza. Y Adrian, solo me miro con una leve sonrisa. Usaba unos shorts playeros negros con franjas rojas a los costados y unas marcas azules.

– Pequeña Dhampir – Me sonrió sorprendido – Veo que has despertado de tu sueño. Justo a tiempo para tomar un descanso, nosotros lo hemos hecho durante tres días y ha sido grandioso

Hice una mueca incomoda por aquello. Volví a mirar el agua y sonreí levemente. Me hubiera gustado lanzarme a ella sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no me parecía lo correcto ahora. Lissa me dio un suave codazo y luego miro a quienes estaban en el agua. Nuestros amigos se acercaron al borde de la piscina.

– Creo que he tenido suficiente descanso – Suspire refiriéndome al hecho de haber dormido dos días seguidos sin darme cuenta.

– Al menos ya estás en pie, ¿no? – Pregunto Eddie sonriendo levemente.

Sonreí asintiendo mientras Jill se sentaba en el borde y se giraba a mí con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! – Dijo emocionada – Podemos divertirnos todos

– Ahm Rose, ¿dónde está tu galán ruso? – Pregunto Mia sonriendo.

– Durmiendo – Reí entre dientes.

Quise decir algo más, pero preferí guardar silencio. Christian me lanzo una mirada maliciosa y yo levante una ceja sabiendo que había algo malo aquí. Salió del agua revelando un short playero azul con un diseño de un circulo verde en una esquina, el circulo tenía dentro uno negro y otro verde más pequeño formando argollas. Quise hacer un comentario sobre su traje, solo para molestarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo Christian me tomo entre los brazos y me lanzó al agua.

Me sumergí en lo más profundo a causa del impacto, cuando mis pies tocaron las baldosas yo subí rápidamente. Una vez que saque la cabeza a la superficie me pase una mano por el rostro quitándome el cabello de encima. Christian reía mientras Lissa le daba una mirada molesta y estaba cruzada de brazos. Eddie se me acerco divertido y me lanzó agua, luego Jill se unió volviendo a lanzarse agua. No sé qué había sucedido que ahora estaban en mi contra, pero enseguida mis instintos de dhampir se activaron y me defendí de ellos. Probablemente les haya hecho daño sin querer, no me sorprendería ver que alguien termina con un pequeño moretón por mi causa. Logre deshacerme de ellos y volver a la orilla para poder salir cuando el agua me atrapo y me impidió. Sentía como si tuviera una argolla en mi pie derecho, me estaba encadenando a no salir. Christian se lanzó cerca de mí con una pistola de agua y me ataco.

Los recuerdos del día en que desenmascaré a Tasha de ser la verdadera asesina de Tatiana y de cómo había intentando lastimar a Lissa con una pistola–por no decir que ella quería matarla–regresaron a mi cabeza explotando con fuerza. El agua de la pistola de juguete me golpeó en el pecho y no pude evitar sentir como si fuese la bala que casi mata a Lissa. Era como si la historia se repitiera, pero en un escenario más inocente. En ese momento no hice nada, solo puse mis manos para bloquear el agua.

Escuchaba las risas de Mia, Adrian e incluso Lissa mientras yo estaba siendo atacada por dos Moroi y un Dhampir. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Moví mi pie libre frotándolo con el que tenía atrapado por la argolla de agua. Logre liberarme y enseguida me salí de la piscina toda mojada.

– Son unos idiotas – Gruñí pasando las manos por mi rostro para quitar el agua de mis ojos. Todos estallaron en una carcajada y Adrian me lanzo una toalla, me seque el rostro y luego volví a arremangar las mangas de mi polera hasta la mitad del ante brazo. Tal y como lo tenía antes de caer al agua.

– Relájate – Dijo Mia chasqueando los dedos. Uno de tus tantos admiradores que la rodeaban se me acerco con un vaso de jugo. Le hice una mueca que, probablemente, lo asusto ya que palideció y se alejo. Mia suspiro en derrota y luego volvió a tomar la anterior postura de antes.

Me di la vuelta con la intensión de volver a cambiar de ropa. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque habían hecho aquello, pero ellos se estaban divirtiendo y yo iba a ser la mala del cuento ahora por haberme ido molesta. Pude sentir que Lissa se sentía preocupada por la forma tan brusca en la que me fui, pero a la vez estaba divertida de lo que había sucedido. Casi como si estuviera en un circo riendo a carcajadas y yo fuera el payaso al que siempre le suceden cosas malas solo para divertir al público.

– Hey – Me detuve en seco una vez que llegue al ascensor. Apenas se habían abierto las puertas y vi a Dimitri observándome sorprendido. Rodé los ojos y entre, él no salió así que presione el quinto piso – ¿Qué te paso?

– ¿Tú qué crees? – Pregunte – Me atacaron

Él rió divertido y musito algo de que no podía creer que ellos hablan enserio. Comencé a preguntarme si esta jugarreta había sido planeada anteriormente o solo había salido de la nada. Al llegar a nuestro piso salí del ascensor dejando todo mojado y detrás de mí un camino con gotas de agua.

– Vi tu nota – Dijo Dimitri caminando detrás de mí. Pude adivinar que se estaba conteniendo por reír, pero en ese momento yo estaba molesta así que no me importo – Es bueno saber que ya estás mejor

Hice una mueca algo sorprendida, pero no lo demostré. Entre en mi habitación y busque algo para ponerme. Por desgracia la cantidad de ropa que tenía era algo limita y con eso me refiero a que no tenía nada bueno para ponerme salvo un vestido que iba a ayudarme con el calor. Revise un poco más en la maleta, hurgando hasta lo más profundo aún sabiendo que la ropa no iba a cambiar. Suspire pesadamente y tome unos short cortos y una polera sin mangas color azul, mis deportivas y camine hasta el baño para cambiarme.

Una vez que termine, salí y me dirigí a la mesa de noche entre mi cama y la de Lissa para sacar un cole, me ate el cabello en una coleta y la sacudí frente al espejo. Dimitri me miro con una sonrisa.

– Me tengo que vengar – Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa que puso a Dimitri con una expresión asustado. Yo rodé los ojos y luego suspire pesadamente guardando la ropa. Anteriormente me había quejado de la ropa que mi madre me había guardo y aún lo sigo haciendo.

Un vestido que Lissa había escondido en mi maleta antes de salir de la corte; unos jeans y una polera manga larga verde (la que había estado usando anteriormente); y la ropa que actualmente traía puesta. Por supuesto también había que sumar la ropa que yo había estado usando antes del ataque: unos jeans ajustados, botas, una polera de tirantes y una de hombro caído color morada.

– Aún me sorprende que estás botas lograran dar ese salto – Dije tomándolas en mis manos para meterlas en la maleta.

– Creo que quien las uso le dio la confianza para hacerlo – Dimitri rió divertido y yo lo mire curiosa. Me miro extrañado y levanto una ceja – ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué eres así? – Pregunte intrigada cerrando la maleta.

– ¿Así cómo? – Pregunto.

– Así – Le apunte con el dedo índice de pies a cabeza – Cuando estamos solos eres: divertido, tierno y cosas así, pero cuando estamos rodeado de nuestros amigos eres… serio, con esa actitud de guardián serio. Bueno, de hecho, salvo por Lissa eres serio frente a todos los demás

Dimitri me miro fijamente, no pude decir que pensaba ya que su expresión no me dejaba nada para rescatar. Sus marrones ojos se habían posado en mí fijamente, no causaba escalofrío, pero tampoco un sentimiento de amor. Solo me miraban como si yo tuviera la respuesta.

– Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a las demostraciones públicas, en especial frente a ellos – Se encogió de hombros y luego desvió la vista hacia la ventana – Ellos podrían verme aún como tu mentor y eso lo hace extraño si te besó u otra cosa. Es algo que no debes olvidar, antes de tener una relación de amor fue una relación estudiante/maestro común. Yo te enseñaba y tú aprendías

– Gracias por la lección Zen – Dije con sarcasmo. Él me miro con una leve sonrisa – Ya sé que debe ser extraño. Lo fue para mí también en un principio, algo incomodo, pero poco a poco me acostumbre a que ya nada fuera un secreto

Me miro tranquila y se me acerco. Coloco sus manos en mis brazos y luego me besó en la frente. No dije nada por unos instantes porque me agradable este silencio que se había formado en ambos. Era cómodo, cálido y acogedor. Abracé a Dimitri con fuerza y él me correspondió.

– Bien señor no te le tengo miedo a Abe – Tuve que romper el momento para volver a estar orientada en lo que se refiere a nuestra huida de los Strigoi – ¿Qué paso? Tú lo llamaste y él vendrá en la noche. ¿Seguiremos con el plan inicial?

El rostro de Dimitri se torno duro e inexpresivo. El típico rostro de un guardián en servicio. Asintió con la cabeza y luego me soltó para acercarse al mapa que estaba en la mesa de noche. Lo miro fijamente y luego me miro a mí. – No sabemos lo que podamos encontrar allí así que los detalles lo veremos en el avión

– ¿Compro boletos de Avión? – Lo mire sorprendida y Dimitri negó con la cabeza.

– Enviara un avión a por nosotros –

– ¿Qué pasa con ese hombre? – Mascullé apretando los puños. Si me escucho o no Dimitri no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada puesta en el mapa.

– Estaremos en Ottawa unos días y luego buscaremos otro destino. Abe se ofreció a intentar descubrir que esta sucedido con los ataques de Strigoi – Dijo sin mirarme y con un tono serio – Además dijo que intentaría localizar a las Guardianas Hathaway y Petrov – Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar que mi madre estaba desaparecida – Y sobre todo dijo que tenía algunos contactos que podrían ayudar a descubrir para quien trabaja la Strigoi que te ataco y que es lo que él o ella quiere contigo

La verdad es que la cantidad de ayuda que Abe estaba proporcionando para nosotros era demasiado, incluso más de lo que esperaba que hiciera. Por un momento pensé que realmente lo estaba haciendo porque yo era su hija, y quizás, tan solo quizás, había una vena que hacía que tuviera un instinto paterno, pero enseguida recordé que Abe no hace nada sin una razón a cambio. Obviamente esto me lo iba a cobrar más tarde.

– Entonces… Ottawa será – Asentí lentamente – No sé hablar chino

Dimitri me miro incrédulo y perplejo. Yo me encogí de hombros y él rodó los ojos. Salimos de la habitación para volver con los demás, pero en está ocasión yo iba preparada: una estaca a un costado. Bien, yo sé que una estaca es demasiado riesgoso y además muy extremista, pero lo cierto–que sea nuestro secreto–es que era de juguete. No era real, pero si aparentaba serlo. Estaba hecha de un plástico y pesaba menos. ¿Qué de dónde la saque? Eso es un secreto.

– Hey, volviste – Dijo Adrian alzando un poco al aire. Seguía acostado en la silla de playa, solo que en esta ocasión traía puesto unos lentes de sol y su mano izquierda estaba detrás de la nuca – Pensamos que no lo harías

Pose la mirada en Christian que estaba con Lissa sentado en el borde de la piscina, dándome la espalda. Ella estaba usando un bikini rojo que le hacía un gran favor. Supuse que ya lo tenía puesto cuando yo me desperté. Me acerque a él sigilosamente y con el pie lo empuje al agua. Lissa lo miro sorprendida y luego me miro a mí, yo me encogí de hombros, despreocupada y ella me hizo con una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa nerviosa, pero a través del vínculo sabía que ella quería reírse de mi anterior emboscada.

Christian me fulmino con la mirada, pero poco después sonrió misteriosamente. Enseguida mis instintos se volvieron a activar cuando presentí otro ataque sorpresa y así fue. Globos con agua reventó a pocos centímetros de mí, justo en el suelo y mojando parte de mis zapatillas. Yo busque a mi atacante y vi a Eddie acercarse divertido, no solo él, Mia y Jill también lo hacían. Antes de que se le ocurriera mojarme saque la falsa estaca y ellos me miraron conteniendo el aliento.

– Abajo armas – Los amenace y ellos lo hicieron.

Lissa sentía miedo de que yo realmente estaba pensando en hacerles daño con una estaca, incluso se asusto porque le hiciera daño a ella. Estaba tensa, lo vi y lo sentí. Pero no hice ningún comentario y cerré todas sus posibilidades de saber que yo solo estaba mostrando una estaca falsa. Mia y Jill lanzaron los globos lejos y retrocedieron dejando a Eddie adelante, quien solo lanzo los globos.

– Te dije que funcionaria – Me susurro al oído Dimitri.

– Es mentira, dijiste que era cruel – Me encogí de hombros guardando la estaca. Tome asiento al lado de Adrian y suspire pesadamente.

– Eres un peligro Pequeña Dhampir – Rió Adrian rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se formo en los Moroi y Eddie, quién se había asustado también. Yo no dije nada, tome unos lentes de sol que estaban en la mesa de al lado y me los puse. Si realmente quería descansar entonces esta podría ser la mejor manera.

Cerré mis ojos y poco después volví a escuchar las risas de los chicos jugando. Gracias a mi imprudente "falsa amenaza de ataque" ellos no volvieron a intentar lanzarme al agua u otra cosa por el estilo. Sentí un suave codazo en mi brazo y cuando me di la vuelta vi a Adrian entregándome una paleta de uva. La acepte con una sonrisa y luego mire a los demás jugar en el agua.

– Era falsa, ¿no? – Pregunto Adrian riendo.

– Sí – Dije sorprendida por haberse dado cuenta. Luego pensé que probablemente por mi aura él sabía perfectamente que yo no planeaba ni por error hacerles daño.

Volteé a ver a Dimitri que estaba mirando a Lissa con una expresión seria, parado contra una pared y cruzado de brazos. Su vista paso a Christian y allí se quedo. Todo un guardián al servicio. Probablemente yo también debería estar en esa posición, pero tengo una buena vista de Lissa y ya… honestamente, yo no soy seria como él así que de todos modos da igual lo que esté haciendo si tengo los ojos en ella. Por otro lado Eddie, que supuestamente iba a recibir su asignación nueva cuando nosotros volviéramos en a la corta tendrá que esperar un poco más, pero eso no importa si puedo volver a ver esa sonrisa de tonto en su rostro. Él haría lo que fuera para protegernos, pero no se había mostrado como un verdadero guardián a no ser que estuvieran atacando de nuevo. Mientras, prefería pasar sus ratos libres divirtiéndose. De todos modos yo no entendía por qué tanta seriedad por parte de Dimitri. Era de día y las posibilidades de que un Strigoi nos atacará eran muy, pero muy bajas, aún cuando pueden usar a los humanos para eso.

No pude evitar desviar la mirada de la piscina y posarla en el último piso del edificio. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero no lo hice notar. Volví a mirar a Lissa y sonreí levemente al verla irradiante de felicidad. Es mejor verla así y sin preocupaciones. No quería que ella recordara los problemas en los que estábamos metidos así que por mí que el mundo desapareciera para ella y solo sonriera.

No estoy segura de que es lo que quiere el tipo desconocido conmigo. Esa persona ha enviado a un Strigoi para que me lleve con él y si es tan peligroso como creo que lo es entonces será mejor mantenerlo en secreto de ellos. No voy a permitir que se preocupen por nada y realmente esperaba no ver más a Samara. El solo pensar en que ella pude saber cómo me siento solo por los latidos de mi corazón me daba un escalofrío. Me pregunto si es verdad.

– Adrian – Me senté en la silla, me quite los lentes y lo mire fijamente. Mis latidos no estaban acelerados, pero quería saberlo – ¿Tú puedes oírme?

– ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto – Dijo bebiendo – Si estás hablando

Hice una mueca. No me exprese bien.

– Me refiero a… cuando estoy nerviosa, o pensando en alguien – Dije sin convicción de que pudiera, pero con curiosidad.

Adrian me miro fijamente. Una vez, solo una vez, él había bebido mi sangre así que tal vez pudiera. Ella dijo que como había bebido mi sangre y no me mato entonces podía oír los latidos de mi corazón y si fuera cierto entonces tanto él como Lissa podían hacerlo. Claro, también estaba Dimitri y Jesse, pero Dimitri es un Dhampir de nuevo y Jesse está en quien sabe donde a miles y miles de kilómetros lejos de mí.

– ¿A qué se debe una pregunta como esa? – Me frunció el ceño.

– Mi corazón – Trague saliva – ¿Puedes oír los latidos?

Adrian me miro como si estuviera jugándole una broma: desconfiado. Luego miro a los demás. Hubo un silencio en que no entendí que nada de nada, no sabía que cruzaba por su mente así que…

– No – Soltó despreocupado – Todo lo que oigo son risas

– ¿Qué? – Lo mire sorprendida. ¿Enserio se había tomado la molestia de intentarlo?

– Estoy jugando Pequeña Dhampir – Rió divertido aunque yo no le encontré el humor – Es obvio que nadie puede escuchar los latidos de los corazones de los demás a menos que sea por estetoscopio

– Ah – Hice una mueca. Él me miro esperando una razón de porque yo pregunte eso, pero solo me encogí de hombros dejándole claro que era curiosidad.

La noche llego rápido y nosotros nos teníamos que ir. Tomamos la camioneta y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Yo estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y Dimitri iba conduciendo. No hice preguntas en el camino ya que mi mente divagaba entre la mujer Strigoi y el ataque de ellos. ¿Podrían relacionarse? Si fuera así entonces, tal vez todos ellos estaban tras de mí y no de Lissa. ¡Tendría que alejarme de mis amigos! Por otro lado, si no están relacionados aún así era un peligro.

Al llegar al aeropuerto vi a un hombre que se me hizo bastante familiar, pero no recordaba su nombre, solo que comenzaba con "T" quizás Tad o Ted o quizás no estaba ni cerca de recordar el nombre. Él me había metido en una situación de "espías" cuando me entrego la laptop para hablar con Sydney. Lo cierto es que fue un mal momento de películas, probablemente si era un espía y su nombre de agente secreto esa "00Misterioso"

Me miro fijamente mientras yo me recargaba de espaldas contra la puerta del auto. No nos habíamos movido porque Dimitri dijo que había que esperar, no sé que esperamos de hecho. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que 00Misterio era muy bueno hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

– Hola de nuevo – Me dijo con un tono serio – ¿Las llaves?

Levante una ceja confundida al ver como me estiraba la palma de la mano para que le entregará unas llaves. Mire a Dimitri y luego a Lissa que estaba con Christian, él se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Eres quién Abe ha enviado? – Pregunto Dimitri fulminándolo con la mirada como si pretendiera decirle que no se me acercara más.

– Listillo – Dijo simplemente el misterioso sonriendo – Vine por las llaves del auto

Ahora entendí. No podíamos dejar la camioneta sola y a su suerte, en especial porque pertenece a la corte así que Abe debió de haber enviado a éste porque lo sabía. Uhm Abe realmente es mucho mas ingenioso de lo que yo pensé. Oh santos cielos, nosotros realmente nos parecemos más de lo que podría esperar… ¡NO! Me niego a tener un negocio de la mafia ilegal algún día… somos diferente, que quede claro.

– ¿Cómo sé que trabajas para Abe? – Pregunto desconfiado.

– Lo hace – Dije yo tranquila – Confía en mí

Dimitri asintió y le entrego las llaves. Una vez que el tipo las tomo subió a la camioneta y se fue. Una vez que la camioneta se alejo nosotros entramos al aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a la pista de los aviones donde buscamos el nuestro. No fue difícil encontrarlo dado que Abe se encontraba a su lado con su típica teñida y alzando una mano para saludar. Suspire y camine hasta él.

– Hola viejo – Intente sonreír.

– Hola Problemas – Me sonrió. Problemas. Claro. Tiene sentido con todo lo que ha sucedido, de todos modos no quiero que me llame así, pero es mejor a que me llame hija u otra cosa.

Subimos al avión. Bastante grande. Con asientos dobles, pero enfrente había otros lo que los hacia cuádruple, ¿no? Yo iba a sentarme con Lissa, Christian y Dimitri, pero Abe me tomo del brazo antes de poder tomar el asiento de la venta y me lajo más atrás. Al fianl del avión. Pensé que tenía un loco plan para hacerme meter en problemas, pero intente olvidarlo. Tome asiento a la ventana con la vista de enfrente hacia la entrada y Abe tomo el asiento frente a mí. Antes había puesto mi única maleta arriba. Los demás estaban a unos cinco asientos lejos de nosotros, pero podía escuchar gritar a Adrian por algo que beber, cualquier cosa menos vino probablemente.

– ¿Alguna razón para el secuestro? – Pregunte.

– ¿Qué tiene malo? – Se encogió de hombros.

Mire a la ventana y comencé a sentirme nerviosa cuando el avión estaba despegando. Cerré mis ojos e intente imaginar cualquier cosa, mis pies sobre la tierra probablemente, pero sobre todo, por sobre todas las cosas, intente no pensar en los fantasmas. Suspire pesadamente uan vez que estábamos arriba.

– ¿Tienes miedo de volar? – Pregunto Abe sorprendido.

– No – Negué con la cabeza – ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien, qué? – Pregunto él moviendo la cabeza a su izquierda. Una mujer de unos veinte años le sonrió levemente entregándome una copa con un líquido rojo oscuro, pensé que podría tratarse de sangre, pero el aroma a vino era muy intenso. Me ofreció una a mí y yo la rechacé. Solo se fue después de eso.

– Tiene que haber una razón para que me alejaras de mis amigos – Intente sonar despreocupada, pero lo cierto es que estaba sintiendo todo lo contrario.

– Los llevaré a Ottawa –

– Dime algo que no sepa – Gruñí.

– Que se quedaran en una casita a las fuera de la ciudad – Sonrió. Lo mire fijamente y luego gruñí.

– Prefiero un hotel con cable –

– Rose, es serio – Su expresión también lo era – Alguien intenta hacerte daño y además de eso los Strigoi se unen para matar a la reina, ¿enserio crees que las cosas están bien?

– No, pero, ¿tú enserio piensas que solo por eso me quedaré de brazos cruzados encerrada en una casa? – Pregunte enojada, pero sin gritar – Olvídalo viejo, pienso hacer algo y aunque no sepa que cosa hacer me da igual. Buscaré pistas o hare una lista de posibles enemigos

– ¿posibles? Creo que esa palabra no existe tratándose de ti – Dijo él negando con la cabeza antes de beber un poco del vino – Escucha, no espero a que te quedes de brazos cruzados. Eso ya lo vi cuando te culparlo de un asesinato, lo que espero es justamente eso: que hagas algo. Es por eso que lo mejor es que se queden en las afueras, será más difícil encontrarlos

– ¿Y qué se supone que haga? – Pregunte molesta – ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados?

– No. Ottawa es una ciudad más grande y sé que podrías encontrar respuestas allí – Bebió otro sorbo – Mientras yo veré porque los Strigoi se unieron, porque aún con el ideal de matar a Vasilisa debe de haber una razón más

Probablemente porque es una Dragomir, aunque no tiene sentido ya que Jill también lo es y eso significaría que estarían tras ellas dos, ¿no? Es muy probable así que entonces no habría que investigar nada, pero conozco a Abe lo suficiente como para afirmar que para él esto es obvio por lo tanto debe de haber una razón oculta.

– _Que inteligente_ –

Parpadeé un par de veces al escuchar la voz de Lissa en mi cabeza. Mire por encima de los asientos y vi que ella estaba de espaldas a mí, pero sabía bien que estaba metida en mi cabeza solo para saber que es lo que quería Abe. Es oficial, ella tenía razón. Esto es molesto e incomodo. Es como sentir que tus defensas son violadas para llegar a ti. Que horror.

– Entonces…– Abe me miro al darse cuenta de que yo ya no estaba prestando atención – Aquí tienes – Me entrego dos juegos de llaves por separado y una tarjeta de crédito.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunte confundida.

– Las llaves del Neon y del Peugeot – Sonrió – Y la tarjeta para cubrir sus gastos. Tiene suficiente dinero para un mes, pero como van a estar moviéndose, principalmente tú, la estaré cargando cada dos semanas

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte atónita.

– Porque necesitas dinero, duh. Y dos juegos de llaves porque el Neon es para moverse en la ciudad y el Peugeot por si tienen que escapar – Sonrió levemente.

– No – Negué con la cabeza – ¿Por qué te tomas estás molestias?

Me miro con una leve sonrisa mientras acercaba su copa a su boca. Trago un poco, hizo un leve sonido placentero, que estaba lejos de ser un gemido gracias a Dios, y luego miro por la ventanilla de su derecha.

– ¿Acaso un padre no puede ayudar a su hija con sus problemas? En especial cuando esta al borde de la muerte –

– Creo que sería normal si fuese un padre que ha estado con su hija dieciocho años – Ok. Se me fue la mano. Lo que dije lo hice con un tono brusco, pesado y acusador. Enseguida me regañe mentalmente por lo que dije, ni siquiera era la respuesta que quería decir.

Por su parte, Abe siguió sonriendo levemente. Me miro y asintió.

– Tienes razón – Parpadeé perpleja – Que tengas suerte en tu misión. Sé que lograras encontrar las respuestas y cuidar de los demás al mismo tiempo

Bufé. Rodé los ojos y lo mire – Es más fácil cuando las cosas sola

Asintió.

– ¿Por qué dejarme a cargo a mí? – Mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa ya que abrió los ojos demostrándolo – ¿Por qué no a Dimitri o, incluso, a Eddie? Dimitri es mucho más responsable que yo y nos llevará por un camino suicida, incluso puedo esperar lo mismo de Eddie

– Tienes razón, de nuevo – Sonrió antes de beber otro sorbo – Sin embargo creo que tu madre tiene toda la razón para dejarte a cargo de esto. Ella realmente piensa que lo harás mejor que nadie, aun cuando probablemente los pongas en peligro a todos

Guarde silencio. La voz de Lissa volvió a resonar en mi cabeza coincidiendo con Abe. Yo quería responderle, pero no podía hablar con ella directamente así que me toco solo darle a entender con mis pensamientos lo que yo creía.

– ¿Has hablado con ella? – Lo mire intrigada. Asintió – ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

Él guardo silencio. Sonrió y toco un botón arriba de nosotros para llamar a la azafata. Una vez que ella se acerco él le pidió llenar su copa. Suspire pesadamente y una vez que se fue ella obtuve mi respuesta.

– Ella está bien – Su tono serio de voz me daba a entender que hay algo oculto en esas tres sencillas palabras – Solo eso necesitas saber

Suspire sabiendo que era imposible hacer que derrame más información. Además de tener una expresión cortante en el rostro, pero cambio en cuanto la azafata le trajo una botella de vino. A mi parecer es mejor así no iba a tener que venir cada cinco minutos.

– No tengo problemas de arriesgar mi vida o la de Lissa porque al final sé que siempre haré todo para protegerla – Baje la mirada pensativa – ¿Pero proteger a todos los demás? Eso es demasiado incluso para mí

– Rose – Lo mire – Cuando buscaban a alguien que se hiciera cargo de los demás no te eligieron por ser responsable o ser la más cuidadosa, de hecho estoy seguro de que esas son una de las razones por las cuales no te elegirían, pero… hay algo en ti, en tu carácter, que les da confianza a todos para hacerle saber que siempre los vas a cuidar. Pones tu vida ante la de los demás y es razón válida para estar a cargo. Esa es una de las razones por las que te eligieron

No respondí.

– Pensé que te gustaba que estar a cargo –

– Me gusta – Sonreí levemente – Pero me han atacado Strigoi tres veces en esta semana y… – Meneé la cabeza ligeramente – probablemente dude de si podré mantenerlos a salvo

– Ah, estoy seguro que sí – Sonrió despreocupado – No hay dudas. Créeme

Mire por la ventana. Mi madre confía en mí. ¿Por qué? Yo siempre actúo sin pensar y eso me ha costado algo, como una bala en el pecho o terminar en la cárcel por error. Sé que Dimitri los cuidaría mejor, pero tampoco me gustaría quedarme y ser un cadete más del ejército. Siempre al frente, yo tengo que estar al frente y dirigir… el problema son sus vidas.

– ¿Qué me vas a cobrar? – Lo mire intrigada – Porque tú eres Abe y no haces las cosas así como así

Él rió entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza – Tienes razón, pero en está ocasión – Bebió – Lo haré por el bien de la reina y por el de mi hija Problemas

– ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? – Pregunte levantando una ceja.

– ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme viejo? – Pregunto. Negué con la cabeza – Entonces no

Tuve que admitir que eso me saco una risita divertida. Diablos. Realmente somos parientes.

– Rose, puedes hacerlo – Asintió con la cabeza – Ve y rompe todas las reglas

Lo mire sorprendida y luego rompí en una risa. Enserio, este viejo era increíble.

– Espero que logres encontrar el por qué no siguen las manadas – Asentí – De Samara me encargaré yo

– Sé que así será – Asintió.

Porque no permitiré que Samara se siga saliendo con la suya. Me ha vencido dos veces ya y a Rose Hathaway nadie la derriba y vive para contarlo. Samara no me va a vencer y mucho menos con su falso acento francés, yo ganaré está batalla y si la mantengo lejos de Lissa va a ser mucho mejor.

* * *

.: Christian :.

Aterrizamos en un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad. Yo pensaba que era un error, porque estábamos lejos de a ciudad, pero cuando vi a Rose y a Abe levantarse de su asiento y tomar sus maletas supe con esa actitud que éste era nuestro destino. Al igual que todos los demás, salvo por Lissa, estaba con perplejo. Tome mi maleta y baje del avión.

– Uhg – Se quejo Rose – No pudiste encontrar un desierto más árido, ¿no?

– ¿De qué hablas, Problemas? A diferencia de lo que crees yo tengo una pequeña casa similar a una mansión muy poco más lejos, pero no me arriesgaré a llegar en avión, además no hay lugar en donde aterrizar – Se encogió de hombros Abe. Estuvimos esperando cinco minutos hasta que vi un auto acercarse a nosotros. Un Peugeot 807 muy nuevo. Lo mire sorprendido y luego a Abe – Cuídalo como si fuera de oro

– Wow Zmey, al fin ser tu hija está dando sus frutos – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa. Subimos al auto y donde un hombre, vestido de chofer, nos llevo a la casa.

Santos cielos. Mansión y pequeña casa era dos palabras muy diferentes entre sí, no había nada de similar en ellas. La casa de Abe era increíblemente grande y fabulosa. No se parecía en nada a algo que haya visto antes, sin embargo el lujo no se demostraba tanto como uno pensaría.

Grande y roja. Una puerta de madera barnizada, color clara, con una ventanilla en forma de semicírculo. La perilla era plateada. A su lado derecho había como un relieve semicircular con un gran ventanal que llegaba hasta más o menos mi cintura, era muy alto, y a su izquierda solo había una ventana. La casa era de dos pisos, arriba podía ver un balcón sobre la puerta, una chimenea y el techo con punta de triangulo, era hermoso. Además de que era un negro casi plomo, como si fuese algo desteñido y a la vez suave.

– La idea es ocultarnos y tú nos traes aquí – Dijo Adrian sorprendido.

Mire enfrente de la casa y vi un lago, rodeado por muchos árboles. De hecho todo nuestro alrededor eran árboles.

Abe se encogió de hombros, saco un llavero y lo sacudió. Luego nos hizo entrar. Si por fuera era increíblemente grandiosa por dentro era estar en el cielo. Era demasiado grande y hermoso.

El suelo no era más que piso flotante, brillante y hermoso. A mi derecha, donde está el relieve del semicírculo por fuera. Había varios sillones frente a la chimenea y el semicírculo no era más que una excusa para colocar una especie de media superficie con almohadones. Era como un sillón más. Había un _chaise longue,_ de madera barnizada ébano y el asiento era de terciopelo blanco, derecha del semicírculo y dos a la izquierda, en medio una mesa de centro muy ancha, perfectamente cuadrada y debajo una piel de león. Enfrente una chimenea y arriba de la chimenea, colgada en la pared, una televisión de unas 50 pulgadas o más, probablemente más.

A mi izquierda, en el otro lado. Había un comedor. La madera labrada en las patas de la mesa y silla tenía un diseño muy hermoso y elegante, mientras que los asientos eran rojos de, imagino yo, terciopelo. En la mesa había un candelabro de tres velas apagas.

Lissa me soltó de la mano y corrió, junto con Jill, a mirar sorprendida la habitación. Yo levante la mirada y vi un candelabro blanco, muy parecido a una maraña, en el techo. Lleno de ampolletas chiquititas. En el camino se podía ver una puerta que daba a la derecha y una a la izquierda, la de la izquierda solo era un marco y a un lado, frente al comedor, había un mesón tan grande que dejaba ver la cocina con un isla en medio. La puerta cerrada, según dijo Abe, da al sótano. Más a un lado había una escalera en espiral que daba al segundo piso y nuestras habitaciones.

– Bien, escuchen – Dijo Abe – Tengan cuidado, no salgan de la zona porque aquí es seguro por una barrera mágica, fuera es peligroso. No rompan nada. No usen mis autos. No dejen que los Strigoi los encuentren. No le digan a nadie sobre su localización y sobre todo, pero por sobre todas las cosas… No rompan las reglas. Eso va para ti Problemas

Rose rodó los ojos sin molestarse en responder.

– Oh y más importante. La idea de habitaciones mixtas no me gusta así que dormirán de apares del mismo sexo. Las habitaciones tienen dos camas separadas, hay un máximo de 10 habitaciones y pueden elegir la que quieran, tienen todo lo necesario dentro incluyendo un armario y baño. ¿Qué más? Ah cierto. Boris, mi amigo aquí, será su mayor domo y chofer cuando lo necesiten – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– Esa idea de las habitaciones dudo que sea tuya – Dijo Rose suspicaz.

– "_Yo también"_ – Pensé.

Camine hasta la escalera en espiral y subí. Imagine que iba a compartir habitación con Dimitri ya que él es mi guardián y dudo mucho que compartir habitación con Adrian sea lo mejor, incluso con Eddie es mejor que con Adrian. Al llegar arriba me lleve una sorpresa por la vista. El segundo piso era tan grande como el primero, a mi derecha había cinco puertas y a mi izquierda habían seis puertas. En frente había un ventanal que daba al balcón.

– Sorprendente – Escuche la voz de Jill. Le di una sonrisa y luego camine hasta las habitaciones de la derecha. Abrí la primera puerta y me sorprendí aún más. Santos cielos. Abe no tenía una pequeña casa en las afueras de Ottawa… ¡TENÍA UNA MANSION!

Las habitaciones eran grandes, muy espaciosa. En la que entre había un cubre piso color beige y las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul eléctrico. Siempre tan excéntrico este tipo. A mi derecha, en la pared, había un televisor de 42 pulgadas, abajo había un estante lleno de libros y objetos, junto a él en una posición diferente había un armario. También en ese estante había una consola de vídeo juegos. Las camas estaban en posición vertical a la puerta, una al lado de la otra separadas por una mesa de noche. A la derecha, en la pared vertical, había una puerta, la cual podría ser el baño y frente a esté había un escritorio con una laptop, unos parlantes y unos libros de historia.

– Esto es grandioso – Dije sorprendido mientras dejaba la maleta en la cama de la derecha. Levante la vista al techo y vi un pequeño candelabro.

– Y que lo digas – Escuche la voz de Adrian detrás de mí – El viejo tiene dinero

Lo mire fijamente y luego sacudí la cabeza.

– Olvídalo – Lo empuje fuera de la habitación – No pienso compartir contigo. Vas a dejar todo pasado a cigarros y licor

– Eh, no seas así – Se quejo Adrian mientras yo lo empujaba. Una vez afuera él gruñó y se fue a la habitación de al lado. Dimitri, que había visto la escena junto con Rose, soltó una risa entre dientes. Le hice un ademan con la cabeza y él asintió.

Después de haber acomodado a ropa en la mitad del armario fui a ver a Lissa. Ella y Rose tomaron la habitación de enfrente así que era una gran idea. Justo cuando golpeé la puerta me fije que detrás de la subida de las escaleras, pasando el barandal, había una puerta escondida. Debía medir la mitad de las demás. Fruncí el ceño levemente.

– Chris – Mire a Lissa con una sonrisa. Se hizo a un lado y me dejo entrar. La habitación de las chicas no era tan diferente a la nuestra, solo que el color rojo le veía mejor. Rose no se encontraba en la habitación y su maleta estaba sobre una de las camas. La diferencia con la de ella y la nuestra es que el orden de las cosas era horizontal y el nuestro vertical.

– Me parece que en lugar de escondernos de los Strigoi es como si estuviéramos terminando esas vacaciones – Dije riendo mientras caminaba a sentarme a su cama.

– Lo sé – Sonrió levemente – Ya casi ni parece que nos persiguen Strigoi

Abracé a Lissa con fuerza sabiendo que ella pensaba que era su culpa. No quería que pensará eso de hecho ya que realmente no era su culpa. Le di un suave beso en la frente y luego le frote el brazo.

– ¿Por cierto, y Problemas? – Pregunte riendo.

Lissa me regalo una sonrisa acompañada de una ligera risa – No la llames así. Está con Abe abajo

Asentí lentamente y luego me recosté en la cama. Lissa estaba sentada en el borde mirándome con una sonrisa, se inclino enfrente y coloco ambas manos en mi pecho besándome en los labios. Dios. Si tan solo Abe no tuviera esa estúpida regla de dividirnos de habitación.

* * *

.: Rose :.

– Ten cuidado – Dijo Abe mirándome preocupado – No dejes que entren Strigoi. La barrera es fuerte, pero si ellos intentan derribarla lo lograran

– Bien – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada. Él me sonrió levemente y luego me entrego una maleta de acero. Levante una ceja y luego la tome.

– Hay uno para cada uno, por favor, cuídate. No quiero saber que estás a punto de morir –

– Sigo sin entender a que viene tanta preocupación – Mascullé – Entonces iré a la ciudad en un rato más

– Bien – Asintió lentamente. Me mostró las llaves de la casa y las dejo caer en mis manos – Boris estará al servicio de ustedes. Sin embargo, es el único que sabe la locura que piensas hacer afuera

Rodé los ojos y pose la mirada en el hombre llamado Boris. Debía de tener ya sus cuarenta, si es que no tiene más. Usaba un esmoquin negro que dejaba ver una camisa blanca, en un bolsillo del terno tenía un pañuelo sobresaliendo con forma de triangulo y usaba unos guantes blancos. Su cabello ya estaba canoso, tenía una pequeña barba y sus ojos eran marrones.

– ¿Vendrás luego? – Pregunte intrigada.

– No, pero me mantendré en contacto al final de cada semana para enviarte información. Si necesitas viajar a otro lugar tienes que avisarme – Asentí lentamente – Oh y otra cosa. Rose, nadie puede salir de esta casa, mucho menos la reina. Para todos, la seguridad es mejor que cualquier cosa y si llegarán a salir procura que un guardián vaya con ellos, pero no dejes que estén mucho tiempo fuera

– ¿Seguro que yo estoy a cargo? – Dude levantando una ceja. Abe se encogió de hombros y luego se fue a la puerta. Suspire pesadamente y mire tanto las llaves como el maletín.

Suspire pesadamente y luego subí las escaleras. Tenía que pensar en cómo encontraré la respuesta a mis problemas. Realmente esto me recuerda mucho a cuando necesitaba encontrar a Dimitri para liberarlo del sufrimiento y cuando tenía que encontrar a Jill. Antes tenía una pequeña pista y ahora no tenía nada.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste como ha quedado, a mí sí me ha gustado y lo cierto es que yo ya tengo algunos capítulos terminados en mi computador, pero no los subire todos en el mismo día, tal vez uno por día. Espero que les haya gustado.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Tenía algo planeado con el tema de Strigoi y la madre de Rose, pero aún no lo he puesto, pero relajate. Ella no se convertida... espero... Sí, Dimitri es tan dulce. Por cierto preguntas se responden leyendo

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que pasen un bonito día y una noche tranquila. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo mañana.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Chapter 7: Buscando pistas

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 7:

Buscando pistas

.: Jill :.

Debían ser las siete de la mañana cuando me desperté porque tenía sed. Mi boca estaba tan seca como si hubiera estado en un desierto así que decidí salir de la habitación para ir a la cocina. La casa de Abe era sorprendentemente grande y nosotros nos estábamos acostumbrando, nuevamente, a nuestro horario de Moroi ya que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Al llegar abajo vi al tal Boris salir de la cocina con una bandeja que contenía una taza con algo echando vapor y unas galletas. Me miro fijamente y juro que pude sentir como si me clavaran una estaca en el corazón pese a que su expresión no dejaba mucho que demostrar.

– ¿Necesita algo señorita Dragomir? –

Me sorprendí por el tono suave y dulce, además de formal, que ha usado. Negué con la cabeza y luego camine hasta la cocina haciéndole saber que podía servirme agua yo sola. Una vez que entre en la cocina me sorprendí bastante. Ya había entrado el día anterior, pero aún así es sorprendente. Había una especie de mesón que rodeaba las cuatro paredes, el refrigerador estaba a una esquina y la isla siempre estaba muy bien organizada. Saque un vaso desde uno de los cajones de arriba y lo llene con el agua de un bidón.

Por el marco de la cocina, uno tan grande como si fuese una ventana rectangular, solo que sin vidrio. Pude ver a Rose sentada en el _chaise longue_ mirando unos papeles. Boris le dejo la bandeja en la mesa de centro y ella le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar y dudo mucho que solo sea un «gracias»

Salí de la cocina y fui hasta donde estaba ella. Me sorprendí bastante de verla despierta ya que ella sugirió volver al horario normal de nosotros y esperaba encontrarla dormida en lugar de despierta.

– Jill – Me miro sorprendida – Deberías estar durmiendo

– Tú igual – Tome asiento en el sillón frente a ella – ¿Qué haces?

Posé la mirada en el plato de galletas y la taza que desprendía un aroma a café fresco. La televisión estaba encendida, pero no parecía que alguien la estuviera viendo. Volví a mirar a Rose que tenía un montón de papeles con ella.

– Nada, ve a dormir – Dijo bruscamente sin mirarme. Me sorprendí un poco y luego suspire. Boris estaba parado junto a Rose como si esperara a que ella le diera una orden, pero ella no decía nada – Oye, ¿y este lugar?

Boris miro la hoja que Rose le entrego y negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiro pesadmente y la dejo a un lado sacando otros papeles.

– Si me permite, creo que lo mejor es salir en lugar de buscar con papeles – Dijo él cortésmente – Aunque eso vaya contra las reglas de su padre

– No dijo nada de que yo no podía salir – Rose lo miro tranquila – Amaneció así que no creo que haya peligro. ¿Ottawa por el norte o por el sur?

– Sur – Respondió el hombre entregándole unas llaves – El Dodge Dart Neon, 2013 es el que le ha dejado su padre. Color rojo

– Abe – Suspiro en derrota Rose – Ese hombre. Juro que dudo que sea mi padre. Probablemente es alguien que se hace pasar por el desconocido

– No lo creo, ustedes son tan iguales – Sonreí.

– Te dije que vayas a dormir – Rose se levanto del chaise longue y le entrego los papeles a Boris que asintió lentamente tomándolos. Ella tomo las llaves, una galleta y salió de la casa para ir al porche a sacar el auto.

Suspire en derrota y me levante para poder ir a mi habitación nuevamente. Boris no hizo comentario alguno, así que volví tranquila. Cuando llegue a mi habitación sonreí levemente al ver a Mia dormida aún. La habitación de nosotras era de un color rosado muy suave y lindo. Las cortinas eran oscuras para que la luz del sol no nos molestara.

Me recosté en la cama impaciente porque el día acabe y la noche llegue pronto. Ya quería volver a los juegos del día anterior en el lago. Nos divertimos tanto. Ahora que lo pienso: debo llamar a mi madre. Debe estar preocupada por todo lo que ha pasado que no me sorprendería en lo absoluto que quiera matar a alguien, en sentido figurado.

Cuando volví a despertarme era de noche y estaban por comenzar el desayuno. Boris nos informo que en una media hora más iban a llegar unos alimentadores así que si queríamos esperar podíamos, sino no importaba de todos modos. Yo preferí desayunar aunque sea un poco y después tomaría algo de sangre. En cambio Christian no desayuno nada, solo se sentó con nosotros, él dijo que prefería al alimentador. Me fije que Rose no estaba en la mesa lo que me llamo a atención.

– ¿Rose no bajará? – Pregunte tomando una tostada. Como si fuera algo por magia todos notaron la ausencia de la Dhampir rompe reglas, Lissa dijo que no la encontró en la habitación y pensó que tal vez estaba aquí abajo, pero obviamente no había notado que no era así.

– Ella no ha vuelto – Dijo Boris dejando en la mesa una tetera.

– ¿No ha vuelto? – Pregunte sorprendida. Rose salió a las siete de la mañana y ya eran las diez de la noche.

– ¿Dónde fue? – Pregunto Adrian tomando una tostada.

– Salió a la ciudad – Respondió Boris despreocupado, aunque yo sabía que en su tono de voz había algo de preocupación oculta.

– Seguro ya volverá – Comentó Dimitri serio. De él no sabía que esperar porque era casi imposible saber que estaba pensando.

Espere que fuera cierto y que no sucediera nada, entonces llego. Entro en la cocina con una sonrisa despreocupada y con un sobre en la mano. Tomo una tostada y miro a Boris.

– He encontrado algo – Sonrió – Espero que sea ese

– Vamos a ver – Boris saco las hojas del sobre y las miro sorprendido – ¿Quién te las ha dado?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

– Amenacé a un hombre –

Rodé los ojos. Rápidamente me sentí excluida de la conversación al igual que todos ya que no entendía para nada de que hablaban, incluso los otros dos Dhampir no sabían de que hablaban Rose y Boris. Ella hizo un comentario en ruso que hizo que Dimitri la regañará. Sea lo que sea que dijo apostaré a que fue una mala palabra.

– Podrían no ser reales – Dijo Boris entregándole el sobre con las hojas – ¿A quién amenazaste?

– No lo sé, era un viejo que me estaba acosando – Respondió despreocupada mientras tomaba otra tostada – Nadie ha oído nunca hablar de la tal Samara. Creo que no es de Ottawa

– ¿Y esa información? ¿Cómo la has encontrado? – Pregunto finalmente Dimitri entrando en la conversación.

– No es sobre Samara – Negó con la cabeza Rose – Es sobre Strigois de negocios. Algo así como Abe, pero en forma de Strigoi. Deben de haber unos treinta o más, pero no hay nadie que yo conozca así que obviamente esa persona no está en esta ciudad

– ¿Es posible no conocer a alguien que te conoce a ti? – Pregunto Eddie entrando – Piensa, no conocías a Samara y ella está empeñada en hacerte daño

– Creo que me falta información – Dijo Rose preocupada.

– Es probable – Dijeron Eddie y Dimitri. Los mire confundida, pero no dije nada. Pude notar que aparte de mí nadie más había notado que ellos hablaban sobre algo importante.

– Oye, por cierto, ¿no estás cansada? – Todos guardamos silencio ante la pregunta de Mia – Por lo visto estuviste afuera todo el día, ¿no?

– Dormí en un hotel – Dijo Rose evadiendo la mirada. Sea cual sea la razón no dudo que haya dormido en un hotel.

– Bueno, bueno, señorita rompe reglas – Adrian le sonrió – Iré al lago, ¿quién se apunta?

Mire a Adrian con la intensión de ir, pero nadie dijo nada así que preferí negarme.

.: Rose :.

Como nadie acepto la idea de Adrian, él se alejo molesto. Yo me reí entre dientes y volví a tomar otra tostada. Paso una media hora y llegaron unos alimentadores. Christian y Jill fueron con ellos a una habitación apartada dejándome con los demás. Yo mire el sobre y luego me fui a mi habitación.

– Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo – Dije lanzando el sobre en la cama.

– Apenas estás empezando – Escuche a Dimitri detrás de mí – Pronto lo encontrarás

– ¿No es mejor hacer una lista de enemigos? – Pregunte.

– Creo que no terminarías nunca –

– Gracias – Dije con sarcasmo.

Dimitri no dijo nada más, me rodeó por la cintura y luego me besó en el cuello. Sonreí levemente y me mordí el labio inferior. Debería tener mejores cosas de que preocuparme, como el hecho de que alguien quiere matarme a mí y a mis amigos.

Mire a Dimitri con una sonrisa y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos intentando olvidar que alguien efectivamente envió a la Strigoi a por mí. Nos besamos apasionadamente, y yo hubiera querido seguir adelante, pero Lissa como siempre tan oportunidad.

– Lo siento – Me miro sonrojada – Necesito hablar contigo, es importante

– ¿Por qué Christian no te arrastra lejos? – Pregunte mirando al techo luego de haber soltado un gemido. Lissa rió suavemente y luego miro a Dimitri.

– Enserio lo lamento –

Dimitri no dijo nada. Solo le sonrió.

– No te preocupes – Me besó en la mejilla y se fue. Gruñí.

– Oye, no tenías que echarlo – Me queje – No es justo. Yo no te molesto cuando estás con Christian

– No lo eche, decidió irse solo – Se defendió Lissa. Tomo una respiración profunda y me miro directo a los ojos.

Se sentía nerviosa, algo le estaba molestando y yo no podía decir si era algo malo malo o solo malo. Lissa me sonrió débilmente como quien quiere esconder algo y se sentó en su cama. Pensé y pensé en que podría estar escondiendo, pero para mí era imposible saber ya que me tenía la entrada bloqueada.

– Ok. Suéltalo – Dije rindiéndome por fin. Me senté en mi cama y la mire fijamente.

– Dijiste que la tal Samara te quiere a ti – Se notaba nerviosa – Eso significa que ambas estamos en peligro, ¿no?

¿Peligro ambas? Podría ser, pero no entiendo a donde va con esto. Es obvio que quiere decirme algo que le preocupa, pero no estoy segura de que.

– De hecho, podría ser que los ataques recientes de Strigoi y Samara estén relacionados – Suspire – O al menos eso espero

– Rose, no creo que se relacionen – Dijo ella seria – De hecho pienso que ella quiere algo de ti

– O alguien – Murmure desviando la vista – ¿Crees que Tasha siga en prisión?

Mi pregunta le tomo por sorpresa. Obviamente no se lo esperaba. Suspire pesadamente y me pase una mano por el cabello.

– Yo he tenido ideas estúpida, pero esa es la gota que derramo el vaso – Me reí un poco, pero a Lissa no le hizo gracia.

– ¿Qué? No, oye, no parece que sea así. Tal vez sí, Tasha está detrás de esto – Dijo Lissa sorprendida – Digo, ya te inculpo de asesinato una vez, se hizo pasar por una amiga y casi te mata. ¿Qué nos puede decir que ella no es la culpable?

– ¿Qué está en prisión? – Levante una ceja.

– ¿Y si escapo? – Pregunto ella. La mire fijamente. Podría ser que Tasha esté detrás de todo esto, pero realmente lo dudo. Tal vez sea porque no podría acercarse a un Strigoi y mandarlo o porque realmente pienso que está en prisión. Pero no lo creo, ella no está detrás de esto.

Lissa quería aferrarse a la idea de que el único enemigo nuestro era Tasha, solo ella. Tal vez tenía miedo de que hubiera alguien más allá afuera que quisiera hacerle daño… además de todos los Strigoi, pero yo pienso que lo que más teme es que ese enemigo pudiera ser un verdadero peligro.

– Creo que no deberías pensar más en este asunto – Me levante de la cama y camine hasta la entrada – Deberías estar calmada y tranquila. Yo te voy a proteger y eso es lo único que debes saber

– Pero, Rose, no puedes – Dijo Lissa. Yo no la seguí escuchando ya que salí de la habitación con las llaves del Neon en mis manos. Eddie estaba sentado en la escalera con un vídeo juego portátil – ¡Rose!

Volteé a ver a Lissa y me encogí de hombros.

– Eddie, levantate, iremos al casino – Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? Abe dijo que no saliéramos y hacerlo de noche es casi tan peligroso como hacerlo de día o peor aún – Me miro sorprendido. Yo le di un asentimiento con la cabeza y luego baje las escaleras escuchando las protestas de Eddie y las quejas de Lissa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Adrian una vez que llegamos a la sala principal. Me fije que en lugar de estar afuera en el lago estaba jugando con una consola, algo de carrera ya que los demás estaban con él jugando.

– Saldremos – Dije volteando a ver a Eddie con una sonrisa – Dimitri – Me miro tranquilo, estaba leyendo un libro del viejo oeste – Te quedas a cargo mientras no este

– Rose, nos vamos a meter en problemas – Dijo Eddie preocupado – Además no podemos entrar

– Sí, sí, sí. Lo que sea – Rodé los ojos despreocupada – Vamos

– ¿Dónde irán? – Pregunto Mia intrigada.

– Al ca… –

– No interesa – Dije rápidamente – Nos vemos

– Iré contigo – Dijo Lissa mirándome fijamente. Supe enseguida, por su mirada, que no servía de nada quejarme y decirle que no ya que ella no lo iba a aceptar. Tenía algo de miedo de que nos sucediera algo, pero al final acepte.

Tomamos el Neon y nos fuimos a la ciudad. Lissa estaba sentada a mi lado y pude sentir lo nerviosa que estaba por tener que ir de noche. Ella hubiera preferido cualquier cosa a tener que cruzar la carretera de noche.

– Explica por qué vamos al casino porque honestamente dudo que quieras ganar dinero – Dijo Eddie.

– Tienes toda la razón – Sonreí echándole un vistazo rápido por el retrovisor. El camino era corto así que no me preocupaba mucho, cuando llegamos a la ciudad yo busque el casino y nos estacionamos cerca. Camine con las manos en los bolsillos de una chaqueta negra que traía puesta, la había comprado está mañana en unas rebajas y no podía evitarlo ya que cuando la vi supe que tenía que ser mía.

Entramos al casino, nadie noto que tres jóvenes que usaban unos jeans y una chaqueta, algo totalmente informal y casual, estaban en un casino al cual debías ir vestido de forma casual. El casino era más grande de lo que yo hubiera esperado, con fuentes de agua en la entrada y luces por todos lados. Sonreí levemente y entre.

– ¿Identificación? – Pregunto un gorila de la entrada. Cada uno de nosotros sacamos nuestro carnet de identidad para afirmar que éramos mayores de edad. Él hombre acepto aquello, pero no acepto la vestimenta así que gracias a un poco de compulsión de Lissa logramos entrar.

– Espero que esto valga la pena – Dijo Lissa preocupada – Si venimos a jugar entonces no veo por qué no traer a los demás

– No vengo a jugar – Busque con la mirada a barra de bebidas y sonreí cuando la encontré.

– No, claro que no, viene a emborracharse como todos estos giles – Dijo Eddie serio. Rodé los ojos y camine hasta la barra.

– Disculpa – Mire al cantinero. Él me miro fijamente.

– ¿Dhampir? – Susurro – ¿Moroi?

– ¿Moroi? – Pregunte y él asintió. Yo asentí para responder a sus preguntas.

– ¿Qué les sirvo? – Pregunto secando un vaso. Busque con la mirada en la barra y no vi a muchas personas – ¿Algo con sangre?

– Yo estoy bien – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza. Obviamente el hombre no la reconoció sin la corona en la cabeza.

– Yo quiero información – Dije sacando un papel de mi bolsillo. Se lo entregue, él lo miro y luego me hizo un ademan a la derecha. Vi a un hombre sentado en la barra, con una mano sosteniendo una copa de algo, un brazo apoyado en el mesón. Hablaba con otro cantinero y traía un aspecto desaliñado como si hubiera perdido todo el tiempo bebiendo.

Nos acercamos a él pese a las inseguridades de Eddie y Lissa. Tome asiento a un lado, Lissa se paró a mi lado y Eddie tomo asiento al otro lado. El hombre rió divertido dejando salir un aroma a vodka recién ingerido. Me miro a los ojos y pude ver que realmente había estado tomando demasiado, pero seguía siendo consciente y de alguna forma estando sobrio. Los ojos eran marrones y su cabello estaba despeinado, pero era negro.

Soltó una carcajada sin humo.

– ¿Eres Bob Moore? – Pregunte seria.

– ¿Y qué si lo soy? – Me estaba desafiando. Rodé los ojos notando que probablemente no estaba sobrio del todo.

– Busco información sobre un Strigoi, su nombre es Samara – Dije apretando los puños ligeramente – Me dijeron que tú conocías acerca de todos los Strigoi en Estados Unidos

– Has venido con el hombre indicado – Dijo riendo nuevamente sin humor – Samara. Ah sí, la Strigoi de veintiún años. ¿Es rubia, no? – Asentí – Sí, la conozco. Pero la información no es gratis

Rodé los ojos suponiendo que era así. Busque en mi bolsillo y saque cien dólares. Él me miro con una ceja levantada.

– Eso no bastará – Negó con la cabeza – La información de Strigoi es mucho más cara

– Háblame de ella y veremos si merece más dinero – Dije bruscamente.

Pude sentir a Lissa tensarse a mi lado. Ella estaba realmente asustada de lo que yo pudiera hacerle al hombre y siendo yo, probablemente ya le habría sacado la información a golpes de no ser porque estábamos en un lugar público.

Saque un billete de cincuenta y se lo entregue a Eddie que me miro sorprendido. Le hice un ademán y entendió. Se llevo a Lissa lejos a cualquier juego. Iba a protegerla así que no me preocupe por ellos.

– Joven adinerada, ¿quién es tu padre? – Pregunto sonriendo – ¿O es que acaso eres una chica de negocios?

Rodé los ojos. Otra comparación con Abe.

– Habla – Dije mirándolo seria.

– Samara… – Su sonrisa se torno melancólica – Fue convertida a los veintiún años por un Strigoi que anteriormente era un humano. Es una historia de amor trágico, pero imagino que no es eso lo que quieres oír. Ella ha vivido mucho, tiene sed de sangre siempre, lastima para sus víctimas… Siempre las mata en menos de un segundo

– ¿Nunca ha dejado ir a nadie? – Lo mire sorprendida.

– No, una vez o hizo, pero luego mato al Moroi – Dijo serio – Es algo así como una mujer de negocios. Hace recados para los más poderosos, incluso para Moroi o Dhampir. No extrañaría que se vendiera al diablo solo para conseguir lo que quiere

– ¿Pide recompensa? ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte intrigada.

– No lo sé, depende de la ocasión – Se encogió de hombros – Desde sangre hasta sexo o incluso un objeto

– ¿Dinero? –

– No. Nunca dinero – El hombre llamo al cantinero y le pidió un vaso de vodka. Yo lo mire sorprendida y pedí un martini. Por lo visto estaríamos un buen rato aquí – Hace favores a los demás y los demás a ella. Trueque. Secuestros, matanzas, destrucciones, allanamiento. Hay una lista sin fin

– Es una mafiosa – Sonreí maliciosamente. Por un instante sentí algo de envidia, no sé porque, pero era como odiara la idea de que haya bebido la sangre de otro. Intente no pensar en eso porque era estúpido – ¿Qué sabes sobre su último trabajo?

Bob me miro interesado y luego miro al cantinero. Él se alejo sin decir nada. Pensó un poco y luego bebió. Tome la copa de martini y luego espere una respuesta. Él aún no decía nada, no me respondía, pero parecía estar pensándolo muy bien.

– Su nombre era George. Le pidió que matara a su ex mujer, una Moroi, a cambio de dejarle beber su sangre – Dijo finalmente – Era un Dhampir. Desgraciadamente para él, ella no se contiene y lo mato también

Trague saliva. Y pensar que en cualquier momento puedo ser yo quien muera por dejarle beber mi sangre. Él me sonrió divertido.

– Deberías saberlo – Dijo simplemente – Ella es un peligro. Nunca hagas un trato con un Strigoi

– Me parece extraño e incrédulo eso. Los Dhampir odian a los Strigoi y los matan para proteger a los Moroi –

– Lo sé. El hombre estaba loco, era un celopata – Bebí un poco del martini y luego fruncí el ceño. El sabor me quemo la garganta, me di cuenta de que era muy fuerte – No le importaba nada. Por culpa de eso acabo muriendo al igual que la Moroi

Baje la mirada.

– ¿No sabes de un trabajo que esté haciendo ahora? –

Él meneó la cabeza.

– Recientemente supe que estaba en las Vegas trabajando donde recibió un trabajo de un hombre. Buscar a una Dhampir me parece y llevársela. Ella no quería hacerlo, según sé, odia la idea de no matarlo cuando lo tiene enfrente, pero el hombre logro la manera de hacer que ella aceptara. Le prometió un objeto único y ella acepto. ¿Es coleccionista, sabes? Hay que tener cuidado –

Un hombre. Un hombre me quiere, ¿pero quién?

– No lo sé – Respondió como si leyera mi mente – No conozco al hombre, pero si te sirve de algo… es un Moroi.

Apreté los puños y me tome el martini de un sorbo. Una mala idea, pero preferí no tomarlo en cuenta.

– ¿Qué sabes sobre el ataque de Strigoi en manada? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño – A la corte

– ¿No es obvio? Iban por la reina – Sonrió malicioso – Por tu amiga

Sentí mi corazón detenerse en ese momento. No esperaba que se diera cuenta de quién es Lissa en realidad. Como el cantinero no lo había visto anteriormente no supuse que él lo haría. Trague saliva e intente no pensar en nada más, no demostrar nada, pero no pude.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Es la última Dragomir, claro, también está en nuevo descubrimiento – Sonrió – La pequeña Jill – Me tensé – Supongo que si no es esa la razón entonces no sé que será. Desconozco esa información

Apreté los puños. Saque la billetera, otros cien y lo deje en la mesa. Él me miro tranquilo, con una ceja levantada pero no se quejo.

– Una cosa más – Dijo mientras yo pagaba el martini – Samara no juega con sus víctimas así que si ya lo hizo contigo, y fuera tú, entonces yo estaría preocupado por mi seguridad. Los tratos se rompen y ella lo hace muy seguido

Asentí con la cabeza y luego busque a Lissa por el vínculo. Estaba en las maquinas tragamonedas con Eddie. Gracias a nuestro vínculo logre encontrarla rápidamente. Me acerque a ambos y pude ver que Lissa estaba feliz de haber acertado nuevamente en el juego. Era su noche de suerte según supe por sus pensamientos.

– Eh Rose, es una idea haber venido – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Vamos al Póker?

– No, tenemos que volver – Sonreí levemente. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos de la chaqueta – Eddie conducirás tú, no creo poder hacerlo sin chocar

– Estabas bebiendo – Adivino él sorprendido.

– Solo tome una copa de Martini – Me encogí de hombros.

– Pues estás pasada a licor – Dijo Lissa con una mueca asqueada – Debió ser fuerte

Asentí lentamente y luego salimos de allí todos juntos. Caminamos al Neon y Eddie lo puso en marcha para volver a la casa de Abe. Yo iba en el asiento de atrás y Lissa estaba delante con Eddie. Repase la conversación con el viejo una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero no le encontraba sentido. Ahora sé que es un hombre quien me quiere, pero no sé quien será. Un Moroi que intenta hacerme daño.

Cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme en la razón de porque un Moroi quería hacerme daño a mí, pero no podía encontrar la respuesta y en mi mente, mi cabeza y mi razón la respuesta estaba frente a mí con una tarjeta que tenía un signo de interrogación enfrente, solo había que girarla y la respuesta aparecería, pero no podía tocarla. Era lejana.

El auto se sacudió con fuerza. Yo abrí mis ojos de golpe y mire a Eddie. Se detuvo el movimiento de auto. Nos bajamos y miramos la rueda pinchada. Que rayos. Eso no fue pinchado pro accidente, la rompieron apropósito. Esta respuesta ala pregunta invisible apareció como unas nauseas en mi estomago. Strigoi.

Busque con la mirada, pero tenía borrosa la vista y apenas distinguía la carretera del césped y los árboles de las personas… personas… no hay personas. Son los Strigoi.

– Cuida de Lissa – Di un paso enfrente. Tres pares de ojos rojos me miraban fijamente. Apreté los puños y rápidamente saque mi estaca. Pude sentir a Lissa asustada. ¿Razón? Obviamente no porque pudieran hacerle daño a ella… sino porque mi estado no era el mejor para combatir y a ella le preocupaba que pudiera morir si o si ahora.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me lancé contra uno de ellos que se había acercado rápido en un intento de atacarme a mí. Rodamos por el suelo y yo con mi estaca en mano intente matarlo, pero era mucho más rápido para mí y por eso termine estacando el suelo en lugar de a él. Se movió lejos con rapidez en los pies. Busque a Eddie y lo vi defendiendo a Lissa de uno de ellos. Uno conmigo; uno con Eddie. ¿Dónde estaba el tercero?

Yo y mi mala costumbre de preguntar cosas malas para que luego la respuesta se presentara ante mí como un problema. El tercer Strigoi salto desde un árbol sobre mí. Me lo quite rápidamente y luego le di una patada.

Corrí lejos de ellos para hacer que me siguieran y fue así. Tenía tan borrosa la vista por culpa del martini que estar en la oscuridad tampoco me hacía ningún favor. Choque con un árbol que no vi en el camino. Si antes mi vista era mala, ahora era peor. Me frote la zona golpeada en la frente y luego me puse en pie tambaleándome. Vi al Strigoi frente a mí y me agache al ver que intento golpearme con un puño.

Apoye las yemas de los dedos en el césped y, en cuclillas, estire mi pierna derecha para luego girar como un reloj. Eso hizo que el Strigoi cayera de espaldas y me diera una oportunidad de estacarlo, pero para rematar mi mala suerte de ahora: no tenía la estaca. Santo cielos. ¿¡Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte esta semana!?

Arranque una rama del árbol y se la clave en el pecho. Tenía el filo suficiente para atravesar el cuerpo del Strigoi, pero no para matarlo porque solo una de plata lo haría. La estaca logro paralizarlo, lo que me dio tiempo de buscar mi estaca en el suelo. A tientas en la oscuridad logre encontrar la estaca dos segundos antes de sentir como me arañaban el brazo. Un Strigoi salió de la nada, debe ser el otro, e intento hacerme daño, pero fui más rápida y le clave la estaca en el pecho.

Tome la estaca y volví con el otro Strigoi, pero me lleve la sorpresa de que éste no estaba donde lo deje. Lo busque con la mirada aún borrosa, pero con la adrenalina mandando en mi cuerpo.

– ¡Rose! – Me di la vuelta y vi a Eddie peleando con el Strigoi que yo había dejado anteriormente paralizado. Corrí a él rápidamente, pero antes de llegar me detuve al ver que sacudía la cabeza – ¡Lissa!

Lissa. Busque con la mirada y la vi asustada. Un Strigoi intento acercarse a ella y ella solo retrocedía sin querer provocarlo. La cólera creció en mí y corrí a él rápidamente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo mi estaca ya estaba clavada en su pecho.

– ¡Liss! – La abracé preocupada. Ella me correspondió con fuerza, temblaba. Una vez que me separé de ella vi a Eddie acercarse, ambas lo abrazamos y yo le eche un vistazo a cada uno de los Strigoi. Cuatro. El cuarto debió haberse escondido y espero a que Lissa estuviera sola para atacar.

Caminamos devuelta al auto y fue entonces cuando al adrenalina en mi cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y los efectos del Martini volvieron lentamente. Que desgraciado. Buscamos una rueda extra en el maletero y la cambiamos, una vez terminado subimos y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a la casa de Abe no podía decir que tuve un viaje de vuelta de lo más gratificante, primero estaba pasando los efectos de la bebida y segundo nos atacaron Strigoi. Lo cierto es que después de eso el viaje se me hizo borroso. No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso o lo que hablamos. Estuvimos cerca de dos horas fuera, parece que la conversación y el viaje fueron más largos de lo que pensé.

Al Entrar en la casa, algo mareada, me encontré con una sorpresa que no esperaba. Janine Hathaway estaba frente a mí cruzada de brazos mirándome enojada. Por un momento pensé que no era real e intente tocarla, pero me golpeó con la mano. Agite la mía y luego sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

– ¿Estás borracha? – Pregunto enojada.

– No – Dije con un tono más agudo de lo que hubiera preferido – ¿Borracha, yo? Eso no – Reí divertida.

– Tomo un Martini que estaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto – Dijo Lissa colocando las manos en mis brazos – Se vino todo el camino hablando incoherencias o cosas en clave ya que no le entendimos nada

– Eso no es verdad – Reí. Parpadeé. Me calle – ¿O es verdad?

– ¿Dónde fueron? – Pregunto Alberta apareciendo de la nada desde la sala.

– Eh, si es Petrov – Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Intente caminar a ella, pero por un mareo me quede quieta. ¿Realmente estaba borracha? No, eso es imposible. Yo pedí el martini y estaba muy bien antes de venir aquí, es imposible. Aunque por otro lado me tome más de la mitad de un solo sorbo.

– Será mejor que tomes asiento – Dijo Eddie llevándome a un sillón.

Pude ver a todos reunidos en la sala. Coloque una mano en mi cabeza y mire a todos confundida. Intentaba pasar el efecto y Dimitri ayudo con un vaso de agua.

– Oh diablos – Me queje sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. Presiento que ese dolor no se debe al martini sino al golpe con el árbol. Oh joder. Solo yo puedo tener un accidente tan tonto como ese.

Lissa me miro preocupada y coloco una mano en mi hombro.

– Creo que necesita dormir –

– Estoy bien – Dije frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados – Solo un vaso de agua y estaré como nueva en poco tiempo

– ¿Dónde estuvieron? – Pregunto Dimitri preocupado.

– En un casino – Sonreí un poco más tranquila – Fui a ver a un hombre que sabía acerca de todos los Strigoi

Cabeceé un poco.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto mi madre. Estaba por responder algo cuando no sé qué paso que todo se volvió negro de golpe.

Al día siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos era cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Yo estaba en mi habitación recostada en mi cama con la misma ropa del día anterior. Lissa no estaba durmiendo y mi cabeza gritaba por una aspirina pronto. Me puse en pie sintiendo un ligero mareo y camine al baño. Busque en un botiquín y encontré una aspirina. Gracias al cielo. Me la tome y me queje del dolor. Luego solo salí.

– No recuerdo haber bebido tanto – Me queje bajando las escaleras – Apenas si una copa

Bostecé un poco más tranquila y camine hasta la cocina para darle a mi estómago algo que no me destruya. Comí un pan con mantequilla y por la ventanilla vi a mi madre sentada en la mesa con unos papeles. Me froté los ojos solo para asegurarme que no era una ilusión.

– Oh espera – Me acerque a ella sorprendida – ¿Tú cuando has llegado?

– Anoche – Respondió sin mirarme – Probablemente no lo recuerdes ya que estabas borracha

– No estaba borracha – Me senté frente a ella – Solo ligeramente mareada

– Ligeramente – Bufó.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunte posando la vista en las hojas que ella tenía.

– Reviso tu investigación – Me miro fijamente – Y ahora que estás consciente puedes decirme a que fuiste a un casino además de emborracharte

– Yo solo tome una copa de martini, no es mi culpa que haya estado tan fuerte – Fruncí el ceño – Ni siquiera sabía que estaba fuerte hasta que me lo tome todo de golpe

Ok. No debí de haber dicho eso ya que la mirada de mi padre era desaprobadora total. Trague saliva y golpeé la mesa frenéticamente con un dedo índice mientras apoye mi mentón en la palma de la mano.

– Fue irresponsable, no debí de haberlo hecho – Admití – Lo sé. Por culpa de eso nos atacaron, pero oye, logre defender a Lissa y evitar que le hicieran daño, ¿no? Al fin de cuentas lo que importa es eso y no mi estado

– Creo que tienes un mal concepto de importante – Dijo ella sin mirarme – Tienes suerte de que Eddie estaba contigo para protegerla

– Ya sé, ya sé. Fue un error – Rodé los ojos – No debí de haberlo tomado

– Al menos lo entiendes – Dijo mirando las hojas – ¿Quieres decirme ahora para qué fuiste?

– Solo si tú me quieres decir por qué no te habías contactado conmigo – Fruncí el ceño – No fue divertido. Estaba preocupada

– ¿Tú? – Levanto una ceja y yo me encogí de hombros – No es necesario. Te encargue una misión y es lo único que debe de importarte

Suspire.

– Solo sé que hay un Moroi detrás de mi cabeza y le pagó a un Strigoi para llevarme con él – Respondí a su indirecta pregunta no hecha – No sé quien sea, pero realmente se las trae conmigo

– Un Moroi – Dijo pensativa – Te has hecho muchos enemigos, ¿no? Podría ser cualquiera

– Siento que la respuesta está frente a mí – Deje de golpear la mesa y entrelacé los dedos de ambas manos – Pero no puedo agarrarla – Hice un movimiento con las manos para hacerle entender como se escapaba de mí la respuesta – La veo, la siento y luego… es como agua corriendo entre los dedos. Se resbala y se aleja sin que pueda volver a tomarla. No sé quien pueda ser, pero presiento que conozco la respuesta

Ella me miro fijamente por unos segundos. Probablemente piense que estoy loca y no me molestaría aceptar la idea. Suspire pesadamente y luego levante la vista al techo. Claro que lo piensa. Casi estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y pude ver a Christian.

Sonreí levemente cuando lo vi abrir la boca para hacer uno de sus usuales comentarios, pero guardo silencio cuando mi madre lo fulmino con la mirada. Él paso a la cocina tranquilamente intentando fingir que no nos prestaba atención.

– Creo que es probable que sea cierto. Así funcionan las lagunas mentales – Dijo ella.

Rodé los ojos – Yo no estaba borracha y mucho menos olvido cosas. Ya te lo he dicho, fue un accidente, ese tipo me estaba irritando

– Rose, independiente de eso, lo que importa es la información que nos falta – Apreté los puños.

– Muy bien – Me forcé a sonreír – Janine, muy bien, pero no se te olvide que mi laguna mental no me permite olvidar a las personas que me importan

– Basta Rose, no es el momento – Espetó. Apreté los puños y me puse en pie.

– Maldito momento en que creí que las cosas iban a estar bien para ambas. Pensé que la relación madre e hija iba a mejorar, pero me equivoque. Así como siempre. Pues bien, ya volviste, puedes hacerte cargo de cuidar a Lissa y a todos los demás. ¿Yo? Pues me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte –

Estaba llena de cólera, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Subí a la habitación que compartía con Lissa y saque un cambio de ropa. Luego salí de la habitación con la maleta.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto Christian mirándome sorprendido. Lo hice a un lado ya que me bloqueaba el camino a las escaleras.

– ¿Estabas ahí? Me voy – Dije molesta – Tengo que encontrar a alguien antes de que me encuentre a mí

Al llegar a la sala me encontré no solo con mis amigos y mi madre, sino con Abe. Levante una ceja confundía y él me sonrió levemente. Estuve a punto de hacer un comentario sobre su presencia cuando preferí mantenerme callada.

– Eh, Problemas, ¿dónde vas con esa maleta? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Mire a mi madre y luego a él nuevamente.

– Iré a buscar respuestas – Dije con firmeza. Siempre la cabeza en alto – No me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados

Abe estaba cruzado de brazos con una expresión seria. Todos, salvo mi madre y él, me miraban sorprendidos. Como si mi respuesta los tomará por sorpresa, probablemente es así. Justo cuando mi madre iba a decir algo él la interrumpió.

– ¿Volverás? – Miro la maleta.

– No lo creo – Me burlé – No tengo intensiones de hacerlo

– Tú y tus viajes – Suspiro exasperado – Bien, entonces… allí está la puerta

Me sorprendí un poco, pero no lo demostré. Me encogí de hombros y escuche a mi madre quejarse, Abe solo le respondió con una sencilla frase: tú la pusiste a cargo. Supe enseguida que ella se arrepentía y claro, yo estaba dejando mi cargo de cuidar de los demás y protegerlos, iba a ir a ponerle un reloj a mi vida. Mis locos planes siempre terminan igual.

Salí rápidamente, aunque a Lissa no le apreció y al igual que una vez intento usar la compulsión para que la llevará con ella o no me fuera, gracias a Dios que no le hice caso y me fui. Una vez que salí de la casa vi el cielo celeste y el sol que aún brillaba. Cinco de la tarde, perfecto para no encontrar peligro.

– ¿Entonces, es todo? – Me di la vuelta y vi a Abe parado en el pórtico. La puerta detrás de él estaba cerrada.

– Eso creo – Baje la mirada – No quiero irme y dejar a Lissa o a Dimitri, pero siento que debo hacerlo y encontrar mis respuestas

– ¿Para poder detener al Strigoi o para demostrarle a tu madre que puedes hacer bien las cosas sola? – Pregunto serio.

Levante la mirada.

– No lo sé. ¿Ambas? – Me encogí de hombros – No interesa

– Te vas a matar afuera – Dijo serio.

– Ya he hecho viajes y mírame, a salvo – Sonreí.

– Tal vez no tanto – Dijo él entregándome una bolsa – Probablemente te sirva de algo

Tome la bolsa y rodé los ojos, aunque debo admitir que sonreí un poco. Una bufanda de cashmir tejida con varios colores y los más brillantes. Era la misma que una vez me entrego para volver a la academia luego de haberme ido voluntariamente (como siempre que me escapaba).

– Usa el dinero de la tarjeta, no te preocupes y puedes – Hice una mueca triste dramática – Llevarme mi Neon

Levante una ceja y mire la bolsa. Las llaves estaban allí.

– Si quieres puedo caminar – Dije tranquila y despreocupada.

– No, déjalo, no lo hagas más difícil – Alzo la palma – Ten cuidado Problemas. Si necesitas que vaya a por ti entonces llámame y te traeré devuelta

Mire a entrada – Tengo planeado seguir a Samara… Buscaré las respuestas de por qué ella me quiere cazar. ¿Quién está detrás de mí? Lissa tiene razón, ambas aquí estamos en peligro y lo mejor es que yo me vaya

– Tu lógica nunca tiene sentido – Suspiro pesado – Ten cuidado

Me encogí de hombros y subí al Neon. Mire a Abe desde la ventana y vi como me asentía lentamente. La cosa es… que yo no quería irme, pero la advertencia del anciano y la información que me dio era clara: yo era un peligro estando con ellos. No podía arriesgarme a que algo le sucediera a Lissa o alguien más. Solo tenía que irme y si me despedía probablemente no podría irme, iba a ser difícil así que preferí solo irme.

Puse el auto en marcha y allí me fui… a la siguiente aventura que podría ponerle fin a mi vida.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy que ha dejado una intriga bastante grande. Algo tenía que hacer, ya llego la hora de comenzar a sentir intriga por qué les va a deparar el futuro a nuestros personajes favoritos. ¡Damas y caballeros! No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que espero que les deje sin aliento.

~ Comentarios:

- consueelo: Que bien, me leí todos los libros y también me gusto, ahora lista para la pelicula. Que bueno que te guste el fics y por supuesto que seguire escribiendo

- ginnyluna griffindor: Wusakjaskj lo siento, pero mi política es... si no revela nada de la historia entonces puedo responder y si lo hace no lo respondo. De todos modos la respuesta está, creo, en el siguiente capítulo

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Chapter 8: Perdida y encontrada

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 8:

Perdida y encontrada

.: Christian :.

Apenas hace ya tres días que Rose se fue sin decir adiós a nadie. Con esa mirada dura que te perforaba en el pecho, sabiendo que hablaba tan enserio que no podrías ni siquiera hacer una broma para relajar la tensión. Una de esas miradas que solo ella puede dar. Una que no puedes contradecir. Una que te deja claro lo que quiere.

No habían muchas cosas que hacer en casa de Abe desde que Rose se fue. Las cosas seguían igual, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Adrian seguía bebiendo y fumando, Jill y Mia seguían fortaleciéndose con el agua, Eddie aún tenía una mirada seria de guardián al igual que los demás. ¿Qué cambió? Algo cambio, sí, algo cambio. Lissa y Dimitri.

Dimitri seguía siendo mi guardián serio, uno que no demostraba emoción a no ser que Rose estuviera cerca, pero ahora ni siquiera con las bromas de Adrian sonríe, antes sí. Entiendo que él quiere de vuelta a Rose o probablemente, le hubiera gustado ir con ella, pero es obvio que puso a su trabajo primero. Yo.

En cuanto a Lissa… Dios… Lissa ha estado encerrada en su habitación. Era como repetir la historia de cuando Rose se fue hace un año para matar a Dimitri que entonces se había convertido en Strigoi. La pena y el dolor estaban con ella en todo momento y he intentado ayudara, pero es casi imposible ya que ella no quiere que nadie lo haga. No puedo quejarme, si fuera ella estaría igual devastado en especial considerando la promesa que le hizo Rose de que cada vez que hiciera un loco viaje que le pondría fin a su vida se iba a llevar a Lissa con ella.

Abe se había marchado al día siguiente. No sé que habrá hablado con Rose, porque ellos lo hicieron antes de irse, pero sé que probablemente Abe le dijo que la recibiría con las puertas abiertas. Ahora nuestro problema era ese. No saber cuándo lo hará.

Intente animar a Lissa durante estos tres días, me era algo imposible, pero finalmente lo lograba, ya casi las cosas volvían a ser como antes para ella. En cuanto a Dimitri, él no era de muchas palabras.

– Lissa – Sonreí levemente al verla acercarse a mí con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que sonreía desde que Rose había ido.

– Hey – Me besó en la mejilla – ¿Quieres salir?

La mire confundido, pero supe que detrás de su sonrisa había algo oculto, algo que podría traernos problemas. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, solo lo sé. Salimos de la casa y nos sentamos en un viejo columpio cercano en algo parecido a un parque. Abe realmente tenía una gran casa aquí.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte al ver a Lissa sentada con la mirada agachada.

– Creo… creo que encontré el paradero de Rose – Me miro esperanzada – Podemos ir por ella

Suspire frustrado.

– Lissa, Rose dijo que tenía que alejarse. Yo sé que quieres ir con ella, pero no creo que… – Intente decir.

– Christian, Rose es mi mejor amiga y lo sabes – Me miro seria – Yo tengo que ir. Ella se fue porque pensé que estando con nosotros iba a ser peligroso, la entiendo, yo pienso lo mismo, pero sé que allá fuera, sola, entonces el peligro es mayor

La mire fijamente. El destello en sus ojos dejaba claro lo mucho que deseaba salir de aquí e ir por Rose. Yo también quisiera hacerlo, créeme que quiero, pero no puedo dejar que salgamos. Era peligroso.

– No, lo siento – Negué con la cabeza. Lissa estaba enojada, se le notaba demasiado en el rostro.

– Entonces iré sola – Se puso en pie. Suspire molesto y la tome de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

– ¿Y qué harás entonces? – Pregunte enojado – Bien, sales de aquí y te diriges a donde ella está... ¿Y luego? ¿Qué harás para defenderte? Lissa, allá afuera está lleno de Strigoi. Si te ven, te matan

– Tú no lo entiendes – Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos – Tengo que ir por ella. La he visto por el vínculo. Ella me necesita

– Ambas están locas – Dije bruscamente – Ella necesita primero quitarse de la cabeza que no puede hacer todo sola y tú necesitas quitarte esa idea de ir a buscarla como si pudieras hacer que el peligro desapareciera con compulsión o un pestañeo

Eso solo la irrito más. Intento soltarse de mi agarré, pero me negué. De pronto ella se quedo quieta, mirando al vacío. Rodé los ojos sabiendo que probablemente por su mente estaba cruzando el paradero de Rose. No sé bien como funciona esto de meterse en la mente de los demás, pero sé que Lissa tampoco lo sabe. La única que sabe como entrar y salir a voluntad propia es la misma Rose, en cuanto a Lissa no siempre puede hacerlo.

– Santos cielos – Su respiración se volvió agitada. La mire preocupado y ella me miro asustada.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunte temeroso de la respuesta.

– Está… está en problemas – Dijo confundida – O eso creo. Ella está siendo perseguida por varios hombres

– Seguramente robo algo – Rodé los ojos.

– No, Christian. Ella nos necesita – Me miro con suplica. Intente no mirarla a los ojos, mientras menos sintiera la compulsión menos iba a ceder, pero había algo que no se me quitaba de la cabeza. Rose puede meterse en muchos y cientos de problemas, pero siempre los enfrenta y nunca sale arrancando. Ella sola podría enfrentarse a un ejército con una rama o al diablo con un palo de bambú.

Mire a Lissa. Ella ya no intentaba usar la compulsión conmigo. Luego mire el cielo. Estaba teñido de un anaranjado muy hermoso que nos advertía que pronto oscurecería. Suspire pesadamente y maldije para mis adentro lo que estaba por decir.

– No podemos ir solos – Ella suspiro pesadamente – Al menos no sin un guardián que pueda cuidarnos

Me miro sorprendida. Le sonreí forzadamente y deje que me abrazará. ¿El plan para esa noche? Tomar a Dimitri, un auto e ir a buscar a Rose.

* * *

.: Rose :.

¡Santa mierda! No importa cuanto corriera, ellos seguían persiguiéndome como si fuese una presa. Corrí y corrí por todas las calles evitando los callejones puesto que dudo que tengan salida. Salté por encima de varios autos, me deslice por capos, empuje a muchas personas y robe una bicicleta. Sigo arrancando de éstos que no hacen más que seguirme.

¿Strigoi? No, no lo son. ¿Humanos? Ja, ni en mis más locos sueños me dejaría vencer por humanos. ¿Moroi? Yo puedo vencerlos fácilmente. ¿Dhampir? Sí, eso son. Dhampirs.

Seguro te preguntas como termine siendo perseguida por un grupo de Dhampir. Bueno Todo comenzó esta mañana cuando me desperté para seguir mi pista, débil, para así encontrar a Samara y obligarla a decirme porque ella me estaba buscando. Una fuente muy confiable me dijo que ella se encontraba en la ciudad. Ahora, el problema aquí es este. Yo estaba camino a comprar un hotdog cuando vi a un grupo de Dhampir sin vergüenza que estaba intimidando a un humano. Estaba enojada, sentía cólera y no pude evitar acercarme a ellos para defender a los jóvenes. Y lo peor de todo es que eran niños de diez años. Eso sí hizo que mi rabia creciera. Había golpeado a uno de ellos y enseguida todos comenzaron a seguirme. Yo hubiera derrotado a todos sin problemas… de no ser porque la policía apareció. Oh santos cielos, siempre metiéndome en problemas. Ellos habían arrancado de la policía y yo no les hice caso, pero ahora me seguían como locos luego de haberme encontrado.

Odio cuando me meto en problema así, en especial porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer. No sé cómo, pero logre saltar una valla con la bicicleta. Termine en un callejón sin salida. Tire la bici a un lado y me subí a un bote de basura para poder saltar el muro.

– No lo creo – Escuche la voz de uno de los Dhampir. Gruñí pesadamente mientras apoyaba en una rodilla sobre el bote. Debían ser seis de ellos, rayos, antes eran menos. Yo contra seis Dhampir. Probablemente podría demás vencerlos, pero tengo el ligero presentimiento que meterme en una pelea callejera podría retrasarme un poco, ¿no?

– Bien, bien. Has ganado, me tienes – Alcé las manos en rendición sin moverme de donde estaba ni cambiar la posición. El Dhampir más viejo, un hombre de unos cuarenta años me sonrió maliciosamente y se me acerco. Si el viejo ya tenía cara de ser acosador, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacerme.

– Vaya, si que eres escurridiza pequeña – Me sonrió. Su tono de voz no me calmaba, es más, hacía que mi corazón latiera a miles. Diablos. Quise calmar los latidos ya que pronto iba a oscurecer y dejar que mi corazón me delate no me iba a ayudar con Samara.

– Sí, bueno, eso he oído – Hable totalmente despreocupada. No tenía nada más que hacer. Entrar en pelea.

El viejo me tomo de la muñeca y yo aproveche de darle una patada en el pecho que lo derribo. Todos ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para sacar una estaca. Rodé los ojos y subí al muro. Mire a los Dhampir con una sonrisa burlona y luego salté al otro lado.

Dudo mucho que esos vejetes pudieran saltar el muro sin problemas así que me aleje tranquila aunque es probable que lo intentaran. Siguiente paso: la policía. Como lo supuse los viejos intentaron pasar el muro, algunos lo lograron, otros fueron atrapados por los policías. Sonreí con orgullo mientras me recargaba en una pared.

– Listilla – Dijo una mujer de unos mil años – Fue muy inteligente. ¿Trabajas en cubierta? Un Dhampir que se las da de policía

– De hecho – Sonreí al Dhampir frente a mí – Yo no me las doy, tampoco quiero trabajar para ellos. Solo devuelto un favor

Era cierto. Devolvía un favor. Cuando el golpeé a uno de ellos antes de que intentará hacerle daño a un niño, resulta que se considera ilegal y un acto salvaje. La policía dijo que si los ayudaba a encontrar a estos idiotas entonces no iban a tomar cargos conmigo. Yo estaba muy enojada porque en primera no hice nada malo, solo defendí a los niños y en segunda aún no podido cenar y muero de hambre.

– ¿Evitar ir a la cárcel? – La mujer se me acerco. Yo le di un solo puño en la cara y ella cayo desmayada al suelo. Hice una mueca y sacudí mi puño.

– Tal vez se me fue la mano – Musite.

– Ya lo creo – Me gire a un lado y vi a un policía. El mismo que me dijo que si los ayudaba no traería cargos conmigo.

– Bueno, trabajo terminado – Dije despreocupada – Si me disculpas, iré a comer

– Puedo invitarte a comer algo si quieres – Me sonrió torcidamente.

Lo mire de reojo. Tenía unos veinte años de edad, era joven y muy guapo. Cabello marrón algo desordenado, pero de una gorma que lo hacía ver muy galán, con un flequillo ladeado y ojos color azules. Hombros anchos y era un poco más alto que yo. El uniforme policial no le hacía ver mal. De hecho los pantalones oscuros y la chaqueta azul con la placa le hacían ver muy bien.

– No lo creo – Negué con la cabeza – Estoy ocupada. Haré algo importante después de comer

– ¿Ah sí? – Me miro interesado.

– Sí. Y tú deberías estar ayudando a tus amigos – Dije apuntando a los vejetes que estaban resistiéndose al arresto.

Él chasqueó la lengua y me sonrió aún – La banda estará en prisión. Llevamos más de un mes intentándolo, fue muy hábil de tu parte haberlo logrado. Sin embargo, también tuviste algunos problemas

– ¿Correr por toda la ciudad? – Levante una ceja. Él negó con la cabeza.

– Te diré que si aceptas ir a comer conmigo no tomaré cargos contigo – Dijo sonriendo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cargos? Enserio. ¿Por qué? Él me miro con una sonrisa, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

– El robo de una bicicleta – Me hizo un ademan.

– Dije que la regresaría – Mire la bicicleta y luego camine hasta el muro para saltarlo – Hazme el favor y aléjate, ¿sí? No iré a cenar contigo – Me senté en el borde de arriba – Además de que eres corrupto y me dices que defender a un par de niños es ilegal, no eres mi tipo, y tengo novio

Me lanzó una mirada dura que expresaba lo molesto que estaba. No le hice caso y termine de saltar. Tome la bicicleta e intente hacer memoria de quien me la había dado para ir a devolverla. Recorrí el camino lentamente, me tomo mucho tiempo lograr llegar al parte y luego sonreí. Busque al niño por todos lados y cuando lo encontré pensé que era mi día de suerte hasta que el estúpido humano policía se apareció frente a mí nuevamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me estás siguiendo? – Pregunte enojada antes de cruzar la calle. Él estaba en su auto de policía sonriéndome como si eso pudiera hacerme caer a sus pies.

– Algo así, solo me aseguro de que devuelvas la bicicleta – Dijo sonriendo.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y lo ignore. Después de devolver la bicicleta mire al cielo. Y faltaban unos minutos para que anochezca. La estaca de plata estaba escondida en mi chaqueta y pese a la escapada aún me sentía bien para poder pelear si se me aparecía un Strigoi, pero preferí volver al hotel.

Al llegar a mi habitación en el hotel me desplome en la cama pensando en mi siguiente movimiento. Ya era la tercera noche que buscaba a Samara y aún no la encontraba, es extraño esto. Además, necesitaba tener un plan porque nuevamente no tenía nada en mente.

Mente… tal vez si iba a visitar a Lissa…

~.~.~

Cerré mis ojos suavemente intentando entrar en su mente. Las barreras estaban abajo lo que me permitió un fácil acceso; sin embargo, en su mente, ella pensaba y pensaba en mí. Estaba nerviosa y asustada. Pude darme cuenta de que ella había hecho un buen trabajo entrando en mi mente mientras yo contribuía con el policía aquel. Ahora ella se encontraba en un auto junto a Dimitri y Christian. Supe enseguida que eso no podía ser bueno.

Ella había aprovechado de descubrir más o menos en donde estaba y le había dicho a Christian, con un rápido vistazo supe que lo convenció sin necesidad de la compulsión para que, junto con Dimitri vinieran a buscarme. Me sentí molesta porque ella no me hiciera caso cuando dije que tenía que hacerlo sola.

Es cierto. Ponía en peligro a los demás estando con ellos, ya lo he visto con los ataques que he tenido de Strigoi. Ha sido horrible. En especial considerando el último que tuvimos en la carretera. No quería ponerla en riesgo ni a ella ni a nadie y mucho menos sabiendo que Samara tenía planes para mí.

– ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Dimitri conduciendo. Entraron en la ciudad hace unos minutos.

– No puedo entrar en su mente – Dijo Lissa preocupada – Pero creo que está en un hotel ahora mismo. Puedo sentir que ella se encuentra bien y está descansando

_O probablemente en tu mente. ¿No lo has pensado?_

Lissa seguía intentando entrar en mi mente, pero no podía. Suspiro en derrota y miro por la ventana intentando adivinar por qué no podía entrar en mi mente. Para ella era como si yo misma le hubiera bloqueado el paso, lo que es tonto porque a diferencia de ella yo no sé hacerlo y créeme que si supiera lo hubiera hecho.

– "_Rose"_ – Pensó ella preocupada – _"¿En dónde estás?"_

_~.~.~_

Sentir ese miedo y esa preocupación en su ser completo hizo que saliera de su mente. Torcí los labios y fruncí el ceño, preocupada. Lissa realmente estaba preocupada por mí y yo por ella. Honestamente nos complementamos así, es por eso que somos mejores amigas. Pero aún las mejores amigas deben estar separadas para hacer ciertas cosas solas y por mucho que me duela hacerlo tengo que.

Busque en mi maleta la ropa que traje. Compre un vestuario nuevo aquí en Ottawa, algo que dice «Rose Hathaway es una chica peligro». Para una pelea unas botas no era la mejor opción sin embargo unas botas para pelear era lo mejor, color negro para hacer juego con el traje, también compre unos jeans muy ajustados color azules oscuros, casi negros. Una polera negra sin mangas y una chaqueta negra de cuero con el cierre un poco más a la izquierda ya que era grande. Cerré la chaqueta hasta el pecho dejando a la vista la polera. La estaca estaba a mi costado en un cinturón

Me mire al espejo y sonreí levemente. No es que quiera ser vanidosa, pero con este vestuario estaba perfecta. Solo hacía falta un cole para atar mi cabello en una cola y todo estaría terminado, el cole lo guarde en mi bolsillo solo por si acaso y luego salí de la habitación.

Nuevamente no sabía a donde dirigirme ya que no tenía pistas de donde encontrar a Samara así que era hora de poner el plan en marcha: sigue los pasos de Rusia. Iba a buscar a los Strigoi y a ordenarles que busquen a Samara y le digan que la quería ver.

– Muy bien – Respire hondo – Liss, si me ves ahora… quiero que te olvides de mí. Vuelve a casa y mantente lejos del peligro

* * *

.: Lissa :.

– Muy bien – Rose respiro hondo. Algo me decía que lo que iba a decir a continuación no me iba a gustar en nada. Ella siempre había sido la clase de chica que cuando se mete en problemas intenta no meter a los demás con ella si con eso se refiere a sus vidas – Liss, si me ves ahora… quiero que te olvides de mí. Vuelve a casa y mantente lejos del peligro

Estaba claro. Ella no podía hablar conmigo como yo con ella, pero sabía que yo podía ver y oír lo que les decía a los demás así que esa era la mejor manera para que me enviara un mensaje.

Supe por sus sentimientos que ella estaba por hacer algo cruel y tal vez sea la razón por la que no me quería cerca. Rose como siempre tan impulsiva. Creo que desde que el vínculo de nosotras volvió las cosas han estado peor para ella, puedo sentirlo y cuando enfurece la oscuridad la rodea. Lo malo es que yo no puedo absorberla como ella conmigo. ¿Por qué hay cosas que son unidireccional?

Ella camino por las calles en las penumbras. El vestuario que usaba me dejaba muy claro que iba a entrar en batalla y además le daba un bono extra: la hacía ver sexy. Cualquiera que pasará lo notaría y seguro que Dimitri lo haría ahora mismo si pudiera verla. Caería embobado enseguida.

Rose camino tranquilamente por las calles, con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando pasar desapercibida, sin embargo con la mirada buscaba algo. De pronto se detuvo y yo pude sentir, como si me sucediera a mí, unas nauseas en el estómago. Rose bajo la vista y luego se dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido y estaca en mano para acorralar a un Strigoi que se le apareció de la nada. Santos cielos. Eso fue increíble. Yo no esperaba a que se moviera tan rápido.

Rose, sin duda alguna, no estaba de humor para una pelea contra el Strigoi. Lo podía sentir, ella estaba seria e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no clavarle la estaca en el corazón. Estaba teniendo una lucha interna y supongo que es normal ya que estaba muy enojada con el Strigoi por intentar hacerle daño por la espalda. Además, estaba frustrada porque por donde quiera que caminaba la atacan.

– ¿Dónde está ella? – Pregunto Rose enojada. Con su antebrazo izquierdo presionaba en el pecho del Strigoi para apegarlo más a la pared y la estaca estaba rozando el pecho a la altura del corazón.

– ¿Ella? – Pregunto el Strigoi. Santos cielos, jamás había escuchado hablar a uno y su voz… bueno a Dimitri sí lo he escuchado hablar cuando era un Strigoi, pero ahora que lo veo y lo oigo. La voz de un Strigoi es demasiado fría, tenebrosa y da miedo. No sé como Rose puede estar frente a él escuchándolo – Debes ser Hathaway. Algunos de nosotros nos hemos enterado de que Samara está detrás de ti. Debes ser su juguete o algo por el estilo

Sentí un dolor como si fuese mío, pero esté dolor no era de Rose, era del Strigoi. Rose estaba clavando su estaca.

– Así que la conoces – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿Dónde está?

– Sí, la conozco mucho. Somos algo así como… colegas – Sonrió el Strigoi – Ella me hablo de ti. ¿Quieres saber dónde está? Seguro que está planeando su próximo ataque

No aguanto más. La cólera de Rose, creciendo más y más por la oscuridad, le gano en la batalla interna y le clavo la estaca a Strigoi. Ella miro el cuerpo allí tirado. Yo sentía el corazón descolocado, Rose no podía creer que lo hubiera matado y sobre todo seguía frustrada. Quería estar allí con ella para abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara por nada, ella no tenía la culpa, pero no podía hacerlo.

Gruñó y guardo la estaca.

Una alarma de policía hizo que el corazón se me detuviera. Rose miro unos focos que la estaban iluminando y luego se maldijo internamente. Me asuste porque alguien había encontrado el Strigoi y a Rose en el acto, eso no se verá bien.

– Vaya, vaya, sabía que había algo ti cuando se refería a los problemas – Dijo un policía que acababa de bajar del auto – Esto será más sencillo si no te resistes al arresto preciosa

– Eres asqueroso – Dijo Rose enojada – No te metas en mi camino

Ella comenzó a caminar y cuando paso por al lado de él se detuvo ya que el policía la tomo del brazo. Rose se soltó bruscamente y se maldijo a si misma por su suerte, además de que se estaba quejando porque al parecer el policía no dejaba de coquetearle y cosas así.

– A ver, a ver. Primero la pelea en el parque, luego la bici robada y ahora esto – Dijo él policía con una leve sonrisa – ¿Sabes? Realmente estás llamando mi atención y con ese traje…

– Hey, ya basta. Eso es acoso y enserio me das asco – Se quejo Rose fulminándolo con la mirada.

Pude sentir que enserio a Rose le molestaba el hombre. Era joven y guapo, pero a ella le ponía incomoda cuando intentaba coquetearle o cosas así, probablemente porque tiene a Dimitri. Estoy segura de que Dimitri le partiría la cara si lo viera intentando algo con ella, Rose también lo sabía e intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Ella siguió su camino sin voltear a ver al policía, pero él no la dejo escapar. Nuevamente la siguió y juro que la rabia de Rose estaba por explotar, pero ella intentaba por todos los medios calmarse o de lo contrario arremataría contra él y entonces se iba arrepentir de lo que pudiera hacer.

– Hey, vale, empezamos con pie izquierdo. Soy Devon – Sonrió el policía caminando al lado de ella.

– Alice – Dijo simplemente ella. No sé a que se debe el cambio de nombre, ni que trabajara encubierta. Pude notar que no dudo en nada al momento de cambiar de nombre.

– No fue lo que dijo aquel chico que mataste – Dijo él sonriendo – ¿Rose? Así te llamas, ¿no?

Rose no dijo nada.

– Ya veo. Realmente eres una joven interesante, pero lo que has hecho… no, eso no va a pasar como si nada – Dijo él hombre tomándola del brazo – A ver: mataste a alguien y ni te importa

– Intento matarme – Dijo ella fríamente – Veté. No eres un oficial, solo eres un viejo corrupto que le gusta acosar a las chicas

– Eso… no es cierto – Sonrió torcido – Además, dijiste que tenías novio. No voy por ahí consiguiendo chicas que…

Rose se detuvo de golpe nuevamente. Allí estaba esa sensación de malestar en el estómago. Un Strigoi los iba a atacar y ella tenía que hacer algo. Los instintos de Rose se activaron enseguida y eso me sorprendió demasiado. Ella rápidamente apretó la estaca a un lado de su cuerpo y luego levanto al vista al cielo. Algo estaba cayendo.

– Joder – Dijo ella molesta. Empujo al policía lejos y cuando él se iba a quejar un Strigoi salto sobre el auto. Rose subió también y le dio una patada logrando que él se golpeara en la cabeza contra el parabrisas. Justo cuando ella lo iba a estacar el policía se interpuso tomándola del brazo. El Strigoi salió arrancando.

– Santos cielo, tranquila chica, llamaré a las autoridades – Dijo él despreocupado. Rose por su parte estaba demasiado enojada por haber perdido la oportunidad de interrogar al Strigoi que la había atacado.

– ¿¡Qué has hecho!? – Grito enojada – ¡Se ha escapado!

~.~.~

Justo cuando estaba por saber que iba a decirle el policía una fuerte sacudida nos detuvo. Salí a la fuerza de la cabeza de Rose y mire a los demás preocupada. Dimitri había sacado una estaca enseguida y Eddie también. Trague saliva y de la nada un Strigoi apareció frente a nosotros.

Me alarme enseguida mientras Dimitri daba un brusco giro que cambio por completo nuestro destino. El auto se volcó con nosotros adentro. Yo realmente no sé qué paso luego, todo estaba tan oscuro para mí. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando abrí los ojos pude notar que ya no estaba en el auto ni en mucho menos en un hospital, pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos una medicina para el dolor.

Estaba sentada en un rincón de una habitación junto a los chicos, mis manos estaban atadas en la espalda por una cadena muy resistente y para reforzarla algo parecido a un pañuelo. Las paredes en la habitación eran de color naranja, como el atardecer, frente a nosotros había una cama de dos plazas con un edredón blanco, a los lados una lámpara y una mesa de noche. Al lado de nosotros había un estante grande con una televisión y en la pared que estaba a mi izquierda, en forma vertical, había una ventana abierta.

No tengo ni idea de donde fuimos a parar, pero te lo digo. No fue la situación más agradable en la que haya estado. Frente a mí había una mujer Strigoi y la pude reconocer gracias a que ataco a Rose en aquel local y yo lo vi por su mente. Esa mujer mordió a Rose en dos ocasiones y no dudo que intente hacernos algo a nosotros. Morir. Probablemente nos iba a matar si es que no nos usa como carnada. Me recuerda a cuando Dimitri lo hizo una vez con nosotros.

– Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí – Dijo ella mirándonos – El héroe de hace unos días, la reina y un joven Ozera .Sí, seguro que contigo – Me miro – Basta

Intente forcejear con la cadena, pero era imposible soltarme. Mire a Dimitri que también lo intentaba. La Strigoi nos tenía atrapados y yo tenía miedo. Miedo de no saber qué hacer con puesto que Rose no estaba aquí para ayudarme y peor aún, no estaba ni siquiera cerca.

– "_Rose, te necesito" _–

Cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando tenerla aquí. Ella vendrá. Sé que lo hará.

* * *

.: Rose :.

_Rose, te necesito._

La voz de Lissa resonó en mi cabeza. Estaba asustada, ella me necesitaba desesperadamente y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo con un policía inepto que no deja de coquetearme. Cerré los ojos e intente ver en donde estaba, un vistazo rápido.

Samara.

Esa… Juro que cuando me encuentre con ella le voy a romper los colmillos y luego le voy a clavar la estaca en el pecho con tanta lentitud que su muerte va a ser tan lenta y dolorosa. Me las va a pagar, las va a pagar si les hace daño a alguien en especial a Lissa. Más a ella que a Dimitri y Chrisitian, ellos tienen los medios para defenderse solos.

– Maldita sea – Me di la vuelta en busca del Strigoi para sacarle la información y lo vi allí, en una esquina haciéndome señas para seguirlo. Fruncí el ceño y salí corriendo detrás de él ignorando al policía que me gritaba. Me detuve unos metros y mire al policía. De acuerdo, ésto no se vería bien frente a él así que camine hasta él. Me miro serio, él quería una explicación pero no iba a perder mi tiempo, le di un golpe tan fuerte que cayo inconsciente y luego seguí al Strigoi.

Lo estaba siguiendo a toda velocidad cuando llegamos a una casa de dos pisos. Pude sentir la angustia de Lissa, ella estaba aquí y yo caí en una trampa. Por la reverenda que caí en una trampa, pero no importa porque si he venido a salvar a mi mejor amiga entonces lo haré.

La luz del segundo piso estaba encendida y podía ver una silueta. El Strigoi ya no estaba a la vista así que decidí trepar hasta arriba por unos rosales. Dios que me clave las espinas y llegue a sangrar. Mis pobres manos. Llegue arriba y vi la ventana abierta. Asome la cabeza y me sorprendí al ver a Lissa, Dimitri, y Christian en la habitación, en una esquina, probablemente encadenados. Samara estaba con ellos y me daba la espalda.

Esta podía ser mi oportunidad de estacarla, pero primero lo primer: información. Saque mi estaca y me apoye con las piernas en el borde de la ventana lista para saltar a ella y tomarla por sorpresa. Lissa me miro sorprendida, pero intento no demostrarlo. Le guiñé ojo para hacerle saber que siempre que esté en peligro yo la iba a salvar.

– Vaya, vaya. ¿Es un corazón acelerado lo que oigo? – Pregunto Samara.

Maldita sea.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro sonriendo siniestramente. Se me acero rápidamente y yo salte de la ventana para rodar por el suelo. Me puse en pie rápidamente e intente atacarla, pero ella fue más rápida y le lanzó al suelo logrando que soltará la estaca y ésta rodara unos cuantos centímetros lejos de mí. Apreté los puños enojada e intente tomar la estaca, pero Samara me detuvo clavando sus manos en mis brazos. Yo estaba en el suelo tirada, un brazo a un costado y el otro estirado intentando tomar la estaca como por arte de magia. Ella estaba sobre mí con ambas manos clavándome con fuerza.

– Rose – Escuche a Lissa asustada. Incline la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido de dolor y las cejas ligeramente juntas demostrando que estaba sufriendo con sus manos. Lissa me miraba muy asustada, de hecho tenía una que otra lágrima en los ojos y por nuestro vinculo supe que ella tenía miedo a que Samara me matara en ese momento

– Me parece que este es el fin Dhampir – Dijo ella mirándome fríamente.

– Vamos Rose, quítatela de encima – Escuche a Christian.

Intente aún tomar la estaca, pero a pesar de estar solo cinco o diez centímetros cerca de mí no alcanzaba a llegar. Ella me presionaba con más y más fuerza.

– No pudiste salvar tu vida y mucho menos la de la reina – Me susurro. Solo eso me hizo enfadar. Yo era la guardiana de Lissa y tenía un deber con ella, además era mi mejor amiga y no permitiría que alguien, da igual su raza, le hiciera daño.

No sé de donde salió la fuerza para tomar la estaca que se encontraba a solo centímetros de mis manos, rápidamente se la clave en el cuello y Samara soltó un grito desgarrador. Retrocedió intentando quitarse el arma que me quemaba y yo me acerque a Lissa primero.

– Viniste – Me miro sonriendo aliviada – Dios, casi te mata

– Casi. Es la palabra clave – Sonreí soltando sus manos de unas cadenas – ¿Pensaste que iba a dejarte sola?

– No. No dude de ti – Me sonrió.

– ¡Ahora sí lo pagarás! – Me di la vuelta y le lancé una patada a Samara. Ella retrocedió y luego me tomo de la mano empujándome lejos, mi espalda choco contra la pared, pero rápidamente me recompuse golpeándola en el rostro. Aproveche de tomar la estaca y luego…

– Habla – Apunte con la estaca a su pecho – ¿Quién te envió? El Moroi, ¿quién es?

La había empujado contra la pared y le apunte con la estaca para que hablara. Yo estaba bastante enojada para entonces, pero iba a pedir mis respuestas primero. Las necesitaba. Un Moroi. Maldita sea. Un Moroi envió a un Strigoi para cazarme. Es lo más tonto, ilógico e inmoral que he visto en mi vida.

– ¿Crees que voy a decirte? – Pregunto riendo con sorna.

– Que hables – Presione con más fuerza la estaca y mi brazo.

Ella me sonrió. Abrió la boca y musito solo dos palabras que me congelaron en el instante.

Robert Dorus.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo número... 8... creo que es el 8 wuaksjaskj espero que les haya gustado y por lo visto cada vez las cosas toman más drama y preguntas, ¿no crees? Es decir, por favor, Robert Dorus... es normal, todos lo sabemos, pero ¿qué hay de los Strigoi que atacaron en manada? Hay muchas incógnitas. Si te gusto ya sabes que hacer.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Chapter 9: Sed de venganza

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 9:

Sed de venganza

.: Rose :.

_Robert Dorus. Robert Dorus. __Robert Dorus._ Santos cielos. Ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No dejaba de rondar, dar vueltas, molestarme. Aún tenía la estaca apuntando al pecho de Samara, pero no podía matarla. No podía y no sabía por qué.

– ¡ROSE ESTACALA! –

La voz de Christian no me ayudo para hacerle daño a Samara. Ella noto que yo estaba distraída y me empujo lejos. Caí de espaldas, la estaca cayo de mi mano y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe observándola sorprendida.

Ella me miro fríamente. Eso era una respuesta obvia a que no me iba a dejar vivir. Me iba a matar en ese momento. Yo estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer y de la nada la estaca se le clavo en el brazo. Ella miro a su atacante y yo también. Dimitri.

– Te has salvado por hoy – Samara escapo por la ventana. Yo tenía respiración horriblemente agitada. No sé como Dimitri se libero, pero gracias a Dios que lo hizo.

Intente relajar mi respiración, calmarme, pero no pude así que me deje caer de espaldas en el suelo con la vista en el techo. Robert Doru. Sigo pensando en su estúpido nombre y en lo tonta que fui.

– _Roza_ – Dimitri me abrazo con fuerza y yo le correspondí el abrazo. Por segunda vez me había salvado la vida en lo que se refiere a la Strigoi.

Estaba estupefacta por lo sucedido, creo que entre en shock porque cuando tome consciencia de donde estaba o que estaba haciendo yo me encontraba en un auto en el asiento trasero junto a Lissa. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su regazo mientras ella me miraba preocupada peinando mi cabello como si fuera una muñeca.

Me senté en el asiento y mire por la ventana árboles y árboles pasar, borrosos. Estaba oscuro. Yo no sé en donde nos encontrábamos o a dónde íbamos, pero si sabía una cosa... lo iba descubrir.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –

– Camino al hotel – Dijo Lissa sonriéndome – Creo que estabas en shock. ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí, estoy bien – Sonreí levemente.

Pase una mano por mi cabello y luego mire a Dimitri. Estaba tan serio con su mirada de "soy un guardián en servicio" que ni siquiera noto que yo ya había despertado. Aún así sonreí levemente y mire a Lissa. Ella me miro algo preocupada y paso una mano por mi frente intentando quitar un cabello rebelde.

– Al menos despertaste – Dijo Christian – Ahora dinos, ¿cuál es tu hotel?

– Ahm – Torcí los labios – _Capital Hill Hotel & Suite_. Debería estar…

– A tres cuadras – Hablo Dimitri por primera vez. Me encogí de hombros al no saber si era cierto o no, pero no importaba de todos modos. Yo solo quería ir a la suite y recostarme a pensar en lo sucedido.

Al llegar al hotel Christian y Dimitri fueron a registrar otra habitación, antes yo le di mi numero de habitación y me fui allí con Lissa. Al entrar en la habitación me quite la chaqueta y la lancé a la cama, luego me deje caer de espaldas mirando al suelo.

– Ordenado – Sonrió – Casi parece que ni siquiera estás aquí, ¿es posible?

– No lo sé – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Creo que sí. No soy un extraterrestre, puedo mantener el orden

– Lo dudo – Rió Lissa. La mire fijamente y sonreí – Gracias por ir a salvarme

– No tenía opción – Me encogí de hombros – Samara estaba allí, solo fue una coincidencia

Ella me miro sorprendida y yo me reí.

– Es broma. Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo para salvarte – Le guiñe el ojo. Escuche unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación y solo dije adelante.

– Me gusta la chaqueta. ¿La has comprado ahora? – Asentí.

– Necesito comer algo, me urge – Tome el menú y sonreí levemente mientras en la habitación entraban Dimitri y Christian.

– Chiquillas, no fue fácil, pero logramos pedir la habitación de enfrente – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Rose, Dimitri y tú dormirán aquí y Lissa y yo enfrente

– ¿Estás seguro? – Fruncí el ceño – ¿No es mejor que yo esté con Lissa y tú con Dimitri? Por seguridad

– No – Mire a Lissa sorprendida – Creo que ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar. Yo quisiera también, pero es mejor dejarlos solos

Levante una ceja confundida y luego mire a Dimitri. Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Mire el menú nuevamente y luego tomé el teléfono para llamar a la recepción.

– Hola, ¿sí? Quiero pedir dos hamburguesas, una pizza, una botella de bebida grande. ¿Qué? Oh no, no. Hmm… también… dos porciones de helado. Creo que oh no… espere… uuhhh cerezas, un pote – Sonreí levemente – Sí, sí. 305. Gracias

– ¿Vas a comer todo eso? – Me miro sorprendida Lissa – Pensé que te gustaba cuidar tu figura

– Mi estómago está gritando por comida ahora. Además no he comido en todo el día por culpa de ese oficial descarado – Hice una mueca molesta e incómoda – Por como me lo vuelva a encontrar juro que lo ataco

Lissa se rió divertida.

– Ya hablaremos de eso nosotras dos – Se puso en pie y tomo a Christian de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Deje el menú en la mesa de noche y le sonreí a Dimitri.

– ¿Por qué tan serio Camarada? – Pregunte tranquila.

– Yo, yo realmente no sé como sentirme – Dijo algo confundido.

– ¿Ah sí? – Levante una ceja confundida – No entiendo de que hablas

– Me refiero a… Te vas por tres días, no sé nada de ti y luego de la nada vuelves y nos salvas a los tres – Bajo la mirada – Es una mezcla de sentimientos

– Fueron tres días – Dije despreocupada.

– Tres días – Suspiro. Mire a Dimitri con una leve sonrisa – Siento que interrumpimos en tu misión

– No, de hecho me lo hicieron más fácil. Fue como tener una carnada – Sonreí levemente – Gracias por salvarme

Él no dijo nada, me besó en la frente. Hubo un silencio largo, me acurruque en su pecho y él me abrazó con suavidad. Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que golpearon la habitación para traer la comida. Emocionada me aleje de golpe y fui a atender. Un hombre nos entrego la comida en un carrito.

– Ah que rico – Dije emocionada. Dimitri rió entre dientes. Nos sentamos en la cama para comer y en casi unos minutos yo había devorado casi todo, salvo por la pizza.

Pase un tiempo tranquila. Sin pensar en lo que ha sucedido y al final… llego el momento.

– Creo que ya encontré la raíz de mis problemas – Baje la mirada a medio trozo de pizza mordido.

– ¿Ah sí? – Pregunto suavemente – Rose, ¿quién es?

– Un Moroi – Canté de mala gana – Robert

Dimitri me miro sorprendido. Contuvo el aliento antes de mascullar algo en ruso. Me miro fijamente y luego levanto la mirada al techo. Yo quería decir algo, pero no estaba segura de que era lo mejor decir. Lo cierto es que no estaba pensando en nada. ¿Qué diría en una situación como ésta?

– Robert – Repitió incrédulo y molesto. Parecía algo dolido – Debí imaginarlo

– Creo que viene para vengarse – Dije apenas – No tengo miedo, pero me preocupa lo que pueda hacer. ¿Qué tal si alguien sale lastimado? Tú o Lissa, quizás Christian… No quiero que alguien salga lastimado por mi culpa. Yo mate a Víctor y él está… está enojado conmigo

– _Roza,_ no dejo de admirar la forma en como quieres proteger a los demás. Pero no me voy a arriesgar a perderte en algún momento. Esté problema es de todos ahora, no solo tuyo – Dimitri me abrazo con fuerza y me besó en la frente – No vuelvas a escapar así y mucho menos para hacer las cosas sola. No lo estás. Yo estoy aquí por ti, no pienso dejarte y te brindaré ayuda así como todos los demás. No tienes porque alejarte de quienes te quieren ayudar

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y lo abracé con fuerza logrando un impacto que lo derribo en la cama. Dimitri me miro con una sonrisa ligera mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano derecha, me besó en los labios fugazmente.

– Eres… increíble – Dije sorprendida sin saber mucho que decir – Y mío. Solo mío

Deje caer suavemente mi frente sobre la suya. Dimitri sonrió. Amaba esas sonrisas que me regalaba siempre, solo a mí. Lo amaba a él como loca. Desde ese primer día que había llamado mi atención, las clases solo sirvieron como un peldaño más para terminar enamorada. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba teniendo una relación secreta/peligrosa/extraña con mi mentor.

Sentí los labios de Dimitri sobre mi cuello. Solté un suspiro placentero.

– Te extrañe tanto en tres días – Me besó suavemente – Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu mirada. Extrañe todo ti. Tu cabello. Extrañe besarte. Extrañe tocarte. Extrañe abrazarte. Te extrañe a ti por completo

– Yo también. Te extrañe demasiado. Camarada. Te extrañe y no quiero volver a alejarme de ti. No lo soporto. Me rompe el corazón, odio estar separada de ti – Dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Nos besamos con pasión. Con forme el besó avanzaba mis manos se deslizaban por debajo de la camisa de Dimitri suavemente, acariciando su abdomen. Santos cielos. Un cuerpo perfecto. Mi Dios Ruso.

La ropa estaba estorbando como siempre y en cosa de segundos ésta estaba tirada en el suelo. Sentía el calor del momento, tener a Dimitri cuerpo a cuerpo, piel a piel, era lo mejor del mundo. Sin dejar de besarnos comenzamos a rodar por la cama, cambiando de posición cada dos segundos. Sus labios abandonaban mis labios y bajan por mi cuello a mi pecho. Yo podía sentir el placer de las yemas de sus dedos rosando mi piel.

– Te amo, Camarada – Sonreí pegando mi frente a la suya.

– Y yo a ti también te amo, _mi Roza_ – Sonreí de oreja a oreja antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Nos besamos aún más y seguimos como estábamos. A eso de las tres de la mañana, en lugar de estar durmiendo estábamos despiertos hablando y riendo. Dudo mucho que Lissa duerma también, aunque ella ha visto a Christian todos los días y no decidió darse a la fuga para encontrar a un Strigoi.

– No puedo creer que Robert esté detrás de mí – Recosté mi cabeza contra la almohada preparada para quedarme dormida en cualquier segundo. Tenía una de mis manos en mi pecho, por sobre el edredón y la otra a un costado – No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes

– Habían muchas posibilidades. Pudo haber sido cualquiera – Dimitri, se me acerco cruzando un brazo por mi estómago mientras su boca estaba a centímetros de mi oreja izquierda.

– Incluso Tasha – Murmure recordando la conversación con Lissa.

– Tasha – Musito. Su tono de voz fue algo melancólico y realmente me dio una punzada en el corazón – Creo que es mejor que sea Robert en lugar de ella. Casi te mata una vez y no me gustaría saber que lo intentará otra segunda

Mire a Dimitri a los ojos y con las yemas de mis dedos acaricie su mejilla, luego con el pulgar sus labios. Él me miraba preocupado.

– Si yo hubiera muerto aquel día… – Trague saliva pesadamente – ¿Habrías salido con ella?

– No – Respondió automáticamente – No, porque estaría devastado por perderte

Me besó en la mejilla. Me recosté sobre su pecho desnudo y cerré los ojos suavemente pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera muerto aquel día. ¿Podrían haber cambiado las cosas? Es decir, ¿me habrían culpado aún así de asesinato o hubieran confiado en mí cuando dije quien lo era? Tasha se habría salido con la suya, probablemente.

– Seguro que un romance con ella no hubiera estado mal si yo no hubiera sobrevivido y ella no hubiera tenido la culpa – Gruñí – Al menos ella podría darte un hijo algún día

Sentí los brazos de Dimitri presionarme a su cuerpo con fuerza. Tal vez lo que dije le molesto o tal vez no, tal vez sabe que es verdad o tal vez no. Maldita sea que los Dhampir no se puedan aparear, es lo más extraño de mundo Dhampir-Moroi sí, Dhampir-Dhampir no.

– No me interesa tener un hijo – Dijo – Al menos si no es contigo no. Entiéndelo, yo te amo a ti. No a Tasha. Solo a ti

Cerré los ojos complacida de poder oír eso y me acurruque más en su pecho. Dimitri me abrazó con fuerza. Esa noche agradecí al cielo y a Dios que no tuve un sueño espiritual en donde Robert aparecía. Eso no habría podido soportarlo. Cuando ya era de día, Dimitri me despertó para poder irnos. Era mejor hacer el viaje de ida en el día a tener que pasar otra noche en la carretera y arriesgarnos aún más. Lo peor de todo es que levantarme era un desafío y realmente no lo hice.

Me volteé en la cama y mire a Dimitri con una sonrisa. Él estaba sentado en la cama dándome la espalda. Lo mire con una sonrisa, lo besé en el cuello y lo mire.

– Venga _Roza, _debemos irnos – Me besó en la sien – Vístete

Gruñí pesadamente y me enrolle con las sabanas. Aún estaba el aroma de Dimitri en ellas, impregnado, haciéndome sentir el placer solo con eso. Él rió suavemente y dijo que si no me levantaba no desayunaría. Fue un golpe bajo, pero estaba cansada así que no quería levantarme.

– Le diré a Lissa que te saque – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Lo mire fijamente y luego me senté en la cama con el edredón cubriendo mi pecho – Así me gusta más

– Gracias – Le guiñé el ojo.

Me vestí rápido y salí a rastras de la habitación cargando mi única maleta. Al llegar al vestíbulo me encontré con los demás ya todos listos. Les di una sonrisa despreocupada y pague la estancia en el hotel para luego salir.

– Oh por Dios – Abrí los ojos como platos. Frente a mí había un auto todo chatarra… literalmente. Parecía haber sido golpeado por algo grande, más que eso, parecía que algo lo azoto varias veces. Ni siquiera se podía ver que tipo de auto era, pero yo sabía a quien le pertenecía – Abe los va a matar

– No fue nuestra culpa – Dijo Christian abriendo una puerta, le tomo un poco de fuerza pero lo logro – Un Strigoi se nos cruzo en el camino y el auto volcó

Abrí los ojos sorprendida – Por favor no me digan que nos vinimos en esta chatarra anoche

– Sí, lo hicimos – Sonrió Lissa – No sabíamos en que más venir

– Él puede hacer un puente para robar autos – Apunte a Dimitri.

– Robar es malo – Dijo Dimitri despreocupado – ¿Tienes llaves del Neón? ¿Dónde lo has estacionado?

Torcí los labios y luego saque las llaves. Le hice un ademan con la cabeza y él fue a buscarlo. Me senté en una banca para hablar con Lissa sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, ella enseguida pregunto quién era el Moroi que me quería y no le dije ninguna mentira: Robert Dorus. Ella estaba sorprendida, pero no molesta. De hecho, ni siquiera sé como se encontraba puesto que tenía una mezcla de emociones que me hizo más complicado para leerla.

– Vaya, vaya. Nos vemos aquí Rose – Una voz me llamo. Yo mire enfrente y me sentí algo molesta porque nuevamente estaba ese policía frente a mí. Lo pero de todo era que este hombre ya me tenía cansada con sus intentos de coqueteo y me estaba siguiendo puesto que además no dejaba de seguirme. ¿Avisar a la policía? No, probablemente sean igual de corruptos.

– Hola Devon – Dije de mala gana. Él sonrió y se ajusto la gorra de policía. Tenía una sonrisa torcida que si no fuera porque el tipo es un reverendo idiota realmente la sonrisa sería conquistadora.

– ¿Quién es tu amiga? – Miro a Lissa.

– Ella es alguien que no te interesa, ahora vete – Dije bruscamente – Estamos esperando a alguien

Me miro fijamente intentando revelar algo en mi mirada, pero yo simplemente le di una expresión complicada. Nunca sabría que estaba pensando. Lissa me dio un codazo, probablemente sintió que tenía ganas de estrangularlo. Yo sonreí inconscientemente al darme cuenta de que ella lo sabía. Justo cuando Devon estaba por decir algo el Neon se estaciono frente a nosotras con Dimitri al volante. Sonreí maliciosamente y luego camine a él. Lissa había entrado a auto, pero yo aún estaba fuera.

– Por cierto, Devon, lo de anoche… nadie tiene porque enterarse – Dije fríamente.

– Vine por eso – Su tono parecía ser más profesional – Me atacaste anoche luego de matar a ese joven. Tienes problemas con la ley

– Cuéntame algo nuevo – Rodé los ojos – Yo no te ataque y no se de que muerto hablas. Anoche intentaste, como siempre, llevarme a cenar pese a que te dije que tenía novio – Apunte a Dimitri – Tú estabas acosándome. No hice nada malo

– Eso no es cierto – Me miro serio.

Santos cielos. Desearía que lo hubiera olvidado todo con el golpe que le di antes de Salir corriendo, de esa forma ahora no tendría esta conversación y mi mentira le resultaría más convincente. Mire a Lissa por a ventana y le rogué que usara compulsión para que él olvidará al Strigoi. Lissa suspiro pesadamente y lo hizo.

Pude sentir la magia de ella y luego subí al auto. Justo cuando Devon olvido todo nosotros nos marchamos para volver a la casa del lago. Yo quería un viaje tranquilo y callado, pero Christian insistió en preguntar quién era él. No quise dar detalles así que solo dije lo que sabía: un policía acosador. Eso no le hizo gracia a Dimitri, pero tampoco demostró emoción alguna.

Al llegar a la casa del lago yo me quede en el auto unos minutos más. No dejaba de pensar en Robert. Santos cielos. Él. Él. De entre todas las personas, él tenía que ser. Hubiera preferido que Tasha se escapará, habría sido más sencillo capturarla, pero Robert. Santos cielos. Yo mate a su hermano así que no tenía como defenderme, en cambio Tasha… ella mato a la ex reina. Creo que ambas tenemos algo en común: asesinato de Moroi.

Baje del auto con la maleta. Los demás no traían nada consigo ya que solo me habían ido a buscar, no creo que pensaban que íbamos a pasar un día más en el hotel. No importa de todos modos. Dimitri estaciono el auto en el porche y luego entramos en la casa. Todo estaba en silencio e imagine que todos estaban durmiendo.

– Señorita Hathaway – Escuche al voz de Boris. Sonreí levemente – Es un placer volver a tenerla aquí

– Solo espera unos minutos más, no vas a decir lo mismo – Deje la maleta en un sillón y luego mire a los otros tres.

– En cuanto a ustedes, Majestad, joven Ozera y señor Belikov – Los miro a los tres – La guardiana Hathaway está molesta por su repentina escapada y desea hablar con ustedes. En estos momentos está durmiendo

– ¿Mi madre sigue aquí? – Mascullé sorprendida. Solté un suspiro y luego mire las escaleras. Volví a tomar la maleta y subí tranquilamente para ir a la que era mi habitación.

– La ropa de anoche: sexy y peligrosa. Buen conjunto – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Estaba guardando esa ropa en el armario cuando ella entro en la habitación – ¿Realmente la has comprado en Ottawa?

– Abe dijo que podía – Me encogí de hombros – Aunque no necesitaba su permiso. Cuando la vi supe que tenía que tenerla. Además no es para salir, es para pelear

– Si eso dices – Dijo Lissa riendo.

Sonreí levemente y la abracé con fuerza. Ella estaba confundida, pero no le importo ya que me correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

* * *

.: Adrian :.

Mire a la Pequeña Dhampir con una sonrisa furtiva. Ella estaba con una expresión tan seria en su rostro que era casi imposible decir el por qué. Si no fuera porque todos estábamos reunidos en el comedor apostaría a que ella intentaría hacerle daño a su madre. Estaban peleando, como siempre.

– ¡VALE YA! – Estallo con grito que nos sorprendió a todos. Yo la mire fijamente y pude ver su aura negra crecer más y más. Esto no era porque ella estuviera enojada, era porque ella estaba colapsando. Todas las cosas le habían estado sucediendo al fin iban a hacerla colapsar.

Extraño. Hay algo aquí que no logro descifrar. El aura negra de Rose estaba creciendo más y más, pero no parecía ser por esos problemas. Me he equivocado, pero no logro descubrir porque ella esta tan enfurecida. Los problemas con su madre son una cosa, ella lo sabe, pero… Diablos, todo es tan confuso ahora.

– ¡No necesito que me estés echando a la cara lo que ha sucedido! – Apretó los puños. Se veía enojada y vulnerable. Nunca antes la había visto así.

– No creo que sea momento para una pelea – Dijo la guardiana Petrov deteniéndola con una mano en su hombro. Miro a la madre de Rose y luego a Rose – Anda, dinos, ¿quién está detrás del Strigoi?

Entonces lo vi. El aura de Rose paso de ser negra por enojo a ser un poco más ploma… se relajaba, pero había algo más. Creo que nervios y miedo. Me pregunto que estaba sucediendo con ella en ese momento.

– Es… – Paso una mano por su cabello y negó con la cabeza – Lo siento, no puedo decirte

– ¿Por qué no puedes? –

Pude sentirlo. Lissa sabía quién estaba detrás y no solo ella, Belikov también. Ellos dos lo sabían y claro, es normal, si son las personas más cercanas a ella. Ella dudaba de si podía decirlo así que prefirió callar.

– Tiene miedo – Dije estupefacto. Todos me miraron confundidos salvo por Rose que tenía la cabeza agachada. Ahora podía ver lo oculto en su aura: miedo. Desesperación estaba inundándola también. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

– Joven Ivashkov no es el momento – Dijo la madre de Rose alzando la palma. Me miro y luego a su hija – Rose, ¿qué sucede?

– Víctor Dashvok está muerto – Dijo Rose dejándose caer en el_ chaise longue_ junto a Dimitri quien la abrazo. Fruncí el ceño levemente. ¿Muerto? Eso es algo bueno, ya no les hará daño, pero, ¿por qué se ve tan abatida?

– Eso es grandioso – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Entonces no podrá hacerle daño a nadie

– Yo lo mate – Rose agacho la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio. Ahora entendía porque su aura había estado tan descontrolada. Tiene una mezcla de sentimientos y no sabe qué hacer con ellos.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Pregunto su madre con un tono serio, sin gritar – ¿Mataste a un Moroi?

– Yo… – Ella la miro, pero no dijo nada. Parecía que no sabía que decir.

– No fue su culpa – Dijo enseguida Lissa defendiéndola – Ella estaba consumida por la oscuridad

– ¿La oscuridad? – Pregunto la madre de Rose, parecía una burla.

– Sonya Karp lo sabía – Hablo Dimitri – En cualquier momento Rose iba a estallar por tanta oscuridad que había absorbido de Lissa. Lo hizo con un chico en la academia, pero afortunadamente Lissa estaba allí para calmarla; sin embargo cuando ataco a Víctor ya era tarde. Ella estaba envuelta en oscuridad y no veía ni pensaba con claridad. No hubo forma de poder evitarlo

– Yo realmente no quería – Hablo Rose en un susurro – Él… él era una maldita espina que se clavaba en mi costilla. Yo vi toda la maldad del mundo reflejado en sus ojos. Tenía que hacer algo para exterminarlo, tenía que alejarlo. Le había hecho daño a Lissa; nos hechizo a Dimitri y a mí; uno de sus sabuesos casi acaba con Christian; presiono a Sonya; jugo conmigo; secuestro a Jill. Yo no podía dejarlo libre… tenía que deshacerme de él y no pensé con claridad. Ni siquiera sé que paso bien… Todo lo que sé es que cuando me di cuenta la voz de Sonya me detuvo… él ya estaba muerto. Fue algo similar a lo que sucedió en Spokane

Hubo un silencio largo. La madre de Rose se pasaba una mano por el rostro como si intentará asimilar lo peor de todo. No estoy seguro de que tan malo es, pero no importaba. Si el viejo no estaba vivo entonces no veo el problema, ni siquiera sé a que se debe esto con lo otro.

– Por defensa propia. Está bien – Escuche a voz de Abe. Me sorprendí bastante. Estoy comenzando a dudar de que el hombre se va al otro lado del mundo, tal vez tiene una casa a unas cuantas cuadras cerca ya que casi siempre viene en el momento más inoportuno.

– No estamos discutiendo el por qué lo hizo. Lo que hizo está mal y punto – Dijo la madre de Rose mirándolo con firmeza – Además, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Es mi casa – Sonrió despreocupado – Rose, ¿puedes decirme que tiene que ver Víctor con el Strigoi?

Rose asintió – Su hermano, Robert Doru, presencio su muerte o al menos sabe que yo lo hice. Él envió al Strigoi para atraparme. Supongo que es venganza o algo por el estilo

– Les dije que había algo mal con el viejo aquel – Dije apretando los puños.

.: Rose :.

Apreté los puños con fuerza mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. Robert está suelto y lo último que necesitaba eran más enemigos. Dimitri dijo que lo mejor era que me quedará con todos, de esa forma podríamos lograr detenerlo, pero él no sabe que lo más difícil para mí es quedarme con todos sabiendo que ese Moroi va a por mí.

Samara no parece ser un problema por ahora, ella podría guiarme a por Robert así que no debería de preocuparme. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué quiere ese viejo maldito? Es decir, venganza, sí, es obvio, pero qué más.

– Bueno, ya sabemos que un hombre que no es criminal anda suelto – Dijo Abe despreocupado – Será más complicado

Me puse en pie y apreté los puños a mis costados. Abe me miro con una ligera sonrisa como si supiera que planeaba decir, yo, por mi parte, estaba enojada y pude sentir que Lissa se tensó ante esto.

– No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados si es lo que quieres – Mi voz sonó más fría de lo que pensé que sonaría – Pienso actuar

– Ah, ese es el espíritu – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Sin embargo, por esta semana te quedarás de brazos cruzados. Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no abandonaras esta casa, además aún nos queda un misterio por resolver

– Los Strigoi – Murmuro Eddie serio.

– Exacto – Dijo Abe lanzándome algo.

Atrape el objeto sin problemas. Buenos reflejos. Lo mire confundida y vi algo parecido a un collar, con un ojo. El nazar. Mire a Abe confundida y él miro a mi madre.

– Nadie dirá nada de Víctor – Su tono de voz fue serio – Sera el secreto de aquí. Lo sucede aquí, se queda aquí. Rose, mantente alejada de la ciudad y si tengo que ponerte una camisa de fuerza y encerrarte para lograr que no salgas lo haré.

Rodé los ojos. Por alguna razón dudo un poco de que esté solo bromeando, presiento un toque de verdad en sus palabras. Justo cuando estaba por quejarme mi madre lo tomo del brazo y se alejo. Yo suspire pesadamente y mire por la ventana para ver a mis padres conversar, o más bien pelear.

_No puedes hacer nada. Tú mataste a Víctor y ellos lo saben. Deshonor. _

Una voz en mi cabeza comenzó a molestar y no era la de Lissa mucho menos la mía. Una voz simplemente que no tenía lugar en mi vida. Una voz desconocida. Una voz que tenía la razón.

– Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer – Me puse el nazar en el cuello – ¿Hay comida?

Lissa, Dimitri y Christian me miraron sorprendidos. Yo no dije nada ya que no iba a tomarlos en cuenta de todos modos. Camine a la cocina y revise el refrigerador.

– Rose – Me di la vuelta y vi a Eddie recargado contra el marco de la puerta – Sé que odias quedarte sin hacer nada. Créeme, me sorprendería que lo hicieras solo por cinco minutos

– Gracias por resaltarlo – Dije molesta – Ahora díselo a Abe

– ¿Quieres practicar? – Pregunto haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario.

¿Practicar? ¿Así como pelear? Levante una ceja ya que yo no recuerdo haber visto una habitación buena para pelear, pero Eddie parecía tener sus propias ideas. Sonreí levemente y asentí con la cabeza.

– Pero te vas arrepentir de pelear conmigo –

* * *

.: Eddie :.

Mi cuerpo azoto contra el césped provocando que por un segundo toda mi vista se volviera borrosa y temblorosa. Rose estaba de pie frente a mí sonriendo victoriosa mientras estiraba su brazo para elongar.

– Tiene que ser una broma – Me queje apoyándome con los codos en el césped.

– Te dije que ibas arrepentirte de querer pelear – Se encogió de hombros, dio un salto atrás y tomo una posición de pelea – Venga, vamos, ponte de pie

– Y yo boca – Me queje poniéndome en pie. Apreté mis puños colocando el puño izquierdo cerca de mi pecho y el puño derecho un poco más alejado, mis piernas separadas y flectadas. El cuerpo rígido. Rose tenía una pose parecida solo que su puño derecho, alejado de su cuerpo, no era un puño. La mano la tenía formando un los dos últimos dedos, pulgar y anular, flectados por completo, los siguientes del medio e índice estaban ligeramente flectados, dejando ver como si fuesen unos ganchos y el pulgar también estaba flectado.

– ¿Listo? –

Asentí lentamente. Pasaron tres segundos y me acerque a ella lanzando tres puñetazos, pero Rose los esquivo sin dificultad, yo me agache cuando ella me lanzo una patada voladora y aproveche de hacerla perder el equilibrio. Su cuerpo azoto en el césped, nada suave, pero rápidamente se puso en pie con ayuda de sus manos para dar un salto. Retrocedí, pero caí cuando ella uso su pierna derecha como una manecilla de reloj. Ambos nos pusimos en pie nuevamente e intente darle una patada, logre dársela en el pecho logrando que ella cayera.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Rose no se quejo atrás, con un rápido movimiento luego de haberse levantado dio un salto adelante, como una rueda, y me tomo de la mano para luego colocarla detrás de mi espalda. Sentí un dolor horrible al tener la posición aquella, intente soltarme. Me agache y eso hizo que Rose se distrajera, intente golpearla, pero nuestros antebrazos chocaron. Sonreí torcido y Rose sonrió con orgullo. Antes de poder acercarme estábamos dándonos puñetazos como locos, recibí algunos en los hombros y en el rostro, al igual que Rose.

Detuve el puño derecho de Rose y ella detuvo una pata mía usando su pantorilla, la había elevado logrando quedar parada en una sola pierna. Pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por la posición en la que estaba, el mío estaba casi igual, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

Ella me sonrió misteriosa y se soltó de un solo golpeé para hacer la rueda hacia atrás en el aire que, odio que haya sucedido, me dio una patada en la cara y me derribo enseguida. Se acerco tranquila y apoyo sus manos en las rodillas mientras me miraba con una sonrisa. Su respiración estaba agitada y la mía también. Yo estaba tumbado en suelo y me dolía tanto el cuerpo, más el rostro.

– Punto para Rose – Escuche a Christian. Me gire y lo vi sentado en el pórtico junto con Mia y Jill. Intente relajar mi respiración y me puse en pie.

– Te va a quedar morado – Dijo Rose tocando mi mentón. Sentí un dolor punzante y lo exprese con un gemido – Lo siento

– Está bien – La mire sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Paso la mano por su frente para secar el sudor.

– Eh – Dijo ella mirando a Christian – ¿Qué hacen?

– Lissa nos dijo que ustedes estaba entrenando – Dijo Jill emocionada – Quisimos venir y ver si podíamos ayudar

– No creo que pelear contigo sea… –

– La ley de la Reina Vasilisa Dragomir establece: "Cada Moroi que quiera aprender a defenderse y usar su magia para tal puede hacerlo; sin embargo debe de haber un guardián vigilándolo y entrenándolo de la mejor manera posible" – Dijo Christian alzando el dedo.

Mire a Rose y asentí mientras ella hacía una mueca de desagrado.

– Sabía que nunca debí dejar que esas ideas se le metieran en la cabeza. No importa que tan buenas son – Musito molesta – Bien, pero no te quejes si terminas con un brazo roto

– Rose – Susurre regañándola. Ella se encogió de hombros. Jill sonrió emocionada y se acerco a donde yo estaba y yo me fui a sentar.

Realmente no era mala idea que ella aprendiera a defenderse y más si quiere hacerlo, pero con Rose enseñándole temía que terminará como puré de papas. Primero lo primero, Rose la hizo estirarse y luego tomar una posición de pelea. Ella lo hizo, pero con algunas complicaciones.

– Oh oh – Escuche la voz de Lissa detrás. Ella apenas había salido de la casa y se sentó junto a Christian – No esperaba eso

– Creo que todos quieren aprender, ¿no? – Dijo Christian sonriendo emocionado. Estaba seguro que él mismo quería intentar pelear contra Rose. Yo sé que han peleado juntos, pero nunca se han enfrentado entre sí.

– Odio las peleas – Dijo ella suspirando pesadamente.

– La Reina que ha creado una ley para que los Moroi aprendan a defenderse no quiere seguir su propia ley – Reí divertido – Creo que si aprendieras a pelear no dependerías tanto de Rose y así podrías ayudarla

Lissa no respondió. Parecía pensativa.

– Tal vez tienes razón – Dijo sonriendo. La mire sorprendido y sacudí la cabeza.

– No, era broma – Me di cuenta de que mis palabras realmente le habían dado un efecto. Ella quería proteger a Rose, no era secreto, pero, ¿pelear para protegerla cuerpo a cuerpo? No, eso sería peligroso.

– Creo que estaría bien – Dijo ella sin escucharme y recargándose en el pecho de Christian.

– Te van a matar – Dijo Mia con una sonrisa compadeciéndose de mí. Si Rose se entera que yo le metí la idea en la cabeza, entonces, sí, moriré.

– Auch – Mire a Jill que estaba en el suelo y Rose en una posición de pelea – Vamos, apenas te toque

– Rose es una niña y no tiene formación – Dije caminando a ella. Ayude a Jill y luego mire a Problemas – Ten paciencia

– Apenas la toque – Se quejo. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque una argolla de madera que cabía en la palma de mi mano – Wow – Coloco las manos a sus caderas y me sonrió – ¿Has tenido eso todo el tiempo?

– Sí – Dije sonriendo – Jill, ve a sentarte. Lo has hecho bien y necesitas descansar

– Apenas hice nada – Dijo ella caminando a sentarse.

Mire a Rose.

– ¿Apostamos? – Pregunte sonriendo – El perdedor preparara el desayuno del otro por una semana

Rose me miro con una sonrisa torcida mientras consideraba mi propuesta. Llevo una mano a su mentón pensando y luego me asintió con la cabeza. Mire a Christian y le hice un ademan para que se nos acercará.

– Yo elijo… – Comenzó a mirar todo el terreno – Ah, eso – Mire en la dirección y sonreí. En el lago había un puente que llevaba al centro, de hecho eran tres puentes, y eso nos llevaba a un templete hecho de madera café clara, partes de madera blanca, muy hermoso – La punta del templete

– Ah que lindo – Dije sonriendo. Busque con la mirada y sonreí al ver un árbol de más o menos el mismo porte – Elijo el árbol de allí. La copa por supuesto

– ¿Qué van a hacer? – Pregunto Christian. Le entregue la argolla y él la miro confundido.

– Es algo parecido a un juego de entrenamiento, es una cacería llena de golpes – Dije sonriendo – ¿Armas?

– Puños y patadas – Dijo Rose despreocupada – ¿Con filo?

– Parece peligroso, ¿no crees? – Pregunte con una mueca, aunque por dentro estaba conteniendo la sonrisa.

– Una daga – Me sonrió divertida.

Gruñí internamente y entre en la casa. Fui a mi habitación y tome dos dagas para luego salir. Me encontré con los guardianes que me preguntaron que hacía con esas dos armas, yo solo respondí que estábamos jugando y los tres me miraron asustados. Yo, jugando, dagas y Rose. Esto tenía la palabra problemas estampada en todos lados. Cuando estaba afuera vi a Rose hablar con Lissa tranquilamente, al parecer le estaba explicando en que consistía el juego.

– Eh, Problemas – Le lancé la Daga y ella la atrapo del mango.

– Uhg Abe me va a pagar eso – Se quejo alejándose – ¿Listo para que te pateé el trasero?

– Siempre listo para defenderme – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Qué van a hacer? – Pregunto la guardiana Hathaway desconfiada.

– Atrapa la argolla – Respondió Jill sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? – La guardiana Petrov abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso están locos? Dijeron que iban a practicar para no perder el ritmo, no a matarse. Eddie, esas dagas, por favor, se van a…

– Fueron mi idea – Desafío Rose con la mirada. Me di una bofetada mental y luego nos pusimos frente a frente.

Puse un pie un poco más adelante y sostuve la daga en mi mano con fuerza mientras hacia un puño con la otra mano. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco. A diferencia de mí, Rose guardo la daga en las botas y luego apretó los puños mirando a Christian. Asentimos al mismo tiempo y luego…

Christian había lanzado la daga al aire. Ninguno de nosotros se movió salvo por Christian que se había ido a sentar. Esperamos a que comenzara a bajar, bajaba, bajaba y cuando estaba a una distancia cercana: lancé la daga.

Rose reacciono a mi ataque y corrió detrás de ella para buscar la argolla que había cambiado de dirección cuando lancé la daga. Corrí detrás de ella para detenerla, pero Rose era más, mucho, más rápida y me ganaba en velocidad. Me deslicé por el suelo y la golpeé en los pies logrando que tropezara, entonces rápidamente me puse en pie para correr a la argolla. Llegue a ella y la tome en mis manos junto con la daga.

Rose se lanzó contra mí logrando que cayera al suelo. Se subió a horcajadas intentando quitarme la argolla, pero yo logre empujarla y golpearla con fuerza. Luego cuando estaba corriendo a la copa del árbol que había elegido sentí un corte en la pierna y eso me hizo caer. Ella salió de la nada con una sonrisa y tomo la daga para ir corriendo al templete.

* * *

.: Lissa :.

Quede un poco horrorizada por el "juego" que estaban jugando Rose y Eddie. Santos cielos, era como verlos pelear a muerte. No podía dejar de pensar que Rose estaba siendo muy suicida últimamente y su padre también lo creyó ya que acababa de decir que lo suicida lo saco de su madre. No esperaba menos de ellos.

Eddie estaba por llegar a un árbol con la argolla en la mano cuando Rose lanzó la daga haciendo que la argolla cayera al lago. Ambos se miraron entre sí y de mala gana se zambulleron adentro.

– ¿Eso es legal? – Pregunto Christian luego de que Eddie golpeara a Rose con una rama para poder zambullirse más rápido que ella.

– En un _Atrapa la argolla_ todo se vale. Todo objeto sobre el campo es legal para detener a tu contrincante en la arena; sin embargo hay reglas. No puedes matar, te descalifican y podrías tener serios problemas y la regla primordial no puedes usar una estaca – Explico la señora Hathaway seria – Hay juegos peligrosos, éste es uno de ellos porque puedes lastimar a todo el que se te ponga en medio, cortando y rompiendo. Es muy peligroso

– Recuerdo la última vez que estuve en uno – Sonrió Alberta – Termine con una pierna quebrada, pero gane

– Y yo le rompí los brazos a mi contrincante – Sonrió la madre de Rose – ¿Qué hay de ti, Dimitri?

Mire a Dimitri que no dejaba de mirar el lago esperando a por Rose. Sonreía levemente. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que le habían hablado parpadeó confundido.

– Lo siento, ¿qué? –

– Eso – Apunto Christian a Dimitri – Es lo que hace pensar tanto en Rose, te distrae. Es un peligro

Dimitri rió y yo también.

– ¿Qué paso en tu último juego? – Pregunto Alberta sonriendo.

– Hmm… no lo recuerdo – Negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos – Hubo un accidente y termine en el hospital

Guarde silencio. Quería preguntar que le había sucedido para terminar allí, pero vi a Rose salir del agua y nadar al puente. Ella tenía una genuina sonrisa, corrió por el puente intentando no resbalarse y llego al templete. Sonreí al ver que estaba por ganar cuando comenzó a trepar por la madera.

– Oh, ese lugar es único. Va a mojar toda la madera y quedará débil – Dijo Abe de mala gana.

– ¡Hathaway! – Eddie salió de la nada y le lanzó algo. Rose cayó desde la punta y se golpeó en el hombro. Eddie se notaba asustado, pero tomo la argolla y corrió. Se detuvo a mitad y miro a Rose que no se levantaba así que se acerco con cautela – ¡SANTOS CIELOS, ROSE!

– Juego terminado. Sabía que algo iba a suceder – Dijo la señora Hathaway poniéndose en pie para correr a ver que ha sucedido. Trague saliva preocupada.

– Espera – Dijo Abe deteniéndola. Yo también estaba por ir a ver que estaba sucediendo cuando a vi Rose levantarse con una sonrisa triunfante y empujar a Eddie, tomo la argolla y volvió a escalar el templete – Una trampa. ¿Recuerdas? Son un punto muy fácil para poder ganar

Pude sentir por nuestro vínculo que Rose estaba tranquila, bien y a salvo. Ella realmente estaba feliz por haber ganado, pero se sentía mal por haberlo engañado para lograrlo. Rose realmente nunca cambiaría y la verdad es que pareciera que en lugar de crecer es lo contrarió.

– Punto para Hathaway – Se nos acerco con una sonrisa.

Dimitri rió entre dientes y se acerco a ella brindándole un abrazo sin importarle que tenía todo el cuerpo mojado por culpa del lago. Rieron divertidos, no sé que habrán dicho, pero estaban riendo como si nada.

Aprender a pelear como Rose, de esa forma podría ayudarla cuando está en problemas. Puedo protegerla así como ella me protege a mí. Pero no quiero, apenas si resisto ver cuando pelea ella. Odio ver cuando los demás salen lastimados. El único puñetazo que di en mi vida fue a Avery y ella me ayudo, sola no podría hacerlo nunca.

– Aprender a defendernos por nuestra cuenta – Mire a Jill que parecía emocionada – ¿Mia? ¿Aprenderás tú también?

– Eso creo, pero viéndolos pelear – Dudaba, como yo – No lo sé. Eddie tiene la mejilla morada y Rose está cojeando

Fruncí el ceño y la mire. Ella tenía el peso del cuerpo recargado en su pie derecho ya que efectivamente se había venido cojeando cuando llego aquí con toda la una sonrisa Hathaway victoriosa.

– Ella es suicida – Dijo Abe asintiendo – Salió a ti Janine

– Ay de nuevo con eso – Dijo la madre de Rose. Reí divertida y me puse en pie para caminar a ella.

– ¿Quieres que te cure? – Pregunte.

– No – Negó con la cabeza.

Detrás de ella, Dimitri me asintió lentamente, él la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Me agache para curar su herida pese a sus quejas. Luego de eso le sonreí y le di codazo en el hombro.

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer esas locuras? – Pregunte.

Rose no respondió. Se separo de Dimitri y camino hasta Eddie. Él se encontraba tendido en el suelo mientras la guardiana Petrov le revisaba el corte que Rose le había hecho cuando él iba corriendo al árbol.

– Ella nunca dejará de hacer locuras – Dijo Dimitri mirándola con una sonrisa.

– No, nunca – Dije riendo – Por cierto, Dimitri, tú y yo aún no hemos hablado

– ¿Hm hablar? – Pregunto confundido.

– Sí, hablar, sobre Rose – Asentí con la cabeza – Llevas más de tres meses saliendo _oficialmente_ con mi mejor amiga y el hecho de que ya se han acostado juntos no ayuda mucho. Es esa conversación novio-mejor amiga en la que tengo que darte la lata de lo que te sucedería si le haces daño a Rose – Lo mire y pude notar que no se había inmutado. Él miro a Rose.

– Yo la amo – Dijo sonriendo – Y no le haría daño. Vasilisa, no tienes de que preocuparte, pero si quieres – Meneó la cabeza divertido – Puedes tener esa conversación conmigo

Sonreí levemente y mire a Rose. Eddie intento ponerse en pie con su ayuda, pero cuando estaba por lograrlo la empujo al suelo y ambos rieron divertidos. Ella tenía suerte. Nos tenía a todos y no iba a estar sola nunca.

– Él vendrá a por ella en cualquier momento – Dije preocupada – Lleno de sed de venganza

– Lo sé – Dijo Dimitri serio – Puede ser un viejo débil, pero dudo que no quiera hacer algo por lo sucedido

– No fue culpa de ella – Negué con la cabeza – Robert debería saberlo mejor que nadie

– Y ese es el problema. Nadie lo sabe aún. Rose estaba envuelta en la oscuridad, después… estaba totalmente desesperada – Dijo Dimitri preocupado – Sonya tuvo que encantar un collar para calmarla, pero aún así… aún así la oscuridad era fuerte. Me llevo mucho trabajo calmarla

– La oscuridad que absorbió de mí la llevo a eso – Dije seria – Así que yo igual soy responsable de lo que ha sucedido. Quiero protegerla, es mi turno, pero ella no me deja. Siempre tiene en mente que debe de hacerlo sola

– Lo sé – Dijo Dimitri – Pero va a cambiar. En una semana aquí encerrada las cosas cambiaran, sé que sí

– Robert no le hará daño – Asegure con firmeza – No lo vamos a permitir

Continuará…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y como yo prometí: uno por día. Jejeje espero que les guste. Yo en mi computador lo tengo más adelantado y es por eso que soy capaz de actualizar por día. No tienen ni idea de lo que espera más adelante. Está muy interesante.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Ah ah la historia ahora es así, pero más adelante dará un giro inesperado... creo wuaskjask Robert tiene sus planes y yo los míos.

Bueno ha sido todo por y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Chapter 10: Sueño espiritual

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 10:

Sueño espiritual

.: Dimitri :.

Acaricie la mejilla de Rosa con mis dedos suavemente mientras ella me sonreía con dulzura. Nos besamos suavemente. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en la sala, sentados en el _chaise longue_ viendo una película juntos. Ella se había aburrido a los pocos minutos debido a su poca paciencia y se sentó de rodillas frente a mí. Yo seguía recostado mirándola con una sonrisa.

– Odio no estar haciendo nada – Comentó posando su frente en la mía – ¿Podemos comer?

– Siempre hambrienta – Acaricie su mejilla divertido – Y estamos haciendo algo. Nos besamos

– Sí, pero necesito hacer algo más – Gimió con una mueca – ¡Uh! Hagamos tacos

– Todo se relaciona con la comida, ¿cierto? – Me reí divertido – ¿Sabes algo? Te amo demasiado

– Y yo a ti, Camarada – Me besó en los labios fugazmente – Pero necesito moverme, ¿vamos a pasear?

Me reí entre dientes.

– Santos cielos, tienes la paciencia de un maní – Dije divertido. Ella me abrazo con fuerza y se recostó a mi lado en el _chaise longue._

– Creo que podría estar sin hacer nada por horas si tan solo pudiera quedarme abrazada a ti durante mucho tiempo – Dijo ella recostando su cabeza en mi pecho – ¿Por qué siempre que vemos películas elijes del viejo oeste? Quiero algo de acción, emoción, peleas, amor… no vaqueros

Me reí divertido mientras la besaba en la parte superior de la cabeza. La abracé con fuerza volviendo a mirar la película. Ella siempre se quejaba cuando se trataban del viejo oeste, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Me gustaban las películas así. Realmente somos diferentes.

– No te imagino como un cowboy – Dijo ella divertida – Pero sé una cosa… serás mi cowboy favorito

– Oh por favor no me llames – Me lamente. Ella rió divertida y me miro.

– No lo creo – Me besó en la mejilla – Eres Camarada y yo Roza. Así de simple

Le sonreí complacido y la abracé con más fuerza. Nos quedamos allí abrazados, Rose no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre la película, obviamente ya estaba comenzando a molestarse y aburrirse, demostrando así una vez más que no puede estar mucho tiempo sin hacer algo.

Nos quedamos dormidos allí, con la película corriendo. Cuando abrí mis ojos fue por un ruido que me despertó a mitad del día. Solté un suspiro exasperado y pase una mano por mi cabello. Iba a volver a dormirme cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una manta encima y de que Rose no estaba.

– ¿_Roza_? – Me levante del _chaise longue_ y busque con la mirada hasta encontrarla afuera. Ella estaba corriendo alrededor del lago. Usaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, pescadores, de gimnasia, zapatillas blancas y una polera sin mangas, color negra. Su cabello atado en una cola de cabello.

Salí de la casa y la mire confundido. En cuanto me vio se acerco tranquila colocando ambas manos en su cadera – Hey, deberías estar durmiendo

– Al igual que tú – Dije – ¿Qué haces?

– Te lo dije, no puedo estar sin hacer nada y lo peor de todo es que la semana apenas comienza – Gruñó – Creo que si dejo que Abe me ponga la camisa de fuerza al menos intentaré quitármela. Estaría haciendo algo, ¿no?

Asentí lentamente.

– ¿Vamos a dormir? –

– Ah, no lo sé – Dijo insegura – Camarada, estaré bien, ve tú

– ¿Qué sucede? – Fruncí el ceño.

Ella me miro algo preocupada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Supe enseguida que algo andaba mal. Me crucé de brazos mirándola serio.

– Rose, ¿qué sucede? – Pregunte.

– Tuve una pesadilla – Dijo ella – O al menos en sentido figurado

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte confundido.

– Un sueño espiritual – Dijo preocupada. Abrí los ojos sorprendidos esperando a que fuera Adrian o tal vez Lissa, ella podría hacerlo con esfuerzo, pero su mirada me dijo que no fue así. Sacudió la cabeza – Robert

Solté un suspiro pesado y me acerque a ella preocupado. Removí un mechón de cabello rebelde y lo puse detrás de su oreja. Luego la besé en la frente. Ella me miro nerviosa. No dije nada, la abracé con fuerza esperando a que eso la tranquilizara un poco.

– No me gusta esto – Dije – Odio verte así

– ¿Así cómo? – Pregunto.

– ¿Sufriendo? – Pregunte tranquilo, frotando su espalda – Escucha, nos desharemos de él, si te hace daño juro que lo pondré tras las rejas

– Terminaré yo detrás de las rejas. Yo mate a Víctor – Fruncí el ceño y la tome de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco.

– Basta, no fue tu culpa – Dije molesto. Rose me miro preocupada y me abrazo con fuerza.

– Robert dijo me iba a buscar y se iba a vengar de mí por haber matado a su hermano. Dijo que si no iba con él entonces buscaría pruebas y me delataría con la ley, además dijo que si Lissa intentaba intervenir entonces ella quedaría expuesta como corrupta y podría provocar un caos – La mire sorprendido – Como sea, yo pierdo

La abracé mucho más fuerte y la besé en la mejilla.

– Vamos adentro – Dije tranquilo – Podemos intentar dormir nuevamente

– No, no quiero – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Prefiero seguir corriendo

– No – La mire serio – No. Vamos a ir a dormir y si vuelves a tener una pesadilla o sueño espiritual me despiertas. Cuando anochezca seguirás practicando

– Dimitri… – Intento decir. Sacudí la cabeza y la tome de la mano para jalarla adentro. Ella no forcejeo conmigo, podría ser la primera vez que algo así sucede. Al llegar adentro ella me dijo que se iría a cambiar, pero no la deje. Podría despertar a Lissa, aunque ella dijo que cuando fue en denante Lissa estaba profundamente dormida. Nos acostamos en el_ chaise longue_ y la cubrí con la manta. Supe que ella no dejo la manta así que imagine que alguien lo hizo temprano por la mañana.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Estaba dando patadas en el aire como loca, giros con patadas. Lo que haga falta para entretenerme. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y yo seguía dando patadas al aire, sin un enemigo o contrincante. Mi problema en ese momento era el aire, mi enemigo mortal y único contrincante.

Estaba tan frustrada por como Robert se había metido en mis sueños con una ligera amenaza por lo que hice. Santos cielos. Moriré antes de terminar con esto. No literalmente. Tengo que encontrarlo y mandarlo lejos, no dejaré que juegue conmigo y mucho menos dejaré que me delate.

– ¡Rose! –

Deje de darle patadas al aire y mire a Jill que venía corriendo detrás de mí. Ella acababa de bajar del Peugeot con unas bolsas, se me acerco y me sonrió de oreja a oreja. La mire con una sonrisa colocando ambas manos a mis caderas.

– Hey – Mire el Peugeot – ¿Cómo les fue?

– Grandioso – Dijo sonriendo – La ciudad es hermosa y gracias a Abe compramos muchas cosas. Te he comprado algo

– ¿Mi libertad? – Pregunte apretando los puños y dando un golpe en el aire.

– No – Musito con tristeza – Una polera

Sonreí.

– Gracias –

Mire al auto y sonreí al ver a Dimitri bajar de allí. Me acerque con una sonrisa.

– Que bien, has llegado –

– Hubiera sido una noche increíble contigo allí – Se lamento – Estuviste entrenando

– No me voy a quedar sin hacer nada. Te lo he dicho – Me encogí de hombros. De la camioneta salieron mi mejor amiga, su novio, mi ex enemiga, el mejor amigo de mi ex novio muerto–también mi amigo–mi ex-novio, mi madre y una de mis guardianas favoritas. Todos sacaban bolsas de la camioneta – Aunque me gustaría poder hacer algo para salir de aquí

Dimitri me sonrió levemente. Sé que iba a decir algo, pero Lissa salió de la nada tomándome del brazo.

– Rose, Dimitri y yo hablamos sobre tu pobre encierro por tu padre y, además de recordarle mi lista de cosas que le sucedería si te hace daño, quedamos en tener una cita doble ahora – Dijo sonriendo – Vamos, la cita será en dos horas, al amanecer. Nada más romántico que ver el amanecer y el sol salir con el novio. Vamos, te compre un vestido perfecto

– Liss… – Intente negarme, pero ella me miro con una carita que era casi imposible. Mire a Christian y a Dimitri y pude notar que ambos estaban igual que yo. Suspire pesadamente y asentí – Bueno, bueno. Probablemente no tendré nada mejor que hacer para entonces, salvo ir a dormir. ¿No crees?

Lissa rió y luego me tomo del brazo para arrastrarme dentro de la casa. Entramos en la habitación y me deje caer en la cama mientras ella sacaba el vestido. Era azul eléctrico, ajustado a la cintura, sin tirantes o mangas. Tipo strapless. Corto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con una cinta en la cintura. En otras palabras: sencillo.

– Santos cielos. Lissa es hermoso – Dije sonriendo embobada – ¿Cu- cuánto te costó?

– No tiene importancia. Te dije que iríamos a una cita doble – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– Sí, y también escondiste uno en mi maleta – Le recordé – Pude usarlo

– Ya sé, ya sé, pero cuando estaba en el centro comercial no pude dejar de pensar en lo fabuloso que se te vería – Dijo sonriendo – Yo he comprado uno morado

– Estupendo – Sonreí bajando la mirada.

– Escucha, tal vez podría hablar con Abe para que te deje salir – Sonrió – Entiendo que tienes tendencia a romper las reglas, pero si intentarás contenerte podría lograr que Abe te deje salir con nosotros

– Yo no tengo tendencia a romper las reglas – Me cruce de brazos molesta – Las reglas se hicieron para romperse y esa es una regla que sigo al pie de la letra. No tienes de que preocuparte, estar aquí encerrada ha hecho que mi resistencia se fortalezca más. ¿Qué tal la salida?

– Buena – Asintió.

– Ay por favor, no te contengas – Dije despreocupada.

– Estuvo increíble. Fue bueno salir a Ottawa para poder pasar una noche divirtiéndonos en lugar de ser perseguidos por Strigoi – Dijo Lissa emocionada – Oh y Mia conoció a un Dhampir de su edad aunque tenía un hermano de la edad de Jill que estaba muy interesado en ella

– Genial – Sonreí tomando una toalla – Me daré una ducha

Ella asintió y luego saco un montón de cosas. Después de una ducha me senté en la cama, Lissa apenas había entrado al baño y literalmente me ordeno no cambiarme aún. Me iba a resfriar así.

No puedo entender cómo fue que Dimitri acepto ir a una cita doble, aunque tratándose de Lissa es casi imposible decirle que no. Imagino que para Christian fue igual y supongo que ellos no pasaran dos horas arreglándose.

Lissa salió del baño y me miro con una sonrisa, me lanzó una bata y pude notar que ella también usaba una. Rodé los ojos divertida me la puse.

– Bien, ya sabes que haré – Dijo ella sacando una lima. Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Lissa sabe perfectamente que por culpa de las peleas no podía permitir arreglar mis uñas, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad la aprovecha al máximo.

Estuvimos dos horas arreglándonos y terminamos cerca de las cinco. Yo estaba cansada y tenía tantas ganas de dormir, pero ella no me dejo. Una vez que salimos fuimos a ver a los chicos, quienes para variar no estaban en su habitación.

– Wow, pequeña dhampir te ves preciosa – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa torcida – Es perfecto el vestido. Prima, tú no te quedas atrás

Lissa sonrió complacida y miro a Boris que le asintió con la cabeza. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo afuera. Observe con una sonrisa como el templete era iluminado por unas velas. Ella me guiñó el ojo y me guió hasta allí tranquilamente.

– Confía en mí, será la mejor velada – Dijo emocionada.

– Sí, eso espero – Sonreí despreocupada. Llegamos ahí y pude ver un escenario completo. Había una mesa de centro para cuatro, era redonda. Un candelabro y dos rosas. Platos, cubierto, comida – Vaya, Lissa. Te has pasado, es grandioso

– No tienes porque agradecerme – Me sonrió – Hable con Boris antes de que fuéramos a vestirnos y le di una lista de detalles

– Está bien – Sonreí – Muy bien. Quedo hermoso

– Pero no se compara con ustedes dos _Roza_ – Sonreí y me di la vuelta solo para encontrar a mi Dios Ruso muy bien vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una polera blanca y un terno. Christian, por su parte, usaba un esmoquin y se veía muy bien también.

– ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? – Pregunte divertida. Me acerque a él y le di un beso en los labios.

– ¿Querías la gabardina? – Pregunto sonriendo colocando sus manos en mi cintura – Te queda precioso ese vestido

– Me parece que ya extrañas la gabardina y me encanta el cumplido – Nuevamente lo bese en los labios.

Él me abrazó con delicadeza y luego miro a Lissa y a Christian, sonreí y nos acercamos a la mesa. Tome asiento a su lado y al lado de Lissa. La comida consistía en una ensalada de lechuga con un tomate relleno. Yo me queje, pero Lissa me dijo que había algo después. La comida estaba buena, después de la ensalada hubo pollo con arroz y para finalizar helado. La comida estuvo tranquila, luego estuvimos hablando de un montón de cosas. Nada sobre Strigoi ni Robert. Yo pude sentir a Lissa muy feliz de haber tenido esta cita doble.

_Te dije que iba a ser una cita perfecta._

Reí disimuladamente entre dientes a escuchar su voz en mi cabeza. Mire a Dimitri y lo besé en la mejilla.

– Ha sido una velada tranquila – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Me he divertido bastante

– Y lo dice el señor sarcástico. Eso es dulce – Me reí divertida inclinándome hacia mi Dios Ruso.

– Ah Rose, es el mejor cumplido de tu parte – Dijo Christian. Los cuatro nos reímos.

– Ya va a salir el sol – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Sonreí abiertamente hasta que mi sonrisa se cayo de golpe. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, confundidos y preocupados.

– Santos cielo – Me puse en pie. Alarma Strigoi. No entendía como. Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol iba a salir y ellos estaban aquí.

– Rose, ¿qué sucede? – Pregunto Lissa mientras yo corría por uno de los puentes.

– Vuelve a la casa y no salgas – Dije tomándola de los hombros – Llévate a Christian contigo

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Dimitri.

Me di la vuelta al escuchar un golpe y vi como la barrera era atravesada. No sé que fue lo peor de todo, que la atravesara un chico de unos quince años o que hubiera más de seis Strigoi del otro lado. Gruñí internamente y maldije a Abe por haber dicho que era seguro.

– ¡Vete Lissa! – Grite. Corrí hacia el chico y me detuve frente a él. Tenía el cabello rubio con mechones castaños, desordenado. Hombros anchos y usaba una teñida muy ordenada, pero despreocupada. Unos jeans con una polera roja y una chaqueta negra abierta. Traía puesta la gorra de la chaqueta y las manos en los bolsillos. Me miraba despreocupado.

– Debes ser Rose – Sonrió fríamente – El viejo me hablo de ti

– ¿Qué diablos? – Mascullé. Mire a los Strigoi y luego a él. No me cabía duda: era un Dhampir.

– Llévalos a la casa – Le dije a Dimitri.

– Rose – Dijo Dimitri.

– No cruzaran la barrera. Solo llévate a Lissa y a Christian – Dije tranquila.

Camine hasta el chico y lo mire tranquila.

– Ok, pequeño. No estoy de humor – Dije tranquila – ¿Quién te envió?

Él sonrió y corrió hacia mí. Rápidamente bloqueé su puño con mi antebrazo. Nos miramos por unos segundos y él intento darme una patada, yo lo volví a bloquear y lo empuje lejos. Me queje de mis tacones así que me los tuve que quitar. Una vez que podía caminar ligeramente sin ellos corrí a él y entre en batalla.

– Fabuloso – Espeto – Realmente eres una gran peleadora, pero no le ganas a las armas

– ¿Armas? – Pregunte sorprendida.

Saco una especie de puck de hockey o algo parecido y lo lanzo al suelo. Comenzó a hacer un sonido extraño y luego exploto. Me lancé al suelo y vi toda la tierra saltar en pedazos. Me puse en pie y mire al chico. Corrí a él tacleandolo, pero eso me costó algo: salir de la zona libre de Strigoi. Mire a los seis Strigoi presentes sorprendida y luego retrocedí intentando volver a dentro de la barrera, pero uno de ellos me lo impidió.

– Joder – Dije apretando los puños – Ojala hubiera traído mis tacones. Con eso podría clavarles el ojo, ¿no?

El que me había impedido el paso negó con la cabeza y luego me embistió. Caí al suelo, pero le di una patada y me puse en pie. Golpeé a algunos de ellos, pero sin una estaca, fuego o algo con filo no iba a poder ganar. Probablemente iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensé.

– Samara es una idiota – Sonrió el chico – No puede contra ti y eres tan débil

– ¿Débil? – Lo mire indignada. Pasaron solo tres segundos, él no lo vio venir. Mi puño conecto con su cara dejándolo inconsciente. Sonreí torcida – ¿Quién es el débil ahora?

Mire a los Strigoi y luego al chico. No sabía como es posible que él tuviera a seis Strigoi consigo para atacarme. Apreté los puños y lancé patadas y puños contra todos ellos. El sol estaba saliendo y ellos lo vieron. Me lanzaron unas miradas y luego salieron corriendo para alejarse entre los árboles bajo sus sombras. Solté un suspiro tranquila y mire al chiquillo. Lo tome del cuello de la polera y lo mire fijamente una vez que estaba despertando.

– Dile, a quien sea que te envió, que si lo vuelve a hacer yo lo mataré – Dije apretando los puños – Y te quiero lejos de cualquiera de nosotros, ni cerca de aquí o te juro que te romperé cada hueso del cuerpo cuando menos te des cuenta

Él me miro asustado. Obviamente ya había dejado claro quien era débil y quien fuerte. Lo solté y salió corriendo también. Apreté los puños a mis costados mientras lo veía alejarse. Esperaba a que no se le ocurriera desafiarme o lo iba a lamentar. Primero arruina nuestra velada y luego el vestido que Lissa me había comprado. Si me lo encuentro en la calle un día de estos (claro, primero debo salir de mi prisión) voy a…

– ¡Rose! – Me di la vuelta y vi a mi madre acercarse a toda velocidad. Seguro que Lissa le había advertido que algo andaba mal. Ella estaba detrás con una expresión preocupada. Yo entre en la zona libre de peligros, cruzando la barrera y luego recibí un abrazo por parte de mi madre. Me sorprendió y no lo devolví.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso con los Strigoi? – Pregunto Dimitri. Yo le di una sonrisa culpable y mire el sol que estaba saliendo.

– Lo siento Lissa – La mire preocupada. Ella suspiro y me abrazo. Ella sabía perfectamente que yo me refería a la salida del sol.

– No importa, mientras estés bien –

– ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto Alberta mirando la barrera – ¿Strigoi?

– Y un Dhampir – Dije despreocupada – Pero ya le rompí la nariz y dudo que vuelva

Todos me miraron fijamente. Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada. Di un bostezo largo y luego camine hasta la casa junto a Lissa y Christian ya que mi madre, Alberta y Dimitri se quedaron revisando que a barrera no tuviera problemas para protegernos. Por mi parte me urgía dormir, la pelea me había quitado hasta la última gota de energía y siento que si no me lanzaba a una cama me iba a desplomar en el suelo.

– Siento lo del vestido Liss, sé que gastaste mucho – Dije con una mueca.

– Está bien, no importa. El vestido es solo material, tú no – Coloco una mano en mi hombro. Sonreí torcido y luego mire a Christian que me asintió lentamente.

– No entiendo – Dijo de la nada luego de que entráramos en la casa. Me detuve y lo mire confundida – ¿Por qué un Dhampir trabajaría con Strigoi para atacar a Moroi y Dhampir?

– No tengo ni idea – Musite mirando por la ventana con seriedad – No es lógico ni normal, es… extraño

– A no ser que lo amenazarán, ¿no crees? – Pregunto Lissa abrazando a Christian quien considero esa opción, pero yo no. Además la hora en que atacaron es casi tan anormal como la reciente alianza.

– Bueno ahora todos necesitamos un descanso, ya ha salido el sol y es hora de descansar – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Además, siento mucho que la cita terminara en desastre

– Sí. Con tantos problemas no pudimos el ver sol salir como esperamos hacerlo – Coincidí.

– Quizás en otra ocasión – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – ¿Vamos a dormir?

– Por supuesto – Asentí lentamente – Dame un segundo

Fui hasta la entrada y me crucé de brazos recargándome en el marco. Dimitri se acercaba con una expresión seria en su rostro. Podía adivinar que probablemente la barrera seguiría protegiéndonos, pero los ataques no descansarían. Ahora los Strigoi sabían de nuestra posición y eso sería un total peligro para los Moroi más que nosotros. Aunque ni él ni yo entendamos porque un Dhampir estaba aquí. Otra cosa que sé que estaba cruzando en su cabeza era el por qué ellos vinieron justo antes de que amaneciera.

– Hey – Dije al verlo a unos metros.

– La barrera es resistente, afortunadamente no la debilitaron con los golpes – Comento deteniéndose y mirando a la barrera.

– ¿Es posible que los Dhampir estén traicionando a los Moroi y a su raza? – Pregunte preocupada. Sabía que Lissa estaba cerca y ella se había tensando cuando escucho esto salir de mi boca. Quise intentar regalarle una sonrisa para calmar sus temores, pero no ayudo mucho y gracias a Christian ella se tranquilizo un poco.

– Es muy extraño, pero no imposible – Negó con la cabeza – En las prisiones hay Dhampirs que han traicionado a Moroi dejándolo morir o matándolos, también algunos que han intentado convertirse en Strigoi, pero se los impidieron

– Santo Dios – Dijo Lissa sorprendida. Recordé cuando entramos en Tarasov a escondidas, y ella también. Recuerdo que vi a varios Moroi y también algunos Dhampirs. La idea de que mi propia raza estuviera traicionando a quienes se supone que juro proteger es tan abrumadora como rara. Por supuesto yo no tengo intensiones de hacerlo nunca – Gracias a Dios Rose. Enserio pensé que algún día…

– ¿Qué acaso no me conoces? – Pregunte ofendida. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – Lo siento, es solo que… olvídalo

– Lamento dudar – Dijo tranquila.

– ¿Quieren dejar de usar su vínculo para comunicarse? – Pregunto Christian – Así no entiendo nada

– No es una conversación que te incumba – Dije tranquila mientras caminaba a las escaleras.

– Grosera – Dijo Christian con una leve broma. Yo no me detuve a responderle, solo subí las escaleras y me detuve en mi habitación.

Al entrar en ella solté un gruñido adolorido. Comencé a sentir los dolores de la pelea, ese chiquillo me había dado un golpe grande al derribarme, pero no fue tanto como mi puñetazo en la nariz. De todos modos no me preocupada mucho, ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor.

– Rose –

– Camarada – Sonreí levemente. Dimitri se me acerco preocupado y me besó en la frente.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto.

– Sí. No tienes de que preocuparte – Sonreí levemente.

Me tomo el brazo y froto en un corte pequeño que seguramente me debí hacer al caer con la explosión. Él no dijo nada, me abrazo.

– Dhampir y Strigoi – Musite sorprendida – Strigoi y Moroi. ¿No es extraño?

– Demasiado – Asintiendo – Ahora descansa, ¿sí?

– Espera, ¿tú qué harás? – Pregunte.

– Lo mismo – Dijo tranquilo – Él sol ya ha salido, ¿no? Dormimos con el sol

Bufé y asentí. Él rió suavemente y salió de la habitación. Me quite el vestido y saque un pijama, poco después entro Lissa con una sonrisa en los labios. Supuse que Christian tenía que ver aquí.

– ¿Un beso calmo a la reina? – Pregunte riendo suavemente.

– Tal vez – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Qué piensas sobre el ataque?

– Que tienes que dormir y yo también – Me deje caer en la cama – Santo Dios, tengo sueño

– Tendremos otra cita doble – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente – E iremos a la ciudad. La otra semana cuando Abe te deje salir

Abe. Santos cielos. Si ese hombre me dejara así ahora mismo entonces ya estaría con todos los misterios resueltos. No sé cuál es la intensión de dejarme aquí si los problemas me buscan a mí, no yo a ellos, pero no importa. Supongo que todo va a estar bien. Una vez que Abe resuelva el por qué los Strigoi nos atacan en manada además de la razón obvia que es Lissa.

* * *

.: Mia :.

Me había despertado a la mitad del día para tomar un vaso con agua. Tenía la garganta algo seca y necesitaba tomar algo con urgencia. Todos estaban dormidos para entonces. Cuando llegue abajo iba a dirigirme a la cocina cuando escuche unas voces, enseguida pensé que no estaban todos dormidos. Fui a la cocina y por la ventana vi a Abe y a la guardiana Hathaway hablando. No podía escucharlos, pero se notaban algo preocupados.

– ¿Desea algo señorita Rinaldi? – Me di la vuelta y vi a Boris con su típica mirada formal de mayordomo.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Indique con la cabeza mientras me servía agua del bidón.

– Me temo que esa es información que no puedo decir – Dijo seriamente el hombre.

– ¿Es sobre el ataque? – Pregunte seria – ¿Es sobre eso?

Guardo silencio. Después de hidratar mi boca salí de la cocina para apoyarme en una pared. Pude oír con más claridad y me sorprendió bastante lo que escuche.

– No van tras la reina – Dijo Abe juntando sus manos y presionándola contra su boca formando una pelota o un puño – Van tras Rose o al menos eso puedo entender

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto la guardiana Hathaway.

– Creo que Robert los ha enviado, el cómo es un misterio, pero así son las cosas – Dijo serio.

– ¿Aún piensas seguir teniéndola encerrada aquí? – Pregunto la madre de Rose seria – Han venido a atacar esta mañana. Ella los detuvo. Creo que realmente necesita hacer algo. Es igual a ti en ese sentido

Abe sonrió con orgullo y la madre de rose rodó los ojos.

– ¿Crees que es necesario irnos de Ottawa? – Pregunto Hathaway seria.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Irnos? De nuevo. Esto de los viajes me está sorprendiendo mucho y si no fuera porque Rose ha enfrentado a todos ellos entonces nosotros ya habríamos muerto hace tiempo. No sé cómo es posible que nos estén siguiendo por mucho tiempo.

– Parece ser lo mejor – Asintió – Hable a la corte y he explicado que la reina está bien así que no hay de que preocuparse. El problema es que allá reciben ataques cada día. Una parte de los Strigoi podría estar detrás de Lissa y la otra podría estar detrás de Rose. Hay un misterio aquí

Quise interrumpir pero en su lugar decidí irme. ¿Esos Strigoi no querían a Lissa? ¿Querían a Rose? Pero los que están en la corte buscan a Lissa. No lo entiendo, Abe tiene razón, hay un misterio aquí. Algo que no concuerda

* * *

.: Jill :.

Fuimos a la cuidad nuevamente, pero como en la ocasión anterior, Rose no vino. Es una pena que Abe no la deje salir por tenerla en "protección". Sé que ella suele meterse en muchos problemas, pero no creo que le haga mal salir a la ciudad un día. Esa noche en el auto íbamos pocos: Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Alberta, Dimitri y yo.

La madre de Rose se quedo con ella y Abe, quien nuevamente salió de la nada para hablar con nosotros o al menos con Rose. Adrian se quedo bebiendo en casa en esta ocasión.

Al llegar al centro comercial (abierto por Moroi solo de noche) Lissa arrastro a Christian y a Dimitri con ella para comprar ropa. Mia y yo nos reímos divertidas y luego los seguimos junto con Alberta y Eddie. Antes de entrar en la tienda de ropa me detuve en seco al ver a un chico de cabello rubio con mechones de color café y ojos marrones claro. Usaba unos jeans sueltos y una chaqueta abierta que dejaba ver una polera azul con una franja negra vertical. Sonreí levemente y camine hasta él.

– Dylan – Le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se cayo al ver que tenía un ojo morado y la nariz algo roja, como si lo hubieran golpeado – Santo Dios, ¿estás bien?

– Ah sí – Sonrió despreocupado – Defendí a unos chicos y termine golpeado. Siento presentarme así anda mas, pero imagine que vendrías a aquí y quería verte. Ryan ha venido a ver a Mia

– Supongo que le hará feliz – Dije sonriendo. Mire nuevamente la herida y pude notar que tenía más de una – Realmente debió ser una dura pelea

– Sí, pero gane así que no hay problemas. Para los Dhampir no hay quien los detenga – Dijo despreocupado – ¿Y han venido todos?

– Adrian se ha quedado en casa y la guardiana Hathaway también se ha quedado – Dije sonriendo – Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Rose, ella es increíble

Dylan musito algo que no entendí muy bien, pero no le tome importancia. Mire la tienda y vi a Lissa lanzando ropa a los brazos de Christian. Mia estaba con ella también y Dimitri al igual que Eddie y Alberta se encontraba apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Quieres venir? – Pregunte haciendo un ademan a la tienda.

– De hecho, me gustaría ir a comer contigo – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Quieres?

– Ah, sí, sí – Dije sonriendo intentando ocultar mi emoción.

* * *

.: Rose :.

_Mire a Robert fijamente. Apretando los puños a mis costados contiendo las ganas de golpearlo con tanta fuerza que pierda el aliento y no pueda volver a respirar más. Santos cielos. ¿Por qué sigo teniendo ganas de matarlo? No debería sentirme así y mucho menos sabiendo que él es un Moroi y peor aún, hermano de Víctor… ¡Víctor!_

– _Siento la oscuridad en ti. Crece y crece –_ _Frunció el ceño Robert mirándome fijamente._

– _Pues es porque tú estás aquí – Dije de mala gana – ¿Qué haces aquí, perturbando mi sueño? Ya debería de haberme despertado y quiero ver a Abe para salir de mi prisión_

– _Creo que Abe hace un buen trabajo protegiéndote. Porque en cuanto salgas de allí yo iré por ti – Dijo él sonriendo – Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mi hermano_

– _No fue mi culpa – Dije mirándolo – Maldita sea. Enviaste al Strigoi y a un Dhampir. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo hiciste para el Dhampir tuviera a esos Strigoi comiendo de la palma de su mano sin querer lastimarlo?_

– _Un poco de compulsión – Sonrió – Llega a los lideres y tendrás a los soldados. El Dhampir no es más que un chico problemas que está destinado a ser Strigoi en algún momento. Él quiso trabajar para mí por una cantidad de dinero y en cuanto a los Strigoi, bueno, ya te lo dije_

– _Samara – Dije seria – ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Qué le has prometido?_

– _Eso no te interesa. Pero no tienes a donde ir. Esa casucha se destruirá, gracias a Dios que encontré tu paradero –_

– _Si intentas lastimar a Lissa te mato – Dije apretando los puños._

– _Si ella se interpone – Dijo sonriendo – Los Strigoi van por ti, no me interesa lo que le hagan a la reina. Ya te lo dije, mientras más te retrasas más tiempo tengo de buscar pruebas de que mataste a un Moroi y cuando lo haga… te dejaré expuesta. Cuando sea así ni siquiera la Reina te podrá ayudar. Corrupta ante la idea de que su amiga mato a un Moroi. Ella caerá y su reinado con ella. ¿Te lo imaginas?_

– _Intentas sobornarme – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño – Escucha Robert: mate a tu hermano por culpa de la oscuridad. Lo sabes muy bien y al igual que yo, tú estás cegado. Necesitas abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que te está consumiendo la rabia y la oscuridad_

_Me miro fijamente. Yo creo que quería negarlo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar el sueño desapareció._

Abrí mis ojos y pase una mano por mi rostro. Maldito sueño espiritual. Mire enfrente y vi el televisor encendido. Me había quedado dormida en el _chaise longue_ por no tener nada que hacer. Realmente odio estar atada de manos mientras los demás tienen la oportunidad de salir de estas cuatro paredes. ¿Hay algo peor que ser claustrofobica y tener estar encerrada aquí? Espero que sí, de lo contrario llorare.

– ¿Desea comer algo, señorita Hathaway? –

Mire a mi izquierda y vi a Boris mirándome curioso. Baje la mirada a la mesa de centro e hice una mueca al ver un pote de palomitas que estaban derramadas en toda la mesa, junto a ellas un vaso de bebida la mitad. Solté un suspiro y negué con la cabeza para luego ordenar un poco el desastre.

– ¿Ya han vuelto los demás? – Pregunte terminando de meter las palomitas en el tazón de cristal.

– No, hace apenas media hora que se fueron – Uso su tono serio formal – Usted se ha quedado dormida hace diez minutos

Pase una mano por mi rostro y lo mire fijamente.

– ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas para Abe? – Fruncí el ceño.

– El señor Mazur me contrato hace muchos años, normalmente atiendo otros deberes pero en está ocasión dijo que era importante que cuidará de la seguridad de su hija y su real majestad – Sonrió Levemente.

– Al menos tiene corazón – Dije divertida.

Pude notar que él reprimió un comentario, sé que sí me quería responder, quizás contradiciendo o afirmando lo que dije, pero realmente no lo hizo. Lo mire curiosa.

– ¿Qué sabes sobre el romance de mis padres? – Pregunte llevando una palomita a mi boca.

– ¿Perdón? – Frunció el ceño levemente.

– Antes de que yo naciera – Dije sonriendo.

Él me miro fijamente y luego miro por la ventana.

– Ellos solían venir aquí en invierno. La nieve era hermosa y les gustaba mucho verla caer en copos. Esta casa perteneció al padre del señor Mazur. Sé que ellos realmente se amaban demasiado, cuando su madre supo que estaba embarazada de usted hubo un problema y ambos tuvieron que separarse – Dijo con un tono melancólico.

– Perfecto. Confirmando las sospecha, soy un estorbo – Dije agachando la mirada con una expresión exasperada – No sé por qué sigo pensando en que no es así

– Porque no lo es. Sus padres estaban felices, pero debido al trabajo de su madre y los negocios de su padre ambos pensaron que era mejor enviarla a la academia – Dijo el hombre.

– Aún así no conocí a mi supuesto padre hasta hace un tiempo atrás – Rodé los ojos – Por cierto, ¿hay algo para tomar? Se me seca la garganta

– ¿Jugo? – Pregunto echándole una mirada a mi vaso de bebida. Sonreí "inocentemente" y luego me puse en pie.

– Oh Problemas, ahí estás – Dijo Abe saliendo de la nada.

– ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – Pregunte – ¿Acaso eres mago?

– No, pero soy vampiro – Sonrió despreocupado – Pronto podría ser mago. Necesitamos hablar

– ¿Sobre mi prisión? – Pregunte esperanzada.

– No – Negó con la cabeza – Rose, hay algo que tienes que saber

Fruncí el ceño molesta. Rodé los ojos y luego me senté en el _chaise longue_ nuevamente. Abe se cruzo de brazos. Sea lo que sea que tenía en mente, era algo importante. Probablemente venía a hablar sobre los ataques de Strigoi o sobre el ataque de esta mañana, santos cielos, pensar en el Dhampir y los Strigoi. Robert Dorus lo va a pagar.

– Habla – Dije.

– Encontré el problema en los Strigoi – Me miro serio – Hay una gran cantidad en la corte. Están encerrados así que no tienes de que preocuparte en ese aspecto. Sucede que…

– Ellos están detrás de mí – Recordé el sueño – Robert los ha enviado. No entiendo por qué hace esto

– No, espera – Me miro serio – Robert los ha enviado, sí, pero no están detrás de ti sino de…

– Mí. Lissa no tiene nada que ver aquí – Dije apretando los puños – Le harán daño si se mete. Haré mi maleta

– Rose, Rose, Rose – Me miro molesto – Entiende no te irás, al menos no sola. Ellos pueden estar detrás de ti, pero también quieren a Vasilisa como un bono extra. Si te vas serás carnada fresca

– Estuve en la ciudad sola tres días, puedo protegerme – Dije tranquila.

– Sí. Lo sabemos – Dijo mi madre apareciendo de la nada. Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Acaso son magos? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Rose, sabemos perfectamente que puedes cuidar de ti misma, pero cuidar de los demás es un trabajo duro – Dijo mi madre seria – Eres la guardiana de Lissa y no puedes dejarla sola. Tu deber es cuidarla y no puedes huir para buscar a alguien que intenta hacerte daño a ti. Te vas a quedar con ellos para protegerlos

– Oh vamos. Ese loco está intentando hacerme daño y ustedes me quieren atar a quienes quiero proteger. ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunte molesta.

– De hecho pienso que lo mejor para ti no es alejarte. Necesitamos que te mantengas con ella para protegerla. Presiento que van a por Vasilisa también –

– Odio esto – Musite – Bien. ¿Qué sabemos? Strigoi trabajando con Dhampir a las órdenes de Moroi para capturarme a mí y probablemente a Lissa. Strigois atacando la corte en busca de Lissa. La conexión no la puedo encontrar, pero no arriesgaré la vida de Lissa si me buscan a mí – Para este punto yo ya estaba echando humo – No pondré a mi mejor amiga en peligro

– Lo sabemos – Dijeron ambos al unisonó. Se miraron entre sí confundidos y luego me miraron a mí. Me crucé de brazos.

Abe se aclaro la garganta – Escucha, ellos te buscan a ti y a Lissa. Lo mejor es que todos permanezcan juntos y no separados. Además hay que irse. Ya los encontraron aquí y con otro ataque la barrera caerá, es mejor escapar

– ¿Dónde iremos? – Pregunte preocupada – Por favor dime que a las Bahamas

– Reino Unido – Respondió mi madre.

– ¿Reunido Unido? Te refieres a Inglaterra, ¿no? – Pregunte sorprendida y él meneó la cabeza.

– Cerca, pero no cerca. Irán a Castle Combe – Dijo él sonriendo. Yo lo mire confundida, él me hizo una mueca intentando dejarlo obvio y yo me encogí de hombros – Es una villa en Inglaterra

– Oh, ya lo sabía – Dije sonriendo – Sí, sí. Tienes razón, bien

Me miro serio, rodó los ojos y luego miro a mi madre con una sonrisa orgulloso. Ella le sonrió levemente y juro que si fuera por mí ya me habría ido lejos, donde no pueda verlos así como tontos enamorados. No espera, ellos no están enamorados. Están separados así que no me haré ideas de nada.

– Oh por cierto. Tu sentencia va a terminar – Dijo él sonriendo – Vamos a salir en una aventura padre e hija

– No me gusta eso – Negué.

– Tonterías – Metió las manos en los bolsillos – Hay algo que quiero enseñarte

– Bien, entonces vamos – Dije tranquila.

– No, ahora no, iremos mañana a las ocho del día – Dijo Abe serio – Usa un atuendo ligero, algo con lo que puedas correr por si se nos presenta algo

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunte confundida – ¿Es como una misión o algo así?

Abe solo levanto una ceja sonriendo, pero no me dijo nada. Se alejo de nosotras. Yo mire a mi madre confundida y ella solo se encogió de hombros mire a Boris y él solo me indico algo: comida. Mi curiosidad se vino abajo cuando la comida se presento enfrente de mi así que me acerque a comer como lo haría cualquier día en cualquier momento.

No sé qué es lo que Abe quiere mostrarme, pero tampoco es como si me interesará las cosas padre e hija. Él siempre ha sido el tipo misterioso que hace las cosas por alguna razón y no por placer o sin algún interés.

Me volví a sentar en el _chaise longue_ y vi la película tranquilamente: Miss simpatía 2. Me sentía extraña viendo una película como esa. Ella era una chica que arriesga todo y yo también, pero no éramos iguales… un agente del FBI y yo una Guardiana. Ambas vivíamos para proteger a los demás. ¿Sabes? Tal vez si somos algo iguales, aún cuando nuestra mejor amiga estaba en peligro nos hacíamos lo que sea para ayudarla.

Subí a mi habitación para vestirme con la ropa deportiva para entrenar un poco. Comencé a correr alrededor del lago para poder tener algo que hacer. Unas cinco vueltas probablemente se comparen a lo que Dimitri me hacía correr en la academia, o tal vez solo sean un poco más de la mitad.

Continuara…

* * *

Ha sido una buena semana, ¿no creen? Espero que lo hayan pasado bien, este fics está tomando forma por si solo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos veremos en el siguiente.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: No, no son malos, de hecho son... intrigantes, buenos y divertidos... salvo por Robert, él si tiene malas ideas. No me molestan las preguntas, pero no las respondo. Las preguntas me ayudan a ver cuales son sus dudas y así puedo ver que agregar y que no jeje

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que pasen un lindo día o noche.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	11. Chapter 11: Emboscada en el almacén

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 11:

Emboscada en el almacén

.: Lissa :.

Me di varias vueltas en la cama intentando dormir bien, pero me desperté de golpe cuando escuche un ruido. Me senté confundida y vi una sombra negra caminando en nuestra habitación me sorprendí bastante y cuando vi estaba acercándose a Rose solté un grito lanzándole un almohadón. Rose se despertó de golpe y tomo de la mano a quien se había colado en nuestra habitación, le dio una vuelta y lo dejo caer al suelo.

– Ay santos cielos… – Se quejo. Era un hombre. Encendí la luz de noche y mire a Rose que ya estaba despierta.

– Rose – Dije. Ella puso un brazo delante de mí y dio un paso enfrente para mirar a nuestro agresor. Pude escuchar un tono enojado en un idioma extranjero que seguro no era ruso, por lo tanto no era Dimitri y dudo mucho que se cuele en nuestra habitación a esta hora del día.

– ¿Abe? – Pregunte sorprendida. Claro, era él. Abe se puso en pie colocando una mano en su espalda y nos miro molesto.

– Chicas no tenían que golpearme – Lanzo el almohadón a la cama – Pero veo que si pueden defenderse solas

– ¿Qué haces aquí viejo? – Se quejo Rose tomando el despertador – Son la ocho de la mañana. Quiero dormir

Me senté en la cama y ella se recostó cerrando los ojos.

– Rose íbamos a salir, ¿recuerdas? – Pregunto Abe golpeando los pies de Rose suavemente – Anda, vístete

– No… déjame dormir – Gimió Rose. Bostecé un poco y vi a Abe acercarse al armario – Vete viejo, necesitamos dormir

– Oh me gusta esto – Dijo él sacando el traje negro de cuero de Rose – Oh y estás botas negras. ¿Esto lo compraste en los tres días que estabas fuera?

Rose no respondió y yo asentí lentamente. Abe me miro sonriendo y luego lanzó la ropa en la cama, sobre Rose. Volví a bostezar.

– ¿Dónde irán? – Pregunte.

– Una salida padre e hija – Dijo sonriendo.

– No, no es cierto – Dijo Rose sin abrir los ojos – Déjame dormir Abe o te juro que las pagaras feo

Yo me reí divertida al ver a Rose mientras ella se acurrucaba en la cama un poco más. Abe comenzó a sacudirla y ella gemía cansada, yo me estaba riendo ante la escena que tenía encima. Justo cuando pensé que las cosas no podrían ponerse más divertidas Abe tomo a Rose de las piernas y la jalo hacia atrás, ella se sujeto de las barras de la cama para evitar que se la llevará.

– Venga Rose, ya no te resistas – Dijo Abe. Se rindió y me miro – ¿Estaría mal morder a mi propia hija?

Asentí divertida y Rose se sentó en la cama mirándolo indignada. Gruñó pesadamente y tomo el vestuario.

– Bien, bien – Camino al baño – Uhg viejo, deberías dejarme dormir. Primero me encierras y ahora me despiertas, ¿qué sucede contigo?

Me reí mientras ella seguía balbuceando un montón de cosas. Abe se sentó en la cama mirando la puerta del baño. Yo me volví a recostar en la cama para poder dormir nuevamente ya que Abe me había despertado anteriormente.

– ¿Por qué este traje? – Pregunto Rose una vez vestida.

– Te hace lucir sexy – Dije sonriendo mientras ella rodaba los ojos – Además, ¿no es que el usaste para pelear?

– Oh entonces es perfecto – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Aunque los tacones, sí podrían retrasarnos un poco

– Estos no eran míos – Dijo Rose mirando los tacones – ¿Los compraste tú?

Yo negué con la cabeza y mire a Abe que se aclaro la garganta con una sonrisa. Se puso en pie y salió de la habitación advirtiéndole a Rose que bajara en dos minutos. Ella gruñó y se dejo caer en la cama.

– ¿Dónde irán? – Pregunte cerrando mis ojos suavemente.

– Ni idea – Respondió ella sacando un cepillo.

– Levántate – Dije. Ella gruñó de nuevo y lo hizo. Se cepillo el cabello y tomo una liga, pensó en si debía atarse el cabello o no, pero finalmente termino decidiendo que no.

– ¿Estarás bien? – Pregunto antes de salir.

– Sí, no te preocupes. Ve y diviértete – Sonreí dos segundos antes de quedarme dormida.

Sentí unos besos suaves en mi cuello obligándome a abrir mis ojos. Me di la vuelta y sonreí dulcemente a ver a Christian a mi lado, él me sonreía con dulzura y luego me besó en la frente.

– Bueno días/noches –

Reí entre dientes divertida y lo besé en los labios.

– Buenos días/noches –

Me acurruque en sus brazos y cerré mis ojos suavemente. Christian me abrazo con más fuerzas. Estar así me hacía sentir tan protegida, era cómodo. Para mí, era lo mejor de todo sentir ese calor que desprendía de él en un abrazo. Además de sentir su colonia, era mucho mejor.

– ¿Qué hora es? –

– Apenas anocheció –

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire sorprendida. Él me besó en la frente. Me levante de la cama y mire la de Rose, ella no estaba y me pregunte cómo es posible que despertara antes que yo, pero los recuerdos de lo que ha sucedido mientras dormíamos me golpearon con fuerza.

– Por cierto, Adrian está esparciendo el rumor de que Rose ya no pudo más y escapo – Se rió Christian – ¿Sabes dónde está?

– Abe se la llevo en la mañana – Dije sonriendo – No sé donde, solo sé que así paso

– Estabas durmiendo – Me besó en la mejilla divertido. Mire a Christian divertida y asentí con la cabeza. Le di un delicado beso en los labios y luego me levante.

– Será un día muy aburrido sin ella aquí – Suspire.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Pregunto él.

– Cariño, eres lindo y todo, pero no puedo hablar de ti contigo. Necesito a Rose – Asentí tomando un cambio de ropa – Creo que le echare un vistazo

– Se nota que te gusta hacer eso – Rió Christian.

– Pues sí – Me senté frente a él sonriendo – Estuve años sin saber que es lo que sentía Rose o sin poder ver lo que ella veía así como ella conmigo. Ahora que puedo hacerlo solo puedo decir que es magnífico, aunque algo perturbante en ocasiones. Tú sabes, ella no tiene buenas ideas y sus pensamientos no son…

– ¿Adecuados? – Pregunto riendo.

– Iba a decir complicado – Reí divertida – Ni siquiera pensé que Rose pudiera pensar tanto, es como un dolor de cabeza y en ocasiones su mente es perturbante

Christian rió divertido. Cerré mis ojos suavemente y me concentre en derribar los muros de Rose. Una vez que lo logre estaba dentro de su mente para poder ver lo que ella veía.

~.~.~

– Viejo hemos conducido todo el día y estoy cansada, ¿puedes decirme si ya llegamos? – Pregunto Rose cansada.

– Eres tan impaciente – Musito él divertido.

Estaba en un auto, creo que es el Peugeot ya que era bastante grande. Abe estaba conduciendo y Rose estaba quejándose en el asiento del copiloto. Intente echar un vistazo en sus recuerdos de ese día, pero todo lo que halle fue que han estado en la carretera todo el día como ella dijo.

– ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme así? – Pregunto Rose desconfiada. Como yo le había dicho que el traje la hacía ver sexy probablemente ahora desconfiaba de Abe, pensó, en modo de broma, que probablemente la llevaría a un lugar donde encontraría un montón de prostitutas de sangre. Pude sentir que se estremecía con ese nombre, pero no lo demostraba. Y aunque ella había pensado en una broma con eso realmente no le agradaba en nada.

– Ya te dije, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Es decir en unos minutos

Rose poso la vista a unos viejos almacenes en medio de la nada. Miro a Abe con una ceja levantada y él asintió con la cabeza. Ella pensaba que era una locura y que Abe solo la estaba llevando a otro encierro, pero las cosas dieron la vuelta cuando la alarma de Rose hizo que frunciera el ceño.

– Espera…– Musito Abe escondiendo el auto detrás de unos árboles – ¿Ves el almacén?

– Está plagado de Strigoi – Dijo Rose sorprendida con una mueca asqueada – Santos cielos, no debiste traerme aquí

– Acostúmbrate a las nauseas – Dijo Abe bajando. Ella hizo lo mismo y miro el almacén – Como has descubierto está plagado de Strigoi y probablemente la respuesta a tus problemas también esté allí

– Estás loco viejo. Esto es una locura, ni siquiera yo haría algo así – Dijo Rose bufándose.

– Rosemarie… ahora sabes de quien heredaste la especialidad de hacer locuras – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Vamos allí

Rose miro a Abe y asintió. Ambos caminaron lentamente cruzando la calle. Abe guió a Rose a una escalera de incendio y la subieron al último piso. Había más de cinco almacenes con seis pisos cada uno. Era bastante grande. Caminaron por la terraza hasta llegar a una especie de cúpula pequeña de cristal. Rose miro hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver lo que había. Yo también lo hice.

Había muchos Strigoi dentro, todos trabajaban en una extraña cinta haciendo armas. Armas de filo. Yo estaba igual que Rose, no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Las armas: espadas de todo tipo. ¿Por qué hacen eso? También hacían armas de fuego como las pistolas, de todo tipo.

– ¿Qué planean? – Susurro Rose.

– Intenta imaginarlo – Susurro Abe. Rose lo miro y supo enseguida que Abe sabía algo que nadie más lo sabía y que no se lo dijo cuando hablaron, probablemente por temor a que su madre se preocupara o algo por el estilo.

– Abe… ¿Cuándo supiste sobre esto? – Pregunto ignorando su comentario anterior.

– Una semana más o menos. Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo, pero te fuiste, ¿lo olvidas? – Pregunto tranquilo – No lo comente frente a Janine y ahora dime, ¿qué crees que hacen?

Rose miro las armas e intento pensar un poco. Su mente divagaba mucho en Robert, en mí, en los Strigoi que nos atacaban, en los que estaban en la corte, en Samara, en el Dhampir que ataco aquella mañana y sobre todo… en el por qué. Ella sentía que todo esto tenía una unión, pero no la podía encontrar. No sabía que estaba sucediendo.

– Santos cielo – Dijo sorprendida – Se relaciona con nuestro ataque. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Recuerdas que te dije ayer? Los Strigoi van detrás de ti, no de Lissa, pero si la intentan capturar no es solo porque ella está en el camino sino porque es un bono extra – Dijo Abe. Rose asintió lentamente y luego miro abajo – Este es el bono

– Sin Lissa tendrían que volver a elegir una reina o un rey – Musito Rose – Entonces ellos…

La repuesta la golpeó de pronto. Yo estaba sorprendida ya que ni en mis manos locos sueños habría pensando en lo que Rose pensó en ese momento. ¿Cómo imaginarlo? Era casi imposible y ella lo sabía. Si el ataque en la corte fue algo sencillo y no hubo muerte, pero si heridos entonces esto… esto iba a causar el fin de los Moroi y los Dhampir

– Una guerra – Rose contuvo el aliento perpleja y yo también – Por eso se han unido. Planean una guerra y las armas solo son una ayuda para ellos

Abe asintió.

– Robert les prometió algo a los Strigoi, pero dudo que sea dinero como con el Dhampir – Pensó Rose – Él dijo que usando compulsión con los lideres entonces podía controlar a los soldados, pero los Strigoi no trabajan juntos así que él debió de haber hecho algo más…

– Seguramente les dijo que te llevarán con él y podrían hacer lo que querían con Lissa. Si ella está fuera del camino entonces podrán seguir con sus planes –

– Me sorprende. La naturaleza de los Strigoi es tan destructiva que no pueden estar juntos. Es como dejar a dos machos en una caja, se arrancaran los ojos – Dijo Rose sorprendida – ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué no decírselo a Janine?

– Porque tu _madre_ tiene suficiente con saber que alguien está tras su hija – Dijo Abe mirando abajo – Además mientras menos personas lo sepan es mejor

– ¿Entonces debo mantenerlo en un secreto? – Pregunto Rose.

Pude sentir que ella tenía tantas ganas de decírselo a alguien para buscar una ayuda, ese alguien podría ser Dimitri. Claro que es Dimitri, él es la única persona en la que Rose confiaría una información como esta.

– Porque no tenemos suficiente información. Tal vez no quieran guerra, tal vez solo piensan emboscar la corte. Necesitamos más información – Dijo Abe serio – Rose, promete que no le dirás a nadie. A _nadie_

– Lissa debe enterarse – Dijo ella con vehemencia – Ella es la reina

– Podrías ponerla en peligro. Buscaré más información y te mantendré al tanto – Dijo Abe serio – No le digas nada a Vasilisa hasta entonces. Rose, nadie debe enterarse, solo nosotros dos. Prometelo

Pude sentir que Rose no quería prometerlo, ella quería contárselo a Dimitir y a mí. Quería que nosotros lo supiéramos antes que nadie, pero Abe la estaba mirando tan serio que era obvio que no estaba jugando.

– ¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué no contárselo a Lissa?_ – Pensó Rose.

– Lo prometo – Asintió finalmente.

– Es hora de volver, es peligroso estar aquí – Dijo Abe dando la vuelta.

Rose se dio la vuelta y se petrifico. Contuve el aliento observando al Strigoi que estaba allí parado. Santo Dios. Rose se había acostumbrado a sentir las nauseas por todos los Strigoi que la rodeaban que le fue casi imposible ver que ese Strigoi estaba detrás de ella. Rápidamente saco su estaca e intento hacerle daño, pero así de rápido aparecieron otros más.

– ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! – Abe la miro sorprendido. Rose lo tomo de la mano y corrió al borde del almacén, salto más de dos metros para llegar al otro almacén y así comenzó a seguir la escapada.

– ¡CONTRA ELLOS! – Grito un Strigoi.

Rose corrió y corrió junto con Abe hasta que accidentalmente Abe piso mal y el techo se vino abajo. Rose lo tomo de la mano antes de que cayera e intento subirlo, pero estaba muy pesado. Sentí el miedo de Rose como si fuera mío. Había más de veinte Strigoi abajo y más de diez arriba: estaba rodeada.

– Vete Rose – Dijo Abe.

– Estás loco viejo – Espeto Rose.

Intento subir a Abe, pero por culpa de un Strigoi ambos cayeron. Fue una dolorosa caída, pero Abe estaba bien y ella también. Busco con la mirada a los Strigoi y saco una espada recién hecha para cortar cabezas. Abe, sorprendentemente, también lo hizo.

– Clases de Kendo. Te sorprendería los contactos que tengo – Sonrió Abe. Rose rodó los ojos.

Hubo muchas muertes de Strigoi y Rose se llevo muchos golpes. Al igual que ella los Strigoi atacaban con espadas y eso solo los hacía más poderosos. Le clavo la espada a un Strigoi en el pecho, ella sabía que eso no lo mataría, pero lo iba a paralizar y saco su estaca. Eso asusto a todos los Strigoi y retrocedieron un poco.

– ¡Vamonos de aquí! – Dijo Abe corriendo a la entrada.

Ella estaco a dos de ellos y luego corrió detrás de Abe. Estaba por llegar a él cuando un Strigoi la detuvo tomándola del pie y haciendo que cayera de cara. Luego de lanzar un improperio se puso en pie y le pateo la cara al Strigoi con el tacón alejándolo de ella y provocando que cayera de espaldas.

– Fue buena idea los tacones – Sonrió divertida.

Se puso en pie y busco a Abe. Se acerco a él rápidamente y lo salvo de algunos Strigoi. Se pusieron de espaldas preocupados.

– ¿No pudiste traer a tus guardianes? – Pregunto molesta pateando a algunos Strigoi.

– No pensé que nos fueran a ver – Dijo Abe. A mi parecer estaba siendo sincero, pero a Rose le irrito ya que él sabía que venían a un lugar plagado de Strigoi.

– Eres un maldito viejo – Dijo entre dientes lanzándose contra un Strigoi.

La adrenalina del cuerpo de Rose estaba tan alta que ni siquiera ella podía contenerse a golpear a los Strigoi. Yo solo deseaba que salieran sin problemas de allí. Mientras ella peleaba logro encontrar una puerta y sonrió. Tomo una katana y le cortó la cabeza a un Strigoi, luego tomo a Abe y corrieron a la puerta. Con una sola patada ambos la puerta se vino abajo y ambos salieron, pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que fueron emboscados por más Strigoi.

– Santa mierda – Dijo entre dientes enojada.

– Son demasiados – Dijo Abe serio.

Ella estaba buscando una salida cuando de pronto su corazón se paro. Yo pude sentir lo mismo que ella. La presencia de un Strigoi detrás. Al voltear ella vio que el Strigoi se estaba acercando a Abe con los colmillos preparado para morderlo, pero ella actúo rápidamente empujando a Abe lejos y golpeando al Strigoi.

Rose se lo llevo mal. El Strigoi debía medir unos dos metros más que ella y tenía un cuerpo muy corpulento. Usaba unos jeans ajustados y una camisa sin mangas que dejaba a la vista un tatuaje de una serpiente en el hombro izquierdo. Era calvo. Y por supuesto mucho más fuerte que Rose.

Quise gritarle a Rose. Quise decirle que se fuera. Quise decirle un montón de cosas pero no podía. Aunque ella me escuchará no podría responderme y lo peor de todo la iba a distraer de la pelea. En las manos del Strigoi estaba una espada y después de darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago a ella le cortó en el brazo. Rose grito de forma desgarradora y luego cayó al suelo. Pensé que se iba a levantar, sé que ella lo iba a hacer, pero algo paso. Yo sentí un puñal en el pecho y eso hizo que Rose gritara aún más, por no hablar de una mordida.

Todo lo que supe fue que Abe se acerco a ella asustada. Rose parecía perder la consciencia lentamente, estaba cerrando sus ojos y en ese momento comencé a mandarle un mensaje de que no lo hiciera. Por alguna razón inexplicable los Strigoi salieron corriendo abandonando a Rose y a Abe a su suerte. No sé si era bueno o malo, pero a esta altura no importaba ya que entonces Abe tenía una oportunidad de escapar con ella. Rose parecía algo sorprendida de que estaba en su mente, pero no dijo anda. Creo que no podía ni hablar.

– Rose, no, por favor no – Dijo Abe desesperado. Tenía unos cuantos golpes en el rostro, pero nada era peor Rose – Maldita sea

~.~.~

– Lissa – Una fuerte sacudida me trajo devuelta ami mente. Frente a mi Christian me miraba sorprendido, me abrazo con tanta fuerza y entonces me di cuenta de que había estado llorando y temblando – Santo Dios, tranquila…

– Rose – Dije agitada. Me aleje de Christian y salí corriendo de la habitación.

– ¿Lissa qué sucede? – Pregunto Christian mientras bajamos las escaleras.

– ¡Rose está en problemas! – Grite desesperada.

– Prima – Escuche a Adrian. Todos estaban en la sala mirándome sorprendidos y confundidos. Mi vista se posó en la guardiana Hathaway.

– Rose está en problemas, podría morir – Dije asustada – Hubo una emboscada

El rostro de Janine cambio del color a su piel a color blanco. Estaba asustada y eso lo pude ver. Ella debía saber que Abe quería mostrarle algo a Rose, pero por lo visto no sabía que era lo que el viejo tenía para enseñarle. Tal y como predijo Rose: a ella no le gustaría saber qué es lo que Abe tenía que enseñarle.

* * *

.: Abe :.

Pise el acelerador con fuerza mientras nos alejábamos a la ciudad. Maldita sea. La ciudad estaba a un día de donde nos encontrábamos, por no decir que la casa está a un día y la ciudad a una hora de ella. Santos cielos. Esto no debió de haber sucedido, no debí de traerla. Sabía que era mala idea. ¿En qué pensaba?

– Rose, por favor – La mire preocupado mientras aumentaba más la velocidad – No cierres los ojos. Escúchame, háblame… lo que sea… Rose

Ella cerró los ojos suavemente mientras yo seguí manejando aún más desesperado. Necesitaba una ambulancia, pero en donde estaba era casi imposible que llegara. Apreté las manos al volante y aumente la velocidad al máximo, era peligroso, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Rose había sido gravemente herida y esto… esto podría costarle la vida aún más de lo que lo hizo la bala.

Saque mi celular y marque un número mientras conducía como loco.

– _Abe, amigo. Ya me estaba preguntando cuando iba a saber de ti _–

– Eric no hables, escúchame – Dije serio – ¿Me dijiste que tu hermano era doctor cierto?

– _Sí_ – Respondió él confundid – _En Detroit_

– ¡MALDITA SEA! – Gruñí enojado – Necesito un doctor Dhampir en Ottawa en menos de diez minutos, es urgente

– _¿Qué ha pasado? Te oyes desesperado. Nunca antes de había escuchado así _–

– ¡Estoy desesperado! – Espete enojado – Consígueme un doctor que sea Dhampir ahora mismo o te juro que cuando te vea te voy a romper en miles de pedazos por no hacerlo

– _Abe tranquilo_ – Dijo él sorprendido – _¿Qué está pasando?_

Apreté los puños y lo volví a amenazar. Colgué la llamada y mire la carretera. Solo unos minutos más y llegaríamos a la ciudad, gracias a Dios que este auto era rápido cuando se pisaba con fuerza e acelerador.

– Resiste Rose – Dije preocupado.

Al llegar a la ciudad me dirigí al hospital más cercano, cargue a Rose en mis brazos y entre de golpe. No sabía como se llamaba el doctor que Eric había contratado, pero sé que el me reconocería y así lo hizo. Se me acerco preocupado mirándome sorprendido.

– ¿Abe Mazur? Soy George, primo de Eric – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Tuvimos una emboscada de Strigoi – Dije enojado – Tienes que ayudarla

Miro a Rose sorprendido. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba consciente. Su pulso era muy, pero muy débil debido a la pelea, la falta de sangre y sobre todo a la mordida.

– ¡Necesitamos una camilla y la sala de urgencias! – Dijo el hombre. Rápidamente muchos enfermeros se acercaron asustados, tomaron a Rose en sus brazos y la pusieron en un camilla con una mascará de aire. Trague saliva y los seguí hasta la sala de urgencias, luego me tuve que quedar afuera sintiendo la impotencia de poder entrar.

Me senté en la sala de espera moviendo el pie frenéticamente. Estuve cerca de una hora sentado cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Al ver el nombre sentí un peso caer sobre mí.

– Dime – Musite abatido.

– _¿Dónde está Rose?_ – Exigió saber Janine.

Solté un suspiro pesado y le di la dirección del hospital. No le di detalles de lo que había sucedido. Habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando George se me acerco preocupado.

– Dime que está bien – Dije preocupado.

– Para un ataque como ese y sobrevivir es muy complicado – Dijo con una mueca, preocupado – Necesita una transfusión de sangre. Perdió mucha con las heridas e imagino que la mordida no ayudo en nada

– Yo la donare – Dije apretando los puños.

Me miro de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

– Tienen que sanarte las heridas, si una está infectada entonces la transfusión podría ser peligrosa – Dijo preocupado – Tiene que haber alguien más que pueda…

– ¡IBRAHIM! –

Mire a mi derecha y sonreí levemente al ver a Janine. Al parecer había venido sola, lo que es bueno porque tenerlos a todos aquí en medio de la noche podría ser peligroso.

– Juro que te matare si algo le sucede a Rose – Me amenazo sacando una estaca.

– De hecho – Mire a George – Creo que podemos hacer la transfusión – Tome a Janine rodeándola con un brazo – George, te presento a Janine Hathaway. Ella es la madre de Rose y futura donadora de sangre

El hombre me sonrió y luego le hizo un ademan para que a siguiera. Mire a Janine y le dije que una vez que donará la sangre le explicaría que ha sucedido. Pasaron unos minutos o tal vez horas, no sé, para mí fue una eternidad. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera recordando los acontecimientos.

Conozco a Rose suficiente para saber que ella arriesgaría su vida para proteger a los que ama, pero ¿arriesgarla por mí? Soy su padre, sí, pero ella misma lo dice: apenas me conoce. Es casi imposible salvar a alguien que apenas conoces y más si se trata de un padre que no ha estado junto a ella durante dieciocho años. Aún me parece sorprendente y me cuesta creerlo, tal vez fue su instinto de guardiana protegiendo a un Moroi, pero puedo sentirlo… fue más que eso.

– ¿Qué paso? –

Levante la cabeza y mire a mi izquierda. Janine estaba sentada a mi lado con una expresión seria, dura y enojada. Pude sentirlo, ella estaba preocupada por Rose.

Me lamí los labios.

– Lleve a Rose a un almacén y nos atacaron los Strigoi – Dije omitiendo la razón – Uno de ellos tenía una katana y le cortó en el brazo, luego le clavo un puñal y para rematar la mordió – Me estremecí – Antes de eso la había golpeado en el estómago así que imagino que no pudo hacer nada por esa razón

No hubo respuesta.

– ¿Cómo supiste que ella estaba en problemas? – Pregunte.

– Lissa nos lo dijo. Estaba muy asustada y omitió detalles. Solo dijo que hubo una emboscada y Rose podría morir – Respondió con un tono bastante pesado – No me sentía así desde que recibió la bala

– ¿Asustada? ¿Preocupada? Conozco el sentimiento – Asentí – Pero va a estar bien, sé que sí. Rose es fuerte y…

– Hace unos momentos dijo algo, estaba inconsciente o dormida, no lo sé – Negó con la cabeza – Creo que se lo decía a si misma

– ¿Qué? –

– La muerte no te dará una segunda oportunidad – Me miro preocupada – Espero que sea mentira. Sobrevivió a la bala y puede sobrevivir a esto

Sonreí – Es igual a ti. Siempre protegiendo a los Moroi

– No lo creo – Negó con la cabeza – Más bien creo que quería proteger a los que ama

Guarde silencio. No tenía nada que decir considerando que esto realmente era mi culpa y mientras menos supiera la razón por la que me lleve a Rose era mejor. No quería que ella supiera sobre lo que podrían planear los Strigoi, no podía darle más preocupaciones.

Mire el cielo, oscuro y brillante. No creo que Rose pudiera despertar ahora y según la información de George no sería así, tendría suerte si despertaba en pocos días. Su cuerpo había sido brutalmente golpeado en la pelea y lo peor de todo con el ataque del Strigoi con la espada solo empeoro las cosas.

Cerré mis ojos e intente no pensar en el peor escenario. Todo lo que quería era que ella despertará y comenzara con sus bromas molestas. Incluso prefería a que ella me odiara antes que perderla, pero todo eso tardaría un tiempo para que sucediera. Para cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que tenía la cabeza recargada sobre algo, me fije bien y sonreí levemente al ver a Janine recargo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos esperando noticias de la chica problemas. Me pase una mano por el rostro y me di cuenta de que tenía una de mis manos entrelazada con la de ella.

Muy a mi pesar tuve que despertar a Janine, ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de todo ya que estaba somnolienta. Me miro con una leve sonrisa y luego desvaneció soltándome la mano bruscamente. Se puso en pie y me miro.

– Un gracias no estaría mal – Dije.

– Te daré las gracias cuando sepa que Rose sigue con vida – Dijo enojada.

Me estremecí un poco y luego busque a George. Él estaba con una sonrisa radiante y nos guió a una habitación. Pude ver a Rose recostada en una camilla con una mascarilla de aire, unos cables conectado al brazo que llegaba a una maquina y por supuesto unos conectados en su cabeza. Tenía el cuerpo vendado: frente y brazo derecho visibles, una gasa pequeña en la ceja izquierda y otras pequeñas en la mejilla.

– Estará bien. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido – Sonrió George – Tiene el cuerpo muy lastimado, las vendas que pueden ver no son nada comparada a las que tiene en el abdomen y en la pierna. Puede que este cojeando unas horas, para cuando se acostumbre a apoyar el pie entonces caminará normal

Las manos estaba vendadas, pero no completas, al menos no los dedos y los brazos también tenían cortes con unas gasas.

– ¿Cómo recibió los cortes? – Me miro Janine confundida – Los Strigoi pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, puños y patadas

– Tenían armas – Dije sin quitarle la vista – de fuego y filo. Nos atacaron con filo

– Fue una suerte – Dijo George y ambos lo miramos confundidos – Es posible que con un arma de fuego su cuerpo no se hubiera recuperado tan rápido

– Recibió una bala – Dijo Janine – Hace como tres meses

George asintió y luego miro a Rose.

– La daré de alta dentro de unas horas, pero no creo que haya despertado para entonces. Lo que si les daré una lista de cosas que son fundamental para el cuidado de sus heridas –

Asentí lentamente.

– Por cierto, señor Mazur – Me miro algo temeroso – Eric me dijo que lo había amenazado con hacerle daño si no me encontraba. Él estaba asustado y quiere asegurarse de que estaba a tiempo aquí

– Si hablas con él dile que gracias – Sonreí levemente. Mire a Rose – Enserio gracias

Después de firmar unos papeles cargue a Rose en mis brazos para llevarla al auto. La sentamos atrás y Janine condujo devuelta a la casa. No hubo conversación en todo el camino, fue un silencio horrible. Rose aún no despertaba, pero tampoco evitaba guardar silencio, de vez en cuando soltaba un gemido adolorido, principalmente cuando el auto daba un pequeño salto por los baches gracias a la carretera destrozada. Al estacionar yo la baje en mis brazos y nos dirigimos adentro.

– Espero que estés feliz – Dijo Janine enojada. Rodé los ojos y mire a Rose, sorprendentemente ella se había acurrucado en mis brazos.

– De hecho sí – Dije despreocupado – No estuve con ella cuando era una niña y tenerla así ahora…

– ¿Lastimada y casi al borde de la muerte? – Pregunto molesta.

– Tampoco has sido la mejor madre – Dije serio – Así que no vengas a echarme en cara nada

– Pero no la puse en peligro – Espeto enojada abriendo la puerta.

Estaba por responder a eso cuando vi a todos mirándonos sorprendidos. Vasilisa quedo petrificada, pero no dijo nada. Apenas si se movía. Los chicos comenzaron a preguntar un montón de cosas, pero en lugar de responder subí las escaleras para llevar a Rose a su cama.

– Un viaje a Inglaterra no va a ser posible con ese estado – Dijo Janine entrando en la habitación seguida de mí – ¿Crees que lo va a soportar? Ahora estamos obligados a quedarnos aquí y Rose es incapaz de pelea para proteger a los Moroi

– Enviare algunos guardianes – Dije recostándola en la cama – Ellos ayudarán con lo que sea que pueda suceder. El viaje habrá que posponerlo hasta que despierte

Janine tomo una respiración profunda y luego asintió. Miro a Rose y le acarició la mejilla preocupada.

– Probablemente despierte hoy – Dije esbozando una débil sonrisa esperanzado – Cuando lo haga seguro que tendrá hambre

Ella asintió divertida y luego me miro. Pudo haber dicho algo más, pero prefirió irse. Cuando yo estaba por salir me encontré con Vasilisa en la puerta.

– ¿Estará bien? – Pregunto temerosa.

– Sí – Sonreí – Disculpa, pero necesito saber algo… Lo que paso en la emboscada…

– Yo no diré nada de lo que vieron – Negó con la cabeza – Lo prometo. Solo quería ver como estaba Rose, no esperaba a que vieran aquello y mucho menos que los emboscaran

Asentí lentamente – Nadie lo espero

– Va a estar bien – Dijo Vasilissa sonriendo levemente, ahora sí convencida de que así será – El vínculo no ha desaparecido como la vez anterior. Probablemente porque me aferro a la idea de que si lo atrapo con fuerza no desaparecerá… no quiero que lo haga

* * *

.: Rose :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y lo primero que vi fue el techo. No había nada más. ¿Estaba viva? No pensé que pudiera sobrevivir, ¿sí estoy viva cierto? Intente sentarme en la cama, pero mi cuerpo me lo hizo imposible. Me dolía tanto el abdomen y mi brazo, de hecho un poco más arriba del codo. Brazo derecho. Era doloroso.

Tras tres intentos de sentarme termine quedándome acostada. Cerré mis ojos suavemente y mire a mi lado, a cama de Lissa. Vacía, desordenada. Lissa no es así. Me senté en la cama como pude, hice todo el esfuerzo y busque con la mirada en la habitación. No podía sentirá cerca, pero sé que estaba bien.

Me puse en pie sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi tobillo derecho y caí al lado de la cama. Estaba sentada, mire mi tobillo y lo vi vendado. Casi todo en mi cuerpo estaba tan adolorido y vendado. Lissa no estaba y no parecía darse cuenta de que yo estaba aquí despierta.

Cojee hasta la puerta y luego me dirigí a las escaleras, fue entonces cuando me encontré con un Dios Ruso que se me acerco preocupado.

– Dios, _Roza_ no puedes estar levantada – Me tomo en brazos – Tienes que descansar

– No – Gemí acurrucándome en su pecho – Odio eso

– _Roza_ – Su tono serio me dijo que no iba a dejar que yo ganará. Me llevo devuelta a mi habitación y me recostó en la cama.

– ¿Sabes lo doloroso que fue levantarme? – Pregunte mirándolo.

– No quiero ni pensarlo – Se sentó a mi lado y me besó en la frente – Con saber que estas bien me basta

– Bien adolorida – Reí divertida. Dimitri me miro preocupado.

– Siento tanto lo que te sucedió – Se escuchaba adolorido, mortificado y culpable – Debí haber ido contigo para protegerte y no fue así, en su lugar supe cuando ya no estabas y cuando Lissa dijo que estabas en riesgo de morir… yo sentí el corazón quebrarse, juro que lo escuche

Me incline en la cama apoyándome en mi brazo libre de dolor (al menos no tanto como el derecho) y mire a Dimitri algo sorprendida y preocupada. Acaricie suavemente su mejilla y lo besé en la frente.

– No fue tu culpa, ni siquiera… de Abe – Me sorprendió aquello un poco – Solo ha sido un descuido de ambos

– Uno que casi te cuesta la vida – Me miro con firmeza – Pudiste haber muerto. Yo no soportaría perderte, no lo haría

– No sabías a donde íbamos – Lo mire tranquila. Sonreí amablemente y luego mire a la puerta de la entrada.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunte.

– Abajo. El almuerzo es una tortura de infierno, nadie dice nada – Sonrió levemente.

– ¿Cuándo tuve este… hmm accidente? – Pregunte.

Dimitri se tensó visiblemente. Mire el calendario y abrí los ojos sorprendida. Santos cielos. ¡UNA SEMANA! Oh my god. Estuve una semana en cama, inconsciente, probablemente muerta. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios.

– Te trajeron del hospital al día siguiente – Explico él – Nosotros no estábamos seguros de cuando ibas a despertar así que veníamos a cambiarte las vendas y gasas muy seguido, la ropa… un pijama para que sea más cómodo. Luego solo nos toco esperar, pero fue mucho más complicado. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo en que estabas inconsciente

– Una semana – Dije incrédula – ¿Cómo diablos es posible? Yo soy Rose, soy la última persona con paciencia en este mundo

– Te las arreglaste para estar así de una u otra forma – Me besó en la frente. No quise, pero no pude, solté un gemido adolorido que asusto a Dimitri así que se alejo enseguida.

– Eso duele – Me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Al ver mis manos contuve el aliento. Una de ellas se encontraba vendada, parte de la palma y no los dedos. Me pase una mano por el cabello y supe que lo tenía tan despeinado que podría parecer paja, así que me peine. Dimitri me observo con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Qué fueron a ver? – Pregunto suavemente – Abe no dio detalles y tu madre está demasiado enojada

– Fue un día padre e hija – Sonreí levemente.

– Que gracioso, eso dijo él – Me miro sin humor – Es obvio que sea donde sea que fueron no fue para un día padre e hija

Me mordí la lengua para evitar a decir la verdad. Yo no quería ocultarlo, pero lo había prometido y hasta ahora la única que puede saber es Lissa. Recuerdo haber escuchado su voz pidiéndome que no cerrara los ojos y mucho menos me rindiera. No estoy segura de si lo vio todo, pero sé que estuvo allí presente en el ataque. Al menos en el que me dio el Strigoi aquel.

– No te preocupes – Sonreí levemente – No es nada

Dimitri tomo una respiración profunda y luego me sonrió levemente. Cerré mis ojos suavemente con la vista en el techo. Lleve una mano a mi frente y la otra la pose en mi pecho. Lo que había sucedido no era más que un ataque. No planeaban matarnos, pero casi lo logran.

– ¿No ha despertado? – Escuche la voz de Lissa.

– Lo hizo hace unos minutos – Respondió Dimitri.

– Sentí el pánico, ¿qué sucedió? –

– ¿Además de que estuve una semana inconsciente? – Pregunte mirándola con sarcasmo – No mucho, solo que me atacaron y pude haber muerto

Ella contuvo el aliento, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y dejo correr unas lagrimas. Pude sentir lo mucho que había estado preocupada, asustada y sobre todo alegre de saber que yo estaba bien. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en todo su ser y le provocaban ganas de todo: llorar, gritar, abrazarme, desquitarse, alegrarse. Era una confusión total, pero ella no iba a demostrar todos a la vez. Se me acerco y me abrazo con fuerza.

– Ay – Dije entre dientes – Definitivamente he tenido un mal año

Lissa me miro sorprendida y luego arrepentida, yo le sonreí levemente y luego mire a Dimitri que estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama. Lissa se había arrojado sobre mí y ahora estaba arrodillada. Cerré los ojos suavemente y respire hondo.

– No ha sido mi año – Reí divertida – He tenido más ataques en este mes de lo que he tenido en toda mi vida

– No es verdad – Rió ella – Pero no interesa. Estoy feliz de verdad. Pensé que…

– Diría que Abe tiene la culpa, pero no es cierto – Sonreí levemente – Excepto por la parte en que no trajo a sus guardianes. Tengo hambre

Ambos rieron divertidos y Dimitri se ofreció a traer algo para comer. Yo sonreí emocionada y una vez que se fue mire a Lissa seria. Ella se tensó un poco y luego me miro de igual forma.

– ¿Qué has visto? – Pregunte seria.

– Lo mismo que tú – Dijo ella preocupada – Ellos tienen armas y se preparan para… lo que sea. Un ataque

Asentí lentamente. Supongo que un ataque a la corte podría ser lo más normal, pero hay algo que estamos dejando pasar por alto y la verdad es que no sé que será. Lissa tomo mi mano con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Yo la mire confundida por unos segundos, pero luego sonreí al darme cuenta de que lo que ella quería era que yo estuviera tranquila y me olvidará de eso por ahora. Solo eso.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ha estado muy interesante y la verdad es que las cosas comienzan a tomar forma y calentarse con el drama. No tienen ni idea de lo que tengo preparado para este fics, aunque probablemente les guste les traerá drama... espero.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: No lo sé, es un chico que apenas ha conocido, ¿no? Sí ha sido complicado escribir un punto de vista de Dimitri porque cuesta saber que está pensando. Lo de Tasha yo lo he pensado y lo cierto es que aún lo sigo pensando ya que no estoy segura de como hacerle, pero quiero agregarla

- paloma hathaway: A veces las mejores cosas suceden por casualidad, ¿no?

Ahora sí, ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo mañana. Comenten sus opiniones, si les gusto, si no, si les pareció más o menos... si les dio miedo wuaksjkasj

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Chapter 12: Nuevo descubrimiento

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 12:

Nuevo descubrimiento

.: Dimitri :.

Levante la mirada al cielo sintiendo los suaves rayos del sol que estaba por ocultarse tras la oscuridad de la noche. Había pasado apenas unos tres días desde que Rose había despertado y saber que estaba bien era lo mejor del mundo. Sinceramente me había asustado demasiado cuando supimos que hubo una emboscada. Por un lado me sentía feliz de no haber visto su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, pero por el otro me sentía impotente de no haber estado allí para ayudarla cuando más me necesitaba.

– Liss, ¿estás segura? – Pregunto Rose con una mueca en su rostro. Yo sonreí levemente al verla.

Su cabello estaba bien peinado como siempre, ya no había rastros de sangre seca en el, puesto que ella lo lavo varias veces para asegurarse. Usaba unos jeans ajustados y unas zapatillas, una polera roja que tenía el diseño de una guitarra negra. Su brazo derecho estaba apoyado en un cabestrillo por el corte que tenía, apenas si podía moverlo sin quejarse de dolor. Lo bueno es que caminaba, ya no cojeaba tanto, pero las heridas aún las tenía por todo el cuerpo. Las vendas en su frente habían desaparecido al fin y solo quedaban aquellas pequeñas gasas en su mejilla y ceja.

– Sí, sí. Tú solo siéntate de una buena vez por todas – Dijo Lissa sonriendo despreocupada.

Eddie le dio un asentimiento a Lissa y luego se puso a una distancia moderada. Rose se mordía el labio inferior preocupada de que pudiera salir lastimada y Christian le sonreía apoyándola.

Después de saber sobre el ataque de Rose Lissa no dudo en querer hacer algo, quiso curarle las heridas, pero ella se negó entonces puso a Rose en la espada y la pared. Para ser una chica que odia pelear ella dijo que quería aprender defensa personal con la excusa de protegerse de ladrones y acosadores. La idea no me parecía mala, en especial si ella quería por su cuenta, pero a Rose le disgusto tanto como quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados mientras Eddie le enseñaba un par de movimientos de pelea.

Sonreí levemente y mire a la orilla del lago, en el puente. Mia y Jill estaban practicando con agua, ellas sin duda querían aprender a pelear y con ellas Rose no tenía problemas, solo con Lissa. Imagino que es normal.

– Auch – Volteé a ver a Lissa y la vi en el suelo. Rose enseguida se puso en pie, pero Christian la detuvo. Se notaba muy impotente y sin duda alguna podía ser normal cuando tu mejor amiga se encontraba así.

– Problemas – Abe apareció de la nada en el pórtico y se dirigió hacia abajo en las escaleras – Ya debo irme. Nos mantendremos en contacto

– Solo promete que la próxima vez tomarás precauciones – Musito Rose. Abe le sonrió levemente, se puso unos lentes y le entrego una bufanda de cashmir con colores brillantes.

– El invierno va a llegar así que es mejor que te abrigues – Le guiñó el ojo – Ten cuidado. Cuando vuelva nos iremos a Inglaterra

– Suena bien – Dije sonriendo levemente. Abe me miro fijamente y asintió. Luego miro a Lissa y le hizo una breve reverencia.

Tal y como dijo Abe el invierno estaba por llegar así que era mejor comenzar a prepararse para el frío. Yo iba a llevar a los Moroi y a los Dhampir al centro comercial mañana por el día, ya que era menos peligroso, y comprarían ropa de invierno. Abe estaba financiando todo y presiento que algo se trae entre manos para gastar tanto dinero en nosotros.

– Ten cuidado Eddie – Dijo Rose – Le vas a hacer daño

Lissa se puso en una posición de pelea muy parecida a la de Eddie e hizo lo que él le indico. Lanzo un par de puños contra él, pero no logro golpearlo. Eddie era un poco más rápido para su suerte. Ella ponía todo su esfuerzo en la pelea contra Eddie. Pelear era algo nuevo en su vida, aunque sé que logro dar un puñetazo con la ayuda de Rose y por su parte Eddie estaba intentando no hacerle daño.

– Puedes hacerlo Lissa – Ánimo Christian.

– No, no puedes, ya ríndete – Contradijo Rose. Ambos lo miramos y ella se encogió de hombros – No quiero que salga lastimada

Me reí divertido y acerque a Rose a mi pecho. Volví a mirar a Lissa y sonreí al ver que ya le estaba tomando el control en la batalla, logro derribar a Eddie y dio un salto emocionada. Me puse en pie y camine hasta ellos.

– Eso fue muy bueno – Le estire una mano a Eddie – Pero recuerda, Lissa, que si saltas emocionada pueden tomarte desprevenida

– Lo siento – Me miro apenada. Sonreí levemente y mire a Eddie.

– Fue un buen golpe – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Rose, hora de cambiar las vendas – Mire a la entrada y vi a Janine Hathaway con una expresión seria en su rostro. Rose soltó un suspiro pesado y se puso en pie, con algo de dificultad ya que aún cuando podía caminar sin cojear tanto su pie aun le dolía bastante.

– Bien, ya que estamos – Alberta se nos acerco – Es mi turno de enseñarle

– ¡No lo creo! – Rose se devolvió de la nada. Me reí entre dientes al ver como protestaba. Christian le dijo a Alberta que siguiera adelante y luego tomo a Rose para llevarla adentro. Me reí divertido ante la sobre-protección de Rose, pero Lissa tiene razón: debe aprender a defenderse. Rose no iba a estar siempre para ayudarla.

– ¿Qué tal una pelea? – Vi a Mia acercarse – Dragomir vs Mastrano

– ¿Espera, qué? – Pregunto Jill sorprendida.

Ambas susodichas se miraron sorprendidas y luego nos miraron a nosotros. No creo que tengan entrenamiento suficiente para una pelea, pero tampoco creo que lo hagan tan mal. Asentí con la cabeza para apoyar la idea y finalmente ambas aceptaron. Las pusimos en una distancia y luego retrocedimos.

– No olviden, la primera en derribar a su oponente gana – Dijo Alberta sonriendo. Ambas asintieron y dimos inicio.

Lissa miro a Jill de reojo buscando un punto débil, lanzo una patada que rozo en el pecho de Jill y ella intento darle un puñetazo. La batalla en sí era de principiantes, pero pude notar que Jill tenía un poco más de habilidad y Lissa apenas si podía contenerse a buscar una opción. Al cabo de patadas y golpes decidí entrar en la casa. Rose estaba sentada en un sofá mientras su madre le cambiaba la venda y Christian la sujetaba para no alejarse.

– Yo me encargare – Dije sonriendo. Christian asintió y salió de la casa. Al termino de cambiar las vendas la madre de Rose se fue sin decir nada. Ella suspiro pesadamente mientras se volvía a poner el cabestrillo.

– Creo que no me quedaba de otra – Dijo de mala gana – Odio esto

– Ya va a mejorar – Me senté frente a ella en la mesa de centro – Vas a estar bien

– ¿Cómo está Lissa? – Me miro preocupada.

Solté un suspiro pesado y la besé en la frente. Rose estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarlo cuando la tome en mis brazos y camine en sentido contrario. Se quejo un poco hasta que termino guardando silencio.

– ¿Qué te preocupa más? – Pregunte recostándome en el_ chaise longue_ con ella – ¿Qué Lissa aprenda a defenderse o que no puedas ser tú quien le enseñe?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. La besé en los labios sabiendo que era la segunda. Por supuesto que a Rose no le molesta que ella aprenda, pero si le molestaba que no pudiera ser ella quien le enseñe a Lissa.

– ¿Sabes? – Sonrió levemente – Tú ganas. Eddie lo hará bien

Sonreí divertido. Nos besamos. Profundicé el beso inclinándome hacia delante, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí rodeando mi cuello con una mano mientras yo tenía las mías apoyada en su cintura. Sonreí levemente pegando mi frente a la suya mientras ella baja su mano a mi mejilla, me sonrió dulcemente y me volvió a besar.

– Por favor – Nos separamos bruscamente al escuchar una voz masculina que sonaba molesta. Rose se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Adrian frente a ella y yo me sentí incomodo también – Consíganse una habitación. Le harían la vida más feliz a los demás, o al menos a mí

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de nosotros, aquel que estaba en el semicírculo y luego encendió una consola de play. Rose y yo nos miramos preocupados y luego ella miro a Adrian.

– Ahm… ¿qué haces? – Pregunto sin saber bien que decir.

– Ps duh jugaré – Dijo Adrian como si fuese obvio. A su lado había una botella de vodka que hizo que Rose rodara los ojos. Intente no prestarle atención a presencia de Adrian, pero era casi imposible. Hablaba un montón de cosas mientras jugaba y no dejaba de beber.

Mire a Rose con una leve sonrisa al notar el mohín en su rostro, la besé en la mejilla y luego me puse en pie. Le hice un ademan para que nos fuéramos y ella negó con la cabeza. Solté un suspiro y salí a ver que tal iba el entrenamiento.

– No lo hacen tan mal – Escuche decir a Lissa. Ahora ella se encontraba sentada en el pórtico mientras Christian peleaba contra Eddie. Lo cierto es que tenía razón, pero había un montón de cosas que pulir.

– Silencio – Dijo la madre de Rose mirando a un lugar apartado de nosotros. Pude sentir la presencia de alguien observándonos y busque con la mirada. El sol estaba por ocultarse así que no sería de extrañar que fuese un Strigoi, pero aún así un Strigoi ahora sería muy extraño.

– ¡Santa mierda! – Rose salió de la casa con una estaca en su mano.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunte serio – No vas a pelear

Ella ni siquiera me miro, su vista estaba puesta en unos árboles. Tan seria y preparada para cualquier cosa. Mire en dirección y vi los árboles fuera de la barrera de protección. Había alguien allí recargado mirándonos serio.

– Allí – Advertí.

– Eddie lleva a todos adentro. Rose ve con él – Dijo Alberta seria. Una vez que se llevarán a Rose arrastras adentro nosotros tres fuimos a ver que estaba sucediendo. Efectivamente había un Strigoi del otro lado de la barrera. Nos miro fríamente y luego se fue entre las sombras de los árboles.

No lo pude reconocer ya que las sombras me impedían ver quien era, pero podía afirmar que se trataba de una mujer. Luego de que se alejara sin decir nada decidimos volver a la casa. Al entrar allí pude ver a Rose amenazando a Eddie para que la dejará salir, me reí entre dientes y sacudí la cabeza para explicarle que ya se había ido.

– ¿Qué pensabas? – Pregunto Janine mirándola seria – ¿Qué solo por haber despertado y poder caminar, cojeando, podrías pelear sin problemas?

– No me dirás que hacer – Desafió Rose guardando la estaca. Antes de que sucediera algo más ella se dio la vuelta y se fue a las escaleras. Intercambie mirada con Lissa y ella me indico que fuera a verla.

Al llegar arriba la vi parada en el balcón así que me acerque a ella lentamente. La mire preocupado parándome a su lado. No hubo conversación, pero ella tenía la vista puesta en el árbol de endenante. Era sencillo que pensar sobre eso. Ella pensaba en la Strigoi.

– Creo que es Samara – Dijo suavemente – No, no lo creo. Lo sé

– Sea o no, no tiene importancia. Estamos protegidos por la barrera – Dije sonriendo levemente.

– Al igual que en la academia – Rodó los ojos – No puedo creer que este aquí sin hacer nada. Maldito sea el ataque

– Debes descansar. El descanso es requerido después de cada ataque – Dije sonriendo.

– No otra lección Zen – Se quejo ella. Sonreí levemente y la abracé – Necesitas buscar otra cosa porque eso ya se hace agotador

Me reí divertido.

– La nieve aquí es preciosa – Musite a su oído mirando el paisaje que teníamos enfrente – Ya verás que cuando caiga desearas no irnos

Me miro con una leve sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

– No creo extrañar este encierre – Dijo riendo. La bese en la sien y luego la tome en mis brazos al estilo novia, me miro con una sonrisa.

Íbamos a ir camino a mi habitación cuando me detuve al ver a Alberta, nos echo una mirada rápida y sacudió la cabeza. Baje a Rose y me rasque la nuca nervioso. Ella rodó los ojos y luego abrió la boca para decir algo.

– Iremos a la ciudad – Dijo tranquila – Sé que el plan era ir mañana, pero mientras más pronto vayamos menos arriesgaremos. Rose ahora que tu protección terminó supongo que vas a venir, ¿no?

– No le digas así, ambas sabemos que fue un arresto domiciliario – Dijo Roza despreocupada – Sí, supongo si es que no caminan muy rápido

Alberta miro el pie de Roza y asintió lentamente. Luego nos indico que bajáramos. Ella suspiro pesadamente y miro al balcón. Baje las escaleras y mire a Janine que nos asintió. Al parecer todos estaban ya afuera, le dijo a Rose que no iba a salir desabrigada y ella solo le sonrió forzada sacando la bufanda que Abe le había dado.

La tensión entre ambas estaba creciendo mucho en estos últimos días, probablemente siempre fue así, pero ahora que están juntas día y noche entonces quiere decir que la tensión es perceptible para todos nosotros. Como guardianes nuestro deber era protegerlos, oficialmente solo habíamos venido Alberta, Janine y yo así que Eddie y Roza no deberían de meterse en cosas como estas, pero aún así lo hacen. Él porque siente que es su deber y ella porque es terca y porque sabe que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras nosotros arriesgábamos nuestra vida.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Mire por la ventana con una expresión aburrida y desinteresada del paisaje. Apenas nos habíamos puesto en marcha para ir al centro comercial y era cerca de una hora de viaje. Estaba sentada en la segunda fila junto a Lissa, Christian y Adrian. Ellos hablaban y hablaban como cotorras sobre el super centro comercial de Moroi. Yo no lo había visto aún porque gracias a Abe tenía prohibido abandonar la casa.

De todos Lissa parecía ser la más emocionada de que al fin pudiera salir de mi arresto y algo me dice que ella pensaba en comprar de todo hoy. No es que me queje, adoro poder salir de allí, pero el problema es que con Samara por ahí no sé que esperar. Mi madre tiene razón, odio admitirlo, pero es verdad. Yo no puedo pelear con el cuerpo lastimado así que tengo que abstenerme de los problemas. Como si fuera tan sencillo, ellos me buscan a mí no yo a ellos

– …y te va a encantar los aparadores tienen la ropa más hermosa que he visto – Siguió hablando. Rodé los ojos y seguí mirando por la ventana.

Yo había comprado ropa en Ottawa cuando estaba por mi cuenta durante tres días, compre aquel atuendo de cuero negro para pelear, pero no fue en el centro comercial de Moroi, de hecho fue en uno de humanos. Al parecer esta ciudad tiene muchos.

Cerré mis ojos suavemente pensando nuevamente en la pelea en el almacén. Las armas que estaba haciendo los Strigoi y la emboscada. Es obvio que planean algo y bien puede ser que ataquen la corte o pueden tendernos a nosotros otra emboscada. Yo tenía razón cuando dije que con Lissa fuera del camino habría que elegir otro monarca y entonces para ellos sería el momento más oportuno para atacar la corte. No sería de extrañar que a eso se deban los recientes ataques.

– Hemos llegado – Abrí mis ojos al escuchar la voz de Alberta y sentir una mano sacudiéndome. Me di cuenta de que Adrian me sonreía maliciosamente, yo rodé los ojos y me baje del auto.

Pose la vista en el super y genial centro comercial Moroi. Lissa no había exagerado cuando dijo que era demasiado grande. De noche estaba lleno de luces, la entrada principal abierta las veinticuatro horas, un estacionamiento gigante. Debía tener unos tres piso de altura el centro comercial.

– ¿Es aquí? – Parpadeé un par de veces por las luces – No me parece la gran cosa

– Te encantará – Dijo Lissa emocionada.

– Bien, vamos a ver – Dijo mi madre seria – Eddie cuidarás de Jill al igual que la última vez…

Espere a que mi madre terminara con su organización de guardia. Obviamente yo no tenía problemas ya que me encargaría de Lissa, pero a ella no le pareció bien ya que dijo que se encargaría por su cuenta de cuidarnos a ambas. Eso me ofendía. Dimitri estaba con Christian por ser su guardián, Alberta se encararía de cuidar a Adrian y a Mia y Eddie a Jill. Hablando de Jill, ella menciono que se vería con un chico llamado Dylan así que arrastro a Eddie adentro rápidamente.

– Yo no necesito un guardián – Mire a mi madre con firmeza – De hecho soy un guardián

– Pues mientras estés así lo tendrás – Dijo ella. Gruñí y estaba por replicar cuando Lissa me tomo del brazo bueno y me llevo adentro apresurada. Termine saltando ya que apenas si podía caminar bien con mi tobillo. Ella se ofreció a curarlo ya que se estaba tardando mucho en recuperarse por su cuenta, pero yo me negué y ella gruñó.

Estuvimos moviéndonos en muchas tiendas, demasiadas para el gusto de mi pie, hasta que nos detuvimos en una donde había ropa de invierno. No me apetecía mucho comprar ropa dado que íbamos a viajar nuevamente, pero como no sabíamos mucho cuando sería entonces no había nada que hacer. Abe seguía sin llamarme y eso que se fue apenas hoy, de todos modos me preocupaba un poco.

– Este swater te quedará bien – Me enseño uno verde con algunas franjas rojas – ¿Qué dices?

– Que me recuerda al de Freddy Krueger. ¿De verdad me vez como una loca quemada con fascinación por los niños y la sangre, además de las pesadillas? – Dije con una mueca de horror – Lissa, no sé si te diste cuenta pero no puedo probarme ropa. Tengo un brazo quebrado

– No lo tienes quebrado – Me frunció el ceño – Solo es tu patética excusa para poder irnos al patio de comida

Abrí la boca indignada. Estaba por replicar y ella me lanzo una mirada de «no puedes engañarme». Tuve que asentir lentamente, pero le recordé que estaba usando un cabestrillo, que era casi igual, pero ella recordó que yo podía quitarme el cabestrillo porque ya me había visto hacerlo. Maldije a mis adentros y tome el swater.

Estuvimos un buen rato buscando ropa de todos los tipos. A Lissa le hacía gracia verme intentando probar los swater con un brazo, pero también sabía que ella rogaba por curarme las heridas. Yo seguía igual, no pensaba dejar que ella me curara. Compramos unas cuantas cosas, no compre mucho debido a que solo podía cargar un máximo de dos o tres bolsas con una mano, pero Dimitri se ofreció a cargarme las bolsas así que me dijo que podía comprar más si quería.

Le había sonreí agradecida y lo besé en la mejilla. Luego mire a Lissa que no me dio tiempo de hablar ya que me arrastro de nuevo en la tienda. Christian estaba eligiendo unos guantes mientras nosotras buscábamos algo así como una parka. Mi madre estaba recargada contra una pared cerca de nosotras y Dimitri cerca de Christian. Le había echado una rápida mirada y luego mire a Lissa que me llamaba la atención.

– ¡Rose! – Me di la vuelta y vi a Jill acercarse rápidamente a nosotras. Le di una sonrisa que se cayó en cuanto vi un moretón en su mejilla.

– Santos cielos. ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Pregunto Lissa preocupada.

– Hubo una pelea. Estaba con Dylan en una tienda y entraron unos Strigoi – Dijo ella preocupada – Dylan los ataco, pero escaparon y me golpeé con algo

– Espera, ¿Strigoi? – Fruncí ceño – Eso no puede ser cierto

– ¿No sentiste nada? – Pregunto Lissa sorprendida y yo negué con la cabeza. Mire a Jill sorprendida y luego mire a mi madre que no dejaba de mirarnos seria, ajena a nuestra conversación.

– ¿Quién es Dylan? – Pregunte confundida.

– A eso venía yo – Dijo sonriendo inocentemente – Quería que lo conocieras

– Su nuevo pretendiente – Rió Lissa divertida mientras Jill se sonrojaba – Deja que paguemos esto y vamos contigo

– Estupendo, estaremos en la tienda de música – Dijo sonriendo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba. Mire a Jill alejarse y luego a Lissa.

– ¿Pretendiente? – Pregunte confundida.

– Un chico que conoció la primera vez que vinimos. Te hable de él, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo ella mientras caminábamos a pagar las cosas – El hermano del chico del que Mia estaba interesado

– Entonces… algo así como pares – Dije divertida. Lissa rió y pago las cosas, luego llamamos a Christian quien se nos acerco después de pagar unos guantes sin dedos – Deben protegerte las manos y los dedos

– Ya sé, pero no interesa – Me sonrió divertido. Rodé los ojos y luego salimos de allí para ir a la tienda de música – ¿A quién vamos a buscar?

– A Jill y a su novio – Dijo Lissa despreocupada.

– No sabía que tenías cuñado – Dijo Christian mientras yo soltaba una carcajada.

– No lo tengo – Dijo irritada – Ese chico no va a salir con ella

– Aw, te preocupes por tu hermanita – Dije divertida. Lissa me dio un codazo debajo de las costillas y aunque fue suave y sin la intensión de hacerme daño no pude evitar soltar un gemido y encogerme un poco. Ella me miro preocupada y arrepentida, yo le sonreí levemente para que no se preocupara.

Al llegar a la tienda de música, que no estaba a más de dos tiendas de distancia de donde habíamos estado anteriormente, buscamos a Jill rápidamente. Me encontré con Mia y Adrian discutiendo sobre un grupo de música. Yo me acerque a ellos y les pregunte en donde se encontraba Jill, pero ni siquiera me pescaron. Hice una mueca y tome el cd que Mia tenía: Kiss.

– Ambos están mal. Ésto es una basura y punto – Devolví el cd a donde yo creía que iba. Ambos me miraron molestos.

– Tú no sabes de música Pequeña Dhampir – Dijo Adrian.

Rodé los ojos – ¿Y Jill?

– Por allá con el chico – Me indico Mia molesta – ¿Puedes creer que él vino, pero no Ryan?

– ¿Quién es Ryan? – Pregunte confundida.

– El hermano de novio de Jailbait – Explico Adrian con una mueca molesto.

– Alguien está celoso – Me reí divertida. Decidí ir a ver a Jill y Lissa fue conmigo. Entonces lo vi.

Sus ojos color ámbar se cruzaron con los míos. Era imposible no reconocerlo siendo que tenía un ojo morado, aunque ya se estaba pasando el color y volvía a ser del mismo tono que su piel. Apreté los puños con fuerza. Su teñida era la misma con aires de despreocupado. Era él.

– Rose, él es Dylan. Dylan, ella es Rose – Dijo Jill.

El chico me miro de reojo y luego cayó en cuenta de quien era yo. Se quedo estático dudando de si extender su mano y estrecharla o salir corriendo por mi amenazada de romperle todos los huesos si lo encontraba cerca de alguien que yo conociera.

– Un gusto – Su tono de voz salió tembloroso, preocupado. Estiro la mano y yo la mire. Primero pensé en rechazarla, pero quería saber a cual era su plan así que la acepte a regañadientes.

– El gusto es mío – Dije asintiendo aunque no fuera verdad.

Mire al chico fríamente, algo que no paso por desapercibido por nadie. Lissa incluso me mando un mensaje telepáticamente diciendo que me mostrará con una sonrisa por lo menos, pero yo ni siquiera la pesque. Todo lo que tenía en ese momento era la hostilidad para ese idiota que nos había atacado hace una semana cuando estábamos en nuestra cita doble. Alguien que trabaja para Robert.

– Y ahm Dylan – Dije. Él se tensó – ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

– Lynch – Dijo él – El tuyo debe ser Hathaway, ¿no? Jill habla mucho sobre ti

– Sí seguro fue casi imposible reconocerme con el brazo en un cabestrillo y las múltiples heridas – Dije fríamente. Hubo un silencio incomodo – Lo siento, no es que nos hubiéramos visto antes

Trago saliva asustado. Sonreí.

– Liss, ¿vamos a comer? – La mire sonriendo. Ella me miro sorprendida y asintió lentamente. Le regale una sonrisa amable a Jill y luego nos fuimos de ahí.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Lissa sorprendida – Parecía que querías aventarlo contra la pared y sacarle los ojos

– Solo protejo a los Dragomir – Me encogí de hombros – Es mi deber, ¿no?

Lissa me miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza. Coloco una mano en mi hombro – Eso no fue proteger. Fue atemorizar al chico. Apenas lo viste y sobre todo… querer sacarle los ojos

– Hablando de ojos, ¿el moretón como se lo hizo? – Pregunte curiosa por la mentira.

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros.

Me detuve en seco. No hubo un Strigoi aquí, estoy segura de eso. Pero entonces alguien más debió de haber atacado y tratándose de ese chico pudo haber sido cualquiera con un poco de maquilla y lentes de contactos rojos. De esa forma hacerle creer a Jill sobre un Strigoi y quedar como un héroe. Es por eso que los dejo escapar intencionalmente.

– Eso fue grosero – Christian se nos acerco tranquilamente – El chico no es malo

– Es porque no lo has conocido aún – Dije fríamente echándole una mirada. Él no dejaba de mirarme asustado.

– ¿Ves? Ya asustaste al cuñado de Lissa – Dijo Christian riendo – Eres mala Hathaway

Escuche a Lissa protestar que no era su cuñado, pero no dije nada. Mis ojos aún estaban clavados en los de ese chiquillo. Fuimos al patio de comida, al fin, y compramos una pizza. Lo malo es que no pude prestarle atención a mi comida porque Dylan había venido con nosotros. Nuestras miradas no dejaban de cruzarse y demostrarse odio y miedo.

El chico no dejaba de mirarme aterrado y dudo mucho que sea por la forma en como lo trate hace unos minutos, aunque todos creían que sí. Tome un sorbo de la bebida y me recargue de espaldas intentando no prestarle atención al chico para hablar con Lissa. Al termino del almuerzo yo me excuse para ir al baño, lo cierto es que el dolor punzante en mi frente se hizo algo molesto de la nada y quería revisarlo, pero sin preocupara nadie. Sin embargo cuando estaba por llegar alguien me tomo de la mano y jalo con fuerza a un rincón.

– Vaya, si es Dhampir débil – Dije seria. El chico me tenía pegada de espaldas en la pared con un brazo apoyado a mi lado como si impidiera que escapara.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto serio.

– Cuidado o tu otro ojo podría terminar morado – Advertí. Él se tensó un poco y supe que todo el valor del que se había armado para atraparme por sorpresa se desvaneció. Me aleje de él y entre al baño, revise la herida debajo de una venda y luego salí tras confirmar que estaba bien.

– No hemos terminado – Escuche su voz. Lo mire fijamente. Baje la mirada considerando mis oportunidades: estaba sola, camino al patio de comida y él estaba conmigo. Lo tome de un hombro y lo aventé contra una pared.

– Te advertí que si te acercabas te iba a romper todos los hueso del cuerpo y puede que ahora esté lastimada, pero eso no me lo va a impedir – Dije con firmeza acorralándolo con una sola mano – Ahora… tienes dos opciones: te despides de Jill y nunca más te vuelves a acercar a ella en lo que resta de tu vida o te afrontas a las consecuencias por haber llegado a nuestra casa con Strigoi y haber intentado hacernos daño. Elige: vives o mueres. Hazlo fácil para mí, ¿sí?

– Ese anciano me prometió dinero – Dijo él serio – Y yo no sabía que Jill y tú eran amigas

– Creí que te hablo mucho de mí – Sonreí maliciosa. Él palideció – Es por eso que te acercarse a ella, para poder llegar a mí. ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy? Aléjate de ella o te mandaré directo al hospital

Él sabía que yo estaba hablando enserio y me tenía miedo, ¿cómo es posible temerle a alguien que cojea al caminar y tiene un brazo en un cabestrillo? Probablemente el romperle la nariz y moretearle el ojo pudo ayudar, pero estoy segura de que ahora él sabe de pies a cabeza quien soy yo realmente. La chica salvaje. Problemas. La chica que nunca piensa antes de hacer las cosas. Quien da su vida para defender a sus amigos. Aquella es capaz de matar a un Strigoi sin problemas.

– No quiero volver a verte cerca de Jill o de otro de ellos – Susurre fríamente – Si te acercas… te rompo los huesos y te mando a una prisión por haber trabajo con Strigoi para atacarnos. Tú eliges – Dije seria – Tienes diez segundos

– ¿Rose? – Levante la mirada y me encontré con Christian que me miraba serio. Solté al chico y le hice un ademan para que corriera a despedirse de Jill y no volver a verla más. Él salió arrancando en busca de ella y yo me acerque tranquilamente a Christian para poder volver con los demás. – ¿Qué le dijiste? – Pregunto.

– Nada – Respondí inocentemente.

– Por favor. Oí como lo amenazabas con matarlo – Dijo él serio – ¿Por qué?

– Eso no tiene importancia – Dije suspirando. Llegamos con los demás y vi al chiquillo hablando con Jill quien parecía incrédula, me lanzó una mirada y apresuro en terminar las cosas luego se fue y antes de cruzar por mi lado me dio una mirada asustado y se fue.

– No sé que le hiciste, pero veo que lo amenazaste con alejarse de Jill – Musito Christian a mi oído – No le gustará cuando se entere

– No tiene porque enterarse – Dije tranquila.

Pude notar la expresión débil en el rostro de Jill, parecía que todo signo de emoción había desaparecido y si bien me sentí culpable no deje de repetirme a mi misma que era por su bien. Ella no tiene porque saber que ese chico había llevado a los Strigoi hace una semana atrás cuando ellos se preparaban para dormir.

Volvimos en un viaje muy silencioso tal y como había sido devuelta. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me sorprendí de ver a Abe. Dude si hablar con él ya que desde el accidente no habíamos hablado mucho. Toque un extremo de la bufanda y acepte la llamada.

– Viejo – Dije con un aire despreocupado.

– _Niña_ – Supe que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Qué paso con problemas? – Pregunte intentando sonreír.

– _No es el momento. Ha sucedido algo _– Dijo serio – _¿Dónde estás?_

– Volviendo a la casa. Por favor no me digas que quieres otro tiempo padre e hija porque te recuerdo que el último no resulto tan bueno conmigo en el hospital – Al parecer mi comentario hizo que todos me voltearan a ver serios, incluso mi madre que estaba conduciendo me miro por el retrovisor.

– _Ponte el cuero. Tenemos cosas que hacer y esta vez llevo guardianes conmigo _–

– Eres tan inteligente – Dije con sarcasmo – ¿Dónde iremos?

– _Al almacén _–

Fruncí el ceño seria.

– Olvídalo. No estoy tan loca como para ir allí – Negué con la cabeza – Vas solo viejo

– _Escúchame niña, vendrás conmigo _– Sonaba serio, pero a mí no me parecía en nada volver al lugar donde casi me matan – _Lo que he encontrado es muy grande y los Strigoi no están_

– Gracias por la advertencia – Me pase una mano por el rostro – Sin embargo me rehúso a ser golpeada como saco de boxeo nuevamente. Y por cierto, me cortar con una espada, mi chaqueta está rota

– _Compraremos otra_ – Dijo despreocupado.

– ¡Abe! – Alcé la voz enojada – No todo en la vida lo puedes comprar. Yo casi pierdo la vida allí por protegerte y quieres que vuelva. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Se nota que ni tu ni mi madre tienen la más mínima idea de lo que ser padres significa. No iré, si quieres ve solo, pero a mí no me metas en tus locuras. Ya tuve suficiente con tu anterior descuido…

Hubo un silencio y dado que él no respondió yo colgué la llamada. Gruñí y mire por la venta seria. Tenía curiosidad por saber que es lo que encontró Abe, pero no me iba a dejar engañar e ir al lugar donde casi me matan. Ese lugar estaba plagado de Strigoi y recibí una paliza enorme, no volveré a ir.

– ¿Qué quería? – Pregunto mi madre seria.

– Solo conduce – Dije intentando contener unas malditas lagrimas que quería salir de mis ojos.

Sentía tanta rabia por lo sucedido. No habíamos podido hablar de lo que sucedió, pero ahora… ahora solo pude desquitarme por el peligro en que nos expuso. Lo había tenido guardado mientras fingía que todo estaba bien, pero lo cierto es que no. Todo estaba tan mal como comenzó. Vale, fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta de que podríamos estar en peligro, pero santo Dios, él sabía que íbamos a estar rodeamos.

Al llegar a la casa del lago todo lo que hice fue ignorar a cualquiera que quisiera hablarme, necesitaba estar sola un rato y pensar así que fui al templete y me senté en una banca. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y pensar un poco en lo que Abe me dijo, necesitaba decidir que iba a hacer.

– Salir lastimada es algo que se me da muy bien – Bufé rodando los ojos – Tal vez debería ir con él

Abe no tenías malas intenciones con lo que paso, pero aún así no dejo de sentir que fui utilizada a pesar de que no fue así ni por error. Todo lo que hicimos fue ir a un lugar en donde nos emboscaron sin que pudiera darme cuenta. Ya, pensándolo bien no tengo ni idea de si la culpa fue del todo mía o del todo de Abe. Quizás de ambos.

– ¿Abe? – Había sacado mi celular. Abrazaba mis rodillas y miraba el suelo tranquilamente. Del otro su voz somnolienta me causo una sonrisa, pero me limite a no reírme.

– _¿Qué quieres niña? _–

– Iré contigo – Guardo silencio – Pero de día

Otro silencio.

– ¿Abe? –

– _Bien, iremos de día _– Dijo él. Pude darme cuenta de que sinceramente tenía una sonrisa aunque no la podía ver, su voz lo delataba –_ Te comprare una nueva chaqueta_

Quise darme una bofetada. Colgué la llamada y mire al vacío unos minutos. Luego pensé en que no quería ir adentro, pero quería saber cómo estaba Lissa así que entre en su mente como ella lo había estado haciendo conmigo. Se notaba feliz de que el vínculo fuera bidireccional y no dejaba de violar mi privacidad, era mi turno.

~.~.~

Bien, ella estaba bien, tranquila y aunque algo preocupada por mí no intentaba querer ir a buscarme. Estaba con Jill escuchándola quejarse de cómo Dylan había sido malo con ella, eso de querer demostrarle que le importaba para que luego la mandara al diablo sin siquiera importarle lo que ella pensaba la tenía muy enojada. Por un lado me sentí culpable y claro porque yo tenía la culpa, pero por el otro seguí recordándome que ese chico fue quien nos ataco con un montón de Strigoi.

Christian estaba también allí, él tenía la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Lissa y a su vez ambos estaban sentados en _chaise longue_. Ella le desordenaba el cabello enterrando sus dedos en él mientras pensaba en lo mucho que amaba hacer aquello. Sentí que me darían caries por sus cursilerías.

Por otro lado Adrian estaba jugando con la play, estaba con Eddie echando una carrera en el _Need for Speed _y para su mala suerte Eddie iba ganando. Mia era la única que no se encontraba allí y a través de Lissa supe que ella se estaba pintando las uñas en su habitación.

Yo quería que Lissa quitara la vista de Christian y buscara a los guardianes, pero ella seguía sonriéndole dulcemente mientras intentaba ignorar un poco las quejas de Jill aunque en su mente ella también estaba molesta por como la trato el chico. Christian era el único que sabía que yo le amenacé para que se alejara de ella y por lo visto no lo había comentado aún así que me sentí agradecida por él.

Como era de esperarse mi madre estaba hablando con Alberta y Dimitri intentando buscar la raíz del problema en que Abe quería meterme. Pude sentir en Lissa la incomodidad de saber todo y no poder decir nada, ella podía escucharlos hablar y hacía todo lo necesario para no prestar atención a su conversación.

– Estoy seguro de que ese chico tenía una muy buena razón para hacerte aquello, pero eso no implica que le rompa los dientes – Dijo Adrian molesto. Por supuesto, para Adrian Jill era como una hermanita pequeña.

– Es extraño lo que hizo – Comentó Lissa. Aunque no lo admitiera del todo odiaba ver a Jill así, ella también se preocupaba por Jill, más de lo que debes esperar. Pese a lo que ha estado sucediendo ella la cuidaba como a una hermana, porque lo era.

Me sentía algo celosa de que al fin Lissa estuviera considerando a Jill como su media-hermana, probablemente no me gustaba mucho tuviera otra hermana porque según ella yo era su hermana, no de sangre, pero lo era. Quería mucho a Lissa era por mucho una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y luego vendría Dimitri.

– Si veo a ese chico lo va lamentar – Amenazo ella. Pude sentir que efectivamente estaba molesta por lo que sucedió. Christian se tensó, pero omitió comentario. Gracias Christian.

Lissa no dejaba de pensar en las mil formas de torturar al chico que le había hecho falsas ilusiones a su hermana. Por un momento me pregunte si ese chiquillo realmente le había interesado Jill o solo fue imaginación mía y él intentaba llegar a mí como lo había dicho antes.

~.~.~

Salí de la mente de Lissa y decidí volver para poder cambiarme de ropa. Realmente extrañaría la chaqueta de cuero e imagine que Abe iba a tardar en llegar por tener que comprarla. Al entrar en la casa Lissa me miro con ansiedad por saber si me encontraba bien o no, en su lugar le sonreí levemente y fui arriba.

Me cambie de ropa rápidamente y tome mis botas negras ya que los tacones no eran una opción aunque me ayudaron mucho cuando ese Strigoi me derribo, pero con el tobillo malo no era opción viable. Usaba una camisa sin mangas color negra, el atuendo entero es negro.

Baje cojeando y saque mi celular recordándole a Abe que no podía caminar bien y su respuesta me dio ganas de abofetéalo con tanta fuerza: _dile a Lissa que te cure_. ¿Acaso habla enserio? No le pediría a mi amiga que lo hiciera, ni en mis más locos sueños. Mire el cabestrillos y decidí quitármelo, lo lancé sobre el barandal de la escalera. Llegue abajo y mire a todos tranquila.

– ¿Por qué te vestiste así? – Pregunto Christian confundido.

– Me hace ver sexy – Me encogí de hombros con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa despreocupada. Lissa rió divertida y me miro fijamente.

– Te hace falta la chaqueta – Dijo ella con un tono suave.

Asentí y camine hasta un pote de uvas sobre la mesa, me lleve una a la boca y deje cinco en mi mano. Me senté en una silla de piernas cruzadas con mi tobillo derecho elevado para no tocar el suelo. Cerré mis ojos suavemente intentando no pensar en que iba a salir con Abe para que Lissa no lo supiera, fue tarde, no pude dejar de pensar en la salida que tendría con Abe.

– ¡Rose! – Hice una mueca y me mordí el labio inferior. Ella me miraba sorprendida y molesta – ¿Estás loca?

– Definitivamente era mejor cuando no sabías mis pensamientos – Dije suspirando.

Estuve a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y el viejo entro con una sonrisa y una bolsa en sus manos. Le di una mirada extrañada con una ceja levantada, me puse en pie y le apunte confundido. Abe me sonrió divertido y me lanzo la bolsa. La mire y me sorprendí al ver la chaqueta. Era idéntica a la que ya tenía y si fuera otra persona jurara que ni siquiera se rompió la que ya tenía y era ésta.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí viejo? – Saque la chaqueta – Santa mierda es la misma en talla y marca. ¿Acaso estabas pendiente de mis compras?

– Sí, algo así – Dijo sonriendo – Anda póntela. Vasilisa necesito pedirte un favor, uno muy especial

– Hey, hey, hey. ¿La palabra amanecer te suena de algo? – Pregunte.

Él me miro sonriendo y sacudió la cabeza.

– Iremos en auto, si nos vamos de día llegaremos día. Es un día de viaje, ¿lo olvidas niña? Para estar allí de día, tenemos que irnos ahora – Explico. Rodé los ojos y me puse la chaqueta – Como iba diciendo. Vasilisa podrías curarle el tobillo a mi hija problemática

Rodé los ojos y Lissa asintió. Sabía lo mucho que ella quería que yo la dejará curarme si quiera el tobillo para así poder caminar, pero no quería que ella lo hiciera. Para mí lo más conveniente era que mi tobillo sanara solo.

– No lo va a hacer – Advertí.

– ¿Quieres correr cojeando? – Pregunto.

– ¿Correr? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida – Abe…

– Confía en mí, por una vez en tu vida, confía en mí – Dijo serio. Solté un suspiro y asentí a Lissa quien se puso feliz.

– Entonces espero que tu plan sea más sólido – Dije mirando al viejo fijamente.

– Oh lo será – Asintió.

– No te la vas a llevar a ningún lado. Aún está lastimada y no creo que vuelva intacta – Dijo mi madre seria. Podría ser mi imaginación, pero también podría ser solo coincidencia. ¿Janine Hathaway está preocupada por mí y actúa como una madre? Bueno, en ocasiones su preocupación es lo más cercano a una madre.

– Janine es importante – Dijo Abe. Solté un suspiro y di unas cuantas vueltas luego de que Lissa termino. El dolor ya no estaba y podía caminar libremente sin preocuparme, salvo por las heridas en mi cuerpo y mi brazo.

– Ya deberías decirle – Dije mirando a Abe – O de lo contrario nos meterás a Lissa y a mí en problemas

– Será luego, ahora te necesito en ese auto – Dijo Abe serio. Pude notar que algo estaba sucediendo, mire a los demás y me encogí de hombros salí de la casa siguiendo a Abe hasta el auto donde halle a cuatro Moroi sentados en la parte de atrás. Eso si era protección – Escucha finalmente he descubierto que está sucediendo

– ¿En tres días? Wow eso es sorprendente – Dije entrando en el auto.

– Rose, escucha. Le di vueltas al asunto de la reina fuera de la corte, de las armas y sobre todo de las manadas que los siguen – Puso el auto en marcha – No piensan atacar por sorpresa. He hablado con un viejo amigo, muy confiable de hecho, con unos cuantos favores, logramos encontrar la respuesta

– ¿Y esa es...? – Lo mire intrigada.

– Una guerra – Dijo serio – Piensan exterminar a los Moroi y a los Dhampir

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy. Wow ha estado bueno y el final muuuuuy intrigador y revelador, ¿no lo creen así? Yo creo que sí. Ha estado bastante bueno y me ha gustado. Conque el chico que Jill conoció fue el mismo que ataco en la velada y aparte los Strigoi planean una guerra ¡OMG! ¡Eso es demasiado! Pero, ¿qué hay de Robert? En algo se relaciona o solo son dos cosas por separado, hmmm...

Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus opiniones.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	13. Chapter 13: Armas de guerra

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 13:

Armas de guerra

.: Dimitri :.

Estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo un libro mientras los demás seguían hablando sobre el reciente acontecimiento. Roza se había ido con Abe a quien sabe donde y ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de donde se habían ido, incluso Lissa que en todo momento se había mantenido al margen de cualquier conversación relacionado con aquello.

Ya quedo claro, por Roza, que Lissa sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella al parecer tenía sus razones para no querer contar nada y nadie la iba a obligar en todo caso, pero todos estábamos preocupados por no saber que estaba sucediendo.

La última vez que mi Roza salió con Abe llego a casa toda lastimada, en sus brazos y con un montón de vendas después de haber estado en el hospital, no quería que algo como eso volviera a suceder. Ya fue terrible pasarlo una vez y una segunda vez me destrozará en especial porque no puedo estar con ella para protegerla.

Levante la mirada al ver a Lissa frente a mí con una expresión arrepentida, volví a mirar mi libro y puse un separador, lo cerré. Lissa agacho la mirada y luego miro a los demás que estaba hablando entre si sin notar su ausencia.

– Rose probablemente esté haciendo estupideces – Dijo preocupada – No puedo entrar a verla ahora. Ella no puede bloquearme o al menos no como yo ya que es muy débil – Fruncí el ceño suavemente – A lo que quiero ir es que me da algo de miedo mirarla… la última vez ella y Abe estaban en esta cosa secreta y ella… Dios, esa imagen en mi cabeza no ayuda en nada – Sacudió la cabeza intentando contener unas lagrimas – Creo que ahora podría matarse

– Hiciste una promesa – Sonreí levemente – No tienes que contarme si no quieres

– Quiero, pero ese es el problema. Yo le prometí a Abe que no le contaría a nadie – Dijo ella tragando saliva – Pero mi mejor amiga está en problemas o al menos eso creo

– ¿Por qué no intentas chequearla? – Pregunte sonriendo ligeramente – Cuando Roza y yo estábamos escapando en aquella ocasión ella siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para chequearte y asegurarse de que estabas bien. No creo que haya nada de malo en que lo hagas tú también

– Lo he hecho mucho. Rose comienza a sentirse incomoda. Ella lo sabe porque yo normalmente no puedo evitar hablar en su cabeza y porque en ocasiones tengo que hablar con ella sobre lo que veo o me volveré loca – Musito Lissa preocupada aunque había una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios – Realmente se siente violada

– Imagino – Dije incomodo. No me gustaría saber que Lissa está en la mente de Roza mientras nosotras estamos teniendo relaciones, aunque sé por Rose que ella había sido atrapada en algunas ocasiones en la mente de Lissa cuando estaba con Christian debido a las emociones fuertes que la rodeaban.

– No lo he conversado con nadie y pienso que tú eres el más indicado – Me miro con una ligera sonrisa – Sé que si se trata de ella harías hasta lo imposible para salvarla

– Siempre y cuando esté aquí y no en quien sabe donde – Suspire pesadamente.

– Dimitri, solo quiero saber que vas a estar allí para protegerla – Mire a Lissa confundido. Ella me hizo una mueca preocupada y pude notar que efectivamente había algo que la estaba preocupando – Yo vi algo malo en ese momento y Rose y Abe prometieron que sería su secreto. Abe sabía por Janine que yo los vi y me hizo prometerle que no diría nada, pero no puedo aguantar más

– Si me dices donde está entonces no romperías tu promesa y yo podía ir por ella para asegurarme de que está bien – Sonreí levemente – ¿Qué dices?

– No sé donde estén ahora – Dijo Lissa preocupada – Dios, Dimitri no sé qué hacer

– Lissa, hay algo que debes saber – La mire con una ligera sonrisa – A veces la seguridad de un amigo es más importante que mantener una promesa

Lissa asintió y luego me miro pensativa – ¿Es una lección Zen?

– ¿Lec-lección Zen? – La mire sorprendido – ¿Rose te contó lo latosas que son para ella?

– Como cien veces – Se rió entre dientes – Pero creo que son un gran ejemplo para seguir

– Al fin alguien que no las desprecia – Ambos reímos divertidos. Mire a Lissa – Cuando te sientas lista para hablar, con o sin promesa, yo te escuchare

– Gracias – Me sorprendió un poco el abrazo que me dio. Le correspondí tranquilo pensando en que es eso que la tiene tan asustada, probablemente Roza está haciendo cosas que no debería, pero todo tiene una explicación. Yo la conozco muy bien para saber eso.

Mire por la ventana con una expresión preocupado, si tan solo supiera en donde esta Roza y que está bien entonces podría estar tranquilo. Quería que ella estuviera a salvo, pero con Abe cerca estaba comenzando a dudarlo. Si tan solo yo también supiera lo que está sucediendo entonces podría haber ido con ellos.

– ¡Un mensaje de Dylan! – Chillo Jill emocionada. Me reí entre dientes y la mire sonriendo. Ella estaba leyendo el mensaje con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se cayó en cuanto termino.

– Jill, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Lissa preocupada.

– Dylan dijo que no le envié más mensajes – Parecía querer llorar – No quiere saber nada de mí

– Santo Dios – Lissa se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Mire a Jill con una sonrisa compasiva mientras ella dejaba caer el teléfono – ¿Por qué haría eso?

– Probablemente porque le tiene miedo a Rose – Christian había hablado sin pensar, al parecer. Lo mire al igual que todos mientras recordaba en como Rose había mirado al chico cuando lo conoció. Fue odio a primera vista. Pero creo que más bien Rose solo hizo porque su deber es proteger a los Dragomir y no pensó que un chico Dhampir sea lo mejor para Jill, en especial cuando lo conoció hace casi un mes.

– Rose apenas si lo miro, aunque me extraño – Dijo Jill – Fue con odio. Pero no creo que ella tuviera la culpa

Me di cuenta de que Christian estaba ocultando algo ya que no dejaba de retorcerse en el _chaise longue_ preocupado. Lissa también lo noto.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que hay algo que no sabemos y tú sí? – Pregunto Lissa frunciendo el ceño.

– No. Yo sé lo mismo que ustedes – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

Negué con la cabeza levemente y volví a mi libro. Alcancé a leer cerca de dos páginas cuando la voz de Alberta me distrajo. Ella y Janine habían ido a comprar algo para comer a la ciudad y apenas habían vuelto con unas bolsas de comida. Sé que Janine necesitaba distraerse un poco de lo que había sucedido así que ella misma se ofreció a ir. En la mesa dejaron unas bolsas que desprendieron el aroma a pollo asado y papas fritas. Casi todos salieron de sus lugares y se acercaron a la comida.

– Estupendo, es una pena que la Pequeña Dhampir se pierda de algo así – Dijo Adrian divertido frotando las palmas de sus manos la una contra la otra.

– Rose llamo – Dijo Janine mirándome seria mientras Alberta servía con la ayuda de Mia. Los demás no parecían tomar en cuenta nuestra conversación – Volverán mañana por la noche si es que no tardan un poco más y llegan al amanecer

– Es normal estar preocupado considerando el estado en como llego la última vez – Dije sonriendo.

Janine me miro y asintió. Me hubiera gustado llamar a Rose para ver que estaba sucediendo o por último para saber como se encontraba ella, pero no pudo ser posible ya que aparentemente según Janine desconecto su celular. Mientras los chicos comían decidí salir un rato afuera, necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

La luna era hermosa a esta hora de la noche y las estrellas sin duda eran lo mejor a su lado. Solo me hacía falta una chica salvaje que estuviera a mi lado haciendo bromas que podrían o no ser divertidas y para que pudiera besarla siempre.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Después de haber pasado toda la noche dormida al fin estaba amaneciendo y nosotros estábamos llegando al destino. No pude evitar acurrucarme en el sillón esperando entrar en un sueño en el cual se encuentre un Dios Ruso. Necesitaba estar en los brazos de Dimitri para no pensar en cosas malas. De todas las personas él es casi el único que puede calmarme con palabras, Lissa normalmente usa nuestro vínculo y Christian suele hacer preguntas y con mis respuestas logra tranquilizarme.

Yo aún no podía asimilar las palabras de Abe «una guerra… …planean exterminar a los Moroi y Dhampir». Honestamente me parecía una locura ya que los Strigoi necesitaban alimentarse para poder vivir, pero Abe tenía una teoría bastante buena: si ellos destruyen a los Moroi y a los Dhampir solo quedan los humanos que tendrán menos oportunidades de defenderse.

Yo aún no puedo crear mi propia opinión sobre esto ya que aún no puedo ni siquiera aceptar la idea de una guerra entre Strigoi, Dhampir y Moroi. Eso sería lo más grande y por supuesto se llevaría muchas vidas en el camino. Estaríamos peleando para detenerlos, pero también sabemos que estaríamos peleando contra quienes podemos salvar si encontramos más usuarios del Espíritu.

– ¿Estás lista? – Pregunto Abe tras estacionar.

– Eso creo – Sonreí forzada – Mi cuerpo aún quiere descansar más antes de meterme en otra pelea

– Tu cuerpo estará bien – Dijo Abe asintiendo – Vamos. Estará vacío y lo peor que podemos encontrar es un Dhampir

– Si es ese chiquillo no dudare en romperle los huesos – Mascullé molesta. Me baje del auto y mire el almacén. Quería chequear a Lissa antes, pero Abe me lo impidió. No me dejo ya que era el momento de entrar a revisar. Probablemente debí haberlo hecho cuando estábamos en camino, pero en ese momento solo quería descansar un poco.

– Oye viejo – Me detuve antes de entrar – Adentro no llega la luz del sol así que es posible que estén escondidos

Abe me miro sonriendo y apunto arriba. Mire el techo el almacén y recordé la ventana grande de cristal, la cúpula, solo que no era cúpula y ahora lo sabía… era un tragaluz. Es por eso que ellos tenían una, el tragaluz les advertía cuando estaba a punto de amanecer para así poder escapar antes de que el sol los atrapara a ellos.

– ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – Pregunte sonriendo mientras abríamos la puerta.

– Te dije, he evaluado la situación – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Considere todo y ahora sí, no vinimos descuidados

– Sobre todo por tus guardaespaldas – Dije mirando a los Moroi que se mantenían a una distancia segura, pero nos miraban serios.

Entramos en el almacén y tal como lo había predicho Abe no habían Strigoi debido al tragaluz. Camine hasta la cinta transportadora y mire las armas, luego busque en el metal con el que estaba fabricando las armas y sobre todo Abe fue a revisar la chimenea.

– Estos cara pálida están fabricando de todo – Dije sorprendida – Espadas, pistolas y santo Dios, no me sorprendería que hicieran un arma que nos mate enseguida al igual que a ellos la estaca – Mire a Abe – ¿Qué has encontrado? Eso tan importante que me querías decir

– Titanio – Abe apunto a una mesa donde habían herradura – Las armas son de titanio

– Oh por Dios. Esa cosa es realmente dura, nos matara – Dije sorprendida – Tal vez sea algo mejor que las estacas de plata

– No creo que pueda ser mejor que las estacas de plata – Dijo Abe serio – Sin embargo pueden compararse. Es posible que puedan matar sin problemas

– Pero se sanara una herida. No están encantados así que… – Intente decir pero me quede callada. Abe me miro intrigado – Abe, ¿existe algo que pueda hacerlos más resiste?

– La magia probablemente, pero en un Strigoi no lo creo – Dijo tomando una espada y bladiendola – Es ligera, poderosa y peligrosa. La espada que usaste para matar aquellos Strigoi en Spokane no era de titanio

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Te dije que he estado pendiente de tu vida – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Crees que no iba a enterarme de que mi hija mato a dos Strigoi siendo una novata sin marcas de promesa, aún más a los diecisiete años?

– No hablaba de eso. ¿Cómo sabes que no era de titanio? – Pregunte tomando una daga y mirándola por todos lados. La hoja estaba hecha sin duda de titanio, era ligera y tenía el mango negro.

– Dudo que hayan espadas de titanio hasta ahora. El material se usa para barcos, aviones y cosas así. Es imposible que se use para una espada – Dijo Abe dejando la espada en donde estaba – Creo que estos tienen sus contactos. Me pregunto de donde lo están extrayendo

– Es decir que eso es un secreto aún – Escondí la daga en mi bota mientras Abe asentía lentamente sin verme – ¿Tienes a tus colegas trabajando?

– Por supuesto que sí – Me miro ofendido – ¿Qué creías?

Me encogí de hombros y luego camine hasta la puerta. Observe los almacenes contando diez, yo dije que eran más de seis, pero no imagine que tanto. En diez de éstos entonces deben de haber más de mil armas por tipo, es decir que tienen demasiado para vencernos y nosotros apenas unas estacas de plata.

– La plata los mata, ¿no? – Pregunte mirando a Abe pensativa – Tal vez hacer armas de plata nos beneficiaria en la batalla

– No lo creo. Niña, las estacas son difíciles de hacer y a eso hay que encantarlas también con la magia o de lo contrarió no funcionarían – Me recordó – Tenemos una desventaja grande

Asentí lentamente. Nos miramos fijamente y luego decidimos salir del almacén.

– Necesitamos un plan para derrumbar todo y que el titanio se derrita si es posible – Dije con firmeza – No podemos dejarles ganar

– Me parece una buena idea – Dijo Abe sonriendo orgulloso – Sin duda eres mi hija. Piensas igual que yo y eso hacen las grandes mentes

Rodé los ojos y luego mire a mi alrededor metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora.

– Tiene que haber algo que nos ayude – Dije levantando la vista al sol – ¿Qué me dices del calor? Mucho haría que se derritieran, Christian podría ayudar

– Mucho calor cambiaría las cosas. Estaríamos exponiendo a Christian – Dijo Abe – Creo que podría soltar unas bombas

– Sí, por qué no – Dije con sarcasmo.

– Vamos, hay que volver – Dijo Abe haciendo un ademan. Asentí antes de echar un vistazo breve a los almacenes. Los Strigoi tienen que estar trabajando bajo las ordenes de alguien muy poderoso para poder trabajar juntos, alguien que puede proporcionarles el titanio y unión aunque no dudo que aún así se estén sacando los ojos en el trabajo.

Volví al Peugeot y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. El viaje de vuelta nos tomo doce horas, medio día y media noche ya que nos fuimos en la tarde. Llegamos a la casa del lago en un duro silencio.

– ¿Crees que puedo contarle a alguien? – Pregunte antes de bajar.

– No – Dijo serio – Es peligroso

– Prometiste que lo harías – Musite – Al menos a Dimitri y a Lissa. Odio mentirles a ambos, tal vez a Christian no estaría mal tampoco

Me miro serio y luego suspiro.

– Si no le dicen a nadie entonces todo bien, pero tienen que prometer que no se interpondrán en nuestros asuntos. Nosotros nos haremos cargo y no ellos, en el peor de los casos dejaremos entrar a Vasilisa – Dijo Abe serio.

– ¿Está es tu idea de una convivencia padre e hija? – Pregunte intrigada. Abe sonrió divertido y asintió.

– Lo que sea para pasar tiempo con mi hija salvaje – Dijo divertido.

Me baje del auto y me apoye en el borde de la ventana.

– Abe sobre lo que paso la última vez en los almacenes y sobre lo que dije por el teléfono. Mira las cosas han estado como locas y yo… uhg odio tener que disculparme, pero tengo que hacerlo… lo siento. No quise decir lo que dije y sobre todo sé que no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió, de ninguno de los dos –

Abe me miro sorprendido.

– Orgullo por el suelo – Rió divertido. Gruñí enojada y él sacudió la cabeza – Yo también lo siento. No vi los problemas que podíamos tener y te expuse al peligro sin pensar en que lo más importante ahora es… prefiero que me odies antes de saber que… perdiste la vida

Sonreí levemente y luego mire a la casa – Me encanta la bufanda

Abe me miro sorprendido y yo me encogí de hombros. Camine hasta dentro. Al entrar no pude soltar un gemido por un ruido poderoso que golpeó en mis oídos. Creo que Adrian estaba completamente borracho y Eddie estaba intentando calmarlo mientras los demás reían divertidos. No sé a que estaban jugando, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que no era un juego bueno.

– ¡Hey! ¡Volvió la Pequeña Dhampir! – Dijo Adrian llamando la atención de todos los que no me habían visto.

Sonreí tranquila y me acerque a un frutero donde encontré unas uvas y saque unas cuantas. Mi madre se me acerco enseguida y con un extraño abrazo preocupada me observo por todos lados buscando alguna herida que no estuviera anteriormente, por supuesto la sacudida hizo que sintiera un dolor en el brazo y ella se disculpo.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Alberta mirándome – ¿Dónde fueron? Por lo visto ahora no salieron lastimados

– Era de día – Me encogí de hombros. Busque con la mirada y no lo encontré – ¿Y Dimitri?

Mi madre me indico arriba y yo subí literalmente corriendo a ver a Dimitri. Golpeé la puerta de su habitación y cuando escuche un adelante me crucé de brazos al verlo leyendo un libro. Él me miro sorprendido y sonriendo, dejo el libro y se me acerco en un abrazo que me hizo gemir de dolor por la herida debajo de mis costillas.

– Perdóname, lo olvide – Dijo contra mi cuello. Sonreí levemente y lo abracé con fuerza – Te extrañe

– Y yo a ti – Lo besé en los labios. Dimitri me sonrió divertido y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Sonreí traviesamente y lo besé en los labios, él me correspondió y me cargo hasta la cama.

Probablemente hubiera hecho cualquier otra cosa en lugar de querer hacerlo con él, pero lo cierto es que quería olvidarme un poco de todo lo sucedido y pasar un día, un día nada más, con mi novio sin pensar en los Strigoi, ni en Robert, ni en otro problema más. Solo quería un día con él. Nos besamos de una forma hambrienta que no concordaba en nada con la delicadeza de sus manos al rozar mi cuerpo. Enterré mi mano en el cabello de Dimitri y le di una vuelta para quedar debajo de él. Me mordió el labio inferior suavemente provocando que gimiera de placer. Al fin algo que no era de dolor.

– Te amo – Susurro a mi oído con su perfecto acento ruso que tanto me encantaba – Te amo _Roza_

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y luego le devolví las palabras con un besó. Mi Dios Ruso perfecto. Lo amaba también, como loca. Había hecho un montón de locuras por amor y la verdad de que de ninguna, absolutamente ninguna, me arrepentía. Dimitri sabía con lujo y detalle todo lo que había hecho aún después de que fuese convertido en Strigoi, sabía todo lo que estuve dispuesta a hacer y él sentía lo mismo que yo. Sé que Dimitri habría arriesgado lo mismo.

Lancé su polera al suelo y mientras nos besábamos acaricie su torso desnudo. El perfecto cuerpo de Dimitri me encantaba tanto. El beso había pasado de ser hambriento a apasionado, lento. Dimitri lentamente me quito la polera y la lanzó al suelo, su sonrisa se cayó en cuanto vio las heridas en mi cuerpo y la venda en mi abdomen. Le acaricie la mejilla. Él me besó en la herida del abdomen

Me mordí el labio inferior reprimiendo un gemido adolorido y él me miro preocupado. Me besó en la sien y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome con delicadeza.

– Lo siento – Musito a mi oído.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos, pero estar sin hacer nada no era lo mío.

– ¿No vamos a seguir? – Pregunte con un ligero mohín. Dimitri me miro con una expresión que demostraba a leguas que quería seguir adelante, pero se contuvo.

– Lo siento, pero yo… – Suspiro pesadamente – Temo hacerte daño. Tu cuerpo aún parece sentir el dolor como si te lo hubieras hecho hace poco. No quiero lastimarte

Le sonreí levemente al ver como se preocupaba y le acaricie la mejilla, con cuidado me acurruque en su pecho y cerré mis ojos. Podía estar sin hacer nada, tal vez, solo si él estaba conmigo.

– Te amo Camarada – Musite suavemente. Él me besó en la frente y luego me froto el brazo con delicadeza por la otra herida. De toda las que tenía esas dos eran las peores.

Me había quedado dormida junto a Dimitri y lo cierto es que me había despertado con una punzada horrible en mi pie derecho. No podía ser la herida (porque Lissa me la había curado) ya que sentía que me estaban clavando algo, pero entonces lo recordé. Apresurada me baje el cierre de la bota y vi la daga ensangrentada.

– ¡SANTA MIERDA! – Gire a todo lo que me daban los pulmones y quitándome la bota desesperada mientras dejaba la daga a un lado. Me quite el calcetín y subí un poco los jeans. Tenía un tajo grande, debí hacérmelo mientras dormía o al estar besándome con Dimitri, probablemente el movimiento estando en la cama.

– _Roza_ – Me miro preocupado. Al ver la herida se puso en pie y me examino – Santos cielos. Iré por el botiquín, quédate aquí

– ¿Dónde más podría ir? – Gemí por el dolor. ¿Cómo pude olvidar la daga en mi bota? Peor aún, ¿cómo puedo tener tanta mala suerte? Debe ser la ciudad, desde que he llegado a Ottawa no dejan de sucederme cosas malas.

– ¡DIMITRI! – Grite cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Del otro lado escuche la voz de Christian preocupado, yo seguí gritándole a Dimitri y él rápidamente abrió la puerta para luego ayudarme con la herida.

– ¿Por qué tantos gritos? – Pregunto abriendo los ojos – ¡Wow! Rose, ¿qué paso?

Reprimí el dolor como pude al sentir el desinfectante en mi tobillo. Lissa lo había curado y yo lo volví a lastimar, soy un desastre.

– No deja de sangrar – Dijo Dimitri preocupado – ¡Llámate a Lissa!

– ¡NO! – Grite tomando mi pierna – Olvídalo, no. ¡Prefiero morir desangrada! ¡Christian no te muevas!

– No seas terca – Dijo Dimitri enojado – ¡Christian, tráela!

Al parecer nuestros gritos llamaron la atención de todos, al menos mis gritos, y nos miraron sorprendidos. Yo no sé qué era lo peor de todo: mi pobre pie o el hecho de que tanto Dimitri como estábamos semidesnudos. Del torso para arriba, claro. Adrian estaba a punto de hacer un comentario divertido por mi situación, pero le lancé un almohadón para callarlo.

Lissa intento curar la herida, pero no pudo. No dejaba de sangrar y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque ni siquiera había algo en el botiquín que me ayudara. Adrian intento ayudar un poco y entre los dos lograron reducir el dolor y cerrar la herida. Me deje caer de espaldas con los ojos cerrados. Entonces me di cuenta: el titanio debía estar encantado.

Aún tenía falta de información sobre cómo podría estar encanta la daga así que no me quedaba de otra que dejarlo pasar por ahora. Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba temblando y de que mi respiración estaba agitada. Me incline enfrente al escuchar a Lissa llamarme y ella me miro preocupada. Quise intentar decir algo, pero ella alzo una mano para que me callara. Miro a todos en la habitación y con su tono de «soy la reina y ustedes me obedecen» los mando a todos afuera de la habitación salvo a Dimitri que se quedo sentado en la cama de Christian.

Lissa miro la daga preocupada y luego me miro a mí. Yo no dije nada ya que temía lo que podría suceder si abría la boca. Normalmente no le tendría miedo a ella, pero ella realmente me miraba seria y Lissa enojada si daba miedo.

Entonces miro a Dimitri quien se puso rígido, no sé a qué se debe, pero él siempre parece mirarlo serio. Se sentó a mi lado y tomo la daga. Yo esperaba a que sintiera algún tipo de encantamiento, pero no encontró nada ya que la volvió a dejar en donde estaba. Comencé a sentirme incomoda por no saber a qué se debía esto.

– Rose – Hablo finalmente con un tono rendido – No sé por qué, pero siento que Abe tiene que ver aquí y ya es hora que le digas

Mire a Lissa.

– ¿Estuviste en mi mente en el viaje con Abe? – Fruncí el ceño.

– No –

Me puse en pie y camine hasta Dimitri, lo abracé con fuerza y lo sentí tan tenso como cada vez que sucedía algo así. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho desnudo y me mantuve así unos minutos. Dimitri comenzó a relajarse y lo escuche discutir algo suavemente con Lissa, ambos suspiraron.

– Bien – Mire mi pie completamente sano – Yo tuve problemas con la oscuridad e hice lo mismo que tú – Dije despreocupada – Intente calmar la locura con un corte, pero se me fue la mano y lo hice muy profundo

No dude. No pestañeé. No lo pensé. Lissa me creyó y Dimitri también, o eso parecía. No podía decirles la verdad hasta no saber que tenía la daga para hacerme un corte como ese y si encontraba la respuesta entonces se lo diría a Abe pronto porque mientras más pronto nos deshagamos de estas cosas más pronto terminaremos.

Lissa, resignada, salió de la habitación dejándonos a sola, obviamente no me creyó o estaba disgustada de que yo no le dijera nada a Dimitri aún. Mire a Dimitri tranquila y me puse en pie para colocarme la bota y la polera. Él se puso su polera nuevamente sin comentar nada por unos segundos, me senté en la cama de Dimitri mirando la daga.

– Ambos sabemos que no te cortaste – Dijo él mirándome serio – Al menos no intencionalmente, tú me lo dijiste

– Hay cosas con Abe, prometí no decir nada – Dije suspirando – Pero bien, te diré. Aunque técnicamente prometí que si les decía tenían que prometer que no se meterían en el asunto porque el quiere que lo hagamos solo los dos. Creo que es su retorcida idea de un tiempo padre e hija

Dimitri asintió. Salí de la habitación y llame a Lissa. Prometí que solo ambos nomas les diría. Les conté todo, antes les hice prometer que no se meterían en nada y para asegurarme no mencione hacia donde quedaban los almacenes, solo dije lo que había allí. Comencé contándole la idea de que podría ser una guerra lo que ellos quieren y cosas así, Lissa se notaba muy asustada y Dimitri tan serio como siempre.

– Los Strigoi no pueden hacernos esto – Dijo Lissa preocupada cuando yo había terminado – Rose, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Esa daga te corto y se necesito dos usuarios de espíritu para aliviar el dolor y cerrar la herida. Significa que podrían matarnos

Asentí lentamente.

– Abe buscará la forma de destruir los almacenes y las armas con ellos – Dije suspirando – En lo que respecta a nosotros solo nos queda ser pacientes. Algo en lo que yo nunca he sido bueno

Hubo un silencio. Dimitri no dijo nada y Lissa tampoco dijo nada, yo me mantuve callada para dejarlos pensar tranquilamente sin tener que interrumpir en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que quería ahora mismo era una larga ducha, porque ya había tenido bastante.

El agua helada golpeaba mi piel. Yo me fui de la habitación de Dimitri dejando a Lissa y a él solos, pensando en mis palabras. Ahora estaba terminando de darme un baño y pronto me iría a dormir ya que el sol estaba por salir, aunque no dormí mucho junto a Dimitri lo hice y no me sentía cansada, pero me sentía horrible después de todas las cosas que han sucedido.

Seguía pensando en el objeto en cuestión: la daga. Estoy muy segura de que está encantada, lo siento, puedo sentir el poder con el cual fue encantada, pero lo desconozco y por lo que veo no es espíritu. Estoy pensando en que no sé qué hacer ahora con todo lo que ha sucedido.

Mi única opción (porque jamás pensé estar atada de manos así) era esperar a que Abe se haga cargo de la "fabrica creadora de armas peligrosas".

Tome la daga con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo, ladeé mi cabeza buscando algún indicio de saber que está sucediendo con la daga, pero no pude encontrar nada. Yo podía sentir la esencia mucho más fuerte cuando la tenía en mis manos, pero era la única en toda la casa que sentía a la daga llamándome para que tomara en mis manos. Lo extraño de todo es que la primera vez que la tome no sentí nada, era una daga más, pero luego de cortarme... Fue como si mi sangre encendiera un interruptor o algo para que yo sintiera aquello.

La blandí la daga varias veces y luego sonreí levemente sintiendo una energía correr por mis venas. Era un poder grande que me decía que ocupara la daga ahora mismo y así lo hice. Sin pensarlo dos veces lance la daga dándole justo en el blanco a una foto en la que salíamos Lissa y yo. Estaba colgada en la pared y la daga le daba justo en medio del rostro a Lissa. Mire la daga confundida, extrañada de lo que hice y la tome con cuidado. La foto se había quemado y eso me sorprendió.

– Santo Dios – Dije sorprendida. Mire la daga y pude ver la punta con un líquido color rojo fluorescente. Intente tocarlo para saber que era, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y vi a Lissa entrar con una sonrisa, aunque se veía cansada.

– Veo que ya estas casi lista para ir a dormir – Dijo sonriendo. Asentí lentamente y deje la daga en un mueble cerca de mi cama.

– De hecho sí – Tome la foto y la lancé al basurero sin que ella lo viera. Entonces la mire sonriendo esperando oír algo sobre Christian o sobre lo que le había contado, pero en su lugar pude notar que sus pensamientos eran ocupados por Dimitri.

Fruncí el ceño levemente y la mire fijamente esperando saber porque. Ella no dejaba de pensar en Dimitri, pero no de una forma romántica sino de una forma… algo difícil de decir. ¿Qué era? Yo lo sentí. Ella no quería que yo lo supiera, al menos no así ya que pensaba en decírmelo como una broma o algo por el estilo. Solté un suspiro resignada al ver como me bloqueaba de sus pensamientos y saque mi pijama.

– Creo que ha sido un día largo – Comento mientras yo le daba la espada.

– No tienes ni idea – Murmure dejando la ropa en la cama.

– Dejaste tu cazadora en la habitación de Dimitri – Me di la vuelta y sonreí tomándola en mis manos.

– No lo había notado – Dije colgando la chaqueta.

– Él tiene un cuerpo muy… – La mire para que no dijera nada. Se sonrojo lanzándome un almohadón en la cara – No puedo creer que tengas relaciones sexuales con alguien que tiene un cuerpo así

– Basta – Dije sonrojada devolviéndole la almohada. Me quede mirándola unos segundos – Lo viste…

– No – Dijo tranquila – Pero no hacía falta saber porque estabas medio desnuda junto a él cuando comenzaste a gritar

– Tenía una herida – Me defendí – Además…

– ¿Sabes? No quiero saber sobre tu vida sexual – Se rió divertida. Rodé los ojos y luego me crucé de brazos.

– Y yo no quiero saber de la tuya, pero me veo envuelta cada vez que estás con Christian – Fue su turno de sonrojarse y devolverme el almohadón. Me reí divertida y tome mi ropa para ir a cambiarme al baño. Cuando volví a la habitación ya vestida vi a Lissa observando la foto en el basurero.

– Liss – Intente decir y ella me miro dolida.

– ¿Tú hiciste esto? – Me enseño la foto que tenía una quemadura en su rostro, dejando un hueco – ¿Por qué?

– No he sido yo – Dije aunque me mordí la lengua sabiendo que yo lancé la daga – Bueno, fue un accidente

Lissa me miro fijamente, supongo que estaba intentando adivinar si era cierto o no, pero gracias a nuestro vínculo supo que era cierto lo que yo decía. Yo no sabía que la daga podría hacer eso y mucho menos lo esperaba. Lissa asintiendo más tranquila y lanzo devuelta la foto.

Me senté en mi cama intentando no pensar en la daga y poder dormir cuando Lissa me comenzó a sentirse irritada por alguna razón desconocida. La mire confundida y luego coloque una mano en su hombro sintiendo la oscuridad moverse por todo su ser por completo así que la absorbí. Ella me miro más tranquila.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunte ignorando a la oscuridad que ahora me rodeaba a mí.

– Es ese chico, Dylan – Resoplo – Él no hizo más que hacerle daño a Jill

La mire sorprendida y luego me cambie a mi cama enseguida intentando relajar un poco la oscuridad. Lissa se dio cuenta enseguida que había algo mal e intento ayudarme ofreciéndome algo, quizás un vaso de jugo natural o algo, pero me negué.

Me sentía irritada porque la culpa la tenía yo. Yo le dije al enano que se mantuviera alejado de Jill porque de lo contrario era capaz de matarlo y la verdad juro que sería capaz después de saber lo que él hizo. Claro, también estaba eso. Él no era un buen chico ya que trabajo con Strigoi para atacarme a mí y utilizo a Jill. Parte de la culpa era compartida con él así que tenía que fingir no tenía nada que ver en aquello.

– ¿Sabías que es tan desgraciado? Te juro que lo odio – Dijo Lissa enojada atrayendo más a la oscuridad. Volví a absorberla para calmarla a ella.

– Liss, basta por favor – Le rogué sintiendo la irá en mi cuerpo. Ahora yo estaba enojada por culpa de ese chico. Ella me miro sorprendida, no lo había notado hasta ahora. Yo apreté los puños y salí de la habitación echa una furia. Necesitaba desquitarme.

Estuve un buen tiempo parada al sol. La nieve comenzaba a caer de una forma muy escasa lo que me daba a entender que al fin estábamos entrando en invierno. Lo raro de todo esto es que el aire realmente me estaba haciendo un favor al calmarme y la escasa nieve me saco una sonrisa. Yo estaba sentada en el pórtico mirando el paisaje.

– Rose lo siento – Escuche a Lissa detrás de mí. No dije nada y ella se sentó a mi lado en las escaleras – No quise enfurecerme así, pero no pude evitarlo. Además ya tienes que dejar de absorber la oscuridad. Parte de que no supieras nada del vínculo era para que absorbieras la oscuridad

– No es eso por lo que me fui – Musite sonriendo levemente, aunque era mentira lo que dije – Es que ahora están pasando tantas cosas… cosas que no puedo comprender y cosas que están molestándome bastante. Todo el problema con los Strigoi y Robert… todas esas cosas me harán colapsar

Lissa no dijo nada, ella se abrazo las piernas con fuerza mientras miraba la escasa nieve.

– ¿Crees que si Tatiana no hubiera muerto ellos aún seguirían en pie con esta guerra? – Pregunto ella mirándome preocupada.

– Es difícil saber – Sonreí – Por supuesto que sí. No te va a suceder nada, te lo prometo. Yo te voy a proteger

– Rose, apenas si puedes estar sin lastimarte. Últimamente te has y _te han_ lastimado mucho y preferiría que te abstuvieras de los problemas – Dijo Lissa preocupada – Es más, como reina te prohíbo meterte en estos problemas

– Que bueno nunca obedecí las leyes – Sonreí divertida – Y como tu amiga no la obedeceré tampoco porque pienso protegerte. Tómalo o déjalo, buenas o malas

Lissa rió divertida y me golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Yo sonreí y luego mire el paisaje al igual que ella. No tenía ni la menor intensión de dejar que alguien le hiciera daño a Lissa, mucho menos un Strigoi así que hablaba muy enserio cuando dije que la iba a proteger.

A la noche siguiente yo estaba sentada en el alféizar con Eddie jugando a la consola de play, algo de pelea y yo estaba ganando. En el comedor los guardianes hablaban sobre el nuevo destino que iba a ser en Inglaterra. Adrian me sonrió maliciosamente y se me acerco mientras yo aún le daba una paliza a Eddie.

– Si vas a decir algo sobre lo que paso en la habitación de Dimitri omite comentarios o te romperé los colmillos – Advertí sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras seguía intentando ganar – Vas a caer

– Eso quisieras – Dijo Eddie sonriendo mientras intentaba vencerme. Estaba a solo segundos de darle la paliza de su vida cuando Adrian sonrió nuevamente.

– Me encanta tu cuerpo – Dijo con un tono que me dio escalofrío.

– Basta Adrian – Dije sonriendo. Sabía que solo estaba molestando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que era incomodo para mí y para Dimitri. Cuando estaba por decir algo más yo logre ganarle a Eddie así que di un salto y comencé a gritar victoria mientras el lanzaba el control al suelo y se cruzaba de brazos.

– Oh sí, ¡Hathaway gana de nuevo! – Dije emocionada.

– ¡Revancha! – Dijo Eddie serio.

– Oh no lo creo – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Volverás a perder

– Ya verás – Dijo ansioso.

Sonreí divertida preparada para volver a vencerlo cuando lo escuche como si fuese una vocecilla llamándome. Mire a las escaleras confundida y luego sacudí la cabeza intentando ignorar su llamada. No sé que era lo que me llamaba, pero tenía la sensación de que era la daga. Una daga no tiene voz, ni siquiera vida así que es imposible. Por mi parte no necesitaba otra cosa para que me creyeran como loca. Ya he tenido suficiente. Finalmente iniciamos la pelea nuevamente y Eddie estaba haciendo todo para no perder.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y... uhmm... ha sido... ¿intrigante? Sí, estoy segura que quizás lo fue.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí, ese el el punto de la duda. ¿Por qué Strigoi querrían exterminar a Moroi y Dhampir? Bueno, la respuesta está más adelante en uno de los capítulos siguientes y créeme... ahí vas a descubrir algo. Víctor está muerto así que... no viene de él. Eso recuerdalo, la sed de venganza ciega, es un elemento fundamental más adelante. Tasha... no estoy segura aún, sigo pensando.

Bueno eso ha sido todo y hoy realmente no sé que decirles así que solo me queda despedirme, ¿no?

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	14. Chapter 14: Firedark

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 14:

Firedark

.: Jill :.

La nieve era hermosa en invierno, sobre aquellos árboles que rodeaban el lago ahora congelado. Todo era hermoso y perfecto. Lissa y yo estábamos patinando sobre el hielo mientras los demás estaban jugando con la nieve. Estábamos a la espera de Abe que vendría por nosotros para llevarnos a Inglaterra en avión. Yo estaba emocionada aunque la nieve era grandiosa y difícil de dejar atrás.

Justo cuando estaba por intentar dar un salto vi a Abe acercarse a los guardianes. Traía unos lentes de sol puestos y una bufanda de color azul eléctrico. Sonreí levemente y le indique a Lissa para que fuéramos a él. Cuando llegamos nos dijo que subiéramos las maletas a avión porque ya era hora de irnos. Yo guarde todo mi equipaje y no deje nada, en todo caso Abe dijo que no íbamos a necesitar tantas cosas ya que podríamos comprar allá; sin embargo a Rose le obligo guardar su traje negro que usa cuando tienen esas salidas padre e hija en las cuales termina toda lastimada.

Subí al avión sorprendiéndome de que era el mismo en que nos vinimos aquí. Rose parecía ser la más feliz de abandonar Ottawa ya que según ella la ciudad estaba maldita y por eso salía tan seguido lastimada. Nosotros reímos divertidos, tal vez si sea verdad.

Yo quería abandonar la casa pronto para dejar atrás todo recuerdo de un chico que solo era mi amigo, pero parecía querer ser más. Juro que las cosas con Dylan iban enserio, pero de la nada él no quiso verme más como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Me sentí horrible y sentí como si hubieran jugado conmigo ya que realmente me había hecho ilusiones, pero no podía hacer nada más ahora. Ir a Castle Combe iba a ser bueno para mí.

Me senté junto a Adrian y enfrente se sentó Christian y Mia. Lissa se había sentado con Rose y Dimitri en otro asiento un poco más lejano a nosotros y la guardiana Hathaway y Petrov se sentaron junto al Señor Mazur quien parecía divertido por algo. Eddie por su parte se sentó solo ya que quería ir durmiendo así que nadie se lo impidió.

Mire disimuladamente a Rose que estaban en la fila de asientos de al lado, pero un poco más atrás. Ella en sus manos tenía una daga y parecía hablar algo con Dimitri que estaba sentado frente a ella, Lissa se la quito de las manos y dijo algo molesta. Entonces los dos rieron y Rose volvió a tomar la daga guardándola a un costado de su cinturón.

Mire por la ventana cuando empezamos a elevarnos al fin estábamos volando nuevamente. Ya era hora de irnos de Ottawa e ir a otro lugar. Me sentía como en aquel viaje en que Rose estuvo hace unos meses atrás, cuando me fue a buscar para decirme que era la media-hermana de Lissa y cuando estaba huyendo de las autoridades por un asesinato que ella no cometió. Por supuesto no estuve con ella durante todo el viaje, pero así el poco tiempo me divertí.

Cerré mis ojos con la intensión de dormir al igual que Eddie, pero el asiento era un poco más incomodo, en cambio él echo el asiento atrás y uso el de adelante para apoyar los pies.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Eche atrás el asiento para poder acomodarme un poco y dormir ya que la zona horaria de allá en Inglaterra era diferente a la nuestra, o eso me dijeron. Se supone que allí era de día y aquí era de noche y yo quería estar despierta para cuando lleguemos así que era mejor descansar un poco. Quería hacerlo cuando sentí una gota caer en mi mejilla, me limpie y sentí el aroma a vino.

– Lo siento – Dijo Abe tomando el asiento al lado de Dimitri.

– No es posible – Dije molesta – Quiero dormir

Mire a Lissa que estaba al lado mío ya dormida y a Dimitri enfrente también ya dormido. Yo era la única que seguía despierta y quería dormir pronto, pero ese viejo otra vez se había puesto en mi camino.

– Quería hablar contigo así que espere a que se durmieran –

– Pudiste secuestrarme, ¿no? – Bromeé y él sonrió orgulloso – ¿Qué?

– Solo pienso en lo mucho que nos parecemos – Dijo tranquilo – Envíe aviones de guerra para destruir los almacenes así que no quedo nada. Acabo de recibir la confirmación

– Yo me corté con una daga hace unas semanas – Me acurruque en el asiento – Lissa y Adrian me curaron ya que ella sola no podía y tampoco con un botiquín se pudo. Creo que las armas están diseñadas para matar al mínimo contacto, ¿sabes? Sentía que mi vida se estaba alejando así como sentía que quemaba

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Asentí y cerré mis ojos.

– Fue como magia – Dije tranquila – Pero no como el espíritu ya que el espíritu puede curar. Lissa me ha creado objetos y Sonya también. Sentí que quemaba como fuego

– Tal vez haya sido la herida – Dijo él.

– Posiblemente – Intente dormir – Dile a mamá sobre esto. Ya debe saber sobre lo que está sucediendo

– Bien, lo haré –

No escuche nada más y todo lo que sucedió fue una oscuridad grande me estaba nublando. Cuando abrí mis ojos fue porque una vocecilla, zumbido más bien, me estaba molestando. Me cubrí los oídos con fuerza y cerré mis ojos.

– Rose, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Lissa tomándome del hombro. Abrí mis ojos y note que Dimitri me miraba preocupado también.

– Sí – Mentí. El zumbido se hacía mucho más fuerte y no podía detectar de donde provenía, solo sé que me estaba llamando y no sé porque – Santos cielos. No. Cállalo que duele

– ¿Callar qué? – Pregunto Dimitri preocupado.

Me levante cubriendo mis oídos y camine como pude hasta la sala de control donde el piloto nos estaba llevando a Inglaterra. Lo mire molesta y apreté los dientes.

– ¿Quieres callar ese maldito zumbido? ¿Es una turbina o qué? – Pregunte enojada

– No sé de que estás hablando – Dijo él sin quitar la vista del camino – Las turbinas están bien y yo no oigo nada que esté fuera de lugar

Gruñí y me fui de allí. Volví a mi asiento sintiendo el zumbido callar poco a poco hasta que no escuche anda más. Suspire pesadamente y luego mire por la ventana que estaba al lado de Lissa. Odio que me haya tocado el asiento del pasillo. Ella me miro con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

– Entonces iremos a un pueblo donde probablemente las cosas sean aburridas – Suspire pesadamente – Al menos mi suerte podría cambiar

– Eso espero – Dijeron Lissa y Dimitri al unisonó. Ambos se miraron y rieron divertidos. Levante una ceja confundida. Algo sucedía aquí.

Aterrizamos a la media noche. El pueblo en si era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, yo imaginaba encontrar casas hechas de madera con techo de paja, pero en su lugar encontré una villa muy hermosa. Algunos le decían aldea y otros hotel, no sé porque esto último pero así escuche decir a unas personas que pasaron por nuestro lado.

Las casas eran hermosas, grandes y anchas con un estilo _costwold_. Las paredes eran de piedra, se veían gruesas y resistentes a lo que sea y los tejados parecían de madera, las ventanas eran de un tamaño mediano. Había árboles por doquier, el verde inundaba el lugar, en la plaza principal había un puente y un lago hermoso, no estaba congelado ya que la estación era diferente. Todo era muy hermoso. Abe nos dirigió a la casa en que nos hospedaríamos y mientras caminábamos observábamos la cuidad. Pude ver una iglesia muy hermosa, grande que llamaba la atención y no pude resistirme a darle un codazo suave a Lissa para que la mirara.

– Seguro que el ático no está apartado en las noches – Me reí entre dientes y ella rodó los ojos una sonrisa – Podrías ir con Christian

– Buena idea, así Dimitri y tú pueden compartir cualquiera de las habitaciones que estén libres y ya sabes, coloca un cartel o un calcetín. Yo entenderé – Dijo Lissa divertida mientras yo rodaba los ojos ahora.

Llegamos a una de las tantas casas. ¿Perderse? Muy posible, sin embargo Abe es Abe y tiene un plan de respaldo para todo. Nuestra casa era la única que tenía un lazo rojo muy llamativo colgando de una esquina del techo, atado a él había un pequeño cartel que decía: _Kraliyent._

Yo rodé los ojos y mire a Abe.

– ¿Qué significa _Kraliyent_? – Pregunto Mia.

– Es turco – Dijo mi madre con una mueca desviando la mirada. Abe sonrió significativamente y miro a Mia.

– Realeza –

Mire a Lissa al igual que todos y ella se encogió de hombros algo cohibida. Solté una sonrisa y la empuje adentro de la casa. El suelo estaba hecho de una cerámica blanca con diseños de color crema muy hermosos, las paredes eran de madera blanca con hermosos diseños sobresaliendo de las paredes. Había un comedor muy hermoso con mesas y sillas color blanco, madera muy hermosa y un juego de living de terciopelo: dos sillones, un sofá y por supuesto, algo que imagino que a Abe le fascina, un _chaise longue_ bastante similar al que había en la otra casa, solo que éste era rojo_._ De todos modos a mí también me encantaba. Los sillones y el chaise longue formaban un cuadrado dejando en medio una mesa de centro ancha con un tazón de dulces.

Frente a nosotros, la puerta de entrada, se podía ver una escalera que seguro daba al segundo piso y nuestras habitaciones, al lado había izquierdo una puerta cerrada que yo suponía que era la cocina y al otro lado de la escalera había una chimenea con la leña quemada. El espacio era grande por dentro y eso que por fuera era completamente lo contrario.

– Bien, estarán bien aquí, estoy seguro que sí – Dijo Abe sonriendo mientras frotaba sus manos – Rose necesito que hablemos sobre esa daga, pero primero les daré tiempo de conocer sus habitaciones. Las mismas pareja que en las anteriores casas, eso es obvio, claro

– ¿Por qué no podemos tener parejas mixtas? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

Abe me miro fijamente y levanto una ceja acercando su rostro al mío – Porque los jóvenes de ahora son totalmente salvajes y poner a un chico y una chica en una habitación no parece ser algo responsable que un padre preocupado haría, en especial cuando su pequeña niña sale con chico siete años mayor que ella. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, _niña_?

Lo mire indignada, con ambas cejas levantadas ligeramente y mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa pequeña, por la forma en como me había hablado y lo que había dicho. Da igual si yo salía con alguien siete años mayor, no haría algo salvaje… al menos no con él espiando mi vida. Él parecía complacido por mi falta de respuesta así que se alejo y miro a mi madre mientras yo imaginaba mil formas de estrangularlo.

– ¿Eso de salvaje lo decías por mí? – Pregunte intrigada.

– Pues claro – Respondieron todos al unisonó mientras yo los miraba indignada. Gruñí, tome mi maleta y subí las escaleras para entrar en alguna habitación. Al llegar arriba me sorprendía al encontrar una sala que se dividía en dos corredores cortos, tome el de la derecha y sonreí al ver cuatro puertas. Una de esas debía ser para nosotras, creo.

Tome la primera puerta y vi una habitación sencilla, no muy grande. Habían dos camas, una junto a la otra separadas por una mesa de noche, un baño, una televisión cerca y un armario. Rodé los ojos y lancé mi maleta sobre una de las camas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo colonial y el suelo era color plomo, no era deprimente ya que combinaba muy bien.

La puerta se abrió y vi a Lissa sonriendo. Ella debió usar el vínculo para encontrarme. Yo omití cualquier comentario sobre lo que paso abajo con Abe y pude saber que Lissa quería decir algo para calmar la rabieta que yo tenía ganas de hacer.

No sé a qué venía eso de «pequeña niña» porque hasta donde yo tenía entendido tengo 18 años, a punto de cumplir 19 en un par de semanas y Abe apenas si había estado presente en mi vida los últimos meses así que desde mi punto de vista no era la pequeña niña de papá.

Desempaque todo y lo guarde en el armario a un lado, Lissa ocupo el otro lado y en los cajones de abajo, que eran tres, usamos uno cada una y el tercero lo dejamos vacío. Yo había guardado mi estaca en el cajón, junto a mi ropa, pero cuando iba a guardar la daga me quede mirando el mano en mi mano. Sentía deseos de usarla ahora mismo y no dejarla nunca.

– Rose – La voz de Lissa me hizo salir de ese deseo y la guarde algo asustada. No entendía porque ahora esa daga era algo que yo anhelaba usar tanto.

– ¿Vamos abajo? – Pregunte sonriendo levemente olvidándome de la daga.

– Sí. Seguro será divertido ver como peleas con Abe de nuevo – Rió Lissa divertida. Le lancé una mirada asesina y ella se rió aún más porque sabía que yo nunca le haría daño aún cuando intentará siquiera intimidarla.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos al corredor donde me encontré a Dimitri entrando en una habitación. Me quede mirándolo un poco, pensando en que realmente hubiera sido mejor compartir una habitación con él. No sé cuanto tiempo llevábamos fuera, casi un mes, y aún no podía tener una habitación él. Al menos en la corté Lissa había dejado que compartiéramos una.

– Olvídalo, no le vas a ganar a Abe – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunte inocentemente.

– Porque tú eres terca y él es tu padre. Son casi iguales – Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Yo rodé los ojos y luego baje las escaleras con Lissa.

Al llegar abajo comencé a sentir de nuevo ese anhelo de querer tomar la daga en mis manos y no querer separarme de ella. El zumbido volvió a estallar en mi oído haciendo imposible poder escuchar lo que Alberta me estaba diciendo. Me cubrí los oídos con fuerza, apreté los dientes y los parpados, gemí por el dolor y luego me mordí el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que me sangro un poco.

Cállenlo. Era todo lo que decía, lo que a todos tenía confundidos ya que ellos no podían escuchar el molesto zumbido. Comencé a considerar que si estaba loca, pero luego Adrian lanzo una botella de agua sobre mí y el zumbido se calló. Fue ahogado por el agua. Mire a Adrian sorprendida y dudando de si abrazarlo o no.

– Lo siento – Sonrió divertido – ¿Qué paso?

No respondí, de hecho camine hasta la puerta que yo pensé que era la cocina y así fue, busque algo de toalla nova y me seque. El zumbido no se escuchaba y eso me tenía tranquila. Pase un dedo índice por mi labio inferior y mire la sangre. No puede ser que haya sido tan molesto como para romperme así.

Cuando salí decidí omitir cualquier detalle sobre el zumbido. No quería que nadie dijera nada y parecía que todos lo entendieron así. Abe quería hablar de la daga, pero yo no le dije nada ni siquiera acepte hablar de ella ya que presentía que no era buena idea. Me sorprendía que mi madre estuviera tan tranquila sabiendo lo que los Strigoi planeaban, si es que Abe les dijo algo y sabía que era así.

Más tarde estaba sentada en mi cama con la daga en mis manos. Estaba sentada en forma de meditación mirando la daga de punta a mango esperando encontrar algo diferente, pero no encontré nada. Lissa estaba con Christian abajo, de hecho todos estaban abajo y yo era la única arriba. No había un zumbido, pero podía sentir a la daga llamarme. Me decía que no la soltara nunca.

Me recosté en la cama intentando pensar en que encantamiento tenía ésta cosa cuando me quede dormida. Yo esperaba un sueño pacifico, pero no fue así, fue un sueño espiritual.

_Frente a mí Robert me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa indiferente. Yo fruncí el ceño y apreté mi mano derecha, recién percibiendo la daga en mis manos. Él la miro sorprendido y luego me miro a mí._

– _Firedark – Dijo sorprendido de un descubrimiento o algo por el estilo – Así que fueron ustedes_

– _¿De qué hablas? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño._

– _Amenazaste a chico con romperle los huesos si es que no se alejaba de tus amigos. Ahora que lo veo eres tal y como Víctor te describió: salvaje, peligrosa, insubordinada, imprudente. – Sonrió fríamente._

– _Bueno, ¿qué te digo? Así soy yo – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada – Supongo que ese chiquillo te lo dijo asustado porque así estaba_

– _De hecho creo que sí. Él no era un Dhampir malo, ¿sabes? – Pregunto sonriendo – Solo un chico que necesitaba el dinero con urgencia. Yo se lo di y todo lo que tenía que hacer era traerte a mí, pero no pudo_

– _Así que estaba en lo cierto. Él uso a Jill para llegar a mí – Apreté la daga._

– _No, no lo hizo – Sonrió divertido mientras yo lo miraba estupefacta – Ellos se conocieron antes de que yo llegará a él_

– _No es cierto. Lissa me lo dijo. Ellos se conocieron el mismo día que nos ataco. Jill ya le había hablado de mí y por eso supo quien era yo a la hora de atacar – Busque mi respuesta lógica._

– _De hecho se conocieron por casualidad, después yo hable con él durante la noche y lo mande a ti. Supo quien eras tú a la hora de atacar porque yo le di una foto tuya, Jillian solo le dio descripciones de tu personalidad – Dijo Robert – Él se había interesado en ella como cualquier chico, sin una segunda intención. Cuando te conoció personalmente supo que eran la misma persona, antes no lo sabía, es por eso que reacciono así cuando atacaron: indiferente y preocupado cuando te conoció: asustado. Tú ya lo habías amenazado y él pensaba en cumplirlo hasta que te vio por primera vez. El pobre chico estaba tan asustado de ti_

– _Pero se enfrento a mí – Dije seria – No tiene sentido_

– _Quizás solo intentaba decirte algo o quizás solo estaba actuando sin pensar. Tú lo amenazaste y lo mandaste lejos arruinando la oportunidad de que la Princesa Dragomir tuviera un novio que realmente estaba interesado en ella como ese chiquillo –_

_Sacudí la cabeza negándome a creerle. No podía ser cierto. Él había dejado claro las razones por las que lo hizo. Trabajaba para Robert y él me conocía desde antes, gracias a Jill, no a una foto._

– _Me niego a creerte – Dije con firmeza – No te creo en nada_

– _Pregúntale a Jillian – Dijo sonriendo – Por cierto, supe que cambiaron de destino. Me llevará un poco de tiempo encontrarte, pero cuando lo haga espera la visita de los Strigoi o mejor dicho Samara. Ella estará feliz de cobrar la pelea_

_Fruncí el ceño enojada y le lancé la daga, pero hubo algo parecido a una pared que la detuvo. Pronto comenzó a quemarse con la daga incrustada en medio y un fuego de color rojo flúor comenzó a expandirse por el muro de a poco comenzó a consumirse en un fuego de color azul flúor logrando incendiar todo el muro. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y desee salir del sueño rápidamente._

Pesadamente abrí mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza. Robert me había dado mucho en que pensar, pero no era algo que quiera recordar ya que si es así entonces yo arruine la oportunidad de Jill y eso cargaría en mi consciencia por un largo, largo tiempo.

Sentí una gota caer en el dorso de mi mano izquierda y mire la daga que estaba goteando un líquido rojo fluorescente desde la punta. Lo mire sorprendida y luego recordé el sueño. La daga quemo un muro, fue como fuego saliendo de la nada. Mire la gota en mi dorso y la seque con un trapo, pero éste se incendio al mínimo contacto. El fuego había sido rojo y cambio a azul conforme avanzaba.

– Santos cielo – Dije sorprendida lanzando el trapo al suelo y pisándolo. Cuando el fuego se apago el trapo había sido brutalmente consumido por el fuego dejando a penas si un poco de tela.

Yo no sé que me sorprendía más. Guarde la daga y decidí irme de la habitación rápidamente, pero entonces recordé a Robert mencionar algo de Firedark. No sé que sea, pero creo que era mi nueva investigación… dentro de un tiempo.

Llegue abajo y vi a los Moroi jugando con tablero y a los Dhampir sentados en la mesa del comedor. Levante una ceja ante la separación, pero decidí seguir el juego. Me senté al lado de Dimitri y mire a todos confundida. Al parecer el tema de conversación era la "guerra" que planeaban los Strigoi.

– Alguien debe estar organizando todo – Dijo mi madre mirándome – ¿Qué sabes?

Me encogí de hombros mientras Dimitri me rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros. Me crucé de brazos y tome una respiración profunda.

– Ellos estaba creando armas para atacarnos. La daga que traje a casa, con la que me corte, es una de ellas – Ella me miro sin expresión alguna – Creo que podría matarnos con un mínimo toque

– No te mato con un mínimo toque – Dijo Eddie – Aún estás viva

– Porque era débil – Dije como si fuese obvio. Todos me miraron confundidos – El encantamiento sobre ella era muy débil, pero también muy fuerte. No sé como explicarlo, pero créeme cuando me corte sentía como si me quemara una llama de fuego y mi vida se alejaba de mí, era como morir

– Los Strigoi no pueden hacer magia – Negó con la cabeza Dimitri – No puede tener un encantamiento

– Pero lo tenía – Asegure – Lo tiene. Yo lo siento. A veces, cuando la tomo, siento como corre por toda la daga y llega a mis manos. Es un poder imposible de describir, pero se esparce por mis venas y cuerpo – Fruncí el ceño pensativa – Es como si la daga me dijera que me pertenece

– Entonces debe haber un Moroi detrás de esto – Dijo Alberta seria – Un Moroi con magia del tipo fuego. Si es así lo que dices, parece ser lo más lógico

– Llámame loca, pero siento que ese poder no es uno de los elementos que ya conocemos – Dije frunciendo el ceño – De hecho estoy pensando que es un tipo de magia que no conocemos aún

– Eso suena loco – Dijo Eddie – Agua, fuego, tierra, aire y espíritu – Enumero con los dedos – Cinco elementos de magia. No hay más

– No sabíamos del espíritu hasta hace un año – Recordé enseguida – Es posible que hayan más elementos

Todos guardaron silencio en la mesa. Las únicas voces que se escuchaban eran la de los Moroi que estaban jugando a verdad o desafío con un tablero que tenía una flecha para indicar a quien le tocaba. Pude ver por las expresiones de todos en la mesa que lo que yo dije los dejo muy pensativos. Yo siento que tiene que haber otro elemento mágico por ahí y ese elemento está en esa daga que fue encantada.

– ¿Entonces qué? – Pregunto Dimitri serio.

– Hay que investigar – Lo mire como si fuese lo más obvio, sin embargo hasta yo sabía que no era algo obvio porque no estábamos seguros de poder encontrar algo más. Quizás ni siquiera el espíritu aparecía en los libros.

– ¿Cómo descubriste acerca del espíritu? – Pregunto Alberta.

– En la academia, un día que fui a la iglesia algo me llamo la atención. Investigue sobre Anna y San Vladimir y así di con el espíritu – Respondí – Aunque eso fue fácil ya que yo solo estaba buscando el significado de besada por las sombras

– ¿Aún eres una Shadow-Kissed? – Pregunto Eddie frunciendo el ceño.

– Pues sí, eso creo. Lissa no me salvo en dos ocasiones de morir, pero yo aún sigo sintiendo todo lo que ella siente, aún puedo absorber su oscuridad y aún puedo entrar en su mente para ver lo que ella ve – Me encogí de hombros – Lo extraño que todo, o bueno, casi todo, es bidireccional

– ¿Hay algo que no? – Pregunto Dimitri sorprendido.

– La oscuridad. Ella no puede absorber mi oscuridad – Respondí – Y yo no puedo hablar en su mente como ella lo hace. De hecho hay un par de cosas que son unidireccional, hasta ahora solo hemos descubierto esas dos

– Es posible que solo sea eso – Dijo mi madre tranquila – Entonces descubriste el quinto elemento de magia en una iglesia. ¿Qué tal encontrar otro en una iglesia? La iglesia San Andre parece ser un buen lugar en donde empezar

– No creo que la iglesia sea buena idea – Suspire en derrota. Dimitri me besó en la sien y me sonrió levemente atrayéndome a su pecho – Una biblioteca parece ser más cuerdo. Piensen estamos en un pueblo que puede tener años de antigüedad, quizás de la edad media, es posible encontrar la respuesta aquí

– Muy inteligente de tu parte – Sonrió Alberta – Dime una cosa, ¿qué paso con las armas?

– Abe las destruyo todas – Dije cerrando los ojos suavemente para respirar hondo – Estaban hechas de titanio y descubrimos que podrían derretirse con bombas, así que Abe iba a enviar unos aviones con municiones, bombas o algo por el estilo para destruir los almacenes y derretir el metal o simplemente destruirlo. Supe que si lo hizo y no quedo nada salvo la daga que yo tengo

– ¿Dónde está ahora? – Pregunto Eddie.

– Está arriba, pero por favor no llames – Rogué con sinceridad – Te juro, cada vez que alguien la menciona escucho ese zumbido en mi cabeza que me impide oír a todos y me destroza los oídos – Me cubrí los oídos con mis manos y cerré los ojos adolorida – Es horrible escucharla

Quite mis manos y me acurruque en el pecho de Dimitri que se notaba preocupado por eso. Me froto un brazo con delicadeza y besó mi frente con suavidad. Hubo un silencio y por suerte yo no escuchaba el zumbido.

– Eso explica por has actuado así hoy – Dijo Alberta.

– No tienes ni idea, destroza mis oídos – Sacudí la cabeza – Y por si fuera poco es un arma muy peligroso. Tiene poca magia, pero es poderosa

Hubo un silencio. Cambiamos de tema para ver como lo haríamos ahora en otra ciudad. Ya que la mayoría de las personas eran humanos decidimos quedar en optar por un horario de humanos. Dormíamos de noche y de día hacíamos lo que sea que queríamos. No había muchos Moroi en la aldea y si es que habían probablemente eran parte de un clan para prostitutas de sangre. El solo pensar en aquellas palabras hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con los recuerdos. Los pueblos normalmente eran ocupados para eso, muchos tenían aquella reputación, pero dudo mucho que Castle Combe la tenga ya que no hay muchos Moroi y Dhampir. Solo humanos así que estaríamos a salvo por mucho tiempo, tampoco hay Strigoi, pero es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Era de noche, muy pasada la madrugada y Dimitri y yo salimos a dar un paseo cerca de la casa que también estaba cerca de la plaza central así que decidimos ir allí. Íbamos tomados de las manos admirando el paisaje nocturno, de día era hermoso y de noche también. Yo tenía que admitirlo. No era un pueblucho cualquiera como yo pensé que sería.

Al llegar a la playa nos encontramos con un grupo de personas que parecían disfrutar de música. Había un grupo de cuatro chicos tocando con instrumentos una canción de tipo cumbia. Muchos bailaban y otros aplaudían gritando y cantando con ellos. El cantante principal era una chica de cabello negro largo, con rulos débiles en las puntas y de ojos oscuras, probablemente negros. Usaba una falda muy parecida a las hawaianas, pero no creo que así, también usaba algo parecido a un brasier, pero con diamantes encima y en el abdomen tenía dibujado, con lentejuelas, unas flores. Estaba descalza y en los tobillos tenía unas pulseras de cuerda. Ella bailaba y cantaba a la vez y a todos parecían gustarle.

Dimitri movió suavemente la mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía y me abrazo por la cintura besándome en la mejilla. Sonreí divertida y comencé a moverme ligeramente con la música disfrutando de ella. Estaba tranquila hasta que vi algo brillar en la boca de la cantante y entonces me fije en la letra de la canción: «voy a morderte por todo el cuello». Parecía ser una canción de amor sensual, lo era, pero oculto tenía un mensaje que nadie parecía notar, ni siquiera Dimitri.

Morois.

Sonreí levemente y decidí despreocuparme. Los Moroi eran totalmente inofensivos y la música era grandiosa. Tras haber terminado la canción los miembros de la banda comenzaron a tocar una melodía muy agitada. Mire a Dimitri divertida mientras él me tomaba de la mano y me daba una vuelta.

– Oh por Dios – Nos quedamos mirando a la chica frente a nosotros. Ella estaba sorprendida de vernos, como si nos conociera, pero lo dudo – Ustedes

– Nosotros – Levante una mano riendo suavemente – ¿Nos conocemos?

– No en persona – Tenía una voz delicada y suave, debido a su canto. Parecía ser un año menor que yo nada más – Mi nombre es Tara

– Un gusto Tara – Dijo Dimitri sin soltarme – Yo soy…

– Dimitri Belikov – Lo miro con una sonrisa y luego me miro a mí – Y Rosemarie Hathaway

– Yo prefiero Rose – Dije tranquila – Un minuto, ¿cómo sabes quienes somos?

– Mi amigo, el baterista, dijo que los había visto llegar. Él es un fanático de todo lo que tenga ver que con la corte real y por supuesto sabe mucho sobre ustedes debido a la ex reina y a la nueva – Dijo sonriendo ella.

Le eche un vistazo al baterista y sonreí levemente. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y usaba unos jeans y una camisa abierta los tres primeros botones.

– No pensé que fuese verdad hasta que te vi mientras cantaba – Dijo ella con un tono emocionado – Ven conmigo

– ¿Espera, qué? – Pregunte sorprendida. Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a la pista de baile. Me sorprendí un poco cuando ella comenzó a cantar con la melodía siguiente, movía las manos que estaban tomando las mías y me hacía moverme a mí. Me hizo una seña para que le siguiera, pero negué con la cabeza mientras reía divertida.

Me dio una vuelta que me hizo llegar a los brazos de Dimitri. Le sonreí divertida y lo besé en los labios. Él me abrazo con fuerza y nuevamente termine bailando aquella canción mientras la tal Tara bailaba y cantaba frente a los demás. Al termino de la canción ella dijo que tomarían un descanso de unos minutos y muchos se alejaron para comprar en unos carritos que estaban cerca. Yo mire a Dimitri.

– Eso ha sido divertido – Dije riendo mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

– A mí me ha encantado – Dijo él con un tono travieso a mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja suavemente.

Volví a mirar a la chica que se nos acercaba con el baterista. Apenas nos vio pareció sudar nervioso y en su rostro se notaba demasiado que estaba nervioso, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y estiro la mano.

– So-soy Eric – Dijo emocionado – Santo Dios, sabía que los había visto. ¿La reina está aquí también? Ella debe estar, ¿no?

– Ah sí, pero no ha venido ahora – Dije tranquila – Soy…

– Ya sabe. Literalmente los admira – Dijo la Moroi sonriendo. Entonces me di cuenta, ella era una Moroi y él un Dhampir. Tenía sentido en cierto modo.

Sonreí mostrando los dientes divertida. Dimitri me tomo por la cintura en un abrazo mientras miraba a los demás. La chica quiso invitarnos a tomar algo, pero nos negamos. Luego el chico nos pidió quedarnos para la siguiente canción.

– Lo lamento, pero ya es tarde – Se negó Dimitri. Yo me hubiera quedado de no ser por él – Tenemos que acostumbrarnos al horario de los humanos

– Oh sí tiene sentido. Lo mejor aquí es acostumbrarse a los humanos, sin embargo es sábado y todos ellos se duermen a la amanecer con las fiestas así – Dijo el chico sonriendo – No tienes ni idea de cómo son aquí. De día aburrido y de noche salvaje

– Creo que este lugar es mi tipo – Dije con una sonrisa codiciosa. Dimitri rió divertido y me besó en la mejilla – Yo podría quedarme aquí sin problemas. Mejor digámosle a Abe para que nos quedemos aquí. Siento que mi suerte va a mejorar

La chica me sonrió emocionada y me tomo de la mano arrastrándome lejos. Mire a Dimitri mientras él reía divertido. No sé en donde llegamos, pero ella parecía muy emocionada. Me entrego un vaso que contenía un líquido con aroma a licor.

– Oh no, no tomo – Negué con la cabeza. Ella me miro con una mueca cómplice y se encogió de hombros.

– Nadie aquí tiene porque enterarse – Dijo tranquila – Muchos aquí toman. Los Dhampir lo hacen demasiado, algunos terminan borrachos

– Pues yo no… al menos no siempre – Dije riendo suavemente – Lo lamento. Me gusta mantenerme sobria para cuidar de Lissa

– ¿Ella no está aquí o sí? – Me miro tomando un poco de la botella – Confía en mí. No es nada, además este pueblo es tranquilo. No hay amenazas de ningún tipo

Mire el licor y luego a Dimitri. Recordé la última vez que tome un vaso de vodka y apenas si llegue a mi casa por lo fuerte que era. No quería cometer el mismo error así que me negué.

– Hey, Tara, ¿quién es la lindura? – El guitarrista se nos acerco. Usaba unos jeans y una chaqueta.

– Uhg, Rex, ¿enserio no sabes? – Pregunto ella molesta – Rosemarie, él es Rex

– Te dije que prefería Rose – Dije sonriendo.

– Es mejor completo – Sonrió – Ella es la guardiana de la reina

El chico me miro con una sonrisa coqueta, pero no se la devolví. Se acerco y miro el vaso en mis manos, luego miro a Tara con una expresión de regaño. Tomo la botella y la lanzó a un basurero. Luego tomo el vaso e hizo lo mismo. Me fije en que el color de cabello y ojos era los mismo que los de Tara, él era mayor, probablemente unos dos años que ella y uno que yo.

– Lo siento, ella no suele beber – Sacudió la cabeza – Rara vez lo hace

Asentí lentamente y vi a Dimitri acercarse. Rex me miro fijamente con una sonrisa un poco más amable.

– ¿Te quedarás para la siguiente canción? –

– No lo creo, ya debo irme o de lo contrario no me quitaré las quejas de encima – Me reí divertida.

– Ya es hora de volver – Dijo Dimitri tomándome de la mano.

– Dimitri, él es Rex; Rex, él es Dimitri, mi novio – Dije sonriendo. Ambos estrecharon la mano y se sonrieron tranquilos.

– Un gusto – Me miro – Entonces es cierto que se van. Es una pena. Después de cada canción podemos ir a festejar a "Smoothie" puedes tomar malteadas de día, cerveza de noche – Rió irónico – Mi hermana y yo vamos después de cada presentación – Y luego añadió en un susurro cerca de mi oído – Pero no tomamos demasiado. De hecho realmente hay una aureola sobre nuestras cabezas

– Sería divertido. Pero enserio debo irme – Dije sonriendo – Nos veremos luego

– Eso espero – Asintió.

Pude entender que ellos dos eran hermanos. Moroi. Compañeros de banda. Y por lo visto amigos.

Dimitri y yo volvimos a la casa entre risas, yo no dejaba de tararear esa canción que tocaban cuando llegamos a la plaza. Tenía una melodía que no se me quitaba de la cabeza y a Dimitri le gustaba también. Habíamos llegado a la casa, la única con el letrero, cuando antes de abrir la puerta Dimitri me tomo de las manos y me pego en la pared.

– ¿Qué haces? – Me reí divertida. Él me besó en los labios vorazmente y yo le correspondí.

– Si entramos habrá que separarnos, ¿recuerdas? – Respondió a mi oído. Sonreí divertida y luego lo besé en los labios rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Él me tenía pegada a la pared y una de sus manos no dejaba de jugar con mi cabello.

_Puedo verte_

La voz cantarina con un tono pícaro de Lissa hizo que me separara de Dimitri. Él me miro confundido y yo levante la vista. Lissa estaba apoyada en una ventana y cuando yo la mire ella meneó los dedos de la mano en un saludo divertida. Gemí de mala gana y luego la ignore volviendo a besar a Dimitri.

– Vamos adentro – Murmuro contra mi cuello. Me mordí el labio inferior sintiendo sus labios sobre mi cuello aún.

– No – Hice un puchero – Tú lo dijiste. Adentro hay que separarnos

Dimitri no dijo anda y nos quedamos allí besándonos o al menos él mordiendo mi cuello. Sentía todo ese placer que tanto amaba. Debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana según pude haber visto en el reloj antes de salir de la casa y ahora debía ser más tarde así que obligados entramos. La sala estaba vacía y suponía que todos estaban durmiendo.

Aún tomada de la mano subí las escaleras y al llegar arriba besé a Dimitri en los labios y él me deseo unas buenas noches con su acento ruso que tanto me fascinaba. Entre en mi habitación y mire a Lissa que estaba sentada en su cama mirando una revista de modas de cabeza.

– Me estabas espiando – Me reí divertida cerrando la puerta.

– No es verdad. Solo salí a ver por la ventana y te vi, luego entre – Se defendió.

– Y te pusiste a leer una revista de cabeza – Me crucé de brazos riendo divertida. Lissa rodó los ojos.

– De acuerdo, sí te vi cuando salí y luego me quede mirándote – Dijo riendo.

– ¿Por qué no estabas durmiendo? – Pregunte sentándome en la cama.

– No podía – Gruñó – Dormí en el avión y ahora es de noche, deberíamos estar despiertos y no durmiendo. Yo no sabía que íbamos a ocupar un horario de humanos

– Yo tampoco – Sonreí – Creo que me gusta el pueblo

Lissa sonrió leyendo mis pensamientos. Yo rodé los ojos. Cerré mis ojos acomodándome en la cama para intentar dormir un poco. Ella no podía dormirse y hacía mucho ruido, en especial cuando se le ocurrió encender la televisión así que en lugar de dormir me senté a ver la televisión.

– ¿Qué haremos mañana? – Pregunto ella sin quitar la vista de la película que había puesto.

– Tú, no sé. Yo, buscar información sobre el Firedark – Respondí sin mirarla.

– Nunca lo había oído – Dijo Lissa tranquila.

– Ni yo – Me encogí de hombros. La mire – Robert lo menciono

Ella me miro seria también, pero no hizo ningún comentario más. Yo sonreí levemente volviendo a la película al igual que ella.

Continuará…

* * *

UUUUHHH ¿Qué está pasando ahora? Eso suena bien o mal? Realmente no lo sé jeje. Espero que sea algo bueno el Firedark aunque quizás sea algo malo... mejor dejaremos que la historia nos lo diga, ¿no creen?

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Incognitas que se resolveran pronto... creo... El Resplandor, no he visto la película, pero si vi el trailer hace mucho y no lo recuerdo wuaksaskjaskjas sé que es de "terror". Sí, le dirá, pero no tan pronto. ¿Mia y Eddie? No, tengo otros planes que bueno que te guste

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	15. Chapter 15: La magia de la muerte

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 15:

La magia de la muerte

.: Rose :.

Estaba cabeceando en la mesa luchando por mantenerme despierta, Lissa estaba casi igual, pero se notaba que lo tenía mejor manejado que yo. Christian se había ofrecido a preparar el almuerzo y ahora estaba sirviendo. Pollo y arroz. Se veía muy bien con una salsa blanca y los condimentos. Él cocina increíblemente delicioso, Lissa tenía toda la suerte del mundo.

Cuatro de la tarde y yo moría de sueño ya que estuve toda la noche despierta con Lissa viendo películas y cuando me dormí fue solo dos minutos antes de que Alberta decidiera despertarnos. Fue horrible y desde entonces estamos cansadas las dos.

– Rose, irás a la librería a buscar información, ¿cierto? – Pregunto mi madre.

– Eso creo – Me encogí de hombros – Pero podría echarme una siestecita primero, ¿no?

– No – La mire indignada por su frialdad. Luego suspire resignada – Lissa irá contigo

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? – Pregunto ella gimiendo. Obviamente tenía la idea de echarse una siesta también.

– Castigo para ambas por quedarse despiertas toda la noche – Respondió Alberta coincidiendo con mi madre – Les dijimos que debían dormir y no andar jugando

– ¿Y él por qué puede dormir? – Pregunte apuntando a Dimitri con el tenedor. Pero a diferencia de nosotras dos él no estaba cansado, de hecho estaba tan fresco como siempre – Salimos y volvimos a las tres, es justo un castigo

– Yo me dormí apenas volvimos, ustedes se pusieron a hablar y a comer. Si no lo hubieran hecho probablemente ahora estarían bien – Dijo Dimitri con su tono serio de "Yo el mentor Zen".

– Sabias que baje a buscar comida – Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Él se encogió de hombros – Estabas despierto

– No hizo falta. Cuando desperte la cocina estaba desordenada y la comida estaba tirada – Dijo tranquilo. Uy... olvide ordenar.

– Es injusto – Musite.

– No lo creo – Dijeron mi madre y Alberta al unisonó. Gemí junto con Lissa y luego le sonreí divertida.

Al término del almuerzo Lissa y yo salimos a buscar la librería. Dios. Estábamos tan cansadas que ni las instrucciones escuchamos así que fuimos a comprar unas bebidas. Mientras las pagaba pregunte la dirección de la librería y nos dirigimos allí.

– No puedo creer que no castiguen así – Me queje.

– Rose – Bostezo Lissa – Pudo ser peor

Me encogí de hombros. Nos detuvimos enfrente de un aparador lleno de libros, sonreí a Lissa y luego entramos haciendo sonar una campanita arriba de la puerta. Una voz escondida nos dijo que enseguida vendría.

– ¿Crees que encontremos algo aquí? – Me miro intrigada.

– Solo si hay un Moroi atendiendo – Dije tomando un libro sobre árboles – Aunque lo dudo mucho. Quizás solo otro humano más

– ¿Qué tal si llamas a Sydney? – Pregunto Lissa cruzándose de brazos. La mire curiosa, confundida y finalmente sonriendo. Al ver que no había nadie aún atendiendo nos fuimos de la librería y yo llame a Sydney.

.: Lissa :.

Rose se alejo para poder hablar con Sydney y yo me senté en una banca terminando la bebida que tenía en mis manos. Estuvo hablando como por cinco minutos y luego se me acerco una expresión que dejaba poco que desear. Supe que Sydney no tenía ni idea de que le hablaba Rose y ella dudaba que fuera el tipo de magia que ella usa. Suspire rendida y luego apoye la cabeza en el borde del respaldo.

– Tu madre nos matará si llegamos a casa sin nada – Dije suspirando pesadamente. Rose no respondió con una de sus bromas, de hecho no respondió por lo que la mire ya que me había extrañado. Ella tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro y sus manos tapan sus oídos con fuerza.

– Rose – La tome sorprendida del hombro. No me escucho así que intente ver que estaba sucediendo a través de vínculo y sus emociones. Ella estaba sufriendo un dolor de oídos muy fuerte, algo le estaba destrozando los oídos y yo no pude mantenerme mucho tiempo observando sus emociones ya que fui demasiado lejos cuando intente sentirlas y termine con el mismo dolor. Enseguida salí de su mente y la mire sorprendida.

Era como un zumbido horroroso que estaba destrozando sus oídos y los míos también. La sacudí preocupada y ella poco a poco se calmo. Me miro agitada.

– Tenemos que volver – Dijo parándose.

– ¿Qué era eso? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Un objeto que no trae más que locuras – Dijo ella cubriendo sus oídos – ¡Vámonos!

Corrí detrás de Rose devuelta a casa y ella literalmente echo la puerta abajo para subir corriendo las escaleras. Yo me quede preocupada abajo mientras los demás me miraban interrogantes. Abrí la boca para explicar cuando escuche un ruido provenir de arriba así que subí preocupada y vi a Rose en el suelo retorciéndose mientras cubría sus oídos.

– Rose – Me acerque preocupada.

– ¡La daga! – Grito ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza – ¡Tráela!

Corrí a la habitación de ambas y busque la daga recordando que la guardo en un cajón. La tome y corrí a Rose que estaba sentada contra la pared con su madre a un lado intentando ver que estaba sucedido. Le entregue la daga y en cuanto ella la tomo comenzó a calmarse, luego parecía que ya no sentía dolor.

Yo pude sentir que ella estaba aliviada de que el dolor terminara, pero se veía confundida. Miro la daga por ambos lados de la hoja y luego se relajo poco a poco. Me senté en el suelo junto a ella y la mire preocupada. Rose respiro hondo y luego se puso en pie mirando la daga.

– Odio esto – Se notaba muy molesta con a daga. Me reí entre dientes y me pare a su lado.

– Es una daga – Toque su hombro – No es una persona

Minutos más tarde nos sentamos en el living para hablar de cosa de chicas. Yo quería mencionar lo sucedido con la daga, pero Rose no parecía estar bien como para hablar de eso así que me tuve que contener. Hablamos de Christian y Dimitri, a quienes no habíamos visto desde el almuerzo y supimos que habían salido. Yo moría por ir a dormir, pero la madre de Rose no nos dejaba ya que de lo contrario estaríamos toda la noche despiertas.

– Creo que está noche si dormiremos – Mire a Rose y me sorprendí. Ella se había quedado dormida en el sofá – O tal vez no

Quise saber con que soñaba así que intente entrar en sus sueños como lo hace Adrian, pero nuevamente, al igual que en muchas ocasiones, no pude. Su madre venía bajando las escaleras así que le lancé un almohadón a Rose para que se despertara, pero no lo logre. En cuanto la señora Hathaway la vio resoplo y luego me miro a mí. Me sentí nerviosa.

– Ella solo está cansada – Dije nerviosa.

– Les dije que no podían dormir – Dijo ella con un noto tranquilo. No parecía molesta. Intento despertarla y cuando lo hizo Rose lanzó un improperio frunciendo el ceño, su madre se enojo por eso, pero no dijo nada relacionado con ello.

– Santos cielos – Se paso una mano por el rostro – ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunte confundida. Rose se estremeció y nos miro a ambas – Creo que ya sé que es el Firedark – Trago saliva nerviosa y se miro las manos – Pero debo confirmarlo. Debo encontrar un Dhampir aquí que sepa sobre esto o un Moroi. Tiene que haber alguien es está aldea – Me miro – Necesitamos buscar un usuario de espíritu

La mire sorprendida y luego salimos de la casa. Encontrar un usuario del espíritu iba a ser complicado, pero me concentre en tratar de sentir una energía que no fuese la de Adrian. Busque en todo el pueblo, pero no encontré nada. Rose resoplo molesta y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior pensando en que hacer.

– ¿Por qué quieres un usuario de espíritu? – Pregunte intrigada.

– Porque acabo de tener un sueño espiritual – Respondió – Creo que Robert me dio una pista para descubrir que es el Firedark, debo encontrar a un usuario del espíritu. Alguien que esté liado a un vínculo como nosotras

– Oye, si encontrar un usuario es complicado imagine a alguien que este unido – Dije preocupada – Creo que es imposible

Rose me miro resignada y luego miro la iglesia. Suspiro pesadamente y decidió ir a caminar por su cuenta. Yo volví al interior de la casa y le conté a su madre lo que Rose quería y lo que hacía ahora. Me senté en sofá a leer un libro cuando entraron Dimitri y Christian en la casa, venían de un pequeño mercado con algunas provisiones para unos días.

Le sonreí a Christian.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Estaba caminando por el pueblo pensativa. Necesitaba un usuario de espíritu que estuviera unido para poder hablar con ese Shadow-Kissed. Necesitaba hacerlo. Si Robert realmente me estaba ayudando entonces encontrarlo era esencial. Preferiría que él mismo me lo dijera, pero entonces no sabría si creerle.

– ¿Rosemarie? –

Me di la vuelta y vi a Tara y a Rex sonriéndome ligeramente. Sonreí un poco y los salude también. Ella se notaba emocionada de tenerme cerca y me tomo del brazo como si fuésemos muy amigas, aunque apenas nos conocimos anoche.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas, necesitabas aire. Lo dice todo tu cuerpo, necesitas pensar, ¿no? –

La mire confundida y por unos segundos llegue a pensar que ella era un usuario de espíritu, pero luego hizo crecer una flor y me sonrió. Era obvio que no era usuario de espíritu y yo estaba paranoica.

– Esto te alegrara – Cortó la flor y me la entrego – Son hermosas, ¿no?

– Sí – Respondí sonriendo.

– Pensábamos en ir a _Smoothies_, ¿quieres venir? – Pregunto Rex sonriendo.

– Me encantaría, pero ahora estoy ocupada – Dude de si contarles o no. Ellos me miraron fijamente y luego asintieron.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Tara – Podemos ayudarte

– Busco a una persona – Me encogí de hombros – Aunque no sé quién es. ¿Saben algo acerca del Espíritu?

– La anciana – Tara se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Yo la mire intrigada y Rex la miraba molesto.

– No le hagas caso – Dijo Rex sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Dijiste "la anciana"? – Pregunte intrigada – ¿Quién es?

– Rex – Tara lo miro y él frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Hey, es enserio. Necesito encontrar a un Moroi que tenga esa magia – Dije con firmeza – Si conocen a uno me serían de gran ayuda

– La anciana – Repitió Tara – Ella. Dicen que está loca, pero yo la he visto sanar al igual que lo hace la reina. Creo que ambas tienen el mismo poder

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

– Perfecto – Mire a Rex – Debo verla, es urgente

– No, ella está loca y no le creas a Tara. Ella también está loca – Dijo Rex sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Tara lo miraba ceñuda – No podemos llevarte

– Vamos Rex – Dijo Tara con una sonrisa leve – No le hará daño

Rex se mordió el labio inferior y termino aceptando. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír porque donde hay un usurario de espíritu siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender. Seguí a los hermanos por todo el pueblo hasta las afueras donde me llevaron a una vieja casa que se parecía mucho a mis primeras expectativas de cómo iba ser este pueblo. Rex apunto con el dedo a la casa hecha de tronco techo de madera, se veía muy bien de hecho. Camine hasta la casa y golpeé la puerta.

– Se llama Lucinda – Dijo Tara antes de que abrieran – Suelen llamarla "la anciana" es una mujer bastante vieja que… – Se calló – Bueno, ya la conocerás

La puerta se abrió y pude ver a una mujer de unos setenta años de edad que tenía el cuerpo recargado sobre un bastón labrado en ébano con un diseño muy hermoso. Tenía el cabello largo, canoso. Sus ojos eran celestes, eran muy lindos, pero estaban llenos de tristeza y desesperación. En cuanto me vio abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo pensé que tenía algo dibujado en la cara ya que no dejaba de mirarme. Incluso me tomo de ambas mejillas y me giro a ambos lados para revisarme.

– Imposible – Dijo.

– ¿Lissa me pinto la cara mientras dormía o qué? – Pregunte confundida.

– Una Shadow-Kissed – Dijo sin prestarme atención. Me soltó y luego examino a los Moroi. Nos dejo entrar. La casa se veía bastante vieja, de un solo piso. El comedor en la cocina a mi derecha, el living a mi izquierda y un pasillo con tres puertas enfrente.

Tome asiento en un viejo sofá que llego a sacar algo de polvo y ella me examino de pies a cabeza. Los Moroi la miraban algo incómodos, parecía que realmente pensaban que estaba loca. Yo pude sentir que ella debía ser usuario de espíritu y no lo digo solo porque me reconoció como Shadow-Kissed… bueno, sí, solo por eso.

– Eres una Shadow-Kissed – Dijo observándome como si fuese algo único.

– Sí – Dijo tímidamente aunque más bien porque parecía algo shoqueada.

– Tu Moroi – Se veía alarmada – ¿Dónde está?

– En casa – Dije apuntando atrás con el dedo pulgar como si ese fuera el camino – Se quedo allí porque yo quería estar un rato sola

Pude escuchar musitar a Tara preguntándole a Rex qué era un Shadow-Kissed y él respondía que no tenía ni idea. Era normal no saberlo cuando no eres un usuario de espíritu o cuando no estás familiarizado con estas cosas. A Lissa y a mí nos tomo tiempo saber todas esas cosas y creo que tanto el padre y Víctor fueron de gran ayuda para descubrir todo.

– Veo que tienes preguntas – Dijo ella mirándome con el ceño fruncido – Vienes a mí en busca de otra Shadow-Kissed

– ¡Wow! – Sonreí sorprendida, con ligera emoción – ¿Eres vidente?

– No – Deje caer mi sonrisa y fruncí el ceño – Puedo leer tu estado de animo

– Oh – Solté – Genial. Espero que Lissa aprenda eso aunque... ¿es como leer las auras?

– Más o menos. No es difícil de hacer – Ella miro a Rex y lo apunto con el bastón – Tráenos algo té, por favor. Las tazas están arriba

Él asintió cortésmente y lo hizo.

– ¿Entonces, hay otro Shadow-Kissed? – Pregunte intrigada.

– No – Su voz salió triste – Hubo uno, pero ya no está

– ¿Se fue de viaje o algo? – Pregunto Tara sonriendo. Yo supe a respuesta sin necesidad de que la anciana la respondiera. Estaba muerto. Ella miro a Tara con una débil expresión y negó con la cabeza, luego me miro a mí.

– Era mi conector – Dijo con una sonrisa débil recordando – Mi mejor amiga. Yo la quería demasiado, éramos como hermanas y su partida… su partida desgarro mi alma en mil. Muchas veces pensé en seguirla a ella, pero a diario me recordaba que tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por mí. No le habría gustado que me rindiera

Me lamí los labios escogiendo palabras adecuadas.

– Siento tanto eso. He oído… que es doloroso – Asentí lentamente.

– No tienes ni idea – Negó con la cabeza – La muerte no le dio una segunda oportunidad. Quise ayudarla, pero me lo impidió

– ¿Ella… se estaba volviendo loca? – Pregunte intrigada.

La anciana asintió y me miro fijamente.

– La oscuridad la consumió y termino así – Hablo con un tono suave. Rex dejo las tazas en una vieja mesa de centro y se sentó a mi lado en medio de Tara y de mí. La anciana estaba sentada en otro sofá a un lado. Yo tenía apoyado un brazo en el antebrazo y las manos entrelazadas.

– A veces temo eso – Asentí lentamente. Era verdad.

– Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo – Asintió – Tu estado te delata

Asentí lentamente mirando una taza de té y luego mire a la anciana.

– Necesito saber algo. He buscado información y no he encontrado. La única pista que tengo me trajo a un usuario vinculado – Dije tranquila – ¿Qué sabes sobre… el Firedark?

La anciana me miro seria. Yo pude sentir un escalofrio recorriendo mi espalda. Tantee en mi cinturón buscando la daga y la saque. Ella abrió los ojos asustada y luego me miro a mí.

– Está encantada – Me apunto con un dedo – La has encantado

– No – Dije rápidamente – No, no fui yo. Un grupo de Strigoi la tenía y yo la robe. Ya estaba encantada para cuando la tome

– Pero la usaste – Me miro frunciendo el ceño – ¿Cierto?

Fruncí el ceño recordando que no fue así hasta que la foto de Lissa y de mí y el muro en mi sueño espiritual me golpeó en la cabeza. Si la use, dos veces.

– Creo que no fue intencional – Musite mirando a la anciana – Alguien me dijo que estaba encantada con Firedark. No sé lo que sea, pero necesito saber. Tenemos problemas con unos Strigoi. Alguien les encanto unas armas con esto. Tengo muchas dudas

– Firedark – Musito ella tomando la daga con la mano temblorosa – Fue lo que la mato

Mire a la anciana intrigada.

– Creí que fue la locura – Dije confundida.

Ella asintió.

– Fue la locura – Miro la daga – El Firedark la llevo a la locura. Se obsesiono con él

Trague saliva.

– Hay Moroi que pueden hacer esa magia, ¿no? – Pregunte intrigada – ¿Al igual que los usuarios de espíritu? Quiero decir, quizás es una magia que no hemos descubierto. Quizás un sexto elemento

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto intrigada. Me miraba fijamente intentando descubrir algo.

– Rose –

– Bien, Rose, lo que me dices no es así – Negó con la cabeza – Los Moroi no pueden usar el Firedark

– ¿Los Alquimista? – Pregunte.

– Tampoco – Negó con la cabeza – Firedark es la magia de la muerte. No pueden usarlo los vivos

– Es decir los fantasmas – Me estremecí cuando Tara dijo aquello y Rex la hizo callar.

– Los fantasmas no pueden. Están muertos. No caminan entre nosotros – Dijo ella. Yo tenía una teoría completamente diferente a la de ella – Pero los no-muertos pueden usarla

Entonces comprendí que ella hablaba de los Strigoi. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al igual que los otros Moroi. Esto debía estar mal, los Strigoi no tienen magia. De hecho aquellos Moroi que se transforman en Strigoi pierden su magia. El silencio se prolongo demasiado y pude notar que tanto Tara como Rex pensaban que era una locura.

– Los Strigoi no pueden usar magia – Contradijo Rex serio – Es imposible

– Muchas cosas son un misterio en este mundo – La anciana miro la daga fijamente – Nosotros, los Strigoi, los Dhampir y la magia es uno de ellos también. No todo se aprende en la escuela, muchas cosas las aprendes viviendo la vida

– Concuerdo con eso – Dije al recordar lo de que Samara podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón – No todo se aprende en la escuela

– Sarah lo sabía muy bien – Dijo ella y pensé que se refería a la Shadow-Kissed – Ella también pensaba que todo se aprendía viviendo la vida. Pero a veces aprendes demasiado. No lo vio venir

– ¿Puedes… decirme que es el Firedark? – Pregunte – ¿Qué significa "la magia de la muerte" exactamente?

– Significa justo eso, en sentido literal – Me entrego la daga – Los Strigoi no pueden hacer magia, la magia de los elementos: agua, fuego, tierra, aire, espíritu – Hizo una pausa – Pero pueden usar la magia de la muerte: el Firedark. No todos los Strigoi lo pueden usar porque pocos saben que es; sin embargo todos tienen esa capacidad

– Encantar objetos también – Dije sorprendida. Eso quería decir que está daga no fue encantada por un Moroi como supuse… fueron los Strigoi – Eso podría matarnos a todos – Musite sorprendida y agregue en el mismo tono – Maldita ventaja que tienen

– Rose, el Firedark es peligroso – Dijo la anciana – Es como un fuego abrazador cuando se toca. Puede quemar a todo aquel que su poseedor desea. Mata al mínimo contacto – Apunto a la daga – Es muy débil

– Sí. Siento que es débil, pero a la vez muy poderoso. Me corté con ella por accidente – Mire a la anciana – Dos usuarios de espíritu tuvieron que curarme ya que uno solo no podía y mucho menos las cosas del botiquín

La anciana asintió – Eso fue en el mejor de los escenario ya que en el peor habrías muerto y la muerte… no te dará segunda oportunidad tratándose del Firedark. Confía en mí. Eso sucedió con Sarah

– ¿Por qué se relaciona con Sarah? – Pregunte intrigada.

Ella me miro como si fuese lo más obvio, pero estaba claro que yo no sabía así que tomo su taza de té y bebió un poco y luego me miro.

– Piensa – Dijo simplemente.

– Lo siento, no es mi especialidad – Negué con la cabeza. Sentí un golpeé en la cabeza y me frote. Ella me había golpeado con el bastón – No tenía que hacer eso. Con un inténtalo, bastaba

– Piensa – Volvió a decir.

Estuve a punto de repetir lo mismo y ella me amenazo con golpearme. De pronto me sentí como si tuviera a un gran sabio o un monje frente a mí. Alguien que castiga con un golpe. Para evitar otro golpe intente relacionar a Sarah con la magia de la muerte.

Piensa Rose. La magia de la muerte es el Firedark, un tipo de magia que solo puede ser usado por los Strigoi por estar muertos, pero ellos son no-muertos significa que no están muertos, pero tampoco vivos y Sarah era una Shadow-Kissed, alguien vivo que fue traído desde el mundo de los muertos al igual que yo. No veo la relación. Hmmm… Pensé un poco más y luego encontré algo: Strigoi no muerto; no vivo y Shadow Kissed muerto traído a la vida. Relación: ambos pasan por la muerte de una u otra forma.

– Los Shadow-Kissed pueden usar el Firedark – Dije sorprendida – Solo los muertos pueden usarlo y un Shadow-Kissed es alguien que volvió de la muerte gracias a un Moroi usuario del espíritu mientras que los Strigoi son Moroi o Dhampir que perdieron su alma, de una u otra forma están muertos

La anciana sonrió y luego me golpeó en la cabeza.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Me queje frotándome.

– Te tardaste en entender – Dijo simplemente. Deje caer los hombros con una expresión en mi rostro – Escucha: Sarah descubrió esto y comenzó a usar el Firedark, se obsesiono con él… Es un poder muy grande que corrompe y lleva a la locura. Fue muy parecido a la telequinesis cuando no se usaba como fuego. Sarah causaba ondas de energía que enviaban a los objetos y personas a miles de metros, los torturaba hasta que lloraran lágrimas de sangre. Podía hacer que cualquier objeto encantado llegara a su mano desde diez metros de distancia, era... sin duda sorprendente, pero no bueno. Es una magia despiadada capaz de controlar a su poseedor para obligarlo a hacer cosas grandes y peligrosas. La llevo a la locura y finalmente a la muerte

Mi cuerpo tembló. Trague saliva y me recordé a mi misma que no me iba a suceder si me mantenía cuerda. Lissa estaba para evitarlo así como yo para evitárselo a ella, Dimitri también y Christian. Todos ellos y mis padres. Muchos nos iban a apoyar. También estaba Adrian que intentaba bloquear su locura con alcohol y tabaco.

– Es como la oscuridad – Pregunte.

– En una Shadow-Kissed se alimenta de la oscuridad, en un Strigoi se alimenta de las vidas que mata – Dijo la anciana levantándose del sillón y caminando al librero – Es imposible controlarlo

– Santa mierda – Me queje – No es posible

Ella me miro y me golpeó en la cabeza de nuevo. Me entrego un pequeño libro y se sentó en el sillón.

– Es el diario de Sarah – Dijo – Contiene todo sobre el Firedark. Probablemente te sirva

Lo mire fijamente y luego a la anciana.

– ¿Terminaré como ella? – Pregunte suavemente.

– La daga paso a ser tuya – Dijo preocupada – Sé que cuando Sarah encantaba un objeto con Firedark no se podía separar de él. Ella decía que era doloroso, pero nunca explicaba por qué. La daga no la encantaste tú, pero al usarla pasó a ser tuya. Es tu Firedark lo que tiene la daga, no la del Strigoi que la encanto. Tu sangre la activo y al usarla te adueñaste de ella

Mire la daga y recordé la gota que me cayó en el dorso. No me hizo daño, pero las echarla quemo el trapo. Si es así entonces cualquiera que toque una gota así podría quemarse y hacerse daño. Lo peor de todo es que siempre termino siendo la culpable de algo. Realmente esperaba que mi suerte cambiara al llegar aquí, pero no fue así. Mi suerte se complica cada vez más.

– No lo uses. Destruye la daga y todo acabará. No te dejes llevar por el deseo – Advirtió la anciana – O eso te matará a ti. El deseo puede ser muy poderoso, incluso más que tu auto-control y en especial si tienes un objeto ya encantado, pero cuando lo destruyes... Tienes que hacerlo o de lo contrario el Firedark te matará

Trague saliva asustada sin saber que decir. Rex se levanto exasperado, dio un simple gracia y me saco de ahí junto con Tara. Apenas si pude despedirme de la anciana. Estuvimos un mínimo de unas dos horas allí dentro y la caminata era como de diez minutos. Perfectos para pensar.

– Te lo dije – Dijo Tara sonriendo – Esta loca

Loca. No. Ella no estaba loca, solo que perder a su conecto hizo que se desesperara. Todos parecían pensar que estaba loca porque no sintieron el dolor que ella sintió al perder a la Shadow-Kissed. Estoy segura de que terminaría igual si perdiera a Lissa, incluso en los dos ataques: la bala y Strigoi, en que casi pierdo la vida Lissa estaba volviéndose loca por no saber qué ocurría conmigo, pero luego siempre me recibía con una sonrisa aliviada y un abrazo de oso. Siempre era así porque se desesperaba pensando que yo moriría. Ahora entiendo un poco más a Lissa y ver a la Moroi solo hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho no quiero que Lissa sufra. Tenía que ser más precavida.

– Chicos, muchas gracias por llevarme a ella – Sonreí levemente – Pero ya debo volver. Vamos a tomar té y la relación con mi madre no es la mejor así que me va a dar un grito horrible

– Está bien preciosa – Dijo Rex sonriendo – ¿Vendrás al espectáculo de esta noche?

– No lo sé, no creo – Negué con la cabeza – Tengo mucho en que pensar

– No estarás considerando creerle, ¿o sí? – Pregunto Tara sorprendida – Ella está loca, Rosemarie, está muy loca. Y a todo esto, ¿de qué va todo eso de una Shadow-Kissed?

– Es una historia muy larga – Dije sonriendo – Quizás te la cuente otro día

– Está bien – Sonrió Tara – Esperamos verte está noche. Ya sabes, será en la plaza principal

Asentí lentamente y tome otro camino buscando la casa que tenía el cartel ya que aún no había sido capaz ni de mirar el número de la puerta. Al llegar respire hondo y entre tranquilamente. Estaba justo a punto de tomar té, llegue a tiempo por suerte. Lissa me sonrió y me abrazo con fuera. Supe que ella no había estado en mi mente, lo que ha sido bueno porque lo último que quiero es que ella sepa esta locura.

– ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tú y el aire se hicieron amigos íntimos? – Bromeó Christian. No estaba de humor para responder sus respuestas así que solo pase a tomar una siento en la mesa. Mire el diario en mis manos y lo abrí. Las hojas estaba muy viejas y gastadas, la tinta aún no se había borrado por suerte, pero apenas si se podía leer.

– ¿Qué tiene ahí? – Pregunto Dimitri pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y entrelazando los dedos dude sus manos en mi pecho formando una especie de collar o algo por el estilo.

– Nada – Respondí cerrándolo. Levante la mirada y le sonreí levemente – ¿Quieres ir al show de esta noche?

– No lo creo. No me gusto mucho como ese chico te miraba – Me besó en los labios levemente.

– ¿Estás celoso? – Pregunte. Él iba a responder, pero mi madre lo interrumpió dejando las tazas en la mesa. Todos nos sentamos y la conversación no fue tan mala hasta que alguien pregunto sobre ese "extraño poder".

Yo me tensé.

– No hemos tenido suerte – Dijo Eddie negando con la cabeza y mirando a Alberta – Me parece que no existe

Revolvía mi taza distraídamente. Yo no dejaba de pensar en ese poder. El Firedark era una magia oscura hecha para los muertos, no era natural ya que se creaba a través de la oscuridad y de la vida de los que morían. Los Strigoi podían usarla por naturaleza al igual que los Shadow-Kissed, pero ninguno sabía cómo usarla porque supuestamente no existe. Debe de haber 1 en 100.000.000 que puede usarlo o sabe que existe. Yo puedo usarla y no lo sabía hasta que la anciana me lo dijo. La use en la daga, cuando la blandí en el aire ya estaba usando parte del poder desconocido y cuando la lancé a la pared fue cuando use el poder por completo. Es por eso que la foto se quemo y también está el muro. El muro. Yo lo queme con la daga.

La magia de la muerte.

– Rose, ¿en qué piensas? – Mire a Mia quitando por primera vez la vista de la taza – Estás muy pensativa

– Me duele la cabeza – Hice una mueca despreocupada. No era mentira ya que la anciana pegaba muy fuerte con ese palo aunque tampoco era la verdad ya que mi mente vagaba en el poder aquel.

– Una aspirina podría ayudar – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Ella no había descifrado nada aún y me sentía agradecida.

– No lo creo – Sonreí levemente – Me pegue de hecho… varias veces

– Lo sabía – Dijo Christian divertido – Eres tan descuidada

Revolví la taza – Tienes razón

Hubo un silencio y yo mire a todos confundida. Me miraban estupefactos, incluyendo a Lissa. Yo me encogí de hombros y mire por la ventana. El sol ya se estaba ocultando.

– Ah, sí, que bien que al fin te das cuenta – Dijo Christian estupefacto.

Sonreí ligeramente y deje de revolver la taza. Me excuse diciendo que realmente no tenía hambre y subí las escaleras con el diario en mis manos. Me senté en mi cama y lo abrí en una página al alzar, debía ser como la novena o la décima. Me mordí el labio inferior antes de comenzar a leer. Si lo leía entonces tendría respuestas, pero si no entonces me quedaría sin ellas; sin embargo yo no sabía si quería escuchar sobre lo que le hizo el Firedark.

_Jueves 16._

_Ha sucedido algo grandioso hoy, no estoy segura de cómo, pero fue así.  
Yo estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para mí y para mi hermano  
menor cuando de pronto me quede sin fuego y necesitaba calentar. Estaba  
hecha una furia porque me había pasado una hora cortando carne y otras  
cosas y ahora descubro que nos hemos quedado sin fósforos, lo peor de todo  
es que el pueblo más cercano estaba como a quince kilómetros y Vincent se ha  
llevado a Vinnie consigo así que no podía ir en caballo. Miraba la cocina  
esperando que por arte de magia apareciera el fuego o un palo de fósforo por lo  
menos, pero nada. Estaba tan molesta que hice un movimiento con mi mano,  
algo fluido y elegante que más bien era un berrinche, y de pronto… eso paso.  
Me quede estupefacta cuando una gota de algo cayó de mi mano a  
la cocina y se encendió como fuego, primero era un fuego rojo color  
fluorescente y luego cambio a un azul fluorescente. Me quede estupefacta,  
__en sentido literal. No sé __cuanto tiempo estaba mirando el fuego como una boba,  
pero sé que acerque mi __mano asustada y me sorprendo __aún más cuando no  
__me quemo, pero me hizo se__ntir una especie de energía.  
__Recuerdo que esa fue mi primera vez usando el Firedark. Yo aún desconocía que  
__era esa cosa y mucho más, desconocía por qué salió de mí. Ese mismo día corrí  
__dos kilómetros para ir a ver a Lucinda y contarle lo sucedido. Ella supo que algo  
__me tenía emocionada y no dudo en preguntar, cuando le respondí ella se  
__asusto. Pensó que era algo malo, pero no sabía por qué. Para ella, esto  
__era peligroso y significaba la muerte. Siempre fue así…_

Levante la mirada al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Dimitri estaba parado allí con una mano sujetándose del marco de la puerta inclinado ligeramente en un pie. Le hice un ademán para que entrara y yo cerré el librito dejándolo a un lado.

– Pensé que querías algo de compañía – Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa – Me pareció extraño lo que sucedió abajo

– ¿Sí? – Sonreí levemente – Eso imagine. Causo sensaciones en la gente

Él rió divertido y me besó en los labios. Yo le correspondí, pero me separe a los segundos mirándolo divertida.

– Camarada, quiero estar sola, ¿sí? Me encanta tenerte, pero me gustaría estar sola ahora – Dije con una sonrisa – Podemos vernos más tarde

– Más tardes las luces se apagan – Me besó en la frente – ¿Enserio quieres que te deje sola?

Dude por unos segundos. Dimitri me miro con una sonrisa mientras yo pensaba un poco sobre si realmente quería que me dejara sola para leer ese libro o prefería que estuviera aquí conmigo. Hubo un dilema que se resolvió casi enseguida como apareció; la apuesta la gano la segunda ya que pesa más en la balanza. Le sonreí, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me incline encima de él provocando que cayera de espaldas en la cama conmigo sobre él.

– Hay cosas que no debo preguntar – Dijo riendo. Nos besamos nuevamente. Yo amaba a Dimitri y él lo sabía bien. Apenas si podía respirar cuando pensaba o estaba con él. Para mí era todo, era mío y mi todo. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera quitármelo y seguro que soy capaz de atacar a alguien si lo intentaba.

El amor que teníamos era especial porque había superado miles de obstáculos que se le habían puesto encima desde que estábamos en la academia hasta ahora, incluso había superado a la muerte cuando Dimitri se convirtió en un Strigoi. Después de haber sido sanado nos tomo un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente volvimos a estar juntos.

Lo amaba tanto y lo deseaba en ese momento. Dimitri me conocía tan bien como para saber que yo realmente lo deseaba y sé que él a mí. No me gustaba la idea de tenerlo tan lejos de mí, lo quería conmigo ahora mismo y lo sabía él. Lancé el libro al suelo mientras no dejaba de besarlo con hambre. Los labios de Dimitri siempre eran cálidos y hambrientos, siempre habían sido así.

Estuvimos gran parte de la noche demostrándonos cuantos nos amábamos. Yo estaba recostada sobre él en la cama con ambas manos sujetándome de sus hombros. Dimitri pasaba sus manos por mi cintura suavemente hasta llegar a mi espalda. Le mordí el labio inferior suavemente y él gimió encantado.

– No sabes cuanto te amo _Roza_ – Me acaricio la mejilla suavemente pegando su frente a la mía – Tienes mi corazón y mi vida, me tienes a mí

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Apoye mi frente en su pecho desnudo. Dimitri entrelazaba sus dedos en mi cabello para peinarlo. Yo sabía que le encantaba mi cabello.

Estaba tan envuelta en sus brazos y en su calor que me olvide por completo de Lissa, ella podría entrar en cualquier momento y nos vería. Me levante un poco para poder vestirme y Dimitri me lo impidió sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo un ademan con los dedos para que guardara silencio.

– Ella está con Christian – Susurro – No te preocupes

– Nos van a encontrar – Sonreí – ¿Desde cuándo rompes las reglas?

– Desde que tengo a unas cuantas puertas y no puedo besarte por las noches – Me sonrió – No te preocupes que no lo harán

Lo mire intrigada, pero al ver su sonrisa termine asintiendo. Me recosté a su lado en la cama dándole la espalda, Dimitri se acurruco pasando un brazo por mi cintura y apegándome más a su cuerpo. Sonreí divertida y cerré mis ojos suavemente. No había logrado dormir, pero Dimitri sí. Maldito suertudo. Me gire en la cama y lo mire con una ligera sonrisa y luego mire el techo pensativa. Me incline en el suelo y tome el diario saltando muchas páginas.

_Viernes 1_

_Tres años desde que descubrí que el Firedark es un tipo de magia muerta.  
Personas como yo y los Strigoi podemos usarla porque estamos muerto de una  
u otra forma. Yo estoy besada por las sombra desde hace diez años gracias a  
Lucinda que me salvo de un atentado que hubo en el pueblo. Yo siempre estaré  
agradecida con ella por haberme devuelto a la vida y la voy a cuidar siempre, pero  
ahora dudo poder hacerlo. El Firedark es muy poderoso y yo no lo puedo controlar,  
ya no sé si está bien usarlo o está mal. Todo para mí dejo de cobrar sentido  
cuando decidí investigar más acerca de la magia de la muerte. He hecho cosas  
de las que no me siento orgullosa, la oscuridad que absorbo de Lucinda  
solo me ha traído problemas con el Firedark. Se complementan entre sí, pero me  
destruyen por completo. Hace una semana torture a un hombre que era inocente.  
Estaba tan cegada que no sabía que hacer, estire mi mano frente a él y una  
ola de energía lo golpeo haciendo que se retorciera en la pared. Lucinda me salvo  
de cometer un horror, pero yo no dejo de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado  
de no ser por ella.  
No me siento orgullosa de tener este poder ya que solo me ha traído tragedia  
tras tragedia. El fuego que sale de mi mano es horrible, quema todo  
a su paso y no puede ser apagado a menos que yo lo quiera, es difícil.  
Me vuelvo loca de a poco, la oscuridad es más fuerte cuando lo uso y  
presiento que terminare tan chiflada que estaré con una camisa de fuerza._

Dimitri se movió en la cama causando que dejará de leer. Lo mire con una débil sonrisa y cerré el diario dejándolo en la mesa de noche. Me acurruque en sus brazos y luego me deje caer en los de Morfeo.

Continuara…

* * *

Uuuuhhh ¿magia de la muerte? ¿Strigoi con magia? ¿qué está pasando aquí? Me parece que nuestra escritora está dejando volar su imaginación para darle más drama y misterio a la historia, pero... ¿qué tan malo es el Firedark?

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	16. Chapter 16: Bloquéalo

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 16:

Bloquéalo

.: Christian :.

Lissa y yo estábamos sentados en el _chaise longue_ mirando una televisión que estaba sobre la chimenea, hubiera estado mejor si tuviera más de veinte canales, pero bueno, es lo que hay. De vez en cuando nos besábamos y lo que me sorprendía de eso es que Rose estaba sentada frente a nosotros sin quejarse. De hecho ella leía un viejo libro que parece haber sido sacado de cenizas.

Deje de prestarle atención a la Dhampir salvaje que ahora estaba muy calmada, demasiado para mi gusto, y concentre mi atención en Lissa. Nos besamos suavemente y nos separamos. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y yo ambos brazos apoyados en los borde del _chaise longue_ mientras estaba sentado.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Lissa miro a Rose con curiosidad – No me gustan tus pensamientos

– Entonces no me leas – Dijo Rose sin mirarla. Ella parecía muy concentrada en ese libro. Yo fruncí el ceño por como le había hablado a Lissa y estuve a punto de regañarla cuando Rose se sentó en forma de meditación con el libro en una mano y la palma de la mano derecha elevada. La miro fijamente y luego el libro.

Mire a Lissa confundido y ella miraba a Rose seria.

– Rose, la oscuridad está sobre ti – Dijo.

– Es tu oscuridad – Dijo Rose sonriendo sin mirarla.

– ¡Chicos! – Ella al fin quito la vista del libro y todos miramos a Adrian que estaba en la entrada – No adivinarán que encontré

– ¿Una novia? – Pregunte divertido.

– Ja ja Christian – Rió con sarcasmo – Muy gracioso

– Una usuario del espíritu – Dijo Lissa sonriendo emocionada.

– Sí, está afuera. Ella me encontró a mí y tenía que traerla para que la conocieras – Dijo Adrian.

Sonreí levemente ante el entusiasmo de Lissa, Adrian dejo entrara una mujer anciana. No sé bien que edad tenía, pero debía pasar los cincuenta años. Tenía el cabello largo color blanco, probablemente eran canas, ojos celestes y usaba un bastón para caminar aunque no encorvada.

La mujer miro a Lissa con una sonrisa y ella enseguida se puso en pie y se acerco a la mujer para saludarla. Dimitri la miro de reojo, él estaba sentado en el comedor junto a Alberta hablando sobre la posible guerra contra los Strigoi. Alberta le sonrió levemente a la mujer y le pregunto su nombre: Lucinda.

La mujer anciana paso a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras todos, incluidos Alberta y Dimitri, nos reunimos con ella. Adrian tomó el asiento de enfrente a ella, de espaldas a la televisión y Dimitri obligo a Rose a sentarse bien en el sofá para que él y Alberta se pudieran sentar, en cuanto a Lissa ella volvió a sentarse conmigo al _chaise longue._

– Santo Dios, no pensé que pudiéramos conocer a otro usuario – Dijo Lissa emocionada – Al parecer, Rose, es posible

Ella ni siquiera la miro, creo que no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba rodeándola ya que seguía con la vista en el libro. La mujer anciana miro a Rose y frunció el ceño levemente, la golpeó con el bastón en la cabeza y yo no pude evitar reprimir una carcajada.

– Auch – Se quejo Rose mirándola.

La mujer le hizo un ademán con la mano para que guardara silencio. Miro a Lissa y a Adrian y sonrió levemente.

– Estaba esperando poder conocerlo frente a frente – Miro a Lissa – Oí hablar de ti

– Supongo que es normal, ella es la reina – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Es increíble, un usuario del espíritu aquí, frente a nosotros. Completamente cuerdo y no como Avery

– Lo de cuerdo lo dudo – Bufó Rose y la mujer volvió a golpearla – Basta, duele, es enserio aún tengo los dolores de ayer

– Es la idea – Posó la vista en el libro. Me di cuenta de que se conocían. Sí, ellas ya se conocían y no fui el único que lo noto ya que todos los demás se dieron cuenta de ello.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Pregunto Lissa sorprendida.

– Ella es la mujer que – Rose hizo una pausa pensando – Sí, nos conocimos ayer cuando me abandonaste para volver con tu novio

– Dijiste que querías tomar aire y pensar – Se quejo Lissa – No te abandone

Me reí entre dientes divertido y mire a la mujer que aún posaba su vista en el libro de Rose. Ella le hizo un movimiento con las manos y Rose la miro confundida, luego le pegó en la cabeza y Rose le entrego el libro mientras se quejaba.

– Basta con decirlo – Dijo.

Dimitri rió también y la besó en la mejilla mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

– Veo que lo estás leyendo – Dijo con una mueca dolida – Hay tantos pensamientos aquí

– No ha sido fácil – Dijo Rose con un tono débil, muy inusual en ella – Ella describe todo con tanta pasión… cuando encanto su primer objeto. Ella sintió que no podía destruirlo y yo…

– No has destruido la daga – La miro fijamente – Tienes que hacerlo. Ya te lo dije – Dijo la mujer – Destruye la daga y olvídate del Firedark, solo así evitarás terminar como ella

– Un minuto, ¿Firedark? ¿Usted sabe lo que es? – Pregunto Alberta sorprendida.

– Pues sí – Frunció el ceño Lucinda – Ella vino a mí buscando respuestas. Yo le conté todo lo que sé

Todos miramos a Rose que se encogía de hombros despreocupada como si no hubiera hecho anda malo, pero lo cierto es que lo hizo ya que no nos contó nada sobre eso y sabe que es importante que sepamos con que está encantada esta daga y por qué.

– Pero no vine a hablar sobre el Firedark – Sonrió levemente – Vine a conocer a la otra mitad del vínculo y veo que me tope con la sorpresa de ver a otro usuario del espíritu – Miro a Adrian y volvió a mirar a Lissa.

– ¿Otra mitad del vínculo? – Dijo Lissa sorprendida aunque sonriendo.

– ¿Usted sabe sobre eso? – Pregunte confundido.

– Puedo sentirlo – Dijo sonriendo – Para nosotros los usuarios es sencillo verlo

– Dudo que lo sea si estás borracha – Dijo Lissa molesta por lo sucedido con Avery.

– Eso es pasado – Dijo Rose despreocupada – Ahora esa bruja esta pudriéndose en la prisión

La anciana la miro y levanto el bastón. Rose enseguida se acerco más a Dimitri protegiendo su cabeza, pero la mujer no le hizo nada. Solo lo apoyo en el mango del sofá y Rose la miro como si fuese un bicho raro. Yo me reí entre dientes y luego tome a Lissa de una mano.

– Este pueblo es muy pequeño – Dijo la mujer – Hay pocos Moroi aquí y cuando Rose vino a visitarme supe que había una gran cantidad con ella

– Estamos en medida de protección – Me reí con sarcasmo – Unos Strigoi nos estaban atacando y no pudimos regresar a la corte porque además estaban allá

– Entiendo, yo también vine aquí para alejarme de los Strigoi – Sonrió ella.

– Seguramente a usted no la perseguía un demente que busca venganza por su hermano muerto – Se estremeció Rose – Esto es lo que se saca cuando se absorbe la oscuridad de tu mejor amiga para tranquilizarla

Apreté los puños ante el poco tacto de Rose. Lissa se había estremecido con una expresión culpable y a ella ni siquiera pareció importarle. Lucinda miro a Rose seria y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el bastón. Rose gruñó enojada, tomo el libro y se despidió para irse de la casa a quien sabe donde. Por mi estaba bien ya que así podría tranquilizarse. Lissa lo había notado antes de que Lucinda entrara, la oscuridad estaba encima de ella.

– Está absorbiendo tu oscuridad – Miro a Lissa la mujer con una expresión preocupada – Eso no está bien

– Ella insiste en hacerlo – La defendió Lissa – Además, una amiga nuestra, usuario del espíritu también, le encanto un collar para que se mantuviera calmada con la oscuridad. Ya sucedió algo malo por culpa de la oscuridad y le pesa en los hombros, yo encanto el collar cada cierto tiempo para que ella esté tranquila y reforzar su magia

– No puedes estar así para toda la vida – Dijo ella – Llegará el momento en que ni un objeto encantado la va a ayudar

* * *

.: Rose :.

Fui hasta el lago que había en la plaza principal y luego baje un poco donde encontré un árbol grande así que me senté de espaldas al trono con la vista en el agua. Quería calmarme un poco ya que Lissa tenía razón, la oscuridad estaba sobre mí y no precisamente por haberla absorbido de ella recientemente, sino porque yo había usado la daga esta mañana. Abrí el diario de Sarah y volví a sentarme en la posición de meditación de en denante con la mano derecha alzada.

…_a veces, cuando me concentro demasiado logro encender una llama en mi mano. No  
quema, es como una energía que corre por tus venas y yo siento el deseo de usarla,  
anhelo usarla y no perderla. Pero yo sé que es un poco peligroso; sin embargo  
no tiene importancia porque el poder que me da esa llama en mi mano no se  
compara a nada que yo haya sentido antes, ni siquiera al vínculo que tengo  
con Lucinda._

Mire mi mano derecha y cerré mis ojos suavemente pensando en la energía de la daga. Cuando la había tomado por primera vez no sentí nada, pero luego de cortarme con ella pude sentir una energía cada vez que la tomaba. Era poder. Poder. Lo sentía correr por mis venas gritándome usarlo, diciéndome: vamos Rose, podemos hacer grandes cosas juntos. Suena a una locura, pero es verdad.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí esa energía correr por todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano. Se incendió por completo, la llama roja se convirtió en azul luego de cubrir la mitad de mi mano. Ahora estaba incendiada por completo y yo no sentía dolor. Sentía poder.

– Sorprendente – Musite sorprendida dándole vueltas a mi mano para mirarla arder en fuego – No hay dolor

Volví a leer el libro sin apagar el fuego en mi mano.

…_la primera vez que lo sentí fue tan increíble que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo  
así que comencé a seguir intentándolo. Recuerdo en una ocasión que me pare  
frente a una leña, incendie mi mano y toque la leña. Se quemo por completo y  
con ella un árbol. El fuego no se apagaba y yo me desespere, demasiado y de la nada  
se apago. Creo que fue mi desesperación fue la que apago eso ya que este fuego no se  
apaga con agua porque arde aún más, solo su poseedor es capaz de apagarlo._

Mire el lago y luego mi mano. La cerré en un puño y luego abrí la palma con un ligero movimiento hacia delante. Una gota roja salió disparada y a medida que cruzaba el aire se transformo en una llama roja que cambio a azul quemando el agua. Me puse en pie sorprendida al ver como la llama se expandía por toda el agua y no se apagaba.

El fuego llamo la atención de las personas y yo no sabía si era por su color porque el _agua_ se estaba _incendiando_. Dos cosas totalmente ilógicas. Agite la mano desesperada para apagar el fuego en ella, pero no sucedía así que busque ayuda en el libro sin tocarlo o de lo contrario lo quemaría.

_Apagar la llama fue lo más difícil de todo, tuve que imaginar que no había fuego.  
Suena sencillo, pero fue más complicado y la práctica fue lo único que me ayudo…_

Mire mi mano y cerré mis ojos concentrándome en que no había fuego. Es cierto, era difícil, porque la llama daba poder y ese poder no se podía ignorar entonces era complicado apagarlo. Respire hondo y pensé en que la llama no existía. Poco después el poder se desvaneció y la llama ya no estaba. El fuego en el lago comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco también hasta extinguirse. Me asuste un poco pensando que alguien pudo haberme visto así que decidí irme de allí rápidamente, pero no llegue muy lejos cuando la voz de Mia me detuvo.

Me di la vuelta y la vi a ella, a mi madre, a Jill y a Eddie juntos. Ellos habían salido temprano por la mañana a una pequeña feria para comprar frutas y verduras. Obviamente se estaban adaptando mucho a la idea de que íbamos a vivir aquí temporalmente. Le sonreí levemente intentando disimular cualquier cosa que pudiera relacionarme con lo sucedido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto mi madre acercándose con unas bolsas.

– La anciana está en nuestra casa y yo necesitaba algo de aire – Suspire pesadamente – Esa mujer no deja de golpearme en la cabeza y ya me estaba hartando. Tuve demasiado ayer y ahora sigue

– ¿Qué anciana? – Pregunto Eddie intrigado.

– Solo alguien que conocí ayer – Me encogí de hombros. Tome una de las bolsas de Mia y luego sonreí a los demás – ¿Qué comeremos?

– Cazuela – Dijeron todos sonriendo. Hice una mueca ya que hacía mucho calor, pero sonreí finalmente.

Comencé a caminar devuelta a casa junto a Mia. Yo estaba que ella no preguntara lo sucedido en el lago y por suerte no lo hizo. Al llegar allá la anciana se había ido y los demás estaban hablando de algo que no tenía tanta relevancia. Sobre todo porque a mí no me interesaba mucho. El tema de la anciana no quería volver a tocarlo.

Deje la bolsa en la mesa y mire a mi madre fijamente. Ella estaba revisando las bolsas y ni siquiera había notado que yo la estaba mirando. Pasaron unos minutos cuando ella saco un zapallo de la bolsa y me miro confundida. Yo seguía sin quitarle la vista preguntándome que estaba pensando ella sobre la situación de los Strigoi.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Me miro confundida.

Sacudí la cabeza y luego camine hasta la cocina para buscar alguna fruta. Ella me siguió y dejo el zapallo en un mesón. Me daba la espalda, ella comenzó a cortar el zapallo sin decir nada.

– ¿Abe no ha llamado? – Pregunte sacando una manzana.

– No – Respondió automáticamente. Me recargue de espaldas contra la puerta del refrigerador cruzando piernas y brazos sosteniendo la manzana con la mano derecha que estaba sobre el brazo izquierdo.

– ¿Crees que Robert nos encuentre aquí? – Pregunte. Ella dejo de cortar y me miro fijamente por unos segundos. Estaba seria. Respiro pesadamente y puso el zapallo en una olla con agua al fuego.

– No lo sé. Es posible que lo haga tarde o temprano – Dijo ella dándome la espalda de nuevo – No te preocupes, él no te hará nada

– No estoy preocupada por eso – Negué con la cabeza – Más bien por otra cosa

– ¿Ah sí? – No me miro – ¿Por qué?

Guarde silencio. Saque la daga de mi cinturón y mire la manzana.

– Me volveré loca – Bufé como si fuese obvio – La oscuridad de Lissa es muy fuerte y el Firedark la aumenta – Lo había murmurado así que dudaba si ella podría haberme escuchado.

– Ya estás loca – Dijo despreocupada – Todos lo saben

– Porque soy salvaje – Afirme cortando un trozo de la manzana con la daga – Creo que podría irme, ¿no crees?

– ¿A dónde? – Pregunto ella cortando verduras – ¿Dónde te quieres ir?

– Lejos – Dije con un tono de pregunta aunque también parecía ser una respuesta obvia – Muy lejos – Añadí frunciendo el ceño y luego hable despreocupada – Donde nadie pueda encontrarme. Podría convertirme en un Strigoi como lo hizo Sonya para evitar la locura

Mi madre dejo de cortar la verdura. La mire intrigada y ella se dio la vuelta. Levante las cejas inocentemente mientras ella me fulminaba con la mirada. Más que rabia, parecía asustada, cosa rara. Creo que no está acostumbrada a asustarse y mucho menos a que yo dijera algo que la pudiera asustar. ¿Realmente le preocupa si me vuelvo un Strigoi o no? No es que yo considere eso, solo estaba bromeando.

– Rose, no creo que convertirte en un Strigoi sea la respuesta – Su tono de voz había sido tan suave y comprensivo que llegue a dudar que fuese mi madre – Nunca lo es. Si esto de la guerra sigue en pie entonces me encargare de eliminarlos por una vez

Fruncí el ceño.

– Parece buena idea – Asentí lentamente – He pensado que estaré fuera toda la noche así que dormiré ahora de día. No te preocupes por el almuerzo, almorzaré cuando despierte

Camine hasta al puerta y me detuve cuando ella me llamo.

– Parece que no me preocupo por ti, pero no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que ha sido ver como arriesgas tu vida estas últimas semanas – Dijo con un tono suave.

No respondí, salí de ahí y camine hasta las escaleras. Alberta comenzó a llamarme para que le que explicara sobre el Firedark y lo que sabía, pero no la escuche. Al entrar en mi habitación me recargue de espaldas en la puerta y respire profundo. Sentía la energía del Firedark llamándome.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, tome la daga y la puse en la mesa de noche y me recosté en la cama. Cerré mis ojos y rogué para poder dormir. Estaba tranquila hasta que entre en un sueño espiritual y me iba a quejar sobre eso, pero cuando vi a Robert… entonces tenía una oportunidad.

_Su mirada parecía irritada. Yo sabía que estaba aburrido de jugar al gato y al ratón y yo también, jamás me había convertido en el ratón hasta que Tatiana murió, siempre había jugado a ser el gato así que ser la perseguida era aburrido. Robert lo noto y me miro tranquilo sin decir nada por unos segundos. Camino de un lado a otro y luego sonrió._

– _Te daré una opción de elegir – Me miro fijamente – Vienes conmigo por las buenas o yo te traeré por las malas personalmente. Algo de compulsión puede hacer que vengas por tu cuenta_

– _Preferiría que vinieras por mí _– _Me crucé de brazos mirándolo desafiante _–_ Tenemos cosas que conversar en persona y recordar viejos momentos, ¿no?_

– _Lo único que voy a recordarte es como mataste a mi hermano _– _Me estremecí _–_ Samara está llegando a Castle Combe, pronto te traerá por las buenas o malas. Sé que traerá_

– _Por las buenas es voluntaria _– _Apunte con el dedo índice y haciendo una mueca pensativa, divertida y bufona _– _¿Entonces… por malas cómo es?_

– _Ya lo sabrás _– _Dijo Robert tranquilo _– _Por cierto, espero que hayas encontrado lo que es el Firedark_

– _La magia de la muerte _– _Asentí _– _Sí, por increíble que parezca seguí tu pista y me llevo a una Moroi que lo conocía perfectamente. Gracias, pero ahora tengo mejores cosas que resolver_

– _Nos veremos entonces mañana, porque sé que Samara te traerá conmigo hoy _–

– _Bien, estaré encantada de matarla en esta ocasión por el secuestro de mis amigos _– _Dije sonriendo. _

– _Por cierto, Rose, yo tendría cuidado con Samara porque no eres la única que conoce acerca del Firedark _– _Robert asintió lentamente y se desvaneció en el sueño._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Me senté en la cama y mire el reloj, faltaba una hora para que anochezca. Me pase una mano por el rostro y luego me puse en pie. Salí de la habitación para poder bajar a comer algo. Mi madre me sonrió ligeramente y sirvió un plato de cazuela, y estaba deliciosa.

– A ver, Abe llamo mientras dormías y dijo que tenías que destruir la daga – Dijo mi madre – Es lo único que queda con aquel encantamiento y tenemos que destruirlo

– Supongo que suena bien – Sonreí levemente – ¿Sparky podrías encender la chimenea? – Mire a Christian que me frunció el ceño por nombre y luego encendió la chimenea. Subí por la daga junto con el libro y baje.

– Bien – Lissa me sonrió – ¿Qué es?

– La mujer que vino, Lucinda, me lo dio – Dije blandiendo la daga suavemente por el aire – Ella estaba con una humana llamada Sarah que aparentemente era una Shadow-Kissed como yo

– ¿Enserio? – Lissa me sonrió emocionada – ¿Y por qué no la hemos conocido? Son como nosotras, ¿no?

– No puedes conocerla – La mire – Ella está muerta

Lissa me miro sorprendida. Pude sentir que lo que dije la tomo por sorpresa y enseguida sintió un dolor agudo que la hacía sentir horrible. Era como si Lissa pudiera sentir el dolor de Lucinda en ese segundo, pero no puede hacerlo porque yo estoy aquí, viva, por ella. Ella me miro triste y yo le regale una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

– Dios, ahora entiendo porque tenía esa mirada tan triste – Dijo ella conteniendo el aliento.

– Sarah murió por la locura – Trague saliva – Liss, tú no vas a morir por eso, ¿lo sabes?

– Tú tampoco – Me miro con firmeza.

Me lamí los labios y sacudí la cabeza. Mire a los demás y luego a Lissa nuevamente. La conversación se había vuelto privada de un segundo a otro pese a que los demás nos estaban mirando.

– El Firedark – Mire a todos – Es llamado "la magia de la muerte"

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Adrian confundido.

– Porque solo los muertos la pueden ocupar – Dije. Puse la daga en la mesa – No hay un Moroi detrás del encantamiento. Hay un muerto

– Eso es una locura – Dijo Eddie bufando – Un muerto

– Ella ve fantasmas – Recordó Mia – ¿Y qué si uno de ellos lo hizo?

– No – Negué con la cabeza – Tiene que ser un muerto que camine en la tierra siempre, no cuando se bajan las barras, sino siempre. Uno que conviva en el mundo ya sea para bien o para mal

– ¿Y según tú… quién está muerto? – Pregunto Lissa temerosa.

La mire directo a los ojos.

– Yo –

Hubo un silencio. Lissa se froto la sien como si estuviera escuchando la mayor locura del mundo, pero en el fondo yo sentía como ella me creía porque ella me trajo del mundo de los muertos y me dio la vida que perdí en el accidente. Sonaba tonto, pero a cierto y Lissa lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ella lo estaba pensando, estaba recordando y se decía a si misma si misma que era una locura, pero lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era cierto.

– Es una locura – Dijo Christian burlándose – Rose, tú no estás muerta, te veo aquí, respirando

– Lo estuvo – Dijo Lissa sin dejar de fritarse la sien – Yo la traje devuelta, ¿recuerdas?

– Sí – Asentí – Sarah era una Shadow-Kissed. Estuvo muerta y ella también lo descubrió. El Firedark está presente en los muertos y no-muertos, Strigoi

– ¿Lo que nos estás dando a entender es… qué este tipo de magia es para las personas que están muertas o estuvieron muertas o están por morir? – Pregunto Alberta desconcertada.

– Sí – Sonreí – Sí, sí. Es justo eso. Muertos, no-muertos, vueltos de la muerte. Todo se relaciona con la muerte – Hice un circulo con la mano sobre la daga que ahora estaba en la mesa – Pero no es así como los zombies porque ellos están... muertos... y caminando... – Hice un gesto desconcertada – ¿Creen que un zombie podría usarla?

– Rose te sales del tema – Dijo Dimitri – ¿Qué sucede?

– Bien, no lo hago, estoy bien – Asentí, apoye un codo en la mesa y la mano derecha en la sien mientras con tenía el brazo izquierdo estirado en la mesa con la daga en la mano – Como decía, el Firedark es conocido como la magia de la muerte por la característica de que solo un Shadow-Kissed o un Strigoi puede usarlo. Es peligroso porque mata al mínimo contacto. Esta daga, fue encantada por un Strigoi con la capacidad de usar el Firedark, pero era débil, es por eso que no me mato a mí – Dije. Trague saliva y mire a Lissa – Hey… la foto… la foto quemada… yo lo hice, con la daga – Lissa iba a decir algo pero la detuve – Yo no sabía nada, cuando blandí la daga en el aire sentí ese poder correr por todos lados. Es un poder que ustedes no sienten, pero yo sí. La lancé a la pared y luego… luego se incrusto en la foto y la quemo. Esto es una locura, yo lo sé, pero esta cosa – Tome la daga y la mostré – Está encantada con Firedark y cuando la use de una u otra forma activo aquella magia en mi cuerpo y ahora… ahora no me la puedo quitar de encima. Es por eso que escucho el zumbido, no es la daga, es la magia

Nadie dijo nada. Yo sé que todos estaban esperando a que yo dijera alguna locura y lo cierto es que yo también esperaba a que fuese una locura, prefería eso antes que todo esto realmente estuviera sucediendo, pero sé que estaba sucediendo.

– Liss – La mire – Sarah se volvió loca por la oscuridad y el Firedark la mato

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato. Pude sentir el miedo correr, ella estaba muy asustada como para creerme, de hecho pensó que era una locura y que yo no estaba siendo razonable. Lo cierto es que sí, puede tener razón en pensar aquello ya que los Strigoi no pueden usar magia y menos una Dhampir que volvió a la vida gracias a su amiga la maldita curandera, pero todo se ve tan real que yo lo creo.

– No, no, no, no – Me miro desesperada – Eso no es cierto. ¡Rose! Esa cosa no existe y tú no…

– Liss – La tome de ambas manos para calmarla – tranquila, ¿sí? Escucha, sé que el Firedark existe. Yo lo siento en la daga y en mí – Me pase una mano por el cabello – Lucinda me advirtió que destruyera la daga y me olvidará de la magia aquella, pero yo no puedo destruirla porque es una parte de mí. Tiene mi sangre cuando me cortó y si estoy lejos de ella por más de una hora comienzo a escuchar el zumbido irritante – Abrí el diario y busque algo – Escucha: «…encante mi primer objeto con el Firedark hoy. Nada especial, solo un collar que tanto me encantaba ya que me lo había regalado mi padre antes de morir. Lo amaba como loca y quería saber lo que el Firedark podía hacer con el collar. Pensé en Lucinda y en los objetos que ella encantaba con el Espíritu, esos objetos sanadores y pensé: "¿qué si el Firedark puede crear algo mucho mejor?" Tenía que intentarlo así que lo hice…»

Lissa me miro intrigada y tomo el libro. Miro a todos y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta – «…tenía más de tres días con el collar puesto, ya encantado, y sentía que todo dentro de mí se volvía loco. Yo no podía estar más de una hora sin el collar ya que escuchaba un zumbido atroz que me destrozaba los oídos así que a diario lo traía puesto, cada segundo del día y no podía viajar en avión ya que te lo hacen quitar y yo no podía… era parte de mí. Lucinda una vez intento quitármelo y yo me enoje tanto que la ataque, esa fue la primera vez que descubrí las ondas mágicas del Firedark. La empuje contra la pared sin tener que tocarla, era como telequinesis, pero yo sabía que había una energía que la empujo, nada más que eso. Estaba bloqueada, la oscuridad y la rabia me consumieron y la voz de Lucinda apenas si me saco de ahí, fue entonces que decidimos destruir el collar.» – Se detuvo y me miro.

– Sigue – Musite.

– «Pudo haber sido lo más horrible que me había sucedido. Si estar lejos del collar durante una hora era un horror, estar lejos de él para toda la vida era la destrucción. No estaba segura de cómo destruirlo, probé con un mazo, probé con un martillo, pero anda. Entonces recordé que Firedark es un fuego azul que mata al contacto, entonces me dije: combate fuego con fuego. Lancé el collar al fuego y el dolor que sentí no alcanzo a describirlo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que se siente como si estuvieras viendo morir a la persona que más quieres frente a ti…» –

– Santo cielos, Rose – Mi madre tomo la daga – ¿En qué te metiste?

– No lo sé – Negué con la cabeza. La mire tranquila y despreocupada – Pero si quieres mi opinión… bueno, no hay mucho que decir, salvo que todo esto es una locura y muy confuso, pero por otro lado puedo decir que es grandioso

Hubo un silencio largo. Nadie dijo nada. Lissa me miro enojada y pude ver que ella se resignaba a perderme por una loca magia recién descubierta. Tomo la daga en sus manos y camino hasta el fuego en la chimenea, yo la mire sorprendida y corrí a ella rápidamente, pero fue tarde… ya había lanzado la daga.

– ¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!? – La empuje con fuerza y me arrodille junto al fuego mirando la daga encima. Estire la mano sin importar que podría quemarme, eso alarmo a todos y Christian intento sacarme de ahí. Luche contra él para tomar la daga, pero con la ayuda de Eddie me sacaron de allí y me sentaron en un sillón mientras yo gritaba desesperada.

Entonces un estruendo choco en mis oídos. El zumbido se hizo feroz y peligroso, mis oídos se estaban destruyendo a causa de ese zumbido que parecía ser más como un llanto. Alguien lloraba a través del zumbido y era la daga… no… la magia. Gruñí cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. Lo escuchaba, me gritaba que la recuperara mientras su vida se alejaba más y más de mí. Me veía envuelta en la perdición y lo que más quería era tomar la daga en mis manos, pero no podía… se alejaba de mí. Estaba mal, muy mal. El zumbido mezclado con el llanto era lo peor en la vida.

Sentí un quiebre, algo que nunca antes me había sucedido. Yo vagaba por el espacio buscando el objeto destruido, pero nunca lo encontraba entonces aparecía frente a mí, pero no era más que una daga cualquiera… la magia se perdió y mi vida con ella.

Unos brazos delicados me envolvieron y una suave voz femenina me susurraba al oído que todo iba a estar bien. Por mi parte yo estaba en el limbo. Estaba muriendo al no tener la daga encima y entonces pensé en las palabras de Sarah: « ¿Si estar lejos del collar durante una hora era un horror, estar lejos de él para toda la vida era la destrucción» y vaya que tenía toda la razón.

Por primera vez sentía la oscuridad ser consumida por la magia desvanecida por la daga. Yo no la encante, pero la use y es por eso que la daga me pertenecía como si yo la hubiera encantado. Y me sentí así, como jamás pensé, vulnerable. Estaba débil por la pérdida de un objeto sin sentido, pero para mí era mi vida, era mi todo. Yo necesitaba esa daga devuelta, pero no pude obtenerla ya que se alejaba de mí.

Estaba sentada en el sillón y Lissa estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome la mano con fuerza mientras Dimitri estaba en la cocina haciendo algo de té. Aún no podía creer lo que sucedió. Ella seguía mirándome preocupada y yo pude ver un raspón en su brazo derecho. Fue mi culpa ya que la empuje con mucha fuerza y ella choco con el _chaise longue_, no le dolía, pero yo me sentía muy culpable por permitir que saliera lastimada y aún más… por mí.

– Eso fue de locos – Comentó Christian revisando las cenizas – No quedo nada, es como si se evaporara

Apreté los puños y baje la mirada. Dimitri salió de la cocina con una taza de té recién servida. En el living solo estábamos Christian, Eddie, Lissa, Dimtri y yo. Mi madre estaba afuera hablando con mi padre; Mia, Jill, Adrian y Alberta estaban buscando a la anciana, aunque ellos no sabían en donde vivía.

Mire la taza que Dimitri me quería entregar, pero negué con la cabeza. Lissa apretó más fuerte mi mano y sentí que ella solo quería ayudarme. No tenía un desorden de emociones como yo, solo había una que resaltaba y era preocupación. Ella no quería que yo pensara más en ese poder ni en nada más que esté relacionado con eso

– Liss, basta – Sacudí la cabeza.

– Pero Rose… – Intento decir. Yo sabía ya que ella quería que yo entendiera que todo iba a estar bien y que ella iba a buscar la forma de mantenerme alejada de todo lo relacionado con la locura, la oscuridad y sobre todo con el Firedark.

– Chicas escuchen – Dijo Eddie con el diario en las manos – «Lunes 20: Ya ha pasado una semana desde que destruí mi collar y el dolor sigue presente, no hay forma de detenerlo, pero sé una cosa… yo soy más fuerte que el Firedark. Lucinda me ha ayudado bastante a olvidarlo, pero cada vez que tengo un collar en la mano recuerdo el mío. Dolió tanto deshacerme de él, porque aparte de estar encantado era un regalo único que me dio mi padre. El Firedark no es un juego de niños, es una maldición. Ser una Shadow-Kissed tiene sus puntos buenos y sus puntos malos, lo bueno es que sé como se siente Lucinda, yo puedo ayudarla cuando está triste y enojada, pero sus puntos malos son el Firedark y la oscuridad. Quisiera deshacerme de él, pero no puedo porque ya lo use una vez y no podre dejar de usarlo, pero puedo bloquearlo… soy más fuerte que una tonta magia…»

Mire a Lissa y luego a Eddie, le hice un ademan para que dejara el diario en la mesa de centro y él asintió. Mire las cenizas que Christian estaba revolviendo y ladeé la cabeza pensativa.

Firedark: magia de la muerte, destrucción, locura. Soy más fuerte, sí lo soy y no necesito una magia como esa para poder pelear y defender a Lissa. Mi cuerpo fue entrenado para soportar grandes golpes y he sobrevivido a todos, nunca me he dado por vencida ya que _rendirse_ no es una palabra que esté en el vocabulario de Rose Hathaway. Puedo seguir adelante con mi vida sin esa magia, Sarah lo hizo, ¿pero entonces cómo murió? Lucinda dijo que el Firedark la volvió loca. Supongo que la respuesta está en la última página.

– No te equivocas – Musito Lissa – Eres más fuerte…

– Si lo dice su majestad entonces supongo que lo voy a creer – Me burle.

– Lo dice tu mejor amiga – Sonrió Lissa. Sonreí levemente y asentí. Ella me abrazo con fuerza y yo me disculpe por haberla empujado así, pero ella dijo que no importaba.

– Volvimos – Escuche a Adrian y lo vi entrar en la casa junto a las demás sin la anciana – Lo siento Pequeña Dhampir pero no hubo suerte

– Es porque vive a diez minutos de pueblo por el norte – Respondí sorprendiendo a todos – Fui a su casa, unos chicos me llevaron a ella

– ¿Tara y Rex? – Pregunto Dimitri tranquilo.

– Sí – Asentí – Ellos

Lissa presiono más fuerte mi mano así que sonreí levemente. Me cambie de asiento para estar con ella y la abracé con fuerza. Sin importar nada ella siempre iba a ser mi mejor amiga y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

– Bien – Dijo Alberta mirándome preocupada – Pues no la encontramos de todos modos. Ya no tiene importancia. Rose… ¿estás bien?

Mire mi mano derecha y recordé el fuego que había crecido en ella. Era un fuego maldito que no me quemo y me dio energía. Me había encantado la sensación de tenerlo sobre mi piel, se sentía la energía, pero no como fuego sino como… como algo inexplicable, muy parecido a una ráfaga de viento.

– Se siente extraño – Murmure sin dejar de ver mi mano. Lissa gruñó y tomo mi mano derecha con ambas suyas. La mire sorprendida y ella me sonrió dulcemente. Me recosté en el sofá poniéndome más cómoda. Volví a mirar la taza que Dimitri me había traído y luego mire a Mia – ¿Puedes quitar la taza, por favor?

Mia asintió lentamente y yo me estire colocando los pies en la mesa de centro. Todos rieron al ver como estaba recostada. Dimitri me miro sonriendo divertido y yo le devolví la sonrisa, coloque mis manos en mi estómago y media espalda recostada en el respaldo, cosa que pareciera que estuviera sentada o al menos que ese a fuese mi intensión.

– Acabo de hablar con Abe – Escuche a mi madre. Mire mi mano derecha fijamente y luego de la nada: se incendio.

– ¡Rose! – Se alarmo Mia buscando agua. Todos me miraron asustados, pero yo estaba tranquila, despreocupada y creo que mi estado de ánimo hizo que Lissa tampoco se preocupada.

Sonreí. Cerré el puño y lo gire varias veces mirando el fuego arder. Lissa me miro sorprendida, atraída al fuego, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Yo sentía el poder correr por mis venas, la magia estaba presente nuevamente y era fuerte.

– ¡Rose apaga el fuego! – Grito Jill asustada.

Mire a Jill y luego el fuego. Sonreí levemente, cerré mis ojos y sentí como la magia desaparecía, para cuando abrí los ojos el fuego ya no estaba.

– Odio ser una Shadow-Kissed – Dije de mala gana aunque no era del todo cierto. Mire a Lissa que parecía preocupada – Pero gracias por haberme salvado en el accidente

Ella me sonrió y me abrazo. Me estire en el sofá y levante la vista al techo despreocupada.

– Cuando a ese viejo se le ocurra volver entonces… – No pude seguir hablando ya que las nauseas me detuvieron. Me pare rápidamente y mire a la ventana al lado del comedor. Algo se estrello allí y yo me lancé rápidamente contra Lissa arrojándola al sofá por completo mientras los vidrios se esparcían por todo el comedor y el living.

Me puse en pie y vi a Samara sobre la mesa. Gruñí.

– ¿Me extrañaste? – Pregunto.

– No tanto como tu extrañaste mis latidos – Dije sonriendo mientras le arrancaba el atizador a Christian. Me pare sobre el sofá y la apunte.

– Uy te tengo miedo – Sonrió divertida.

Me enseñó los colmillos y yo me arroje sobre ella atravesando la ventana y llevándome unos cortes pequeños. Dimos vueltas en el suelo peleando y llamo la atención de algunas personas. Ella estaba sobre mí hasta que le di un golpeé con el atizador en un costado y logre quitármela. Corrí por toda la villa hasta las afueras, ella venía detrás de mí así que no me detuve en ni un solo segundo.

– Joder, mi estaca – Me queje.

Apreté el atizador con fuerza y me di una vuelta sin dejar de correr. Golpeé a Samara en el estómago y luego la atravesé con el atizador. Yo sabía que ella se iba a recuperar pronto de eso, pero me daba el tiempo suficiente de correr más lejos para pensar en un nuevo plan. Necesitaba ayuda. Vi un bosque y decidí ir allí, pero termine perdiéndome en la oscuridad.

– Sé que estás aquí –

Santos cielos. Ella se recupero más pronto de lo que yo esperaba. Necesitaba una espada o una estaca o… fuego. Mire mi mano. Christian había usado el fuego en más de una ocasión para darme una ventaja a mí y tal vez yo podría hacer lo mismo. Esto mata así que mi oportunidad es más grande, ¿no?

Cerré los ojos e incendie mi mano, cuando sucedió Samara me miro sorprendida. Ella estaba frente a mí.

– Firedark – Dijo sorprendida. Agite la mano con un puño que exploto como una bomba. Samara comenzó a incendiarse y yo salí arrancando. El fuego se apago, para mi sorpresa, y yo seguí corriendo a lo más lejano.

_Dimitri va detrás de ti._

Lissa. Su voz en mi cabeza.

_Tranquila Rose, resiste._

Sonreí un poco y recordé que yo estaba corriendo por mi vida. Samara salió de la nada y me bloqueo el paso. Trague saliva preocupada y escuche un grito. De la nada Dimitri salto y estaco a Samara tomándola por sorpresa. Tenía respiración agitada y cuando lo vi acercarse a mí no hice más que lanzarme en sus brazos.

– Gracias – Me separé con una sonrisa – No debería olvidar la estaca

– Tú y tu personalidad me harán volverme loco – Dijo él sonriendo – Si sigues tus impulsos entonces no sé a dónde vamos a parar

– No a la cárcel, eso es seguro – Dije divertida – Volvamos

Dimitri se rió entre dientes y me abrazo. Mire el cuerpo de Samara y luego maldije por no tener a Sydney con nosotros. Hubiera sido bueno que ella estuviera aquí para deshacerse del cuerpo, pero como no estaba Dimitri lo lanzó al bosque. Fue la primera vez que sentí que ella se había ido, finalmente yo era libre, pero eso no significa que Robert va a dejarme tranquila.

Volví a casa con Dimitri y al entrar vi a Eddie barriendo el desastre. Le lancé el atizador a Christian que lo atrapo con una mano y me miro fijamente por unos segundos. Me deje caer en sofá con los ojos cerrados intentando no pensar en Samara. Era tiempo de olvidar y yo lo sabía muy bien.

– ¿Sabes? – Hablo Eddie y yo lo mire ya que me daba la sensación de que me hablaba a mí – Siempre pensé que eras una chica problemas que vive para proteger a su mejor amiga, pero ahora… sé que estás demente

Me reí y le lancé una almohada, él me la devolvió riendo también.

– ¡Rose! – Mire a las escaleras y vi a Lissa correr emocionada.

– Hey, gracias por meterte en mi mente – Sonreí – De no ser por ti Dimitri nunca hubiera sabido a donde fui y nunca habría acabado con Samara

– Ah no hay de que, pero tu mente es perturbante – Dijo ella con una mueca – Creo que lo dejaré por un tiempo

– Oh genial – Dije emocionada.

– Te tengo un regalo – Me enseño un anillo, una argolla plateada que tenía un grabado – Está encantada, esto va a quitarte las ansias por el Firedark y evitará que te vuelvas loca. En otras palabras…

– Lo bloqueara – Tome la argolla y mire el grabado: «Mejores amigas: Lissa y Rose» – Es algo cursi, pero gracias

– A ti nada te gusta – Se quejo – Promete que nunca te lo quitaras

Mire el anillo y me lo puse en el dedo anular derecho. Se lo enseño y ella asintió lentamente. Nos abrazamos y luego mire a Dimitri con una sonrisa. Él se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa. Al igual que muchos objetos el anillo no parecía tener un poder especial, un simple anillo más, pero presentía que cuando llegue el momento iba a ayudarme. No me iba a defraudar y mucho menos cuando lo ha hecho Lissa.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me ha revelado algunas cosas, pero también me dejo algunas dudas. ¿Robert? Sí, ¿Robert? ¿Qué sucede con él? Bueno damas y caballeros lo descubrirán más adelante.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: ¡La daga ha sido destruida! Robert Doru y los Strigoi se revelará pronto, tranquila ya sabrás cual es la conexión. Sonya Karp, no estoy segura... estoy pensando aún y veo como funciona el fics. Si ella es divertido

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya saben que hacer con sus opiniones.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	17. Chapter 17: Familia

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 17:

Familia

.: Lissa :.

Me acurruque en la cama cuando comencé a despertarme, no quería levantarme, pero tenía que hacerlo. Abrí mis ojos y sonreí levemente al ver a Rose durmiendo sin siquiera tener algún indicio de querer levantarse. Me incline hacia delante sosteniéndome en mis brazos y le lancé un almohadón a Rose.

– Déjame dormir – Me lo devolvió con más fuerza. Gruñí y la volví a atacar con el almohadón – Basta Lissa

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el baño, pero me detuve de golpe al ver el calendario. Estábamos a fines de febrero.

– Santos cielo – Tome el almohadón, me lancé sobre Rose a horcajadas y la golpeé varias veces – ¡Rose despierta!

– Basta – Me miro cansada – ¿Qué sucede?

– Estamos a fines de febrero – Dije nerviosa – ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

– ¿Qué me despertaste solo por nada? – Pregunto mirándome – Quítate de encima, Lissa

– Rose, ¡FEBRERO! – Dije nerviosa – ¿Sabes qué significa?

– ¿Qué el mes que sigue es Marzo? – Pregunto ella cansada.

– Sí – Dije como si fuese obvio – ¿Y sabes que significa?

– ¿Qué cumplo diecinueve? – Pregunto ella acurrucándose en la cama.

– Sí, bueno, sí es cierto – Fruncí el ceño – Pero no es eso

– Liss, no sé qué es lo que quieres decir entonces – Gimió ella intentando dormir – por favor ya déjame dormir

– Rose, en Marzo inician las clases, ¿lo olvidas? – Dije sentándome en la cama – Iba a ir a la universidad y estoy aquí atrapada contigo y otros más

– Lissa, yo no tenía intensiones de estudiar cosas aburridas – Dijo Rose intentando dormir – Ahora, si no quieres que te lancé al suelo te quitaras por tu cuenta

– Pues yo si quería ir – Dije mirándola preocupada. Rose gruñó enojada y luego me empujo de la cama. Me queje en el suelo y luego me arrodille junto a ella. Estaba acurrucada en la cama y yo me acerque a ella – Quería ir a la universidad – Murmure ya que estábamos a pocos centímetros – ¿Crees que pueda ir?

– Tal vez el otro año – Abrió los ojos y me miro con una expresión suave – Cuando todo termine. Lo prometo

– ¿Por qué siempre haces promesas que no puedes cumplir? – Pregunte.

– ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? – Pregunto ella sonriendo – Lissa, sabes que las promesas que te hago siempre las cumplo de una u otra forma

– Por eso eres mi mejor amiga – Le sacudí el cabello y ella se quejo – ¿Enserio vas a seguir durmiendo?

– se me paso la mano en las bebidas anoche – Frunció el ceño – Tengo una resaca horrible y tú me despertaste

– Yo te advertí que no tomaras y no me hiciste caso – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada – Enserio, no sé en qué pensabas cuando decidiste apostar con Adrian a quien podía beber más. ¿Cuánto tomaste?

– No tengo ni idea, perdí la cuenta el quince – Murmuro sin abrir los ojos – Ahora vete y déjame dormir

Suspire pesadamente y salí de la habitación aún en pijama. Al llegar abajo vi a la gran mayoría tomando desayuno. Sonreí levemente y me senté al lado de Jill. En la mesa solo estaba Christian, Mia, Jill y Eddie. Era una reunión de Moroi por lo visto, aunque nos faltaba Adrian que seguro está igual que Rose.

– La chica salvaje no se levantará – Pregunto Christian entregándome la azucarera.

– Dudo que lo haga sin caerse – Me reí – Dijo que tiene resaca

– Eso le pasa por apostar con Adrian – Dijo Mia enseguida sacudiendo una cuchara de té de arriba abajo – ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer una competencia de quién bebe más shot? Esos dos están locos

– Al menos no fue vodka – Dijo Jill tomando un pan de la panera – Estará en cama todo el día

– No lo dudo – Sonreí levemente – No me digan que somos los únicos levantados

– Adrian esta durmiendo – Dijo Eddie encogiéndose de hombros.

– Dimitri no estaba cuando desperté, pero había una nota en su almohada que decía que estaba entrenando – Dijo Christian – Me sorprendió ya que me desperté temprano, imagino que se levanto a las seis

Mire a Christian y sonreí levemente.

– Ojalá el pudiera sacar a Rose de la cama – Dije divertida – Me empujo y me boto

Todos se rieron divertidos. Hubo un silencio. Termine de tomar té y subí para ir a darme una ducha, al entrar Rose aún estaba durmiendo en la cama con un brazo colgando de la cama. Reí divertida y luego pase a ducharme. Me vestí usando una camisa blanca arremangada hasta el codo y una falda sobre la camisa dejándola muy ajustada a mi cintura. Me puse unas botas con tacón y me puse algo de maquillaje.

Rose seguía durmiendo así que tome unas pastillas del botiquín, las puse en la mesa de centro con una nota y luego salí. Eran aspirinas y probablemente la ayudarían, pero le iba a doler.

Llegue abajo y me senté en el sofá junto a Jill y a Mia. Estuvimos hablando sobre la estancia aquí. Christian y Eddie llegaron a nosotras emocionados. Querían andar a caballo. Pensé en que esos pobres animales debían estar cansados, pero su entusiasmo nos gano a todos así que decidimos ir con ellos.

Al salir de la casa vi a Dimitri acercarse. Usaba unos pantalones negros, sueltos, zapatillas negras y una polera gris sin manga que estaba sudada por todo el pecho. Su frente también sudaba y con el cabello mojado… no pude evitar pensar en que si se veía bastante guapo así.

– Hey – Coloco ambas manos en sus caderas – ¿Saldrán?

– Iremos a montar a caballo – Dijo Eddie emocionado – Supimos que hay una manada cerca y podemos montar un paseo con ellos, el precio es mínimo

– Ah, sí – Él miro a su derecha – Vi la manada. Hay unos chicos cobrando el paseo, al parecer los caballos son suyos

– Por cierto, ¿Y las guardianas? – Pregunto Mia.

– Pues, Alberta no estoy seguro, salió junto conmigo a las seis, pero no sé donde fue y la madre de Rose salió como a las ocho. Iba a reunirse con Abe – Respondió Dimitri sonriendo – Bien, Eddie cuida de ellos

– Por supuesto – Sonrió Eddie.

Nos fuimos a los campos donde Dimitri dijo que los había visto y él volvió adentro para ducharse, antes le advertí que no despertará a Rose o a Adrian ya que ambos estaban horriblemente mal por su la tonta competencia. Anoche los guardianes habían salido a patrullar después de lo sucedido con Samara el día anterior y nos dejaron solos en la casa con Eddie y Rose cuidándonos.

Todo parecía estar tan calmado que Rose comenzó a aburrirse y Adrian la persuadió para que hicieran una competencia. Rose es tan competitiva y odia que la llamen miedosa así que acepto enseguida. La competencia consistía en quien tomaba más vasos de shot, se les paso la mano. Como dijo Rose ella perdió la cuenta después del quince y yo sé que, por la cantidad de vasos, ella había tomado mucho más. Cerca de la una de la mañana llegaron los guardianes y nos retaron a todos por lo sucedido. En especial a Rose ya que ella debía cuidarnos y no emborracharse, pero los regaños no fueron demasiados ya que su madre parecía muy suave con ella ayer.

Llegamos al campo y vimos una hermosa manada de caballos. Fuimos hasta un par de chicos estaban atendiendo y nos dieron un caballo a cada uno salvo a mí y a Christian que decidimos montar uno. Yo iba adelante y él atrás sonriéndome divertido. Nunca antes lo había montado y se me hacía algo difícil. Christian me tenía rodeada por la cintura y me miraba con una sonrisa.

– Wow – Dije sorprendida mientras montábamos – Nunca antes lo hice

– ¿Enserio? – Preguntó él sonriendo. Lo mire con una sonrisa y nos besamos.

– ¡Eh! Mira adelante – Dijo Eddie saliendo de la nada – Diablos, me falta Rose aquí para echar una carrera

Christian y yo nos reímos un poco. Eddie había sido muy serio desde lo que sucedió en Spokane y con el ataque en la academia todo empeoro, pero desde que vino con nosotros y han pasado todas estas locuras ha sonreído más y ya vuelve a ser el mismo chico que era antes. Lo que es bueno porque es mejor tenerlo así de amigable.

Yo estaba sentada de lado en el caballo ya que con la falda era más incomodo. Estuvimos cabalgando un rato y luego volvimos a casa entre risas. Había sido muy divertido esto.

Quería contarle a Rose sobre esto, pero seguro que ella aún estaba muerta en esa cama. Juro que no debe tomar, de hecho me habría sorprendido que lo hiciera de no ser porque Adrian la llamo cobarde a perder. Ella nunca dejaría que alguien se burlara así que acepto sin importar las consecuencias. Otra vez era su orgullo hablando antes que su hígado.

Entre en la casa y vi a Dimitri sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro, Adrian estaba en el comedor frotándose la sien con los ojos cerrados, tenía unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua cerca. Sonreí divertida al verlo y me crucé de brazos.

– Todo cae por su propio peso – Dije.

– Prima omite comentarios – Dijo Adrian sin abrir los ojos – Diablos, siento que todo se me viene encima

– Fue lo que dije – Me reí. Mire a Dimitri – ¿Ella aún duerme?

Él me miro sonriendo – Sí

– Te culpo a ti – Apunte a Adrian – Sabes como es ella con su orgullo y tú la fuerzas a beber

Adrian me sonrió divertido y luego tomo una aspirina. Se quejo horrible y luego se fue con la excusa de ir a dormir. Le dije a todos que iría a chequear a Rose y subí, cuando entre ella estaba en una posición diferente. Dormía mirando arriba, usaba el almohadón sobre su rostro, un brazo estaba su costado y el otro sobre su estomago. Sonreí ampliamente al ver el anillo que le había dado hace dos días. Le estaba haciendo efecto ya que desde que se lo puso no volvió a hablar sobre el Firedark y eso es bueno.

Baje nuevamente y vi a Christian hablando con Dimitri sobre unos movimientos de pelea. Hice una mueca al notar que no solo él parecía interesado, sino que Mia y Jill también. Tome una respiración honda y me encontré con Eddie saliendo de la cocina, me sonrió ligeramente y me ofreció un vaso de agua, pero me negué. Camine hasta el sofá y me senté al lado de Christian.

– …¿me lo enseñarías? – Pregunto emocionado – Ese movimiento que hace Rose con el pie, el del reloj

– Es sencillo – Dijo Dimitri quien aún sostenía su libro abierto en las manos – Con solo verlo basta

– Odio ese movimiento – Se quejo Eddie – Siempre termino con la cara en el suelo

– Seguro que Dimitri tiene sus propios movimientos – Dije divertida. Yo había dicho aquello en dos sentidos y él pareció notarlo ya que se sonrojo levemente mientras tosía, pero nadie más lo noto – ¿Es sencillo?

– ¿Qué cosa? – Me pregunto con un tono tranquilo.

– ¿Golpear a alguien? – Pregunte intrigada – Es decir, si tuvieras que pelear contra alguien que te importa

Dimitri me miro sonriendo levemente y negó con la cabeza omitiendo algún comentario más. Christian seguía insistiendo en que Dimitri le enseñara a pelear como él y Dimitri acepto, pero no en ese momento. Creo que iba a enseñar un movimiento más tarde, pero solo uno dijo.

– Christian, yo te daré un consejo – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Si un oso te ataca, corre colina abajo

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundido.

– Porque tienen patas cortas y caerán rodando – Sonrió Eddie. Nosotros lo miramos confundidos y él solo se encogió de hombros.

– Eddie – Dimitri lo miro sonriendo con una mueca. Él solo se encogió de hombros. Echo un ligero vistazo a las escaleras y sonrió.

– Pero si es la Salvaje Hathaway – Dijo Eddie riendo. Se levanto del sofá y camino a la cocina dándole un suave codazo en el hombro – Me sorprendiste anoche

– Púdrete – Dijo Rose apenas consciente. La mire sorprendida de que estuviera levantada, pero al parecer solo es reciente ya que ella estaba aún con el pijama y una forma de presentarse tan desaliñada. Usaba unos pantalones largos a cuadros, una polera que se le caía de un hombro, era de color blanca y andaba descalza. Con una mano se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba a la vez.

– Rose estas echa un desastre – Dijo Mia sorprendida.

– No es mi culpa – Dijo ella sentándose en la mesa del comedor luchando por mantenerse despierta – Yo estaría durmiendo ahora de no ser por Abe

Ella nos miro y se levanto de la mesa para acercarse. Se sentó al lado de Mia apoyando el codo en el brazo del sofá y su cabeza entre los dedos de sus manos, también apoyo los pies en la mesa de centro. Yo la mire divertida y luego mire a Dimitri que estaba sentado en el sillón de al lado mirándola desaprobadoramente.

– No sé ustedes, pero las cosas parecían ser más fáciles antes de que yo lo conociera – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

– Que lindo que pienses así de mí – Mire a la entrada y vi a Abe sonriendo tranquilo. Usaba su típico vestuario excéntrico y tenía una mano en el bolsillo – Buenas tardes chicos y niña

– No molestes viejo – Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño – ¿Por qué me despertaste?

Abe se encogió de hombros y le lanzo a Rose una tarjeta. Ella la miro confundida y luego lo miro a él.

– ¿Acaso quieres una tarjeta por el día del padre? – Pregunto levantando una ceja – Porque si es así te lo digo… no estoy considerando en comprarla

– Rose – Dijo Abe suspirando – Mírala bien

Ella volvió a mirar la tarjeta y luego abrió los ojos como plato.

– ¡Santos cielos! – Se puso en pie y miro a Rose – ¿Es lo que creo que es?

– Así es – Dijo Abe orgulloso – Es eso

– Grandioso, esto es… esto es… wow no tengo palabras para describirlo – Dijo ella emocionada.

– No tienes ni idea de lo que es, ¿cierto? – Pregunto Abe sacudiendo la cabeza. Yo me reí al escuchar la respuesta de Rose. Ella realmente no tenía ni idea.

– No te ofendas, pero yo no sé turquiano – Dijo Rose devolviéndole la tarjeta.

– No sé porque me molesto – Dijo Abe tomándola de las manos de Rose – Es un super cupón para comer la mejor comida del mundo

Rose se cruzo de brazos molesta – Déjame ver si entendí: ¿me despertaste para entregarme un cupón de comida?

– Algo así – Sonrió Abe – Será una cena para tres

– No gracias, yo paso – Dijo Rose.

Me sorprendí de aquello. Ella no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así. Comenzó a caminar a las escaleras cuando Eddie salió y le sonrió divertido. Rose apenas lo miro y Abe le dijo que estuviera bien vestida a las siete en punto. Me miro a mí y me encargo que así fuera y yo acepte. Quise preguntar quienes irían a esa cena, pero Abe ya se había ido por la puerta principal. Ese hombre siempre iba a su aire.

Subí a ver a Rose antes de que se quedara dormía, pero fue tarde. Ya estaba dormida en su cama en una posición sobre su estómago y sobre el edredón. Me reí entre dientes y luego salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Cuando baje las escaleras vi a Alberta entrar con una pareja dispareja. Una mujer de unos 30 años y un hombre de unos 60. No estoy segura de porque estaban ellos aquí, pero me fije en unas marcas en sus cuellos.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunto Dimitri.

– Buscando alimentadores – Dijo ella sonriendo – Ella es Clara y él Ben. Son alimentadores. Hay pocos Moroi aquí así que me costó mucho encontrarlos

Sonreí ligeramente. Ya me estaba preguntando que iba a suceder con nosotros y la falta de sangre. Al parecer a todos les entusiasmo la idea de los alimentadores así que nos acercamos a ellos en fila. Yo no estaba segura de cual de los dos beber y decidí hacerlo del chico, ya que era más viejo su sangre debía ser mejor.

Después de haber bebido me senté junto a Christian mirando la televisión. Alberta dijo que programo un horario para los alimentadores así que no teníamos de que preocuparnos en nuestra estancia aquí. Al menos estos están mejores que los anteriores cuando estábamos en Ottawa ya que la sangre no era muy buena.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente sintiendo el dolor en la cabeza. La resaca parecía ser más fuerte cuando estaba despierta y consciente de que lo que hice anoche fue una mala idea. Si tan solo Adrian no me hubiera retado entonces yo no hubiera aceptado y no me habría quedado a escuchar las quejas de mi madre sobre lo irresponsable que fui.

Me senté en la cama y mire la mesa de noche. Había unas pastillas allí y una nota con la letra de Lissa. Eran unas aspirinas y seguro que me iban a matar cuando las tomara. Me encogí de hombros despreocupada y me tome unas cuantas sintiendo el dolor más fuerte, luego me di una ducha rápidamente y baje las escaleras sintiendo algo de mareo.

– Veo que ya despertaste – Me encontré con Dimitri a la mitad de las escaleras – ¿Sabes que son las nueve de la noche? Los humanos están despiertos en el día y durmiendo por la noche

– Si, pero yo no soy humano – Dije tranquila – ¿Qué sucede, Camarada? Te ves molesto

– No estoy molesto – Negó con la cabeza. Me hice a un lado para que él pudiera subir y luego lo seguí.

– Ah sí estás molesto – Dije – ¿Qué paso?

Dimitri se detuvo y me miro. Me encogí de hombros confundida y luego espere a que me dijera algo. Él resoplo con fuerza y apunto la puerta de su habitación.

– Deberías ver a Lissa, ella te iba a despertar para una cena con tus padres a la cual no fuiste porque cerraste con pestillo la puerta – Dijo Dimitri entrando en la suya.

– ¿Una cena? – Fruncí el ceño. Hice memoria sobre lo ocurrido está tarde, el único momento en que estuve despierta y recordé a Abe entregándome un cupón para algún restaurante o algo por el estilo – Ah ya lo recuerdo, solo es una cena

– Con tus padres – Repitió Dimitri – Era una cena con tus padres y no fuiste. Abe se ha ido y tu padre no ha vuelto desde que Abe se fue, no sé a donde fue

– Solo fue una cena – Rodé los ojos – No es como si faltara a la gran cosa de mi vida

Dimitri me miro serio. Yo pude darme cuenta de que estaba molesto conmigo por haber faltado, probablemente él quería que tuviera una mejor convivencia con mis padres y me hubiera gustado aceptarlo también, pero por favor, anoche se me fue la mano con la apuesta y apenas recién estoy consciente de que sigo viva. Es algo que él sabe muy bien y no entiendo cual es el problema.

– A Lissa se le había encargado prepararte ya que te estabas muriendo – Dijo Dimitri – Ella está abajo, enojada contigo

– Ah con que era eso – Sonreí – Sentí su mala vibra

– Ve a verla – Me sonrió levemente – Y ten cuidado, está enojada

Gruñí y me marche para ver a Lissa. Me detuve a la mitad de la escalera pensando en que si esta enojada lo mejor es absorber su oscuridad antes de hablar o de lo contrario comenzara a gritar cosas sin sentidos. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en la oscuridad de Lissa. ¡Vaya que era tanta! Absorbí todo, hasta la última gota y luego cuando abrí mis ojos sentí la rabia correr por mi cuerpo.

Tal vez fue mala idea. Decidí volver a mi habitación y por un movimiento involuntario azote la puerta. Me tome la cabeza entre las manos y fruncí el ceño intentando calmarme un poco. Estaba muy enojada y no sabía por qué, es decir, sí, por la oscuridad de Lissa, pero además de eso hay una razón desconocida. ¿Será por el ataque de los Strigoi? ¿Por Robert? ¿O se relaciona con el Firedark?

El anillo en mi dedo estaba calmando la ansia que yo tenía en ese momento por usar el Firedark, de hecho ni siquiera sabía como se usaba esa magia y eso me enojaba. Me enojaba que mi vida diera otro giro inesperado. ¿Magia? ¿Un Dhampir? Este mundo está loco, no yo. Claro que estaba enojada con todos.

Estuve unos veinte minutos intentando calmar la oscuridad de Lissa y cuando lo logre me dispuse a salir de la habitación una vez más. Esta vez al llegar abajo sonreí inocentemente al ver a Lissa quién me levanto una ceja buscando algo, una falla, una mentira, una broma, lo que sea, pero no encontró nada. Ella pensaba que yo estaba preparándome para una excusa, pero lo cierto es que no tenía la intensión de excusarme tontamente para decir que no fui a la cena. Mi única verdad es que había estado durmiendo todo el bendito día por culpa de la resaca y apenas desperté.

Ella no parecía creerlo aunque ella misma sabía que era verdad, todo el mundo me miraba esperando a que dijera algo. Yo, por mi parte, espere a que alguien se burlara de algo, pero no sucedió así que no me quedo de otra que caminar hasta estar frente de Lissa.

Ella estaba en la mesa jugando cartas con Jill y Mia, tenía puestos unos audífonos y había un vaso con, lo que yo creo, sangre. Sentí nauseas. Mire a Lissa con una ligera sonrisa y me senté frente a ella, entrelacé mis manos y le sonreí inocentemente o eso intente.

– Siento tanto… – Comencé a hablar, pero ella me detuvo colocando la mano.

Lissa estaba molesta, no enojada porque yo absorbí todo, pero se sentía molesta porque tenía algo así como una misión y no la completo. Ella le dio su palabra a Abe de que evitaría que yo me perdiera la cena y no la cumplió porque yo me encerré con pestillo en la habitación. Honestamente no recuerdo haberme encerrado, de hecho casi podría jurar que no lo hice, quizás fue un accidente o algo, pero no lo recuerdo haber hecho intencionalmente.

– Liss… – Hable, pero ella volvió a alzar la palma de su mano para que no dijera nada.

A través de su mirada molesta pude ver que ella no me quería escuchar. No quería que yo diera una aburrida excusa de porque falte o porque me encerré, no le interesaba. Yo podría haber hecho caso a su mirada y quedarme callada, pero como han dicho muchas veces: soy insubordinada. No importa si era la reina o no, no voy a cambiar y ella lo sabe bien. Insubordinada. Lo sabe bien.

– Por favor… – Sonreí. Ella bajo las cartas sin mostrarlas y me miro molesta. Ella quería que yo leyera sus emociones por nuestro vínculo y a mí me daba algo de miedo hacerlo, pero aún así lo hice – Oh por favor, no fue mi culpa

Ella me estaba culpando de nunca hacerle caso. Esto tiene que ver con el problema de anoche relacionado con Adrian. Ella pensaba que si yo no hubiera estado bebiendo entonces habría estado muy consciente de todo lo que sucedió hoy y de que Abe me había pedido ir a la cena, entonces yo no me habría quedado dormida por la resaca y ella habría cumplido con su palabra.

Rodé los ojos.

– Ya me disculpe, ¿no? –

Levanto la ceja con una expresión molesta y volvió a mirar sus cartas, tomo una y la dejo abajo, luego saco una de la baraja y siguió Jill. Yo no sé que era peor. Que las tres me ignoraran o que ella estuviera molesta conmigo y no quiera hablarme.

– Liss, ya sé que no quieres hablarme, pero al menos… – Intente decir. Ella me detuvo de nuevo y se acerco a Mia para hablarle en el oído. Mia asintió y me miro.

– Lissa dice… – No era necesario que ella me lo dijera ya que yo podía sentirlo a través del vínculo. Quería que me fuera y no le hablara porque ella iba a decidir cuando quería hablar conmigo y cuando no.

– Si ya sé lo dijo – Me levante de la mesa molesta y me fui de ahí. Mire a los chicos que estaban jugando con una consola que seguro Abe trajo. Decidí irme porque ellos tampoco parecían querer hablarme.

Salí de la casa tranquilamente y fui a la plaza donde pensé que encontraría algún show o algo, pero no había nada. En su lugar suspire pesadamente y recordé el nombre de un local al cual podría ir. Revise el dinero en mi bolsillo y fui a "Smoothie". Era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar así que me costó un poco de tiempo encontrarlo, pero al fin lo logre.

A simple vista desde afuera parecía una taberna. Tenía un cartel colgando de un gancho sobre la puerta que decía "Smoothies" y salía un vaso con un líquido. Al lado de la puerta había una ventana ancha que dejaba a la vista a varias personas del lugar. Recordé que Rex me dijo: de día venden malteadas; de noche licor. O algo parecido. Como sea, entre igual.

A mi derecha estaba la barra con un montón de copas colgando desde arriba y a mi izquierda había mesas redondas con un máximo de cuatro sillas. Todo estaba hecho de madera, no había anda más, solo madera. En las paredes habían algunos cuadros, no de chicas desnudas como pensé que habrían sino de cantantes famosos, algunas personas que se tomaban fotos en general aquí y también habían algunos pilares cuadrados con cuadros o reloj.

Camine hasta la barra y me senté en un taburete giratorio de plástico. Al fin algo que no es madera. Este lugar era grande y tenía un escenario. Había una gran cantidad de personas. Pese a perecer antiguo se veía muy bien.

– ¿Qué va a pedir? – Pregunto el hombre detrás de la barra. Cantinero. Era alto y joven de unos veinticinco años mas o menos. Tenía algo muy similar a la barba en el mentón, pero era más como un rectángulo en el hueco que se creaba entre el mentón y los labios. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, nada comparado con los de Lissa y su cabello era negro. Tenía un pequeño bigote.

– Ah… ¿un vaso de agua? – Pregunte confundida. Beber alcohol no me iba a ser bien después de lo sucedido anoche.

– ¿Agua? – Me miro incrédulo. Me encogí de hombros y él asintió resignado. Se alejo.

Mire el local fijamente y luego sonreí poco a poco. El hombre volvió con un vaso que contenía el agua y me miro fijamente apoyando ambas manos en el mesón. Lo mire confundida pensando que tal vez quería propina o dinero por el agua, pero en su mirada había un destello que decía todo lo contrario.

– ¿Eres nueva? – Pregunto relajándose un poco y comenzando a limpiar la barra.

– Sí – Asentí – Llegue hace apenas unos días. Intento acostumbrarme aún

– Castle Combe es un pueblo pequeño – Sonrió por primera vez y déjame decirte que era una sonrisa amigable y muy dulce – Es sencillo acomodarse. Solo cuídate de la luna llena, hay hombres lobos

– Eso es imaginación – Me reí divertida apuntándolo ligeramente con el dedo. Él asintió divertido.

– ¿Ovnis? –

– También – Me reí.

– Sí, lo sé – Sonrió – ¿De dónde eres?

– Montana – Sonreí tomando un poco de agua – Vine por… unos problemas que hubo allá y tenía que alejarme

– Uy como lo siento – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa – Soy Derek

– Rose – Estrechamos las manos. Le sonreí.

– ¿Rose? ¿Cómo Rosemarie, no? – Pregunto sorprendido.

– Sí – Asentí – Muchos dirían que es relacionado con las rosas

– No, es que mi hermana habla de ti – Sonrió – Tara

– ¿Tara? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Sonreí levemente – Ya veo, eres un Moroi

– Lo cierto es que prefiero ser Derek el chico humano y no Derek el chico vampiro – Rió divertido – Mi hermana dijo que te conoció hace unos días. Estaba emocionada porque alguien de la corte había venido, en especial alguien tan conocido como tú

– Bueno si ser inculpada por un asesinato es volverse famosa entonces sí – Asentí con la cabeza.

Yo realmente esperaba volverme famosa por ser guardiana y no por mi personalidad salvaje, insubordinada y sobre todo los tantos problemas en los que me he metido por culpa del mundo. Si me iba a volver famosa entonces quería que fuese por ser guardiana, porque vivo para mi trabajo y para cuidar de Lissa más que nadie.

– De hecho por las marcas molnija – Sonrió – Tiene un amigo Dhampir que te admira por haber conseguido marcas molnijas antes de graduarte, cuando tenías… en realidad no lo recuerdo. No siempre le prestó atención cuando habla

– Diecisiete – Sonreí – Entiendo, supongo que puede llegar a ser aburrido escuchar lo mismo siempre

– Sí – Sonrió – Entonces, ¿es verdad que la Reina de los Moroi ha venido contigo?

Gemí de mala gana y él me miro sorprendido. Tome el vaso de agua y bebí nuevamente.

– Ella está enojada conmigo – Suspire pesadamente – ¿Sabes qué? Tráeme algo fuerte

– ¿Una bebida fuerte? – Me miro sorprendido – No puedo venderte eso, está mal venderle a los Dhampir bebidas fuertes de noche

– Entonces una cerveza, son débiles, ¿no? – Pregunte.

– Depende de cual tomes – Sonrió – Te pondré algo de jugo también, eso te aliviara los males

– Estando aquí me recuerda a esas películas malas del viejo oeste que me hace ver Dimitri – Dije mirando el techo.

– ¿Perdón? – Me miro confundida mientras dejaba una copa en la mesa.

– Oh hablaba conmigo misma – Sonreí – Entonces, ¿Tara vendrá?

– ¿Estás de broma? – Me miro sorprendido – Los menores de edad no pueden entrar de noche sin un mayor de edad y a ellos si no les puedo vender, además me metería en problemas con mis padres. No quiero decepcionarlos

La tristeza en su mirada era obvia. Creo que algo les sucedió a sus padres para que él sintiera esa tristeza al hablar de ellos. Es probable que tengan una relación así como yo con los míos, pero lo dudo, nadie puede tener una suerte peor que la mía, salvo por Lissa que perdió a los suyos.

– Bueno, es posible que los míos ya estén decepcionados conmigo – Dije sonriendo levemente – Falte a una cena y ahora la reina está enojada conmigo. No tienes ni idea de que vida tengo yo

– Imagino que una mejor que la mía – Dijo él asintiendo.

– Si ser perseguida por Strigoi día y noche es mejor que trabajar en una taberna entonces bienvenido a mi vida cuando gustes – Ambos nos reímos – Me gusta la acción, la adrenalina de las peleas así que no puedo quejarme de todos modos

Él me sonrió torcido.

– Mi turno termina en un hora – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Quieres esperar y así podemos dar un paseo?

– ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa – Porque tengo novio

– Es una pena – Sonrió ligeramente – Pero aunque sería muy lindo coquetearte soy fiel, tengo novia

– Genial – Sonreí – Entonces estamos bien

Nos reímos nuevamente. El chico era divertido y me caía bien, definitivamente eso necesitaba. Alguien que me hiciera reír y no que me ignorara después de lo que sucedió anoche.

Estuvimos hablando durante una hora mientras él atendía a otras personas, luego decidimos ir a pasear por el pueblo. Era divertido estar con él. Descubrí que era un Moroi de tierra al igual que sus dos hermanos menores. El color de ojos era de su madre y por eso diferente al de Rex y Tara que tenían el de su padre.

Me enseño parte del pueblo, os más bonitos lugares de noche a los cuales sin duda debía ir con Dimitri de noche. El lago, el campo y la plaza. Todos hermosos, hasta la iglesia.

No había bebido esa noche, al menos solo un vaso bebí, así que no debería preocuparme por nada. Derek me hizo reír bastante contando malos chistes. Yo le conté sobre mi vida en la corte y lo que es ser la guardiana de Lissa, también le conté sobre Dimitri y también sobre la mala relación con mis padres. Y así llegue a saber la verdad.

Los hermanos Fields eran tres y yo los conocía siendo Derek el mayor. Sus padres habían fallecido cuando Derek tenía diecisiete años, Rex tenía diez años y Tara tenía ocho años. Había sido difícil para él tener que cuidar de ambos, yo me sentí mal por eso. Tener a dos niños que alimentar día y noche siendo tú el único responsable de ellos es difícil. Pero para él no fue complicado, según dijo. Fawn. Así se llamaba su novia y se conocían desde los quince años. Es una Moroi de elemento aire. Ella le había ayudado a cuidar de los dos chicos.

Y yo a mis diecisiete ya estaba golpeando Strigoi y obteniendo marcas _molnijas_ por asesinar a quienes asesinaron a mi mejor amigo. Sí, mi vida es pura adrenalina. Pero él era mayor que yo. Siete años de hecho, al igual que Dimitri, aunque de hecho son 8 porque él tiene veinticinco como supuse que los tenía y yo tengo 18. Si es que mis cuentas no están tan mal.

Estuvimos paseando cerca de una hora y media y ya tenía que volver. Yo no tenía ganas de hacerlo ya que compartía habitación con Lissa y ella estaba enojada conmigo, aunque debe estar durmiendo así que no hay problema con eso, bueno, no me queda de otra.

– ¿_Kraliyet?_ – Pregunto confundido.

– Mi padre y sus ideas – Dije sonriendo divertida – Significa realeza en turco y Abe decidió que si ponía un cartel íbamos a distinguir la casa de todas las demás

– ¿Abe? Pensé que dijiste padre – Dijo confundido.

– Yo le digo Abe – Suspire – Otro día te contaré esa loca historia. Espero vernos de nuevo, me subiste el ánimo

– Si lo note – Sonrió – Nos veremos Rosemarie

– Rose – Gemí – Llámame Rose, no me gusta Rosemarie

– Tara no dejará de llamarte así, _Rose_ – Sonrió – Espero verte pronto

– Adiós – Nos despedimos y yo entre en la casa. Todos durmiendo y yo más despierta que el sol. Solté un suspiro pesado y camine a la cocina, me serví un vaso de limonada y luego subí a mi habitación con la intensión de ver televisión o leer el diario de Sarah.

Entre en la habitación y me sorprendí al ver a Lissa sentada en su cama pegada a la pared con el diario de Sarah en sus manos. Ella me miro por unos segundos y luego el libro. Yo rodé los ojos y camine a la ventana para ver si Derek seguía allí. Sonreí al verlo parado contra la casa de enfrente con las manos en los bolsillos y de piernas cruzadas. Sonreí levemente y lo salude. Él me devolvió el saludo y luego se fue tranquilo.

Mire a Lissa y pude notar que ella me había estado mirando, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a mirar el libro. Encendí la televisión y me deje caer en la cama pesadamente. Ella seguía sin hablarme y yo me sentí molesta. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle cuanto lo sentía y sobre todo necesitaba que ella me perdone.

– Rose –

La mire fijamente esperanzada a que me hablara al fin.

– Bájale volumen –

Gruñí. Ella me miro con una ceja levantada.

– Ya lo siento – Apague la televisión y la mire – Metí la pata. No debí haber tomado anoche y lo lamento tanto, perdóname, ¿sí? Siento que tuvieras que faltar a tu promesa con Abe, pero no fue mi culpa. Yo no cerré la puerta y te prometo que hablaré con él para disculparme. Si es lo que quieres lo haré, haré lo que quieras, pero ya háblame – Entonces recordé a Derek – Mira yo sé que no debí faltar, tampoco es como que lo haya prometido porque no lo hice, pero sé que no debí hacerlo en especial porque era algo como una cena familiar. Son mis padres y ellos intentan mejorar las cosas, lo sé y lamento ser terca como para no darme cuenta… yo no sé qué haría sin ellos… o sin ti

Poco a poco Lissa levanto la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa ligera. Al verla sonreír me lancé sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo. Yo realmente necesitaba tenerla en mi vida como mi mejor amiga y no como mi peor enemiga. Lissa rió entre dientes y me correspondió el abrazo.

– Gracias a Dios – Sonreí ampliamente – Ya me estaba preocupando

– Necesitabas un castigo – Dijo ella divertida – No hablarte me pareció lo mejor

– Lo lamento, enserio – Dije sonriendo – Prometo que arreglare las cosas

– Me alegro – Dijo sonriendo – Abe estaba muy molesto porque no fuiste y tú madre también, pero más que eso estaban…

– Decepcionados – Asentí – Lo sé. Escucha – Hice una pausa y la mire recordando su situación – Entiendo por qué te molestaste. No es sobre faltar a una promesa, es sobre ellos. Te molesta que ellos querían intentar ayudar en nuestra relación de familia, o lo que tenemos, y que yo no ponga de mi parte… es por ellos, tus padres…

Ella me miro sonriendo tristemente.

– ¿Te lo dice nuestro vínculo? –

– No – Murmure – Me lo dicen tus ojos – Sonreí – Liss, ellos estarían orgullosos de la persona que eres y sé que te aman como locos. No se decepcionarían de ti nunca… así como yo

Ella me sonrió y me abrazo.

– Para ser una cabeza hueca si entiendes a las personas – Se rió

– Hey – Dije – Por supuesto que entiendo, en especial cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga. Siempre vas a ser lo más importante, siempre

– Que bien porque ahora quiero saber quién ese chico – Dijo sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

– ¿Estabas en mi mente? – Pregunte cruzándome de brazos y ella negó con la cabeza.

– No pude porque te pusiste a tomar _y_ no lo niegues, puedo sentir el aroma – Dijo ella haciéndome una mueca de asco.

– Tome un vaso, no es tanto – Dije tranquila – Además, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Vague por el pueblo y llegue a una taberna

– Entonces ese chico, ¿lo has conocido allí? – Pregunto tranquila.

– Sí – Dije sonriendo – Es un Moroi

– Oh genial. He conocido a dos Moroi hoy. Fui con Dimitri y con Christian al pueblo en la tarde y los conocí, Dimitri ya los conocía – Sonrió – Rex y Tara

– Que loco, yo he conocido al hermano mayor de esos dos – Dije sonriendo – No me digas, Tara de llamo Vasilisa y no hace caso cuando le dices que te diga Lissa

– Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto sorprendida.

– No deja de llamarme Rosemarie – Dije riendo – Aunque le digo que no lo haga lo hace

– Rose – Lissa me miro preocupada – ¿Leíste la última página?

– No – Dije seria – No quiero hacerlo

Ella estaba inquieta. Lo que leyó en la última página la tenía muy preocupada y probablemente se relacionaba conmigo y el Firedark. Yo mire el anillo y le sonreí para que no se preocupara, Lissa termino aceptando aquello y luego miro por la ventana.

– Un minuto – Dije – Si no estabas en mi mente entonces estabas espiándome

– Mas o menos – Dijo sonriendo – Ya era tarde y me preocupe, no podía entrar en tu mente así que me puse a mirar por la venta y luego te vi llegar con un chico

– Lissa – La mire sonriendo – Hablaré con mi madre sobre la cena y quiero que tú vengas

– ¿Yo? – Me frunció e ceño.

– Una cena familiar no es cena familiar sin todos los miembros – Dije sonriendo – Tú eres mi familia también

– Y tú la mía – Me abrazo.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18: El secuestro

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Ritchelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 18:

El secuestro

.: Rose :.

Lissa y yo estábamos sentadas sobre un muro, yo con las piernas cruzadas sobre el muro, en forma de meditación, y ella con las piernas colgando. Eddie estaba a mi lado sentado de una forma casi simular, una pierna colgaba y la otra estaba doblada. Frente a nosotros estaba Christian y Dimitri. Estábamos en el campo ya que Christian quería que Dimitri le enseñara algunos movimientos y él acepto.

– Me parece que él debería mover un poco más ligeros sus pies – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – De ese modo le será más fácil atacar a Dimitri. Se moverá más rápido

Asentí. Dimitri tomo a Christian de la muñeca y se la doblo hacia abajo, Christian se quejo un poco y luego intento soltarse, pero algo me dice que terminará con un esguince por la forma en como lo hizo.

– Hola chicas – Mia apareció de la nada detrás de nosotras y se apoyo en el muro – Y chico

– Hola Mia – Sonrió Lissa – ¿Y Jill?

– Fue con Adrian al pueblo – Sonrió Mia – ¿Aún practicando?

– Llevan más de una hora – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Christian está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo

Dimitri lo tomo del brazo para inmovilizarlo y luego con su tobillo choco el pide derecho de Christian y lo lanzó al suelo. Retrocedió y se quito el sudor de la frente.

– Eso le va a dejar un moretón – Dijo Mia preocupada.

– Lo curare – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Solo es un pequeño raspón, ¿no?

– Ver a dos chicos pelear así me parece bien, siempre y cuando sea en entrenamiento – Dijo Mia – Se ven bien

– Hey, cuidado que están ocupados – Dijo Lissa riendo. Mia rió también.

No dejaba de mirar a Dimitri con una sonrisa, realmente lucia sexy con el sudor en su cuerpo y pateándole el trasero a Christian. Usaba una polera negra de mangas largas, aunque estaba arremanga hasta los codos y unos pantalones negro suelos. Su cabello estaba atado en su típica cola y lo hacía lucir aún mejor.

– Creo que me enamore del profesor – Dije con una sonrisa devora hombres. Dimitri me regalo una sonrisa sin haber escuchado lo que yo dije, aunque imagine que él ya lo estaba pensando por mi sonrisa.

– Eso no es nuevo – Dijo Lissa divertida.

Aquello hizo a los chicos reír, pero ni Christian ni Dimitri lo escucharon ya que siguieron. No sé que sucedió, pero Christian comenzó a trotar y entonces recordé la primera regla de Dimitri: correr. Él lo puso a trabajar la resistencia.

Me baje del muro y me acerque a Dimitri mientras Christian seguía corriendo por el campo. Coloque mis manos a mis caderas y mire a Dimitri esperando a que él dijera algo, no dejaba de mirar a Christian y apenas si noto que yo estaba ahí.

– ¿Sabes Camarada? – Sonreí levemente – Estoy seguro que contigo como profesor va a llegar lejos

Me miro con una sonrisa y me besó en los labios. Le sonreí – Gracias

Iba a decirle algo, pero vi a mi madre acercarse. Gruñí pesadamente y luego mire a Dimitri, lo besé en la mejilla y me acerque a mi madre. Apenas si habíamos intercambiado palabras después de que yo faltara a la famosa cena con ella y Abe, lo cierto es que no estaba preocupada del todo ya que cuando despertaba ella no estaba y cuando iba a dormir ella no estaba así que básicamente no la veía en todo el día. Creo que me evita.

– Oye, necesito hablar contigo – Dije – Y en necesario que lo haga porque de lo contrarió no podré perdonármelo nunca

– Rose ahora necesito hablar con Dimitri – Dijo con su tono serio de guardián – ¿Podemos hablar después?

– Se oye serio – Dije sorprendida – ¿Qué pasa? Ah y no digas que nada porque puedo ver que estas preocupada por algo, pero a la vez quieres que nada suceda

Me miro fijamente por unos segundos. Yo resople y le ofrecí una disculpa por lo de la cena. Ella me miro sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Entonces le explique un montón de cosas que no tenían mucha relación con la cena, pero para mí era importante que ella supiera que pese a todo lo que ha pasado si quería intentar mejorar las cosas en nuestra inusual y rara familia. Ella termino sonriendo y acepto mis disculpas, le dije que llamaría a Abe más tarde y ella acepto.

– Escucha – Me miro seria – Hay un cambio de planes. Iré con tu padre a los almacenes y Alberta volverá a la corte para dirigir a un grupo de Dhampirs y echar a los Strigoi

– Oh por Dios – Dije sorprendida. Dimitri se nos acerco ya que presintió que algo no andaba bien y no se equivoca. Lo mire sorprendida y pude notar que él estaba serio, pero seguro que lo ocultaba.

– ¿Qué sucederá aquí? – Pregunto.

– Ustedes se quedarán aquí, mientras más lejos del peligro mejor – Dijo tranquila – Rose, tú…

– No me pondrás a cargo, ¿o sí? Porque ya vimos que la última vez que estuve a cargo no fue bueno – Dije preocupada aunque más que eso yo estaba preocupada por el hecho de que apenas podía ordenar los pensamientos en mi mente.

– Dimitri lo está – Dijo ella seria – Abe y yo revisaremos unas cosas, Alberta no va a volver así que durante unos días van a estar solos

– Un minuto – La mire molesta, me crucé de brazos. Ella me miro confundida, tranquila, pero confundida. Entrecerré mis ojos mirándola acusadora y ella me miraba aún confundida, sin saber que estaba sucediendo – ¿Pondrás a Dimitri a cargo? ¿Qué hay de mí? Soy tu hija

– Pensé que no querías – Dijo Dimitri confundido.

– Da igual – Lo mire molesta, luego a mi madre – Por lo menos un «¿Estás segura de que no quieres?» Pero no, ni eso

Mi madre rodó los ojos y miro a Dimitri. Yo gruñí y me fui de allí para volver a sentarme con Lissa en la misma posición que había estado antes de levantarme. Ella miraba embobada a Christian que aún estaba corriendo y digamos que ya comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Eddie sin mirarme.

– Nada – Dije bruscamente.

Le eche un vistazo a Dimitri que le estaba prestando atención a mi madre. Sentí una punzada de celos, pero no lo demostré. Después de todo no importaba ya que daba igual. Lissa seguía mirando a Christian hasta que se detuvo y se nos acerco cansado. Mia le dio una botella de agua y le sonrió.

Usaba una polera de manga corta color roja y unos shorts negro, además de unas deportivas. Se notaba muy cansado y más porque la polera estaba sudada, incluso más que la de Dimitri. Volví mi atención a Dimitri nuevamente.

– Rose ya que mi profesor está ocupado, ¿quieres enseñarme tú? – Escuche preguntar a Christian, pero no le respondí.

No sé a que se debía que mi madre y Abe fueran al almacén si fue destruido junto con todas las armas, pero supongo que no me lo diría ni aunque se lo rogase, no, mejor así porque Rose Hathaway odia rogar. Que Alberta vuelva a la corte para ayudar a alejar a los Strigoi lo entiendo, ella es así, ¿pero mi madre y Abe juntos en una misión? Eso es loco y raro, anormal.

– Rose – Sentí un golpe en la frente y mire enfrente. Christian me sonrió ligeramente – ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en él y hacerme caso?

– No pensaba en él – Respondí – ¿Qué me decías?

– Qué si quieres pelear conmigo – Sonrió – Necesito un compañero y sé que eres la mejor

– Gracias – Volví a mirar a Dimitri hablando con mi madre – Pero creo que te patearía el trasero antes de que pudieras pestañear

– Que dura – Dijo con una mueca – Preferiría que lo hicieras tú, Eddie es… Eddie

– Hey, yo soy muy bueno – Se quejo Eddie.

– Pero a Rose la entreno Dimitri así que es como si peleara con él – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

Torcí los labios y fruncí el ceño cuando Dimitri me sonrió ligeramente, me baje del muro y mire a Christian asintiendo.

– Oh no seas tan dura con él, por favor – Me rogó Lissa entregándome una traba para el cabello.

No respondí. Me ate el cabello y luego me puse en una posición de pelea. Christian me asintió con una sonrisa y le dije que me enseñará lo que ya sabía, aunque no era mucho logro casi golpearme en el rostro con un puñetazo. Era un poco lento así que eso le daba una desventaja grande.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y sin que él se lo esperara di una vuelta lanzando una pierna al aire, para mi mala suerte Christian no fue tan rápido y le golpeé en la mejilla derribándolo. Hice una mueca de disculpas y luego volví a mirar a Dimitri que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que sea que mi madre le decía.

¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera me dijera algo? ¿Qué pasa con él? Uhg si hay algo que odio es cuando me ignora por alguien más.

– Auch… – Volví a mirar a Christian y lo ayude a levantarse – Creo que casi me rompes las muelas

– Lo lamento – Dije sonriendo nerviosa. Di un salto atrás y asentí con la cabeza para que intentara el mismo movimiento, él lo intento, pero al dar la vuelta cayo antes de poder alzar la pierna y golpearme. Solté un suspiro pesado y me pare a su lado. Le pedí que alzara la pierna como si fuese a golpear y él lo hizo – Inténtalo de nuevo

– Bien – Aceptó. Dio la patada unas tres veces y finalmente logro mantenerla recta, le dije que diera un giro y luego lanzara la patada.

– Rose, tú saltaste – Dijo Eddie mirándome tranquilo – Cuando giraste, antes de dar la patada saltaste para que quedará más arriba en el aire y luego caíste, apenas si se noto eso

Le indique con el dedo para que guardara silencio ya que Christian no lo había notado hasta ahora. Me miro con una ceja levantada y yo le dije que siguiera en lo que estaba haciendo. Después de que diera la patada le pedí que me golpeara con el ante brazo, él lo hizo, pero yo lo bloqueé.

– Bloqueas con el antebrazo – Dije – Ahora inténtalo tú

– Bien – Asintió.

Apreté el puño y lo dirigí hacia su rostro, él me bloqueo con el antebrazo y luego le di una patada en el estomago logrando que cayera de espaldas. Lo mire con una ceja levantada mientras él se quejaba como niñita en el suelo. No pude evitar comenzar a reír un poco y Christian me miro molesto, obviamente no esperaba la patada.

– Bloqueas con el antebrazo – Dije riendo – Intenta bloquear la patada con el antebrazo

– ¿Cómo? – Me miro confundido mientras se ponía en pie.

– Así – Puse mi ante brazo de forma horizontal por mi vientre – De esa forma el pie dará justo ahí, puedes subir o bajar dependiendo de como vaya dirigida

– Es más difícil de lo que pensé – Se rasco el cabello.

– ¿Entonces quieres correr? – Pregunte sonriendo maliciosa. Él me miro asustado y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, asentí y luego lleve una mano a mi mentón pensando.

Necesitaba una forma de enseñarle a Christian como bloquear una patada que viene en el aire. ¿Cómo? Eddie. Mire a Eddie quien asintió lentamente y se me acerco. Le dije a Christian que mirara a Eddie, la posición en sus brazos y la forma en como contrae los músculos o de lo contrario no podrá detener el golpe.

Apreté los puños y di la vuelta, justo antes de llegar al frente di un pequeño salto y alcé la pierna para darle una patada a Eddie. Como había saltado al dar la patada, ésta iba a golpearlo a un costado y rápidamente Eddie puso su antebrazo bloqueándolo. Christian me miro sorprendido y luego a Eddie, luego a mí y luego a Eddie. Estaba apoyada en un pie con el otro chocando en el antebrazo de Eddie mirándolo fijamente a los ojos intentando buscar una salida. Pude notar que su antebrazo ya comenzaba a temblar, signo de que no iba a poder mantenerse por mucho más tiempo así que retrocedí de un salto y luego me acerque con otro para darle un puñetazo que fue bloqueado por una x formada por los antebrazos de Eddie.

Sonreí – Supongo que así está bien – Mire a Christian – ¿Es más fácil?

– Más difícil – Dijo sorprendido – No puedo hacer eso

– ¿Querías aprender a bloquear no? – Pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

– A pelear de hecho –

– Es lo mismo con diferente nombre – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Venga, es tu turno. Además tienes que aprender a bloquear para poder pelear

– ¿Algo que deba saber antes de que me moretees el cuerpo? – Pregunto Christian tomando el lugar de Eddie.

– Sí – Sonreí – Pero eso es obvio

– ¿Obvio qué? – Pregunto confundido.

– Colisión – Dije sonriendo – Al bloquear haces algo parecido a una colisión. Es normal que entre cinco y diez (quizás menos) segundos el atacante piense en su próximo movimiento así que debes ya estar preparado para bloquear el siguiente y causar la colisión, así ha de ser hasta que encuentres un punto débil. Si usa los pies entonces será su equilibrio lo más probable, si son las manos… bueno… ahí tendrás que buscar opciones. Yo bloqueare, tú golpeas. Elige un punto, cual sea

Christian asintió y comenzó a examinarme con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en mi pecho, me habría sentido con ganas de romperle la cara si no fuera porque estaba enseñándole a golpear y porque ese iba a ser su objetivo. Apretó su puño derecho y con un rápido movimiento me lanzó una patada que bloqueé de la misma forma en que Eddie me bloqueo el puño, con una x. Mire fijamente a Christian mientras él parecía contar los segundos mientras sus ojos me examinaban de pies a cabeza buscando algún lugar en donde pegarme.

– Rose – Gire la cabeza aflojando el bloqueo y Christian se dio cuenta ya que separo su puño de mí y rápidamente volvió a golpearme logrando que cayera de espaldas al suelo. Me lleve un fuerte golpe por andar distraída.

– Santo Dios, Rose, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Lissa preocupada.

Mire al cielo y sonreí ligeramente nerviosa al ver a mi madre mirándome con una ceja levantada. Trague saliva y me puse en pie con un salto, la mire confundida y supe que ella también lo estaba y que quería hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea que hablo con Dimitri quien aún se encontraba alejado de nosotros.

– Eddie, es tu turno – Dije sin mirarlo. Me acerque a Dimitri seguida de mi madre – Me acabo de dar un fuerte golpe así que espero que valga la pena

– No debiste aflojar el bloqueo – Dijo ella fríamente – Escucha, ya tenemos todo listo para las siguientes semanas

– Ah genial y como siempre soy la última en enterarme – Sonreí falsamente y no me moleste en ocultarlo – A ver, ¿qué es esta vez?

– Dimitri estará a cargo de los ustedes, _por ser mayor_ – Estoy casi segura que recalco las últimas palabras porque sabía que yo me iba a quejar nuevamente, pero alcé las manos a mis lados en una situación inocente de que no diría nada. Ella asintió y luego miro a Lissa – Cuidarás de Lissa. Ellos son cinco así que tengan cuidado, tendrán que salir con ellos si es necesario para evitar que algo les suceda

– Estamos en un pueblo en que no entran Strigoi, ¿qué tanto peligro puede haber? – Pregunte despreocupada.

– El Strigoi que te ataco, ¿recuerdas? – Pregunto Dimitri – Robert la envió así que puede enviar a cualquiera en cualquier momento

– En ese caso necesitamos un plan de escape, pero es cierto no tenemos auto para escapar – Negué con la cabeza.

– Es por eso que tendrás que hacerte cargo de ese problema. Si hay Strigoi deberán matarlos, no tienen donde huir – Dijo mi madre seria – Tendrán que tomar turnos de noche. Los tres estarán al servicio

Mire a Eddie que estaba enseñándole a Christian el movimiento del reloj con la patada. Sonreí ligeramente y asentí con la cabeza. Mi madre me miraba seria, pero yo sabía que ella quería decirme algo, algo relacionado con su reciente escapada con mi padre a un lugar destruido. Ella sentía que debía hacerlo, yo lo sé.

– Entonces, iré a ver como lo hace Eddie – Sonrió Dimitri. Se alejo dejándome a solas con ella. Yo me mordí el labio inferior cruzándome de brazos.

– Cuando vuelva… saldremos los tres – Dijo ella mirándome.

– Cuatro – Sonreí – Lissa…

Ella miro a Lissa y asintió lentamente.

– Abe y yo pensamos que algo ha quedado en ese almacén y aunque no fuese así es mejor asegurarse así que es por eso que saldremos. No hay nada más que eso – Se cruzo de brazos.

Alcé las manos y con una mueca inocente. Ella trataba de excusarse diciendo la verdad de lo que harían para que yo no pensara que tal vez era una escapada romántica o algo por el estilo. Por alguna razón no le parecía bien que yo pensara que era un tema romántico en lugar de negocios, probablemente porque ellos terminaron hace mucho y no había nada más.

– No es necesario que lo digas – Sonreí levemente.

– Bien – Me toco el brazo izquierdo y me sonrió ligeramente – Ten el nazar puesto, por favor. Y evita a toda costa algún impulso que los ponga en peligro

– No lo prometo – Negué con la cabeza – Pero lo intentaré

Ella me sonrió levemente y luego asintió. Se fue sin decirme nada más. Suspire y volví con los demás. Dimitri estaba parado mirando a Eddie y a Christian. Por su mirada pude saber que gozaba de ver el entusiasmo de Christian por aprender a defenderse por sí mismo en lugar de tener a un guardián las veinticuatro horas del día siguiéndolo como abeja a la miel.

– Es muy entusiasta con eso – Dije sentándome en el muro al lado de Lissa, como antes.

– Lo hace bien – Dijo ella sonriendo – Me encanta

– ¿No quieres aprender? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– No me gusta tu sonrisa – Dijo ella asustada – No. No quiero

– ¿No sería genial? – Pregunte – Aprende si quiera un movimiento, algo con lo que defenderte

– No necesito si te tengo a ti – Me dio un codazo leve – Contigo me basta

Mire a Christian darle un puñetazo a Eddie quien lo bloqueo con la mano, le sonrió e hizo un movimiento rápido para colocar el brazo en la espalda. Christian se quejo un poco, luego Eddie le golpeó en el pie y Christian cayó.

– Oigan – Dijo Mia – Ustedes tres lo hacen bien, pero Christian…

– Le están dando un paliza – Me reí divertida y Lissa me golpeó molesta. Sonreí divertida.

– Bien, creo que ya llego la hora de un descanso – Dijo Dimitri serio – Rose, ¿podemos hablar?

– Yo no lo creo – Negué con la cabeza aunque moría por hablar con él y saber bien de que va toda esta locura. Dimitri me miro cansado – No, es enserio. No quiero hablar

– Estás molesta – Asintió.

– Y nosotros estamos estorbando – Dijo Mia.

– No. Yo no estoy molesta y ustedes no estorban – Dije – Solo odio ser soldado

– Dijiste que no querías estar a cargo – Me frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y? – Levante una ceja – Yo digo cosas todo el tiempo y no por eso todas son ciertas

– Como aquella vez que dijiste haber visto un lagarto en la escuela – Musito Lissa.

– Oye eso era cierto – La mire molesta – Yo lo vi

– Medía diez centímetros de largo y estaba hecho de cartón – Dijo Eddie.

– Nunca dije que eral, ¿o sí? – Me encogí de hombros.

Mire a Dimitri y luego suspire. Normalmente no me habría molestado, pero odio no estar a cargo, es decir, yo odio ser soldado en lugar de general y él lo sabía muy bien. Lance una mirada al pueblo y luego nuevamente a Dimitri, me extendió una mano y la tome. Me baje del muro y comenzamos a caminar mientras Eddie y Christian tomaban un pequeño descanso.

– Odio no estar a cargo – Lo mire deteniéndome una vez que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos – Pero estoy bien con eso, tranquilo

– Rose si hay algo que te molesta dilo, sé que no es eso de estar a cargo – Dijo él mirándome a los ojos con firmeza, pero a la vez con una mirada suave.

Me crucé de brazos. Intente no mirarlo a los ojos o de lo contrario iba a terminar decidiendo todo, incluso que es lo que realmente me importaba en este momento, eso que realmente me tenía molesta. Dimitri me tomo de los brazos esperando a que yo lo mirara a los ojos, pero seguí desviando la vista, principalmente hacia donde estaban los demás que nos miraban intrigados. Lissa tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío y supe que estaba en mi mente, realmente no podía hablar con ella, pero esperaba a que se diera cuenta de que no es el momento.

– _Roza _– Me mordí el labio inferior con solo la mención de mi nombre en ruso, esa forma tan delicada y suave que tiene para decirlo hacía que normalmente cediera a cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Era como tener el control en mí, pero no en está ocasión. No quería hablar – Vamos, dime…

Puse los ojos en blanco aún resistiéndome a hablar, de pronto la voz de Lissa diciendo burlonamente «no vas a poder resistirte» era como la maldita vocecita de la conciencia que siempre me hablaba cuando estaba apunto de hacer algo que no debería hacer, como una locura. Esa vocecita molesta que no hacía nada más que darte ordenes estaba en mi cabeza… con el tono de Lissa. Ella estaba siendo una molestia en ese momento. Odio que el vínculo fuese así.

_Gracias. Yo también te quiero amiga_.

Su voz había salido en tono sarcástico, pese a que realmente ella me quería, pero en ese momento debía ser así. Intente contenerme a no mirar a Dimitri y hacerle caso omiso a la voz de Lissa, pero era más difícil de lo que pensé. Me maldije internamente por tener a estos dos en mi vida y luego mire el cielo.

– Rose… – Se notaba ya exasperado de todo. Yo seguía sin decir nada, quito sus manos de encima y luego suspiro pesadamente mientras yo no dejaba de mirar una nube sin mover la cabeza.

Algo que me llamo la atención en esa nube era la forma que tenía, parecía ser un rostro de alguien, pero no era un alguien bueno, más bien lo contrario. Si yo pudiera darle color diría que tiene los ojos rojos y colmillos, una piel pálida y un «voy por ti» estampado en toda la frente. Pero la nube apenas si dejaba distinguirse un rostro, distorsionado y poco visible. Creo que tengo una gran imaginación, pero yo sé que no es así del todo, puedo apostar a que lo que vi era exactamente eso. No un Strigoi, no me da la sensación, pero si un Moroi.

_A veces tu mente puede ser tan perturbante, pero aún así me encanta._

Gruñí haciendo una mueca. Lissa se había acostumbrado bastante a la idea del vínculo bidireccional ya que no dejaba de entrar y salir de mi cabeza encontrando mis más oscuros pensamientos, y sobre todo se aprovecha de su poder para hablar sin que yo pueda contestarle. Eso es una injusticia. Creo que lo único bueno es que yo puedo absorber la oscuridad.

– _Roza…_ – Mire a Dimitri encontrándome con sus ojos marrones preocupados. Maldita sea. Se suponía que no iba a voltear a ver. Eso es culpa de Lissa, me distraje por su voz en mi cabeza.

Sentí que el tiempo se me había detenido en ese momento. No existía nada más que yo y un Dios Ruso frente a mí mirándome preocupado, esperando una respuesta a algo que me estaba molestando en ese momento. Pero para mí esa respuesta se había perdido. Ya ni siquiera la recordaba y eso solo porque lo había mirado a los ojos.

Me mordí el labio inferior ligeramente bajando la vista a sus labios. Esos cálidos labios que me besaban de una forma tan suave y a la vez tan hambrienta que cada vez me hacían desearlo más. Yo lo amaba. Demasiado. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y pude ver cuanto me deseaba también, él también lo sentía. Estar juntos era algo eléctrico y pasional.

Una risita tonta de Lissa hizo que mi mente volviera en sí. Yo no debería estar mirando a Dimitri o de lo contrarió ya obtendría la respuesta que quería. Retrocedí una vez que reaccione con su voz, quién ahora no dejaba de quejarse por haberse reído, y le dije que necesitaba estar sola.

_No es justo._

– Si tuviera una forma de echarte de mi mente, juro que lo haría – Dije al aire sabiendo que probablemente ella me respondería, quizás si sea la forma en que podamos hablar, pero hay un problema: persona + sola + hablando = loca. Y había un par de personas cerca que podrían decir que mis sumas son ciertas. Necesitaba aprender a bloquear a Lissa como ella lo hace conmigo.

Vi un árbol a unos cuantos pasos y decidí acercarme a él, me senté contra el tronco y mire a Dimitri regresar con los demás. Lissa aún tenía la vista perdida en el vacío y eso significaba que aún no había salido de mi mente. ¡Estoy expuesta! Grandioso.

¿Qué me molestaba realmente? Es decir, sí, odio no estar a cargo, pero más que eso quizás es el hecho de que mi madre y Abe se fueron a una misión, o algo por el estilo, en la que yo debería estar. Abe me había dicho que era cosa de nosotros y ahora me cambio por ella. No, no estoy celosa ni molesta, solo desconcertada. Debería haber ido yo con él, no ella y estoy segura de que si no hubiera faltado a la estúpida cena entonces me habría llevado con él a los almacenes. Odio el karma.

Me gustaría tanto poder estar en ese avión camino a Ottawa para ver los almacenes, ver todo destruido y el Firedark desaparecido.

Firedark.

Mire el año en mi dedo. Esa pequeña argolla que Lissa me había regalado contenía la suficiente magia para evitar que yo usara el Firedark. Ella se preocupaba por mí y yo por ella, pero no necesito un objeto así para no usarlo. Ni siquiera siento su poder…

Claro que no lo siento, si tengo puesto el anillo. Tanteé con el anillo pensando en quitármelo, lo iba a hacer. Solo necesitaba tomarlo de los dos extremos y deslizarlo fuera, pero un grito de Lissa dentro de mi cabeza me detuvo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No necesito quitármelo, se supone que esto me detiene las ganas, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sentí ganas de usar el Firedark nuevamente?

Solté un suspiro pesado y recargue la cabeza en el tronco pensando en mi madre y Abe. Ellos dos solo salen por negocios, solo eso. Solo eso. Tú tienes que cuidar a Lissa y por eso no puedes ir con ellos a los almacenes, entiéndelo. ¡Tu deber es Lissa!

Me puse en pie y mire a Dimitri fijamente. Él me estaba mirando también y por su expresión puedo adivinar que aún está preocupado por algo. Decidí acercarme aún así decidida a no decir nada, no es que fuese la gran cosa, pero no quiero que alguien piense esto se debe a la relación padre e hija casi inexistente. Al llegar allí le silbe a Lissa y ella me sonrió "inocentemente" por todo lo que dijo en mi mente. Yo mire a Christian y le sonreí ligeramente. Él había vuelto a intentar el movimiento del reloj con el pie y en está ocasión ya le salía mucho mejor. Me apoye contra el muro cruzada de brazos observando como Christian lo hacía.

– Supongo que ha mejorado – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Rose? – Me gire a mi llamado y me encontré con Derek sonriendo. Tenía una mano en un bolsillo y con el dedo índice derecho jugaba con un llavero girándolo en círculos. Le sonreí ligeramente y me acerque a él.

– Wow… ¿es una coincidencia? – Pregunte riendo.

– Eso espero – Me sonrió torcido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Veo como le patean el trasero al novio de mi mejor amiga – Dije riendo – ¿Y tú?

– Obviamente no lo mismo – Dijo divertido – Saque a darle un paseo al cacharro que ves allí – Mire por su hombro y vi una vieja camioneta azul con algunos lados oxidados – Necesitaba saber si aún funciona y, hey, lo hace

– Es algo vieja – Hice una mueca – ¿Seguro que funciona?

– Por el momento – Se rió divertido – Necesito comprar una nueva

– Sí, yo diría lo mismo si tuviera una chatarra con cuatro ruedas – Ambos nos reímos. Entonces mire a los Moroi y sonreí – Son mis amigos

– Moroi – Sonrió mirando a cada uno – Y Dhampir. No me sorprende

– Que bien – Sonreí – Ellos son Mia, Lissa (ella es la que estaba enojada), Eddie, Christian y Dimitri

– Es un placer – Sonrió – Soy Derek

– Un gusto – Sonrieron todos.

– Entonces señor arcaico – Sonreí divertida – ¿Qué me cuentas además de sacar esa chatarra por el pueblo?

– Veo que estás ocupada – Dijo sonriendo – Estaba por regresar cuando te vi y pensé: "hey, por qué no invitar a la linda chica a tomar un helado" ¿qué dices?

– Que eso del coqueteo se da en tu familia – Dije pensativa, con una sonrisa. Derek rodó los ojos mientras reía suavemente y sacudía la cabeza – Acepto. Solo porque ya me dio hambre

– Almorzamos hace poco – Dijo Eddie frunciendo el ceño. Le lancé una mirada seria y él se quedo callado. Me reí entre dientes.

– Espera – Lissa me tomo de la muñeca – ¿Nos das un rato?

La rubia me arrastro lejos para que nadie pudiera oírnos y una vez que estábamos lejos yo pude sentir lo desconcertada que estaba y además pude saber que ella pensaba que yo intentaba darle celos a Dimitri, lo cual no es cierto porque no necesito darle celos cuando nuestra relación va muy bien.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto – Si estás peleada con Dimitri es tu culpa, no de él

– Yo no estoy peleada con él – Dije frunciendo el ceño – No intento darle celos tampoco así que quita esa idea de tu mente. Solo quiero un helado, ya me dio calor

– Te estaba coqueteando – Dijo ella acusándome de algo – No puedes negarlo

– Es natural – Dije sonriendo con orgullo y Lissa me golpeó en el hombro – Solo somos amigos, apenas lo conozco

– Mientes – Entrecerró los ojos.

– Odio el vínculo. Ahora soy yo la que se queja – Dije de mala gana – Liss, te quiero, pero no voy a hacer nada estúpido. Amo a Dimitri y solo saldré a tomar un helado con un amigo porque honestamente ver a tu novio caerse a cada segundo es aburrido

– Gracias – Dijo con sarcasmo. Luego me miro en suplica – Por favor no hagas nada malo…

– Lo prometo – Sonreí.

.: Lissa :.

Me mordí el labio inferior mirando a Rose preocupada. No podía adivinar nada a través de sus ojos, yo no puedo leerla como ella a los demás, pero sé que no mentía cuando dijo que prometía no hacer nada malo y además de que no intentaba darle celos a Dimitri. Tampoco es que los necesite, pero me pareció muy extraño eso de que de la nada este chico apareciera y la quiera invitar a un helado.

Ella me sonrió divertida y se alejo con el chico mientras yo seguía algo preocupada. Mire a Dimitri que no dejaba de clavarle la mirada al chico con el que se fue Rose y a menos que yo sea despistada podría decir que debajo de la mirada seria de Dimitri había una celosa. Ellos se amaban, pero algo me dice que Rose cometerá un error.

Más tarde habíamos vuelto a casa, Christian estaba todo moreteado y cansado, se había dado una ducha larga y nosotros estábamos en el living. Rose aún no volvía y yo quería chequearla, pero no sé si era lo mejor. Debía confiar en ella y no en su instinto impulsivo… que siempre nos mete en problemas.

Dimitri nos había explicado que Alberta había vuelto a la corte con la intensión de ayudar con los Strigoi que estaban allí, eso me parecía bien y le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo porque no esperaba a que nada malo le sucediera. Sé que ella podrá contra todos. También nos contó, lo que yo ya sabía, que la madre de Rose y Abe habían ido a los almacenes para chequearlos y asegurarse de que no quedo nada. Lo cierto es que era mejor que Rose no se enterara de eso porque aparentemente sentía algo de celos hacia su madre y ella no lo admitía. Otra cosa más que nos explico es que estaría a cargo y que tanto él, como Eddie y Rose tomarían turnos de noche. Unas tres horas cada uno a partir de las 10 de la noche, ya que tomábamos el horario de los humanos.

Yo estaba esperando a Christian cuando vi llegar a Rose, ella me sonrió divertida y le lanzó algo en las manos. Cuando lo atrape pude sentir algo helado y cuando lo abrí vi algo parecido a una moneda, era una medalla con un dragón. Mire a Rose confundida y me guiño el ojo. Observe el objeto, no estaba encantado así que no creo que sea la gran cosa, pero había algo en el que lo hacía especial, o eso esperaba, pero la palabra problemas estaba en todos lados. Rose me estaba tendiendo un problema.

– Eh, Camarada – Rose se acerco a él y lo besó en la mejilla – ¿Podemos hablar?

– ¿Está borracha? – Pregunto Jill mirándola desconfiada.

– No, no lo está, pero si hay algo extraño en ella – Dije sin dejar de mirar a Rose. Ella sonrió divertida y le hizo un ademán a Dimitri para que subiera. Yo tenía demasiada curiosidad así que no pude evitar no hacerlo, entre en su mente.

~.~.~

En los pensamientos de Rose la idea de disculparse era grande, ella iba a disculparse, pero también pude encontrar algo oculto. Creo que ella tenía un motivo para disculparse y no es exactamente por la razón que debería. Una vez que llegaron arriba Rose miro a ambos lados donde estaban los dormitorios solo para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Christian estaba en la ducha así que dudo que pueda oírlo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Dimitri preocupado. Estar en los pensamientos de Rose tenía su lado positivo, ella podía saber lo que sentían los demás a través de una mirada, era como leerlos por los ojos.

En ese momento ella se regaño a sí misma, pero no sé porque. Se decía que debía intentar no caer o algo por el estilo, pero no me daba ninguna pista de porque. Ver todo por sus ojos era extraño, no sé por qué, pero sí.

– Lamento lo de hoy. Lo de Derek y lo de no haberte querido decir que me molestaba – Finalmente lo dijo. Gracias a Dios. Pero me preguntaba por qué lo hizo. Ella no es así.

– Oh, supongo que está bien – Dijo Dimitri cruzándose de brazos – ¿Quieres algo, no es así?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

– Lissa es mi responsabilidad y más que eso mi mejor amiga. No hay nada que yo no haría por ella y tú lo sabes muy bien – Dijo Rose tranquila – Es por eso que quiero pedirte algo. Yo la protegería con mi vida, realmente lo haría, ya me has visto… pero ahora necesito que tú lo hagas por un tiempo

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Dimitri confundido, intrigado y preocupado. Rose sentía el corazón latir con fuerza, creo que ella no quería hacer esto, pero en su mente ella se decía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero aún no me dejaba saber el por qué y eso me irritaba.

– Me iré y necesito que la cuides con tu vida. Ya sé que tiene que cuidar a Christian y ahora a los demás, pero pro favor… cuida de ella – Rogó.

– ¿Rose, dónde irás? – Pregunto Dimitri.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y luego suspiro.

– Iré… no lo sé – Suspiro pesadamente – Iré en busca de Robert

– No puedes hacer eso – Dijo Dimitri alterado. La tomo de los hombros preocupado. No se notaba tan alterado, de hecho parecía muy tranquilo, pero Rose sabía bien que solo era una máscara y la realidad era que estaba alterado por su confesión.

– Él me quiere y parecerá loco, pero iré con él por respuestas – Dijo seria – Sobre el Firedark

Dimitri miro a Rose fijamente. Yo no podía decir lo que pensaba él, pero Rose solo necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para saber que estaba sucediendo en su mente, para Rose solo bastaba una mirada y sabría todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Ese poder de leer era grandioso, me encantaba tenerlo a través de Rose. Lástima que no puedo permanecer así siempre.

Él sentía ganas de tomar a Rose y no soltarla, no quería se fuera y yo tampoco, pero sobre todo… Dimitri no quería que Rose pensara en el Firedark nunca más. Ella lo sabía, pero no dejaba de pensar en que esto era lo correcto… Juro que la mataré cuando nos veamos.

– No irás – Negó con la cabeza – Yo estoy a cargo y no irás. No me importa lo que digas

– No eres mi padre y de una u otra forma iré, lo sabes bien – Dijo Rose. Lo estaba desafiando y no me gustaba lo que ella estaba sintiendo. No era odio, no era temor, tampoco era un sentimiento relacionado con una pelea… Rose sentía… electricidad.

– _Roza,_ no puedes ir. Te hará daño y yo… yo no pienso perderte – Dimitri la había tomado de las manos preocupado y de un solo empujón la pegó a la pared colocando ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza.

Comencé a sentir que no debería estar espiando en ese momento, porque las cosas comenzaban a calentarse, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Rose quería pensar en que lo que estaba haciendo, en querer ir a ver a Robert estaba bien, pero había algo… algo aquí. ¿Oscuridad? No, no era oscuridad era algo que no dejaba que Rose pensara con claridad y no tenía relación con Dimitri… era como una…

– Niebla – Dijo Dimitri mirando a Rose a los ojos – ¿Estás pensando con claridad?

Ella miro a Dimitri y entonces me di cuenta, él tenía razón. Rose no pensaba con claridad, de hecho ella no estaba pensando. Yo quería saber que la hizo decir aquello, pero ni siquiera ella misma lo recordaba era como… compulsión. Alguien hechizo a Rose para que hiciera eso, pero quién.

– No lo sé – Dijo ella. Cerró los ojos y gimió – Diablos no lo recuerdo. Yo estaba con Derek, él fue a comprar algo y luego… un hombre… alguien se me acerco y yo… no recuerdo nada más

Era cierto. Revisando sus memorias Rose estaba en la plaza cuando Derek dijo que compraría unos helados, ella se quedo esperando a su regreso y un hombre con túnica negra, encapuchado, se le acerco. Luego de eso Rose ya no recuerda nada más, ni siquiera el reencuentro con Derek y los helados. Lo último que recuerda es que el objeto que me dio estaba en sus manos y ella tenía un fuerte deseo de ir a ver a Robert para saber sobre el Firedark.

– Santos cielos – Dijo sorprendida – No sé que me paso. Creo que… tal vez no fue nada, yo creo que…

No termino de hablar. Me quede sin aliento cuando lo vi. Dimitri la había callado con un beso. Se sentía delicado, suave y cálido. Rose tenía razón con sus pensamientos. Besar a Dimitri era una sensación única que le provocaba electricidad por todo su cuerpo, adrenalina de querer seguir más adelante y hambre. Yo lo podía sentir por el vínculo. Ahora entendí lo que ella sentía cuando yo estaba con Christian.

El beso tenía dos funciones: lograr que la mente de Rose se despejara y solo placer. Me reí pensando en que ella realmente había despejado su mente de lo que sea que le sucedió en la tarde y ahora estaba embobada con su Dios Ruso como suele decirle. Yo sonreí para mis adentros esperando salir de su mente antes de que las cosas se pusieran más calientes, pero algo me detuvo.

– Creo que seguro no fue nada – Sonrió ella. Se besaron nuevamente.

– Sea lo que sea ya lo recordarás – Sonrió Dimitri – Seguro te golpeaste la cabeza

Tenía ganas de reírme, pero debía tener cuidado para que ella no supiera que la estaba espiando. Probablemente era cierto, ella se pudo haber golpeado la cabeza en algún momento, es descuidada y salvaje así que es normal. Salvaje. Seguro me haría daño si supiera que la llame así… no, ella podría matar a cualquiera, pero no a mí.

– Podría ser – Considero la idea – Bueno líder, usted manda…

– Tengo unas cuantas ideas – La besó en la frente – ¿Christian y Lissa?

¿Christian y yo? ¿De qué está hablando? Me parece que Rose lo entendía bastante bien ya que sonrió con su típica sonrisa devora hombres y luego lo besó en los labios. Yo quería saber en qué nos relacionábamos Christian y yo, pero ella no estaba pensando en eso. Solo pensaba en Dimitri y en otras cosas.

– No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor ahora – Murmuro Dimitri a su oído. Ok, debo largarme de su mente ahora mismo – Te amo _Roza._ Quiero hacerte mía en este momento…

Rose rió divertida y me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Yo estaba en su mente y quería salir, pero no podía. Ella… ella me lo estaba impidiendo. Oh santos cielos. Rose sabe que estaba en su mente y no me deja salir solo para molestarme por todas las veces que he entrado sin permiso. ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió a mí? No, espera, ella no sabe que estoy en su mente, pero entonces por qué no puedo salir. No son sus emociones las que me lo impiden.

– Yo soy tuya – Le sonrió ella – Y esperaremos hasta la noche…

Dimitri sonrió y para Rose fue como quitarle el aliento, según ella era una sonrisa muy inusual en él. Se besaron nuevamente y entones luche por querer salir de su mente y lo logre.

~.~.~

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza intentado no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo arriba. Ahora lo que quería pensar era en el por qué Rose no recordaba nada. Mire la medalla que ella me había dado dándole vueltas y vueltas, pero no encontraba nada diferente; sin embargo hay algo en la medalla que me estaba dando mala espina. Probablemente porque alguien se la dio a Rose y ella no lo recuerda.

Quería subir las escaleras, pero la parejita arriba probablemente ya estaba desnuda, sin embargo quería a ver a Christian y hablando de él, nuevamente me pregunte a que se refería Dimitri con Christian y yo. Algo andaba sospechoso.

– ¡LISSA! – Escuche a Rose gritar y subí rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando llegue arriba la vi parada frente a mí con una expresión débil en su rostro. Dimitri no estaba a la vista y me sorprendió.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte preocupada.

– Tengo hambre. ¿Convencerías a Christian de cocinar algo? Ya se lo pedí, pero no quiere – Hizo un puchero.

La mire sorprendida y luego me reí divertida. Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a mi habitación. Ella me siguió rogándome para que hablara con Christian y yo no iba a aceptar. Ella siguió rogando como loca, se nota que tenía demasiada hambre y cuando finalmente acepte se fue feliz. Rodé mis ojos y hable con Christian.

– Por favor – Dije sonriendo – Rose no me dejará tranquila si no lo haces y ya me tiene mareada

– Bien – Acepto él. Sonreí divertida.

La tarde la pasamos riendo, Rose había comido y al fin había dejado de molestar. Al caer la noche supe recién a que se refería Dimitri conmigo y Christian. Al parecer no iban a montar guardia esta noche, pero si la siguiente y Rose hizo unos arreglos para que Christian pasara la noche conmigo y así ella pudiera tener su tiempo con Dimitri. Esa chica enserio es increíble.

Yo estaba en mi habitación esperando a Christian mirando el objeto nuevamente. Algo tiene que lo hace entre especial y peligroso, yo lo siento, pero no sé que es. Estaba por ir a molestar Rose para preguntarle algo sobre él, quizás tiene Firedark, y es lo que más temo, pero algo me detuvo.

Había una respiración en mi cuello y no era Christian ya que yo estaba mirando con dirección a la puerta. La respiración se hizo pesada, chocaba en mi cuello y me daba un escalofrío. Me gire lentamente y vi a un chico. Un chico conocido. Dylan.

Sentí que me amordazaba la boca y luego ataba mis manos. Lo mire desesperada y mientras me intentaba alejar, pero él solo me miro asustado. Sus ojos estaban rojos, no por llegar a ser un Strigoi, sino por haber estado llorando o algo por el estilo. Se veía arrepentido, pero siguió adelante.

– Lo lamento tanto – Dijo asustado.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo mi respiración pesada. Él me tomo en brazos y no me podía alejar. Salto por la ventana conmigo y me lanzó dentro de un auto.

– "_¡Rose! ¡Ayúdame!"_ –

Continuara…

* * *

¡Sí Rose! Ayuda a Lissa... ¿qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Por qué Dylan está devuelta y por qué secuestrar a Lissa? ¿Qué va a decir Jill cuando lo sepa? ¿Cómo la va a encontrar Rose? Hmmm ¿qué diablos está pasando? Son muchas preguntas y todas las respuestas se encuentran en el siguiente capítulo de Instinto de Sangre

Ya saben ya que hacer, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones de lo que creen que va a suceder en el siguiente capítulo. Solo diré que ya lo tengo escrito, pero quiero ver sus opiniones y saber que piensan que va a suceder.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	19. Chapter 19: Robert

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 19:

Robert

.: Rose :.

Sonreí abiertamente cuando los labios de Dimitri se habían posado sobre los míos. La idea de poner a Christian y a Lissa en una habitación para que nosotros pudiéramos dormir juntos no había estado tan mal, lo cierto que es que es mejor así.

Sentía la electricidad correr por mi cuerpo. El hambre que causaba el beso era cada vez más grande causando que cada vez lo deseara más. Podría no estar pensando con claridad, podría tener mucho en mi cabeza, pero bastaba estar con Dimitri para olvidar todo lo que sea que había estado ocurriendo durante un tiempo.

Cuando las manos de Dimitri rozaron mi cuerpo no pude evitar suspirar de placer, lo amaba y él lo sabía, me encantaba tenerlo tan cerca y a veces deseaba que estuviera aún más. Yo era suya y él era mío. Amaba esa forma delicada de decir mi nombre en ruso, esa forma en como me besaba: suave y hambrienta, esa electricidad que sentía cuando estaba conmigo. Era perfecto.

_¡Rose! ¡Ayúdame!_

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente sin dejar de besar a Dimitri, me aleje lentamente de él y lo mire con el ceño fruncido, confundida. Tenía su cuello rodeado con mis brazos y estaba acostada en su cama con él sobre mí mirándome confundido también.

– ¿Algo anda mal? – Pregunto con un tono suave.

Algo andaba mal con Lissa, yo podía sentirlo, pero no sabía que estaba mal. Me preocupaba un poco que algo malo le sucediera. Dimitri aún esperaba una respuesta, pero me sentía confundida. Era como… como si la voz de Lissa me hubiera sacado de un trance.

– Creo que tiene problemas – Me quite a Dimitri de encima y salí de la habitación apresurada para ver a Lissa. Abrí la puerta sin preocuparme de que estuviera con Christian y busque a Lissa, pero ella no estaba – Lissa, ¿estás en el baño?

Ella no respondió. Busque con la mirada nuevamente y encontré el medallón que le había dado tirado en el suelo. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y lo tome en mis manos sintiendo nuevamente que algo andaba mal. Me concentre en entrar en su mente rápidamente para ver en donde se encontraba.

~.~.~

Lissa sentía un dolor en la boca y en las muñecas y yo también los sentí, era insoportable el dolor, pero no sabía de donde provenía ¿Qué causaba el dolor? Ella estaba en la parte de atrás de un auto mirando por la ventana de algo preocupada. Estaba asustada y no dejaba de intentar llamarme en sus pensamientos, pero su estado de ánimo estaba tan alborotado que le era casi imposible concentrarse.

Había un chico conduciendo o eso creo. Lissa estaba asustada y ella deseaba con todo el corazón que eso nunca hubiera sucedido. Intente revisar en su mente que había sucedido para que ella terminara ahí y todo lo que encontré es que mientras ella esperaba a Christian sucedió algo, alguien entro en su habitación y se llevo. Maldita sea, un secuestro.

El auto se detuvo en medio del campo y el chico se bajo del auto. Lissa se miro en el espejo del retrovisor y yo me asuste un poco. Estaba amordazada. Mataré al imbécil que le hizo. La puerta a su lado se abrió y ella miro al chico asustada, comenzó a alejarse, pero él la tomo bruscamente del brazo causándole dolor. Ella lo miro a los ojos y cuando lo hizo sentí la irá arder dentro de mí.

Dylan.

Iba a matar a ese Dhampir, ahora si lo haría.

Dylan llevo a Lissa por la fuerza dentro de una casa de dos pisos, parecía ser una cabaña normal, pero por dentro se veía como una mansión de mal gusto con las paredes pintadas de roja y el suelo negro. Había computadores por todos lados, creo que era más una especie de laboratorio o algo por el estilo.

Fue con ella hasta el segundo piso y la sentó en un viejo sofá, luego la encadeno de los pies al sofá y miro a un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ellos delante de una gran computadora gigante. Pude sentir el miedo de Lissa correr por todo su cuerpo, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y le costaba botar aire por la boca al tenerla amordazada.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lissa y yo me quede sin aliento. Era el maldito de Robert quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Si se atrevía a tocarla iba a pagarlo, yo iba a destruirlo. En ese momento la oscuridad me estaba rodeando en grande y todo se debía a que yo estaba enojada por eso. Nadie que le hace daño a mi mejor amiga termina bien, la gran mayoría termina en el hospital con severo dolor al cuerpo y a la cabeza. Y Robert no iba a ser la excepción.

– Bien hecho – Dijo Robert con una expresión fría. Dylan asintió lentamente, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Robert paso su mirada a Lissa, pero él no la estaba mirando a ella… me estaba mirando a mí. Era como Avery, él sabía que yo estaba en la mente de Lissa – Escucha, Rose, ya me canse de tus juegos… o vienes o no volverás a ver más a tu amiga, ¿quedo claro? Y por supuesto, como no puedes responder sabré que quedo claro…

Sentí la rabia crecer. Ese maldito desgraciado me estaba amenazando para ir o le haría daño a Lissa… voy a partirle la cara tanto que cuando vaya al hospital ni siquiera el médico sabrá en donde va cada pieza porque va a quedar tan desfigurado que no podrá reconocer el ojo de la nariz.

– Sola – Añadió sonriendo – O ya sabes que va a suceder

Lissa comenzó a dejar correr lágrimas. Ella no dudaba que yo iría volando si fuera posible, pero también sabía que si yo iba podría suceder algo malo, entonces no quería que yo fuera, pero ella me conocía tan bien que sabía que no la iba a abandonar nunca. Me sentía bien con eso. Yo iría a arriesgar mi vida si era necesario para salvar y luego iba a romperle la cara a Robert y a Dylan los huesos.

~.~.~

Mire el medallón y lo presione con fuerza. Sentía que había algo en el así que lo lancé contra la pared rompiéndolo, entonces lo encontré. Un dispositivo rastreador. Fue así como el muy desgraciado llego a ella. Seguramente quien me entrego el rastreador uso compulsión conmigo para que yo se lo entregará a Lissa y me distrajera, además de eso hizo que olvidará lo de esta tarde.

– Algo parecido al hechizo de lujuria – Dije enojada. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí abajo. Dimitri estaba hablando con los chicos para saber si alguien había visto a Lissa y de todos, Christian era el más preocupado.

– Necesito un auto – Anuncie sacando una estaca de uno de los muebles – Voy por Lissa

– ¿Dónde está ella? Iré contigo – Dijo Christian enseguida.

– No lo creo – Negué con la cabeza – Iré sola o de lo contrario le harán daño

– ¿Quién la tiene? – Pregunto Dimitri serio.

– Robert – Dije simplemente. Saque mi celular y marque el número de Derek para pedirle la carcacha e ir a buscar a mi mejor amiga. Después de haberle dicho que nos veríamos en la plaza en dos minutos mire a Dimitri – Cuida de ellos, iré a por Lissa y volveré luego

Él no discutió conmigo ni como "el encargado de nosotros" ni como guardián Dhampir, solo me pidió tener cuidado. Salí de la casa rápidamente corrí a la plaza para irme. Derek dijo que solo aguantaría un viaje y considerando que el lugar estaba muy lejano decidí tentar a mi suerte. Esperaba a que la carcacha lograra llevarme allí, pero lo dudaba bastante.

* * *

.: Lissa :.

Intente quitarme las cuerdas que me ataban mi mano, pero me era imposible. Me estaba rozando demasiado y eso causaba un dolor muy fuerte, luego estaba mi boca que era casi imposible quitarme la mordaza y lo peor de todo es que ya comenzaba a sentir un calambre.

Estaba metida en una trampa para Rose, no quería que ella viniera ya que Robert le haría daño, pero conociéndola probablemente ya estaba llegando para venir a buscarme. Solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien, quise entrar en su mente para ver en donde se encontraba, pero no podía porque tenía los pensamientos tan desordenados que apenas si recordaba en donde estaba yo.

Tenía miedo.

No podía creer que Dylan estaba aquí trabajando para Robert. No sé por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero ese chico sin duda perdió las oportunidades de salir con Jill porque juro que si logro salir de ésta le diré a Jill toda la verdad de lo que paso y le diré que sea cual sea la razón por la que él la abandono es mejor así.

– No tardará en llegar – Dijo Robert mirando una foto fijamente – Pronto… pronto volverás conmigo

No podía ver la foto, pero imagine que debía ser una de Víctor. ¿Acaso él quiere a Víctor devuelta? Si es así entonces por qué quiere a Rose. Además, él no puede traerlo devuelta ya… Víctor murió hace mucho tiempo y Rose me aseguro que su fantasma no caminaba por la tierra.

Cerré mis ojos enviándole a Rose un pensamiento, intente calmarme, pero nuevamente mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que me lo impedía. El miedo se apoderaba de mí como fuego en la leña. Necesitaba escapar de aquí.

– "_¿Dónde estás Rose?"_ – Pensé preocupada. No era un pensamiento que le estaba enviando, pero ya me estaba preocupando que aún no apareciera, quizás ella no sabía en donde estaba yo o quizás supo que era una trampa y no vendrá… no, ella no me abandonaría aquí. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es capaz de tirarse de un puente si es por mí.

Robert le indico a Dylan que lo siguiera y ambos salieron de la habitación encerrándome con llave. Yo intente nuevamente salir de aquí, pero no podía quitarme ni las cuerdas ni las cadenas, estaba atrapada. Probablemente Robert aparecería en cualquier momento con algo malo, tenía que buscar la forma de salir. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se vino abajo y cuando mire sentí alivio. Rose estaba allí con una mirada tan gélida que era casi imposible reconocerla a ella, pero en cuanto me vio se suavizo en una sonrisa. Se me acerco rápidamente.

– Santo Dios – Dijo quitándome la mordaza con cuidado – Mataré a Dylan. Ahora si lo haré y no pienso contenerme

Una vez que retiro la mordaza me miro preocupada, sus dedos rosaron mi mejilla suavemente y sentí un dolor, ella se disculpo. Moví mi boca intentando acostumbrarla a no tener la mordaza y luego le sonreí levemente.

– Es una trampa – Dije.

– Lo sé – Ella me sonrió e intento desatarme las manos pero no pudo – ¿Dónde está el viejo?

– No lo sé – Dije preocupada. Ella miro la habitación y sonrió al ver algo de cristal, camino hasta él y lo rompió en el suelo, luego tomo un trozo de vidrió y se me acerco para romper las cuerdas.

– Siento llegar tarde – Me sonrió – La carcacha se averió a mitad de camino y tuve que correr

– Gracias por venir – Una vez que mis manos se soltaron la abracé con fuerza y ella me correspondió el abrazo.

– Yo no te abandonaré – Me sonrió – Nunca…

– Lo sé – Sonreí.

Entonces miro las cadenas. Necesitaba una llave o romper el cerrojo y al parecer no tenía ninguna de las dos opciones porque no tenía como romper el cerrojo. Ella me miro con una sonrisa cómplice y yo sonreí. Me quite un pinche del cabello, gracias a Dios que tenía uno, y se lo entregue para que abriera la cerradura ya que yo no alcanzaba.

– Bien majestad, espero que pueda correr porque ya le dije que nuestro transporte se ha averiado – Me puse en pie y le sonreí.

– Es una pena – Ambas miramos a la puerta de la entrada y vimos a Robert junto a dos Moroi y al Dhampir. Rose adopto rápidamente una posición de pelea mirando a los Moroi fijamente. Robert ordeno que la atraparan y ella se defendió lanzando patadas y puñetazos.

Uno de los Moroi tenía la magia de fuego y eso le costó unas cuantas quemaduras a Rose, pero a ella no le importo ya que en cosa de segundos lo mando a volar contra una ventana y como estábamos en un segundo piso la caída iba a ser dolorosa. Luego le lanzo una patada al segundo Moroi que tenía magia de agua, intento hacerle daño de una forma muy inusual. Hacia flotar el agua en el aire y movía las manos ligeramente provocando que el agua fuese como una espada o una daga ya que cortaba, rompió una flor que había en la habitación. Era como un cuchillo. Mia y Jill deben aprender eso.

Fue una gran dificultad para Rose, pero en cuanto logro tomar el control de la pelea lo tiro fuera de la habitación luego de hacer la rueda y darle una patada en el rostro que lo noqueo enseguida. Eran Moroi y pese a su buena forma de pelear ellos no eran más fuerte que un Dhampir, de hecho creo que hasta un chico de primer año de secundaría podría ganarles. Los Dhampir se habían entrenado por años para pelar contra colmillos así que sabían bien donde hacerles daño y como no eran Strigoi se hizo mucho más fácil para Rose. La única dificultad que pudo llegar a tener fue la forma en como manejaba el agua, pero como siempre, Rose lo venció.

– ¡Detenla! – Ordeno Robert a Dylan quien dio un salto asustado y se acerco a Rose preocupado.

– Te dije que te alejaras, ¿o no lo hice? – Pregunto Rose lanzando un puñetazo que él apenas logro esquivar – Te dije que no acercaras ni a mí ni a mis amigos. Te amenacé con dejar a Jill o te rompería los huesos – Eso yo no lo sabía, por lo visto esta no era la primera vez que ellos dos se veían las caras de esta forma – Y sobre todo… ¡TE DIJE QUE SI TE VEÍA DE NUEVO TE IBA A ROMPER HUESO POR HUESO! – Lanzó una patada que golpeó en el pecho de Dylan y lo envió volando hasta impactar con la gran computadora de atrás.

Al mirar a Rose la vi: la oscuridad la estaba rodeando. Quería que ella se tranquilizara, pero no podía, yo no era capaz de absorber su oscuridad y eso podía ser malo. Dyaln estaba completamente noqueado, inconsciente. Ella miro a Robert y se acerco a paso lento.

– No sé que quieres, pero si te veo cerca de ella… o de otra persona más que sea amigo mío… – Lo tomo de la camisa y lo empujo contra la pared – Te voy a matar

– No puedes hacerlo. Es traición – Dijo Robert con una sonrisa socarrona.

– ¿Traición? – Me asuste por el tono frío que Rose uso. Parecía burlarse de Robert ahora – Traición es usar a un Dhampir para capturar a otro Dhampir. Traición es enviar a Strigoi para capturar a un Dhampir. Traición es _trabajar con Strigoi_ para atrapar a un Dhampir. Y sobre todo, supongo que tú estás detrás de la futura guerra entre Vampiros y Semi-Vampiros así que no tienes nada que objetar

Retrocedí asustada observando como la oscuridad la consumía más. Ella iba a cometer una locura, estoy segura de eso y quería evitarlo, pero estaba tan asustada por la forma en que Rose hablaba que no podía ni siquiera acercarme. La última vez que la vi así fue cuando Jesse quería que me uniera a ellos en una práctica, Rose estaba tan enojada con él que literalmente casi lo mata y la oscuridad había tomado el control en ella… esa situación no era muy diferente a esta.

– No tienes ni idea de lo que dices niña – Dijo Robert. Pude darme cuenta, por su aura, que él tenía algo de miedo, pero no lo estaba demostrando – Los Strigoi pueden pensar lo que quieran, pero no habrá tal guerra. No cuando tú me digas en donde enterraron a mi hermano

Lo sabía. Él quería traer de vuelta a Víctor, ¿pero por qué? Digo, sí, es su hermano, pero debe haber algo más aquí. Algo que yo no he visto aún. Además, ¿qué es eso de que no habrá guerra si Víctor vuelve?

– Víctor no cambiara las cosas – Dijo Rose fríamente – _Él está muerto_

– Lo reviviré. Lo convertiré en un Shadow-Kissed y él detendrá a los Strigoi con el Firedark – Dijo Robert – Acabará con todos ellos y será héroe para todos

– Tu familia está demente – Se rió ella. Una risa fría y macabra, inusual en Rose – Piensas igual que Natalie

Recordé como Víctor había obligado a su única hija a convertirse en un Strigoi y ella lo hizo sin preocuparle nada. Renuncio a la luz del sol y a la magia por su padre, un hombre que estaba completamente loco. Lo peor de todo fue que Natalie lo hizo por Víctor y Víctor no sentía culpa ni nada, mucho menos cuando Dimitri la mato porque era un Strigoi y porque intento matar a Rose. Víctor sabía que su hermano podía restaurar a su hija, así que fue una razón por la que le pidió, pero fue tan egoísta que no vio las consecuencias.

Convertir a Víctor en un Shadow-Kissed no va a cambiar las cosas. Y aunque por arte de magia él pudiera acabar con mil Strigoi tampoco va a ser un héroe porque él hizo cosas malas antes y mientras yo sea la reina él seguirá siendo un Moroi más. No iba a dejar que él obtuviera la gracia que no merece por todo lo que hizo. Además, sé que Rose no iba a permitir que Robert lo traiga de vuelta y mucho menos sabiendo ahora que sería capaz de usar el Firedark. La magia de la muerte.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que un grito desgarrador me había sacado de golpe. Al ver a Rose palidecí enseguida, ella había golpeado a Robert y ahora estaba en el suelo… ensangrentado. Pensé por un momento que estaba muerto, pero no era así porque comenzó a arrastrarse lejos. Ella lo impidió colocando un pie en su espalda. Lo miraba tan fríamente.

– Basta… – Dije con la voz temblorosa. La oscuridad era cada vez más grande y Rose apenas si estaba consciente de quien era ella. Probablemente no sabía nada más – Rose… por favor… detente…

A este punto habían unas lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos. Los puños de Rose se estrellaron contra la cara de Robert y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mirándolo fijamente.

– Rose… – Dije asustada – Por favor…Rose… detente…

Alrededor de ellos algo paso, un anillo de fuego salió desde el suelo devolviendo a ambos dentro. El fuego era color rojo, pero poco a poco se teñía de azul flúor y dejaba encerrados a ambos. Yo conocía bien ese fuego. Era el Firedark de Rose. Recuerdo haberlo visto una sola vez en su mano, a ella no le causaba miedo ni daño, pero a los demás sí. Ella no estaba usando el anillo que yo le di y en caso de que lo usara el anillo era mucho más débil ya que Rose estaba completamente consumida por la oscuridad. Ella no escuchaba. No sentía. No pensaba. Estaba completamente fuera de sí.

– ¡ROSE! – Le grite desesperada – ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE! ¡ROSE! ¡DETENTE!

Ella tenía la vista fija en Robert, tan fría, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida. Entonces volvió en sí. Miro a su alrededor asustada y luego a Robert, se quito de encima con un movimiento de mano apago el fuego. Me acerque a ella cuando tomo la cabeza en sus manos desesperada. La abracé con fuerza para tranquilizarla y funcionaba ya que se tranquilizo bastante. Me miro preocupada y luego miro a Robert en el suelo.

– Santo Dios – Murmuro ella sorprendida. Mire su mano y como predije el anillo no estaba en ella.

– ¿Dónde está el anillo? – Pregunte apenas. Ella metió la mano en su bolsillo y me lo enseño. Al mirarla supe que se lo quito cuando comenzó a sentirse enojada por mi secuestro. Tome el anillo y le di un poco más de espíritu, luego se lo entregue y ella se lo puso.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí – Dijo ella tomándome de la mano. Asentí con la cabeza y salimos de allí. Al bajar por las escaleras nos topamos con la sorpresa de que el Moroi de agua nos miraba fijamente.

– Amigo, si no quieres problemas yo subiría a ver a tu jefe – Ella sonrió con una mueca "preocupada" – Eso va a dejar marcas por varios días

Sonreí levemente al verlo asustado, corrió arriba y nos dejo bajar. Al llegar abajo Rose saco su celular y me sonrió – Buenas noticias, tu novio desobedeció a Dimitri

– ¿Por qué eso es bueno? – Pregunte confundida al salir de la cabaña.

– Porque Dimitri lo siguió y ambos encontraron la carcacha – Dijo sonriendo – Ahora un Dios Ruso y Sparky vienen en camino – Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Rose me miro tranquila y luego respiro hondo – Sobre lo que paso allá… lo lamento… no quise quitarme el anillo y mucho menos…

– No importa – Le sonreí algo incomoda.

– Te asustaste – Afirmo ella desviando la mirada – Santo…

– No tiene importancia – La interrumpí sonriendo un poco – Además, tú también te asustaste cuando me sucedió a mí antes de escaparnos de la academia, ¿recuerdas?

– Creo que el miedo es por desesperación – Musito ella.

– Sí – Sonreí – Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez… y ambas tenemos un lado malo que da miedo

Ella se rió y nos abrazamos. De pronto una luz golpeó en mis ojos y sonreí al ver que una camioneta azul con partes oxidadas se estaciono frente a nosotras. Nos separamos y mire a Christian bajar apresurado, rápidamente lo abracé con fuerza y él me dio una vuelta en el aire.

– Me alegra tanto saber que estás bien – Me miro preocupado – Gracias a Dios

No dije nada, lo besé en los labios y lo abracé con más fuerza. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero sé que fue mucho y que tanto Dimitri y Rose lo permitieron. Para cuando nos separamos escuche la voz de alguien y mire a la entrada de la cabaña. Dylan estaba allí, moreteado, creo que podría tener una contusión gracias a Rose, tal vez unos cuantos dientes rotos. Hablando de Rose, ella camino hasta quedar cerca de él y lo miro directamente.

– Basta – Dijo – Si te acercas te arreglare todos los dientes y te aseguro que no soy dentista

Él miro a Rose fijamente y pude darme cuenta de algo, parecía hipnotizado. Robert era más viejo que nosotros por lo tanto sabia usar mejor el espíritu y no sería de extrañar que supiera más trucos de los que Adrian y yo conocemos. De hecho creo que podría hipnotizar sin si quiera tener que mantener el contacto con la mirada.

Dylan apretó los puños a sus costados y se abalanzo contra Rose provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Ella intento alejarlo, pero Dylan se aferraba a querer hacerle daño, dio un golpe dirigido al rostro y por suerte Rose movió la cabeza logrando que golpeara solo el césped.

Mire a Dimitri en busca de ayuda y él miraba a Rose preocupado. Por primera vez yo estaba viendo las emociones de Dimitri sin necesidad de estar ocultas por una máscara de guardián. De la nada Rose saco una estaca y lo golpeó en el dorso de la mano. La estaca no lo mataría, pero le causaría un fuerte daño. Ella se puso en pie y rápidamente Dimitri se acerco a ella preocupado.

Christian me abrazo con fuerza temiendo a que alguien más se apareciera cuando de la nada Dylan se quito la estaca del dorso de la mano y se abalanzo contra nosotros. Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando Christian se puso delante para intentar detenerlo, pero Rose salió de la nada contra Dylan lanzándolo al suelo. La estaca fue clavada en el hombro de Rose quien grito de dolor, pero aún así se la quito (con un grito desgarrador) y Dimitri se acerco al Dhampir noqueándolo de un golpe y dejándolo inconsciente.

Me acerque a Rose enseguida. Ella no decía nada, apenas me sonreía intentando ocultar el dolor, pero yo sabía que había sido horrible. Comencé a curar la herida y ella no puso objeción en esta ocasión.

– Me salvaste – Dijo Christian sorprendido – Gracias

Ella sonrió simplemente. Se puso en pie y miro a Dimitri.

– Ya vámonos antes de encontrarnos con otra sorpresa más – Dijo riendo. Dimitri la miro preocupado y la besó en la frente.

– Sí –

Mire a Christian y lo abracé con fuerza para luego irnos al auto. Me senté atrás con él abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo que había sucedido, todo, había sido muy alocado, pero gracias a Dios todos estamos bien y volviendo a casa.

– Te amo – Susurro Christian a mi oído. Yo estaba recostada en su pecho mientras íbamos en el auto y lo mire con una sonrisa, lo besé en los labios.

– También te amo –

El silencio fue una tortura, nadie decía nada y era mejor así, tal vez, pero yo aún no procesaba mucha de la información que salió hoy cuando estaba atrapada con Robert. Rose no decía nada, ella tenía la vista puesta en su ventana.

– _¿Le dirás a Jill?_ – Envié un mensaje a su mente. Ella me miro tranquila y negó con la cabeza – _¿Estás segura?_

Asintió.

– _¿Quieres que lo haga yo? _–

Ella me miro fijamente y suspiro – Liss, ninguna de las dos va a decirle nada, ¿bien?

– Sí – Asentí lentamente. Los chicos no hicieron preguntas de nada, mejor así.

Llegamos a casa y nadie dijo nada, pero si me envolvieron en varios abrazos. Subí las escaleras tomada de la mano de Christian. Yo quería descansar y pronto así que apenas entre en mi habitación me deje caer en la cama. Rose estaba preocupada, pero todo lo hizo fue desearme unas buenas noches y luego se fue a la habitación de Dimitri. Hubiera preferido que se quedara aquí ya que su presencia siempre hacía que me sintiera más segura, pero con Christian las cosas iban a ser igual.

– Todo va a estar bien – Me acurruque en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba un brazo suavemente – Ahora descansa

– Tú también – Murmure – Gracias por ir a buscarnos. Eres el mejor

– Te amo –

– Y yo a ti – Sonreí cerrando los ojos.

* * *

.: Dimitri :.

Rose acababa de entrar en mi habitación con una expresión bastante distraída. Yo la mire confundido, me miro fijamente y luego bufó dejándose caer en la cama mirando el techo fijamente. Jugaba con el anillo en su dedo. La mire preocupado y ella soltó un suspiro.

– Eddie tomará el primer turno, yo tomaré el siguiente y tú después – Dijo ella mirándome – Es lo mejor. No esperaba ver a Robert

– Lo sé – Dije preocupado – ¿Te hizo daño?

– No, pero casi consigue el mismo destino que Víctor – Cerró los ojos con una expresión culpable – Gracias a Dios que Lissa estaba ahí para detenerme

– Seguro no fue tu culpa – La besé en la frente.

– Robert está detrás de la supuesta guerra de los Strigoi – Me miro seria – Él quiere que los Strigoi se preparen para guerra mientras por su parte revivirá a Víctor, luego buscarán la forma de traicionar a los Strigoi y acabar con ellos dejando a Víctor como un héroe y a él como el hermano del salvador. Es un plan horrible. Él debió decirle a los Strigoi del Firedark, porque no era algo conocido y para que de la nada un grupo de más de cien supiera usar la magia de la muerte entonces debía ser grandioso para ellos. Tiene la culpa de todo lo que sucede

– Te estás preocupando demasiado – Ella se sentó y miro sus manos.

– Es extraño, pero siento como si el Firedark fuese la contraparte del espíritu – Murmuro – Ambos son tan iguales… y tan diferentes… Lissa tuvo que gritarme para que no causara un incendio y no matará a Robert. Aquella vez… yo también tuve que gritarle para que ella dejara el bate. Estaba tan enojada y eso fue por la oscuridad… luego está Jesse. Yo estaba cegada también y ella me detuvo… creo… no lo recuerdo…

Le frote la espalda en círculos suavemente mientras ella seguía mirando sus manos como si allí encontrara la respuesta escondida que tanto buscaba. Lo cierto es que sí, las cosas se estaban complicando más y ahora que sabemos que es lo que Robert planea no podemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

– Sarah tenía razón. Estar besada por las sombras es lo peor del mundo – Dijo ella en un murmullo apenas audible – Si tan solo no tuviera este maldito poder. No lo quiero. Quiero ser la misma que era antes, no quiero tener nada que ver con esto… ni siquiera con los fantasmas

Mire a Roza preocupado y luego la besé en la mejilla. Ella me miro con una ligera sonrisa.

– Aún hay muchas que no has descubierto de estar besada por las sombras, probablemente encuentres algo bueno – Dijo sonriendo.

– Solo espero que si descubro algo más sea bueno – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente. Me besó en los labios delicadamente y luego me abrazo con fuerza.

Estaba seguro que toda esa pasión que sentíamos antes de lo que sucedió con Lissa había desaparecido tan pronto como ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, no solo con Lissa, sino consigo misma. No era como un hechizo de lujuria que nos había puesto Víctor una vez, pero si se había parecido bastante ya que el objetivo era distraer a Rose con la idea de querer ir a buscar a Robert, de esa forma el podría llevarse a Lissa y así amenazarla con hacerle daño si ella no iba sola. Aunque me hubiera gustado retomar lo que habíamos dejado a la mitad, creo que es lo mejor descansar para poder tomar los turnos luego.

Nos recostamos en la cama y ella puso el despertador para dentro de una hora y media, cerré mis ojos abrazándola con fuerza hasta quedar dormido.

.: Rose :.

Abrí mis ojos cuando el molesto sonido del despertador me despertó para avisarme que ya comenzaba mi turno, gruñí y lo apague. Intente soltarme del abrazo de Dimitri con cuidado de no despertarlo, le sonreí levemente y salí en silencio de la habitación.

Eddie estaba sentado tranquilamente frente a la chimenea, por lo visto había estado muy tranquilo y no ha habido señal de ataque. Apuesto a que mi suerte cambiara eso. Camine hasta él y le sonreí colocando una mano en su hombro. Me sonrió también y volvió a mirar el fuego.

– Cambio – Dije.

– Lo sé – Sonrió.

Por lo visto él no se iba a ir así que tampoco lo iba a obligar. Me senté en el _chaise longue_ mirando la chimenea también. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que casi ni parecía que tenía sentido montar guardia, después de todo este pueblo era inofensivo. Pero no estamos montando guardia por los Strigoi, más bien por Robert, aunque después de la paliza que le he dado hoy dudo mucho que quiera acercarse a nosotros en un lapso de… nunca.

– ¿Descansaste bien? – Pregunto.

– Bastante – Sonreí – Deberías ir a descansar

– Sí – Se puso en pie – Después de todo no creo que nada suceda. Vas a estar tres horas aburrida

– Lo sé – Gemí.

– Hey, antes de irme. Hay algunos brownie en la cocina – Sonrió – Jill y Mia lo hicieron mientras esperaban a que volvieras

Mire a Eddie fijamente y sonreí.

– Eddie, te harás cargo de Jill, ¿no? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundido.

– Como guardián, digo, siempre la cuidas o eso menciono mi madre – Me encogí de hombros.

Él me sonrió torcido y se encogió de hombros luego comenzó a subir las escaleras.

– Quién sabe – Dijo desde arriba.

Me reí divertida y subí las piernas al _chaise longue_, me recargue de espaldas contra el brazo y luego mire el fuego. Necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco, no podía dejar de pensar en Robert y en Lissa. Todo lo que ha pasado esta noche ha sido mucho hasta para mí. Solo quisiera poder estar en la corte sin necesidad de preocuparme por nada, no quiero tener relacionado con los muertos o algo por el estilo. Ya estoy harta. Definitivamente las cosas eran mejor cuando no estaba besada por las sombras.

Cerré los ojos suavemente sonriendo mientras recordaba como era antes del accidente automovilístico. Lissa y yo asistiendo a fiestas, viviendo, divirtiéndonos, no preocupándonos por nada… pero luego el accidente le dio la vuelta a todo. Estar besada por las sombras, tener que huir para proteger a Lissa, la relación secreta con mi mentor, el ataque en Spokane, la muerte de mi mejor amigo, que el amor de mi vida se volviera Strigoi, ir por a Rusia, graduarme, lograr salvar el alma de Dimitri, ser culpada del asesinato de la reina, volverme fugitiva, encontrar a la hermana de Lissa, matar al tío de Lissa, limpiar mi nombre y recibir una bala, que mi mejor amiga sea la reina, tener que huir de una cabaña en "vacaciones", recibir una paliza en Denver y otros lugares más, casi perder la vida en un almacén, buscar refugio en Inglaterra, saber que tengo algo parecido a la magia, encontrarme con Robert y ahora esto… estar aquí sentada pensando en todo lo que sucedió.

Probablemente algunas de las cosas hubieran sucedido si el accidente nunca hubiera sucedido, pero quién sabe, tal vez algunas estaban destinas a realizarse y otras no. No puedo decir que estaba o no destinado a ser, solo puedo decir que vivir cada día como si fuera el último de tu vida es una frase que voy a tener que usar mucho ahora porque por lo visto no tengo ni idea de que va a suceder ahora. No soy de pensar en el futuro, tampoco de pensar en lo que haré… solo sé actuar, pero presiento ahora que actuar no va a ayudar por mucho más tiempo.

Odio admitirlo, pero necesitaba un consejo Zen ahora…

Algo llamo mi atención y me puso en alerta, un ruido proveniente de afuera. Abrí mis ojos y baje una pierna al suelo mirando fijamente la ventana de la casa. Esperaba encontrar a alguien en algún lado, pero no vi a nadie. Me puse en pie y camine hasta la ventana lentamente.

Con mi suerte seguramente será otro Dhampir o Moroi enviado por Robert, pero no vi nada. Puse una mano en el cristal y fruncí el ceño. Enfrente había una sombra, pero no podía decir que era. No tenía ningún arma para defenderme, salvo mis puños y patadas así que aún así me arriesgue a salir.

Camine hasta el bulto oscuro que estaba tirado y cuando lo tome me encontré con una polera que estaba arrugada. Era negra, no tenía nada de color, solo negra. Levante la mirada buscando algo o alguien, pero yo estaba sola allí en la calle.

– ¿Es una broma? – Pregunte al aire.

Fruncí el ceño y lancé la polera al suelo para luego comenzar a caminar devuelta al interior de la casa, pero antes de abrir la puerta escuche nuevamente un ruido. Me di la vuelta y no vi a nadie. Fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar la polera tirada en el suelo, algo estaba mal aquí.

Entre en la casa y me fije en que la chimenea estaba apagada, habían unas marcas de lodo en el suelo, pisadas, se dirigían a la chimenea y luego a las escaleras. Alguien había entrado cuando yo vi la polera. Apreté los puños y subí corriendo la escalera seguí las pisadas hasta el balcón y cuando llegue allí vi a alguien de espaldas.

– Eh, creo que te has equivocado de casa – Dije seria – A menos que seas mi madre o…

Se dio la vuelta antes de que yo dijera Alberta. Un Dhampir de cabello negro corto, con un flequillo ladeado. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche y tan fríos como el hielo. Era alto, de hombros anchos, y tenía algo de músculos. Supongo que es normal en los Dhampir. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente. Usaba un traje negro, polera corta y jeans ajustados. Además de todo usaba un jocky azul con la palabra Wild escrito con letras rojas.

– …un Dhampir – Termine mi frase cambiándola. Él me miro fijamente. Baje la mirada a sus deportivas y pude ver las manchas de lodo – ¿Quién eres?

Sonrió fríamente y se abalanzo contra mí. De un costado había sacado una daga con la que intento cortarme. Detuve su puñal arriba y con la mano detuve su puño. Él me miraba fijamente, con la intensión de hacerme daño, pero yo lo iba a dejar. Tensé mis músculos en la pantorrilla y luego le di una patada en el estomago que hizo que saliera disparado contra el ventanal quebrándolo.

El cristal se rompió en cientos de piezas, grandes y pequeñas, y él las aprovecho. Tomo el vidrió más grande y corrió hacia mí. Di un giro y pateé el cristal rompiéndolo aún más. Él me miro sorprendido y luego de la nada hizo que su mano se incendiara. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y esquive una bola de fuego azul.

Por lo visto el cristal rompiéndose había despertado a todos en la casa. Él me miro sorprendido empujándome contra la pared, en cuanto Christian y Lissa salieron de la habitación él los miro fijamente. Aproveche la oportunidad de patearlo lejos de mí y luego me deslice por el suelo para llegar a la daga. Una vez que la tome en mi mano me quede estática.

Esta daga estaba encantada con Firedark. No podía ser cierto. Tenía demasiado encima. El chico se acerco tomándome del hombro, me quito la daga y antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento le di un puñetazo en el rostro rompiéndole el labio. Es una pena porque era guapo.

Retrocedí mirándolo confundida y antes de poder hacer otro movimiento alzo la palma de la mano en dirección a mí logrando que una ola de energía, muchas ondas pequeñas, me empujaran contra la pared a medio metro del suelo. Me incline adelante, pero él seguía enviando esas ondas hacia mí. Era como una ráfaga de viento empujándome contra la pared y evitando que pudiera inclinarme ya que me tenía sujeta allí.

– ¡Rose! – Dimitri se acerco al chico y lo golpeó en la mejilla, luego lo tomo de la camisa y lo empujo contra la pared. Yo caí al suelo fuertemente cuando él había sido empujado por Dimitri. Eddie se me acerco y me ayudo a levantarme, pero yo lo empuje de un solo golpe.

Mire al chico que también me estaba mirando. Si me quitara el anillo de Lissa las cosas estarían parejas, pero le prometí que no lo haría así que no lo haría. No rompería una promesa. Christian tomo un lado de escoba y se lo lanzo a Dimitri que lo uso para presionarlo en el pecho del chico de forma horizontal. Él intento quitárselo de encima, pero no podía; Dimitri tenía mucha más fuerza.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Dimitri serio – ¿Quién te envió?

Él no respondió, seguía mirándome fijamente. Poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa gélida, de una forma inesperada uso sus pies para golpear a Dimitri en el abdomen empujándolo lejos. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida la verlo caer de espaldas y cuando estaba por acercarme a él, el Dhampir me tomo de la muñeca y me obligo mirarle a los ojos.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, que no debió de haber durado más de quince segundos. Fue como si hubiera pasado una eternidad mirando sus ojos. Sentí… una conexión… no, no una conexión como tal… más bien… electricidad. Algo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo mezclándose con la adrenalina. Fruncí el ceño levemente mientras él acercaba su rostro a mí.

La electricidad que sentí provenía de la energía que irradiaba. De pronto me sentí envuelta en un aura que nos mezclaba a ambos. ¿Por qué? Todos las voces de los demás desaparecieron en el espacio y en ese momento solo éramos el Dhampir y yo.

¿Qué edad tenía? Aparentaba unos diecinueve años. No lo conocía, nunca lo había visto en St. Vladimir así que es obvio que es obvio que no viene de Montana, pero tampoco parecía pertenecer a Inglaterra. Quizás otra escuela. No sé a que se debía, pero la atracción que había entre ambos no era romántica… pero era eléctrica; sin embargo no se parecía en nada a lo que sentía con Dimitri cerca.

Era como… era como si…

– ¡Rose! – Alguien grito y lo siguiente que vi fue sangre saltar a mi rostro. Un vidrio grande atravesaba el pecho del chico y él parecía perder fuerzas en su agarre. La respiración se volvió errática y cayó de rodillas en cosa de segundos, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y luego su cuerpo cayo por completo.

Lo mire fijamente sorprendida.

Era como si el Firadark nos estuviera rodeando a ambos.

– Era un Shadow-Kissed – Mascullé sin quitarle la mirada. Adrian se me acerco preocupado y coloco una mano en mi hombro esperando saber algo. Entonces los brazos protectores de Dimitri me rodearon.

– Creo que tenía bastante fuerza – Dijo Adrian mirándome con una sonrisa, posó la vista en mi muñeca izquierda y yo le seguí. Había unas marcas rojas, pero no les presté atención. Recargue mi cabeza en el pecho de Dimitri mientras aún miraba a ese chico.

Poco después Eddie estaba barriendo el desastre con los vidrios, yo resople con fuerza y me cargue de espaldas contra la pared de enfrente.

– Me parecen que no fueron tres horas aburridas – Sonreí ligeramente – Te dije que mi suerte iba a traer un cambio

– No lo creo, no dijiste nada – Se rió.

– Lo pensé – Le guiñe el ojo. Mire el ventanal y suspire – Ahora tendremos que comprar otro

– Sí – Dijo divertido. Tomo un vidrió del suelo y soltó enseguida ya que se cortó. Me acerque a él y lo ayude – Pensé que Dimitri te dijo que te recostaras

– No tiene porque enterarse – Murmure. Eddie se rió ligeramente. Ayude a limpiar todo y luego baje para botar las bolsas. Entonces me encontré con Dimitri que me miraba con una ceja levantada – ¿Insubordinada?

– Sí – Asintió – Es justo lo que estoy pensando

Me reí antes de lanzar las bolsas al basurero, luego me senté a su lado en el sofá. Casi todos estaban levantados, allí, en pijamas aún. No sé que estaban hablando antes de que yo bajara, pero imagino que tiene que ver con el chico que encontramos. El cuerpo fue retirado, Christian y Adrian habían salido a tirarlo cerca, por un acantilado si era necesario, y aún no volvían.

– ¿Quién lo mato? – Pregunte confundida ya que aún no lograba procesar el momento de esos quince segundos en que nos mirábamos. Quince segundos bastaron para sentir todo el mundo desaparecer. Solo Quince segundos en que nos miramos antes de que muriera.

– Christian – Dijo Lissa sonriendo levemente aunque pude sentir que no le gustaba mucho pensar en eso. Creo que no le gustaba la idea de que su novio fuese un asesino, pero tampoco le gustaba pensar en que si Christian no lo hubiera hecho yo hubiera salido lastimada. Pero dudo que ese chico me hubiera lastimado después de lo que había sucedido en esos quince minutos. Yo lo sentí y él lo sintió. Fue una conexión extraña – Pensó que él te haría algo antes y lo mato

– Entonces solo me queda agradecerle – Dije.

– Seguramente lo envió Robert – Dijo Mia mirándome seria – Él aún anda detrás de ti. Es mejor que tengas cuidado o de lo contrario… – Se quedo callada.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

– Sonará loco, pero algo me dice que ese chico… no lo envió Robert – Dije – Más bien… creo que él me estaba buscando

– Te ataco – Dijo Dimitri serio – Si te buscaba era para hacerte daño

No quise decirle nada ya que probablemente tenía razón, pero entonces por qué sentí que ese chico no me haría daño. En ese lapso de quince segundos me pareció que ese chico era completamente inofensivo, que no me haría nada y que me había estado buscando.

Él era como yo. Él era un Shadow-Kissed.

Santo Dios. Él murió. Tiene que tener un vínculo por lo tanto hay alguien en algún lugar que ha sentido la perdida. Recordar lo que dijo Lucinda de lo que se siente perder a tu conector me hizo estremecerme. A alguien le desgarraron el alma. Esto va a pesar en mi consciencia… genial, solo eso me faltaba, otro peso más.

La puerta se abrió y vi a Christian y a Adrian entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me acurruque en el pecho de Dimitri y cerré mis ojos suavemente para no pensar en el chico, pero me era imposible no recordar esos quince segundos.

– Yo estaré de turno, ve a descansar – Susurro Dimitri a mi oído.

– Me queda un poco más de dos horas, aún puedo hacerlo yo – Dije sin abrir mis ojos.

– Ve a descansar – Con su tono de «soy el general y mando» mezclado con «también soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti» no me quedo de otra que obedecer. Él me besó en los labios suavemente y luego mando a los demás a sus cuartos. Subí tranquilamente las escaleras y me quede mirando el ventanal ahora quebrado, aun quedaban vidrio en el balcón.

– Rose, ¿vas a dormir en nuestra habitación? – Pregunto Lissa mirándome con una pequeña pizca de esperanza. Mire a Christian y luego a Lisa.

– No – Sonreí apenas – Dormiré en la cama de Dimitri, no te preocupes que estaré bien

– ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto preocupada.

– Si quieres yo puedo dormir en mi habitación y tú con Lissa – Ofreció Christian – O los tres en una habitación. Dormiré con Lissa y tú en tu cama, no te preocupes

– Estaré bien – Dije sonriendo – Gracias de todos modos. Sé cuidarme sola

– Aún así – Dijo Lissa preocupada – Me sentiría más cómoda contigo en nuestra habitación. Christian y yo vamos a dormir, solo eso, lo prometo

Solté una risa divertida y sacudí la cabeza.

– Buenas noches – Comencé a caminar a la habitación de Dimitri. Tome el picaporte y luego mire a Lissa que aun me miraba preocupada, le sonreí y mire a Christian – Gracias por salvarme, Chris

– Por nada – Me guiñó el ojo – Tú me salvaste hoy también. Favor pagado

– ¿Estabas pagando un favor? – Pregunte divertida.

– Solo cuido de una amiga – Me sonrió tranquilo.

Entre en la habitación de Dimitri y me deje caer en la cama mirando el techo. Christian y yo normalmente nos la pasábamos haciendo bromas sarcásticas y molestándonos entre nosotros, pero detrás de todo eso solo había una amistad complicada. Yo lo sentía como un hermano y él a mí como hermana, puede que en un principio realmente no nos soportábamos, pero las cosas han cambiado… sí… las cosas han cambiado.

Mire mi muñeca izquierda y recordé nuevamente la electricidad causada por el Firedark. Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para preguntarle algo al chico, preguntarle que quería de mí y que era eso que sentí probablemente ahora tendría otro tipo de preguntas en mi cabeza.

– La conexión – Dije – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue eso?

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy.

Veo que no han habido comentarios y quisiera animar a las personas a comentar, venga no importa que no tengan cuenta. Escriban un subnick y aparecera el comentario. Me gustaría saber que opinan del fics y si les está gustando.

Ya han pasado tres días o quizás cuatro, desde el último capítulo y espero que les haya gustado este de hoy. Un chico misterioso que viene a atacar a Rose, una muerte, una conexión, un secuestro y el siguiente capítulo probablemente les guste, será un poquito sentimental.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	20. Chapter 20: Sentimientos mezclados

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 20:

Sentimientos Mezclados

.: Rose :.

Acababa de volver de un largo trote por el campo cuando al detenerme en la entrada vi a mi madre sonreírme. Ella estaba recargada en la casa de enfrente cruzada de brazos. Parecía que me estaba esperando. Tome el picaporte y la mire con una leve sonrisa.

– Hey, decidiste volver – Abrí la puerta para entrar.

– Estaba esperando – Dijo tranquila – Jill me dijo que saliste a correr

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – Entre en la casa y me dirigí a la cocina por una botella de agua ignorando a Adrian que me pidió que le llevara una botella de cerveza.

– No mucho. Volví hace como media hora – Dijo sonriendo.

– Te ves alegre – Dije tomando una botella de agua – ¿Acaso el viaje fue entretenido?

Ella me miro sonriendo. La mire a los ojos mientras bebía y luego ladeé la cabeza. Realmente estaba feliz por algo, radiante. Se supone que iría a una misión hace dos días y entonces vuelve más feliz que nunca. Me pregunto si realmente se había ido a una misión, por lo que sé es probable que solo sea una excusa y se haya ido con Abe a un motel. Supongo que mientras no vuelva con un embarazado todo va a estar bien, ¿no?

– Solo negocios – Uy… mala mentira, se le notaba en los ojos. No quise comentar nada de eso así que preferí "creer" su mentira – Cuando llegue me contaron sobre el ataque de Robert hace dos días y sobre el chico. ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, ¿por qué habría de no estarlo? – Pregunte encogiéndome de hombros.

– Mia comento que estabas muy distraída y Jill la secundo – Dijo ella preocupada – Rose, ¿ese chico te hizo algo? Aparte de atacarte

Me lamí los labios dudando de si contarle lo sucedido con los quince segundos hasta que finalmente sacudí la cabeza. No iba a decir nada.

– Solo me ataco de la nada. No recuerdo ni cuando entro – Lo cual no era del todo mentira ya que recordaba haber salido de la casa para revisar algo que estaba frente a mí, en la calle y de la nada cuando volví supe que había algo más. Honestamente no me fije en el momento en que entro así que podría contar como no recuerdarlo.

Ella me miro como si pudiera leer mi mente a través de ellos, cosa que no sería posible porque conozco a mi madre como para asegurar que no lo hará. Al notar que no pudo hacerlo suspiro pesadamente y susurro algo de no saber como yo podía hacerlo. Lo cierto es que se me da bien leer el lenguaje corporal y junto a él lo que las personas sienten, pero no es nada similar al vínculo con Lissa. Con ella es completamente diferente porque yo la siento como si ella fuera yo.

– Mamá – Me miro sorprendida como si llamarla así fuese algo nuevo, pero ya la había llamado así en ocasiones así que no entendía, me detuve a pensar que era lo que a ella le sorprendió y entonces note el tono usado: suave.

– Dime – Dijo apenas conteniendo el aliento, yo rodé los ojos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado en el almacén para que fueses? – Pregunte intrigada.

– Nos aseguramos de que todo fue destruido, fue así, pero… –

– ¿Pero…? –

– Están intentando rehacer sus objetivos – Dijo mi madre preocupada – En otro lugar un poco más alejado del anterior

– Robert – Dije molesta – Es su culpa

– Ya me lo ha contado todo Lissa – Asintió – Creo que si hay forma de detener ésto no es por Robert. Los Strigoi ya tienen en mente una guerra contra nosotros y hay que proteger a los Moroi. No van a sobrevivir solos

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Apreté con fuerza la botella.

– De momento proteger a los Moroi que tenemos aquí – Dijo ella mirándome con firmeza aunque con cierta preocupación – Veremos que hacer luego

– Si va haber una guerra yo debo estar allí, al frente, peleando con los demás – Dije con firmeza.

– No – Me miro seria – Si va a haber una guerra tú no estarás. Te irás lejos y te llevarás a Lissa, a Christian y a Jill contigo. Ellos tres son los principales aquí. Se irán contigo lo más lejos posible y se quedarán a salvo

– En otras palabras quieres que huya – Apreté los puños mientras le daba una mirada bufona – Yo no huiré

– No me importa – Negó con la cabeza – Porque te irás si es necesario. No quiero que te involucres

– Apuesto a que no le dirás lo mismo a Eddie o a Dimitri – Golpeé la botella contra el mesón – ¿Por qué conmigo es diferente? Soy un Dhampir también, he peleado en batallas y he sobrevivido. Gane dos marcas molnijas antes de tener la promesa. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo ir y ya?

– No lo entenderías – Dijo ella.

– ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué debo quedarme como cobarde escondida en una casa lo más lejos del mundo mientras al otro lado hay una guerra? – Pregunte enojada. Alzaba la voz y eso llamo la atención de quienes estaban en el living, pero no decían nada. Además estábamos en la cocina así que entrar e interrumpir requería mucho más que valor, requería agallas – ¿Por qué debo ser yo la que se esconde y no Eddie o Dimitri? ¿Por qué ellos pueden ir y yo no?

– Basta Rose – Dijo intentando calmarme, pero no le estaba dando resultado.

– No, ¿basta con qué? – Hice un movimiento con la mano derecha enojada y la botella salió volando, golpeo en la pared y ahí se quedo. Mi madre la miro fijamente – No me importa lo que digas. Si hay una batalla yo estaré allí… en la línea de enfrente

– No irás – Dijo seria – Y ya basta con eso

– ¿Por qué? – Desafié – ¿Por qué soy menor? ¿Por qué apenas me gradué? ¿Por qué?

– Porque eres mi hija – Me miro directo a los ojos.

La mire fijamente y sacudí la cabeza lentamente.

– Eso no tiene relación. Soy tu hija, con mayor razón. ¿Qué hace que la gran Janine Hathaway quiera esconder a su hija? – Pregunte enojada – ¿Reputación? Es eso, porque si es así ya veo que…

– ¡No quiero perderte! – La mire sorprendida mientras ella me miraba preocupada. La mirada de mi madre era algo que yo jamás había visto miedo, desesperación, preocupación… inseguridad.

Abrí la boca para intentar decir algo, pero no sabía que decir. ¿Perderme? ¿Era eso? Ella tenía miedo de que yo muriera, no suena bien, es decir, ella puede ir y perder su vida, pero yo no. Siempre pensé que si iba a morir iba a ser en batalla… defendiendo a quienes amo y casi funciona cuando defendí a Lissa de la bala, pero ahora… no lo sé.

– Sé lo que piensas – Murmuro mirándome aún con aquella mezcla de sentimientos – Yo no he sido la mejor madre y apenas si he estado presente en tu vida, pero es por eso que no quiero que vayas… temo que si vas… entonces te pierda para siempre y esta vez Lissa no va a estar allí para traerte devuelta

Baje la mira sorprendida, apenas si respiraba y creo que eso solo porque en mi mente solo estaba la idea de que tengo que respirar o moriré. No había nada más. Entonces mire a mi madre, ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerro y se fue sin decir nada. Me quede allí parada sin saber qué hacer.

Es cierto, ella no era el mejor modelo de madre, pero últimamente había intentado todo para estar en mi vida, formar parte de ella como madre. Yo apenas se lo había permitido y aún así ella estaba dispuesta a no dejarme ir más. La razón por la que no me crió fue por su trabajo y los negocios de Abe (tema aparte). Supongo que entiendo que un trabajo como guardián ocupa todo el tiempo y no puedes criar de un hijo, y como ella es tan dedicada a su trabajo entonces era lo mejor dejarme en la escuela donde yo estaría segura y crecería para seguir sus pasos o algo por el estilo, pero… no haber estado conmigo aún así… rara vez la veía… apenas la conocía y nunca lo vi… sin embargo yo le importaba.

– Ah… ¿Pequeña Dhampir? – Alcé la vista y vi a Adrian mirándome fijamente. Por su expresión preocupado se notaba que escucho lo que hable con mi madre, al igual que todos me imagino y que tiene agallas para entrar y romper la tensión... eso o está más pendiente de otra cosa – ¿Y la cerveza?

No respondí, salí de la cocina y luego de la casa. Volví a correr al campo para despejar mi mente aunque minutos antes solo quería ir a darme una ducha para luego hacer otra cosa. Ahora solo quería correr y despejar mi mente…

* * *

.: Jill :.

Rose apenas había salido de la cocina volvió a salir de la casa y su madre también. Imagino que fueron en direcciones separadas. La conversación se había vuelto muy interesante, pero luego de la nada se separaron. Está mal escuchar, lo sé, pero ellas casi gritaban.

– Estará mejor después de despejar su mente – Dijo Eddie sonriéndome. Seguramente yo me notaba preocupada. Sonreí ligeramente y asentí con la cabeza – Por cierto, ¿quieres salir a la plaza? Podemos comprar algo y traerlo

– Supongo que estaría bien – Dije sonriendo – Si eso anima el ambiente de esas dos

Eddie sonrió y se puso en pie. Ambos salimos de la casa para ir caminando al pueblo a comprar algo. Pensando en el humor de Rose sería bueno un pastel, seguro que sí, pero Eddie tenía una idea mucho mejor, según él porque a mí no me pareció mejor. Fuimos a una tienda de dulces y encargo dos docenas de donas glaseadas.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras sonreía confundida.

– Confía en mí – Sonrió.

Una vez que pagamos las donas íbamos a volver a casa cuando Eddie se detuvo mirando una tienda, me sonrió ligeramente y luego indico con la cabeza para que fuéramos a verla. Nunca antes la había visto y he paseado mucho por aquí. Habían muchas artesanías así como otro tipo de cosas, pero algo me llamo la atención: lentes.

Sonreí emocionada y tome unos lentes. Me mire al espejo y sonreí ligeramente. Eran lentes de sol y tenían los cristales de colores. El que había tomado era de color amarillo con naranjo, se veían muy bien por fuera, por dentro era el color normal.

– Te quedan bien – Dijo Eddie sonriendo. Lo mire y tome unos lentes con cristal azul, se los entregue y él rió divertido colocándoselos. Volví a sacar otros lentes esta vez con los cristales de arcoíris.

– Son hermosos – Dije colocando una mano en mi cintura, ladeando la cabeza a mi derecha y colocando la otra a mi costado – ¿Crees que pueda comprarlos?

– Abe está financiado todo, pero creo que está mal aprovecharse – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

– ¿Por qué crees que lo haga? – Pregunte quitándome los lentes y revisando en mi bolsillo para sacar dinero.

– Sus razones tendrá – Se encogió de hombros. Mire el valor de los lentes y gemí al ver que no me alcanzaba. Eddie me sonrió y me entrego un billete, le sonreí emocionada y lo besé en la mejilla.

– Gracias –

Pague los lentes y luego salimos de la tienda para poder volver ahora si a casa, pero nuevamente nos detuvimos. Vi a la madre de Rose en la plaza sentada en una banca, tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo. Quise acercarme, pero Eddie me lo impidió, cuando lo mire para saber por qué solo me negó con la cabeza y luego se alejo. Yo lo seguí confundida, pero hice pregunta alguna.

Al entrar en la casa vi a Mia sonriendo, estaba hablando con Adrian, Dimitri estaba sentado leyendo y Lissa y Christian estaban ausentes, como Rose. Quise preguntar en donde estaban Lissa y Christian, pero Adrian respondió con una broma que causo que tanto Mia como Dimitri lo miraran molesto. Yo había entendido el doble sentido de la broma.

– Están arriba – Corrigió Dimitri.

– Es lo mismo que yo dije – Sonrió Adrian – Por favor, hasta ella sabe que están haciendo arriba

Hice una mueca incomoda sin decir nada. Eddie camino a la mesa y dejo las donas sonriendo.

– Imagino que esto ayudara a Rose – Dijo – ¿No sabes cuándo va a volver?

Dimitri negó con la cabeza.

– Seguro cuando le de hambre. Ya la conoces – Eddie sonrió divertido.

– Probablemente – Dijo. Lo mire confundida. Sé que Rose es conocida por su apetito voraz, pero a veces pienso que la molestan demasiado por eso. Me sorprende que incluso Dimitri lo haga, él normalmente es tranquilo y serio, es algo raro verlo sonreír o hacer una broma.

* * *

.: Lissa :.

Probablemente había sido un error escuchar la conversación de Rose y su madre, pero ellas estaban peleando y toda la casa lo escucho, sin embargo yo no dejaba de encontrarle razón a Rose. No podíamos quedarnos escondidos mientras habían Dhampirs peleando… Dhampirs peleando por nosotros, los Moroi.

Intentaba no pensar en aquello, Christian había hecho todo lo posible para que yo no pensara en eso por el momento, pero era casi imposible. Ni siquiera ahora, acostada en mi cama con él sobre mí, besándonos, podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de Castle Combe. Tuve que separarme un poco mientras lo miraba preocupada, él resoplo y se sentó en la cama.

– ¿Sigues pensando en eso? – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Yo asentí con la cabeza – Lissa…

– Es que no puedo dejar de encontrarle razón – Dije con una súplica – Ella tiene razón. No podemos escondernos mientras allá afuera hay gente que va a dar su vida por nosotros. Además, siento que debería estar en la corte, como reina debo estar allí y ver que hacer con los demás miembros de la realeza y en su lugar estoy aquí en Inglaterra escondida

– Hey – Coloco una mano en mi mejilla – Estoy seguro que Alberta les dijo a todos que pese a tu ausencia aquí estás muy pendiente de lo que está sucediendo y probablemente buscando una solución

– Entonces estaría mintiendo porque no estoy buscando una solución. Solo estoy esperando a seguir las ordenes de Abe o la madre de Rose para encontrar otro lugar al que escapar –

– Lissa, solo dales algo de tiempo. Ya comenzaran a hablar sobre la gran guerra y ahí podrás verlo con ellos – Dijo él tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – No te van a dejar afuera, yo lo sé

– Quiero una solución – Murmure – Quiero algo para evitarlo

Christian me miro preocupado y me besó en la frente.

– No todo se puede evitar – Murmuro – Pero mucho se puede combatir. Llegaremos a un acuerdo y estoy seguro de que en la corte lo van a saber cuando suceda y no van a objetar

– Porque no estaré allí – Dije.

– No. Porque eres la reina y confían en ti… así como yo – Me sonrió ligeramente – Ahora deja de pensar en eso

Mire a Christian aún preocupada. Yo no quería dejar este tema, quería bajar ahora y hablar con los cuatro guardianes para saber que podíamos hacer. Quería entrar en acción como la reina que era, pero no podía porque dos de ellos no estaban en la casa y porque aún no parece ser el momento. Le sonreí levemente para darle a entender que iba a dejar el tema de lado… por ahora

Nos besamos nuevamente y en está ocasión ya casi no pensaba demasiado en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior. Me olvide de todo y me concentre en la relación con mi novio. Christian dejo caer su peso suavemente sobre mí causando una sonrisa en mi rostro, coloque una mano en su mejilla y me reí mientras nos besábamos.

– ¿Qué dices de los Pequeños Dragomirs? – Pregunto dejando mis labios y pasando a mi cuello.

Sonreí ligeramente mordiendo mi labio inferior suavemente por el placer, cerrando mis ojos. Christian no dejaba de besar mi cuello y poco a poco comenzó a causar suaves y delicadas mordidas. Sentía sus colmillos en mi piel haciendo que me estremeciera por el tacto. Mordía tan ligeramente para evitar clavarme que eso también era increíble.

– ¿No te parece muy pronto? – Pregunte.

– ¿Enserio? – Levanto la cabeza y me miro confundido. Sonreí mostrando mis colmillos y le mordí el labio inferior con delicadeza de no clavarle.

– Creo que es pronto. Quiero ir a la universidad – Gemí porque nadie entendía eso. Ni Rose, ni él.

Christian me sonrió y me besó en los labios nuevamente. Profundicé el beso delineando su labio inferior con mi lengua, aquello le saco un gemido. Pegue mi frente a la suya mientras le sonreía.

– Te amo Lissa – Dijo él volviendo a besarme en los labios. Espere a cortar el besó para devolverle el gesto y luego rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

– Tendremos Pequeños Dragomirs algún día – Dije sonriendo. Él me sonrió también y paso a besarme en la clavícula.

– Algún día… – Murmuro.

Lleve mis manos a su espalda, por debajo de la polera, y acaricie suavemente sintiendo los músculos tonificados. Se había esforzado tanto para aprender a luchar como lo hacen los Dhampir y las clases le estaban haciendo efecto. Aprovechando que se había apoyado en ambas manos le saque la polera y la lancé al suelo, coloque una mano en su brazo y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez de una forma hambrienta y apasionada.

La ropa se volvió un estorbo y en cosa de nada termino toda en el suelo. En cuanto a nosotros dos no dejábamos de besarnos. Nuestros labios habían recorrido el cuerpo el del otro llenándolo de caricias, cada rincón, cada espacio, cada minúsculo lunar.

Le había mordido el hombro a Christian durante un tiempo, había sentido un dolor y eso a él le preocupo un poco, pero poco a poco se volvió placer. Me preocupe de haberle clavado los colmillos y cuando mire solo había dejado unas marcas que a él no le pareció importar. No se iban a notar con la polera puesta, al menos eso era bueno.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos descansando un poco. Era de día, temprano aún, pero no importaba. Poco después escuche un improperio de Rose y abrí mis ojos de golpe, asustada de que pudiera estar del otro lado de la puerta y pudiera vernos, pero luego caí en cuenta de que estaba abajo; fuera de la casa.

– ¡Joder! – Se quejo.

Mire a Christian y lo moví ya que se había quedado dormido. Le sonreí ligeramente y lo besé en los labios. Se notaba adormilado aún así que tuve que zarandearlo para lograr que reaccionara. Me senté en el borde de la cama y recogí mi ropa. Una vez vestida baje las escaleras seguida de Christian. Me quede parada en el último escalón cuando vi a Rose tirar las llaves sobre la mesa.

– Hey – Christian la miro sorprendido – Tienes una marca roja en la frente

Ella lo miro confundida y sorprendida, se toco lentamente e hizo una mueca. La mire confundida esperando saber por qué, ya que me llamo la atención, Rose mascullo algo y luego sonrió. Quise usar el vínculo para saber que sucedió, pero ella no estaba pensando en la herida hasta…

– ¡Oh santos cielos! – Encontré en su memoria que ella había estado corriendo, en su práctica, cuando mis emociones la atrajeron a mi mente justo en el momento estaba con Christian, ella se distrajo intentando salir desesperada de mi mente y tropezó con una roca – ¡Rose!

– ¡Fue tu culpa! – Se defendió enseguida causando que todos nos miraran confundidos.

– _Estabas en mi mente, viéndome con Christian _– La acuse. Ella rodó los ojos y me devolvió la mirada de «fue tu culpa». Quizás tenía razón, yo aún no aprendía a bloquearla por mis emociones y eso era un verdadero fastidio.

Christian me miro confundido y yo sacudí la cabeza negándome a decirle lo que había sucedido. Entonces volví a mirar a Rose que se acerco a la mesa con una sonrisa de un niño pequeño que acababa de recibir un regalo. Se acerco a una caja de donas y luego tomo dos.

– Primero dúchate – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo divertido por la expresión en su rostro.

Ella frunció el ceño en un mohín, se llevo una dona y comenzó a caminar arriba. Al pasar por al lado mío yo la mire con una ceja levantada de una forma algo divertida, ella solo se encogió de hombros y subió. Una vez que desapareció en las escaleras camine hasta la mesa y tome una dona glaseada.

Mire a Jill y sonreí. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá con un tazón con agua enfrente, con una mano levantaba el agua en una esfera que se movía deformándose. Recordé el Moroi de agua que estaba bajo las ordenes de Robert. Él ataco a Rose con el agua de un florero y la usaba como una espada u otro objeto con filo. Era peligroso aquello, pero resultaba ya que logro cortar muchas cosas. Me pregunte si Jill podría hacer eso algún día.

– Lindos lentes – Dije fijándome en los lentes de sol sobre su cabeza. Tenían el marco negro y los cristales con los colores del arcoíris. Ella sonrió.

– Gracias –

Me acerque a ella y me senté en el sillón de al lado. Mire la esfera de agua con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes? – Me miro intrigada – Cuando estaba con Robert y Rose fue a salvarme había un Moroi de agua y él usaba su elemento como si fuese una daga – Me miro sorprendida y Mia, que estaba en el comedor, se acerco enseguida.

– ¿Una daga? – Pregunto sorprendida Jill.

Puse la palma de la mano de forma horizontal con el dorso mirando arriba, luego la moví fluidamente dibujando el símbolo del infinito cambiando la posición de la palma arriba y abajo.

– Hizo algo así y el agua parecía como una tabla o un ovalo plano, cortaba todo a su paso – Dije sonriendo – Luego hizo otro movimiento dejando la palma en forma vertical y luego corto como una x… – Sonreí divertida – Rose se quejo de que casi le cortaba el cabello

Yo sabía, por ella, que la razón por la que no se cortaba el cabello como las demás chicas Dhampir para mostrar sus marcas molnijas era porque a Dimitri le gustaba el cabello de Rose así que ella lo usaba en una cola de caballo cuando peleaba ya sea en misión o entrenamiento, en ocasiones cuando estaba desprevenida lo usaba suelto.

– ¿Se puede hacer eso? – Mia me miro sorprendida – Usar el agua como si fuese un arma con filo

– Eso vi yo – Asentí – Creo que tomaba mucha práctica ya que él se notaba muy concentrado en mantener el agua y a la vez pelear con Rose… – Me encogí de hombros – pero aún así ella le dio una paliza

– Debe tomar años de práctica – Dijo Jill mirando el agua aun formando una esfera, bajo la palma y el agua cayo al tazón – Me tomo más de una semana aprender a levantar el agua. Creo que aprender a usarla así podría tomarme años

– Sin contar la cantidad de energía que gastaríamos – Dijo Mia desanimada.

Las mire a ambas confundida y luego sacudí la cabeza.

– ¿Eso importa? – Pregunte – La idea es que aprendan a defenderse y si pelear con puños y patadas no funciona, porque todas sabemos que no funciona, entonces la magia es lo nuestro. Podemos pelear con ella. Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo usar el espíritu, pero ustedes pueden usar el agua y Christian el fuego. Pueden aprender sin importar cuanto les tome, es más si se esfuerzan tomará menos de lo que piensan

Ambas me miraron sonriendo, es obvio que estaban de acuerdo y de la nada un gruñido arruino el momento. Mire a las escaleras y vi a Rose apoyada en un hombro de brazos cruzados contra la pared.

– ¿Tú también? – Levante una ceja confundida – Odio las lecciones Zen. Te estás juntando mucho con Dimitri

Dimitri rió divertido al escuchar a Rose y yo sonreí. Ella saltó tres escalones y camino hasta las donas, luego se sentó al lado de Dimitri.

– Si tengo que ver la película de ese libro yo gritare – Dijo bromeando – Me haces la vida difícil, Camarada

Dimitri rió nuevamente y la besó en la frente mientras ella recargaba su codo en el hombro de Dimitri y se acercaba a él con una sonrisa. Volví a prestar atención a Jill y le sonreí.

– Tú puedes – Dije.

– Gracias – Sonrió.

Aún era muy temprano para pensar en el almuerzo, pero a Rose no le importo en lo más mínimo ya que comenzó a preguntar que había. Christian iba a hacer el almuerzo y le dijo que si no quería almorzar de noche mejor dejará de molestar y eso funciono… hasta que Rose le lanzo un cojín en la cara. Yo intentaba contener la risa por estos dos peleando e intentaba concentrarme en Jill que estaba intentando lo del agua como arma de filo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y pude ver a la madre de Rose entrar. Sentí a Rose tensarse y ambas cruzaron miradas. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, ellas se miraban. Yo sé que Rose estaba tratando de leer los pensamientos de su madre, el cómo se sentía y qué podría estar pensando, pero no sé que hacía su madre, quizás solo estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos. Termino cuando Rose quito la mirada y miro el libro de Dimitri como fuente evasiva. Luego la madre de Rose me miro a mí.

– Vasilisa, he recibido noticias de Alberta. Ella ya ha llegado a la corte y lograron detener ataques diarios. Ella ha explicado nuestra situación y que desde aquí estamos buscando una solución. También confirmo lo que muchos temía y es que los Strigoi podrían planear una guerra –

– Entonces nosotros tenemos que ver ahora mismo que hacer – Dije con firmeza mientras Christian me daba una mirada negativa. Yo le devolví la mirada molesta – Es enserio. No podemos escondernos – Mire a Rose – Tú lo dijiste. No podemos quedarnos mientras los demás arriesgan su vida

Ella no me miro, pero pude sentir que ella sabía que yo tenía razón; sin embargo se negaba a decir algo o a mirarme. Probablemente por lo que dijo su madre sobre perderla a ella. Quizás aquello cambio la perspectiva que Rose tenía de ver a su madre o de ver incluso su propia vida, ¿pero eso importaba? ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amiga prefería quedarse sin decir nada mientras estaba sucediendo lo impensable: una guerra?

– Lissa – Mire a Jill que me negaba con la cabeza. La embarré. No debí mencionar eso y esa fue la razón por la que un silencio nos inundaba ahora.

– Creo… – Mire a Rose sorprendida – Que deberíamos pasar de tema. No es el momento. Necesitamos saber más información antes de que tomes alguna decisión

La mire sorprendida. No esperaba eso. Ella es Rose, siempre actúa sin pensar y sobre todo lo último que ella haría esperar. Lo diré claro y directo porque es la verdad: ella no tiene paciencia.

– ¿Información? – Levante la ceja – Rose, ya oíste a Robert. Él hizo que los Strigoi se unieran de una u otra forma para planear una guerra y luego que Víctor milagrosamente la detuviera. Yo sé que no le dirás en donde está el cuerpo de Víctor, ni tú ni nadie que haya estado contigo en ese momento, pero aún están esos Strigoi allí afuera preparándose para el ataque

– Necesitamos saber quien está a cargo – Me miro directo a los ojos – Si atacamos ahora solo será una chispa que encienda la llama. Ellos nos devolverán el ataque enseguida y mataran a todos en su camino. _No podemos actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias_

Aquello último me dejo sin habla… a mí y a todos en la habitación. Ella acababa de decir algo que no va con su personalidad temeraria. Rose nos miro indignada sabiendo que todos estábamos sorprendidos y luego suspiro pesadamente.

– Ellos tiene el Firedark en su poder. Llevan, probablemente, meses usándolo y podrían matarnos con solo un toque – Dijo seria – No tienes… idea de lo que es ese poder. No lo puedes sentir cuando tocas un objeto encantado, pero yo sí… ¿recuerdas que Adrian y tú me curaron porque sola no podías? Es demasiado poder aún cuando la daga era débil… puede que hayamos destruido los almacenes, pero nada nos asegura que en otras partes del mundo hayan más. En Francia, Italia, Rusia, China, Japón, Australia, África, etc. Hay mucho en juego como para atacar sin pensar

Otro silencio más. Rose nos miro y se encogió de hombros, yo mire a Christian que estaba sorprendido también, pero no me dijo nada. Al final fue Adrian quien rompió el silencio.

– Por lo tanto no podemos arriesgarnos – Asintió – La Pequeña Dhampir tiene razón. Nos arriesgamos demasiado al hacer un movimiento rápido y sin pensar en las concencuencias. Podrían incluso estar aquí en Inglaterra

– ¿Entonces? – Pregunte preocupada – Tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

– Lo mejor es empezar una búsqueda de información – Hablo Dimitri – Cuando sepamos más y sobre todo, quienes son los líderes, entonces buscaremos un plan para detenerlos

– Robert controla a los líderes – Dijo Rose – Me lo dijo: Controla a los líderes y tendrás a los soldados. Él sabía que controlando a los más fuertes entonces podría llevar a cabo todos sus planes… una búsqueda por mí y a la vez un plan para una "guerra"

– ¿Y qué pasaría si no pudiera encontrar el cuerpo de Víctor? – Pregunto Jill preocupada – Nos habrá vendido a todos

– Algún plan de respaldo debe tener – Dije – Pero tiene que estar aferrándose a la idea de que encontrara a Víctor

Solté un suspiro pesado y me pase una mano por el cabello, luego me senté en el comedor frente a Rose. Ella me miraba con una expresión suave.

– Se como te sientes – Dijo suavemente y con un tono bajo – La impotencia… es lo peor que una persona puede sentir… o bueno estaría en la lista de los cinco peores, pero a veces no podemos hacer nada que tenga que ver con acción física. Tenemos que pensar en nuestras posibilidades e irnos por el camino más fácil y es reunir información…

Sonreí levemente.

– ¿Qué paso con eso de que odiabas las lecciones Zen? – Reí divertida. Ella se sonrojo un poco. ¡Wow! Momento para foto. Se lamió los labios y se encogió de hombros.

– Paso mucho tiempo con Dimitri – Cerró los ojos. Dimitri miro a Rose confundido intentando descubrir si era algo para sentirse ofendido o no.

– ¿Me estás culpando? – Pregunto y ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

– De casualidad en tu lista de las cinco peores cosas que una persona puede sentir – Alcé un dedo intrigada – ¿La palabra "hambre" está incluida?

Rosa alzo dos dedos – Es la número dos. La primera es la desesperación

– Creo que ambas nos familiarizamos con esa, ¿no? – Sonreí.

Rose me dio una mirada dura. Negó con la cabeza y me mostró cinco dedos – Locura. Con esa nos familiarizamos

– ¿Puedo saber las otras dos? – Pregunto Dimitri intrigado.

– Tres: soledad; Cuatro: miedo – Dijo ella tranquila.

– Es la lógica de Rose – Me encogí de hombros. Su escala de cinco cosas malas que puede sentir una persona iba de lo más débil a lo más peligroso, de cinco a uno. Cinco: locura, cuatro: miedo, tres: soledad, dos: hambre y uno: desesperación.

– Ya que no tiene un orden lógico – Dijo Dimitri volviendo a su libro – Definitivamente es la lógica-Rose

Mire a Rose esperando a que se quejara o dijera sus típicos comentarios listillos, pero en lugar de eso la encontré mirando a su madre que estaba con Jill y Mia hablando sobre lo que yo les dije del agua. Le sonreí levemente y luego mire a Rose que aún no le quitaba la vista a su madre.

– _Si quieres decirle algo deberías hacerlo _–

Me miro sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Yo le hice una mueca de superioridad con una sonrisa y ella rodó los ojos. Yo sabía que aquello que le dijo su madre la había tomado desprevenida y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. No tiene nada de malo que ella realmente quiera a Rose, es su madre y estoy segura que debió dolerle cuando dejo a Rose en la academia aunque desconozco los motivos para no ir a verla, quizás solo sea por su trabajo.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo por la noche? – Pregunto Adrian sonriendo – Será bueno salir de noche

– Es viernes – Recordé.

– Exacto – Dijo él sonriendo – ¡Los viernes son de fiesta!

– Conozco una taberna – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Podemos ir allí

– Esto va a ser una fiesta – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– ¿Enserio piensan salir considerando todo lo que está sucediendo? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Sí tienes razón – Musito Rose, pero luego me sonrió ligeramente – Pero no podemos hacer nada hasta entonces

La mire con el ceño fruncido y luego sonreí.

– Además… – Mire a Adrian – ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Hice una mueca no convencida y acepte ir con ellos. Christian había aceptado también, de hecho todos lo hicieron salvo Jill que no le gustaba la idea de ir a una taberna. Rose le prometió que podía beber malteadas y uso una frase que ya había escuchado antes: de día hay malteadas y de noche cerveza. No me parecía nada malo, ella aseguro que estaría bien.

La tarde se paso rápido y cuando estaba por ir a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa para la salida me detuve cuando escuche algo. La puerta estaba entrecerrada, apenas había una ranura para poder ver. Del otro lado pude escuchar a Rose hablar, no estaba sola. Mire por la ranura y me sorprendí. Ella estaba sola, pero hablaba con alguien.

Abrí la puerta y entre confirmando que estaba sola. Me miro sorprendida y luego miro enfrente, trago saliva y luego cerró los ojos. Pude sentir que estaba incomoda y que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía que era. Toque su brazo y abrió los con una ligera sonrisa aliviada.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte.

– Sí – Camino a su cama y tomo el nazar que estaba en su cama – ¿Ya nos vamos?

.: Rose :.

Lissa me miraba fijamente, sé que ella debió oír algo, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella saco un collar de su joyero y luego ambas salimos de la casa junto con los demás para poder ir al bar. Dimitri parecía más serio de lo normal, por un momento pensé que no estaba de acuerdo con salir, pero luego de haberlo tomado de la mano supe que solo estaba pensando en algo ya que me sonrió.

Llegamos a Smoothies, aún era temprano como para que empiecen las borracherías lo que era bueno considerando que Jill y Mia estaban con nosotras. Eran menores de edad aún. No tuvimos problemas para entrar y la verdad es que el lugar no estaba tan muerto a la hora en que llegamos. Busque a Derek con la mirada, pero en su lugar vi a Tara cosa que me sorprendió.

Me acerque a ella, estaba sentada en el taburete junto a barra tomando una malteada de lo que parecía ser fresas o cerezas, quizás incluso frambuesa. La mire sonriendo y ella me miro sorprendida, luego miro a los demás y los saludo tranquilamente. Su estado de ánimo era el mismo que tenía cuando la conocí, ella era energética y ahora estaba muy tranquila.

Poso la mirada en mi madre, que estaba al servicio, y luego me miro a mí.

– Wow, realmente se parecen – Comento sonriendo.

– Yo pensé que no te dejaban entrar – Dije mirándola confundida.

– Él no tiene porque saber, está con su novia – Me sonrió. El grupo se disperso siendo Adrian que se arrastro a Eddie a otro lado de barra. Lissa parecía estar insegura de querer quedarse aquí así que salió con Christian un rato a tomar aire. Me queje porque Dimitri tuvo que ir con ellos por tener que cuidar a Christian y yo pude haber ido con Lissa de no ser porque ella literalmente me obligo a no ir, en su lugar fue mi madre. En cuanto a Lissa y Mia se sentaron conmigo.

– Una pandilla grande – Rió divertida.

Mire la malteada y luego la tome para olfatearla, luego mire a Tara con una ceja levantada.

– Tiene alcohol – Afirme – ¿Estás tomando a escondidas?

– No – Dijo ella riendo mientras me quitaba el vaso – Solo tomo jugo. ¿Acaso no quieren chicas? – Miro a Mia y a Jill que se tensaron.

– No les vas a dar alcohol – Dije enseguida frunciendo el ceño – Son menores de edad, _como tú_

– Te preocupas demasiado – Dijo ella tomándose el vaso rápidamente. No sé cuanto habrá tomado, pero ya se comenzaba a notar y era por eso que estaba tan tranquila. Busque con la mirada para ver si Rex estaba cerca, pero no lo encontré – ¿Ves a ese? Lo odio

Mire a un chico que estaba en una mesa hablando con una chica rubia. Volví a mirar a Tara confundida.

– ¡Es un maldito desgraciado! – Grito enojada.

– Rose, vámonos de aquí – Dijo Mia intentando mantener la calma – No me gusta su estado

Estaba por decir algo cuando el chico de la mesa se nos acerco. Era alto de ojos azules con el cabello rubio. Seguro se creía un galán. Yo podría asegurar que era guapo, pero ni ahí con hacerlo. Nos miro a cada una de nosotras, creo que tiene unos diecisiete años, la misma edad que Tara.

– Tienes amigas – Sonrió de una forma que no me gusto en nada, en especial cuando miro a Jill – Hola preciosa, soy Simón

– Basta – Dijo Tara mirándolo molesta – Aléjate de ella

– Estas borracha – Dijo él tomándola de la muñeca – ¿Qué te dije?

Mire al Moroi fijamente a los ojos y luego a Tara que me dijo que me marchara, asentí lentamente aunque no quería hacerlo. Me lleve a Jill y a Mia cuando el chico tomo a Jill de la mano. Yo estaba por pegarle cuando de la nada Eddie lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo contra unas mesas.

– No la toques – Dijo serio.

El chico se puso en pie y miro a Eddie enojado. Intento golpearlo, pero Eddie lo detuvo enseguida y luego lo empujo con un puñetazo rompiéndole el labio. No había visto a Eddie tan enojado nunca, ni siquiera contra los Strigoi. La pelea llamo la atención de todos adentro, incluso de Adrian que ya debía estar en su tercera copa. Se nos acerco tranquilo y miro a Eddie sorprendido.

– Wow, debe estar celoso – Dijo Adrian sorprendido. Mire a Adrian confundida y luego a Eddie que seguía peleando.

– Chicos – Mire a un lado y vi a Lissa mirarnos preocupada. Luego miro a Eddie sorprendida.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Christian.

En lugar de responder camine hasta Eddie tranquila, lo tome de un hombro y lo separe del chico. Eddie no estaba tomando, al menos no tanto ya que aún era consciente de lo que sucedió. El Moroi se acerco a nosotros y antes de que hiciera algo le plante mi puño en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente, luego mire a Eddie que me miraba perplejo.

– ¿Qué? Te estaba haciendo daño – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

Mire el rostro de Eddie y pude ver que también tenía el labio roto, luego mire a Jill que se acerco a darle un gracias acompañado de un abrazo. Eddie parecía más tranquilo con eso y me llamo bastante la atención. Camine hasta Tara y le exigí saber quien era ese imbécil y por qué había intentado hacerle algo a Jill. Ella me explico que era algo así como un acosador, ella estaba molesta con él porque lo vio intentando molestar a unos niños y ella los defendió, él le había atacado y entonces ella se vino aquí a la taberna.

– Le diré a Derek que venga a buscarte – Dije seria sacando mi celular. Luego de haber avisado a Derek mi madre dijo que teníamos que volver a casa y así fue.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunte a Eddie alejándonos del grupo, retrocediendo.

– Tú dijiste, podría ser su guardián – Se encogió de hombros.

– Ya, pero estoy segura de que no fue por eso – Dije tranquila – O de lo contrario no habrías ido con Adrian a tomar a menos que… ¡Oh santo cielos! – La repuesta llego a mí mente enseguida. Mire a Eddie sorprendida mientras sonreía a penas – Te gusta Jill

– No – Dijo automáticamente – ¿Por qué lo piensas?

– Pasas mucho tiempo con ella, sales con ella (sin contar que me compraron donas) y la defendiste – Sonreí – Es obvio que te gusta Jill. ¿Cómo pude ser tan despistada? Seguro que fue después de lo que ese chico le hizo, Dylan

– Rose no todos tienen tu vida amorosa, no me gusta una chiquilla dos años menor y no está bien en caso de que fuese lo contrario – Dijo él tranquilo.

– Dimitri es siete años mayor – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada – Además no veo el problema

– Basta – Dijo él murmurando – Preocúpate por tus problemas

– Hey, pensé que éramos amigos – Dije frunciendo el ceño. Eddie se detuvo en seco y luego lo hice yo unos cuantos pasos más adelante – ¿Qué sucede?

– Solo déjame tranquilo –

Fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi alejarse.

– ¡EDDIE! – Le grite al verlo correr. Me di la vuelta y vi que llame la atención de los demás, rodé los ojos y comencé a seguir a Eddie.

Lo seguí por la plaza hasta que perdí su rastro. Pateé una piedra enojada y eso hizo que alguien se quejara. Vi una colina frente al lago y baje lentamente. Allí estaba Eddie sentado. Suspire para tranquilizar cualquier rastro de agitación y baje lentamente para tomar asiento a su lado.

– Eddie – Hable con un tono suave – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Por qué me seguiste? – Pregunto molesto – Debiste haberte ido con los demás

– ¿Y dejarte sólo? – Pregunte levantando una ceja – No lo creo

Hubo un silencio. Eddie miraba el agua fijamente y luego sonrió. Lo mire confundida y él me sonrió divertido.

– Todo es complicado y tú lo sabes bien – Dijo él – Una relación con alguien menor… No lo sé, no estaría siendo diferente a ese chico del bar

– Lo sabía – Sonreí – Te gusta Jill. Oye, no es fácil una relación con alguien que… bueno, no tiene tu edad o si quiera se acerca, pero a veces las mejores cosas están prohibidas

Me maldije internamente por dar un consejo Zen de nuevo. Realmente paso mucho tiempo con Dimitri, eso no puede ser bueno. No quiero ser yo quien da los consejos Zen, suena mejor cuando salen de su boca.

– ¿Desde cuándo…? – Pregunte aunque no termine la frase. Él miro el algo y sonrió.

– No lo sé – Negó con la cabeza – Luego de que Abe te encerrara en la casa en cada salida que teníamos yo debía cuidar de ella. Normalmente no me trataba como un guardián más y nos divertíamos, luego conoció a ese chico y no sé… quizás si me molesto que comenzara a pensar solo en él. Con lo de hoy quizás explote, no quería que nadie la tocase

– Nadie salvo tú – Me reí divertida. Eddie me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo levante la vista al cielo. Me deje caer de espalda – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos tiramos sobre el suelo a admirar las estrellas sin preocuparnos por nada más que la cantidad de ellas?

– Cuando escapamos de los monitores de pasillo en la academia – Se rió dejándose caer a mi lado – Antes de que te fugaras de la academia por primera vez

Me reí. Mire las estrellas con una sonrisa.

– Cada día son más hermosas. El mundo es hermoso – Dije sonriendo. Los ojos de Strigoi no pueden ver la belleza y eso yo lo había comprobado cuando Dimitri y Sonya lo dijeron, ellos no podían ver la belleza que había enfrente y cuando volvieron a la normalidad estaban más que encantados con ella. Las flores y… mi cabello, siempre igual.

– Estás repitiendo lo mismo que aquella vez – Dijo Eddie con un deje de tristeza.

Guarde silencio sabiendo a que se refería. Yo recordaba ese momento tan bien como lo había vivido. Era de noche, pasada la media noche cuando yo me estaba quejando de tener un examen al día siguiente y de la nada Mason apareció del otro lado de mi puerta obligándome a dejar el estudio y a ir con él al campus. Yo lo hice porque realmente no me gustaba estudiar. Los tres nos habíamos escapado y nos sentamos a admirar las estrellas, fue divertido hasta que nos sorprendieron y nos castigaron.

– Creo que ya es hora de volver – Me incline adelante sonriendo – Creo que necesitas estar sobrio

– Tome una copa nada más – Se rió divertido.

– Sí y yo una vez tome una copa y todos me trataron de borracha – Dije riendo – Vamos Castile

– Sí – Sonrió.

– Una cosa antes. Lo que te voy a decir es solo porque Lissa me obliga a ver películas así, nada más que eso – Fruncí el ceño cerrando mis ojos. Mire a Eddie y sonreí – El amor es un viaje… conoces un destino y debes emprende el viaje para enamorar a esa persona. Pasas muchos obstáculos, muchos destinos en ciudades diferentes y al final… llegas a esa ciudad que tanto querías. Las personas… viven el amor como un viaje, y cuando llegan al destino… no hacen más que enamorarse más. Confía en mí, sé lo que digo

– Eres experta haciendo viajes – Se rió divertido.

Le guiñé el ojo – Jill es un muy buen partido. Es una chica muy dulce y adorable, seguro hacen una hermosa pareja. Arriésgate a hacer ese viaje para llegar a ella, quién sabe, probablemente ella también sienta algo por ti. Todos tenemos sentimientos mezclados en algún momento, a veces solo… necesitamos dejar ir el pasado y los obstáculos para aclararlos y ver cual de todos domina

Realmente si esto lo había dicho por Eddie y por Jill o por mí extraña relación con mi madre. Yo no dejaba de pensar en mi madre y en su confesión de hoy. Parte de mí quería olvidar que ella me abandono en la escuela y casi nunca me visitaba, pero la otra parte aún se aferra a ese rencor que tengo por ella.

– Vamos – Dijo Eddie poniéndose en pie. Me puse en pie también y luego le sonreí – Tal vez tienes razón, pero sigue tu consejo o de lo contrario no será cierto

Rodé los ojos sabiendo a que se refería y luego nos fuimos devuelta a casa.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado un capítulo con unos sentimientos mezclados, me pregunto qué sigue ahora. Ohhh lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Lissa tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ante una posible guerra. ¡HAY QUE CONTRAATACAR! ¿Qué significa que a Eddie le guste Jill? ¿Sucederá algo entre ellos?

~ Comentarios:

- Guest: Honestamente no, pero tengo un problema de bloqueo.

- ginnyluna griffindor: Creo que la conexión... se sabrá más adelante, estamos bien por ahora. Robert tendrá su merecido oh y en está historia le falta el drama que vendrá luego, créeme que ya lo cree

- paloma hathaway: Oh gracias, espero que sigas comentando para saber como va

Bueno ha sido todo por está noche y espero que les guste. El capítulo de hoy me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes también.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	21. Capítulo 21: Revelando secretos

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 21:

Revelando secretos

.: Dimitri :.

Apreté los puños con fuerza a la altura de mi pecho mirando a Rose fijamente a los ojos. Ella tenía una posición similar a la mía. Me miraba con una sonrisa confiada y segura, perfecto para mí. El silencio era prolongado por nuestras bocas cerradas, ni siquiera los expectantes decían algo.

La mire de reojo sonriendo ligeramente al verla en aquel atuendo deportivo con el cabello atado en una coleta. Se veía muy hermosa, pero no iba a dejar que eso me distrajera. Poco a poco su sonrisa se convirtió en una devora hombres, esa sonrisa tan provocativa en ella solo era una distracción y ella sabía que no funcionaría conmigo ahora.

Ella dio una patada al aire y la bloqueé con mi antebrazo derecho. La mire fijamente durante dos segundos luego de que ella bajara la pierna para intentar golpearme con el puño. Nuevamente volví a bloquearla sin problemas. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y me lanzo muchos puñetazos, los bloqueé casi todos, al dar los puñetazos también daba giros inesperados para tomarme por sorpresa y eso funcionaba. Se detuvo cuando mi antebrazo conecto con el suyo, ella estaba dándome la espalda, en una posición vertical a la mía y me miraba seria.

Sentí que hacía presión sobre mí para intentar derribar mi antebrazo luego de la nada una patada me golpeo en el abdomen separándome. Eso le dio una ventaja para lograr derribarme. No me había defendido entonces, al menos no demasiado y ella lo noto ya que me miraba molesta.

– Hathaway gana el primer encuentro – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Belikov pierde… vamos por el…

– Me dejaste ganar – Interrumpió bruscamente Rose – Venga Camarada, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso y yo lo sé. Tú me dejaste ganar

– Puede que sí; Puede no. Eres buena peleadora y lo sabes bien – Sonreí tranquilo – ¿Por qué te dejaría ganar?

– Yo que sé – Se encogió de hombros – Pero sé que lo hiciste. Pensé que éramos iguales

– Rose – Intente decir, pero ella no dijo nada. Gruñó y le indico a Eddie que era su turno.

– ¿Y la segunda ronda? – Pregunto confundido.

– No necesito segunda ronda – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

Suspire pesadamente y mire a Eddie que se acerco tranquilo. Apreté los puños preparado para pelear cuando nos detuvimos antes de comenzar. Eddie había mirado a Rose que no dejaba de mirar un punto fijo hacia nosotros. Probablemente él había pensando que Rose quería una segunda ronda en la cual no la dejará ganar.

– Rose si querías pelear entonces hazlo – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Yo puedo esperar

Rose no respondió sacudió la cabeza lentamente y trago saliva. Note como su cuerpo se había estremeció mientras su respiración se volvía agitada. Fruncí el ceño lentamente esperando a que ella dijera que sí o se negará, pero en su lugar retrocedió hasta chocar con el muro en el cual nuestros amigos estaban sentados al igual que en todas las practicas.

– ¿Rose? – Pregunto Eddie frunciendo el ceño.

– No… – Su respiración era errante. Apoyo las manos el borde del muro como si intentara agazaparse, y eso me llamo la atención – Vete…

– ¿Rose? – Pregunte confundido.

– ¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Grito desesperada. Todos nos acercamos a rápidamente a ella, pero Rose seguía intentando alejarse. Pronto comenzó a mover las manos como si estuviera espantando mosquitos, pero algo me decía que no era así – ¡VETE! ¡ALEJATE!

Ella estaba asustada, desesperada. Sus ojos comenzaron a botar lagrimas lentamente mientras ella intentaba alejar algo, pero no había nada y todos lo sabíamos. No había nada. Lissa intercambio mirada con Adrian y la tomo de las manos con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarla, pero eso no ayudaba.

– ¡Rose sube la barrera! – Demando Adrian mirándola con el ceño fruncido ligeramente mientras intentaba calmarla junto a Lissa. Los mire confundido.

– Rose la barrera – Dijo Lissa asustada – Súbela…

Ella se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos presionando con fuerza. Algo sucedió mientras ella gritaba «váyanse» y no estaba seguro qué. Pronto su respiración se volvió, pesada, lenta y de la nada cayó al suelo. Me acerque a ella zarandeándola preocupado, pero no reaccionaba.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, poco a poco. Sentía un dolor de cabeza débil, pero de la nada se fue desvaneciendo. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente pasando mi mano por mi frente, encontré algo húmedo, una tela suave. Me incline arriba y la tela cayó en mi regazo, era un paño húmedo color amarillo suave como las plumas de un canario.

– Al fin despiertas – Escuche un tono suave y delicado. Mire a mi derecha y vi a Mia sentada al borde de la cama de Lissa. Me sonreía levemente con ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y ambas manos entrelazadas – Estábamos preocupados – Tomo el paño y lo sumergió en un tazón, luego lo estrujo y lo paso por mi frente suavemente – Será mejor que te recuestes

No dije nada. Me volví a recostar y ella puso el paño encima de mi frente. Cerré los ojos suavemente respirando hondo y recordando los acontecimientos antes de despertar. Yo recuerdo claramente que estaba en una sesión de entrenamiento con Dimitri. Todos estaban allí como de costumbre, él me había dejado ganar y a mí me molesto así que decidí ir a sentarme cuando vi... cuando _me vi_ rodeada de fantasmas.

No recuerdo haber bajado mis defensas y eso era lo extraño, pero ellos estaban allí como últimamente el fantasma de Víctor había estado y eso era lo raro, porque Víctor murió hace más de cuarenta días. Los fantasmas que me habían rodeado estaban allí mirándome con sus típicas miradas tristes, pero había uno que me llamaba la atención y era el chico que Christian mato. Él me miraba fijamente como si me dijera quiero algo de ti, pero no sé qué era lo que quería. Los fantasmas me habían intentado tocar y yo solo quería que se alejaran de mí. No sé por qué… pero estaba desesperada.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunte con un tono suave.

– Abajo, hablando de lo sucedido – Dijo ella sentándose al borde de mi cama – Belikov está interrogando a Lissa y Adrian. No están pasando por el mejor momento que digamos. Ellos no dijeron nada en todo el camino de regreso y tampoco cuando tu madre les pregunto

Debí suponer que Lissa y Adrian sabían que estaba sucediendo. Mi aura debió de haberme delatado cuando los fantasmas comenzaron a aparecerse luego de que Christian matará al chico. Ayer incluso Lissa me encontró hablando con uno de ellos, quizás en ese momento ella no lo sabía, pero presiento que mi aura me delato.

– Imagino que no dirán nada – Mire a Mia sonriendo levemente – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Alguien tenía que cuidarte y vigilar que te sucediera nada – Sonrió levemente – Has pasado por tanto desde que estuvimos en esa cabaña. El escape, los Strigoi y los viajes. Es demasiado, no sé como lo has soportado ya que has recibido más daño que todos juntos

– Te acostumbras – Me encogí de hombros. Me volví a sentar en la cama quitándole el pañuelo para que no cayera en mi regazo. Mia me sonrió ligeramente – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve... hmm… inconsciente?

No estaba segura de que esa sea la mejor palabra, pero no encontraba otra mejor para describir lo que lo me había sucedido. Mia me miro sonriendo, luego miro el reloj y su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida. Me volvió a mirar y se lamió los labios.

– Cerca de una hora – Respondió.

– Es mucho – Musite y ella asintió. Me senté al borde de la cama para levantarme – De todos modos gracias por quedarte conmigo

– ¿Qué haces? No puedes levantarte – Dijo ella tomándome del hombro – Tienes que descansar. Fueron órdenes directas de tu madre

– ¿Sí? Que bueno que nunca hice caso a las reglas de nadie – Dije sonriendo con sorna.

– Y de Lissa – Dijo ella mirándome con superioridad. Hice una mueca sabiendo que eso significaba que no fue Lissa mi amiga, sino Lissa la reina. Maldita sea. Me volví a recostar en la cama y luego suspire pesadamente – Así está mejor. Llamare a alguien, espera aquí y no te levantes

– Como digas enfermera – Sonreí divertida. Ella salió de la habitación y yo me senté bruscamente. Examine la habitación de pies a cabeza, cada rincón, cada mota de polvo, cada esquina y el resultado fue: nada. Suspire aliviada de no tener que ver a otro fantasma.

Deje el tonto paño a un lado y me acurruque en la cama cerrando los ojos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, alguien entro y se me acerco. No estoy segura de quien era porque no abrí los ojos y además le daba la espalda. Entonces una mano suave quito un mechón de pelo de mi mejilla y acaricio cerca de la sien. Definitivamente no era Dimitri.

Abrí los ojos y mire a quien me estaba acariciando, una sonrisa se dibujo en labios. Creo que yo estaba cansada o atontada por todo lo que había sucedido, pero podía decir a ciencia cierta que estaba feliz de ver a mi madre ahí sentada con una sonrisa sincera de haber estado preocupada.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –

– Bien – Me senté nuevamente – ¿Y Lissa?

– Abajo – No dio detalles, pero imagine que aún estaba con Dimitri y Adrian.

– Ya veo – Asentí.

– Rose, ¿qué paso realmente? – Pregunto ella. Entonces yo confirme mis sospechas, ni Lissa ni Adrian pensaban decir algo sobre la oscuridad y los fantasmas – Dimitri dijo que Adrian te pidió subir las barreras… ¿Las barreras de qué?

– ¿Él lo hizo? – Pregunte sorprendida. Cuando estaba siendo rodeada yo no podía ni ver ni oír a mis amigos.

– Lissa también – Dijo ella con un tono suave – ¿Qué barreras?

Guarde silencio.

– Ninguna – Respondí tranquila – Ninguna en lo absoluto. Quizás solo estaban diciendo locuras. Ya los conoces y al espíritu: hace decir locuras

– Rose, he aprendido últimamente que ustedes tres están locos por el derecho y por el revés – Me miro tranquila.

Yo me encogí de hombros – ¿Qué te digo? Ellos me arrastraron a la locura por ser una Shadow-Kissed

Mi madre no comento nada. Suspiro tranquila y luego se puso en pie para poder caminar hasta la entrada. Yo la mire esperando a que siguiera preguntando más, pero no lo hizo y me llamo por completo la atención. Tenía la mirada puesta en el pomo de la puerta y la mano en él.

– ¿Mamá? – La llame.

– Rose, es enserio lo que dije – Me miro – Yo no quiero perderte y mucho menos ahora cuando realmente intento hacer las paces contigo. No sé que sucedió y me asusto mucho cuando la expresión dura de Dimitri se quebró al verte

– Supongo que no todos somos perfectos – Mascullé.

Me levante de la cama escuchando las quejas de mi madre y baje las escaleras solo para ver a Lissa sentada en el _chaise longue_ junto a Adrian mientras todos los miraban interrogante. Dimitri tenía apoyada una mano en el borde del respaldo del sofá y con la otra se frotaba la sien exasperado. Poco después bajo la mano y miro a ambos directo a los ojos.

La mirada de Lissa era firme. Sentí que ella se negaba a decir algo sobre lo que había corrido allá en el campo. Estaba tan concentrada en no decir nada, en no decaer, que ni siquiera noto mi presencia ahí. Nadie lo hizo de hecho. Mi madre coloco una mano en mi brazo y me indico que guardara silencio para que el interrogatorio siguiera.

– Lissa, ya lo hablamos – Dijo Dimitri con un tono calmado, cosa que era falso ya que estaba muy exasperado por la situación. Ni Lissa ni Adrian iban a ceder – Está bien no decir nada para proteger a un amigo, pero si eso lo pone en peligro entonces es mejor hablar

– Creo recordar que usaste otras palabras – Dijo Lissa cruzándose de brazos por el pecho. Ella estaba siendo terca – Ya te lo dije, no diré nada

– Yo tampoco – Dijo Adrian despreocupado como siempre – No tiene sentido que lo digamos después de todo

– Chicos… – Intento decir Dimitri.

– Ella es tu novia, tal vez podrías hablar con ella en lugar de preguntarnos a nosotros – Dijo Adrian mirándolo desafiante – Pero claro, ella no dijo nada así que tampoco te dirá y es por eso que nosotros tampoco lo haremos

– Lissa, ya dinos – Rogó Christian preocupado.

– Christian – Dimitri hizo que callará. Volvió a mirar a ambos – Llevamos cerca de una hora aquí y quisiera saber que está pasando. No iré con Rose porque ella no nos va a decir, pero estoy seguro que si se preocupan por ella entonces lo harán

– Ya deja de molestarlos Camarada – Dije cruzándome de brazos. Mi madre me dio un codazo y todos me miraron. Yo estaba parada en la escalera apoyada de un hombro contra la pared – Si ellos no dirán nada entonces no deberías seguir preguntando

Baje las escaleras y camine hasta Lissa y Adrian, me pare detrás de ellos quedando en medio. Coloque una mano en los hombros de ambos y mire a Dimitri despreocupada.

– Yo te diré lo que quieras, pero ya déjalos. Hay cosas que no pueden decir otras personas por más importantes que sea. Muchas deben ser cara a cara, ¿no? – Pregunte sonriendo ligeramente.

– Sí, supongo que sí – Asintió lentamente.

– Primero quisiera hablar con Lissa a solas así que saldremos de la casa – Dije tomándola del hombro – ¿Vamos?

Ella no dijo nada y salí conmigo de la casa. Me asegure de cerrar la puerta y pararnos en la casa de frente. Me apoye contra la pared cruzada de brazos y la mire fijamente. Ella se mordió el labio inferior lentamente y luego jugó con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

– ¿Estás molesta? – Pregunto.

– No – Dije tranquila. Por un lado estaba completamente aliviada de que Lissa lo supiera ya que yo no hallaba la forma de decírselo y por el otro estaba confundida de cómo lo logro descubrir – Pero si quiero saber cómo lo supiste

– Yo no lo sabía, Adrian me lo dijo – Se encogió de hombros – Después de lo que paso con el chico… todos te vimos distraída, como si algo estuviera molestándote o preocupándote. Adrian noto que había un cambio en tu aura y como yo apenas podía presentirlo me costó más. Ese día que fuimos al bar aquel yo te vi en la habitación hablando sola y entonces supe que si había un cambio en tu aura porque no hablabas contigo misma… más bien con alguien. Adrian me dijo que realmente algo estaba sucediéndote y cuando fuiste detrás de Eddie me dijo que entrara en tu mente pensando que le dirías a Eddie ya que él era tu amigo… casi mejor amigo, después de lo de… tú sabes… – Asentí sabiendo que se refería a lo de Spokane – Entonces yo lo hice y no hablaron de nada así que revise en tu memoria y supe que habías tenido las barreras bajas desde que Christian mato a ese chico

– Ya veo – Dije.

– Yo no quería invadir tu privacidad, lo juro, pero no decías que estaba sucediendo y Adrian se preocupo porque tu aura decía que algo malo estaba sucediéndote – Me miro preocupada – Y cuando finalmente encontré la respuesta… no sé… espere a que esa noche me dijeras lo que había sucedido y no lo hiciste. Es decir… ayer…

– Por eso estabas tan ansiosa – Dije sonriendo – Me bloqueaste para que yo solo pudiera sentir las emociones y no supiera la razón

– Sí – Dijo.

– Bueno, eso lo resuelve todo – Dije despreocupada – Me alegra que los sepas. Quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo y también sabía que te ibas a preocupar

– Sí, sobre eso, lo estoy – Dijo ella – ¿Por qué bajas las barreras? Sabes muy bien que no debes hacerlo, todos te lo han dicho

Me mordí el labio inferior y mire por la ventana al interior de la casa, allí parado estaba Eddie mirándome preocupado. Creo que más bien se aseguraba que nada nos sucediera, pero no importaba.

– Yo no lo hago – La mire – Se bajan sola. Cada vez que sucede hay una ola de fantasmas y cuando las subo… bueno… a la hora vuelven a bajarse y siempre lo veo a él

– ¿A él? – Frunció el ceño.

– El chico – Dije – El que me ataco. Llámame loca, pero presiento que él baja la barrera para poder contactarse conmigo… aunque nunca dice nada

– ¿Te preocupa? – Pregunto ella parándose a mi lado – Es decir, ¿qué el quiere hablar contigo es algo por lo que preocuparse?

– Supongo que sí – respondí confundida.

– ¿Cómo un fantasma puede hacer eso? – Pregunto ella.

– No creo que un fantasma normal pueda hacerlo – Dije – Él era un Shadow-Kissed – Mire a Lissa que estaba sorprendida – Sí, debí decírtelo, lo siento, pero había muerto y no encontré razón para hacerlo además usaba Firedark así que pensé que…

– Casi te mata, te estaba dando una paliza – Dijo ella – Yo pensé que era un Strigoi, pero no vi a la cara así que nunca pude confirmarlo

– Murió con un trozo de vidrio – Le recordé riendo – ¿Cómo podría ser un Strigoi?

– Buena pregunta – Se rió conmigo – Entonces piensas que al ser un Shadow-Kissed él puede bajar tus defensas y así comunicarse contigo, pero no te dice nada

– En resumidas cuentas, sí – Asentí.

– Siento que estamos retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar. Hemos tenidos más dudas que revelaciones, ¿sabes? Cada día estamos metidos en más y más problemas – Dijo ella con un suspiro.

– Lo sé – Coincidí, respire hondo – Lo sé

Volvimos a entrar en la casa y esta vez conté todo sobre los fantasmas y eso… Dimitri parecía molesto, pero no se limito a decirme nada, al igual que mi madre. Ellos estaban molestos porque no les dije nada, pero más bien solo era preocupación oculta por la irritación.

Al término yo subí a la habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa ya que seguía con la de entrenamiento, pero tras entrar en la habitación vi a Dimitri que me había seguido. Le sonreí ligeramente y él suspiro acercándose a mí.

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de preocuparme? – Se detuvo a una distancia de medio metro más o menos.

– ¿Cuándo tú dejarás de preocuparte? – Respondí con una pregunta. Yo me reí después de ver su expresión – Es broma, me gusta saber que te preocupas por mí

– Entonces eso explica por qué haces que me preocupe por ti – Suspiro – _Roza,_ no quiero que me ocultes lo que te molesta. Quiero estar allí para ti

No dije nada, le sonreí ligeramente y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me acurruco en su pecho de una forma protectora. Yo sabía que sin importar que tan malo sea el problema Dimitri siempre iba a estar conmigo apoyándome. A veces temía que las cosas lo involucraran a él también, es decir, que sean demasiado. Lo besé en la mejilla y luego me dispuse a entrar en la ducha. Después de unos minutos largos en el agua decidí salir, pero para mi sorpresa no me esperaba ver a Dimitri sentado en mi cama mirando el diario de Sarah. Me sonroje un poco debido a que estaba usando una toalla para cubrirme.

– Ella… tenía una personalidad muy diferente a la tuya – Dijo sin mirarme – De hecho no se parecen en nada. Era tranquila y paciente, dulce y amable

– ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – Me senté a su lado mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Dimitri me miro con la intensión de responder, pero se quedo callado.

– Que la personalidad de cada una creció más cuando fueron bendecidas por la sombras – Dijo mirándome a los ojos – Ya eras temeraria, pero se hizo más fuerte cuando Lissa te trajo

Guarde silencio. Tome el diario y luego suspire.

– Sí, supongo que sí – Sonreí – Pero he cambiado… al menos… en algunos aspectos

Dimitri se rió divertido y yo le di un suave golpe en el hombro, me tomo de la cintura y se dejo caer conmigo encima. Lo mire divertida y luego lo besé en los labios.

– No me gusta cuando me dejas ganar – Dije.

– Lo sé, pero… no lo sé – Sonrió – No estaba pensando cuando deje que me derribarás

– Lo sé – Me encogí de hombros. Nos besamos nuevamente.

Yo no quería dejar de besarnos, pero alguien del otro lado golpeó la puerta, por supuesto yo gruñí antes de si quiera pensar en vestirme. Me senté en la cama y mire a Dimitri antes de ir a buscar mi ropa. Él se puso en pie y abrió la puerta mientras yo sacaba un vestuario del armario.

– ¿Rose está? – Escuche la voz de Lissa. Sonaba algo preocupada.

Dimitri no dijo nada, solo la dejo entrar. Ella me miro de reojo y yo abrí la boca para explicarle que estaba por cambiarme y que no había sucedido nada, pero ella sacudió la cabeza deteniéndome.

– Tenemos un serio problema – Dijo preocupada – Jill…

– ¿Qué hay con ella? – Pregunte confundida.

– Christian está a punto de sacarle los ojos a Dylan. Acaba de llegar a nosotros como si nada – Dijo Lissa preocupada – Tienes que bajar pronto

Mire a Dimitri sorprendida y luego saque cualquier ropa. Unos shorts cortos y una polera blanca, suelta y de hombro caído, por debajo me puse una de tirantes sencilla. Baje rápidamente acompañada de Lissa y Dimitri solo para encontrarme a Christian siendo sostenido por Adrian mientras Eddie fulminaba con la mirada a Dylan por los celos. Jill le sonreía confundida, aunque emocionada de tenerlo cerca.

– Tú – Lo apunte con un dedo antes de acercarme a él, tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y empujarlo contra la mesa rompiendo un florero de cristal que había sobre ella. Mi madre me miro sorprendida e intento detenerme, pero Dimitri la detuvo y Lissa sostuvo a Jill – ¡Espero que tengas la mejor excusa para estar aquí! Tienes dos segundos para decirme algo que sea creíble y así no romperte los huesos. Ya estoy harta de ti. Aléjate de Jill

– Tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo con un tono tembloroso, pero intentaba sonar calmado y seguro de sí mismo – Y es importante. Se trata de Robert

– ¿Sabes? Cambio de planes, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir – Apreté los puños antes de intentar estrellar mi puño contra su rostro, pero una mano me detuve. Christian estaba deteniéndome – ¿Qué pasa contigo?

– Que hable – Dijo serio – Luego lo golpeas

– Hace dos segundos estabas queriendo romperle los huesos también – Suspire pesadamente. Mire a Dylan y espere a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

– Sé que he hecho cosas que probablemente no están bien, pero quiero discul… –

– Al grano – Dije de malhumor.

– Bien. Robert me había enviado para llevarme a Jill – Dijo él mirándome serio. Jill dejo escapar un chillido sorprendida – Pero no lo haré. Tienes razón en una cosa… Su familia está demente

– No me digas – Rodé los ojos – Por favor si vas a hablar que sea algo que yo no sepa porque de lo contrario te vas con los huesos rotos y los dientes arreglados

– Tú no… – Escuche a Mia intentar decir algo, pero le di una mirada tan fría que se quedo callada enseguida y me miraba algo sorprendida.

– Robert seguirá adelante con todo – Dijo – Rose, lo oí decir que una daga fue encantada con Firedark, ¿es cierto? De un Strigoi

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunto Dimitri serio mientras yo miraba al chico.

Él respiro hondo – Es algo delicado… preferiría hablarlo con ella a solas

Mire a los demás y luego le indique a la cocina. Cerré la puerta con seguro y las ventanas, también encendí una radio para que ellos pudieran oír la música y no nuestra conversación.

– Habla – Dije. Esperaba a que Lissa no entrara en mi mente, lo estaba rogando y deseando porque algo me dice que lo que escucharé no será bueno.

– No conozco los detalles sobre lo que es el Firedark, pero el dijo que tú podrías… – Trago saliva – Mira me gusta Jill. Realmente me gusta y si no fuera así entonces no estaría aquí para decirte esto. Estoy desobedeciendo ordenes y la cosa es que… tengo las horas contadas

Me crucé de brazos esperando a que volviera al grano.

– Robert seguirá a delante con la guerra ya sea con su hermano o no. Dijo que buscaría la forma de al menos conseguir que la visión de su hermano sea real – Me miro serio – La cosa es que dijo que tú no podrías hacer nada para detenerlo porque una daga encantada con Firedark te cortó y eso hizo que esa daga pasara a ti a través de tu sangre y el uso, pero había algo más… la daga te infecto. Sí el Strigoi que uso la daga muere entonces su Firedark te matará a ti

Abrí los ojos en shock.

¿Morir?

¿Yo?

– No – Eso no puede ser cierto. Robert tiene que haber mentido para que el chico intentará asustarme, yo no puedo morir y mucho menos por Firedark. ¿El Strigoi que encanto la daga? ¿Quién es? Santa mierda. Yo destruí la daga así que es imposible – Estás mintiendo

– Es cierto – Dijo él mirándome con ojos sinceros – Yo lo oí decir. Él confía en que estarás muerta antes de que logres si quiera impedirlo. Si matas a Samara…

Fruncí el ceño mientras él seguía hablando. Yo entonces tenía la vista puesta en algún punto al borde de la puerta, pero en cuanto escuche a Samara lo mire fijamente. Él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su error. Con que había sido Samara quien encanto la daga, eh.

– ¿Enserio? – Le seguí la corriente.

– Sí – Entonces lo vi. Esa sinceridad era falsa, era un buen actor, lo admito, casi me lo creo, pero no iba a caer en su juego – Tienes que creerme

– Lo hago – Asentí y él me sonrió. Baje el volumen de la música y el indique que saliera y justo cuando estaba en la puerta – Pero hay un problema, ¿sabes? No dejaré que te acerques a Jill porque mi amigo está enamorado de ella y porque… tú no la quieres

– Rose, eso no es cierto. Yo la quiero – Me miro.

– Entonces pruébalo. Dile a verdad sobre quien ataco con Strigoi – Sonreí comenzando a jugar – Ahora

Él me miro desconfiado y luego salió. Yo lo seguí y al ver la mirada de Lissa supe que había estado en mi mente. Ella me miro sorprendida, yo le indique que no dijera nada aún. Tome a Dylan de un hombro, rodeándolo, y lo encamine hasta estar frente a Jill. Esto le iba a romper el corazón, pero era mejor que se lo dijera él a que yo, porque después de que él se vaya ella exigirá respuestas.

– Anda… dile a Jill cómo es que nos conocemos y a que me refería con que te alejarás de ella – Sonreí maliciosa.

– Rose estás jugando con fuego – Me advirtió Lissa, pero no la escuche.

Miro a Lissa indeciso y luego me miro a mí. Yo le asentí.

– Yo te creí, ¿no? Es tu turno – Dije.

– Jill… – Él la miro – Yo… – Sacudió la cabeza – Siento tanto romperte el corazón, y siento tanto que Rose esté celosa. Ella me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti entonces me haría daño…

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Empuje al chico contra la pared y lo mire enojada. Mi puño conecto con su rostro y le rompí el labio.

– ¡Samara está muerta! – Dije enojada – Dimitri la mato. Mientes. Eres un maldito…

– ¡Rose! – Me detuvo mi madre antes de que lanzara mil juramentos. Mire al chico y él se asusto. En ese momento él sabía que ya no podría seguir intentando ocultarse más porque yo lo descubrí y no iba a dejarlo ir sin romperle los huesos. Ahora si lo haría y no me iban a detener. Nadie lo haría.

Me aleje del enano y le indique a Christian que ahora si se desquitara. Me crucé de brazos y me senté en el sofá mientras Christian y Eddie tomaban a Dylan de los hombros y lo arrastraban fuera de la casa a quejas. Creo que lo iban a arrojar a un basurero o algo por el estilo.

– Oye… – Mire a Lissa confundida – ¿Cómo sabe dónde vivimos?

Ella me miro sorprendida y abrió la boca, pero la cerro al no encontrar respuestas. Mire a Dimitri que no dejaba de reír mientras miraba por la ventana.

– Debí de golpearlo yo – Dijo sonriendo – Él te hizo daño

– Supongo que el basurero no está tan mal – Me encogí de hombros – Deja que Christian se desquite por casi atacar a Lissa y que Eddie deje salir sus sentimientos…

– ¿Sentimientos? – Pregunto Lissa mirándome confundida.

Fruncí los labios.

– Nada – Evadí la mirada.

No quise pensar en Eddie solo para que Lissa no supiera la verdad. Al rato los chicos volvieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, yo les agradecí que se deshicieran de él y Eddie dijo que no fue nada. Obviamente él lo había hecho encantado y era lo que me daba risa, pero debía disimularlo para que nadie supiera.

Explique lo que había dicho Dylan y luego llego la parte difícil… contarle la verdad a Jill. Ella me miraba esperando la respuesta rápido, porque honestamente estaba confundida. Yo estaba con Eddie hablando antes de acercarme a Jill.

– En caso de que suceda algo y necesite a alguien, ve tú – Dije sonriendo – ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué le vas a decir? – Me miro preocupado.

– Romperé su corazón – Dije con una mueca preocupada y triste – Quiero que la apoyes

– ¿Desde cuando eres Cupido? – Pregunto confundido, pero con una sonrisa.

– Desde que mi amigo necesita un empujón – Le guiñe el ojo.

Volví al sofá y me senté junto a Christian, Lissa estaba con Jill y los demás se habían alejado, salvo por Adrian que estaba parado cerca de nosotros apoyado de espaldas contra la pared.

– Jill… te voy a contar algo que nadie sabe – Dije con un tono suave y delicado, algo inusual en mí – Pero quiero que sepas una cosa antes. A veces cometemos errores, yo los cometo muy seguidos, pero lo que sucedió… – Mire a Lissa – Lo prometo, todo fue mi idea y nadie más estaba involucrado

No quería arruinar la relación de Lissa y Jill, en especial porque apenas estaban comenzando a unirse y llevarse bien como hermanas. Lissa se había preocupado mucho por Jill durante ese tiempo que estaba triste y también estuvieron juntas cuando Lissa le contó que podía hacer ella si se esforzaba, con el agua. Fue la primera vez que sentí un ambiente cómodo cerca de ellas.

– Yo conocí a Dylan antes de que me lo presentaras, pero no pensé o no sabía que era el mismo chico hasta que nos presentaste – Dije. Tome una respiración profunda y luego exhalé – Él llego un día cuando estaba en una cita doble. Mande a Lissa y a Christian al interior de la casa y me enfrente al chico. Él venía con unos seis Strigoi creo y me ataco. Yo fui quien le moreteo el ojo y le rompió la nariz – Jill me miraba sorprendida. Tenía las manos cubriendo su boca como si no pudiera creerlo y la verdad es que imagine que iba a ser difícil para ella creerlo. Entonces me pregunte: ¿A quién va a creerle? – También… secuestro a Lissa hace un par de días – Ella miro a Lissa que le asintió lentamente. Luego me miro a mí con una expresión dolida en su rostro y que parecía no querer creerme – Jill… yo la embarré. Cuando me presentaste al chico le dije que si no se alejaba de ti entonces le rompería los huesos. No se fue porque no le gustases, se fue porque lo obligue… – Baje la mirada – Él sí estaba interesado en ti y yo me equivoque cuando lo mande lejos, pero él nos ataco con Strigoi y trabaja para Robert…

– Rose – Mire a Jill. Ella abrió la boca, pude ver un par de lágrimas acumularse en su rostro y luego se puso en pie sin decirme nada. Su mirada se volvió tan dura. Salió de la casa corriendo. Baje la mirada y escuche la puerta cerrarse nuevamente. Debía haber sido Eddie.

– ¿Él ataco aquel día? – Pregunto Christian. Lo mire fijamente, a esos ojos azules y glaciares, que demostraban todo lo contrario, eran cálidos.

– Sí –

* * *

.: Eddie :.

Corrí detrás de Jill para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y sobre todo porque Rose me lo había pedido. Lo cierto es que yo pensaba que lo mejor era que tuviera su espacio, después de todo se acababa de enterar de algo que era malo así que no es de extrañar que quisiera estar sola.

Yo no esperaba la confesión de Rose, simplemente podría estar mintiendo, pero yo la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no estaba mintiendo. Su tono de voz me lo decía, ella no mentía.

Vi a Jill sentada en una banca de la plaza. Me quede parado a una distancia en que ella no me vería, de todos modos me daba la espalda. Sollozaba. Se me rompió el corazón verla así. Quería abrazarla con fuerza y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía… yo no podía.

– ¿Rose te envió? – Pregunto ella pasándose un brazo por la cara. Me acerque lentamente y tome asiento a su lado.

– No – Mentí. Aunque de todos modos yo habría venido corriendo detrás de ella de todas formas – Estaba preocupado por ti

– No puedo creer lo que Rose dijo – Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y la hacían lucir tan débil y vulnerable, en ese estado – Dylan… era un chico agradable y dulce. Siempre me dijo que protegía a los demás así que me es difícil creer lo que Rose acaba de decir

– Yo creo… que deberías confiar en Rose – Dije sonriendo ligeramente – Ella no tiene motivos para mentir. En especial cuando se trata de las Dragomir – Me miro sorprendida – Yo sé que todos te tratan como una hermana menor, pero créeme cuando te digo que Rose protege a los Dragomir desde que los conoció. No solo lo hace con Lissa sino que contigo también. Ella te quiere y te protege

– Realmente me gustaba – Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonreí cómodo en la posición que estaba, pero me recordé a mí mismo que ella era una princesa y yo un guardián más.

– Una persona especial me dijo una vez… que el amor es un viaje – Sonreí recargando mi cabeza sobre la de ella suavemente – Emprendemos un viaje con destino a una persona y sabes que ha valido la pena cuando llegas a ella tras haber luchado con todos los obstáculos

– Me pregunto cuándo comenzara mi viaje – Dijo ella con un tono suave.

– Probablemente cuando sepas que hay alguien que te quiere de verdad – Dije levantando mi cabeza. Ella me miro con las cejas ligeramente juntas, preocupada por algo – Eres dulce. Confía en mí. Alguien te amará de verdad

Me miro conteniendo el aliento y poco a poco se acercaba lentamente. Contuve el aliento también sabiendo a donde se dirigía y luego… eche la cabeza hacia atrás mirando en otra dirección. Jill no dijo nada. Yo cerré los ojos sabiendo que estaba mal querer besarla.

– Vamos, hay que volver – Me puse en pie y ella poco después. Me miraba algo triste, pero no dijo nada en todo el camino de vuelta. Yo iba caminando unos dos pasos delante de ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella me gustaba. No sé como paso, pero paso. Creo que el viaje y que me tocará a mí cuidar de ella cuando estábamos en Ottawa hizo que comenzara a sentir cosas por ella, pero yo realmente no podía permitir que estos sentimientos se vuelvan más fuertes. Además de ser menor que yo era una princesa, yo solo un guardián y estaría mal que sintiera algo por ella.

– ¿Qué sucede? – La voz de Jill rompió mis pensamientos. Mire enfrente y vi nuestra casa. Un cuerpo salió disparado hasta chocar contra la casa de enfrente y Dimitri salió enojado. Jamás lo había visto así. Estaba echando fuego.

– No lo sé – Dije caminando más rápido. No podía ver bien contra quien estaba peleando, pero era muy hábil y de la nada otro cuerpo salió desde la ventana y la madre de Rose salió de la nada – Strigoi

Tome a Jill de la mano y retrocedí preocupado. Ella se aferro a mi brazo asustada ya que uno de los Strigoi nos miro sonriendo. Yo contraje los músculos para mirarlo fijamente preparado para pelear en cualquier momento, pero de la nada Rose salió de la casa y se estrello contra la casa de enfrente. Debían haber más Strigoi dentro de la casa.

– ¡Eddie! ¡Llévate a Jill de aquí! – Grito Rose intentando levantarse. Ella lanzó una estaca por el suelo que rodó hasta mí. La tome y asentí para luego llevarme a Jill.

– No podemos irnos – Dijo Jill negándose a marcar – Adentro… Lissa… Mia…

– Ellas estarán bien, vamos – Dije tomándola de la mano y corriendo en dirección contraria a la casa. No logramos avanzar mucho ya que un Strigoi nos bloqueo el paso. Maldita sea la noche.

Me abalance contra él y lo estaque rápidamente, volvía mirar a Jill y la tome de la mano, pero un Strigoi se me apareció intentando hacerle daño a ella. Lo golpeé en el pecho con una patada y luego me lancé a horcajadas estacándolo.

.: Rose :.

Mire al Strigoi que estaba con Eddie y me acerque a él rápidamente para ayudarlo con Jill. Ya que no podían arrancar los ayude a volver a la casa, me tope con dos Strigoi, pero entre Eddie y yo nos hicimos cargo de ellos. Entramos en la casa y mire a Jill.

– Sube a mi cuarto – La tome de los hombros – Los demás están allí y pase lo que pase no salgas hasta que yo diga

– Rose – Me miro preocupada.

– Jill confía en mí – Dije. Ella asintió lentamente y subió, pero yo no esperaba ese mocoso saliera de la nada.

– Maldito seas Dylan – Gruñí.

Él miro a Jill fijamente y luego me miro a mí saltando desde el escalón de arriba. Lo tome de los hombros y lo empuje al suelo para darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Él se defendió y comenzó a golpearme también, lo que tampoco espere fue que saco una daga y me la clavo en la pantorrilla cuando yo estaba encima de él.

– Por la reverenda… – Mascullé sintiendo el dolor.

Los Moroi bajaron pensando que había terminado todo o eso creí yo ya que al ver a Lissa supe que no fue así. Christian hizo que la mano de Dylan se incendiara y él asustado quito la daga de mi pierna. Yo me quite de encima y mire la herida. Me maldije por haber tenido que sacar unos shorts de entre tanta ropa. Me frote bruscamente y luego mire a Dylan.

Él me miro fríamente y se puso en pie. Con la mirada busco a alguien y luego sonrió al ver a Dimitri afuera estacando a otro Strigoi más. Me puse en pie sintiendo mi pierna débil e intente detenerlo antes de que saliera, pero él me empujo y salió de la casa.

– Rose – Lissa se acerco y comenzó a curarme la herida.

– Te dije que te quedaras arriba – Mire a Lissa enojada y luego a los demás – Todos. A todos se los dije

– Vimos a Dylan – Dijo Mia seria – Y Lissa supo que algo andaba mal

– Odio a ese mocoso – Dije enojada mientras me ponía en pie. El dolor había cesado gracias a Lissa así que salí rápidamente de la casa. Mi madre había acabado de estacar al último Strigoi junto con Eddie.

– ¿Se acabo? – Pregunto Jill preocupada.

– ¿Dónde está Dimitri? – Pregunte al no verlo.

Eddie miro al campo. Apreté los puños y mi madre comenzó a decir que en cualquier momento iba a volver, pero yo ya estaba corriendo hacia allá antes de que terminara la frase. Al llegar al campo busque con la mirada rápidamente y entonces lo vi junto con Dylan en una colina. Dylan se abalanzo contra Dimitri y ambos cayeron colina abajo.

Corrí también a la colina y desde arriba vi a Dimitri tirado en el suelo, apoyaba ambas manos en el césped y tenía una pierna estirada mientras la otra estaba flectada. Dylan estaba frente a él con la daga y desde mi punto de vista mi novio no podía moverse. Estaba sentado en la hierba.

Me mordí el labio desesperada buscando opciones y como no encontré me deslice colina abajo. Dylan me miro, yo odiaba lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario. Me quite el anillo y luego deje que mi mano se incendiara en un fuego azul. Dylan me miro asustado y yo solo lancé una gota de agua color azul fluorescente que cayó a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Se incendio enseguida. Dylan gruñó y luego se alejo sin decir más. El fuego se apago en cuanto el anillo volvió a mi dedo.

– Santo Dios – Me arrodille junto a Dimitri y lo abracé con fuerza.

– Tranquila – Dijo él suavemente – Estoy bien

Lo mire a los ojos y luego lo besé en los labios. Dimitri me correspondió el besó hambriento colocando una mano en mi mejilla. Tuvimos que romperlo luego de unos segundos por la falta de aire.

– _Roza_ – Dijo suavemente – Estoy bien

Mire la pierna que tenía extendida y vi la sangre correr. Tenía el pantalón desgarrado y una gran herida que parecía ser más que un raspón, sangraba demasiado, pero no era como un corte. Pase la mano suavemente y él gimió adolorido, entonces lo mire preocupada y me sonrió solo para calmarme.

– Tranquila – Me acarició la mejilla – Estoy bien… gracias a ti

– Pensé que… – No podía decirle el temor que sentí al ver que Dylan pudo haberlo matado de no haberme quitado el anillo. Pero a él no parecía importarle que le dijera ya que lo sabía a la perfección. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él coloco una mano en mi cintura mientras con la otra se apoyaba aún en el suelo – Dios…

– Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? – Pregunto sonriendo.

– Estoy segura de que Lissa puede curar eso – Dije con una sonrisa ligera, aunque me molestaba la idea de que mi mejor amiga usara su magia.

– Estoy seguro que sí – Me besó en la mejilla – Pero prefiero el modo tradicional

Le sonreí nuevamente y lo besé en los labios. Él me correspondió el beso. Cálido. Suave. Delicado. Dulce. Se sentía como besar un pétalo de rosa, tan suave y dulce que era imposible de creer.

– ¿Rose? – Me separe de Dimitri y mire colina arriba. Eddie estaba parado allí, pero con la oscuridad apenas si podía distinguirlo – ¿Estás allí?

– ¡Eddie! – Sonreí – Necesitamos ayuda aquí

Él alzo las manos y luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Seguro fue por Christian o Adrian, quizás incluso mi madre. Pasaron unos minutos para que la luz de una linterna nos alumbrara y Christian apareció de lanada. Entre él y Eddie ayudaron a Dimitri que efectivamente no podía caminar con la herida.

Al llegar arriba Dimitri insistió en que intentaría caminar, pero los chicos se negaron a dejarlo así que lo ayudaron a llegar a la casa. Una vez dentro lo sentaron en el sofá. Yo suspire pesadamente y me senté a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza.

– Tiene recursos – Dijo mi madre seria – El ataque fue malo…

– Es posible poner una barrera en la casa – Dijo Dimitri inclinándose a delante. Lissa se nos acerco preocupada y ofreció curarlo, pero él se negó así que Mia trajo el botiquín.

– Robert está declarando guerra – Dije seria – Ese maldito viejo chiflado…

Dimitri me besó en la frente para tranquilizarme un poco. Yo sonreí levemente y luego mire a Mia aparecer de la nada con un tazón de agua.

– ¿Para qué el agua? – Pregunte confundida ya que esperaba el botiquín.

Ella me sonrió y limpió la herida levemente. Dimitri gruñó un poco haciendo una mueca mientras echaba atrás la cabeza. Subí mis piernas al sillón y me acomode de modo que pudiera abrazar a Dimitri.

– El problema para una barrera es que necesitamos cuatro Moroi – Dijo mi madre seria – Nos faltan dos: aire y tierra

– Abe es un Moroi de tierra y estoy segura que puede conseguir ayuda de uno que tenga aire – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí – Apoyo Eddie sonriendo – Seguro que así podremos conseguir una barrera

Ambos nos sonreímos y chocamos los cinco, luego yo saque el celular de mi bolsillo y llame a Abe para informarle (más bien exigirle) que necesitábamos una barrera protectora para alejar a los Strigoi. A Abe no le gustaba mucho la idea de que yo fuera quien mandará en ese momento, pero finalmente acepto, creo que también le divertía que yo lo hiciera.

– ¿Qué paso con Dylan? – Pregunto Jill que había estado abrazándose a si misma en rodeada de silencio.

Mire a Jill e hice una mueca preocupada, luego mire a Dimitri que tenía la vista puesta en Mia que estaba sanando la herida. Le di un codazo suave en el hombro y le indique que mirara a Jill. Él lo hizo y suspiro pesadamente.

– Él… – Comencé a hablar con un tono tembloroso. No pude seguir hablando y mire a Lissa en busca de ayuda, ella estaba preocupada por Jill, pero tampoco sabía que decir. En mi cabeza resonaba la voz que decía: dile la verdad. Seguro que estaba en mi mente cuando salí a buscar a Dimitri – Jill… escapo y si vuelve te prometo que no te tocará… ni a ti ni a nadie

No estaba mintiendo. Yo no iba a permitir que ese mocoso se acercara a nadie y mucho menos a Jill. Pude ver la mirada de determinación de Eddie, él pensaba igual que yo. No quise mencionar nada más después de eso. Me puse en pie y camine hasta la puerta para poder salir.

– Por cierto – Escuche a Lissa detrás de mí y la mire – Siempre supe que escuchabas las lecciones de amor de las películas

La mire confundida y luego recordé lo que le dije a Eddie. Rodé los ojos.

– Yo soy quien debe entrar en tu cabeza, no tú en la mía – Me reí – Deja de hacerlo

– No – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Me encanta

Me reí divertida y mire en dirección del campo.

– No se le acercará, ¿verdad? Eddie no se lo va a permitir – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – ¿Cierto?

– Por supuesto que no – Dije sonriendo. Volvimos a entrar en la casa – Bien Camarada, por lo visto estarás en cama un par de días. Que alegría que no sea yo

Todos se rieron por mi comentario. Christian ayudo a Dimitri a subir ya que no podía apoyar la pierna izquierda. Yo me quede abajo con los demás. Los Moroi se habían ido a dormir nuevamente, esperaba a que lo consiguieran son pronto porque con lo sucedido hace un rato iba a ser difícil para ellos. Para mi suerte Lissa estaba con Christian, o bueno… mientras se les ocurra dormir entonces iba a ser para mi suerte.

– Debe de haber algo – Dijo Eddie. Solo habíamos quedado tres guardianes abajo – Si Robert lo envió…

– Fue una trampa – Dije seria – Quería causar miedo y confianza, pero es más tonto de lo que pensé – Dije riendo – Intento hacer que creyera una mentira y casi lo logra hasta que se delato a si mismo. Seguro Robert esperaba a que yo lo descubriera y envió a los Strigoi para respaldar al chico en caso de que algo así sucediera

– Aún así debe tener un plan de respaldo – Dijo mi madre seria.

– Es posible que si no logra revivir a Víctor él quiera tomar el sueño de su hermano y hacerlo realidad – Dije pensativa – Se haría cargo de los Strigoi solo pero no sé como

– Por lo que sabemos podrían iniciar la guerra mañana – Dijo Eddie – En cualquier momento. Tenemos que estar preparados. Necesitamos un plan

Asentí lentamente mirando un punto fijo en la mesa. Necesitábamos un plan.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el otro capítulo. Vaya, Robert está haciendo sus movimientos, pero qué va a suceder ahora. ¿Qué secretos faltan por revelar? Espero que sea un buen capítulo el siguiente. Sé que será un lindo capítulo, sobre todo el final de el.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Es que en el spin off ellos se gustan. No he leído el spin off aún, pero sé algunas cosas que han sucedido allí así que voy a integrar algunas cosas aquí. Bastante extraño, pero lindo. ¡Drama! Oh no... no mataría a ningún personaje, me encantan todos, pero con Drama me prefiero a otra cosa que será más adelante. No soy antiviolencia, me divierte, pero créeme Robert las pagaras

- paloma hathaway: Eddie y Jill (L) Sí, pero he notado que cuando Rose entra en la mente de Lissa ella no le dice cuando es arrastrada por su culpa, es divertido aunque hacer un escándalo... wuaskjaskaskj

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	22. Chapter 22: Recuerdos y amistad

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 22:

Recuerdos y amistad

.: Dimitri :.

Estaba acostado sobre mi estómago con ambas manos sobre la almohada y debajo de mi mejilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y de lo único que era consciente era que era medio de día y hacía un calor increíble como si estuviéramos en verano así que había optado por quitarme la polera.

Sabia por la madre de Rose que Abe había venido temprano en la mañana y junto con Christian y Mia pusieron una barrera para los Strigoi, de noche iba a ser seguro, además la barrera tenía un ratio de unos cuantos metros un poco más allá de la casa en la cual nos alojábamos así que incluso salir iba a ser seguro. Me hubiera gustado levantarme y hacer algo, pero por la herida en mi pierna, sobre la rodilla, no podía moverme ni siquiera cojeando ya que el dolor era horrible así que debía quedarme recostado. En ocasiones lograba salir con la ayuda de alguno de los chicos, para poder bajar, pero normalmente me la pasaba descansando.

Sentí una mano delicada acariciar mis omóplatos suavemente, era un tacto suave y delicado, además de fuerte. A mi lado la cama se había hundido y supe que alguien estaba sentado. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios cuando las caricias fueron acompañadas por besos suaves, húmedos y delicados, cálidos.

– _Roza_ – Murmure sin moverme o abrir los ojos – Sé que eres tú

– Ya sabia que estabas despierto – Dijo ella reposando su frente en mi mejilla – Christian vendrá a buscarte. Te necesitamos abajo

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y ella quito su cabeza, abrí mis ojos y la mire confundido. Luego me senté en la cama con cuidado, ella estaba sentada al borde mirándome con una sonrisa.

– Abe está abajo – Dijo – Vamos a revisar una estrategia de guerra. Ya quedo claro que en cualquier momento se desatara así que lo mejor es empezar a planear. Con o sin información adicional lo vamos a hacer

– Por el ataque de anoche – Afirme y ella asintió – ¿Dónde está Christian?

– Afuera, diré que entre y te esperare abajo – Sonrió ella besándome en la mejilla.

Sonreí levemente y me puse la polera nuevamente, el calor era horrible y pude notar que a Rose también le estaba molestando el calor ya que usaba unos shorts blancos corto y una polera roja sin mangas, además de que usaba el cabello atado. Como Dhampirs teníamos una mitad Moroi que no podía resistir mucho el sol ya que nos cansaba y cuando hacía demasiado era molesto para nosotros tanto como para los Moroi.

Christian entro en la habitación a los pocos minutos y me ayudo a bajar las escaleras con cuidado. Yo estaba saltando en un pie así que íbamos a un paso débil. Una vez que logramos llegar abajo vi a todos reunidos en la mesa de comedor, con Lissa a la cabeza, es decir, la reina a la cabeza. Los guardianes y Moroi estaban allí, pero se notaba a leguas que los únicos que participaban eran los guardianes y la reina.

Camine con cuidado y tome asiento al lado de Eddie y Mia. Christian se sentó al lado izquierdo de Lissa y aunque Rose estaba al lado derecho y estaba sentada en las sillas de enfrente así que podía verla directo a los ojos, aunque no tanto ya que frente a mí estaba Jill y al lado de Rose estaba Jill.

– Bien – Hablo Lissa con un tono serio y firme – Ahora que estamos todos podemos seguir. Señor Mazur, por favor…

– ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? – Se quejo Roza con una mueca tediosa – Si es cierto que estamos viendo un tema importante, pero es demasiado…

– Rose – La guardiana Hathaway la regaño – Abe, por favor…

– Como iba diciendo antes es posible que encontremos los almacenes pero eso tomará demasiados días, muchos a decir verdad así que hay que ver que hacer. Destruirlos todos no es difícil, pero los Strigoi son tercos y vuelven a empezar, son como tú – Miro Rose que frunció el ceño ofendida – Sería mucho más fácil si buscáramos a la causa de todo que es Robert, pero aún si es Robert no podremos detenerlo porque hay Strigoi mandando

– Los Striogi que mandan están bajo el control de Robert – Dijo Roza mirando a Abe seria – Usa compulsión. Necesitamos un plan verdadero. No podemos pelear porque como Dhampirs somos pocos… nuestra raza se extinguirá antes de pestañear y tampoco podemos dejar que los Moroi se enfrenten en batalla. No son luchadores, solo son Vampiros que juegan a ser la princesa en la torre más alta – Pude ver la rabia que ella sentía – Tenemos que tomar las riendas de la batalla. Quizás si buscáramos a los más fuertes podemos formar una pequeña Elite

– Pero hay Moroi que están aprendiendo a luchar – Dijo Christian serio – Podemos ser de ayuda

– Pero los matarán en menos de un segundo – Dijo Rose mirándolo fijamente – Christian, llevas un poco más de tres semanas entrenando y apenas si has aprendido a dar unos cuantos golpes y aún te quejas del dolor. Matar a un Strigoi no es fácil… ni siquiera con tu magia lo es

– Ella tiene razón – Hablo esta vez Janine seria – Aún si los entrenáramos no podrían durar más de cinco minutos en el campo de batalla

– Entonces necesitamos opciones – Dijo Lissa seria – Podemos hacer que los Moroi que quieran pelear, porque sé que hay muchos, aprender a usar su magia. Formaremos una Elite, como le dijo Rose, con los mejores Dhampir y les daremos un grupo de Moroi para que les enseñen a usar las estaca directamente. A los menores, Dhampirs sin promesas, los mantendremos alejado así como a todos los Moroi que no quieran entrar

Hubo un silencio. Todos parecían pensativos.

– Me parece que no es buena idea dejar que los Moroi entren en batalla aún si pueden usar su magia para luchar – Hable con un tono serio y todas las miradas cayeron e mí – Los Strigoi se vuelven más fuerte con la sangre de Moroi. En esta batalla muchos morirán y tal como dijo Rose es probable que la raza Dhampir se extinga. Nadie nos asegura que podemos ganar, pero si tenemos una oportunidad de salvar a una raza… tiene que ser la Moroi. Es un poco arriesgado, pero hay una forma de detener a los Strigoi

– ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Abe serio.

– Es peligroso – Rose me miro a los ojos directamente – No podemos… además…

– Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de defender a los Dhampir y a los Moroi – Dije serio. No me gustaba en nada esta idea, pero yo tenía razón, puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de defendernos.

– ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Eddie serio.

– Los Strigoi son no-muertos por lo tanto los muertos los odian por ser anti-naturales – Dije serio. Rose se estremeció – No lo pensé antes cuando Rose dijo que había visto a los fantasmas de nuevo, más bien ahora lo acabo de pensar porque recordé algo. Cuando yo era un Strigoi y estaba en Rusia Rose uso a los fantasmas para detenerme, aunque le jugó en su contra también, pero puedo asegurar que ellos pudieron haberme llevado. Lograron que ella pudiera escapar

Las miradas de todos parecían ser escépticas, menos la de Abe que parecía serio, más serio de lo normal. Él le indico a Adrian algo en la cocina y para cuando volvió traía consigo una botella de vino y unas cuantas copas, Abe tomo una y luego me miro.

– ¿Tu plan es… arriesgar a mi hija y hacer que traiga a los fantasmas para ganar la batalla? – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Yo pude notar que oculto en la seriedad y la firmeza había desaprobación y negación. Él no dejaría que lo hiciera y yo tampoco, pero tal vez tengamos una oportunidad así.

– No es mi idea arriesgarla – Dije serio – Jamás dejaría que algo le sucediera. Pero si tenemos una oportunidad entonces podríamos hablar con los Shadow-Kissed para hacerlo. Sabemos que hay más en el mundo

– No podemos hacerlo – Rose hablo sin mirarme – Mark dijo… los fantasmas odian a los no-muertos por ser anti-naturales… y nos odian a nosotros por haber salido del mundo de los muertos. Si los atraemos a todos entonces intentarán llevarnos con ellos. Ningún Dhampir o Moroi besado por la sombra aceptará hacerlo. Todos saben el riesgo que se corre. La muerte no da segundas oportunidades

– Has tenido demasiadas y de todas has salido – Bromeó Adrian, pero Rose lo miro con el ceño fruncido en un ligero sentido serio.

– Y es por eso que no podemos arriesgarnos. Yo he logrado escapar de la muerte en muchas ocasiones, en una gracias a Lissa, pero si perdemos el control entonces no lo lograre… y es posible que cualquier otro Shadow-Kissed se encuentre en la misma posición – Dijo ella tomando una copa de vino – Arriesgarnos así es perder. Probablemente ganemos, pero tarde o temprano sería como entregarnos en bandeja. Yo sé que Dimitri no mencionaría esto para poder protegerme, pero como está la situación entonces solo encuentra otra solución, sin embargo si de mí tratara decidir declinaría la idea porque tampoco pienso hacerlo. No arriesgaré mi vida de esa manera porque estoy aquí para cuidar de los Dragomir

El hecho de que haya mencionado "Dragormir" en lugar de solo decir Lissa significaba que Rose ya no tenía su objetivo en ella sino que en Jill y probablemente los hijos que Lissa y Jill pudieran tener más adelante. No conozco la razón por la que Rose había sido asignada a Lissa incluso antes de que nos conociéramos, porque desde que la conozco ella decía que sería asignada a Lissa de una u otra forma, hasta que las cosas con Tatiana empeoraron, pero puedo darme cuenta de que seguirá adelante.

– Entonces la idea de los fantasmas queda descartada – Dijo Lissa tomando la mano de Rose para calmarla. Pude sentir que ambas estaban aprovechando el poder del vínculo ya que se miraban con una sonrisa – Pero aún tenemos problemas. Aún enviando a los Dhampir a la pelea tenemos desventaja. Ellos podrán ser grandes peleadores, pero contra tantos Strigoi no van a poder ganar. Necesitamos una idea

Puse la mirada en Rose para intentar descifrar que estaba corriendo por su mente. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que imagino que no logro escuchar lo que Lissa acababa de decir. Ella miraba directo a la ventana detrás de nosotros, más bien detrás de su madre, con una expresión curiosa. Algo estaba viendo allí, pero no estoy seguro de qué porque cuando mire no vi nada. Entonces volví a verla. Tranquila y distraída.

– Rose, ¿qué estás viendo? – Pregunto Jill que había notado lo mismo que yo.

– ¿Qué tal… si pudiéramos lanzar bombas desde el aire? – Pregunto Rose distraída – Como lo hicimos con los almacenes. Antes de que comience la batalla, les haremos creer que tienen una oportunidad si piensan que no vamos a resistirnos. No todos morirán, pero la gran mayoría ya que las bombas causaran explosiones el fuego los matará. Luego podemos enviar a los Dhampir a acabar con los que queden. Armados con espadas y estacas

– No podríamos salvar sus almas – Dijo Adrian – Morirían los Strigoi. Muchos fueron convertidos contra la voluntad así como muchos se convirtieron por su cuenta. Sería completamente injusto

– ¿Cuál es tu idea? – Pregunto Lissa – ¿Qué nosotros vayamos con estacas encantadas y los salvemos? No va a ser sencillo, por no decir posible. Nos harán añicos

– No pueden arriesgarse – Dijo Jill preocupada.

– Acabaremos con los lideres – Dijo Lissa seria – En cualquier momento Robert aparecerá nuevamente y entonces haremos que nos diga quienes son los lideres. Cuando lo logremos nos haremos cargo. Sin lideres la naturaleza de los Strigoi dominara y es probable que se destruyan entre ellos antes que hacernos algo a nosotros

– La seguridad es primero – Dijo Rose mirando a su madre – Una tendrá que irse con ellos para cuidarlos. Sabes a que me refiero – Ella asintió – ¿Cara o cruz? Porque no lo haré sin pelear antes

– ¿Qué? ¿Piensas decidir el futuro de ambas con una moneda? – Pregunto Abe sorprendido – ¿Qué paso con eso de "es mejor pensar antes de actuar"? ¿te suena a algo?

Rose sonrió dando una palmada en la mesa y luego apunto a Abe con el dedo índice sonriendo.

– ¿Sabes qué viejo? Tienes razón – Miro a su madre con una sonrisa típica al estilo Rose "yo siempre tengo la razón y desobedezco a los demás" – Tú irás con Lissa, Jill, Christian y todos estos idiotas y los cuidarás. Yo iré al campo de batalla

Mire a Rose sorprendido de que estuviera hablando tan a la ligera. Su madre la miro seria, obviamente, si fuera una broma, no le estaba haciendo gracia. A los demás sí, pero yo sabía que Rose no estaba haciendo una broma y que detrás de esa sonrisa había una seguridad muy firme en sus palabras.

– Rose, creo que eso lo veremos después – Dijo Lissa sonriendo divertida – Y no lo digas tan a la ligera ni por broma. Es serio

– Ya lo hablamos – Dijo Janine con un tono frío que nos llamo la atención a todos – No

Si las miradas mataran aquí habría un campo de batalla con sangre volando por todos lados. Lissa miraba a Rose preocupada mientras ella miraba a su madre con una expresión desafiante. Es obvio que ninguna de las dos planeaba echarse atrás en sus decisiones, pero un brillo en los ojos de Janine hizo que Rose dejara de combatir.

– ¿Qué hay de la promesa que les hiciste a Rhea y Eric? – Pregunto ella.

Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro a Lissa que también lo estaba. Trago saliva y pude saber que algo estaba sucediendo. Sea cual sea la promesa que hizo debió ser algo que era un secreto. Nadie lo había notado, o eso pensé, pero incluso Rose se había notado incomoda con las palabras de su madre.

– Elijo cara – Dijo Janine – Y gano. Tú cuidarás de los Moroi durante la guerra y yo iré. Punto

Rose no discutió. Raro en ella.

– Bueno… – Dijo Mia que había permanecido muy callada entonces – ¿Cómo sabremos que Robert vendrá?

– Porque él quiere a Víctor devuelta – Dijo Lissa mirando a Mia – Seguro no tardará en aparecer

– Creí que el alma de Víctor no estaba en la tierra – Dijo Jill mirándome – Rose… tú lo dijiste

– Yo… no lo sé – Rose la miro sorprendida – Yo no la vi en ese momento, pero… te aseguro que no está en la tierra. Ya han pasado más de cuarenta días

– No hay que olvidar que Robert es un Moroi anciano, es más poderoso que nosotros – Adrian Se cruzo de brazos pensativo – Si descubrió como cambiar a los Strigoi es posible que logre traer a un muerte aún después de cuarenta días

– El alma permanece en la tierra – Dijo Rose pensativa – Durante esos cuarenta días es posible traer de vuelta a la vida a un muerto… pero… los fantasmas… no todos encuentran la paz… Honestamente no sé cómo funciona. Sé que tienen cuarenta días para encontrar la paz, no muchos lo hacen y son las almas que yo veo; sin embargo… arrancar el alma del mundo de los muertos quizás sea posible, pero necesitara un poder de magia tan grande que hay una lucha interna…

– Una muy grande – Dijo Lissa seria asintiendo – Yo te traje y estuviste en la enfermería por mucho tiempo. Muchos dijeron que no vivirías, pero me negué a creerlo… use demasiada magia para traerte e imagino que tu alma estaba aquí en la tierra

Mire a Rose preocupado al ver como se estremecía y se notaba incomoda. Yo podría ir demás a ella y abrazarla, pero no sin ayuda. Mi pierna no me dejaría avanzar. Ella resoplo.

– Creo que quizás pueda conseguir traerlo devuelta, pero no sin el cuerpo. Necesitamos evitar que alguien se lo diga –

– Los únicos que sabemos dónde está somos tú, yo, Jill y Sonya – Dije serio – No creo que ninguno le diga. Ni Jill, ni Sonya

– Podría usar compulsión – Dijo Jill preocupada – Es más fuerte, sin embargo… dudo que nos busque a Sonya o a mí, incluso a ti. Creo que solo quiere a Rose. Odio decirlo, pero él podría estar cegado por la oscuridad y su único plan, además de una guerra, es que Rose le diga en donde está su hermano para que ella pueda ver como vuelve Víctor y además… – Trago saliva – Que vea como Víctor detiene a los Strigoi y gane la gloria

– Oh por Dios. Es mi culpa – Rose dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y con la mano izquierda cubrió sus ojos – Yo lo mate y ahora se quiere vengar de mí. No me molestaría si no fuera porque está involucrando a todo el mundo

– Eso no es cierto – Jill la miro preocupada y luego la abrazo – Yo te vi Rose. No estabas en todos tus sentidos. Estabas… Dios… esa mirada daba miedo. A mí me dio miedo, pero sabía que no eras tú quien estaba actuando y Sonya lo confirmo cuando me dijo que la oscuridad te hizo colapsar

– Genial – Gimió Lissa – Comparto la culpa

– Eso comprueba mi teoría – Dijo Abe sirviéndose más vino – Para un problema tienen que estar las dos presentes y para resolverlo una tiene que nivelar a la otra… en este caso y siempre, Lissa a Rose

– Oye – Ella lo miro ofendida – Yo puedo nivelar a Lissa

– No – Dijimos todos al unisonó y ella nos miro ofendida.

– Ok, ¿Y cuándo aquí la conversación seria se volvió divertida para molestarme? – Pregunto Rose y Abe la miro con una sonrisa apuntándole con la copa.

– Cuando hiciste la broma aquella – Dijo tranquilo – Es una reunión familiar ahora

Roza lo miro con el ceño fruncido y luego miro a Lissa molesta. Ella se rió divertida y luego se acomodo cerca de Christian. Lo cierto es que si parecía una reunión familiar… con una familia grande y loca. Me reí entre dientes al ver como Roza se estaba defendiendo de Abe con un comentario típico de ella, un humor normal en ella.

.: Jill :

Me reí divertida al ver una sonrisa de orgullo en Abe al ver a Rose con una mirada molesta en el rostro. Yo apenas había separado el abrazo cuando Rose comenzó a quejarse de Abe y cuando digo quejarse es quejarse. La mirada de la madre de Rose paso de dura avergonzada cuando Abe comenzó a contradecir algo que dijo Rose. Realmente eran muy parecidos.

Mire a Eddie disimuladamente, él estaba sonriendo divertido al ver a Rose pelear con Abe por una tontería sin sentido como su personalidad ya que todos sabemos que no hay forma en que ella cambie, al menos por completo ya que según Lissa si ha cambiado algo.

Recordé lo que sucedió ayer cuando salí corriendo, él me había seguido y yo pensé que solo lo había hecho porque la madre de Rose le había dicho que se presentara como mi guardián y él había aceptado; sin embargo, por un momento me pareció que él no me siguió por ser mi guardián sino porque quería hacerlo. No sé como paso pero ayer realmente había pensando en besarlo y creo que él también quería besarme a mí pero se contuvo.

– …y es por eso que eres el orgullo de esta retorcida familia – Dijo Abe con orgullo.

– Dirás que tu mente es la retorcida – Dijo Rose con un tono exasperado mientras desviaba la vista. Abe levanto una ceja y luego sonrió significativamente, pero ella no lo vio.

Después de una larga plática cómoda decidimos separarnos. Me quede sentada en la silla aún cuando todos, o casi todos, se fueron. Christian ayudo a Dimitri a subir las escaleras ya que dijo que quería descansar, dormir un poco, Adrian salió con Abe a la taberna y Eddie fue con ellos para vigilarlos, en lo que respecta a la madre de Rose ella subió a su habitación y Lissa y Rose se quedaron sentadas.

– ¿Cómo se entero ella? – Murmuro Lissa mirando a Rose – Pensé que había quedado entre nosotras dos, ¿le dijiste?

– Yo no dije nada – Dijo Rose sorprendida. Me miro y luego miro a Lissa – Es imposible que alguien más sepa de la promesa

– Pues alguien le dijo – Dijo Lissa. Pensó unos segundos y abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Crees que fueron mis padres?

La mención de sus padres hizo que me saltará el corazón. Somos hermanas, o bueno, media-hermanas y es extraño escucharla hablar de sus padres. No me sentía culpable de que mi madre estuviera con el padre de Lissa, pero si me sentía mal ya que ella quería demasiado a su padre y saber que engaño a su madre fue complicado. Las cosas entre nosotras han cambiado un poco y realmente estamos intentando llevarnos bien, como hermanas.

– Sabía que no podía confiar en tu papá – Gruñó Rose – Apuesto a que le dijo

Pude ver una expresión sombría en el rostro de Lissa y Rose se mordió el labio.

– Digo… se supone que nadie debía saberlo – Dijo Rose y Lissa suspiro tranquila.

– ¿Por qué decirle a tu madre? – Pregunto confundida – Ella era la última persona con la que tú hablarías

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros.

– Chicas, estoy aquí y no entiendo nada – Dije mirando a Rose y a Lissa.

Ambas me miraron tranquilas.

– Sucede que… – Empezó a decir Rose.

– No – Lissa la detuvo – Es un secreto. Quedo entre nosotros cuatro, ¿recuerdas?

– Por lo visto son cinco – Dijo Rose mirando a las escaleras – No tiene sentido que ella lo sepa. Creo que tendré un trabajo de detective

– Buena suerte con eso – Dijo Lissa riendo. Me miro con una sonrisa – ¿Qué tal las cosas con Eddie?

La mire sorprendida y vi a Rose darle un codazo en el hombro a Lissa. Mire a Rose confundida y luego a Lissa. Ella me miro esperando una respuesta y yo me encogí de hombros.

– Supongo que bien, es algo así como mi guardián, ¿no? – Dije mirando la copa de vino que Rose tenía enfrente.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses – Dijo Rose alejando la copa.

– No lo estaba pensando – Sonreí frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

– Sí, él es tu guardián y blah blah, pero me refiero a… ¿te gusta? – Pregunto Lissa sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? – Fruncí el ceño – ¿De qué va esto? Eddie es un amigo

Rose mascullo algo mientras acercaba su copa a sus labios. La mire fijamente confundida y luego volví a mirar a Lissa. Ella me sonreía un poco, yo creo que era una sonrisa de esas que dan las madres al saber que su hija estaba enamorada, una sonrisa cálida y dulce.

– ¿Entonces no hay amor? – Pregunto desilusionada.

– No – Dije desviando la mirada. Lo último que quería que supiera era que Rose se diera cuenta de que había sucedido o casi sucede algo entre nosotros. Ella siempre sabe algo con solo mirar a los ojos. Es como telepata.

– Probablemente paso algo entre ambos – Dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida – Jill, a mí no me engañas

– Es enserio, no paso nada – Dije. Lissa estuvo a punto de preguntar algo cuando Mia salió de la cocina con un tazón de uvas que llamo la atención de Rose y la distrajo de nuestra conversación. Lissa suspiro pesadamente al ver como Rose comía de las uvas de Mia y Mia la miraba divertida.

– Ella nunca cambiará – Dijo Lissa, entonces me miro – ¿Qué paso? Anda, dime…

– Nada realmente – No era mentira. No sucedió nada entre nosotros y creo que nunca sucederá nada.

– Vi que lo estabas mirando – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – ¿Realmente te gusta?

– ¿A quién? – Pregunto Mia.

– A Jill le gusta Eddie – Dijo Rose tomando otra uva – Pero no lo quiere admitir

– No es verdad. No me gusta – Dije.

– ¿Lo ves? No lo quiere admitir – Dijo Rose.

– Yo creo que no deberías molestarla – Dijo Mia mirando a Rose – Después de todo lo que ha sucedido con…

Mire a Mia tranquila.

– Es enserio, no me preocupa Dylan ahora – Dije tranquila. Parte de mí quería creer que Dylan no había atacado a Rose frente a mí y la otra parte quería olvidarse de él para siempre. Yo aún pensaba en él, pero no de la misma forma que antes. Realmente no lo quería ver más.

– Sí, es mejor así – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

– Sí – Dijo Rose – Pero recuerda una cosa: el amor es un viaje

Mire a Rose y asentí – Lo sé… eso ya me lo… – Guarde silencio y mire a Rose sorprendida. Ella me miro confundida mientras tomaba otra copa de vino – ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

– Lo vi en una película con Lissa – Dijo ella despreocupada – ¿Por qué?

– Es solo que… – ¿Acaso Rose fue quién se lo dijo a Eddie? Eso significaría que Eddie podría estar interesado en una chica y, claro, no soy yo. Con mayor razón no hay oportunidades de pensar en Eddie de una forma romántica – Nada…

– Oye si tomas demasiado vas a tener una resaca de nuevo – Dijo Lissa – Y créeme que el vínculo no ayuda en eso. Tu resaca es la mía así que basta

– No puedo tener resaca por tomar vino – Dijo Rose – Además no tuviste una resaca en el día

– Pero dormí horrible por tu culpa – Gimió Lissa.

– Sí, Abe tiene razón: Lissa te nivela – Dijo Mia riendo.

Rose no dijo nada, apenas esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a beber de la copa. Christian bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa y se sentó con nosotras. Todas lo miramos intrigadas y él sonrió como si nada.

– Adiós Ozera – Dijo Rose – Es tiempo de chicas

– Vamos Rose, ¿qué hay de malo? – Sonrió – No cocinaré para las que sean malas conmigo

– Me da igual – Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada – Vete

Christian miro a Lissa esperando a que ella le dijera que se quedará, pero Lissa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa coincidiendo con Rose. Él rodó los ojos y la besó en la mejilla.

– ¿Dónde se supone que vaya? – Pregunto.

– Arriba, afuera, a donde sea – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

Mia y yo nos reímos un poco. Christian le sonrió divertido y luego salió de la casa. No estoy segura de donde iba, pero dijo que no necesitaba un guardián así que no había que preocuparse. De todos modos imagino que sabrá defenderse solo. Me puse en pie para ir por la jarra de jugo y un vaso, o bueno tres vasos ya que Lissa y Mia también querían.

– ¿En dónde nos quedamos? Ah sí – Lissa me sonrió – Ibas a decirnos qué te gusta de Eddie

– Eso no es cierto – Dije sirviendo jugo.

– ¿Te gusta Eddie? – Dijo Mia sonriendo – Es lindo y muy… bueno… era serio y ahora es muy divertido

– Me gusta más así – Dijo Rose jugando con la copa – Eddie no tiene madera de serio – Sonrió mirando la copa distraída – Era divertido, aunque se quejaba cuando rompía las reglas, pero estaba allí con nosotros metiéndonos en problemas… tenía un humor similar al de Christian y eso nos hacia amigos. Nos reíamos de cualquier cosa hasta que… sucedió eso…

La mire preocupada. Supongo que hablaba de lo que sucedió en Spokane. Yo no conozco los detalles, solo sé que Mia, Eddie, un chico llamado Mason, Christian y Rose fueron secuestrado y uno murió… Rose mato a los Strigoi, fue la primera vez que mato un Strigoi y lo mejor fue que eran dos, pero algo cambio. Mia me contó que entonces algo cambio en cada uno de ellos y en especial en Rose.

– Hubiera sido genial – Dijo Mia sonriendo – A ver conocido a Eddie antes de eso. Cuando fuimos… allí – Dudaba de si seguir hablando – Se notaba algo serio y tranquilo. No concordaba con tu descripción y luego…

Rose abrió la boca respirando y luego sonrió forzada.

– Entonces te gusta Eddie – Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

La mire sorprendida por su cambio de aire y luego mire a Lissa que me asentía, pero no por lo que dijo Rose, sino porque no quería que yo dijera algo sobre su cambio de humor.

– A mí no me gusta Eddie – Repetí nuevamente – Es divertido, pero no…

– Estoy segura que no pensabas lo mismo ayer – Rose hizo un gesto con los labios que llamo la atención de Lissa y Mia que me miraron sorprendidas y emocionadas.

– ¿Se besaron? – Pregunto Mia emocionada.

– ¿Nos estabas espiando? – Pregunte sorprendida.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Las paredes hablan – Dijo sonriendo – Y los mejores amigos se cuentan todo… casi todo…

Claro. Eddie se lo dijo, pero no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué se lo dijo a Rose? Si, es cierto que son como mejores amigos y todo eso, pero por qué a Rose. Imagine que si tenía que decirle a alguien iba a ser a un chico y no a ella. A menos que Rose haya descubierto por su cuenta que algo había o casi sucede, entonces no sé cómo es que ella supo si no es espiando. O si lo sé, Eddie.

– No nos besamos – Dije negando con la cabeza – No sé de donde sacas esas ideas Rose

Ella se quedo callada sonriendo.

– Pero reaccionaste – Dijo Lissa – por lo tanto algo paso. Lo sabía. Y tú no me lo dijiste – Apunto a Rose que levanto ambas manos a la defensiva aunque con un aire despreocupado – Venga, ya dime, Jill, ¿qué paso?

Suspire rendida. Mejor le decía y así dejaba de hacerme preguntas.

– Nada, casi nos besamos, pero no paso nada más. Yo estaba sentada y entonces él dijo… – Mire a Rose – …él dijo algo y no sé… después solo nos vinimos y supimos que Dylan había vuelto para atacarlos

Lissa chillo de emoción y yo me encogí de hombros. Estuve a punto de decir algo para calmarla, pero ella me detuvo. Solté un suspiro y sonreí tranquila.

– Solo necesito una excusa – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Rose, ¿una cita triple?

– No lo creo – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Además la última cita doble no salió tan bien

– Sí, pero no es una cita para nosotras – Bajo el tono de voz. Rose le susurro algo y luego suspiro.

Mire a las escaleras cuando escuche unos pasos y vi a Dimitri bajar apenas apoyado con un bastón, Rose lo miro sorprendida y luego se acerco. Algo se estaban susurrando y luego él le indico que subiera. Nos miramos confundidas cuando Rose subió con Dimitri.

– Supongo que ya bajará – Dijo Mia encogiéndose de hombros.

– No puedo creer que te guste Eddie y no me lo dijeras – Dijo Lissa volviendo al tema – ¿Qué clase de hermana hace eso?

La mire sorprendida ya que no me había llamado hermana desde que se entero. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que lo hizo y si lo hizo entonces no pareció importarle. Suspire y luego sacudí la cabeza.

– Porque no paso nada – Dije – Y no me gusta, además yo tampoco le gusto

– No apostaría por eso – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Es posible que le gustes

– Claro que no – Dije tranquila.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y luego miro a las escaleras. Rose apenas había aparecido mirando a Lissa con una ceja levantada, ella se encogió de hombros y luego se sentó donde estaba anteriormente. Tomo la copa y luego bebió un poco.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Mia – ¿Era la herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– ¿De qué me perdí? – Pregunto Rose.

– No mucho – Dijo Lissa tranquila – ¿Qué paso con Dimitri?

– Nada – Respondió Rose tomando una de las pocas uvas que quedaba.

Se notaba tranquila, aunque algo preocupada. Mia pensó que era por la herida de Dimitri, pero como Rose había negado entonces no sabemos qué está sucediendo. Estuvimos hablando un poco más y luego la puerta se abrió y tres chicos entraron.

Adrian se notaba que había tomado demasiado, pero aún estaba algo sobrio, como siempre, en cuanto a Abe estaba tan fresco como si no hubiera bebido nada y Eddie también. Eddie nos miro a todas con una sonrisa mientras Abe sacaba su billetera y Adrian se dejaba caer en el sofá recostado.

– Ahora si tendré una resaca mañana – Se quejo.

– Nadie te dijo que tomaras de los más fuerte – Eddie se encogió de hombros.

Intercambiamos una sonrisa ligera y luego él se acerco a Rose.

– Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante – Dijo con un ligero deje de tristeza.

– Oh sí – Dijo ella – Me enviaste un mensaje. ¿Tú estás seguro?

– No – Negó con la cabeza – ¿Vamos a estar allí juntos?

– Por supuesto. Hable con Dimitri y mi madre – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente – Gracias por avisarles, se me había olvidado

– Lo sé – Sonrió tranquilo – Saldremos enseguida, iré por un abrigo

– Bien –

Mire a Rose una vez que Eddie subió las escaleras. De hecho todas lo hicimos y ella se encogió de hombros no queriendo decir nada. Lissa tampoco parecía saber que estaba sucediendo con Rose y Eddie. Ella miro a Abe y se puso en pie para acercarse a él que estaba hablando con Adrian.

– ¿No sabes? – Pregunto Mia a Lissa quien hizo una mueca.

– No – Negó con la cabeza – Pero por lo visto es importante

– Lo es – Dije – Se notaba que lo era

– Bueno… – Intento decir Lissa.

– Papá – Se quejo Rose con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. La mire sorprendida, por el sonrojo más que por el hecho de que llamo a Abe papá en lugar de viejo o simplemente Abe. Lissa se rió divertida y Rose la miro molesta – Calla. No comentes. Y en cuanto a ti no lo digas de nuevo, ¿sí?

Se notaba avergonzada por algo. Abe se encogió de hombros y le entrego algo a Rose mientras ella rodaba los ojos. Luego solo se fue despidiéndose de nosotros. Rose miro a Adrian y luego suspiro pesadamente. Eddie bajo con una sonrisa y Rose le entrego la bolsa.

– Te juro que no fue mi idea comprarlo – Dijo Eddie divertido – Fue idea de Abe

– No lo quiero – Dijo ella con el sonrojo aún – Entrégaselo a quien sea, a Christian tal vez

– ¿Qué? – Lissa la miro sorprendida – No, Abe te lo compro a ti. Por lo visto no quiere que su hija esté desprotegida

– Basta – Se sonrojo ella avergonzada – Uhg Abe es un idiota

– Es divertido – Dijo Lissa.

– Deja de revisar mi memoria – Dijo Rose molesta. Tomo a Eddie y salieron de la casa de la casa. Eddie no había dejado de reír y Lissa tampoco.

– ¿Qué compro? – Pregunto Mia con una sonrisa intrigada.

– Cosas – Dijo ella riendo. Tome un vaso de jugo y comencé a beber – Para parejas

Mire a Lissa confundida y Mia la miro extrañada. Lissa se encogió de hombros.

* * *

.: Rose :.

– Santo Dios – Dije con una mueca – No puedo creer que se atreviera a comprar eso

Eddie rió divertido mientras nos acercábamos a la florería para comprar las favoritas de Mason. Yo aún no podía creer que Abe haya tenido el descaro de comprar eso.

– No es lo que un padre preocupado hace – Dije – Normalmente ellos dicen que no quieren que sus hijos tengan relaciones, no compran anticonceptivos, ¿además para qué comprar? Soy un Dhampir y Dimitri también

Eddie siguió riendo.

– Ya señorita indignada – Sonrió – Fue idea de Adrian, quien estaba borracho así que apenas sabía que estaba diciendo

– ¡Y aún así los compro! – Dije indignada – Odio a ese hombre

Llegamos a la florería. Yo aún no entendía cual es el concepto de Abe de "proteger a tu hija", realmente este hombre está loco de verdad y yo pensé que era la loca. Tiene una mente retorcida y aunque lo niegue es muy cierto.

– Hola – Saludo Eddie cuando nos acercamos al mostrador – ¿Tiene hibiscos blancos?

– Hibiscos blancos – Pensó la mujer. Completamente humana, alta, de cabello largo castaño y ojos marrones – Eso creo, déjame ver

Ella se alejo para revisar las tantas flores que nos rodeaban. Mire a Eddie con una sonrisa y luego suspire.

– Sera una noche muy larga – Arrastre mis palabras – Por cierto, Romeo…

– Ah no me llames así – Gimió – Ya hablamos de eso

– Lissa tiene sus planes para unirlos y me va arrastrar con ella. Sé que lo hará – Suspire pesadamente.

– ¿Le dijiste a Lissa? – Me miro sorprendido – Eso no me lo dijiste

– No hizo falta – Sonreí – Ella se metió en mi cabeza cuando hablaba contigo en la plaza. Esa chica… enserio está emocionada

La mujer volvió con nosotros y en sus manos traía un ramo de Hibiscos blancos. Los mire ocn una sonrisa recordando que eran las favoritas de Mason porque detrás de la escuela había un pequeño matorral con ellos. Mason solía jugar allí cuando estábamos en la primaria y luego cuando hubo un accidente con el dientitos, su hamster, lo enterró allí.

– Necesitamos solo dos – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

La mujer nos miro sorprendida y luego nos entrego dos Hibiscos. Busque con la mirada un frasco para ponerlas y sonreí al ver uno, compramos el frasco y luego nos fuimos tras pagar todo. Nos habíamos dirigido a la plaza y nos sentamos a la vera del lago.

– Son hermosas – Me sonrió Eddie sacando un incensó y unos fósforos.

– Le encantaran – Dije llenando el frasco con agua y luego colocando los hibiscos – Es mejor apoyarnos en un árbol, ¿no?

Eddie me sonrió y nos acercamos a un árbol cercano, puse el frasco y él enterró el incensó en la tierra luego lo encendió, luego saco una foto en la que salíamos Mason, él y yo sentados en el campus mirando arriba a la cámara. Nos sentamos en forma de meditación frente a los hibiscos.

– Mase, feliz cumpleaños – Sonreí levemente – Nos gustaría tanto que estés aquí, con nosotros… – Mire a Eddie y luego la foto – Te queremos demasiado

– Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo Eddie con un tono suave – Espero… que realmente estés en paz

Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Eddie mirando la foto. Extrañaba tanto a Mason, tanto que siempre que pensaba en él no podía evitar sentir el corazón siendo punzado unas cien veces. Normalmente no permitiría que alguien me viese llorar, pero ahora… ahora solo deje caer las lágrimas de mis ojos permitiendo que los sentimientos salieran solos. Eddie me tomo de la mano sin dejar de mirar la foto.

– Apuesto que ahora estaríamos haciendo locuras si estuviera con nosotros – Dijo Eddie riendo – Una noche salvaje llena de risas

Sonreí divertida y luego escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

– Lo extraño tanto – Dije con la voz quebrada – Quiero tenerlo devuelta… quiero escuchar su risa… oírlo bromear conmigo… verlo sonreír… Santo Dios, fue mi culpa…

– No, no lo fue – Dijo Eddie con un tono suave – De todos modos yo también estaba allí y no hice nada. Nada de nada. No te culpes Rose

Mire a Eddie sorprendida y luego con un brazo rodeé su cuello mientras volvía a esconder mi rostro en su cuello. Él no dijo nada más, me apretó la mano fuerza. Sabía bien que Lissa no me estaba espiando ya que de lo contrario habría hecho algún comentario sobre eso puesto que ella no puede resistirse a hablar cuando me está mirando.

– Recuerdo… cuando me dijo que iba a desvelarse estudiando química – Comenzó a reír suavemente Eddie, yo quite mi rostro de su cuello y me pase la mano quitando las lágrimas – Estábamos iniciando la secundaria y dijo que iba a estudiar toda la noche y duro para aprobar… dos minutos después estaba durmiendo en el suelo con el libro como almohada

Me reí divertida.

– Y aquella vez que me reto a una carrera en bici – Sonreí divertida – Le gane y por mucho

– Sí, se quejo toda la noche cuando llego a nuestro cuarto – Dijo Eddie divertido.

Eddie y yo estuvimos todo el resto del día sentados allí hablando de Mason como si aún estuviera aquí con nosotros, nos reímos tanto de los recuerdos que teníamos con él así como también habíamos anhelado que no hubiera sucedido nada en Spokane. Yo me aferraba a ese recuerdo de su fantasma sonriendo cuando al fin había encontrado la paz, prefería recordar a Mason con aquella sonrisa que tenía cuando nos besamos, aquellas risas que soltaba cuando estábamos juntos que a recordarlo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Una oleada de sentimientos me golpeaba fuertemente, pero por una vez cuando se trataba de Mason no era nada malo, eran los sentimientos que había albergado teniéndolo como mejor amigo cuando nos reíamos de cualquier estupidez. Como cuando peleábamos en la academia, siempre decía que iba a ganarme y no siempre lo lograba.

Entre risa y risa nos dimos cuenta de que había oscurecido así que nos dispusimos a irnos. Me puse en pie y mire el pequeño memorial con una sonrisa. Eddie se adelanto unos cuantos metros y yo me quede allí parada.

– Mase… no sé si puedas oírme, pero confiare en que sí – Dije sonriendo – Gracias por tu ayuda con los Strigoi en la academia. Y gracias por ser mi amigo. Yo realmente nunca podrá olvidarte, fuiste mi mejor amigo y no hay forma en que pueda olvidar lo especial que eras… Te quiero mucho amigo… probablemente nos volveremos a encontrar algún día…

Mire la foto con una sonrisa y luego el hibisco. Volví con Eddie y ambos comenzamos a caminar devuelta. Él me entrego su chaqueta dado que yo no había salido con una y aunque me negué me obligo a usarla. Termine aceptando finalmente solo porque ya estaba haciendo frío. Metí las manos en los bolsillos.

– A veces me pregunto cómo serían las cosas con él aquí – Dijo sonriendo Eddie.

– Probablemente te diría que te la juegues por Jill – Dije sonriendo. Él me miro exasperado y luego divertido.

– Te estás divirtiendo – Dijo él – Jill y yo no saldremos jamás

– Aja – Lo apunte con el dedo – Dijiste jamás

– ¿Y? –

– Jamás es amas con una J enfrente – Dije sonriendo. Me detuve en seco y él me miro preocupando pensando en que un Strigoi estaba cerca. Coloque una mano en mi frente – Santo Dios, Lissa me está haciendo ver muchas películas de romance

Eddie me miro sorprendido y luego se rió. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y luego seguimos caminando. Al llegar a la casa vi a todos despiertos aún o al menos a la gran mayoría. Dimitri estaba sentado en el sofá con la pierna elevada en un taburete bajo y al parecer todos estaban sentados en el living hablando. Habían unas botellas con licor y otras con bebidas como fanta, unos cuantos dulces.

– Hey, ¿qué tal el paseo Pequeña Dhampir? – Pregunto Adrian con un tono malicioso – ¿Fueron a la roca de los besos?

Sé que lo hacía solo para molestar a Dimtiri y ciertamente yo me estaría quejando de no ser porque Eddie casi lo mata con la mirada. Coloque una mano en su hombro y negué con la cabeza. Nadie sabía lo que habíamos ido a hacer salvo mi madre, Dimitri solo sabía que iba a salir.

– Ya quisieras ir con una cajetilla de cigarros – Dije tranquila caminando a Dimitri. Me senté en el brazo del sofá y lo besé en los labios sin importarme las quejas de Adrian por una demostración en público, cosa que no es tan común en nosotros dos.

– ¿Y esa chaqueta? – Pregunto Christian levantando una ceja. Él estaba sentado en el _chaise longue_ abrazado a Lissa.

Levante una ceja confundida y mire la chaqueta. Me había olvidado de devolvérsela a Eddie. Lo mire divertida y luego me la quite. Él la tomo y se la puso.

_¿Intentas celar a Jill? _

Mire a Lissa ofendida de que ella pensara que yo sería capaz de hacer eso. Rodé los ojos y luego mire a Eddie.

– ¿Algo para tomar? – Pregunto Mia levantando una copa.

– Yo paso – Dijo Eddie – Estoy algo cansado y quisiera ir a dormir

– Sí, yo también – Dije con un suspiro pesado.

Eddie subió primero y luego lo hice yo. Entre en mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama pesadamente con la mirada en el techo. Mi cuerpo se sentía débil por haber estado sentada, pero no solo por eso sino por las lágrimas que había derramado. Me hubiera gustado poder quedar allí toda la noche rememorando los mejores momentos de mi vida con Mason, pero Eddie había tenido razón en volver.

– Hey – Lissa entro de la habitación con una sonrisa – Buena jugada. Jill muere de celos

– No pensaba en darle celos – Dije tranquila.

– Sí, sí. Lo que digas. Con el comentario de Adrian y la roca de los besos ella quedo molesta enseguida – Dijo ella emocionada – Sería genial si te echa la bronca por meterte con Eddie. Eso sería grandioso

– Liss no me metas en tus ideas para unirlos – Gruñí.

– Que pena – Sonrió – Ya estás adentro desde que llegaste con la chaqueta de Eddie. Uy esto va a estar bueno

Ella me miro con una sonrisa. Yo pude saber que estaba emocionada por mi actuación inexistente para darle celos a Jill. Ni siquiera era algo que yo planeara, solo fue coincidencia. Pero claro, ella no lo sabe. No creo que Lissa tuviera la intensión de entrar en mi mente para descubrir a donde había ido con Eddie, supongo que solo quiere guardar las apariencias.

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta, yo estaba sentada en la cama en forma de meditación y Lissa abrió la puerta dejando entrar a mi madre. Sonrió tranquila y luego ella se sentó en su cama mirándonos con una sonrisa.

– Siento molestarlas –

– Oh no interrumpe nada – Dijo Lissa.

– Salvos su planes locos – Mascullé sonriendo.

– Quería saber como estabas – Dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo les fue?

– Supongo que bien – Mi madre se sentó en mi cama frente a mí – Compramos unos hibiscos muy hermosos

– ¿Hibiscos? – Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– Son los favoritos de Mason – Mire al vacío con una sonrisa – Le fascinaban. Estoy segura de que le gustaron bastante cuando los dejamos

Si hace un año me hubieran preguntado si podía estar en sentada en una cama con mi madre hablando de algo con una sonrisa mi rostro yo habría respondido que eso jamás pasaría, pero las cosas habían cambiado y lo imposible era posible. Me gustaba tanto pensar en que las cosas habían cambiado para bien. Ahora era más cómodo estar con ella que antes.

– Eso espero, hubiera sido mejor si hubieses ido al cementerio de Montana para desearle un feliz cumpleaños en su tumba y dejar unas flores allí – Dijo ella sonriendo. Miro a Lissa que tenía los ojos abiertos como plato y luego me miro a mí – Ahora descansa, estoy segura que ha sido un día largo

Le sonreí ligeramente – Gracias… por todo…

Ella me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió, me besó en la frente y luego salió deseando unas buenas noches. Yo me quede sentada en esa posición con la sonrisa plantada en mis labios. Luego me puse en pie y camine hasta el armario.

– Santo Dios – Dijo Lissa – ¿Era hoy? ¿Su cumpleaños?

Yo la mire y asentí.

– ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Rose… – Me miro sorprendida y algo agitada – Si necesitabas a alguien que estuviera contigo… Rose, yo…

– Eddie fue conmigo – Dije sonriendo – Queríamos estar solos, es por eso que no dijimos nada

Ella me miro preocupada y yo hice todo mi esfuerzo para no volver a romper en lágrimas. Si había algo que odiaba era llorar y más frente a alguien, pero Lissa tenía un poder sobre mí que era lograr que pudiera llorar frente a ella cuando estaba al borde de algo.

– Soy tan estúpida – Dijo ella sentándose en su cama – No sé como lo olvide. Creo que había pensado tanto en Jill que deje de lado todo lo que me rodeaba

– Lo siento – Dije sentándome frente a ella – Debí decírtelo a ti, pero no pensé que fuese necesario

Lissa me miro y yo sentí que se sentía culpable de haber pensando que mi plan era darle celos a Jill. Para ella todo estaba tan claro como el agua, nunca hubo una idea así o Eddie y yo habíamos salido para hablar de Jill, siempre fue Mason nuestro plan. Ella se paso una mano por el rostro y luego se me acerco en un abrazo con fuerza. Yo la mire sorprendida.

– Enserio, enserio, enserio lamento haber olvidado algo así – Dijo Lissa preocupada – Fui una tonta. Mason era tu mejor amigo y yo fui insensible contigo, perdóname

Sonreí tranquila, la tome de los hombro y me separé. Lissa se notaba muy arrepentida de haberlo olvidado y sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que me estaban golpeando demasiado. Era negativo. Un sentimiento negativo así me estaba golpeando tan fuerte como un bate de beisbol a una pelota. Intente disimular aquello y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

– No. Fue. Tu. Culpa – Dije – Lissa, no importa si lo olvidaste. Nadie aquí lo recordó y aunque lo hicieran no los íbamos a dejar ir con nosotros… además ¿qué pensabas hacer allí?

– ¿Consolarte? ¿Apoyarte? ¿Prestar mi hombro para que llores? – Pregunto preocupada. Negué con la cabeza – Rose… desde lo que paso en Spokane tú no te has desahogado. Al menos no como es debido

– Estoy bien – Sonreí.

Ella me miraba aún como si no creyera en mis palabras así que rodé los ojos y tome el pijama para poder ir al baño y cambiarme. Una vez que termine me lancé en la cama cerrando los ojos lentamente. Lissa no estaba en la habitación, pero supe que había vuelto abajo con los demás. Por ahora solo me importaba dormir.

– Feliz cumpleaños amigo – Musite antes de quedarme dormida.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Sí! Aww que lindo capitulo, bueno, más bien final. Bueno ha estado increíble, espero que les haya gustado. Tienen que saber una cosa, el siguiente capítulo va a estar divertido, pero créanme tiene su drama.

~ Comentarios:

- paloma hathaway: Oh aún falta para ver que sucede con Robert, aún falta. Ah Dimitri va a estar bien, seguro que sí

- ginnyluna griffindor: No recuerdo si Dylan las va a pagar, quizás sí. Si lo note, te cae terrible. Pues sí, ellos iban a besarse y además por supuesto que nadie engaña a Rose.

Bueno ha sido todo y espero que lean el próximo capítulo, espero sus opiniones y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	23. Chapter 23: ¿Primera cita?

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 23:

¿Primera cita?

.: Rose :.

Gruñí pesadamente mientras tomaba un libro del viejo oeste en mis manos. Ni siquiera me preocupe por el nombre o el autor, solo lo tome y camine hasta la caja para comprarlo. Dimitri me había pedido que le comprara un libro ya que se estaba aburriendo un poco. Me hubiera gustado que nunca tuviera el accidente por culpa de Dylan. Después de comprar salí de la librería y fui caminando hasta la casa, pero me detuve a ver a Rex en la esquina cruzado de brazos y sonriéndome divertido. Levante una ceja confundida y me detuve.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Quería agradecerte lo de mi hermana – Dijo sonriendo – Hace dos días

– Ah eso – Dije desinteresada – No fue la gran cosa. Ella es dulce y divertida, no me pareció bien que estuviera tomando y más cuando Derek dijo que nunca se lo permitiría

– Sí ella es del tipo rebelde que no obedece las ordenes – Dijo Rex rascándose la nunca.

– Conozco el sentimiento – Sonreí divertida – ¿Entonces solo eso?

– Más o menos – Sonrió y posó la vista en la bolsa a mi lado – ¿Comprando libros? No pareces el tipo de chica que ama leer

– Porque no lo hago – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Dimitri me lo pidió ya que no puede caminar. Tuvimos un especie de hmmm… problema y está en cama con una herida en su pierna

– En una otras palabras un ataque – Sonrió algo preocupado.

– Más o menos –

Él asintió lentamente y luego me sonrió mostrándome un cupón para una malteada. Negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando, él comenzó a seguirme.

– Hay muchos problemas ahora – Comente sin mirarlo – No tengo tiempo para intentar divertirme un poco o salir a tomar. Todo esto es un estorbo cuando tu mejor amiga es la reina aunque estoy feliz por ella. Fue la mejor candidata, pero esto es como una presión más encima de ti

– Creo que ella es quien debe hacerse de problemas como Strigoi, tú solo debes obedecer las órdenes – Dijo Rex con un tono serio.

– No lo sé – Me encogí de hombros – Prefiero ser yo quien le da ideas y que ella vea cual es mejor y no digas que es como manipulación porque no lo es. Solo… no me gusta que se involucre en cosas así, es mejor si solo resuelve problemas de la corte como familias disgustadas y cosas así. Yo me encargo de los Strigoi

– Eres una peleadora nata – Dijo riendo él – Deberías poner tu vida antes que la de ella, ¿sabes? No sacas nada con dejar de lado tus intereses por los de alguien más que no te lo agradece

Me detuve en seco y lo mire fijamente. Por un momento me pareció que estaba hablando con Deirdre nuevamente, solo que de un modo más insensible que hacía incluso ponerme los pelos de punta. Ella había insinuado que pese al trabajo de ser guardián también podía dejar espacio para mí y yo había pensado que era una idea estúpida ya que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo por Lissa; sin embargo cuando sucedió lo del ataque a la academia comprendí que definitivamente yo necesitaba dejar tiempo para mí y fue cuando decidí emprender el viaje aquel en busca de Dimitri.

– No he pensado en eso antes – Mentí seria – Lissa está por sobre todo. Aunque quiera tener tiempo para olvidarme de eso yo no dejo de pensar en que todo el mundo me recuerda que Lissa es primero. El dicho de un Dhampir es _ellos son primero_, no soy capaz de dejarlo de lado o ignorarlo

Rex no comento nada. Él se había mantenido en silencio con lo que dije y yo lo prefería así. Al llegar me detuve en la entrada, él me asintió lentamente y luego se fue en otra dirección. Entre en la casa y lancé el libro sobre la mesa. Lissa estaba sentada en el sofá pintando sus uñas y al parecer era la única en esa casa.

– ¿Y los demás? – Pregunte confundida.

– Campo – Respondió despreocupada.

Fruncí el ceño levemente. Las únicas veces que vamos al campo era cuando practicábamos artes marciales, o algo por ese estilo, para entrenar. ¿Por qué habrían de ir si Dimitri tiene que estar descansando la pierna y Eddie no saldría a entrenar sin mí. Me siento ofendida de que me olvidara en casa y se fuera con todos los demás.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte incrédula.

– Jill y Mia querían aprender ese movimiento del que les hable – Dijo Lissa secando las uñas – Christian quería que Eddie le enseñara un poco más y Adrian fue porque no quería quedarse aburrido aquí. Tu madre fue con ellos para cuidarlos y Dimitri está arriba

– ¿Y no fuiste a ver a tu novio sudar? – Pregunte riendo mientras caminaba a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y saque una paleta de limón, luego volví y vi a Lissa mirándome con una sonrisa.

– De hecho quería, pero tú ya ibas a llegar así que me quede a esperarte para ver nuestro próximo movimiento – Dijo con un tono que avecinaba un plan – Sé que lo que sucedió ayer fue algo… una coincidencia, pero Jill enserio estaba muerta de celos y eso es bueno si queremos hacer que ella termine admitiendo que le gusta Eddie y así nosotras podemos juntarlos

– Deberías dejarlos solos – Me deje caer en el sofá junto a ella – Es mejor dejar las cosas avanzar solas, ¿no?

– No – Espetó.

Fruncí el ceño y antes de poder decir algo recordé el libro. Me puse en pie nuevamente y tome el libro.

– Iré a dejarle esto a Dimitri – Dije tranquila.

– Está dormido – Dijo Lissa sonriendo maliciosa – Así que podemos hablar de lo que sea

– Tenía que ser – Gruñí – Entonces vamos con los demás

– No – Gimió ella – Nos quedamos y vamos a planear el siguiente paso para Jill y Eddie

Estuve a punto de responder con una negativa cuando mi celular vibro.

– Sinceramente ellos pueden juntarse solos – Dije mirando mi celular – Oh un mensaje de Sydney

– ¿La alquimista? – Pregunto Lissa con una mueca en el rostro.

– Sí – Dije asintiendo.

_Abe me tiene mala, lo sé. Me parece que tendré que ir contigo ahora  
y evitar que todos vean los cuerpos que dejas por allí tirados. Gracias.*_

– Esto será interesante – Dije sonriendo divertida.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Lissa intrigada.

– Abe ha enviado a Sydney con nosotras para poder ayudar con los cuerpos de Strigoi que he… hmm… matado – Dije riendo – Ella está algo molesta

– ¿Estás segura? – Me miro Lissa con una mueca – ¿Por qué la Alquimista querría venir?

– De eso se trata. No quiere – Dije sonriendo – Abe seguro la esta sobornando con algo. Estoy segura de que tiene ver con su puesto en Nueva Orleans

– Ella te ayudo con tu tiempo de fugitiva – Dijo Lissa algo incomoda – Tal vez solo quiere ver como te encuentras

– ¿No te agrada ella? – Fruncí el ceño al sentir que había algo en Sydney que inquietaba a Lissa. Ella trataba de no pensar en eso para que yo no lo descubriera, pero podía sentir que había algo en ella que no le agradaba a Lissa.

– No la conozco – Negó con la cabeza – Apenas sé su nombre así que no puedo decir que no me agrade, pero tampoco puedo decir que lo haga. Solo estoy…

– Agradecida de que ella me ayudará a encontrar a Jill y a descubrir a Tasha – Termine por ella sabiendo que era así. Lissa asintió con la cabeza y luego me sonrió.

– Ya dejemos de hablar de ella, necesitamos pensar más en Jill y Eddie – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – ¿Qué te parece una cita triple? Iremos con ellos, pero en lugar de una cita nosotras solo estemos para unirlos

– No puedo ir a una cita triple – Hice una mueca con la palabra triple – Dimitri no puede caminar, ¿recuerdas?

– Estuvo con ese bastón – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Puede hacerlo. Y yo puedo curarlo, pero si no me deja es tu culpa

– ¿Por qué la mía? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Porque tú le metiste en la cabeza que cuando uso el Espíritu la oscuridad me invade – Dijo Lissa cruzándose de brazos – Ya aprendí a controlar eso así que no tienes porque quejarte

– Lo has usado mucho últimamente – La apunte con mi paleta – Pero no creo estés del todo libre. Pienso que esa oscuridad se oculta en algún lado, no puede desaparecer así como así. Tiene que irse a otro lado

– ¿Tú la absorbes? – Pregunto ella levantando una ceja.

– No siempre – Dije torciendo los labios – No he absorbido tu oscuridad cuando curas, es extraño, pero no la siento cerca de ti

– ¿Lo ves? – Pregunto sonriendo – Puedo curar sin problemas

– Sigo pensando en una trampa – Volví a comer la paleta. Hable con la paleta en la boca y Lissa me miro sin entenderme nada – Dije que creo que lo mejor es no arriesgarnos

– Tonterías – Dijo ella agitando la mano izquierda despreocupada – Pienso que lo mejor es arriesgarnos. ¿Desde cuándo piensas antes de actuar?

– Basta con eso de que he cambiado – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Sigo siendo la misma Rose de antes

– No, no es verdad – Dijo ella mirándome acusadora – Pareces más… madura. Salvo cuando quieres algo y no lo consigues, ahí actúas como una niña

Rodé los ojos y luego mire la paleta en mi mano.

– Yo creo que son las juntas y todo lo que ha pasado últimamente – Dije sonriendo despreocupada – Además si puedo hacer cosas arriesgadas

– ¿Cómo las cosas suicidas que sueles hacer con los Strigoi? – Pregunto.

– Exacto, pero no exacto – Dije riendo – Los Strigoi combaten sucio y yo también. No soy nada diferente a ellos, salvo porque no tengo colmillos y no ando matando gente, y el término suicida me parece algo… exagerado

Ella rió divertida. Entonces miro por la ventana y sonrió de oreja a oreja, hice lo mismo al ver a Adrian acercarse de lo más sobrio, pero con un cigarrillo en la boca. No se dirigía exactamente a la casa ya que siguió de largo, yo lo mire sonriendo tranquila y luego mire a Lissa.

– Tengo una idea – Me miro intrigada – Te enseñaré a ser suicida

– Nunca – Dijo con un tono serio – Jamás. En tu vida. ¿Oíste?

Me reí divertida y sacudí la cabeza divertida. Lissa me miraba tan seria como había usado su tono de voz y no mostraba rasgos de querer. Yo le dije que era una locura que haya pensando en pelear y que no me dejará a mí enseñarle, pero ella estaba empeñada en mantenerme lejos de un campo de batalla con ella de oponente. Lo último que ella quería era que mis impulsos se le contagiaran.

– Tengo una idea – Dije sonriendo – ¿Qué tal si…?

– No – Dijo ella rápidamente tras haberse dado una vuelta en mi cabeza. Rodé los ojos y luego maldije el vínculo. Realmente no me gustaba mucho que fuese bidireccional – Solo tú puedes pensar que esa es una idea grandiosa

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Me encogí de hombros.

– Saltar en parapente no es nada divertido – Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados – Es por eso que no quiero que me contagies

Me reí entre dientes y luego me senté en el brazo del sofá mirando a Lissa con una sonrisa despreocupada. Ella rodó los ojos y luego se puso una capa nueva de esmalte rosado claro, muy parecido al color de piel. Estuve a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y pude ver a Jill con una sonrisa emocionada. Rápidamente Lissa se puso en pie mirándola ansiosa, pensando en que su sonrisa se debía a una cita con Eddie, pero yo me di cuenta de que no era así. No lo sé, ¿instinto?

– ¡Adivinen! –

– ¿¡Tendrás una cita con Eddie!? – Pregunto Lissa emocionada.

– No – Dijo Jill mirándola con una expresión tediosa por tener que tocar el tema nuevamente – ¡Acabo de cortar una manzana con agua!

La mire sorprendida y Lissa la miro desinteresada. Yo abrí la boca para poder decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Jill me miraba emocionada mientras esperaba a que yo dijera algo, pero al ver que no era así me mostró una manzana con el corte ladeado, se veía que tomo esfuerzo cortar, pero estaba partida.

– Eso es grandioso – Dije finalmente feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Jill… sorprendente

– ¡Sí! – Dijo emocionada ella. Me acerque y la abracé, luego mire a Lissa que tenía una ceja levantada con una expresión exasperada – ¿No estás feliz?

– Pensaba que era una cita – Dijo ella – Pero sí, supongo que sí

– Me encanta tu grado de emoción – Mascullé sacudiendo la cabeza – Jill, es fantástico. Probablemente podrías cortar una piedra

– Se me hizo difícil – Miro la mitad de la manzana – Pero lo logre. Creo que una piedra será más aún

– Era una expresión – Me reí – Pero seguro que puedes. Podrás, lo sé

Ella me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego miro a Lissa esperando a que dijera algo más, pero Lissa seguía con aquella mirada desilusionada. Yo me reí entre dientes suavemente y luego mire mi celular nuevamente ya que volvió a vibrar.

_No sé que has hecho ahora, pero juro que me las vas a pagar *_

– ¿Sydney? – Pregunto Lissa levantando una ceja y yo asentí respondiendo el mensaje.

_Yo soy totalmente inocente, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré ~R_

Lissa no dijo nada más. Estoy segura de que si hay algo que le molesta sobre Sydney, pero no piensa decirme y de hecho ni siquiera puedo revisar en su memoria ya que me bloqueo. Si yo no aprendo a hacer eso entonces ella no debería revisar la mía porque es totalmente injusto.

– ¿Sydney? ¿La Alquimista? – Pregunto Jill sonriendo – ¿Ella vendrá?

– Así parece – Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Jill y Sydney no soy totalmente las mejores amigas, apenas si se hablan ya que el tiempo en que se conocieron fue muy corto como para que se hicieran amigas y considerando que Jill creyó que Sydney era una alimentadora dudo mucho que a Sydney le parezca buena idea ser su amiga. De hecho considerando que hay un total de cinco Moroi aquí y cuatro Dhampirs me sorprende que ella venga.

– Entonces Jill, ¿qué dijo Eddie? – Pregunto Lissa emocionada – ¿Te abrazo cuando cortaste la manzana?

– Ya estamos de nuevo – Se quejo Jill.

– Dímelo a mí – Rodé los ojos – No la has tenido que soportar todo el día

_Basta_.

Sonreí divertida y luego tome a Jill la manzana de Jill. La lancé al basurero.

– Pensé que te la comerías – Dijo Jill sorprendida. Yo le hice una mueca y luego me crucé de brazos.

– ¿Dónde está Eddie? – Pregunte – Necesito quejarme de que se haya ido sin mí

– De hecho fue idea de Christian – Dijo Jill y Lissa le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara callada. Yo la mire molesta, entonces rodé los ojos y mire a Jill – Lo siento

No dije nada. Preferí mantener un margen de silencio en ese momento. Si Lissa hubiera partido por allí entonces ahora estaría imaginando las mil formas de quejarme con Christian en lugar de Eddie. El pobre de Eddie, pensé que había sido su culpa el dejarme tirada aquí y fue culpa de Christian. Baboso.

– Ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer – Tome el libro de Dimitri.

– No puede ser, ¿vas a leer? – Lissa me miro estupefacta.

– No – Hice una mueca – Iré a despertarlo

– No puedes – Dijo Lissa mirándome sorprendida – Déjalo descansar

– ¿Le dijiste que estaba durmiendo? – Jill la miro sorprendida y Lissa casi la mata con la mirada.

Me crucé de brazos – Dimitri no está arriba, ¿verdad?

– Sí – Dijo Lissa.

Ella estaba mintiendo. Podía saberlo sin necesidad del vínculo, no sé porque no me di cuenta antes cuando me impidió subir a verlo. Intente revisar su mente y ella me dejo mientras hacia una expresión temerosa en su rostro. Al parecer mientras yo compraba el estúpido libro ella curo su herida y ahora estaba con Eddie y Christian entrenando, era otra razón más para no dejarme ir.

– Lissa – Me queje con ella. Honestamente no sé cuánto tiempo más le iba a durar la mentira – Te dije que no lo hicieras. Por eso estaban tan tranquila cuando hablamos

– Tenía que hacerlo y él me lo pidió, también me dijo que no te dijera nada – Dijo Lissa a la defensiva aunque con un toque de culpa – perdóname

Suspire pesadamente y luego sacudí la cabeza tranquila. No importaba ya de todos modos. Si él podía caminar entonces supongo que todo estaba bien… joo entonces hubiera ido él a comprar el estúpido libro en lugar de tener que ir yo.

Como Lissa había querido ocultarme lo de Dimitri preferí no comentar nada más hasta que lo tuviera frente a mí para quejarme. Todo había estado tan aburrido desde la conversación con ella. Yo estaba en mi cama mirando el diario de Sarah y no porque estaba enojada con Lissa o porque no tuviera ganas de entrenar, sino porque sentía que debía revisarlo. Estaba despreocupada hasta que eso llamo mi atención.

_«Pienso que he descubierto una forma de deshacerme del Firedark de mi cuerpo»_

Me había en shock durante unos minutos solo por leer aquella frase. Mis ojos estaban como platos en la palabra deshacerme. ¿Ella encontró la forma? Si es así entonces yo tengo que saberla para poder deshacerme del Firedark de mi cuerpo, de esa forma las cosas volverían a la normalidad para mí… o al menos a mi antigua normalidad.

Revise la hoja en el diario y luego gruñí. Todo estaba en borrones, no había nada sobre lo que ella acababa de decir. Las últimas diez páginas que hablaban sobre eso solo eran borrones de tintas y la última… solo menciona como sentía que iba a morir. Yo quería saber que descubrió ella… tal vez si bajo las barreras e intento ver si puedo hablar con ella entonces…

_Syndney llegó_

La voz de Lissa resonó en mi cabeza con un tono de desagrado. Mire el reloj y vi que ya estaba anocheciendo. Sonreí levemente y baje las escaleras con el diario en las manos olvidándome de dejarlo en la cama. Al llegar abajo vi a Sydney con una sonrisa tímida e incómoda mientras los demás la rodeaban.

– Sydney – Sonreí. Ella me sonrió por unos instantes, pero luego me lanzo una mirada dura.

– Espero que no estés metiéndote en tantos problemas Rose – Dijo ella acercándose – Aunque te conozco e imagino que sí

– Me alagas – Dije sonriendo – ¿Qué haces aquí realmente?

– Ya te lo dije Abe me mando – Dijo ella con una mueca. La mire directamente y yo sabía que había algo más, pero ella se negaba a decirme algo. Suspire y asentí para no presionarla.

– Ok – Dije tranquila. Ella seguía incomoda por los Moroi – Supongo que estaremos compartiendo la casa – Sonreí – No te preocupes, ellos no te harán nada

– Temo lo contrario – Dijo preocupada.

Hice una mueca con los labios y luego sonreí tranquila. Ella me miro con una sonrisa y luego me acerque a ella, no para un abrazo ya que para ella era casi imposible para ella darle un abrazo a una "criatura de la noche" así que solo me acerque para hablarle al oído.

– No sé qué te dijo Abe, pero todo tiene una explicación – Murmure tranquila. Le aleje y le sonreí – Creo que tenemos una habitación extra, al lado de la mi madre, ¿no?

– Sí – Respondió Janine asintiendo.

– No planeo quedarme mucho – Dijo Sydney con un tono tranquilo, aunque se notaba nerviosa – Solo vine por un encargo de Zmey, nada más que eso

– Sí, pero no cumplirás hoy – Negué con la cabeza – De noche es peligroso salir ahora que un loco nos persigue… más bien a mí… así que saldrás de día

Sydney me miro sin expresión alguna, tomo una maleta luego asintió. La guié a la habitación enfrente de Mia y Jill. Ella me miro dudosa de entrar y luego acepto. Entre con ella y me recargue en el marco de la puerta.

– Enserio – Dije – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Ya te lo dije: vine por un encargo de Zmey – Dijo ella dejando la maleta en la cama y observando la habitación – Él hablo con los Alquimistas y les contó que ustedes estaban aquí recibiendo ataques de Strigoi. Explico que era un pueblo pequeño y de diez personas dos eran Moroi y Dhampir… mezclados… así que necesitaban un Alquimista. Iban a enviar a una persona, pero me pidió a mí en especifico

– ¿Por qué a ti? – Me levanto una ceja – No es que no seas buena, pero tú…

– Lo sé – Asintió – Y desconozco las ideas de Abe. Hubiera preferido quedarme en Nueva Orleans

– Y yo quería ir a las Bahamas o a Miami, pero estoy atrapada aquí – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Sydney me miro fijamente.

– Los cuerpos… los escondimos en algún lugar del bosque – Dije jugando con mis manos nerviosas – Es posible que alguien los encuentre en cualquier momento. Yo te llevare allí mañana. No estoy jugando cuando digo que es algo peligroso salir ahora de noche, los primeros días fue tranquilo, pero luego del secuestro… las cosas se volvieron locas

– ¿El secuestro? Ah sí, Abe me hablo de el – Asintió – Secuestraron a la reina y saliste a buscarla, luego un Dhampir que trabaja con Strigoi los ataco a los días después o al siguiente, en realidad no lo recuerdo, solo eso en resumidas cuentas

– Sí – Dije – Fue así

– Sabía que donde sea que tú estabas habían problemas – Suspiro ella abriendo la maleta – Por cierto, seré curiosa. ¿Has encontrado aquello sobre el… esa magia que buscabas?

Pude darme cuenta de que ella pudo haber olvidado su nombre o simplemente no le gustaba la idea de tener que pronunciarlo. En otras palabras para ella era mejor así. Supongo.

– Sí – Trague saliva. Sydney y yo teníamos una relación extraña de amistad. Yo podría considerarla mi amiga sin problemas, pero para ella sería difícil dado que yo soy un Dhampir, es decir, una criatura de la noche (como suele llamarnos), es un tanto religiosa así que piensa que los vampiros y los Dhampir son anti-naturales o algo por ese estilo, por mi parte los Strigoi son anti-naturales. Por alguna razón decirle de que trataba el Firedark hacía que sintiera nervios y dudara, ¿será porque es algo así como la magia de la muerte? A ella le daría un infarto tener que estar conmigo en la misma habitación sabiendo eso – Solo era una basura que alguien invento

– Ah – Me sonrió ligeramente – Que bueno porque su nombre no hacia que estuviera tranquila. Sonaba como si se tratara del diablo

– Oye, yo podría enfrentarme al diablo con un palo de bambú – Sonreí.

– No lo dudo – Dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa. Entonces me enderece y retrocedí – Creo que dormiré con seguro

– No te harán nada, lo prometo – Dije tranquila – Oh y Sydney, gracias por venir

Ella no respondió así que yo fui a la habitación de Lissa y mía que estaba al lado de la de Mia y Jill. Lissa estaba sentada en su cama mirándome fijamente. Aún tenía ese sentimiento irritante llenándola, quería intentar absorber la oscuridad que estaba con ese sentimiento, pero me di cuenta de que no era mucha. Supuse que no sucedería nada así que la absorbí de todos modos.

– ¿Te dijo por qué ha venido? – Pregunto Lissa con una mueca.

– Hará desaparecer los cuerpos de Strigoi – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Y probablemente el de Dylan cuando lo encuentre

– No puedes matarlo – Dijo Lissa – Es un Dhampir y es traición. Mejor llévalo a Tarasov

– Lo sé – Dije suspirando – Pero le hizo daño a Jill, se lió con los Strigoi, te secuestro y lastimo a Dimitri… Esto ya es personal – Apreté un puño a mi costado – Se lo advertí

Lissa no dijo nada. Solo me miro preocupada y luego sonrió un poco. Me senté en la cama y tome el diario de Sarah abriéndolo en las últimas páginas. Tenía que haber algo aquí que pudiera ayudarme, pero no encontré nada. Entonces decidí pasar las páginas un poco. Básicamente hablaba sobre como vivió usando el Firedark a su favor y como la consumió de poco. En la última página estaba el como murió o al menos sus minutos antes de hacerlo y tanto Dimitri como Lissa lo leyeron, pero yo no aún. No creo poder hacerlo.

– Deberías tirarlo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – No lo necesitas. No con mi anillo

– Creo que tu anillo se está volviendo débil – Dije sin mirarla – Yo… me lo quite para ayudar a Dimitri, pero luego me lo puse enseguida

– No me gusta ese poder – Dijo Lissa negando con la cabeza – Lo odio

– Lo sé – Dije – Lo siento. Te hace enojar demasiado

– Esa cosa mato a una Shadow-Kissed y podría matarte a ti – Me miro preocupada – No quiero que lo haga. No quiero que te mate

– No lo hará – Sonreí – Lo prometo

Ella me miro indecisa de si creerme o no. Yo rodé los ojos por su falta de confianza. Más bien creo que era la oscuridad actuando sobre ella. Si no conociera a mi mejor amiga diría que ella no cree en nada que yo haría lo imposible para no terminar como Sarah o Anna.

A la mañana siguiente Sydney y yo fuimos al bosque para poder deshacerse de los cadáveres de Strigoi. Esperaba que no saliera un olor repugnante a muerto. Al llegar allí me senté en un tronco mientras ella observaba los cadáveres. Me miro con una ceja levantada y luego suspiro pesadamente.

– Esto no me sorprende para nada – Dijo comenzando a eliminar los cadáveres – No cuando tú estabas metida en esto

– No fue mi culpa del todo – Me encogí de hombros – Los demás guardianes tienen mucho que ver aquí

– Apuesto a que la mayoría fue tu culpa – Dijo ella sonriendo divertida. Yo no dije nada – ¿Por qué tan callada?

– No creo que necesite hablar mientras te deshaces de esos cara pálidas – Dije rodando los ojos – Juro que los odio

– ¿Sabes Rose? – La mire – Yo más bien los llamaría criaturas de la noche

– Es lo mismo con diferente nombre – Me encogí de hombros.

– Por cierto tu amiga, la reina, ella no dejaba de mirarme feo esta mañana. ¿Tienen alimentadores, verdad? –

La mire tranquila y sonreí.

– Sí – Dije – Vienen temprano por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno así que no creo que te quiera morder y en caso de que ella tuviera hambre y no hubieran alimentadores supongo que sería mi sangre la que estaría tomando y no la tuya

Sydney me miro sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Me recogí de hombros despreocupada y luego mire el cielo.

– ¿Quieres un helado? – Pregunte.

– No – Dijo ella.

– Tu apetito es fuerte – Dije sin despegar la vista de las nubes – Nunca comes

Sydney no dijo nada. Una vez que elimino los cuerpos fuimos a comprar un helado a petición mía. Compre uno simple y luego volvimos a casa, yo le estaba contando todo lo que había sucedido con los Strigoi y la supuesta guerra, pero no le dije sobre el Firedark. Creo que era lo mejor.

– Siempre tú – Dijo ella sonriendo – Tienes un poco de mala suerte

– ¿Un poco? – Levante una ceja – Yo diría mucha

Sydney me rió divertida.

– Hemos llegado. La casa de los chupasangre – Dijo seria. Suspire pesadamente sin decirle nada. Honestamente no tenía ganas de pelear sobre lo que podrían ser o no los Moroi. De todos modos sé que no podré cambiar la forma de ver de Sydney.

– ¿Alguna vez has pensado… en que tus necesidades deben ir primero y no la de los demás? – Pregunte mirando el cielo distraída.

– Sería egoísta – Dijo ella – Pero pensar en los demás antes que en ti es un acto muy desinteresado y algo que habla mucho de ti

– Entonces dices que está mal – Asentí lentamente.

– No, no digo que esté ni tampoco que esté bien – Dijo ella tranquila – Es solo… un término medio. Muchas veces queremos poner a los demás antes que nosotros y eso está bien, pero nunca debes olvidar que tú también eres una persona así que todo dependerá de la situación en la que te encuentres

Me quede callada, tenía la paleta de uvas en la boca y aún permanecíamos afuera de la casa. Sydney me miro con una ceja levantada y luego yo gire el picaporte.

– Esperaba un sí o un no – Entre en la casa – Si quisiera una lección Zen iría con Dimitri

– Entonces deberías – Me indico con la cabeza. Me di la vuelta y sonreí al verlo recargado en la pared de la cocina. Mire a Sydney nuevamente y luego bufé divertida.

Camine hasta él y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos en un abrazo, lo mire con una sonrisa y nos besamos. Subí mis manos a su rostro y le sonreí mientras nos besábamos. Si nos separamos no fue por elección ni por falta de aire, más bien por el clásico humor de Christian. Le lancé una mirada molesta y él rió mientras volvía entrar en la cocina.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunte.

– Estoy bien – Me besó en la frente – No te preocupes

– Es difícil no hacerlo cuando una de las personas más importantes de en mi vida salió lastimada y luego mi mejor amiga la enfermera lo curo – Dije con un tono irónico – Estoy pensando en que tal vez Lissa debería abrir un hospital, ella y Adrian podrían ganar mucho dinero. Sí, ¿por qué no? Ah sí, porque es peligroso para ella

Dimitri se rió ligeramente y me volvió a besar en la frente.

– La oscuridad no está sobre ella – Dijo él sonriendo – Lo habríamos notado, además ella puede curar ahora sin necesidad de tener cerca a la oscuridad. Tú lo sabes y no quieres admitirlo

– Eso no es cierto – Dije de mala gana separándome – Yo sé lo que veo cuando Lissa usa magia – Sonreí – Y hablando de magia, Sydney se deshizo de los cadáveres así que estamos libres de culpas

Volvió a reír provocando que mi sonrisa creciera más. Nos volvimos a besar, pero fugazmente y luego yo camine hasta Sydney que estaba sentada en el sillón con su laptop. La mire con una sonrisa y ella me sonrió, miro a Dimitri tranquila, pero su sonrisa cayo cuando Jill apareció de la nada con Mia y Lissa. Sydney se había estremecido al ver a Lissa, ambas se miraron y yo pude decir que había algo en esas miradas, pero por primera vez no sabía que era.

– Hey, que bueno que volvieron – Dijo Lissa sonriendo mientras me rodeaba con un brazo – Ahora podemos hacer nuestros planes

– ¿Qué planes? – Pregunto Mia sentándose en el _chaise longue_.

– Tiene la idea de unir a una pareja – Indique con la cabeza a Jill dos veces. Mia sonrió divertida y Jill miro a Lissa exasperada.

– No. Lissa, enserio – Dijo ella.

– Yo hago todo enserio – Sonrió Lissa. Me reí divertida – Y hablando de enserio y serio, Rose aquí está el anillo – Me entrego la argolla de plata – Lo he vuelto a encantar así que no tendrás problemas

– Oh muchas gracias – Dije sonriendo mientras lo tomaba. Le había dado mi anillo esta mañana para que lo encantara nuevamente y luego me fui con Sydney.

– ¿Para qué sirve? – Pregunto Sydney con una mirada algo tímida.

– Es para que ella no tenga deseos de… – Intento explicar Mia.

– Volverme loca – Interrumpí rápidamente – Sí, es por lo de la oscuridad. Creo que lo habíamos conversado una vez, ¿no? No, no lo recuerdo.

Ella me miro como si fuese un bicho raro y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja. Lo que sea para que Sydney no sepa nada del Firedark. Me senté en el sofá y Lissa a mi lado. Jill aún se quejaba sobre la idea de que Lissa le haga una cita a ciegas con Eddie… cuando digo a ciegas me refiero a que Eddie no lo sabe y ella sí. Es tonto. Lindo, pero tonto. Yo realmente no quería formar parte del plan, pero Lissa tenía sus ideas para que yo lo hiciera. Ruego. Termine aceptando.

– Este es el plan: una cena romántica – Dijo Lissa sonriendo emocionada – De noche sería lo mejor así que los llevaremos la campo, pondremos algo así como un picnic

– ¿No es peligroso? – Pregunto Sydney y Lissa la fulmino con la mirada. Yo pude sentir la rabia de Lissa por lo que Sydney acababa de preguntar y coloque una mano en su hombro para calmarla – Es lo que dijeron, ¿no?

– Sí, pero ese es el punto – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Eddie es un guardián y no hay nada mejor que un guardián para cuidarte

Abrí la boca para compartir la opinión de Lissa, pero guarde silencio cuando todas me miraron como si supiera lo que iba a decir. Puse los ojos en blanco y luego sonreí dándole un codazo a Lissa en el brazo. Ella rió divertida.

– No es mala idea, pero aún así es peligroso – Comente.

– Y tú estarás allí escondida para cuidarlos – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – ¿Te parece buena idea a Jill?

– ¿Qué, qué me hagas una cita con Eddie o que obligues a Rose a espiarnos para que tú puedas ver a través de sus ojos? – Pregunto Jill.

Ella no lo decía de mala manera, pero aún así la mención de Lissa en mi cabeza hizo que me estremeciera. Nuevamente me sentía violada por dentro. Lissa lo notó y silbó una melodía suave para pasar desapercibida puesto que esa era la verdadera razón por la que yo debía estarlos viendo. Yo rodé los ojos y luego mire a Mia.

– Ayúdame en esto – Dije.

– Bueno – Sonrió – Lissa, creo que es buena idea, pero es peligroso. No sería mejor que ella tuviera la cita aquí

– No, muchas personas – Dijo Lissa negando con la cabeza – Mi idea se queda y ninguna me contradice

Jill me miro pidiendo ayuda y yo suspire. Tampoco me gustaba esta idea en nada, principalmente porque yo era la que iba a estar siendo invadida por Lissa, pero ella estaba con su tono de reina y era imposible no hacerle caso. Yo por supuesto no tendría problemas en desobedecerla, pero creo que tengo un poco de sentido común y la respeto como amiga y como reina así que suelo hacerle caso cuando no está poniendo su vida en riesgo.

– Yo pensé que una vez dijiste que ella no podía verte – Dijo Sydney tecleando algo en el computador.

– Ahora sí – Suspire pesadamente – Ella puede. El vínculo me odia

– Exageras – Dijo Lissa sonriendo de oreja a oreja – A mí me encanta

Las chicas rieron y yo no dije nada. Suspire. Lissa me pidió que hablara con Eddie para llevarlo a la cita a ciegas a las ocho y ella iba a preparar a Jill, quién aún se quejaba de tener que ir a la cita. Estoy segura de que a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea aún, pero termino aceptando solo porque Lissa abuso de su poder.

– No puedo creer que este haciendo esto – Dije dando vueltas en la habitación de Dimitri – Es mi amigo, como un hermano y Jill también. Es asqueroso pensar que dos hermanos van a tener una cita además odio la idea de que Lissa me use para tener que espiarnos. Me hace sentir que viola mi mente, otra razón más para no querer hacerlo

– Estoy seguro que Lissa no tiene malas intenciones – Dijo Dimitri que había estado leyendo ese tonto libro que le compre – Además, algún día tendrás que decirle como te sientes con la idea de este en tu mente

– Creo que es una venganza – Dije haciendo caso omiso a Dimitri – Sí, es muy probable que ella se vengue de mí por todas esas veces que entre en su mente

– Rose no fue lo que dije – Dijo Dimitri.

– Tal vez necesite aprender no solo a bloquearla sino a echarla – Dije sacudiendo un dedo pensativa mientras le daba la espalda a Dimitri – Lissa tiene que aprender que a veces es como violar la privacidad

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y lo próximo que sentí fueron unos labios besando mi cuello lentamente. Hice una mueca placentera y luego sacudí la cabeza con fuerza mientras me alejaba.

– Basta Dimitri – Dije – ¿No me escuchas? Me estoy quejando

– Lo sé – Me tomo de las manos y me sonrió – Y es por eso que intento tranquilizarte

– Pues te sale mal – Mentí. Honestamente si no fuera porque estaba tan preocupada por las ideas de Lissa habría dejado demás que me siguiera besando, porque me encantaba – Necesito pensar en como hacer que Eddie vaya bien vestido para la cita

– Roza, no deberías meterte en eso – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo – Es territorio personal

– Dime algo que no sepa – Murmure preocupada – Hablaré con Eddie

– ¿Y me vas a dejar aquí solo? – Yo había llegado a la puerta ya. Lo mire confundida – Sin hacer nada. ¿Ni un beso?

– Puedes leer, es lo que estabas haciendo mientras yo me quejaba – Dije tranquila. Salí de su habitación y golpeé al a de enfrente buscando a Eddie. No estaba. Baje las escaleras y lo encontré sentado en el sofá mirando su celular. Sonreí ligeramente y me acerque a él.

– ¿Qué? – Me miro intrigado.

– ¿Qué de qué? – Pregunte confundida.

Me miro esperando una respuesta, yo sonreí mordiendo mi labio inferior como si quisiera algo. Adrian se acerco a nosotros y nos miro con una típica sonrisa de ocultar algo o quizás de querer hacer una broma fuera de lugar.

– Ten cuidado Eddie, esa sonrisa es de devora hombres – Dijo.

– Yo no tengo una sonrisa devora hombres – Contradije, para luego añadir en un murmullo que pudieron oír – Al menos solo para Dimitri

– Conozco su sonrisa – Dijo Eddie tranquilo volviendo a su celular – Sinceramente la conozco perfectamente bien como para saber cuando quiere algo y cuando no. El problema es descifrar cuando es bueno y cuando es malo

No sabía si ofenderme o no, pero lo deje pasar. Al fin de cuentas supongo que debía darle crédito de que pudiera siquiera identificar cuando quería algo. Él hizo un gesto de tener la razón y luego miro a Adrian intrigado, Adrian solo se encogió de hombros sacando un cigarrillo. Rodé los ojos y luego mire Eddie con una sonrisa.

– Bien, ¿qué es esta vez? ¿Quieres que vayamos a sacar a Tasha de Tarasov para preguntarle sobre el Firedark u otra cosa? – Pregunto irritado.

– Jamás. En la vida. Sacaría. A Tasha – Tuve que decir todo entre cortado con un tono serio para que Eddie me mirara asustado pensando en que lo iba a golpear o algo. Lo último que quería era que Tasha estuviera libre por allí con intensiones de hacerle daño a alguien. O peor aún… matar a la reina. No, eso jamás se lo iba a permitir.

– Pensé lo mismo de Víctor – Dijo Adrian encendiendo el cigarrillo. Lo fulmine con la mirada y él se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

– Si quisiera algo entonces no vendría a por ti, ¿no? – Pregunte sonriendo – Pero sí, quiero algo

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunto mirándome intrigado.

– ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Pregunte mirando a Adrian. Él me miro tranquilo y luego negó con la cabeza, rodé los ojos y tome a Eddie para llevármelo devuelta a su habitación.

– ¡Tienes novio! – Grito Adrian mientras subía.

– ¡Sé lo que hago! – Dije despreocupada.

Entramos en su habitación y Eddie me miro esperando a que yo dijera algo. Busque con la mirada ropa en su armario y sonreí. Una camisa, unos jeans y unas deportivas. Se vería bien así. Lo deje todo en su cama y él me miro con una ceja levantada.

– Vendré en un rato – Dije sonriendo – Pontelo y luego veremos como te queda. Oh y no salgas de la habitación envíame un mensaje

– Rose, ¿qué estás planeando? – Pregunto Eddie suspicaz.

– Nada – Me encogí de hombros.

Salí de la habitación y fui a la mía. Lissa estaba haciendo que Jill se probará mil vestidos y Mia estaba ayudando a elegirlos. Las mire sonriendo, pero levante una ceja al no ver a Sydney aquí.

– Oye, ¿y Sydney? – Pregunte.

– No lo sé – Dijo Lissa desinteresada – Da la vuelta Jill

– No sé porque tengo que hacer esto – Dijo Jill haciendo lo que le pidió Lissa – Además no creo que Eddie vaya

– Lo sé – Dije tranquila – Lo voy a engañar

Recibí un mensaje de Eddie y luego fui a verlo cuando entre sonreí al verlo bien vestido. Usaba una camisa celeste ajustada, las mangas bien estiradas y una corbata negra, unos jeans azules oscuros y unas deportivas. Me cruce de brazos y luego sonreí.

– Dobla las mangas un poco – Dije acercándome. Comencé a desatar el nudo de la corbata y luego se la quite, abrí los primeros tres botones y luego separe un poco para que se pudiera ver parte del pecho. Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras él hacía lo que le había pedido.

– ¿Por qué estoy vistiendo como si tuviera una cita? – Pregunto intrigado. Yo no respondí, me aleje unos pasos y lo mire divertida – Oh santos cielos, es eso… ¡Rose!

– No fue mi idea – Dije – Fueron ordenes de la reina

– Ordenes de la reina – Bufó – Está abusando de su poder

– Lo sé – Reí divertida. Retrocedí y me senté sobre un mueble. Eddie se sentó en la cama frente a mí y me miro tranquila, pero yo sabía que algo le estaba molestando – ¿Qué?

– Me gusta Jill – Admitió sonriendo – Pero ella es una princesa y yo un guardián. No creo que podamos estar juntos, además ella aún tiene el corazón destrozado por el idiota ese de Dylan

– Bueno, ella dijo que no pensaba en él – Dije tranquila. Eddie me miro fijamente – Vale, era un poco de mentira probablemente, quizás aún intenta superarlo. Eddie quiero que seas feliz… y Jill es la mejor opción

– Rose yo soy feliz. Te tengo a ti y a mis demás amigos – Dijo sonriendo – No necesito una novia con un amor imposible

– A veces son los más excitantes – Dije sonriendo – Bueno siempre. Confía en mí

– Estoy recibiendo consejos de ti – Dijo él sorprendido – Alguien que se metió con su mentor

– ¿Por qué nadie olvida eso y lo usa para molestarme? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño – Oh ya sé, deberías pedir consejo con Dimitri. Es mayor que yo y más o menos está en una situación parecida contigo

– ¿Crees que debería? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño intrigado.

– Creo que si no estás así vestido para las ocho me meteré en problemas con Lissa – Sonreí divertida – Suerte. Vendré a por ti minutos antes y te llevaré a la cita. Serás cuidadoso con ella por favor, apenas si es una niña

– Tiene dos años menos que tú – Dijo Eddie confundido – No es una niña. Sabe bien lo que hace

– Sí, por lo visto así es – Le eche una mirada de reojo – Habla con Dimitri.

Me baje del mueble y fui a buscar a Sydney donde supuse que la encontraría en su habitación. Tuve que golpear tres veces antes de entrar. Estaba sentada en su cama como la laptop revisando algo, había un librillo a su lado. Sydney me miro y enseguida cerró la laptop dejándola a un lado.

– Oye, notó que estas algo incomoda – Dije recargándome en la pared – ¿Segura que estarás bien aquí?

– No lo creo – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Confía en mí, de no ser por Abe yo no estaría aquí

– ¿Hay alguna otra misión por la que te envió? – Pregunte intrigada – Porque presiento que hay un motivo oculto

Negó con la cabeza.

– Escucha, Jill y yo no somos amigas ni tanto, apenas nos conocemos y ella me invito con ustedes a ver lo de las citas, pero tu amiga no deja de mirarme feo – Dijo con una mueca preocupada – La Dragomir mayor. ¿Hice algo que la molesto? Créeme si mi estancia aquí ya era mala ahora es peor

– No lo creo – Me reí – Lissa no es así, seguro que solo está pasando por un mal momento. No nos han sucedido cosas buenas desde que decidimos ir a esa tonta cabaña para pasar unas vacaciones

– Hmm… – Torció los labios – Bien

– ¿Entonces no vienes? – Pregunte dando la vuelta.

– No – Dijo ella – Estoy ocupada

La mire de reojo. Asentí lentamente y luego salí. Sé que Abe la pidió a ella para algo especial, probablemente si tiene un motivo oculto y no quiere decirme porque Abe pudo haberle dicho que no lo hiciera o tal vez ella solo quiere ser reservada. Es normal. Siempre ha sido reservada. Fui nuevamente a la habitación que compartía con Lissa y sonreí al ver a Jill usando un vestido color blanco, sin breteles con el borde del pecho dorado en unos diseños de ondulaciones muy bonitos. Era ajustados a la cintura y suelto hacia abajo, no llegaba más debajo de las rodillas, de hecho llegaba más arriba de ellas.

– Es hermoso – Dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba al lado de Mia.

– Lo sé – Dijo ella sonriendo – Les dije que les iba a gustar

– ¿Tú lo trajiste? – Mire a Mia sorprendida.

– Está estupenda – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Solo vamos a… mm… pronunciar más esas ondulaciones

Jill la miro con una sonrisa y luego se miro al espejo. Estoy segura de que esa cita les va a encantar a ambos. Ahora solo tenía que recordarle a Eddie que él supuestamente no sabía nada de nada, de hecho ambos tienen que actuar como si no supieran.

– ¡Rose! – Lissa me miro sorprendida y molesta.

– Maldito vínculo – Musite.

Ella estaba enojada porque deje que Eddie supiera de la cita y ahora las cosas habían cambiado su rumbo. Sin embargo ella estaba comenzando a pensar en que si Eddie aún quería ir era porque él pensaba que podrían llegar a tener algo. Entonces Lissa pensó en hacer que Eddie sea el guardián oficial de Jill y ella quería que yo le de la noticia. No me parecía buena idea, pero no comente nada sobre sus pensamientos. Sus ideas eran una hermosa cena en el campo bajo las estrellas y la luna, en una manta que pondríamos y al comida la estaba haciendo Christian. Al parecer lo convenció de hacer la comida sin necesidad de decirle para qué era exactamente.

– Lissa – La regañe por involucrar a más personas.

– Ay perdón – Dijo ella con un tono suave divertido.

* * *

.: Eddie :.

Me senté en la cama de Christian mirando a Dimitri intrigado. Él estaba serio como de costumbre, pero al mencionarle lo mismo que Rose dijo su expresión se suavizo un poco. Creo que realmente teníamos algo en común. Él se había enamorado de Rose que era (además de su estudiante) menor que él y yo de Jill que también es menor. Creo que sí, no necesito meterme en dramas de amor imposible.

– Creo que muchas cosas buenas son imposibles – Sonrió Dimitri – Pienso que si te gusta la chica entonces deberías… intentarlo. Puede estar mal, lo sé, pero solo es dos años menor que tú

– Jill es una Princesa y yo un simple guardián – Dije preocupado.

– Lo sé – Asintió – Rose era mi estudiante… no olvides que de una manera yo sé como te sientes

– ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? – Pregunte intrigado – ¿Cómo supiste que tal vez… no sé… las cosas con Rose podrían funcionar?

Dimitri se tomo un minuto para pensar. Y vaya que fue un minuto largo en silencio. No estaba seguro de cuál era su respuesta, pero quería algo que me dijera que estaba bien salir con Jill o intentarlo, además yo no sé si a ella le gusto. Tal vez no. ¿Qué tal si no? Entonces sería una pérdida de tiempo decirle todo lo que siento.

– Nunca lo supe – Dijo Dimitri serio – De hecho aún me cuesta creer que pueden funcionar bien. Ambos somos guardianes y la cosa es que si realmente hay amor aquí entonces ese amor superara todo, sin importar que tan grande sea el problema. La cosa es que ambos estamos decididos a arriesgar todo por amor. Si realmente te gusta Jill es posible que hagas lo mismo. Averigua si ella gusta de ti y luego sabrás que hacer

Supongo que no esperaba algo de películas, pero tiene razón si Jill realmente me gustaba entonces quizás existiría la posibilidad de que podamos ser algo más por lo tanto tengo que descubrir si yo le gusto puesto que de ser así entonces las cosas podrían ser más claras para mí.

Salí de la habitación de Dimitri y me encontré con Sydney hablando por teléfono al otro lado del pasillo. Parecía ser una conversación privada ya que estaba susurrando, se alejo para ir al balcón. Yo me agazape en una de las paredes para mirarla e intentar escuchar, pero no logre entender nada. Después decidí que quizás no sea nada e intenta hablar con sus padres. Según Rose ella no es de las chicas que pueda permanecer más de dos minutos cerca de un Moroi y si se acerca a ose por más tiempo es porque ya se han dado tiempo de conocerse la una a la otra en los viajes.

– ¡Eddie! – Vi a Rose acercarse con una sonrisa. Suspire pesadamente y mire la hora. 19.40 pm – ¿Nos vamos?

– ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? – Pregunte dudoso.

– Muy segura – Dijo ella sonriendo – Tanto que la mirada de Lissa casi me mata

Rodé los ojos. Rose paso a al cocina a buscar una canasta de comida que Christian había hecho y luego tomo un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos. Nos fuimos al campo donde supuestamente iba a ser la cita. Todo estaba en silencio. Yo aún pensaba en lo que me dijo Dimitri. Supongo que necesitaba una segunda opinión, pero no se la iba a preguntar a Rose. No era lo mejor. Llegamos en quince minutos y eso nos daba otros cinco para arreglar y esperar Jill.

Rose comenzó a ordenar un poco y yo la ayude.

– ¿No crees que es muy obvio? – Pregunte preocupado.

– Se supone que ninguno de los dos sabe – Dijo ella – Es decir, Jill no lo sabe y no puede saber que fue tu idea. Si pregunta Alguien te llamo para que vinieras aquí, Lissa le enviara un mensaje a Jill para que venga así que se encontrara. Recuerda, tú no lo sabes

– ¿Qué pasa si nos atacan? – Pregunte serio – Es peligroso salir. Tú más que nadie lo sabe

– Hay una estaca – Metió la mano en la canasta y la saco – Úsala solo si los atacan

– Tengo el presentimiento de que lo harán –

Es muy probable que nos ataquen ya que estamos afuera y desde que colocamos la barrera los ataques disminuyeron un cien por ciento puesto que no habíamos salido de casa y ahora que lo hicimos probablemente nos ataquen muchos. Rose termino de poner las cosas y luego se puso en pie. Me regalo una sonrisa y luego se fue cerca del bosque puesto que así no la vería Jill.

Mire la cena con una sonrisa. Se veía muy bien. Un par de sándwich, postre, unas velas. Todo se veía muy bien, pero ¿Jill creerá que no tuve nada que ver? Espero que sí. Cuando me di la vuelta ella se venía acercando en un vestido blanco hermoso. Resaltaba a la luz de la luna y con sus rizos se veía hermosa. Intente hacerme el desconcertado mientras ella se veía nerviosa.

– Hola – Saludo algo tímida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ahm Rose me envió un mensaje para venir – Mentí nervioso – ¿Y tú?

– Lissa dijo que íbamos a tener una noche de chicas bajo la luna – Sonrió – Creo que ha sido mentira

– Sí yo también – Dije sonriendo.

Ok esto estaba saliendo muy mal porque estaba más que obvio que era una cita a ciegas. Mire las cosas y luego mire a Jill, ella se notaba algo nerviosa así que la invite a sentarnos casualmente. Le explique esto ya estaba aquí cuando llegue, cosa que también era mentira, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

Todo estaba incomodo en un principio hasta que poco a poco comenzamos a relajarnos y a hablar nuevamente como si nada sucediera. Yo aún recordaba ese momento en que casi nos besamos o ella quería besarme. Todo lo que cruzaba por mi mente era saber si yo le gustaba a Jill. Me sonreía dulcemente, era tierna, inteligente, fuerte y hermosa. Todo lo que alguien podría querer en una chica.

– Ha estado genial – Dijo ella abrazando sus piernas con una sonrisa – Esto tiene el nombre de Christian grabado en todos lados

– Sí – Sonreí divertido – Supongo que Lissa y Rose tienen la culpa

– Es lo que pasa cuando te hacen una cita a ciegas que no es tan a ciegas – Sonrió mirando sus rodillas.

Le sonreí un poco.

– ¿No tan a ciegas? – Recordé en ese momento sus palabras – ¿Sabías que iba a venir aquí para una cita a ciegas?

– Ah bueno, yo – Me miro nerviosa. Se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente suspiro – Sí, Lissa me lo dijo y me tuvo toda la tarde preparándome con un vestido

– Es hermoso – Dije sonriendo. Con que Jill lo sabía, eso quiere decir que Rose me estaba mintiendo – Ha sido una buena cita a ciegas no tan a ciegas

Ella me miro sorprendida.

– También lo sabía – Admití algo sonrojado y desviando la vista – Rose me lo dijo, bueno más bien lo descubrí

– Así que si ha sido una cita a ciegas no tan a ciegas – Se rió divertida. Yo también me reí y le acaricie la mejilla – ¿Eddie?

– Dime – Dije sonriendo.

Ella trago saliva nerviosa. Se notaba tan dulce así.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior satisfecha de que la cita de Eddie y de Jill estuviera marchando a la perfección. Hasta ahora ha sido una hora bastante larga y ambo se han reído tanto. Tenía que admitirlo, se veían bien juntos. La velada estaba llegando a su fin o eso supuse yo porque habían terminado de comer hace mucho. Rayos y yo aquí escondida detrás de un árbol en el bosque muriendo de hambre.

_Se van a besar_

Me estremecí un poco pero no dije nada. Ella tenía razón, ambos estaba por besarse. Nada podría arruinar ese momento y yo me iba a encargar de que así sea. Si podía evitar cualquier cosa.

– ¿Ya se besaron? – Di un salto asustada y me di la vuelta recargándome contra el árbol.

– Camarada – Me queje – No hagas eso, me asustaste

– Perdón – Me sonrió. Lo mire de reojo y pude ver que usaba una polera negra y pantalones negros, sobre ellos su gabardina – Lissa me envió pensando que podría haber un peligro, aunque ella esperaba a que no

– Pues llegas una hora tarde – Dije volviendo a mirar a Jill y a Eddie.

– Al menos veré el beso –

– No creo que haya tal beso – Dije comenzando a alarmarme cuando unas nauseas comenzaron a molestar en mi estomago. Dimitri me miro serio – No puede ser, sabía que iba a ser peligroso

– ¡EDDIE! –

Volteé a mirar a Jill y a Eddie sorprendida. Debía haber cerca de seis Strigoi con ellos rodeándolos. Dimitri y yo nos miramos y saltamos a la acción. Me abalancé contra un Strigoi dejándole un camino libre a Jill. Ella me miro sorprendida.

– Eddie llévatela – Dijo Dimitri serio.

– ¿Rose? ¿Dimitri? – Pregunto Eddie sorprendido. Le sonreí nerviosa antes de patear a un Strigoi.

– Ok tonto, arruinaste la cita de mis amigos y no te lo perdonare – Dije mirando a un Strigoi que no dejaba de mirarme. Él alzo las manos evitando enviando una señal a los demás para que Eddie y Jill no pudieran escapar, luego todos se quedaron quietos rodeándonos en un circulo.

El que había enviado la señal parecía ser el líder. Tenía el cabello corto hasta el mentón, era color negro y sus ojos… bueno eso es obvio, rojos. Era alto, mucho más alto que yo, pero no tanto como Dimitri, fornido y vestía con unos pantalones sueltos y una polera verde oscura.

– ¡Ya vamos a matarlos! – Dijo uno de ellos irritado. Tenía una barba larga como si no se hubiera afeitado en mucho tiempo, el cabello rizado y largo, pero no colgado abajo.

– No – Dijo el que me miraba serio – Recuerda las ordenes

– Tráela, si se resiste despiértala – Dijo un Strigoi mujer. Cabello castaño corto y unos pantalones cortos con una polera manga larga. No parecía de más de veinte – ¿Pero que hay de ellos? Podemos matarlos ahora mismo

Apreté los puños y mire a Jill. Jill era la principal aquí, yo tenía que sacarla o al menos darle una oportunidad a Eddie para que la sacara de aquí. Dimitri me miro y asintió lentamente. Apreté la estaca a mi costado y luego mire al Strigoi que había hablado para matarnos. Estaba justo frente a Eddie.

Eddie me miro sorprendido como si supiera que estaba planeando yo. Le indique un ademan con la cabeza y él tomo la mano de Jill. Una vez que lo hizo me lancé contra ese Strigoi e intente estacarlo, Dimitri también se lanzo contra otros y el desorden les dio tiempo a los demás para correr. Vi a Jill y a Eddie correr lejos, pero algo gritaba ella, algo que estaba dirigido a mí y no yo escuchaba nada debido a la lejanía.

Las nauseas me alertaron otra vez y me di la vuelta justo cuando el Strigoi al mando me estaba por morderme, puse el brazo y el clavo sus colmillos allí. Gemí de dolor y luego le di un puñetazo en el rostro antes de que las endorfinas me lo impidieran. Retrocedió y me sonrió mostrándome los colmillos. Dimitri se había deshecho ya de dos de ellos y quedaban dos ya que yo mate a dos antes.

– Me parecen que van a necesitar más soldados – Dije apretando la daga con fuerza.

– No vine por ellos – Dijo – Vine por ti

– Ya quisieras. Muchos lo han intentado – Dije apretando los puños.

– Pocos saben como vencerte – Me mostró una bola de fuego azul que me dejo sin aliento. Lo mire sorprendida y él me sonrió siniestramente – Las órdenes eran llevarte o convertirte en un Strigoi. Cualquiera de los dos funciona para mí porque en fin de cuentas… nos serviría alguien como tú en la guerra… Te enseñaré a usar el Firedark y serás más invencible aún

– No me convertiré en un Strigoi – Tuve una ligera sensación de dejá vù que me estremeció un poco, pero no lo hice visible. Retrocedí y el Strigoi me sonrió aún más.

– No sabes de lo que te pierdes –

– Yo creo que sí – Dije alzando la estaba cerca de mi rostro para atacar en cualquier momento – Si Robert te envió entonces vuelve con él y dile que mis planes son otros

– Puede ser – Sonrió – Me envió a capturarte, pero realmente pienso que como Strigoi eres mejor

– No lo creo – Apreté el puño a mi lado. Hubiera sido buena idea una segunda estaca ya que honestamente… estaba aterrada de que terminara convertida en un Strigoi. Lissa no estaba en mi cabeza porque de lo contrario ya habría hecho algún comentario y eso me parecía bien porque lo último que quería era que ella pensara en mí como un Strigoi.

Supe que Eddie había llamado a mi madre porque poco después volvió con ella, ambos con una estaca en la mano. El Strigoi me sonrió y creo un anillo de fuego a nuestro alrededor muy similar a como yo lo hice con Robert para que nadie pudiera interponerse. Dimitri miro el fuego con impotencia, ya sabía que si entraba podría morir, mi madre y Eddie no eran la excepción. También me miraban impotentes.

– Te enseñaré a usarlo – Dijo sonriendo – Serás muy poderosa y contigo ganaríamos la batalla

– No necesito el Firedark – Dije mirándolo. Era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación tan larga con un Strigoi en medio de una batalla, Dimitri no cuenta y Samara no fue tanto – Puedo pelear contra ti sin él

Sonrió maliciosamente y luego miro a Dimitri luego lanzo una bola de fuego contra él. Dimitri cayó al suelo de espaldas. Yo no podía ver bien por las llamas que me rodeaban, pero imaginaba que era sangre lo que estaba corriendo de su pecho. Luego el Strigoi miro a mi madre y a Eddie lanzando el fuego a ellos, pero lograron esquivarlo a duras penas. Eddie cayo al suelo por su pie y a mi madre le roso en el brazo. Sangraban.

– Los matare uno por uno – Dijo apuntando a Dimitri.

– Iré contigo – Lo detuve enseguida. Me miro sonriendo – Pero no me convertiré

Frunció el ceño.

– "_Perdóname Lissa"_ – Lleve las manos a la espalda dejando caer la estaca y me quite el anillo también. El Strigoi me sonrió fríamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento apreté los puños y lancé una bola de fuego como sea. Comenzó a consumirlo lentamente, él me miro sorprendido y mientras estaba allí tome la estaca y me abalancé contra él cayendo al suelo y rodando por las llamas del anillo.

* * *

.: Jill :.

Estaba en casa, a salvo, pero preocupada. Me mordía una uña preocupada mientras me movía de un lado a otro. Seis Strigoi, cuatro guardianes. Aún no volvían. Probablemente le sucedió algo. Lissa tenía una expresión culpable en el rostro, muy grande ya que comenzó diciendo que si no hubiera deseado la cita entonces esto no habría pasado. Aquí estábamos cinco Moroi y una Alquimistas desprotegidos, solo por la casa y su barrera.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Lissa asustada – No puedo entrar en la mente de Rose, no sé por qué

– Necesitamos una idea – Dije preocupada – Hay que ayudarlos

– No – Mire a Sydney que nos miro seria – Ninguno saldrá de está casa hasta que ellos vuelvan

– No me vas a decir que hacer – Lissa la miro enojada – No me interesa si piensas que es lo mejor. Mi _mejor_ amiga esta allá sola

– Pues entonces te quedarás aquí – Dijo Sydney seria. Era la primera vez que alguien, además de Rose y Mia (cuando eran enemigas) se enfrentaba a Lissa de esa forma. Yo no lo esperaba y me sorprendió bastante – Si tienes un poco de conciencia sabrías que lo último que quiere Rose es tener a uno de ustedes allí

– ¡Allí vienen! – Dijo Christian interrumpiendo a las chicas mirando por la ventana – Uno, dos, tres… falta Rose

– Oh Dios… – Dijo Lissa sorprendida que aún seguía asustada.

La puerta se abrió y vi a Eddie entrar con la ayuda de la madre de Rose y Dimitri. El pie derecho de Eddie sangraba demasiado, como si se lo hubieran destrozado. En cuanto el brazo de la madre de Rose estaba sangrando también, como si también lo hubieran destrozado. Para que hablar de Dimitri, tenía algo parecido a un corte desde el pecho hasta el cuello de forma vertical. Sangraba demasiado. Otro desgarro más.

– ¿Qué les paso? – Pregunto Lissa asustada.

– Nos atacaron con Firedark – Dijo la madre de Rose ayudando a Eddie a sentarse – Uno solo de ellos casi nos mata

Abracé a Eddie con fuerza y él me sonrió tranquilo. Las heridas se notaban mal, demasiado mal y si estaban hechas con Firedark iba a ser casi imposible curarlas. Rápidamente Lissa y Adrian se acercaron a curar el brazo de la madre de Rose primero ya que fue a petición de Eddie y Dimitri.

– ¿Qué paso con Rose? – Pregunto Adrian serio.

Los tres se miraron entre si y luego Dimitri se puso en pie.

– No irás – Ordeno la guardiana Hathaway – Volverá, ya la escuchaste

.: Dimitri :.

Mire a Janine con el ceño fruncido. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando había un Strigoi intentando despertar a Rose. Eso yo no sería capaz de tolerarlo. Apenas si puedo vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que casi le hago lo mismo y ahora viene otro que intenta convertirla. Estaba tan preocupado por ella que ni siquiera la herida en mi cuerpo me importaba.

Luego de que curaron a Eddie y a la madre de Rose fue mi turno, me quite la polera revelando un gran desgarro, muy parecido a un corte, pero había sido hecho con fuego así que era peor. La sangre fluía lentamente. Lissa y Adrian iban a curarme cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Rose con una expresión asustada en el rostro.

Me sentí aliviado de verla como un Dhampir. Supuse que ella no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil y mucho menos por un Strigoi. Olvidándome de la herida la abrace con fuerza. Ella me correspondió el abrazo de igual forma escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, reprimí el dolor en el pecho por su cercanía a la herida.

– Oh Dios… – Dijo ella colocando una mano en mi nuca, la otra la puso sobre mi herida con cuidado y apoyo su frente en la mía. Soltó una risa mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no parecían ser de tristeza o dolo, alegría más bien.

– Estoy feliz de saber que estas bien – Dije sin soltarla aún – Pensé que…

Negó con la cabeza y me miro preocupada.

– Yo nunca lo aceptaría – Dijo sonriendo – Sabes que prefiero morir antes que ser Strigoi

Sonreí, la besé en los labios delicadamente y luego la volví a abrazar con fuerza.

– Oh oh – Escuche a Christian – Esto no es bueno

Seguí abrazado a Roza así que no fui a ver que estaba sucediendo y solo lo supe cuando Adrian lo dijo: estamos rodeados de Strigoi.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado. Bien primero quiero decir que este fics esta llegando a una parte emocionante, es decir, ¿rodeados por Strigoi? Uuhhh eso ha de estar emocionante, ¿qué sucederá después? Yo lo sé y ustedes lo sabrán también más adelante, es probable que les guste bastante... creo

~ Comentario:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí, fue un poco chistoso. Obviamente fue malo, pobre Mason yo no quería que muriera. Eddie es lindo, si

Bueno, ha sido todo y espero que les haya gustado. Oh antes de irme quiero saber. He visto historias, pocas de hecho y todas en ingles, en que los personajes leen los libros y lo comentan. ¿Qué dicen una historia así cuando está termine? O quizás un poco antes de que termine.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	24. Chapter 24: Ataque

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 24:

Ataque

.: Rose :.

Me separé de Dimitri en cuanto Adrian menciono que la casa estaba rodeada por Strigoi y mire por la ventana. Podía ver más de la cantidad que atacaron a Eddie y Jill. Apreté los puños y luego fruncí el ceño al ver a aquel que me quería convertir en un Strigoi sonreírme maliciosamente, esperando a que abandonara la casa.

Lancé un improperio entre dientes y luego retrocedí. Apreté los puños y los dientes mirando hacia afuera como los Strigoi subidos en los techos, apoyados en las paredes, sentados en el suelo nos miraban fijamente esperando a que alguien abandone.

– Por ahora no podemos hacer nada – Dijo mi madre seria – La barrera será lo mejor para protegernos por ahora, cuando salga el sol estaremos a salvo nuevamente

– Es mejor ir a descansar – Dijo Eddie coincidiendo – Al menos los Moroi y nosotros tomaremos turno

– Yo estaré en vela toda la noche – Dije mirando a los ojos del Strigoi – Ustedes pueden ir a dormir

– ¿Estás loca? – Pregunto Dimitri serio – No te vas a quedar toda la noche sola

– Sí porque tú tienes esa herida en el pecho, Janine no puede mover el brazo y Eddie apenas puede caminar – Dije seria. Pude notar que Lissa y Adrian curaron las heridas, pero como el Firedark era un poco más fuerte este no se fue del todo. Las heridas estaban presentes aún, solo que de una forma más débil.

– Oh Dios – Mire a Sydney – Debí quedarme en Nueva Orleans

– Es posible – Musite divertida. Ella me fulmino con la mirada y luego suspiro pesadamente – Sin embargo nadie te va a hacer daño

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Estoy rodeada de colmillos y criaturas de la noche – Dijo ella preocupada.

– Porque yo soy tu amiga y no lo permitiré – Sonreí.

Ella me sonrió aliviada, volví a mirar al Strigoi y luego baje la mirada un poco más tranquila. Nadie quería ir a dormir puesto que todos tenían miedo de la cantidad de Strigoi que nos estaba rodeando. Yo estaba en la cocina sirviéndome un poco de limonada cuando Lissa entro.

– Deberías cambiarte de ropa – Dijo ella preocupada.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con está? – Pregunte tomando el vaso. Estaba usando una camisa cuadrille azul con rosado, blanco y negro, estaba abierta y revelaba una camisa de tirantes color morada. Luego unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas.

– Está algo… manchada de sangre – Dijo con una mueca.

– Es mi brazo – Me reí remojándolo en el fregadero – Uno de ellos me mordió

– ¿En el brazo? – Pregunto preocupada. Se acerco a mí y me curo sin problemas – Deberías ser más cuidadosa

– Creo que es lo último en que estaba pensando cuando vi a ese Strigoi – Dije sonriendo despreocupada – Hey, deberías ir a dormir, ¿no?

– Arruine la cita de Eddie y Jill con mi idea de que fuese en el campo – Dijo preocupada – Hubiera sido mejor en el balcón

– Estuvo bien en el campo – Dije sonriendo – Casi se besan

– Sí lo sé – Me sonrió emocionada – En cuando sentí tus nauseas me asuste y luego salí de tu mente así que no sé como termino la pelea y por lo visto bien

Le sonreí tranquila.

– ¿Tienes un plan? – Pregunto y yo la mire confundida.

– No – Salí de la cocina y vi a todos en el sofá. Del otro lado de la ventana aún podía ver a los Strigoi – ¿Por qué habría de tener yo un plan?

Ella camino hasta Christian y se sentó en su regazo, estaban en el sillón mirándome – Porque cuando salimos de la cabaña tu madre te dejo a ti cargo de nosotros, ¿recuerdas? No porque nos hayamos cambiado de lugar siempre no significa que no estés a cargo, además no es por ofender – Miro a los demás y luego a mí – Pero yo confió en ti más que en nadie

Mire a Lissa fijamente y luego mire a los Strigoi. Por mi parte no dejaría que Lissa confiara tanto en mí y menos cuando ya le había fallado un par de veces y en ocasiones me quitaba el anillo que no debía quitármelo. Me apoye en la ventana mirando fijamente al Strigoi de pronto una sombra paso por detrás de él. Me sorprendí así que me aleje enseguida.

– Mamá – Dije mirándola a ella desconcertada por la sombra – ¿Tienes un plan de respaldo?

– Lissa tiene razón – Me miro – Estás a cargo

– Claro, después de que todo déjenle los problemas a la Dhampir menor – Rodé los ojos. Torcí los labios y mire a los Strigoi, luego a los demás y coloque las manos a mi cintura sonriendo – Por suerte si tengo un plan

– Oh eso es grandioso – Dijo Sydney aliviada – Espero que…

– Necesito a Abe y un avión – Interrumpí sonriendo – Iremos a las Bahamas

Sydney me rodó los ojos y se me acerco mirándome molesta – ¿Bahamas? ¿Enserio? Hay más de una docena de Strigoi allí afuera y tú quieres ir a las Bahamas

– Era mi idea inicial – Dije con una carita – Escucha, no podemos salir y no podemos dejar entren. Estamos encerrados hasta que salga el sol y hacer planes no es lo mío. Yo salto a la acción sin problemas

– ¡Ja! – Christian me apunto con el dedo sonriendo – ¡Sí! Les dije, ella no tenía un plan solido salvo atacar a los Strigoi y salvarnos. Si necesitas ayuda yo…

– No me vas a ayudar – Negué con la cabeza – Los Moroi son primero. Por lo tanto los mantendré lejos del peligro

– Rose – Mire a Jill y la encontré asustada – Ellos no te van a convertir, ¿verdad?

La mire con los labios torcidos, pensativa. Mi plan no es dejar que ellos me puedan convertir y mucho menos sin pelear, pero por poco y me desgarran allá; sin embargo no pienso dejarme vencer. No creo que la idea de Robert sea convertirme en Strigoi, quizás esto solo va por cuenta de los Strigoi por si solos.

– No – Dije – No lo harán

Ella trago saliva. Sentí el miedo de Lissa con solo pensar en que ellos pudieran convertirme en Strigoi. Obviamente eso nunca cruzo por su cabeza, pero siempre había sido una especie de miedo secreto. Uno de los miedos de Lissa relacionado conmigo es que yo muera, lo supe cuando hizo su prueba. No. Su miedo es quedarse sola como sucedió cuando sus padres y su hermano murieron en el accidente de auto. Estoy segura de que hubiera sido peor si no me hubiera podido traer del mundo de los muertos.

– Tranquila Lissa – Dije sonriendo levemente – Ya dije que no va a suceder nunca. Nadie me convertirá en Strigoi, ni yo me convertiré. Lo prometo

– No. Basta de hacer promesas que sabes que no vas a poder cumplir – Dijo ella cosa que me sorprendió – Rose no sabes si vas a poder evitarlo. Ellos son más fuertes y yo…

– Yo creo que ella no se convertirá – Me sonrió Sydney y Eddie me sonrió también.

– Alguien que arriesga su vida para pelear contra ellos, es imposible pensar que se dejará vencer tan pronto – Apoyo Eddie.

Sonreí tranquila y luego subí las escaleras. Me pare en el balcón para poder mirar a los Strigoi y luego fruncí el ceño. Ellos estaban allí mirándome con una sonrisa esperando a que yo saliera. Me di la vuelta para volver a entrar y me detuve en seco al ver el chico.

– Oh no – Dije sin aliento – La barrera

Él asintió lentamente. Lo mire fijamente y luego lo apunte con un dedo.

– Tú – Dije – Eras tú la sombra

Asintió.

– Bien todos los fantasmas son iguales – Suspire pesadamente – ¿Ellos entraran?

No respondió.

– ¿Sentiste la conexión conmigo cuando me tomaste de la muñeca? –

Asintió. Torcí los labios.

– ¿Qué significa? – Pregunte – ¿Por qué?

Abrió la boca pero al igual que como muchos fantasmas no salió nada de su boca. Suspire pesadamente y luego mire al Strigoi detrás de mí.

– ¿Puedes llevártelo? – Pregunte – Si bajos las barreras…

Negó con la cabeza y luego apunto a un sable en la pared.

– ¿Quieres que lo encante? – Pregunte sorprendida y él asintió – ¿Con eso debo pelear para alejarlos?

– ¿Rose? – Mia acababa de subir las escaleras, imagine que venía a buscar un chaleco a su habitación, pero yo estaba allí en el paso hablando con un fantasma que ella no podía ver – ¿Con quién hablas?

Alcé la mano para que Mia no dijera nada, entonces mire al chico que aún desconocía su nombre.

– No ibas a matarme – Dije – Me buscas por esa conexión, no… creo que más bien porque sabías que yo soy una Shadow-Kissed…

Asintió con una expresión triste. Hizo que su mano se encendiera en fuego y me sorprendió, ahí recordé que es la magia de los muertos. Con el fuego escribió en el aire un nombre y luego me miro.

– ¿Te llamas Dominic? – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación y él asintió – ¿Qué quieres? Si puedes comunicarte conmigo así entonces…

Escuche un golpe y vi a un Strigoi lanzando piedras contra la barrera. Mia chillo asustada y luego mire al fantasma.

– ¿Es peligroso? – Pregunte temerosa. Asintió – ¿Tengo otra opción? – Negó – Bien… saldré…

El fantasma desapareció. Rápidamente me quite el anillo y tome el sable. Mire a Mia y literalmente le ordene que bajará para estuviera a salvo. No tenía ni idea de cómo encantar un objeto, nunca vi a Lissa hacerlo así que imagine que mis posibilidades eran pocas. Muy pocas.

– Bien Rose, puedes hacerlo – Dije mirando el sable – Solo piensa… ¿cómo?

No pude encantarla sola así que decidir i a ver a Lissa. Me tomo un poco de tiempo engañarla para que ella me enseñara y con el tiempo supe que eso se me agotaba. Si no hacía algo pronto los Strigoi entrarían sin problemas. Ella me explico muy bien como se hacía, con el espíritu.

– ¿Por qué quieres aprender? – Pregunto Mia asustada – Tú eres un Dhampir

Mire a Mia fijamente y asentí con la cabeza entonces detrás de ella estaba él. Me miraba algo triste, pero podía notarse alarmado entonces mire a los Strigoi y luego a él de nuevo.

– Se me acaba el tiempo – Dije y él asintió.

– ¿Tiempo de qué? – Pregunto Mia confundida.

Mire a mi madre.

– Hay un fantasma aquí y eso significa que la barrera no es muy resistente. Los Strigoi entraran en cualquier momento – Dije seria – Tengo un plan arriesgado

– Como siempre – Dijo ella – ¿Qué sugieres?

– Llama a Abe – Dije seria – Tenemos que irnos porque presiento que mañana por la noche vendrán más. Castle Combe ya no es un lugar seguro para nosotros

– ¿Otra huida? – Dijo Eddie sorprendido – ¿A dónde?

Mire a mi madre – Espero, papá haya tenido un plan de respuesta por si esto sucedía porque si no yo voto por ir a las Bahamas – Sonreí. Mire el sable y comencé a encantarlo lentamente. Sentía el Firedark correr como por mis venas, mis manos se encendieron y eso alarmo a todos luego el sable comenzó a tomar un color azul flúor, era como una aura.

– Rose – Lissa me miro sin aliento y molesta. Estaba enojada conmigo porque no traía el anillo puesto y más que eso estaba usando el Firedark sabiendo que era peligroso.

Mis manos dejaron de desprender fuego y el sable dejo el aura flúor unos cinco segundos más para luego apagarse. Yo sentía el poder en ella, era muy grande. Estoy segura que podría rebanar hasta una piedra con este poder. Me puse en pie y mire a Dominic aún detrás de Mia, luego a mi madre.

– Llámalo – Dije – Me llevaré a los Strigoi lejos de aquí para que estén a salvo

– ¿¡Qué!? – Dimitri se me acerco preocupado. Pude notar el desacuerdo en su mirada y no hacía falta decir que estaba asustado de lo que pudiera sucederme – No irás con ellos sola

– Sí – Dije con firmeza – Y tú te quedarás aquí para cuidarlos. Yo estoy a cargo, ¿no?

– Voto por quitarte el cargo – Dijo serio. Le sonreí despreocupada y luego mire a mi madre que estaba hablando. Con mi loco plan ya todos se habían ido para empacar y yo estaba por irme – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Rose, llega el avión y tú no vas a estar

– Dile a Lissa que me envié un mensaje telepático para saber que están dentro del avión – Dije sonriendo – No te preocupes ya me las arreglare. Si no aparezco en diez minutos después de que Lissa envié el mensaje dile que se vayan sin mí

– ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Pregunto preocupado.

– No. Yo siempre he estado loca… y suicida – Sonreí. Nos besamos – Te amo camarada

– Y yo a ti Roza – Dijo preocupado.

Busque con la mirada a Dominic y sonreí. Camine hasta al puerta de la casa, tenía una estaca a un costado el sable en la mano. Me puse en posición de inciar una carrera y en segundos abrí la puerta y comencé a correr al campo. Como predije todos los Strigoi me siguieron y ninguno se quedo. Corrí a todo lo que me daban los pies ya aquellos que lograban alcanzarme le pasaba el sable cerca del rostro, no alcanzaba a cortar los cuellos porque esquivaban, pero si cortaba parte del rostro.

Logre acabar con tres de ellos en tiempo récord y gracias a las clases en la academia y con Dimitri realmente mi agilidad me estaba salvando de una grande. Me metí en un callejón y salté unos cuantos botes de basuras y cajas de maderas. Corrí hasta encontrarme con algo parecido a una escalera de incendios así que salte en ella y luego me impulse enfrente para saltar un muro de cinco metros. Llegue al borde y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

– Muy ágil – Dijo el Strigoi sin saltar aún – Pero no vas a llegar lejos

Le lancé una mirada de superioridad y luego salte los cinco metros al suelo. Debo decir que mis pies no están hechos para esa clase de saltos y Dimitri tampoco me ayudo con eso en nuestros entrenamientos. ¿Qué clase de mentor sexy no enseña a saltar más de dos metros? Nuevamente comencé la carrera por el pueblo para perderlos y llevarlos al campo.

_Abe está en camino en el avión, nos veremos en el aeropuerto. Te avisare cuando estemos arriba… Cuídate por favor y llega a tiempo con nosotros_

Fruncí el ceño mientras seguía corriendo. Mi intensión no era fallarle, pero si en diez minutos no llegaba entonces era mejor que se marcharan sin mí y estoy segura de que Dimitri me hará caso y se irán.

– "_Perdóname si no llego a tiempo, Lissa" _– Pensé mientras arrancaba. Yo sé que ella no podía escuchar mis pensamientos o que yo pudiera enviárselos telepáticamente, pero para mí era una forma de descargue pensando en lo que le diría si la tuviera enfrente.

Estaba tan concentrada en atacar con el sable al Strigoi que estaba siguiéndome que no me fije cuando tropecé con una caja. Maldije mi suerte y luego tome el sable, el Strigoi estaba cerca de mí así que lo lancé como si fuese un boomerang y le corte la cabeza. Sonreí poniéndome en pie para tomar el sable.

Otros dos Strigoi se me aparecieron en ambos lados del callejón bloqueándome la salida y la única que había era subir al techo de una de las dos casas, lo cual es mala idea puesto que los techos son como triángulos así que caeré. Saque la estaca y estire ambas manos a los lados, con una mano sostenía la espada y con la otra sostenía la estaca mirando a cada Strigoi cautelosamente. Dos mujeres. Rubia y castaña.

La Strigoi rubia ataco miro, a mi izquierda así que yo me gire rápidamente para quedar con el cuerpo mirando hacia la Strigoi castaña, ósea a mi derecha. La rubia estaba a mi lado y había fallado en su ataque así que con un solo movimiento le clave la estaca y luego la castaña se aprovecho para acercarse a mí. Arranque la estaca del cuerpo de la rubia antes de que cayera de rodillas ya muerta a mi lado. Blandí la espada cortando en su brazo la piel. Ella gruñó adolorida y luego me miro mostrándome los colmillos amenazadoramente. Sonreí tranquila y lancé la estaca contra su pecho golpeándola en el medio, luego blandí la espada en su cuello.

Una vez muerta tome la estaca y comencé a correr nuevamente saliendo del callejón. Cuatro Strigoi corrían a mis lados por encima de los techo saltando de casa en casa. Dos a cada lado. Me detuve de golpe y mire a ambos lados sin saber que hacer. Frente a mí se apareció uno bloqueándome el paso y cuando iba a retroceder allí estaba; el líder de la manda.

– Bien pequeña luchadora, estás atrapada – Dijo sonriendo.

– Parece que cada vez que mato a uno salen dos – Mascullé enojada – Son como cabezas de hydra

– Yo que tú… me dejaría convertirme en Strigoi y no te preocupes, seremos muy buenos contigo porque eres una gran peleadora y llegaras a ser de los mejores Strigoi – Dijo el líder.

– Lo lamento tanto – Dije con pesar fingido – Pero mi licencia solo sirve para matar Strigoi no otra cosa

– No lo creo – Sonrió – Te conozco, te he seguido la pista desde la muerte de Samara. Así como en la corte los rumores vuelan nosotros también tenemos los rumores volando. No hay ni un solo Strigoi que no quiera tu cabeza, pero en cambio yo te ofrezco convertirte en uno… piénsalo bien porque normalmente matamos en lugar de ofrecer

Lleve la estaca cerca de mi pecho y la espada la deje a un costado de mi cuerpo, sin bajar la guardia y estando de espaldas a una de las casas. Lo mire fijamente seria y luego pase la mirada por cada Strigoi cercano.

– Una vez me ofrecieron la misma oferta, ¿y qué crees? La decline – Dije con firmeza – Al igual que ahora

– Deberías pensarlo bien – Dijo él serio.

– No. Yo no pienso. _Yo actúo_ – Me lancé contra el Strigoi que me bloqueaba el paso clavándole la estaca en el corazón y luego sonreía al ver el camino al campo desbloqueado. Corrí a el, pero dos aparecieron desde los techos bloqueándome. Guarde la estaca en mi bolsillo y con la espada corte en el pecho de uno de ellos, luego con el mango le pegue al otro en el estomago quitándole el aire y finalmente les corte la cabeza – Vaya, me siento como la reina roja

Me estremecí por esa idea y luego corrí al campo.

_El avión esta por aterrizar, ven pronto_

Sentí rabia porque estaba muy lejos del aeropuerto y con una manada de Strigoi siguiéndome. Era peligroso irme de aquí y el campo era el mejor lugar en donde yo podría pelear con más libertad, sin embargo en situaciones desesperadas se requieren medidas desesperadas… corrí al bosque.

Salte unos cuantos troncos y me di cuenta de que perdí de vista a los Sitrigoi así que me permití un minuto de alivio, pensando que ellos aparecerían en cualquier segundo abandone mi posición y fui a otro lado del bosque, pero ellos no aparecieron así que pensé que se habían largado hasta que las llamas consumieron parte de los árboles.

– ¡Firedark! – Alcé la voz sorprendida. Los árboles se estaban quemando con Firedark y yo tenía que salir de ahí pronto o terminaría igual de rostizada. Comencé a buscar la salida rápidamente, pero el líder Strigoi de la manada me bloqueo.

Me sonrió siniestramente me lanzo una bola de Firedark que me quemo en el brazo. Deje caer la espada y con la otra mano me cubrí la herida que dejo. Recordé las palabras de Sarah: «Puede quemar todo lo que el poseedor desea. Mata al mínimo contacto». Si era cierto aquello entonces por qué el fuego no me mato en ese instante o por qué no mato a Dimitri, Eddie y mi madre. Debía ser una locura, pero recordé que un Firedark que apenas se sabe usar es débil. El Strigoi parecía tener mucha experiencia en el así que tampoco entendía cómo era posible. A menos que uno pueda nivelar el poder del Firedark. Si, si es débil no mata, pero si yo lanzara el fuego y lo hiciera con la intensión de matar al Strigoi entonces lo haría porque en los elementos es más débil.

– Vamos luchadora – Sonrió – Tienes que venir

– Dekker mátala o llévala con Robert – Escuche a un Strigoi. Levante la vista y lo vi sentado en la rama de un árbol y no era el único ya que habían muchos y pese al fuego no les importaba sentarse en un árbol que se estaba quemando.

– La convertiré en un Strigoi – Dijo el líder, ahora llamado Dekker – No me importa lo que Robert tiene que decir ni lo que nos puede ofrecer. Él no es más que un viejo que intenta controlarlos. No sabemos si nos traicionara y si lo llegase a hacer entonces quiero tener toda la fuerza de nuestro lado – Me miro – Vamos… despierta como nosotros lo hicimos

– Nunca – Escupí con veneno – En mi vida seré un Strigoi. Prefiero mil veces morir antes que ser uno

– Moriste una vez – Escuche una voz femenina – De lo contrario no podrías usar el Firedark y déjame decirte que lo hiciste muy bien encantando ese sable. Todo lo que has cortado termina quemado

Busque con la mirada y vi a una niña sentada en una rama. Debía un poco menos que Jill. Me sonreía maliciosa y eso era extraño. Jamás vi a un aniña como Strigoi. Era una locura.

– Nosotros somos los lideres – Sonrió ella divertida. Tenía el cabello largo y rojizo – Los Strigoi que mataste son soldados, no eran débiles, pero con el Firedark lograste matarlos sin problemas. Incluso tu estaca ayudo. Nos vendría bien tu ayuda. Te diré que… Si te conviertes en Strigoi entonces no tendrás que ir con Robert porque serás capaz de matarlo más rápido que siendo un Dhampir, además sería completamente legal y una cosa más… nos ayudarías con su compulsión

Lo sabía. Robert había estado usando compulsión en los Strigoi más fuertes para controlar a los demás. Ellos ya sabían que Robert no era de fiar y puede ser porque les hacia compulsión o porque Robert tenía el plan de eliminarlos a todos con una traición.

– Nos desharemos de todos – Dijo la niña sonriendo peligrosamente – Normalmente no hablamos con las presas, pero tú no eres una presa normal. Amada y perseguida. Muchos quieren tu cabeza, nadie la tendrá…

Me agache para recoger la espada, pero no logre llegar abajo cuando un Strigoi me gruñó como si en lugar de vampiro fuese un hombre lobo salvaje. Los que estaban sentados en las ramas de los árboles (unos diez) tenían la pinta de ser los lideres que Robert estaba controlando y los que estaban abajo rodeados por las llamas como yo debían ser los soldados.

_Rose estamos en el avión, ¿dónde estás que no puedo verte? Apresúrate._

Diez minutos. De ahora en adelante solo tenía diez minutos para llegar al aeropuerto e irme con los demás. Mire a todos buscando opciones, pero no tenían ninguna ya que tenía que cruzar el fuego el cual podría matarme, no lo hizo una vez así que dudo que la segunda vez no lo haga. Probablemente tiene la fuerza suficiente. Por los árboles tampoco podía trepar ya que estaban los Strigoi.

– Elije – Dijo Dekker sonriendo – La inmortalidad es lo mejor que hay y no perderás el Firedark. Serás más poderosa

– Mucho más poderosa – Coincidió la niña. La mire de reojo y luego a los Strigoi. Diez minutos. Solo diez minutos.

Tome la espada rápidamente y corrí al primero que me bloqueaba la salida hacia el oeste. Le di un corte en el brazo provocando que el Firedark que encantaba el sable comenzara a quemarlo de poco y luego le corte la cabeza. Corrí hacia el fuego y luego me lancé rodando. Logre salir con quemaduras de primer grado, gracias a Dios que saldrían y mi cabello no estaba tan mal. Me puse en pie y comencé a correr.

Había colocado el sable en una de las argollas para pasar el cinturón y luego la estaca la llevaba en la mano. Mis corrían tan rápido como podían, pero iba a ser imposible llegar si los Strigoi me detenían antes de hacerlo. Clave la estaca en varios de ellos y luego me dedique a correr nuevamente.

Un auto estaba frente a mí y literalmente iba un poco más rápido que yo así que salte sobre en el el techo para descansar un poco. No bien a donde se dirigía, pero estaba ayudando a descansar mis pies antes de seguir corriendo. Cuando vi un Strigoi corriendo por un techo siguiendo el auto supe que podía quedarme en el y tenía que marcharme antes de lo previsto. Busque una salida y la encontré. Vi una especie de toldo que estaba cubriendo unas bancas y salte allí. Gracias a Dios que me logro sujetar sin romperse y dejarme caer en las bancas. Me puse en pie y subí al techo de la casa. Retrocedí un poco.

– Debo estar loca – dije mirando el borde de la casa. Eche a correr nuevamente y salte al otro techo. Estuve así hasta que me pillaron slo Strigoi dos casas más lejanas. Apreté la estacada con fuerza y la clave en los cuellos de los Strigoi. Era solo para paralizarlos ya que no tenía tiempo de clavarla en sus corazones. Salte al suelo y luego comencé a correr en dirección al aeropuerto.

– Santa mierda – Dije cuando alguien se abalanzo sobre mi dejándome caer al suelo pesadamente. Me di la vuelta y vi a la niña. ¿Qué edad debía tener? ¿Dieciséis como Jill? No, se ve más joven, ¿quizás quince? O tal vez tiene catorce. De todos modos dudo mucho que la edad que aparenta sea la que realmente tiene.

– No te irás – Dijo ella mostrándome los colmillos – No mientras yo esté aquí

¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaba? ¿Cinco minutos? Quizás menos o tal vez nada. De todos modos no me iba a detener hasta saber que si el avión se fue sin mí entonces estaba a mil metros sobre el aire. Mire a la chiquilla y note un par de pecas en sus mejillas. Me sonrió fríamente y luego acerco los colmillos a mi cuello.

Sentí mi respiración pesada. Ella me tenía sujeta de los brazos y estaba sentada a horcajadas para evitar que pudiera moverme. Forcejeé un poco, pero no pude quitármela. Los malditos Strigoi tienen más fuerza que los Dhampir. Si no me la quitaba de encima entonces no me la quitaría para toda la eternidad.

_¡Rose! El avión está despegando. Prometiste que estarías conmigo, ¿dónde estás?_

Lissa.

Ella estaba alterada porque yo no había aparecido y el avión estaba despegando. Ella me estaba esperando y yo no la iba a abandonar. No lo haría. Mis manos se incendiaron y con ella mis brazos provocando que la Strigoi retrocediera gritando desgarradoramente de dolor. Me puse de pie y el fuego desapareció. Sonreí divertida y luego salí arrancando. No tenía tiempo de estacarla.

Llegue al aeropuerto y gruñí al no ver el avión. Me quede allí parada sin saber que hacer cuando Dekker salió de entre las sombras. Apreté la estaca en mis manos esta vez decidida a matarlo por hacerme perder el avión cuando no muy a lo lejos vi el avión moviéndose en la pista. Apenas iba a despegar. Dekker parecía darse cuenta de mis intensiones.

– No te irás – Dijo fríamente – Si Maddie hubiera sido un poco más rápida entonces ya te habrías convertido en un Strigoi, pero no te preocupes porque yo te convertiré en uno

– Prometí que cuidaría de Lissa con mi vida y si era necesario moriría protegiéndola – Dije mirando a Dekker seria – No me convertiré en un Strigoi porque volveré con ella y con Jill. Voy a cuidar de las Dragomir y acabaré con ustedes y esa guerra que tienen planeada… olvídala porque yo estaré a la cabeza y seré al primera en evitarlo

– Eso quisieras – Dijo él serio – Como Strigoi todo lo que querrás hacer es vencer a los Moroi y a los Dhampir. Confía en mí, no hay nada más delicioso que beber sangre. Puedes preguntarles a tus Moroi

Apreté la espada con fuerza y la blandí en el aire causando que las gotas de Firedark llegaran al suelo y causaran un muro de fuego. Un incendio. Dekker me miro sorprendido y luego yo arranque al avión rápidamente. Era mucho más rápido que yo y era casi imposible para mí llegar a él, pero luego comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. No Había escalera para que pudiera subir y yo no estoy tan loca como para subir a las ruedas y luego a las alas, pero si vi una escalera de cuerda. Gracias a Dios Abe tiene alguna en su jet privado.

Salte a la escalera y antes de subir los peldaños mire a Dekker que se había quedado allí mirandome enojado. Algo me decía que no iba a ser la última vez que vería a eso Strigoi. Los "lideres". No iba a ser la última vez que vería a Dekker ni a Maddie. Pobre niña. Tan joven.

Subí los peldaños y luego entre en el avión. Suspire pesadamente y mire al piloto con una sonrisa, le guiñé el ojo para luego darle un gracias y camine hasta el cuerpo donde los demás me miraban sorprendidos y felices. Lissa me abrazo con fuerza logrando que ambas cayéramos al suelo. Me reí divertida y correspondí el abrazo.

– Santo Dios – Dijo asustada – ¡Tonta! Pensé que te ibas a quedar aquí con ellos o peor aún que ya eras un Strigoi

Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Sonreí cálidamente – Yo nunca te abandonare al menos no me convertiré en Strigoi. Tú sabes que prefiero morir

– Eso temo – Dijo preocupada.

Supe que si era cierto. Lissa temía que yo la dejase sola y aunque va a tener a Christian y a Jill cerca para consolarla, también a todos los demás, su temor era perderme a mí porque yo era su mejor amiga y siempre estuve con ella en las peores situaciones. Yo tampoco quería perderla, era mi mejor amiga y una hermana para mí. Una verdadera hermana.

Me puse en pie y respire hondo. Mire a los demás con una sonrisa y escuche a Eddie decirme que era la persona más suicida que había conocido en su vida, luego a Adrian hacer burlas sobre como había hecho una carrera con un avión y a Jill hablar aliviada de que yo estaba allí con ellos.

Camine entre los asientos y me acerque a Dimitri en un abrazo fuerte. Él me correspondió el abrazo mirándome aliviado de saber que no era un Strigoi y yo preferí omitir detalles sobre como casi me convierten en uno y sobre lo sucedido.

– ¿Entonces nuestro destino es a las Bahamas? – Pregunte esperanzada.

– Ya quisieras – Dijo Abe riendo – Hice investigaciones y descubrí que hay un lugar a donde puedes ir sin que los Strigoi te persigan como locos…

– ¿Dónde? ¿Miami? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– Rusia – Murmuro Dimitri a mi oído. Me quede callada y lo mire sorprendida, él me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y luego me abrazo con fuerza. ¿Rusia? Es decir, ¿Rusia? ¿Dónde el nació? ¿Dónde lo seguí como loca por el mundo? ¿Dónde casi me convierte en un Strigoi? ¿Dónde está su familia?

– Supimos que en Rusia a mayor parte de los Strigoi te tiene miedo por las numerosas matanzas que tuviste allí – Hice una mueca al recordar las matanzas en Novosibirsk – Así que por unos días será seguro y esta vez pensare en un plan de respaldo por si la cosa se pone fea

– Oh sí – Dije con sarcasmo – Cómo si las cosas pudieran volverse peor. ¿Sabes que me encontré con los líderes que Robert está controlando?

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

– Una niña… mucho, pero mucho, menor que Jill casi me mata – Dije molesta – Casi me convierte en un Strigoi y tú te atreves a sentarte ahí con una copa de vino a sonreír como si viniera de un circo. Tuve que usar el Firedark para defenderme y por si fuera poco… tengo quemaduras en el cuerpo

– Nada que tus amigos no puedan curar – Dijo despreocupado. Sentí aganas de atacarlo allí mismo pero me contuve. Abe se me acerco dejando un centímetro de espacio en nuestros rostros. Hablo en un susurro solo para mí – Hay cosas que tenemos que hablar solo los dos así que descansa ahora un poco y luego hablaremos. El viaje son dos días – Me besó en la frente y luego volvió a sentarse con mi madre.

Fruncí el ceño y luego mire a Lissa con una sonrisa mientras ella me miraba asustada. Busque el anillo en mi bolsillo y luego me lo puse. Luego mire el sable preocupada. ¿Qué haría con él? Debía destruirlo, pero la última vez que destruí la daga sentí el alma desgarrarse frente a mí y eso que yo no la encante, cómo será ahora.

– Relájate un poco – Dimitri me abrazo por la cintura y me sonrió – Descansa, será un largo viaje

Asentí lentamente y luego mire mi camisa bastante sucia y algo quemada. Me la quite y la deje sobre el respaldo de un asiento, luego camine a sentarme frente a Lissa, a la ventana, al lado de Sydney. Mia estaba sentada junto a Lissa y Jill estaba con Eddie sentados más atrás. Sonreí levemente y mire a los chicos sentados en los asientos al lado de nosotros. Recargue la cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos.

– Y volvemos a donde nos conocimos – Dijo Sydney.

La mire con una sonrisa divertida – No sé donde vayamos, pero espero que sea un lugar conocido para mí

– Baia – Escuche a Dimitri. Lo mire con una sonrisa mientras él me extendía su gabardina. Primero lo mire sorprendida porque me la prestará, pero luego sonreí y me la puse. Probablemente pensó que pasaría frío.

– Baia – Sonreí un poco mientras Sydney hacia una mueca de desagrado – ¿Es enserio?

– Abe arrendará una casa para todos – Sonrió Dimitri – El pueblo es muy tranquilo. Sé que ya lo conoces así que podemos estar unos días. Ahora descansa

– Gracias – Dije sonriendo.

Baia. La última vez que estuve allí me fui sin despedirme de la familia de Dimitri y por supuesto en una riña con Viktoria por todo lo que ha sucedido. No creo que ver a la familia de Dimitri sea algo bueno, además él necesita tiempo con ellos para poder contarles todo y que sepan que está bien.

– Entonces qué – Dijo Mia mirándome preocupada – ¿Qué paso con los Strigoi?

– Daños en la ciudad, un bosque quemado – Dije riendo. Mire a Sydney – Cuerpo tirados

– Tu cuello va a quedar horrible con tartas marcas molnijas – Dijo Lissa sonriendo ligeramente – ¿Quizás una estrella de batalla? ¿Qué me dices?

– Supongo que eso quedará bien – Sonreí asintiendo.

– Decidido hablare para que sea una estrella por lugar en donde hemos estado. Tres marcas molnijas por la cabaña y dos estrellas: Ottawa y Castle Combe – Sonrió Lissa – ¿Sí?

Hice una mueca y luego asentí. Ella estaba hablando enserio no me iba a aceptar un no como respuesta así que solo me quedaba asentir con la cabeza. Mire por la ventana y sonreí ligeramente. Aliviada por lo sucedido.

– Por cierto – Mia me miro preocupada – ¿Qué harás con la espada? Es peligrosa

Mire la espada y luego el anillo en mi dedo. Suspire.

– La destruiré cuando lleguemos a Baia – Dije – Aunque no creo que pueda hacerlo así que una de ustedes tendrá que hacerlo por mí

– Yo con gusto – Dijo Lissa seria.

Sonreí tranquila y me acurruque en el sillón apoyando mi frente en la ventana. Cerré mis ojos suavemente sintiendo la ira crecer en Lissa. No sé que estaba sucediendo, pero yo perdía la conciencia poco a poco hasta que finalmente todo desapareció.

* * *

.: Jill :.

Abrí mis ojos cuando el sol me dio en ellos, quite mi cabeza lentamente del hombro de Eddie y sonreí. Al mirar el reloj note que era muy temprano, de hecho apenas eran las siete am y todos dormían pacientemente esperando a que aterrizáramos, pero Abe dijo que íbamos a tardar ya que debía hacer una parada en otro lugar eso serían dos días de viaje. Me quite el cinturón de seguridad y me puse en pie para ir al baño cuando vi a Sydney y a Abe hablando.

Me acerque a ellos tranquila, estaban dándome la espalda, pero era obvio que eran ellos. Me detuve en cuanto vi que estaban hablando algo serio. Me senté de espaldas a ellos para escuchar.

– Mira, ella no quiere decirme lo que es el Firedark así que no la presionare – Dijo Sydney – Cuando lo haga entonces le diré toda la verdad de por qué me trajiste a mí en lugar de otro Alquimista

– Bien, pero ahora tiene que descansar. Si el Firedark la puede matar entonces quiero que descanse y cuando te diga entonces ustedes busquen las opciones – Dijo Abe serio – Ha pasado por mucho desde que escaparon de esa cabaña en enero y ya va a ser marzo. Casi tres meses huyendo y peleando contra Strigoi. Debe estar exhausta

– ¿Por qué no lo hacen los demás guardianes? – Pregunto Sydney – Hay tres guardianes más para pelear. No necesariamente tiene que hacerlo ella

– ¿Qué no la conoces? – Pregunto Abe con un tono divertido – Es terca y prefiere arriesgar su vida antes que sus amigos lo hagan. Es por eso que normalmente es ella quien se encarga de esas batallas así

– Ella dijo que distraería a los Strigoi para que nosotros empacáramos y viniéramos al avión – Dijo Sydney – Fue algo muy desinteresado. Casi la matan y si es cierto lo que dicen Eddie y Jill entonces los Strigoi no capturaran a Rose para llevarla con Robert, sino que la convertían en un Strigoi solo porque ella les ha dado mucha pelea para que la capturen

– Sí – Dijo Abe con un tono orgulloso – Así es ella

Sonreí ligeramente y me puse en pie. Fui al baño en donde me lave la cara y luego volví a sentarme al lado de Eddie. La cita que habían planeado las chicas había esto bien y realmente descubrí que existía una posibilidad de que Eddie sintiera algo por mí, incluso nos íbamos a besar, pero los Strigoi no detuvieron. Si tan solo no hubieran estado allí Rose y Dimitri quién sabe que abría pasado… ¿Por qué estaban allí de todos modos?

Volteé a mirar a Dimitri que estaba sentado junto a la ventana con Rose a su lado. Yo recuerdo que ella estaba con sus amigas y ahora con él. Seguro se cambio por la noche. Sonreí ligeramente y luego volví a mirar a Eddie.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Desperté algo tarde, pero lo que me hizo sonreír fue encontrar a Dimitri despierto. Me besó en la frente deseándome un buen día. Sonreí poco a poco y luego me acurruque a su lado recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

– Me gusta tu gabardina – Murmure. Dimitri rió divertido un poco luego entrelazo su mano con la mía – ¿Estás nervioso?

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto suavemente.

– Iremos a ver a tu familia – Dije sonriendo levemente mirándolo – ¿Recuerdas? Les enviare un mensaje en cuanto hagamos la primer aparada

Dimitri me miro preocupado.

– Hay tanto de que hablar. ¿Qué tal si ellos no quieren verme? – Pregunto él preocupado – ¿O no están contentos conmigo?

Rara vez veía a Dimitri así de preocupado, vulnerable, como un niño pequeño asustado por la oscuridad o algo por ese estilo. Normalmente eso destruía mi visión del Dios Ruso, pero él mismo dice que no es perfecto, sin embargo yo no dejo de sentir la punzada en el pecho porque apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que Dimitri volvió a ser el mismo que era antes y como siempre ya se está preocupando por lo que los demás puedan decir. Se trata de su familia, lo comprendo, pero yo creo que va a estar bien. Ellos lo aman y realmente están muy destrozadas cuando pensaron que él estaba muerto.

– Todo va a estar bien, camarada – Sonreí ligeramente – Estoy segura de que les fascinara volver a verte y a ti te encantara ver a tu familia. Tus sobrinos son encantadores – Lo besé en los labios.

– Ya quiero verlos – Me sonrió ligeramente.

Nos acurrucamos nuevamente y luego esperamos aterrizar en algún lado. Moscu. Debí saber que Abe no nos llevaría directamente a Baia, aunque era un pueblo sin aeropuerto, pero igual. Apreté los puños con fuerza mientras miraba al hombre que se había llamar mi padre agitar unas llaves y luego lanzármelas.

– Te estoy consintiendo mucho durante tus vacaciones de protección – Dijo sonriendo.

– Consi… ¿qué? – Lo mire confundida. Mire a Sydney y le lancé las llaves del auto – Tú conduces

Ella me miro intrigada y yo le encogí de hombros. Primero necesitaba un autoservicio ya que necesitaba cambiarme de ropa puesto que aún traía la de la pelea. Lissa había guardado todas mis cosas en las maletas y yo necesitaba un cambio. Me puse una polera gris, unos pantalones café y unas botas de color café claro. Sobre la polera gris traía puesto un cinturón negro y los pantalones los tenía algo arrugados hacia arriba, un poco más debajo de la rodilla. El sol estaba fuerte así que me puse unos lentes de sol y luego salí del autoservicio.

Al salir del baño fui a comprar un café y luego volví al auto. Lissa me miro de reojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Pienso que esto es demasiado para el polo norte – Dije riendo divertida – ¿Crees que encontremos un oso polar?

– Te estoy escuchando – Dijo Dimitri mientras terminaba de guardar las maletas atrás. Ayude a meter la mía y le sonreí – Ya fuiste a Siberia una vez así que no entiendo porque sigues con esa idea en tu cabeza

– Porque me gusta molestarte – Respondí divertida. Nos besamos y luego entramos al auto.

– ¿Será posible que algún día uno de estos sea mío? – Pregunte.

– Solo si vives – Dijo Abe en el asiento del copiloto colocándose unos lentes de sol. Me miro y sonrió con orgullo – De tal palo tal astilla

– Hey, fue mi idea primero – Me quite lo lentes y los puse sobre mi cabeza ya que lo último que quería era que alguien pensara que Abe y yo nos parecemos. Lissa me miro divertida y yo me acurruque junto a Dimitri.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que pensé que sería. Gracias a Dios. Devuelta en Baia. No pensé que iba a volver después de lo que paso aquí. Dimitri se había tensado apenas llegamos. Yo lo tome de la mano abrazándome a su brazo. Lo mire con una sonrisa consoladora y luego seguimos a Abe a una nueva casa.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Vaya un nuevo destino y mucho más entretenido, ¿no? Baia. Me pregunto como serán las cosas en Baia. Hmmm... puesto que sé y ustedes no, tendrán que esperar para saber.

~ Comentarios:

- paloma hathaway: Ooohh si le pasan muchas cosas malas, pero es divertido jeje. Eddie, uhm...

Bueno, me gustaría recordarles mi pregunta anterior de otro fics, uno en que los personajes lean el libro. Quisiera saber sus opiniones.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	25. Chapter 25: De vuelta en casa

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

**Advertencia:** En este capítulo y en los otros sucederán cosas que aparecen la historia corta de Richelle Mead "Homecoming", si aún no lo lees entonces tienes que saber que hay ciertas cosas aquí que sucedieron en esa historia, yo extraje algunas partes y las puse aquí. En caso de que lo hayas leído te darás cuenta con facilidad cuales ideas originales de Richelle Mead.

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 25:

De vuelta en casa

.: Rose :.

Decir que yo había tenido la peor suerte del mundo combatiendo contra Strigoi era decir poco, pero siempre hay alguien que puede tener una situación peor que la mía. No imaginaba ver a Dimitri como un niño pequeño asustado de que el "cuco" viniera a por él. Siempre lo vi como el tipo de persona que no le teme a nada y daría lo que fuera por los demás. Esto rompe mis expectativas, pero no me hace verlo de forma diferente.

Después de haber lanzado mi maleta sobre la cama decidí ir a ver a Dimitri, él estaba sentado en su cama con la mirada agachada y realmente tenía esa posición. Sonreí ligeramente. Sentada a su lado permanecí en silencio mientras él pensaba un poco sobre su situación.

– ¿Crees que realmente estén felices de verme? – Pregunto con un tono suave.

– Yo creo – Coloque una mano en su brazo – Que van a estar más que felices de verte. Son tu familia y estoy segura que les va a sacar una sonrisa y lagrimas verte

Dimitri me sonrió ligeramente colocando una mano sobre la mía que aún estaba en su brazo. Mire a la puerta de la entrada y vi a Abe con las manos en los bolsillos. Sonreí ligeramente y luego mire a Dimitri.

– Iremos cuando quieras o estés listo – Lo besé en la frente y luego salí.

– ¿Estás segura que no quieres que vaya yo también? – Pregunto Abe mientras bajábamos las escaleras – Como padre responsable…

– Olvídalo – Lo interrumpí divertida – No te ofendas pero a todos les incomoda tu presencia

Sonreí acercándome a Sydney que estaba en la mesa con su laptop. Tome asiento a su lado y Abe al otro extremo. Los tres estábamos sentados en una mesa con las patas de madera y la superficie de cristal, vidrio. Entrelace ambas manos mirando a Abe intrigada, él me sonrió divertido y miro a Sydney.

– Entonces… – Dije – ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí y qué me ocultan ustedes dos?

– Unos pocos días, probablemente dos semanas – Dijo Abe tranquilo – Estaré buscando un nuevo lugar para irnos así que hasta el momento deberán quedarse aquí. El viaje fue repentino y no pensé que en Castle Combe nos fueran a atacar tantos

Levante una ceja por el plural que había usado. Nosotros fuimos quienes fueron atacados, no él con nosotros. Separados. Como sea. Abe no le importo nada de lo que dijo, y tampoco tomo en cuenta mi expresión ya que siguió hablando.

– Aquí ambas saben que es muy difícil encontrar Strigoi así que es posible que ellos no las encuentre, no creo que sepan que estamos aquí – Dijo Abe serio – Es por eso que no deben mencionar nada sobre lo que está sucediendo, ni la guerra, ni la huida, ni nada

– Otro escape a la fuga – Mascullé recargando mi mejilla izquierda en la palma de la mano con una expresión tediosa.

Abe suspiro – Ustedes dos conocen muy bien la reputación que hay en este pueblo así que, principalmente tú, tienen que evitar que los Moroi hagan estupideces – Dijo el viejo serio. Asentí lentamente.

– No creo que ellos sepan que estamos en un pueblo para prostitutas de sangre – Dijo Sydney cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar la laptop – Probablemente no haya problemas

– No tardaran en darse cuenta – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– ¿Qué tanto haces con esa computadora? – Pregunte. Iba a mirar la pantalla, pero ella me lo impidió bajando la pantalla. Miro a Abe seria.

– Lo bueno es que no encontraremos Strigoi por unos días – Dijo Sydney sonriendo ligeramente.

– Tú estás rodeada por criaturas de la noche y sonríes así – No pude evitar sonreír divertida – Debes estar loca

– Aprendí que cuando estas cerca debo esperar la locura – Me dijo despreocupada.

No sabía si ofenderme o no, pero no importo ya que le sonreí rodando los ojos mientras Abe sonreía orgulloso de todo. Probablemente su única razón para sonreír así era porque "yo me parecía a él". Las personas deben dejar de decir eso.

– Realmente no sé que esperar – Me encogí de hombros – Bueno, entonces nos quedaremos aquí fingiendo ser humanos ordinarios y despreocupados. Genial

– Por mí está bien – Dijo Sydney – Baia no es el mejor lugar para quedarnos debido a las prostitutas de sangre, pero es un gran lugar donde no encontraremos chupa sangre

– Eso suena bien – Dije sonriendo – Por fin podré relajarme y no pensar en…

– Tú no puedes relajarte – Dijo Abe con una sonrisa burlona. Saco un billete y me lo mostro – Te apuesto que dentro de diez minutos estarás haciendo algo en lugar de quedarte en el sofá, en una cama o en donde sea vagando

Fruncí el ceño y mire el billete. Parte de mí quería tomar el billete y demostrarle a Abe que se equivoca, pero mi otra parte me decía que él tenía razón y lo cierto es que yo también sabía que tenía razón porque yo no soy de quedarme sin hacer nada. Bufé desviando la mirada y Abe rió divertido mientras guardaba el billete.

– Bien, no puedo, pero ustedes me ocultan algo – Dije. Sydney se tenso confirmando que yo tenía razón.

– No tiene nada que ver lo uno con lo otro – Dijo Abe tranquilo. Suspire pesadamente.

– ¡Rose! – Mire a las escaleras y sonreí al ver a Jill bajar con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¡Vamos a la piscina!

Sonreí y luego mire a Abe. Siempre pensé que Abe era el tipo de persona extravagante que le gustaba tener lo mejor de lo mejor y lo cierto es… que no me equivoque. Desde que nos ha ayudado con este problema (aún desconozco sus razones) solo ha traído lujos como si realmente estuviéramos de vacaciones y no en peligro. La nueva casa había traído todo consigo. No parecía una casa en el pueblo… era una casa playera en el pueblo. Ese hombre está loco. Por dentro las paredes eran de un color celeste muy hermoso y el suelo estaba hecho de madera. Tenía un jardín trasero con una piscina grande. El agua era cristalina y se veía muy refrescante. Habían sillas playeras rodeándola y por supuesto una parrilla a un lado.

– Lo siento Jill – Escuche la voz de Dimitri antes de que yo pudiera responder – Ella no puede ir ahora

– ¿Ah no? – Pregunte confundida.

– No – Sonrió ligeramente – Vamos a salir

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y luego me acerque a él sonriendo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Dimitri me miro con una sonrisa, listo para ir a ver a su familia y enfrentarse a sus temores. Eso era lo mejor.

– Pasaremos unos días allí si no tienes inconveniente – Dijo él sonriendo.

Mire a Abe y luego sonreí a Dimitri.

– No lo creo. Hay dos guardianes aquí y además la casa tiene una barrera protectora – Dije sonriendo – No veo problemas

– Genial – Dijo él sonriendo.

Dimitri me besó en la mejilla y luego fue a la cocina por algo. Yo rápidamente salí al jardín trasero y me sorprendí al ver a todos, incluso mi madre, en el agua. Salvo por unos pocos que estaban tomando sol, pero la cosa era que todos se estaban relajando.

– Ahora nunca podre ver un oso polar – Musite al sentir el calor más fuerte que antes. Jill paso corriendo por al lado mío y se lanzo al agua cerca de Adrian quien le sonrió divertido.

– ¿Me vas a dejar una semana con ellos? – Sydney salió de la nada mirándome aterrada.

– No te harán nada – Sonreí.

– Me preocupa tú amiga, no deja de lanzarme malas vibras – Dijo Sydney preocupada.

Mire a Lissa confundida. Ahora recuerdo que cuando estaba en el avión antes de quedarme dormida pude sentir la rabia de Lissa recorrerla rápidamente, pero entonces estaba cansada y me quede dormida antes de saber la razón. Cuando desperté ella estaba durmiendo así que me había cambiado de asiento con Dimitri.

– Él necesita ver a su familia – Dije sonriendo – Y Lissa es inofensiva. Confía en mí

– Sí – Rodó los ojos.

Me acerque a mi madre que inesperadamente estaba tomando sol. Me crucé de brazos y levante una ceja. Ella me miro de reojo y sonrió ligeramente. Yo pensaba que a esta mujer se la habían raptado los alienígenas y la habían reemplazado con otro ser. Sin embargo creo que la piscina hacía que ellos se sintieran más relajados, entonces ella también.

– Oye saldré unos días – Sonreí – Dimitri y yo iremos a ver a su familia, ¿estarán bien?

– Supongo que sí – Se inclino en el asiento – ¿Irán ahora?

– Sí – Dije sonriendo.

– Bien – Dijo tranquila.

– Genial, Rose irá a ver a su suegra – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa – Cuidadito, nunca sabrás si le vas a agradar

Reprimí comentarios ya que considerando la situación de cuando me fui sin despedirme es probable que estén molestas conmigo y claro, las cosas con Viktoria no podrían ser peor. Volví a entrar en la casa y subí a la habitación de Dimitri donde lo encontré empacando ropa como para una semana.

– Eso es mucho Camarada – Dije sonriendo mientras me dejaba caer en la cama de Christian.

– Solo guardo un poco de ropa – Dijo sonriendo – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo

– Oh no… no quiero – Dije negando con la cabeza – No he desempacado nada así que prefiero llevar la maleta así

– ¿Estás siendo perezosa? – Levanto una ceja confundido.

– Sí – Sonreí. Mire a Dimitri, me puse en pie y camine hasta él colocando una mano en su hombro. Me sonrió divertido y me besó en los labios.

– Todo va a salir bien – Dijo él posando su frente a la mía – ¿Verdad?

– Por supuesto que sí – Dije sonriendo – Todo va a salir bien

Nos besamos nuevamente y en esta ocasión Dimitri me lanzo a la cama con fuerza y luego se lanzo él sobre mí. Me reí por la forma en como actuaba y devoraba mis labios. No puse objeción hasta que sus manos acariciaron mi cintura. Lo detuve antes de que comenzáramos a perder la ropa. No me parecía el mejor momento. Él me sonrió divertido y luego me besó en la frente.

– ¿Sabes que vamos a estar juntos siempre? – Pregunto jugando con un mechón de mi cabello – Para siempre

– Supongo que sí – Dije sonriendo.

– Me gustaría poder tener una familia contigo – Su tono de voz había sonado algo triste que me rompió parte del corazón. Lo besé en la comisura de los labios.

– Lo lamento – Dije sin saber que decir – También me gustaría, pero si puedo estar contigo para siempre… imagino que entonces estaremos bien

– ¿Significa que nos vamos a casar? – Pregunto con una sonrisa de esas que me encantan y me provocan.

– ¿Casar? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida – Oh no… ahora no… supongo que si pienso en casarme será cuando haya un "2" al inició de mi edad

– ¿Arriba de los veinte? – Pregunto divertido mientras yo asentía lentamente. Nos besamos – ¿Qué tal antes?

– ¿Es una propuesta? – Pregunte divertida y sorprendida.

– No, aún no. Quiero una propuesta romántica para ti – Me besó en el cuello – Te amo Roza

– Y yo a ti Dimitri – Dije sonriendo. Él me miro sorprendido – ¿Qué?

– Me llamaste Dimitri – Dijo aturdido – Normalmente sueles usar el término "camarada"

– Uhm – Parpadeé – Sí. No importa. Te amo y eso es lo único relevante

Me sonrió con dulzura y me besó en los labios. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y Dimitri paso a besarme en el cuello. Sonreí divertida y luego me mordí el labio inferior.

– Roza – Murmuro contra mi cuello – Roza…

Amaba escuchar mi nombre en ruso cuando salía de sus labios con ese hermoso acento. Me encantaba escucharlo, me encantaba saber que yo era la única que él tenía en su corazón. A la única que amaba románticamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Dimitri se quito rápidamente y yo reprimí una sonrisa. Christian me miro burlón y se acerco a sus cosas buscando algo. Estaba segura de que él quería decir algo, pronto iba a hacer una broma. Dimitri comenzó a seguir guardo su ropa en la maleta.

– Rose, Lissa está en su habitación y quería hablar contigo – Dijo Christian. Mire a Dimitri y luego salí de la habitación para ir a la mía. Entre en ella y vi a Lissa con un desastre de ropa.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunto con dos prendas en cada mano y una en la cabeza – Necesitamos ordenar todo esto y prepararnos. No encuentro un hermoso vestido para Jill

– Lis… – Llame su atención.

– Le haremos una cita en la piscina, una la velada – Dijo ella. Camine hasta Lissa y le quite la prenda de la cabeza – Mañana

– Lissa – La regañe – Lo siento, pero no puedo. Iré con Dimitri a ver a su familia hoy

– ¿Qué? – Me miro sorprendida – Acabo de pedirle a Christian que cocinara y Jill y Eddie están de acuerdo. Hable con ellos por separado. Mia me va a ayudar y te necesito allí también

– Dile a Sydney – Dije tranquila – No puedo

– Pero – Me miro molesta – No quiero a Sydney, te quiero a ti

El que Lissa esté molesta no era porque yo iría a ver con Dimitri a ver a su familia, sino porque mencione que puede pedirle ayuda a Sydney. Creo que ahora comienzo a ver lo que Sydney me estaba advirtiendo. Lissa realmente la odiaba, no, odiar es demasiado a ella no le agrada mucho Sydney, pero no sé por qué. Lo tiene bloqueado. No quiere que yo lo sepa, ¿pero por qué?

– Lissa – Dije sorprendida.

– Olvídalo – Se calmo un poco – Tienes que ir con Dimitri y ver a su familia. Él necesita apoyo y es obvio que no puede ir otra persona más…

– Suenas como si no fuera a volver – Dije riendo – Estaremos un par de días fuera

– Lo sé – Me miro preocupada. Sonreí tranquila para que ella me sonriera también y luego me mire la prenda que le había quitado de la cabeza. Era aquel vestido morado que ella había usado en nuestra cita doble con Dimitri y Christian – Es solo que… no sé, no creo que Sydney quiera ayudar

– ¿Te cae mal? – Fruncí el ceño al notar el desagrado en su voz.

– No – Mintió. Lo pude sentir y además Lissa es una mala mentirosa – Sucede que yo…

La puerta se abrió y pude ver a Christian con unas cosas en las manos, unas botellas. En cuanto nos vio sonrió entrando como nada. Yo me crucé de brazos y lo mire confunda.

– Haremos una cena perfecta – Dijo Christian lanzándome una botella que resulto ser salsa barbecue – Haré algo para nosotros también

– Ah eso es – Mire la salsa – Lindo, supongo

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió, pero antes la habían golpeado lo que hizo que los modales de Christian se arrastraran por el suelo. Sonreí al ver a Dimitri ahí parado avisándome que ya era hora. Asentí con la cabeza y mire a Lissa.

– Volveré pronto y hablaremos sobre ella – Dije tranquila. Tome la maleta y salí de la habitación.

Dimitri miro mi maleta y soltó una risa divertido. Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada y luego salimos de la casa para poder ir a ver la familia Belivoka. Dimitri estaba muy nervioso y se notaba demasiado, además de preocupado. Yo solo le sonreía un poco para tranquilizarlo.

Sé que él odia pensar en todo lo que hizo como Strigoi, a veces incluso cuando está peleando contra un Strigoi tengo miedo de que lo vuelvan a convertir, pero siempre he pensado que él es mucho más fuerte incluso de lo que aparenta así que sé que puedo confiar en que no lo volverán a lastimar así. Su tiempo como Strigoi le había dejado una herida muy grande que apenas se estaba recuperando de a poco, cada día es mejor mientras el tema no se toque.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia de Dimitri nos quedamos allí unos momentos. Parados. Él estaba pensando y supongo que era lo mejor para sí mismo. Yo quería que olvidara todo lo que hizo como Strigoi porque al fin de cuentas no era él mismo. Lo tome de la mano regalándole una sonrisa cálida y él asintió. Cuando se dispuso a golpear la puerta se abrió de golpe y en sus brazos se lanzo Viktoria gritando su nombre en ruso.

Si hubiera sido un Strigoi en ese momento los instintos de Dimitri se habrían activado y lo habría pateado en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero me sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera reacciono. Se quedo estático. Le tomo un poco reaccionar y envolver a su hermana menor en un abrazo con una sonrisa melancólica. Yo sonreí tranquila mirando a los hermanos.

– Dimka – Dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú!

Dimitri respondió en ruso. Cosa que a mí no me agradaba porque no entendía nada, pero imaginaba que era mejor así ya que ambos necesitan pasar aunque sea una bienvenida solo para ellos. Desvié la vista al cielo, estaba oscureciendo. Sonreí ligeramente cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba que era lindo poder estar afuera sin necesidad de andar con la guardia arriba porque un Strigoi pudiera atacarnos en cualquier segundo. Claro, debería estar preocupada por eso, pero Baia era un lugar en que rara vez se presentaba un ataque y no creo que esos Strigoi me hayan encontrado tan rápido y de ser así dudo que puedan llegar aquí antes de que nosotros nos vayamos.

– ¡Rose! – Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Viktoria me abrazo con fuerza. Yo la mire sorprendida ya que la última vez que nos vimos ella estaba enojada conmigo y no me quería ver nunca más. Comenzó a hablar en ruso y yo no le entendía nada así que solo pude responder con una sonrisa.

Entramos en la casa y enseguida las hermanas de Dimitri se lanzaron contra él en un abrazo. Me di cuenta de que las preocupaciones de Dimitri se fueron cuando volvió a ver a su familia de nuevo. Si no fuera por todo lo que ha pasado esta familia probablemente yo habría hecho un comentario sobre los abrazos y las lagrimas, sin embargo preferí guardármelo y darles su tiempo.

Me senté en el brazo del sillón junto a la puerta mientras Dimitri abrazaba a su madre hablando en ruso. No estoy segura de que estaban hablando, pero por lo visto probablemente ella le decía que era feliz de tenerlo devuelta y quizás él les decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba y cosas así. Me pregunte si algún día estaría así con mis padres, pero bueno… creo que eso no importa.

– Rose – Me puse en pie y abracé a Karolina con una sonrisa. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa con un fuerte abrazo que juro que me quito la respiración por la fuerza. Comenzó a decir unas cosas en ruso y lo único que entendí fue "hogar" y "muerte". De todos modos no importa si no entendía porque quizás me agradecía traer a Dimitri devuelta.

Poco después del abrazo de Karolina siguió Sonja repitiendo lo mismo que su hermana. Al igual que con Karolina solo entendí las palabras "hogar" y "muerte". Después del abrazo y una bonita bienvenida, mientras yo saludaba a la madre de Dimitri, él veía a sus sobrinos.

Lo cierto es que la sonrisa en Paul era genuina y admirable. Observaba a Dimitri de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía cuando peleábamos: como si fuera un Dios. Había oído tantas historias de su tío y tenerlo frente a él fue algo grandioso. También Dimitri se encontraba encantado de verlo. En una manta en el suelo estaba su hermana menor, Zoya junto a un bebé que yo supe que debía ser el hijo de Sonja ya que ella ya no tenía la guatita. Recordaba claramente que tenía seis meses de embarazo cuando me fui.

Nos habíamos sentado en el sofá para que ellas pudieran hablar con su hijo. Yo por mi parte quería salir un rato de la casa, pero Karolina me arrastro junto a ella al sofá. Hice una mueca y luego sonreí tranquila. Dimitri estaba sentado en medio de Viktoria y Sonja mientras que yo estaba con su madre, Olena, y Karolina. Todas miraban a Dimitri esperando saber que había sido de él. Los pequeños se habían sentado en el suelo. Paul lo miraba emocionado de conocer grandes historias de él, pero que el mismo Dimitri se las relatara.

– Aún me cuesta creerlo – Dijo Olena mirando a Dimitri emocionada – Estas aquí. Vivo

Dimitri le sonrió cálidamente.

– Sí. Estoy aquí – Dijo sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos ganándome una mirada divertida de él.

– Eso quiere decir… que quizás nunca te convertiste en Strigoi – Pregunto Viktoria sonriendo, aunque yo pude notar que tenía algo de miedo en su voz.

Yo guarde silencio mirando un punto x en el suelo recordando todo lo que sucedió. El ataque en la academia, las cuevas, la forma en que Dimitri se convirtió en Strigoi, Mason diciéndome que lo era, el viaje que inicie, lo devastadas que están ellas cuando pensaron que estaba muerto, cuando nos encontramos con él convertido en un Strigoi, todas las cosas malas que hizo a inocentes… cuando me pidió convertirme en Strigoi con él y por supuesto la hazaña más grande: cuando Lissa lo devolvió a la normalidad.

Mire a Dimitri y pude notar que él pensaba en las mismas cosas que yo. Miro a Olena con una sonrisa débil y luego a Viktoria.

– No, sí me convertí en Strigoi – Dijo con un tono suave – Pero alguien me devolvió a la normalidad

El silencio se prolongo bastante. Todas se miraban confundidas hasta que la abuela de Dimitri, Yeva, apareció. Él se puso en pie y la abrazo hablando en ruso. Eso ya me estaba hartando. Ella paso a tomar asiento en una mecedora y lo miro intrigada, aunque con un destello en su mirada.

– ¿Y eso como es posible? – Pregunto con un tono de voz que no pude descifrar.

Dimitri la miro sin responder. Entonces tuve que tomar la palabra. Todos me miraron esperando una respuesta.

– Bueno, mi amiga Lissa, que es usuaria del espíritu, encanto una estaca y lo curo – Dije tranquila – El espíritu lo curo por completo y salvo su alma. Creo que fue lo mejor que ella pudo hacer

– ¿Lissa? ¿Te refieres a la Reina Vasilisa? – Pregunto Paul con una sonrisa asombrado.

Parpadeé aturdida por unos instantes y asentí con la cabeza. Como no trato a Lissa de reina normalmente suelo olvidar que lo es, en especial cuando suelo desobedecer sus órdenes.

– Sí, supongo que sí – Dije dudosa – A veces olvido que ya no es una Princesa y es la Reina

Yeva me miro con una sonrisa y ese destello en los ojos que implicaba que estaba por decir algo. Fruncí el ceño confundida y desvié la mirada a las hermanas de Dimitri que estaban con él. Todas se habían sorprendido sobre lo sucedido y tras explicarles un poco sobre la magia del espíritu ellas entendieron, más o menos, que existía la posibilidad de curar con magia.

– Eso es bueno. Lo predije y se cumplió – Dijo Yeva. Yo la mire con el ceño fruncido y ella me apunto con el dedo ligeramente, con una sonrisa orgullosa – Sabía que lo salvarías

– Bueno la definición de salvarlo era diferente entonces – Dije. Yo inicialmente tenía la idea de salvar a Dimitri matando al Strigoi y liberando su alma. Eso significaba perder para siempre al hombre que amaba, pero entonces no sabía que hacer ya que no tenía una forma de salvar su alma y volverlo Dhampir, era imposible – ¿Sabías que iba a devolverlo a ser un Dhampir y no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué si lo hubiera matado?

Ella me miro y negó con la cabeza – Yo lo vi. Sabía que no ibas a matarlo y que encontrarías la forma de traerlo devuelta

Primero que nada: yo no creo en esas cosas. Así que decir que Yeva lo vio para mí es algo a lo cual debo colocar una mirada escéptica. Claro que es normal. Como mi personalidad terca siempre era la primera en saltar a ser impulsiva yo estaba por comenzar una discusión, pero Dimitri me lanzo una mirada divertido con una ligera risa que tenía escrito por todos lados: no lo hagas porque no vas a ganar. Es posible que no gane una pelea con una "bruja" (porque Yeva era una bruja, pero yo sigo siendo escéptica), pero al menos podría defenderme y eso es algo que se me da mejor.

– Demonios – Dije mirándolo resignada. Entonces la conversación paso a otro punto. Ellas querían saber todo sobre Dimitri, sobre su vida antes de ser un Strigoi y claro un poco sobre lo que paso después de la curación. Yo no quería escuchar sobre mi fuga nuevamente así que hice oídos sordos jugando el bebé de Sonja que estaba en sus brazos. Era tan tierno, con las mejillas rosaditas y su cabello marrón chocolate al igual que todos en esa familia.

La conversación había estado bien, supongo, pero lo que más era vergonzoso era escuchar sobre lo que era antes una relación estudiante-maestro visto desde un punto de vista romántico y no entrenamiento. Dimitri no se notaba para nada nervioso o preocupado, mientras que yo apenas podía contener el aliento en mi cuerpo mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

Dimitri comenzó a contar aventuras en las que había peleado contra Strigoi y Paul lo miraba emocionado, escuchaba con aquella mirada de admiración y con cada palabra sonreía más y más, si es que era posible. Apretaba los puños cerca de su pecho escuchando a Dimitri mientras él hacía movimientos exagerados con la mano solo para hacer sonreír al chiquillo.

– Dimka, dime, ¿por qué han venido? – Pregunto Viktoria llamando mi atención – Digo, si hay alguna otra razón para vernos porque en el mensaje de Rose decía que venían a pasar un tiempo en una casa cerca de aquí

Intercambie mirada con Dimitri y negué con la cabeza recordando las palabras de Abe. No podíamos decirle a nadie que estábamos aquí y aunque yo podría confiar en ellos prefería seguir las ideas de mi loco padre. Además, no quería preocuparlas diciéndoles que había una manada de Strigoi siguiéndome para o convertirme en uno o llevarme con Robert. Más la primera opción porque ya pasamos de la segunda. Tampoco esperaba a que supieran de la supuesta guerra.

– Solo venimos de vacaciones con unos amigos. Nos estamos quedando en una casa que Abe Mazur ha arrendado… – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Más bien comprado – Mascullé desviando la vista. Abe nunca cambiara. Yo realmente esperaba a que arrendara una casa en lugar de comprarla solo porque le parecía bien y su excusa no ayudo mucho. Aún podía escuchar su patética excusa rondar en mi cabeza: «Soy hombre de negocios, millonario, y puedo comprar una casa como esta así que deberías conformarte de que no los deje alojándose en una choza». Ese Moroi se estaba clavando en mi costilla como una fea astilla.

– ¿¡Estarán mucho tiempo!? – Pregunto Sonja emocionada.

– Solo un tiempo – Dije sonriendo – Abe espera que sea un mínimo de dos semanas

– Abe – Note la mirada de Viktoria algo incomoda – ¿Por qué él los ayuda?

Hice una mueca sin saber si debía decirles la naturaleza de mi personalidad así que pensé en mirar a Dimitri para ver si él sabía que decir, vi que estaba pensándolo también, pero luego... ella hablo.

– Es su padre – Mire a Yeva con los ojos entrecerrados – Yo te vi. Venías con unos amigos y tus padres

– ¿Tus padres? – Olena me miro sonriendo – ¿Podemos conocerlos?

– Yo no creo… – Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente y dudosa. Abe… es Abe y mi madre… bueno ella también es el tipo de mujer que intenta ser una madre, pero no lo consigue mucho.

– Sería estupendo – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – Poder juntarnos como familia

Mire a Dimitri algo sorprendida. Karolina sonrió emocionada pensando en que era una gran idea también, pero yo estaba rogando porque esto fuera un mal sueño del que no he despertado. Yo estaba jugando con mis dedos índice y pulgar juntándolos de forma en que aparecía la figura del símbolo del infinito, luego los movía de tal forma en que parecían una rueda. Juntando índice y pulgar (de la mano contraria).

Olena acababa de decir que el regreso de su hijo tenía que celebrarse en grande y yo recordé la "fiesta" que habían hecho cuando pensaron que estaba muerto. Joder. Si hicieron algo así solo pensando que él estaba muerto cómo será ahora sabiendo que estaba vivo.

Ellas estaban por cenar lo que era bueno ya que no paraba de pensar en la comida que Christian estaba haciendo para la cita de Jill y Eddie así que ayude a Olena a poner la mesa y mientras colocaba los platos Yeva se me acerco.

– ¿Vienes a predecir que ahora pondré los vasos? – Pregunte girando. Por accidente deje caer un plato y Olena lo atrapo antes de que rompiera en el suelo – Eso es coincidencia

Ella me miro y hablo en ruso. Yo rodé los ojos sin entenderle nada y luego Karolina, que traía el servicio, me sonrió divertida.

– Ella dice que tiene algo serio que hablar contigo – Dijo ella – Probablemente se deba a tu relación con Dimitri

La mire tranquila y luego mire a la anciana seria. Estoy segura de que no quiere hablar sobre Dimitri, más bien pienso que quiere hablar sobre algo más. Ok, mientras no me dé una aburrida predicción supongo que estará bien. Al terminar de colocar la mesa nos sentamos y seguimos hablando sobre ciertas cosas, bueno ellos porque yo me mantuve en silencio.

– …lo mejor de todo fue pensar en que podría saltar los obstáculos y, ¿sabes? Lo logre – Contaba Viktoria emocionada – No pensé que pudiera, pero sí pude

Todos parecían intrigados en la conversación, además de divertidos, pero yo estaba mirando por la ventana seria. Tenía el presentimiento que esta no iba a ser una noche tranquila lo cual hacía que me enojara porque realmente pensé que iba a tener una noche tranquila sin pensar en Strigoi o Dhampirs que trabajaran para Robert.

– Tranquila – Murmuro Dimitri a mi oído. Lo mire confundida y él me besó en los labios. No esperaba un beso y mucho menos frente a su familia, parte mí parecía avergonzada y la otra parte aún quería seguir concentrándose en que alguien estaba afuera.

– Aaaww realmente son dulces – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo dulcemente. Yo la mire confundida y luego mire a la puerta. Lo sentí. Había alguien del otro. Enseguida me puse en pie con una expresión seria en el rostro que llego incluso a asustar a Olena.

Golpearon.

Yeva camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta y la abrió revelando a Mark y Oksana. Los mire sorprendida y supe que esa sensación que tenía era por Mark. Yo lo había sentido antes de saber que estaba aquí, pero no fue algo así como las nauseas por Strigoi, más bien era como un impulso de saber que alguien estaba cerca. Como un sexto sentido.

– Escuchamos que harían una fiesta – Dijo Oksana sonriendo – Hola Rose

Estaba aturdida y Mark me guiño el ojo. Sonreí levemente mientras Olena explicaba que no habría una fiesta hasta mañana. Yo no sabía por qué estaban ellos aquí, pero poco después supe que Yeva los había llamado. Dimitri los abrazo ambos y ellos parecían tan sorprendidos de su transformación como su familia cuando lo vio por primera vez. En esta ocasión omitimos detalles de lo que sucedió, ellos ya sabían que yo buscaría una forma de traerlo devuelta sí que no hacía falta explicar anda.

Al termino de la cena estaba por ayudar a Sonja a recoger las cosas cuando ella negó con la cabeza y dijo que fuera a acomodar mis cosas en la habitación de Dimitri. Había un brillo en sus ojos que me llamo la atención, pero hice lo que pidió. No sabía en donde estaba Dimitri porque de un segundo a otro había desaparecido, pero imaginaba que íbamos a tener una habitación separados, probablemente por la misma loca razón que Abe y mi madre nos obligaban a todos no tener habitaciones mixtas.

Entre en la habitación y me quede parada en la entrada mirando sorprendida a Dimitri. Él estaba revisando su habitación con una expresión bastante nostálgica y ni siquiera noto que yo estaba allí. Sonreí ligeramente entrando y dejando la maleta a un lado.

– Te dije que les iba a encantar verte de nuevo – Dije sentándome al borde de la cama.

– Sí – Sonrió levemente – Lo sé

– Que bien porque me encanta tener la razón – Dije sonriendo. Dimitri se acerco y se sentó a mi lado en el borde. Me tomo de la mano y me sonrió.

– No sabes lo feliz que estoy de volver a casa y verlos – Dijo con un tono suave – Ver la belleza con ellos

– A mí me gusta así – Coloque una mano en su mentón e hice que se acercara un poco. Justo cuando estábamos por besarnos alguien golpeó la puerta interrumpiéndonos. Yo volteé a mirar y vi a Karolina sonriendo.

– Rose, la abuela quiere hablar contigo – Dijo.

Gruñí una vez que ella se fue y luego suspire pesadamente.

– Espero que no venga con sus predicciones porque honestamente no creo ninguna de ellas – Dije escéptica.

Dimitri rió divertido y me besó en los labios.

– Ya te lo dije, si piensas ser parte de esta familia vas a tener que aguantarla – Dijo con un tono suave – Además ella es igual de terca que tú

– ¿Qué? – Lo mire levantando ambas cejas con desaprobación – Oh no… Ella y yo no nos parecemos y además yo aún no he dicho que quiero casarme, de hecho recuerdo haber dicho lo contrario

– Roza, Roza, Roza – Sacudió la cabeza lentamente – Ya sabes que nos vamos a casar

Rodé los ojos y antes de que él me besara me puse en pie para salir. Me miro divertido y sorprendido, yo solo le regale una sonrisa antes de ir en busca de Yeva. Había llegado al living cuando vi a Viktoria jugar con Paul. Ella me miro con una sonrisa mientras se me acercaba.

– Hey quería hablar contigo – Dijo – Sé que no me entendiste en ruso así que lo diré en ingles

– ¿Sobre? – Pregunte confundida.

– Tenías razón cuando dijiste eso de Rolan – Dijo ella con una expresión arrepentida – Sonja me lo ha contado. Yo lamento tanto al forma en como te trate y más aún siento tanto haber dicho que no te quería cerca. Me arrepentí de todo cuando supe que te habías ido y quería hablar contigo, pero… fue tarde… perdóname… ya sé que solo estabas preocupada por mí

Sonreí ligeramente y luego asentí.

– Tranquila. Yo no estoy molesta, pero admito que estaba preocupada por la forma en como podríamos estar ahora. Imagine que seguirías enojada conmigo – Admití sonriendo – Sé que estuvo mal meterme en tu vida, pero cuando Abe dijo aquello… yo… no lo sé, solo quería evitar que salieras lastimada. No soy de dejar que mis amigos salgan lastimados

– Gracias – Me abrazo. Correspondí el abrazo con una sonrisa – Por cierto la abuela quiere verte

– Sí, ¿en dónde está? – Pregunte levantando una ceja. Ella indico con la cabeza a la puerta de la entrada y yo salí. Yeva estaba sentada en una banca hablando con Mark que estaba enfrente – Primero que nada – Me acerque a la defensiva – Vinimos porque Dimitri quería ver a su familia no por mí o por otra loca predicción que son _falsas_

Mark rió entre dientes y Yeva rodó los ojos.

– Yo no me equivoco con mis predicciones – Dijo ella tercamente – Y quería hablar contigo de eso

Me senté en la banca junto a ella mirándola confundida.

– Yo vi que tú y tus amigos venían a Baia buscando un refugio – Dijo seria – Alguien los persigue

– Ellas no tienen que saber sobre eso – Me referí a las Belikova – Nadie debería, ni siquiera tú así que no me quedaré a hablar sobre éstas cosas

Me puse en pie molesta y entre en la casa. Admito que me dio curiosidad por saber que es lo que ella tenía para decirme, pero estaba molesta con ella por haber sabido aquello y peor aún porque según ella lo vio. No quiero ni pensar que más puede ver, lo que digo es que yo soy escéptica y ella un aloca. Fin de la historia.

Fui a la habitación de Dimitri y me deje caer en la cama pesadamente. Él estaba duchándose así que aproveche de sentarme en forma de meditación y ver a Lissa. Quería saber como se encontraba ella y que locura estaba planeando hacer ahora.

~.~.~

Ella miraba a Sydney con los sentimientos negativos que jamás había visto. Me sorprendió. Sydney la miraba nerviosa porque estaban encerradas en una habitación sola y por supuesto que a Sydney le causaba nervios estar con un Moroi. Lissa la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

– Ok… no sé qué te hice, pero ya basta – Dijo Sydney preocupada – No voy a hacerte nada y dudo que lo haga, pero si me da miedo lo que puedas hacerme

Los sentimientos de Lissa estaban tan revoloteados que apenas podía entender que estaba sucediendo. Revise en su memoria rápidamente y supe que ella estaba pensando en un vestido para Jill, estaban todas las chicas reunidas en una habitación cuando Lissa encontró un vestido que decía ser le perfecto.

A Jill no le había parecido tanto y entonces Sydney dijo que lo mejor era ir como ella era porque al final de cuentas no serviría de nada fingir lo que no es. A Lissa le molesto porque pensó que Sydney le estaba diciendo algo malo como que quizás ella quería controlar la situación o como que quería cambiar a Jill, pero Sydney no tenía la menor intención de eso.

Lissa envió a las Moroi lejos de la habitación y se quedo a solas con Sydney. Habían estado discutiendo lo del vestido hasta que Lissa le dijo con unas palabras muy amargas: «eres un estorbo aquí». Eso había molestado a Sydney, pero se negó a dejarse tratar así por lo que comenzaron a pelear y nos levo hasta este momento.

– Quiero que te marches – Dijo Lissa.

Pensé que tal vez ella estaba borracha o algo por el estilo porque yo jamás la había visto así, pero después de pensármelo dos veces y chequearla bien supe que no estaba borracha y realmente no le agradaba la presencia de Sydney. Ella tenía razón, Lissa la odiaba y en su mente se imaginaba las formas en como morderla. Uhg si pudiera estar allí estaría dándole un golpe fuerte a Lissa por pensar en morder a Sydney. Supuse que la oscuridad estaba actuando así que intente absorberla, fue difícil, pero lo hice sin embargo el humor de Lissa no cambio.

– Vale, me iré a mi habitación – Dijo Sydney ya harta de discutir.

– No – Dijo Lissa – No de la habitación

– ¿Quieres que vuelva a Nueva Orleans? Porque créeme que nada me haría más feliz que hacerlo, pero estoy aquí por Abe, ¿sí? – Dijo Sydney molesta – Y por Rose

– Sí. Aléjate de Rose – Dijo Lissa molesta – No quiero que te acerques a ella

Sydney la miro desconcertada y luego frunció los labios intentando decir algo, pero nada dijo. Entonces pensó un poco y luego se cruzo de brazos.

– ¿Por qué? –

Que inteligente la pregunta. A mí se me habrían ocurrido otras mil maneras de responderle, pero bueno, Sydney es Sydney. Pensándolo bien yo también quería saber que es lo que Lissa quería decir con que Sydney no se me acerque. Ella aún tenía un sentimiento bloqueado y aunque era intenso yo no podía agarrarlo para saber cual era.

– Porque sí – Dijo enojada – No quiero que te le acerques más. Vete

– Pues no me alejare de ella porque vine a hacer algo – Dijo Sydney desafiando – Abe me pidió algo para Rose y yo lo acepte solo porque Rose es mi amiga

Sentí una lágrima de compasión. Ella me consideraba su amiga. Bueno nuestra relación es muy extraña considerando que ella odia a las criatura de la noche que vendríamos siendo los Dhampirs, Moroi y Strigoi (entiendo porque a los Strigoi), así que pensé que iba a ser difícil considerarme su amiga, pero por lo visto hemos pasado por muchas cosas y puede llamarme amiga.

– No me importa – La voz de Lissa sonó algo temblorosa y preocupada. Entonces Sydney la miro sorprendida y sonriendo, había entendido esos sentimientos que yo no podía descifrar de Lissa.

– Estás celosa – Dijo – Es por eso que no has dejado de mirarme molesta desde que llegue. Odias que Rose sea mi amiga

– No es cierto – Alzó la voz con un tono a la defensiva. Entonces pude notar que el sentimiento misterioso fue desbloqueado cuando Lissa supo que Sydney lo descubrió. Ella estaba celosa de Sydney porque no solo era mi amiga sino porque habíamos viajado juntas.

Probablemente se deba a Mia. Ella una vez le pregunto a Lissa porque no había ido conmigo cuando me fui de la academia a buscar a Dimitri, luego cuando volví le conté todo y sobre todo de la Alquimista que me ayudo a encontrar a las Belikova y así poder hablar con la familia de Dimitri. Lo que Lissa odiaba era que Sydney estuvo ayudándome cuando ella estaba en la academia siendo engatusada por Avery. Ella quería haber sido la persona con la cual yo pudiera contar en ese momento y no que fuera una desconocida que ahora podía llamar amiga.

– No puedo creerlo – Dijo Sydney molesta – Primero tengo que venir aquí para ayudar a un Dhampir y luego descubro que un Moroi quiere matarme por celos

Lissa la miro enojada.

– Yo no estoy celosa – Dijo – Solo que odio que Rose pase tiempo contigo desde que apareciste. Siento que solo te hace caso a ti

– Eso es estar celosa – Dijo Sydney despreocupada y aumentando la rabia de Lissa – Escucha no me interesa aleja a Rose de ti. Ella es tu mejor amiga y tu guardiana, yo solo vine porque Abe dijo que era importante que la ayudara

– Yo ayudare a Rose con sus problemas – Dijo ella con firmeza – No te necesita

Lissa quería que Sydney se marchara y no volviera a verme nunca más, pero por la mirada de decisión de Sydney supe que no lo haría y se quedaría para hacer lo que sea que Abe le pidió hacer. Pensándolo bien sabía que ellos me estaban ocultando algo importante y ahora tenía la oportunidad de descubrirlo si Sydney lo decía.

Vamos Sydney, suelta el secreto.

– No me iré – Dijo seria – Créeme no tienes ni idea de la razón por la que vine. Y no creo que tú la puedas ayudar. Abe ya me lo dejo claro

– ¡Abe no sabe nada! – Dijo Lissa.

La oscuridad la estaba dominando a ella. Yo estaba preocupada por esos sentimientos de rabia. Sydney salió de la habitación enojada y no dijo nada más. Justo cuando Lissa dejo salir la rabia fue cuando Christian entro sorprendido. Ella lo miro enojada y antes de romper en un llanto incontrolable comenzó a disculparse con él como si hubiera sido la víctima en la pelea.

Christian la abrazo con fuerza consolándola. Él no sabía anda sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco decidió preguntar. Todo lo que quería era que ella se tranquilizara ya que al igual que yo supo que la oscuridad era parte de su rabia. Logro hacer que Lissa se desquitara con él, había llorado en su pecho mojando su camisa.

Ella estaba tan enojada y no sabía por qué. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que la hacían debilitarse. Por un instante la loca idea e que estuviera embarazada se cruzo por mi cabeza y de ser así yo mataría a Christian, pero luego supe que solo estaba confundida porque uno de los temores de Lissa era perderme y lo que ella veía en Sydney ahora era la razón de que yo dejara de ser su mejor amiga y guardiana para estar con ella.

Yo deseaba estar allí con ella en ese momento y abrazara mientras le decía a ciencia cierta que yo jamás en la vida la iba a dejar sola por otra persona. Yo siempre iba a estar con ella cuidándola siempre y no solo porque yo era su guardiana sino porque ella era mi mejor amiga. Decirle que la idea de que yo la iba a cambiar por alguien más era lo más absurdo que ella podía pensar, pero entendía sus miedos. Sin embargo no quería que ella se preocupara.

Luego de que Lissa se tranquilizara ambos se sentaron en la cama y Christian le pregunto que estaba sucediendo. Ella tenía miedo de que Christian pensara que ella estaba celosa, porque ella se negaba a creer que estaba celosa, y también no quería que Christian pensara que era tonto. Finalmente suspiro pesadamente y no dijo nada.

– No es nada importante – Se excuso quitándose las lagrimas – Solo tuvimos una pelea

– Desde que ella llego he sentido que no la quieres cerca – Dijo Christian. Me sorprendió que todo el mundo se haya dado cuenta de que había algo malo en Lissa menos yo. ¡Tenemos el vínculo! Es imposible para mi no sentir sus emociones antes que alguien y ahora yo estaba siendo tan ciega como… un ciego… no eso sería ofender porque estoy segura de que un ciego podría haberse dado cuenta y yo no. Lissa me bloque y yo no estaba acostumbrada a sentir sus emociones sin el vínculo, ni siquiera por tres meses logre hacerlo, me llevo mucho trabajo y no pude. Agradecía que el vínculo volviera.

– Christian no quiera hablar de eso – Ella agacho la mirada.

– Bien – Dijo él entendiendo sus necesidades. La besó en la mejilla y luego la abrazo con fuerza – Cuando estés lista dime, ¿sí?

~.~.~

Volví a mi realidad cuando una sacudida me saco de la mente de Lissa. Dimitri me miraba sonriendo. Apneas habías había salido de la ducha y además de tener todo el cuerpo mojado estaba usando una toalla amarrada a la cintura que si no fuera porque estaba preocupada por Lissa seguro yo habría hecho un comentario sobre eso.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto alejándose y caminando a su maleta.

– No – Dije desconcertada por el descubrimiento – Solo veía a Lissa

– ¿Ella está bien? – Me miro preocupado. Estoy segura de que si hubiera un ataque y Lissa estuviera en peligro él habría sido el primero en correr en cuanto lo dijera, no… lo dudo, habría sido yo.

– Sí – Dije – Ella solo… estaba con Christian

– ¿Sus emociones te atraparon de nuevo? – Dimitri soltó una sonrisa provocativa que hubiera tenido un efecto muy bueno en mí de no ser porque aún no entendía como es que ella estaba celosa.

Si estuviera celosa de Sydney solo por ser mi amiga entonces, ¿no debería estarlo de Jill, Mia o incluso de Dimitri? Recordé que yo también estaba celosa de ella una vez, con Avery y con Christian. Cuando estaba conmigo y ella estaba con Christian para mí había sido algo molesto y realmente me habían dado celos porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con él.

– ¿Roza? – Levante la mirada a ver a Dimitri y luego sonreí forzada.

– Tu abuelita sabía que vinimos porque los Strigoi nos persiguen. No sé de que quería hablar porque tras mencionar aquello fui grosera y me vine – Me pase una mano por le cabello – Realmente yo no quiero saber nada ahora

Me deje caer en de espaldas mirando al techo, pensando en Lissa aún. ¿Celosa? Dios, no lo logro entender, es decir, asimilar. Luego está la abuela de Dimitri. Esa mujer solo se clava en mi costilla al igual que Abe lo hace. Indignante. Muy indignante.

– Yo creo que ella te quiere – Dijo Dimitri apareciendo de la nada en mi vista. Se había lanzado encima de mí apoyándose con las manos a mis costados para no dejar caer su peso sobre mí.

– Pues tiene una extraña forma de demostrarlo – Rodé los ojos.

– No me refiero a eso, Roza – Me besó en el cuello – Estoy hablando de que ella te quiere porque piensa que eres increíble. Es probable que te acepte enseguida en nuestra familia

Mire a Dimitri – ¿Sigues con eso? Ya lo hablamos, no estoy lista para casarme

Él me sonrió y me besó en los labios. Yo le correspondí colocando una mano en su cuello y la otra en su hombro. Había sido un beso hambriento, voraz y pasional. Tal y como siempre habían sido. Él masculló algo en ruso y luego me miro sonriendo.

– Cuando estés listas – Dijo sonriendo – Pero nos vamos a casar

Me reí ante el entusiasmo de Dimitri por casarse. Para él estaba bien ya que tenía 24 años, pero para mí era como demasiado pronto ya que yo apenas tenía 18 y estaba por cumplir 19. No me parecía en lo absoluto casarme antes de que haya un "2" al inicio de mi edad. Dimitri sabía bien la diferencia de nuestras edades, pero a veces como a mí se le olvidaba.

– Vamos a dormir – Musite acurrucándome en la cama. Dimitri me sonrió y luego se acurruco a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza. Yo no me había cambiado de ropa, pero no importo porque caí en los brazos de Morfeo en poco tiempo.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y ha estado bastante linda la reunión. Espero que las cosas sigan así, pero yo tengo mi lado problemático así que... ujui... me pregunto que va a suceder con Lissa y Sydney oh y más aún... algo que sucede con Rose y Lissa. Tengo algo que podría ser un problema.

~ Comentario:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Maddie... casi, pero casi lo logra. Abe y Sydney, oh lo que hacen será interesante. Por supuesto que es importante que destruyan la espada, esa cosa traerá problemas... muchos problemas...

Ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que te haya gustado y te invito a leer mi otra historia de VA ~ _Leyendo el pasado: Vampire Academy_ ~

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)  
_


	26. Chapter 26: Bienvenida

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 26:

Bienvenida

.: Dimitri :.

Sonreí ligeramente al ver a Roza dormir en mis brazos. Había amanecido hace mucho y ya iba a ser medio día, pero me negaba a levantarme si ella estaba durmiendo. Me encantaba tanto la idea de tenerla así, en mis brazos. Yo no podía aguantar estar separado de ella, no después de todo lo que nos ha sucedido.

La besé en la frente suavemente y ella no se despertó, de hecho se movió un poco y se acurruco aún más. Sonreí divertido y luego vi que alguien abrió la puerta golpeándola suavemente. Hice un gesto para que no hicieran ruido y vi a Sonja sonreírme.

– Mamá quiere que ya bajes – Dijo riendo – Dijo que ya era mucho

– Pues aquí tenemos un problema porque no se va a levantar – Dije riendo suavemente.

Ella miro a Roza sorprendida y luego sonrió. Me levante de la cama y la mire sonriendo.

– Roza, te has perdido el desayuno – Dije a su oído mientras mi hermana me miraba confundida. Roza apenas se inmuto – Tenemos donas

– ¿Ah? ¿qué? – Abrió los ojos de golpe aunque se veía somnolienta aún. Sonja rió divertida. Rose me miro molesta y luego se dejo caer nuevamente para volver a dormir.

– Iré enseguida – Dije a Sonja que asintió lentamente y luego salió. Mire a Roza y comencé a tocarle la mejilla con el dedo índice, ella me frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos.

– Debes ser la persona más exasperante después de Abe y tu abuela – Dijo con una sonrisa – Buenos días

– Buenos días – Nos besamos. Me puse en pie y tome un cambio de ropa. Roza comenzó a quejarse y luego se dio una ducha. Fui al living donde encontré a mi madre hablando por teléfono, sonreí y la besé en la mejilla deseándole unos buenos días. Ella me sonrió también y luego siguió.

– ¿Qué hace? – Pregunte mirando a Karolina.

– Llama a invitados a la fiesta de tu regreso – Sonrió ella – Nos alegra tanto tenerte aquí Dimitri

– A mí me encanta estar de regreso – Dije sonriendo. Me senté a su lado en el sofá y le sonreí.

Una vez que mi madre termino de hablar me miro sonriendo pidiéndome que invitara a los padres de Rose porque querían conocerlos, pero yo no pude aceptar ya que Abe ya se pudo haber ido y la madre de Rose estaba… hmmm… al servicio, ella no dejaría a los Moroi solos. Ella lo entendió, más o menos, quería que los invitará y yo pensaba que era buena idea, pero era mejor consultarlo con Rose primero.

– No lo creo – Dijo Rose negando la cabeza mientras miraba su celular – Mi madre no vendría, además, no creo que ella esté de acuerdo con dejarlos salir – Me lanzó una mirada – Sobre todo después de eso

Asentí lentamente sabiendo que se refería a los Strigoi. Viktoria dejo escapar un suspiro decepcionada al igual que Karolina, pero no dijeron nada intentando hacer cambiar a Rose de opinión. Rose guardo su celular y sonrió divertida.

– Supongo que una fiesta de bienvenida es un término para la grandeza – Dijo Rose sonriendo. Viktoria la miro sonriendo y la tomo del brazo.

– Tendremos una buena fiesta – Dijo – Vendrán muchas personas

– Vika – Dije riendo.

– Pero es cierto – Dijo ella sonriendo – Dimka, muchos quieren verte y saber como es posible que estés aquí con nosotros. Es lo mejor de todo. Además Yeva ha predicho que vendrá alguien importante

– Probablemente solo sea una mala predicción – Dijo Rose con un tono de burla.

Yo por mi parte había dejado de prestar más atención en la conversación de las chicas. Solo tenía en la mente lo que dijo Vika: muchos quieren verte y saber como es posible que estés aquí con nosotros. Mi tiempo como Strigoi no es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, nunca lo estaré y nunca pienso estarlo, y odio tener que recordarlo porque esos recuerdos son tan malos como la paciencia de Rose. No quiero recordar como casi la mato siendo un Strigoi, como me aproveche de ella convirtiéndola en una prostituta de sangre y por Dios mucho menos el que casi la convierto en Strigoi. No quiero que nadie me pregunte algo así y aunque no lo hicieran para mí es imposible no recordarlo.

– Camarada – Salí de mis pensamientos cuando una mano se agitaba frente a mí y la voz de Roza no dejaba de llamarme. Ella me sonrió ligeramente y luego se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano. Yo estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucede cuando ella enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello – Ya no pienses en eso. No fue tu culpa y no quiero que lo recuerdes más

Ella se había dado cuenta de lo que yo pensaba. Eso probablemente era fascinante, nos conocíamos muy bien como para saber lo que el otro pensaba y bueno ella tiene un poder de leer a las personas. Recargue mi cabeza suavemente sobre la de ella cerrando mis ojos y nos quedamos así un rato.

Sentí el dedo pulgar de Roza rosar el dorso de mi mano con delicadeza y suavidad. Ella era perfecta y mía. La amaba tanto. Cuando levante mi cabeza ella siguió en esa posición sonriéndome contra el cuello. Sonreí y luego mire a Vika que me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora, justo parecía querer decir algo, pero Sonja le cubrió al boca con una mano y me guiño el ojo arrastrándola lejos pese a sus quejas. Me reí un poco y Roza me miro confundida.

– Te amo – Murmure besándola en la frente.

– Yo también te amo – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– ¡Tío Dimka! – Me gire al ver a Paul acercarse con una sonrisa a nosotros. Lo mire sonriendo. Un niño increíble que tenía muchas energías y además era alegre, mucho. Aún me sorprendía que ese pequeño, que se parecía a mí, era mi sobrino y tenía solo 10 años. Diez años.

– Hey Paul – Dije sonriendo.

– Tío Dimka, enséñame a usar una estaca – Dijo emocionado.

Lo mire sorprendido, negué con la cabeza como respuesta. No podía enseñarle a un niño de diez años a usar una estaca. Primero Karolina me mataría y segundo quien sabe en que problemas se puede meter por eso. Para comenzar el hecho de que no podía le dije que le enseñaría un movimiento de pelea y eso lo emociono.

Estábamos en la sala y mientras le enseñaba a ponerse en posición Rose me miraba divertida. Entonces le enseñe al pequeño una patada alta y él comenzó a intentarlo. Escuche que Roza reprimía una carcajada, la mire divertido y luego mire a Paul susurrándole algo al oído. Él me miro sorprendido y yo le asintió.

Rápidamente se lanzo a Rose que comenzó a reír mientras el pequeño le hacía cosquillas. Me crucé de brazos divertido. Pero cuando vi que Paul estaba por golpear a Rose con un puñetazo me alarme un poco sin embargo Rose lo bloqueo sin problemas. Silbe desviando la mirada y ella me miro con una ceja levantada.

– El tío Dimka dijo que no lo ibas a poder bloquear – Dijo con un tono triste Paul. Roza me miro fijamente y luego miro a pequeño.

– Y casi no lo logro – Mintió sonriendo – Casi me golpeas

Él sonrió y se bajo del sillón emocionado. Le sacudí el cabello y luego me acerque a Roza mientras el chico iba a contarle a su madre como casi golpeaba a Rose después de distraerla. Me senté al lado de ella nuevamente y al besé en los labios.

– No tenías que mentirle – Murmure.

– No tenías que decirle que me atacara – Contradijo ella con una sonrisa. Nos besamos nuevamente y ella me correspondió – Te amo

– Y yo más –

– Y yo no apruebo las peleas en casa – Escuche a mi madre. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí despreocupado mientras Rose se tensaba un poco.

– Hay que llevar – Roza hablo con un tono nerviosa – La violencia a otro lado

La mire divertido y luego la besé en la mejilla. Yeva apareció con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Rose rodó los ojos. Supongo que nunca se llevarán bien. Ella me miro sonriendo me pidió que la siguiera. Yo asentí.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Luego de que Dimitri se fuera con Yeva a quien sabe donde yo me puse en pie y le sonreí a Olena dispuesta a ayudarle con los preparativos de la fiesta. Salimos al jardín donde vi a las hermanas Belikova ordenar unas mesas de modo que quedaran en fila india, eran cuatro mesas, dos frente a dos.

Tome unos manteles amarillos y me acerque a Sonja ayudándola a ponerlos. Ella me sonrió agradecida y luego se fue cuando escucho a su bebé llorar. Yo seguí colocando los mantenles hasta terminar.

– Gracias Rose, pero no tenías que hacerlo – Dijo Olena pasando una mano por mi cabeza rápidamente. Sonreí ante el gesto de cariño y recordé a mi madre. El último gesto de cariño que había recibido y que realmente parecía ser muy sincero fue aquel besó en la frente después de haberle contado como estuvo el pequeño homenaje que le habíamos hecho a Mason.

Olena era una madre muy cariñosa, tanto con sus hijas como conmigo, pero no era mi madre. Pese a que Janine era una mujer que vivía para proteger a los Moroi y rara vez estaba conmigo yo comenzaba a respetarla como madre, sin duda alguna lo hacía y en especial ahora que habíamos tenido tiempo de conocer un poco más de la otra.

– No me molesta – Tome unos diez platos y los lleve a una de las mesa. Viktoria estaba colocando unos vasos y me sonrió cuando coloque los platos. Mire los vasos intrigada y luego a ella – No me digas que es para…

– Vodka – Me guiñó el ojo. Hice una mueca recordando como era el vodka de aquí. Por Dios, podría encender un cohete con esa cosa. Era demasiado potente y quemaba horriblemente en la garganta. La gente aquí debía estar acostumbrada a eso porque nadie hizo las muecas que yo ese día.

– Genial – Dije con una sonrisa temblorosa. Trague saliva y luego me aleje de ahí para ayudar con unas sillas.

– Hey, no sabes cuanto me alegro de tener a mi hermanito de nuevo con nosotros – Karolina se me acerco mientras yo cargaba tres sillas juntas. Ella cargaba un caja que no se veía pesada – Y tampoco sabes lo feliz que estoy de que tú seas la chica que lo ayudo. Creo que algún día tendrían una bonita familia juntos, aún si no pueden tener hijos

Matrimonio. ¿Qué pasa con los Belikov que solo me hablan de eso? Intente sonreír ligeramente sin demostrar que no me agrada la idea de un matrimonio ahora, pero sé que tal vez a Karolina no le importaba eso, creo que ella tal vez no se refería a un matrimonio yo soy la paranoica porque Dimitri no deja de hablarme sobre eso.

– Creo que deberías a gradecer a Lissa – Deje las sillas en la mesa y ella apoyo la caja para luego abrirla y sacar un juego de candelabros – Ella encanto la estaca y lo ayudo. Yo no hice nada

– ¿Liberar a un preso de la cárcel y buscar la información sobre como conseguir que un Strigoi vuelva a ser lo que era antes te parece nada? – Pregunto ella sorprendida, aunque me sonreía de una forma en que ella no lo creía – Además dudo que la chica haya podido pelear contra un Strigoi

– Las cosas se dieron así. Solo importa Lissa blandiendo la estaca – Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Tome un candelabro y sonreí – Son hermosos, de oro muy bien pulido

– Son de la abuela – Dijo ella.

Hice una mueca y lo deje allí.

– Yeva me tiene mala – Mascullé – Odio a las brujas

– Sé que a Dimitri le pone incomodo hablar sobre su transformación – Dijo Karolina tomando la caja vacía – Lo vi en su mirada, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que creíamos que estaba muerto y ahora… regreso a nosotros. Es un milagro. Él tiene razón, gracias a que no te rendiste y a que creíste en él pudiste encontrar las respuestas para salvarlo… eres increíble Rose

– Si bueno muchos dicen eso – Me encogí de hombros divertida. Ella me sonrió también y luego me indico con la cabeza para que la siguiera devuelta a la casa – Supongo que soy bastante terca como para darme por vencida. Es lo que dice todo el mundo

– Pues para nosotras tu terquedad es perfecta – Dijo ella sonriendo. Me enseño unas cajas y yo asentí para ayudar a sacarlas. Estaban muy pesadas así que antes de salir abrí una, vi un montón de botellas con vodka y otro tipo de bebidas.

– Wow el vodka super potente – Dije divertida. Ayude a sacar las cajas y ella no hizo ningún comentario. Viktoria había sacado un freezer y pusimos las botellas allí.

– Supongo que será una noche fabulosa – Dijo ella sonriendo – ¿Verdad?

– Sí, eso creo – Dijo Sonja acercándose – Y tú ni lo pienses en, esas botellas dicen "mayores de dieciocho"

– Bien – Dijo Viktoria con una mirada molesta. Yo contuve mi risa. Sabía que probablemente tomaba con sus amigos, digo, es normal, ¿no? Yo tomaba antes de los dieciséis por las locas fiestas que teníamos en el colegio, aunque no me embriagaba como otros.

– Supongo que no habrá problemas – Dije sonriendo – ¿Oigan habrá comida aquí, cierto?

Las tres me miraron divertidas y rieron suavemente. Ayude a Sonja a mover los freezer y luego los dejamos en una esquina del jardín. Todo se veía bien decorado, las serpentinas, las mesas, incluso algunos globos.

– Es perfecto – Dijo Viktoria juntando ambas manos con emoción – A Dimka le va a encantar

– ¿Dónde se lo llevaron, por cierto? – Pregunte. Viktoria negó con la cabeza y un sonrisa.

– No puedo decirte – Dijo – Es un secreto

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y mire Karolina y a Sonja que me asintieron lentamente para confirmar que era un secreto. Suspire pesadamente y luego sonreí al ver a Olena mirándonos a las cuatro.

– Chicas, necesito ayuda en la cocina – Dijo sonriendo. Yo estaba por ofrecerme cuando Viktoria me tomo del brazo y dijo que iríamos al pueblo para ir en busca de alguien. Yo la mire confundida y luego fui arrastrada.

– Hey, ¿dónde vamos? – Pregunte intrigada mientas caminaba a su lado.

– Iremos a buscar a unos amigos, es decir, a un amigo – Asentí lentamente y me detuve. Ella me miro – ¿Qué?

– Espero que no sea un Moroi desgraciado – Dije refiriéndome a Rolan – Porque no quiero ser tu excusa

Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Caminamos por el pueblo trayéndolo un par de recuerdos a mi mente y llegamos a un viejo parque. Sonreí al ver a Nikolai, un Dhampir amigo de Viktoria y además alguien que estaba enamorado de ella.

– Me estás usando para verte con tu novio – Dije frunciendo el ceño. Ella me sonrió divertida.

– No es mi novio – Sonrió – Amigo. Nada más

Quise contradecirla, pero alguien me llamo. Me di la vuelta y vi a Sydney. Abrí la boca para decirle algo y luego mire a Viktoria que se había alejado de mí para ir con Nikolai. Suspire pesadamente.

– Gracias Sydney – Me queje acercándome a ella – Ahora tendré que dejar el interrogatorio para más tarde. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Me escape para dar un paseo – Dijo ella. Ambas caminamos hasta el unos columpios y nos sentamos – ¿Qué tal las cosas con los Belikov?

– Muy bien – Sonreí – Aceptaron que Dimitri estaba vivo y era un Dhampir. Además estaban muy felices por tenerlo de vuelta

– Eso es grandioso – Dijo ella balanceándose suavemente – En casa las cosas están más o menos. Tu amiga, ella…

– Sé que lo paso – Dije tranquila – Estaba metida en la mente de Lissa cuando vi la pelea. Yo realmente no esperaba que estuviera celosa y no sé porque me bloqueo ese sentimiento. Ni siquiera sé como lo hizo

– Estás muy acostumbrada a usar su vínculo para saber sus sentimientos en lugar de averiguarlo como una persona normal – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

– Lo sé – Dije asintiendo – Creo que necesito olvidarme de eso. ¿No crees? Debería ser como las personas normales e intentar descubrir que sucede con los demás

– Eres buena leyendo a los demás – Dijo Sydney – Pero cuando se trata de cosas así eres muy distraída. Imagino que fue inocente y por eso no notaste que Lissa estaba celosa

– Le molesta no haber sido ella la que estuvo conmigo cuando Dimitri había sido convertido en un Strigoi – Comente asintiendo con la cabeza – No son celos, solo es rabia. Nunca antes la había visto así

– Esperaba a que tú te dieras cuenta de todo eso – Dijo ella divertida – Eres distraída más de lo que pensé o deberías

– No soy distraída – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Y tú eres muy molesta

– ¿Hablarás con ella? – Pregunto.

– Por supuesto. Lo haré cuando volvamos – Dije sonriendo – Creo que Dimitri quiere quedarse con ellos hasta que Abe encuentre un nuevo destino al cual irnos. Yo no tengo problemas, pero Lissa es mi prioridad también así que no debería pensar en quedarme. Tal vez vuelva y él se quede

– Son su familia y no lo has avisto mucho – Dijo Sydney encogiéndose de hombros.

– Planean una fiesta de bienvenida – Dije divertida – Y considerando la fiesta del funeral entonces esto va a ser la bomba

– Y no estamos invitados – Dijo ella sonriendo divertida – Mejor así

– No, qué va – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – La madre de Dimitri quería invitarlos, pero no se lo permití porque mi madre es imposible

– Sí, ¿no te dije que me escabullí para poder estar un rato sola? – Pregunto ella sonriendo – No nos deja salir de la casa ni de día ni de noche y Abe no es de ayuda

– Pensé que se había ido – Dije sorprendida – Supongo que hay cosas que cambian

– No, dijo que quería hablar contigo así que esperaría a que volvieras – Explico Sydney.

– Ya veo – Murmure – ¿Para qué te trajo él? Tú mencionaste algo. Te escuche

Ella se tensó un poco y luego me miro.

– No puedo decirte. Solo que vine para ayudarte – Dijo – Abe me trajo porque quería que te ayudará, pero pensamos que lo mejor era esperar a que tú quieras hablar

– No tengo ni idea de que hablas – Sacudí la cabeza con sinceridad – Es como una adivinanza

– ¡Rose! – Viktoria se me acerco sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¿Nos vamos? Ah Sydney, eres tú

– Hola, ahm – Frunció el ceño – Lo siento no recuerdo tu nombre, ¿empezaba con V?

– Viktoria – Sonrió. Supongo que es normal tratándose de Sydney. Ella normalmente quiere olvidar las cosas relacionadas con los Moroi y quizás quiso olvidar eso. A Viktoria no parecía molestar y supongo que ella recordaba el nombre de la Alquimista que me llevo con ellos como si fuese lo mejor del mundo.

– Supongo que ya debo irme – Dijo Sydney – Si tu madre se entera que no estoy comenzara a quejarse conmigo y créeme, Adrian intento escapar y ella lo detuvo

– Mi madre… – Suspire pesadamente – Mándale saludo a los demás si es que te descubren si no, no lo hagas

– Por supuesto –

Viktoria y yo volvimos a casa de su madre. Ella iba con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo aún tenía intriga, pero no me dijo porque. Intente saber que es lo que la tenía tan feliz, pero se negó a decirme. Como supuse yo fui su excusa para poder salir un rato. Aunque no creo que ella necesite una excusa.

Llegamos a casa de los Belikova y sonreí al ver a Dimitri hablando con Mark en la entrada. Viktoria lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años lo que es ilógico porque se vieron esta mañana. Yo me acerque tranquila y les sonreí. Dimitri le dijo a Viktoria que entrara porque Olena quería hablar con ella, pero cuando yo iba a entrar me detuvo.

– ¿Sucede algo, camarada? – Pregunte.

– Más o menos – Asintió. Miro a Mark – ¿Por qué no le dices tú?

– Supe que aprendiste lo del Firedark – Dijo Mark mirándome algo preocupado e incomodo – No quería que lo supieras

– Aja – Lo apunte – Así como con los fantasmas. Eres un hombre de muchos misterios

– Sí. Ser un Shadow-Kissed ha traído muchos problemas – Dijo asintiendo – Ahm, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Dimitri asintió, me besó en la mejilla y luego entro en la casa para poder estar con su familia, supongo. Mark y yo nos sentamos en las bancas, él frente a mí. Se paso una mano por el cabello y luego suspiro.

– Yo no quise decírtelo porque tenía algo de miedo – Suspiro – Yo ya sabía del Firedark cuando te conocí

– ¿Lo usas? – Pregunte.

– No – Negó con la cabeza – Tengo un collar que Oksana encanto para que no pueda usar el Firedark

– Sí, Lissa me encanto un anillo – Dije mostrándoselo sin quitármelo – Pero lo he usado aún así. Unos Strigoi me atacaron y necesitaba defenderme así que lo use

– Rara vez lo uso – Dijo – Cuando hay Strigoi cerca. Algunos pueden usarlo, son conscientes y otros… es mejor que lo desconozcan

– Una élite, si es que puedo llamarlos así, me atacaron con Firedark – Dije pesadamente – Habían muchos muy poderosos, creo que eran los líderes. He estado viviendo una locura donde tres meses y todo lo que quiero es detenerlos. Además, no quiero el Firedark en mi cuerpo

– No puedes quitártelo, pero si bloquearlo – Dijo Mark preocupado – Ten cuidado. Usarlo una vez es como sentir la gloria en tus manos, la energía que desprende es fabulosa, pero es peligroso. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Dominarlo y olvidarlo es lo más difícil de todo, pero finalmente cuando lo logras te das cuenta de que no está en tu vida, aunque pienso que con el más mínimo toque entonces podría explotar en ti esa energía

Guarde silencio unos minutos y luego asentí con la cabeza.

– ¿Alguna vez alguien ha venido por ti? – Pregunte intrigada – Un Shadow-Kissed que haya intentado matarte, pero solo era porque estaba, no sé, asustado y él realmente te necesitaba

– No – Dijo automáticamente – No

Asentí lentamente.

– Vino a verme un chico. Intento matarme, pero creo que estaba confundido. Tuvimos una pelea y luego me toco… fueron quince segundos en que sentí que el Firedark nos conecto de una u otra forma y nos decía que no había que temer o algo por ese estilo. Christian mato al chico – Dije bajando la mirada – Como fantasma me visito, él mismo bajaba mis barreras y por accidente traía a muchos fantasmas. Yo pensaba que era porque quería venganza o algo, pero él quería hablar conmigo. Antes de venir aquí hubo un ataque y habían muchos Strigoi… él apareció y nosotros teníamos una barrera, pero cuando lo vi supe que la barrera era débil y él solo estaba advirtiéndome que los Strigoi entrarían de una u otra forma y tenía poco tiempo. Quiso que encantara un arma y así salvara a mis amigos

Mark me miro y asintió como si hubiera estado allí. Creo que estaba comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo suspire pesadamente.

– Se llamaba Dominic – Dije – Me lo dijo como fantasma… con el Firedark escribiendo en el aire

– Suenas excitada – Dijo Mark preocupado – Te has familiarizado mucho con el Firedark

– Supongo que sí – Sonreí nerviosa. Me había metido tanto con el Firedark que ya casi me era imposible olvidarlo. Yo lo había usado en varias ocasiones y desde que encante el sable siento que no lo puedo dejar. Tiene razón, estaba excitada con el Firedark, me encantaba usarlo y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

– ¿Sabes por qué es conocido como la magia de la muerte? – Pregunto él mirándome.

– ¿Por qué los Strigoi y Shadow-Kissed pueden usarla? – Pregunte.

– Puede ser, pero lo cierto es que nosotros, los Shadow-Kissed, estamos vivos y los Strigoi están muertos – Dijo Mark mirándome – Nosotros podemos usarla porque tenemos una conexión con el mundo de los muertos y eso nos permite ver los fantasmas, usar la magia, saber en donde están los Strigoi… seguimos vivos, pero una parte de nosotros se aferra a ese mundo y es por eso que nosotros podemos tener todas esas características. En cambio los Strigoi están muertos, sus almas son arrebatadas…

– En otras palabras se llama así por los Strigoi – Dije.

– Sí – Asintió – Por eso pueden usarla sin problemas, pero es una magia casi extinta y pocos saben lo que es y como funciona. Nosotros no debemos usarla porque es… una desgracia… se relaciona con ellos y está mal. Pero nos parece excitante porque estuvimos en ese mundo una vez y sabemos que es posible usarla. Me tarde, pero lo logre… cuando descubrí esto… nunca más la quise tener. Yo no quiero anda relacionado con los Strigoi y saber sobre esa magia… es horrible

No comente nada. Tal vez él tenía razón. Usar esa magia es peligroso porque nos relaciona con los Strigoi de una u otra forma ya sea porque morimos una vez o porque somos capaces de usarla. Es irónico porque ahora que lo pienso Lucinda me explico lo mismo y no me di cuenta hasta que Mark me lo explico de una forma completamente diferente. Quizás la anciana lo sabía también, pero quería que yo lo notará por mi cuenta y por eso me hizo pensarlo para que entendiera por qué no debo usarla. Sydney tiene razón, estoy muy distraída.

– Creo que… – Estaba por decir algo cuando Karolina apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Rose, tienes que venir a ver esto, te va a encantar – Dijo ella sonriendo. Mire a Mark y luego a Karolina.

– Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada ahora –

– No – Dijo Mark sonriendo y poniéndose en pie – Ya debo irme, pero nos veremos en la fiesta. Rose, por favor recuerda lo que te dije y piensa en los peligros que tienes enfrente. Confía en mí y sobre todo… si tienes un objeto, destrúyelo o lo lamentaras

– Lo lamente cuando destruí una daga – Dije molesta.

– Duele, pero es lo mejor – Asintió lentamente.

Nos despedimos y yo lo vi alejarse, luego miro a Karolina y entre con ella para ver que me quería mostrar. Me cubrió los ojos como si esperara una sorpresa, me susurro al oído que guardara silencio y luego me guió a ciegas. Cuando quito sus manos de mis ojos pude ver a las hermanas Belikova juntas, me sonrieron y me hicieron mirar por una ventana.

Levante una ceja confundida y mire. Mis labios esbozaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con ternura al ver la escena frente a mí. Dimitri estaba en el patio jugando con su sobrino. Parecía que le enseñaba a pelear, pero cuando el pequeño lo golpeaba él se echaba al suelo y exageraba el golpe. Luego se ponía en pie y actuaba como si fuera un monstruo y el pequeño un super héroe.

– Oh Dios – Dije sonriendo.

Sabía que Dimitri había querido una familia y aunque yo no podía dársela él dijo que estaba bien porque me tenía a su lado. Ambos sabíamos que estar juntos implicaba un sacrificio personal. Era bueno con los niños, eso yo lo sabía de memoria, lo había notado en la corte cuando fingió una lesión cuando un niño lo golpeo, solo estaba jugando con él, pero ahora que lo veo es como si él… es como si él fuese un padre.

– A qué es grandioso – Dijo Karolina colocando sus manos en mis hombros mientras yo miraba a Dimitri jugar con el pequeño.

– Siempre le gustaron los niños – Dijo Sonja sonriendo – Supongo que ahora no los va a dejar ir nunca

– ¡Son tan tiernos! – Alzó la voz Viktoria y tanto Sonja como Karolina la regañaron ya que la ventana estaba abierta y lo último que querían era que Dimitri las viera. No funciono. Él tomo de la mano a Paul y mientras el pequeño corría en un círculo alrededor de él, Dimitri nos miraba sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa. Cuando Paul iba a terminar de dar la vuelta Dimitri se giro bruscamente por eso y cayó de rodillas, entonces Paul tomo una pose de super héroe y le reclamo la victoria frente a él. Dimitri comenzó a decir que le había ganado y era el mejor contrincante con el que se había enfrentado, le rendía respetos.

– Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedará con Tasha – Murmure mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Paul se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa victorioso y Dimitri lo tomo en brazos dándole vueltas y vueltas, para cuando lo bajo miro al pequeño orgulloso y él desafiante. Seguían jugando hasta que Paul saco una espada láser de juguete, luminosa, comenzó a blandirla y cuando tocaba a Dimitri él hacía un gesto exagerado de que hubiera sido quemado con ella.

– Rose – Mire Sonja – Yo sé que Dimitri y Tasha eran amigos, pero créeme si él te prefirió a ti antes que a ella entonces es porque contigo quiere pasar el resto de su vida – Sonreí ligeramente recordando su idea del matrimonio – Creo que mientras tenga a sus sobrinos no le importara no poder tener hijos

– Tiene razón – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo – Además, con lo que nos contó Dimitri de que ella te disparo basta para decir que no la queremos en la familia. Una asesina y celopata… no, no, no

Asesina.

Yo mate a Víctor.

– No creo que Tasha y yo seamos tan diferentes – Dije sin pensar – Excepto… que ella lo hizo por celos y desacuerdo mientras que yo lo hice por la oscuridad

Si alguna de las hermanas Belikova se había dado cuenta de que yo hablaba de un asesinato, causado por mí y no era un Strigoi, ella no se molesto en decirlo o preguntar. Seguramente si había sido obvio, pero prefirieron no decir nada.

* * *

.: Dimitri :.

– ¡Yo soy el super-héroe número uno! – Dijo Paul alzando la espada de madera. La tomo con ambas manos y me miro fijamente – Y yo acabare con todo el mal

Se me acerco y le golpeó en la rodilla. Fue suave, tanto que apenas se sintió, pero yo fingí que me había cortado la pierna y me arroje al suelo. Lo tenía frente a frente y él me miro sonriendo antes de clavarme la espada en la axila y fingí que había sido el corazón.

– Yo… volveré… – Dije con la voz falsamente entrecortada. Me deje caer al suelo como si estuviera muerto. Escuche una risa aparte y me levante mirando a la puerta. Roza estaba allí parada con una sonrisa, luego mire a mis hermanas que me saludaron desde el ventanal.

– ¡Rose! ¡Vencí al tío Dimka! – Dijo Paul emocionado – Soy el mejor

– Así parece – Dijo Rose divertida mientras se acercaba.

– Solo porque tenías un arma – Me defendí poniéndome en pie. El pequeño me sonrió emocionado y luego dijo que iría corriendo a contarle a mi madre. Me reí entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Así que te vence un niño con espada de madera y yo apenas puedo tocarte – Dijo Roza divertida mientras se acercaba.

– Sabes que puedes tocarme cuando quieras – Dije con un tono coqueto y ella me golpeó en el brazo ligeramente.

– Nunca te había visto así. Como si fueras otra persona – Dijo ella sonriendo – Divertido, tierno y juguetón

– ¿Estás diciendo que soy aburrido, insensible y amargado? – Fruncí el ceño mirándola acusadoramente y ella rió.

– Estoy diciendo que solo te veo actuar así cuando estás conmigo, solos – Dijo – Normalmente optas por esa pose de guardián serio

– Sí – Sonreí – Estar aquí… me hace sentir increíble… vivo… feliz… libre… Son mi familia y los amo a todos

Ella me sonrió dulcemente. Le eche una mirada a mis hermanas que aún nos estaban viendo, Vika me hacía unas señales extrañas con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Sonja y Karolina sacudían la cabeza divertidas. Roza las miro y luego rió divertida. La tome de la cintura y la mire sonriendo.

– Estaba pensando… – Ladeo la cabeza – …que si quieres quedarte aquí hasta que Abe encuentre un nuevo lugar al cual podemos ir entonces no tengo inconveniente con eso, pero yo debo volver

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte sorprendido – Roza pensé que te quedarías aquí conmigo

– Me encantaría, pero me encontré con Sydney y dijo que Abe estaba esperando a mi regreso para hablar de algo y luego irse. Supongo que estaré una semana aquí o quizás unos pocos días más – Dijo ella con una mueca – Pero tú puedes quedarte, son tu familia y no significa que nos vayamos a ver. Yo debo volver, Lissa me necesita

– ¿Le sucedió algo? – La mire alarmado. Ella me besó en la mejilla.

– Cosas de chicas – Dijo sonriendo – Aparentemente. Si no estoy con ella y soluciono el malentendido puede que lo lamente luego o Sydney lo hará

Suspire pesadamente acercándola más a mí.

– No quiero que te vayas – Dije – Pero si crees que es lo mejor

– Puedes quedarte – Ella se volteó a ver a mis hermanas y luego a mí – Es obvio que no quieres alejarte de ellas y que la pasas muy bien con tu sobrino. Te aman y veo el por qué no debas quedarte aquí con ellos

Sonreí ligeramente. Me encantaba tanto eso de ella, siempre desinteresada y pensando en los demás. Cuando se arriesga al peligro o cuando quiere la felicidad de alguien más. Yo la amaba tanto y no podía dejarla.

– Te amo Roza – La besé en la frente y luego en los labios. Ella no me correspondió el besó, más bien parecía nerviosa. Se reía.

– Hey, están tus hermanas mirando – Dijo ella divertida.

– No interesa – Dije separándome apenas un centímetro. Le sonreí y la volvía besar. Ella me correspondió el beso y los chillidos de Vika llegaron a mis oídos. Me reí también y luego me separe de Roza – ¿Tres días más?

– Supongo – Asintió.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Mark? – La tome de las manos mirándola serio. Ella me soltó las manos y se mostró algo algo incomoda.

– No tan bien como te fue con Paul – Dijo ella tragando saliva – Hubiera preferido que me clavaran la espada de madera en lugar de escuchar las palabras de él

– ¿Qué paso? – Dije.

Ella se paso ambas manos por el cabello y luego se alejo preocupada. Se detuvo dándome la espalda y luego se giro bruscamente.

– Tengo que dejar el Firedark – Dijo seria – No puedo seguir usándolo – Miro a mis hermanas seria y luego me miro añadiendo algo en un susurro – Es la magia de la muerte… magia prohibida para los vivos y si puedo usarla no es solo por ser una Shadow-Kissed… es porque estoy conectada con el mundo de los muertos

La mire serio. Ella se notaba algo preocupada. Realmente se había olvidado de que debía dejar el Firedark y que yo haya trigo a Mark para que se lo explicara debió ser como lanzarle un balde de agua fría. La abracé con fuerza y ella apenas si me correspondió. Cuando nos separamos le acaricie la mejilla.

– No se lo digas a Lissa – Dijo ella.

Asentí lentamente y la besé en la mejilla. Luego la abracé con fuerza y sonreí. Paul volvió a correr hacia nosotros con la espada en mano, tenía una sonrisa y mi madre estaba parada en la puerta. Me reí divertido.

– Supongo que dejare que tu sobrino te de una paliza – Dijo Roza besándome en la mejilla.

– Es tu sobrino también, no oficialmente, pero lo será dentro de poco – Dije insinuando el matrimonio nuevamente y ella rodó los ojos divertida. Me besó en la mejilla y luego sacudió el cabello de Paul para luego entrar en la casa.

Mire a Paul.

– ¡He revivido y cobrare venganza! – Dije con un tono grave de voz.

– Ya quisieras cruel monstruo – Dijo él sonriendo.

Estuvimos jugando un buen rato entre risas. Paul era increíble, era muy maduro para tener diez años, pero estando conmigo actuaba como si no lo fuera. Era muy gracioso, imaginativo y listo. Me encantaba pasar tiempo jugando con él y más porque hacía tanto que yo no estaba aquí. Jugar con Zoya es diferente, puesto que apenas tiene un año y el bebé de Sonja es apenas un recién nacido así que mi mejor opción de juego, mi compañero y sobrino favorito es Paul.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y por lo visto mi otra historia también les ha gustado. Imagino que ha de haber sido muy buena, realmente, pero espero que está la sigan hasta el final también jiji

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	27. Chapter 27: La predicción

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 27:

Predicción

.: Rose :.

Los labios de Christian se movían en sincronía con los de Lissa apasionadamente. Ambos estaban besándose como locos y santo cielos que esos besos no deberían verlos niños y mucho menos yo. Lissa estaba demasiado excitada con la cercanía de Christian y no le importaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que mis padres estaban en la casa o que alguien podría entrar y verlos. Ella no dejaba de acariciar el pecho desnudo de su novio mientras se besaban.

Christian parecía tampoco quedarse atrás, había arrancado la polera de Lissa en cosa de segundo y con sus labios comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Lissa hasta bajar al pecho. Comencé a desesperarme y a intentar salir de su mente. Ella tenía las emociones dominándola como loca y a mí me impedían salir de su cabeza.

Todo lo que quería era salir de su cabeza antes de que terminaran desnudos en la cama. Si había una forma de sentirse violada mentalmente, era esta.

_Venga Lissa _– Me queje – _Déjame salir_

Por supuesto ella no podía oírme porque no soy telepata como ella así que no podía enviarle mis pensamientos. Intente concentrarme en mi cuerpo, en mi mente y en mi espacio. No quería seguir viendo como estos dos se comían vivos el uno al otro.

~. ~.~

Sentí la respiración un poco agitada, mi cuerpo parecía estar sudando un poco y mi mano temblaba por un vaso que tenía en ella. Yo estaba aturdida y me costó un poco ver que estaba con Viktoria y Dimitri hablando. Ella me miraba preocupada al igual que Dimitri. Poco después caí en cuenta de que estábamos en la fiesta de bienvenida. Sonja, que estaba sentada a mi lado, me miro preocupada y coloco una mano en mi hombro.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Olena mirándome preocupada – Estabas hablando y luego te quedaste mirando al vacío

Deje el vaso sobre la mesa y luego me quite me pase ambas manos por la cara.

– Lo siento – Murmure.

– Roza – Mire a Dimitri y le sonreí.

– Lissa y... ciertas cosas – Suspire. No quería dar detalles y yo sabía que con eso Dimitri entendería que no debía preguntar nada más.

Él me sonrió divertido y yo rodé los ojos. Bebí un poco del vaso y luego hice una mueca al sentir el vodka quemando mi garganta como si fuese combustible. Sentía la quemadura de fuego más grande en mi garganta. No sé como es que todos tomaban sin problema alguno.

Pase una mirada por el jardín sonriendo al ver a muchos invitados sentados comiendo. Hace apenas una hora que esto comenzó. La noche estaba preciosa y las luces estelares iluminaban muy bien al conjunto de las luces de la casa. Había muchos invitados aquí, era la gran parte del pueblo, muchos amigos a decir verdad. Oksana y Mark estaban también, pero ellos hablaban con unos adultos que desconocía del todo.

Después de la comida las personas comenzaron a ponerse en pie para poder hablar de una forma más cómoda. Dimitri estaba rodeado de gente que le hacía preguntas sobre el cambio y cosas así, él respondía lo justo y necesario y algunos sensibles entendían que le molesta mientras que otros insensibles no dejaban de parlotear.

Me senté en una banca intentando que el efecto del vodka-combustible se pasara y no tener que andar con ese ardor, lo peor sería si termino borracha por culpa de esa cosa. Yeva se me acerco tranquila bebiendo y me ofreció, pero yo casi muero así que negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Ya te has aburrido? – Pregunto.

– No – Fruncí el ceño – Es que ese vodka es combustible para avión – Me queje – ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Solo vine a verte – Sonrió.

– No me digas. Harás una predicción – Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Quieres que la haga? – Me miro desafiante.

– Yo no creo en esas cosas – Negué con la cabeza. Me puse en pie y sentí un mareada, sacudí mi cabeza y luego al mire a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida – Ni ahora ni nunca

– Te veo a ti – Siguió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada – Sacrificándote por una chica. Alguien que es importante para ti

– Seguro es en una batalla y protejo a Lissa – Rodé los ojos – Eso es obvio, lo he hecho durante toda mi vida

– No es la reina – Negó con la cabeza – Es una chica diferente. Ella está en peligro y tú la proteges pero te cuesta un pequeño sacrificio

– Que estupidez – Mascullé.

Era obvio que si había una pelea yo siempre iba a sacrificarme por mis amigos, en especial si uno de ellos era Lissa. Siempre iba a poner la vida de quienes me importaban primero. Ellos son primero.

– Aún brillas como una estrella flameante en gloria – Dijo.

La mire tranquila.

– Lo siento – Sonreí – Sigo sin creer esas predicciones

Camine hasta la mesa y tome un vaso. Karolina se me acerco con una sonrisa y se sirvió un poco de vodka.

– Lo creas o no sus predicciones son ciertas – Dijo – No sé por qué eres tan escéptica

– No voy a creer esas cosas – Dije tranquila – Además todo lo que ven en mis predicciones son cosas obvias. Ella me vio a mí sacrificando mi vida, como siempre que hay una pelea

Karalona rió divertida y luego coloco una mano en mi hombro.

– Confía en ella – Dijo tranquila.

Se alejo de mí para ir a ver a su novio. Yo la mire aún escéptica y luego bebí del vaso. Hice una mueca y luego rodé los ojos por haber vuelto a servirme. Sin duda soy suicida.

La noche se paso tranquila (con eso me refiero a 0 Strigoi) hasta el amanecer. Cuando cayó todos comenzaban a irse, porque eran Moroi y Dhampir. Yo quería ir a recostarme ya que las emociones de esta noche habían sido muchas, desde Lissa hasta la fiesta. Tenía que esperar a que los demás se fueran para que Dimitri y yo pudiéramos tener un segundo a solas. Fue horrible haber estado tan poco tiempo juntos esta noche.

– ¿Estás cansada? – Pregunto él sonriendo.

– No que va – Mentí sacudiendo la cabeza. Él me miro con una ceja levantada y yo suspire – Vamos a dormir. Permanecer día y noche despierto es algo que cansa a cualquiera

– Te entiendo – Dijo sonriendo. Me tomo de la mano y fuimos adentro. Ya se había despedido de su madre y sus hermanas que también pensaban en ir a dormirse. Al entrar en nuestra habitación me deje caer en la cama. Dimitri se rió un poco y luego se sentó en el borde – ¿Sabes? Fue extraño revivir todo eso de nuevo

Lo mire tranquila. Me pare y luego me senté en su regazo rodeando con mis brazos su cuello – Todos tenemos que superar nuestros miedos y tú te has perdonado, ¿recuerdas?

– Sí – Me sonrió rodeándome con sus brazos – Solo que… es extraño, pero por un lado es bueno porque sé que no fue mi culpa. Es una historia muy larga

– Lo sé – Dije cansada – Pero mi parte favorita es cuando Lissa te salva y nosotros podemos estar juntos de nuevo… claro… – Fruncí el ceño extrañada – Sin contar la parte en que intentas que no me acerque a ti y en la que tengo que huir como fugitiva

Hizo una mueca dolido y luego me abrazo con tanta fuerza que sentí que estaba perdiendo aire.

– Me alegra tanto que no me hayas escuchado – Dijo – Que siguieras intentado. No sé que hubiera sido de nosotros de no ser por tu pasión y determinación

– Tengo teorías en las cuales no quisiera pensar – Dije colocando un dedo en sus labios – Ahora quiero dormir

Dimitri me sonrió y se puso en pie conmigo en sus brazos. Me besó en la frente y me recostó en la cama. Yo me acurruque con el edredón y él se acostó a mi lado. Deseo unas buenas noches y entonces todo se volvió negro.

_¡ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! ¡Estás en serios problemas!_

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de Lissa en mi cabeza y vaya que había sido un grito fuerte. Dimitri dormía a mi lado placenteramente y yo gruñía por culpa de Lissa. Mire la hora y vi que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Tome mi celular molesta y salí de la habitación para poder ir al living.

Marque el número de Lissa y espere a que responda.

– Espero que tengas una buena excusa para despertarme a mitad del día – Dije pasando una mano por mi rostro cuando respondió. Me senté en el sofá y abracé mis piernas – Lissa estoy cansada y solo quiero dormir

– _¡Estuviste en el pueblo con Sydney y no fuiste capaz de venir a verme! _– Se quejo enojada – _¡Y encima espiaste nuestra pelea antes de ayer!_

– Y también hoy cuando estabas con Christian – Hable sin pensar y ella chilló. Bostecé – Fue tu culpa. Tú y tus emociones ya me tiene harta. El vínculo es horrible cuando se trata de eso. Lo único que me alegra es que no sientas mis emociones cuando estoy con Dimitri

– _Si las siento, solo que no son tan fuertes. Recuerda que puedo sentirlas también pero las únicas que siento fuerte son el miedo y la desesperación, además de la rabia_ – Recordó – _No soy atrapada por tus emociones gracias a Dios_

– Y yo sí por las tuyas – Dije suspirando – ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

– _No _– Dijo secamente –_ ¿Cómo pudiste espiarme?_

– ¿Cómo puedes estar celosa de Sydney? – Pregunte algo molesta – Lissa yo soy tu mejor amiga y tú la mía. Pensé que tendrías una mínima pizca de racionalidad ante eso. Yo jamás te cambiaría por Sydney y no porque ella me haya acompañado en dos viajes significa que tú dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga… esperaba más de ti

Ella no dijo nada y yo pensé que me había colgado o simplemente estaba enojada conmigo, pero supe que estaba pensando. Ella pensaba en lo que había sucedido con Sydney y con su temperamento. Suspiro pesadamente y luego hablo por fin.

– _No me gusta saber que tienes otra amiga _– Dijo – _Tú lo dijiste, eres mi mejor amiga. Cuando me contaste de la Alquimista si sentí algo de celos porque ella estuvo contigo en un momento que más lo necesitabas, era como reemplazarme y luego vino la fuga de la prisión, ella también estuvo contigo y aunque estuve de acuerdo no dejaba de sentir algo celos porque no era yo quien estaba cerca de ti apoyándote. Luego ella apareció ahora y yo… no lo sé, comenzaste ha hablar con ella nuevamente y pensé podrías…_

– Yo jamás te reemplazaría – Dije sonriendo ligeramente – Y si hablas de eso entonces debería quejarme de Avery

– _Oh vamos _– Se quejo.

– ¿Lo ves? Yo sé que Avery nunca podría ser tu mejor amiga… primero porque está en prisión y segundo porque yo soy la tuya y no podrías reemplazarme. Aunque una vez lo pensaste – Dije con un tono rencoroso y acusador eso último – Christian lo dijo, yo los estaba viendo. La cosa es que si yo puedo estar tranquila entonces tú también

– _Lo sé. Me disculparé con Sydney _– Dijo tranquila, podía sentir una sonrisa en sus labios – _Me hacía falta hablar contigo. ¿Cómo estás?_

– Muriendo de sueño – Gemí – ¿Ya me puedo ir?

– _Pero apenas son las cinco. Pensé que íbamos a tomar un horario humano, ¿o es qué allá no lo tienen? _–

– Sí lo tienen, pero a la madre de Dimitri se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de bienvenida y duro toda la maldita noche porque la mayoría de los Dhampir y Moroi dormían de día – Explique – Estuve despierta todo el día y toda la noche. Ahora merezco una siesta larga

– _Bien, que descanses_ – Dijo resignada. Yo sonreí lista para volver a la cama – _¡Ah! Espera, ¿cuándo vuelven?_

Suspire – No lo sé. Lissa aún estamos viendo eso. Creo que yo podría quedarme unos tres días más y luego iré allá y Dimitri se quedará aquí hasta que nos tengamos que ir de nuevo. Honestamente no soy capaz de alejarlo de su familia así que le explique podía quedarse y yo me iría. No le gusto, pero finalmente acepto

– _Ya veo _– Murmuro –_ Bueno Rose, espero que vuelvas pronto. Abe quiere hablar contigo sobre la próxima estrategia. Lo ha estado viendo con tu madre y Eddie, pero dice que les hacen falta ustedes dos, al menos tú porque tienes información sobre los líderes Strigoi y esas cosas_

– Lo sé – Trague saliva – Cuando volvamos destruirás el sable, ¿sí?

Ella tardo en responder hasta que finalmente acepto. Nos despedimos y yo volví a la cama, ahora sí para dormir. Me arroje en la cama a dormir.

Cuando desperté nuevamente estaba sola en la cama, era media noche. Me levante y luego me di una ducha rápida. Salí a ver a los demás y sonreí al encontrarlos hablando en el sofá. Paul estaba sentado en el suelo mirando unas caricaturas en ruso para las cuales yo no entendía nada, pero las imagines eran extrañas. Animales parlantes. Como si eso fuera posible.

Dimitri hablaba con su abuela tranquilo. Yo camine hasta él y me deje caer a su lado en el sofá. Me besó en la mejilla y luego Sonja me pregunto si quería desayunar, pero me negué debido al vodka de anoche. Dimitri se rió un poco y luego yo me deje caer colocando las piernas sobre el brazo del sofá y la cabeza en el regazo de él.

– Supongo que tu querida abuela ya te ha contado sobre su predicción de anoche – Mire a Yeva desafiante.

Dimitri se rió – Desde que llegamos no dejas de desafiarla. Ambos sabemos que no vas a ganar

– Oh vamos – Rodé los ojos.

– Ya sabía yo que eso sucedería – Dijo Yeva meciéndose en la silla – Es terca

Rodé los ojos y mire a Paul concentrado en la pantalla. Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo así que preferí no hacerle caso a la pantalla. Mire a Yeva desafiante y luego sonreí.

– La predicción de anoche solo era lo que todo el mundo sabe – Dije – Que yo daría mi vida en una batalla. Es obvio ya que protegerá a los demás, ¿no camarada?

Dimitri me sonrió y asintió.

– Pero lo que yo vi se cumplirá – Dijo ella con tono sabio – Mis predicciones siempre son ciertas. No veo lo que sucederá con lujo y detalle, solo algo importante y de hecho ahora tengo una predicción bastante interesante

– Probablemente te ve a ti combatiendo contra un Strigoi, camarada – Le di un suave golpe en el hombro. Dimitri sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

– De hecho – Me miro sonriendo tranquila – Veo una boda

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y Dimitri sonreía emocionado. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Viktoria hablo primero.

– ¡Oh! ¡Rose y Dimka! –

– ¿¡Qué!? – Me impulse en el sofá rápidamente y mire a la anciana sonreírme con orgullo – Una boda – Bufé – Vamos es probable que alguien se esté casando ahora o no lo sé, quizás dentro de poco habrá un boda en el pueblo. ¿Qué me dices de ti Karolina? Tú y tu novio llevan las cosas enserio así que es posible que se casen, quizás eso es lo que estás viendo – Ella negó con la cabeza y yo me senté en forma de meditación mientras intentaba ignorar a las hermanas de Dimitri que no me estaban escuchando para nada ya que todas pensaban que nos íbamos a casar – Ya sé, seguro lo haces para molestar. Mira, no creo en tus predicciones y si fueran ciertas dudo mucho que hables _de mí y de Dimitri_ – Mire a sus hermanas que ni siquiera me escucharon nuevamente – Oh Dios…

– Te lo dije – Dimitri me sonrió con orgullo. Me besó en la mejilla y luego en los labios. Le correspondí el beso por unos segundos, pero luego mire a Yeva molesta.

– No nos vamos a casar – Dije – Yo soy joven

Yeva se encogió de hombros y luego miro a Olena que me sonreía emocionada también. No sé que fue más sorprendente que ninguna de las mujeres Belikova me prestara atención o que todas comenzaran a planear una boda para el futuro. Yo aún estaba escéptica ante la idea de casarme y que Yeva lo haya predicho, sin embargo Dimitri se veía contento.

– ¡Tía Rose! – Abrí los ojos sorprendida por la sonrisa que me regalo Paul luego de haber escuchado sobre la supuesta boda. Yo quería contradecirlo, pero me sonreía tan dulcemente que no pude decirle que no iba a haber boda.

– No sé tú, pero a mí me encanta esa predicción – Dijo Dimitri rodeándome con un brazo y mirándome con ternura.

– No sé que sucede contigo y la idea de casarte – Rodé los ojos sonriendo apenas – Ya te dije que no. Soy joven aún y no estoy lista, además Lissa y Christian son nuestra prioridad

– Lo sé – Me besó en los labios y esos solo ayudo a que sus hermanas chillaran emocionadas.

Me la pase todo el día escuchando planes para una boda que aún ni siquiera sabíamos si iba a ser de Dimitri y mía. Yeva no confirmaba y no negaba así que todas asumieron que era un sí. Yo no quise seguir intentando más así que solo me senté a escuchar ideas sobre una recepción y un vestido.

Me frote la sien.

– No puede ser posible – Dije con una sonrisa exasperada – Odio las predicciones

– Creí que querías ser parte de esta familia – Dijo Dimitri rodeándome con sus brazos – Tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea de que ellos serán parte de tu familia también

– Eso lo asumiste solo – Dije sonriendo. Coloque una mano en su mejilla – Y aún si quisiera ser parte de tu familia eso no significa que creeré en sus locas predicciones. Yo seguiré igual

– Por eso te amo – Me besó en los labios. Correspondí el beso. Me había dejado caer de espaldas en el sofá con Dimitri sobre mí. Lo cierto es que hubiera preferido cero demostraciones, ahora entendía porque Dimitri se sentía avergonzado frente a los demás, pero en ese momento no me importaba mucho.

Dimitri y yo nos estuvimos besando y luego me abrazo acurrucándose a mi lado. Me puse a mirar el absurdo programa al que no le entendía nada mientras Dimitri solo me abrazaba, creo que ni le prestaba atención. Entonces guardo silencio y decidió ir con su familia.

Ellos seguían hablando de la futura boda y yo estaba tranquila escuchando la conversación. Cuando el programa ruso me gano decidí ir con Dimitri, me senté en su regazo rodeando con mi brazo su cuello. Mire a la madre de Dimitri y luego rodé los ojos.

– El vestido tiene que ser especial y único – Dijo Olena sonriendo – Rose tienes un cuerpo maravilloso y seguro se te verá bien en un vestido de novia

Sonreí algo sonrojada por lo que ella estaba diciendo. Dimitri coincidió en eso y me besó en la mejilla. Sus hermanas sonrieron divertidas. Yo intente no pensar en lo loco que era planear una boda para una pareja que ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de una propuesta.

Dimitri parecía pensar igual que yo, pero a diferencia de mí es que a él le gustaba la idea de planear la boda. De hecho estaba apoyada la idea de hacer la boda. Los detalles del vestido cambiaron cuando Karolina pregunto si hacerla aquí en Baia o en estados unidos. Seguramente Lissa desearía estar aquí apoyando la idea y votando por Estados Unidos.

– Ah no es que quiera ser aguafiestas – Dije – Pero enserio quiero esperar antes de casarme

Todas me miraron sorprendidas, como si fuera la primera vez que lo dije, cual no era cierto porque debía ser como la tercera o quinta vez que lo estaba diciendo. Después de explicar mis puntos de vista de porque no me parecía buena idea casarme antes de los veinte (al menos) Olena miro a Dimitri seria.

– Le pedirás matrimonio – Dijo con tono obligatorio que me sorprendió. Dimitri sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

– Estoy en una familia de locos – Dije – Loco y retorcido padre

– Dimka, será la mejor boda que haya habido – Dijo sonriendo Viktoria – Por cierto, ¿cuándo conoceremos a tus suegros, Dimka?

– Ya conocen a Abe – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

– Me gustaría que fuera pronto – Dimitri me miro sonriendo – ¿Tú qué dices?

– No me voy a casar joven así que no tienen que planear la boda – Pegue mi frente a la suya. Él me sonrió divertido y sacudió la cabeza – Además... no me has pedido nada aún

* * *

.: Dimitri :.

Rose seguía insistiendo en que no nos íbamos a casar antes de que ella tuviera un "2" al inicio de su edad. Yo respetaba eso, si ella lo quería yo lo respetaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que realmente nos íbamos a casar. Yeva lo vio y yo le creo. Además en cuanto ella cumpla veinte se lo iba a pedir oficialmente.

Por lo visto a mi madre y a mis hermanas no les importaba en lo absoluto si Roza no estaba de acuerdo con casarse ahora, para ellas decían que no importaba porque entonces tendrían mucho tiempo para planear una boda. Rose estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlos conocer a sus padres y de hecho dijo que sería buena idea llevarlos a la casa y todos estaban de acuerdo. Y claro Rose no pudo evitar discutir con Yeva.

Ya que era de noche en la otra casa estaban durmiendo así que Olena propuso que era buena idea ir a dormir e ir de día. Yo fui con Roza a nuestra habitación. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y antes de que se lanzara a la cama la rodeé con mis brazos. Ella me miro divertida y luego me besó en los labios.

– No puedo creer que esté metida en una boda – Se rió suavemente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Bueno, a mí me gusta – Dije acercandola más a mí – Casarme contigo, estar juntos para siempre...

– Suena bien – Rodeó mi cuello – Pero...

Gemí. Ella se rió suavemente.

– Roza, te prometo que cuando menos te lo esperes vas a estar casada – Dije riendo – Conmigo

La tome en brazos y la lleve a la cama sin dejar de besarnos. Mis labios pasaron a besar su cuello con delicadeza mientras ellas comenzaba a soltar suspiros de placer. Había una cosa que me encantaba hacerle además de besarla. Rose era perfecta. La mujer más hermosa que yo haya visto. Tenerla en mis brazos, hacerla mía, besar cada parte de su cuerpo y darle caricias. Yo la quería tanto que sin ella no podría vivir, realmente.

Sus manos se deslizar por mi espalda suavemente, causando un cosquilleó eléctrico muy placentero, por debajo de mi polera se metieron y lentamente sus uñas, cortas, arañaron mi espalda mientras nos besábamos. Gruñí. Ella se rió contra mis labios, y luego subió la polera para poder quitármela. Al llegar a mi pecho, me separe de ella y me la quite lanzandola al suelo. Roza me sonrió divertida pasando las manos por mi torso y volviendo a besarme.

Pase lentamente los labios por el cuello de Roza sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi cuerpo aún, con las mías, lentamente, le quite la blusa que traía puesta y luego la mire con una sonrisa, nos miramos unos minutos o quizás más tiempo. Lentamente volví a besarla, pasando a su clavícula y mordiendo delicadamente. Después la abracé con fuerza sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que simplemente volvimos a retomar los besos y lo que teníamos planeado.

Abracé el cuerpo desnudo de Rose mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello. Yo amaba su cabello, tan sedoso, suave, brillante. La amaba demasiado. Ella me miro con una sonrisa ligera. Debía ser de madrugada, pero no estaba seguro porque no había mirado la hora, de todos modos no interesaba tanto.

– A veces me gustaría poder congelar el tiempo – Dijo ella acurrucándose en mi pecho – Quedarnos así para siempre, sin que nadie intente hacernos daño. Quisiera que los Strigoi nos dejaran tranquilos. Volver a la corte o quedarnos aquí sin tener que caminar con unas estacas incluso de día

Sonreí ligeramente y la besé en la frente. También me gustaría poder congelar el tiempo para evitar pensar en el mundo que nos rodeaba. Los problemas con los Strigoi y lo que podría significar una guerra contra ellos. No quería pensar en las personas que darían sus vidas y mucho menos lo mucho que podría tener el Firedark como participación.

– Yo también – Murmure contra su oído.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Estaba camino a la casa de Abe con Dimitri y su familia. Honestamente no sé en que líos me estoy metiendo al llevarlos, pero mientras no mencionen la estúpida predicción de Yeva supongo que todo va a estar bien. No creo que sea cierta, pero no quiero que los demás piensen que si lo es solo porque una bruja lo dijo.

Suspire pesadamente al escuchar a Viktoria hablar emocionada sobre quien podría ser la dama de honor. Claro que ella quería, pero aún si hubiera una boda, no estoy diciendo que sí, prefería a Lissa por sobre cualquier persona.

Lissa.

Esperaba que las cosas con Sydney se arreglaran pronto o de lo contrario me veré forzada a encerrarme en una habitación con las dos hasta que se aclare ese problema que tienen. Ya hable con Lissa y me explico que odiaba no ser ella quien estuvo ahí para mí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien y sobre todo en ese viaje, pero algo me dice que las cosas no se van a solucionar tan rápido.

Llegamos a la magnífica y extravagante casa de Abe. Una casa muy parecida a una playera, pintada de blanca con el techo celeste. Tenía un pórtico, unos sillones enfrente y unas plantas. Suspire por los gustos de Abe y luego saque la llave.

– Que linda – Dijo Karolina sonriendo.

– ¿En qué me estoy metiendo ahora? – Mascullé abriendo la puerta. Al entrar me sorprendí al ver a Christian y a Eddie jugando con una consola. Abe les había comprado una para que no se aburrieran, de hecho eso fue en Ottawa y done sea que íbamos ellos la llevaban ya que parecía ser su único método de entretención. Menos mal que hay cable, pero la señal de wi-fi es horrible.

– Ah volviste antes de lo que pensamos – Dijo Eddie sin mirarme.

– ¿Dónde están todos? – Pregunte dejando la maleta a un lado. Dimitri entro después de mí y luego su familia.

– En la piscina – Explico Christian – Abe estaba esperando a tu regreso, ahora está hablando con tu madre sobre algo… personal

– Personal – Pensé un poco y rápidamente arranque la idea de que ellos pudieran hablar sobre una relación o algo. No quería pensar en eso.

Uno de ellos le puso pausa al juego y ambos me miraron. Las miradas pasaron de una sonrisa a una confusa cuando vieron a la familia de Dimitri. Él les presento a su familia mientras yo iba a las escaleras, estaban a un costado con la subida hacia el este y siguiendo el camino había un corredor que llevaba a una puerta que daba hacia el pasillo.

Busque a Lissa rápidamente y supe que no estaba en su habitación así que salí de la casa. Afuera en el jardín las chicas estaban hablando en el césped con una sonrisa mientras Adrian estaba flotando sobre un colchón inflable en el agua. Sonreí ligeramente y salude a las chicas que me devolvieron la sonrisa y me abrazaron.

– Hey – Dijo Lissa – No pensé que volverías antes

– Sí yo tampoco, pero ha sucedido algo y me urge ayuda pronto – Dije preocupada. Lissa me miro confusa – La familia de Dimitri está aquí

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Jill confundida. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me detuve cuando la voz de mi madre salió de la nada. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí ligeramente.

– Esperábamos el regreso de dos guardianes, no una familia completa – Tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro – ¿Alguna razón?

– Bueno – Torcí los labios – Sí, pero yo soy del todo inocente en eso

Justo cuando ella iba a preguntar algo suspire pesadamente y sacudí la cabeza para que no lo hiciera. Mire a Sydney que me sonreía tranquila. Por lo visto las cosas con Lissa se habían arreglado y Lissa se sentía más tranquila con su presencia, aunque no dejaba de sentir algo de envidia por los viajes que tuve con Sydney, pero ella estaba trabajando para que no fuera nada malo.

– Pensé que iba a encontrarlos hablando sobre los Strigoi y no relajándose como si estuviéramos aún de vacaciones – Dije sorprendida mirando a Adrian que se nos acerco con una sonrisa – ¿Por qué están vagando?

– Porque tú no estabas – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Abe dijo que no tenía sentido hablar sin ti porque al fin de cuenta sabes cosas que nosotros no, como la última batalla contra los Strigoi, cuando escapamos. Así que dijo que hasta que tú volvieras podíamos relajarnos. La barrera que nos protege es mucho más resistente y este pueblo es tranquilo así que no hay problemas

Sonreí sabiendo que tenía razón. Mis defensas estaban arriba y no las podía bajar con la barrera, pero aún si pudiera bajarlas los fantasmas no aparecerían porque la barrera es demasiado resistente para quitar todo lo que no existe y los muertos-no vivos de aquí. Asentí lentamente y entre en la casa seguida de todos.

– ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto Jill sonriendo curiosa.

– Ellos son… – Rápidamente hice las presentaciones. Yeva no había venido con nosotros, lo que para mí era genial. Abe miraba a la madre de Dimitri sorprendido y aturdido, luego me miro a mí.

– Niña, que bueno que volviste – Se notaba muy aturdido. Junto ambas manos y me miro algo molesto – Tenemos que hablar muchas cosas y ahora que estás aquí podemos empezar enseguida. Sydney, tú y yo tenemos demasiado de que hablar – Arrastro sus palabras entre dientes – Pero primero quiero que me digas algo…

– Genial porque ya quiero saber que me esconden – Mire a Sydney tranquila y luego a Abe – ¿Qué quieres saber?

– Rose… ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO DE UNA BODA!? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida por el grito de Abe. Normalmente yo lo encontraba tranquilo y despreocupado, siempre a su aire y cuando se molestaba no lo demostraba ya que apenas si fruncía el ceño o actuaba apenas molesto.

– ¿Boda? – Pregunto mi madre mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Trague saliva y cerré los ojos con una mueca sabiendo que no debí confiarme en que Olena no iba a decir nada. Debí suponerlo. Entonces respire hondo buscando una excusa y me acerque a Karolina.

– Bueno sucede que yo soy joven para casarme así que no tienes de que preocuparte – Apunte a mi madre – Mamá, ¿por qué no se conocen? Ellas querían conocerte, ¿no Karolina? Sí yo sé que sí

– No evadas el tema – Dijo Abe levantándome una ceja con una mueca. Sonreí despreocupada y luego me acerque a Lissa.

– Hablaremos sobre los problemas esos enseguida, un segundo – Tome a Lissa del brazo y la arrastre arriba. Entramos en nuestra habitación y yo cerré puertas y ventanas.

Cuando la mire ella estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa sorprendida y divertida.

– ¿Te vas a casar? – Me pregunto – ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando hablamos? Apenas si se fueron tres días

– No me voy a casar – Dije – Escucha: Yeva, la abuela de Dimitri que es una bruja, predijo una boda, pero no hablaba de mí, de hecho no hablaba de nadie y todos asumieron que era una boda mía y de Dimitri. Es tonto porque yo le dije a Dimitri que no me quería casar porque yo soy joven y de él lo entiendo, pero… tienes que ayudarme. Ya les dije y no lo entienden, es más, están haciendo planes

Lissa me miro curiosa – ¿Yo seré la dama de honor supongo? – Meneo el dedo índice apuntándome.

– ¡Lissa! – Dije. Ella sonrió divertida y se dejo caer en el borde de su cama. Camine hasta ella y me senté en la mía mirándola – Tienes que ayudarme. Yo no quiero casarme, pero ellas insisten

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Pregunto divertida.

– Abusar de tu poder y decirle a todos que dejen de hablar de eso hasta que al menos yo tenga un anillo en mi dedo – Rogué como si fuera obvio – Por fis…

Ella me miro divertida y suspiro – Odio abusar de mi poder – Levante una ceja diciendo «¿enserio?» como en «no te creo» y soy incrédula. Ella suspiro sabiendo a que me refería y asintió – Bien, veré que puedo hacer, pero no va a funcionar. Yo solo tengo poder sobre la corte y cosas de la política

Gemí agachando la cabeza. Me puse en pie apretando los puños a mis costados y luego suspire pesadamente.

– Por cierto, ¿tú y Sydney…? – Pregunte. Ella asintió y yo sonreí.

– De hecho ella se ha vuelto gran amiga de Jill en tres días – Sonrió Lissa – E incluso de Adrian

– Estupendo – Dije distraída. Pose la mirada en el sable que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Luego mire a Lisas sintiendo su preocupación por el arma encantada, sonreí despreocupada y le indique que bajáramos para ver a los demás.

– De esta no te vas a salvar – Masculló Abe a mi oído.

Si no fuera porque él es Abe entonces yo habría dicho que estaba actuando como el tipo de padre que no quiere que su hija, a la cual ve como un bebé, se case con alguien y mucho menos que sea mayor que ella, por temor a perderla para siempre. Es como el tipo de padre que consciente a su hija y la quiere para siempre con él. Pero bueno… él es… Abe… sería algo imposible.

– No es el momento – Susurre.

Al parecer Olena se sentía feliz de haber conocido a mi madre y como estaba actuando tan a la ligera, como si realmente nos conociéramos de toda la vida, fue lindo verla sonreír e intentar llevarse bien con quien podría ser su con-suegra. Oh santo Dios. ¿Acaso nadie me escucho cuando dije que no nos íbamos a casar?

– Debo estar en una película – Musite mirando a todos sorprendida.

– Yo seré la dama de honor – Dijo Lissa rodeándome con un brazo – ¿Cierto?

– ¿Tengo otra opción? – Pregunte sonriendo. Nos reímos un poco y luego miramos a los demás. Mi padre se acerco a ellas para hablar. Yo suspire pesadamente y luego fui hasta el living para sentarme al lado de Eddie. Y pensando en Eddie lo recordé – ¿Qué tal cita, por cierto?

Eddie me miro sorprendido y Jill se sonrojo. Pensé que tal vez ambos eran novios, pero había algo en sus ojos que me decía lo contrario. Mire a Lissa y ella hizo una mueca para no responder. Entonces supire pesadamente y tome el mando de Christian para jugar.

_Abe olvido apagar los rociadores y mientras estaba a punto de besarse se encendieron. Los mojaron por completo y aunque parecía romántico ninguno de los dos intento besar al otro porque se pusieron a jugar_

Mire a Lissa sorprendida y luego a Abe con una ceja levantando la mirada. Abe nunca cambiara. Comencé a presionar los botones como si no supiera que estaba haciendo y lo cierto es que solo estaba distraída. Eddie comenzó a quejarse de mi falta de concentración.

Jamás había visto a mi madre emocionada por algo, de hecho si tuviera que enumerar las veces que me sonríe diría que tendría que contarlas con los dedos, pero ahora verla hablando con Olena era completamente diferente. Siempre pensé que ellas dos eran como el día y la noche… literalmente porque mi madre trabaja de noche y Olena de día. Son como dos polos opuestos sentados en la misma mesa hablando sobre una boda que no va a ser hasta dentro de _años_.

– ¿Por qué tan callada? – Pregunto Christian divertido – ¿Pensando en el vestido de bodas?

– Yo no me casaré – Dije algo molesta mientras maldecía mentalmente el control del play – Solo están haciendo suposiciones de una loca. No creo que me vaya a casar

– Yo creo que siempre es lo mismo contigo. Eres tan escéptica que me sorprendió que creyeras que había una forma de curar a los Strigoi – Dijo Adrian riendo divertido. Rodé los ojos.

– No creo en las brujas y punto – Mire la pantalla aturdida – ¿Qué? ¿Perdí la carrera?

– Estábamos jugando a uno de pelea – Dijo Eddie confundido – Y yo te gane

– Pero… pensé que era de carrera – Parpadeé varías veces – Oh por Dios

– Estás muy mal – Christian se rió y yo le devolví el control. Mire a Dimitri que estaba con Viktoria y Karolina hablando sobre una mejor vida conmigo. ¿Enserio?

Entonces me crucé con una mirada glacial afuera de la casa. Un chico no dejaba de mirar aquí. Estaba apoyado de espaldas contra un tronco y tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, las manos en los bolsillos y una gorra puesta. El chico probablemente me estaba mirando a mí, pero lo dudaba.

– ¿Quién es él? – Pregunte acercándome a la ventana.

– A estado allí desde que llegamos – Dijo Abe despreocupado – No estoy seguro de que quiere

– ¿Y no han hablado con él? – Coloque una mano en el cristal.

– No, es decir, sí, pero se fue antes – Dijo Abe.

Lo mire fijamente y luego salí de la casa. El chico me sonrió torcido y luego se sentó levanto la vista al cielo.

– Debes ser Hathaway – Dijo con un tono de voz ronco.

– Y tú el desconocido que no ha dejado de acosar – Dije con un tono ácido – ¿Quién eres? Yo no estoy para juegos así que ve al grano

Me miro fijamente y luego miro a la ventana. Debía tener unos veinti-algo años. Tenía el cabello rubio con luces café y ojos color café oscuros.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunte.

– ¿Bromeas? – Me miro bufón – Todos comentan que la grandiosa Hathaway trajo de vuelta a un Belikov desde la muerte

– Eso no sucedió – Negué con la cabeza – Era un Strigoi y yo ayude, no lo hice

– Di lo que quieras Princesa – Dijo él tranquilo – Pero yo sé que es posible traer a los muertos a la vida. Tú eres un ejemplo de eso

Me crucé de brazos.

– ¿Quién eres? –

– ¿Importa? – Pregunto despreocupado. Levante una ceja y él sonrió – ¿No odias cuando las personas hablaban y no te responden?

– ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo ahora? – Pregunte apuntándolo con el dedo y una ceja levantada – Ok. Te dejaré solo. Solo vete de aquí, no quiero problemas

– Mi tío es como tú – Dijo justo cuando yo estaba volviendo a mi casa – Seguro lo conoces. Se llama Mark

Me detuve en seco y mire al chico. Él me sonrió y luego se quito la gorra.

– Mark – Fruncí el ceño – ¿Eres su sobrino?

– Algo así – Se encogió de hombros – Princesa, ya debo irme

– No me llames así – Negué con la cabeza.

Él me miro sonriendo y luego suspiro. No estaba segura de que podría confiar en él, ni siquiera si podría ser buena tenerlo cerca, pero él no parecía ser alguien malo… más bien inofensivo. Era un Moroi después de todo y quizás lo peor que puede hacer es usar la magia.

– Como sea, ya debo irme. Tengo planes con mi novia y no le gustará que llegue tarde. Por cierto Princesa, ten cuidado – Sonrió torcido – No sabes lo que se ocultan en la sombras

– Strigoi – Murmure. Me abracé a mi misma y me di la vuelta para murmurar algo más – No necesito la advertencia de un desconocido y más si es un Moroi

Me detuve al ver a Dimitri en el pórtico. Me miro serio y luego miro al chico. Yo no se si era su mascara de guardián ocultando celos o era que realmente estaba como un guardián esperando un ataque del chico. Siempre con la guardia en alto.

– ¿Quién es? – Pregunto.

– No lo sé. No me dijo su nombre, pero dijo ser el sobrino de Mark – Apreté los puños a mis costados aún abrazándome – ¿Parece peligroso?

– No – Dijo tranquilo – Más bien parece inofensivo. Como Adrian

– Si, podrían ser hermanos perdidos – Bufé divertida.

Estaba por entrar cuando Dimitri me detuvo. Lo mire confundida y él me sonrió ligeramente, pero se notaba preocupado. No sé que estaba pensando, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con mi comportamiento relacionado con la "boda".

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte.

– Roza, ¿sabes que me encanta de ti? – Pregunto sonriendo.

– No – Respondí.

Honestamente Dimitri me ha dicho cientos de cosas que le gustan de mí, como mi cabello y el hecho de que yo sea desinteresada, también mi personalidad. Pensándolo bien no sé a que se deba esa pregunta ahora, pero supongo que iba a tener una respuesta.

¿Qué me gustaba de él? Era increíble, fuerte, determinado, dulce, tierno. Me gustaba como era capaz de enfrentarse a miles de Strigoi sólo para proteger a sus amigos. Además me encanta esa sonrisa que me regala de vez en cuando y la forma en como nos conectamos. Siempre sabemos lo que piensa el otro con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Esa electricidad que tenemos.

– Todo – Dijo sonriendo – Pero quiero que sepas que si hay una batalla no vas a pelear. Yo lo haré y tú protegerás a los demás

– Supongo – Me encogí de hombros – Iré a hablar con Abe

– De hecho… ya comenzó a agradarle la idea de la boda – Sonrió Dimitri – Aunque ambos sabemos lo que dijiste

– No me casaré antes – Dije divertida. Lo besé en los labios y luego entre en la casa encontrándome con las bromas de Adrian por la boda. Rodé los ojos molesta y luego mire a Abe.

– Ahora – Dije seria – Vamos a hablar y no quiero saber más de la boda, ¿sí? ¡No me casaré!

Al parecer a nadie le importo mi comentario de la boda ya que la familia de Dimitri siguieron hablando sobre eso y lo pero de todo era que Lissa y mi madre estaban allí metidas. Rodé los ojos y luego mire a Abe exasperada, él asintió y me indico salir al jardín junto con Sydney.

– Espero que sea bueno Abe, porque algo tiene que superar esa noticia de la boda que no sucederá – Dije colocando mis manos a mis caderas.

– Yo vine aquí porque Abe me trajo para ayudarte con el Firedark – Dijo Sydney seria.

La mire sorprendida.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno hemos terminado oohhh ¿una predicción? Hmm... para quienes no hayan sabido, eso ha sido de Richelle Mead, original, yo solo tome la idea de la predicción y la retorcí un poquito agrando cosas jeje. Espero que les haya gustado.

~ Comentarios:

- paloma hathaway: Síii... fue tan tierno y dulce

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí, me encanta, es tan tierno. Lo eran, me acuerdo que me encantaron las Belikova cuando leí Promesa de Sangre. Oh, Abe, ya se ha revelado un poco, ahora, ¿qué sucederá? Créanme, el siguiente es algo que nadie se espera que podría llegar a suceder.  


Bueno, ha sido todo por hoy y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de Instinto de Sangre

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12(L)_


	28. Chapter 28: Miedo

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En está historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 28:

Miedo

.: Lissa :.

Entre en mi habitación con una sonrisa en los labios cuando vi a Rose recostada en la cama con la vista al techo. Se notaba muy pensativa, como si el techo fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Creo que estaba examinando su color blanco o quizás su estructura. Eso me causo gracia. Me acerque a mi cama tranquila y me senté mirando a Rose interesada.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunte.

– Pienso – Dijo ella con un ligero tono de pereza – ¿Crees que pueda eliminar el Firedark de mi cuerpo?

– Yo no estoy segura – Negué con la cabeza – Pero espero que sí porque yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo

– Sydney está aquí solo porque Abe se lo pidió – Dijo ella mirándome incrédula – Es decir, además de eliminar a los Strigoi que yo mate ella vino porque quería ayudar. Abe le contó todo sobre el Firedark y ella estaba esperando a que yo e dijera que es para así poder hacer como que no sabía y luego ofrecerse a ayudarme. ¿Por qué? Yo solo le he traído problemas y además… ¿por qué decirme enseguida la verdad?

– Abe tiene mucho que ver – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Por cierto, cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres? Yo quiero hablar de algo importante como… una boda

– Lissa no me voy a casar – Dijo ella volviendo a mirar e techo interesada – Yeva solo está haciendo suposiciones

– Solo lo dices porque no crees en las predicciones – Dijo ella sonriendo – Tenemos que trabajar en eso

– La familia de Dimitri está loca y él está tan loco como ellos – Dijo Rose sonriendo con cariño.

– ¿Sabes lo que creo? – Pregunte sonriendo – Creo que quieres casarte, pero no quieres que él lo sepa. Así le das algo de misterio y razón para que te siga molestando con eso

– Que inteligente – Rodó los ojos con sarcasmo.

– Yo quisiera casarme – Dije sonriendo un poco – Claro, no ahora porque quiero ir a la universidad y eso es algo que ni tú ni Christian entienden

Rose frunció el ceño y se inclino en la cama. Me miro confundida y luego se rió divertida.

– Sí, porque ir a la universidad es tan emocionante – Rodó los ojos – Lissa, no necesitamos ir a la universidad. Por Dios. Tú eres la reina, ¿acaso sirve de algo?

– Mucho – Dije asintiendo – No como reina, pero si necesito conocimiento de ciertas cosas, pero más que eso quiero ir por mí. Quiero hacerlo

– Y por supuesto que yo iré – Sonaba como una desgracia cuando ella lo decía – Espero que aprecies el sacrificio que hago por ti

– Por supuesto que sí – Dije sonriendo – Siempre lo he apreciado. Estás ahí para mí y quiero estar allí para ti… Es por eso que seré tu dama de honor

Ella gruñó y me lanzo un almohadón. Me reí también devolviéndole el almohadón.

– Tú serás la mía y la madrina de mis hijos – Dije sonriendo nuevamente. Ella me levanto una ceja y luego se rió.

– Pensando el futuro – Rió – Y yo solo pienso en sobrevivir a todo esto

Me acerque a ella sonriéndole – Vamos a acabar con ellos, tú vas a estar bien y el Firedark desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra. Puedo apostar que las personas no sabían sobre el porque Tatiana lo elimino. Es posible que sea mi turno

– Quizás sea lo mejor – Asintió ella – Si Tatiana u otra reina o rey lo ha hecho parecer que no existe tenían sus razones aunque no me parece justo porque nosotros necesitamos saber que pueden hacer los Strigoi

– Pero si ellos saben que pueden hacerlo entonces tienen ventaja – Dije pensativa – Creo que fue lo mejor que ellos no supieran

Rose me miro pensativa y luego asintió.

– Es posible –

Rose suspiro pensativa. Lo cierto es que tal vez yo tenía razón y eso es lo que ha sucedido, quizás es lo mejor para todos que el Firedark no exista. No podemos dejar que los Strigoi sepan de una magia así de peligrosa y poderosa. Sydney y Rose comenzaran mañana a hablar sobre el Firedark, más a buscar la forma de extraerlo de su cuerpo.

– Lissa, tengo una pregunta – Rose me miro intrigada – ¿Abe ya ha dicho sobre algún lugar al que iremos luego de Baia?

– No – Suspire – No ha dicho nada

La mire sabiendo que ella pensaba en Dimitri y en su familia. Probablemente Rose prefería estar con ellos en lugar que estar aquí, pero yo sabía que si se quedaba era solo por mí y por los demás. Porque ella dijo que nos iba a proteger y sobre todo por la promesa que le hizo a mi padre. Ella nunca la rompería y mucho menos así.

– Estoy pensando en que podríamos hacer tacos para comer, ¿no? – Pregunto sonriendo.

– Tú siempre pensando en comida – Dije riendo – Ya sé, ¿pizza?

– No, mejor tacos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba por contradecir cuando la puerta se abrió. Dimitri estaba allí con una expresión severa. Una típica mascara de guardián. Yo me reí divertida y él poco a poco esbozo una sonrisa, Rose lo miro intrigada.

– Siento molestarlas chicas, pero ya me voy – Dijo él sonriendo – Llevaré a mis hermanas y a mi madre a su casa

– ¿Te quedarás con ellas? – Pregunto Rose sonriendo.

Dimitri la miro algo dudoso. Yo note que como él, Rose quería fuera con ellas, pero no se lo decía. Dimitri tampoco se molestaba en decir algo. Ellos intercambiaron miradas y yo por un instante sentí que se comunicaban por la mirada, ni siquiera parecía que yo estaba allí. Rose suspiro. Sus sentimientos decían que ella quería que Dimitri se quedara aquí, con nosotros y en especial con ella, pero también quería que estuviera con su familia para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Era dulce. En cuanto a Dimitri no tenía ni idea de que estaba pensando. Me hubiera gustado saber que estaba pensando, pero supongo que estaba bien así ya que mi vínculo es con Rose.

– Supongo que es mejor así – Rose sonrió forzadamente – Nos veremos luego

– Serán unos días. Volveré, ¿sí? – Dimitri sonrió.

Me puse en pie y les dije que mejor les iba a dar tiempo de hablar y despedirse si era necesario. Baje al primer piso y me acerque a Christian que estaba con una de las hermanas de Dimitri. Si mal no recuerdo es la menor de todas, pero su nombre… ¿Vika? Me parece haber escuchado algo así.

– Hey, Lissa, estaba diciéndole a Viktoria que es probable que Rose salga huyendo de la boda. Es obvio que le tiene miedo – Dijo Christian sonriendo. Rodé los ojos y luego mire a Viktoria. Pensé que era Vika.

– Rose no tiene miedo – Dije tranquila – Ella solo… bueno… tiene otras prioridades

– Como tú – Dijo Christian rodeándome con su brazo mi cintura – Eso es o malo, la única prioridad de Rose es mantenerte a salvo… y ahora a mí también

Asentí lentamente, aunque no estaba segura de que porque dijo eso último. Viktoria me sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego miro a las escaleras. Creo que estaba esperando a que Dimitri bajara y por lo visto estaba impaciente. Rose me ha contado un poco sobre su familia y de lo que sé, su hermana menor, la más pequeña, es la que Dimitri más adora y protege. Debe ser porque es la menor de los cuatro.

– ¡Dimka! – Dijo sonriendo. Por lo visto el sentimiento es compartido – ¿Dónde está Rose?

– Bajara enseguida – Sonrió Dimitri – Supongo que solo estaré unos días fuera. ¿Abe?

– Sí, no te preocupes – Abe se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

– ¿Rose no bajará a despedirse? – Pregunto Olena impaciente. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡LISSA! – Mire a las escaleras y vi a Jill con una expresión asustada en el rostro – ¡Algo le sucedió a Rose!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y antes de poder actuar los guardianes subieron a toda velocidad con Dimitri a la cabeza. Subí después de un segundo de shock intentando concentrarme en el vínculo, pero yo no sentía nada… nada… ni siquiera sentía si estaba mal… era… nada. Llegue arriba y vi a Rose tirada en el suelo. El sable estaba a su lado brillando de un azul intenso. Nosotros nos miramos sorprendidos y Dimitri se acerco a ella e intento despertarla.

– Está inconsciente – La tomo en brazos y rápidamente la puso en la cama. Yo me acerque a ella sorprendida de no poder sentir el vinculo. Coloque ambas manos en la cama para mirar a Rose, tenía los ojos cerrados, apenas respiraba. Coloque una mano en su mejilla y fruncí el ceño.

– ¡Ah! – Mire a Eddie rápidamente y lo vi sujetando la muñeca de su mano izquierda mientras ésta ardía como fuego. Poco a poco se apago y dejo una gran quemadura de tercer grado.

–Belikov trae el botiquín – Dijo la madre de Rose con una expresión seria mientras se acercaba a su hija.

– No siento el vínculo – Dije preocupada. Trague saliva asustada. No sé que estaba sucediendo y me estaba desesperado. No tenía por qué me desesperaba ver a si a Rose, quizás solo se tropezó y cayó al suelo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que algo malo está sucediendo.

– No la toques – Me di la vuelta nuevamente y vi a Eddie evitando que Dimitri tomara el sable – Esa cosa quema como fuego y es horrible

Tenía la mano vendada ya que Dimitri lo había curado como pidió Janine. Volví a mirar a Rose y luego a los demás.

– Yo no siento el vínculo – Mi respiración se agito – No hay nada…

Al parecer lo sucedido alerto a todos. Dimitri se acerco a Rose preocupado y luego salió enojado de la habitación. Abe había entrado hace poco para saber que estaba sucediendo y yo aún estaba desesperada por no encontrar nuestro vínculo. Rose no tuvo un accidente o al menos no uno que le haya quitado la vida o esté intentándolo.

Entonces sentí algo. Era el vínculo, pero estaba muy débil tanto que yo lo sentía presente, pero no sentía a Rose. Era como antes… unidireccional. Comencé a desesperarme y Christian, que apenas había entrado, me intento calmar y le tomo mucho trabajo lograrlo. Me sentía encerrada en una caja diferente a una de Rose y ambas se separaban más y más. Todos estaban en la habitación, incluso la familia de Dimitri, esperando noticias, pero Dimitri no estaba aquí, había salido de la casa y desconocía su paradero.

Aún estaba en los brazos de Christian cuando comencé a gemir por un dolor. Era como si me desgarraran el alma o peor aún, sentía que estaba perdiendo a Rose. Cuando la mire ella estaba temblando en la cama y tenía una expresión adolorida. Christian me abrazo con más fuerza intentando calmar el dolor, pero no lo lograba.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – Dijo entre dientes Abe colocando una mano en la mejilla de Rose – Venga niña, despierta

– Traje ayuda – Vi a Dimitri entrar seguido de un hombre. No lo conozco, pero supe que había algo especial en él.

– ¿Mark? – Pregunto Olena preocupada.

En cuanto el hombre se acerco en la habitación rápidamente puso su mano en su rostro y cayó al suelo como si lo hubieran golpeado allí. Se inclino adelante y se puso en pie con la ayuda de Dimitri. Confundido por lo sucedido nos miro a mí y a Rose.

– Santo Dios – Dijo mirando la habitación y luego el sable – Dimitri dile a Oksana que tenemos problemas aquí

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto Eddie serio.

Él coloco una mano en su cabeza como si tuviera un dolor profundo. Miro a Rose y cuando una mujer entro yo supuse que ella era Oksana. Ella también me miro a mí y luego a Rose. Su expresión se notaba asustada.

– ¡NO LA TOQUES! – Grito Mark hacia Rose.

Sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza y comencé a gemir de dolor. La mujer, Oksana, me tomo de la mano y sacudió la cabeza. No sé que estaba sucediendo, pero no era bueno. La desesperación aumento y con ella el hambre… hambre de sangre. Me solté de la mujer bruscamente y me aleje de Christian colocando las manos a mis sien, a cada costado, apreté los ojos frotando las manos.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Dimitri preocupado.

– Sucedió una vez… Nos sucedió a nosotros – Dijo Mark con cautela mientras yo sentía el dolor punzante y el hambre crecer más y más – Y lo mejor es que salgan…

Mire a Rose con hambre. No sé que estaba sucediendo, la desesperación y el hambre ahora estaban dominándome. Comencé a acercarme a Rose lentamente y alguien me tomo de ambos brazos para que evitara acercarme. No sé que estaba sucediéndome, todo lo veía era a Rose y sentía el hambre y la sed en mi boca.

– ¡FUERA! –

No sé como paso ni cuanto tiempo paso, pero yo estaba mirando a Oksana mientras ella me sujetaba con fuerza. La habitación estaba vacía, bueno, salvo por mí, Rose, Oksana y Mark. La puerta estaba cerrada.

El vínculo comenzó a gritar y fue doloroso, no… no era el vínculo… era la magia en el sable de Rose. Yo estaba sintiendo sus emociones, el dolor del zumbido, la atrocidad de la magia, el peligro de encantar un objeto. Pero no entendía porque sentía este hambre o en que se relacionaba con Rose y el Firedark.

– Escucha, no hagas – Dijo Oksana mientras mi hambre crecía y mi vista se nublaba – El Firedark se relaciona con Rose, pero en ti es peligroso… la magia las controla a ambas. Tienes que recordarte a ti quien es Rose… Debes controlarte

Ahora sí todo paso como un borrón. Cuando tome consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo todo lo que vi fue que tenía clavado mis colmillos en el cuello de Rose. Lentamente quite de encima sentándome aún a horcajadas sobre ella, mire las marcas en su cuello y la sangre corriendo. Pase una mano por mi mentón y sentí un hilo de sangre corriendo. Yo mordí a Rose y más que eso… bebí su sangre sin su permiso.

– Rose – Mi voz salió temblorosa. Mis manos se movieron a las suyas y lentamente a su muñeca para sentir su pulso: débil. Ahogue un grito y la mire preocupada, asustada y culpable. Yo jamás había bebido sangre así y mucho menos sin permiso. Rose me había alimentado cuando nos escapamos de la Academia St. Vladimir por primera vez, pero no nunca fue algo así, yo siempre obtuve su permiso y en ocasiones ella me obligaba a beber, pero ahora... ahora nada era igual. El hambre se detuvo.

– Majestad – Sentí una mano en mi hombre y cuando mire vi a Oksana mirándome preocupada. Ella me abrazo como si supiera que estaba sucediendo y luego me quito una lágrima que yo ni siquiera note – Ven, vamos a limpiarte

Asentí. No quería dejar a Rose, pero estaba tan confundida. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con las miradas de todos que habían estado preocupados. La mirada de Christian estaba tan abierta, sus ojos… se salían de su órbita. No era el único. La sangre aún corría desde mis labios a mi mentón y eso debió llamarles al atención. Oksana prohibido la entrada en la habitación y luego me llevo abajo ya que yo estaba tan sorprendida como aturdida para poder bajar sola.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunte confundida, más que eso, culpable. Temblaba. Tome unas servilletas y limpie mi boca, luego mire la sangre en ella. La sangre de Rose.

– Mark me contó lo del Firedark – Dijo ella preocupada – No pensé que fue tan malo, es decir… no pensamos que iba a suceder hasta que Dimitri llamo pidiendo ayuda

– ¿Qué paso? – Exigí saber haciendo caso omiso a su comentario – ¿Quiero saber que diablos paso? ¡Jamás había hecho algo así! ¡YO JAMAS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!

Oksana me miro preocupada y luego jugó con sus manos.

– Una vez nos sucedió a nosotros, tampoco sabíamos que era. Yo mordí a Mark sin saber por qué y tenía demasiado miedo como para acercarme a él… me aleje… – Trago saliva preocupada – Mark también parecía tenerme miedo. Estoy segura de que Rose te contó sobre nosotros: usuario de espíritu y Shadow-Kissed – Asentí – Mark descubrió el Firedark hace muchos años. Entonces estaba fascinado por él y encanto su primer objeto. Un día sucedió lo mismo, cayó al suelo desmayado y yo no sentía nuestro vínculo… bueno, nunca he sentido las emociones pero siempre sentí que estaba presente así que cuando lo sentí me desespere… entonces escuchaba la magia del Firedark, la oscuridad, llamándome. Comencé a sentir hambre y sin darme cuenta lo mordí… bebí su sangre…

Trague saliva asustada.

– No supimos que significaba. Paso mucho tiempo para que yo pudiera acercarme de nuevo a Mark y él dejara de tener miedo… hicimos teorías y llegamos a la conclusión de que el Firedark no solo podía afectar a su dueño… en el caso de un Shadow-Kissed podría provocar que el otro conector intente matarlo para que así el Shadow-Kissed muera. Es magia de la muerte, tiene sentido. Mark dice... que es una magia perteneciente a los Strigoi, a los muertos, no a los Shadow-Kissed y mucho menos a los Dhampirs –

Abrí los ojos y comencé a temblar.

– Pude haber matado a mi mejor amiga hace unos segundos… también me pude haber convertido en un Strigoi – La mire desesperada.

– No la matarías – Negó con la cabeza – El vínculo no te deja. Es como una contradicción. Se contradicen. El Firedark busca una forma de que intentes matarla y el vínculo te lo impide. Es peligroso. No te preocupes que no volverá a suceder, solo sucede una vez

– ¿¡QUÉ NO ME PREOCUPE!? – Grite enojada, desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿¡No me oíste!? Casi mato a Rose… ¡Demonios!... Casi mato a Rose… – Dije eso último para mí misma, incrédula. La misma frase solo que dirigida a mí. No podía creer que casi mato a Rose.

– Voy a destruir ese maldito sable ahora – Dije enojada.

– No, tu amigo lo toco y se quemo. Espera a que Rose despierte y después lo destruirás – Dijo ella – Confía en mí

Baje la mirada. ¿Cómo diablos iba a mirar a Rose ahora? Subí las escaleras y me encontré con Christian que me miro preocupado. Yo lo abracé y comencé a llorar en su pecho. Mark les había explicado todo a ellos, lo que sucedió y lo que Oksana me explico a mí. La mirada de Dimitri se encontraba perdida en el suelo y él estaba sentado contra la pared con un codo apoyado en al rodilla y la mano enterrada en su cabello. De todas las miradas que recibí la única que me importo fue la de Christian, aunque no era muy diferente a la de los demás: preocupada.

Comencé a asustarme cuando Rose no despertaba. Quería entrar, pero Mark dijo que lo mejor era esperar a que ella despertara, según él lo primero que hará será salir confundida. Pero ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme de nuevo. El vínculo lo sentía igual que antes, fuerte, pero las emociones de Rose eran débiles. Todas excepto las negativas. Pero si ella estaba durmiendo o estaba inconsciente aún entonces no sentiría esas emociones y si podía sentirlas solo significaba una cosa...

– Déjame entrar – Dije mirando a Mark – Por favor…

Él dudo y luego asintió. Abrí la puerta para ver como se encontraba Rose y cuando la vi me sorprendí. Ella estaba sentada en su cama, pegada a una esquina, con las manos en la cabeza, una mirada perdida y las rodillas junto a su pecho. Se veía indefensa, asustada y vulnerable.

– Rose – La llamo Christian que estaba detrás de mí.

Rose lo miro tranquila, pero en cuanto me vio a mí se desespero e intento retroceder aún más. Intente acercarme, pero ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente. El sentimiento de miedo se hizo fuerte. Ella no me quería cerca, no quería verme… simplemente quería que me alejara.

– Rose, escucha… podemos hablar… – Dije preocupada.

– Vete – Dijo asustada.

Dimitri entro rápidamente y abrazo a Rose intentando tranquilizarla mientras ella seguía pidiendo que me fuera. Sentí un dolor en el pecho. No sé que era peor… que ella me estuviera echando o que me tuviera miedo, peor aún… que yo tuve la culpa. La mordí, ella estaba inconsciente, pero lo sabía perfectamente como si hubiera estado despierta.

Christian me tomo de la mano antes de que siguiera intentando acercarme. Todos estaban en la habitación preocupados. Yo mire el sable enojada y lo tome en mis manos llena de rabia. Rose no dijo nada, solo se había acurrucado en el pecho de Dimitri. Lleve el sable abajo y salí al jardín. Christian salió de la nada y me miro preocupado.

– ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto.

– Quémalo – Dije colocando el sable en el suelo – Quémalo. No lo quiero más aquí. Quémalo ahora

– Lissa tranquila – Dijo él preocupado – Esperemos un poco y…

– ¡Quémalo ahora! – Alcé la voz desesperada – ¿No lo ves? Yo mordí a Rose y fue culpa de esta cosa. Ella no me quiere cerca y me tiene miedo… no quiero ver esa espada… quiero devuelta a mi mejor amiga y no quiero que tenga miedo de mí

Christian me miro preocupado y luego quemo el sable. Mientras se consumía sentí la desesperación de Rose como aquella vez que la sentí cuando destruí la daga. Mientras más se quemaba más fuerte se sentía el dolor de Rose, Christian lo noto y me abrazo cuando vio una mueca de dolor. Del sable un humo azul salió y luego comenzó a evaporarse, la espada se deshizo ahí mismo y para cuando el fuego se apago… no había nada. Solo el pasto quemado.

Abracé a Christian escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Él me frotó la espada y me besó en la frente. Estuvimos un tiempo allí y luego entramos. Yo quería ver a Rose, pero ella seguía sin querer verme. De hecho cuando estaba por entrar en su habitación alguien salió. Al parecer ella me sintió cerca y le dijo que no me permitiera entrar.

– Esto es malo – Dijo Adrian mirándome preocupado. Yo estaba sentada en la mesa con un vaso de agua frente a mí. Aún en el agua podía ver la sangre de Rose como si fuese lo que realmente estaba en el vaso y no el agua – Ella está muy asustada. No quiere salir. El Firedark está siendo un gran inconveniente en nuestras vidas

– Lo sé – Dije pesadamente. Le había pedido a Christian que fuera a ver a Rose por mí ya que yo no me atrevía a entrar en su mente – Dios. Oksana tenía razón… Debía de tomar consciencia y recordar que ella era mi amiga. No sé como paso. Yo estaba nublada y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba bebiendo su sangre – Sentí las lagrimas avecinarse – Quiero estar con ella

– Mark está intentando explicarle lo que sucedió y la razón por la que la mordiste – Dijo Adrian sentándose a mi lado – Ella aún no quiere acercarse a ti. Su aura está tan… diferente

– Puede que no lo creas, pero eso no me ayuda – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Lo que intento decir es que, bueno, esto va a tomar un poco de tiempo y es peligroso ya que si tenemos un ataque inesperado quizás ella no sea capaz de pelear – Dijo preocupado – O de protegerte

Mire a Adrian con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, inquisitiva. Él estaba diciendo que Rose no me protegería a posta. Dejaría que me hicieran daño solo porque yo la mordí. No creo que ella haga eso, la conozco mejor que nadie de aquí y ella no haría eso… ni siquiera después de esto que ha sucedido.

Mire a las escaleras y vi a Abe bajar. Apoyo ambas manos en la mesa y me miro. Su expresión era indescifrable. No sabía que sucedía, pero se notaba algo serio, preocupado, intrigado y otros más. Una mezcla muy rara.

– Lissa – Hablo con un nudo. Fue la primera vez que me llamo así y no Vasilisa – Hoy dormirás con Christian en su habitación. Dimitri dormirá con Rose en caso de que decida quedarse por hoy

– ¿Por qué? – Fruncí el ceño. Él bajo la mirada sin querer decirme, pero yo lo supe… Rose no quería que durmiera con ella en la habitación. Ella literalmente le dijo a Abe que no me quería cerca – Entiendo…

Abe suspiro pesadamente. Me miro preocupado – Ella no puede pelear así – Negó con la cabeza – Temo que ella no quiera protegerte, de hecho no quiere hacerlo. No te quiere cerca de ella… es capaz de irse si es necesario…

Oír eso era tan doloroso.

– Haré que unos guardianes vengan para apoyarlos. La casa está bien protegida de todos modos; sin embargo… – Suspiro – Solo espero que haya ningún ataque hasta que ella se recupere

– Quiero verla – Dije preocupada – Hablar con ella…

– Lo lamento Lissa – Dijo con un tono suave – Pero lo mejor es que tenga un tiempo a solas para pensar

– Claro y ese tiempo es con cualquier otro que tenga colmillos, pero no conmigo – Dije enojada. Abe estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero yo me fui de ahí. Fui un rato al jardín y me senté en una cama de playa – Santo Dios…

* * *

.: Christian :.

Mire a Rose preocupado. Ella aún estaba agazapada en un rincón de su cama sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, Dimitri estaba a su lado al igual que sus padres. Yo trague saliva al verla tan vulnerable y asustada. Sé que Rose había dejado que Lissa bebiera su sangre cuando estaban fuera de la Academia por dos años, y entonces a ella le parecía bien por lo que ver que ahora tenía... miedo, era muy extraño, pero si lo pensaba bien, en esas ocasiones Rose sabía que Lissa la estaba mordiendo y era porque lo necesitaba, pero ahora ella la mordió sin decirle y cuando Rose estaba inconsciente. Supongo que no es de extrañar. Lissa debía estar sintiéndose muy mal por esto al igual que ella. Quise decir algo, pero entonces me quede callado cuando Rose se toco las marcas de mordida.

Su mano estaba temblorosa. Ella se notaba asustada e incrédula. Dimitri le acaricio el cabello y la besó en la sien para luego pegar su frente a ella. Rose se alejo de él a los pocos segundos, nos pidió dejarla sola y además de que Lissa no se acercara a la habitación. Apreté los puños a los costados y luego decidí ir a buscar a Lissa.

– ¿Dimka? – Estaba bajando las escaleras seguido de los demás. La hermana de Dimitri, Viktoria, se encontraba preocupada al igual que todos, pero ella no solo lo estaba por Rose sino por alguien más – ¿Las cosas van a estar bien? ¿Christian?

Me detuve y al mire.

– ¿No se van a separar? – Supe que se refería a Rose y a Lissa. Era una chica muy madura, pero se notaba preocupada por ellas. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Adrian me dijo que Lissa estaba afuera así que salí al jardín para verla.

La vi sentada en una banca con el rostro escondido en las manos. Suspire y me acerque con cautela, sentándome a su lado quite una de las manos de su rostro y luego la besé en la mejilla.

– ¿Cómo está? – Pregunto preocupada.

– Quiere estar sola – Dije – Así que lo hicimos

– Quiero verla – Dijo preocupada. La volví a besar en la mejilla.

– Lo sé –

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro – Ahora entiendo a Rose. Lo que ella sentía cuando Dimitri volvió a ser Dhampir y no quería verla… ella estaba destrozada, como siempre no lo demostraba, pero… creo que comienzo a sentirme igual. Quiero verla y hacerle saber que no quise morderla

En lugar de decir algo la besé en la cabeza. Ella necesitaba ver a Rose y poder hablar con ella, pero Rose no quería verla a ella por lo que era un problema, sin embargo iba a ayudarla. Me puse en pie y entramos en casa. Todos abajo estaban hablando sobre la situación, sobre lo que había sucedido. Dimitri había ido a dejar a su familia a su casa. Avise que Lissa y yo iríamos a dormir a mi habitación, para descansar y Abe nos advirtió que no entráramos a ver a Rose, pero era justo lo que planeaba.

Al llegar arriba mire la puerta de Rose y Lissa. Le asentí lentamente y la deje entrar mientras yo me quedaba afuera. Cerró la puerta y espere. Pasaron unos minutos y Lissa salió de la habitación con una expresión muy triste, la abracé y luego la besé en la frente.

* * *

.: Rose :.

_Estaba caminando por la casa con una expresión confundida. De hecho yo estaba confundida porque no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Todo se veía tan oscuro y tan extraño, no parecía ser la casa en que Abe nos tenía metidos para protegernos de los Strigoi. Indirectamente no. Era exactamente igual, pero tenía un aire que no era cómodo._

_Subí las escaleras confundida, a un paso cauteloso y precavido por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Llegue arriba y fruncí el ceño ladeando la cabeza confundida. Estaba tan vacío como abajo. Estaba por bajar cuando escuche a alguien, era un gemido y provenida de mi habitación así que lentamente camine hasta allí. _

_Abrí la puerta dudosa y cuando entre vi a Lissa sobre mi cama, tenía la boca ensangrentada y había un cuerpo. No cuerpo cualquiera… mi cuerpo. Ella me miro con una expresión sedienta de sangre y comenzó a caminar hasta mí. Retrocedí lentamente mientras se quitaba la sangre de la boca con el antebrazo derecho. Sus colmillos estaban teñidos de rojo y la sonrisa en sus labios me daba un escalofrío._

– _Lissa – La llame preocupada. Ella siguió avanzando sin decirme nada. Mi voz comenzó a salir temblorosa mientras retrocedía y retrocedía en un corredor sin fin. Todo a mi lado desapareció, estaba atrapada en un pasillo estrecho, retrocediendo y retrocediendo sin un lugar al donde llegar – Lissa…_

_Una pared me detuvo. Lissa estaba a tres metros de distancia mirándome con una sonrisa endemoniadamente hambrienta. Golpeé la pared intentando romperla, desesperada, pero no pude. Entonces volví a mirar a quien era mi amiga y en lugar solo pude concentrar mi vista en esos colmillos amenazantes. _

– _¡LISSA! – Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos cuando ella se abalanzo sobre mí._

Me impulse hacia delante en la cama con la respiración agitada. Me pase una mano por la frente y sentí el sudor. Había tenido solo una pesadilla, nada más que eso. Santo Dios. Una pesadilla en la cual Lissa quería matarme. Debo estar loca. Espere unos minutos a que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad y mi cuerpo dejara de temblar, mire la hora y vi que era de noche. Estaba sola durmiendo en mi habitación ya que Dimitri se había quedado con su familia y Lissa dormía en la habitación de Christian porque yo no la quería cerca de mí.

Sacudí la cabeza y me puse en pie para poder salir de la habitación. Trague saliva preocupada de que del otro lado Lissa estuviera allí, así que me arme de valor y salí. Todos estaban durmiendo, era de madrugada así que baje con cuidado las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

Saque una jarra con limonada y un vaso. Me serví. Estaba por tomar cuando alguien entro en la cocina y me dio un "buenos días". Yo levante una ceja confundida.

– Es de noche – Dije confundida – ¿No es "buenas noches"?

– Para ustedes las criaturas de la noche es de día – Rodé lo ojos – ¿Qué haces despierta?

– Me dio sed – Meneé el vaso – ¿Y tú?

– No podía dormir – Suspire. Sydney me sonrió ligeramente y luego sacudió la cabeza – No tenías sed, ¿verdad? Se nota demasiado. Pareces preocupada por algo

– Lo único que me preocupa ahora es no terminarme la limonada – Dije guardando la jarra.

– ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación. Yo la mire sorprendida – Te escuche

– No grite –

– No, pero bajaste de una forma muy cautelosa como si temieras encontrarte con un asesino – Dijo ella seria. Guarde silencio – ¿Es por Lissa?

– ¿Qué? – Balbuceé – No, claro que no. Lissa es mi amiga y veo el por qué debería andar tan… cautelosa

– Es sorprendente – Suspiro pesadamente Sydney apoyándose de espaldas en el mesón – Pensé que no le temías a nada. No parece estar en tus terrenos y ahora le huyes a tu amiga

– Yo no le huyo – Dije con firmeza – Solo no quiero verla por ahora

– Rose – Intento decir ella, pero yo me fui de allí haciendo caso omiso a lo que sea que quiera decirme – Vamos Rose – Me tomo del brazo para detenerme – Han pasado tres días y sigues teniéndole miedo, aunque es sorprendente porque ya no te ves vulnerable

– ¿Qué me dices de ti? Caminas tensa por la casa debido a los Moroi – Dije molesta – Y a los Dhampir… por todos, es decir, ¿yo no puedo tenerle miedo a mi mejor amiga que casi me mata chupándome la sangre y tú sí? – Sydney me soltó la mano y miro por mi hombro sorprendida. Suspire – ¿Está detrás de mí?

Ella asintió lentamente y me di la vuelta. Trague saliva preocupada. Lissa estaba mirándome incrédula, sorprendida y con tristeza. Ella vestía un camisón blanco y una bata abierta. Probablemente ella y Christian estaban teniendo su tiempo juntos y yo no pude seré atraída por sus emociones debido a que las emociones de mi pesadilla fueron mucho más fuerte.

Retrocedí posando la mirada en los colmillos que ella me mostraba con una expresión débil. Suspiro pesadamente y luego se paso la mano por el cabello.

– Rose – Antes de que pudiera decir algo más yo me fui de allí con cautela de no acercarme demasiado a ella. Entre en mi habitación y me encerré con pestillo para que nadie pudiera entrar. También cerré la ventana con seguro y me senté en la cama. Espere unos segundos y me dirigí a un cajón. Encontré una estaca.

Tenía que estar muy loca para andar con una estaca cuando estaba rodeada de Moroi… Moroi que eran mis amigos. Mi familia. Las personas más importantes en mi vida. Sobre todo tenía que estar muy loca si pensaba defenderme con esto si es que Lissa se me acercaba. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en atacarla con una estaca cuando es mi mejor amiga y la persona que yo jure proteger durante toda mi vida?

Yo estaba loca.

Escuche unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta y unas voces. Me agazape a un lado con la estaca firmemente sujetada en mi mano derecha. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y respire hondo. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? No es un Strigoi… solo es Lissa… un Moroi que apenas si puede dar un puñetazo y no es capaz de hacer daño ni a una hormiga.

Lancé la estaca a la cama de Lissa y luego me deje caer de espaldas en la mía. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos pensando en por qué le tenía miedo a Lissa. Sí, es cierto, ella bebió mi sangre cuando yo estaba inconsciente por el Firedark, pero ¿y eso qué? Ella ya ha bebido de mí antes, cuando necesitaba ser alimentada. ¿Entonces qué es lo que me da miedo? ¿Qué lo hiciera sin permiso? Podría ser, pero hay algo más… la muerte. Sí. Ella casi me mata por eso yo tenía miedo, ¿no? La idea de Lissa matándome y convirtiéndose en Strigoi era algo que revoloteaba en mi cabeza como una pequeña polilla en la luz.

Quizás tenía miedo de que ella se pudiera convertir en Strigoi, pero entonces no debería tener miedo, debería protegerla, ¿no? Pensar en Lissa como Strigoi es como recordar a Dimitri… lo peor de todo es pensar en que ella me use a mí con eso. Pero Lissa no se transformaría en Strigoi nunca, yo la conozco… sin embargo lo que sucedió. La forma en como bebía mi sangre tan desesperadamente y la forma en como sentía la vida alejándose más y más…

Me había pasado toda la noche pensando en Lissa y en el asunto de mi miedo que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comenzó a amanecer. Solté un suspiro y busque mi ropa de entrenamiento, ate mi cabello y saque un mp3 con unos audífonos. Salí de la casa cuando todos aún dormían y comencé a trotar para distraerme. Con el reciente amanecer supuse que no tenía nada que temer, ni de Lissa ni de un ataque contra un Strigoi.

Robert tiene contactos.

Me escondí detrás de unos autos cuando vi al chico que decía ser el sobrino de Mark. Estaba recostado de espaldas contra un poste, fumando. Hablaba con un hombre que pude reconocer, de hecho lo haría a miles de metros; Robert Dorus. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, caminando por las calles tranquilamente sin necesidad de esconderse detrás de Strigoi o Dhampirs.

Mis instintos decían que debía arrojarme a él y comenzar a hacerle preguntas, vi que aún tenía moretones por mis golpes de aquella vez que secuestro a Lissa. Sorprendente que no se hayan borrado aún. Mis instinto decían una cosa, pero mi razonamiento decía otra cosa. Debía quedarme allí y escuchar.

– Anciano, no necesito que me des anda. Yo no quiero nada – Dijo el chico serio – ¿Por qué no vas con otra persona?

– Porque te vi hablando con ella – Explico Robert tranquilo – Tráemela y te daré lo que quieras

El chico miro a Robert y luego se quito el cigarro de la boca. Lo miro unos segundos y lo lanzo al suelo para luego pisarlo – Ya te lo dije, no quiero nada. Hazlo tú. No trabajo con Moroi y mucho menos con Strigoi. Soy un lobo solitario

Rodé los ojos con un bufido y seguí escondida detrás de una chatarra azul que se hacía llamar auto. Apenas se mantenía en pie, por no hablar de lo oxidada que estaba, y los vidrios estaban todos quebrados.

– La reina está con ella – Dijo Robert persuasivo – Si me traes a la Dhampir te quedarás con la Reina. Sé que quieres estás en contra de sus leyes nuevas. La de que los Moroi deben pelear… puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Incluso matarla

Apreté lo puños con fuerza sintiendo mi furia crecer. Nadie le iba a hacer daño a Lissa, no si yo estaba viva para evitarlo. Entonces el miedo se desvaneció rápidamente. La sola idea de que alguien intentará hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga era suficiente para que el miedo por la mordida quedará de lado. Yo la iba a proteger.

El chico lo miro intrigado y luego sonrió.

– Eres un cruel y maldito traicionero con tu raza – Dijo tranquilo – Bastardo. Pero supongo que esa es una oferta que no puedo rechazar

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y mucho el capítulo de hoy, me he esmerado en hacerlo :) Imagino que ha quedado realmente bueno, y, espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final :)

~ Comentarios:

- paloma hathaway: Eso fue divertido, igual me reí

- ginnyluna gryffindor: ¿Sydney? Oh, no ... Eso es malo. Me parece que Abe ya quería matar a alguien wuaksjaskj, Pero como vio Rose, Abe se estaba entusiasmando wuaksjakj

- Guest: Gracias, las intentare seguir, pero no tengo mucha inspiración e ideas wuaksaskj Estoy tratando de arreglar esos vacíos

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy y nos veremos en el capítulo siguiente. Confíen en mí qué va a estar bueno... espero

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	29. Chapter 29: Strigoi en Baia

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 29:

Strigoi en Baia

.: Lissa :.

Estaba sentada con Christian en el sofá. Él estaba jugando con la consola al igual que Adrian. Los chicos se habían vuelto locos por esa consola, siempre estaban jugando con ella y no hacían nada más. Yo estaba tan aburrida que ya casi me quedaba dormida, las chicas estaban bañándose en la piscina y los padres de Rose habían salido para… en realidad no sé para que. Y Rose estaba desaparecida. Genial.

No me sorprendería que se haya escapado anoche después de cómo me miro asustada y me evadió para poder subir a la habitación. Me puse en pie para poder ir a comer algo, ya me estaba entrando hambre y cuando llegue a la cocina me detuve sorprendida. Rose había entrado apenas en la casa y venía con su ropa deportiva para entrenar, además de el cabello atado. Traía puesto unos audífonos así que no dijo nada, su mirada se poso en mí.

Yo quería decir algo, pero ella trago saliva y subió apresurada las escaleras. Trague saliva y entre en la cocina. Busque algo para comer, de una forma desinteresada, saque una manzana y me fui. Mirando las escaleras pensé que lo mejor era subir y verla, intentar hablar con ella, pero luego me recordé que Rose me tenía miedo y no me quería cerca de ella. Los dos primeros días fueron una tortura, cuando me acercaba ella salía arrancando y en ocasiones comenzaba a gritar. Ahora solo evitaba hablarme, me daba una mirada asustada y se alejaba enseguida.

Le había dado una mordida a la manzana cuando note que estaba demasiado dura para mi gusto así que me la quite de la boca y la mire. Las marcas de mis colmillos parecían dos agujeros incrustados mientras que mis dientes apenas se podían notar. Trague saliva y recordé esa misma forma, los colmillos, en el cuello de Rose. Lancé la manzana al basurero y luego me acerque a Christian que no comento nada ya que siguió jugando.

En la tarde, cuando era hora de almorzar, el padre de Rose dijo que tenía algo de que hablarnos así que esperaba a que estuviéramos todos juntos comiendo; sin embargo yo sabía que Rose no iba a estar con nosotros, en especial cuando ha evitado estar cerca de mí. Lo que me sorprendió fue que ella bajo y se sentó en la mesa. Estaba sentada frente a mí, se notaba incomoda. Sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes, fue la primera vez que los sentí demasiado. Ella quería que Abe hablara pronto para poder subir y alejarse de mí lo antes posible.

– Bien, hice unas investigaciones y resulta que hay un lugar, libre de Strigoi, al que podemos ir y sin duda alguna será como unas vacaciones – Dijo Abe sonriendo mientras jugaba con un tenedor – Les encantara, en especial a ti problemas

Rose apenas le dio una mirada y luego volvió a mirar la comida. No la había probado, solo estaba jugando con ella.

– Espero que sea volver a la corte – Dijo – Que alguien pueda tomar mi turno al servicio y alejarme de todos – Me miro seria – En especial de ti

Sentí un dolor horrible y Christian lo noto ya que fulmino a Rose con la mirada, estoy segura de que se iban a pelear, pero Eddie los detuvo enseguida. Abe miro a Rose fijamente y luego miro a Christian.

– De hecho no podemos volver a la corte – Dijo Abe – Lo siento – No parecía que lo sintiera realmente – Anímate niña. Iremos a Miami

– ¿¡Qué!? – Dijimos todos sorprendidos y emocionados.

– Que tontería – Bufó Rose – No podemos ir a Miami porque si lo olvidaste estamos siendo perseguidos por Strigoi y Robert. Nuestras vacaciones se acabaron en el momento en que nos subimos a ese auto para huir a Denver

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estabas emocionada porque uno de nuestros destino sea lugar de lujo turístico donde puedas descansar – Dije sorprendida.

Rose me miro, ocultando el miedo.

– ¿Sí? Pues fue antes de que me mordieras – Dijo ella con firmeza. No estaba bien porque estábamos peleando, pero me parecía genial que al menos me dirigiera la palabra con esa firmeza que solo ella puede tener, aunque ocultaba el miedo y yo lo sentía, ocultaba un miedo detrás de un muro de firmeza para que nadie lo notara – Por si no lo recuerdas hay un loco allá a fuera que me quiere para encontrar el cuerpo de su hermano ya muerto y además hay una multitud de Strigoi preparándose para una guerra. Oh pero no te preocupes porque como tú estás bien no hay problemas. De hecho puedes caminar por la casa tan despreocupada porque los demás te protegen, pero hay personas afuera que no tienen guardianes… ¡Hay Morois en peligro! ¡No solo tú! – Un destello de rabia y las emociones fuertes de Rose se hicieron presente como un huracán – Pero claro, puedes caminar por ahí con una sonrisa bebiendo sangre de quien quieras y no preocuparte por nada más

– ¡ROSE! – La madre de Rose la miro enojada – ¡Basta ahora!

Rose la miro enojada y luego se puso en pie. Yo la tome de la mano antes de que ella se fuera y me quede sin aliento cuando me apunto con una estaca. En la mesa todos contuvieron el aliento y lentamente la solté de la mano. Si quería hablar con ella… ya había perdido mi oportunidad.

Se fue sin decir nada.

– Oh Dios – Me deje caer en la silla con una expresión incrédula. Las lágrimas llenaban mi rostro.

No podía creerlo. Si antes era malo que ella no me hablara o se escabullera por tener miedo ahora era peor que usara una estaca para mantenerme alejada. Eso ya no es miedo… es rabia… ella está enojada conmigo por casi matarla. Yo jamás esperaba a que Rose sintiera rencor por lo que hice, probablemente espere que tuviera miedo y que pasara mucho tiempo antes de superarlo… pero… ahora… ahora creo que quizás no volverá a ser mi amiga.

– ¿Lissa estás bien? – Pregunto Mia preocupada.

– Quiero salir a dar una vuelta – Dije preocupada. Me puse en pie y salí de la casa. Rose también lo había hecho anteriormente y yo quería seguirla, pero no sabía a donde se había ido así que preferí que realmente quería salir a dar una vuelta y pensar en que ha sucedido con mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué hay una barrera entre nosotras?

Pensé que no podría encontrarme a Rose, ni siquiera por casualidad así que me decidí a ir a un parque que estaba cerca cuando la vi escondida detrás de un auto. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo de espaldas al auto. La estaca estaba en su mano y su expresión era seria hacia una tienda en especifica.

Me pregunte si se estaba escondiendo de mí, pero luego vi a Robert salir de una tienda con un chico. Mire a Rose y me acerque a ella con cuidado escondiéndome detrás del auto. Ella estaba mirando hacia Robert y no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba a su lado. Respire hondo y rogué para que ella no se asustara y saliera arrancando.

– ¿Qué haces? – Murmure.

Ella dio un salto asustada y me miro sorprendida.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No deberías estar aquí – Dijo.

– Vaya, es lindo hablar contigo sin que me tengas miedo – Murmure sorprendida por su regaño en lugar de quejarse de temerne cerca – Robert está aquí

Rose miro su estaca y luego asintió. La guardo en su cinturón.

– Vete y no salgas de casa. Si te quedas te mataran – Dijo ella seria.

– Sí, porque tú no piensas proteger a la chupa sangre que casi te mata – Dije con un tono dolido. Rose bajo la mirada y luego vio a Robert. Yo lo vi subirse a un auto.

Rose se puso en pie y se subió al auto en el que estábamos escondidas. Yo me subí en el asiento del copiloto, ella me miro y cuando me negué a bajarme ella asintió a regañadientes y lo puso en marcha. Dimitri le enseño a hacer un puente por lo visto.

– ¿Por qué piensas que no te voy a proteger? – Pregunto ella conduciendo.

– Porque todos lo dicen… y tú lo dijiste en el almuerzo – Dije preocupada – Escucha tenemos que hablar y realmente no puedo esperar para ver si podemos…

– Lo que dije no lo hice con esa intención – Dijo ella interrumpiéndome – Lo hice porque aún en la corte estarás más protegida con tus demás guardianes. Conmigo solo vas a seguir en peligro. He oído que Robert te ofreció como trato para que ese chico me lleve con él y él acepto

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

– Entonces, ¿todo ese acto de "no quiero tenerte cerca" es solo para protegerme de Robert? – Pregunte sorprendida. Rose meneó la cabeza.

– Si te tenía miedo – Dijo – Pero esta mañana cuando escuche lo que hablaban sentí que no podía dejar que te hicieran daño. Tú eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, así que no iba dejarlos hacerte daño. Tenía que hacer que te alejaras de mí mientras buscaba una forma de atacarlos por sorpresa… gracias por venir

– Ay tu odio – Murmure – Rose, pensé que no me querías más cerca de ti y que (sonará egoísta) no querías protegerme más porque te mordí y bebí tu sangre

– Ya lo has hecho antes – Dijo tranquila – También pensé en eso. Aunque haya sido involuntario y cuando estaba inconsciente, lo que me dio miedo de ti es que me usaras para… convertirte en Strigoi – La mire sorprendida – Estuve teniendo pesadillas y en todas estabas igual. Tenía miedo porque pensé que querías convertirte, yo no lo aceptaría y el hecho de que bebieras mi sangre no ayudo mucho, pero sé que no lo harías. Confió en ti

– ¿Es por Dimitri? – Pregunte preocupada – Cuando se convirtió en Strigoi intento convertirte a ti

– Verlo así fue horrible, tú lo viste también, pero… Lissa, lo que quiero decir es que si tenía miedo de ti, pero jamás en la vida dejaría de protegerte – Dijo Rose – Le hice una promesa a tu padre y además eres mi mejor amiga así que no puedo dejarte sola. Pensé que si volvíamos a la corte entonces allí tus guardianes podrían tomar mi lugar y yo podría salir en busca de Robert y acabar con todo esto o al menos alejarme de ti para mantenerte a salvo… pero Abe se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a Miami – Sonrió ligeramente – Espero que sea unas verdaderas vacaciones. Si sobrevivimos a esto

Sonreí divertida. Rose es buena logrando que las personas crean cosas que no son, en especial por sus sentimientos, pero ahora logro verlo con claridad. La rabia que sentía no era por mí, era por Robert. Yo sentía que Rose estaba bien, estaba siendo sincera en cada una de sus palabras y quería que yo supiera que ella siempre me iba a proteger aún con todos los problemas.

Saco su celular y marco un número.

– Hey, camarada, ¿qué dirías si yo te dijera que estoy siguiendo a Robert en una camioneta robada? – Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida – Sí eso pensé. Necesitare ayuda en caso de que algo malo suceda, el chico, el Moroi de hace tres días, está con él… No creo que pueda ser buena idea… Lo seguiré… No, no es… Camarada… Lissa está conmigo y antes de que me culpes ella me siguió. Obviamente no me hizo caso cuando le dije que no la quería cerca… ¿¡Qué!? No, intento protegerla que es diferente. Uh se detuvieron

Mire enfrente y supe que era cierto. Se habían detenido en una farmacia y salieron del auto. Ambos entraron en la farmacia y Rose y yo nos miramos. Confundidas.

– Están en la farmacia en que tu hermana trabaja – Dijo Rose – Te llamo luego. Lissa, quédate aquí y de preferencia hazme caso, ¿sí?

– ¿Irás a ver? – Pregunte preocupada.

– Sí –

Asentí lentamente y vi a Rose bajarse para acercarse a la tienda. Ella entro como si nada y yo la mire confundida, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero me dio el tiempo suficiente de sonreír por saber que Rose y yo estábamos bien. Aunque ella tuvo una idea de cómo mantenerme a salvo y no me gusto en nada debí esperar algo como eso, así es Rose.

Pensé que Rose no iba a salir de la tienda hasta después de que Robert lo hiciera, pero me sorprendió cuando salió toda apresurada. Estaba algo despeinada y yo puedo apostar a que estaba peleando allá adentro. Se subió al auto y maldijo la chatarra mientras intentaba encenderla. Una vez que lo logro piso el acelerador y salimos volando.

– ¡Rose! – Me sujete con fuerza al sillón del auto – ¿Qué haces?

– Acelerar por nuestras vidas – Dijo ella mirando por el retrovisor.

– Ay no – Gemí – ¿Qué hiciste?

– Soy totalmente inocente… – Dijo ella con poca convicción – Solo le quebré el brazo al Moroi y posiblemente hubieron unos daños en la tienda

– ¿¡Y TENÍAMOS QUE SALIR HUYENDO!? – Pregunte.

– Es posible que los daños sean demasiado grandes – Me sonrió cómplice – Además si no arrancamos tendremos problemas peores

– ¿Cómo cuales? – Pregunte ajustándome aún más el cinturón.

– Mira por el retrovisor y entenderás – Dijo ella seria.

Rodé los ojos y mire por el retrovisor y me sorprendí al ver a Robert en el auto conduciendo a toda prisa hacia nosotras. Entonces mire a Rose preocupada y ella me sonrió nerviosa.

– ¿Qué pasa con ese hombre? – Pregunte de mala gana – ¡Rose! Tenemos que deshacernos de él

– Te diré que lo haré… – Dijo ella – Lissa… tengo un plan loco

– No me digas – Dije con sarcasmo – Todos tus planes son locos

– ¡Exacto y por eso son infalibles! – Dijo ella sonriendo mientras aceleraba aún más. Sentía cada vez más mariposas en el estómago cuando Rose aceleraba sin control, y está no era la primera vez. Evadía todos los autos en una persecución del gato y el ratón… nosotras somos le ratón. Santo Dios.

– ¡Oh santa mierda! – Se quejo Rose.

– ¡Frena Rose! – Nos acercábamos a un puente que estaba cortado y si no hacíamos algo íbamos a caer directo al mar – ¡Rose!

Ella tenía mirada fija en la carretera, pero no era nada bueno ya que estaba muy sorprendida por algo. La mire asustada… los frenos. Oh santos cielos. Rose no podía frenar porque no funcionaban los frenos. Me quite el cinturón y ella hizo lo mismo. Pateo la puerta a mi costado y me pidió saltar. Yo tenía miedo, pero de una u otra forma salte con la ayuda de Rose y ambas caímos al suelo rodando unos metros. El auto cayo directo al mar hundiéndose sin siquiera intentar flotar.

– ¿Crees que me quiten la licencia? – Pregunto Rose mirándome confundida.

– ¡Pienso que deberían quitártela! – Dije molesta mientras me ponía en pie. Mire mi brazo izquierdo que estaba sangrando y luego suspire. Comencé a curarlo y funciono, pero la sangre seguía allí, quedo manchado, pero no había herida.

– Genial – Dijo Rose sonriendo mientras buscaba con la mirada algo. Solté un suspiro y luego le sonreí.

– Estar contigo es como tener un boleto a la muerte – Dije tranquila – ¿Puedo devolver mi boleto?

– No. Yo te ofrecí devolverlo en el almuerzo, ¿recuerdas? Pero no lo hiciste porque me seguiste – Dijo ella sonriendo – Es un boleto valido para toda tu vida desde que nos conocimos

Gruñí mientras tomaba el brazo de Rose y comenzábamos a caminar lejos del puente. Sabía que podíamos tener problemas por el auto, pero parece que era lo último que importaba porque ya perdimos a Robert. Rose me llevo devuelta a la farmacia mientras revisaba el dinero en su bolsillo.

– ¿Crees que baste para cubrir los daños? – Me pregunto.

Mire el dinero.

– Solo si rompiste un helado – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella suspiro pesadamente y entro en la tienda. Entre con ella y vi que los daños… no eran del valor de un helado… ni siquiera eran del valor de un auto, era mucho más.

Los vidrios estaban quebrados, las cosas tiradas, había talco por todos lados y unos cuantos productos destruidos. Rose me sonrió nerviosa y luego miro a los demás. Pude ver a Sonja barriendo unos vidrios, miro a Rose y sacudió la cabeza.

– Lo siento – Se disculpo ella.

– Esta bien – Dijo ella suspirando – Ellos empezaron. Un gusto majestad

– Prefiero solo Lissa – dije sonriendo – Rose, ¿destrozaste todo esto?

– No – Dijo ella – Fue el Moroi. Yo solo me defendí usando esa pala… que está rota… ups

– Lo siento, ella suele ser impulsiva y en una pelea todo es peor – Dije preocupada.

– Sí, eso ya lo sabemos – Sonrió Sonja mirando su celular – Buenas noticias, Dimitri está en camino

Eso podía ser bueno, creo. Rose se había tensado un poco mirando a Sonja confundida, luego se relajo y suspiro para después bostezar y estirarse. Me reí un poco y luego salí de la tienda acompañada de ella.

– Ya quiero ir a descansar – Dijo.

– ¿No dormiste a noche o es qué la batalla de dejo cansada? – Pregunte sonriendo mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

– Ambas – Dijo tranquila – Cuando volví a mi habitación anoche no dormí, estuve despierta. Luego salí a entrenar…

Mire a Rose con una sonrisa y luego mire a Sonja que aún estaba barriendo. Nosotras ofrecimos a ayudar y ellas no pusieron objeción (debido a que fue culpa de Rose por defenderse en esta tienda en lugar de salir). Poco después de quitar los vidrios Dimitri apareció con una expresión entre sorprendida y resignado.

– Esto no debería sorprenderme – Dijo sonriendo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

– ¿Tiene arreglo? – Pregunto Sonja con una expresión divertida a lo que Dimitri negó con la cabeza – Bien. ¿Qué harás?

– Llevare a ambas a casa conmigo – Nos miro a mí y a Rose – ¿Vienes?

– Supongo que sí. Solo dame un minuto – Dijo ella asintiendo lentamente mientras dejaba la escoba a un lado.

Dimitri nos miro a nosotras serio. Rose lo miro despreocupada y luego suspiro.

– No es mi culpa que Robert apareciera de la nada – Se defendió – Algo andaba buscando. Yo solo lo estaba espiando para ver que compraba y el chico me vio, luego me ataco como si nada. Le quebré un brazo y Robert le ordeno seguirnos

– Saltamos de un auto sin frenos – Dije sonriendo nerviosa – Quiero devolver mi boleto a la muerte

– Tal vez sea lo mejor – Dijo Dimitri preocupado – ¿Qué más paso?

– Pues vi que compro unas pastillas, pero no sé de cuales eran – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza – La vendedora no me quiere decir porque casi sale lastimada y Sonja no tiene ni idea de que pastillas eran. Creo que podrías hacer que ella averiguara

– No meteré a mi hermana menor en esto – Dijo Dimitri negando con la cabeza.

– Apenas son dos años de diferencia – Sacudió la cabeza Rose – Eran unas pastillas azules

– Son para dormir – Dijo Sonja saliendo de una puerta con un papel en la mano. Se lo entrego a Rose y ella asintió.

– ¿Para qué quiere esto? – Pregunto Rose confundida.

– Quizás quiere que te duermas y entrar en tu sueño – Dije divertida – Quién sabe para que las quiere

– Sí – Rose despreocupada. Le sonreí divertida y luego mire a Dimitri que nos hizo salir de la tienda para ir a casa de su familia. Honestamente pienso que es mejor ir a casa de nosotros para así decirle a Abe que estaba sucediendo, pero por lo visto ninguno de los dos tiene pensado hacerlo.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Lo que más me gustaba en todo el mundo era poder divertirme, ¿no? Es fácil hacerlo, dejarte llevar un segundo y al siguiente no saber que estabas haciendo. He pensado que si Robert no estuviera interesado en hacerme pagar por lo de Víctor probablemente yo estaría ahora festejando lo que sea en la corte o pasándola bien con Lissa, eso si ella no tiene problemas que resolver.

Robert ya me había amenazado una vez con que si le hacía daño a Víctor entonces yo las iba a apagar así que iba a ser cuestión de tiempo para que su venganza se iniciara luego de la muerte de su hermano. Supongo que si quiere vengarse de mí no debería involucrar a los demás, ¿no? Ya me harte de que tenga que poner a Lissa en peligro solo porque él quiere vengarse de mí, y a mis amigos. Si quiere venganza que sea solo conmigo y no con ellos o mejor aún… ¡Sin Strigoi!

Lo peor de todo es que al volver a la casa de Dimitri tendría que encontrarme con Yeva, quién aún quería hablar conmigo sobre no sé que así que esa era una de las razones por las que Dimitri nos llevo a Lissa y a mí. Lo peor que podría suceder en esa casa es que la madre de Dimitri ya tenga planeado lo que sería una boda no propuesta, es decir, solo será falsa o algo por el estilo. No me casaré y si Yeva no arregla esto no pienso volver más.

Llegamos a casa de Dimitri y entramos. Lissa se sorprendió al ver la casa y más al conocer a los sobrinos de Dimitri, en especial a Paul. Ella lo describió como un chiquillo dulce e igual a Dimitri (físicamente) y muy maduro para su edad, considerando que es casi lo mismo que yo pensé cuando lo conocí. Viktoria no estaba en casa ya que había salido y solo estaba Karolina jugando con Zoya.

Yeva se encontraba en la mecedora mirándome fijamente. Lissa ya se había lanzado junto a la niña de un año para jugar también y Sonja había ido a ver a su madre que estaba cuidando de su bebé. Yo mire a la abuela de Dimitri esperando a que ella comenzara a hablar o a hacer lo que suele hacer: irritarme.

– Mi madre está emocionada con la boda – Dijo Karolina con una sonrisa divertida – Piensa que Dimitri al fin va a sentar cabezas. Es grandioso si lo piensas bien. No esperábamos algo así

– Yo tampoco – Musite rodando los ojos. Mire a Yeva esperando a que dijera algo, pero aún se mantenía en silencio – Entonces…

– ¿Entonces? – Espero a que yo dijera algo. Rodé los ojos y mire a Dimitri para que me ayudará, pero en lugar de hacer algo solo se encogió de hombros. Solté un suspiro pesado y mire a la anciana.

– Habla ya, tengo cosas de las que quejarme – Dije bruscamente – Dimitri dijo que querías hablar conmigo

– Sí, quiero hacerlo – Dijo ella tranquila.

– Genial – Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero ella nuevamente no dijo nada. Rodé los ojos y luego me deje caer en el sofá junto a Lissa que tenía a Zoya en sus brazos y estaba jugando con ella.

– Me odia – Musite.

– Creo que le hablaste muy brusco – Dijo tranquila – Además…

– Si dices que debo acostumbrarme porque después de la supuesta boda van a ser mi familia… lo vas a lamentar – La detuve antes de que dijera aquello. Ella me hizo una mueca y luego sonrió – Sí, eso pensé

– Que mala – Dijo Lissa suspirando levemente – Rose, a veces los problemas de la vida los resuelves con una sonrisa y no con la forma brusca que tienes de hacer las cosas

Mire a Lissa con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso era una lección de la vida Zen? Dimitri y ella están pasando mucho tiempo juntos o ella recurre mucho a él por un consejo mientras yo prefiero hacer las cosas a mí manera con una sonrisa peligrosa. Yo me rió en la cara del peligro.

– Un día te vas a matar – Gruñó ella – Y ese pensamiento va a ser la causa

– Tú no deberías leer mi mente – Dije – Eso era lo que yo hago. No tú

– Pues ahora yo también puedo y agradécetelo a ti por recibir la bala – Dijo sonriendo. Rodé los ojos. Ahora comienzo a lamentar recibir el balazo.

– ¡Tía Rose! – Paul se nos acerco con una sonrisa. En una mano traía una estaca de madera y en la otra algo parecido a un escudo hecho de cartón. Lissa me dio un codazo con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo sonreí un poco.

_Eh, eso suena genial. Tía Rose._

– Paul deberías estar terminando tus tareas – Dijo Karolina sonriendo.

– ¿Puedo jugar un poco? – Pregunto con una sonrisa inocente – Ella jugara conmigo

– ¿Yo? – Levante una ceja apuntándome con un dedo. No es que me molestara, pero creí que yo venía a otra cosa y no a ser niñera.

Karolina negó con la cabeza. La puerta de la casa se abrió y pude ver a Viktoria con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. Lissa susurro a mi oído que había estado con chico, ella lo decía por sus sonrisa y yo coincidí siendo que era la misma sonrisa tonta que ella ponía cuando estaba con Christian. A ella no le pareció mi broma, pero me la devolvió diciendo que yo ponía esa sonrisa con Dimitri. Rodé los ojos y ambas reímos un poco.

– ¡Rose! – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Qué haces aquí? Wow, esperen, ustedes dos son amigas de nuevo

– Jamás dejamos de serlo – Negué con la cabeza – Solo había unos problemas que arreglar

– Como tú teniéndome miedo – Dijo Lissa con un tono molesto.

– No tengo porque tenerle miedo a una chica que apenas puede dar un puñetazo – Me encogí de hombros – Y mucho menos cuando es mi mejor amiga

Lo que había dicho había molestado a Lissa un poco, pero sin decirlo ella estaba feliz de oírlo porque sabe que yo no podría enojarme con ella de tal forma para romper una amistad de años. Yeva nos miro a Lissa y a mí y luego se puso en pie. Me pidió que la siguiera a su habitación y yo lo hice tranquila.

Llegamos a la habitación de Yeva y ella tomo una silla sentándose. Yo levante una ceja cruzándome de brazos esperando a que dijera algo bueno. Ella asintió lentamente y luego hablo.

– No pensé que fuera cierto – Sonaba más para ella que para mí – No esperaba eso

– ¿El qué? – Pregunte confundida.

– Yo he tenido una predicción en la tú sacrificarías tu vida por alguien a quien amabas – Dijo seria – No era la reina ni mi nieto. Era alguien que desconozco quien es, pero guarda relación con uno de ellos

– Podría ser cualquiera – Dije despreocupada – Realmente no creo que las predicciones sean buenas

– No son exactas – Dijo ella – Harás un viaje

– Cuando no – Mascullé.

– Uno en el cual nadie puede ir – Dijo ella para si misma mirando el vacío – Puedes no volver del viaje así como puedes volver, eso dependerá de con quien te encuentras. Veo dolor y sufrimiento, tú estarás con ellos sintiéndolo… Soledad y desesperación

– Pensé que no eran exactas – Dije – Estoy haciendo un viaje ahora

– El viaje que harás no es el mismo – Dijo ella seria – ¿No me estás escuchando?

– Solo un poco – Rodé los ojos – ¿Era lo querías decirme desde el principio?

– Es probable que no regreses si no lo haces bien – Siguió hablando para si misma en lugar de hacerlo para mí. Me crucé de brazos algo molesta por su forma de actuar. Ocasionalmente... bueno… normalmente me molesta esto y ésta no es una excepción.

Viajes. Viajes. Viajes. Viajes. ¿Es todo lo que ven en mi futuro? Ya me han leído las cartas dos veces y me leyeron dos viajes cumplidos (sigo siendo escéptica) y ahora Yeva ha dicho que haré un viaje del cual no regrese. Probablemente si me vaya a Miami, seguro que no volveré.

– Ok… si eso es todo... – Dije caminando a la puerta.

– Ese será tu sacrificio – Sus palabras me detuvieron enseguida. No es que me congelará ni nada por el estilo, pero la forma tan seria en que lo dijo me dio un poco en pensar. Sin embargo yo sigo sin creer que lo que ella dice.

Salí de la habitación sin pensar demasiado en lo que significaba esto que Yeva me estaba diciendo. Tampoco es como que me importar aun poco, pero debería pensar en que significa, ya que después de todo es la abuela de Dimitri y si él cree en ella debería creer yo también, ¿no? No, yo tengo mis propias creencias y esto… por supuesto que no encaja en la lista.

Al llegar abajo vi a todos hablando sobre algo que por suerte no tenía nada relacionado con la boda que Yeva predijo, por mí está bien así ya que es mejor que todos se olviden de una boda que no va a ser, al menos no ahora porque ya le dije a Dimitri que esperara unos años y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Me senté al lado de mi Dios Ruso, quien me rodeó con sus brazos, y mire a Lissa con una sonrisa. Ella seguía jugando con Zoya, que estaba en sus brazos aún, ella me sonrió dulcemente y luego siguió jugando con ella.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho Yeva? – Pregunto Dimitri en un susurro.

– Una loca predicción – Dije despreocupada – Algo sobre un viaje del cual puede que no vuelva. Espero que sea el que haremos a Miami

– ¿Iremos a Miami? – Dimitri levanto una ceja. Yo le sonreí ligeramente y lo besé en los labios. Tomarlo por desprevenido era casi imposible, pero me encantaba cuando lo lograba. Él me sonrió dulcemente y tomo mi mentón.

Se le había olvidado lo que estábamos hablando y no dejaba de regalarme una sonrisa tan perfecta como él. Una de esas sonrisas que rara vez mostraba, una de esas sonrisas que solo me daba a mí. Llenas de amor, deseo y hambre. Mis tres combinaciones favoritas.

Nos besamos nuevamente con un beso intensificado, apasionado, lento. La sensación eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo a través de mi sangre, hirviendo en pasión. Si no fuera porque, era consciente de que había más personas en la sala y además de que era un besó lento, algo habría sucedido en ese momento. El hambre en le besó era poderoso, y causaba un gran cosquilleó en mi estómago. La sensación de querer estar con él, no solo en una abrazo o compartiendo un besó, sino piel a piel, era grande. No pensaba en soltar el beso, pero nos separamos cuando un flash me golpeo en el rostro y una luz blanca nos había iluminado. Mire a mi derecha y vi a Sonja sentada en el brazo del sofá en que estaba sentada Lissa y Karolina. En sus manos tenía una cámara y me sonreía torcida.

– Ésta es perfecta – Dijo mostrándole la cámara a Lissa – ¿Verdad?

– Sí – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Dimitri sonrió torcido y luego me besó en la frente sin preocuparse por nada más. A mí me molestaba eso de dar demostraciones en públicos, conocía a Dimitri y sabía que a él también salvo cuando se trataba de alguien con quien tiene confianza (mucha) como su familia o Lissa (en ocasiones). Era dulce así, porque me gustaba más ahora que las cosas podían ser abiertas. Todos sabían de nuestra relación y ya no tenía porque ser un secreto, ya que yo no era su estudiante. Era su igual y su amante.

Dimitri tomo mis piernas y las puso sobre las suyas de modo que quedara cerca de él, con las piernas sobre su regazo. Le sonreí divertida y lo besé en la mejilla. Él me miro con una sonrisa nuevamente y me besó en la mejilla, luego me susurro algo en ruso al oído y me besó en el cuello. Me mordí el labio inferior ligeramente y luego le acaricie la mejilla con mi pulgar.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre, Rose? – Pregunto Olena saliendo de la cocina con un tazón y un batidor.

– No mucho – Me encogí de hombros – Otra predicción rara. Obviamente no creo que suceda

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto ella intrigada.

Se notaba algo preocupada, creo que ella presentía que Yeva tenía "malas noticias" para mí ya que siempre estaba seria conmigo alrededor o quizás puede que Yeva le haya dicho antes lo que vio. De todas formas no importa porque no creo que la predicción sea real.

– Algo sobre que haría un viaje – Dije. Torcí los labios pensativa – Del cual podría no volver

_¿¡Cuándo pensabas decírmelo!?_

Mire a Lissa al sentir el pánico en su completo ser. Creo que mis palabras la habían hecho preocuparse demasiado porque su mirada estaba demasiado asustada. Realmente no me preocupaba a mí, pero cuando se trata de Lissa era un tema delicado. Odia que yo arriesgue mi vida o me haga daño por los demás, pero ella sabe que es mi trabajo y además lo hago para proteger a los que amo (algo personal).

Recuerdo cuando ella pensó que no podía curar con el espíritu. Esa fue la primera vez que tenía una invasión de fantasmas. Íbamos en un avión directo a la corte y yo tenía un dolor de cabeza muy grande, cuando Lissa se ofreció a curarme yo me negué, pero finalmente lo hizo de todos modos. Yo sentí la magia, pero no hubo efecto ya que el dolor se hacía más y más grande. Recuerdo que le dije que quizás no era nada y que esperara un tiempo, luego me rompería una costilla y ella podría intentar curarme para ver si podía curar. Ella se preocupo con lo de la costilla porque sabía que era cierto. Yo era capaz de romperme la costilla.

Creo que pensar en que yo haré un viaje del cual no regresaré la preocupo demasiado, todos sus sentidos de pánico salieron disparados y hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo estaba infectada en pánico. Ella no había pensando lo mismo que yo: Miami. Obviamente yo no regresaría de allí, pero para Lissa la predicción que hizo Yeva se trataba de boleto a la muerte.

"_Ese será tu sacrificio_."

La frase aún la tenía en la mente. Quería quitármela, pero no sabía. Se supone que yo protegería a alguien importante para mí que guarda relación con Dimitri o con Lissa, no conozco a ese alguien o al menos no sé de quien hablaba, pero la cosa es que por ese alguien yo haré un viaje y mi sacrificio sería darlo todo con volver o no.

– Me acabo de enterar – Dije mirando a Lissa. Todos me miraron confundidos. Por supuesto porque nadie sabía que Lissa y yo usábamos nuestro vínculo para comunicarnos, al menos ella porque para mí aún era imposible hacer aquello – No creo que sea para tanto. Solo es una tonta predicción

– Aún así… – Ella bajo el tono de voz preocupada. Sé que si yo actuaba como si no fuera nada entonces Lissa comenzara a hacerlo también, pero le tomará tiempo. No importaba de todos modos.

– Cuando yo esté en peligro no estarás allí para impedirlo, pero sé que estarás allí para curarme – Le sonreí un poco y ella asintió algo forzada.

– Entonces un viaje – Murmuro la madre de Dimitri – Espero que no sea nada malo. No quisiera que algo te sucediera

– No hay mucho de que preocuparse – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – Ella realmente sabe cuidarse sola

Le regale una sonrisa agradecida. Él me besó en la frente y luego miro a Karolina que estaba con un cuaderno y un lápiz en sus manos. Viktoria salió de la cocina con una lata de soda. Cuando pensé que podríamos conversar sobre algo que no tuviera relación con ninguna de las tontas predicciones de Yeva, la mencionada bajo las escaleras y me miro fijamente. Olena comenzó a hablar en ruso hacia ella y su tono era bastante molesto, Yeva respondió en el mismo idioma y tono. Todos en la sala entendían salvo por Lissa y por mí. Yo sentí a Dimitri tensarse y cuando lo mire para saber que estaba ocurriendo, él solo me miro preocupado. La conversación seguía hasta que Yeva comenzó a alejarse a la cocina y Olena la siguió.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte a Dimitri. Él me miro preocupado y me besó en la frente: símbolo de protección. Hubo un silencio que ni las hermanas de Dimitri ni él mismos se atrevían a responder, Lissa y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer. El ambiente estaba tan tensó que se podía cortar el aire.

Finalmente la madre de Dimitri salió de la cocina y me miro fijamente.

– Rose, Yeva no volverá a darte una predicción nunca más, así que por favor no se las pidas ni ruegues – La mire como si estuviera loca. ¡Yo no creo en esas cosas así que no tengo porque pedir una! Yeva había querido dármela por su cuenta, como todas las demás. No quise decirle eso a Olena así que solo asentí.

– Me dirás que sucedió más tarde – Murmure al oído de Dimitri. Él me miro con una expresión preocupada en el rostro, daba a entender que no quería tener esta conversación, pero yo le di la mirada más firme que tenía y él asintió forzado. Me besó en la frente nuevamente y luego murmuro algo en ruso, solo entendí mi nombre.

– Chicas, ¿se van a quedar a dormir? – Pregunto Viktoria sonriendo ansiosa.

La mire tranquila y luego a Lissa. Volver a casa no estaba mal, pero creo que hasta no tener una idea de donde se había ido Robert era mejor no irnos. Después de todo creo que no estaría mal si Dimitri, Lissa y yo hablamos sobre un plan que se relacione con lo sucedido.

– No lo sé – Hable finalmente. Mire a Lissa – ¿Qué dices?

Lissa me hizo una mueca. Ella no quería aprovecharse de la gentileza de las chicas Belikov, pero tampoco se sentía segura con el hecho de salir a la calle (estaba oscureciendo) y encontrarse con Robert u otro peligro. Dimitri nos miro con una sonrisa y luego respondió a Viktoria por nosotras: nos quedamos.

– Estupendo, creo que ambas pueden dormir en una habitación o Rose podría dormir con Dimitri al igual que la vez pasada y Lissa sola – Dijo Karolina sonriendo – Como se les haga más cómodo

– No sé si Rose esté lista para tenerme en una habitación con ella – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Torcí los labios recordando que Lissa y sus colmillos aún parecían ser una causa de miedo en mi mente. Las pesadillas. Tuve que sacar una estaca, pero luego me recordé que ella era mi mejor amiga y no debería tener miedo de ella. Siempre iba a ser mi mejor amiga, la casi inofensiva chica que tanto quería y amaba.

– Yo… – Trague saliva. ¿Decir que podía dormir con mi mejor amiga era difícil? Al parecer sí porque las palabras no salían de mi boca. Lissa me miraba algo herida pensando en que yo le tenía tanto miedo que no podía estar con ella en la misma habitación a solas. No pensé que fuese así – Supongo que podemos dormir juntas

Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios y ella me miro esperanzada. Tenerle miedo a mi mejor amiga era algo tonto, pero debido a que es un vampiro supongo que no parece tan tonto como pensé, ¿no? Supongo que algo de ajo y una estaca de madera evitaran que me haga daño… sin embargo, solo son estereotipos, no le harán nada.

– Bien, les preparare una habitación – Dijo Olena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Supongo que la sonrisa de Olena se refería más a tenerme aquí con ellos. Me había dejado claro que era bienvenida a quedarme cuando quisiera y más si se trataba de estar con Dimitri. A mí no me molestaba, pero siempre iba a tener mis prioridades que eran cuidar de Lissa y de las personas que más amaba.

Le había enviado un mensaje a mi madre para avisarle que estaba con Lissa en casa de la familia de Dimitri. Ella primero me pregunto cómo es que Lissa y yo estábamos juntas y yo no estaba corriendo del miedo, pero le respondí que en un pueblo pequeño todo puede suceder (omitiendo la parte en que nos lanzamos de un auto sin frenos antes de que cayera al mar y destruí una farmacia), además le explique que había algo que contarle, pero sería para mañana.

Fui con Dimitri a su habitación al caer la noche. Se supone que dormiría con Lissa, pero iba a esperar un poco antes de ir con ella, además Lissa estaba con Viktoria hablando sobre no sé que. Me senté en la cama de Dimitri y lo mire intrigada. Él sabía que yo quería hablar sobre la conversación de su madre y Yeva.

– Creo que Yeva predijo algo realmente malo – Dijo él sentándose a mi lado – Mi madre le pregunto con lujo y detalle lo que vio y Yeva dijo que te vio a ti en un viaje del cual probablemente no podrías regresar. Lo peor de todo es que Yeva dijo que no si no regresabas era tu elección, pero al lugar a donde ibas era un lugar del que una vez volviste y que era peligroso, lleno de miedo, soledad y desesperación. Mi madre se enojo por lo que te estaba diciendo y le dijo que no volviera a darte una predicción nunca más

– Me pareció más larga la conversación – Dije arrastrándome hasta el centro de la cama y acurrucándome – ¿Crees que haré un viaje del cual no volveré?

– Creo que es posible – Me acostó a mi lado recostando su cabeza en la misma almohada que yo – Sé que mi abuela tiene la razón. Normalmente no creo en estas cosas, pero ella…

– Si ya sé, es como el señor Dios frente a nosotros – Rodé los ojos. Dimitri me miro preocupado – Iré contigo a cualquier viaje. Te protegeré

– Tu deber es Christian – Cerré mis ojos suavemente – Eso debería ser lo único que te importe

– Hay muchos que me importan, como tú – Dijo él tranquilo – Tú más que nadie. No porque mi deber sea Christian significa que no deba estar cuidándote. Eres mía. Siempre

Sonreí ligeramente. Sentí sus labios en la comisura de los míos y luego su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome a su pecho. Me acurruqué con cuidado. Dimitri deslizó su mano, suavemente, por mi cintura a mi cadera y luego a mi espalda, abrazándome con fuerza.

– Debo ir con Lissa –

– Me gustaría que durmieras conmigo – Murmuró.

– Lo sé –

Yo estaba muy cansada como para querer levantarme y quedarme atrapada en los brazos de mi novio parecía ser la mejor opción de la noche, pero le había dicho a Lissa que dormiría con ella en una habitación. Ella pensaba que estaba bien porque así le demostraría que no tenía miedo de ella, pero por no haber dormido anoche y haberme mantenido despierta hasta ahora estaba muy cansada. No estoy segura de cómo paso, pero sé que fue así.

Me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Dimitri, pero cuando abrí los ojos a mitad de la noche, sacudida por otra pesadilla con Lissa, me encontraba en una habitación diferente. Bastante simple y con dos camas. Lissa dormía en una cama pacíficamente y yo estaba en la otra.

Me quite el sudor de la frente y luego salí de la casa para pode dar un paseo. Estoy segura de que era media noche, pero habían muchas personas fueras. De hecho habían muchas personas reunidas en un círculo. Por curiosidad me acerque a ellas lentamente y cuando logre llegar enfrente vi un cuerpo tirado.

En el círculo de personas había Moroi y Dhampir ni un solo Alquimista cerca. Dos Dhampir miraron el cuerpo de cerca y yo desde mi punto de vista lo identifique como un Moroi. Habían marcas de mordida en su cuello y la sangre se derramaba por la tierra. No era mucha así que supuse que alguien la había bebido. Comencé a buscar con la mirada para ver si podía encontrar un Strigoi, pero ni las nauseas ni mi vista me lo mostró; sin embargo había uno por allí afuera. Suelto.

Se llevaron el cuerpo, unos paramédicos, pensando en que podían llevarlo a hacerle una autopsia. Comencé a preguntarme si eran humanos o Dhampir. No podía reconocerlos por la falta de Luz. Pero no importo. Metí las manos en mi chaqueta para poder calentarlas y decidí volver a la casa de Dimitri antes de que las cosas empeoran.

¡Y vaya que empeoraron! Mis nauseas me alertaron. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y lo vi moverse entre las sombras, seguía un patrón en zig-zag de esquina a esquina. Me pareció extraño, pero aún así lo seguí.

Era tonto seguir a un Strigoi cuando no tenía un arma, sin embargo mis instintos actuaron primero. Yo no podía dejarlo libre por allí matando a Moroi como se le dieran la gana. Iría a por él y quizás en el momento sabría como vencerlo. Probablemente me encuentre con algo que tenga filo o un fósforo. Una estaca me parecía imposible.

Seguí al Strigoi a un callejón sin salida. Lo mire fijamente y él me sonrió mostrándome los colmillos con una expresión amenazante. Apreté los puños a mis costados.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Me ha parecido intrigante... ¿qué pasa con Rose ahora? ¿qué hay de la nueva predicción de Yeva? ¿Pensaron que las cosas entre Rose y Lissa estarían completamente tensas? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas?

~ Comentarios:

- Guest: Supongo que... tengo mucha imaginación. Si, no me gusto lo que sucedió, pero necesitaba un poco de drama  


Bien, ha sido todo por esta noche. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	30. Chapter 30: Explosión negativa

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 30:

Explosión negativa

.: Lissa :.

Mire a Dimitri preocupada. Él seguía intentando llamar a Rose, pero ella se negaba a responder. ¿Qué si algo sucedió anoche? ¿Si se asusto de mí y luego se marcho de nuevo? No, Rose dijo que estaba bien y cuando Dimitri la llevo a la habitación anoche menciono que Rose le había dicho que quería estar conmigo.

Era tarde, muy tarde y ella no aparecía, pensamos que había ido a casa, pero Christian dijo que no estaba allí y tuve que pedirle que no dijera nada. Si Rose no estaba aquí o en la otra casa, ¿dónde diablos estaba? Solo esperaba a que estuviera bien.

– Ustedes tienen un vínculo, ¿no? – Pregunto Viktoria preocupada – ¿Por qué no lo usas para encontrarla?

Mire a Viktoria sorprendida y recordé que nuestro vínculo era bidireccional ahora, es decir, puedo encontrar a Rose. Había estado tan preocupada que incluso se me había olvidado que existía nuestro vínculo. Me concentre en deslizarme en la mente de Rose como ya lo había hecho un par de veces, pero hubo algo que me impidió llegar a ella justo unos centímetros antes. Fui sacada antes de siquiera poder ver algo y eso me asusto más.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto Dimitri. Lo mire asustada, confundida y aturdida. Sacudí la cabeza y le explique que sucedió. Él me sonrió débil y asintió. Pensó que podría calmarme un poco y lo cierto es que no funciono.

– Tiene que estar escondida en algún lado – Dijo Karolina preocupada.

– Yo la vi anoche – Paul sonrió antes de echarse otra bocanada de flan en la boca. Estaba sentado en la mesa junto con Olena que lo miraba con una sonrisa, aunque también estaba preocupada por Rose. Dimitri y yo nos miramos y luego le pregunte en donde la vio – Salió a media noche. Se notaba un poco preocupada por algo… pero nunca volvió

– ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Olena. El pequeño asintió antes de comer otro bocado.

– Quería ir con ella, pero se fue antes y espere despertó en el sofá y ella nunca apareció – Hizo una expresión triste – Quise despertar a mamá, pero unas dos horas antes de que amaneciera me dio sueño y me quede dormido antes

– Y Rose no había vuelto aún – Afirmo Dimitri – Quizás sucedió algo

– Y no te equivocas – Me di la vuelta y vi a Sonja entrar con un periódico en la mano – Salí a ver si estaba en el parque o en otro lugar como dije, pero no la encontré; sin embargo encontré esto en su lugar y tenemos una pista de lo que pudo haber hecho Rose

Tome el periódico y mire la portada.

– "_«Cuerpo de un joven encontrado con marcas en el cuello»" _– Leí el titulo con mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño al ver que en una foto había algo que parecía ser el cuerpo de alguien cubierto con una manta blanca, lo único que se podían ver eran los pies.

– Alguien murió – Dije sorprendida – Un Strigoi pudo haber atacado

– Es posible que se trate de un Strigoi – Dijo Dimitri – Sonja, ¿en qué se relaciona con Rose?

– Mira la foto. Donde se ve la multitud de personas – Dijo Sonja tocando la foto. No tocaba la foto en si, más a bien a una persona que aprecia en ella, una de tantas. Cuando quito su dedo pude ver a Rose mirando el cadáver con una expresión seria.

– Estuvo allí anoche – Dijo Sonja – Es posible que haya pasado solo por accidente, no se ve que hubiera estado en una pelea

– Si hubo un ataque anoche y Rose no estuvo en él… ¿en dónde está ahora? – Pregunto Karolina seria. Todos nos miramos confundidos.

No podía usar el vínculo para sentir a Rose y tampoco podía sentir sus pensamientos. Algo estaba mal aquí. Ella se ha quejado de mí y como no ha aprendido aún a bloquearme así que es imposible que lo esté haciendo de forma voluntaria. Rose no puede hacerlo aun si quisiera. Quién está haciendo esto.

– Es probable que haya ido por el Strigoi – Dijo Viktoria seria – Tú dijiste Dimitri que Rose tenía este impulso que la hace meterse en problemas y además es lo que también hace que ella proteja a su seres queridos. Si hubo un ataque de Strigoi puede que ella haya ido para enfrentarse al Strigoi por lo que ha hecho. Además de que ella es así. Nosotras ya lo vimos. Hará lo que sea para eliminarlos

– Entonces ya debería haber vuelto – Dije molesta con Viktoria – Es cierto que pudo haber ido por el Strigoi, pero Rose probablemente lo mato antes de un parpadeo. Ella es rápida y feroz. Ya debería estar muerto y ella aquí

Mire a Dimitri que estaba pensativo. Se notaba muy serio como su buscara alguna explicación sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo. Creo que estaba analizando todas las posibilidades de Rose en una batalla y al igual que yo llegaría a la conclusión de que ella habría matado al Strigoi en cosa de segundos, pero me equivoque al pensar eso. Dimitri me había mirado y sus siguientes palabras no fueron exactamente lo que esperaba.

– Es posible que haya sido una trampa – Dijo serio – Robert estaba en la ciudad y los Strigoi trabajan para él. Quizás Rose no mato al Strigoi y éste se la llevo

Si había una forma para describir como me encontraba entonces esa sería una palabra muy fuerte y debería describirme bien. Robert debía tener a mi mejor amiga y yo apenas me estaba enterando. A este paso Rose podría ser un Strigoi ya, digo, ellos quieren convertirla y Robert quiere a su hermano. Como sea, ambos ganan llevándose a Rose. Hubiera deseado que Rose no fuese quien es, más bien no quería que fuese el blanco de pelea de nadie.

– Saldré a buscarla – Dijo Dimitri serio tomando su gabardina – Tú quédate aquí. Ya va a anochecer y es peligroso

– Pero tengo que ir también – Dije preocupada – Rose es mi amiga

– Con mayor razón – Tomo una estaca y la guardo en la gabardina – No salgas

Dimitri salió con un aire serio de guardián. Supongo que debía confiar en él. Cuidara de si mismo y traerá a Rose. Sé que sí.

– Vasilisa, sé que no es el momento – Escuche a Olena – ¿Pero hay algo que nos están escondiendo?

Mire a la madre de Dimitri y me mordí el labio inferior. Dimitri me había dejado claro que no debía moverme de aquí, pero yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y ante las protestas de Viktoria y sus hermanas tome el celular y llame a Eddie explicándole todo. Eddie enseguida se había percatado de que el incidente de anoche con el chico muerto tenía algo que ver con un Strigoi, pero no se había imaginado que Robert estaba aquí. Rápidamente dijo que avisaría a los demás y me vendría a buscar sin que nadie supiera. Si alguien iba a ayudar a Rose íbamos a ser nosotros.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Mire a Robert con rabia acumulada. Estaba atada a una silla con unas cadenas tan duras que ni siquiera Hulk podría romperlas con su super fuerza. Lo peor de todo es que habíamos estado toda la noche aquí y Robert comenzaba a impacientarse. Yo no iba a ceder por más golpes que recibiera… sí, golpes. Había dos Dhampir a mis lados que me golpeaban con algo realmente duro cada vez que retaba a Robert o no daba la respuesta que él quería. La sangre en mis brazos y mejilla comenzaba a brotar lentamente y caer en un hilo hacia abajo, pero no por eso iba a dejar de seguir mi juego.

– Eres más masoquista de lo que pensé – Dijo Robert irritado – Supongo que si el dolor físico no funciona probablemente lo haga el dolor emocional – Miro a un Dhampir – Busca a la reina y tráela a la fuerza. Si hay más con ella tráelos. No les hagas nada, pero amárrales las manos si es necesario

Apreté los dientes con fuerza observando al Dhampir salir de la sala en donde estábamos. Lo fulminaba con la mirada y, demonios, si las miradas matarán él y todos estarían muertos ahora mismo. Robert me miro con una ligera sonrisa. Él era un hombre viejo y débil por lo tanto no debía ser muy difícil seguir resistiéndose a sus locas ideas, pero cada vez se estaba volviendo peor. Strigoi, una guerra, secuestro. Ese hombre está mal de la cabeza.

– Entonces, ¿vas a decirme dónde está el cuerpo de mi hermano? – Pregunto Robert mirándome.

– ¿Por qué no usas compulsión y lo averiguas por tu propia cuenta? – Lo desafié.

Él negó con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa que me causo un escalofrió bastante grande. Era casi tan perverso como Víctor, pero es posible que Víctor solo estuviera mal de la cabeza porque en el caso de Robert es posible que lo que está mal es la oscuridad del Espíritu. Se necesita mucho espíritu para poder controlar Strigoi y más aún para poder controlar a aquellos que son más fuertes que los demás.

– Porque sería más divertido así. Piensa que si me lo dices por tu cuenta entonces es un sufrimiento grande, ya que sabes que entregaste todo para tu caída –

– Retorcido – Mascullé. El Dhampir de reemplazo apenas había aparecido y ya me había lanzado un latigazo en la mejilla. Debo decir que tenía mucha más fuerza que el anterior. En su mirada pude notar que estaba vacía y casi parecía un robot. Robert lo hechizo con compulsión. La sangre broto enseguida. El golpe fue tan fuerte que causo un pequeño corte.

– Esperaremos a que vuelvan mi Dhampir con tus amigos. Sé que los traerá a todos o al menos a los que más te importan – Dijo sonriendo – Mientras tanto, es mejor que la dejen sola para pensar en lo que haces. Pero ya te lo dije Rose, no hay forma de que ganes aquí

– Hallaré la forma – Espete.

– No. Es mi juego y son mis reglas – Se fue seguido de ambos Dhampir.

Deje caer la cabeza pesadamente pensando en mis opciones de salir. No tenía muchas que digamos porque ni Hulk podría retirar las cadenas con sus manos gigantes y en cuanto a otra opción de salir corriendo no sabía como porque necesita liberarme de las cadenas y así poder levantarme de la silla. Otra forma sería intentar saltar con la silla hasta romperla… podría funcionar, pero habían unas pesas a los lados de las cadenas que me lo impedían. Maldito desgraciado de Robert, lo pensó en todo. Mire el cerrojo. Mis manos no llegaban allí y tampoco tenía la llave o una horquilla… estaba atrapada aquí.

Hubiera preferido mil veces seguir siendo lastimada por los Dhampir que ver a mis amigos entrar por esa puerta atados con las manos en las espaldas con otros Dhampirs como guardias y por supuesto Robert. Lissa ahogo un grito cuando me vio. Yo fulmine con la mirada a Robert. En esa habitación estaban Lissa, Eddie, Jill y Christian.

– Veamos, ¿con quién debo empezar primero? – Miro a todos – Quizás con la Princesa Dragomir. Ella estuvo allí también, ¿no?

Los dos Dhampirs anteriores volvieron a pararse a mi lado con sus instrumentos de tortura. Recordé cuando Lissa había sido secuestrada y Víctor uso a Moroi también para hacerle daño, yo tengo aquí a dos Dhampirs con la fuerza suficiente para que uno de sus objetos me cause un corte. En particular solo estaban usando látigos, pero detrás a un lado, en una mesa, estaba lleno de armas de torturas.

– A lo mejor deberías seguir intentando conmigo – Dije con un tono seco – ¿Por qué hacerle caso a una niña si yo fui quien mato a Víctor?

Mis palabras habían sido tan cortantes que atraje la atención de Robert enseguida. Él me miro de reojo y luego a Jill que se notaba asustada. Mire a la derecha de Robert y vi un ventanal. Luego lo mire a él.

– Venga… – Sonreí fríamente.

Me sentía invadida por oscuridad, tal vez porque ahora no solo yo estaba metida en esa habitación de tortura roja con un demente igual de inundado por oscuridad, sino porque las personas más importantes para mí estaban allí. Entonces pensé en cómo diablos logro capturarlos. Lissa debía estar en casa de Dimitri y en el mejor de los casos en casa con Abe y los demás. Una fortaleza imposible de penetrar ya que mi madre siempre estaba al servicio y Eddie era lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar. Además, ¿en dónde está Dimitri?

– Quiero ver que lo intentes – Dije nuevamente con un tono frío.

– Pequeña masoquista – Dijo entre dientes – Eso es lo que eres

No podía negar que él estuviera en lo cierto porque ahora mismo le estaba dando la oportunidad de pensar en eso, además de que me negado todo el rato, pero no era cierto. Yo no era masoquista ya que los golpes si estaban destrozándome, aunque mi cuerpo ya casi parecía adormecido por todos los golpes y no los sentía demasiado, pero aún era muy doloroso sentir esos golpes. En lo que respectaba a mí: _Ellos son primero._ Debía protegerlos así yo misma salga lastimada.

– Anda – Asentí – Inténtalo

– Víctor solía decir algo sobre ti: no confíes – Dijo sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados – Ya quiero que este aquí, porque cuando así sea nos desharemos de ti primero

– Suerte con eso. He escuchado que tengo un cuerpo excepcional y más vidas que un gato – Sonreí desafiante. Robert me miro sin expresión y luego miro a mis amigos que estaban siendo sujetados por Dhampirs desde los brazos. Hizo un ademán para uno y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Jill chilló de dolor.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y vi a Jill con una mueca de dolor, de su brazo corría un hilo pequeño y delgado de sangre. La herida no era grande, pero era una herida. Mire a Robert. Para mí todo se nublo. Pero no se nublo por vista o porque estuviera inconsciente, se nublo porque mi mente y mi capacidad de racionamiento se bloquearon.

Sentía una ola de poder rodearme por completo, con tanta fuerza que me impedía ver algo más aparte del Dhampir que lastimo a Jill a Robert. Esos dos hombres que me esperaban algo me miraban, poco a poco todo era borroso. Sentí un calor abrasador, poder en mis manos, fuego quemar. Las cadenas se soltaron y de un salto arremate contra Robert lanzándolo contra la pared. Me miro sorprendido y yo le devolvía una mirada de odio puro.

Puedo describir la situación como familiar. Sentí la oscuridad de Robert por perder a su hermano y su deseo de venganza contra mí así como él sintió mi oscuridad por haber lastimado a Jill. No importaba yo o cualquier otra herida que haya podido hacerme, los Dragomir son lo más importante en mi vida. Lissa, Jill y cualquier hijo que tengan en un futuro siempre iban a estar bajo mi protección y sobre todo… siempre iban a contar conmigo aún en la muerte. No solo estaba enojada porque ellas eran mi deber (en especial Lissa) sino porque yo las quería demasiado, eran mis amigas y no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño. Lo peor de todo es que Robert no tuvo consciencia de que hacerle daño a Jill iba a despertar la oscuridad absorbida por el Firedark que ya había usado una vez.

Si alguien me gritaba que me detuviera yo no lo escuchaba, todo lo que sentía eran mis puños conectar con Robert. La rabia y la oscuridad nos rodeaban a ambos. Algo salía de su boca y no eran más que palabras venenosas que no llegaba a mis oídos porque estaban bloqueados. Antes de que algo más sucediera lancé el cuerpo de Robert contra el ventanal quebrándolo en mil pedazos. Su cuerpo choco contra los barandales del balcón y mi propio cuerpo camino lentamente a él con una mirada vacía y mi mano derecha ardiendo en fuego azul.

– Estás demente – Las palabras por fin entraron por mis oídos y llegaron a ser decodificadas por mi cerebro – Llena de oscuridad. ¿Vas a matarme?

Ensangrentado, adolorido, golpeado. Matarlo era la opción más viable. Si yo lo mato se acabo todo, se acabo la persecución y se acabo con los intentos de traer a Víctor, mejor aún, se acabo con la idea de la guerra. Sí. Solo una muerte.

– Igual que tú. Tan llena de oscuridad y tan llena de odio – Espeté fríamente – ¿Qué importa una muerte más? Es mejor cuando se trata de un Moroi traicionero que trabaja con Strigoi solo para que al revivir su hermano traicione a los Strigoi y el hombre sea bañado en gloria. Gloria que no merece

Robert me miro con miedo. Debería tener miedo. Yo estaba tan enojada en ese momento que ni siquiera estaba consciente de que estaba diciendo, entonces cuando los Dhampirs que tenían a mis amigos se acercaron no fui consciente de que sucedió con ellos. Solo sé que mi mente era enfocada en ese Moroi que quería destruir. Mis manos se movían con fluidez hasta el punto de que yo ya no sentía nada. No me sentía a mí misma, creo que era como estar flotando en una nube sin un rumbo o sin ser consciente de que lo estaba porque a veces estar relajada hacia olvidar todo. Pero yo no estaba relajada. Estaba nublada.

No fui consciente de mí misma hasta que la voz de Lissa resonó en mi cabeza, no como su tonta telepatía… sino porque estaba hablándome, pero yo no la veía. Todo estaba tan mal, negro, borroso, nublado, bloqueado, etc. No había nada que yo pudiera ver, nada que yo pudiera sentir y apenas si había algo que podía oír. Volví a mi misma cuando las palabras de Lissa eran más fuertes, antes se escuchaban como un eco muy lejano llamándome con miedo y desesperación, pronto comenzaron a ser más fuertes y a decirme que yo no estaba en una cueva y no era un eco lo que escuchaba.

Mi visión se aclaro poco a poco la vi frente a mí con lagrimas en los ojos. Me abrazo con fuerza. Fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba solo cuando ella me abrazo y me susurraba que todo iba a estar bien. Yo estaba temblando y tenía sangre en las manos… no mi sangre. Mire por el balcón lentamente, asustada y sorprendida. Masetas rotas, cuerpos tirados, barandal roto. Había estallado y me encontraba agazapada en un rincón. La oscuridad había ganado en una batalla conmigo nuevamente y está vez… terminó igual que la anterior: con un Moroi muerto.

Los Dhampirs que habían sujetado a mis amigos y se me había a cercados estaban tirados en el suelo, la sangre corría de sus cuerpos y tenían la vista perdida en cualquier punto x. El cuerpo de Robert no estaba tirado, pero si había un trozo de su abrigo rasgado en un extremo del barandal destrozado. Podía apostar a que cayo abajo y ahora estaría muerto.

Todos me miraron preocupados. Lissa comenzó a decir algo, pero sus palabras comenzaron a alejarse y a volverse un eco. Yo no me podía mover de donde estaba y tenía la vista perdida. Unos brazos me levantaron del suelo, sabía que no eran de Dimitri porque no sentía la sensación eléctrica y porque él no estaba allí. Aún era un misterio en donde estaba.

Recosté la cabeza en el pecho de la persona que me cargaba y luego cerré mis ojos ligeramente. Comenzaron a salir de donde estábamos y todo lo que antes de cerrar mis ojos por completo y perder la razón de lo que me rodeaba fue el cuerpo de Robert tirado en el suelo. Tenía más que destrozado el cuerpo, su rostro estaba tan lleno de rasguños, heridas y moretones que era casi imposible reconocerlo, sus brazos estaban doblados de una forma que no era posible y podía apostar a que su corazón no latía.

Yo lo mate.

Al igual que mate a Víctor.

Hubiera sido grandioso si pudiera recordar el momento en que desperté en la mañana con un nuevo sol anunciando un nuevo día y deje que mis pies me llevarán a la iglesia, consciente de que estaba haciéndolo, pero debo decir que solo es eso: un deseo. Yo estaba allí sentada en la última banca, escondida de todos los demás escuchando al pastor hablar en ruso. Yo no sé como llegue allí, cuando desperté o por qué estaba allí solo sé que estaba allí.

Todo lo que sabía era que estaba ahí sentada mirando al pastor con un deseo de querer saber que estaba hablando. Recordé a Dimitri aquel día en la iglesia, tras haber sido sanado de ser un Strigoi. Él decía que no podría obtener perdón y yo negaba aquello, pero es irónico porque yo estaba allí por la misma razón. Había matado a un hombre y sentía culpa, pero mi duda era si esa culpa era sincera. Porque por un lado no me importo haberlo matado, de hecho estoy casi segura de que sonreí cuando murió, pero no puedo recordar como lo mate o la mirada que puso él. No logro recordar nada de esa noche porque parece todo como si fuese un sueño, lo más tonto es que esa noche fue apenas ayer.

Cuando termino a misa yo me quede ahí sentada pensando en todas las cosas que había hecho. Tenía razón en una cosa, Robert había estado invadido por la oscuridad y la venganza mientras que yo estaba invadida por la oscuridad y el odio. De una u otra forma ambos estábamos iguales y estoy casi segura de que si Robert no hubiera corrido con una cruel desventaja él me habría matado a mí.

Un hombre viejo, débil y retorcido.

El pastor de la iglesia estaba frente a mí hablando en ruso. Yo ni siquiera note cuando se acerco a mí o cuando comenzó a hablar, pero tampoco importaba porque no le entendía en nada a la conversación. De pronto otra voz resonó, pero a mis espaldas. No quise voltear, solo sabía que era una voz femenina y que además estaba hablando en ruso.

El pastor se fue asintiendo, antes me lanzó una mirada preocupado. Alguien tomo asiento a mi lado mientras yo seguía mirando con una expresión vacía al mosaico que había en frente. Un mosaico grande, de todos los colores, que mostraba un hombre postrado orando y una luz brillante del cielo.

– Es hermoso – Me tarde un poco en identificar la voz, pero finalmente supe que era Karolina – Recuerdo que la última vez que estuviste aquí el pastor hablaba en ruso sobre la pascua y tú apenas entendías, de hecho creo que ni siquiera entendiste. Supongo que ahora no es diferente

No me moleste en responder y ella tampoco se molesto en seguir hablando sobre ese día.

– Dimitri está preocupado por ti – Dijo ella con un tono preocupado también – Todos lo estamos. Tus padres, ellos…

Me lamí los labios, pero no dije nada.

– Rose, ¿estás escuchándome? –

Nuevamente no respondí.

Karolina suspiro pesadamente y luego volvió a hablar – Sé que lo que sucedió anoche debió ser malo. Tu expresión era tan… vacía. Tus amigos estaban asustados y por la forma en como te agazapabas en el pecho de Eddie sé que también lo estabas. No sé si hayas sido consiente de cuando Dimitri te tomo en brazos y comenzaste a llorar desesperadamente, pero sé solo fue porque la has pasado mal. Ellos están preocupados por ti y están esperando en nuestra casa a tu regreso

Mire a Karolina inexpresiva y luego asentí lentamente. Me puse en pie y ella sonrió. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio de regreso a casa de su familia donde todos estaban reunidos por una razón la cual desconozco. Yo apenas era consciente de lo que sucedió anoche, solo podía recordar lo que sucedió luego de la maldita pelea, la voz de Lissa y su rostro asustado, a alguien cargándome en brazos y el cuerpo de Robert. Nada más.

Me sentía como un naufrago en una pequeña balsa perdida en el mar. Todos a mi alrededor habían desaparecido y yo estaba allí, perdida. Cuando pensaba que podía encontrar tierra solo veía un espejismo y cuando veía un espejismo me daba cuenta de que era real, pero se desvanecía cuando una ola gigante me tomaba de regreso a al naufragio.

Apenas fui consciente de cuando llegue a casa de Dimitri, pero no del trayecto que hicimos. De todos modos no importaba porque para mí era como su yo caminara a ciegas por el mundo. Todo para mí había desaparecido, incluso aquellos que me importaban.

Si miraba mis manos solo podía ver la sangre reflejada. Esa sangre que no era mía. Las heridas y los cortes fueron curados a la antigua, tenía un par de vendas en las brazos y en las mejillas tenía unas pequeñas gasas. Si Lissa me llego a curar no tengo idea porque solo era consciente de que traía puesta las vendas, no estoy segura de cuando me sanaron o si ella uso su poder para hacerlo con heridas graves.

Podía escuchar la voz de Abe parlotear acerca de algo, pero era como un idioma extraño pese a que estaba en español porque yo lo sentía en chino. Recordaba que la voz de Abe no era usada con el mismo tono de ayer, creo que fui consciente de algo como un ataque de rabia o creo porque me sentí algo aliviada cuando escuche su voz ahora, con un tono calmado y feliz.

– ¿Rose? – Fruncí el ceño ligeramente dejando de mirar al vacío y volteé la mirada a alguien. No sé quien me hablo porque yo no lo veía, seguía en ese sendero oscuro. No fui capaz de reconocer la voz, ni siquiera el sexo de la persona, solo sé que me hablaban – ¿Tienes hambre?

¿Hambre? Honestamente no. No tenía hambre y creo que ha sido por todo lo que ha sucedido. De hecho no sentía nada. Yo era un tazón vacío de emociones. Fría e inexpresiva. No respondí, pero sé que esa fue una respuesta para quien me hablaba.

Pasaron las horas y yo miraba el vacío. Mi sendero seguía oscuro y las voces desaparecieron. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudará a ver la luz, necesitaba a alguien que no se diera por vencido conmigo, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo más me consumía en la oscuridad y más pensaba que no le importaba a nadie.

.: Dimitri :.

Mire a Roza preocupado. Ella seguía con esa expresión vacía sentada en el suelo en forma de meditación. Creo que no le importaba nada, nada de lo que la rodeaba. Ni siquiera nos escuchaba cuando le hablábamos. Estoy seguro de que si yo hubiera logrado encontrar la casa en que Robert se escondía probablemente hubiera evitado que todo eso sucediera y Roza no estaría así ahora.

– Adiós Miami – Dijo Christian pesadamente – Está totalmente perdida. Creo que no es consciente de que está sucediendo

– No lo es – Negué con la cabeza. Roza lentamente giro la cabeza mirando a Yeva inexpresivamente. Yeva le devolvió la mirada y fue como si se conectaran, pero nuevamente Roza miro al vacío con la expresión aquella.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunte llamando la atención de todos.

– Yo se lo advertí – Dijo Yeva seria – Ella tendría un viaje del cual no regresaría por un sacrificio

– ¿De qué hablas abuela? – Pregunto Vika confundida – Ella está aquí no en un viaje

– Y no hubo sacrificio – Dijo Eddie.

Yeva miro a Jill, pero no respondió a nada. Luego volvió a mirar a Roza que seguía mirando al vacío. Entonces escuche un gemido adolorido e instintivamente mire a Lissa que tenía una mano en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Christian rodeándola con un brazo.

Lissa apunto a Rose con una mano – Ella… no sé que sucede, pero me duele la cabeza… Es ella – Unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – Es horrible, muy malo

– Es posible que sea la oscuridad que las rodea a ambas – Dije con una ligera sonrisa.

Abe miro a Roza y suspiro pesadamente. Se puso en pie y camino hasta ella, la sacudió y Roza no hizo nada, luego gruñó y volvió a sacudirla, pero de una forma más brusca. Entonces ella se puso en pie y lo aventó contra la pared. Su mirada era inexpresiva y vacía. Con una mano sujetaba el cuello de la camisa de Abe y con la otra preparaba un puño.

Lo sucedido nos puso en alerta y la separamos rápidamente. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejo caer, suerte que la atrape antes. Mi madre sugirió que la llevara a mi cama para que descansara y así lo hice. Con sus ojos cerrados ella apenas si estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, no estaba durmiendo, pero tampoco prestaba atención. La acosté en mi cama y la besé en la frente prometiéndole que cuando ella se sienta mejor todo iba a estar bien. La besé nuevamente y baje para encontrarme con una sonrisa de Abe.

– Hay algo que no entiendo – Mire a Jill que tenía la vista puesta en un salero, jugaba con él – Cuando Rose… mato a Víctor, Sonya le dijo que él no podía ser traído a la vida y Robert insiste en que puede

– ¿Creen que llamar a Sonya y preguntarle algo sobre lo que ha ocurrido nos ayude? – Pregunto Adrian tranquilo – Es decir, quizás podemos hacer algo para ayudar a Rose

– Es probable – Jill sonrió entusiasmada – Sonya ayudo a Rose aquella vez así que ella podría ayudarla ahora

Yeva gruñó un poco y se puso en pie para irse. No sé a donde se fue, pero no me moleste en preguntar. Todo lo que me preocupaba en ese momento era Rose. Si ellos tenían razón y Sonya podía ayudar entonces que el llamado sea ahora. Como habíamos pensando, Sonya dijo que necesitaba ver a Rose y que estaría tomando el primer vuelo al día siguiente, pero Abe dijo que iría a por ella y junto con la madre de Rose se fueron en camino a buscarla a ella y a Mikhail.

El estado de Rose no cambio mucho, todo se notaba tan vacío en su mirada y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer con eso. El tiempo pasaba y ella dejo de comer. De pronto unas muecas aparecieron en su rostro y se frotaba la frente. Lissa decía que ella tenía un dolor de cabeza, y se lo pasaba a través del vínculo. Hablando del vínculo, Lissa estaba preocupada porque decía que casi no lo sentía, era débil e inestable, como Rose.

Unos días más tarde llegaron Sonya y Mikhail, a causa de un contratiempo por lo que tuvieron que tomar un vuelo más tarde. Ella enseguida y sin decir nada se acerco a Rose tomando su rostro en sus manos. Mis hermanas los miraron confundidos y yo les di un resumen rápido de quienes eran, así como Mikhail se presento ante ellas.

– Esto es malo – Dijo Sonya. Miro a Lissa – ¿El vínculo… es débil?

– Yo diría inestable – Dijo ella preocupada – ¿Qué pasa?

– Ella ya no está aquí – Mi abuela apareció de la nada y miro a Sonya seria – ¿Verdad?

Sonya le lanzo una mirada y luego a Rose. Poso la mirada en el anillo que Lissa había hecho para Rose.

– Está encantado – Lo deslizo del dedo de Rose – Pero no funciono

– Robert hizo que lastimaran a Jill y Rose enfureció. El anillo dejo de surtir efecto y la oscuridad se apodero de ella, uso el Firedark y acabo con todo a su paso – Explico Christian serio – ¿Qué tiene, enfermera?

Sonya lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Christian y él se encogió de hombros. Yo la mire preocupado y luego ella paso una mano por el rostro de Rose que seguía con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Rose? – La llamo, pero Rose no la miro – ¿Te están hablando?

Rose la miro, la miro inexpresiva y lentamente asintió con la cabeza. Nosotros nos sorprendimos ya que desde el ataque de Abe era la primera vez que ella se inmutaba a algo que alguien le preguntaba o le decía. Normalmente lo ignoraba.

– ¿Quién le habla? – Pregunte preocupado.

– La oscuridad esta sobre ella – Advirtió Adrian – Sigue fuerte y no baja. ¿Guarda relación?

Sonya nos miro a todos y luego a Yeva.

– Lo predije – Dijo Yeva seria – Y tú sabes que significa

– Es escéptica, no creo que le haya creído. ¿Es una bruja o algo? – Pregunto Sonya inquisitiva.

– Lo soy – Dijo mi abuela seria – ¿Dónde está?

Sonya no respondió. Miro a Lissa seria.

– ¿Cómo está el vínculo? – Pregunto – ¿Esa inestabilidad de cuándo es?

– Desde que mato a Robert. Nosotros fuimos liberados por sus guardianes que intentaron hacerle daño, pero ella los mato sin problema. Estaba tan cegada y fue cuando sentí la oscuridad sobre ella y el vínculo se volvía muy débil hasta ser inestable – Respondió Lissa contando lo que sucedió.

– Sonya, ¿qué tiene ella? – Pregunto Mikhail preocupado.

– Espero que sea algo que pueda ser remediado – Dijo Abe preocupado – Sigue siendo mi hija y tenemos muchos problemas como para cargar con otro

– Aún si pudieras cargar con este problema no lo harías – Dijo Sonya – Escuchen. Supuse que era lo que estaba sucediendo cuando me dijeron su estado por el teléfono. Es delicado

La mire esperando una respuesta. Sonya respiro hondo y yo volví a ver esa mueca de dolor en el rostro de mi Roza, solo que en está ocasión ella parecía querer luchar contra ese dolor, aún con la mirada en el vacío y sentada en el suelo.

– Lissa, tú lo sabías. Desde que la trajiste devuelta del mundo de los muertos ella ha tenido una conexión con ellos – Lissa asintió – La cosa es que ellos siempre quieren devuelta a los que lograron escapar. Cada vez que se bajan los muros para conectar al otro mundo ellos aparecen e intentan llevársela, pero Rose logra salir de allí. Al estar tan envuelta en la oscuridad, y no es primera vez, debió de haber dejado que su barreras se bajaran sola. Los fantasmas podrían estar atormentándola, pero dudo que ella haya bajado las barreras. Más bien creo que con la explosión de odio y oscuridad lograron salir por su cuenta. Lo quiero decir es – Trago saliva y se lamió los labios – Rose puede estar en cuerpo aquí, pero su mente está en el mundo de los muertos. Es por eso que tiene una expresión tan vacía. No es consciente, probablemente aún no ha entrado en ese mundo y está en camino… Ella podría no volver de allí

Sentí el alma alejarse de mi cuerpo con solo pensar en que mi Roza estaba en ese mundo sin posibilidades de salir de allí.

Continuara…

* * *

¡MÁAS DRAMA! ¡NOOO! ¡Rose esta atrapada en el otro mundo! Me pregunto como va a poder salir de allí y que harán los demás para poder ayudar a Rose o solo dejarán esto en sus propias manos y esperaran con ansias a su regreso... preguntas... muchas preguntas...

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: No, el sobrino de Mark solo es un personaje... ¿relleno? Podría decirlo así, no tengo grandes planes para él wuaksjaskjsakjas Tenían nombre ese tipo de personajes que parece solo para algo pequeño, pero no recuerdo cual era... ¡Ah sí! Es un personaje incidente. Como sea, me voy del tema... la predicción de Yeva se ha vuelto realidad y ahora solo queda esperar para ver que va a suceder  


- abby: Que bueno que te guste. La historia es un poco larga, bueno, más o menos no tanto jeje, pero es buena, creo  


Bien ha sido todo y... ¡Al fin nos liberamos de Robert! Pero... ¡Maldición! ¡Trajo una consecuencia! ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? Solo esperen el siguiente capítulo y sabrán.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	31. Chapter 31: Mundo de los muertos

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 31:

Mundo de los muertos

.: Lissa :.

Yeva dijo que Rose haría un viaje por un sacrificio y podría no volver, pensamos que era una tontería o ella lo pensó, pero no era mentira.

Ver a mi mejor amiga con esa expresión tan vacía, su piel tan pálida y tan delgada sentía el corazón encogerse. Nuestro vínculo era cada vez más inestable y Rose no se había movido de la posición en que estaba desde hace cinco días. Las ojeras comenzaban a mostrarse debajo de sus ojos, ella no dormía, no comía, no hablaba. Todo el tiempo estaba en esa maldita posición.

El hecho de que Sonya estuviera aquí para ayudarme a ver que Rose iba a estar bien, porque era fuerte, no ayudaba en nada porque cuando le preguntaba si ella lograra salir, Sonya no respondía.

¿Había alguien sintiéndose pero que yo en ese momento? Pues sí, todos, pero era mucho más notable en Dimitri y en mí misma. Dos personas muy cercanas a Rose que darían lo que fuera por estar con ella, mentalmente, y ayudarla a superar esto. Sonya menciono que si la locura no la había invadido luego de haber matado a Robert era porque se la estaban intentado llevar… y lo estaban consiguiendo.

Abe seguía pendiente de lo que era nuestra misión. Si había algo que pudiera hacer ahora que no sea sentarme en un sofá y mirar a Rose con la expresión vacía e inexpresiva entonces yo lo haría, pero por desgracia no había nada que pudiera hacer más que aferrarme al vínculo y rezar para que vuelva con nosotros.

– Sin Robert no hay una guerra – Dijo Christian que estaba sentado a mi lado, rodeándome con los sus brazos, pero con la mirada en Abe que estaba sentado en la mesa – ¿De qué nos estamos preocupando?

– Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que no importará, pueden seguir adelante, pero no entiendo por qué – Dijo Dimitri serio – Rose aún tiene información que nosotros no. Información sobre por qué los Strigoi se empeñaban en convertirla en lugar de llevarla a Robert así como tiene información sobre como se relaciona con la guerra

De un segundo a otro sentí una macabra risa. Rose comenzó a reírse sin dejar de mirar el vacío y su risa era tan desquiciada que parecía que estaba loca y le urgía una camisa de fuerza. Me asuste y Christian lo noto ya que me abrazo con fuerza.

– Creí que dijiste que ella no podría ser llevada por la locura – Mire a Sonya que miraba a Rose sorprendida y algo asustada.

– Eso dije – Dijo apenas – No debería

– Ella está como en aquella ocasión – Dijo Jill asustada – Esa mirada y la risa – Se cubrió los oídos y miro a Sonya – ¿Puedes hacer algo?

– Lo dudo – Dijo Sonya aturdida – Realmente lo dudo

Mire a Adrian y luego a Sonya. Quizás ella sola no podía, pero nosotros tres juntos podríamos ayudar sin embargo cuando propuse mi idea Sonya se negó. Dijo que si la mente de Rose estaba en otro lado, a un mundo diferente, no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar un resultado ya sea negativo o positivo, había que esperar.

– Rose – Me senté frente a ella en el suelo. Rose dejo de reír hace un buen rato y seguía mirando inexpresivamente – Hey – Tome su mano – Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Me lo prometiste. Ibas a estar siempre conmigo, no me importa si es protegiéndome o no, yo te quiero cerca de mí porque eres mi mejor amiga. Vas a estar bien, volverás conmigo y yo lo sé. Confió en ti

* * *

.: Rose :.

Ese sendero a ciegas me condujo a la entrada de Baia. Por una extraña sensación en el corazón sentía que este pueblo no era Baia, al menos no como yo lo recordaba. Había un cielo horriblemente gris, ni sol ni luna iluminaba y el suelo estaba cubierto por una nuble espesa de niebla blanca. Camine por el pueblo observando todo por completo.

Parecía algo desolado, veía muy pocas personas y las que podía ver tenían una expresión tan triste en el rostro que me desgarraba, además había un color gris en su piel que no me agradaba en nada. Mi piel seguía siendo de un color almendrado así que no parecía ser tan malo, pero me sorprendió que en algunos lugares se notaba algo gris, como unas manchas.

Algo dentro de mi se agito cuando vi un cartel que destruido que decía, bienvenido a Baia. Sentí que ya había estado aquí, pero es extraño porque yo había estado en Baia sin embargo yo sentía que no estaba en Baia, sino en un mundo diferente, uno en el que ya estuve antes.

Camine por las calles dirigiéndome al centro del pueblo. Muchos rostros tristes me miraron intentado comunicarse conmigo, pero no salía nada de sus bocas. Entonces me detuve en seco cuando Robert me miraba fijamente. Con una expresión triste, la cara hecha pedazos por una serie de arañazos. Retrocedí sintiendo una mala espina y me di la vuelta, pero entonces todos esos cuerpos de quienes me miraban tristes se acercaron. Entonces recordé en donde estaba. Este era el mundo del que Lissa me saco una vez. Yo estaba en el mundo de los muertos.

Comencé a correr lejos de ellos queriendo despertar si estaba en un sueño, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba en un maldito sueño. Yo estaba en un maldito mundo del que una vez salí. Yo morí en un accidente y ella me llevo devuelta a la vida, Lissa me salvo así que no debería estar aquí.

No es que me haya imaginado el mundo de los muertos antes, pero es tal y como me lo había imaginado en pesadillas y sueños que sería: frívolo, horrible, desolado, lleno de miedo, lleno de desesperación y lleno de soledad. Si tuviera que describirlo con una palabra yo elegiría perturbante, porque lo era.

Vague por Baia un buen rato hasta que llegue a la casa de Dimitri. Tenía curiosidad, ¿qué habría adentro? Probablemente nada ya que no hay fantasmas, Dimitri no había perdido a nadie más que a su padre, pero él probablemente estaba vivo. Entre de todos modos y me encontré con alguien sentado en el sofá. Sentí un escalofrío mientras caminaba frente a él y me sentaba en el brazo del sofá.

– Ahm, ¿hola? – Hable sin saber bien si debía o no.

Era un hombre, no podría decir que color de ojos o cabello, pero era claro, sin embargo como todo se veía tan gris era imposible saber bien cuales debían ser sus colores pertenecientes a su ropa. Los fantasmas en mi mundo y aquí se veían completamente diferentes, en apariencia porque aún mantenían esa expresión triste.

Abrí la boca y yo pensé que diría algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces pensé que realmente no iba a decir nada y que no era para nada diferente a cuando estaban en mi mundo.

– Grosero – Musite molesta. Me puse en pie para poder salir de la casa y cuando salí vi un montón de muertos cerca. Las calaveras comenzaban a adornar las calles, pero no todas se podían ver por la niebla. Lo cómico de todo esto es que Baia parecía sacada de una película de miedo. Sonaba cómico para mí.

Comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a todas esas miradas paseando sin un rumbo alguno. Honestamente no estaba segura de que estaba haciendo. Sé que debía salir de aquí y volver con Lissa y Dimitri y todos los demás, pero algo me lo estaba impidiendo. Creo que puede ser que no haya tenido ni idea de donde está la salida o mi curiosidad por el mundo del que me sacaron.

Entonces un pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera. ¿Podré ver a Mason? ¿O a los padres de Lissa? ¿O quizás Víctor y su demente familia? Bueno, ya he visto a Robert y no me ha dirigido la palabra. Voy a pensar que es porque los fantasmas no hablan y no porque yo lo mate, no quiero sentirme más perturbada.

Si Lissa supiera que estaba aquí seguro me daría una cachetada por siquiera pensar en querer explorar este mundo, y cuando digo que lo haría hablo enserio. La quiero mucho, pero sabe que hay cosas con las cuales no debo jugar y aunque yo lo sé también no puedo evitar que mi lado temerario quiera intentar probarlo.

Al no tener una mejor idea en mi cabeza me abracé a mi misma mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad, nuevamente a ciegas. Entonces Baia desapareció y un sendero rodeado de oscuridad se abrió paso a mi vista. Fruncí el ceño y volteé a atrás solo para encontrarme con el mismo sendero. Decidí seguir adelante por un buen rato. Me sorprendió mucho todo lo que vi, cadáveres por todos lados, calaveras y sobre todo fantasmas.

– Demencia –

Yo estaba demente para pensar que esto realmente estaba sucediendo. El sendero me llevo a al fin a algún lado no rodeado de oscuridad… literalmente. Sentí un balde de agua fría al ver que me encontraba en la casa afuera de la ciudad Spokane. Infierno. Estaba en la casa en que Mason murió y lo peor de todo es que él estaba allí sentado en la entrada con una expresión triste.

– ¿Mase? – Camine cautelosamente hacia él. Mason me miro triste y luego esbozo una débil sonrisa. Al fin un fantasma con clase y no grosero. Eso no sonó agradable. Dentro de la casa, por la venta, vi una cara que se me hizo bastante de familiar: Isaiah. Ellos estaban aquí – Strigoi…

Mason sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Yo lo mire confundida y luego volví a mirar al Strigoi. No podía ver sus ojos y su piel no había cambiado mucho ya que todo seguía viéndose como en una vieja película muda: blanco y negro. Me miraba fijamente. Entonces pensé que al matar el Strigoi el alma era libre por lo tanto lo que yo tenía enfrente era a la persona antes de ser "despertada".

– Ya veo – Murmure – No es un Strigoi porque su alma fue liberada al matarlo

Mason asintió. Tenía algo de miedo, pero aún así me senté a su lado. Era mi mejor amigo y me ha ayudado tanto que es imposible que me hiciera daño.

– ¿Sabes cómo puedo volver a mi mundo? – Pregunte. Sacudió la cabeza y luego apunto al sendero hacia delante – Ya veo, debo seguir caminando, ¿no? – Asintió – Mase… ¿Crees que me quedaré aquí para siempre?

Mason vacilo uno segundos antes de encogerse de hombros. Baje la cabeza con un suspiro pesado. Le sonreí forzada y me puse en pie.

– Supongo que he de seguir caminando – Dije. Antes de irme Mason me sonrió nuevamente señalando un hibisco que se me hizo familiar. Lo mire confundida y luego sonreí – Es el que te regalamos

Asintió. No estoy segura, pero hizo un gesto corporal que parecía ser un gracias y su sonrisa se veía complacida de que no lo hubiéramos olvidado. Le guiñe el ojo para decirle que nunca podríamos olvidar algo tan especial como su cumpleaños y esperaba a que fuera realmente un alma en paz, asintió y luego miro el sendero.

Volví a caminar. Haber visto a Mason hizo que mi mundo se volviera algo brillante, mi mejor amigo estaba allí frente a mí hace unos minutos ya que aunque no había sido igual que como cuando estaba en vida tampoco había sido peor que como cuando era un fantasma. Yo lo tenía devuelta, pero seguía con la idea en mi mente de irme de aquí en especial porque en mi cabeza las palabras «tú estás viva, no muerta» seguían girando en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

El sendero era mucho más largo que el anterior y de Baia a Spokane era una distancia larga, ahora comienzo a preguntarme si realmente había caminado una distancia larga o atravesé un portal o algo por el estilo. Mis ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a tanta oscuridad y casi diría que mi visión era aún mejor que la de un Dhampir normal, incluso un Moroi. Podía distinguir todo a mi alrededor. Todo lo que parecía ser solo un espacio negro y vacío era un camino fantasmal.

Había casas alrededor, personas llorando, árboles horriblemente tenebrosos de esos que están en bosques encantados con magia negra porque el villano de la película lo quiere así. Lo peor de todo eran esas miradas que me daban a mí, una persona viva caminando en su mundo. La mayoría de ellos parecía saber que yo estaba viva y aunque mi piel estaba tomando el mismo tono gris para pasar a ser parte de su mundo como en una aburrida película de blanco y negro, ellos me distinguían muy bien. El poco que no sabía si yo estaba viva o muerta parecía no esperarme atención y de ahí su falta de conocimiento, o interés.

Finalmente me encontré en una carrera. Podría decir con seguridad que es cualquier carrera, una de cualquier parte del mundo, sin embargo no lo haré porque allí estaba el árbol. La carretera estaba completamente bien, sin daños, pero huellas en el carretera de un vehículo descontrolado y guiando hacía un árbol me llamo la atención y más cuando vi a una familia allí.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Yo debería estar allí con ellos, ¿no? Debería estar allí recargada contra el árbol con la misma expresión triste en mi rostro. Andre me miraba fijamente, triste como la última vez que lo vi mientras que Rhea y Eric (los padres de Lissa) me miraban tranquilos, tristes también, pero tranquilos puesto que en el rostro de Andre estaba la furia creciendo. Quizás sentía rencor porque Lissa me trajo a mí y no a él. Él, que siempre la protegió. Él, que la quería. Él, su hermano mayor. Y yo solo era su mejor amiga. Ellos eran su familia de sangre y estoy segura de que las cosas habrían sido más fácil para Lissa si hubiera traído devuelta a la vida a uno de sus familiares en lugar de traerme a mí.

Mire el sendero y luego me dispuse a caminar ante la mirada de ambos, me detuve de pronto y volví a mirarlos. El auto choco y aunque no estaba allí yo sabía que ellos debían estar allí porque fue donde fallecieron. Quería acercarme a ellos y lo hice.

– Lissa es una chica maravillosa – Hable con un tono suave – Estoy segura de que estarían orgullosos de ella si pudieran verla. Es la reina y ha sido muy justa con todos. Dulce. Y yo mantendré mi promesa. la protegeré siempre y si ha de ser necesario... moriré por ella – Mire a Eric que apenas me asintió – Y Jill… Jill también es una chica muy dulce y aunque ambas han pasado por mucho debido a tus acciones, pero créeme, se están llevando como verdaderas hermanas

Nuevamente asintió sin mostrarse sorprendido o preocupado. Solo triste. Mire a Rhea con una sonrisa ligera.

– Estoy segura de que no hubieras aprobado la relación de tu hija con Christian, debido a sus padres, pero quiero que sepas que Christian es una de las mejores personas con las que Lissa puede haber salido en su vida. Más que eso, Christian puede ser lo mejor que le sucedió en su vida. La ama demasiado y no le haría daño nunca – Dije – La hace muy feliz y eso importa

Rhea esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Me recordó a Mason cuando me vio y cuando me mostró el hibisco. Un fantasma normalmente se muestra muy triste, pero cuando se les dice algo que realmente los haría feliz, de corazón porque es algo que significa demasiado, entonces era lindo ver esa sonrisa en aquellos que ya fallecieron.

Finalmente mis últimas palabras se dirigieron a Andre. Todavía me miraba fijamente, con furia escondida detrás de la tristeza.

– Lissa te adora, eres su hermano. Pero no hiciste cosas buenas, como con Mia, créeme que fue un infierno tenerla de enemiga. Cada día salía con un chisme nuevo, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Ella es fuerte y ahora que es a reina demuestra cada vez más sus capacidades – Dije con toda la firmeza y el orgullo hacia Lissa posible – Sé que te importaba mucho esas cosas, pero no creo que lo hayas hecho mejor que ella

Normalmente no tendría porque decirle eso a Andre. Estoy segura de que era mejor tener de enemigo a un ser de carne y hueso que a uno que puedan atravesar mis manos, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber que Lissa no tenía porque seguir sus pasos y hacerle saber, sobre todo, que ella (probablemente) iba a ser la mejor reina y el mayor orgullo del linaje Dragomir, porque ha sabido sacar adelante su linaje a pesar de haber sido la única que quedaba hasta antes de Jill.

– Yo no romperé la promesa que una vez hice – Mire a los tres – Nunca…

Tras haber dicho aquello decidí seguir le sendero una vez preguntándome a donde iba a ir ahora. ¿A la academia? ¿Rusia de nuevo? ¿La corte? A dónde iba a terminar esta vez con el sendero.

Mi propia piel comenzaba a parecerse a la de un fantasma. Cada vez las manchas eran más grandes y cubrían gran parte de mis brazos, mi ropa también se teñía de un color gris plomo. Tenía que apresurarme en salir o de lo contrario probablemente no iba a poder escapar de aquí.

Comencé a correr en el sendero para apresurar mis pasos y finalmente termine en la corte. Como pensé. Pero era una sala especial porque había algo que me llamo la atención. Maldición. En este lugar yo casi muero por la bala de Tasha. No sé si el mundo fantasmal quería decirme darme una señal de algo o es que todo esto era coincidencia. ¿Y todos los fantasmas iban a los lugares en que murieron y además a ver donde murieron sus amigos? ¡Oh no! Yo estaría muriendo aquí y ahora.

– Infierno –

Mascullé buscando la salida de la corte, pero no la encontré. Entonces nuevamente todo desapareció y apareció un sendero. Comencé a preguntarme a quien iba a a ver ahora, pero luego de meditarlo dos veces decidí que lo mejor era ir en sentido contrario. Al menos volvería con la familia de Lissa y podría ir y preguntar si sabían como debía volver a mi mundo.

Lo extraño fue que cuando llegue al destino no encontré la carretera, sino que encontré el hotel, ese hotel en medio de la nada, donde murió Víctor. Sentí un escalofrío y retrocedí en el sendero corriendo y corriendo sin destino alguno.

– Saldré de aquí – Murmure corriendo por el sendero – No me quedaré en este mundo. ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Sentí una fuerza sobre natural, unas manos me agarraban de los pies y los brazos, cogiéndome de la cintura, pantorrilla, muslos, ante brazo y hombros. Lo raro es que salían del suelo. Tenía todo el cuerpo envuelto en esas manos que se aferraban a mí, cualquier extremo posible. Intente seguir adelante, pero no podía, apenas podía moverme.

Las manos me jalaron con fuerza contra el suelo dejándome de rodillas en cuatro. No podía moverme y era imposible avanzar. El tiempo aquí no sé como corría ya que los relojes estaban detenidos siempre en media noche o fue lo que note en casa de Dimitri en Baia, ¿importaba eso? No estoy segura. Tenía que moverme, pero cada vez más sentía la tristeza invadirme y el color de los fantasmas comenzaba a teñirme por completo. Mi cuerpo quedo tirado en el asfalto del sendero y mi vista se poso vacía en algún lugar.

Si tuviera fuerzas para salir de aquí ya lo habría hecho, pero no las tengo. Apenas si para mantenerme despierta y es que temo que si cierro los ojos entonces mi situación iba a ser peor.

En ese momento solo podía pensar en las otras personas que estaban vivos. Mis amigos y mi familia. Mi madre con quien tenía una relación bastante extraña al igual que con Abe, mi padre, pero había algo que rescatar de esa loca relación familiar. Ellos eran mi familia junto con mis amigos, puede que no sean como otros padres, puede que no los haya tan presentes en mi vida como hubiera querido, pero aún así… ellos eran importantes para mí. Mis padres. Janine y Abe.

Perdí a Mason en manos de un Strigoi y el dolor fue demasiado, no me desahogue como es debido, Lissa me lo dijo, pero al menos lo intente. Eddie, yo sé que a Eddie le dolió demasiado como a mí y me dejo más que claro que yo era como su hermana menor. Siempre iba a cuidarme y el lazo que había en nosotros se volvió muy fuerte.

Jill. Por supuesto que ella era importante porque era la hermana de Lissa, pero más que eso es una amiga bastante dulce. No sé si estuvo bien la forma en como actué después de que Robert la lastimo, pero sé que lo correcto fue hacerlo pagar, aunque dudo que haya sido buena idea que la oscuridad tomara ese papel.

Sé que esto era una idea bastante inusual en mí, pero esperaba a que Christian fuera la persona más dulce con Lissa. Probablemente él ya esté pensando en la familia que quiere tener con ella y lo dejo bastante claro, pero sé que también sabrá esperar por ella. Se aman y es por eso que Christian se volvió una de mis personas favoritas en mi círculo de amigos. Alguien que cuida tanto de mi mejor amiga como yo lo hago sinceramente era para respetar y querer. En una especie de broma él me dio a entender que sí actuaba como mi hermano mayor y la verdad es que entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma.

Luego en mi mente estaba ella. Esa chica tan cuidadosa que a veces era estresante, esa chica tan femenina pero al vez tan amable que lloraría incluso por ver a un pecesito lastimado, tan sensible y dulce. Una chica que conocí en el jardín y nos volvimos cercas, tanto como hermanas, luego de que le lanzara al profesor un libro en la cabeza. Mi mejor amiga y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, una de dos claro. Lissa siempre iba a ser la persona más importante en mi vida, la primera en la lista porque yo vivía para protegerla de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño. Cualquiera que intentara aprovecharse de ella. Yo siempre la cuidaba porque era ella la persona más importante en mi vida. La única a la que yo quería proteger a costa de mi vida, (claro que también estaban mis demás amigos, pero ella era primero). Mi mejor amiga, aquella que siempre estuvo conmigo desde que nos conocimos, aquella que fue más que solo una amiga... una hermana... Esa chica que es mi familia.

Por otro lado no podía olvidar a Dimitri. Mi mentor (antes) y amante. Era importante en mi vida, sí, demasiado, pero no creo que compita con Lissa porque él sabe que entre los dos yo no podría elegir. Lo amaba tanto y había sufrido bastante por amor, pero estaba agradecida de que finalmente estábamos juntos o lo estuvimos porque a como van las cosas aquí dudo que esto termine bien para mí. Mi Dios Ruso… Mi camarada… si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más, ver esas sonrisas que me regalaba de vez en cuando, una sonrisa tan sexy como provocativa y dulce. Recordar sus labios sobre los míos, el sabor de ellos y su textura. Su forma de hacerme saber que me amaba y el dulce acento ruso pronunciando mi nombre en su propio idioma. Lo amaba tanto. Había cosas que no podía olvidar y una era su tacto tan suave como la seda, su mirada y la forma en como me hacía saber que me amaba. Si tan solo pudiera estar con él en sus brazos o quizás aún mejor… pudiera haber cumplido la tonta predicción de Yeva sobre una boda. Sí. Quizá casarme ya no sonaba tan mal y más si era con Dimitri.

Entonces mis parpados se dejaron caer el último pensamiento de Dimitri en mi cabeza.

Yo no podría decir que me desperté en el mejor lugar del mundo o en la posición más cómoda, ni siquiera podía decir que me desperté con un buen humor. Me levante del suelo viendo enfrente. Las manos ya no me sujetaban, pero habían dejado numerosas marcas. Infierno. Las odio. No sabía que tanto tiempo estuve tirada en el suelo y mucho menos si había estado inconsciente o dormida, pero imagino que demasiado.

Ya en pie comencé a caminar enfrente intentando buscar la salida de este maldito mundo, pero nuevamente estaba caminando al vacío sin rumbo alguno. Me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta de que nunca iba a llegar a ningún lado y luego suspire pesadamente.

– Si salir de aquí fuera tan fácil como respirar –

Irónicamente recordé que Yeva dijo que yo haría un viaje tras un sacrifico. Lo irónico aquí es que yo ni siquiera pensé en que ella estuviera cuerda y no quise prestar atención a su tonta advertencia. Mi sacrificio fue que al dejarme llevar por la oscuridad por lo que le hicieron a Jill yo había terminado encerrada en mi propia oscuridad y ella me condujo a este mundo donde los fantasmas me arrastraron luego. Recuerdo como poco a poco la oscuridad me rodeaba y aún en casa de Dimitri y con todos rodeándome yo no sentía ni veía nada. Irónicamente siempre aquellos que me daban una predicción y yo no creía la predicción se volvía realidad. Aún prefería ser escéptica decir que todo fue una mera coincidencia.

– Debo salir de aquí – Murmure y nuevamente las manos rompieron el suelo agarrándome de los pies – ¡Oh! ¡Infierno! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!?

Apreté los puños con fuerza y luego comencé a dar zancadas para lograr separarme de los brazos. Comencé a alejarme, pero en donde estaba aparecían muchas más manos. ¿Qué diablos pasaba en este retorcido mundo? Apreté los puños con fuerza y luego pateé una mano. Comencé a correr lo más lejos posible hasta que finalmente dejaron de seguirme.

– ¿Es qué este mundo está patas para arriba? – Pregunte al aire. Como el aire no respondió decidí que me estaba volviendo loca o que ya lo estaba, una de dos y como sea no importaba porque aquí atrapada nada era importante salvo escapar de una tortura.

Como no sabía que hacer, hice lo que me pareció mucho mejor, coloque ambas manos en mi cabeza, sujete con fuerza y grite como loca. Quería descargarme, pero no usando improperios y hablándole al aire, solo quería gritar. Después de unos minutos me sentí más aliviada y mucho mejor.

– Bien, ya me desahogue y ahora… a seguir buscando la salida – Dije con un humor mucho mejor.

Comencé a caminar en la oscuridad por el único sendero, mis ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a ella y era mucho más sencillo poder caminar sabiendo lo que me rodeaba que a ciegas. Llegue a Baia y eso me sorprendió bastante, comencé a caminar por las calles observando a cada que me miraba. Lo peor de todo era que ellos parecían querer hablar conmigo, pero como solo podían mover los labios sin hablar realmente yo no sabía que estaba sucediendo. No sé porque mis pies me llevaron a casa de Dimitri.

Había estado aquí anteriormente y había un hombre dentro, pero como no estaba segura de quien era y como no me había hablado yo decidí irme. De todos modos había vuelto luego de haber hecho esa larga camina alrededor de los lugares en que debí haber muerto, pero logre escapar. Ottawa no estaba en la lista e imagino que si hubiera seguido el camino de la corte probablemente habría terminado en Ottawa, pero como me devolví…

Entre en la casa y pude ver al hombre sentado en el sofá aún con la expresión débil y triste. Me senté en el suelo mirándolo curiosa. Él me miro tristemente y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de allí. Fruncí el ceño levemente y luego baje la cabeza un poco.

Comenzaba a sentirme débil también. Como si la oscuridad estuviera rodeándome tanto que ya ni siquiera yo podía tener energía. Cuando levante la mirada me lleve la sorpresa de que habían muchos muertos rodeándome. El frío se percibía en el aire y la tristeza era mucho más fuerte.

Los fantasmas intentaron tocarme y yo quería arrancar, pero no podía hacerlo. Donde iba ellos estaban allí esperando a por mí, intentando evitar que saliera de este maldito mundo. Entonces el suelo se rompió y las manos me sostuvieron nuevamente. No podía escapar. Aquí me quedaría. Donde pertenecía oficialmente.

– Saldré de aquí – Me dije a mi misma para no perder las esperanzas – Lo haré, sé que lo haré

Cerré mis ojos y saque las fuerzas necesaria para liberarme de las manos, pero cuando abrí la puerta para salir me encontré con más cuerpos rodeando la casa. Yo estaba atrapada con un montón de muertos que no querían que yo escapara de aquí. Querían que me quedará y me odiaban por haber salido de este mundo una vez, me odian por dejar que Lissa pudiera salvarme, simplemente me odian por romper las barreras y vivir.

Retrocedí y las manos nuevamente me tomaron del cuerpo impidiéndome salir. Ahora las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas ya que no estaban decididos a dejarme ir nuevamente. Ellos querían que yo me quedará y yo quería irme.

– ¡Basta! – Forceje con las manos que me sostenían – ¡Yo no pertenezco aquí! ¡Me salvaron!

Por donde miraba habían muertos. Me parece que todos los muertos de Baia estaban allí reunidos en esa casa para impedirme salir. Apreté los puños con fuerza buscando la salida aún. Si ellos no me dejaban ir entonces yo buscaría la forma de salir. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, era como sentir la oscuridad aún más fuerte, pero imagine que podría hacerlo y quizás mi única forma de escape era esa.

Hice un movimiento con la mano dejando salir una gota color azul, esta toco el suelo y todo comenzó a incendiarse incluso más de lo que esperaba. No me soltaban aún y los muertos, muertos están así que comenzaban a caminar por el fuego sin importarles quemarse.

Yo por mi parte si estaba recibiendo las quemaduras entendiendo que fue mala idea dejar que el Firedark haga lo que quisiera consumiendo todo. Pensé que se alejarían, pero no fue así, más bien debí recordar que es la magia de la muerte y a un muerto verdadero no le debe hacer efecto. Infierno, que son suertudos estos muertos.

Corrí por el fuego ignorando el dolor de las quemaduras y busque un escape. Toda Baia tenía a sus muertos reunidos cerca de la casa para sacarme de allí. Busque con la mirada y como no encontré nada deje que mi instinto me ayudara. Corrí por donde sea.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir de Baia, buscar la puerta que me llevará devuelta a mi mundo y nunca más pensar en lo que ha sucedido ahora, pero al parecer tenía que salir de aquí para no volver a ver más a esos muertos. Juro que si logro salir de aquí entonces nunca más bajare las barreras o me dejaré llevar por la oscuridad al momento de tener una pelea. ¡Juro que así será!

Me detuve al encontrar un callejón sin salida. Maldije en voz alta y me di la vuelta para irme, pero allí estaban ellos. Me pegue al muro como si estuviera retrocediendo aún y los mire preocupada. Yo no me quedaría, juro que no me quedaré. Las manos atravesaron el muro y me sujetaron a él pegándome con más fuerza. Yo cerré mis ojos y recordé el accidente de auto.

Morí en el accidente, está claro, pero Lissa me trajo. ¿Por qué Lissa me salvo a mí y no a alguien de su familia? ¿Su hermano o uno de sus padres? ¿Por qué yo? Yo solo era su amiga, no era nada más que una chica que conoció en el jardín en comparación con su familia, sus padres y su hermano. Ellos eran más importantes. ¿Por qué Lissa me habría salvado a mí? ¿Qué hizo que me salvara a mí?

– Porque Lissa te considera lo más importante en su vida – Dije con los ojos cerrados como si fuera la respuesta que necesitaba. Hablaba para mí y me convencía a mí misma de eso – No fue un accidente que ella te haya salvado, Rose, Lissa se acerco a ti para salvarte, consciente o no, ella te quería a ti porque eres importante para ella. Incluso puede que más que su familia. ¡Tú eres su familia!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y todo lo que vi fue una luz amarilla golpearme con fuerza en los parpados obligándome a cerrarlos un poco. Mi cuerpo se encontraba sentado en el suelo, una posición completamente diferente a cuando estaba en la pared sujetada por esas manos.

Espere a que mi vista pudiera acostumbrarse a la luz y luego me mire a mi. Mi propio cabello que caía por mis hombros se veía aceitoso, débil y sin brillo. Mis manos se notaban algo delgadas, al igual que mis brazos, las sentía débil como manos de abuelita y sobre todo tenía un dolor horrible de fatiga en el estómago. Lentamente me toque y me di cuenta de que estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba. ¿Qué me sucedió? Mi piel estaba tan pálida como en el mundo de los muertos.

– ¡Rose! – Escuche la voz de Lissa con un tono desesperado – ¡Es ella! ¡Ha vuelto!

Levante la cabeza y sentí sus brazos rodearme con fuerza mientras lagrimas escapaban ferozmente de sus ojos. Me sentí bastante débil y cuando quería hablar me fue algo imposible.

– ¡Me tenías asustada! – Dijo Lissa mirándome con las lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos – Dios, Rose, no vuelvas a irte nuevamente. No quiero perderte

_«Tu eres su familia»_ Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y me obligue a esbozar una sonrisa débil porque así sentía mi cuerpo. Intente ponerme en pie y no pude así que con su ayuda logre levantarme y sentarme en el sofá. Mire mi cuerpo. Estaba en tan mal estado, desaliñado, débil, pálido, delgado.

– ¿Qu- qué paso? – Balbuceé frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Lissa me miro a los ojos y en lugar de responder me abrazo con fuerza murmurando algo a mi oído, algo que no alcancé a distinguir bien. Moví mis manos a su espalda y correspondí el abrazo con una sonrisa débil.

– Imagino que debes tener hambre – Dijo quitándose las lagrimas – No has comido en casi dos semanas

– ¿Dos semanas? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida – ¿Por qué?

– Te lo explicare luego – Dijo sonriendo – Traeré algo para que comas, creo que nos quedo algo de la cena que hizo Olena. Te va a encantar

Se notaba bastante sorprendida de tenerme así como alegre. Comenzó caminar apresurada a la cocina mientras yo enfocaba todo lo que me rodeaba. No había nadie en la sala y comencé a preguntarme porque, luego vi la hora y supe que era de madrugada. Cuando Lissa volvió lo hizo con un plato que contenía algo de sopa y una cuchara, me sonrió ligeramente y luego se sentó a mi lado entregándome el plato.

Lo mire fijamente.

– ¿Y los demás? –

– Durmiendo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa débil – Hicimos turnos para cuidarte. Estuviste mucho tiempo con la expresión vacía y nos preocupaste. El turno de Dimitri termino hace poco y yo vine a verte, aunque no debería haberlo hecho porque era el turno de tu madre, pero cuando le explique que quería estar contigo ella acepto

Mire la sopa y jugué con ella revolviéndola. Tenía un aroma delicioso, pero algo me impedía comerlo.

– Dos semanas – Murmure – Pareció apenas unas horas

– Pues fueron muchas horas – Dijo ella preocupada – Estuviste mucho tiempo allí sentada. Lo peor de todo es que comenzaste a hablar sola, maldecías y luego te reías. Daba miedo, Sonya dijo que era la locura provocada por la oscuridad. Tu mente no estaba aquí, pero la locura logro hacer que algo se quedará con nosotros y no era nada agradable

– Es un lugar horrible – Murmure mirando la sopa – Estaba tan lleno de tristeza y cada vez que decía que iba a salir no podía porque me lo impedían

– ¿Cómo lo lograste? – Pregunto. La mire fijamente y ella sacudió la cabeza pasando las manos por sus muslos – Lo siento, no debí preguntar – Me sonrió – Come algo, despertaré a los demás para decirles que ya estas consciente

Asentí lentamente y tome una cucharada de la sopa. Apenas toco en mi boca sentí un sabor algo salado, mi garganta apenas logro pasarla ya que estaba impidiéndomelo y cuando llego a mi estómago sentí dolor. Hice una mueca y luego volví a tomar otro poco. No había comido mucho, deje el plato a un lado y me puse en pie sintiéndome débil. Como pude camine hasta un espejo y me sorprendí.

Tenía bolsas negras bajo los ojos, mi expresión era triste y débil, la piel pálida y el cabello hecho una maraña. Estaba como paja, débil, sin brillo, desordenado y sucio. Pase una mano por mi rostro y la sentí tan helada como el hielo, no creo que mi mano era hielo y hasta el hielo era menos helado que mi mano.

– ¿Rose? – No hacía falta que identificara la voz ya que por el espejo podía ver a Dimitri reflejado. Me miraba sorprendido, sin aliento y sobre todo con una sonrisa apenas en su rostro. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí como pude. Rápidamente se me acerco y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que me sentí más frágil de lo que me veía – Roza…

Me tarde un poco, pero finalmente correspondí el abrazo con fuerza escondiendo mi rostro en la curva de su cuello. Parecía que Dimitri apenas se había despertado ya que estaba usando unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros con una camisa negra sin mangas. Me tenía sujetada con tanta fuerza que juro que me llego a faltar el aire, pero lo último que quería era alejarme de él.

– Te amo Dimitri – Murmure a su oído. Solo eso hizo que me abrazara aún más.

Minutos más tarde estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor rodeada con todos que me miraban con una sonrisa emocionados de tenerme allí. Había comido bastante o al menos lo suficiente para saciar mi fatiga. Poco después yo estaba escuchando todo lo que había sucedido en dos semanas.

Sonya Karp, una ex maestra en St. Vladimir, había sido llamada para venir a Rusia a verme en un estado de vacío y ella les explico todo lo que yo sé: estaba en el mundo de los muertos. No quise dar detalles de lo que vi y sentí, todo lo que quería era que nadie me preguntara sobre eso.

Me contaron que se habían venido a quedar aquí ya que la otra casa había sido destruida por unos Strigoi, por suerte mi madre los mato, pero la casa quedo destruida y Olena les ofreció alojamiento. Para Abe fue molesto ya que él es tan extravagante que hubiera preferido comprar una nueva, pero supongo que si aceptaron fue por Lissa. Honestamente no recuerdo como llegue a casa de Dimitri, solo recordaba que alguien me trajo en brazos o al menos a alguna casa porque después solo recordaba estar en la iglesia con Karolina y después… nada.

– Supongo que ha sido toda una locura, literalmente – Suspire. Me acurruque en el pecho de Dimitri y él me abrazo con delicadeza. Mire a Lissa y sonreí ligeramente recordando todo lo que le dije a su familia.

– Quizás quieras comer algo más – Ofreció Olena. Sonreí un poco y negué con la cabeza, ella me miro con una sonrisa dulce y luego miró el plato vacío – Lo siento, es que no has comido en dos semanas y con lo que tú comes es extraño ahora

Debí haber aceptado, hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no quería comer ahora. Necesitaba que mi cuerpo esperara un poco y luego recién podría comer. Necesitaba un baño y arreglar el estropajo que tenía por cabello, así como necesitaba un poco de fuerza para poder seguir en pie, también algo de sueño reparador.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más y luego me fui con Dimitri a su habitación. Gracias a Dios que Abe no puso objeción de que durmiera con él y la verdad para mí estaba mejor así. Aunque me parecía un poco incomodo tener una habitación con él porque era como abusar de la generosidad de Olena.

Me deje caer en la cama de Dimitri con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Él no comento nada y luego me levante con los brazos.

– Necesito una ducha – Dije sonriendo – Y ahora si tengo hambre

– Te traeré algo – Me besó en la frente – Solo espérame

– Primero me duchare – Dije sonriendo. Tome un mechón de mi cabello y lo olfateé con desagrado – Y mi cabello necesita volver a ser como antes

– Me gusta tu cabello – Dijo Dimitri tomándome de la cintura – Aún si está así

Apenas sonreí un poco. Tome una toalla y entre en la ducha. El agua fría de la regadera me hizo estremecer por unos segundos así que la cambie a un poco tibia y eso me ayudo un poco. Cerré los ojos pasando ambas manos por mi cabello mientras el agua me golpeaba en el rostro. Me lave bastante el cabello, con mucho, mucho, shampoo y acondicionador. Para cuando salí de la ducha Dimitri no estaba en la habitación, pero si había un plato con algo de sopa y otro con ensaladas sobre una bandeja, también había un sándwich y un vaso de jugo. Rodé los ojos y busque ropa en mi maleta para poder cambiarme.

– Bien – Sonreí tomando el sándwich ya que estaba algo harta de la sopa, pero los demás creían que era lo mejor ya que como no había ingerido nada entonces mi cuerpo no lo iba a soportar. Le di una mordida e hice una mueca al notar que efectivamente me era un poco difícil de comer, pero finalmente me lo termine.

Me senté en la cama con cuidado y mire mi piel. Aún se notaba muy pálida, pero mi cabello ya casi volvía a ser como antes y mi apetito estaba bien, supongo. Me deje caer con cuidado de espaldas y mire el techo extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

– Me siento genial de estar aquí – Sonreí un poco.

De todo lo que he pasado sin duda estar viva y con los demás es mejor, el mundo de los vivos es un mundo cálido comparado con el de los muertos que era frío. Estaba feliz de que Lissa me hubiera traído de allí y aunque aún desconocía un poco la razón prefería seguir pensando que era porque yo también era su familia. Pudo haberse acercado a cualquiera, su madre, su padre, su hermano, pero no, me eligió a mí.

Cerré mis ojos suavemente y me acurruque en la cama para descansar. Necesitaba dormir con urgencia, por lo visto. Creo que sería capaz de dormir por días sin parar.

Unos brazos me rodearon con delicadeza y cuando mire vi a Dimitri sonriéndome ligeramente. Lo besé en el mentón y él me sonrió divertido, jugó con un mechón de mi cabello y luego me besó en la frente. En ese momento me acurruque en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

– Todo va a estar bien – Murmuro apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza – Estás a salvo conmigo. Te protegeré

Cerré mis ojos sin responder y luego me deje caer en lo brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Y Rose ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos! ¡Sí! ¿Qué, pensaron que la dejaría allí para siempre y que no la sacaría? Claro que no, ella no rinde sin luchar. Mucho menos cuando sabe que los demás la están esperando, en especial Lissa y Dimitri

~ Comentarios:

- abby: Espero que el mundo de los muertos no sea lo que te hayas imaginado porque de lo contrario entonces mis sorpresas no habrán servido de nada, por otro lado espero que alcancé tus expectativas

- ginnyluna griffindor: No, por supuesto que no dejaría jamás que ella se quedase en un lugar tan frío como ese, mucho menos con Lissa y Dimitri esperándola

- paloma hathaway: Pobre desayuno, como sea, Rose esta bien y no hay de que preocuparse, ¿o sí?

Bien, ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despida _Lira12 (L)_


	32. Chapter 32: La guerra sigue

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 32:

La guerra sigue

.: Rose :.

Solo me hacía falta unos días de sueño y comida para volver a la normalidad, un poco de sol para recuperar el color de mi piel y más baños para que mi cabello recuperara su color y limpieza. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era seguir comiendo porque era el almuerzo y ya me perdí el desayuno por culpa del descanso.

Me senté en la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Olena comenzaba a repartir los platos. Lissa estaba sentada con Christian y no dejaban de besarse, ahí va mi apetito esfumándose poco a poco. Intente no prestarles atención, pero era algo imposible, solo logre hacer caras de asco al verlos. Lissa rió divertida y me dio un ligero manotazo en el hombro.

– Bien niña, amada reina y Lord – Abe apareció de la nada con una ligera sonrisa – Y claro, señora Belikova

– ¿Qué pasa con esos modales? – Pregunte extrañada – Espero buenas noticias y si quieres sacarme de aquí no tengo ningún problema – Mire a Lissa y a Christian con una mueca, ella rió divertida y Christian me saco la lengua así que se la saque también.

– De hecho sí – Dijo Abe – ¿Dónde están las demás parejas?

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunte confundida. Mire a Lissa y ella me sonrió – ¿Qué parejas?

– Aún no lo sabes. Sydney y Adrian están saliendo, ella ya no piensa que somos criaturas de la noche porque ha pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, o al menos no de la misma forma que antes – Explico – Y Jill y Eddie siguen igual

La mire aturdida. ¿Sydney y Adrian juntos? Debo haber estado muy distraída como para no notar que tal vez se volverían pareja, ¿si lo eran? Sí, definitivamente he estado muy distraída como para no notar eso. ¿Qué pasa con el mundo? Definitivamente estaba demente como para no prestar atención a lo que les estaba sucediendo a los demás en sus vidas. Era egoísta por mi parte haber dejado de prestar atención a los demás, pero había estado envuelta en mis propios problemas y ni siquiera me importo que había otros Moroi además de Lissa y Jill, otros Moroi que son mis amigos y debía cuidarlos también.

– Wow – Dije aturdida – Eso es bueno, supongo

– Tú siempre supones cosas – Dijo Abe encogiéndose de hombros – Ahm, Olena, si no te molesta me llevaré a mi hija problemática

– ¿Qué? No. Me he perdido el desayuno – Dije sorprendida.

– No me importa – Dijo Abe – Comerás aún así

Rodé los ojos y me puse en pie. Mire el plato con comida y sentí pena por no comerlo, luego me aleje mientas los demás se acercaban a sentarse. Podía sentir las lagrimas falsas salir de mis ojos, aunque eran una alucinación. Dimitri se me acerco una sonrisa y después de un rápido besó salí de la casa siguiendo a Abe.

– Espero que lleves mucho dinero porque haré que te quedes en bancarrota por no dejarme comer – Metí las manos en la cazadora café que traía puesta.

– Créeme, no tiene importancia el dinero – Dijo Abe despreocupado – Hoy hemos decidido salir juntos los tres

– ¿Tres? – Hice una mueca – Entonces iremos a comer, ¿no? Digo, si piensas llevarme a ciegas con otra persona más entonces imagino que ha de ser por algo bueno y por tu bien que sea comida

– Sí, más o menos – Sonrió – Comerás así que tranquila, pero antes hay algo que tenemos que hablar todos juntos

– ¿Quiénes somos todos juntos? – Pregunte levantando una ceja. Me detuve al ver a mi madre en un auto y luego mire a Abe – Estás loco

– Solo sube – Dijo sonriendo. Me senté en el asiento trasero y Abe en el del conductor. No sé a donde íbamos, pero puedo asegurar que fue largo el viaje. Todo estaba en silencio y yo me estaba aburriendo. Comencé a fantasear sobre como estaba en un jetski surcando los mares con una sonrisa divertida. Cuando abrí mis ojos fruncí el ceño ligeramente. Abe tenía una mano en el cambio de velocidades y mi madre tenía la suya sobre la de él. Sacudí la cabeza e intente no pensar en eso.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunte rompiendo el silencio y logrando que mi madre quitara bruscamente su mano de donde la tenía. Me di cuenta de que estaba sucediendo algo allí, algo que no solo era de negocios.

– A un restaurante no muy lejano – Respondió mi madre sonriendo – Seguro te gustará Rose

– Solo si no coquetean – Mascullé – Mamá, tengo hambre. Olena dijo que debía comer y por si lo olvidan les recuerdo que no desayune

– Eso fue porque te quedaste dormida – Dijo Abe riendo – Pero ella tiene razón. Debes comer y recuperar fuerzas para la batalla

– ¿Batalla? – Pregunte confundida.

– Suponemos que esto de la guerra contra los Strigoi no ha terminado – Dijo mi madre seria – Y tú tienes información que nos hace falta

– Así que Abe está planeando todo para detener a los Strigoi – Sonreí socarrona mientras miraba por la ventana – Debimos traer a Lissa

– No – Dijo mi madre – Es mejor que no

– Primero hablaras con nosotros y luego con los demás – Dijo Abe.

– Bien – Dije entre dientes – ¿Comeremos pronto?

Tanto Abe como mi madre resoplaron. El viaje no fue largo, pero fue lo suficientemente aburrido como para que me quedara dormida. Cuando abrí mis ojos fue porque mi madre me había despertado. Entramos al restaurante y yo hice una mueca. No era la gran cosa y parecía lo suficientemente vacío como para hablar abiertamente.

– Elegiste un lugar desolado – dije caminando a una mesa. Me senté junto a la ventana con ambos mirándome tranquilos. Pedimos la comida y hubo que esperar. Yo seguía quejándome de que no tendría hambre si Abe me hubiera dejado comer con los demás.

Había pedido un plato de arroz con pollo a la plancha. Hubiera preferido comer la comida de Olena, ella tiene una buena mano para comida, pero no me quedo de otra que comer aquí. Después de comer mire a mis padres esperando a que dijeran algo, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que Abe sonrió de la nada y luego mi madre lo hizo también.

– Vamos a ver – Dije – Hablen antes de que decida arrancarme el cabello por el silencio

Había pedido un helado y la mesera lo había traído hace poco. Un gran banana split. Abe había aceptado comprarlo, se estaba comportando bastante extraño. Si no lo conociera diría que está tratando de consentir a su hija de cinco años, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar que no era así. Creo que solo estaba intentando quedar bien como un padre responsable. Lo extraño de todo era que mi madre estaba allí también y no parecía molesta conmigo. Me sonreía del mismo modo en que Abe lo hacía.

– Ok basta de sonrisas y hablen – Dije echándome un bocado de helado a la boca.

– Bueno hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber – Dijo Abe tranquilo – Pero nosotros primero, habla. ¿Qué sabes y yo no?

– Que soy tu hija favorita –

– Mi única hija – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Eso espero – Dijo mi madre con una ligera sonrisa. Abe sonrió con orgullo mientras disimuladamente rodeaba los hombros de mi madre con un brazo. Ella tomo la mano que colgaba de hombro y me miro sonriendo.

– Entonces… – Dije algo incomoda – ¿Qué quieres saber?

– La noche que escaparon de Castle Combe – Dijo Abe serio – Quiero saber que paso en esa batalla. Desde que saliste de la casa hasta que subiste al avión

Asentí lentamente. Abe me miro sonriendo y espero a que dijera algo.

– Veamos, habían muchos Strigoi, una gran cantidad – Dije frunciendo el ceño recordando el ataque – Muchos de ellos me atacaban como, bueno, Strigoi, pero había un número de unos diez que usaban el Firedark. Hable con dos de ellos directamente uno de ellos se llama Dekker y el otro es una niña, más joven que Jill, pero probablemente solo sean dos años menos, Maddie. Ellos querían convertirme en un Strigoi por ser… bueno… yo – Rodé los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza – No querían hacerle caso a Robert y en lugar de llevarme con él querían tomar sus propias decisiones. Sabían que Robert planeaba algo y probablemente pensaron que se trataba de una traición o algo por el estilo. Ellos sabían lo mismo que yo, pero había algo más, creo. Yo comencé a matarlos, a muchos, usando el Firedark hasta que llegamos al bosque…

– ¿Qué paso allí? – Pregunto Abe.

– Lo siento, he contado todo desordenado – Dije bufando – En el bosque fue donde me encontré con los lideres, diez de ellos como dije, me dijeron que podían convertirme y así entonces podría usar el Firedark con mucha más fuerza. Seré sincera… no quise aceptarlo, pero fue tentador – Sonreí un poco, aunque deje caer la sonrisa cuando mis padres me fruncieron el ceño – Pero claro, como dije, no acepte. Entonces los mensajes de Lissa comenzaron a llegar y me arrastre por el fuego, ellos me tenían encerrada allí con Firedark, corrí y antes de llegar me encontré con Maddie que casi, a puros pelos, me convierte. Hice lo que pudie y escape… por Lissa… cuando llegue al aeropuerto me encontré con Dekker que me ofreció una vez más y dijo que si no aceptaba lo haría por las malas. Creo que se negaba a recibir un no como respuesta y no creo que haya querido que estuviera muerta. Use el Firedark para poder liberarme de él y luego subí

– Así que diez lideres Strigoi – Dijo Abe pensativo – Son demasiados

– Para ser Strigoi sí – Dijo mi madre preocupada – Un número de diez Strigoi libres de la compulsión de Robert, ahora, deben ser ellos los que controlaran la guerra

– No estoy segura, pero podría decir que ellos habían logrado liberarse de la compulsión antes y no fueron enviados por Robert aquella noche. Uno de ellos quería matarme y Dekker se lo impidió. Estaba muy tranquilo para ser Strigoi – Dije sorprendida con el ceño fruncido – Creo que lo notaron y no me sorprendería que ellos controlaran a los demás Strigoi con pan y circo

– ¿Pan y circo? – Mi madre me miro sorprendida – Veo que si aprendiste algo en historia, a pesar de tu horrible promedio

– Gracias – Dije con sarcasmo – Como iba diciendo. Ellos deben ser la razón por la que los Strigoi pueden estar juntos sin matarse los unos a los otros, gobiernan con pan y circo, además de que lo han hecho bastante bien. Quiero decir, es un merito que hay que alagar aun para ser Strigoi – Suspire – Como sea. Creo que se conocen porque se llevaban muy bien, principalmente Dekker y Maddie. Apostaré a que el tal Dekker es el mayor almirante del barco

– Son bastantes – Dijo Abe serio – Nunca escuche esos nombres antes

– Ni yo – Dijo mi madre seria – Intentan convertirte. Jamás pensé que iban a quererte. Al menos para matarte

– Que dulce mamá – Dije con sarcasmo. Mire a Abe – Ellos querían mi ayuda para deshacerse de Robert – Me tome la cara en las manos con un sentimiento fuerte de culpa – Y yo me deshice de él entregándoles la victoria en bandeja de plata. Soy una tonta

– No, no lo eres, solo impulsiva – Dijo Abe tranquilo – Ahora sabemos quienes son los lideres o al menos conoces a dos de ellos

– Creo que todos usan Firedark – Dije seria – Es decir, los Strigoi pueden, pero siento como si solo esos diez pudieran usarlo como un fuego y no encantando armas. Es extraño

– Mucho – Dijo mi madre – Creo que esperaría un número más grande de Strigoi líderes. Ellos deben ser muy fuertes

– Pan y circo – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Si ya lo dije, ellos gobiernan con pan y circo – Dije tranquila.

– ¿Sabes qué significa eso? – Pregunto Abe.

– Gobernar con tranquilidad – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto mi madre sorprendida. Yo asentí y ella resoplo – Significa que para tener un gobierno tranquilo se necesita alimento y diversión

– ¿Entonces? – Pregunte mirando a Abe.

– Es probable que se convirtieran en lideres por eso, pan y circo – Dijo Abe – Pero con la razón que tú pensabas, pudieron haberles dado la comida, personas, y de entretención no estoy seguro, pero así fue como llegaron a ser los líderes. Con pan y circo

– Suena bien – Dije asintiendo – Supongo que es lo mismo que dije

– Sí, solo que unos cuantos detalles más – Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Poco después Abe dijo que ya era hora de irnos y mientras ellos pagaban la cuenta yo fui al baño. Me moje un poco el cabello y luego me puse un poco más de labial, salí del baño para volver y que detuve en seco.

– Oh mi Dios – Me había quedado sorprendida de ver a mis padres besarse. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y seguí negando la maldita posibilidad de que ambos estuvieran saliendo. Me molestaba un poco, pero no quería pensar en que ellos salían juntos. Era incómodo y significaría que esas salidas de negocios entonces eran personales.

El camino de vuelta había sido una tortura. Ellos parecían no saber que yo los había visto besarse y estaban bien con eso, pero la tortura estaba en que debía aguantarlos conversar sobre quien sabe que y escuchar a mi madre reír como una tonta. Sin duda alguna las cosas hubieran resultado mejor si hubiera permanecido unos segundos más en el baño.

Al llegar a casa de Dimitri corrí adentro preparada para vomitar, pero en su lugar me detuve en seco al ver a Sydney y a Adrian juntos.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa con todos? – Pregunte molesta. Primero Lissa y Christian, luego mis padres y ahora ellos. ¿Qué es 14 de febrero para que todos anden besándose como locos?

– Pequeña Dhampir – Adrian tomo la mano de Sydney – Pensé que estarías más feliz por saber que he encontrado pareja

– Sí lo estoy – Dije con asco – Pero he tenido un pésimo día. Y tengo hambre

– Pensé que Abe te llevo a comer con tu madre – Dijo Sydney.

– Sí, pero… – Me detuve – ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sydney me miro sorprendida y luego se rasco la nuca. Mire a Adrian quién se encogió de hombros.

– Ok, ¿quién no sabe donde estuvimos? – Pregunte.

– ¿Tu sobrino recién nacido? – Pregunto Adrian. Rodé los ojos y me di cuenta de que todos sabían sobre el almuerzo con mis padres.

– ¿Y Lissa? – Pregunte.

– En la iglesia con Christian y Karolina – Respondió Sydney – ¿Quieres ir?

La mire fijamente y recordé la última vez que estuve. Fue al día siguiente de haber matado a Robert aunque yo no recordaba como fue que llegue ni el momento en que me desperté esa mañana, solo podía recordar que de un segundo a otro yo estaba sentada en ese banco con la mirada perdida.

– No – Respondí con un tono doloroso – No, pero gracias por decirme

Comencé a caminar hasta el jardín y sonreí al ver a Paul jugar con Dimitri y un balón. Era un deporte muy bueno y ver a Paul sonreír así me saco una sonrisa. Dimitri realmente estaba haciendo lo mejor para pasar el tiempo con su familia y me encantaba verlo feliz.

– Hey – Se me acerco luego de que Paul anotará un gol – ¿Qué tal la cena?

– Supongo que no estuvo tan mal – Me encogí de hombros. Me abracé a mi misma mirando a Paul sonreír mientras dominaba la pelota – Y tú te estás divirtiendo

– Sí – Miro a Paul sonriendo. Volvió a mirarme y luego me acaricio la mejilla – ¿Cómo te sientes? Apenas ha pasado una semana y quiero saber como lo estas llevando

Respire hondo y luego sonreí un poco – Bien, supongo – Me miro preocupado – Aún no he hablado con nadie y si me preguntan solo basta decir que estoy bien y no hay de que preocuparse, ¿no?

– Yo estoy preocupado – Dijo él – Te he visto por las noches. Estas ojeras que ocultas con maquillaje no desaparecen porque sigues despertando por las noches y te mantienes así hasta el amanecer – Me acaricio con el pulgar – Sé que tienes pesadillas

Lo mire a los ojos – Si bueno – Desvié la mirada y me lamí el labio inferior – Estar allí no ha sido algo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente

– Rose, lo que dije no era mentira, ¿sí? – Me miro con firmeza – Te protegeré

– No quiero que lo hagas. Somos guardianes, estamos destinados a proteger a otros y lo sabes bien. La razón principal por la que no serías guardián de Lissa era para estar juntos, pero la razón anterior de porque no estábamos juntos sigue valida – Dije tranquila – Ellos son primero y tienes que concentrarte en Christian así como yo en Lissa. Ambos sabemos que está mal si me elijes a mí antes que a uno de ellos

– Aún así – Murmuro preocupado – Te amo y debería preocuparme también por ti, de hecho lo hago, y quiero protegerte

– Bien – Dije indicando a Paul – Ahora tienes que proteger a tu familia también

– Sí – Me besó en la frente. Me abrazo con delicadeza – Por cierto, Lissa, Christian y Karolina fueron a la iglesia, ¿quieres ir un rato? Quizás te vendría bien saber que estas allí y no quedarte al vacío como la última vez

– Estoy bien. Sydney ya me lo ofreció – Dije sonriendo – No lo necesito. Créeme, estoy bien

– Está bien – Me sonrió ligeramente – ¿Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?

– Estoy bien – Dije tranquila. Lo besé en la mejilla – Además estás ocupado

Dimitri miro al pequeño y luego a mí.

– Te lo compensare – Murmuro en mi oído. Sonreí divertida y asentí. Dimitri volvió a jugar con Paul y yo entre en la casa.

Yeva cruzo una mirada conmigo por primera vez desde que salí del mundo de los muertos. Para mí era como si ella no estuviera en casa y nadie me dijo anda sobre ella, ni siquiera la mencionaron al menos no conmigo enfrente y no sabía porque. Ella me miro fijamente y luego me indico unas cosas sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Ah no deberías acercarte a ella – Dijo Sydney tomándome del brazo – Tu suegra lo ha dicho

Mire a Sydney consternada de que estuviera hablando como Adrian. No dije nada más y luego subí a la habitación de Dimitri dejándome caer en su cama. Pan y circo. Abe tiene razón en eso. Ellos están siguiéndolo, pero no entiendo cuál fue el entretenimiento.

De todos modos ahora no quería pensar en eso como en lo único en mi vida. Sé que ha pasado una semana desde que estuve en el mundo de los muertos y lo único grave fue el ataque en la otra casa así que ahora estábamos a salvo. Por una razón dudo que Robert haya planeado el ataque antes de morir, creo que eso sucedió después y de forma improvisada.

Me acurruque en la cama pensando un poco en el mundo de los muertos. Esa frialdad que había en todos lados por donde iba y la única calidez que sentí fue provocada por la sonrisa de Mason. Los padres de Lissa esperando a que yo llegará allí y la mirada de Andre diciendo: tú no debiste sobrevivir.

Todo eso me hizo estremecer. Cerré mis ojos suavemente visualizando la noche del accidente en mi cabeza. El auto destrozado, Lissa llorando por sus padres, los múltiples dolores, la posición en que estaba en el auto, Lissa sanándome. Todo eso seguía presente en mi cabeza y aunque lo quiero olvidar es imposible. ¿Cómo olvidar el momento de mi vida que cambio todo para nosotras dos? No es posible y más si eres una Shadow-Kissed… siempre va a ver algo que te lo recuerda.

– ¡Rose! – Abrí los ojos y me di la vuelta. Viktoria me sonreía de oreja a oreja en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos – Vamos, levántate, iremos todas las chicas de compras

– Supongo que no va a ser para Miami – Suspire pesadamente. Abe había cambiado de idea después de mi ataque contra él (aunque no lo recuerdo). Probablemente fue eso lo que lo impulso a cambiar nuestro destino por otro que aún es desconocido o quizás pensó que realmente era mala idea. Solo sé que ya no iremos a Miami.

– Anda, vamos – Dijo sonriendo. Me senté en la cama y mire por la ventana. Dimitri aún jugaba con Paul y apenas vi a Zoya, de un año, caminar hacia Dimitri que la animaba. Karolina estaba con ellos riendo divertida al ver a su pequeña hija.

– ¿Quiénes son todas? – Pregunte levantando la ceja. Esperaba que se refiera a solo chicas y no a sus novios o de lo contrario tendré que verme obligada a verlos besarse de nuevo.

– Ps todas – Dijo riendo – Lissa, Sydney, Jill, Mia, Karolina, Sonja, tú y yo – Sonrió – Americanas y…

– ¿Rusianas? – Pregunte.

Ella parpadeo confundía – La palabra correcta es Rusas. Deberías…

– Si ya sé – Sacudí la mano restándole importancia – Debería haber prestado atención en historia

– Exacto – Sonrió – Vamos, te estamos esperando

– ¿Es que Lissa volvió de la iglesia? – Pregunte con una mueca.

La iglesia de aquí era bonita, pero como el pastor solo hablaba en ruso era imposible saber que rayos estaba diciendo así que imagino que Lissa no entendió nada; sin embargo como Karolina había ido con ellos probablemente ya les había traducido. Pensar en esa iglesia me trajo el recuerdo a la mente. Yo estaba sentada sin prestar atención, el pastor se me acerco al final y hablo en ruso, luego Karolina sostuvo una conversación con él y finalmente se fue. Nos quedamos allí unos minutos más y luego nos fuimos.

– Sí – Dijo tranquila. Recordé haber visto a Karolina en el jardín así que supongo que ella tenía razón. Si Karolina volvió es muy probable que Christian y Lissa también lo hubieran hecho – Hoy será una tarde de chicas y te vendrá bien

– Es posible, pero ya tenía planes – De cierto modo era verdad y de cierto no. Yo había estado esperando a que Dimitri subiera, porque dijo que lo haría, para poder estar con él un rato.

– Te espero abajo – Dijo ella. Probablemente ni me escucho ya que estaba alejándose. Mire mi ropa y sonreí ligeramente. Usaba una polera de mangas largas color morada, parecida a lila, de escote en v con una falda sobre ella de color negra y unas botas a juego.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Lissa hablando con las chicas muy emocionada. Ella me miro sonriendo mientras decía algo que no escuche por no prestar atención. Mire a Olena que estaba sentada en la mesa tejiendo y luego a Dimitri y a Karolina por el ventanal.

– ¿Qué dices? – Me distraje de mirar cuando la voz de Mia me llamo la atención. La mire confundida y supe que no hablaba conmigo, sino con Jill.

– Hey – Dije caminando a la entrada al ver a Abe afuera. Salí sin decir nada y me acerque a él. Al parecer no estaba solo, se encontraba con mi madre. Ir a ellos era como ir a un circo de besuqueos, asqueroso y escalofriante, pero yo tenía que ir y preguntarle algo.

– Hola problemas – dijo Abe sonriendo mientras mi madre reía. Yo la mire confundida sin conocer la gracia del chiste, no era la primera vez que me dice así. Intente no ver a mi madre y me concentre en el viejo.

– Abe necesito pedirte un favor – Dije con firmeza – era necesito que…

No pude acabar de pedirle el favor ya que las chicas salieron de la casa. Las mire sorprendida y luego a Abe. Mia se acerco a mí con una ligera sonrisa colocando un brazo en mis hombros.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya nos vamos? – Pregunto sonriendo – Tenemos un día entero por cubrir

– Ah… – Abrí la boca – Solo dame…

– No – Dijo Abe – No quiero hacerlas esperar así que ve con ellas. Si necesitas algo envíame un mensaje, en especial con ese favor

Asentí lentamente, desconcertada y me deje arrastrar por las chicas a unas tiendas de ropa que había en cierto punto del pueblo. Las seguí desinteresadamente, no es que me molestará, pero en ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mi cabeza: una lista de los ataques de Strigoi en manada, tanto como siguiéndonos como no.

Llegamos a una de las tiendas y Lissa fue la primera en correr adentro. Y luego nosotras la seguimos. Yo me senté en un mesón de piernas y brazos cruzadas mientras pensaba en los múltiples ataques. ¿Qué tal si seguían un patrón? Sabemos que la corte fue invadida, pero si no solo era la corte, puede ser en todo el mundo y nosotros no lo sabemos porque hemos estado en movimiento por tanto tiempo.

– Debe ser un patrón – Dije con seriedad.

El celular me vibro en el bolsillo y lo saque mirando el número de Abe con un mensaje. Él preguntaba que quería y yo le escribí que averiguara sobre los ataques de Strigoi en manadas y me mandara una lista con un orden, desde el primero hasta el más reciente.

– Esta te quedará bien – Mire enfrente y vi a Jill con una polera color Calipso. Hice una mueca y luego mire a Lissa sacar un vestido y entregárselo a Karolina que lo tomo divertida.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Pregunte intrigada luego de enviar el mensaje.

– Las chicas pensaron que te vendría bien salir, has estado algo distante y distraía en estos últimos días – Respondió Jill sentadose a mi lado – Aunque supongo que es normal, ¿no?

– No. Supongo que después de estar en el mundo de los muertos lo único que quieres es estar con tus amigos y tu familia sin necesidad de pensar en eso – Sonreí y añadí con un tono burlón – Que bueno que son soy como las demás personas

Jill no rió. Se mantuvo pensativa y yo la mire confundida.

– Rose, cuando impediste la primera vez que Robert me hiciera decirle en donde estaba el cuerpo de Víctor… ¿qué pensabas decirle? – Me miro intrigada – Ambas sabemos que tú no tienes ni idea de que sucedió con el cuerpo y yo tampoco porque Dimitri y Sonya se hicieron cargo de ello. Nosotras apenas si sabemos la zona en que desapareció, pero no sabemos si está enterrado o… descuartizado

– Creo… que no tenía la mayor importancia – Mire el techo despreocupada – Robert solo tenía que creer que yo sabía que paso con el cuerpo y bastaría para que no les hiciera nada, pero él no lo acepto. Sabía que no le iba a decir y eso le llevo a tomar medidas desesperadas, aunque no noto que yo ya estaba tan envuelta en oscuridad que en ese momento cualquier cosa me haría explotar…

– Siento como si fuera mi culpa – Dijo ella preocupada – Si no hubiera dejado que me hicieran daño tal vez tú no…

– No – Dije seria cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido – Tú no tienes la culpa y si lo vuelves a decir seguiré negándolo. Nada cambiara eso. Jill. Lo que sucedió en ese momento no es culpa tuya ni de Lissa ni del vínculo – La mire seria – Mía. De nadie más y punto final. No volvemos a tocar más esa conversación

– Lo sabía – Murmuro Jill – Te perdonaste por lo de Víctor, pero no por lo de Robert

– No es fácil – Murmure. Me pase una mano por el rostro y mire la pantalla de celular cuando vibro.

_¿Para que quieres una lista así?_

Respondí el mensaje con una sola palabra y luego mire a las demás comprar ropa. Lissa se nos acerco emocionada y me tomo del brazo arrastrándome a otra tienda ya que no había comprado nada allí. Entramos en una tienda de moda rusa, sorprendente.

– Hola Princesa – Me di la vuelta al igual que las chicas y vi al Moroi allí con un brazo enyesado en un cabestrillo.

– Hola… desconocido – Dije confundida – ¿Quieres otro brazo quebrado?

Él rió divertido y luego poso la vista en Lissa. Instintivamente puse un brazo para hacerla retroceder y lo mire desafiante dejándole claro que si intentaba hacerle daño entonces no se iba con la suya porque no lo dejaría. Él me miro fijamente y luego suspiro.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunto sonriendo fríamente – No he sabido de ti desde…

– Desde que te rompí el brazo – Termine por él – ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Creo haber leído que es una tienda para chicas

– Tienen cosas de chicos, bueno, no tanto – Dijo sonriendo – Te vi entrar y pensé que sería bueno pasar a verte. Supe que te deshiciste del viejo

Me estremecí.

– Suficiente Jack – Intervino Karolina mirándola fijamente – Vete de aquí y deja a Rose

– Vamos, no es de tu incumbencia – Dijo el Moroi enseñándolo los dientes – Mejor deberías ir por allí con tu novio en lugar de entrar en conversaciones que no te importan

– Vete Jack – Secundo Sonja.

– Como quieran. Nos veremos luego Princesa – Sonrió con una expresión maliciosa – Me parece que te han salvado por segunda vez

Apreté los puños con fuerzas mientras él se alejaba. Mire a Karolina y a Sonja enojada.

– No tenían porque hacer eso. Puedo cuidarme sola – Dije molesta – No porque alguien mencione a Robert o lo que sucedió significa que yo sea débil y no puedo escucharlo

Estaba molesta por la forma en como las chicas se habían metido, más que eso solo estaba molesta porque me estaban cuidando como si no supiera hacerlo sola. Yo no estaba mal por lo sucedido con Robert, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no estaba sensible como ellas pensaban.

– Actuando así si pareces sensible – Dijo Lissa tras leer mi mente. Rodé los ojos y salí de la tienda enojada. Necesitaba algo de aire para pensar en porque diablos me puse a discutir en lugar de agradecerle.

Ni Sonja ni Karolina habían dicho nada en todo momento, pero me habían mirado preocupadas. Yo me largue de allí y volví a casa de Dimitri para no pensar más en las chicas ni en nadie más. Durante el camino recibí un mensaje de Abe con la lista así que me decidí no volver e irme a otro lado.

Revise la lista detalladamente. Los ataques comenzaron con los Badica, luego pasaron a Drozdov, poco después St. Vladimir, un ataque en una academia de Alemania, después la corte, en la cabaña donde nos quedamos hace unos meses, Ottawa, New Zelanda, Castle Combe, un pueblo costero y por último una academia en el occidente. Por lo visto se desconoce ciertos nombres, pero aun así era algo. No hay relación en ellos así que algo debe andar mal.

– Me pregunto cual es la relación – Dije molesta.

– Probablemente no la haya – Escuche la voz de mi madre. Yo estaba en el respaldo de una banca en el parque con los pies sobre el asiento. Mi madre había aparecido de la nada detrás de mí apoyando las manos en el respaldo – Supe lo que sucedió en la tienda. Te dio una ataque y saliste enojada. Ellas estaban preocupadas

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunte mirando el celular.

– Las vi en la tienda. Había decidido ir con ustedes por si se presentaba algo y cuando te vi salir enojada lo supe, así que les pregunte a las chicas y luego vine. Supuse que el parque era en donde estabas –

– ¿Instinto… maternal? – Dude un poco.

– No. Yo también venía a los parques cuando necesitaba desahogarme – Dijo.

Levante la vista al suelo y me baje de la banca.

– Hubiera preferido que mintieras – Dije tranquila para luego alejarme sin decir nada más. Ella ni siquiera me dijo algo, solo lo dejo pasar.

Volví a casa y Olena me miro sorprendida por mi llegada o quizás porque estaba sola. En lugar de dar la larga plática de por qué estaba aquí dije que necesitaba algo aire y termine volviendo. Necesitaba un baño y despejar mis ideas así que subí a la habitación de Dimitri y me sorprendí al verlo acostado en su cama leyendo un libro, aunque no tanto como él al verme allí.

– Pensé que habían ido de compras y eso fue hace como veinte minutos – Dijo sin voltear a verme – ¿Has comprado?

– No realmente – Sacudí la cabeza mientras caminaba al armario – Sucedió algo y… termine aquí

– Ya veo – Bajo el libro y me miro de reojo – ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí – Tamborilee los dedos índice, del medio y anular derecho contra la puerta abierta del armario – Ahm, camarada, ¿puedo preguntar algo sin que me preguntes a mí por qué lo hago?

– Por supuesto – Sonrió.

– ¿Tú crees… que todo el asunto de Robert – Me lamí los labios –me ha puesto algo… no sé… sensible o débil?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Hice una expresión dejándole claro que fue lo primero que le dije que no hiciera. Suspiro pesado y se sentó en la cama – Es posible

– ¿Por eso ustedes apenas hacen mención o no me dejan ver a Yeva? – Pregunte preocupada. No necesitaba que Dimitri respondiera ya que con su expresión tenía la respuesta que quería.

Solté un gruñido y me di una vuelta antes de dejarme caer en la cama pesadamente. Dimitri me miro tranquilo y me besó en la frente.

– Fue mi idea – Dijo con un tono suave – Cuando volviste con nosotros… te veías tan frágil y débil. Roza, no quería que decayeras así que cuando te duchabas hable con todos para no mencionar a Robert y sobre mi abuela, bueno, lo último que necesito ahora es que te de otra predicción que tú ignores

– Ya veo –

Entonces de ahí el comportamiento de Karolina y Sonja. Supongo que ellas tienen un comportamiento así por ser mayores, es algo que las impulsa solo por tener a Viktoria que es su hermana menor. Aún así no me gusto que lo hiciera, yo podía bien sola. Odio ser tratada como una criatura débil, me hace sentir tan impotente.

– Lo odio – Dije – Odio eso

– Roza – Me puse en pie rápidamente y lo mire con el ceño fruncido – Lo siento, pero yo… verte así fue lo peor y sabes que odio verte sufrir

– Aún así – Dije algo molesta – No puedo creer que no hayas confiado en mí para esto. Puedo arreglármelas solas

– ¿Por qué estás molesta? – Se me acerco preocupado – Queríamos protegerte

– Porque lo odio – Dije – Puedo cuidarme sola y no necesito que alguien me proteja

Hubiera preferido agradecerle y decirle que no era necesario, pero yo estaba tan enojada en ese momento por la forma en como me trataban. Ahora entendía un poco las miradas de mis padres hoy en el almuerzo. Esa mirada como si yo fuera una niña pequeña no era solo porque teníamos una cena familiar, era porque yo estaba allí con ellos después de una experiencia horrible en el mundo de los muertos. Era compasión y dulzura. El salto protector de Karolina no fue solo porque yo era la novia de su hermano ni porque fuese menor que ella o me tratara como a una hermana más, fue porque Dimitri pidió aquello. Protección.

Infierno.

Nuevamente escape enojada sin dejar que me diera explicación de nada. Yo estaba mal, lo admito. Odiaba pensar en Robert y recordar que sucedió. Odiaba saber que yo mate a dos hermanos y sobre todo odiaba ser protegida. Necesitaba alguien que se burlara de mí por lo sucedido sin importar lo insensible que sonara, necesitaba a alguien que no se preocupara por mi protección, más que me hiciera reír. Yo necesitaba a alguien cerca.

No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí. De todas las cosas en el mundo me estaba pasando esto a mí. Hubiera preferido no haber matado a Robert. Eso habría salido mejor si tan solo lo hubiera esposado contra algo en lugar de arremeter contra él.

– Tía Rose – Gire mi cabeza y mire a Paul sonreírme ligeramente. Me acerque a la mesa y me senté a su lado. Estaba dibujando algo ya que estaba con unos crayones y unas hojas en blanco, sonreí ligeramente y tome una hoja y un crayón morado para dibujar también – ¿Tía, te sientes bien?

– Por supuesto – Le regale una sonrisa trazando rayas.

Olena salió de la cocina con un plato que contenía unas galletas y las dejo en la mesa. Me miro sorprendida y luego miro a Paul que estaba dibujando.

– Esta muy bonito – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Quiénes son?

– Mamá y Zoya – Enseño el dibujo sonriendo – Falto yo

– ¿Es para un trabajo escolar? – Pregunte sonriendo – Porque si es así yo diría que tendría la nota máxima

– Lo era – Hizo una mueca triste – Ya no puedo ir a la escuela. Es malo, no podré presumir que eres mi tía – Sonrió infantilmente.

Lo mire sorprendida y me reí entre dientes tomando un crayón amarillo para pintar. Desde que todos asumieron que Dimitri y yo nos casaríamos Paul no dejaba de llamarme tía, prácticamente casada o no con Dimitri, yo era su tía. Me daba algo de gracia porque nunca pensé que él me llamaría a sí, ni siquiera casada o con Dimitri, pero... es lindo.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunte sonriendo – No me digas le lanzaste un libro en la cabeza a tu profesor. A mí me castigaron dos días encerrada – Me reí un poco – Y a Lissa también

Paul me miro sorprendido y antes de poder decir algo la voz de Olena advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurriera hacer eso lo detuvo. Paul sonrió y tomo otro crayón.

– La escuela fue cerrada por unos días – Dijo ella tranquila mientras tomaba una galleta – O meses

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunte sacando una galleta.

– ¿No te contó Dimitri? – Pregunto sorprendida – Nos enteramos hace poco. La razón por la que Paul y Viktoria no han vuelto a la academia St. Basilio es porque hubo un ataque de Strigoi y la escuela quedo con graves daños así que alargaron más las vacaciones

– ¿Un ataque? – Me detuve enseguida de terminar de pintar mi sol. Olena asintió lentamente y luego sonrió ligeramente – Es una suerte que haya sido antes de que ellos entraran

– Lo sé – Besó a Paul en la cabeza y luego miro el dibujo – Está bonito

– Gracias – Dijo Paul sonriendo mientras seguía pintando.

Sonreí un poco pensando en el ataque a St. Basilio. Definitivamente aquí estaba sucediendo algo malo, los Strigoi están planeando algo y yo no soy capaz de poder ver que es lo que planean. No sé por qué diablos tengo la cabeza tan nublada que no puedo ver nada de lo que se me presenta en frente.

– Por cierto, Rose, ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Olena intrigada – Se supone que fueron de compras

– Ah, solo tuve algo así como un arrebato de rabia y me vine enojada – Dije pintando un cielo naranja en la hoja.

– El cielo no es naranja – Contradijo Paul.

– Es un atardecer – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Entonces por qué hiciste el sol arriba en lo alto? – Pregunto intrigado.

Levante una ceja notando que realmente no tenía la mayor importancia eso porque a fin de cuentas era dibujar. No respondí a su pregunta, solo le dije que había que dejar volar la imaginación y él se rió.

– ¿Un arrebato? – Pregunto confundida Olena.

– Me encontré con un chico, creo que Karolina menciono que se llamaba Jack, no estoy segura, pero él dijo que era sobrino de Mark – Me encogí de hombros mordiendo una galleta mientras seguía pintando – Él menciono algo sobre Robert y yo estaba por responderle cuando Karolina y Sonja saltaron en mi defensa como si fuese una maldita cría que no puede encargarse de nada sola. Luego Lissa dijo que estaba sensible por lo de Robert. Me enoje porque ella pensaba que era mejor protegerme. Me fui de allí. Fue egoísta no darle las gracias, pero no me gusta eso

– Rose, solo quieren protegerte – Dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera – Ya estamos al tanto de todo lo que han pasado últimamente y debo decir, wow, es sorprendente que puedas con todo. Yo no podría con tantos problemas aunque no de eso, es decir, por todo lo que has pasado es como tenerlo muy encima

– Sí – Asentí sonriendo – Pero supongo que es normal cuando se trata de una Dhampir Guardián, ¿no?

– Sí – Coincidió – Sin embargo es mucha carga. Tener que cuidar de los Moroi y de ti misma a la vez puede llegar a ser muy complicado

– Oh no me preocupo tanto por mí – Me reí – Puedes preguntárselo a Lissa, me ha regañado más de mil veces por llegar con más heridas de las que se pueden contar

Olena me sonrió divertida ladeando la cabeza. Supe que ella estaba pensando en que Lissa tenía razón en preocuparse, pero a la vez podía ver que sinceramente parecía sorprendida de mi forma de actuar.

– Sabía que eras especial – Dijo tomando una galleta.

– ¿Especial cómo en «wow esa chica es increíblemente poderosa. Tiene cualidades natas»? – Pregunte y Olena se rió – ¿O quizás «vaya, esa chica es tan dulce. Yo la quiero para mi hijo y que sea mi nuera»?

Eso último hizo reír aún más a Olena. Yo me reí también y seguí dibujando mi césped a lo loco, luego pinte algo azulado el cielo naranja dándole un efecto abstracto y divertido. Paul seguía quejándose y yo me reí con él.

– De hecho, creo que es especial como en «ella es una chica muy desinteresada que vela por la seguridad de sus amigos. Es única» – Dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Sonreí también sintiendo mi rostro arder un poco. No sabía que me había sonrojado hasta que Paul lo menciono con una sonrisa, me reí sacudiendo la cabeza y luego tome una galleta – Y por supuesto que quiero a esa chica para mi hijo

– Concedido – Me reí un poco y luego levante mi dibujo con una sonrisa infantil mostrando los dientes. Olena rió y luego explico lo mismo que Paul: el cielo no es naranjo ni azul ni morado, no es una mezcla. Nos reímos de eso y luego vi a las chicas entrar en la casa con un montón de bolsas. Mi madre estaba con ellas.

– ¡Mamá! – Paul salto de la silla a los brazos de Karolina que se tuvo que inclinar un poco para abrazar a su hija – Adivina, estuvimos dibujando y la tía Rose no es tan buena

– Hey – Dije con un falsa indignación – Mi cielo era muy hermoso. Tú no tienes talento

Me saco la lengua divertido y luego volvió corriendo a la mesa conmigo y con Olena. Ella estaba dibujando con nosotros también y yo debo admitir que su flor superaba cualquier cosa que yo haya visto antes. Era muy bonita.

– Estás de mejor humor – Comento Karolina mirándome algo tímida – Sobre lo que paso, lamento hacerte sentir así es solo que realmente estaba preocupada cuando Jack dijo aquello vi que te estremeciste y no podía dejarlo pasar

– No tiene importancia – Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí a Olena que me devolvía la sonrisa – Solo intentaban protegerme

Karolina sonrió y Sonja se disculpo también. Yo seguí con mi nuevo dibujo, un elefante. Paul se rió cuando comencé a pintarlo de rosado y luego miro a Karolina que dejaba unas bolsas en el sofá.

– Los niños están durmiendo, han dormido toda la tarde – Dijo Olena sonriendo – Supongo que despertaran en un rato más para la cena

– Gracias mamá – Dijeron Karolina y Sonja. Yo sonreí.

– Sin embargo – Hable nuevamente – Yo a ti no te voy a perdonar

Lissa me miro ofendida y luego sacudió una barrita de chocolate. Me mordí le labio inferior y asentí con la cabeza, ella me sonrió de oreja a oreja y me lanzo en las manos.

_Sabía que ibas a decir eso_

– Me estás comprando tu perdón – Dije mordiendo la barra – Eso es bajo hasta para ti

_No tengo nada que comprar. Ambas sabemos que me encanta leer tu mente así como entrar en ella_

– Suertuda – Me reí un poco. Partí un trozo de la barra y se lo entregue a Paul que me miro sonriendo

– ¿Dónde están los chicos? – Pregunto Mia intrigada. Pude notar que había comprado una bufanda de seda color rosada que llevaba puesta en el cuello ahora mismo.

– No lo sé, no los he visto en todo el día – Respondió Olena – Supongo que han salido

– Abe se los llevo – Dijo mi madre seria – Tenía algo importante que hablar con ellos

– Y olvido a Dimitri – Dije rodando los ojos.

– No, que yo tengo entendido él no fue por decisión propia – Dijo ella. Fruncí el ceño y luego volví a mis dibujos.

– Bueno, supongo que haré la cena en un rato más – Dijo Olena sonriendo – Aunque estos dos han comido demasiadas galletas y dudo que quieran comer algo más

– Oh no, yo tengo espacio de sobra – Sonreí divertida. Paul me hizo una mueca y luego miro a Olena.

– Eso pensé que dirías – Dijo mi madre sonriendo un poco.

Ayude a mover los crayones y las hojas mientras Paul le enseñaba su dibujo a su madre. Yo rodé los ojos mientras Mia y Jill preguntaban cosas sobre mi dibujo, como el cielo. Cuando Viktoria estaba poniendo la mesa para la cena vi a Dimitri bajar. Él me sonrió algo preocupado y antes de que dijera algo me acerque a él con una sonrisa y lo abracé por la cintura.

– Gracias – Musite besándolo en los labios fugazmente – Y lo siento

Dimitri me sonrió un poco antes de besarme en la frente. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente con una sonrisa notando somnoliento y estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto pese a su sonrisa. Cuando noto que yo no dejaba de mirarlo me miro interrogativo.

– ¿Qué? –

– Te ves como si hubieras estado… durmiendo – Dije sonriendo. Dimitri me miro sorprendido y aturdido. Lo mire inquisitiva y luego me reí – Estabas durmiendo, es por eso que no bajaste

– ¿Qué? ¿De verdad piensas que estaría durmiendo? – Me miro con una expresión un tanto falsa de sorpresa.

– Anda, admítelo – Coloque un dedo en su nariz y le sonreí – Estabas durmiendo

Dimitri me sonrió y luego rió – Pensé que quizás necesitabas algo de tiempo para calmarte y luego hablaríamos. Me quede dormido sin pensarlo

Me reí un poco besándolo en los labios. Me correspondió el beso mientras rodeaba con mis brazos su cuello y él me tomaba de la cintura. Al cortarlo lo besé en la mejilla y lo abracé.

– Me encanta ver a mi hermano con una chica además de nosotras, pero ahora no es el momento – Dijo Sonja divertida. Dimitri se tensó mientras yo miraba la ventana junto a la puerta de la entrada. Rápidamente me soltó y miro por la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto serio.

Yo tenía la vista puesta en la ventana porque podía distinguir una sombra allí, pero más que eso parecía ser una persona con una expresión triste. Entro en la sala y se sentó en el sofá mirándome triste.

– ¿Roza? –

Mire a Dimitri y luego mire al fantasma, pero no estaba sentado. Volví a mirar a Dimitri y luego me paralice al ver al fantasma detrás de él. Esa expresión triste y el asombro de tenerlo tan cerca de mí y de Dimitri hizo que palideciera. Sin proponérmelo grite y eso hizo que los instintos de Dimitri se activaran. Me había abrazo con fuerza, de una forma protectora, mientras buscaba la amenaza con la expresión más desafiante que tenía.

Pensé en mis barreras, ¿estaban arriba o estaban abajo? Cerré los ojos y para cuando los abrí me fije que el fantasma estaba desaparecido así que rápidamente me concentre en mis barreras encontrándolas abajo. Yo no las había bajado, pero alguien lo hizo o creo.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Lissa preocupada, obviamente no había violado mis pensamientos para saber que estaba sucediendo.

– Yo… – Considere decirle lo del fantasma, pero luego recordé que ellos no necesitaban otra razón para preocuparse y protegerme – Nada

Lissa frunció el ceño sin creerme y enseguida la sentí dentro de mí. Fue extraño saber que ella estaba buscando en mis pensamientos, no era que pudiera sentirla, pero el instinto me decía que ella lo estaba haciendo. Cuando sacudí la cabeza para hacerle saber que no era nada, suspiro en derrota.

– Pues me asustaste – Dijo preocupada – No lo vuelvas a hacer

– Lo siento – Dije tranquila.

– ¿Entonces por qué gritaste? – Pregunto mi madre inquisitiva.

– Yo… – Abrí la boca para soltar una excusa, pero no dije nada. Una excusa, solo una excusa y nada.

Abe llego con los chicos justo a tiempo y debo decir que fue estupendo porque me saco de una grande. Cuando lo vi él me miro serio y luego pregunto la razón de mi mensaje, primero no entendí, pero luego recordé el mensaje de la lista. Me encogí de hombros y le explique no era nada importante ya que realmente no conseguí nada importante.

No pude dejar de sentir la mirada de Christian y Adrian sobre mí. Yo los mire desafiante pensando que iban a hacer una broma. Ambos sonrieron y no dijeron anda. Cada uno se acerco a sus respectivas novias y yo me crucé de brazos caminando a la escalera, me apoye de espaldas en la pared de al lado.

– Eso ha sido raro – Dije.

– No tanto como piensas – Me sonrió Eddie – Oye, habrá una carrera de autos

– ¿Una carrera? – Levante una ceja intrigada – Suena interesante. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices?

– Porque estoy pensando en que tú podrías conducir y yo haré el go kart – Sonrió – ¿Qué me dices?

– ¿Por qué he de conducir yo? – Bufé – Por si lo olvidas soy una chica, de esas que van de compras y hablan de sus novios con sus amigas

– Hey – Dimitri me frunció el ceño mientras las chicas reían.

– Exacto. Por eso te lo dije a ti, eres temeraria –

– Mi pasado me atormenta – Sacudí la cabeza con un tono sombrío.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Puedes ser algo responsable ahora, pero sigues siendo la misma Rose temeraria y salvaje – Dijo Lissa mientras yo sonreía al ser atrapada – Y no entraras. Es una orden. Eddie, ya tenemos suficiente con verla lastimada después de un ataque, no quiero verla más además ella está en recuperación

– ¿Aún? – Levante una ceja sabiendo que se refería a Robert y al mundo de los muertos – Pensé que superamos eso cuando nos disculpamos

– No, no lo hicimos – Dijo con firmeza – Así que ya dije. No entraras

– Como digas mamá – Lissa sonrió con superioridad y luego yo mire a Eddie encogiéndome de hombros. Si Lissa no quería entonces no entraría y por primera vez iba a obedecer.

– Eddie pensó que ella debería entrar. Se necesita una pareja para la carrera – Explico Adrian sonriendo – Uno que conduzca y otro que de las instrucciones por medio de un radio. Es algo así como una verdadera carrera de autos. Nosotros entraremos

– Oh sí y aplastaremos traseros – Christian choco los cinco con ellos.

– ¿Y por qué he de entrar yo? – Pregunte desconcertada.

– Por el premio – Christian saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo desdoblo, era un volante. Paul lo tomo con una sonrisa y lo miro.

– No hay dinero que me haga entrar – Me encogí de hombros – Además Lissa ya ha hablado

– ¡Wow! – Paul sonrió emocionado mirando el papel – El premio son tres días en un hotel con spa, comida, una habitación de lujo y todo pagado. ¡Y dinero!

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha llegado el final y para los que piensen que el drama termino... digo que el drama continua. Es probable que las cosas se pongan malas con algo tan sencillo como una pequeña carrera, la pregunta para ustedes es... ¿qué va a suceder?

~ Comentarios:

- abby: ¡Estupendo! He superado al mundo de los muertos... no espera... creo que lo dije mal... ¡He imaginado bien el mundo de los muertos! (Sí, así está mejor)

- ginnyluna griffindor: Que bueno que te haya gustado, honestamente estaba preocupada de que no fuera... ahm... lo que esperaban. Vamos, no pensaba abandonarla allí

Ha terminado el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y esperemos a ver que tengo preparado, eh, espero que esté bien.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	33. Chapter 33: Carrera hacia la muerte

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 33:

Carrera hacia la muerte

.: Rose :.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar a Paul hablar emocionado sobre el premio de la gran carrera. Luego mire a Eddie y negué con la cabeza. El premio no me importaba en lo absoluto y tampoco me interesaba manejar una chatarra, pero había algo que me llamo la atención. Un spa. Tal vez el premio no tiene que ser dirigido al conductor ya su compañero, podría dárselo a alguien más y de ser así mi opción sería Olena para así agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, pero aún así correr no es mi estilo.

– ¿Qué dices ahora? – Pregunto Eddie – Hay que patear el trasero de esos dos Moroi. Te conozco Rose y quieres hacerlo

– No realmente – Negué con la cabeza – Pero…

– ¿Pero? – Pregunto sonriendo.

Mire a Olena que me miro sorprendida. Sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que yo estaba pensando, luego torcí los labios y asentí lentamente. Mire a Eddie y negué con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no entraría, él gruño y luego me miro con ojitos de cachorrito.

– ¿A qué viene tanto interés? – Pregunte levantando una ceja – No soy la única aquí. Están las chicas y Dimitri

– Sí, pero eres la única demente como para dar la curva del peligro – Dijo Christian riendo. Lissa le dio un codazo y con la mirada le exigió que explicara – Es una curva peligrosa en la costanera, no tiene barras de metal así que es posible caerse. De diez competidores solo dos logran superarla, o eso fue lo que nos dijeron

– ¿Y ustedes entraran a eso? – Pregunte levantando un ceja incrédula – Me parece arriesgado para ustedes y más porque no es algo que ustedes harían

– Pequeña Dhampir, lo haremos por el premio – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Será divertido

– No van a durar en esa carrera – Me reí un poco – Solo van a morir

– Ya sé, entremos los cuatro – Dijo Eddie emocionado – El equipo Salvaje, en honor a ti

– Odio que asimilen la palabra salvaje conmigo – Dije rodando los ojos – Chicos, enserio no convertiré y su real majestad ya ha hablado

– Gracias – Dijo Lissa acercándose a mí con una sonrisa – Si te soy sincera pensé que no me harías caso

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada y luego pose la mirada en Eddie.

– ¿Qué no era en pareja? – Pregunte.

– Aquí dice que cada competidor debe tener un equipo de al menos seis integrantes. La carrera será similar a las copa pit, se necesita un equipo para los pits, seis integrantes y un corredor. Además deben tener elementos de repuestos como ruedas adicionales, combustible y otras herramientas – Leyó Paul emocionado – ¡Vamos tía, tienes que entrar!

– ¿Por qué van a entrar por separado ustedes? – Pregunte confundida.

– El mínimo es dos – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

Rodé los ojos y camine a sentarme en el sofá – No quiero. Tengo cosas en que pensar

– Mencione también que hay un premio de mil dólares – Pregunto Eddie sonriendo – Piensa lo que podrías comprar

– Hay que repartirlo en siete – Rodé los ojos.

– Cierto – Recordó Christian – Pero…

– ¿Por qué intentan convencerme ustedes? Se supone que son el enemigo – Dije.

– Pero si aceptas podemos competir todos juntos – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Oh eso ha de ser bueno – Salto Sydney – Yo le entro también

Mire a Sydney y asentí con la cabeza, luego mire a Eddie.

– Allí tienen a su competidora – Dije tranquila.

Después de dejar en claro que no iba a competir cenamos y al final cayó la noche. En lugar de ir a dormir yo estaba en el jardín trasero dándole patadas al aire con una estaca en la mano. Cerré mis ojos concentrándome en un punto x, con estaca en mano preparada para saltar.

– Hey Rose, ¿qué te parece si…? – Me di la vuelta rápidamente para atacar a quien me hablaba y antes de hacerle daño me detuve. Sydney retrocedió apresuradamente y sin fijarse en donde pisaba se resbalo golpeándose en el hombro con fuerza.

– Oh santo cielos, Sydney perdóname – Dije preocupada – Lo siento

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se quejaba por el dolor. La ayude a entrar y la lleve al living llamando a Olena apresurada. Ella salió de la cocina preocupada y enseguida le pidió a Sonja traer hierbas curativas, el botiquín y otras cosas más.

Me mordí las uñas mientras Olena revisaba a Sydney quien aún se quejaba por los dolores. Los demás se habían acercado, Adrian estaba muy preocupado por Sydney y yo ya comenzaba a sentirme culpable por lo que sucedió.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Mia preocupada.

– Yo estaba entrenando y ella salió de la nada, casi la ataco y resbalo golpeándose en el hombro – Explique nerviosa.

– ¿Está roto? – Pregunto Jill preocupada.

– No, pero va a doler mucho al moverlo – Dijo Olena frotando algo parecido a una crema en el hombro de Sydney – Es mejor que no muevas el hombro. Usa un cabestrillo para evitar que el brazo se mueva

– Pero… – Intento decir Sydney.

– Así ya no puede competir – Dijo Eddie – La carrera es en una semana

– Pues no va a competir – Olena lo miro seria – No puede mover el brazo mucho menos manejar un volante y esa carrera es peligrosa

– Oh genial Rose – Dijo Adrian molesto – Primero la lastimas y ahora a nosotros

– Fue un accidente – Me defendí molesta.

– Accidente o no tú tomarás su lugar – Dijo Christian serio – Vas a competir

– ¿Qué? No. Olvídalo – Dije.

– Tiene razón – Apoyo Lissa.

Yo no podía creer que Sydney haya salido lastimada por mi culpa, es decir, sí no debí atacarla así como así, pero no es mi culpa del todo que haya resbalado con un juguete de Paul. Además, no puedo competir en una carrera de velocidades, no quiero y Lissa tampoco. Yo le haré caso a Lissa en está ocasión porque ya son demasiados los accidentes que he tenido.

Mire a mi madre en busca de apoyo y ella se encogió de hombros – Lo siento Rose, pero tienen razón. Fue tu culpa que haya salido lastimada y ahora tienes que afrontar los problemas

– Pero fue un accidente – Dije nuevamente – Sydney…

– Yo no quiero que compitas – Me miro – Pero vas a tener que hacerlo. Los chicos ya pagaron la inscripción y yo no puedo competir

– Maldición – Me queje. Rodé los ojos y luego mire a Lissa, ella suspiro y luego miro a Christian.

– Sabes que no quiero que corra porque yo la conozco y de una u otra forma tendrá un accidente – Dijo ella.

– ¿Pero...? – Pregunto Christian sonriendo.

– ...tienen razón. Ella causo el accidente y tiene que hacerse cargo – Acepto a regaña dientes – Y yo seré su estilista así que el traje déjenmelo a mí

– ¡Fue un accidente! – Alcé lo voz.

Nadie parecía entender que lo que sucedió fue un accidente ya que todos seguían diciendo que accidente o no, más bien no, yo debía tomar el puesto de Sydney. Finalmente me di por vencida ya que no me parecía bien seguir peleando y subí a la habitación para ducharme e ir a dormir.

– Me parece que no deberías competir – Dijo Dimitri con un tono pensativo mientras yo sacaba una toalla del armario – Esa carrera parece ser una trampa mortal. ¿Ya viste la pista de carreras? Creo que hay algo oculto

– Sí, yo también – Me crucé de brazos – ¿Crees que Sydney se lastimo apropósito?

– ¿Enserio? – Dimitri me miro incrédulo.

Sé que la idea de que ella se haya lastimado apropósito solo para que yo compitiera era bastante descabellada ya que ni en sus más locos sueños lo haría, pero yo conozco a los chicos y sé que podría ser una idea suya además el hecho de que todos se pusieran de acuerdo para que yo aceptará solo porque ella se lastimo fue bastante sospechoso, incluso Lissa.

– Creo que estás pensando demasiado en eso – Dijo Dimitri.

– Lo dice el que está pensando que la carrera es una trampa – Dije rodando los ojos.

– Piensa, es una carrera nocturna y además las vueltas son peligrosas – Tiene que haber algo escondido en todo esto.

Me acerque a Dimitri y lo besé en los labios – Te preocupas demasiado – Luego de eso me fui a duchar.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano por los ruidos de metal. Lo último que quería pensar era en de donde proviene ese ruido de metal, pero mi suerte siempre estaba en mi contra. Los chicos estaban construyendo un go kart y alguien más se había agregado a nuestro equipo: Abe. Ese hombre está muy metido en mi vida últimamente, en especial en cosas que requieren dinero ya que estaba prestando el dinero para comprar el material que hacía falta.

Lo único que tenía que hacer yo era conducir la carcacha y Lissa estaba preparando el vestuario así que me estaba tomando las medidas. Yo no dejaba de suspirar cada dos segundos por tener que hacer esto, realmente no me apetecía correr.

– Quédate quieta Rose – Me regaño Lissa tomando las medidas de mi cintura.

– No entiendo por qué no podemos comprar un vestuario y ya – Dije mirando a Mia que anotaba las medidas.

– Porque así es más divertido – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo desde el sofá.

– ¿Divertido? – Pregunte confundida.

Lissa me miro con una sonrisa para que yo supiera lo mucho que le divertía esta situación mientras que a mí apenas me gustaba. Al termino de tomar mis medidas Lissa pensó en un diseño del atuendo junto a las chicas, en especial Sydney. Yo no dije nada, me acerque a Dimitri que estaba mirando serio el volante de la carrera.

– Te diré una cosa – Me miro intrigado – Si me sacas de aquí te perdonaré lo que sucedió anoche

– Anoche no sucedió nada – Me miro confundido. Le hice una expresión para que entendiera que él había prometido compensar el hecho de que estaba jugando con Paul y no podía salir conmigo. Al darse cuenta de eso se dio un golpe suave en el rostro – Cierto, lo olvide

– Lo sé – Tome el volante – Estabas concentrado en encontrar una respuesta

– Perdóname – Dijo. Lo besé en la frente – ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

– Ha estado todo muy tranquilo – Dijo él pensativo – Creo que hay algo detrás de esto

– Sí. Probablemente un premio – Dije riendo – Un hotel y dinero. No está tan mal, eh

– Eso creo – Murmuro aún pensativo. Lo besé en la mejilla y luego él me abrazo con cuidado – ¿Quieres salir un rato?

– Perfecto – Sonreí – Y esta noche puedes compensar el no haber compensado la falta de ayer

Nos reímos un poco.

– Solo espero que estés preparada para esta noche – Dijo él sonriendo con picardía – Porque te haré perder el control

– Hey, mi auto-control es fuerte – Dije riendo – Más que el tuyo

– ¿De qué hablas? Yo tengo un auto-control más fuerte que el tuyo – Dijo él riendo.

– No lo creo camarada – Besó mi frente. Me reí divertida y luego coloque un dedo en sus labios – Has demostrado un auto-control bastante débil últimamente

Dimitri me miro divertido y luego me empujo contra el sofá para caer de espaldas. Me miro divertido y yo lo mire tranquila. Comenzó a besarme en el cuello mientras me sujetaba las manos contra el sofá.

– Oh tiene que ser una broma – Dije con un ligero y suave gemido – Solo así demuestras que tienes menos auto-control

– No soy yo quien está gimiendo – Se rió en mi oído. Rodé los ojos colocando una mano en su mejilla. Dimitri me sonrió divertido y me besó en la frente – Te amo Roza

– Y yo a ti camarada – Sonreí ligeramente – ¿Vamos por un helado?

Él se rió suavemente haciendo que mi corazón bombardeara aún más. Nos sentamos en el sofá y luego le extendí la mano para ir a comprar un helado, él suspiro y asintió lentamente. Justo cuando estábamos por salir Lissa me llamo para tomar la medida del casco y rápidamente salí corriendo de la casa con Dimitri tomada de la mano.

Fuimos a comprar un helado y vimos a muchos chicos preparando go kart para la carrera. Yo no quería pensar en esa estúpida carrera en la cual termine metida por culpa de Sydney y su hombro torcido así que le dije a Dimitri que fuéramos a otro lado. Nos encontramos con Sonya y Mikhail quienes habían estado con Oksana y Mark últimamente.

– Volvieron – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí lo hicimos – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo – Baia es más bonito de lo que pensé

– Tiene su lado terrorífico – Hice una mueca al recordar el mundo de los muertos. Dimitri sonrió ligeramente y luego me besó en la frente para tranquilizarme.

– Entonces, supongo que lo están pasando bien – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – ¿Qué tal la visita con Oksana y Mark?

– Muy buena – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – Es bueno conocer a otro usuario del espíritu

– En especial cuando sus poderes sobre naturales siempre son de ayuda en algo – Dije sonriendo un poco más tranquila – Ahm, supongo que ha sido una buena visita

– Como dije, muy buena – Sonrió Sonya – Y tú tienes un mejor aspecto

– Sí, la comida ha ayudado y dormir por las noches – Mire a Dimitri sonriendo – Además, olvidar es bueno

Sonya me miro de reojo y sonrió un poco. Supongo que estaba leyendo mi aura para saber mi estado de ánimo y poder comprobar que yo estaba tranquila con respecto a la muerte de Robert. Todos parecían creer que no era así y necesitaba protección, pero por la sonrisa de Sonya supe que ella no lo pensaba.

– Aunque algo te molesta – Sonrió tranquila – Hay algo en tu aura que me dice que estás molesta

– Es la tonta carrera – Rodé los ojos – Hubo un problema y ahora tengo que correr una carrera de velocidades

– Suerte con eso – Mikhail me sonrió divertido – A toda marcha hacia la meta. Vas a ganar

– No tengo ganas de correr – Me encogí de hombros – Tal vez debería pedirle a…

¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Por supuesto que Sydney lo hizo apropósito ya que Adrian ni Lissa le curaron la herida, sé que lo harían si quisieran. Lissa me curo un tobillo quebrado y por favor que necesita menos energía para curar un hombro y menos si Adrian aporta.

– No puedo creerlo – Dije entre dientes molesta. Suspire pesadamente y luego mire a Dimitri que me había tomado de la mano. Sonya y Mikhail iban a volver a casa, pero nosotros nos íbamos a quedar allí.

– Iremos a caminar por allí – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – ¿Qué me dices?

– Que no quiero pensar en la carrera así que sí, vamos –

* * *

.: Christian :.

Mire el go kart con una sonrisa. No estaba tan mal aunque le hacía falta algo. Era de color negro con llamas de fuego en el frente, tenía un número y se veía bastante bien. Los chicos torcieron los labios diciendo que tal vez no estaba tan mal y Sydney dijo que había que pintarlo de otro color.

– Rojo – Dijo – Completo

– Y será el huracán rojo 2 – Escuche a Rose – Hey, Syd, que bueno que tu brazo ya está bien

Ella miro a Rose sorprendida y rápidamente se puso el cabestrillo, pero era obvio que Rose la había descubierto. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos por completo.

– Ya sé que no te torciste el brazo y en caso de que lo hicieras te curaron – Dijo molesta – Me mintieron para que compitiera

– Fue idea de Eddie – Dijo Jill sonriendo con una bandeja de limonada en las manos – Él quería que tú condujeras

Rose nos miro molesta y luego rodó los ojos. Yo la mire tranquilo y le di unas cuantas palmaditas al go kart, ella levanto la ceja confundida y luego le sonreí.

– Tú correrás porque eres la última persona en todo el mundo que no piensa en la seguridad y eso te hará llegar lejos – Dije sonriendo – Sydney será tu mecánica

– ¿Por qué debo correr yo? – Pregunto ella sentándose en el capo del auto de Abe – Es decir, ustedes son los hombres y deberían hacerlo. No yo

– Si es una buena idea, pero es mejor que tú lo hagas – Dije sonriendo – Rose, lo sabemos y contigo vamos a ganar

– Ustedes están dementes – Dijo ella riendo divertida.

– Le haremos una prueba de velocidad – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – ¿Syd, quieres intentarlo?

– Sería un placer – Dijo ella subiendo al go kart.

– Que feo quedo pintado – Dijo Rose – Creo que un toque más femenino quedaría mejor – Yo iba a protestar, pero ella me detuvo – Yo conduciré así que prefiero hacerlo en un auto más femenino

– Así se habla – Dijo Lissa apareciendo de la nada.

Mire a Lissa con el ceño fruncido y ella me besó en la mejilla para luego mirar a Rose con una sonrisa. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Rose la apunto con el dedo y le hizo una mueca para que ella no dijera nada. Finalmente Lissa rió rodando los ojos. Sydney volvió a los pocos segundos con el go kart.

– Está perfecto – Dijo sonriendo – Pero hay que probarlo en la colina

– ¿La colina? – Pregunto Lissa intrigada.

– Es la pista de la muerte – Dije apuntando a una pequeña montaña cerca del mar – Allí está el sendero peligroso

– Ni los viajeros se acercan allí – Dijo Karolina – ¿Crees que vas a estar bien, Rose?

– Supongo que sí – Ella sonrió maliciosa – Seguro que será pan comido

– Ese es el espíritu Hathaway – Dijo Eddie chocando los cinco con Rose. Mire a Eddie fijamente y luego asentí. Ese es el espíritu Hathaway.

– Algo me dice que será una carrera interesante Princesa – Me gire y vi a un chico junto a Mark. El hombre rodó los ojos y nos saludo, luego entro para ver a Yeva.

– ¿Y tú quien eres? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

El Moroi me sonrió enseñándome los colmillos y luego miro a Rose con una expresión algo sombría mezclada con lujuria. Ella apenas lo miro ya que se notaba incomoda. En lo que respectaba a Dimitri no dejaba de clavarle la mirada tan serio.

– Supongo que va a ser divertido – Dijo el chico acercándose a Rose – Ya quiero ver a la asesina de un Moroi competir

Eso fue todo lo que basto para que Dimitri arremetiera contra él. Me sorprendí un poco al igual que todos. El grito había llamado la atención de la madre de Rose que salió enseguida para asegurarse de que estábamos bien. Karolina rápidamente tomo a Dimitri para intentar alejarlo del Moroi, pero se le hacía un poco complicado ya que estaba muy enojado así que ayude para poder separarlos. Una vez que lo logramos el Moroi sonrió divertido.

– Vas a pagar esa Dhampir – dijo divertido. Miro a Rose. Me sorprendió que no se haya movido en ningún momento desde que Dimitri arremetió contra él, demasiado extraño. Pero note que se estaba abrazando a si misma y supuse que tuvo relación con lo que dijo – Nos veremos en la pista Princesa. Haré que muerdas el polvo

Se fue.

Lissa se acerco a Rose preocupada y ella miro al Moroi. Yo pensé que Dimitri intentaría hacerle daño, pero todo lo que hizo fue calmarse un poco así que lo soltamos. En cuanto a Rose ella no dijo nada, apenas si parecía que nosotros estábamos allí con ella. Creo que le había afectado, se notaba demasiado.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Dimitri acercándose a ella – ¿Roza?

Mia le entrego un vaso de limonada a Rose, pero ella ni siquiera lo miro. Suspiro y recargo su cabeza en pecho de Dimitri que la abrazo preocupado.

– Me parece que es mejor volver a dentro – Dijo Sonja preocupada – Quizás necesites descansar un poco, Rose

– Estoy bien – dijo ella subiendo los pies al auto – No se preocupen

Quise decir algo, pero Lissa me lo impidió. Rose se notaba más tranquila después de susurrarse cosas con Dimitri y finalmente se puso en pie con una sonrisa típica suya.

Parra mí era extraño verla así de mal, digo, imagino que para todos, pero para mí… alguien que ya ha estado con ella en batallas y sabe como es de fuerte es… simplemente extraño porque no es normal verla así. No sé como fue después de que matará a Víctor, pero puedo apostar a que Jill me dirá que actuó casi igual que ahora.

– Bien, vamos a probar la radio – Dijo Mia sonriendo – No sé sobre estas cosas, pero imagino que será divertido

– La pondremos en el casco – Dijo Sydney sonriendo – Es por eso que necesitamos el vestuario

Me fije que las chicas comenzaron con sus propios temas de ropa así que decidí alejarme al go kart para mirarlo. Se veía bastante bien y con esto íbamos a ganar. El spa pensábamos en que sería relajante y los mil dólares iban a ayudar a cubrir unos gastos.

– Rosado – Escuche a Lissa – Con rosas, por Rose

– No sé que tienes con las rosas, pero no pienso usar algo rosado con algo negro y rojo que no combinan – Dijo Rose. Me reí divertido mientras le echaba un ojo a los cambios. Se notaba vine para correr y estoy seguro de que íbamos a ganar.

– Esta será la mejor carrera de todas – Dijo Eddie sonriendo emocionado – Podemos ganar

– ¿Creen que Rose lo haga? – Pregunto Adrian preocupado y pude notarlo porque la llamo "Rose" y no "Pequeña Dhampir" – Ya escucharon a Karolina, esa montaña es peligrosa y ni los viajeros se acercan

– Hay un camino alternativo para los viajeros, solo un tonto se atrevería a subir la colina – Dijo Dimitri recargado contra el auto – Es por eso que hay algo extraño en esta carrera

– No hacían carreras antes – Dijo Viktoria tomando a Dimitri del brazo – No puedes hacernos esto hermano. Aguafiestas

– Vika solo estoy preocupado. Es Roza quien va a conducir por esa peligrosa colina, no tú –

Pude notar algo de enfado en la voz de Dimitri y vi como Viktoria se estremecía un poco, pero no dijo nada. Luego mire a Rose y a Lissa que estaban hablando sobre algo relacionado con el casco. Rose quería comprarlo y Lissa decía que era mejor hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que esta pelea la gana Rose.

El resto de la semana se paso increíble. Rose practicaba con el go kart la velocidad por los alrededores de Baia, no se acercaba a la montaña aún, pero había logrado récord de velocidad que seguro harían que ella ganara. Lissa llego al final de la semana con el traje terminado. Estaba bonito y le habíamos cambiado los colores a blanco y celeste, el casco lo habían comprado y le introducimos un micrófono dentro para que Rose pudiera hablar sin problemas.

– Está perfecto – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa emocionada.

Al fin había llegado el día de la carrera y estábamos listos para ir. Rose acababa de salir del baño con el traje puesto y su expresión era tan sarcástica como divertida. Los chicos habían llevado el carro a la entrada del pueblo y nosotros aún no salíamos.

– No te quiero en mi mente – Dijo Rose apuntando a Lissa que le asintió – Entonces vamos

Salimos de la casa a la entrada del pueblo. Todos estaban allí y había una gran cantidad de competidores, en especial ese chico que llamaba Princesa a Rose como apodo, ella solo lo ignoro y luego miro a los demás con una sonrisa segura.

– ¿Lista? – Pregunto Karolina sonriendo – Tenemos instrucciones

Sydney entrego el casco a Rose – Escucha, el micrófono está aquí en la boca, directo, y los parlantes a los lados. Será divertido. Pero tenemos un problema, al llegar a la colina se perderá el contacto, lo han avisado ahora, nosotros dejaremos la maquina encendida y quiero que nos avises cuando entres y cuando salgas o de lo contrario no sabremos nada de ti. Lissa te enviara un mensaje mental para hacerte saber que perdimos contacto

– Suerte amiga – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– No sé como caí en esto – Dijo ella suspirando. Mire el casco off-road color blanco con diseños celestes – Parezco motociclista

– Eres una peleadora, Pequeña Dhampir – Sonrió Adrian – La mejor. Ahora escucha una cosa más que es importante, quizás más que nada. Al llegar allí recuerda que no va a haber barras de metal para protegerte de que te caigas así que reduce la velocidad, yo dudo que los otros quieran cruzar así que no importará, pero reduce un poco cosa de que puedas girar, pero no que puedas perder. Al salir pisa el acelerador y vente como alma que lleva al diablo

– Bien – Rose asintió. Dimitri se acerco a ella con una estaca en la mano. Se la entrego y la besó en la mejilla para luego susurrar algo a su oído.

– No es necesario una estaca, estará bien – Dije.

– Déjalos – Dijo Lissa tomándome de la mano y llevándome lejos. Fuimos a donde estaban nuestros pit y sonreímos.

– Son tres vueltas, es decir que en tres ocasiones perderemos contacto con ella – Dijo Sydney moviendo mano en las maquinas – Las herramientas están listas y cuando llegue aquí en la segunda vuelta para la tercera revisaremos el auto. Es un chequeo rápido. Es posible que no todos los corredores lleguen allí así que de veinte nos reduciremos bastante

– Es cierto – Dije sonriendo. Tome unos audífonos grandes y me los puse – Es como una copa real

– Sí – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– ¡CORREDORES TODOS A SUS PUESTOS QUE LA CARRERA VA A INICIAR! –

– Ay por Dios – Escuche a Rose quejarse – Creo que vomitare

– Agradece que son los nervios y no estas embarazada – Dije riendo.

– Ojalá lo estuviera, así no tendría que correr en esta estúpida carrera – Y allí estaba, el típico comentario de Rose Hathaway. Nos reímos un poco y ella se subió al go kart.

– Vamos Rose, que puedes hacerlo – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Enséñales quien es el mejor

– Viejo, un consejo –

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto Abe confundido.

– Cállate – Dijo Rose divertida. Le guiño el ojo y se puso el casco.

Eddie se puso un micrófono de un solo oído y comenzó a preguntar si estaba funcionando, Rose respondió con el micrófono también y nosotros sonreímos alegres por eso. Una vez que Rose se acerco al auto en la línea de partida tomo el volante con ambas manos. Le sonreí ligeramente y vi que le lanzo una mirada desafiante al Moroi de la otra vez. Luego miraba la pista fijamente.

– Vamos Rose – Aplaudió Karolina – Puedes hacerlo

Las chicas sonrieron emocionadas mientras nosotros estábamos como equipo. Ellas querían quedarse con nosotros y se los permitieron si eran parte del equipo, pero como había un máximo de seis fue complicado dejar que nos aceptaran. Al final algo de compulsión de Adrian ayudo. Estábamos preparados para empezar y el motor se escuchaba bien. Rose estaba lista.

– Realmente se está quejando – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa divertida – Pero está emocionada por dejar que la adrenalina la ocupe por completo. Está preparada

– Estupendo – La besé en la frente – Vamos a ganar

– ¡BIEN COMPETIDORES! – Anunciaron con ánimo. Iban a ser las ocho de la noche y en cosa de segundos iba a oscurecer por completo – ¡EN CUANTO EL SOL DESAPAREZCA INICIAREMOS ASÍ QUE PREPARENCE PARA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA! ¡EN 10... 9… 8…!

– Es una locura – Dijo Sydney rodando los ojos – Es lo más tonto que he oído

– Lo sé – Suspire.

– ¡4… 3… 2… – Mire a Rose con firmeza – 1…! ¡ARRANQUEN!

Y así comenzó. Rose salió disparada hacia adelante. Rápidamente Eddie llamo por el communicador y esperamos unos minutos apra que respondiera. Ella no lo hacía y nosotros nos preocupamos. Ya había desaparecido de mi vista así que imaginaba que estaba bien o eso esperaba.

– _Mierda…_ – Comencé a sonreír cuando al fin escuchamos la voz de Rose, pero el improperio nos preocupo a todos.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Eddie.

– _Sí, pero casi atropello a una ardilla _– Dijo Rose algo molesta – _Me está siguiendo y me mira feo_

Pegue en la frente y luego tome el micrófono regañando a Rose. El go kart era mucho más rápido que la ardilla, pero ella aseguro que la siguió unos cuantos metros y luego la dejo tranquila. Nosotros sonreímos preparados para seguir dándole instrucciones. Teníamos un chip rastreador y una computadora que nos permitía ver el camino de Rose, el puesto y en donde estaba el auto. En las cámaras de la pantalla grande mostraban a los competidores.

– Va en tercer lugar seguida de Jack – Dijo Sonja seria – Ella no puede dejar que ese Moroi engreído le sobre pase

– Puede hacerlo – Dije sonriendo con firmeza – Lograra pasar

– Rose, pasa al que esta al lado tuyo. Acelera a fondo – Dijo Eddie por el comunicador.

– _No puedo, no puedo_ – Dijo Rose alterada – _Santa mierda. ¡MUEVE IMBÉCIL! ¡ME ESTORBAS!_

– Me encanta esa forma tan dulce de ser suya – Dijo Mia divertida.

– ¿Qué sucede Rose? – Pregunte tomando el comunicador.

– _¡TE DIJE QUE TE MOVIERAS IMBÉCIL! _– Mire la pantalla y vi que el auto de Rose choco con el que estaba al lado suyo – _¡AH! Odio a ese conductor_

Rodé los ojos – Ya lo notamos – Me reí entre dientes. Mire la pantalla y vimos al número 4, es decir el tal Jack, acercarse a un lado.

– _¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! _– Se quejo Rose molesta para luego mascullar algo, que gracias al micrófono se entendió – _Espero que se estrelle su auto. Odio ese sobre nombre tan… uhg…_

– Rose aún podemos oírte – Dijo Eddie divertido.

– _Lo siento_ –

– ¡Y ALLÍ VAN LOS COMPETIDORES! ¡A LA CABEZA EL EQUIPO ROM CON SU CONDUCTOR STEVE, SEGUIDO DEL EQUIPO BAIA CON SU CONDUCTOR ERIC Y POR ÚLTIMO EN TERCER LUGAR EL EQUIPO PELIGRO CON SU CONDUCTORA ROSE! ¡ASÍ ES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, SON LOS TRES PRIMEROS LUGARES! ¡OH ESPEREN, EL EQUIPO AIRE INTENTA ADELANTAR A ROSE, SU CONDUCTOR JACK PARECE IR MUY PAREJO JUNTO A ROSE!

– ¿Teníamos elegir ese nombre? – Pregunto Lissa extrañada – ¿No podía ser algo más… lindo?

– Agradece que no fue salvaje y pusimos peligro – Sonrió Adrian.

– Honestamente no veo que hay que agradecer – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– Es cierto, ambos nombres son terribles – Apoyo Jill.

– ¡Y LOS COMPETIDORES SE ACERCAN A LA COLINA DE LA MUERTE! ¡EL EQUIPO PELIGRO HA ADELANTADO A SEGUNDO LUGAR! – Avisaron – ¡PARECE QUE ROSE QUIERE ADELANTAR A PRIMER LUGAR, ESTÁ ACELERANDO Y DUDO QUE VAYA A DEJAR DE HACERLO! ¡SE ADENTRAN EN LA COLINA Y… SE HA PERDIDO EL CONTACTO!

– Rose desacelera – Dijo Eddie preocupado – Vas muy rápido

Ella no respondió. Nosotros nos miramos entre sí y luego Sydney le grito que desacelerara porque podría se peligroso, perdimos el contacto cuando entraron y las cámaras que mostraban a los competidores también se pusieron borrosas. Mire a Lissa y que asintió al avisarle que ya perdimos el contacto.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Acelere a fondo para poder pasar al primer luego y comencé a disminuir lentamente, pero de la nada alguien choco contra mí. Mire a mi derecha y vi a un chico acercarse en su auto a mí. Me estaba empujando contra el borde para caer así que hice un rápido movimiento que me llevo a esquivar por los pelos.

– ¿¡QUÉ PASA CONTIGO!? – Le grite enojada. Él me miro a los ojos y cuando yo lo mire molesta. Acelere a fondo de nuevo sabiendo que era peligroso, pero no tenía otra opción si quería quitármelo de encima.

Estábamos en una curva y era peligroso, pero cuando finalmente lo deje muy atrás comencé a bajar la velocidad. Justo cuando pensé que podría cruzar la curva sin problemas un auto que salió de la nada me choco y al mismo tiempo sentí unas asquerosas nauseas. El go kart se salió de la pista y se dirigió directo al borde, mire el borde asustada e intente salir, pero fue tarde el auto salió disparado abajo. Me solté el cinturón con fuerza y luego me sujete de la primera roca que sobre salía. El auto cayo al suelo y yo estaba colgando.

– Santo Dios – Dije sorprendida. Levante la mirada arriba y a un Strigoi allí sonreírme fríamente – Maldición, Dimitri…

Subí rápidamente y el Strigoi retrocedió. Mi alarma seguía molestándome así que saque la estaca escondida dentro del traje de carrera. Suerte que Dimitri noto que había algo malo en esta carrera. Busque con la mirada y luego me acerque a la subida de la colina, una que estaba hecha de tierra y no del camino que seguía la pista.

Llegue arriba y vi al Strigoi. No era el mismo, más bien era una niña de cabello rojizo que me sonreía divertida sentada en una roca.

– Hola Rose –

– Maddie – Dije empuñando la estaca. Ella saltó sin previo aviso y me derribo. Chocamos con el auto que me embistió para caer al borde y luego ella comenzó a atacarme, mi espalda choco varias veces con el go kart y mi cabeza se llevo un fuerte golpe con el manubrio. Me queje y le clave la estaca en el cuello.

– ¡Vas a morir! – Dijo ella enojada retrocediendo.

– Pensé que me ibas a convertir – Sonreír divertida subiéndome al go kart para avanzar. Acelere un poco, pero Maddie salto sobre el auto logrando que me volcara por accidente.

Honestamente yo sabía que los Strigoi eran molestos, un dolor en el trasero, pero ahora esto es peor. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto. Me escabullí por debajo del go kart y me arrastre por el suelo ya que no podía mover mi pierna, tenía un fuerte dolor y cuando la vi mi rodilla sangraba demasiado.

Aún tenía el casco puesto e intente llamar a mis amigos para pedir ayuda, pero la maldita señal estaba dañada. De pronto el go kart exploto y yo me agache aún más para evitar que mi cabeza saliera volando por culpa de una pieza.

– Joder – Me queje buscando mi estaca. La vi muy lejos, entre escombros así que me intente arrastrar allí, pero Maddie se interpuso. El daño en su cuello ya no estaba y parecía que nunca le hubiera clavado nada.

– Fue muy dulce que hayas matado a Robert por nosotros – Sonrió pisándome en la muñeca. La fuerza empleada era demasiada que juraría que su zapato estaba atravesando mi piel – Ahora que él no puede controlarnos no podrá traicionarnos y podremos vencer a los Dhampir en la guerra. Por supuesto estarás en primera fila, porque te voy a convertir ahora y nada podrá evitarlo

– No creo que me hayas necesitado para eso – Dije tosiendo a causa del humo. Ella sonrió fríamente y saco una navaja cortándome en la mejilla.

– Mírate, tan lastimada. Caíste justo en la trampa – Sonrió fríamente – Debiste saber que las carreras se hacen de día y no de noche

– ¿Cuántos Strigoi? – Pregunte apenas.

– Muchos, todos esperando a que tú entraras en esta pista – Se rió ella – Beberé un poco de tu sangre y luego te convertiré así que quiero que sepas algo… Yo seré tu mentora, ¿sí?

– Ni en sueños – Dije tomando una pieza de metal y luego golpeándola en un costado. Ella cayó al suelo y yo me puse en pie cojeando un poco. Corrí como pude a la estaca.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto y el humo de la explosión no estaba ayudando. Vi a los Strigoi acercarse a mí y mi vista se volvía más nublada y pesada. Caí de rodillas luchando por mantenerme en pie y luego todo comenzó a volverse negro. Vi a Maddie acercarse con una fría sonrisa antes de no ver nada más.

* * *

.: Sydney :.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Rose entro en la colina y aún no había vuelto, la mayoría de los competidores estaban volviendo y ella no daba señales de nada. Lo peor de todo es que Rose iba de las primera así que nos estábamos preocupando mucho.

– Entrare en su mente – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– No, ella dijo que no lo hicieras – Dijo Christian – Ya aparecerá, seguro que aparecerá pronto

El primer auto, uno verde se detuvo derrapando enseguida. El tipo tenía el número 8 y nosotros éramos el número 5. Se quito el casco rápidamente y corrió a la mesa gritando alterado que necesitaban una ambulancia en la colina. Todos nos miramos entre sí y eso hizo que Lissa entrara en la mente de Rose asustada.

– ¡RÁPIDO! ¡HUBO UNA EXPLOSIÓN! – Grito desesperado.

– No puedo entrar en su mente. Todo está oscuro – Dijo Lissa preocupada. La ambulancia ya venía devuelta cuando el tipo había avisado y supimos que en ella estaba Rose. Fuimos corriendo al hospital preocupados y cuando llegamos allí se nos prohibió verla, pero no dijeron que debíamos esperar.

– ¡DIJERON QUE REVISARON TODO EL AUTO! – Lissa le grito a Christian enojada, con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡DIJERON QUE ERA SEGURO! ¡SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍ ACEPTAR!

– Prima, no eres su madre para obligarla – Dijo Adrian despreocupado. Lo tome de la mano y sacudí la cabeza para que no dijera nada, pero él volvió a hablar – No puedes decirle que hacer y que no

Lissa lo miro enojado – ¿¡NO!? ¿Y USTEDES SI PUEDEN DECIRLE QUE ENTRE EN UNA MALDITA CARRERA QUE SABÍAN QUE LE COSTARÍA LA VIDA?

– Lissa tranquilízate – Dijo Jill preocupada. Intento abrazarla, pero ella la empujo con fuerza. Lo cierto es que nos había sorprendido a todos.

– ¿¡NO LO ENTIENDEN!? ¡ELLA MURIÓ EN UN ACCIDENTE DE AUTO Y YO LA TRAJE DEVUELTA PARA NO PERDERLA Y AHORA…! – Grito enojada, llena de lágrimas y cólera. Me sorprendió verla así, pero en cuanto Christian intento abrazarla para tranquilizarla ella lo empujo lejos y luego se fue enojada. Dimitri estaba sentado en la sala de espera con la cabeza agachada y Lissa se acerco a él. Estaba llorando aún enojada. Pero más que eso… ella tenía miedo.

Estuvimos esperando por mucho tiempo. Lissa se había negado a hablar con alguien y apenas si hablaba con Dimitri. Yo pude notar que estaba muy asustada por Rose y lo cierto es que yo también me estaba asustando. Habían pasado horas.

La mayor parte de la noche la pasamos en el hospital esperando noticias. Al parecer ya nadie más quiso hablar. Yo estaba sentada con Adrian preocupada por no tener noticias y al mirar a los padres de Rose pude notar que también estaban preocupados o quizás asustados.

– ¿Parientes de Rose Hathaway? – Pregunto un médico acercándose. Los padres de Rose se acercaron a él y conversaron los tres solos. No sé que sucedió pero la madre de Rose salió disparada a la habitación de ella para verla y Zmey comenzó a gritarle.

* * *

.: Dimitri :.

Al ver a la madre de Rose salir disparada a la habitación de Rose me asuste enseguida, Lissa también se había asustado y se puso en pie. Nosotros intentamos acercarnos, pero el médico nos lo impidió diciendo que esperáramos afuera. No sé que estaba sucediendo del otro lado de la habitación, pero sentía que era malo.

– Por favor, por favor, por favor… – Murmuro Lissa preocupada – Que no le suceda nada

Pasaron unos minutos y Abe salió con el médico. Algo hablaron y él se fue. Me acerque a Abe preocupado, al igual que todos y él respiro hondo.

– Rose tiene unas marcas en el cuello – Dijo Abe – Lo que paso en la carretera no fue una explosión así como así… hubo un ataque de Strigoi. Ella nos dijo que empujaron su auto contra el borde, luego no sé que pelea hubo y otro go kart exploto. Ella… se desmayo por el humo de la explosión y el Strigoi…

No la convirtieron. No la convirtieron. No la convirtieron. No la convirtieron. No la convirtieron. Por favor. No la convirtieron.

– Sabemos que la mordió… Ella está bien. Tiene una fractura en la rodilla izquierda y necesita descansar – Dijo Abe con una ligera sonrisa – Quiere verte Lissa

– ¿No podemos entrar todos? – Pregunto mi madre y Abe respondió negando con la cabeza.

– El médico dijo que no podían estar todos adentro – Dijo Abe – Y de momento Rose solo quiere a Lissa consigo, a nadie más – Me miro – Lo siento Dimitri

– Habrá que esperar – Dije sonriendo ligeramente.

Lissa entro en la sala y yo espere nuevamente.

* * *

.: Lissa :.

Entre lentamente en la sala en donde estaba Rose y la vi hablando con su madre tranquilamente. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios que se agrando más al verme. Me quede allí parada unos minutos mientras intentaba asimilar que ella estaba bien y no le sucedía nada malo. Estaba vestida con su ropa normal, unos jeans y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas, la ropa de correr estaba a un lado y su pierna izquierda estaba ligeramente elevada con un vendaje completo en su rodilla.

– Santo Dios – Me acerque a ella y la abracé preocupada. Rose me correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y luego me senté en la cama – Pensé…

– Liss… estoy bien, ¿sí? No te asustes – Me sonrió tranquila – Solo salí de ahí con unos cuantos cortes y una pierna mala, bueno, rodilla de hecho

Mire la rodilla y me mordí el labio inferior queriendo sanarla. Ella me miro sorprendida y me detuvo con un tono de voz suave.

– Ya me sanaste una vez después de un accidente de auto, de hecho hiciste mucho más que eso – Dijo suavemente – Ahora es mi turno

– Aún así – Dije mirándola a los ojos con suplica – Déjame a mí

Ella me miro intentando decir que no, pero luego se resistió y asintió. Mientras la curaba pose la mirada en la herida de su cuello, dos marcas de dientes. Termine de curar y acerque la mano allí para borrarlas. Rose intento no mirarme mientras lo hacía y luego me sonrió un poco más tranquila.

– ¿Qué paso realmente? ¿Por qué no te convirtieron? – Pregunte preocupada.

– Yo… no tengo ni idea – Se encogió de hombros – Recuerdo sentir la mordida, pero no recuerdo nada más. Estaba desmayada por el humo

– Uhg bueno no importa – La abracé de nuevo – Estás bien y no eres un Strigoi

– Por suerte – Dijo ella alegre. La madre de Rose decidió salir para dejarnos a solas y fue una suerte porque quería hablar con ella a solas.

– Oye… ¿no volverás a hacer algo así, cierto? – Pregunte.

– No – Negó con la cabeza – Sabes que no quería. Como sea, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

– Le grite a los demás – bufé algo molesta – Por lo que te hicieron

– No tuvieron la culpa – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Ellos son…

– Insistieron en que compitieras. Rose, si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar es probable que tampoco hubieras competido – Dije molesta – Casi mueres allí

– ¿Por eso no querías que lo hiciera, no? – Me sonrió ligeramente – Por el accidente

– Sí – Admití asintiendo – Es difícil no pensar en que algo así podría volver a suceder

– Demonios – Se quejo – Hubiera ganado la carrera de no ser por ese Strigoi. ¿Al menos no pudieron esperar a que llegara a la vuelta final?

Me reí un poco y me quite unas lágrimas de los ojos, había llorado demasiado. Rose me miro tranquila y me acarició la mejilla sonriendo. Ella cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama de una forma más cómoda para ella.

– No te duermas – Dije asustada – No lo hagas

– Estoy despierta – Murmuro sin abrir los ojos – Quiero dormir. ¿Qué hora es?

– No lo sé, como las cuatro de la madrugada – Dije sonriendo. Ella se acomodo un poco y sonrió ligeramente – No te duermas

– Maldita sea, otra noche desperdiciada –

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– Dimitri… – Se quedo dormida. La sacudí un poco y luego me mordí el labio inferior preocupada. Primero me asegure de que estuviera bien cuando supe que era así, le sonreí más tranquila. La besé en la frente en señal de protección y cariño para luego salir sin hacer ruido.

Continuara…

* * *

He terminado con el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado aunque... por el resultado... quizás no... Como sea, digamos que hay una sorpresita en este capítulo que ahora podría no parecer nada, pero sabrán que sí la hay y la verán en quizá el siguiente capitulo, creo, si es que mi memoria no me falla.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Sí van a pasar muchas cosas malas. Yo creo que más bien es imaginación, no tanto inspiración, bueno sí, un poco de ambas wuaskjaskj

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	34. Chapter 34: ¿Strigoi o una estaca?

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 34:

¿Strigoi o una estaca sanadora?

.: Rose :.

Habían pasado solo unos días desde que había salido del hospital y como pensé que sucedería: yo no podía recordar nada después de la mordida. Algo importante debió de haber pasado porque si Maddie no estaba entonces significaba problemas. Había permanecido unos días en cama ya que aunque Lissa me curo a todos aún les preocupaba lo que pudiera haber sucedido, quizás un efecto secundario, pero yo confiaba en mi amiga y sabía que no había sucedido nada.

Cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a Dimitri despierto, jugaba con uno de mis rizos moviéndolo cuidadosamente alrededor de su dedo índice. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y honestamente esa sonrisa me provocaba a pesar de que imagino que no era el efecto que quería conseguir.

– Buenos días – Cerré los ojos suavemente.

– Buenos días Roza – Dijo con un tono suave – ¿Cómo has dormido?

– Bastante bien – Me acurruque en la cama – ¿Y cómo no si al despertar me encuentro con un Dios Ruso jugando con mi cabello?

Dimitri rió suavemente y me besó en la frente – Algún día me vas a decir de donde has sacado esa idea de que yo soy un Dios

– Pero no será hoy – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí, en eso tienes razón – Dijo él tranquilo – ¿Vas a seguir descansando?

– Yo no tengo nada que descansar, Lissa me ha curado – Le recordé por enésima vez – No sé por qué todos se empeñan en que estoy mal

– Anoche te quejaste – Dijo él preocupado – ¿Tenías una pesadilla?

– No lo recuerdo – Fui sincera. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo mi sueño ya que todo parece una pantalla negra grande aunque sé que soñé algo que me sobresalto, recuerdo haberme despertado por la noche y luego me volví a dormir.

– Quizás estás recordando algo – Dijo él.

– Creo que usaron coerción conmigo – Dije con un tono ligero y despreocupado – Quizás por eso no recuerdo nada

– Es posible – Dijo preocupado – Lo único que me alegra saber es que no te convirtieron

Guarde silencio sintiendo como me entraba sueño nuevamente. Solté un suspiro pesado y luego abrí los ojos con fuerza para sentarme en la cama. Bostecé un poco y luego me pase una mano por el cabello peinándolo un poco.

– ¿Quieres ducharte? – Pregunto Dimitri con un tono coqueto a mí oído. Lo mire divertida y lo besé en los labios.

– ¿Juntos? – Pregunte con picardía. Él me sonrió divertido y luego asintió.

Estaba por decirle algo más, pero alguien golpeo la puerta, gruñí molesta y luego mire el calendario. Era sábado y yo quería pasar mi sábado sin que nadie estuviera molestando a tempranas horas de la mañana.

– Abre tú – Me volví a recostar.

– Pensé que nos íbamos a bañar juntos – Se rió divertido mientras se levantaba.

– Cambie de parecer – Dije simplemente.

Mire el techo y luego la puerta colocando el puño sobre el edredón, cerca de mi pecho. En la entrada estaba Viktoria sonriéndome tranquila. Levante una ceja para intentar tener una idea de que rayos quería y ella no dijo nada por unos segundos, parecía querer pensar bien que decir y que no, pero al cabo de unos segundos hablo.

– Mamá ha dicho que tiene el almuerzo preparado –

– ¿Almuerzo? – Levante una ceja – ¿Y el desayuno?

Tanto Dimitri como Viktoria me miraron confundidos. Yo guarde silencio por un segundo y luego les lancé una expresión exigiendo una respuesta. Ambos se miraron.

– Rose… – Dijo Viktoria lentamente – …son las cuatro de la tarde

Parpadeé un par de veces confundida inclinándome adelante. Ella me miro tranquila, sonrió poco a poco.

– ¿Qué hora pensabas que era? –

– Las… diez de la mañana – No sonaba a una respuesta, más bien era como una pregunta. Viktoria me miro sorprendida y luego a Dimitri que sacudió la cabeza divertido.

– Bajaremos enseguida – Dijo tranquilo.

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Viktoria sorprendida – ¿Ambos? ¿No es mejor que subas el almuerzo en una bandeja?

– No voy a permanecer más tiempo en cama – Dije frunciendo el ceño, así que bajaré.

– Bien – Viktoria asintió y se fue.

Me pase una mano por el rostro dejándome caer en la cama sorprendida de que fuera tan tarde y no lo contrario. Realmente pensé que era temprano. Rayos. Me levante de la cama y luego mire a Dimitri con la ceja levantada.

– ¿Almuerzo? ¿Enserio camarada, tenemos que pasar por esto de nuevo? – Pregunte.

Dimitri rió entre dientes sabiendo que me refería a aquella vez en la cabaña que me desperté después del desayuno. Nuevamente estaba repitiendo aquello. Dimitri me miro divertido acostándose a mi lado en la cama nuevamente.

– ¿Quieres dormir de nuevo? – Pregunto.

– ¿Por qué tan flojo hoy? – Pregunte divertida. Dimitri me besó en el cuello suavemente unos segundos para luego besarme en los labios.

– ¿Acaso no puedo? – Me sonrió divertido – ¿Solo tú?

– Me parece extraño – Nos besamos nuevamente y yo le mordí el labio, primero le había gustado porque soltó un gemido placentero, pero luego gruñó y se separo con fuerza logrando que sangrara un poco – Oh Dios, perdóname

– Algo me dice que tienes hambre – Se paso un dedo por el labio inferior quitando la sangre un poco – Vaya, es una gran herida

– Sigue sangrando – Lo mire sorprendida. Me mordí el labio inferior suavemente y luego deslicé el dedo pulgar suavemente sobre la herida.

– Arde un poco – Dijo preocupado – Dios, Rose, de veras que tenías hambre

– No. Yo no sé – Me senté en la cama – Lo lamento, no sé que... es decir yo apenas…

Dimitri rió entre dientes suavemente – Roza, no te preocupes – Sonrió – Solo es una herida nada más

– Es solo que me cuesta creer que yo lo hice – Dije sorprendida pasando suavemente mi pulgar sobre la herida – Ni siquiera mordí fuerte

– Lo dudo – Me besó en la frente reprimiendo un gemido adolorido – Ve a ducharte, te veré abajo

Mire a Dimitri aturdida y asentí con las cabeza. Entre en la ducha rápidamente y para cuando salí Dimitri estaba frente a un espejo revisando la herida. Me miro tranquilo. Yo jugué con mis manos algo nerviosa por la herida en su labio. Él me sonrió tranquilo y luego se me acerco.

– Tranquila – Dijo él colocando las manos en mi cintura – No fue nada

– Creo que si tengo hambre – Coloque una mano en mi estómago mientras hacía una mueca – Aunque fue extraño. Por un momento me sentí como Lissa bebiendo sangre

Me miro preocupado y yo lo besé en la mejilla.

– Vamos abajo –

No pude decir nada más, pero baje con él. No podía creer que le había roto el labio, lo peor de todo es que recordaba el sabor de la sangre, tan metálico, espeso y delicioso. ¿Eso lo he dicho yo? Al llegar abajo todos estaban sentados en la mesa y Olena no dejo pasar la herida en el labio de Dimitri ya que pregunto que le había sucedido, pero él respondió que fue un accidente.

– ¿Rose? – Mire a Jill tranquila mientras enrollando unos fideos en el tenedor – ¿Es… sangre en tus dientes?

– ¿Qué? – Me pase la mano por los dientes suavemente y mire mi dedo del medio… sangre. No era salsa tomate, era literalmente sangre y no mía sino de Dimitri – Creo que tengo una encía rota

– Oh no – Dijo Adrian divertido apuntando a Dimitri – El aroma coincide

Mire a Dimitri y enseguida me apresure al baño para mirarme al espejo. Mis dientes estaban manchados de sangre así que me enjuague rápidamente. Algo me estaba sucediendo y yo no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando. Por alguna razón no me molestaba tener la sangre de Dimitri, pero era asqueroso en ese sentido. De una u otra forma que un Dhampir ofrezca su sangre en un acto de relación era aberrante, pero aunque Dimitri y yo apenas nos habíamos besado igual resultaba extraño.

– ¿Qué me está pasando? – Murmure.

– Roza, ¿estás bien? – Escuche del otro lado de la puerta. Salí del baño y asentí lentamente.

Me tarde unos segundos en volver a la mesa, aún estaba desconcertada por la sangre en mis dientes, pero nadie menciono nada al respecto. Aun en el almuerzo podía sentir que había algo mal conmigo, principalmente porque no dejaba de mirar el vaso de Lissa. Un vaso con líquido rojo que estoy segura de que no era vino.

– Estás babeando – Dijo Mia asqueada. La mire sorprendida y luego me quite la baba de la boca con una mueca tímida y avergonzada. Los demás me miraron sorprendidos y extrañados, pero se limitaron a mantener silencio.

– Creo que… iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua – Dije – Y uno bien helado

Finalmente cuando termino la comida la mayoría se fue a hacer sus propias cosas. En cuanto a mí yo me senté en el sofá con un ligero movimiento de pie frenético ya que no dejaba de pensar en que algo me estaba sucediendo. Primero el labio de Dimitri, después la sangre en mi boca, el vaso de Lissa y la baba. Algo relacionado con la sangre me estaba molestando y eso no era normal, porque la deseaba de una u otra forma.

Dimitri se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa, traía en sus manos un tazón con cerezas, sonreí divertida y tome una para luego separarla del tallo.

– ¿Una competencia? – Pregunte jugando con el tallo – Yo puedo hacerle un nudo al tallo con la boca

– Uhmm… ¿crees ser más rápida que yo? – Pregunto Dimitri divertido.

– No lo creo, lo sé – Dije divertida.

Cuando un Dios Ruso se echa un tallo de cereza a la boca para competir conmigo por un nudo resulta bastante sexy y más cuando termina un segundo antes que yo. Honestamente no me sorprenden porque eran buen besador que era imposible que no pudiera hacerlo rápido. Un maestro en la materia.

– Me parece que soy bueno – Dijo divertido – Y tú has perdido

Me reí divertida y lo besé en los labios.

– ¿Sabes algo? Realmente besas increíble – Dije riendo. Dimitri me sonrió removiendo un mechón de mi rostro y luego me besó en los labios.

La electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo como la corriente eléctrica que era, luego estaba el deseo y la lujuria que sentía por tener a Dimitri tan cerca y por último el hambre. Un hambre poderoso me estaba controlando y yo no sabía porque, pero no me iba a quedar a averiguarlo.

Me deje caer en el sofá de espaldas con él sobre mí. Pase mis manos suavemente sobre su espalda acariciando con suavidad, pero mientras más feroz y devorador se volvía nuestro beso más poderoso sentía el hambre. Yo no sé que estaba sucediendo y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era, pero no lo iba a dejar así, tenía que hacer algo y ese algo era algo que mi mente no procesaba. Actuaba por instinto. Un instinto animal y salvaje que normalmente solo era mío cuando estaba en medio de una pelea.

Yo sabía que había más personas en la casa. Demonios estaban todos. La mayoría estaba arriba o en el jardín, la madre de Dimitri estaba en la cocina. Pero a mí no me importaba si había gente o no, yo solo no dejaba de pensar en que tenía que controlar mi hambre y me era imposible.

– Roza – Dimitri murmuro contra mis labios, pero yo no le hice caso. Poco a poco clave las uñas en su espalda, a la altura de sus omóplatos, para arrastrarlas lentamente hacia abajo. Él gimió. Nuevamente clave las uñas, solo que en esta ocasión con mucha más fuerza.

El aroma a sangre llego a mi nariz y Dimitri gimió adolorido. Yo seguía besándolo como si el mundo fuera él, no me importaba nada más, ni la sangre, ni sus quejas por el dolor. Yo solo quería seguir así.

– ¡ROSE! ¡DIMITRI! – La voz de Lissa hizo que nos separamos enseguida. Yo parpadeé confundida y luego caí en cuenta de que Dimitri estaba sangrando, cuando se quito de encima hizo una mueca de dolor, pero yo no me levante. Mire mis manos ensangrentadas y luego a Dimitri.

– Vaya – Comento sorprendido – Duele…

– Oh santo cielos, te juro que no fue mi intensión – Dije sorprendida aún.

Lissa me miro sorprendida y luego se acerco a Dimitri para ayudarlo con la herida. Él se quito la camisa y solo eso hizo que mi hambre creciera más. La sangre corría de sus omóplatos como hilos hacia abajo. La camisa estaba manchada.

– Wow, eso es una herida sorprendente – Dijo Christian sorprendido – Iré por el botiquín

– Yo lo curare – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

Yo no comente nada con los tres, no dejaba de ver a Dimitri sorprendida por la sangre. Él me miro tranquilo y me besó en la frente para tranquilizarme. El corazón me bombardeaba tanto por lo sucedido y por el hambre que juro que no sabía que hacer con esta situación sin que alguien lo notara.

– Hey – Dijo Christian frunciendo el ceño – ¿Estás mirando su cuello?

Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que Christian lo menciono y tanto Lissa como Dimitri me miraron confundidos. Desvié la mirada en lo que Lissa terminaba de sanar la herida.

– Creo que necesito tomar aire – Dije poniéndome en pie – ¿No te molesta camarada?

– Para nada – Dijo él asintiendo.

Respire hondo y me dirigí a la puerta, pero Lissa me detuvo diciendo que saldría conmigo así que la tenía que esperar. Prefería ir sola para no tener que responder a sus preguntas, pero ella tardo menos de lo que pensé así que una vez que se aseguro que estaban bien sanadas salimos de la casa.

– ¿Algo que quieras contarme? – Pregunto ella intrigada – Como el por qué lastimaste así a Dimitri

– No fue mi culpa – Sacudí la cabeza – Yo, no lo sé, no me fije

– Ay por favor – Sacudió la cabeza tras bufar – Sé que hay algo que te está sucediendo. Te conozco y has actuado extraño desde que te levantaste

– ¿Sabes algo? – Me detuve – Creo que solo estoy enferma. He tenido un hambre horrible y no es por no comer, quizás es algo parecido a fatiga. Iré a la farmacia a comprar algo. No tienes que venir

Y así, sin darle oportunidad de responder, me fui corriendo. Al llegar a la farmacia no pensé en que decir sobre lo que me estaba sucediendo y quizás sí podrían tener un remedio así que solo entre como si nada, primero porque no quería que alguien pensara que un Dhampir tiene problemas así y segundo porque la última vez que estuve aquí tuve una pelea.

Mire los productos primero, sin que alguien pensara que estaba allí para algo mientras pensaba en una excusa para pedir algo que pueda calmar ansias. Quizás solo deba decir eso y listo. Funcionara. Me acerque al mostrador esperando a la trabajadora mientras miraba un folleto.

– ¿Rose? – Escuche. Levante la vista y me sorprendí de ver a Sonja – ¿Mi madre te ha encargado algo?

– Ah no – Negué con la cabeza – ¿Qué haces aquí? Es sábado

– Bueno, una amiga me pidió que tomara su lugar hoy porque tenía que hacer un viaje importante así que heme aquí – Sonrió divertida – ¿Tú a que has venido?

Mire la tienda asegurándome de que aún seguía vacía y luego mire a Sonja.

– Vine a comprar algo – Trague saliva – Ahm… ¿para evitar las ansias?

– ¿Ansias? – Me miro divertida – No hay remedio para eso

– Tiene que haber – El corazón me sobresalto. Trague saliva preocupada – Para san… comida, sí, comida

Sonja me miro fijamente por unos minutos. Parecía que estaba pensando en algo mientras me observaba y ese algo no le estaba gustando o la ponía inquieta porque comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en el mesón.

– ¿Tiene que ver con lo del accidente en la carrera? – No tenía relación ni por error, pero a ella parecía parecerle que sí.

– No – Sacudí la cabeza – Solo… creo que ya es hora de dejar de comer, ¿no?

– Por favor, tú comes y no subes de peso – Se rió ella divertida – Y si subieras lo bajas con el entrenamiento así que no veo porque te preocupas ahora

– Es importante – Dije preocupada.

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego bajo la vista a mis dedos aún manchados con la sangre de Dimitri. Rápidamente cerré los puños para que no pudiera ver mis uñas y luego comencé a moverme algo inquieta.

– Sonja, es enserio – Dije con un tono suave – Necesito algo para calmar unas ansias

– Es que no existen remedios – Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza – Solo auto-control

– Genial y mi auto-control es tan, pero tan fuerte – Dije más para mí que para ella – Tiene que haber. Qué sé yo, pastillas, jarabe, algo

– Lo siento – Sacudió la cabeza inclinándose adelante – ¿Qué está sucediendo?

La mire fijamente y luego pase a mirar su cuello. Ahí estaba ese hambre nuevamente. Ansiaba acercarme con algo que tuviera filo para poder hacerle un corte minúsculo y ver la sangre correr, sentir el aroma. Más que usar un arma… quería usar mis dientes, como cuando rompí el labio de Dimitri. Santa mierda, ¿qué estoy pensando?

– Debo irme – Dije apresurada.

Salí de la tienda y me quede allí en la entrada parada. Sonja me estaba llamando, pero yo la ignore. Mire mis manos y luego a las personas que pasaban.

Volví a entrar en la tienda y la mire curiosa.

– Hey, quisiera saber, hipotéticamente, ¿cuánto dura una transformación de Dhampir a Strigoi? – Pregunte. Sonja me miro sorprendida y cómo no hacerlo si le estoy preguntando tal cosa. No es que piense que me estaba convirtiendo en Strigoi, pero algo muy extraño me estaba sucediendo y presiento que Maddie, la Strigoi, guarda una relación con mi comportamiento.

– Vaya pregunta – Contuvo el aliento – Ahm un par de minutos, creo. ¿Por qué?

– Curiosidad – Dije tranquila – Es decir, me están siguiendo Strigoi y en caso de que logren convertirme quiero el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar de aquí y no hacerles daño

Ella me miro sorprendida y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– Sé que no te convertirás. Eres fuerte y una gran peleadora, además tienes demasiada fe en ti así como todos nosotros. No te convertirán – Sonrió.

– Eso espero – Murmure.

Volví a salir de la tienda mirando al sol. Luego pose la mire la mirada en la montaña aquella, la colina donde tuve la emboscada. Apreté los puños y me decidí a ir allí, la caminata fue larga, bastante, así que no hice evite quejarme. Llegue cerca de una hora a la zona en donde tuve el accidente.

Sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza así que lleve una mano a ella. Miraba todo a mi alrededor y escuchaba la explosión, mi go kart salir disparado al borde, los gritos de los Strigoi por miedo, alguien se había acercado para evitar que me convirtieran, pero también podía ver a alguien acercándose, una niña. Cerré mis ojos tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos ya que el dolor se volvía más intenso.

Maddie se acerco a mí con una expresión divertida, había bebido mi sangre y yo estaba algo inconsciente, pero había algo más, tenía algo en las manos, no sé que era. Todo se veía tan borroso y el dolor solo aumentaba más.

_¿Rose estás bien? Siento dolor. Ven enseguida_

Obviamente mis sentimientos negativos son los únicos que Lissa podría sentir a un millar de kilómetros ya que la razón de que ella los sienta es para que pueda enviar ayuda para mí. Es algo similar a lo que yo siento, pero a su diferencia yo siento todas sus emociones con fuerza, en especial cuando está con Christian.

Retrocedí mientras visualizaba unas imágenes de mí hablando con Maddie, ella tenía ese extraño objeto en las manos y no era la navaja, era algo más. No entendía la conversación. Yo estaba en el suelo, de cuatro, pero no podía levantarme, creo que apenas me había despertado del desmayo del humo y ahora aún estaba allí.

Alguien se apareció detrás de Maddie y antes de poder estacarla ella se me acerco con el objeto. No podía ver al hombre o a la mujer que estaba con ella ni mucho menos el objeto. De allí ya no podía ver nada.

Salí corriendo de la montaña y decidí volver a casa antes de que anochezca. Mi cabeza ya no dolía, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba intentando olvidar lo que sucedió, pero a la vez los recuerdos luchaban por hacerme ver que sucedió. Eso que me estaba sucediendo ahora era lo que sucedió allí y yo no sabía que era realmente.

Entre en la casa y vi a Sonja allí sonriendo. Ella me miro tranquila, pero no dijo nada. Paul estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con sus legos y en cuanto me vio me pregunto si quería jugar con él, pero yo me negué. Necesitaba un vaso de agua helada.

Lissa me ataco en la cocina con preguntas sobre lo que me había sucedido y yo le dije que no fue nada. No la convencí, pero no siguió preguntando. Creo que yo estaba incomoda y eso fue lo que ella noto para que dejará de hacer preguntas. Tras haber tomado el agua mire a Lissa con una sonrisa, pero luego mire embelesada sus colmillos.

Ella movía la boca, pero yo no escuchaba sus palabras. Yo miraba sus colmillos con asombro, queriendo tenerlos, queriendo tener colmillos para poder beber sangre. Entonces la imagen de Maddie se me vino encima y el objeto misterioso fue revelado como una aguja, parecida a una jeringa, tenía algo dentro y parecía ser un líquido verde que daba asco.

– ¿Rose? – Lissa me sacudió con fuerza y así me saco de sus pensamientos. La mire sorprendida y luego salí de allí rápidamente – ¿Rose te sucede algo?

No respondí por estar pensando en lo que sucedió antes. Los colmillos de Lissa y el líquido de Maddie. Me senté en el sofá pasando las manos por el rostro hasta que Abe entro en la casa junto con Dimitri. El qué estaban haciendo quedo suspendido en el aire, porque no me interesaba en ese momento.

– ¡Necesito una prueba de sangre ahora! – Demande entre dientes casi desesperada.

– ¿Prueba de sangre? – Me miro confundido.

– Pequeña Dhampir, ¿olvidas que los Dhampir no pueden tener hijos entre sí? – Pregunto Adrian burlón.

– ¡Cállate Adrian! – Alcé la voz con un tono amenazante que lo asusto. Volví a mirar a Abe – ¡Llévame ahora y quiero a un médico Dhampir!

– Pero Rose… – Dijo Abe confundido aún.

– Roza tranquila – Dijo Dimitri tomándome de los hombros.

– ¡No! – Me aleje rápidamente – Dimitri te rompí el labio y luego las heridas en la espalda. Yo no dejaba de pensar en el vaso de sangre que Lissa tenía en el almuerzo y créeme que me imagine mordiendo el cuello de Sonja hoy. Quiero una prueba de sangre ahora. No sé que me hizo ese Strigoi, pero no me quedaré tranquila

– Espera… ¿te imaginaste mordiéndome y bebiendo mi sangre? – Dijo Sonja horrorizada – ¿Por eso la pregunta aquella?

– Lo peor que te pudieron haber hecho fue convertirte en un Strigoi – Dijo Mia quitándose un audífono – Y ya vimos que no es así

– No me importa – Mascullé desesperada – Necesito una prueba de sangre, por favor papá

Yo no sé si fue mi desesperación o el hecho de que lo llame papá, pero Abe rápidamente me saco de allí y me llevo al hospital. Estaba en una pequeña sala sentada en una camilla con un médico sentado en una silla, era un Dhampir, y hablaba no sé que sobre los frijoles que eso ni al caso. Saco una aguja y me miro intrigado, yo asentí extendiendo mi brazo y él la metió para poder extraer un poco.

– ¿Tiene algún medicamento? – Pregunte intrigada – Algo que me adormezca un poco

– No creo que sea buen idea – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Come una galleta y bebe un jugo. Te hará bien. Tendremos los resultados en un par de horas

Asentí lentamente lo que pidió. Espere un par de minutos antes de salir a la sala de espera con los demás. Como iban a tardar un par de horas habíamos decidido volver y Abe dijo que mañana me tendría los resultados, temprano así que podía intentar descansar esa noche. Yo no dejaba de pensar en que había algo en mi sangre que me hacía desear con fuerza la sangre.

Le di un montón de vueltas en la cama intentando ignorar cualquier cosa, incluso los intentos de Dimitri por ser romántico ya que eso nos iba a llevar al hambre y una vez que se lo explique él lo entendió. Toda la noche me la pase en vela pensando mucho en ese líquido que me inyecto Maddie. Sea lo que sea tiene algo que me hace desear ser un vampiro completo y no un Dhampir.

A la mañana siguiente el hambre fue feroz, necesitaba probar aunque sea una gota de la sangre de alguien y ese alguien era Dimitri. No sé lo dije para no asustarlo, pero era obvio que se dio cuenta de que algo me estaba molestando. Yo baje en pijama rápidamente a tomar el sobre con mis repuestas. Abe y mi madre estaban sentados frente a mí esperando una respuesta.

Nada.

Nada. No había nada en mi sangre.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto mi madre seria.

– Nada, no hay nada en mi sangre – Dije sorprendida – Debe ser un error

– Rose, estás bien – Dijo Abe tranquilo – No sé de que te asustas

– No. Abe, hay algo en mi sangre yo lo sé – Dije sorprendida – Algo que hace que yo sienta deseos de beber sangre. Es asqueroso y repugnante. Quiero saber que hay en mi sangre, que me inyecto esa Strigoi demente y sobre todo por qué lo hizo

– Creo que exageras – Dijo mi madre tranquila – No hay nada en tu sangre

– Entonces explícame porque estas ansias por sangre – Dije.

– Eres mitad vampiro, ¿no? – Abe rió.

Lo mire desconcertada por unos segundos y luego bufé. Abe creía que era un circo y mi paranoia era algo divertido, parte del espectáculo del circo. Yo no dejaba de pensar que efectivamente había algo en mi sangre y ese algo hacía que yo sintiera ganas de atacarlo.

– Quizás el golpe en la cabeza te afecto un poco. Tenías una contusión, ¿recuerdas? – Pregunto mi madre preocupada.

– No creo que haya sido eso – Dije preocupada – Sé que hay algo más

– Pues ya tienes tu prueba de sangre – Dijo Abe. Levante una ceja y luego gruñí molesta. No podía creer que ninguno de los dos creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

El día me la pase como una completa y total tortura. Intente alejarme lo más que pude de cualquiera con una herida menor o cualquiera que tuviera colmillos, incluso para entrenar tuve que tener sumo cuidado para no salir lastimada. Había estado tan paranoica, incluso Lissa pensó que el espíritu me estaba llevando a la locura y aún más después de un arrebato yo no podía demostrar que se equivocaba (aunque lo hacía), finalmente pensó que necesitaba descansar un poco y literalmente me obligo a hacerlo.

Estuve en cama todo el día, paranoica por la sangre que podría ser derramada en cualquier momento por alguien. Si tan solo me pusieran una camisa de fuerza en lugar de encerrarme aquí. No es el espíritu el que me está controlando, es la sangre. ¡La sangre! Lissa se equivoca. Todos se equivocan. Alguien, Maddie, puso algo en mi sangre para que yo deseara otras sangres. No sé porque es como un castigo, un asqueroso, repugnante y odio decirlo, pero delicioso castigo. Necesitaba salir de aquí y hacer algo, no podía quedarme encerrada.

– ¡Vamos a salir! – Karolina entro en la habitación con una sonrisa llamando mi atención de golpe. La puerta estaba abierta así que yo no tenía necesidad ni siquiera de moverme un centímetro. Camino tranquilamente y se sentó en la cama a mi lado – Es una noche de chicas… y bueno… tendré que llevar a Paul, chicas y un chico. ¿Vendrás?

– ¿Dónde irán? – Pregunte intrigada.

– A un restaurante. Tú sabes, en lugar de cena en casa será cena en otro lado – Sonrió – ¿Quieres venir?

– Necesito ir – Dije riendo – Necesito no pensar en… cosas

– No te preocupes, ya me dijeron que estaba sucediendo y honestamente tal vez Lissa tiene razón. La locura del espíritu te afecta, y la oscuridad, lo que sea – Sonrió guiñándome el ojo – Vamos, estamos listas para ir

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse en pie. Antes de salir del habitación me asegure de sacar una estaca ya que íbamos de noche, luego salí y me encontré con Yeva. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella en unas tres semanas o quizás más días. Ella me miro fijamente y luego le hablo en ruso a Karolina que asintió para irse.

– Ten cuidado – Dijo con un extraño tono preocupado – He visto lo que sucederá y será peligroso

– Tus predicciones se vuelven molestas – Dije incomoda – Nada malo puede suceder

Me di la vuelta y me aleje de allí sin necesidad de seguir escuchándola. Al llegar abajo me encontré con las chicas listas, íbamos a ir caminando. Genial, una razón más para que Yeva sonría arrogante de razón. Paul iba con nosotros porque realmente quería salir y había insistido mucho a Karolina para que lo dejara ir así que finalmente ella acepto.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos. El clima estaba algo frío, grandioso porque prefería eso a que hiciera calor. Yo estaba usando unos jeans ajustados con unas botas café y una chaqueta color mostaza, debajo usaba una polera roja sin mangas con partes blancas. Las chicas hablaban y hablaban de cientos de cosas y yo no les prestaba atención.

– …creo que fue así – Escuche a Mia – Digo, supongo yo

– Sí, podría ser – Dijo Jill.

Mire un aparador solo para encontrar mi reflejo. Seguí caminando tranquila. Estuvimos caminando por unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un café. Yo mire a Karolina confundida y ella me sonrió tranquila explicando que era como una cafetería y un restaurante. Asentí lentamente y entramos.

Visualice una gran cantidad exacta de personas y unas mesas vacias junto a la ventana. Yo estaba por dirigirme allí cuando Sonja me tomo del hombro deteniéndome.

– Aquí no – Negó con la cabeza.

Nos miramos entre nosotras mientras las Belikova sonreían divertidas. Nos hicieron seguirlas hasta una habitación diferente. Habían muchas mesas y la cantidad de personas era aún mayor. Karolina sonrió tranquila y luego nos llevo a una mesa en la ventana.

– ¿Por qué aquí? – Pregunto Lissa sentándose a mi lado. Estábamos en el segundo piso y la ventana a mi lado me daba una vista perfecta de la ciudad nocturna.

– Porque aquí es para Moroi y Dhampir – Sonrió Viktoria sentada frente a mí, al lado de Sonja – Solemos venir de vez en cuando nosotras tres

– Suena bien – Sonreí mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Pregunto una mujer acercándose. La mire de reojo. Era alta, con el cabello en rizos largos y de color chocolate, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda muy hermosos. Usaba un traje que consistía en unos pantalones negros de tela y una camisa blanca con líneas delgadas en vertical color rojas, en el pecho tenía una insignia bordada de una taza de café trazada con líneas sin unir y debajo una pequeña inscripción que decía «coffe», además al otro lado tenía una tarjeta que ponía su nombre y apellido. Supongo que era ruso porque no se me hacía familiar ni nombre ni el apellido. En su mano derecha tenía una libreta y en la izquierda un lápiz, así que deduje, por obvio, que era zurda.

Karolina sonrió hablando en ruso, la mujer le siguió la conversación y a mí se me derritió el cerebro al no entender nada de nada. Poco después la mujer se fue y nosotras, quienes no entendíamos anda, la miramos confundidas. Yo aturdida, sentía que alguien me había dado un montón de instrucciones en chino y ni los dibujos lo entendía.

– Vendrá en un rato más. Le dije que eran nuevas y necesitaban algo de tiempo para conocer el menú – Sonrió Karolina.

– Ahm, Karolina, ¿hay alimentadores aquí? – Pregunto Jill intrigada.

– No, lo siento. La sangre la almacenan en unas botellas y la sirven por copa – Mi corazón llego a saltar con la palabra sangre, pero disimule para que nadie lo notara, sin embargo Paul me miraba fijamente.

– ¿Es así dónde la compraron para nosotras? – Pregunto Lissa curiosa – Para poder tomar al desayuno sin necesidad de un alimentador, ¿verdad?

– Sí – Sonrió Viktoria sonriendo – Hemos oído que aquí la compran porque dicen que es la mejor. Le dijimos a Abe que podría comprarla en lugar de llevar alimentadores y él lo hizo

– Bien, ¿qué van a pedir? – Pregunto Sonja entregándonos los menú – Nosotras no necesitamos verlos

– Pues yo necesito uno que no esté en clave – Dije sintiendo el cerebro chamuscado. Todo estaba en ruso y yo no entendía nada. Sonja se rió divertida y me indico que pasara pagina hasta el final, lo hice y encontré el menú en ingles. Gracias a Dios – Genial, pediré… supongo que un trozo de pastel de chocolate y… algo de beber – Trague saliva al ver una lista de tipos de sangre. Me di una bofetada mentalmente y mire la lista de licor, nada fuerte pero lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar la sangre – Quizás un poco de… ay Dios, ¿aquí tienen vodka? Hmmm no… recordando como es de fuerte y quema horrible, no

Karolina se rió divertida y luego me cambio la página – Quizás debas mantenerte sobria. Prueba algo de café

– Un moka – Sonreí tranquila.

– Mucho mejor – Dijo sonriendo.

Las chicas terminaron de decidirse y finalmente Karolina llamo a la chica nuevamente pidiendo todo en ruso. Yo seguía con el cerebro derretido por eso. Como Paul aún era un niño Karolina le pidió una comida sencilla y un vaso de bebida de coca. Esperamos la orden y yo realmente no sé de que hablaban las chicas porque no estaba presente en la conversación.

– Auch – Me queje cuando sentí un golpe en las costillas. Mire a Lissa confundida y ella me sonrió extrañada – No tenías que hacer eso

– Te he estado llamando por diez minutos y no dejas de mirar allí – Dijo ella – ¿Qué tanto ves, por cierto?

– Solo el paisaje – Dije sonriendo despreocupada – Es hermoso de noche

– Así parece – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– "_Si tan solo estuviéramos aquí por vacaciones y no por una escapada"_ – Pensé sonriendo.

– Entonces, ¿creen que puedan quedarse aquí para siempre? – Pregunto Karolina con una sonrisa ligera – Nos encantaría que se quedarán aquí por más tiempo. Es divertido tenerlas con nosotras

– Genial – Sonreí.

– A mí también me gusta estar aquí – Dijo Lissa – Es lindo, tranquilo y pacifico

– Me encanta – Dijo Jill sonriendo – Podríamos venir aquí en las siguientes vacaciones

– A ti te quiero en las siguientes vacaciones – Dijo Viktoria apuntándome con el dedo – Dimka y tú tienes mucho que ver antes de la boda

Me reí entre dientes – No me voy a casar. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

– ¡Sí! – Lissa aplaudió emocionada.

Estuve a punto de repetir lo que dije cuando la mesera trajo las cosas. Una vez que se fue mire a Lissa tranquila.

– Ya lo hablamos –

– Será lindo – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– Aún puedo darme a la fuga – Dije tomando la taza de café.

– No creo que lo hagas sin llamar la atención y por experiencia propia sé que lo harás – Dijo Sydney riendo. Yo la mire incrédula y luego me reí un poco.

– Fue una vez – Me reí.

– Rose, contigo hay que aprender a esperar lo inesperado – Sonrió Sydney.

– No digas eso – Sonreí.

– Es la verdad – Coincidieron Lissa, Jill y Mia.

Me reí un poco y tome un trozo del pastel. Estuvimos hablando un rato y luego fuimos camino al parque ya que Jill quería ir un rato antes de tener que volver a la casa. Yo me subí a un muro mientras caminábamos, las chicas hablaban sobre no sé que.

– Si te caes de ahí no pienso curarte el tobillo – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Primero, Natalie no está aquí para hacerme daño y segundo, sé que lo harías aún así – Me reí divertida sin dejar de hacer equilibrio.

– ¿Quién es Natalie? – Pregunto Sonja intrigada.

– Era la hija de Víctor – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa – Ella se convirtió en Strigoi y…

Di un salto de medio metro casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Lissa me miro divertida y yo seguí caminando en el muro despreocupada hasta que me detuve de golpe. Las nauseas en mi estómago no eran por nada más que una advertencia. Busque con la mirada rápidamente y lo vi moverse a una gran velocidad. Paul estaba caminando unos cuantos metros más adelante, solo y él se dirigía al pequeño.

– ¡PAUL! – Salté del muro y corrí directo a él. Lo vi acercarse a él rápidamente, pero lo tacleé antes de que se acercara al pequeño. Rodamos por el suelo hasta que de un golpe hizo que saliera disparada hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas.

– Que rápida –

– Esa voz – Abrí mis ojos y vi a Maddie sonriéndome. Ella me mostró los colmillos y con sus manos intento tomarme, pero di un giro en el suelo para alejarme. Una vez que me puse en pie saque la estaca escondida en el interior de mi chaqueta y luego la mire fijamente.

– Primero y antes de estacarte – Dije seria – Quiero saber qué me inyectaste

– Lo siento, pero lo primero aquí es convertirte y luego tendrás respuestas, aunque no importaran – Dijo ella sonriendo. Poso la mirada en Paul que estaba siendo abrazado por Karolina que no dejaba de mirarnos con firmeza, mirada típica de un guardián.

– Ni lo pienses – Dije empuñando la estaca – Pienso que eres bastante vieja para él

– Yo soy mayor en apariencia y en edad – Me sonrió Maddie – Y tú vivirás como una adolescente para siempre

– Ja y tú como una niñita – Dije con un tono burlesco.

– Nadie sospecha del inocente – Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se abalanzo contra mí. Intente esquivar y fue por los pelos.

Estaba por atacarla cuando el miedo de Lissa se deslizo por mi cuerpo haciéndome voltear a verla. Tres Strigoi estaban rodeando a las chicas y supongo que era la única con estaca. ¿Es qué no han aprendido nada de los problemas en que he estado por salir de noche?

Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida y por la forma en como me intentaba golpear Maddie era obvio que no podría quitármela de encima pronto para ayudar a las chicas. Con un vistazo rápido vi que Lissa tenía a Paul mientras las Belikova intentaban defender a las Moroi y a la Humana. Apreté la estaca con fuerza y la clave en el costado de Maddie para luego patearla lejos.

– ¡Karolina! – Le lancé la estaca y ella la atrapo aturdida. Una vez que le asentí con la cabeza ella se abalanzo contra un Strigoi causando su muerte.

Verla así de rápida y con los reflejos tan buenos me hizo recordar a Dimitri. La fiereza y la fuerza poderosa combinada con la voluntad de querer proteger a los que amaba era una característica típica de Dimitri y ya lo había notado en sus hermanas cientos de veces. Estaba por ir a ayudar cuando una mano me detuvo desde el tobillo. Me volteé a ver y vi a Maddie en el suelo mirándome enojada.

No sé como paso ni en qué momento paso, pero termine en el suelo con ella sobre mí. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar mi cuello y a una sonrisa peligrosa atravesó sus labios. Intente quitármela de encima, pero no podía. Nuevamente sentía como sus manos se adueñaban de mis brazos como ganchos en la tierra haciendo hasta lo imposible para evitándome que pudiera moverme.

– Quisiera saber qué tal la sangre – Me miro enojada – Seguro que te ha gustado y puedo verlo en tus ojos. Solo necesitabas una pequeña pizca de esencia Strigoi para que quisieras desear esos colmillos y beber sangre. Ahora yo te daré tu deseo. Te voy a convertir

¿Esencia Strigoi? ¿Qué rayos es eso? Sea lo que sea lo averiguare como Dhampir y no Strigoi. Intente quitarme a Maddie de encima. Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza aún «solo necesitabas una pequeña pizca de esencia Strigoi para que quisieras desear esos colmillos y beber sangre». Yo sabía que había algo en mi sangre, me hervía de rabia que nadie me haya creído y todos hayan pensado que esto tenía relación con Lissa y el espíritu de nuevo. No todos los problemas son culpa del espíritu.

Comenzó a acercarse a mi cuello y yo sentí los colmillos en el, deslizándose de un lado a otro suavemente sentí lo caliente que estaban por su boca, sentí como poco a poco se presionaban aún sin atravesar mi piel y justo cuando estaba por morderme…

…ella la empujo lejos.

Maddie salió disparada contra un muro a unos cuantos metros. Me llevo un tiempo darme cuenta de que no estaba encima de mí y que podía levantarme, pero fue porque estaba pensando aún en que si ella me hubiera mordido me habría convertido en Strigoi entonces, como quería, y significaría que podría tener toda la sangre que quisiera.

Cuando me puse en pie Karolina me miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, me ayudo a pararme por completo y me entrego la estaca para que me hiciera cargo de Maddie, pero ella se había escapado.

Trague saliva pasando una mano por mi cuello pensando en la tal esencia Strigoi. No quería nada relacionado con ellos así que pensé. Yo tenía esencia de Moroi, es decir de Lissa y eso lo sabía por Víctor que me explico lo que significa estar besada por la sombras. La esencia de Lissa me permite estar viva y además permite que mi personalidad se fortalezca en el lado temerario e impulsivo que siempre salta cuando ella está en peligro. Una Esencia Strigoi debía ser igual, por lo visto solo hace que desees la sangre y para destruirla… supongo que debe ser de igual manera en como se mata a un Strigoi.

– Lissa – Ella me miro – Encanta la estaca y clávamela en el corazón

– ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Me miro incrédula.

Ella no entendía por qué yo le estaba pidiendo tal locura y desde su punto de vista yo ya había enloquecido por completo, pero una parte de ella le decía que yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo aún cuando yo misma no sabía si lo que estaba pidiendo estaba bien o estaba mal. De todos modos Lissa tomo la estaca y la encanto. Me miro algo preocupada, dudando de si hacerlo o no.

– Primero dime por qué – Dijo.

Trague saliva y le explique lo que yo sabía y la razón por la cual el tema de la sangre lo tenía en mente. Ella asintió entendiendo, pero cuando le dije lo de la Esencia Strigoi de la que hablo Maddie ella dudo de que haya sido real. Pensaba que si me estacaba me iba a matar y le daba miedo, sin embargo pensó en algo… que los demás decidan.

Nosotras volvimos a la casa en donde me encontré con los chicos hablando sobre que sé yo y bebiendo (ejem, Adrian). Paul corrió a Olena que estaba hablando con mis padres y comenzó a decirle que lo había salvado de un Strigoi y lo cierto es que eso llamo la atención de todos.

Les contamos lo que había pasado, todo, y finalmente después de una dolorosa pero sanadora estacada sentí un cambio grande. Algo, como un vapor, salía de mis venas concentrándose en un punto de mi brazo. Podía sentir como abandonaba mi cuerpo, pero además sucedió algo que me obligo llegar corriendo al baño.

Al verme en el espejo pude ver dos iris rojos centellar débilmente en mis ojos sobre los castaños. Me sorprendí, pero poco a poco desaparecían. El deseo por la sangre desaparecía poco a poco y un asco terrible me entraba obligándome a vomitar por haber siquiera pensando en que tenía el sabor más gratificante y placentero del mundo. Después de unos minutos salí del baño más tranquila. Apenas si sonreí para relajar los nervios.

– Realmente tengo la suerte de un gato negro pasando por debajo de una escalera – Me reí un poco mientras miraba el techo de la habitación de Dimitri.

– Al menos algo bueno sucedió – Dimitri me besó en la frente – Podemos besarnos y tú no intentaras morderme

– Oh sí, eso también podría ser bueno o malo – Dije riendo – Dependiendo del punto de vista

Dimitri me tomo de la cintura y me besó en la frente – ¿Sabes algo? – Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello – Estar aquí en Siberia, en mi casa, contigo, mi familia y nuestros amigos ha hecho la estancia más divertida, aún con... los problemas

– Y no hay que olvidar la adrenalina de los Strigoi – Nos reímos un poco y luego nos besamos.

– Puedo verte – Levante la mirada y vi a Lissa apoyada de en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Me lanzaba una mirada divertida.

– ¿No conoces el termino privacidad? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– Ja, lo dice la que entra en mi mente cada vez que yo estoy en mis asuntos – Se rió divertida – Necesito que bajes ahora

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte.

– Tenemos que hablar – Dijo Lissa cambiando su semblante a serio, aúntando a Dimitri – Y es serio

– Nada puede ser serio tratándose de ti – Dije saliendo de la habitación – Y mucho cuando usas tu tono de «necesito hablar con Dimitri a solas y no quiero tú te enteres así que fingiré una mentira»

– Odio lo bien que me conocer – Dijo Lissa divertida – Ahora ve abajo

– Como diga su real majestad –

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con los demás sonriendo divertidos. Como no sabía que hacer me puse a jugar con los legos de Paul que estaban tirados mientras él estaba durmiendo, por la hora.

– ¿Sabes? Hay mejores cosas que hacer – Dijo Christian acercándose a mí con una copa de vino – Estoy pensando en que podríamos hacer algo

– ¿Tú y yo? – Levante las cejas incrédula – No te ofendas Sparky, pero somos completamente diferentes

– Pero somos amigos y ya lo hablamos hermanita – Sonrió divertido.

Le fruncí el ceño – Eso había sido con sarcasmo. Yo realmente estaba molestando cuando te pregunte eso

El momento del que estábamos hablando era de hace tiempo atrás cuando estábamos en la prueba de campo y yo tenía que ser la guardiana de Christian. Fue el momento en que estábamos hablando sobre Lissa y Adrian esperando a unos proveedores cuando le pregunte si era mi hermano mayor, era molestando y él respondió que sí, entonces aparecieron Ralf y Jesse.

– Tengo una idea – Me sonrió malicioso – Puedes quedarte aquí jugando con legos para niños de diez años o puedes venir conmigo a dar un paseo en el auto de Abe... su nuevo auto

Mire a las llaves y luego las escaleras. Lissa probablemente tardaría así que acepte ir con Christian.

Continuara…

* * *

Ohhh lindo capítulo, es decir, gran capítulo. Ahora yo tengo preguntas para ustedes, ¿se imaginaron que algo así sucedera? ¿No? Pues entonces no tienen ni idea de lo que tengo preparado para más adelante. ¿Qué piensan? ¿por qué Lissa quiere hablar con Dimitri y por qué Christian se llevo a Rose? Aja... es una sorpresa especial ;)

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Que bueno que te encante. Bueno... necesitaba algo de... drama, suspenso, acción, emoción. Ay ahora le coges coraje, después odio... a mí me gusto ese personaje. Al menos Rose está viva, ¿no?

- abby: Al menos pudo haber dado una vuelta, ¿no? No, por supuesto que no porque se lo impidieron. Babosos. Comos ea, Dimitri tenía toda la razón en preocuparse, sí, así es

Bueno, damas y caballeros, hemos terminado el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	35. Chapter 35: Cumpleaños estropeado

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 35:

Cumpleaños estropeado

.: Lissa :.

Una vez que Dimitri y yo terminamos de hablar sobre algo salimos de la habitación para ver a Rose, pero ella no estaba en ningún lado. Le había pedido a Christian que se la llevara lejos para que no sospechara de la sorpresa. Se suponía que los chicos se encargarían de las cosas mientras nosotras habíamos ido al café con Karolina y apenas si lograron hacer algo. Nos faltaba terminar un poco con la decoración.

– Vika, ¿dónde se metió Rose? – Pregunto Dimitri intrigado.

– Christian la saco de casa – Respondió Viktoria con una sonrisa – Abe se va a enfadar cuando vea que se llevaron su auto nuevo

– Lidiare con ellos luego – Dije tranquila – ¿Está todo listo?

– Sí – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo – Solo falta el pastel que están decorando

– Bien, entonces llamare a Christian para avisarle que no la traiga hasta que sea la hora – Sonreí saliendo al jardín donde todo estaba decorado y casi listo para la fiesta sorpresa.

Pasaron varias llamadas antes de que pudiera responderme. Cuando le pregunte porque se había tardado tanto me respondió que había esperado a que Rose se alejara para poder hablar sin que ella escuchara. Le agradecí que estuviera entreteniéndola mientras nosotros terminábamos de darle los últimos detalles a la preparación de la fiesta y él dijo que lo hacía con gusto. Pude sentir un tono de voz misterioso, como si tramara algo, pero preferí no hacerle caso.

– Bien, te amo – Me despedí de él y luego mire a Olena que salió de la cocina con un pastel en los brazos.

Mire el pastel con una sonrisa. Era rectangular y largo, de crema blanca con rosas en los bordes, moradas. Tenía escrito con chocolate «Feliz cumpleaños Rose» (aun recuerdo cuando Adrian dijo que escribieran mejor "chica salvaje" en lugar de solo "Rose"), tenía una glaseado de frutilla, mermelada de hecho. Y con un diseño de merengue estaba dibujada una estaca.

– Se ve hermoso, muchas gracias – Dije sonriendo. Ella sonrió tranquila y se lo entrego a Dimitri para que lo dejara en una mesa.

– Va a estar genial – Dijo Mia sonriendo mientras cargaba unas copas – Pero, ¿te parece que a Rose le haga bien?

– Sí, confía en mí. A Rose le gustan las fiestas – Dije despreocupada con el celular aún en las manos – Será el mejor cumpleaños y más porque en su último cumpleaños ella lo paso mal. No lo celebro

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Viktoria intrigada.

– Se fue de la escuela el día que cumplió los dieciocho. Retiro todos sus papeles y se fue – Dijo Eddie echándole una mirada a Dimitri quien se mantuvo serio – Aunque volvió al tiempo y termino las clases

– Me parece que la razón no importa – Dije rápidamente antes de que alguien más preguntara – Entonces quedará genial. Será una buena fiesta y a ella le hace falta no pensar en los Strigoi

– Espera, tuvieron un ataque hace poco y ella volvió a salir… y con Christian – Dijo Adrian desconcertado – ¿Qué no es como exponerse?

Parpadeé un par de veces y sonreí.

– Estarán bien. Lo peor que les puede pasar es que se pongan a pelear y choquen el auto por accidente – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Ya los conoces

Sonreí ligeramente observando todo para la fiesta. Estábamos nosotros, amigos y familiares, además de otras personas más que yo no conocía del todo bien, pero Rose si ya que las conoció cuando vino por primera vez a Siberia. Estaba ese chico Nikolai que no dejaba de mirar a Viktoria como si fuera la única persona aquí. Mark y Oksana apenas habían llegado y traían consigo un regalo. Yo le había comprado algo a Rose también, ella se había quejado de que su mp3 se había quemado cuando accidentalmente olvido desconectarlo así que le compre un Ipad nuevo para que dejara de quejarse y además le compre un vestido nuevo que le encantara.

Seguro que Rose va a estar feliz de tener una fiesta de cumpleaños. Al fin una fiesta en la que nada puede salir mal. Ella realmente merecía esto después de todo por lo que ha pasado.

Había ido a mi habitación para prepararme. Saque un vestido color celeste muy bonito con una mascada negra. Estaba terminando de arreglarme alguien llamo a la puerta. Abrí tranquila y vi a Jill mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte.

– Christian llamo desde un teléfono público – Dijo ella – Hubo un problema y tardaran un poco así que Rose no podrá cambiarse para la fiesta

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me llamo a mí? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Teléfono público – Repitió Jill – Llamo a casa y Karolina respondió

Me mordí el labio inferior suavemente preocupada y luego mire a Jill. Salí de la habitación para ir abajo cuando vi a Abe y a Janine recién llegando. Ambos me sonrieron y me mostraron una cajita envuelta en un lazo dorado.

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Sydney intrigada.

– Algo que espero que esa niña aprecie – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Abe… – Intente decir con una sonrisa – Espero que no sea dinamita

– Fuegos artificiales chinos – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Tienes que estar bromeando – Abrí los ojos asustada. Abe rió divertido y asintió con la cabeza – Rose tiene razón sobre ti. Aunque tienen la misma personalidad. Ambos tienen un humor tan raro

– Ah Zmey, tenemos un problema – Dijo Sydney con algo de miedo – Pero primero recuerda que es el cumpleaños de tu hija

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Abe curioso.

Yo mire a Sydney esperando saber que iba a decir, pero antes de que sucediera escuche a alguien llamarme. Salí al jardín y vi a Dimitri mirando una pequeña cajita en sus manos.

– Espero que no se lo mismo que Abe le compro, aunque no estoy segura de que es – Dije riendo – ¿Qué es? ¿Un anillo de compromiso? Hm, no, es muy grande, a menos que sea el anillo más grande de todos

Dimitri sonrió tranquilo. Guardando la caja en la gabardina, le di una mirada solo para decirle que no podía ser enserio que estuviera usándola y él se encogió de hombros despreocupado. Levante la mirada al cielo y sonreí al ver las múltiples estrellas encima.

– ¿Hacen eso siempre? – Pregunto él tranquilo.

– ¿El qué? – Pregunte mirándolo confundida.

– Planificar el cumpleaños de la otra – Sonrió – Algo en grande

– Solíamos hacerlo. Luego de que huimos de St. Vladimir celebrábamos algo pequeño las dos juntas – Sonreí divertida – Lo cierto es que si solíamos planificar fiestas en grande, pero ahora… creo que está bien así

Mire la hora en mi celular y sonreí cuando ya eran las doce, pero Christian no había llegado con Rose. Nos preocupamos un poco así que salimos al comedor. Al parecer todos estaban despiertos esperando, pero esos dos no aparecían.

– Llamare a Christian – Dije preocupada.

– ¡Ahí vienen! – Grito Paul emocionado.

Salimos al jardín para esperar a que saliera. Fue lindo ver la expresión sorprendida de Rose una vez que todos le habíamos deseado un feliz cumpleaños, pero también fue extraño verla de pis a cabeza mojada con una rosa en las manos, al igual que Christian mojado. Me acerque a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

– Debí suponer que la idea de encerrarme en la habitación, sacarme al caffe y dejarme a solas con Christian fue tuya para organizar una fiesta– Se rió divertida mientras me correspondía el abrazo.

– Culpable – Dije sonriendo – ¿Por qué estás toda mojada?

– Yo responderé a eso – Dijo Christian. Ambos se miraron divertidos y luego palidecieron al ver a Abe.

– Con que se llevaron mi auto – Dijo con un tono serio – Y encima están mojados. Seguro que los asientos también

Dimitri se acerco a Rose y la abrazo con fuerza. En lo que ellos se abrazaban yo mire a Christian esperando a que dijera algo.

– Los asientos, y el motor, y la pintura y todo el auto – Dijo nervioso.

– Nos caminos al mar por culpa de Christian – Dijo Rose apuntándolo a la defensiva. Dimitri se rió y la beso en los labios.

– ¡Tiraron mi auto nuevo al mar! – Dijo Abe asombrado. Janine coloco una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo y así pasamos los próximos minutos. Todos abrazando a Rose.

.: Rose :.

Mire a Abe con una mueca nerviosa y rápidamente excuse para ir a cambiarme. Sabía que Christian hizo lo mismo para que de tal forma ambos lográramos liberarnos de Abe por ahora. Yo estaba por subir las escaleras cuando me detuve a mitad de camino y mire a Christian.

– Gracias – Sonreí y él me miro confundido – Fue un paseo divertido

– Hasta que se te ocurrió lanzarlos al mar – Dijo él riendo.

– Si bueno, eso pasa cuando estas conduciendo y jugando con el celular al mismo tiempo – Me encogí de hombros – Y claro, cuando tu metes manos en el volante

– Ja era eso o chocar con el camión – Dijo Christian riendo – Además, ¿querías cumplir diecinueve, no?

Nos reímos un poco y subí a la habitación para poder cambiarme. Mire la rosa que Christian me había comprado cuando veníamos en camino y sonreí dejándola en un florero que estaba en la habitación. Era un regalo de cumpleaños improvisado, él la había comprado luego de que nos tuvimos que venir caminando por no tener auto y yo le dije que no era la forma que tenía pensada de pasar mi cumpleaños. Christian me había dicho algo, pero yo no lo escuche y enseguida le compro una rosa a un hombre que estaba vendiendo en la calle. Viejo descarado, pensó que éramos pareja y no nos hizo caso cuando lo negamos. Es decir, Christian es genial y todo, pero es novio de Lissa y yo tengo a mi Dios Ruso.

No sabía que ponerme así que después de la ducha decidí sacar unos jeans cualquiera, unas botas y una polera morada de mangas largas que doble hasta el antebrazo. Estaba secando mi cabello cuando me encontré con Christian al salir. Él me miro con una ceja levantad ay yo lo mire confundida.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte.

– ¿Eso usas en una fiesta de cumpleaños? – Pregunto apuntándome.

Me mire de reojo y luego lo mire a él. Estaba usando unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca abierta los tres primeros botones, la camisa tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y su cabello como siempre bien peinado.

– No es un baile, solo es una fiesta – Dije despreocupada. Termine de secar el cabello y luego me peine rápidamente. Iba a bajar cuando me detuve en seco observando algo fijamente.

– ¿Rose? – Pregunto Christian mientras bajaba las escaleras. Salí de mi trance y asentí con la cabeza para bajar también.

Honestamente no sé que sucedió, solo sé que algo me llamo la atención, pero no era un algo así, era más como una sensación diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a sentir, pero no sé como explicarlo. Al llegar al jardín me acerque a Dimitri en un abrazo. Hablamos un poco y luego se me acerco Olena con una sonrisa.

– Espero que lo estés disfrutando Rose – Dijo ella entregándome una copa de algo que tenía un aroma familiar – Cuando Lissa nos dijo hace unos días pensamos que lo mejor era hacer algo, bueno, fue idea de ella de hecho

– No me sorprende – Dije divertida – Aunque lo de hoy si fue muy extraño. Bueno, he tenido días peores

Dimitri se rió divertido rodando mi cintura y luego besándome en la mejilla. Yo quise decir algo más, pero Olena le lanzó una mirada a Dimitri y luego a mí.

– Entonces solo queda un año para una propuesta –

Parpadeé perpleja.

– Ósea que si me estaban escuchando – Dije y ella sonrió – Y aún así armaron todo el alboroto de la boda, que el vestido, que la recepción, invitados y todo eso

– Bueno, las bodas no se planifican de un día para otro – Me guiñó el ojo con dulzura – Por cierto, tienes bastantes regalos

Dispare la mirada rápidamente a una mesa con unos regalos. Una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro y cuando estaba por dirigirme allí, ella me lo impidió. Le lancé una mirada a Lissa y luego mire a Christian que estaba a su lado.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte confundida.

Ella apunto con su copa en una dirección – Quieren hablar contigo

Primero me la pase mirando a todos y luego me fije que ella apuntaba a mis padres que hablaban juntos sobre quien sabe que. Algo dentro de mí se revolvió y probablemente no era el agua de mar que me había tragado por culpa de mi caída, más bien eran sentimientos disparados como las moléculas del agua. Muchos, con poco espacio para moverse y molestando demasiado. Ni Abe ni Janine habían estado en uno de mis cumpleaños antes, lo puedo asegurar, pero ahora aquí estaban.

– ¿Estaría mal si quisiera hablar con ellos luego? – Susurre.

– Sí –

Gruñí sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Decidí acercarme tranquilamente, ocultando cualquier sentimiento que no estuviera en sincronía con mí ser. O lo que sea. Al llegar allí ellos me miraron con una sonrisa y luego corearon un feliz cumpleaños con un tono divertido y ligero.

– Supongo que… gracias – Dije con un sentimiento de incomodidad. No era que me molestara, pero era bastante extraño tenerlos conmigo.

– Que linda – Dijo Abe con sarcasmo. Yo me encogí de hombros y luego le sonreí. Él saco una cajita y la sacudió en el aire tomándola desde el listón – Espero que cumplas más y por supuesto, sabes que te quiero

Extendí la mano y él dejo caer la cajita. Dude de abrirlo por unos segundos, mi madre dijo que era de ambos y con mayor razón debía dudar, pero luego de unos segundos asentí y la abrí. Dentro no había nada más y nada menos que una moneda. Me pareció extraño aquello, pero cuando la tome en mano pude notar que era más ligera de lo que parecía. Brillaba como oro, pero no parecía ser de oro. Tenía un grabado al borde del círculo y un dibujo de una estrella en medio con las letras RH dentro. El grabado estaba en turco así que no pude entender nada, pero Abe me sonrió y me lo tradujo.

– Feliz cumpleaños, niña. Recuerda que siempre te vamos a querer, mamá y papá –

Sonreí divertida y le di la vuelta a la moneda. Había algo que me llamo la atención. Eran unos diseños muy hermosos trazados en líneas con curvas que formaban una rosa, era lo que estaba dibujado detrás de la moneda. Se veía muy bonita.

– Supongo que no es un adorno que pueda llevar en el cuello o en la mano – Sonreí.

– Es… un regalo especial – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Lo mandamos a hacer cuando naciste, claro que no tenía el grabado entonces – Explico mi madre – Íbamos a dártelo como pertenencia única, pero algo pasó y no pudimos. Luego fue que te deje en la academia. Conserve la medalla hasta entonces

– Se ve en muy buen estado – Dije sorprendida.

– Nada que pulirla no ayude – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Es… supongo que pudo haber sido un buen regalo entonces – Dije sonriendo – Es decir… algo que me atará completamente a dos personas que apenas conocía

– Sí, hubiera sido genial – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

Me preguntaba como hubieran sido las cosas si la moneda hubiera estado conmigo durante toda mi vida, es decir, quizás no habría sentido rencor por mi madre o quizás habría tenido algo que me atara a un hombre que se hacía llamar mi madre. Por el grabado pude notar que las palabras «feliz cumpleaños niña» eran nuevas ya que el grabado se veía reciente, en cambio las demás no lo eran y aunque estaba en turco yo sabía que realmente esas palabras deseando un feliz cumpleaños eran las nuevas.

– Gracias – Sonreí apretando la moneda en mi mano con fuerza – Enserio

Ellos sonrieron y yo comencé a retroceder para alejarme. No llegue muy lejos cuando al caminar de espaldas, distraída mirando la moneda, choque con alguien. Me di la vuelta y vi a Mia sonreírme con una copa en su mano. Yo rodé los ojos y luego hable con ella un poco. Nuevamente había perdido mi oportunidad de llegar a la mesa de regalos.

Como logre deshacerme de Mia nuevamente me puse en marcha en mi misión, pero debo decir que fue misión imposible porque todos me detenían antes de que llegará. Ahora me encontraba hablando con Sonja que no dejaba de mencionar el sitio al que fuimos hoy. Ella decía que había sido todo idea de Lissa para que los chicos se encargaran de ordenar a fuera y cuando nosotras volvimos se suponía que ya debía estar todo listo, pero como no lo estaba Lissa le dijo a Christian que me sacará de aquí. Bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de eso, me refiero al paseo en auto a la playa y la rosa.

– Ha sido divertido – Dije sonriendo. Me sorprendió que Dimitri no mencionara nada cuando estábamos en la habitación – Es decir, me la pase genial gracias a ustedes y con el ataque Strigoi, bueno, eso es algo que sucede siempre

– No aquí – Dijo ella divertida – Supongo que vale tener algo de adrenalina, siempre y cuando podamos proteger a la familia

Ella miro a sus hermanas y a su madre, luego a Yeva. Yo sonreí un poco sabiendo que ellas no eran guardianas, pero vivían aquí para proteger a su familia, Viktoria me lo dijo una vez.

Nuevamente me separe a echar la carrera y antes de llegar unos brazos me envolvieron por la cintura levantándome en el aire y luego me alejaron de los regalos. Chillé. Cuando nos alejamos pude ver a Dimitri fijamente, tenía una sonrisa divertida que junto con mi ceño fruncido no conseguiría llegar muy lejos.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte mirando los regalos – Sabes que me gusta ir a por ellos

– Lo sé, pero hay algo más importante ahora – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – ¿Quieres pastel?

– ¿Ahora? – Pregunte sonriendo – Quiero otra cosa ahora

– ¿Los regalos? – Pregunto sonriendo.

– Un beso – Dije sonriendo.

Dimitri me miro divertido y me besó en la frente. Yo fruncí el ceño ya que realmente no era lo que estaba esperando. Iba a protestar, pero alguien me jalo del brazo a una mesa. Me sentaron al lado de Lissa y luego acercaron el vodka de aquí. Los recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente, esa cosa podría hacer estallar una golosinería completa en llamas. Es como combustible para avión.

– Uy – Mascullé tomando un vaso – Ahm, ¿y esto…?

– Yo quisiera hacer un brindis por mi hija, la chica problemas – Rodé los ojos con una ligera sonrisa – Lo cierto Rose, es que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y no me refiero a las recientes escapadas. Si tuviera que elegir una razón para estar orgulloso, y lo he dicho en dos ocasiones ya, esa eres tú

Sonreí un poco escuchando un montón de cosas por parte de cada uno de los presentes. Honestamente fue lindo escucharlos, pero me quede en blanco luego de escuchar a Viktoria… que era la cuarta en hablar. Ya comenzaba a dejar de prestar atención y no quería ser mala, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me limite a sonreír y asentir de vez en cuando, sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban y a quejarme mentalmente por el vodka. Había tomado un poco y luego deje el vaso frente a mí. Olena comenzó a hablar y me llamo la atención cuando menciono algo sobre mi estancia aquí hace un tiempo atrás. Yo sonreí un poco y luego agradecí a todos la fiesta y los comentarios.

Nuevamente me había escabullido para ir a la mesa con los regalos, solo que en esta ocasión logre llegar allí. No me importaba mucho, pero me hacía sonreír verlos, sobre todo porque el último regalo que tuve fue mi libertar para venir a Siberia. No fue exactamente un regalo, pero al menos fue algo.

– Pareces una niña de cinco años que está emocionada por los regalos – Mire a Dimitri divertida.

– Realmente me gustan los regalos – Me encogí de hombros.

– Me alegro por eso –

Se me acerco tranquilo y me besó en los labios. Yo tenía una caja en las manos que contenía un perfume dentro, era un regalo de Karolina, pero la deje caer para rodear el cuello de Dimitri con mis brazos. Afortunadamente la caja amortiguo la caída del frasco y no se rompió. Seguí ignorando los regalos y me concentre en solo besar a Dimitri.

– Feliz cumpleaños Roza – Murmuro contra mis labios.

Rompí el beso colocando una mano en su cuello, lo mire con una sonrisa pegando mi frente a la suya y luego nos volvimos a besar. Hubiera estado genial que ese beso no se rompiera de nuevo, pero alguien tenía otros planes.

– ¿Y? – Lissa me sonrió de oreja a oreja – ¿Es lo que esperabas?

– Honestamente… pensé que lo habías olvidado – Dije riendo divertida y ella me miro sorprendida, pero ofendida – Es decir, han pasado tantas cosas y el hecho de que no lo mencionaras en lo absoluto se me hizo extraño, muy extraño

– Yo jamás podría olvidarlo – Dijo Lissa divertida – Actué indiferente solo para poder organizar las cosas

A través del vínculo sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo, realmente lo hizo y además también me había bloqueado todo sentimiento relacionado con la fiesta de cumpleaños. No sé cómo no me di cuenta, de hecho es sorprendente que no sintiera mi brazo amputado o pánico.

– Lo hiciste bien – Admití sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió también y pude sentir que ella quería abrazarme, pero no podía porque Dimitri ya me tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras hablábamos. Christian se acerco a nosotros y rodeo a Lissa con un brazo mientras en el otro tenía una copa de vino. Yo quise comentar algo, pero antes de hacerlo Christian guiño él ojo y luego se llevo a Lissa a protestas.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunte mirando a Lissa que era jalada por Christian de una forma bastante cómica. Justo antes de obtener una respuesta una caja de terciopelo con forma rectangular, con las esquinas curvadas y de color azul se apareció frente a mí. Levante la vista a Dimitri y él me besó en la frente. Sin soltarme de su abrazo tome la caja y la abrí hacia arriba.

Me quede sin aliento al ver una cadena de oro con un dije con la letra "R" que tenía una pequeña cola, se veía muy hermosa. La fuente de la letra la ignoraba, pero no importaba porque era hermosa. También de oro con un borde de pequeñas piedritas apenas visibles que brillaban como los diamantes.

Levante la mirada y le sonreí a Dimitri sorprendida.

– Es hermoso – Me separe enseguida y mire nuevamente el collar – Dios… debió costarte una fortuna

– No tiene importancia material Roza, solo sentimental – Saco la cadena de la almohadilla y me la enseño colgando de sus dedos – Pensé que se te vería precioso un collar que no tuviera un encantamiento

– Sabes que yo no me quejo del encantamiento – Me encogí de hombros – Bueno… no tanto ya que estuvo mal eso, pero aún así…

Dimitri me regalo una de esas sonrisas únicas y luego me besó en la frente. Pasó las manos por mi cuello y luego se movió para quedar a mis espaldas mientras abrochaba el collar. Baje la mirada y vi la R colgando en mi pecho, luego me di la vuelta y abracé a Dimitri con fuerza.

– Te amo – Murmure contra su oído.

– Y yo a ti Roza. Te amo tanto que no puedo estar lejos de ti – Murmuro él sin soltarme. Nos besamos nuevamente.

Esa electricidad que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca de mí era imposible de ignorar. De repente me sentí perdida en un besó y en sus labios. No me importaba nada más que estuviera rodeándome, solo él lograba conseguir el efecto del mundo desaparecido por la calidez de su sonrisa y sus labios.

Me mordí el labio inferior mirando nuevamente la moneda que mis padres me habían dado. Yo estaba sentada en un banco junto a la mesa con un codo apoyado en ella, sin embargo dándole la espalda a la mesa. A mi lado Paul estaba jugando con el pastel que Olena había preparado. Yo aún no lo probaba, pero imaginaba que estaba delicioso.

– Es muy bonita – Dijo Jill sentándose a mi lado – ¿Te la ha dado Dimitri?

Mire a Jill confundida ya que me llevo un tiempo darme cuenta de que hablaba de la cadena y no de la moneda. Toque la "R" colgando de mi cuello y luego le sonreí tranquila.

– Sí. Ha sido él – Respondí.

– Entonces, ¿qué se siente tener un cumpleaños normal? – Pregunto riendo mientras tomaba un poco de bebida que tenía en su vaso.

– Lo normal y yo estamos separados por un muro de concreto solido – Dije mirando al cielo – Probablemente algo suceda esta noche

– ¿Aún piensas en el ataque? – Pregunto ella preocupada – El de hoy

– De hecho no lo había pensado – Me reí – Pero gracias por recordármelo. Ahora debo buscar pistas que no encajen

Jill gimió.

– Hey – Sonreí – Era broma. Al menos no lo haré hoy

– Que bien – Me sonrió agradecida. Volví a mirar la moneda en mi mano y luego la guarde en mi bolsillo para ponerme en pie.

Me acerque a Lissa corriendo y la tome del brazo con una sonrisa para agradecerle todo. Ella me abrazo divertida y luego engancho su brazo con el mío.

– Mi regalo te encantara y hará que Dimitri babeé – Dijo ella divertida – Supongo que superara a ese collar. Aunque esta muy hermoso

Sonreí divertida para poder dar una respuesta típica de Rose, pero guarde silencio cuando Christian y Dimitri se nos acercaron. Lissa me soltó de golpe y abrazo a Christian rodeándolo con los brazos. Le sonreí divertida y luego a mire a Dimitri preparada para hacer lo mismo cuando me detuve en seco y mi expresión se volvió seria. Mirada típica de un guardián.

– ¿Qué está mal? – Pregunto Dimitri enseguida.

Mire fijamente en un muro, atrás de los regalos, ignorando las nauseas. Allí estaba un Strigoi sacándome los colmillos y clavándome sus fieros ojos rojos encima. Dimitri volteo y tensó los músculos. Yo no estaba preparada para una batalla sin embargo allí estaba yo, lanzando a Lissa detrás de mí solo para evitar que saliera lastimada.

Los demás habían retrocedido también, preocupados por la aparición, pero no fue solo uno el que estaba allí, eran más. Todos saltaron al suelo y se acercaron a una velocidad sorprendente que apenas fue perceptible en mi visión. Todos mis amigos terminaron pegados a la pared sujetos por un Strigoi que les impedían moverse. Incluso Lissa había sido arrebatada de mi lado y para mi sorpresa Dimitri también.

– Ahora – Una voz fría y rabiosa salió de entre sombras – Ya no tengo nada que perder, pero tú sí

Antes de poder hacer algo también termine en la pared sujeta por un Strigoi con apariencia de niña de once años o quizás doce, con el cabello rojo a juego con sus ojos. Tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba, ella era poderosa y peligrosa. Su sonrisa me daba a entender que no iría fácilmente.

– Hazlo ahora Maddie o la volveremos a perder – La voz se rebeló como una persona. Dekker, un Strigoi que conocí en Castle Combe, estaba frente a mí, suponía que había venido porque Maddie aún no lograba convertirme en Strigoi y con la poca paciencia que tenía seguro quiso hacerlo.

– Deberíamos matarla – Dijo un Strigoi a su lado.

– ¡Cállate! – Lo tomo de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el muro a su lado. El Strigoi se desplomo en el suelo con la vista en blanco, pero no estaba muerto. Entonces me miro a mí – ¡Basta de tus juegos!

– Rose – Lissa me miro asustada y por nuestro vínculo, bendito seas, pude sentir que ella estaba asustada de que ahora sí Maddie consiguiera convertirme en un Strigoi, pero como yo no tenía miedo, aún, ella podía tener una pizca de esperanza. _"No la pierdas Lissa, porque no te abandonare"_.

Antes de poder moverme o hacer algo sus colmillos se clavaron en mi cuello y yo gemí. No podía evitarlo, pero la mordida de un Moroi me encantaba, había pasado tanto tiempo alimentando a Lissa que termine sintiendo algo de placer al tenerla cerca, pero yo sabía que era asqueroso y una maldita blasfemia; sin embargo una mordida de Strigoi tenía un efecto aún mayor, el poder era mucho más fuerte y si antes era como quedarse dormido aquí era como volar despierta. Dimitri me había mordido siendo Strigoi y no puedo evitar decir que me había encantado, pero de todos modos yo no pensaba con claridad a causa de las endorfinas poderosas.

Deje caer la cabeza peleando contra la sonrisa tonta que estaba dibujándose en mis labios. Me tenía que resistir. Pase la mirada y me encontré con Lissa asustada, mucho, Dimitri a su lado me miraba impotente y asustado también. Yo era la única que estaba en el lado izquierdo y todos mis amigos en el lado derecho.

Como pensé, nadie podía hacer nada y todas las estacas de platas estaban en el interior de la casa. Estos caras pálidas nos tenían rodeados y sabían todo lo que podíamos hacer. Probablemente ellos nos estaban mirando, pero no tiene sentido porque yo no los sentí antes.

Una vez que ella dejo de beber mi sangre me sonrió fríamente. Acerco su mano derecha a su boca y desgarro con sus dientes en la palma de su mano, parte de debajo del dedo pulgar, justo donde estaba su hueso. Yo la mirada algo adormecida, confundida, borrosa. La sangre comenzó a correr de su mano y ella la acerco lentamente a mí boca.

Conseguir que un Moroi se convierta en un Strigoi era sencillo y cruel, ellos debían beber la sangre de alguien hasta matarlo, pero en caso de un Dhampir la forma más sencilla y probablemente la única era beber su sangre y después hacer que el Dhampir (o humano) bebiera su sangre. Desconozco el tiempo de la transformación, pero Sonja dijo que podrían ser unos minutos y lo peor de todo… ¡Yo no sé si dolerá!

Es posible que eso es lo último en que yo debería estar pensando ya que si me transformo en Strigoi, demonios, mataré a mis amigos y más importante… a Lissa. Yo jure protegerla, le hice una promesa a sus padres, y mierda que promesa le hice, no podía hacerle daño y mucho menos dejar que yo sea quien le hace daño.

El aroma a la sangre se hacía más fuerte, su mano estaba a centímetros de mi boca, casi me tocaba. Casi la bebía. Casi era un Strigoi.

– ¡ROSE! – Un grito desesperado de Lissa me llamo la atención, pero apenas la mire. Seguía adormecida por la mordida. Con una ligera mirada pude ver no solo la sangre de la mano cerca de mi boca sino a Lissa en un mar de lágrimas y desesperada. Yo la sentía así, aunque algo débil por mis propias emociones perdidas – ¡ROSEEE!

Solo por su tono desesperado y asustado de llamarme yo reaccione. Mire la sangre, casi rosando mi boca y luego concentre energía en mi mano derecha que estaba sujeta por Maddie. Incendiada en Firedark Maddie retrocedió asustada intentado quitarse el Firedark que no dejaba de consumirla.

La adrenalina se apodero de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo Strigoi comenzó a incendiarse solo con mi mirada. Los que estaban cerca de mis amigos saltaron asustados intentando apagar el fuego. Dekker me miro enojado y se acerco rompiendo los cuellos, literalmente, de los Strigoi con los que se encontraba. Los arrancaba de su cuerpo dándoles la muerte instantánea. Entonces me miro enojado, gruñó con fuerza y me mostró sus colmillos.

– Si no fuera porque eres una poderosa Dhampir y serías una estupenda Strigoi ya te habría matado – Dijo él enojado – Pero es importante tenerte con nosotros

Le lancé una mirada gélida deseando tener una estaca en mi mano, pero con el Firedark bastaba solo para asustarlos. Algunos de ellos arrancaron desesperados lejos de la casa, otros murieron porque el mismo Dekker los mato y otros aún se mantenían sujetando a los demás.

Cuando yo pensé que podría enfrentarme a Dekker sin una estaca y solo con el Firedark, pero él se abalanzo contra mí antes de que pudiera hacerle algo. Lo golpeé en el estómago y lo empuje lejos de mí, me puse en pie y alcé la mano contra él sintiendo una fuerza magnética salir de la palma de mi mano que empujo al Strigoi contra la mesa de regalos destruyéndola y dejándolo pegado al muro.

Mire a los demás y vi a Dimitri arreglárselas para quitarse al Strigoi de encima clavándole un cuchillo en el corazón, eso lo paralizaría. Me distraje un segundo y Dekker aprovecho la debilidad de mi ráfaga para luego acercarse a mí. Me tomo del cuello y me alzo en el aire. Coloque ambas manos en sus brazos mirándolo preocupada, comenzaba a perder la conciencia lentamente y el aire me hacía falta en mis pulmones.

El fuego incendio su brazo provocando que me dejara caer en el suelo. Pronto comenzó a esparcirse en su cuerpo, pero ese fuego no era el Firedark era… ¡Christian! Lo mire sorprendida y lo vi con la mirada fija en el Strigoi. Poco después Dimitri arremetió contra él dejándolo inconsciente por unos segundos gracias a su cuchillo. Se me acerco preocupado y me abrazo con fuerza. Yo sabía que no era el momento, pero aún así lo hice. Me acurruque en su pecho olvidándome de los demás Strigoi.

Christian se hizo cargo de los Strigoi incendiándolos, no para matarlos, pero si para hacer que todos se devolvieran por donde vinieron. Dekker me lanzo una mirada feroz antes de irse. Yo sabía que esto no había terminado. Salto a un muro y me miro fijamente.

– Si no vas a pelear con nosotros serás la primera en morir en esa batalla – Dijo con rabia – No me importa si estás en primera línea o no. Serás la primera en morir… mi primera víctima

Le clave la mirada fijamente esperando ver si atacaba o escapaba y para mi suerte fue lo segundo. Una vez que se escapo yo deje salir un suspiro largo. No esperaba un Strigoi aquí, pero bueno, supongo que Sydney tiene razón: conmigo hay que aprender a esperar lo inesperado.

Honestamente las ganas de seguir celebrando se me habían quitado así que decidí volver a la habitación de Dimitri como estaba antes, no pensaba en nada más que en el Strigoi y sus ataques. Esto ya se estaba volviendo un descaro. Una cosa es atacar en la calle y otra es hacerlo aquí en casa.

Estaba tan molesta con los Strigoi que apenas si me di cuenta de la ráfaga de aire frío que choco por mi cuerpo. Me puse en pie enseguida buscando con la mirada la razón y cuando me fije la puerta estaba abierta. Me pareció extraño así que salí. Estaba descalza así que podía sentir perfectamente el suelo como hielo.

Baje las escaleras siguiendo un camino helado que me guió hasta el jardín donde estaban casi todos ordenado el desastre para poder ir a dormir o bueno, al menos dejarlo más pasable. Yo ignore a todos y seguí el camino hasta que me detuve en el centro. Allí estaba el chico nuevamente.

– ¿Me seguiste? – Pregunte con la voz sorprendida. Él sacudió la cabeza y me mostró una esfera azul en la palma de su mano – ¿Qué es?

– Rose, ten cuidado – Dijo Mark enseguida. Se acerco a mí tomándome del hombro – ¿Es el chico?

– Sí – Dije mirándolo fijamente – Yo no sé que hace aquí

– Debió seguirte desde el mundo de los muertos – Me estremecí un poco ante tal cosa. ¿Cómo diablos me siguió desde allí?

– Dijo que no – Dije confundida aún.

– Sube las barreras. No me gusta que este aquí, podrían venir más – Dijo Mark serio.

Intente subir las barreras y me di cuenta de una cosa, yo no podía hacerlo, pero era porque él no me lo me permitía. El fantasma no me dejaba subir mis barreras y eso me alarmo. Nuevamente estábamos volviendo al inicio. Hice todo lo posible por subirlas y no pude, no me dejaba hacerlo. Mark se dio cuenta de que yo no podía subir mis barreras así que dio un paso enfrente.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Demando saber – ¡Habla!

Dominic, si mal no recordaba que se llamaba así, apunto a la derecha con su mano y con la otra me mostró la esfera en la palma de su mano.

– Creo que tiene algo importante que decirnos – Dije seria deteniendo a Mark – Es Firedark

– Lo sé – Dijo serio.

Apreté los puños con fuerza mirando a Dominic mover su mano hacia el Firedark y luego hacer que obtuviera una forma diferente. Fruncí el ceño.

– ¡Cuidado! – Mark me tomo de la cintura y me lanzo al suelo. El Firedark se había dirigido a mí como una gota de agua, pero ambos sabíamos que era perfecto para incendiar todo. Mi cuerpo choco contra el suelo. Mark miro fijamente al fantasma y luego le gruñó enojado por lo que hizo. Vi que nuevamente lanzo el Firedark logrando que aterrizara en mi mano, no me quemo, pero si me causo dolor – Oksana haz que suba las barreras

– ¿Qué? – Lo mire confundida poniéndome en pie. Yo sabía que no podía subir las barreras, era demasiada la fuerza que el fantasma imponía sobre mis barreras que yo no podía romperla. Oksana se me acerco y me miro directo a los ojos.

– Sube las barreras – Dijo con un tono suave y melodioso. Yo estaba por decirle que no podía cuando me di cuenta de que si podía, tal vez solo estaba imaginando y podía subir las barreras. Sí. Por supuesto que yo podía hacerlo – Vamos, Rose, súbelas pronto

Y entonces las subí.

Una vez que se rompió el contacto visual parpadeé confundida. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando y por último era como una laguna mental. Lissa se me acerco preocupada y me ayudo a ponerme en pie. Mire a Oksana que me sonreía ligeramente.

– Uso compulsión con ella – Dijo Lissa bastante molesta.

– Era la única forma de hacer que deje esa idea de lado – Dijo Oksana sonriendo – ¿Cómo te sientes Rose?

– Como si tuviera una laguna mental – Dije colocando una mano en mi cabeza pensando un poco – ¿Yo las subí?

– No es la primera vez, ¿cierto? – Mire a Mark asintiendo con la cabeza – ¿Qué hizo?

– No lo sé – Dije confundida. Mire el dorso de mi mano y toque la zona en donde cayó el Firedark – Creo que…

No pude seguir hablando ya que al tocar la zona todo a mi alrededor fue envuelto en una luz color azul eléctrica. Todos desaparecieron y yo parecía volar en el espacio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y para cuando los abrí vi a Robert y al chico.

Tuve una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica se movió por mis venas hasta llegar a mis manos. No fue doloroso ni placentero, más bien fue… como adrenalina. Me fije que Robert miraba fijamente al chico que intentaba escapar de algo que lo sujetaba desde las muñecas, pronto dejo de forcejear y parecía como si tuviera la mirada perdida. Robert estaba usando compulsión sobre él.

– Ella es una besada por las sombras como tú – Dijo Robert – Ve y tráemela. Mejor si lo puedes hacer inconsciente. De ese modo se abstendrá a forcejear contigo, pero ten cuidado… ya conoce el Firedark

Dominic asintió lentamente y luego la imagen desapareció. La electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo nuevamente causando que sintiera lo mismo que sentí cuando él me toco. Esa conexión imposible de descifrar. Entonces recordé su mirada de sorpresa y sus sinceros ojos que me decían que no me haría daño.

– Rose – Una mano me sacudió el hombro y me hizo voltear a ver a Lissa. Ella me miro con una sonrisa confundida – ¿Qué paso? Parecías perdida en tus pensamientos, pero no yo no pude entrar a verlos… me tenías bloqueada

– Quizás no haya sido eso – Murmure por lo bajo. Mire a Lissa tranquila y le sonreí un poco – No te preocupes, creo que estoy aprendiendo a bloquearte

– Eso si me preocupa – Dijo ella con una mueca – Me gusta saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes

– Invasión a la privacidad – Le recordé. Mire a Mark que no dejaba de ver el lugar en donde Dominic había estado anteriormente

Mire ese lugar también frunciendo el ceño con severidad. Si lo que vi era cierto entonces el chico nunca tuvo la intensión de hacerme daño, solo estaba siendo controlado por Robert, pero eso no explica su mirada luego de que me tocara. Yo lo sentí y lo sabía, no me iba a hacer daño y era inofensivo. Creo que si Christian no lo hubiera matado probablemente yo ahora tendría algunas respuestas sobre lo paso, pero además de eso habría conocido a un Shadow-Kissed con poder total sobre el Firedark; sin embargo no puedo culpar a Christian ya que el solo intentaba ayudarme, me salvo de lo que pensó que era una amenaza.

Una conexión inexplicable. Nuevamente el recuerdo de esos quince segundos aparecía en mi cabeza con una sonrisa tonta. Algo sucedió en esos quince segundos, una conexión y la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo como la adrenalina. Había algo en ese chico que no podía explicar, algo que me ataba a él y al recuerdo de su toque.

– ¿En qué piensas, Roza? –

Mire a Dimitri con una sonrisa. Estaba parado frente a mí dándome la espalda. Nos encontrábamos en su habitación nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión para poder dormir y olvidar todo lo que se relacione con fantasmas y Strigoi. No sé que estaba haciendo, pero por lo que yo podía ver estaba buscando algo en un escritorio.

Camine hasta él y acaricie su espalda desnuda suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos. Dimitri dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se quedo quieto por unos minutos. Deposite un suave besó en su espalda y luego moví mis dedos suavemente hasta arriba, su cuello. Con un dedo tracé las marcas molnija y luego recosté mi mejilla en su espalda.

Dimitri no se movió, se quedo allí quiero respirando hondo. Poco después de movió rápidamente y me tomo de la cintura levantándome un poco. Enrollé mis piernas a sus caderas y nos besamos con pasión. La electricidad nuevamente corrió por mis venas, pero en está ocasión no era por adrenalina o algo parecido, era solo por el tacto de Dimitri. Esa sensación única de estar con él, tocándolo, besándolo. Lentamente Dimitri camino hasta la cama sin soltarme, sujetaba mis piernas para evitar que cayera y luego se lanzo en la cama conmigo debajo de él.

Debo admitir que fue un movimiento algo brusco y rápido, hizo que mi estómago se retorciera un poco por los nervios y por unas mariposas danzante de alegrías que causaban cosquillas. Nos seguimos besando sin control dejando que la pasión nos envolviera en un ambiente apasionado.

Lo escuchaba murmurar en ruso cerca de mí oído, pero no entendía nada; sin embargo sus palabras causaban un cosquilleo en mi estómago, como si realmente entendiera que estaba diciendo. Acaricie su torso desnudo mientras nos besábamos y cuando menos me di cuenta Dimitri comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

– Te amo Roza – Murmuro separándose apenas unos centímetros – Me hubiera gustado que no terminara así tu cumpleaños

Lo mire divertida colocando una mano en su mejilla para luego deslizarla lentamente hacia su pecho y colocarla junto a mi otra mano.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte – ¿Qué tiene de malo terminar juntos en una cama y desnudos?

Dimitri me sonrió – Me refería a la fiesta – Me besó fugazmente – Aunque si lo quieres así

– Te quiero a ti – Volví a acariciar su pecho – Y no me importa como haya terminado la fiesta mientras estemos los dos juntos

Él me sonrió y me besó en el cuello. No había nada mejor que ser besada por un Dios Ruso encantador que además de ser guapo, super guapo, besaba increíble. La noche la pasamos despiertos por completos, hablando, besándonos, abrazándonos y muchas cosas más. Al amanecer nos habíamos dado una ducha juntos y luego yo baje a desayunar primero ya que Dimitri iba a hacer no sé que cosa.

– Muchas gracias Olena – Sonreí al ver el desayuno de cumpleaños que había preparado. Tocino, tostadas, huevo y jugo. Lissa me miraba incrédula, como si supiera que yo no podía comer todo eso, pero honestamente no me preocupaba porque yo si podría.

– Tienes suerte de hacer ejercicio – Dijo ella divertida – ¿Me das?

La mire fijamente y luego me extendí el plato, ella me sonrió y tomo un tocino frito para comerlo. Le sonreí tranquila y luego mire el plato. Hubo un silencio mientras mis pensamientos volvían a los recuerdos de anoche.

– …que son deliciosas – Dijo Mia sonriendo tranquila.

– Muy deliciosas – Apoyo Jill.

Yo iba a preguntar de que hablaban cuando Dimitri apareció de las escaleras y me besó en el cuello, se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa.

_Tú me mantuviste despierta toda la noche. Algo me dice que el vínculo se esta moviendo de otra forma_

Mire a Lissa confundida.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Mi pregunta hizo que todos guardaran silencio y nos miraran confundidos, porque claro, no sabían que usábamos el vínculo.

– ¿Rose? – Sonja me miro confundida.

Lissa se rió suavemente.

_Tus emociones me despertaron anoche y créeme que estar en tu cabeza mientras estás con Dimitri es horrible_

Me reí entre dientes sonrojada y luego rodé los ojos. Todos en la mesa aún eran ajenos a nuestra conversación.

– Oh genial – Dije con sarcasmo – tiene que ser una broma. Primero vuelve como si nada, después es en dos direcciones y para terminar esto…

_Hay que ver como hablar entre las dos por la mente de la otra _

Le sonreí a Lissa y asentí tranquila. Ambas nos reímos mientras los demás nos miraban confundidos. Yo sonreí tranquila y seguí con el desayuno cuando Yeva bajo las escaleras y me apunto con su bastón. Hablo algo en ruso que no entendí nada, pero al juzgar por el rostro de Dimitri y Sydney ellos sabían que no era nada bueno.

Dimitri discutió con ella en ruso y luego sentí que se me quemaba el cerebro nuevamente, era como la conversación de Karolina con la mesera ayer. Los mire confundida y luego mire a Lissa que se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Quieren hablar en español? – Pregunto Adrian irritado – No entiendo nada

– La abuela dice que Rose tiene que salir con ella y con mis hermanas – Dijo Dimitri con una mueca – Irán a la montaña

– Genial porque me hacía falta algo de adrenalina – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿No tuviste suficiente ayer? – Pregunto Jill riendo.

– Sí, más o menos – Me reí. Mire a Yeva y deje caer mi sonrisa – ¿No iremos de día de campo, cierto?

– No – Dijo Dimitri serio – Yeva solo quiere salir con ustedes y hablar sobre algunas cosas

– Algunas cosas – Murmure – Genial, eso significa más predicciones

– Aún no entiendo como puedes ser tan escéptica – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Todas las predicciones que te hacen se vuelven realidad

– Me pregunto por qué no predicen algo mejor para mí – Dije tranquila – Oigan, no es la forma en como quiero pasar mi cumpleaños

– Pensé que te divertiste anoche – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa maliciosa claramente no refiriéndose a la fiesta. Le lancé una mirada y ella se rió – Vamos, será divertido para ti pasar el tiempo con ellas

– No me refiero a ellas – Dije tranquila. Apunte a Yeva – Me refiero a ella

– Estás mal – Dijo Christian riendo – Será un buen cumpleaños

– Eso espero –

Mire a Yeva notando un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ella me ocultaba algo, quizás iba a ser bueno o quizás no, pero no podía estar segura. Al termino del almuerzo me cambie de ropa por algo más deportivo, tome una mochila y guarde un par de cosas. Finalmente mire a las hermanas de Dimitri y sonreí lista para la caminata del infierno.

– ¿Lista? – Pregunto Sonja vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa café clara muy parecida a la que usan los antropólogos en las películas, le llegaba hasta los codos y estaba desabotonada dejando a la vista una polera blanca.

– Supongo que sí – Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Continuara…

* * *

Ay que lindo regalo el de Dimitri, ¿a qué sí? Estaba muy bonito, y muy dulce... Uhg es una pena que la fiesta se vea interrumpida por los Strigoi, pero por suerte se han librado de ellos. ¿Hemos descubierto lo ha significado la conexión de Rose con el chico? Es posible, pero si no aparece aquí entonces está en otro capítulo, pero estoy segura de que yo la escribí. Presten atención a la montaña porque será vital...

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: No, sé, se volvió... divertida... a veces los villanos pueden ser interesante. La respuesta te la daré por aquí, solo por si alguien más tiene la duda, ¿sí? Es como tan comprensible, aún cuando la cosa pinta tan mal, Dimitri es genial. Karolina, me dio la impresión de que sí... podía matar Strigoi si era para proteger a su familia.

- abby: La conversación de Lissa y Dimitri, no era tan importante así que no la puse, solo era como una excusa jeje. Como sea, ahora vemos para que Christian se la había llevado, eh.

*Esencia Strigoi: Es algo que hace al Strigoi, me refiero, como algo intangible que hace al Strigoi, es la razón por la que son, matan sin piedad, aman la sangre y esas cosas... eso hace al Strigoi (al menos en mi historia) y conseguirla como un líquido es algo... secreto... uuhhh wuaskjaskj. Se supone que Rose no sabe lo que es por eso no se explica como hacerla o lo que era

Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden, atención a la montaña y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	36. Chapter 36: Terminar el cumpleaños

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 36:

Terminar el cumpleaños

.: Rose :.

Honestamente cuando dijeron que íbamos a ir a la montaña yo realmente albergaba una esperanza de que no fuera por nada malo, pero ahora que lo pienso… sin duda alguna debí quedarme en casa de Dimitri.

El sol estaba quemando mi piel como nunca antes lo había hecho, me sentía muy cansada y por lo visto era la única ya que parecía que las hermanas de Dimitri y Yeva estaban completamente bien. No me molesta algo así, lo que sucede es que yo soy una criatura de noche y no de día como ellas. Oh santos cielos, soné como Sydney.

Me detuve a mitad de una subida y saque un cole para atar mi cabello ya que el calor se estaba volviendo horrible y con el cabello suelto solo lo estaba empeorando. Me quite un poco de sudor de la frente y mire mi reloj de muñeca para ver la hora. Medio día.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunte volviendo a caminar – Demonios, debí usar unos pantalones más cortos

Yeva pronuncio algo en ruso y su tono me dijo que tal vez haya sido un improperio, pero Viktoria lo tradujo y dijo que Yeva le dijo que dejara de quejarme. Se rió divertida mientras yo la miraba molesta y lanzaba un improperio.

Nos detuvimos finalmente cuando Yeva dijo algo en ruso. Rodé los ojos al no entenderle nada y me senté en una roca sacando una botella de agua de mi mochila.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte mirando a Karolina. Ella me sonrió y luego apunto a un lado de la montaña. Mire allí y luego me puse en pie lanzando tres improperios seguidos – ¿Había un teleférico? Subimos caminando para nada

– Pensé que querías algo de adrenalina – Dijo Viktoria divertida – Y cuida tu lenguaje

– ¿Quién eres, mi madre? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño – Y no me refería a esto con adrenalina. Un minuto, ¿por qué me muestras el teleférico?

– Yeva dijo que nosotras tomaremos el teleférico en la siguiente parada, a unos metros más arriba y tú tienes que escalar la montaña – Respondió Karolina sonriendo.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – Pregunte sorprendida – ¿¡Me hará subir sola!? ¿¡Por la montaña!?

Nuevamente Yeva hablo en ruso volviendo a caminar.

– ¿Y ahora que dijo? – Pregunte molesta.

– Que Dimka no se queja de sus ideas ni reglas así que tú tampoco deberías hacerlo – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo.

– ¿Quiere alguien decirme qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Pregunte confundida – Dimitri y yo somos muy diferentes en ciertos aspectos

– Lo sabemos – Dijeron las tres volviendo a caminar. Gruñí y las seguí rápidamente alcanzándolas.

– ¿Entonces a qué se debe que tengo que subir sola? – Pregunte – ¿Acaso es una loca prueba para ver si soy aceptada como novia de Dimitri o algo por el estilo?

– No – Sonrió Viktoria – Ella te acepta como la novia de Dimitri y por supuesto como su futura esposa

– Que no nos vamos a casar tan pronto – Dije irritada. Las tres chicas Belikov me miraron con una sonrisa divertida.

– Lo que sucede Rose… – Comenzó a hablar Sonja, pero Yeva dijo algo mirándola fijamente. Hubo un silencio y Sonja me miro – Lo lamento, no puedo decirte

Resople pensando en que Lissa probablemente tenía una tarde maravillosa junto a su novio y yo aquí subiendo una montaña detrás de una anciana que no hace más que hablar en ruso y por si fuera poco se suponía que yo estaba de cumpleaños.

– Pensándolo bien – Hable nuevamente – Tal vez debería aprender ruso. Si pienso ser parte de esta familia supongo que sería lo mejor, ¿no?

Viktoria me miro sonriendo emocionada y me abrazo con fuerza – ¡Sí! Al fin lo admites. Serás bienvenida a nuestra familia como la esposa de Dimitri, aunque ya sabes que ya lo eres, pero novia y esposa son dos puestos diferentes

– Ay por Dios – Me queje lamentando lo que dije.

Casarme no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de los veinti-mucho menos tan pronto porque yo estaba completamente dedicada al trabajo de ser la guardiana de Lissa. Dimitri lo sabía bien y lo respetaba demasiado, pero también sabía que quería casarse conmigo y supongo que yo también quería hacerlo, pero no tan pronto.

Llegamos a la parada del teleférico. Yeva dijo algo en ruso y nuevamente Karolina me lo tradujo. De mala gana me puse en camino a la punta de la colina mientras las chicas esperaban el teleférico. Me queje bastante mientras caminaba.

La montaña no estaba tan empinada así que caminar era lo justo, pero a unos cuantos kilómetros debía escalar y eso si iba a ser peligroso, en especial porque traía la mochila conmigo. Subí la montaña quejándome con muchos improperios. No entendía cual era el propósito de esto.

– Honestamente creo que tengo otra palabra para bruja muy similar – Dije de mala gana mientras caminaba. Me detuve quitando el sudor de mi frente. Saque la botella de agua y luego bebí un poco.

– ¡Vamos Rose! – Escuche a Viktoria. Me gire a mi izquierda y la vi en el teleférico con sus hermanas, ella me saludaba gritándome. Yeva estaba sentada con una expresión muy tranquila, pero aún mantenía ese brillo en sus ojos.

– ¡Solo sube! ¡Puedes hacerlo! – Apoyo Sonja.

Rodé los ojos y volví a mirar el camino arriba. Mi botella de agua aún estaba rellena hasta la mitad, pero no sabía si iba a durar. Lo mejor era buscar un pequeño río para poder llenarla, pero era imposible, toda la tierra estaba seca así que no había agua en ningún lado de aquí.

Debí traer una botella de repuesto.

Llegue al final del camino y mire la gran pared con rocas sobresaliendo. Suspire pesadamente y luego me acomode tomando las rocas con las manos para comenzar a escalar. Era peligroso hacerlo sin una cuerda, aunque el rapel solo es para bajar así que iba a ser más sencillo.

– ¡Ah! – Por una mala pisada casi caigo. Volví a colocar mi pie derecho en una piedra y espere a que mi respiración se tranquilizara un poco. Definitivamente esa bruja estaba loca. Moriría aquí.

Mire arriba notando que me faltaban unos metros para subir y mirar abajo para ver que tanto he subido no era necesario ya que las mariposas en mi estómago eran lo suficientemente molestas como para saber que debía a estar a muchos metros de altura. Las personas que hacían rapel, me miraban sorprendidos, obviamente yo debía ser la única demente subiendo así en lugar de usar el teleférico. La mirada que me daban dejaba ver con claridad que pensaban que yo eran valiente o quizás estaba mal de la cabeza así como también algunos pensaban que era impresionante.

Nuevamente comencé a subir sin pensar en nada más. Yo no iba a caer, no me iba a dejar vencer por una piedra como lo hice con el banco y mucho menos iba a dejarme vencer por un tonto desafío de Yeva. Al llegar arriba suspire aliviada de no terminar con un hueso quebrado o quizás con todo el cuerpo enyesado.

– Eso es sorprendente – Levante la vista y vi a Sonja sentada en una roca con una sonrisa. Le sonreí también y luego busque mi botella de agua, pero no la encontré. Pensé en donde estaba y recordé que casi me caigo, maldita sea, la botella se cayó cuando la roca de mi pie derecho se rompió y casi me caigo.

– Oh no puede ser – Dije de mala gana. Mire mis manos y vi que había sangre corriendo de ella.

– ¿Qué paso con tus guantes? – Pregunto Karolina tomando mi mano derecha de la muñeca y mirándome molesta – Tenías que habértelos puesto para escalar

– Creo que no los traje – dije encogiéndome de hombros. La actitud molesta y preocupada de Karolina me recordó a Dimitri, la primera vez que se quejo porque yo no tenía guantes para entrenar.

– Vik busca en mi mochila, creo que tengo unos adicionales – Dijo Karolina molesta – Y pásame la botella de agua para quitar la sangre y limpiar sus manos

Viktoria hizo lo pedido y Karolina mojo mis manos limpiando no solo la tierra sino la sangre. Me miro algo preocupada y luego me entrego los guantes. Pidió que no me los quitara bajo ninguna circunstancia y cuando volvamos a casa allí iba a curar la herida, pero que tuviera cuidado porque se podía infectar. Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada accediendo a sus pedidos.

– ¿Entonces, ahora qué? – Pregunte mirando a Yeva.

Ella me miro fijamente por unos segundos y luego miro a Sonja para hablarle en ruso. Ya me estaba cansando de escucharla hablar en ruso, hubiera preferido que hablara en español y me dijera directamente que sucedía. Sonja asintió y me miro.

– La abuela dijo que lo hiciste bien, pero fue estúpido no traer tus guantes – Se encogió de hombros – Aunque ella ya esperaba a que no los trajeras

– Es decir que me hizo subir solo por una lección – Dije molesta.

– Más o menos – Sonrió Sonja – Ella quiere que sigamos caminando

La mire fijamente y luego asentí ya sin querer decir nada. Subimos la montaña tranquilamente hasta llegar a otro puesto de teleférico, cuando me dispuse a escalar Yeva me detuvo y me dijo que subiera con ellas. Me senté mirando por la ventana como subíamos.

Al llegar arriba, finalmente a la punta de la montaña, me senté en una roca admirando la vista completa de toda Baia. Era hermosa, la ciudad y el mar, las hermosas casas, el cielo y la brisa. Todo estaba tan hermoso y perfecto. Momento así me hacían desear por la paz que pudiera quedarme aquí para siempre, pero yo tenía un deber con Lissa y era protegerla con mi vida. Debía ir donde ella iba.

– Es hermoso – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo – Me gusta esta vista

– La guerra que se desatara se llevará muchas vidas – Dijo Karolina seria – Destruirá muchos hogares bellos como este

– Mientras podamos proteger a nuestra familia supongo que va a estar bien, ¿no? – Pregunto Sonja mirando a Karolina preocupada.

Hubo un silencio, al menos de mi parte, me di cuenta de que ellas se olvidaron de mí y de Yeva ya que las tres hablaban juntas. Yeva se sentó a mi lado observando la vista.

– ¿Ahora me dirás qué hago aquí? – Pregunte.

– Una vez te vi a ti brillando como una estrella – Dijo ella mirando al horizonte – Te lo dije. Vi en ti grandes cosas y que estabas destinada a ser la mejor. Proteger a tus amigos

– Supongo – Me encogí de hombros.

– No supongas. Puede que no confíes, pero es la verdad – Dijo ella seria – Pelear en una batalla es una cosa, pero en una guerra por el control es completamente diferente. Yo vi la guerra… y no será nada grandiosa… muchas muertes, sobre todo… tú deberías tener cuidado. Si puedes irte y proteger a tu amiga o a otros más deberías hacerlo, en esa guerra solo conseguirás la muerte

– ¿Me trajiste solo para decirme eso? – Fruncí el ceño.

Dijo algo en ruso alzando la voz. Las tres chicas la miraron sorprendida y yo extrañada. Hubo un silencio y luego Yeva me miro.

– Lo que digo es que hay un mundo por explorar. Tuviste tu segunda oportunidad y no puedes desperdiciarla así – Dijo seria – Morirás. Esa es mi predicción. No vas a vivir en esa guerra... no como quieres

– Abuela – Viktoria la miro regañadora.

– Sin embargo – La ignoro Yeva – Puedes darle la vuelta a las cosas

– Lo que digas – Rodé los ojos poniéndome en pie. Camine un poco acercándome al borde para poder ver el horizonte. Respirar el aire y calmar mi temperamento.

Si voy a morir sería obvio que será en la guerra, porque no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los demás pelean. Yo también estaré allí, en primera fila y por supuesto que mataré a Dekker como primer Strigoi. Si él piensa matarme a mí entonces yo lo mataré a él. Desde pequeña tenía en la mente una frase: ellos son primeros. Me entrene en la academia para matar Strigoi y proteger a los Moroi así que con mayor razón yo debía estar en esa guerra.

– Creo que ya deberíamos comer, tengo hambre – Dijo Sonja sonriendo.

La mire sonriendo también y asentí con la cabeza para apoyar la idea de comer ahora. Después de un almuerzo sencillo y de una tarde en la montaña volvimos a casa, y por los mil demonios fue divertido bajar a rapel. De hecho fue mi parte favorita del día. Al llegar abajo volvimos caminando a casa, pero antes de darme vuelta y caminar, le heche la última mirada a la montaña, con una sonrisa, hasta que note tres cuevas ubicadas al lado izquierdo en donde nosotras estuvimos. Las miré intrigada, hubiera estado genial entrar a ver, supongo. Pero ya era hora de volver.

Descubrí que la razón por la que habíamos ido fue solo para que yo pasara un día con ellas, no había otra razón oculta; sin embargo Yeva no podía dejar pasar el misterio. Como sea, la razón por la que Dimitri estaba disgustado era sencilla y aunque no la vi al inicio Viktoria me la dijo luego: él no quería que fuera porque quería pasar el día conmigo dado que era mi cumpleaños. Tiene sentido.

Al llegar no pude evitar desplomarme en el sofá acurrucada y apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Christian que me miraba sorprendido y divertido.

– Algo me dices que estás muerta – Dijo riendo – Ya quítate

– No – Gemí cansada – No seas malo. Yo soy la mejor amiga de tu novia

– Y por lo tanto mi peor pesadilla – Se rió.

– Pensé que dijiste que eras mi hermano – Dije frunciendo el ceño.

Christian levanto una ceja y me miro con una expresión sarcástica. Hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios y en lugar de responder solo le di un golpe en la frente, por supuesto se quejo, pero Lissa apareció justo para evitar una pelea. Ella traía un vaso de agua en sus manos y me miraba divertida.

– No puedo creer que se me haya caído la botella de agua – Dije tomando el vaso para beber un poco.

– Rose tus manos – Vi a Karolina salir con el botiquín del baño así que me senté y me quite los guantes con cuidado. Ella tenía razón con la idea de que debí haberlos llevado.

Había un par de cortes y raspones, al parecer la escalada no fue buena conmigo. No estaban sucias porque me las había lavado y salvo por los dedos estaban bien. Tenía una sensación extraña en la mano por el sudor y el uso prologando de esos guantes. Karolina me limpio las heridas con cuidado y luego las vendo.

– Así está mejor – Me sonrió ella – Deberías tener más cuidado

– Gracias – Sonreí ligeramente.

– ¿Qué tal el paseo? – Dimitri se nos acerco con una sonrisa. Le sonreí también y lo besé en los labios fugazmente colocando una mano en su pecho – Hey – Tomo mi mano – ¿Qué paso?

– Nada importante – Me encogí de hombros – Me iré a dar una ducha

– ¿Ahora? – Pregunto él con un gemido – ¿No podría ser después?

Me reí entre dientes y luego subí a ducharme.

Después de una ducha relajante volví abajo con los demás. En este caso, en lugar de recostarme con Christian me senté en el regazo de Dimitri sonriendo tranquila.

– Fue divertido – Dijo Karolina.

– Sí, yo pensé que tendría más adrenalina – Dije divertida – Y lo único que tuve fue una caída en rapel

– ¿Bajaste a rapel? – Pregunto Christian sorprendido – Tú no le tienes miedo a nada

– De hecho de tiro en rapel – Dijo Viktoria riendo – Aunque piso mal y casi se cae

– No, eso fue cuando me dejaron escalando sola la montaña – Dije riendo – Ahí perdí mi botella de agua

– Sí, pero cuando estabas bajando también te lanzaste cinco metros y después te apoyaste en la pared cuando Sonja te dijo que te ibas a lastimar – Dijo Karolina riendo.

– ¿Tú de qué te ries? Si querías irte en el teleférico junto con Yeva – Dije riendo.

– Hubiera sido más seguro que bajar con ustedes –

– Cualquier cosa es más segura que estar con Rose – Se rió Lissa divertida – Yo tengo experiencia en eso así que puedo asegurarlo

La mire con el ceño fruncido.

_Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que es verdad_

Bufé.

– Es porque ustedes viven en una burbuja – Me queje – Los verdaderos atletas son arriesgados – Apreté el puño con fuerza y una mirada orgullosa.

– Y suicidas como tú – Dijo Christian riendo.

Mi expresión se derrumbo en ese instante y Christian me sonrió burlón. Le lancé mi mejor mirada asesina y él palideció, en cambio Lissa me regaño por la forma en como lo estaba mirando y probablemente porque estaba pensando en las mil maneras de hacerle daño.

Viktoria gimió acomodándose en el sofá.

– Amo tener unas vacaciones extra – Sonrió – Ojalá no reparen nunca la escuela

– Yo te daré un consejo. Cuando un profesor se pone rudo contigo… lánzale un libro en la cabeza – Asentí sonriendo.

Casi todos me miraron confundidos salvo por Lissa que comenzó a reír divertida.

– Y luego se arriesgará a una semana de castigo – Dijo riendo – No puedo creer que realmente lo hayas echo

– Vamos, ambas coincidimos que lo que nos hizo fue estúpido – Me reí también – Obligar a dos niñas a deletrear sus nombres completos era una tortura aún hasta para ellos

– Ella era el terror de los profesores en la escuela primaria – Dijo Lissa mirando a Karolina que la miraba interrogante – Recibía castigos dos veces por semana y se metía en problemas todos los días

– Yo no era un problema, ellos eran malos maestros – Me reí sintiendo a Dimitri rodearme con fuerza. Nos besamos.

Cuando llegamos aquí habíamos pensado que no encontraríamos problemas con Strigoi, pero la cosa es que teníamos problemas en donde sea que estábamos. Ellos me perseguían a mí y eran capaces de usar a mis amigos para lograr sus objetivos, hasta el momento solo me han tendido trampas y no lo han logrado. Es bueno en cierto modo porque como Strigoi no sería bueno para nadie. Mis entrenamientos habían desaparecido bastante y apenas trotaba por las mañana, realmente odiaba ser perezosa, pero por alguna razón externa prefería quedarme aquí sin hacer nada relacionado con eso. Es posible que se deba a la idea que tengo de que no exista una guerra y nos podamos quedar aquí para siempre, pero ya era hora de cambiar eso. Tenía que volver al juego.

Como guardiana debía mantenerme en forma para entrar en batalla en cualquier momento, debía ser consciente de que en cualquier segundo alguien intentaría hacernos daño y lo cierto es que si lo era. Viendo su mirada feroz y su determinación pude darme cuenta de que nada le importaba más que su trabajo.

Ella no había notado mi presencia allí o la de Lissa, solo estaba pendiente de que el saco de boxeo se convierta en puré de papas. Mi madre era una Dhampir muy respetada y una guardiana muy famosa. Se había ganado su reputación siempre poniendo a los demás primero e incluso ha tenido muchas más marcas molnijas de las que yo podría contar.

– Te dije que la encontraríamos aquí – Dijo Lissa apoyándose en el muro frente a nosotras – Es muy buena

– Siento un dolor por el saco de boxeo – Dije frotándome el brazo. Sus patadas parecían ser cada vez más fuertes, poderosas y peligrosas. De lejos te decían: «no te metas conmigo».

– No tienes miedo – Lissa se rió – Probablemente sea más fuerte, pero…

– Ella me dejo un ojo morado – Le recordé.

– Uy sí – Hizo una mueca – Pero te lo tenías bien merecido

– ¿De qué lado estás? – Pregunte molesta.

– Del lado que tiene la voz de la razón – Sonrió – Vamos, quiero verte pelear contra ella

– Estás loca – Dije – No quiero ser el saco de boxeo

– ¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? – Pregunto Lissa confundida.

– Porque tú te metiste en mis pensamientos y me arrastraste aquí – Dije como si fuera obvio.

Ella me sonrió divertida y luego me dio un empujón. Yo me di la vuelta y vi a Dimitri acercarse a nosotras con vasos de café, sonreí tomando uno y le agradecí. Volteé a mirar a mi madre nuevamente.

– Ella es buena – Comenté.

– Y tú eres igual de buena – Dijo Dimitri besándome en la mejilla – Muy poderosa

– Supongo –

No es que yo dude de que sea buena, sé que lo soy y de hecho la mejor, pero comparada con mi madre siempre era como ser una niña de tres años a su lado. Ella tenía más fuerza.

– Podría morir si lo intento – Frote por debajo de mis ojos recordando a cuando ella me lo moreteo.

Dimitri me sonrió divertido y me besó detrás de la oreja y luego se apoyo detrás de mí con cuidado mientras miraba a mi madre destrozar el saco de boxeo. Ella se notaba tan fuerte hasta que al dar un golpe soltó un grito y cayo al suelo.

– ¡Mamá! – Salte el muro tirando el café y corrí a ella. Estaba descalza y tirada en el suelo con una expresión adolorida. Mire su dorso del pie y lo ensangrentado. Dimitri y Lissa me siguieron preocupados. Dimitri reviso el saco de boxeo mientras Lissa intentaba curarla, pero la herida no se detenía.

– No lo entiendo – Dijo ella confundida – ¿Por qué no puedo curarla?

Me puse en pie y mire el saco, Dimitri contenía el aliento. Se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista tres hojas de cuchillos que habían estado escondidas dentro del saco. Mire las hojas y gruñí enojada tomando una de ellas. Las arranque del saco y luego me quede mirándola fijamente.

La energía corría por ella, era débil para matar, pero fuerte para no poder curarla. Deje caer la hoja y mire a mi madre.

– Firedark – Dije sorprendida.

Lissa me miro sorprendida sin saber que hacer y luego yo mire a Dimitri. Él ayudo a mi madre a ponerse en pie y se fue con Lissa devuelta a la casa, adentro, para pedirle ayuda a Olena si es que podía y si no Adrian podría ayudar a Lissa. Me daba igual la opción que eligieran. Busque con la mirada algún Strigoi, abrí mi mente y le rogué a mi estómago nauseas de señal, pero nada. Si hubo un Strigoi aquí debió ser la noche anterior cuando nos atacaron en manada.

Poco después de asegurar que no había nadie más cerca y que el sol aún estaba presente entre en la casa y mire a mi madre fijamente directo a la herida. Olena había encontrado una cura de hiervas para las heridas con Firedark y era mejor así ya que ocupaba mucho poder para Lissa y Adrian.

– ¿Has encontrado algo? – Pregunto Dimitri serio. Yo negué con la cabeza.

– Si hubo un Strigoi detrás de esto probablemente haya sido anoche – Dije seria – Aunque tampoco puedo asegurarlo; sin embargo aquí él único que pudo haber sido es Mark y lo dudo así como yo

– No tendría sentido que lo haya hecho Mark. Quizás fuiste tú – Dijo Adrian encendiendo un cigarrillo. Mire a Sydney y ella lo golpeó en cabeza, Adrian la miro confundido y ella hizo un ademan indicándome. Entonces él entendió que fue mi idea – Oye yo solo decía, después de todo eras tú la que se quejaba de ella

Mire Adrian y luego tome la hoja del cuchillo que había estado clavado en el saco de boxeo. No había forma de descubrir que Strigoi lo hizo, pero no me importaba. Solo en mi mente estaba la idea de causarle dolor al Strigoi, no matarlo, hacerle daño.

– Ten – Se la entregue a Christian – Quémala, las tres al mismo tiempo

Christian no dijo nada, tomo las hojas y las lanzo a la chimenea antes de prenderles fuego. Mientras se consumían yo sonreí sabiendo que había alguien sufriendo por lo que hizo. Luego de vendar el pie de mi madre Abe la miro. Yo pude sentir un ambiente alejado a nosotros, esos dos andaban en algo y obviamente tenía relación con un romance. No era eso en lo que quería pensar por ahora así que me fui sin decir nada.

Me senté en la entrada de la casa pensando en lo que dijo Yeva de la guerra y en lo que dijo el tal Dekker. Yo moriría si voy allí y ese es el plan original de él, Yeva lo dijo y aunque odie admitirlo es verdad que todo lo que me predicen se vuelve realidad, pero siempre he preferido mantenerme escéptica. Tengo que deshacerme de los Strigoi, pero sin poner en peligro la vida de Lissa o de alguien más. No importaba si la mía era la que peligraba.

– ¿Pensando nuevamente? – Me gire sonriendo ligeramente. Dimitri acababa de salir de allí y se sentó a mi lado.

– Estoy pensando en que he tenido un pésimo cumpleaños desde que amaneció – Me reí – Supongo que al menos no fui yo quien salió lastimada, pero es molesto

– Eso es bueno – Me besó en la sien – Ellos quieren deshacerse de ti, pero no lo lograran

– Sí – Murmure – Eso creo

Pensar en que los Strigoi me tienen como blanco principal era extraño, siempre pensé que ellos tendrían mejores cosas en que pensar que en mí. Como no quise convertirme ni por las buenas ni por las malas ahora supongo que lo más lógico para ellos es matarme.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Mire a Dimitri y él me devolvió la mirada confundido – Me refiero a que los Strigoi tienen sus planes y nosotros aún no. Tal vez deberíamos hacer que Lissa se ponga en contacto con la corte y vean sobre un plan o algo

– Parece ser lo mejor – Asintió él – Hey, ¿no podemos olvidar todo esto, al menos por lo que resta de tu cumpleaños?

Lo mire sonriendo y luego nos besamos. Por como yo veo las cosas, quizá no iba a ser un mal cumpleaños si aún estaba Dimitri conmigo, y claro, todos sabemos que la sensación de adrenalina es algo que me encantaba sentir, odiaba tanta paz y tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué piensas de este vestido? – Pregunto Lissa mostrándome un vestido de tirantes color lila con unos estampados brillantes y volantes en la falda – ¿Te gusta?

– Yeep – Volví a mirar mi revista. Escuche que resoplo y la mire confundida, estaba cruzada de brazos con el vestido sujeto en su mano. Ella me miraba algo molesta, y estaba algo molesta por mi falta de atención.

– ¿Podrías dejar esa revista? – Pregunto.

– Lissa, no sé si lo notaste, pero llevamos aquí quince minutos y ya me aburrí – Dije.

– Entonces ayúdame. Es importante encontrar el vestido perfecto – Dijo ella molesta.

– ¿Por qué es tan importante? – Pregunte volviendo a mi revista, aunque conocía la respuesta.

– Porque… oye eso está de cabeza – Apunto a mi revista. Yo mire a Lissa y luego a la revista. Ya sabía ya que estaba de cabeza, pero como ella no se había dado cuenta entonces pensé que en su cabeza cruzaría la idea de que no debía molestarme. Lissa movió la revista para ver la portada y ladeo la cabeza – Y se trata sobre césped. Vaya, debes estar muy aburrida

– De hecho solo miro las imágenes – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Aunque sí, lo son

– Entonces podrías ayudarme – Dijo ella – Necesitas un vestido perfecto para la cena de cumpleaños

– No es que me moleste, pero no es la gran cosa – Sonreí despreocupada – Solo iremos a una cena

– Sí, pero después de una hora Christian y yo te abandonaremos con Dimitri – Se sentó en la cama y me sonrió maliciosa – Y vas a poder pensar en él sin camisa tanto como quieras

– No lo estoy haciendo – La mire extrañada.

– Hmm… mmm... – Me miro de reojo. Yo rodé los ojos – Por cierto. ¿Has notado eso?

– ¿Qué cosa? – La mire confundida.

– Que cuando la otra está con su novio las emociones se disparan demasiado fuerte y se siente como si fueras tú – Dijo ella mirando el vestido – Sé que tienes más experiencia que yo con el vínculo, pero es extraño. Nunca me sentí así y me gusta que sea bidireccional, pero no me gusta que me despiertes de noche

– Es tonto porque yo pienso igual – Le fruncí el ceño – ¿De qué va eso de las emociones? Tú ya sabes que yo los conozco así que, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

– Me gusta pensar que puedo saber ahora lo que sientes. Siempre quise saber que hay dentro de tu cabeza – Me sonrió ligeramente – Pero hay ocasiones en las que tus pensamientos me dan miedo, como cuando le pediste a Christian que quemara los cuchillos. Era... Fue un pensamiento tan cruel querer que alguien sufra solo por eso... no soy como tú, pero aún así... aquello me dio miedo. Quiero poder absorber tu oscuridad como tú lo haces conmigo

– Olvídalo, prefiero que no – Dije fríamente. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego me dedico una sonrisa cálida que hizo que mi humor se calmara un poco – Lo siento

– Está bien. Por cierto, ¿cómo le llamas a eso? – Me miro con una mueca.

– ¿Eso? – Levante una ceja confundida. Ella alzo un dedo – El cosquilleo

– Yo no tengo ningún cosquilleo – Dije – ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Lissa me miro perpleja y luego me explico. Cuando ella estaba en mi mente solía sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, no era algo malo ni le causaba risa, de hecho en ocasiones le causaba placentero y en otras era divertido para ella. Tras pensar un poco recordé que yo también sentía un cosquilleo en un incio, pero eso se debía a que yo podía sentir sus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que el cosquillo no duro mucho porque conforme me acostumbraba a entrar y salir a mi voluntad desapareció. Ella me miro como si yo estuviera loca, creo que pensaba que yo era la que estaba mal hasta que se detuvo en sus pensamientos. Supo que no era yo quien estaba mal, pese a que habían pasado un par de meses Lissa aún no se acostumbraba del todo y como le gustaba tanto entrar en mi mente la emoción le causaba un cosquilleo, pero se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar un poco. Seguro desaparecerá.

– Tal vez no deberías estar en mi mente – Dije suspirando – Lissa, actúas como una novata

– Y tú como una veterana – Dijo riendo.

– Soy veterana – Sonreí – Oye, no quiero ser desagradecida ni nada, pero ¿por qué debo ir a la cena?

– ¿Cena de cumpleaños no te suena a nada? – Pregunto ella mirándose al espejo con el vestido – Me gusta, pero le falta algo

– Pensé que era para mí – Rodé los ojos – Ya tuve una fiesta, una escalada y una tarde divertida con amigos así que… ¿por qué una cena?

– Porque sí – Dijo ella sonriendo – Siempre tenemos una cena como amigas, es una tradición

– No. La tradición es ver películas toda la noche, comer palomitas y criticar a los demás – Me reí divertida.

– Oh sí – Me miro con una sonrisa emocionada. Se lanzo en la cama sobre sus rodillas y me miro como una de cinco años a un regalo de navidad: ansiosa y emocionada – Recuerdo cuando vimos Heidi porque tú no querías leer el libro

Nos reímos de eso y luego dejamos escapar un suspiro.

– Rose – Ella me miro nuevamente, pero con una expresión suave – ¿No quieres ir?

– No. Este año no, además esa tonta tradición no es mía ni tuya – Dije tranquila – Ambas sabemos de quien es

– Mamá – Asintió con una sonrisa – ¿Entonces? ¿Noche de películas?

– Suena mejor – Sonreí – Y espero que una hamburguesa y papas fritas entren en la película porque tengo hambre

– ¿Tú? Pero que raro – Se rió divertida.

Nos reímos. Lissa le envió un mensaje a Christian para que cancelara la cena (de todos modos había que confirmar y aún no lo hacíamos) y luego salimos de la habitación. El centro comercial aún estaba abierto. El sol aún permanecía en el cielo avisando que su hermoso tono naranjo era la señal del atardecer y que en poco tiempo la noche caería sobre nosotros, así que rápidamente salimos de la casa y fuimos al centro comercial. Pasamos a la tienda de películas para arrendar al menos tres y luego fuimos a comprar comida. Yo sabía que Olena podría hacer algo para nosotras, pero no quería molestarla así que era mejor comprar.

Tras haber comprado todo lo que necesitábamos volvimos a casa cargando las bolsas. Era de noche y por supuesto yo me había llevado mi estaca por si sucedía algo, pero sorprendentemente todo estaba tan tranquilo que fue agradable caminar por la noche sin ver un Strigoi, también fue extraño, pero más agradable.

Llegamos a casa y dejamos las cosas sobre la mesa. Los chicos estaban vestidos de una forma muy abrigadora, es decir, parecía que iban a salir. Abe los miraba con una sonrisa y su típico atuendo extravagante con una bufanda tan colorida como brillante. Rodé los ojos y luego mire a Dimitri que estaba revisando algo en su billetera.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte mientras Lissa sacaba las cosas de las bolsas ya que yo me detuve.

– Saldré con ellos – Sonrió tranquilo – Hay un local en donde Adrian puede embriagarse y podemos jugar billar – Lo mire sorprendida y antes de poder decir algo él hablo – Sé que no debería irme, lo siento, pero te lo prometo volveré antes de media noche y terminaremos tu cumpleaños con juntos, ¿sí?

Solté un suspiro.

– No, está bien. Si quieres ir con ellos no tengo problemas – Dije sonriendo forzada.

Honestamente no esperaba esto. Es decir, Dimitri sabía bien que Lissa y yo pasaríamos la noche viendo película, pero estaba claro que no iba a ser directo hasta las doce, de hecho suponía yo que terminaría pasando la noche solo con él. No me molestaba que saliera con ellos mientras nosotras veíamos película.

– Roza, no quiero… – Intento decir, pero puse en dedo en sus labios. Le sonreí tranquila y lo besé fugazmente.

– Ve, no te preocupes por mí – Sonreí.

Me miro algo indeciso, pero finalmente acepto. Yo sonreí tranquila y luego mire a Lissa para comenzar a preparar una pizza. Fuimos a la cocina y sacamos la masa de pizza, mientras se suponía que yo la haría Lissa estaría calentando el horno, pero accidente presione demasiado fuerte la salsa de tomate y la manche en la mano. Ella me miro fijamente con una expresión sarcástica y yo me reí un poco.

– Ups – Dije divertida para luego seguir con la pizza. Pude sentir que Lissa estaba planeando algo así que la mire confusa, pero algo me golpeo en la cara. Abrí la boca con los ojos cerrados indignada. Me quite una rodaja de tomate que estaba cerca de mi ojo derecho y la mire sorprendida.

Lissa me sonrió con superioridad y antes de poder decir algo habíamos comenzado una guerra de comida. Las salsas volaron manchando a la otra, mostaza, kétchup y mayonesa (es probable que Olena nos regañe por sacarlas), los tomates terminaron en el techo. El orégano nos bañaba pegándose a las salsas sobre nuestros cuerpos y las aceitunas nos manchaban de morado. El queso termino no solo en el rostro sino que en el cabello y el jamón lo acompañaba.

Cuando nos quedamos sin comida para lanzar nos reímos a carcajadas. Me lamí los dedos con una sonrisa y Lissa me lanzo un trozo de tomate en el rostro. Le devolví el desastre y luego me deslicé en el suelo sobre el kétchup para sacar una cámara. La lancé a Lissa y luego nos acercamos para tomarnos una foto juntas.

– Sonríe – Dijo divertida mientras tomaba la foto.

– Oh santo cielos – Mire a la entrada de la cocina y vi a Sydney mirándonos sorprendida – ¿Qué hicieron?

– Ella comenzó – Me acuso Lissa riendo mientras dejaba la cámara en un lugar seguro – Yo me defendí

– Eres una mentirosa – Le lancé un puñado de orégano mientras me reía.

– Olena las va a matar – Dijo Sydney sorprendida – Será mejor que limpien todo ahora

Mire a Sydney y luego a Lissa. Ella nos miro asustada y salió arrancando antes de que le llegaran un chorro de mostaza y kétchup, que aterrizaron en la puerta de entrada. Después de que habíamos fallado nos reímos nuevamente y chocamos los cinco.

Nos pasamos gran parte de la noche limpiando del desastre que habíamos dejado, nos tomo mucho trabajo quitar toda la salsa y recoger los condimentos. Finalmente tuvimos que ordenar una pizza a domicilio porque no nos quedaba nada ya que lo usamos todo para jugar. Tras una ducha para limpiar todo, y quitarme el aroma a condimentos y alimentos, me senté en la cama de Lissa tomando un trozo de pizza y la mire con el trozo en la boca. Ella estaba terminando de conectar el dvd y luego se sentó a mi lado tomado un trozo de la caja.

– ¿Qué vamos a ver? – Pregunte.

– Una mafiosa en mini faldas – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– Uhg odio esa película, ¿por qué la has traído? – Pregunte mirando a Lissa con una ceja levantada.

– Porque me dijiste que escogiera cualquiera – Se encogió de hombros.

* * *

.: Dimitri :.

Christian acababa de golpear la bola 6 con el taco y logro meterla en hoyo, sonrió divertido mientras Eddie se quejaba y luego golpeo otra. No dije nada durante un tiempo. Yo los miraba tranquilo sosteniendo el taco.

– Quizás deberíamos volver – Lo puse en la mesa de forma horizontal y apoye mis manos – Son las once

– Alguien quiere volver a ver Rose – Dijo Eddie con un tono burlón. Yo rodé los ojos solo porque no importaba la razón por la que quiera volver, ya era tarde y sí, quería volver para estar con Rose. Se lo prometí.

Después de que dejar las cosas volvimos junto con protestas de Adrian que quería seguir allí. Abe había ido con nosotros solo para ver como nos las arreglábamos, supongo que en teoría no quería pasar todo el tiempo allí en casa rodeado de un montón de chicas que no le harían caso, en especial porque Janine estaba descansando el pie.

Cuando llegamos a casa pude ver a Sydney, Mia, Jill y mis hermanas hablando en el living sobre quien sabe que, cosas de chicas supongo y en cuanto a mi madre y a la de Rose ellas hablaban en el comedor tranquilamente. Sonreí ligeramente y junto con Christian subimos para ver a Rose y a Lissa que aparentemente estaban viendo películas en la habitación de Lissa y Christian. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta nos topamos con una sorpresita: estaban durmiendo.

– Bien, me parece que nuestras chicas se quedaron dormidas – Dijo Christian riendo. Entro en la habitación y busco algo en el armario. Sonreí ligeramente. Roza estaba acostada en la cama de una forma vertical de lado y Lissa estaba con medio cuerpo sobre ella, apoyando el codo en el hombro de Roza y sobre el codo su mejilla, su otro brazo colgaba por el estómago de Roza. Se notaban muy incómodas, pero no les pareció importar.

– No pensé que se quedarían dormidas – Sonreí, pero fruncí el ceño al ver una caja de pizza sobre la cama con dos trozos. Pensé que ellas iban a preparar no a comprar.

– Quizás se quedaron dormida hace mucho rato – Dijo Christian cubriendo a las chicas con una manta – Será mejor dejarlas dormir

Asentí lentamente y saque de mi bolsillo una tarjeta rectangular, la pare en forma de triangulo junto a Rose y luego salí de la habitación dejando a las chicas dormir tranquila. Christian dijo que dormiría en el sofá cuando todos se fueran y yo asentí sin decir nada.

Fui a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama con una sonrisa. Iba a ser una noche muy solitaria sin Rose conmigo, pero supongo que estaba bien y aunque quería ser yo con quien ella terminara su cumpleaños no importaba que no estuviera conmigo. Podría estar con ella mañana.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y ha sido bastante interesante. Por lo visto Dimitri no termino con ella el cumpleaños, pero estuvo interesante de todos modos, ¿qué dicen de la montaña? Hmmm...

~ Comentarios:

- paloma hathaway: Sí, que pena... pero divertido, le da algo de drama... y las cosas... no van a mejorar...

Bueno me complace decir que contando esté capítulo quedan solo 6 para que termine. La lista oficial de los capítulos es 41, todos ya escrito. Pronto sabrán cosas que jamás imaginaron que sucedería.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	37. Chapter 37: Comienza el desastre

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 37:

Comienza el desastre.

.: Lissa :.

Me moví incomoda en la cama abriendo los ojos lentamente. Pensé que me encontraría a Christian, pero vi a Rose durmiendo. Me levante con cuidado de no clavarle el codo y luego me pase una mano por el rostro. Bostecé y luego mire la puerta del baño abrirse. Christian acababa de salir con una sonrisa. Traía puestos unos jeans, estaba sin camisa, descalzo y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

– Buenos días – Sonrió.

– Buenos días – Dije estirándome.

Lo mire tranquila y luego a Rose que seguía durmiendo. Me levante con cuidado de no molestar a Rose. Me senté en el borde de la cama y sonreí ligeramente, aun media dormida. Sentí los labios de Christian sobre los míos y luego me sonrió.

– Me sorprende que no sintieran la ducha – Se rió – Tienen el sueño pesado

– ¿A qué hora volviste? – Pregunte.

– Cerca de las once y algo – Busco una camisa en sus cosas – Ustedes estaban duermo así que no quisimos despertarla

– ¿Quisimos? – Pregunte. Parpadeé un par de veces y recordé que Rose iba a cerrar su cumpleaños con broche de oro: Dimitri. Supongo que el habernos quedado dormida se lo impidió – ¿Por qué no nos despertaron?

– Se veían muy cansadas – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Lo mejor era no hacerlo

Asentí lentamente y volví a mirar a Rose. Ahora recuerdo que nos quedamos dormidas porque estábamos cansadas después de haber limpiado la cocina completa por nuestro pequeño e inofensivo desastre. Rose fue la primera en quedarse dormida y luego lo hice yo al rato. Fruncí el ceño al ver una tarjeta cerca de ella y la tome. Tenía escrito «Roza» con un tipo de Letra muy hermosa. Levante un extremo de la tarjeta y la mire con una sonrisa. Era de Dimitri y se disculpaba con ella por no haber terminado juntos su cumpleaños, en cursiva estaba escrito «lo compensare» y finalmente le decía que la amaba.

– Que lindo – Dije sonriendo. Volví a dejar la tarjeta en donde estaba y me puse en pie para ducharme.

Después de una ducha rápida me vestí y le lancé un almohadón a Rose para que se levantara. Ella lo hizo a regañadientes y se fue a su habitación con la excusa de que se ducharía, pero yo sabía que probablemente solo se fue a una cama en la cual no puedan despertarla. Me reí un poco y luego baje solo para encontrarme con todos ya levantados.

– Hey, Lissa, que bueno que hayas despertado – Olena me miro con una sonrisa – Justo estaba pensando en Rose y en ti

– Puedo explicarlo – Dije rápidamente.

– Yo no – Vi a Rose aparecer ya vestida y despierta, bien despierta – Es decir, fue tu culpa

– No es justo – Le fruncí el ceño y ella me saco la lengua. Rose no dijo nada por un minuto. Hubo un silencio en que ella no dijo nada. Intercambiamos miradas desafiantes como si eso decidiera quien iba a dar su punto de vista primero, pero luego ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

– Fue mi culpa – Sonrió – Derrame accidentalmente la salsa y ella pensó que no lo fue

– Bien… yo no estaba pensando en el incidente de anoche – Negó con la cabeza Olena. Me sentí algo avergonzada, me sonroje y pude sentir que Rose también aunque ella no lo demostraba. Entonces Christian abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Olena lo interrumpió – Solo quería preguntarles algo

– ¿El qué? – Preguntamos nosotras dos al unisonó.

– ¿Qué paso con las botellas del vodka que estaban en la cocina? – Pregunto Olena. Yo mire a Rose preparada para preguntarle si ellas las tomo, pero pude sentir antes que ella ni siquiera sabía que había unas botellas de vodka. Pensé un poco y no recordé haber visto algunas ayer y Rose tampoco, mucho menos se quebraron en la pelea.

– No lo sabemos, ni siquiera las vimos – Dijo ella tomando una rosquilla – Creo que Adrian podría decir en donde están

– Yo no he tomado nada – Mire a Adrian y por su aura supe que estaba hablando enserio, pero no tenía sentido porque nosotras dos fuimos las únicas en la cocina.

– Chicas no importa si las tomaron, pero eran tres botellas así que no tiene acaso mentir – Dijo Olena preocupada.

– Pero no las hemos tomado – Dije a la defensiva. Rose me tomo del brazo mirando directamente un punto x en la habitación. La seguí con la mirada y me encontré con que estaba mirando una maseta, entonces todos miraron también confundidos.

– Rose, déjate de juegos y di la verdad – Dijo Janine molesta. Creo que no le gustaba que su hija fuera una ladrona, pero el punto es que nosotras no tomamos nada.

Rose no la miro, comenzó a acercarse a la maseta lentamente, con cautela. Yo pude sentir que ella había visto algo moverse, algo grande que se escondía dentro de la maseta debajo de la tierra. Entonces Rose frunció el ceño, tomo un cuchillo y cortó la planta para meter la mano en la maseta.

– ¡Ah! – Se quejo asacando la mano rápidamente. Me acerco aquella y vi que su dedo estaba índice tenía unas marcas – Algo me mordió

Mire la maseta y vi un pequeño gatito bebé de color gris, blanco y negro muy hermoso. Parecía tener miedo de Rose y ella no dejaba de verlo como si fuese el animal más feroz y peligroso de todos.

– Es un gatito – Lo tome en manos con mucho cuidado. Parecía asustado, pero comenzó a relajarse en cuanto le acaricie la cabeza suavemente. Estaba sucio por la tierra.

– ¿Cómo ha entrado? – Pregunto Viktoria sorprendida.

– Debió ser cuando alguien entro o salió – Dijo Olena sorprendida – Sin embargo eso no explica que sucedió con las botellas

Rose acaricio al gatito con suavidad y luego frunció el ceño, olfateo su pelaje y luego sonrió divertida.

– Hey, no deberías tomar alcohol tan joven pequeño – Dijo sonriendo. El gatito maulló y luego mire a Rose confundida – Está pasado a ese vodka

Olfateé al pequeño y sonreí divertida al ver que tenía mucha razón. Las botellas fueron encontradas tiradas en algún lado, estaban quebradas, seguro que el gatito buscaba algo de comer y por accidente las quebró. Debió mancharse con el líquido cuando fue derramado.

– ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? – Pregunte emocionada. Rose me miro y luego miro a los demás.

– Tú decide – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – Eres su guardiana

– Vamos Rose, cuando estuvimos en Portland y Chicago no me dejaste tener una mascota – Le hice una carita de perrito. Ella me miró.

– Significa que tendré que proteger al gato también – No se veía muy emocionada. Me miro sonriendo y luego asintió lentamente – Pero es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo. Uhg un mini Dragomir

– Dragomir – Sonreí mirando al pequeño gatito. Subí al baño y llegue la tina un poco para luego bañar al gatito. Tuve un poco de problemas porque no le gustaba, pero finalmente dejo de pelear y se relajo – Necesitas un nombre. Hmm…

– ¿Qué tal pequeño valiente? – Pregunto Christian riendo.

– No es divertido – Sonreí secando con cuidado al pequeño – Necesita un nombre tierno, porque es tierno. Ya sé…

– Espera, ¿estás segura de que es macho? – Pregunto Christian limpiando la tina – Quizás sea hembra

Mire a Christian fijamente y luego suspire. Después de confirmar que Christian estaba en lo cierto tuve que pensar en otro nombre. Lilly. Sonaba bonito y a ella pareció gustarle. Luego de que terminara baje con a ver con Rose y presentarle al nuevo miembro de la familia, ella estaba con Dimitri. Él se encontraba sentado acariciando el cabello de Rose y ella estaba recostada en su regazo, la cabeza la apoyaba en sus piernas y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

– Mira – Apoye la pequeña a centímetros del rostro de Rose, ella la miro confundida y luego la gatita le lamió la nariz – Vaya, al fin un animal que no te desprecia

– Que linda forma de decir que los animales y yo somos enemigos naturales – Dijo con sarcasmo – ¿Cómo se llama?

– Lilly – Sonreí.

– Así que es hembra – Sonrió Rose tranquila.

– ¿A qué es muy linda? – Pregunte acercándola a mi rostro. Ella comenzó a lamerme en la mejilla y luego maulló. Christian volvió de la cocina con un poco de comida.

– Tan linda que por su culpa nos retaron a nosotras – Dijo Rose con una mueca – Por cierto Liss, ¿qué sucedió con las películas?

– Hay que devolverlas mañana – Respondí sin mirarla ya que solo podía mirar a la pequeña que estaba comiendo.

– Oh genial, al menos que valgan la pena. Podemos verlas hoy – Dijo ella.

– Sí, es buena idea – Sonreí. Mire a Rose que ni siquiera me estaba mirando a mí y luego a Christian que me sonreía un poco.

– _¡ROSE! _–

Ella dio un salto asustada y me miro fijamente, pero se tranquilizo un poco. Me reí divertida y luego levante la vista al techo pensativa.

– No hagas eso, estamos en la misma habitación – Dijo ella mirándome molesta – Y me asustaste

La mire sorprendida. Ella estaba molesta conmigo y no era el tipo de molesta en broma, sino enserio. Fruncí el ceño como ella se puso en pie y camino a la cocina. Yo solo estaba intentando que dejara de babear. Poco después volvió con un vaso de bebida y me sonrió divertida. Su estado se tranquilizo y ella ya no estaba molesta.

Yo quise decirle a Rose algo sobre Lilly, pero Yeva nos interrumpió cuando nos miro fijamente. Quería algo fijamente y luego poso la vista en Lilly, para terminar con el juego de miradas observo a Rose por unos minutos. Olena apareció a su lado mirando a Dimitri preocupada.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Dimitri. Ella lo miro preocupada y abrió la boca para decir algo.

* * *

.: Rose :.

No podía creer que estuviera allí de nuevo. Dimitri, Eddie y yo estábamos allí, en la cima de la maldita montaña nuevamente, pero en está ocasión no estábamos porque a Yeva se le ocurrió la idea, bueno sí, pero no en el mismo contexto.

– ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? – Pregunto Eddie bebiendo un poco de su botella de agua.

– Sí, Yeva lo ha visto por aquí – Dijo Dimitri serio.

Rodé los ojos suponiendo que no es así. Vinimos ayer y no vimos nada fuera de lo normal, salvo por, claro, ella.

– Tal vez no es cierto – Me senté en una roca – Volvamos a casa camarada, no me digas que piensas que es real eso

– Sí, lo hago – Asintió Dimitri serio.

– Bien – Me puse en pie – Suponiendo que si es verdad. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Entrar en la cueva y enfrentarnos nosotros tres contra mil de ellos? Puede que sea de día, pero allí dentro no hay sol así que nos matarán sin problemas

– Es verdad – Dijo Eddie con un suspiro pesado – Nos harán trisas

– No vamos a pelear, solo vamos a revisar las cuevas y encontrar la base de armas – Dijo Dimitri serio.

Escuche un quejido, mire al borde y vi a Mikhail apenas subiendo la montaña. Me miro cansado y luego lo ayude con Eddie a ponerse de rodillas en una zona mucho más segura.

– ¿Por qué no pudimos usar el teleférico? – Pregunto bebiendo agua sin aliento.

– Es más divertido así – Me encogí de hombros – ¿Qué pasa? Ya estás cansado

– Hey, no habría tenido que venir si tu madre pudiera caminar – Dijo Mikhail encogiéndose de hombros.

– Tú querías venir de todos modos – Sonreí.

Mikhail me miro fijamente y luego suspiro pesadamente. Vimos tres cuevas. Entramos en parejas dejando una libre para luego revisarla todos juntos. Dimitri y yo caminábamos por una de ella perdiendo cada vez más la vista por la oscuridad así que él tomo una rama y le encendió fuego.

– Y tú pensabas que no servía de nada traer un encendedor – Sonrió.

Sonreí tranquila – Sí, tienes razón

Dimitri se detuvo y me miro con una ceja levantada – ¿Qué dijiste?

– Que tienes razón – Me encogí de hombros entendiendo porque me pidió repetirlo – Oye, puedo equivocarme. No soy perfecta

– Lo eres para mí – Me sonrió divertido.

– Ay que tierno – Dije sonriendo. Escuche un crujido y ambos nos miramos serios. Comenzamos a caminar más rápido hacia delante y nos detuvimos en un extraño pasaje angosto. Las náuseas aparecieron enseguida, estábamos en el camino correcto.

El aroma a metal quemado se dirigió lentamente hacia mi nariz dejándome saber que aquí se estaban construyendo armas. Era oficial, encontramos la fábrica de armas de los Strigoi en Baia. Eso es una menos. Dimitri me tomo del brazo justo cuando estaba por entrar en el estrecho pasaje, lo mire confundida sabiendo que debíamos entrar allí, pero él se negaba.

– Ten cuidado – Dijo él sonriendo ligeramente. Era angosto, demasiado y apenas si podía entrar yo así que Dimitri no podría hacerlo.

Trague saliva y mire el angosto pasaje. Estaba a punto de sufrir una ataque de claustrofobia y lo peor de todo, no podía entrar con la antorcha porque no tendría como sostenerla.

– Puedes hacerlo – Dijo Dimitir notando mi incomodidad.

Antes de que me dieran ganas de replicar entre en el pasaje y me aferre de espaldas al muro para poder cruzar. Me sentía como un espía entrando en un lugar prohibido, de hecho lo era, pero me gustaba así. Quizás algo negro y una canción que sea buena harían las cosas más divertidas. Logre llegar al final del pasaje y luego vi un muro frente a mí. Me queje hasta que vi una especie de ventilación. Estaba mucho más arriba y subir era peligroso.

Como pude me subí apoyándome en la pared, agarré los barrotes y me impulse arriba para poder mirar. Me queje un poco hasta que logre llegar arriba, pero la posición no era muy cómoda dado que me estaba sosteniendo con los pies y rodillas. Mire por los barrotes y luego fruncí el ceño.

– Son demasiados – Murmure. Podría no haber más de cincuenta, pero aún así era un número bastante grande.

Estaban trabajando con el titanio para crear sus armas, pero no las encantaban. Eso me extraño, sin embargo había un gran número de armas encantadas y yo lo podía sentir. Entonces vi a Maddie sentada en una roca con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Junto a ella había una mujer mucho más alta, de unos cuarenta años. El cabello era corto, hasta los hombros, y lo tenía de color negro. Usaba un traje completo color negro, ajustado, ése si parecía de espía… o gatubela.

Estaban hablando, podía ver sus labios moverse, pero yo no entendía nada de lo que hablaban porque no podía escuchar y no porque la cueva no tenía eco, más bien porque el ruido del metal golpeado y los Strigoi peleando me lo impedían. Tres de ellos se agarraron a pelea, la sangre volaba por todos lados y dejaba claro su naturaleza. La mujer se acerco a los tres y los incendio con Firedark. No sé que les dijo, pero ellos gruñeron y siguieron con su trabajo.

Maddie sonrió mirando a cuatro Strigoi que le llevaban las armas. Entonces ella tomo una espada en sus manos, la blandió y luego comenzó a encantarla al igual que todas las demás. La mujer también comenzó a encantar las armas. Mire la habitación observando la cantidad de armas que estaban fabricando hasta que vi otra ventilación. Podría ser que quizás Eddie o Mikhail aparecieran por ahí, pero no fue así.

Abajo había un túnel, seguramente era él que ellos usaban para entrar y salir. Fruncí el ceño. Maddie levanto la mirada lentamente hacia la ventilación frente a la mía, pero luego bruscamente me miro a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa. El corazón se me detuvo cuando dejo caer las armas y luego comenzó a caminar. Algo dijo, pero no oí nada. ¿Ella bebió mi sangre? Quizás es por eso que sabe que estoy aquí.

Con la mirada maliciosa de Maddie accidentalmente solté los barrotes cayendo al suelo. No me lleve un golpe grave, afortunadamente, pero me raspe la rodilla y ahora me sangraba demasiado. Trague saliva sabiendo que del otro lado había más de cincuenta Strigoi sedientos, probablemente. Salí a toda velocidad por el estrecho camino y luego vi a Dimitri mirándome preocupado.

– ¿Qué te paso? – Me miro preocupado.

– Ahora no – Me cargue en su hombro – Debemos salir ahora o nos mataran

– ¿Puedes caminar? – Pregunto.

– Apenas – Dije preocupada. Lo tome de la mano y comencé a caminar, pero Dimitri se detuvo. Me entrego la antorcha y luego me cargo en su espalda para correr.

Me sorprendió que pudiera cargarme a mí y correr a esa velocidad logrando que sacarnos a la luz rápidamente. Suspire pesadamente mientras me bajaba con cuidado de la espalda de Dimitri. Él me sonrió sacando un pañuelo de su mochila. Me senté en una roca mientras Dimitri me limpiaba.

– No es grave – Sonrió – Seguro que podrás moverla en unos minutos

– Gracias por sacarnos de allí – Lo besé en la mejilla. Él me vendo la rodilla con cuidado y luego miro hacia la cueva en la que entraron Eddie y Mikhail. Esperamos un poco hasta que salieron todos moreteados, lastimados y por supuesto despeinados.

– Wow – Dije sorprendida – Y pensé que yo estaba lastimada

– Nos caímos – Dijo Eddie frotándose una herida con cuidado – Había algo así como un túnel por el suelo. Caímos, resbalamos, nos estrellamos con rocas y luego tuvimos que escalar para subir nuevamente

– Eso explica las heridas – Me reí.

– ¿Encontraron algo? – Pregunto mi Dios Ruso sentándose a mi lado.

– Sí – Mikhail saco una especie de garras metálicas del bolsillo, era un guante y cómicamente me recordó a Freddy Krueger. Me lo entrego y yo sentí el poder del Firedark encima de las garras de metal.

– Está encantado – Dije. Mire a Dimitri y le entregue el guante, él saco el encendedor e intento quemarlo, pero no pudo. Yo fruncí el ceño y sugerí hacer una fogata para quemarlo.

– Lo mejor es volver – Dije sonriendo.

– No irán a ningún lado – Me di la vuelta y vi a tres hombres, humanos, de torso grande y ancho, hombros anchos, músculos en los brazos. Parecían matones, pero hablo de la fuerza y no de la apariencia.

– Sabemos lo que son – Dijo uno de ellos. Era calvo y tenía un feo bigote – Y no se escaparan

– Humanos trabajando con Strigoi – Dijo Dimitri serio. Apretó los puños colocándome detrás de él. Con nosotros tres lastimados Dimitri iba a tener problemas para pelear contra ellos, pero no pareció importarle cuando golpeó al del feo bigote cuando se intento acercar.

Lo mire sorprendida y mientras él peleaba vi a los otros dos acercarse a nosotros. Haciendo caso omiso a mi rodilla deje que la adrenalina se hiciera cargo de mí para comenzar a pelear y amortiguar el dolor de la herida. Con la pelea el dolor desapareció y yo podía pelear perfectamente bien, hasta que me detuve dos minutos y el dolor regresó con fuerza. Lo ignoré. Volví a pelear.

Mi pierna no estaba colaborando en la pelea después de que el dolor había regresado. Sin darme cuenta yo estaba al borde de la montaña. Trague saliva. Un único camino y yo a punto de caer de espaldas por el borde. Nada mejor que esto, ¿verdad?

– Hey – Sonreí cuando Dimitri tomo del hombro al que me estaba atacando, le dio la vuelta y lo miro enojado – Es una chica y es mi novia. No la toques – Le planto un puñetazo en el estómago provocando que se encorvara y luego con el otro puño lo golpeo en la mejilla derribándolo. Cayo inconsciente.

– Odio ser tratada como una chica – Dije tranquila – Soy tu igual

– Pero eres una chica – Me sonrió.

– No indefensa – Recordé.

Miro mi rodilla y luego me besó en la frente. No había necesidad de saber que pensaba, él estaba igual que yo. Yo podía no ser indefensa, pero con una pierna así es probable que sí. Después de noquear a los tres humanos Dimitri dijo que los dejáramos allí.

– Usaremos el teleférico para bajar – Dijo Eddie con un tono que dejo claro que no pensaba bajar a rapel con las heridas.

Me reí un poco y luego asentí. Volvimos a casa en un par de minutos y cuando llegue allí Lissa se rió por mi herida. Yo tenía esa mala costumbre de olvidarme de mi cuerpo cuando peleaba y siempre terminaba con heridas grandes. Ella me curo.

– ¿Cuántos viste? – Pregunto Abe sentándose enfrente mirándome serio.

– Cincuenta tal vez – Dije – Hay dos Strigoi que pueden hacer Firedark

– Ha sido horrible – Dijo Eddie frotándose un hombro – Al menos tu te llevaste la mejor parte – Apunto a mi rodilla – Nosotros casi morimos allí

– Nadie los mando a caerse – Sonreí divertida. Dimitri se sentó a mi lado y me besó la mejilla, Lissa tomo mi pierna con cuidado y comenzó a moverla – Auch – Me miro sorprendida – Me duele

– No debería – Dijo sorprendida – Ahm, intentaré curarte de nuevo

Lissa toco mi rodilla con ambas manos y luego comenzó con su magia curativa. Yo sentía la magia ejercerse, pero no sentía los colores ni su poder. Ella me miro frustrada cuando no pudo quitar el dolor, pero al menos había cerrado la herida.

– No entiendo – Me miro preocupada – Es tan… uhg… Rose, eso no está bien. Algo malo sucede

– Sí y ese algo se llama oscuridad – Dije molesta – Deja de usarla

– No es la oscuridad – Dijo ella molesta – Quién sabe que sea

– Quizás estás cansada – Dije sonriendo para calmarla – Has hecho muchas curaciones Doctora, deberías descansar. El dolor ya pasara

– Probablemente solo necesitas descansar – Dijo Dimitri – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que curaste a alguien?

– No lo sé porque no pude curar a tu madre – Dijo ella. Me miro – ¿Cuándo fue tu último accidente? Estoy segura que debió ser ese

– Yo qué sé – Me encogí de hombros – Ya no te preocupes, dolor sanara solo

– Dos cosas. La pequeña dhampir tiene razón, el dolor ya pasara – Adrian se acerco con un vaso que contenía algo rojo dentro – Y no estás cansada, es la sangre

– ¿La sangre? – Lissa lo miro confundida.

– ¿Por qué la sangre tendría algo? – Pregunto Mia.

– Dime tú – Dijo Adrian tranquilo – ¿No te quejaste ayer de no poder usar bien el agua?

– Sí, pero eso… – Intento decir Mia.

– Es la respuesta – Adrian sonrió – Yo tampoco puedo curar, ya lo intente. La sangre que tenemos aquí tiene la suficiente fuerza para evitar que nosotros muramos, pero no la suficiente para fortalecernos y usar nuestra magia. Es por eso que necesitamos alimentadores. Si queremos usar magia necesitamos sangre fresca y no envasada

Mire a Adrian sorprendida. Yo no esperaba escuchar aquello. Lo cierto es que si, Adrian tenía un punto al decir que la sangre fresca, directa desde el cuerpo de alguien tenía muchas más proteínas y otras cosas que fortalecían a los Moroi y la envasada era algo parecido a un sustituto, porque evitaba que ellos pudieran morir, pero no ayudaba a fortalecer la magia.

– Buen punto – Dijo Dimitri asintiendo – Tiene sentido

– Cierto – Adrian agito el vaso frente a Lissa – Ahora, puedes tomar de está o buscar un cuello. Como sea, creo que nuestros amigos aquí olvidaron decir que la razón por la que no se encuentran alimentadores es porque la mayoría de ellos son literalmente Prostitutas de Sangre y la única forma de tener sangre es ir con ellos. ¿Verdad Rose?

– ¿Has estado haciendo investigaciones? – Pregunte intrigada.

– No. Casualmente fui al centro comercial hace unos días y me encontré con un Moroi que comenzó a hacerme preguntas y allí lo descubrí – Sonrió – Buena forma de ocultarlo. De hecho ni siquiera supe que algo escondían

– De hecho, Joven Ivashkov, esa fue mi idea – Abe salió de la cocina con una expresión superior y orgullosa – No de Rose o de Dimitri. No tenían por qué saber esa información así que preferimos no decir nada, no es algo que les importe a menos que usted quiera ir directo con ellos para ser parte de – Lo pensó un poco – su sociedad

Adrian abrió los ojos sorprendido y nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza y luego trago saliva. Abe podía ser atemorizante cuando lo quería, pero como sea, a todos menos a mí puede intimidar.

– ¿Por qué lo tratas así? – Pregunte mientras Adrian se hacia a un lado.

– _Nadie_ tiene derecho a acusar a mi hija de algo, no importa si es verdad o no – Dijo serio – Escucha, Lissa, siento tanto lo de la sangre. Es posible que sabía que no podrían usar la magia, pero estoy seguro de que no quieras ir con los las Prostitutas de Sangre

– Pues no, pero… no puedo estar lejos de mi magia – Dijo Lissa mirándose las manos – Y menos con Yuyin accidentándose cada dos segundos

Solté un suspiro – No puedo creer que me llames así

– Hablo enserio Rose – Suspiro – Pero supongo que con Olena aquí…

– Mi madre puede hacerse cargo así que no tienes de que preocuparte – Sonrió Dimitri con dulzura – Además, no puedes estar curando siempre, también tienes que descansar y Rose aprender a no lastimarse

– En primera yo sé no lastimarme, es solo que es una mala costumbre y en segunda ella no puede resistirse, está en su naturaleza – Dije apuntando a Lissa.

– Es cierto – Dijo Christian jugando con Lilly en el suelo.

– Vaya Sparky, conseguiste un compañero de juego – Sonreí. Él me miro sarcástico, pero no dijo nada.

– Entonces niña, estábamos hablando sobre los Strigoi – Dijo Abe mirándome serio – ¿Estás segura de la cantidad?

– No, pero apostaría a que más de cincuenta no eran. Tenían demasiada armas y solo habían dos Strigoi encantándolas – Dije – Una de ellas era Maddie

– La que casi te convierte en tantas ocasiones – Dijo Abe y yo asentí – ¿Y el otro?

– No lo sé, pero me parece haberla visto en los arboles con el resto de los líderes. Estoy pensando… – Moví la cabeza pensativa – Quizás los únicos que pueden usar Firedark son los "líderes". Tendría sentido, ¿no? Estamos buscando Pan y Circo así que deberíamos considerar que quizás el Firedark podía ser un gran puente para llegar a ser líder

– Es posible, pero lo de pan y circo ya no tiene importancia – Sonrió – Pero es posible que en parte tengas razón. Los Strigoi líderes deben ser más fuertes de lo que los demás pueden ser así que es posible que sean los únicos que saben usar el Firedark. Hay que ser muy poderoso para usarlo, por lo visto. También, sabemos que son diez de ellos y eso significa que es posible que sean demasiado fuertes como para controlar a mil Strigoi

Deje de prestar atención a Abe y mire a Lissa que aún estaba arrodillada frente a mí, junto a mi rodilla, mirándola fijamente sin prestar atención realmente a lo que tenía enfrente. Sonreí sintiendo la impotencia de Lissa, yo también sabía lo que se sentía y ella se sentía muy desesperada por su magia, pero no podía usarla y mucho menos poder porque sabía que Abe tenía razón. Ella no quería ir con ellas. Suspire pesadamente.

– Hey – Chasqueé los dedos haciéndola reaccionar. Ella me miro sorprendida – ¿Realmente la quieres devuelta?

– Sí, odio saber que la tengo, pero no la puedo usar. Sabes que lo odio mucho – Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

– No es la primera vez – Murmure y ella asintió. Suspire pesadamente nuevamente. Moví mi cabello hacia atrás y le sonreí – Anda…

– ¿Qué? – Me miro sorprendida y todos nos miraron – Rose…

– ¿Quieres usar tu magia o no? – Pregunte con una mueca de solo recordar lo que paso la última vez, hace unos pocos días – Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta de querer ayudarte

Lissa miro mi cuello fijamente. Su expresión no era hambrienta, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que la tentaba a morderme y poder usar su magia. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– No tengo hambre – Desvió la mirada.

– No es por hambre – Dije – Es por magia… ¿no?

Ella asintió lentamente y luego miro a los demás algo cohibida. Me miro nuevamente y luego miro mi rodilla.

– ¿Segura? –

No. No. Por supuesto que no estoy segura de esto, pero ella quiere su magia devuelta y es obvio que no irá a meterse allí en la ciudadela subterránea con los demás así que por mí era mejor así. Si esa sangre envasada no ayudaba entonces no me importaba que ella lo hiciera, pero… debía admitirlo, una parte de mí estaba ansiosa por tener esa sensación de una mordida y la otra parte quería que Lissa se alejara. La última vez que me mordió no termino muy bien.

– Solo espero que no haya un ataque ahora – Me reí para aligerar el ambiente. Ella suspiro y se acerco.

Me mordí el labio inferior al sentir sus colmillos rosar mi piel. Los nervios y ansiedad volvían a mí recordándome las mismas sensaciones que tenía cuando Lissa se alimentaba de mí. Intente no demostrar lo mucho que quería esa mordida, cerré los ojos evitando la mirada de todos. Escuche a Dimitri gruñir, seguro que el recuerdo de él siendo un Strigoi lo estaba torturando cuando Lissa hundió sus colmillos en mí.

Si alguien dijo algo en ese momento yo no lo oí, puesto que la mordida de Lissa me tenía en otro mundo alejada de todos. Flotaba en una nube de placer naufragando en el mar de la maravilla. Siempre había odiado sentir el placer de una mordida y honestamente ya me habían mordido tanto, pero siempre con la mente encima… no era una prostituta de sangre.

Para mí fue demasiado corto, ¿un minuto? ¿dos? Ni idea. Cuando Lissa se alejo se limpió la sangre y yo deje caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Dimitri que me abrazo. Yo no quería, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Él me besó en la frente y me froto un brazo. Seguía adormecida por las endorfinas de la mordida, la saliva era como un suero tranquilizante muy placentero. Entonces fue que sentí los colores dorados brillar por todos lados, calor, frío y calor fueron dos sensaciones más y entonces el dolor desapareció.

Mire a Lissa algo atontada. Ella había curado el dolor en mi pierna y luego me sonrió.

– ¿Quieres algo para comer? – Pregunto suavemente – Iré por un paño para limpiarte el cuello

Cerré mis ojos sin responder. No solo porque no tenía intensión sino porque no podía. Me acurruque en el pecho de Dimitri intentando aprovechar la sensación antes de que desapareciera. Por un momento yo ya no sentía nada de lo que me rodeaba. Es cierto que la mordida no era tan poderosa como la de un Strigoi, pero aún así logro que olvidará gran parte de lo que me rodeaba.

Apenas si sentí a Lissa limpiar mi cuello con un trapo húmedo, pero no me importaba. Ella había logrado curar mi herida y con la mordida que me dio, aunque desconozco cuanto bebió, supongo que podrá usar su magia por un par de días. Dos quizás con algo de suerte. Cuando finalmente tomé consciencia de mi alrededor lo primero que hice fue comer un pan preparado por Dimitri.

– Bien, digamos que puedo usar mi magia por unos días – Lissa me miro preocupada – Pero, ¿y luego?

La mire confundida.

– Luego… veremos hacer – Sonreí – No te preocupes por nada, ya veremos que hacer

– Hey, hey, hey – Adrian se acerco – ¿Qué hay de mí?

– Tú usas la magia para jugar. Lissa no – Dije despreocupada. Adrian me miro fijamente y luego suspiro pesadamente. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Abe – ¿Qué haremos?

– Destruiremos sus armas – Dijo serio – No podemos lanzar bombas, pero podemos derrumbar las cuevas

– Eso podría cerrar todas sus oportunidades – Dije sonriendo – Vaya viejo, me impresionas

– Que alago – Dijo sonriendo.

– Creo que ahora si puedo curar el pie de tu madre – Me sonrió Lissa – Aunque sin Adrian va a ser difícil

– No lo hagas. Gastaras todas tus fuerzas y yo no soporto dos mordidas seguidas en un día – Dije sonriendo – Oh creo que sí, pero tú entiendes a que me refiero

Lissa me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza.

– Eres la mejor – Sonreí tranquila.

– Si ya lo sabía – Dije con un tono orgulloso y superior. Lissa rodó los ojos sonriendo divertida.

– Pondremos unos explosivos – Sonrió Abe – Un C4

Mire a Abe con los ojos entrecerrados. Estuve a tan solo segundos de reclamarle. Ese hombre siempre pensando en lo peor de todo y de forma extravagante. Sin duda necesitábamos derrumbar todas las entradas y por dentro para que se les venga el techo encima.

Unas manos me hacían masajes en los hombros y era relajante, pero se detuvieron en las marcas de la mordida. Levante la mirada a ver a Dimitri que no dejaba de marcar esos dos agujeros con las yemas de sus dedos. Tenía la vista perdida en esas heridas. No pude evitar estremecerme un poco.

Dimitri me sonrió ligeramente y me besó en la frente frotándome el brazo derecho. Mire a Abe y luego mire por la ventana.

– ¡JA! – Golpeé inesperadamente la mesa causando que todos se asustaran – ¡IRÉ CONTIGO!

Abe me miro sorprendido y luego asintió. Dijo que haría unas llamadas y mañana estaríamos destruyendo las cuevas. Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja.

– Bien, ahora iré a darme una ducha – Me puse en pie con una sonrisa. Dimitri me miro preocupado, yo lo tome de la mano y me lo lleve conmigo. Escuche a Lissa gritar algo, pero preferí ignorar su comentario.

– ¿Rose estás bien? – Pregunto Dimitri cuando entramos en su habitación. Me sujete de la cama sintiendo el mundo girar y girar tanto. No entendía porque estaba mareada, quizás el efecto de la mordida no se había terminado por completo.

– Sí – Dije sin mirarlo – Solo… uhg creo que no me ducharé ahora

– Ten cuidado – Me ayudo a sentarme con cuidado. Me deje caer de espaldas en la cama con mi perfecto Dios Ruso a mi lado acariciando mi cabello.

– Eso fue… muy considerado de tu parte – Sonrió débilmente – Me refiero a desinteresado. Me encanta eso de ti

– Solo deje que tuviera su magia – Dije sonriendo divertida. Él me miro con una sonrisa ligera, lo besé en los labios y luego me subí sobre él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos – ¿Te molesto?

– No –

– Si lo hizo – Dije – Te trae malos recuerdos, ¿no? Te escuche gruñir cuando Lissa me mordió. Te recuerda a cuando eras Strigoi… Lo siento… No quise...

– Está bien – Me sonrió un poco – Odio todo lo que te hice. Siempre va a ser imperdonable

– Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, ¿no? – Sonreí. Dimitri asintió lentamente y me besó en los labios. Era un besó lento que demostraba amor, paso a besar mi cuello y yo sentí sus labios temblorosos al llevar a la zona en donde Lissa había marcado con sus colmillos.

– Camarada… – Lo llame alejándome. Dimitri me miro preocupado y luego me abrazo con fuerza. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero no dije nada.

Ese día estuvo muy tranquilo, realmente, pero cuando cayó la noche todo lo bueno se vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo no podía decir con esa actitud cuantos pares de ojos rojos nos observaban desde lejos. Las náuseas que sentí no eran nada comparada a las que sentí en la cueva o en el almacén, eran horribles y juro que me estaba poniendo verde.

Apreté los puños tras guardar dos estacas. Subí el cierre de mis botas y luego tome la chaqueta de cuero. Un traje de cuero perfecto para la pelea y por supuesto mi bono extra: lucir fantástica. Lissa me miro asustada y yo le sonreí.

– Nada va a sucederte – Asegure.

– Eso no lo sabes, entraran en cualquier momento – Dijo ella preocupada – Esto está mal

– Voy a sacarte de aquí. Lo prometo – Dije sonriendo – A ti y a Christian. Te prometo que nos le va a suceder nada

– Y vendrás conmigo, ¿no? – Pregunto preocupada – Porque no quiero…

– Rose, ha llamado Alberta – Dimitri nos interrumpió – Dice que en la corte está sucediendo lo mismo

Pude sentir el miedo de Lissa para luego sentir el pánico. Le indique a Dimitir que nos dejara solas y luego la tome de los hombros.

– Escucha, pase lo que pase te voy a sacar. Yo le prometí a tu padre que te salvaría y si era necesario yo daría mi vida por ti. No era necesaria una promesa porque sabes que lo haré, pero aún así… Solo… te llevaré lejos. Abordaras ese avión con Abe y los demás, mi madre irá contigo y Dimitri y yo nos quedaremos aquí. ¿Sí? –

– No puedes quedarte – Dijo preocupada – Rose, hay más de mil Strigoi allá afuera

– Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra, ¿no? – Sonreí. Me quite el anillo que ella me había dado y se lo entregue – Devuélvemelo cuando todo esto termine y nos volvamos a ver

Ella apretó el anillo con fuerza y asintió. Salimos de la habitación para ir abajo. Todos los guardianes (incluso las hermanas de Dimitri) estaban armados con estaca. Yo sonreí a Dimitri y le asentí con la cabeza.

– ¿Dónde está el avión? – Pregunte.

– En las afueras – Dijo Abe mirando por la ventana – Son demasiados, no vamos a llegar

– Hey – Lo apunte con el dedo – Yo no conozco el significado de imposible – Mire a Dimitri – Vamos a liberar el camino, camarada

Él asintió seguro de lo que haríamos. Los Strigoi ya no planeaban una guerra, ahora la ejecutaban. En todas partes del mundo estaba sucediendo. Al parecer nos habían tomado por sorpresa está noche. Malditos imbéciles. Salí de la casa con la estaca en mano cuando vi a todos los Strigoi. Dimitri y yo luchamos contra ellos para despejar el paso y así poder dejar a los Moroi. Mi madre y Eddie estaban con ellos para guardar su seguridad y llevarlos al avión, la familia de Dimitri venía con nosotros.

– ¡Rose! – Me gire y vi a Lissa. Se había alejado del grupo y me miraba preocupada. Yo vi a un Strigoi acercarse a ella y lancé mi estaca dándole en el pecho. Su cuerpo cayo inerte y luego me acerque a ella. Sin decirle una sola palabra la tome de la mano, tome la estaca y corrí camino al avión. Dimitri parecía, como siempre, un Dios matando a todos los Strigoi.

Yo podía ver su lado feroz matando, ese lado que me tenía impresionada desde que nos conocíamos. Un lado increíble. Como sus hermanas, él era un excelente luchador. Karolina hacía todo lo posible por detener a los Strigoi mientras seguían alejándose para ir al avión y de allí… aún destino bien lejano si era posible.

– ¿Vas algún lado? – Me detuve cuando la Strigoi que había estado con Maddie esa tarde me miraba sonriendo fríamente. Ella debía saber que es lo que Dekker quería porque su expresión se mostraba tan hambrienta. Maldije empuñando la estaca sin soltar a Lissa.

Yo iba a matarla, pero ella saco una cuchilla claramente inyectada en Firedark. Me lanzó la cuchilla y yo la logre esquivar a duras penas, luego se abalanzo contra mí. Escuche a Dimitri, pero no le hice caso. Tome al Strigoi de los hombros y lo empuje contra una pared para luego estacarla. Murió enseguida.

– Un líder menos – Sonreí. Busque a Lissa rápidamente y la vi en las manos de otro Strigoi. Gruñí mientras ella estaba asustada. Dimitri salto de un tejado y se hizo cargo del Strigoi que la tenía. En cosa de segundos. Nuevamente me la lleve mientras él nos seguía deshaciéndose de cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

No estaba segura de cuanta gente murió con el ataque, pero podía apostar a que era demasiada. Logramos llegar con un golpe de suerte al avión y todos abordaron salvo por Dimitri y por mí. Lo mire a los ojos notando que algo quería decirme y ese algo no era bueno, al menos no ahora mí.

– No – Dije sabiendo que él quería que yo abordara – No te dejaré

– Ve con ellos. Lissa y Christian te necesitan – Dijo él – Yo me quedaré aquí y me haré cargo de ellos

– No puedo subir – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Somos un equipo. Dimitri, no puedes…

– Ve – Me besó en la frente – Y cuídate por favor

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

– Me quedaré aquí, me desharé de ellos y a la mañana siguiente volveré a la corte y ayudaré a Alberta. Tú protege a los Moroi – Respondió intentando parecer serio, pero se notaba demasiado que no lo estaba logrando. Me besó y luego me abrazo con fuerza.

– No quiero dejarte – Murmure.

– Lo sé – Dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

– ¡Ya nos vamos! – Mire a las escaleras del avión y vi a Abe serio. Luego a Dimitri. Él le había dicho a Abe que yo abordaría con ellos cuando yo pensaba que me quedaría aquí. No quise mencionar nada entonces, pero quería que Abe esperara unos segundos. Sin embargo allí estábamos rodeados de Strigoi nuevamente.

– Vamos sube pronto – Dijo sacando una estaca.

– No te convertirás, ¿cierto? – Pregunte apretando su mano con fuerza – Promételo…

Él me sonrió – No. No lo haré. Te lo prometo...

Aborde el avión y lo vi empuñar su estaca. Subí rápidamente y me dirigí a la primera ventana solo para ver como Dimitri estacaba a tres rápidamente. Mientras nos elevábamos me miro y me regalo esa sonrisa única antes de fruncir el ceño y encargarse de otros Strigoi.

– Rose – Lissa se me acerco preocupada. Yo no le respondí, seguía mirando por la ventana. Ella me abrazo con fuerza. Luego yo mire a Abe.

– ¿A dónde? – Pregunte. Él me miro serio.

– Mi casa – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – La que está en las afueras

– Estupendo – Dije sin ánimos. Miré por la ventana nuevamente y apreté los puños.

Continuara…

* * *

Ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y poco a poco nos acercamos al final, uuuhhh, parece que hemos comenzado con los problemas. ¿Cómo va a terminar esta historia?

~ Comentarios:

- paloma hathaway: Duele, lo sé... pero todo lo que comienza debe terminar

Bueno ha terminado y ahora sí, quizá sea buena idea hacer la cuenta regresiva... quedan solo 4 por subir... si mis cuentas no están mal

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	38. Chapter 38: El sacrificio

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 38:

El sacrificio

.: Lissa :.

Faltaba poco para que el avión aterrizara en un lugar cercano a la casa en que nos quedaríamos, una pequeña casa en el campo, según dijeron, y la cosa es que apenas recién estaba amaneciendo. Yo estaba preocupada, demasiado, porque ahora nuestro problema más grande es detener a los Strigoi.

Rose estaba sentada frente a mí, con las piernas abrazadas al cuerpo, mirando por la ventana con una expresión vacía. Yo estaba sentada junto a Christian que dormía tranquilamente a mí lado, apenas me había despertado.

– Hey – La llamé. Ella me miro y esbozó una débil sonrisa – Buenos días

– Buenos días – Dijo.

– Te ves cansada, ¿has dormido? – Pregunte sorprendida.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

– No ha llamado, está amaneciendo – Dijo ella – Espero que esté bien

Sonreí ligeramente. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan preocupada. Dimitri se había quedado en Baia para detener a los Strigoi y al amanecer iba a ir directo a la corte para poder ayudar a Alberta, porque seguro que era un cruel desastre. Rose había estado tan mal desde entonces, creo que efectivamente no quería irse sin él.

– Quizá piensa que estás durmiendo – Me reí ligeramente – Descansa, Rose. Dimitri llamará más tarde probablemente, ahora duerme un poco

Ella me miré preocupada y forzadamente asintió. Yo la mire, esperando a que se quedara dormida y cuando lo hizo volví a dormir también.

Para cuando abrí mis ojos me sentí flotando, quizás porque el avión no había aterrizado aún. Yo desconocía la localización de la casa, pero no importaba. Desperté con una sonrisa ligera, Christian me besó en la frente con la misma sonrisa.

Mire por la ventana y sonreí, era de día, significaba que estaríamos a salvo durante unas horas, bieeen largas.

Sonreí al ver un hermoso celeste teñir el cielo, el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Volteé enfrente para ver a Rose y me tope con al sorpresa de que no estaba, la manta estaba tirada y sus cosas también.

– ¿Dónde está Rose? – Pregunte mirando a Christian. Él me sonrió.

– Dimitri llamo hace un rato, se alejó para poder hablar a solas con él – Dijo tranquilo. Sonreí un poco, me puse en pie para poder ir a ver a Rose. Camine unos cuantos asientos hasta llegar a los de atrás, los sentimientos de Rose estaban todos revueltos y me era imposible distinguir cual era cual, al llegar allí la vi de frente. Tenía la vista puesta en el teléfono y las piernas abrazadas sobre el asiento.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte sentándome frente a ella.

– Sí – Guardó el teléfono y miró a su izquierda por la ventana, estábamos en el asiento que daba al corredor – Dijo que estaba bien y en camino a la corte… Logro deshacerse de la mayoría de ellos

– Eso es bueno, ¿no? Está bien – Dije sonriendo. Ella me sonrió a duras penas – ¿Qué sucede?

– No lo sé – Se pasó una mano por el rostro y bajó las piernas – Me preocupa que algo le suceda. Ya lo perdí una vez y no quiero que vuelva a suceder

La mire con una leve sonrisa, me senté a su lado y la abracé sin decirle nada. Estuvimos así unos cuantos segundos y luego la miré tranquila.

– Va a estar bien, tranquila – Dije sonriendo. Ella suspiró y asintió, más tranquila y con una sonrisa.

– Bien, ahora me preocupa lo que podamos encontrar – Su semblante se tornó duro y peligroso – Ellos desataron su guerra y nosotros…

– Somos parte de ella – Dije.

– No – Miró al vacío por unos segundos y luego a mí, sin quitar su expresión – No seremos parte de ella. Te mantendré con vida y de algún modo buscaré la forma de detenerla

La mire fijamente esperando encontrar algo diferente en ella, pero no fue nada. Entonces suspire pesadamente, Rose estaba decidida y supongo que no podía cambiar su opinión. Yo sabía lo terca que era.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que vamos por ahí recogiendo Morois y Dhamir salvándolos de la guerra? – Me reí. Rose sonrió asintiendo.

– Sí – Asintió tranquila – ¡Bueno! – Se puso en pie y se pegó un estirón – Vamos a ver a los demás

Asentí lentamente. Al llegar a un gran grupo, Rose y yo nos acercamos. Abe estaba sentado frente a Janine revisando las jugadas. Movimientos. Estrategias. Precauciones. Planes de respaldo. Todo lo necesario para una pelea contra Strigoi.

Rose y yo nos recargamos de rodillas en unos asientos, apoyándonos contra el respaldo y mirando a Abe y a Janine intrigadas.

– Eso es todo – Dijo finalmente Abe.

– Nos perdimos todo – Dijo Rose.

– Tú lo único que tienes que saber es que Lissa y Christian están a tu cargo – Dijo Janine – Sin Dimitri aquí Christian necesita un guardián y estoy segura de que es lo mejor. Sé que puedes cuidar de ambos y más porque Christian puede usar su poder de fuego

– Sí, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – Dijo Rose rodando los ojos – ¿Qué va a suceder una vez que lleguemos allí? Van a ir a por nosotros en cualquier momento

– Horario vampiro – Dijo Eddie mirando a Rose – Las hermanas de Dimitri se ofrecieron a ayudarnos también, lo que es bueno porque necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. De día harán guardián la guardiana Hathaway, tú no, Viktoria y Mikhail; de noche estaremos tú, yo y Karolina. Sonja, Olena y Yeva se encargarán de los tres pequeños y los Moroi, bueno ellos tienen guardianes, ¿no? Mia, Adrian, Sonya y Abe tienen unos temporales, estaremos bien por un tiempo

– ¿Qué hay de la comida y esas cosas? – Pregunto Rose seria.

– Yo iré a la ciudad acompañado de tu madre, así que no tienes de que preocuparte – Dijo Abe tranquilo – Compraremos para una semana así que cada semana estaremos haciendo viajes. El tema de la guerra queda libre para nosotros, no vamos a entrar, es lo mejor, habla con Dimitri para que te tenga al tanto de lo que sucede en la corte y dile que mantendrás a salvo a Lissa y alejada de la guerra. Sin embargo, los demás allí deben estar al tanto de lo que planeamos: solo protegerla

– Eso no me gusta en nada – Suspiré.

– Como si yo fuera a dejarte pelear – Bufó Rose. Entonces miró a su madre fijamente – No creo que nos podamos mantener mucho tiempo en esa casa

– Solo hasta decidir algo nuevo – Dijo ella – Necesitamos un lugar en que no nos encuentren

– Esa casa es la mejor opción – Dijo Sonya asintiendo – Los strigoi no se acercaban cuando yo estaba allí; sin embargo ellos conocen la localización

– Es verdad – Dijo Syndey – Recuerdas que el Strigoi nos dijo donde estaba, Rose

Ella parecía pensativa. Un par de recuerdos la invadía y por ende a mí también. Parecían ser de Dimitri, un Strigoi y ella misma.

– No hay que llamar la atención – Dijo seria – Abe, hablo enserio

Abe rodó los ojos mirando Rose.

– Tan linda ella, mi hija –

– Viejo, el sarcasmo es lo mío, no lo tuyo – Dijo Rose sonriendo. Se sentó de una forma más cómoda mirando a la ventana.

– Vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad? – Me senté a su lado preocupada – Nada va a suceder…

Ella me miró. Se notaba segura por fuera, por dentro ardía en miedo. Jamás lo vi así y solo porque nuestro vínculo era bidireccional lo sabía, de lo contrario ella jamás me haría saber que es cierto. Sonrió un poco.

– Odio el vínculo en dos direcciones – Se rió – Vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo

– Rose, no quiero ser una carga – Dije preocupada. Ella bufó y coloco una mano en mi brazo.

– No eres una carga y yo soy tu guardiana, eh, así que quiero que te tranquilices – Dijo tranquila.

– ¿Quieres decir "tú tranquila y yo nerviosa"? – Pregunte riendo.

– Básicamente, sí. Tú tranquila y yo nerviosa – Se rió.

Suspiré un poco. Rose me sonrió tranquila y luego miró por la ventana tocando el colgante de su collar. La sentía preocupada por Dimitri, a pesar de que habían hablado hace poco, pero ella confiaba en que todo estaría bien.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de la nada aterrizamos. Primeramente bajaron los guardianes solo para asegurarse de que el perímetro estaba a salvo y luego nos hicieron bajar. Piras. No suena tan mal.

– Bien, rentaremos un auto y nos iremos de aquí – Dijo Abe serio.

Asentí lentamente y luego miré a Rose que me daba la espalda. Sentí algo removerse en su interior, algo como rabia e impotencia. Me acerque para ver que estaba mirando y cuando llegue a la esquina de la cuadra me quede de piedra.

Había cuerpos por todos lados, sangre derramada y lo peor de todo… Moroi, Dhampir y humanos.

– París ha sufrido las consecuencias de la guerra también – Dijo Rose sin dejar de mirar. Cubrí mi boca con una mano al observar los cuerpos. Todos en el suelo, tumbados con la mirada perdida en distintas posiciones, sangrando. Debían haber unos diez o un poco más.

– Vamos, chicas – Dijo Christian tomándome de la mano y a Rose del hombro. Me di la vuelta solo para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras Rose comenzó a avanzar a uno de los cuerpos.

¿En especifico? Un hombre de tercera edad, estaba tumbado boca abajo y la mirada perdida en dirección de nosotros, como si nos estuviera mirando realmente. Rose se agachó junto al charco de sangre y luego estiro la mano para é los ojos cuando escuche el cuerpo moverse, no sé que hizo ella pero obviamente no puede ser bueno. Christian le gruñó y luego me alejó de allí. Poco después de unirnos al grupo de espera vi a Rose acercarse.

– ¿Y la sangre de donde? – Preguntó Adrian algo excitado, con ganas de querer beber y no me sorprendía si hemos estado bebiendo de envases.

Rose sacudió la cabeza y luego miró por la calle.

– ¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó Karolina levantando una ceja.

– Solo revisaba algo – Dijo Rose tranquila, intentando quitarse la sangre del brazo, pero solo lo empeoro más.

– Tal vez un paño te sirva – Dijo Jill extendiéndole un pañuelo color rosado.

– Gracias – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– ¿Qué había en el cuerpo que te llamó la atención? – Preguntó Christian levantando una ceja.

Rose lo miró fijamente y antes de responder un auto se estaciono frente a nosotros. De color negro. La Guardiana Hathaway manejaba. Fruncí el ceño cuando no vi a Abe cerca. Una vez que Janine se bajo apunto a un auto que venía acercándose, era más grande.

– Unos pocos irán allí y otros aquí – Dijo con un tono serio – Rose, Eddie y tú

– Iré contigo en ese. Necesito decirte algo – Dijo Rose seria.

La miró fijamente, una mirada seria. Después de unos minutos me subí en un auto, el primero que apareció, junto con Christian, Jill y Mikhail.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la madre de Rose sin apartar la vista de la carretera, siguiendo al auto en que iba Abe.

– Era un Conta – Dijo Rose desviando la mirada – Uno de los que fue asesinado

– Un Conta – Murmuró la madre de Rose. Yo abrí los ojos. Uno de linaje real. No puede ser cierto.

– Creo que es cansador – Dijo Rose de mala gana, recargándose sobre su asiento. En el asiento del copiloto, claro.

– ¿Estaremos bien? – Pregunto Jill asustada.

– Sí, lo vamos a estar – Dijo la madre de Rose seria.

Hice una mueca mirando a Christian que me miraba igual de preocupado. El viaje no tan largo no esperaba, pero si me había quedado dormida la mitad de camino así que eso podía explicar el por qué no fue largo. Para cuando desperté estaba frente a una casa azul en medio de la nada.

– ¿Es aquí? – Pregunté mirando la casa.

– Síp, es aquí – Dijo Rose quitándose el cinturón.

Me baje del auto y nos reunimos con los demás. Sonya miró la casa, con una mueca preocupada y su aura la delataba como preocupada. Supuse que eso guardaba relación con el tema de ser una Strigoi antes.

Poco después entramos. Era sencilla, con un aire desolado.

– Bien, supongo que estaremos bien aquí – Dijo Rose mirando por la ventana – Hm, las flores no se han marchitado, al menos no todas

– ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Sonya con un destello de emoción en sus ojos. La miré confundida y luego la vi salir disparada al jardín.

– Quien iba a decir que saldría disparada – Dijo Rose.

– Te pidió lo mismo cuando la volvieron Moroi – Dijo Sydney acercándose a Rose – Realmente son bonitas, pero se están marchitando

Las miré a ambas confundida, pero antes de poder acercarme, Christian me rodeó por la cintura con fuerza, preocupado.

– Espero que estemos seguros aquí – Dijo Abe.

– No lo estaremos – Dijo Rose seria, mirándolo con fijamente – Al menos no por mucho tiempo. Los Strigoi conocen este lugar así que tendremos que irnos al atardecer porque estoy segura que vendrán al anochecer

– El problema es donde – Dijo Abe.

– Bien, eso déjanoslo a nosotros – Dijo la madre de Rose seria – Tú solo costéalo y listo

– Ok – Dijo confundido.

– ¿Qué sugieres? – Preguntó Eddie mirando a Rose, cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared.

– Sugiero… comer algo porque muero de hambre – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza. Solté un suspiro pesado.

– Hay cosas importantes que ver – Dijo Karolina tomando asiento en un sofá – ¿No puedes esperar?

– Ok – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, estaba acostada en una cama, mirando el techo y dejando mis pies colgados desde el borde, jugando con ellos. No podía creer que ahora estábamos en peligro, no había ningún lugar seguro para ir.

– Seguro que todo acabará pronto – Me incline hacia delante y vi a Christian recargado en el marco de la puerta. Mirándome preocupado.

– Es una guerra. Las guerras suelen durar años – Dije preocupada – Y somos el blanco principal

Christian me miró preocupado, se acercó lentamente y se sentó a mi lado – Nada va a sucederte, te lo prometo – Me besó en la frente – ¿No quieres ir a ver a los guardianes? Están trabajando en un nuevo lugar de escape

– Lo quiero es saber que sucede en la corte – Dije preocupada – Mi pueblo está sufriendo y yo aquí de fugitiva. Me siento terrible e impotente

– ¿Cómo Rose cuando la enviamos lejos para limpiar su nombre? – Preguntó Christian – Sé que sí. Ella se sintió impotente entonces y ahora tú, ambas por igual y como ambas saben… tú comprendes mejor que nadie que es lo mejor. Fue tu idea enviarla lejos para protegerla, y ahora te estamos protegiendo a ti

Suspiré pesadamente y lo abracé con fuerza, preocupada. Christian me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y me llevó fuera. Me acerque a la mesa viendo a Rose, Eddie y Janine revisar un mapa. Las mujeres Belikova, estaban cerca, pero no hablaban, y los Moroi… creo que estaban fuera.

– ¿Algún lugar seguro? – Pregunté acercándome más y tomando asiento junto a Rose.

– No, por ahora – Dijo ella.

La miré fijamente sin saber como lo hacía. Ella tenía un manojo de emociones revoloteando por dentro y por fuera se mostraba seria, las ocultaba de los demás y de todas las que tenía la que más se destaco fue miedo. No quería que nada nos sucediera, especialmente a mí y a Dimitri.

Entonces con ese pensamiento me acorde. Dimitri está en la corte.

– Rose – La llamé. Ella me miró seria – ¿Crees que podría hablar con Dimitri?

Parpadeó confundida – Ahm, sí, supongo

– Necesito tu celular – Dije al ver que ella no entendía el por qué le preguntaba No tengo su número

– ¡Oh! Claro, tenías que empezar por ahí – Dijo sonriendo. Me entrego su celular.

Tras tomar el celular de Rose salí de la casa, al jardín y sonreí al ver a la mayoría jugar como si nada estuviese sucediendo. Me senté en el pórtico, alejada de los demás y miré la pantalla de Rose, de fondo, por unos segundos.

Ella normalmente tenía una foto de ambas, pero ahora tenía una con Dimitri. Las cosas habían cambiado sin darnos cuentas.

– Al menos es feliz – Dije sintiendo una pequeña punzada de celos. Busque el número de Dimitri, y no me sorprendió encontrarlo como "camarada", fue fácil distinguirlo. Tras marcar espere a que respondiera.

– _Rose, ¿está todo bien? _– Me quede en silencio unos minutos, no sabiendo la razón. La voz de Dimitri se escuchaba seria y a preocupada, si era posible – _¿Rose? ¿Rose?... ¿Roza?_

– Ah, no Dimitri, soy yo, Lissa – Dije saliendo de mis pensamientos – Lo siento

– _Ah Majestad_ – Dijo con un tono serio y profesional. Quise replicar por la forma en como me llamo, pero pensé que era mejor no hacerlo debido a que quizá estaba en la corte y rodeado de otras personas – _¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?_

– Hm… Sí, por ahora está todo bien – Dije no queriendo recordar los cuerpos que hemos encontrado – Llame para saber como está las cosas en la corte, si es que estás allí, claro

Dimitri tardo en responder, e incluso pensé que él no me estaba prestando atención, luego lo escuche decir algo en ruso.

– _Llegue hace un par de horas _– Me hablo nuevamente, y ahora si entendí _– Las cosas aquí no parecen estar mejor que en Siberia, Baia. Básicamente se está protegiendo a los Moroi, pero no puedo negar que hubo muertes. También ya todos en el Consejo y las familias reales saben que usted está a salvo y aunque, algunos pensaron que fue… hm… malo habérnosla llevado y no haber avisado, están contentos de saber que la reina está a salvo_

– Hay diferencias de ideas, ¿no? Seguro piensan que soy una irresponsable – Subí mis piernas al asiento y me las abracé con un brazo.

Otro silencio.

– _No todos piensan así, muchos saben que fue lo mejor porque se niegan a perder a otra reina y mucho menos en un momento como este _–

– Bien… – Murmuré.

– _Hey, Lissa, si te consuela… yo creo, pienso y sé que es lo mejor _– Susurró suavemente, algo me dice que no quería que alguien escuchase – _Tú seguridad es primero y aquí todos lo saben. Quienes no piensen igual… bueno, es su problema. No puedes dejar que ellos te digan que hacer, porque tú eres la reina, no ellos. Nadie ha gobernado mejor…_

Sonreí un poco – Gracias

Tardo en responder – _Solo recuerda que si quieres, realmente ayudar con el problema, la mejor opción es manteniéndote alejada del peligro. Serás el primer blanco, no tengo dudas de eso… así como sé que hay una chica allá… que está dispuesta a impedirlo con su propia vida. No dejes que sus sacrificios sean en vano_

– Rose – Sonreí – Gracias, Dimitri

– _Al fin alguien que lo agradece y no se queja de las lecciones Zen_ – Se rió suavemente.

– ¿Qué tan mal están las cosas? – Pregunté intrigada y seria.

– _Derribaron la barrera. Lo sorprendente es que algunos guardianes afirmaron ver que los Strigoi podían usar magia _– Dijo Dimitri serio – _No me cabe duda de que era Firedark y es posible que quienes lo usaron pertenezcan a los líderes. Son diez, Abe nos dijo. Habían dos en Baia, no sé cuantos allá aquí, pero presiento que se han dispersado por el mundo para liderar a las camadas de Strigoi y así hacerse con todo. Lo tenían muy bien planeado… _– Sonaba serio y pensativo – _Es tan extraño porque los Strigoi no son así_

– ¿Qué hay de los cuartos de seguridad? – Pregunté seria.

– _Ya han enviado a todos los Moroi a los cuartos, con cierto número de guardianes, esperando que funcione. Por lo demás, nosotros nos quedaremos impidiendo que sigan entrando _– Explico Dimitri tranquilo. Pasaron unos minutos – _Hm, lo lamento Majestad, pero ya debo irme, Hans quiere hablar conmigo_

Sonreí, usando su tono de guardián alerta dejaba claro que así era – Bien. Ahm, Rose no lo dice tanto… pero realmente ansia verte, así que por favor…

– _Tranquila, estaré bien. Y sobre ella… por favor haz lo que ella diga, siempre es para protegerte _– Dijo tranquilo.

– Solo si tú prometes cuidarte también – Dije sonriendo.

– _Hecho_ – Dijo.

Al colgar la llamada miré la pantalla del celular, cortarse y luego mostrar la foto de fondo de pantalla. Sonreí un poco al verla. Había visto a Rose salir con demasiado chicos antes, al igual que coquetear con ellos, pero nunca la había visto con una sonrisa tan sincera de alegría, más que eso, de enamorada.

Ella tenía rodeado el cuello de Dimitri con sus brazos, él los sujetaba con ambas manos, ambos sonreían, y Rose parecía estar sobre él, no apoyaba el mentón en la cabeza de Dimitri, pero lo mantenía suspendido.

– ¿Hablaste? – Miré a la entrada y vi a Rose sonreírme tranquila.

– Ah, sí – Dije sonriendo mientras ella tomaba asiento a mi lado – Las cosas marchan bien, supongo, pero aún así no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Solo evitar que haya más muerte

– Hm, es lo mismo de siempre – Suspiró ella tranquila.

– ¿Vamos a salir de esto vivas, no? – Pregunté sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del celular – Y volveremos con los demás en la corte

– Por supuesto que sí – Dijo Rose, confiada. Aunque por dentro se estaba matando de culpa. Ella se culpaba por matar a Víctor y porque Robert por venganza organizo todo diciendo lo del Firedark y finalmente, ahora que está muerto, la guerra sigue en pie porque los Strigoi pensaban matarlo.

– No es tu culpa – Dije sonriendo, la miré tranquila, aunque tampoco podía evitar sentirme igual de responsable por dejar que Rose absorbiera mi oscuridad – No, por supuesto que no

– Bien – Bufó – Ambas estamos igual con la culpa

Me reí un poco y le entregue su celular – Linda pantalla

– Gracias, la tomamos cuando iniciamos las vacaciones peligrosas – Dijo riendo.

– Sí – Dije con una ligera sonrisa – No es que este celosa, ni nada, ¿pero no tenías una de nosotras dos?

– ¿Celosa? – Preguntó riendo – ¿Enserio Lissa?

– Hey, intento acostumbrarme a la idea de que tienes novio y me dejas plantada – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Me sentía igual cuando comenzaste a salir con Christian – Dijo riendo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla con una sonrisa.

– Es horrible sentirse así – Dije riendo. Ella hizo unos cuantos movimientos en la pantalla con el dedo pulgar y luego me mostró una foto de nosotras dos. La foto la habíamos tomado una tarde cuando estábamos de vacaciones y aún teníamos que asistir a la academia. Fue antes de graduarnos y nosotras estábamos en el bosque, nadie lo sabía dado que nos escabullimos – Sí, esa misma era…

– Pues… creo que tienes que hacerte una revisión a la vista – Se rió ligeramente – Porque es mi protector de pantalla

La miré sorprendida y sonreí. También tenía una con ella, pero al revés ya que era el fondo de pantalla y el protector era una que tenía con Christian.

– Vamos a salir de aquí – Cantó Rose levantando la vista al techo del pórtico, luego exhaló con fuerza – Y vamos a acabar con todos los Strigoi… sí… lo haremos…

– Eso espero, quiero volver a la corte – Dije sonriendo.

– Uhg que dolor – Dijo Rose con un falso llanto – Volver a la política

Miré a la puerta que escuche abrirse. Karolina y Viktoria salieron con una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí mientras Rose seguía mortificándose por la política.

– Hey, ¿cuál es el nuevo destino finalmente? – Pregunto Viktoria sonriendo.

– No lo sé, conduciremos hasta que nos quedemos sin gasolina durante toda la noche – Dijo despreocupada.

– ¿No encontraron un lugar? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Hay un pueblo cerca, así que iremos allí al atardecer, lo más temprano si es necesario. Será un viaje largo aún así no habrá mucho que hacer, primero un descanso largo y finalmente nos vamos – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– NO vamos a llegar antes de que anochezca – Sacudí la cabeza.

– Lo sé – Dijo ella despreocupada – En el camino hay un pequeño hotel en el cual nos alojaremos hasta el amanecer, eso si llegaremos como a mitad de la noche

– Suena... peligroso, pero imagino que ha de ser mejor que quedarnos aquí, ¿no? – Pregunté sonriendo.

– Karolina, ¿quién está con Paul y Zoya? – Preguntó Viktoria. Mire enfrente y vi a un hombre, no podía verlo con claridad debido a que estaban alejados, pero sin duda era un hombre y estaba con ambos.

– No lo sé – Dijo Karolina frunciendo el ceño – ¿No es Adrian o Christian?

– Ellos están allí – Apunte a otro lado, cerca de nosotras.

– Pues no es un Strigoi – Afirmo Rose sonriendo.

El hombre parecía hablar con ellos, nada malo, no había de que preocuparse. Era alto, pero no tanto, creo que sin duda más bajo que Dimitri. Vestía con unos jeans oscuros y una polera roja, o era una camisa, como sea, tenía una mano escondida detrás de la espalda. Lo miraba de perfil, pero aún así me era imposible ver porque escondía la mano en la espalda.

– Esta armado – Salto Rose rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Miré a las hermanas y luego la seguimos. En cosa de segundos Rose se lanzó contra el tipo derribándolo y haciendo que de su mano cayera un cuchillo.

– Santo Dios – Dije sorprendida. Karolina abrazo a sus hijos asustada y yo mire a Rose que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el tipo sujetándolo de las muñecas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Christian acercándose con los demás.

Miré a Christian y luego a Rose. Ella comenzó a interrogar al hombre, que se rió simplemente y la paciencia de Rose no era grande. Ella tomo el cuchillo y lo acerco al cuello del tipo. Deje escapar un chillido asustada.

– Te dije que me dijeras qué diablos intentabas – Dijo con un tono frío.

Él, era francés, claramente, y si hablaba español o no iba a ser un misterio porque todo lo que decía era en francés. Rose gruñó poniéndose en pie y fulminando al tipo con la mirada.

– ¿Alguien habla francés? – Pregunté Rose levantando una ceja.

– Rose, a mí me parece… – Intento decir Sydney mirando al hombre.

Pero Rose tomo al tipo por el cuello de la camisa, encarándolo. Yo estaba confundida y antes de poder preguntar algo Rose empujo al tipo, con un golpe lo dejo sin aire con y con otro inconsciente.

– ¿Tenías que hacer eso? – Pregunté.

– Hay humanos que trabajan para Strigoi por inmortalidad – Dijo Rose mirándome seria – No sería extraño que él fuera uno de ellos y que haya venido a por una víctima

– Genial, las cosas son más peligrosas – Dije preocupada.

– Viktoria ayúdame, ¿sí? – Dijo Rose. Volví a la casa junto con todos. Rose iba a deshacerse del hombre. Cuando le explicamos la situación a la madre de Rose ella se preocupo enseguida y nos dijo que era lo mejor irnos pronto, o de lo contrario íbamos a estar plagados de humanos y Strigoi al anochecer, y claro, no sería extraño que los humanos nos atacaran antes.

– Necesitaremos un auto más grande – Dijo Eddie mirando el Kia en que subimos cinco personas – Algo más grande con tres hileras de asientos y además…

– Que sirva para viajar – Asintió la madre de Rose – Yo iré a la ciudad a buscar otro. Ustedes vuelvan a empacar

– Mamá pasa a comprar comida, ¿sí? – Pidió Rose.

– Bien – Dijo ella asintiendo.

Mire a Rose.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto inocentemente ella.

Rodé los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

A las horas después volvió la madre de Rose y aún faltaban unas pocas horas, dos de hecho, para el atardecer. En cada auto cabía un máximo de ocho personas, debido a que hay ocho asientos. En el primer auto, con Janine de conductora y Rose de copiloto íbamos Christian, Jill, Eddie, Karolina, Sonya, Sydney y yo. En el segundo auto con Mikhail de conductor y Viktoria de copiloto iban: Mia, Adrian, Abe, Yeva, Olena, Sonja y los tres pequeños, ósea, los hijos de Karolina y el bebé de Sonja. Por supuesto solo dos pequeños iban sentados en el regazo de Yeva y Olena, mientras que el bebé en los brazos con su madre.

Las mujeres Belikova eran guardianes, es decir, Dhampir, ya que no ejercían su profesión como tal, pero eran fuertes y según tengo entendido cuidan de su familia muy bien.

Tras empacar unas pocas cosas (y la comida) subimos partimos rápido, cosa de llegar antes de que oscurezca. Miré por la ventana del asiento, detrás de Rose, ansiosa y preocupada.

– Por desgracia, llegaremos de noche – Dijo la madre de Rose preocupada – Pero al menos hemos escapado de allí. Mejor prevenir que lamentar

– Sí, es posible – dijo Rose distraída. De la nada se giró y me sonrió tranquila – No hay de que preocuparse – Miró a Karolina y le extendió una estaca de plata – Como dijeron, es mejor prevenir que lamentar

Desde un asiento detrás de nosotros ella tomo la estaca asintiendo. Yo estaba sentada en la fila del medio, junto al lado derecho, a mi lado estaba Christian y a su lado Sonya. Atrás estaban Jill, Eddie y Karolina.

– ¿Tienes la tuya, Eddie? – Preguntó Rose.

– Sí. ¿De dónde sacaste la segunda estaca? – Preguntó Eddie confundido – ¿Tenías dos?

– Sí, algo así – Sonrió Rose.

Volvió a sentarse en su anterior posición y al igual que yo miró por la ventana, su sonrisa se desvaneció y se volvió una expresión dura. Yo lo supe al ver su reflejo, además en las emociones de Rose, no había ningún indicio de querer sonreír.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en el auto, siguiendo al otro en que iban los demás. Todo parecía ir tan bien hasta que comenzamos a acercarnos a una curva en medio de una colina. Trague saliva y comencé a sentirme nerviosa, asustada y preocupada.

– Se está haciendo de noche – dije preocupada – No creo que sea buena idea cruzar las curvas

– Al contrario, es mejor hacerlo ahora que de noche – Dijo la madre de Rose sin dejar de avanzar.

Escuche un celular sonar y no era mío. El sonido fue familiar, porque era el de Rose.

– ¿Quién habla? – Dijo ella. Hubo un silencio, el auto cruzó la primera curva sin problemas y las otras dos iban a estar más lejos. Miré a Rose, sujetando ambos lados del asiento. Ella estaba de perfil a mí – Equivocado, me parece – Corto la llamada.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando todo se volvió negro. La noche cayó y aún no cruzábamos la tercera colina. Yo estaba tranquila, pese a que era de noche y estábamos en unas curvas.

– Mamá – Rose se alarmó. Su respiración se volvió pesada y en sus sentimientos el miedo creció – ¡Acelera!

– Rose es una curva – Dijo Janine confundida.

Rose no respondió, saco la cabeza por la ventana. Yo temí que volviera a saltar de auto en auto, pero en su lugar busco con la mirada apresuradamente hasta que se detuvo enfrente.

– ¡Acelera hay dos Strigoi! – Dijo alarmada.

Abrí los ojos alarmada. Sonya se dio la vuelta y le pidió a Eddie que avisara al otro auto por medio de su teléfono. Rápidamente ambos autos aceleraron un poco para cruzar la curva, pero la pregunta "¿qué iba suceder?" no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza.

Una vez que logramos cruzar la curva aceleraron a fondo para largarnos de allí, pero algo sucedió. Nuestro auto se sacudió bruscamente y la madre de Rose se vio obligada a frenar justo antes de salir de ella.

Mi respiración se agito pesadamente, hubo un silencio largo. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos. Levante la mirada a la ventana, jadeando, estábamos cerca del borde.

– Quédate aquí – dijo Rose seria. Abrió la puerta del auto y bajo, pero no fue la única ya que Eddie y Karolina bajaron con ella.

Estuvimos unos minutos esperando a que subieran al auto, inspeccionaban el lugar con estaca en mano y toda la cautela posible. El segundo auto, en que iban los demás logro cruzar la curva, pero se detuvieron casi a un kilómetro. No retrocedían, estaba allí, supongo que esperándonos.

– Tenemos una rueda ponchada – Dijo Eddie serio, desde la ventana del piloto – Debió suceder mientras frenaba

– Genial, habrá que cambiarla – Dijo la madre de Rose – ¿Qué pasa con los Strigoi?

– Nada. Rose dice que no los siente – Explico Eddie.

Me baje del auto, junto a Christian (y los demás) mientras él llamaba a Adrian para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Nos apoyamos de espaldas en el auto mientras Sydney cambiaba la rueda, por suerte ella vino con nosotros en el auto.

– Ya casi termino – Dijo Sydney sonriendo un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella sonrió. Justo cuando me disponía a entrar al auto me fije en Rose, con estaca en mano y la mirada fija en todos lados, moviéndola frenéticamente. Llevaba en la misma posición desde que bajamos del auto, con una expresión tan seria que casi parecía que una mirada misteriosa de mafioso. Abe... se parecen tanto. Parece que estaba buscando algún peligro y yo deseaba que no encontrará nada... pero allí estaba...

– Están aquí – Dijo seria.

– Vamos Rose – La tome de la muñeca y la jale al auto, pero me detuve en seco al ver a un Strigoi sentado sobre el techo. Todos lo miramos sorprendido.

– Tú debes ser Ros, tienes la apariencia que Dekker dijo que tendrías. No pareces peligrosa como todos dicen – Sonrió fríamente. Era una mujer de cabello largo, negro, con ojos rojos. Un vestuario sencillo, negro completo y por extraño que parezca una capa – Supe que esa enana chica te dejo escapar, le gusta jugar con sus presas, pero yo no…

Eddie apretó la estaca, preparado para saltar en cualquier segundo y así lo hizo, pero antes de llegar la Strigoi alzó una mano y lo mando a volar junto a la pared de roca a nuestro lado.

– ¡Eddie! – Jill corrió a él.

La Strigoi hizo un ademan con la cabeza, mirando a un lado y luego a otro. Mire asustada cuando seis Strigoi, tres a cada lado, aparecieron. Rose se puso delante de mí y Christian me tomo de la mano.

– Yo no estoy para juegos – Una vez dicho esto la Strigoi se lanzo contra Rose al suelo. Y como tal, los demás Strigoi se nos acercaron. Karolina y la madre de Rose comenzaron a pelear contra ellos mientras nosotros, los no dhampirs nos juntamos todos en un lugar siendo protegidos por Eddie, y Christian quien usaba su fuego para alejar a los que se acercaban, pero no podía quemarlos por completo. De la nada comenzaron a aparecer más y más.

Me sentí impotente sin saber que hacer, al igual que Jill, Sydney y Sonya. Al parecer todos podían deshacerse de los Strigoi, salvo por Rose ya que aquella le estaba dando serios problemas.

Pose la mirada en mi amiga, preocupada de que algo malo le sucediese debido a que estaban tras ella también. Saltó al auto desde el capo y subió al techo, intento clavarle la estaca, pero la Strigoi la empujo contra el suelo. Una caída dura. Sentí el corazón sobresalirse de mi pecho cuando la Strigoi la acorralo en el suelo, y gracias a Dios que Rose se la quito de encima.

– ¡Suban al auto! – Ordenó Janine tras estacar a uno – Nos largamos de aquí

Christian me tomo de la mano y abrió paso con fuego, nos acercamos al auto y antes de poder subir uno se nos apareció de la nada.

Lo tenía tan cerca que sus ojos rojos prácticamente me atravesaban el alma fríamente. El frío era como una corriente cerca de nosotros, sus colmillos y su expresión hambrienta me asustaron. Christian estaba por incendiarlo cuando Rose se lanzó, empujándolo contra el auto lo estaco y luego lo dejo caer.

– ¡Mamá, Karolina! – Las llamó. Ellas habían terminado de estacar y se nos acercaron. Estábamos por subir al auto cuando la madre de Rose primero reviso con la mirada.

– Vamos, rápido – Dijo alarmada.

– No se irán a ningún lado – La Strigoi que nos apareció cerca de nosotros. Con una ráfaga cargada de energía negativa nos envió lejos a los tres u luego se nos acerco sin vacilar.

– Te vuelves un estorbo – Dijo Rose sin quitarle la mirada a la Strigoi. Rose nos tomo de las manos y corrió con nosotros para alejarnos, acercándonos al auto. De la nada nos miró – ¡Al auto! Christian – Lo tomo de los hombros – Protege a Lissa, ¿sí? No dejes que le hagan nada. Pase lo que pase, cuida de ella, ¿bien? Solo importa ella, cuídala y no dejes que se acerca a la Strigoi ¡Promételo!

– Rose, ¿qué tienes en mente? – Pregunté asustada. No me estaban gustando sus palabras.

Ella no me miró siguió mirando a Christian – No importa nadie más. No importo yo. No importa la Strigoi. Importa Lissa. Ella importa ahora. Protégela…

Christian parecía estupefacto, ya casi todos estaban dentro del auto y solo nosotros tres faltábamos. Antes de que Rose pudiera explicarme algo, una ráfaga la empujo contra el suelo rodando hasta el borde de la curva, donde abajo había un gran acantilado. La Strigoi se acerco a ella a paso lento.

– ¡Rose! – Le grite intentando acercarme, pero Christian me tomo de los brazos para impedírmelo.

– ¡Sácala de aquí Christian! – Dijo Rose intentado ponerse en pie. La estaca estaba tirada a un lado nuestro, yo la tome con la intensión de acercarme, pero pensé que era mejor lanzársela a Rose.

Rodo por el suelo hasta llegar a ella. La Strigoi la miro, su mano estaba encendida en el mismo fuego azul de Rose llamado Firedark y cuando pensé que quizás había una oportunidad de que Rose se librara de ella algo dentro de mí se rompió cuando Rose calvo la estaca en el suelo, justo en una fisura, y le dio una movida. Estaban en el borde así que el suelo se rompió y ambas cayeron por un acantilado.

Abrí los ojos y grite desesperada. Corriendo al borde, pero Christian me tomo del brazo antes de caer. Mire abajo el escombro de rocas rodar, buscando con la mirada por todos lados a ver si Rose estaba sujeta de alguna roca o algo, pero no vi nada. Entonces el escombro se detuvo y una nuble de polvo cubrió todo. No podía ver nada y no sentía nada desde el vínculo. Ella… simplemente no estaba.

– ¡ROSE! – Grité desesperada, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos como un mar de ellas. Yo seguía gritando y Christian me tenía sujeta de los brazos para evitar que hiciera una locura como arrojarme, en su lugar me deje caer de rodillas mirando hacia abajo, nublada por las lágrimas – ¡ROSE! – Sin moverme vi algo atrapado en una roca, no muy abajo, era el chotki de Rose. Me quede mirándolo en shock antes de estirar la mano para tomarlo. Por suerte no estaba muy abajo. Lo miré sorprendida parecía que había sido arrancado de su muñeca al momento de caer con la pila de rocas. Respire pesadamente, dejando caer las lágrimas – ¡ROSEEE!

Llore allí. No podía creer que Rose haya planeado esto en lugar de matarla.

– Vámonos – Dijo Christian arrastrándome dentro del auto, pero me negué a irme sin forcejear un poco. Todo en mi mente era Rose, no podía ver, no la podía sentir. Ella podría estar muerta, claro, nadie sobrevive a una caída así y menos con tantas rocas. Las lágrimas me inundaron de la nada nuevamente.

– ¿Qué paso con Rose? – Preguntó Janine avanzando, al parecer le hizo caso a Christian cuando le dijo que nos fuéramos de allí pronto.

– Ella… rompió el borde de la curva y cayo con la Strigoi – dijo Christian con un tono pesado.

– Podría estar viva, quizás… – Dijo Eddie asustado – Deberíamos volver…

– No – Dijo Christian con firmeza – Vamos adelante… Rose… Ella dijo que no volviéramos por ella, dijo que no nos preocupáramos por lo que sucedería

– No es verdad – Dije – No lo dijo

– Dijo que ella no importaba – Christian me miró a los ojos con una voz ronca, contiendo las lagrimas – Dijo que había que sacarte. Ella ya había planeado la caída…

– Entonces ella… podría estar muerta – Dijo Karolina contiendo el aliento.

– Podría… – Dije sintiendo las lágrimas avecinarse de nuevo – Si me hubieras dejado acercarme…

– Te habrían matado – dijo Christian con firmeza. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver que no solo estaba preocupado, sino asustado – Ella no lo querría así. Ella quería que te sacara de allí…

El auto se sumió en un silencio. La rabia corría por mi cuerpo y venas, las lágrimas no cesaron y cuando el auto se detuvo, fue a la mitad de la carretera junto al otro. Algunos bajaron, yo me quede allí sentada con Christian. Por la ventanilla vi a Abe y a Janine hablando. Del otro auto todos estaban fuera.

– ¿Está… muerta? – Pregunté mirando el asiento de enfrente – ¿Ella lo está?

– No lo sé – dijo Christian, con pesar – Lissa… yo…

– Pudiste salvarla – Lo mire con rabia.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera si cuando me di cuenta Rose ya había clavado la estaca y roto el suelo? – Preguntó él, se notaba mal, reprimiendo las lagrimas – Recuerda que Rose dijo que ella no importaba, solo tú… También me duele lo que paso, créeme, si hubiera sabido lo que estaba planeando habría hecho lo posible para salvarla… – Hubo otro silencio. Las lágrimas corrieron nuevamente por mis ojos y Christian me abrazo con fuerza.

– No puede estar muerta… me lo prometió, íbamos a salir de esta y volveríamos a la corte… – Dije con rabia, con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Christian.

– Enserio lo lamento – Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta – También desearía que nada hubiera sucedido

Después de haber llorado tanto vi a los demás volver al auto. La madre de Rose tenía una expresión bastante devastada en el rostro, apoyó la frente en el volante, pero no avanzó.

– Mejor conduzco yo – Dijo Karolina en el asiento del copiloto, preocupada.

– Bien – Asintió la madre de Rose. Una vez que cambiaron de asiento el auto se puso en marcha.

Mire en mi mano el chotki de Rose… lo apreté con fuerza en mis manos. Rose no podía estar muerta… ella me prometió que volveríamos juntas…

Al mirar por la ventana de mi lado todo lo que fije en mi vista era mi reflejo y no el paisaje oscuro. Mis ojos estaban tan rojos, pesados, y mis mejillas coloradas. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, pero no eran tan abundantes como antes.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado y juro que no sé que es pero... que Rose esté muerta o que la guerra sigue siendo un problema T.T ... ... ¡A 3 capítulos de terminar!

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: Bueno, parece que las cosas van de mal en peor, me pregunto como va a acabar esta cruel tortura. Quizá ellas no están entrenadas del todo, pero da igual. Quizá sí, hubiera sido mejor que Janine se quedará, pero como es de las mejores... ella tenía que ir. Tranquila... ahora preocupate por la muerte de una guardiana T.T

- Brighi Melo: Que bueno, una nueva lectora, pero aún me queda la otra historia. Lo siento...

Eso es todo por hoy amigos, espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo mañana.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	39. Chapter 39: A la espera del rescate

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 39:

A la espera del rescate

.: Dimitri :.

Corrí por los pasillos de la corte con tres guardianes detrás de mí hasta llegar a una habitación, dos de ellos se agazaparon a los lados de la puerta y el otro estaba detrás de mí. Fruncí el ceño con fuerza y pateé la puerta derribándola. En cuanto cayó al suelo me lancé al primer Strigoi que vi y los otros tres guardianes hicieron lo mismo.

Estábamos en la habitación de la reina y al parecer ellos la habían estado buscando. Al terminar de estacar fruncí el ceño con rabia. Logramos matarlos, pero no habíamos acabado con todos. Me disponía a salir cuando mi vista paso a una foto en la que pude ver a Rose y a Lissa juntas, además de la familia de Lissa, todos juntos en una foto. Había sido tomada antes del accidente, debido a que los padres de Lissa estaban allí.

– Espero que estén bien – Murmuré echándole un último vistazo a la foto y luego saliendo de la habitación. Al estar afuera me encontré con más cuerpos en el pasillo, tanto de guardianes como Strigoi, afortunadamente no de Moroi, pero aún seguía siendo desgracia que los dhampir cayeran.

El amanecer se estaba acercando rápidamente y nosotros seguíamos peleando. La idea era no dejarlos escapar y dejar que se quemaran con el sol. Diez de ellos murieron a causa del sol esa mañana y otros cinco tratando de escapar. Iban a volver al anochecer, de eso estábamos seguros.

– Belikov – Hans se me acerco. Yo estaba mirando por una ventana, buscando los puntos de control para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien.

– Hans – dije.

Él hizo una mueca, con pesar y luego me miró – Deberías ir a la cafetería a comer algo

Asentí lentamente y me dispuse a ir mientras sacaba mi celular para llamar a Rose y saber como estaban, pero lo extraño fue que no me respondió. Decía fuera de servicio. Suspire pensando en que estaría apagado así que me detuve.

– Ellos estarán bien – Dijo Petrov acercándose con una sonrisa – La guardiana Hathaway, Janine, está con ellos

– Lo sé – Dije comprando un simple jugo – Solo espero que estén bien. ¿Cómo crees que rompieron la barrera aquí?

– No tengo ni idea, pero pienso que no es el único lugar – Dijo la guardiana Petrov seria – Quizá, esa cosa del Firedark tenga algo que ver

– Sí, es posible – Asentí.

El día se paso agitado, lleno de estrategias y planes para acabar con los Strigoi. Para cuando cayó la noche nuevamente estábamos listos, pero algo nuevo sucedió… no vino ninguno.

– Es imposible – Dijo un guardián sorprendido – Ya deberían estar aquí

Me encontraba en una línea de ataque, cerca de la entrada esperando a que aparecieran, pero no venían. Entonces algo capto mi atención. Algo azul comenzó a brillar, no muy a lo lejos de nosotros. Lo veía acercarse como una ola y cuando supe que era advertí.

– ¡TODOS ALEJENSE! – Grite. Corrí lo más que pude hasta que lo sentí más de cerca así que me lancé contra el suelo. Era como rayo, ancho y grande, apenas me todo el pelo y a muchos guardianes logro alcanzarlos quemándolos.

Escuche los gritos desesperados, muchos intentado apagar el fuego que crecía en sus cuerpos y quemaba todo a su paso matándolos. Apreté mi estaca sabiendo que detrás del Firedark, había un Strigoi.

Me puse en pie y vi a un Strigoi allí en la entrada con otros miles detrás de él. Apreté los puños a mis costados y luego junto con otros guardianes retrocedimos un poco mientras él avanzaba.

– ¡USTEDES! – Hablo con un tono frío, su voz era ronca y poderosa, cargada de odio y maldad – ¡MORIRÁN! ¡DHAMPIRS! ¡MORIRÁN COMO LOS MOROI!

No entendía cómo era posible que nos quisieran matar, a todos, porque ellos necesitaban nuestra sangre para vivir, era tan extraño todo eso, pero la idea de matarnos se la tienen bien metida en la cabeza.

Alzó la mano arriba, hubo un momento que se detuvo en el tiempo durante el tiempo en que su mano estuvo arriba, con el brazo estirado, bajo la mano y una ráfaga nos empujo contra la pared de la corte. Mi espalda choco con el cemento y luego mi cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Mi vista se puso borrosa por unos minutos y para cuando pude ver todo lo que vi fue a la manada de Strigoi corriendo hacia los guardianes como locos. Todos se pusieron en pie, listos para pelear y así se dio inicio a la batalla.

Con estaca en mano ataque a todos los que vi, pero mi vista, originalmente mi blanco, era el líder. Tras estacar a tres decidí comenzar a abrirme paso al Strigoi, poseedor del Firedark, superior a los demás, y listo para pelear contra él.

– Lo siento, pero no habrá cena para ti esta noche – Lo pateé antes de que intentara morder a un guardián herido. El Strigoi rodó por el suelo y luego me miró enojado, por no poder comer su comida.

– Tienes agallas, dhampir – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Solo creo en lo que es correcto – Me lancé contra él al suelo, le di puñetazo en el estómago y él me golpeó en la mejilla logrando que saliera volando de encima. Se puso en mostrándome sus colmillos y se lanzó contra mí. Gracias a la estaca logre hacer que se quitara de encima, pero no logre estacarlo.

– Imagino que lo sabes – Dijo el Strigoi sonriendo fríamente – Su Majestad, la Reina, ya no tiene una guardiana personal, que pena… Lo pateé en el estomago y luego lo miré serio. Me acerque a él tomándolo de los brazos y lo empuje a la pared con la estaca en el pecho.

– ¡SI LE HICISTE DAÑO…! – Dije con rabia.

– Supe que ya se deshicieron de la guardiana, solo falta la reina – Dijo él sonriendo fríamente – ¿Tenías una relación con ella? Sí, eso supe. Mi nombre es Tony… recuérdalo… dhampir – Las palabras finales salieron entre dientes y antes de hacer algo salí disparado contra el suelo, rodando con fuerza. Tres se me acercaron, pero no alcanzaron a tocarme porque el tal Tony se acerco a mí.

– Es una pena que esa guardiana esté muerta… ella era la dhampir que Dekker anhelaba convertir con tanta pasión – Dijo él pisándome en el pecho, evitando que pudiera ponerme en pie – Maya morirá por haberla matado, Dekker la matara sin duda alguna… es una pena. Solo pocos de nosotros sabemos usar el Firedark y diez de nosotros lo usamos como si fuera nuestra única forma de respirar – Su mano se incendio – Pobre dhampir… pobre... Rose

Sentí la rabia y de una u otra forma me puse en pie, lancé al Strigoi contra el suelo y le apunte con la estaca. Me miró sorprendido sin esperarse aquello y antes de que pudiera escapar la clave en su pecho. Grito con desesperación, y cuando murió…

Estaque a todos los que veía. Toda la noche pase matando sin mirarlos al rostro. Cuando cuatro se me acercaron, sin vacilar los estaque uno por uno hasta finalmente deshacerme de ellos. Miré a un grupo y me lancé pateándolos y estacando.

El sol salió esa mañana y pocos murieron. Yo aún podía creer en esas palabras.

Sentado en la cama que compartía con mi Roza apreté la estaca en mi mano y saque mi celular. Intentando llamarla, pero no respondía entonces sin vacilar llame a Christian.

Tardo en responder. Apreté la estaca a mi costado, aún era de día y no había habido más ataques. Cuando de pronto Christian respondió, sentí algo dentro de mí acelerarse, y sin saludar ni vacilar hable rápidamente.

– ¿Qué paso con Rose? – Exigí saber.

Christian dudo un poco y luego suspiro pesadamente – _Estábamos escapando cuando, en una curva con acantilado nos atacaron. Uno de ellos podía usar Firedark y Rose cayo por el acantilado con ella. No estamos seguros… quizá está muerta… Lissa no siente el vínculo_

Sentí algo dentro de mí quebrarse. Las palabras _quizá está muerta_ estaban dentro de mí, golpeando en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

– _Lo lamento Dimitri, enserio _– Dijo él con la voz pesada– _Pero... hemos hablado y no creemos que exista oportunidad de que ella se haya salvado. Era muy grande y además… bueno… cayó junto con unas rocas_

No respondí.

– _¿Dimitri? _–

Sin respuesta de mi parte aún.

– _Hey, Dimi…_ –

Corté la llamada y lancé el teléfono lejos de mí. Me pase una mano por el rostro sintiendo el mundo quebrarse a mi alrededor. Roza. Mi Roza. Ella no podía estar muerta. Ella no podía estar muerta.

Apreté los puños, pasando las manos por mis ojos con fuerza y luego sentí un par de lágrimas caer por mi rostro. Yo la amaba, la amaba como loco y después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de tantos problemas ahora… ahora… no… Ella no estaba muerta. No se rinde sin dar pelea.

– Roza… – Murmuré.

Me deje caer de espaldas mirando al techo, sintiendo algo derrumbarse, por desgracia no era la corte, era yo. Ella no se rendiría sin dar pelea, pero… mierda… ¿muerta? Roza no podría estar muerta… sin embargo, si Lissa no siente el vínculo… es probable que esté muerta.

* * *

.: Christian :.

Estaba por anochecer y el hotel en que nos estábamos quedando, además de ser una basura, parecía ser seguro gracias a Dios. Camine a la habitación que compartía con Lissa, con un plato con algo de comida y golpeé la puerta suavemente. Cuando no respondió suspiré pesadamente y entre.

Allí estaba ella, tirada en la cama, echa un ovillo, con la mirada perdida y llorando. Solté un suspiro dejado en plato aun lado en la cama y sentándome, acaricie sus cabellos y luego sonreí un poco.

– Te he traído algo de comer –

– No quiero – Dijo apenas, con un tono tan bajo que era imposible de distinguir lo que decía – Quiero a Rose…

– Lissa… – intente decir – Ella…

– ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA! – Grito Lissa sentándose en la cama. Me fije que en sus manos, con fuerza sorprendente, se aferraba al Chotki que le había regalado en navidad, aquel símbolo que identificaba a Rose como guardiana de los Dragomir. Yo sabía que era algo que ambas apreciaban y ahora… ahora parecía ser lo único que Lissa guardaba de Rose, lo único material. No lo soltaba, desde que lo encontró lo ha tenido en sus manos y no ha querido soltarlo, se aferraba a él como si fuera la vida misma. Pero más que eso… estoy seguro de que se aferraba a él por ser de Rose, ella se aferraba a Rose – ¡Ella no lo está… me lo prometió!

La miré con el corazón destrozado, ella estaba tan mal, tan derrumbada y verla así me rompía el corazón. Lo peor de todo es que yo también lo sentía destrozado por Rose, también estaba mal por lo que sucedió…

– Lissa… – La abracé, atrayéndola a mi pecho con fuerza. Volvió a romper en llanto.

– La quiero devuelta, quiero a mi mejor amiga conmigo… – Comenzó a llorar con ferocidad – Maldita sea, ¿por qué? Ella no puede estar muerta, tiene que estar viva. Es mi guardiana, mi mejor amiga… ella es mi hermana. La quiero devuelta…

– Tranquila amor – La besé en la parte superior de la cabeza – Tranquila…

– No lo entiendes… – Dijo ella llorando – Era mi mejor amiga, mi familia. Estuvimos juntas desde pequeñas… No puede… No puede estar muerta… Ella me prometió que íbamos a estar juntas siempre, siempre. No la quiero perder, ya la perdí una vez y volvió… solo quiero que vuelva de nuevo…

Le froté la espalda con suavidad, besándola, dejándola desahogarse y cuando se calmo, de nuevo, deje que comiera. Estaba tan débil y frágil, no quería comer así que la obligue, puesto que no sabíamos si algo podría suceder, de ser así es importante tener energía suficiente para escapar. La vi jugar con su comida, no parecía querer comer hasta que poco a poco comenzó a echarse pequeños bocados a la boca. Aún tenía esa mirada perdida, con los ojos tan rojos como la sangre misma, inyectados en ellos, sus mejillas coloradas y una expresión débil y destrozada.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo y pesado. Pase una mano por mi cabello y luego me mordí el labio. Lo mejor era contarle que Dimitri llamó, diablos, Dimitri llamó… tiene que estar igual de destrozado que ella o quizá peor, sin embargo… allí en la corte hay ataques continuos por lo tanto es posible que Dimitri esté matando a los Strigoi solo para no pensar en que ella está muerta.

– Dimitri me llamo hoy – Trague saliva, mirando el cobertor. Realmente no me gustaba nada como estaban las cosas, pero Lissa tenía que saberlo. No era la única sufriendo por lo sucedido con Rose – No sé como, pero ya sabe que Rose… – No pude decir aquellas palabras – …ya sabe lo que sucedió

Lissa dejo de comer, mi miró a los ojos, cerró los suyos suavemente y luego desvió la mirada. Ya era terrible la situación y tenerla llorando así, con el corazón desgarrado era tan malo como saber que Rose estaba… estaba muerta, pero pensar en Dimitri seguro que tampoco la hará sentir mejor, pensar en que ella adoraba esa relación que tenían ellos dos, aunque no le gustaba mucho que se lo hubieran ocultado. No me sorprende… Ambos estaban mal, no era de extrañar.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó con un tono bajo.

– Nada – Dije – Me colgó…

Apretó los puños con fuerza y luego sollozo un poco. La abracé con fuerza nuevamente. Podía compartir su dolor, también me dolía que Rose se haya sacrificado así. Por Dios. Yo sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por mantener a salvo a Lissa y ese "lo que fuera" siempre era a costa de ella misma. La forma en como me miró antes de que la Strigoi la acorralara, esa expresión determinada y desesperada… ella estaba decidida a acabar con la Strigoi a costa de su vida en ese momento, por eso me pidió que me llevara a Lissa lejos, por eso me pidió que la protegiera… era su forma de decir adiós sin decirlo.

Más tarde nos encontrábamos listos para subir al auto nuevamente, listos para marcharnos. Nos acercamos a la puerta, doble de cristal, quizá lo único bueno del hotel, y al colocar la mano en el cristal para empujarla me detuve sorprendido.

– Mierda – Dije al ver a los Strigoi matar a algunos residentes del hotel que estaba fuera. Lissa me tomo con fuerza el brazo, asustada. Me di la vuelta y me sorprendí más al ver a tres Strigoi dentro. Apreté a Lissa con fuerza y queme al primero que veía, todo aquel en mi camino.

– ¡Christian! – Me giré y vi a Eddie llamarme. Corrimos a él, saliendo del hotel y luego nos acercamos a los autos. Teníamos que largarnos pronto. La guardiana Hathaway, Mikhail y Karolina estaban estacando a los Strigoi. Subimos al auto rápidamente y ellos a los pocos segundos.

– Tenemos que irnos ya – Dijo Janine pisando el acelerador.

– ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Lissa asustada.

– Donde sea – Dijo Karolina preocupada. Miré enfrente, el auto en que iba el otro grupo se detuvo con un frenado brusco y nosotros no alcanzamos a frenar. Ambos autos chocaron, apenas, y cuando nos bajamos Janine se puso a gritarle a Mikhail para saber porque se detuvo, pero la respuesta no alcanzó a formularse en su boca.

– Dios – Lissa me tomo de la mano asustada. Estábamos rodeados, muy rodeados. Por muchos Strigoi.

– No es posible – Dijo Abe sorprendido.

– Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la pandilla completa o debo decir… incompleta – Sonrió un Strigoi. Me sorprendió ver que era una niña, doce años quizá, cabello rojo y largo – ¿Qué se siente saber que perdieron a una guardiana? Pobre Rose, es una pena su muerte. Hubiera sido una estupenda Strigoi…

La miré sorprendido, no la identifique en un inicio y luego sí. Rose decía que había una niña detrás de ella, intentado convertirla y parecía ser que el líder supremo la dejo a ella a cargo de convertirla en un Strigoi. Entonces la rabia acumulada exploto. Rose podría haber muerto, Rose podría haber sacrificado su vida y estoy seguro de que si estuviera aquí no habría dudado en atacarla… y yo tampoco. Iba a proteger a Lissa como ella me pidió y sobre todo… no iba a permitir que hablara de su muerte como si hubiera sido en vano, porque ella nos salvo esa noche.

– ¡CÁLLATE! – Grite. Hasta el momento, que no me miraba, me sonrió maliciosa.

– Hazlo ahora – Ordeno.

La miré enojada y antes de hacer algo, poder incendiarla o algo, todo se volvió negro. No estaba seguro de porque, pero si sé… que algo me golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

Para cuando volví a abrir mis ojos nuevamente los sentí pesado, todo se veía borroso, y a duras penas poco a poco volvía ver con claridad. Frente a mí vi a Lissa, arrodillada con las manos en la espalda y la cabeza agachada. Intente acercarme a ella, pero me sorprendí al sentir que no podía moverme. Me gire y vi mis manos atadas con cadenas a unas barras de metan.

– ¿Metal? – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Christian? – Escuche a Adrian. Busque con la mirada, y no muy lejos de Lissa, es decir a su lado, tres personas, estaba él mirándome. Se encontraba en la misma posición que ella. De hecho yo también.

– Adrian, ¿qué diablos…? – Pregunte.

– No hagas ruido – Dijo. Miró hacia su izquierda y yo a mi derecha. Una gran puerta de metal estaba cerrada – Podrían venir

– ¿Dónde diablos estamos? – Pregunte pasando mi vista por la habitación. La habitación era grande, muy hambre, con cajas grandes de metal o hierro, da igual. Frente a mí, donde estaba Lissa, también se encontraban Jill a su lado. Gire mi cabeza a mi derecha y vi a Abe, a Mia y a Sonya. Pase la vista por las cadenas. Vi que los brazos estaban por arriba de la barra de metal, horizontal, y las cadenas detenían las muñecas juntándolos con los pies. Razón de porque estábamos de rodillas.

– Mierda – Dijo Adrian – No tengo ni idea de donde estamos, pero hay que buscar la forma de salir

– Si tan solo Rose estuviera aquí con un plan tonto, pero eficaz – Gruñí, entonces note que en la habitación solo estábamos Moroi. ¿Qué paso con los dhampirs? – ¿Y los demás?

– En otra habitación – Dijo Adrian – Espero que no muertos

– ¿¡MUERTOS!? – Grite. Escuche a alguien quejarse y ese alguien era Lissa, luego de que Adrian me regañara le sonreí ligeramente.

– ¿Por qué gritas? – Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos pesadamente – Uhm, ¿dónde estamos?

– En una cárcel para Moroi por lo visto – Dijo Adrian de mala gana – Creo que los Strigoi nos han encerrado con la esperanza de querer comernos más tarde

– ¿Nadie ha sido mordido? – Pregunté sorprendido.

– No aún – Dijo Adrian serio.

– Bien – Suspire pesadamente. Me gire a mi izquierda y vi un vidrio grande, es decir, era como una pared de vidrio, ventanas más vienes, porque habían muchos vidrios, con forma de cuadrados separados por un marco pequeño.

– Creo que estamos en un edificio o algo por el estilo – Dijo Adrian – ¿Tienes fuerzas?

– ¿Fuerzas? – Pregunte confundido – Eso creo, ¿por?

– Chico fuego, piensa, es metal – Dijo Adrian. Fruncí el ceño y luego asentí entiendo.

Sin embargo, tenía una complicación.

– No hemos bebido sangre directamente de un alimentador – Sacudí la cabeza – Entiendo que quieres que haga, pero no creo poder

– Tienes que intentarlo – Dijo Adrian con firmeza – Es nuestra única forma de escapar

– Aún si nos libráramos de las cadenas… – Lissa miró la gran puerta de metal – ¿Cómo cruzaremos eso? No tiene manija ni algún código por dentro. No saldremos de aquí

– Prima, eso lo veremos después. Miré hay que liberarnos – Dijo Adrian con firmeza.

Miré a Lissa. Encontrando su mirada, débil y preocupada asentí lentamente para disponerme a intentarlo. La protegería, la cuidaría… Tenía que hacerlo para protegerla.

– Lo intentare – Dije – No pierdo nada…

Tome la cadena y la intente derretir. Era complicado, no sentía mi magia tan fuerte porque estaba débil, no era como cuando estábamos en Spokane, era peor, pero aún así la voluntad de soltarme y ayudar a mi novia era mucho más fuerte. El dolor de la quemadura se espacio, pero aún así logre liberarme. Poco después comencé a liberar a Adrian – Ten cuidado, duele

– Deja de quejarte – Lo regañe. Cuando termine fui con Lissa – ¿Lista?

– Eso creo – Dijo aturdida. Tras liberarla miramos a los demás. Revisando que efectivamente ninguno había sido mordido y luego los libere con cuidado. Como ninguno despertó los acomodamos, sentados, con cuidado contra unas cajas de metal y luego entre los tres nos miramos.

– ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – Preguntó Lissa preocupada – ¿Y dónde están los demás?

– Todo lo que sé es que están en otra habitación. Un Strigoi estuvo aquí, pensó que estaba inconsciente así que hablo en voz alta y para él mismo, era un idiota, como sea, los tienen en otra habitación y no les han hecho daño, o eso tenía entendido, pero no sé porque.

Fruncí el ceño acercándome a la puerta pero antes de tocarla escuche a alguien gemir, me di la vuelta y vi a Jill despertando. Lissa se acerco a ella y la abrazó preocupada. Me parece que perder a Rose ya fue suficiente para ella y no quería perder a alguien.

– Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí – Murmuré solo para mí – Seguramente ya nos habría sacado de aquí. Rose siempre tiene un loco plan para sacarnos de apuros, tan rápido como ella suele meterse en ellos

– No podemos depender de ella para siempre, y menos ahora que ya no está – Dijo Adrian, que estaba a mi lado – Es nuestro turno de salir de los problemas

Asentí. Toque la puerta para derretirla, pero retire la mano rápido, sintiendo el ardor de una quemadura. Gemí con fuerza y Lissa y Adrian se me acercaron. Maldición. La puerta estaba encantada con Firedark. Ambos me intentaron curar la herida, pero parecía imposible debido a que no podían usar bien sus poderes. Al igual que conmigo… lograron a penas aliviar el dolor y curar un poco la quemadura. Luego nos miramos entre nosotros, pensando en que hacer.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Me giré hacia atrás y vi a Jill levantándose del suelo, apenas había despertado lo que era bueno. Lissa la miró fijamente y corrió a abrazarla con fuerza. Eso le sorprendió, pero le correspondió el abrazo. Ya había sido suficiente para Lissa perder a Rose, que era como una hermana para ella, y Jill, que si era su hermana… Seguro Lissa ya no quería perder a nadie más, sé que ambas estaban estableciendo una relación de hermanas de a poco, se preocupaban la una por la otra y eso bastaba para no querer separarse.

Rápidamente le explicamos a Jill lo que sabíamos.

– No vamos a salir de aquí con facilidad – Dijo Lissa sin soltar a Jill, quien tampoco la soltaba.

– ¿Y la ventana? – Preguntó Jill de la nada.

Sonreí y corrí a la ventana pero al llegar sentí vértigo – Mierda, ¿en qué piso estamos?

Todos se acercaron y vieron lo mismo que yo: una caída libre de más de treinta pisos.

– Imposible – Dijo Lissa de mala gana – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

– No podemos quitar el Firedark y no podemos quedarnos para siempre aquí así que… – Pensé un poco y sonreí – Nuestros teléfonos, tratemos de contactar a Eddie o alguien más

– Sí, eso funcionara – Dijo Adrian. Cada uno saco su celular, marcando un número diferente.

– Sin señal – Dije cortando la llamada.

– Yo también – Dijo Jill.

– Yo tengo algo… – Adrian sonrió – ¡Sí! Respondieron, ¿Sydney?... Sí, estamos bien, ¿ustedes?... ya veo, eso es peor…

– ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunté y él me detuvo.

– Sí… tranquila, estamos en la misma situación… ¿Belikov? – Adrian nos miró sorprendido y esperanzado – Eso sería grandioso… Bien… Te amo…

– ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Lissa cuando cortó la llamada.

– Están en la misma situación que nosotros, solo que no encadenados, suertudos, como sea, Eddie envió un mensaje a Belikov para que nos ayude – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Habrá que esperar

– No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, tenemos que salir – Dije apretando los puños.

– Sydney pensaba lo mismo, pero la cosa es que ellos no harán nada – Dijo Adrian – Van a esperar… guardar fuerzas…

– ¿Están todos allí? – Pregunto Jill.

– Sí, todos, incluso los pequeñines – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Eso sí es grandioso – Dijo Jill aliviada.

– Pero… ¿Cómo nos encontrará Dimitri? Estamos en… quien sabe donde – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– Solo nos queda esperar – Dije preocupado.

Me subí a una de las cajas, había de todos los tamaños desde las pequeñas hasta las cómicamente grande. Tamborilee los dedos sobre ellas pensando en que hacer, hasta el momento, nadie había despertado e imaginaba que iban a hacerlo tarde o temprano.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Escuche la voz femenina y volteé a ver. Sonya apenas se estaba levantado del suelo, cansada y confundida. Sonreímos.

– Bienvenida al club de los despiertos – Dije.

Ella me miró confundida y Jill le explico lo mismo que Lissa a ella que fue lo mismo que Adrian me explico a mí. Una cadena. No había un reloj cerca, pero podía apostar a que era de día. Lo extraño es que las ventanas eran de color azul, todo en la habitación era azul, y la luz del sol no le daba para iluminar así que nos quedábamos con nuestra vista, tampoco estaba oscuro que digamos.

– Tengo hambre – Dijo Jill después de un rato.

– Si no comemos algo nos desmayaremos aquí – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Cuántos días hemos de llevar?

– Quizás dos – Dije bajándome de la caja y apoyándome de espaldas a ella, Lissa se me acerco y me abrazo por la cintura.

– Si nos quieren matar, ¿por qué hacernos esperar? – Preguntó asustada – ¿No es mejor que lo hagan y ya?

– Quizá nos quieren convertir – Escuche otra voz. Me giré y vi a Mia despertando, a penas – La vez que nos secuestraron hicieron lo mismo, ¿no?

– Pero habían Dhampirs con nosotros, aquí solo hay Moroi – Dije serio.

– Bueno, era mi teoría, ¿quiere alguien ponerme al tanto de lo que ha sucedido? – Preguntó acercándose.

Adrian le explico todo.

– Vaya, eso explica porque me duele tanto la cabeza – Dijo ella frotándose.

– No eres la única – Dijo Lissa riendo ligeramente.

– Repasando: estábamos en Baia, Abe estaba por destruir las armas de los Strigoi cuando al anochecer comenzaron su estúpida guerra, escapamos dejando a Dimitri allí, fuimos a Paris donde estuvimos apenas un par de horas, escapamos, Rose murió en un acantilado, fuimos a un hotel, el hotel fue invadido, nos golpearon y terminamos aquí – Dijo Jill molesta – Las cosas no pueden ir mejor para nosotros

– Dimitri está en camino – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa triste. Entonces comenzó a jugar con el chotki nuevamente – Como desearía que nunca se haya caído…

– Lo siento – Dijo Jill preocupada.

– Yo también – Escuche a Abe. Lo vi acercarse, frotándose la cabeza – La conocías mejor que yo… o cualquiera de nosotros

Lissa no dijo nada, me abrazó con más fuerza y dejo correr algunas lágrimas. Le explicamos a Abe la situación y esperamos a Dimitri, pero no sabíamos que tanto iba a tardar en llegar.

Me senté en el suelo, con Lissa a mi lado, ya comenzaba a sentirme mareado y no era el único. La pregunta aquí era en donde estaba Dimitri.

– Ya no puedo más – Dijo Lissa con una mala expresión – Necesito comer algo

– Esos malditos desgraciados – Dije de mala gana – Parece que quieren que nos muramos de hambre

– Es probable – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lissa gimió. La miré preocupado, recordando que ella apena si había comido antes de terminar aquí. La abracé con cuidado y luego miré a los demás. Tamborilee mis dedos contra el suelo, esperando no enloquecer.

Miré a Lissa preocupado y la besé en la frente, necesitaba saber que ella iba a estar bien, me preocupaba ella más que nadie.

Poco a poco cada uno de nosotros comenzó a quedarse dormido, incluso yo. No sabía que más esperar así que con la cabeza de Lissa en mi hombro me quede dormido apoyando la mía sobre la de ella con cuidado.

* * *

.: Dimitri :.

Tres días habían pasado desde el inicio de la guerra y aún no se sabía que bando iba a ganar la batalla. Yo aún estaba en la corte sin tener noticias de los demás, para saber como estaban, éramos pocos dhampirs los que quedábamos así que tuvimos que pedir refuerzos.

Como no había tenido noticias de los demás no dejaba de preocuparme. Ya había perdido a mi Roza, y el dolor en el pecho era tan fuerte y poderoso que lo único que me hace salir adelante es ganar la batalla… por ella.

Otro ataque nocturno donde perdimos a tres guardianes, las muertes cada vez eran peores y a nosotros nos complicaba más la batalla. Los Strigoi llegaban aquí sin un líder así que peleaban por instinto y eso causaba sus muertes instantáneas, mientras tanto eso era una ventaja grande para nosotros.

Con tantos problemas que habíamos tenido seguíamos peleando, aún de pie y sin detenernos.

Acababa de terminar una ducha cuando estaba secándome el cabello y la pantalla de mi teléfono se encendió. Fruncí el ceño caminando a ella y lo tome, tenía un mensaje de Eddie.

_S.O.S  
Usa el GPS_

Me pareció extraño aquello, pero imagine que tenían problemas graves así que rastree el celular de Eddie y vi que estaban varados en medio de la nada al norte de París. Apreté los puños y me vestí rápidamente, salí de la habitación, y me dirigí a buscar directamente a Hans.

– Necesito un vuelo de avión a Paris pronto – Dije con firmeza – Al parecer ha habido un problema y presiento que es grave

– ¿La reina? – Preguntó.

– Es posible – Dije serio.

– Bien –

Sabía que mi presencia en la corte era más importante, pero si ellos necesitaban mi ayuda entonces no había nada que perder. Alberta y yo partimos a Paris, debido a que necesitaría ayuda, y luego nuestro plan era conseguir un auto e ir al punto en donde se encuentran ellos.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. A mí, en lo que respecta, me parece bastante mal :c me da pena por Lissa y Dimitri, pero aún falta que termine y pronto sabremos secretos que no esperaban y como terminar la guerra.

~ Comentarios:

- Bighi Melo: Hm... :s

- ginnyluna griffindor: Lo siento, pero... era necesario. Rose está muerta, sé que Lissa y Dimitri lo pasan mal, mucho peor que cualquiera, pero ahora tienen problemas mayores. Muy buena pregunta, ¿qué va a ser un mundo sin Rose Hathaway? Bueno, habrá que seguir leyendo para ver que va a ser del mundo

Aquí ha terminado y según mis cuentas... faltan 2 capítulos! Pronto acabaremos con este fics y estoy pensando en algo, pero les preguntaré en el último capítulo porque es algo que se relaciona con el.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	40. Chapter 40: La elección

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 40:

La elección

.: Dimitri :.

Para nuestra suerte llegamos de día. Seguimos en auto la dirección del teléfono de Eddie y cuando llegamos vimos un edificio alto en medio de la nada, todo azul o celeste, da igual. Mire a Alberta y asentimos para entrar con estaca en mano. Rompimos la puerta de cristal y entramos por la fuerza encontrando a algunos Strigoi.

Tras encargarnos de ellos comenzamos a buscar a los demás, pero no llegamos lejos cuando otros Strigoi se nos acercaron. Esta vez había más. Pateé a varios, estaque a muchos, pero aún así lograron derribarnos.

Todo se volvió negro en cosa de segundos.

_Sonreí al ver su una sonrisa en su rostro, era tan hermosa y era mía, mi chica salvaje. La abracé por la cintura mirando un hermoso atardecer. Ella coloco las manos sobre las mías y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho._

– _Es bonito, ¿verdad? _– _Preguntó sonriendo._

– _Sí. Demasiado _– _Sonreí._

– _Camarada _– _Roza me sonrió, tomándome las manos y mirándome a los ojos. Sonreí besándola en la frente _– _Te amo_

– _Y yo más. Te amo demasiado _– _Me besó en los labios. Correspondí el besó acercándola a mí con más fuerza. Cuando nos sepamos la abracé._

_Todo lo que me rodeaba comenzó a volverse borroso._

– _Roza _– _La llame viéndola borrosa y alejándose._

– _Dimitri _–

– _Roza… _–

– _¡Dimka! _–

Una figura diferente comenzó a materializarse frente a mí, mi vista estaba tan borroso que me llevo tiempo saber que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Roza? – Pregunté confundido.

La figura guardo silencio. Cuando se aclaro todo vi a Vika con una expresión asustada, preocupada y por si fuera poco con lagrimas en los ojos. Me senté, estaba en el suelo, y me toque la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunté.

– Lo siento Dimka, enserio lo siento tanto – Dijo Vika llorando. Me abrazó con fuerza.

– Al parecer nuestro rescate fue interrumpido – Dijo Alberta seria – Nos han atrapado y nos han encerrado aquí

– Ya veo – Dije suspirando. Mire a Viktoria que aún lloraba en mi hombro, sin soltarme.

– Dimitri… hay algo que tenemos que decirte… sobre Rose – Dijo Janine seria.

Sacudí la cabeza y Vika me miró con las lágrimas.

– Hubo un ataque y todo lo que sabemos es que… ella está muerta – Dijo Vika llorando. Sonreí con pesar.

– Lo sé – Dije.

– ¿Lo sabes? – Karolina me miró sorprendida – ¿Cómo?

– Un… Strigoi me dijo que estaba muerta y no le creí… hasta que llame a Christian hace tres días y me lo dijo – Sacudí la cabeza. Me puse en pie buscando mi estaca, pero no la encontré.

– La tienen ellos – Dijo Janine seria – Estamos encerrados y la puerta está encantada. No podemos salir de aquí y quizá, lo peor, los Moroi están todos encerrados en una habitación… ya deben estar muriendo de hambre

– ¿Qué planean? – Pregunté molesto.

– No tenemos ni idea, pero a este paso… – Dijo Eddie preocupado – No sé que va a suceder

– A menos… que quieran que tengan hambre y traerlos con nosotros – Dijo mi madre preocupada.

Solté unos improperios en ruso y luego miré la habitación. Celestina. Con grandes cajas de metal, una pared de vidrio y la única puerta de metal. Escapar no sería sencillo.

– Parece que fuera una bodega, pero estamos en un piso muy alto, según pudimos ver – Dijo Sonja mirándome preocupada – Nos comunicamos con los chicos, pero nuestros celulares se quedaron sin batería y algunos no tienen señal. No hay forma de decirles que estás aquí atrapado

– Rayos… – Miré a Eddie que miraba la entrada enojado e impotente.

– Nunca saldremos de aquí – Dijo Mikhail serio – No sin ayuda de alguien

– No hay nadie más que nos pueda ayudar porque es obvio que Rose no lo hará – Dijo Eddie molesto – ¿Por qué diablos nos tienen aquí?

– Necesitamos una forma de salir – Dijo Janine seria – Y creo que ya sé como

La miré fijamente y ella apunto a la ventila de arriba. Sonreí pensando en los conductos de aire y ella me miró fijamente.

– Podría ser una buena escapatoria – Dije asintiendo.

– Esperen – Dijo Eddie – El aura azul, está encantada.

Gruñí pesadamente.

– Somos prisioneros – Dije de mala gana. Me senté en el suelo, junto a Vika y Paul.

* * *

.: Lissa :.

Gruñí pesadamente intentando controlar el hambre que sentía. No sé cuanto tiempo llevábamos aquí, pero las horas ya pasaron a ser años, y eso es decir mucho. Adrian caminaba de un lado a otro intentando controlar la locura del Espíritu mezclada con el hambre y Sonya tanteaba en el suelo los dedos, intentando no hacerse daño. ¿Yo? Lo único que hace que no me vuelta loca como ellos está a mi lado, Christian. Pero aún sin espíritu, Christian ya estaba muy mal por no tener comida.

Dimitri estaba tardando más de lo normal, no sé que estaba sucediendo y no había forma de contactarse con los dhampirs en otra habitación. Nosotros perdimos nuestras fuerzas, no podíamos usar nuestra magia y aunque pudiéramos no importaría porque estamos encerrados aquí.

– Ya no puedo más – Dijo Jill rodeando su estómago, el hambre se volvía cada vez peor y su mirada ya estaba más pálida de lo normal – Tengo hambre… debo comer

– Opino que matemos a alguien y nos lo comamos – Dijo Christian.

– Es canibalismo – Le recordé dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro y rodeando con fuerza mi estómago. Christian suspiro frustrado, ya sabía que era una broma, pero no logro sacar ni una sola sonrisa – Y duele… Tengo hambre…

– Me preguntó que están esperando de nosotros – Dijo Mia preocupada, luego gimió con fuerza.

– No quiero ser insensible, ni nada malo – Dijo Adrian dejándose caer de espaldas junto a una caja y mirando al suelo con expresión perdida, sus brazos rodeaban su estomago – Sobre todo frente a ti prima, pero es posible que Belikov esté en la cama destrozado por lo que sucedió con Rose en lugar de haber venido a por nosotros

– Dimitri no haría eso… seguro está devastado – Dije con una expresión cansada y débil. Jugaba con el chotki de Rose, era la única cosa que me quedaba de ella, algo que había estado usando hasta el último momento antes de caer, lo único material que tenía – Pero no es capaz de dejarnos solos…

– Moriremos de hambre – Dijo Abe, recostado sobre una caja.

– Al menos no nos falta oxigeno – Dijo Christian débilmente.

– No, está la ventila… – Dijo Mia con una sonrisa débil.

Fruncí el ceño y miré la ventila. Hubiera sido un buen lugar de escape, pero también estaba encantada con Firedark. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a gemir de dolor, ya no podía aguantar mucho más.

– Hay alguien del otro lado – Dijo Sonya mirando la puerta de golpe.

– Seguramente los guardias Strigoi – Dijo Jill débilmente.

Miré la puerta y luego… escuche unos gruñidos provenir del otro lado, golpes, choques y de pronto la puerta comenzó a rechinar. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros.

– Si son Strigoi prefiero morir antes que ser convertido – Dijo Christian serio.

Apenas asentí. No tenía fuerzas para escapar y lo último que quería era convertirme en una Strigoi así que lo mejor, y lo más anhelado era la muerte. Probablemente Rose habría luchado aún sin fuerzas, ella era la más fuerte, yo no era como ella… pero sí se algo… no estaba dispuesta a convertirme en una criatura tan cruel como lo son los Strigoi.

Entonces escuche otros ruidos, más potentes que dañaron mis débiles y sensibles oídos. Me queje, al igual que todos y luego el sonido del metal chocar contra el suelo causo un estruendo poderoso. Grité, como todos en la habitación, y luego me fije que la puerta había sido echada abajo.

La potente luz blanca me cegó por unos segundos, cuando pude ver mejor vi una silueta femenina en la entrada. Espere a que avanzara, si realmente era un Strigoi, prefería morir a este punto.

– Mierda –

Esa voz. A menos que mi mente me este jugando una mala broma juraría que era de… Me incline hacia delante y miré a la silueta dar unos pasos enfrentes, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de fuera y todo volvía a ser claro.

– Creo que estoy tan mal que veo un fantasma – Dijo Christian débilmente.

La miré de pies a cabeza, dos veces, solo para asegurarme de que era ella. Su cabello oscuro, estaba largo, no atado en una coleta como cuando está en batalla. Su rostro mostraba algunos rasguños, pero nada grave. Traía un atuendo negro, no era el mismo con el que la vi la última vez. Por supuesto una chaqueta negra de cuero, con el cierre en medio y algunos cierres de bolsillos de un color parecido al cobre, también en el borde de las mangas tenía un cierre corto de menos de cinco centímetros. Debajo una camisa negra, imagino que sin mangas. Traía unos pantalones ajustados negros, con bolsillos a los lados también y unas botas. Algo colgaba de sus hombros y también una estaca estaba en su cinturón.

Apretando el chokti con fuerza supe que no era un fantasma. Era real.

– ¡Rose! – Me puse en pie mirándola estupefacta.

– ¿A quién esperabas, al hada de los dientes? – Me sonrió torcido. Corrí a ella y la abracé con tanta fuerza que comenzó a quejarse de la falta de aire, pero aún así no la solté. Las lágrimas me inundaron como antes, solo que hubiera sido peor si realmente tuviera fuerzas para llorar – Hey, Liss… tranquila

– ¿Tranquila? – La miré incrédula. Ella estaba muerta, Dios, todos la vimos caer, ella debió morir… Yo me convencí, por los demás, que estaba muerta y no… ella está aquí, conmigo y nos ha venido a salvar como siempre que tenemos un apuro. Dios. Estaba viva. Rose estaba viva – Mierda, Rose estaba tan asustada. Yo pensé… digo… tú caíste… y… ¡Me hiciste pensar que estabas muerta!

Ella me miró tranquila y me abrazó con cuidado – ¿Qué te dijo el vínculo?

– ¿El vínculo? – Bufé, a pesar de eso no pude evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de mis ojos ferozmente. Solo importaba que ella estaba aquí, viva… – El vínculo no me dijo nada… Nada. El vínculo no me dijo nada – La miré sorprendida y ella sonrió.

– Si no sientes que te desgarran el alma, literalmente, no te asustes – Dijo con un tono tranquilo y una sonrisa. La miré sorprendida y la abracé con fuerza.

– Pues es tarde… – Dije entre sollozos – Realmente estaba asustada… pensé que estabas muerta, Rose. Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más

– ¿Pequeña dhampir realmente eres tú? – Pregunto Adrian asombrado – ¿O es que estamos tan débil que te imaginamos?

– Ambas. Soy y ustedes tan débiles. Pasaron muchos días aquí – Dijo Rose separándose de mí.

– Pensamos que… realmente estabas muerta… – Abe la miró sorprendido – ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

– Esa es una historia para la cual no tenemos tiempo – Dijo Rose quitándose de los hombros una mochila que colgaba. La abrió y saco unas botellas con un líquido rojo dentro – Sangre fresca

Tome una botella al igual que cada uno y desesperadamente la bebimos. Sentí mi cuerpo recuperar sus fuerzas poco a poco hasta sentirme perfectamente bien. Rose miró con una sonrisa y yo la abracé con fuerza.

– ¿De dónde sacaste la sangre? – Preguntó Christian tras tres sorbos largos.

– Y el traje – Dije riendo. Apena si me separé un poco de ella. Rose me miró sonriendo y removió las lagrimas con una mano, sonrió de una forma infantil que era típico de cuando hacía algo malo, pero le daba gracia.

– Paris está colapsado – Dijo Rose sonriendo a los demás – Saquee una tienda y el hospital – Me sonrió – Adoro el vínculo. Lo he usado para verte y saber como estabas, es por eso que tarde. Créeme, tuve problemas en el hospital con tres Strigoi, pero logre robar la sangre y además estaba muy herida por la caída, sin embargo por suerte mis heridas, la gran mayoría están sanadas… aunque… las fracturas tardaron más, de todos modos no importaron…

– ¿Tenías fracturas? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Uhm – Asintió y bajó la cabeza – Mi rodilla derecha, mis tobillos y claro, en otras partes del cuerpo

– ¿Y están sanadas? – Abe la miró incrédulo.

– No tanto, pero puedo caminar sin problemas y con eso me basta – Rose sonrió despreocupada.

– ¿Y el traje era necesario? – Preguntó Mia sonriendo incrédula, antes de tomar más de la botella – ¿Te detuviste a comprar en un momento como éste?

– Más o menos – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Recuerda que saquee la tienda y el hospital

– No es posible que hayas robado – Gemí, volviendo a beber otro sorbo.

– Iba a pagar por la ropa, pero el dueño estaba muerto – Hizo una mueca – Vamos, tenemos que ir por los demás

Antes de que se diera la vuelta la tome de la muñeca y la volví a abrazar – Gracias por volver…

– Jamás te abandonaré – Murmuró – Te lo he prometido, acabaremos con esto y volveremos juntas a la corte

Sonreí. Con fuerza en mi puño me aferré al chokti una vez más antes de relajar el apretón y extendérselo. Rose lo miró sorprendida y lo tomo acercando la mano lentamente a el, observándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto en su vida.

– Pensé… pensé que lo había perdido para siempre – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, su voz casi ahogada y, con lo que yo imagino, ganas de llorar. Me miró parpadeando un par de veces y me abrazó con fuerza – Gracias a Dios que lo encontraste

Le correspondí el abrazo con fuerza. No quería soltarla. No quería. Pero teníamos que salir de aquí. En cuanto nos separamos ella se lo puso en la muñeca y me indico con la cabeza salir.

Salimos de la habitación y nos agazapamos junto a al pared de la derecha. Rose nos estaba guiando por el corredor que parecía tener paredes de metal y cemento, entre parte y parte. Las cajas de metal eran abundante, todas de un color azul casi eléctrico, pero no del todo.

– ¿Qué traes en la mochila? – Pregunto Jill mientras seguíamos a Rose con cautela por los pasillos.

– Comida, imagine que los demás tendrían hambre y también… para ustedes por si aún tenían hambre – Dijo Rose deteniéndose en la esquina. El camino recto seguía, pero había una intersección hacia la derecha y fue justo donde ella se detuvo. Nos detuvimos imitándola, quedándonos quietos.

La vi mover su mano hacia la estaca y nos indico guardar silencio. Escuche unos pasos y gruñidos, para cuando parpadeé Rose ya tenía estacado a un Strigoi y estaba terminando con el segundo. Después de matarlo, miro por el pasillo y nos hizo señas de seguirla por la intersección.

Esto parecía un laberinto.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste abrir la puerta? Estaba encantada con Firedark – Preguntó Sonya intrigada.

– Conseguí la llave – Dijo Rose tranquila – Introduje un código que quito el firedark automáticamente, como si fuera algo computarizado o algo así, pero tuve que darle unas cuantas paradas para derribarla… claro… sin contar que no me di cuenta de que tenía que quitar las bisagras primero

– Es tan tuyo hacer cosas sin pensar – Dije abrazándola por la espalda pasando mis brazos por sus hombros.

– Liss, ya – Me sonrió, deteniéndose.

– No lo puedo evitar. Juro que te dieron por muerta, yo estaba desesperada – Dije sonriendo. Rompí el abrazo y ella se dio la vuelta sonriéndome – También lo pensé…

– Oye yo… – Se detuvo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta lanzando la estaca, la vi correr y saltar en unas cajas, sujetarse en el aire con unos tubos de aire y patear la estaca, hundiéndola más, que estaba clava a un Strigoi que yo ni siquiera vi acercarse. Tras derribarlo arranco la estaca de su pecho y luego empujo a otro contra la pared dándole una estacada.

– Te ayudaré – Dijo Christian apretando los puños.

– No – Rose termino de estacar y nos miró seria – Nada de magia. Es peligroso. Ya saben que estamos libres, no uses el fuego… – Se dio la vuelta mascullando algo, con una mueca nerviosa y preocupada, ocultando algo.

Seguimos caminando detrás de ella hasta que nos hizo detenernos. Nuevamente en una intersección a la derecha, era igual a la anterior, solo que enfrente de nosotros el camino se cortaba, una pared lo bloqueaba. Se quito la mochila y se la entrego a Jill. Nos pidió quedarnos allí escondidos. Con estaca en mano ataco a un Strigoi de sorpresa y tres se acercaron. La vi pelear, moverse con tanta fluidez que era sorprendente, además de que era rápida. En segundos cinco cuerpo estaban acumulados en el suelo, tirados uno sobre otro. Rose sonriendo y se acerco a uno en especial sacando un juego de llaves.

Me acerque a ella y miré a mi derecha, un camino, una puerta, a mi izquierda, una escalera. Rose lanzó las llaves a Adrian.

– El código está escrito en esa cosa que cuelga – Dijo Rose subiendo un paso en la escalera – Introduce la llave, escribe los números, retrocede y evita tocar el Firedark. Luego quita las bisagras y tiren abajo la puerta

– ¿Tú dónde vas? – Pregunté preocupada.

– Tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien. Dales de comer y no salgan de allí – Dijo Rose seria. La miré preocupada, quería decirle algo más antes de que se alejara pero fue tarde. Ya había desaparecido de mi vista.

Miré a Adrian y lo seguí para que abriera la puerta.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Apreté la estaca en mi mano buscando con la mirada a Dekker. Pateé una puerta dejando salir a tres Strigoi, me arrepentí enseguida. Tome a uno de ellos de los hombros y lo empuje contra el segundo y al tercero le di una patada en las costillas. El Strigoi número 1 me tomo de los brazos, evitando que pudiera moverme. Le di un codazo en el estomago y luego aproveche que se encogió para dar una vuelta y una patada en su rostro.

Estire la pierna al Strigoi número 2 dándole justo en una zona prohibida, mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, yo sonreí y me lancé contra el tercer Strigoi tomándolo del brazo y dándole una vuelta en el aire para que cayera de espaldas al suelo. Saque la estaca y me encargue de dos de ellos, pero no pude encargarme del que me faltaba. Lo busque con la mirada.

– Uh – Me taclearon con fuerza. Al caer al suelo lancé un puñetazo y luego estaque al Strigoi. Me puse en pie y me arregle la chaqueta disponiéndome a ir a otra puerta.

– Uhg, maldita sea – Me queje cuando dos Strigoi se me lanzaron encima. No perdí mi tiempo, hice que ambos chocaran las cabezas y luego los estaque – Debo elegir mejor las puertas y prestar atención a mis náuseas

Hice una mueca de asco por aquello que dije y luego busque con la mirada. Corrí por un corredor y pateé una puerta. Aquí si fue mala idea porque había cinco. En lugar de pelear comencé a correr y en el camino me deshacía de ellos. Logre deshacerme de ellos a duras penas.

– Concéntrate Rose – Me regañe. Una escalera me llamo la atención. No tengo ni idea de cuantos pisos tenía esta cosa, pero decidí ir por ascensor. Presione el último, dejando la probabilidad de que allí se encontraba el Strigoi que estaba buscando. Empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que se sacudió. Me sujete a las paredes, de espalda y grite cuando de una sacudida se movió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia arriba.

Cuando se detuvo mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Las puertas se abrieron y una luz me cegó por unos instantes, di unos pasos enfrente y todo lo que vi fue una mesa con una copa que contenía un líquido rojo.

Entonces las náuseas aparecieron.

– Imagine que habías sobrevivido – Dijo una voz en las sombras. Apreté la estaca a mi lado y lo vi acercarse tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar además de mover la estaca. Quede atrapada en la pared sin hacer nada – Mírate, tan poderosa y peligrosa… serías la mejor Strigoi y ya puedes usar el Firedark, punto extra para ti…

– Ni en tus más locos sueños – Dije. Él me tomo de un brazo, sujetándome con fuerza y con la otra mano me tomo de las mejillas sacudiéndome ligeramente – No vas a ganar

– Que linda – Me enseño los colmillos – ¿Viste la copa? Tu sangre y la mía mezcladas, bébela y serás un Strigoi – Sonrió – De aquí no saldrás a menos que lo seas…

Me lanzó contra el suelo y luego se acerco al ascensor. – Maddie, no permitas que salga de aquí sin ser Strigoi – Se rió fríamente – Aunque claro, no podrá salir de todos modos. Solo un Strigoi puede salir

¿Maddie? Levante la mirada y la vi en una esquina, cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Dekker abandono la habitación en cosa de segundos y yo busque la estaca.

– Vamos Rose, ya estás aquí ya – Dijo Maddie sonriendo – No puedes retractarte. Hay una guerra del otro lado de esas paredes y tú estás aquí. Despierta como nosotros lo hemos hecho

– Solo en tus sueños – Dije mirándola fijamente.

Bufó.

– Ya me aburró de tus juegos – Dijo seria – Bebe de la tonta copa y vamos a matar a los dhampirs y moroi. Sabemos que los juntaste a todos en una habitación. Planeábamos que fuera por separado, pero bueno, es mejor así ya que podrás tener a tu primera víctima y todos lo verían… la reina

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que mataré a mis amigos? – Pregunte desafiante – ¿En especial a Lissa?

– No lo sé. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te convertiré por la fuerza si no tomas de esa copa? – Preguntó sonriendo. Miré la estaca y ella lo notó.

Me lancé contra el suelo intentado tomar la estaca, pero ella me piso la mano. Grite adolorida y le di un empujón, luego intente tomar la estaca. Ya era malo mis heridas por la caída, no podía soportar más golpes.

– Auch – Caí al suelo por su culpa luego de que me tacleara. Se lanzó sobre mí sentada a horcajadas.

– Deja de intentarlo dhampir – Se rió – Tomate la copa o yo te morderé y te daré mi propia sangre

– Ni lo sueñes – Dije quitándome la de encima y subiéndome encima. La sujete de las manos y luego pose la vista en la estaca. Intente tomarla cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi tobillo con fuerza, gemí de dolor y la vi arrancarlas llenas de sangre. Mi tobillo ya estaba mal, estaba un poco fracturado y el tiempo de curación no había sido muy largo. Podía caminar bien, pero con el mínimo toque era un dolor horrible.

– Esto funciona, ¿verdad? Si fueras un Strigoi no tendrías fracturas y cada herida sanaría rápidamente – Me arrastre por el suelo y tome la estaca. Me puse en pie y la mire, preparada para estacarla, pero ella me dio una cachetada provocando que soltara la estaca.

– ¡Auch! – Me quejé y se la devolví. Me miró ofendida y me golpeo de nuevo, me lancé con ella al suelo en una típica pelea de chicas llena de jalones de cabello, cachetadas y mordidas. Solo que ella era Strigoi y dolía más que la reverenda cada uno de sus golpes.

– ¡No toques mi cabello! – Le grite jalando el suyo y luego dándole una cachetada.

– Ok ok, ok. Alto – Dijo ella separándose. Estábamos en pie, con una distancia aproximada de cinco pasos – Así no es como debemos pelear, somos chicas, sí, pero no es así como peleamos…

Ambas jadeábamos débilmente.

– No – Asentí frotando mi mejilla adolorida, cuando miré mi mano vi la sangre en mi mejilla – ¡Eh! Me has rasguñado

Ella me sonrió y la empuje con fuerza. Corrí a la estaca y la tomé. Intente estacarla pero su antebrazo detuvo mi movimiento y su puño me dio en el vientre con dureza. Perdí el aliento por unos minutos, pero me negué a soltar la estaca, incluso cuando la enana esa me tomo de los hombros y me lanzó al otro lado de la pared.

– ¿Por qué no pude tener una vida normal? – Pregunté retorciéndome de dolor en el suelo. Mi espalda se había llevado la peor parte. Como si tener rasguños ya no era lo peor del mundo – Como Sydney… claro… sin ser Alquimista

– Te quejas mucho para ser una guardiana reconocida – Dijo Maddie acercándose – Te estás dejando vencer por una niña

– Noticias, no eres una niña – La mandé lejos con una patada en las costillas. Una vez que choco contra una silla me lancé contra ella intentando estacarla, pero me tomo de las muñecas con ambas manos. Se notaba que ya comenzaba a cansarse porque estaba a punto de estacarla con solo hacer fuerza en un brazo.

– No me vas a ganar – Dijo Maddie pateándome en el estómago. La estaca le rodó por el brazo antes de caer al suelo y la quemo. Ella se quejó ferozmente y luego me miro enojada.

Me puse en pie rápidamente, la tome de un brazo y la empuje contra la pared acorralando. Ella me miró con odio, cansada, jadeando. Yo la tenía bien sujeta y a pesar de que forcejaba, le era casi imposible soltarse aún con su súper fuerza.

– No hay nada en este mundo que me haga ser una Strigoi, es más… tengo mis razones para no serlo y una de esas es mi mejor amiga, mi familia… No los cambiaré por inmortalidad y crueldad, a ninguno de ellos y créeme que es una familia muy grande por la cual vale la pena luchar – Declare antes lanzarla contra las puertas del ascensor.

Ella se puso en pie y en menos de un segundos se abalanzo contra mí logrando que me llevase un buen golpe en la cabeza. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello cortando mi respiración. Jadeé.

– Si no quieres convertiré, entonces te mataré – Dijo ella sacando los colmillos. Se acerco a mi cuello y la empuje causando que el filo de éstos rasgara mi piel.

No fue una mordida como tal así que no sentí las endorfinas liberadas, gracias a Dios, pero si juraría haber escuchado el mismo sonido que hacen dos hojas de cuchillos al ser pasadas la una por la otra, para afilarlas.

Me toque la herida con cuidado y vi la sangre en la yema de mis dedos. Ardía como el infierno, probablemente porque el cuello es una zona sensible del cuerpo y porque ella me rasgo la piel. Tome la estaca y a Maddie de los hombros.

– Te diré algo… puedes parecer una niña… pero no eres inocente – Dije con rabia. Dicho esto clave la estaca en su corazón. Ella abrió los ojos yo retrocedí escuchándola gritar de dolor hasta caer al suelo ya fallecida.

Jadee con fuerza observando el cuerpo inerte de la Strigoi. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la habitación, la luz se había ido de ellos. Era una pena que siendo tan joven la hayan convertido, más que eso… era una pena que fuera un Strigoi. Son criaturas crueles y horribles. Yo no podría vivir así… Dimitri tiene razón… si algo agradecerán los Strigoi… es morir.

Arranque la estaca y luego aproveche de usar la conexión con Liss para ver como se encontraba ella, espero que estuvieran ya los demás todos reunidos.

~.~.~

Aún estaban intentando abrir la puerta, al parecer tenían un problema con el código ya que no podían descifrar los números. Apuesto a que un mono ya la habría abierto.

– ¿Qué es eso un tres o un ocho? – Se quejó Adrian mirando el código.

– Prueba con ambos – Dijo Mia irritada.

– Pero después hay un número raro que estoy seguro que no existe – Dijo Adrian mirando la pequeña tablita con los números.

Gruñí sabiendo que tenía amigos tan tontos que no podían ni descifrar un simple código de números, pero bueno, imagino que aún estaban algo mareados y cansados por estar casi una semana allí encerrados sin comer nada. Por suerte lleve suficiente sangre para que puedan seguir tomando aún después de la que ya tomaron. Sin embargo espero que no se les ocurra usar sus poderes porque no podrán. También espero que las cámaras de seguridad no me tengan grabadas, o el hospital podría demandarme por robo de sangre.

Me concentre en Lissa, con emociones desbordantes de miedo y alegría. Estaba asustada porque aún estábamos aquí en este edificio plagado de Strigoi y temía que no pudiéramos salir nunca, por otro lado estaba emocionada y feliz porque yo no estaba muerta, aunque intrigada de saber que sucedió con la caída.

Supongo que le contaré la historia más tarde cuando volvamos a la corte.

– Vamos a intentarlo al azar – Dijo Jill escribiendo cinco dígitos en el teclado de la pared. Le salió erróneo así que volvió a intentar, volvió a salir erróneo y cuando se disponía a intentarlo una vez más, alguien la detuvo.

– Espera – Adrian sacudió la cabeza – La pantalla era verde, no roja

– Podría ser una mala señal – Dedujo Lissa – Mejor no arriesgarnos. Descifremos ese código

– Tienen peor caligrafía que Rose – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

Si hubiera estado presente le habría hecho daño, lo juro, pero tuvo suerte.

~.~.~

Deje la mente de Lissa y me concentre en abrir las puertas del ascensor pero unos sonidos extraños llamaron mi atención. Busque con la mirada, pasando mi oído por las paredes hasta que los escuche. Quite un cuadro de la pared y vi un montón de cámaras, luces parpadeantes y sonidos de clicks o cosas raras.

En cada una de las cámaras se mostraban partes del mundo que eran invadidas por los Strigoi, por lo visto era de noche. La corte, Baia, Egipto, Francia, Paris, Montana, Italia, Roma, Rumania, China, Japón. Todo el mundo. Ciudad y países.

Miré los botones y fruncí el ceño. Uno de ellos decía detener guerra, yo levante una ceja. ¿Quién es tan tonto para poner un botón que diga "detener guerra"? Inocentemente presione el botón, pero las pantallas comenzaron a parpadear con un color rojo, diciendo algo en otro idioma y además una alarma salió disparada.

– Uy, no debí meter mano – Dije preocupada, pero me detuve. ¿Qué diablos? Los ataques se habían detenido. Fruncí el ceño extrañada y confundida.

Encontré unos viejos manuscritos y los revise rápidamente, encontré algo sobre coerción, sobre el Firedark y diez líderes de Strigoi. Yo personalmente había conocido a tres: Maddie, Dekker, Maya. Según esto, con foto y todo, habían otros siete y tres de ellos tenían una "x" en el rostro: Zane, Brookie, Tony, Randy, Will, John y Tanya. Quienes tenían una equis encima eran Brookie, Tony y Will. Según a mi parecer estaban muertos.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué solo diez Strigoi eran líderes? ¿Cómo controlan todo? La respuesta vino a mí marcada en rojo: coerción. Debían ser tan poderosos que podían usar coerción sobre muchos de ellos, aunque estoy segura de que a la mayoría no le importaría entrar en una guerra así, pero aún así… cuando uno muere la guerra sigue, pero los Strigoi, que vendrían siendo los soldados, no parecían saber que hacer y solo atacaban como lo que son… Strigoi. No tiene importancia.

En otros manuscritos encontré la forma en como se hizo la selección de lideres. Todos ellos, los días, compartían algo en común. Dekker los convirtió. No entendía porque solo esos diez, pero luego de pensar un poco, analizar, supe que alguno de ellos probablemente acepto ser Strigoi, pero fue convertido por el método de la mezcla de sangre, no con mordida… todos eran dhampirs y se conocían, tenían algo parecido a una amistad o algo por ese estilo.

– Dekker lo ha planeado por años – Dije mirando las fechas. Por lo visto Dekker fue el primero en ser convertido, en contra de su voluntad. Con esa voluntad comenzó lo que serían los planes para una guerra. En algunos expedientes estaban los "líderes" también Tatiana y los mejores dhampirs, mi madre entre ellos, pero también había algo que me sorprendió más que nada… un expediente de Robert. Mire la hoja, su foto encerrada en un circulo y la palabra IMPORTANTE con mayúsculo indicaba que estaba por arriba de todos – No era Robert quien utilizaba a los Strigoi… era un Strigoi que utilizaba a Robert

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Mi respiración se volvió pesada. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Robert los quería para que me llevaran a ellos, la idea de él era traicionarlos haciendo que Víctor (una vez revivido) los matase. ¿Pero… cómo utilizaron a Robert?

Revisé las páginas y encontré las repuestas. Dekker sabía sobre el Firedark, recurrió a Robert para buscar respuestas sobre el mismo, luego acepto enviar a una manada a o por mí. No fue coincidencia de que Robert llegara a Samara.

– ¿Qué tan malo es que un Strigoi te tenga en la vista desde que te culparon de asesinato? – Pregunte mirando archivos míos, sorprendida, había más de uno y todos ellos con la palabra IMPORTANTE en mayúsculas. En mi ficha de identidad, mi foto marcada en circulo rojo tenía escrito algo abajo, «despertar» – Mierda, este tipo me tenía como blanco fijo…

Revise un poco más de papeleo y descubrí que él me quería convertir desde hace tiempo, y se intereso cuando supo que Dimitri había sido devuelta a ser un dhampir. Yo aparecí en su radar entonces cuando la noticia se esparció… ¿pero por qué? Que obsesivo.

El expediente de mi madre solo era para saber quienes eran los dhampirs más fuertes, claro ella lo era, y así poder matarlos. Si se iniciaba una guerra ellos debían ser los primeros en morir.

Dimitri.

Había un expediente de él. Al igual que mi madre, solo estaba por la intención de matarlo cuando iniciara la batalla, no había dudas de que él estaría en línea de guerra, primera fila, pero había algo. Su foto estaba encerrada en signos de interrogación y algo estaba escrito en una esquina superior de la hoja con letras pequeñas. «¿Matar o despertar?»

Yo no podría soportar ver a Dimitri como Strigoi de nuevo, no quería perderlo así.

Y por último el siguiente expediente que encontré… Lissa. Claro. Tatiana estaba muerta y Lissa era la reina ahora, pero su expediente estaba tan lleno de hojas con el espíritu. Revise todas hasta el final. No había nada que yo no conociera ya, pero algo me llamo la atención dejándome sin aliento.

_«Predador: Rose Hathaway»_

_Presa o predador_. Las palabras de Dimitri hicieron zoom en mi cabeza. Él me lo dijo una vez, en el mundo hay dos clases de criaturas: Presa y predador. En ese entonces él era el predador y yo su presa, puesto que estaba convertido en Strigoi y ahora… esa historia se iba a repetir conmigo como predadora y Lissa como presa si yo no lo evitaba.

Maddie me lo dijo. Si me convertía Lissa iba a ser la primera víctima que yo tuviera.

Dekker lo ha estado planeando. Samara… él envió a Samara a por Robert, ella debió llegar a él primero aún entre rumores, es por eso que Robert la encontró. La idea de Samara era llevarme con Robert, seguro para entonces Dekker ya era "controlado" por Robert lo que quiere decir que todo fue planeado. Luego de que Robert tuviera la información que quería, Dekker aprovecharía la oportunidad de convertirme y después mataría a Robert. Ese era su plan. Él lo usaba, no al revés.

¿Qué tan malo era esto? Yo involucrada, Lissa involucrada, mi madre involucrada, Dimitri involucrado, todos involucrados de una u otra manera. Maldita sea.

– Debo irme de aquí, con todos – Dije corriendo al ascensor, pero me fije que tenía un escáner de iris. Solo reconocido por un rojo se activaría y las puertas se abrirían. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y miré la copa con sangre que milagrosamente no se rompió en la pelea.

Dado que había lanzado a Maddie contra la puerta y ella a mí sabía que esas puertas eran de acero resistente, nunca lograría abrirlas y entonces… nunca saldría de aquí.

Si quería salir de aquí tenía que convertirme en un Strigoi.

– Tengo elegir – Dije jadeando – Mierda…

Si tenía una forma de detener la guerra era ir y matar a Dekker, entonces los líderes caerán con él. Según estos papeleos todos ellos están conectados por la misma sangre, por lo que no es extraño que sean líderes. También, si es cierto todo lo tiene escrito entonces… si mato a uno con Firedark, entonces todos morirán. Es como una mecha, enciendes y arrasa con toda ella.

Sin los "líderes" entonces los Strigoi quedaran libres y dudo que quieran seguir peleando, sabiendo a lo que se exponen… ellos saben que sin nosotros no podrían vivir. Si nos matan, se mataran ellos mismos.

– Estoy entre la espada y la pared – Dije molesta mirando la copa. Sabiendo que tenía una sola oportunidad de salir de aquí, pero también… esa sola oportunidad de salir significaría la muerte para Lissa o cualquiera de mis amigos…– En este caso la vida y la muerte

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, hemos terminado aquí por hoy y luego ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Wooooo! Nunca pensé que llegaríamos al final algún día y mucho menos tan pronto... nostalgia. Pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Pensaron que mataría a Rose? ¿En serio? Bueno, solo diré una cosa: aprende a esperar lo inesperado.

~ Comentarios:

- ginnyluna griffindor: No la resucitare porque nunca murió, solo era parte de un acto: "Hacer creer al lector lo que más teme para luego sorprenderlo" aunque... bueno... ahora Rose tiene que elegir y sin duda la elección que haga no es buena por donde la vea. Las respuestas, todas, están aquí en este capítulo y me parece que hay demasiadas.

Bien ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Me ha encantado el capítulo de hoy, sin duda alguna lo hizo. Perola duda ahora es... si Rose tiene que convertirse en Strigoi para salir, pero no es lo que quiere... ¿entonces como saldrá para ayudar a los demás?

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 __(L)_


	41. Chapter 41: Instinto

Hola, bueno, es mi primer fics de VA y realmente espero poder hacerlo bien, aunque no estoy segura de como jeje. La historia es basada después del final de _El último sacrificio_ así que espero que les guste. En esta historia habrán muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, como drama, celos, amor, peligro y sobre todo (el elemento fundamental) sangre, es decir, es de vampiros, ¿no?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

Hemos llegado al final de este fics y yo espero que les haya gustado, espero también que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Pronto sabremos el gran final.

* * *

~ Instinto de Sangre ~

Capítulo 41:

Instinto

.: Lissa :.

Mire a Adrian teclear los números, que pensamos haber descubiertos, y luego retrocedió. La pantalla roja del aparato parpadeo varias veces y luego, finalmente, se volvió verde. El color celeste de la puerta desaprecio. Celebramos un poco y luego quitamos las bisagras echando la puerta abajo.

Al ser derribada la puerta vimos a los dhampir mirándonos sorprendidos, al luz los cegó un poco, pero luego nos sonrieron. Muchos se abrazaron, principalmente tres parejitas. Yo me sorprendí al ver a Dimitri allí.

– Gran rescate – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo.

– ¿Cómo escaparon? – Pregunto Dimitri levantando una ceja.

Me acerque a Dimitri, sin resistir el impulso ni nada y lo abracé con fuerza.

– ¡Rose está viva! – Dije emocionada. Él me miró sorprendido, incrédulo.

– ¿E- enserio? – Preguntó perplejo, un destello de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos. Saber que ella estaba viva realmente era la mejor noticia que teníamos en muchos días, dado que la guerra solo nos había traído males. Realmente habíamos pensado que Rose estaba muerta y que de la nada apareciera, y en un rescate, era lo mejor de todo.

– Sí – Me separé y miré a la madre de Rose – Ella nos saco de allí

– Y trajo alimentos – Dijo Jill abriendo la mochila y sacando unas galletas de granola, energéticas y algo de jugos en cajas.

– ¿Cómo ha de estar viva? – Pregunto Janine sorprendida y ansiosa – ¿Dónde está?

– Ahm… ella… – Estuve a punto de responder.

– Ella no vendrá – Me di la vuelta y vi a un Strigoi detrás de mí, en la entrada – Al menos no como tú piensas

– Tú de nuevo – Dimitri dio un paso enfrente – ¿Qué le hiciste a Rose?

– Yo solo le di una elección, de ella dependerá elegir – Sonrió él. Recuerdo haberlo visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose. Su nombre… ¡Dekker!

– Ustedes están aquí, porque morirán, pronto morirán todos – Sonrió fríamente.

Entro en la sala, cada uno de nosotros se hizo a un lado y dado que no estaba atacando, nuestros guardianes no hicieron movimiento aún. Además de que no había estacas.

– Deberían rendirse, casi mueren de hambre, todos, y no sobrevivirían si los ataco. Pese a que veo que nuestros Moroi han comido algo – Sonrió fríamente dándonos la espalda, mirando por la gran ventana de cristal azulado – Pero puedo darles la opción de sobrevivir, Morois, elijan a quien matar – Nos miró.

– Nunca – Ladró Christian apretando los puños – Ninguno de nosotros nos convertiremos en Strigoi.

– La desesperación es quien toma las decisiones, ¿no? – Sonrió fríamente – Sino me creen, pueden preguntárselo a ella

Me di la vuelta y vi a Rose en la entrada. Los dhampir sonrieron de oreja a oreja al verla allí, de pie, pero yo sentía algo terrible. Un dolor en el alma del vínculo. No lo sentía y no por andar distraída como antes, sino porque no estaba el vínculo o algo estaba sucediendo, algo malo.

Rose dio unos pasos enfrente. Mirando a Dekker con una sonrisa. Ahogue un grito al ver un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca, a ambos lados, y unos ojos rojos fríos como el hielo. Ella me lanzó una mirada fría, maliciosa y peligrosa.

– No – Dijo Dimitri sin aliento.

– Uhm, mi pequeña Strigoi. Pensé que nunca te despertarías – Dijo sonriendo Dekker.

– Tuve que encargarme de un asunto – Dijo ella avanzando hacia él. Trague saliva asustada.

¿Mi mejor amiga era un Strigoi? Era imposible. Rose en su vida lo haría, nunca se transformaría por voluntad propia, jamás y no… no… él no la convirtió… él dijo que ella se despertó sola. ¿Cómo podía ser esto?

– ¿Dónde está Maddie? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

– Muerta – Dijo Rose fríamente. En cosa de segundos se acerco a Dekker y lo mando a volar contra unas cajas.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando vi al Strigoi chamuscado. Rose se movía sin vacilar hacia él, lo tomo de los hombros arrojándolo contra el vidrio, y yo estaba segura de que ella lo iba a arrojar rompiendo el vidrio para lanzarlo abajo, pero el Strigoi la pateo en el abdomen y cayó al suelo.

– ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – Grito enojado.

Rose se puso en pie tras derribarlo y se subió a horcajadas de él, lo tomo de las muñecas y él la empujo lejos de ella logrando que Rose pasara como cohete por entremedio de nosotros y se estrellara en la pared. El Strigoi la miró, casi como si le costará creer algo, pero luego sonrió.

– Veo que me equivoque contigo – Dijo poniéndose en pie. Su mano se incendio y nosotros retrocedimos preocupados, Christian me tomo de la cintura y me echó hacia atrás. Miré a Rose asustada, sin saber que hacer y lo peor de todo, cuando la tuve tan cerca… mirándola de perfil, pude ver una sonrisa fría y siniestra en sus labios, los colmillos se mostraban, la sangre corriendo de sus labios y sus ojos rojos… Yo no sé porque ella lo hizo, pero… nunca pensé que lo haría.

– Yo también lo pienso – Dijo Rose corriendo a él. De un solo golpe logro que Dekker se estrellara contra otras cajas, está vez si fue más duro porque unas se cayeron sobre él.

Entonces ella nos miró a todos. Comenzó a acercarse y cada uno de los guardianes se puso delante, preparándose para lo peor.

– Esperen – Dijo Adrian serio – Si realmente es una Strigoi, podemos salvarla con el espíritu

Miré a Adrian sorprendida y luego a Rose. Mantenía la vista fija en mí. Comencé a asustarme un poco, pero algo dentro de mí se removió diciendo que no podía tenerle miedo, sin embargo algo en ella no estaba bien, además de que era una Strigoi, pero, sin duda, había algo que estaba mal en ella y ese algo me pedía no tenerle miedo.

El Strigoi intento atacar a Rose por la espalda y ella penas dio una media vuelta, lo tomo de un brazo en un movimiento fluido y lo estrelló contra la pared de al lado sujetándolo con fuerza. Ella se veía… que iba a flaquear. Rose le dio una mirada fría y luego sonrió un poco. Entonces lo supe. Eso estaba mal con ella…

…el vínculo.

– Mata a uno… y mueren todos – Dijo Rose mientras sus manos se incendiaban rápidamente. Un remolino de fuego los rodeo a ambos y comenzó a crecer como una pared desde el suelo y con el Firedark en la mano de Rose, Dekker no podía hacer mucho para escaparse.

– ¡Morirás! – Alzó la voz con un gruñido – Morirás si eliges ese camino

– Aún no lo entiendes – Se rió ásperamente Rose.

– ¡Rose! – Di un paso enfrente pero Christian me volvió a sujetar. Nuevamente impidió que quisiera acercarme a ella por miedo. El fuego creció y los envolvió a ambos en una especie de esfera que impedía que nosotros no pudiéramos ver que sucedía dentro.

– ¡Retrocedan! – Sonya declaro asustada.

Comencé a sentir un calor abrasador, con furia. Christian me hizo retroceder hasta agazaparnos al otro lado de la pared. El fuego giraba en contra de las manecillas del reloj formando una esfera que crecía cada vez más. Comencé a asustarme. Allí estaba el vínculo de nosotras, fortaleciendo la unión desde el accidente (ahora en dos direcciones), pero por razones desconocidas se volvía débil e inestable al hacerlo, impedía que pudiera entrar en la cabeza de Rose o pudiera enviarle un mensaje directo… impedía la conexión.

La esfera giro más y más rápido hasta que de la nada un cuerpo salió disparado hasta chocar con el cristal de atrás… que no se rompió. La esfera seguía girando y girando hasta que de a poco iba ralentizando sus vueltas y dejaba ver a Rose que avanzaba con las manos cargadas de un líquido azul. Movió fluidamente la mano derecha hacia Dekker y una gota del líquido que las cubría salió disparada al suelo causando un incendio. Entonces, dos segundos después, sus propias manos se incendiaron mientras daba un paso delante.

Dekker le gruñó enseñándole los colmillos y se lanzo contra ella empujándola contra la pared. Rápidamente sus manos siguieron el mismo procedimiento que las de Rose causando el fuego instantáneo. Nos miró a nosotros agito la izquierda dejando caer varias gotas que incendiaron el suelo formando un muro que parecía querer consumirnos, sin embargo solo nos tenía atrapados en la pared.

Por encima de las llamas vi a Rose saltar contra él y en cosa de segundos ambos se habían metido en una de puños y patadas con movimientos mucho más fluidos. Era una pelea mortífera. Cuando la pierna de Rose conecto con el antebrazo de Dekker, éste le dio una vuelta logrando que Rose cayera de espalda. Sus colmillos acariciaron sus dedos desgarrando parte de su propia piel. Por un loco momento pensé que tenía la intensión de convertirla, pero luego me recordé que ella ya era un Strigoi y lo peor de todo, en su cuello habían dos marcas desgarradas que parecían ser de una mordida, confirmando así que ella era un Strigoi. A Rose la habían convertido, no fue por voluntad propia.

Cuando la sangre en el dedo incide de Dekker corrió él la apunto hacia Rose, la boca directamente y dejo caer las gotas allí. Rose se puso en pie antes de que esas gotas la tocaran, lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo fuera de la habitación.

Una vez con Dekker fuera de la habitación, Rose nos miró a nosotros del otro la pared. Sin sonreír o dejar indicios de lo que pudiera atravesar su mente agito su mano izquierda dejando que el Firedark suyo se peleara con las llamas de Dekker, causando que la pared se volviera más grande y peligrosa para nosotros. Luego, con otro movimiento de mano, el fuego se extinguió. Ella miró la puerta de entrada y salida y se lanzó allí.

– ¿Tenemos que salir de aquí, pronto? – Dijo Dimitri serio.

– Jill, busca a ver si hay alguna estaca en la mochila de Rose – Dijo Eddie serio – Algo me dice que nos hará falta. Necesitamos encontrar nuestras estacas ta,bién

– Rose tiene una estaca, debió de perderla antes de que la convirtieran – Dijo Mia sacudiendo la cabeza. Gemí, mirando la puerta, pero desde mi punto de vista no podía ver nada. Pensar en Rose convertida en un ser tan horrible, en algo que ella misma detestaba y había sido entrenada para matar...era algo que no podía soportar como verdad única. Yo no la quería convertirla y si tenía que arriesgarme para salvarla lo haría.

Entonces un cuerpo salió disparado de la nada y se estrelló contra el vidrio, quebrándolo por completo. Me quede sin aliento cuando el Strigoi que estaba allí, sujetándose a duras penas para no caer al vacío, desde el marcho lleno de vidrios quebrados, era Rose.

Quería ir y ayudarla, pero me lo permitían. Todos pensaban que era peligroso porque ella era un Strigoi y podría matarme. Pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal y relacionaba el vínculo con ella. No sé que era, pero presiento que no es capaz de hacerme daño.

Dekker entro en la habitación, sonriendo fríamente y alzó una mano. Vi como los vidrios se quebraban y Rose se vio obligada a soltar el marco hasta caer en la cornisa donde parecía luchar por subir su cuerpo completo y entrar en la habitación. El strigoi camino hasta ella y le sonrió fríamente.

Algo le susurró él.

Algo le respondió ella.

La conversación de ellos llegó a la mitad cuando Rose lo tomo del tobillo, aún sujetándose con su ante brazo izquierdo en la cornisa, y luego me miró. Su expresión preocupada, débil y llena de miedo se transmitió por el vínculo por primera vez desde que ella entro en la habitación convertida en Strigoi. Con la mirada algo quería decirme, pero no yo no era como ella y me llevó más tiempo leerla. Entonces entendí.

Ella no era un Strigoi.

Cuando una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, ella me sonrió y volvió a mirar a Dekker, ahora con una sonrisa fría. Miró por su hombro, disimuladamente hacia abajo y antes de hacer algo para que él pudiera liberarse, la pierna de Dekker se incendió y el comenzó a gritar desesperadamente. Miré a Rose sorprendida y ella se subió a la cornisa. Algo pronuncio y con la expresión rabiosa de Dekker ella salió disparada al centro de la habitación. Grite preocupada, más cuando vi a Dekker acercándose a Rose lentamente. Ella estaba en el suelo, no se movía y yo no sabía porque.

– Así que... conque tienes mal un brazo, eh – Sonrió fríamente, piso el brazo de Rose, el derecho, y yo misma sentí el dolor como si fuera mío. Honestamente no sabía si era porque estaba viendo el rostro adolorido de Rose o porque quizá el vínculo estaba dándome a conocer sus sentimientos de dolor.

Dekker le sonrió fríamente. Yo sabía que el dolor que Rose estaba sintiendo era porque la fuerza de un Strigoi era mucho más fuerte que la de un dhamir, y además, porque ella ya había tenido un accidente. La caída desde el acantilado ya la había dejado mal y ella misma dijo que no tenía todas las heridas sanadas, mucho menos sus fracturas... su brazo era una de esa. A Dekker aquello le hacía feliz, obviamente sabiendo que Rose no era una Strigoi, quizá es lo más probable aquello. Vi que comenzó a jugar con algo en su bolsillo y de pronto saco un cuchillo. Rose le dio una mirada preocupada y Dekker una fría.

– Eres una desgraciada – Dijo él – Si no te conviertes, te mueres; si te mueres te conviertes. Es extraño como funciona aquello, porque tu alma queda perdida en la diversidad del tiempo y espacio. Te vuelves un Strigoi. ¿Qué se siente? – Tanteo con el cuchillo y sin decir más lo dejo caer en picada hacia el brazo de Rose. Ella no grito, pero si hizo una mueca. La cuchilla estaba clavada en su brazo y a su vez en el suelo, impidiéndole moverse.

Entonces nos miró a nosotros, camino a paso lento y sonrió – Uno morirá primero. No he tenido un bocado en un buen rato, ¿quién se ofrece a ser el primero? – Todos retrocedimos preocupados, nerviosos y por supuesto, sin olvidar, asustados. Miré a Rose que le dio una mirada fría a Dekker, quien le daba la espalda, y luego miro la cuchilla en su brazo.

Hice una mueca de dolor al oirla gemir, con su mano izquierda tomo el mango y comenzó a sacar la cuchilla lentamente del brazo. Luego de sacarla, se quedo allí en el suelo, con el mango y parte de su mano cubrió la herida, mirando a Dekker. Yo lo miré asustada, cuando él me miro fijamente con una fría sonrisa. Se acerco cada vez más, Christian se puso delante de mí, preparado para usar su magia sin embargo, cuando chasqueo los dedos para intentar quemarlo no pudo usarla.

– La sangre envasada – Dijo Abe sorprendido. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Aquella era la razón por la que Rose no quería que usáramos nuestros poderes, no podíamos usarlos. Dimitri tomo a Christian del hombro y junto conmigo lo lanzó detrás de él, poniéndose el primero. No tenía una estaca en mano, pero estaba segura de que era perfectamente capaz de pelear hasta lograr entretenerlo.

Lo miré asustada, pero de la nada, casi tan rápido como un flash, el cuchillo le cortó en la mejilla a Dekker. Él hizo una mueca de dolor, bajando la mirada al cuchillo brillante azul y luego miro a Rose enojado. Pare´cia que no tenía paciencia. Se acerco a Rose tan rápido, la tomo de un hombro y la empujo contra el vidrio quebrado. Reprimí un grito cuando ella logro evitar salir a la cornisa, en una pelea, sencilla y con ella en desventaja al no usar su puño derecho, pro razones desconocidas, Dekker se hizo con el control, sin embargo, Rose logro empujar a Dekker contra la cornisa. Rápidamente se acerco a él y con su mano derecha, a duras penas la vi, una estaca de plata estaba en su mano, y fue enterrada en el corazón de Dekker.

Había algo inusual en esa estaca, un brillo aural azul. Estaba cargada con Firedark. Dekker comenzó a gritar desesperada mientras Rose retrocedió y cayo sentada al suelo. Entonces la estaca libero un fuego, girando en circulo desde donde fue clavada la estaca el fuego se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Dekker y de la nada paso al de Rose.

Ambos parecían quemarse, pero Dekker, con tanto movimiento, cayó al vacío. Rose apenas lo miró luego de que el fuego desapareciera, se puso en pie y entro en la habitación caminando lentamente, sujetando su antebrazo derecho. La miré sorprendida, y sonriendo. No dude en acercarme pese a que los demás intentaron detenerme y en un abrazo la envolví.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunté sorprendida. Al separarme de ella me sonrió, divertida y abrió la boca para decir algo.

– ¡Cuidado, Lissa! – Grito Jill.

Mire a Jill y luego a Rose que se rió suavemente llevándose las manos a la boca, quitándose unos falsos colmillos que habíamos usado una vez cuando vimos películas de vampiros, aunque no eran tan buenas como nuestra realidad.

– No sabes lo útil que son estás cosas. Que bueno que pensé en traerlos – Dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

– ¿Qué? – Adrian nos miró confundido – Yo no lo entiendo

– Ella no es una Strigoi – Dije riendo mientras Rose quitaba unos lentes de contacto – ¿Verdad?

– No – Dijo lanzando al suelo todo – Dekker solo tenía que creer que era así para pasar desapercibida

– Tú tienes mucho que explicar – Dijo la madre de Rose mirándola con una expresión sorprendida y preocupada. Rose la miró con una ligera sonrisa y luego la abrazo con fuerza.

Sonreí divertida mientras la miraba, complacida. Luego de que abrazara a Abe también ella me miró con una sonrisa y por supuesto la abracé nuevamente.

– ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que preocuparme? – Pregunte riendo.

– Estoy aquí para cuidarte – Dijo riendo – No para evitar que te preocupes por mí

Sonreí. Cuando me separe de ella, me fije en su brazo, sangraba demasiado y cuando se lo toque Rose ni siquiera se inmuto.

– ¿Te duele? – Dude de que así fuera. Ella se mordió el labio inferior – No... no lo sientes, ¿verdad?

– Creo que lo tengo adormecido – Dijo ella mirándolo, preocupada y asustada. Rose siempre dijo que perder el vínculo era como perder un brazo y a ella le asustaba perder el brazo... literalmente. No quería perder su brazo, era malo para ella.

– Necesitas un medico – Dije preocupada.

– Tenemos un botiquín en el auto – Dijo Sonja – Si es que encontramos el auto

– Están a fuera, me encargue de eso cuando llegue – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Olena podría... – Llegue a la mitad de mi frase cuando Rose miró a las demás y su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Dimitri. Él parecía estudiarla por completo, incrédulo de que la tenía frente, viva y como dhampir. Rose no dijo nada, apenas si abrió la boca un poco y luego corrió a él. Los miré con una sonrisa conmovedora al ver a esos dos abrazarse con fuerza, Dimitri no la soltaba y no me parecía que a Rose le importase.

– Bien, supongo que ya es hora de irnos – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Hay una guerra y no queremos que nos atrapen más Strigoi

– Sí, eh Ro- uh… – Me detuve enseguida cuando al verla vi que estaba más interesada en querer besar a Dimitri que hablar con nosotros. Parecía un beso apasionado y lento, y dado que se trata de Dimitri era extraño ver que no le importaba nuestra presencia.

Minutos más tarde, luego de salir del edificio, Olena reviso el brazo de Rose y dijo que podría estar fracturado, quizá incluso quebrado, pero no explicaba el porque ella no podía sentirlo; sin embargo,entre las cosas logro encontrar un cabestrillo y una crema, no estoy segura para que servía, pero se la aplico en el brazo. Luego, mientras Sydney revisaba los autos para ver si podían moverse, yo me encontraba en la carretera con todos hablando. Rose estaba recargada de espaldas contra el auto en que Dimitri y Alberta vinieron aquí, sostenido su antebrazo con la mano izquierda (que además éste estaba sostenido por un cabestrillo) y yo me abrazaba a mi misma mirándola con una sonrisa mientras ella contaba su historia de cómo logro sobrevivir a la caída.

Dijo que era una historia larga, pero no me pareció así... era eterna. Todos la escuchábamos atentamente.

Tras haber caído del acantilado con la Strigoi ella había intentado estacarla durante la caída, pero no lo logro así que se dedico a intentar subirse a una de las rocas para poder amortiguar su caída, sin embargo tampoco le resulto muy bien dado que de todos modos su cuerpo rodó abajo siendo machacado por todas las rocas. Por suerte, ella llegó a una zona que yo no logre ver desde arriba, algo parecido a una zona de césped e hizo todo lo posible por sujetarse desde una rama de árbol. Cuando lo logro las rocas ya habían caído todas y me impedían a mí la vista porque estaban atrapadas en una zona rocosa que impedía ver. Ella estaba consciente hasta que una roca, logro deslizarse desde las demás y la golpeó, cayendo al suelo e inconsciente.

Cuando ella despertó, dijo que se sentía adolorida y desorientada, pero dijo que vio dos figuras acercarse a ella, y nuevamente se volvió a quedar inconsciente. Nuevamente, la segunda vez que despertó se encontraba en una cabaña con una pareja de ancianos que la había cuidado, limpiando las heridas y evitando que se infectaran. Debo agradecer a esa pareja por haberla cuidado cuando estaba tan mal.

Rose no mintió. En toda la historia nos dijo la verdad. Así como, aunque doliera, dijo que si esa pareja no la hubiera ayudado ella habría muerto allí.

Dos días después de haberse encontrado con ellos, a pesar de que su cuerpo aún no estaba sanado ni por error, ella deicidio irse, pero ellos no la dejaban porque estaban asustados por su condición, así que espero a que se hiciera de noche para irse, cuando ellos dormían; y eso la ponía en peligro, pero no le importo.

Se dirigió a París rápidamente. Por suerte no fue caminando, le hizo dedo a un auto en la carretera y una mujer le paro para llevarla. Por suerte en el camino no hubo peligro contra Strigoi. Al llegar a París ella uso nuestro vínculo para saber en donde estaba. Imagino que estaríamos en un pueblo cercano, pero cuando nuestro vínculo le mostró que estábamos en peligro ella decidió ir a salvarnos, como de costumbre. Se acerco a una tienda para comprar ropa nueva porque la que ya tenía estaba demasiado destrozada, pero con todos los problemas contra los Strigoi apenas paso desapercibida.

Fue entonces, que tras robar la ropa, porque aunque tenía intensiones de pagarla no lo hizo solo porque el dueño estaba muerto, mis emociones de debilidad le avisaron que estaba muriendo de hambre. Tras chequear lo que yo veía ella se dirigió al hospital donde entro pasando desapercibida. Encontró una mochila y la vacío, luego se dirigió a la sala donde almacenen las sangre para exámenes y transferencia. Primero le preocupo que pudiera estar infectada así que tuvo que hacer un análisis, lo cual le llevo horas dado que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo, cuando logró terminar la envaso en botellas y las guardo.

Antes de venirse paso a una tienda, compró unos dulces, barras energéticas y todas esas cosas para luego volver a usar el vínculo y descubrir en donde estábamos. Dado que no tenía la dirección y solo, apenas sabía que parecía ser un edificio o un almacén abandonado comenzó a preocuparse, pero dejo que el alzo psíquico la guiara a mí como cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Finalmente tomo un vehículo y llego a nosotros. Para encontrarnos, el almacén, se le hizo más sencillo dado que el vínculo la guio a mí, aún cuando era débil.

– …y entonces mate al Strigoi y abrí la puerta – Termino de contarnos – Allí estaban todos ustedes muriéndose

– Tus aventuras son cada vez más extrañas, ¿sabes? – Me reí entre dientes. Ella me sonrió.

– Pero divertidas – Dijo sonriendo.

– Chicas, miren – Dijo Christian mirando al horizonte – Está amaneciendo

Mire con él y sonreí al ver el cielo comenzar a aclararse. Ahora ya estábamos seguros, nada podría sucedernos.

– Estupendo – Dije sonriendo – No más Strigoi hasta la noche

– De hecho, ya es hora de volver a la corte – Dijo Rose. Los adultos se nos acercaron sonriendo, Dimitri abrazo a Rose con cuidado por su brazo y la besó en la frente.

– ¿De que hablas? – Dijo Alberta – Es peligroso

Rose sonrió – Cuando estaba en la sala en que Dekker me dejo, obligándome a beber la sangre y no salir de allí como dhampir sino como Strigoi, descubrí que los líderes Strigoi compartían la sangre, debido a que Dekker fue quien los convirtió a todos en contra de voluntad, no eran Moroi, eran dhampirs, como él – Su tono de voz era suave y bajo, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión paso a ser tranquila – Compartían la sangre, así que Dekker les enseño a usar el Firedak, llevan años planeando esta guerra y de una u otra forma se entero de la restauración de Dimitri. Yo pase a ser su blanco por ser quien lo descubrió y Lissa a ser… hm… su víctima elegida para mí o algo así, porque ella podía restaurar, como sea, cuando descubrí esto en esa sala también descubrí que si había una forma de acabar con esto era con el mismo Firedark – Miró su mano preocupada – Supe que la única forma, o lo deduje, era usando una estaca así que encante la mía y la clave en su pecho. Tenía consecuencias. Él lo sabía. Anta antes de la esfera de fuego pensaba que yo era un Strigoi, y era el plan, pero allí dentro quedo claro que no lo era porque le dije que no moría… además fue lo bastante obvio y que él seguía rompiéndome los huesos con cada golpe – Se rió un poco – Como sea. Tras matarlo… el firedark libera… algo… y… de una u otra forma me consumió a mí eliminándolo de mi cuerpo, o quizá bloqueándolo, y además mataría a los líderes instantemente, consumiéndolos también

– Eso quiere decir que sin un líder… – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– …no hay guerra – Dije sonriendo.

– Exacto, podemos darla por terminada y nosotros como ganadores, pero imagino que aún seguirán habiendo un poco de ataques por unos días, pero no en manadas tan grandes como… miles – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Una simple batalla – Dije riendo.

– Lo has hecho bien niña – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Lo has conseguido

– Bueno, mi plan era solo salvar a Lissa, lo demás fue un crédito extra – Dijo Rose sonriendo tranquila.

– Pero tengo una duda – Dijo Jill mirando a Rose – Si no te convirtieron, ¿qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?

– Ah, Maddie casi me muerde pero la empuje lejos y sus colmillos rasgaron mi piel – Dijo Rose tocándose con cuidado – Como no es una mordida real imagino que tardará en deshacerse

– Es posible – Dijo Dimitri tocándole el lado izquierdo con cuidado – Pero no se ve grave

– Se ve la carne – Dijo Rose con una mueca de asco.

– Te puedo curar – Dije sonriendo, pero parpadeé un poco – No. Es cierto, no puedo. La sangre que robaste… ¿cuánto tiempo levaba allí?

– No tengo idea – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Algo me dice que quizá no podemos usar nuestra magia hasta que podamos tener sangre fresca – Dijo Christian rodeándome por la cintura.

– Vamos a casa – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

Había tres autos, nosotros usamos dos que habían chocado y Dimitri y Alberta usaron otro, Rose dejo el auto estacionado en algún lugar y se le olvido en donde. Después de revisar los autos, vimos podían avanzar así que decidimos subirnos. Yo me fui en el auto con Dimitri, Rose, Christian y Alberta. Solo los cuatro.

Quería estar con Rose, pero ella apenas si me hacía caso, estaba hablando con Dimitri sobre quien sabe que puesto que estaban en susurros. Alberta conducía, y en el asiento del copiloto estaba Christian. Comencé a lamentarme el venir con ellos.

Estaba sentada en el asiento de la izquierda, Rose en medio y Dimitri a la derecha. Ella no estaba sentada como tal, de hecho mantenía parte de sus pantorillas en el asiento y el torso apoyado en el pecho de Dimitri.

– Oye – Rose me miró, por primera vez dejando a Dimitri, que aún la abrazaba preocupado – No te preocupes, lo siento

La miré sorprendida. Se dio cuenta de que yo estaba sintiéndome mal y luego me abrazo.

– No, yo lo siento – Dije riendo – Estoy segura de que pensé que querías estar con Dimitri pero aún así…

– No te preocupes – Dijo ella abrazándome con fuerza – Sabes que te quiero

Sonreí.

Ella se separó de mi con un gruñido, volviendo a recostarse.

– No sé tú, camarada, pero yo estoy muriendo, necesito descansar – Dijo Rose cerrando los ojos – Podría dormir una semana

– ¿Así de mal? – Preguntó Christian riendo

– Sí, bueno, intenta sobrevivir después de una caída y luego ir a salvar a tu amiga arriesgando tu vida. Es cansador – Se quejó Rose. La miré divertida y ella me guiñó el ojo divertida.

– Descansar suena bien – Dimitri la besó en la frente – Creo que todos lo merecen

– Sí – Sonreí un poco, mirando a Rose sonriendo. Ella se quedo dormida rápidamente y luego poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos nosotros.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Gruñí pesadamente cuando el despertador comenzó a molestarme, no sé por qué diablos Dimitri lo puso, quería dormir y ese despertador me lo impedía. Estire la mano intentando apagarlo, con los ojos cerrados, pero no pude. Una mano se deslizo por mi brazo y alcanzo el despertador.

– Buenos días – Un acento ruso me obligo a abrir mis ojos y sonreí cuando lo hice. Dimitri me sonreía.

– Buenos días – Sonreí.

Me di la vuelta para acurrucarme con él. Su mano se deslizo por mi espalda desnuda suavemente y comenzó a hacer un patrón del símbolo infinito varias veces.

– Hmm… – Sonreí – ¿Por qué pusiste el despertador?

– Yo debo trabajar y sé que tú no – Murmuró – ...pero tienes que levantarte igual

– No tengo que ir a trabajar – Gemí de mala gana – Lissa me dio el día

– La semana más bien – Dijo Dimitri. Me reí.

– Sí, es lo ganas cuando detienes una guerra – Sonreí divertida acurrucándome en la cama – Podrías intentarlo si quieres un descanso largo

Dimitri se rió y me besó en la mejilla – No. Eso te ganas cuando eres descuidada y terminas con varios huesos rotos – Su mano acaricio el yeso de mi antebrazo derecho.

– Hm... solo tengo un brazo quebrado. Por lo demás estoy bien –

Dimitri se rió nuevamente, me acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa pequeña – Odio verte lastimada. Sonara algo egoísta pero hubiera preferido que dejaras que Lissa te curara el brazo, aún si eso podría lastimarla a ella... aunque lo dudo

Lo miré fijamente y luego suspiré – Sabes que no me gusta que ella use su poder para curar. Además, no es como si mi brazo no fuese a mejorar. Demonios. Podría golpear a alguien y no dolería, al menos no tanto a mí como a él

Nos reímos un poco – Estoy cansada –

– ¿De qué hablas? Te has quedado dormida enseguida –

– No – Lo miré riendo – No me dejaste dormir porque tenías otros planes. Me quede dormida después de eso

Me sonrió divertido y luego comenzó a besar mi cuello con delicadeza. Me mordí el labio inferior cerrando los ojos.

– Lissa va a dar el anuncio importante – Se detuvo y me miró – Sobre la guerra

Me estire en la cama sintiendo los labios de Dimitri recorrer mi hombro con cuidado. Estaba mirando el techo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en estos meses. Suspire pesadamente y Dimitri me miró confundido. Lo besé en los labios y luego me fui a dar una ducha.

Tras una ducha y vestirme prácticamente pateé una puerta entrando en la habitación para ver a Lissa sentada junto al set de maquillaje, retocándose un poco. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, largo y la corona en su cabeza. Sus rizos estaban perfectamente bien peinados y brillaban como el oro.

– ¡Rose! – Se puso en pie al verme y me abrazo con fuerza – Hey, no sabido nada de ti desde que volvimos hace tres días

– Me diste la semana, ¿recuerdas? – Dije riendo.

– Sí y todo lo que has hecho es acostarte con Dimitri – Se burló. La miré con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa – Tus emociones… parece que ya estamos a mano

Menee la cabeza asintiendo – Suena justo – Sonreí divertida. Codeé un poco su brazo – ¿Lista para dar la noticia?

– Yep, la guerra oficialmente ha terminado – Sonrió – Y estoy feliz de decir que el "Firedark" ya no existe más en los Strigoi

– Eso sería mentir – Dije riendo.

– Lo sé – Dejo caer su sonrisa – No quiero mentir, pero el consejo ha dicho que parece ser lo mejor

– Bueno, mientras no esté en mi cuerpo – Me reí y Lissa me abrazo nuevamente, con cuidado.

– Niña, me asustaste ese día – Sonrió – Y me alegra haber salido de ésta

– Fueron unas vacaciones interesantes – Me reí mientras salíamos de la habitación – Pese a todo me he divertido

– Vacaciones peligrosas – Se detuvo riendo – Realmente fue divertido. Aprendimos más sobre la otra a través del vínculo, tú sabes, bidireccional. También hicimos amigos, nos unimos más con nuestros amigos, tú con tus padres y yo con Jill. No hay que olvidar las fabulosas citas que habíamos estado teniendo con Christian, y tú con Dimitri. Jill y Eddie – Meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa – Me he divertido sin duda y aprendimos que hay más estilos de magia, quién sabe, es posible que el Firedark y es Espíritu no sean las únicas que vamos a descubrir

– Sí, solo tengo algo más que decir sobre nuestras inusuales vacaciones peligrosas – Dije riendo.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó riendo.

– La próxima vez que queramos ir de vacaciones… yo voto por Miami – La rodeé con un brazo y seguimos caminando, ella paso un brazo por mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar al mismo tiempo, moviendo los pies en sincronizan: izquierda primero y luego derecha, mirando el suelo para no caer.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? – Se rió levantando la mirada – Secundo la moción

– ¡Bien! Iremos a Miami – Dije emocionada.

– Para tu tren Rose, tenemos clases, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Oh es cierto, ahora somos… –

– ¡Universitarias! – Dijimos al unísono. Seguimos riéndonos.

– No pensé que estarías contenta por eso – Dijo riendo.

– No lo estoy, solo me hace feliz que no haya guerra – Sonreí despreocupada – Ya quiero ir a Miami, nosotras dos, el hermoso mar y chicos guapos en traje de baños listos para untar bloqueador en nuestras espaldas

Lissa se rió – Rose, ambas tenemos novios. Vaya, la pelea con el Strigoi te lavo el cerebro porque te olvidas de las cosas

– No, solo me rompió los huesos – Me reí. Nos detuvimos enseguida.

Ella me miró de reojo, pasando lentamente la vista en mi brazo y luego en el resto de mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mis tobillos – Te has quitado las vendas

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Uso pantalones largos – Baje la mirada confundida.

– Tenemos un vínculo bidireccional, ¿lo olvidas? – Preguntó seria, no parecía molesta, pero tampoco parecía como si le agradara la idea – No debiste hacerlo

– Eran molestas – Me quejé – Además, solo tenía un par de heridas en el cuerpo y ya no están. Solo me queda un brazo fracturado y nada más

Ella me sonrió un poco – Seguramente no sería así si me dejarás hacerme cargo

– Prefiero más así – Me encogí de hombros – No me duele sabes, aún... aún me cuesta sentirlo un poco – Me toqué mirándolo – Pero, de lo que puedo sentirlo, puedo moverlo bien, como si no hubiera sucedido nada – Cerré mi puño – Pienso que cuando pueda volver a sentir mi brazo nuevamente, por completo, va a ser el dolor más grande de mi vida – Gruñí. Ella se rió.

– Sigues recuperándote. No creo que tu brazo sane tan rápidamente – Me soltó para que pudiéramos caminar como la gente normal – ¿Cómo te sientes? Con excepción de tu brazo

– Estoy mejor, mucho mejor – Dije sonriendo – Las heridas no duelen y solo para que lo sepas no he sido yo quien se quito las vendas. Fue Dimitri quien me las quito

– Me lo imagino – Bufo – Tenía un asiento de primera vista anoche y no fue divertido. Me llevo un tiempo lograr salir de tu mente

Me reí – Ahora sabes lo que yo sentía cuando estabas con Christian

– No es para nada divertido – Sacudió la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarme seria. Cambiando de ánimo repentinamente – Aún tienes las marcas – Dijo Lissa apuntando a mi mejilla, mentón y cuello – Muchas heridas pequeñas

– Da igual – Dije tranquila – Yo no estoy preocupada

Y era cierto. Tenía muchas heridas, bastante, pero no me preocupaban dado que ya no dolían, sin embargo, ese día, tras subir al auto para volver a la corte fue un dolor terrible. Recuerdo que yo estaba durmiendo cuando comencé a quejarme por le dolor en mi cuerpo. Si era sincera no sentía nada solo porque aún tenía gotas de adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo hasta que se disipo por completo y comencé a quejarme. Lissa había hecho gran parte del trabajo de curación cuando me quejaba y es por eso que mis heridas no dolían para nada, sin embargo, como la detuve, las marcas quedaron en mi cuerpo y no mis heridas.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y nos encontramos con Dimitri y Christian. Lissa abrazo a Christian y yo le sonreí a Dimitri.

– Hey, Rose, ¿qué hay de tus heridas? – Preguntó Christian sonriendo.

– Bastante bien, realmente me siento mejor – Dijo sonriendo.

– Aún tienes las heridas en el rostro – Dijo Christian preocupado.

– Ah, desaparecerán, ya casi no se notan tanto como antes – Me toque la mejilla con cuidado – No es nada, además, ya me basto con Lissa preocupada y no necesito que todo el mundo lo haga, aunque lo apreció. Ella me obligo a permanecer un día completo en la enfermería para que me revisaran y tras veinticuatro horas de encierro finalmente me dejaron salir, dijeron que estaba bien

– Eso es genial – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Solo porque dejaron que ella me curara las heridas en el auto – Rodé los ojos. Christian se rió ligeramente. No podía creer que estuviera hablando con Christian como si fuera... un amigo de toda la vida y no peleando con él como de costumbre o usando mi sarcasmo. Era agradable y aterrador.

– Bien Majestad, llego su hora – Dijo Dimitri guiñándole el ojo. Lissa asintió y salimos al balcón. Miles de Moroi y Dhampirs miraban a la reina con una sonrisa.

– Aún no entiendo porque estoy aquí – Le susurré a Dimitri.

– Eres su mejor amiga y su guardiana – Me susurró él – Tienes que estar aquí, en primera fila

– Día libre – Canté.

– Aún así, no te puedes quedar en cama todo el día – Dijo riendo – Ahora, sh, ya va a empezar

Rodé los ojos riendo. Mire a mi mejor amiga, la Reina Vasilisa, apoyar las manos en el barandal, mirando a todo su pueblo. Una sonrisa cruzo los labios de Lissa. Los sentimientos suyos me inundaron por completo, seguridad en sus palabras dudas en la mentira. Me miró preocupada y yo le asentí con la cabeza, entonces miró a Christian, al otro lado, que le asintió también.

– Su Majestad… la Reina Vasilisa – Hablo alguien. Lissa respiró hondo y sonrió, nuevamente confiada.

– Pueblo… Dhampir y Moroi… Me honra poder decirles que la amenaza contra los Strigoi, lo que suponía ser una guerra por la vida y la muerte, ha terminado… – Escuche unos silbidos y aplausos, suspiré sacudiendo la cabeza – Sin embargo, con pesar debo decirles que aún se seguirán frecuentando los ataques, como solía ser antes de esta catástrofe, es por eso que me gustaría que todos pudieran ser cautelosos y precavidos al momento de salir por las noches. También, sé que muchos se han preguntado que estaba sucediendo con "la magia" de los Strigoi… – Ella miró a Hans que le asintió lentamente. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada, sabiendo que él debía ser la razón principal para que Lissa no dijera lo que realmente sucede. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de atacarlo por hacerla mentir. – Bueno… sucede que… – Trago saliva, dudando. Me miró y yo le sonreí, esperando que entendiera que tenía que hacer lo que ella creía correcto y no lo que otros querían. Me sonrió y miró enfrente – Es posible que esto siga en pie, pero seré honesta… No sé… si hay más Strigoi con esa habilidad, pero sé que es peligrosa… es por eso que lo, no mentiré, es una magia prohibida y puede causar la muerte. Sabemos que los Strigoi pueden usarla… pero por lo que hemos visto son incapaces de usarla ahora y quienes podían ya han sido eliminados…

Lissa siguió con su aburrido discurso hasta que termino en celebres gritos. Cuando entramos en la corte Dimitri y yo íbamos detrás de ella, junto con Christian, debido a que Hans estaba enojado y echando humo.

– …trato en que quedamos – Rodé los ojos ya que yo no lo había escuchaba hasta que su tono de voz me llamo la atención – Usted no debía de haber dicho aquello, simplemente debió decir que era un acto ilusionista o…

Cuando vi que intento tocarla apresure mi paso, lo tome de los hombros y lo aventé contra la pared más cercana.

– Vuelve a tocar o le sigues hablando así y te voy a mandar directo al hospital y no me interesa perder mi trabajo porque antes que ser la reina ella es mi amiga, y es a mi _hermana,_ a la que estás obligándole a hacer algo que no quiere y que está mal –

Las palabras salían de mi boca con rabia. Hans me miró sorprendido, estupefacto y sin duda asustado. Yo podía tener un yeso en un brazo, podía tener cientos de heridas, pero estaba claro... que aún con todo esos obstáculos era un peligro para la sociedad y Hans lo había visto. Él tenía miedo. Dimitri me tomo de los hombros y me separo de él, Lissa me tomo de un brazo para evitar que me aventará contra él de nuevo.

– Guardiana Hathaway… – Empezó a decir. Pero lo detuve.

– Rose – Dije – Día libre y créeme que aún en día libre es sencillo patearte el trasero

– Rose tranquilízate – Dijo Lissa a mi oído.

– Le voy a romper los dientes – Mascullé enojada.

La rabia venía de un lugar desconocido, yo no sabía porque y tampoco me interesaba saberlo puesto que tenía un subidón de adrenalina que quería usar y sacarle provecho rápidamente.

– Basta, ¿sí? Es tu día libre, no deberías andar metiéndote en peleas hasta el lunes – Dijo ella riendo. Rodé los ojos y me aleje de allí. Christian chocó los cinco conmigo en señal de aprobación, disimuladamente, y yo sonreí.

– Bien, Hans, enserio lo lamento, pero yo no voy a mentir para complacer… Soy honesta – Dijo Lissa con firmeza. Me acerque a una ventana y me apoye de espaldas, aún matando a Hans con la mirada.

– Si te hace sentir mejor, me pareció bien lo que has hecho – Dijo Christian parando sea mi lado.

– ¿Puedes incendiarlo? – Pregunté maliciosa. Él me miró – ¿Qué?

– Me parece que te heriste fuerte en la batalla – Se rió – Estás como loca

– Lo sé – Sacudí la cabeza – Aún no dejo de pensar en todo lo que paso. Literalmente toda la pelea contra Dekker y Maddie, el derrumbe y mi supuesto cambio a Strigoi – Gruñí – Esto es difícil

– Pero lo haces por ella – Dijo sonriendo – Eso es lo mejor de todo, sin duda

– Gracias – Dije tranquila. Dimitri se nos acerco y Christian se excuso para ir con Lissa. Hans ya había dejado el corredor, aún molesto, pero entendió a Lissa… y claro parecía asustado de mí, aunque seguro más tarde iba a darme el regaño de mi vida.

– ¿Perdí mi empleo? – Pregunté.

– No lo creo – Se rió – Pero es posible que tengas unos pequeños problemas

– Uhg no debí atacarlo así –

– No es tu culpa – Dijo sonriendo – No te preocupes. Quizá Lissa te ayude con ese problema

Rodé los ojos. Dimitri me abrazo por la cintura.

– Relájate – Dijo tranquilo, besó en la cabeza – No es tu culpa…

Suspiré. Lissa y Christian se nos acercaron.

– ¿Por qué lo atacaste? – Preguntó ella.

– No lo sé – Sacudí la cabeza y moví las manos alterada – Yo- yo lo vi aproximarse y todo lo que supe es que lo aventé. Desde lo que ha sucedido en el edificio aquel me siento alerta, cualquiera que intente hacerte daño

– A mí me parece bien – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

– Pues a mí no tanto – Dijo Lissa rodando los ojos – No es que no lo aprecie, lo hago y bastante, pero fue como... advertir algo más que solo peligro

– Quizá sea por todo lo que ha sucedido. Dijiste que lo único que te importaba era protegerla a ella y es posible que sigas alerta, más que alerta, con cualquier movimiento – Explico Dimitri con su tono sabiondo de lecciones Zen – Probablemente pasará en unas pocas horas cuando te des cuenta de que todo se ha terminado, al menos en lo referente a una guerra y eso. Estamos en un lugar seguro

– Quizá – Asentí. Lissa me miró tranquila y luego a Christian que sonreía complico de ver a Hans asustado y sobre todo por la forma en como lo ataque de la nada solo por intentar que hiciera que Lissa mintiera.

– No sonrías, Hans estaba más que enojado – Lo regaño ella.

– ¿Enojado? Parecía asustado – Se rió Christian alzando las manos y chocando los cinco conmigo. Me reí – Así se hace chica salvaje

Dimitri me sonrió un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación al igual que Lissa.

– Bien, Christian, realmente lo siento, pero tengo que llegar al aeropuerto – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– ¿Qué tan pronto? – Pregunté sorprendida. No esperaba que fuera tan pronto, de hecho, con algo de suerte pensé que sería dentro de unas horas.

– Ah es cierto – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Tranquilo, estaré bien. Puedes ir tranquilo

– Sí. Ya va a ser la hora y no quiero llegar tarde – Explico tranquilo – Sé que vas a estar bien, pero aún así si sucede algo llámame y vendré enseguida

Sonreí. Tras despedirnos de Lissa y Christian nos encaminamos al auto para irnos al aeropuerto rápidamente. Solo esperaba no llegar tarde. La familia de Dimitri abordaría un avión para volver a Rusia, Sibera, más bien Baia. Sé que a él le partía el corazón dejarlos ir, no lo dice, pero es obvio, sin embargo también está feliz de saber que van a estar bien y además de que no les sucederá nada. El protegió la casa con mano de hierro y eso es lo mejor de todo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto pude ver a las hermanas de Dimitri, sus sobrinos, su madre y su abuela ya casi listas para abordar el avión. Por suerte logramos llegar antes de que se fuera. Mientras Dimitri se despedía de ellas, yo me dedique a mirar con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, Rose, pese a todo ha sido más que interesante la pequeña aventura – Dijo Karolina acercándose – Me alegra saber que no moriste en esa caída

Me reí suavemente.

– Pues me alegro haber llegado a tiempo antes de que murieran allí – Dije rodando los ojos – Espero que tengan un buen viaje

– Gracias. Y yo espero que las cosas estén calmadas – Dijo sonriendo. Miré por su hombro a Viktoria y Sonja que se acercaban a nosotras, mientras que Dimitri hablaba con su madre y su abuela.

– Adiós Rose – Dijo Viktoria regalándome un abrazo, le correspondí tranquila – Espero que podamos verte pronto, de preferencia sin Strigois siguiendote

Me reí junto con todas.

– Estoy segura de que no puedo prometerlo, pero descuida, siempre puedo patear traseros de Strigoi – Le guiñé el ojo haciéndola reír. Entonces miré a Sonja – Realmente espero que todo esté bien para todas

– Te vamos a extrañar – Dijo Sonja con una mueca – Mucho, nos divertimos

– Bueno, siempre puedo tomar un avión e ir o ustedes venir – Me reí un poco.

– Sí, eso podría ser bueno – Dijo Karolina riendo.

– ¡Mami! – Abrí los ojos sorprendida, mirando hacia el suelo, no muy a lo lejos de nosotras, Zoya caminaba hacia ella con la ayuda de Paul. Les sonreí a ambos. Karolina se acerco y la tomo en brazos.

– Supongo que uh, pero… – Baje la vista y vi a Paul abrazando mis piernas. Tuve que hacer el esfuerzo para no caer de espaldas. En cuanto me soltó me sonrió, me agache y le sonreí.

– Te voy a extrañar tía – Dijo sonriendo.

Me reí.

– Y yo voy a extrañar eso – Dije sacudiéndole el cabello – Estoy segura de que sí…

Él sonrió emocionado y yo me levante.

– Nunca pensé escuchar que alguien terminaría llamándome tía – Dije riendo – Digo siempre pensé que con algo de suerte los hijos de Lissa y Christian lo harían

– Sí – Dijo Karolina asintiendo – Yo espero que si te llamo cuñada sea porque estas realmente casada, y no solo por cariño – Me apunto con el dedo – Quiero que sea oficial, así que dile a mi hermano que sí

No pude evitar reírme. Estaba por hacer uno de mis típicos comentarios cuando Dimitri y las dos mujeres mayores se acercaron a nosotras. Abracé a Olena prometiendo que las volvería a ver y claro ella no reparo en recordarme de la loca predicción de la boda. De todos modos no importo tanto, fue divertido escucharlo nuevamente y más aun dado a que volveré a hacerlo hasta volver a verlas.

– Bien – Dije metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos de la chaqueta – ¿Apuesto a que ni tú viste venir esa, eh? Me refiero a la batalla contra el Strigoi

Dimitri se rió.

Yeva me miró a los ojos con un destello firme en los ojos, pronunció un largo testamento en ruso y yo no entendí nada. Rodé los ojos mirando a alguien que me explicara que dijo, pero nadie lo hizo, así que miré a Paul.

– La abuela dice que ella te vio pelear con el Strigoi – Sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño. Escuche por los altavoces que ya era hora de marcharse así que Dimitri ayudo con las maletas a su madre mientras se alejaban. Yeva y yo nos quedamos allí paradas.

– Así que lo viste – Bufé.

– Tenías razón – Dijo ella. Levante una ceja estupefacta – Yo te vi pelear contra él…

– Ah – Dije secamente.

– Solo que… no fingías ser Strigoi… lo eras – Dijo tranquila – Te habías convertido

– ¿Eso en qué me hace sentir mejor? – Pregunté.

– No sé como se dieron las cosas, pero la voluntad que tuviste para salvarnos fue grande. Tenías razón… no todas las predicciones son ciertas. Yo te vi como Strigoi y no fingiendo ser uno, te vi beber sangre. Supongo que eres más determinada y no te dejas vencer – Sonrió.

– Wow, siento un cumplido – Me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa. Ella me miró de reojo.

– No te acostumbres – Dijo sonriendo apenas.

– Y ahora sigues siendo la misma vieja de antes – Rodé los ojos – ¿Realmente la boda era mía?

Ella no respondió me dio la espalda. Bufé y tome una maleta en el suelo.

– Estoy segura de que Dimka y tú serán muy felices juntos y no solo ahora, sino en un futuro– Dijo, sin mirarme.

No respondí y la seguí. Yeva y yo no éramos lo que se dice amigas y mucho menos estábamos cerca de serlo, pero podía sentir, como dijeron, que ella tenía apreció por mí. Por salvar a Dimitri, pero más que eso… no lo sé, cuando me mira con ese brillo es como ver su alma reflejada allí, la sinceridad de lo que no dice. Por desgracia también la apreciaba… era la abuela de mi novio y aunque cada día me daban más ganas de hacerle daño… no podía quejarme. Su familia me gustaba.

– Bien camarada, creo que tenemos un nuevo destino para las siguientes vacaciones – Dije riendo mientras le entregaba la maleta.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde? – Me miró intrigado.

– Lissa y yo estamos votando por Miami, espero que votes también – Me reí – Aunque Hawaii no suena mal, una falda de hojas y un brasier de cocos, sería divertido con la corona de flores en la cabeza y el cuello, ¿qué dices?

– Digo, Rose, que ya te estás adelantando. Tienes que asistir a la universidad – Se rió divertido. Me abrazo por la cintura mientras mirábamos a su familia despedirse desde la fila para abordar. Agite la mano en señal de despedida también.

– Odio la universidad – Gruñí.

– Ya perdiste un mes, eh, no será tan malo – Dijo besándome en la mejilla.

Una vez que abordaron el avión nos acercamos a la ventana para verlo despegar. Sonreí ligeramente al ver el avión moverse. Dimitri aún me abrazaba, no lo miraba, pero sabía que tenía una sonrisa.

El cielo nocturno, tan hermoso y estrellado, era perfecto. El avión se elevo en la pista y se dirigió directo hacia el horizonte desde arriba. Observaba el avión desaparecer en la negrura de la noche, apenas iluminada por las estrellas y la luna.

– ¿Sabes algo? – Dije sin dejar de mirar.

– Sé muchas cosas – Se rió, apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza y rodeando mis hombros con sus brazos – ¿Qué más debo saber?

– Tengo hambre – Me reí – ¿Vamos por donas?

– ¿Donas? ¿A esta hora? – Se escuchaba divertido. Sonreí – ¿Y si mejor te llevo a comer a un restaurante?

Lo miré con una sonrisa incrédula y sorprendida. Él me sonrió tranquilo.

– Eres el mejor novio del mundo – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Novio? Pero yo quiero ser más que eso – Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

– Ya dijimos, camarada: todo a su tiempo – Me reí un poco. Nos detuvimos al salir del aeropuerto y lo miré a los ojos – ¿Verdad?

– Cuando estés lista – Me besó en la frente – Te lo prometo. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre

Sonreí. Nos besamos. Sentí un suave cosquilleo casi imposible de ignorar, el sabor de sus labios, su calidez y su tacto. Todo aquello que tanto me encantaba. Luego estaba la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Yo lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado y él a mí. Pasamos por muchas cosas en estás alocadas y peligrosas vacaciones, pero habíamos logrado salir adelante y acabar con los problemas, aunque… nuestra verdadera razón para pelear, proteger a Lissa y Christian, siempre iba a ser lo más importante y seguiríamos adelante para conseguirlo.

FIN

* * *

¡Noooo! Es el final de una maravillosa y larga historia. Me pregunto... ¿Quien quiere la continuación? ¡Vacaciones en Miami! wuaskijaskjsakjaskj ¿qué les parece? Bueno, si no... no hay problemas, aún nos queda _Leyendo el Pasado_ que también va a terminar pero subire el siguiente libro enseguida.

~ Comentarios:

- Guest: La verdad es que no lo haré por ahora, pero si más adelante.

- ginnyluna griffindor: Ya puedes descansar de estar tanto tiempo frente a la pantalla. No puede abrirla. Es como "quiero saber le final pronto, pero no quiero que se termine" me ha pasado tanto con libros, películas y series que me encantan.

Bueno ahora si hemos terminado agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo de leer y comentar, seguiré aquí, abierta a sus comentarios, opiniones y más, esperando que les haya gustado la historia.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
